


Dynasty: New Beginnings

by ss9



Category: Dynasty (TV 1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 393,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ss9/pseuds/ss9
Summary: Continuation of this 1980’s Hit TV series: Picking up where the writers left off at the end of season 9, with Blake being shot, Krystle in a coma, Alexis and Dex falling off a hotel balcony....





	1. Chapter 1

Series 10 Episode 1: New Beginnings

Blake saw his Nurse down the far end of the corridor, her back was to him and this was the chance he had been waiting for. So Blake eased out of his room and down the hall, trying not to let his footsteps fall too heavily as he shuffled his way to the exit. His body protested with each step, reminding him of how seriously injured he'd been when they'd brought him to this convalescent centre in California. Somewhere far enough away from Denver that Blake Carrington could recuperate in relative peace and anonymity, without the judgmental eyes of the Denver Press stalking his every move.

Blake frowned as he took a larger step, could feel the sudden jarring causing the normally constant dull ache in his chest to turn sharp, as if protesting his movement. If Blake took the time to peak under the neck of his shirt he could still see the constricting bundle of bandages from his gunshot wound, but he preferred not to look; even going so far as to close his eyes when his Nurse came in to change them. If he looked then it was real and he had acknowledge how close he had coming to dying.

The last few weeks were ones Blake wished he could just forget about, to pretend they were all a dream instead of his own terrible reality.

First that corrupt Captain Handler had shot him and left him to die, and Blake had retaliated by shooting the man dead himself in self-defense. Now he was playing a waiting game to see if the DA was actually going to take him to trial for the man's unlawful killing, if only he had listened to Jeff when he had warned him but Blake hadn't listened.

Or maybe he just hadn't cared.

Blake knew he'd been taking an increasing number of foolhardy decisions lately. He knew why, too but since when had knowing why he did things made it any easier to stop? Losing Krystle had shattered something inside him, had robbed him of his peace and his anchor, and Blake was set adrift, unable to ground himself.

Making it to the side door of the hospital without being captured and sent back to his prison, warm, fresh air a beckoned. He was out of breath after just that short walk, could feel the sweat beading up on his temple. He could not remember the last time he had felt this weak, he been had in hospital before, been seriously injured before but never like this; clearly taking a slug to the chest could knock out even the most stubborn…even if he was Blake Carrington Stubborn.

Moving out of the doorway, he saw the corner of a bench in the sun a few feet ahead, it looked slightly tucked out of sight and Blake guessed he would be safe from detection there; if only for a little while. A few weeks ago, he could have covered the distance in moments. Now, he measured every painful step in ragged breaths and force of will. It was amazing just how painful breathing could be.

He was not supposed to be out of bed. He was not yet cleared for walking on his own outside of his therapy sessions. The bullet that had almost claimed his life, puncturing and almost collapsing his lung was to blame for that. However Blake was not a man who enjoyed being told what to do by anyone, especially medical personnel and lying in bed had left him too much time to think about what was gone.

To dwell on who was gone...he was being forced to face that fact every evening when he went to sleep alone, and every morning when he woke with dreams of his wife in his arms...only for those dreams to evaporate in the morning light with the arrival the nightmare that was his real life. Finally with no Denver Carrington to bury himself in, and no family drama to distract him, Blake had face the truth; his wife was as good as dead to him...Krystle was never coming home, and he had to find a way to live with that.

Reaching the bench Blake sank gratefully onto it, his legs trembling with the effort he'd put them through as his lungs struggled to pull in the required oxygen. Closing his eyes, he rested, enjoying the feel of the sun on his skin. Sitting in the peace and quiet Blake could simply picture what his Nurse would have to say when they eventually found him, she would probably lecture him on getting chilled in the light breeze. His hospital-issued clothing was still slightly damp from sweat, but the sunshine was enough to keep him comfortable for now, and Blake was just so pleased to be outside he was willing to suffer a lecture or two…

He needed this. Needed to be active, to be doing something. Anything. Anything but being stuck in that hospital room thinking about how he had failed Krystle, failed his family, put his pride before his daughters’ safety…If anything had actually happened to Krystina and Fallon Blake knew he would never have been able to forgive himself and whilst in his room, Blake could not seem to think about anything else.

What if he had done things differently would it have ended differently? Oh Blake knew there was nothing he could have done to save Krystle, he was no brain surgeon, and they had found the best, most skilled surgeons to operate; at least in that he found some peace. But this Captain Handler plot, surely he could have seen that coming, if hadn't let all that business with Sable and Grimes and the treasure distract him. And if he had, was there a chance things might have turned out differently? Without him taking a bullet to the chest or his daughter's wracked by nightmares?

Blake was so wrapped up in his own little world that he almost forgot where he was and it wasn't until he heard a familiar voice close by, loudly muttering a very English expletive, that was jarred back to the real world. Opening his eyes, Blake blinked in surprise as he struggled to believe what his eyes were telling him.

It couldn't be… not here…not now…would that damn woman never stop stalking him?

Yet no matter how many times Blake rubbed his eyes there she was, in the flesh, sitting bold as brass across the small lawn, seated behind a table… Alexis Colby sat staring at him, and she looked about as happy to see him as Blake was her. In fact if looks could kill Blake would have expected to spontaneously combust by now, as Alexis continued to glare at him, and he held up his hand as if to keep her away…to ward away evil spirits, and vindictive ex-wives.

For a moment their gazes locked and Blake could feel Alexis's eyes on him, taking in his reduced condition. Those spiteful lips twisted in a smirk, as if she knew he was damaged and took joy in the fact. Yet still Alexis didn't say anything. So in the end it was Blake who broke first.

"What the hell are you doing here Alexis; how the hell did you find me?"

For a moment Blake thought he saw a look of puzzlement in her eyes, and her forehead creased questioningly.

"Me find you?" Alexis retorted sarcastically yet she made no move to stalk over to him, invading his personal space as was her usual style, for which Blake was relieved.

"It was Fallon wasn't it?" Blake retorted dismissing her obvious lie. "Dammit Alexis when are you going to realize I don't need you in my life, I don't need your fake concern or pity. I don't need that from anyone but especially from a conniving viper like you. I want you to leave…Dammit get the hell out of here!"

He had expected her to jump to her feet and storm away emerald eyes flashing furiously. What he hadn't expected was for her face to pale even more than it was already, or for her to clearly struggle to move, her delicate hands moving to grip what quickly became apparent were the rims of a wheelchair. Alexis stubbornly forced the contraption onto the path, trying to head away from him as fast as she could, it was only when the rug covering her legs slipped, that Blake really looked at her, and was able to see her white pants and shirt were hospital issued, and not her usual couturier.

And the realization high him like a freight train.

"You’re hurt?" The question came out rough, harsh, uncaring, anyone would think they were barely acquaintances from his coldness. However Alexis wasn't just anyone. They had been married once, and she probably knew him better than almost anyone, even if Blake would go to his grave denying that fact.

Yet even though she stopped, Alexis did not turn to look at him. "Would you really care Blake if I was? Would you even shed one solitary tear if I was dying? "

For a moment the "Oh don’t be dramatic" stilled on Blake's tongue, even so the cruelty of his actual answer took them both by surprise.

"After all the shit you did to me over the years Alexis why should I give a damn if you are? So no I probably wouldn't cry. Hell I probably wouldn't even notice you were gone, save for the fact my life would be easier." The words came out too fast, rushing past lips that had, up to now, kept the bitterness in check, even from himself.

Alexis still didn't look at him the only indication he had heard him at all was her muttered. "I thought as much…You…selfish…bast…." The insult dying on her lips before Alexis even started pushing her chair away again, far faster than was probably good for her. Faster because she wanted to get so far away from him.

Yet Blake didn't move to stop her, he hadn't lied and Alexis Colby was far to cold and bitter to be hurt by a little thing like the truth after all these years…Besides the sun was warm and his freedom limited, why waste his time on yet another pointless argument with Alexis. He had wasted years of his life in pointless arguments with Alexis.

It seemed Blake's thoughts were prophetic, as a moment later Blake spotted his nurse the moment she come out of the building, her face pinched and scowling as she caught sight of Blake in his hiding place . Yet Blake watched as she first said something to Alexis that made her slow down. The Nurse watching her for a moment as if checking to make sure she would continue on at a wiser pace, before turning and walking over to where Blake sat.

"It is nice out here, almost enough to lift the spirits," Blake cut in. Experience had taught him that sometimes the best defense was a good offense and with this nurse Blake needed all the advantages he could get. She already had an uncanny ability to see through most of his bullshit, like when he really was in pain but didn't want to be drugged up, or when he was tired but resisting sleep because of the nightmares…

"I'm sure it does. But you're not cleared for garden visits, Mr Carrington." His Nurse retorted sharply, sitting down on the far side of the bench. Leaning back, she closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sun. For a moment Blake thought she had taken the moment to drift off yet then she spoke, her southern accented voice tinged with humour.

"I always get the difficult ones… You… That stubborn woman…no worse patients in the entire facility and I am the lucky one who gets you both."

For a moment Blake held his tongue yet despite his earlier statement to the contrary Blake couldn't resist asking, "So Mrs Colby is badly injured?"

"I should have known you two would know each other. Patient confidentiality applies Mr Carrington, I can tell you she is here to recover and rehabilitate Mr Carrington just like you are."

Blake nodded, the fragmented prices falling into place. He could now remember through the haze of the last few weeks at Fallon's last visit she had mentioned something about an accident at The Carlton, Alexis and Dex being injured but Blake had assumed it had been nothing more than the latest in a long line of their lover's tiffs. He had been so wrapped up in his own pain, Blake had barely given his ex-wife a passing thought. Clearly it had been far more than a tiff.

"So she's getting better?"

"That's what's she's here for." The Nurse countered opening one eye to gaze curiously at her other difficult patient. "You know Mrs Colby well?"

Stifling a chuckle, the first thing he had found remotely amusing in days, yes he knew her alright, knew her far better than most, so Blake nodded. "You could say that."

"I take it she's not a friend?" At his scathing look, the nurse smiled; a wide shit eating grin that told him she had caught more of their earlier exchange than Blake had realised.

Choosing not to answer Blake turned away, his face to the sun, his eyes closed to keep out the ghosts of friends, lovers lost forever. Once upon a time he had been a man surrounded by friends but now…where were those friends now?

"I'll be back out in twenty minutes with a wheelchair. Don't you dare walk anywhere else today, or I swear I will have you heading for an ice bath!"

It was an order and Blake Carrington wasn't accustomed to taking orders from others, but he hadn't the energy to fight the Nurse on this, so Blake nodded. His chest was throbbing. More than it had after therapy. Perhaps it had been foolish to come out here, he was risking his recovery, and the sooner he recovered the sooner he could get out of here and back to the mess that was his real life. However Blake was quickly coming to realise there had been little sense to any of his actions lately. So what was one more cock up to add to the pile?

—-/—-

"Did you get the old bastard settled?" Alexis asked as her Nurse came into her room, loaded down with meds. "Surely I'm not taking all of those? God knows what is in half of them, they’re probably placebos anyway, just so you people can charge whatever you want...”

"They're not all for you. I do have other patients Your Majesty.” The Nurse glared at her, her patience for the other of her difficult patients clearly nearing its end. "I don't remember ordering an extra helping of English sarcasm for my morning. Also play nicely with the other patients, they are here to recover as well, or I might just slip you something that gives you flatulence in with all these placebos!"

Wincing at that threat Alexis didn't doubt the nurse was capable of delivering on her threat, or that she had the iron will to continue to make Alexis suffer. Perhaps another tactic would be more effective? People never expected her to apologise, it always surprised them when she did. "I…I'm sorry. I just didn't expect to run into Blake here."

"What is it with you two? Normally he's a nice enough guy. Stubborn as a mule, kind of like someone else I know but not prone to being too much of an arse. Are you rich corporate business types all the same?" Her Nurse was studying her, knowing eyes picking up on Alexis's flushed cheeks and faster breathing just at the mention of that man. "Is there a reason you two can’t get along, are you business rivals or something?"

"Natural enemies, like a snake and a mongoose." Alexis blurted out causing her Nurse to laugh and Alexis found herslf chuckling alongside. Of course that was only part of their story, one that would only be true if Alexis weren't still so attracted to him. Still… after all these years, after all their history her stupid little heart insisted on speeding up at the sight of him, even though it was clear Blake had given up on her years ago.

"Natural enemies huh?" The Nurse laughed as she loaded up a syringe, her smile fading as she remembered just what had led to this situation in the first place. "And what the hell did you think you were doing out there?"

"Going for a run. Why what did it look like?” Alexis replied sarcastically watching as the nurse rolled her eyes.

"All the way down to the beach? Don’t deny it, I saw the sand on your wheels speedy.”

"Is the beach off limits?"

"It is when you were legally dead a few weeks ago."

"I've been resuscitated before."

"Not by me you haven't, and as this is a rehabilitation clinic I would like to keep it that way, so no pushing yourself too soon. Your body needs time to come to terms with everything it's been through, and so does your mind. Your have new limits to get used to Mrs Colby, it is going to take time, so give yourself some.” The Nurse held the syringe to Alexis's arm, waiting for a reluctant Alexis to lift up her sleeve, before she injected the drugs.

For a moment Alexis mulled over the Nurse's words before a woozy sensation overcame her, trying to decide what they'd given her this time. Some kind of sedative because she was already yawning, trust that damn nurse to figure out she hadn't been sleeping as much as she should.

Then again, Alexis had gotten off easy. Dex had not been so lucky, he still hadn't woken up from their little trip over the balcony. Fallon didn’t tell her much, Sam Dexter had all but banned anyone with the name Colby or Carrington from going within a hundred feet of his son; still that told Alexis more than anything. If Dex had been able to talk for himself she would have heard from him...her ex husband may have been unable to keep it in his trousers, but he was a kind man, far kinder than her first husband...

"Too much thinking going on in that head of yours." The Nurse muttered taking in Alexis's somber expression. She held up another syringe. "This one's just vitamins."

"I was back in The Carlton."

"Maybe you should stay here instead." The Nurse's smile was gentle. "It's not the Ritz but the company's much nicer."

"Well, it was until a few minutes ago." Alexis added bitterly allowing her eyes to drift closed; oh why did Blake have to be here?

"My my Mrs Colby how can one old man bother you so? And normally such a gentleman at that?"

"It's...complicated." And Alexis had no intention of going into exactly what she meant by that. Yawning again, she scooted down in bed, getting more comfortable. "And I didn't need a sedative."

"I know you're not sleeping."

"All I've done is sleep.” Alexis protested but it was a lie. All she'd done was dream. Terrible, nightmares; of her children screaming, of Dex's rattled breathing against her ear as she lay paralyzed against his unconscious body, the dull haze of people shouting her name, of pain and sirens.

"You should talk to the shrink if you're having nightmares...?"

"I'm not."

"It had to have been a scary experience."

"Lots of experiences are frightening, I’ve lived through far worse and I didn’t need therapy for it then either.” Alexis bit back, falling back on her cutting tongue as a last line of defence.

"Fine. Hide in sarcasm."

Alexis shook her head. There'd be no hiding this time. Sleep was calling, so she closed her eyes and prayed that her dreams would be gentle ones.

They weren't….They never were these days…

—-/—-

Blake sat on the far side of the center's cafeteria and watched Alexis. It was the first day he been allowed to take a meal outside of his room, and Blake had initially been excited; the chance to breath different air, eat different food, maybe even have a conversation with someone other than his exacting Nurse. Yet Blake hadn't done any of this, since arriving in the room, and being seated at a table with his healthy if unappetizing tray; he hadn't been able to keep his eyes from his ex-wife.

She just looked so broken…so small…and Blake had never seen her look quite so defeated before.

Alexis was seated alone by the window rubbing at her eyes, gulping at what was probably coffee. She didn't talk to anyone, didn't seem to be truly "in" the room and despite the briefness and vitriolic nature of their recent conversation, Blake didn't remember her appearing so distant when he'd seen her several days before.

He stood carefully, leaving his tray for the attendant to gather up. Moving slowly but steadily, so not to rip his healing stitches, Blake walked toward the entrance. The route he'd chosen would take him by her table, but that was just a coincidence.

He didn't know why had he chosen this route?...It wasn't like he really wanted to talk to Alexis of all people.

Perhaps it was just idle curiosity that made him do it? To see if it was just his age and poor eyesight, that was imaging things that weren't really there, and that closer he would see Alexis was not as vulnerable, as she appeared from a distance.

She was facing the window and unless he spoke to her, she would probably never know he'd been this close. He could just check his curiosity and move on….

"Are you all right?" Blake was surprised to hear himself ask.

The question seemed to startle Alexis and she looked up at him, her normally vibrant emerald eyes dead. For a moment she seemed about to answer, but then she turned and gazed out the window again. Ignoring him…She was ignoring him and Blake was surprised how much that bothered him. So before he had even realised it he was sitting down at her table. Avoiding Alexis's questioning expression Blake looked everywhere but at her, he noticed her cup was empty and motioned for the attendant to come fill it again.

"Go away Blake, I don't need anything from you."

"I didn’t think you did."

"Then why are you sitting here?"

"An excellent question." Blake had to admit. "I'm not really sure myself. Boredom perhaps..." He lifted his gaze from the table and studied her as the attendant refilled her coffee. "I was told you were lucky to avoid permanent paralysis."

"Gossiping with the hired help again Blake? Who did you have to bribe to find that out?” Alexis spat back and for a moment Blake saw a glimmer of the woman he recognised before that fire was once again swallowed by the blankness.

"I merely asked our daughter when she called yesterday, you do realise she put us both in here?"

"I guessed as much…" Alexis trailed off sipping her coffee and staring down into it's dark depths, trying to ignore the bitterness of both the poor quality brew and the fact that Fallon called Blake more frequently than she did her. "So is this why you have come over in all your state to see me Blake? To sate your curiosity? Well let me give you all the gory details. I hurt my back in the fall, but it was mainly bruising and swelling rather than permanent damage. However I had to have surgery on my legs, at the moment they don't know how much function I will get back. So now you know, you can leave me alone."

"I’m sorry Alexis…"

"Why are you sorry you didn't do it…not this time at any rate. Still you know me Blake, the bad penny always rising to the top whilst others suffer. I am sure in your mind this is some penance I’ve more than earned.” Alexis muttered bitterly. "Look you checked on me, assuaged any lingering sense of duty; you can tell Fallon I'm fine, since clearly she prefers to talk to you.”

She did not look fine but then given Alexis's short fuse Blake didn't think he should say that. Instead he waited, curious to see if she would break the uneasy silence that had fallen between them.

She did not. She just drank her coffee and stared out the window. The skin under her eyes was dark, but everywhere else it seemed pale to him. Her hand shook as she lifted the cup. She turned, aware of his scrutiny apparently, and her brows knit as she looked at him. For a moment she seemed to stare through him, and despite the signs of the years that passed, Blake was reminded of the fragile young girl he once knew...and had loved...

"Alexis, I-"

"What do you want Blake? I answered your damn question now leave me in peace!"

He could not answer that, not with any answer he wanted to give. Blake didn't know why he had felt the need to sit and talk to her in the first place just that it had been there. Getting up slowly, leaning on the chair more than he liked, he said, "I apologise . I shouldn’t have disturbed you."

Normally Alexis would have rolled her eyes, or at least delivered a witty parting shot but this time she didn't. It was if a switch had been flicked, and the anger and energy just went away. She looked down, attention seemingly fixed on the now empty cup of coffee avoiding his gaze entirely.

He did not ask the attendant to bring her another.

Coffee couldn’t make it all better, and right now Blake Carrington was only certain of one thing, something was very very wrong with his ex-wife. Still it wasn't his problem to solve, she hasn’t been his responsibility for night on twenty years…and yet Blake couldn't push aside the nagging thought that if he didn't, who would?

—-/—-

The next time she saw him Alexis saw Blake sitting in the sun, on the same bench he'd used the first time they had bumped into one another. It had been a few days since their encounter in the cafeteria, and their exchange had dominated her thoughts, as had the unaccustomed feeling of guilt. Guilt was for insecure people, or so Alexis had always claimed, yet as she was feeling far from secure right now, that might just explain it.

Alexis already had enough nightly terrors to deal with, and adding Blake's almost hurt expression to the long list wasn't helping. So girding her courage she pushed her chair over, happy that her muscles and joints had quit aching, even if she was so tired that even a short distance tired her out.

Blake looked almost peaceful with his eyes shut, and the sun on his face, yet he looked up as Alexis stopped her chair in front of him, blocking the sunlight. "Alexis?"

Surprised Alexis couldn't help asking, "How did you know it was me?"

For a moment Blake paused, he couldn't admit to watching her out of the corner of his eyes whilst he pretended to doze, watching as she clearly debated with herself whether or not to come over. So instead he settled to a half truth. "Your perfume…You've always worn it. Plus I could hear you wheels creaking...you might want to get someone to oil that thing.”

That answer Alexis had not expected. It was true she had favored this particular scent, since the then Prince Galen had taken her to Florence, and had the perfumers hand engineer her a signature scent. Over the years Alexis had always commissioned the same perfume. Then after King Galen's return, and subsequent eviction from her life Alexis had considered changing it, but familiarity won out; it was about her and not him after all.

That Blake remembered and recognised it as her…still that was surprising and it gave Alexis strength to carry out her objective.

"I'm sorry. I was rude to the other day…"

"Apology accepted. You seemed...distracted...are you feeling better now?" Blake offered diplomatically. Once he would have given anything to see Alexis Colby brought low enough to actually apologise, but now they were here Blake found the victory left a bitter taste in his mouth…seeing Alexis this low was not the pleasurable experience he had always imagined.

"Such a careful word." Alexis retorted her mouth twitching with a hint of her familar smirk. "May I join you? I mean surely even my company is better than talking to yourself all afternoon?”

"Yes as long as you don't intend to spend the afternoon taking potshots at me?"

"I'll try and contain myself." Alexis added listlessly leaning back in her chair, eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the sun on her face.

For a several minutes neither spoke, both uncertain of this fragile truce that existed between them.

It was Blake who surprisingly broke first, her answer to his earlier question still felt lacking somewhat and Blake couldn't help digging, it was like a scab he couldn't help picking at even though it might do more damage than good.

"The surgery are you recovering as expected? Any idea when they’ll release you?”

It had, but as for her release Alexis wasn't about to open that can of worms with Blake so she went with the nice, comfy lie. "Yes it went as well as they hoped."

The conversation once more fell silent and Blake found himself studying his silent companion, the dark circles were even more pronounced than before, and despite the colour from a few hours in the sun Alexis looked ashen under her light tan. Searching for a safe topic Blake alighted on one of the other things that had been bothering him.

"So has Fallon been to see you?" Blake asked suddenly intrigued as to how his daughter had managed to arrange for them both to convalesce in the same facility.

"Just the once." Alexis replied succinctly clearly unwilling to into more detail, as she didn't even open her eyes. Yet that didn't stop her from asking a question of her own.

"What about you?" She knew it must have been more, Fallon had always been more her father's daughter than her mother's; it was like picking at an old wound it was familiar and Alexis just wanted to hear him say it.

"Twice, she's going through enough on her own, what that Grimes boy put her and Krystina through..." Blake trailed off, feeling the flash point of anger at the danger his two girls had been in, all because of him, danger he had not been able to prevent.

The dangerous barely contained rage in Blake's voice startled Alexis, he clearly wasn't as unaffected as he appeared at first glance. Under that tough exterior god knows the volcano that was bubbling away. "They are both tough Blake. They're Carrington's after all, they'll pull through."

Blake glanced at her, surprise showing on his face, that had to have been the only time he had heard Alexis compliment his youngest child. "I miss them. I miss all of them...even Adam and his sarcasm.” Blake said it as if it was a great concession to admit it.

"You must wonder what if...?" Alexis couldn't help herself it was like baiting a bear but she was unable to stop herself.

"What if?" His expression changed; his voice grew tight that anger now focused on her, only her and it sent a frission of fear and excitement surging thought her.

She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes, to not be sitting here trading what were probably cruel observances with this man. But he was staring, his eyes locked with hers, so she said, "What if you'd done something differently, gone to the police with your suspicions instead of trying to cover everything up?"

He looked away, jaw taut and fists clenched and she knew she'd hit the mark.

"You might have prevented all of this."

Blake shifted in his seat, leaning forward in the way someone would before they get up, either that or he was seconds away from striking her...

"You also might...just have forced their hand, and Handler might have succeeded in killing you. Then where would your girls be Blake? Where would any of us be without Blake Carrington around?"

His fingers clenched on the arm of the bench, then he stood. His expression as he looked down at her was unreadable as if she had pushed him beyond fury for a moment. "If it would have spared my children more grief, then that would have been alright by me. That’s what a parent does Alexis...what they are meant to do.”

There were no words she could think of to follow that, so she didn't say anything. In his present mood there was no way even stuck in a wheelchair Alexis could get away with calling Blake Carrington a liar to his face, and not unleash that torrent of grief and anger right at herself. Even as damaged as she was, even Alexis wasn't feeling particularly suicidal.

Then Blake seemed to regain some semblance of control, shaking his head a little as if disappointed in her year again, then he turned and walked off, leaving her alone and Alexis felt her heart sink a little…this time she couldn't help but wonder whether he would ever bother coming back?

—-/—-

His Nurse watched him carefully as Blake packed his carryall, he could feel her eyes boring into him for any sign that he was over straining himself. It had been a difficult few days and Blake had channeled the anger his last encounter with Alexis had unleashed it into his physical therapy. He had been so driven that on more than one occasion his Nurse had been forced to intervene to get him to rest.

"Ready to move?"

Blake was more ready to get out of this damn centre entirely, to get back home to his life and away from this version of Alexis and her insightful little digs. However his doctor had not yet cleared him to travel. Still he no longer needed the more intensive care of the main hospital, and had given approval for him to get out of the main centre complex, and into one of the more private, if small, dwellings, normally held for longer term residents.

"Thank you for your care Nurse, but I am sure I can manage from here."

She smiled at Blake's stubbornness. "I'll see you around Mr Carrington. It's a small place I’ll be round to check on you.”

He knew that too well. He had been unable to completely avoid seeing Alexis. Not that they had really interacted. Since their last conversation, she would turn and push her chair the other way whenever she saw him, or Blake would do the same.

Alexis was avoiding him, good, Blake didn't want to talk to her either; even thought at times he did wonder what she had meant by where would any of them be without him? Did she mean the family in general? Surely she couldn't have been talking about herself…

Oh Blake knew Alexis had often claimed to still care for him, even love him perhaps, but that had all been an act hadn't it? A way for her to try and manipulate him, if Blake had let her…After all people didn't go declaring they loved someone one moment, and then threatening to destroy them the next. No if you really loved someone, then you would never have been able to hurt them the myriad of ways, Alexis had him over the years.

No she was still trying to mess with his head…well Blake wasn't going to let her.

Still that would be far easier if….

"Will Mrs Colby be moving into the residences, as well?" Blake asked.

Raising an eyebrow his Nurse shot him a glance Blake could not interpret. "She will be soon.”

"Oh I see." Blake muttered frowning, as his plans for avoiding Alexis suddenly became slightly more complicated. "I assumed she would be staying here, that in her condition she would have required more hands on care."

"I said she was moving into one of the residences, not that I personally was happy about it." The Nurse batted back watching as her patient squirmed uncomfortably under her scrutiny. “Still she has to learn to manage her condition by herself sooner or later, and Mrs Colby says sooner, so who are we mere mortals to argue?!”

"She is not recovering as quickly as you hoped?"

"You'd have to ask her that, Mr Carrington. I'm sure you wouldn't want me talking to her about your recovery."

He felt the sting of the gentle rebuke, then a surge of embarrassment. Why was he asking about Alexis at all? "You're right it was wrong of me to ask."

"She asked about you, too, by the way." The Nurse grinned at him, her southern drawl becoming even more pronounced as she added. "So you'll want to tell me, why the two of you are so interested in each other, but can't stand to be in the same damn room?"

Shoving the last shirt into his pack Blake avoided that question. "Perhaps you should ask her."

"Uh huh. That's what she said."

Yet it wasn't like Blake could give her an answer even if he wanted to. He was not entirely sure why he cared about Alexis's health. She had been so many things to him, most of them unpleasant. Their nine year marriage was still a black hole of pain, exultation, despair and desire. Her unexpected return to Denver almost ten years ago, had made him uncomfortable, had made it impossible to be even civil to her, without her making more of the interaction than what it was. And later, even after she found Dex Dexter, when they'd worked together on the South China Sea oil leases, she'd seemed to hold it against him, that those early years had been as difficult as they were.

But he'd thought they'd reached some kind of detente after Krystle left. He'd decided, that not having to deal with her replacement had allowed her to finally let go of any lingering bitterness. They'd been cordial to each other when they'd been forced to interact, cordial without being too friendly. It had been a comfortable ambivalence. Well until all that nonsense with Grimes that Sable had dug up, and Alexis hadn’t let that drop...why had she been so determined that Blake must have killed her old lover. Surely after everything Alexis knew him better than that?

So why could he not leave it at that? Let go of their toxic past and move on. Why worry about her?

Was he worrying about her?

He looked over at his Nurse. She was smiling, in the way Krystle used to when she'd been trying not to laugh at him.

"You have something to say, Nurse?"

"Me? Not a thing, Mr Carrington." She hailed an orderly coming down the corridor, handed him Blake’s carryall. "Monroe will take your bag to the golf cart out front. You catch the same cart to get back here for physical therapy, just call reception and they’ll come pick you up." She gave him a stern look. "And we will know if you don't show up."

"Of course." He rolled his eyes, which made her smile.

But then her smile died. She leaned in, pitching her voice low. "About Mrs Colby, off the record, I am worried about her. If you could help her...if anyone needs a friend to talk to." She shook her head. "Listen to me. Such a busybody. I'll see you around, Mr Carrington." She hurried out leaving Blake to wonder about what she said, Alexis and he had been many things to each other over the years, but they had never been friends...was it too late for them to start now?

—-/—-

A few days later Blake was finished with his physiotherapy session, and headed out to catch the little adapted golf buggy transport back to his small bungalow. It was no Carrington Mansion but it sure beat being stuck in a hospital bed.

"Ready, sir?" Monroe asked, smiling as he caught sight of his regular customer.

Blake followed him out of reception, surprised to find Alexis was already on the jeep. She saw Blake as he got on the vehicle and stared at him for a long moment before looking away.

Blake would not have thought it possible but she looked worse than before, her normally vivid emerald eyes drawn and bloodshot.

He walked to the seat opposite her, sat as Monroe stowed Alexis wheelchair. Blake looked over at Alexis. She was still staring to the right, as if the view of the center's front entrance was suddenly mesmerising.

"I was pleased to leave the ward," Blake tried, offering the unspoken olive branch to drop their previous hostility at least to pass a few moments conversation.

She didn't answer.

"I am sure you are, too." Blake tried again, keeping a tight rein on his anger at Alexis's apparent pettiness. Shouldn't he be the one holding the grudge, she was the one who had baited him not the other way around.

Still Alexis ignored him.

She ignored him…it was an unsettling experience, and Blake did his best not to dwell on the feelings it evoked. He certainly refused to dwell on the passing thought, that perhaps this felt a little bit like she must have, when she'd been trying to get his attention all those years ago...back when they were still married. Still he forged on.

"Our Nurse…"

"Is a goddamned troublemaker," Alexis spat, never once turning away from the window. "Leave me alone, Blake. You're usually so very good at that."

Reeling back Blake felt as if she'd slapped him, but was not sure why. Nothing she'd said was untrue, yet why then did it feel like she had taken something sharp, and rammed it into his chest. Taking a deep, calming breath, he decided to follow her lead and find solace in the view. Alexis didn't want to talk, fine, Blake was an expert at not talking.

—-/—-

Alexis fumed, trying to keep herself awake. She'd ordered coffee from the cafeteria and had found herself restricted to decaf. "Caffeinated beverages are not allowed this late in the day," the orderly had told her, but Alexis knew this for what it was; that damn Nurse was meddling again.

She'd tried to order several herbal beverages that had no caffeine, but would still keep her awake but it seemed these immigrants were getting smarter, as despite his poor command of English the orderly had not been fooled….That damn Nurse had to be behind it, that woman saw everything, which was the main reason Alexis had leant so heavily on her doctor to agree to her transfer to the private little dwellings in the first place. At least here she had some semblance of privacy, and she could rant and rave without having to explain herself or her feelings to anyone.

If anyone suggested she talk about her feelings one more time….

So she was reduced to cursing.

Every swearword in every language that she knew, and she knew quite a few thanks to that posh finishing school.

Yet despite purging her feelings, it seemed the room became smaller the angrier she got, and she finally gave up, going out to the small patio in the hope that fresh air would wake her up.

"Are you all right?" she heard from the patio next to hers. "I heard yelling, not that I could understand most of it."

She peered into the shadows, he had the lights out and was sitting in darkness, but she would know Blake's voice anywhere. And of course he was in the bungalow next to her, that damn interfering Nurse had probably made the room assignments.

She steered her chair clumsily around the low hedge that divided their patios and glared at him. Even up close she could barely make out his expression. Alexis was just about to let fly with her opinion on busybody nurses and unwelcome visitors when Blake's question took her by surprise.

"Would you like some tea?" Blake asked, hiding his own amusement as that seemed to take the wind out of Alexis's sails before she could start her tirade of abuse.

In all of there years together, Alexis couldn't once remember Blake offering to make her tea, it was just not something he would do, they always had staff for that, and the change of direction wrong footed her. "I….Will it wake me up or put me to sleep?"

"It’s camomile so I guess the latter."

"Then no." Alexis was about to turn, to head back to her own place, her desire to fight leaving her, as her ever constant exhaustion returned, but before she could she heard him shift, and then his hand settled on her arm. The sudden human contact causing Alexis to stop in surprise.

"You aren’t sleeping?"

She could shake him off, she should have done so, but it felt good to be touched. That he'd touched her. That some part of him still cared enough to ask after her.

And she hated that it felt good…Alexis couldn't do this not again…

She jerked her arm away, glaring at him, still not able to see his face in the dark but able to imagine the smug expression nonetheless. Blake had always enjoyed playing with her feelings for him.

"Goodnight Blake"

"Stay," Blake asked, his voice even, as if she had not just rejected his overture. "Please Alexis I'd rather not be alone right now."

She should leave; ignore the something in his voice that called to an equally lonely damaged part of her. Perhaps it had not been that? Perhaps she was imagining it all, the need in his voice, but when in the last ten years had he ever willingly touched her or a weakness to her? It was only fair she do the same…and perhaps if she admitted it to someone it might help?

As if sensing her thoughts Blake spoke again, his voice low an encouraging. "Sometimes I don't like to sleep either. I fight it, any way I can."

"Let me guess, you can’t stop dreaming about the oh so sterling Krystle?"

The silence was horrible. Why in God's name had she just said that? It was like a self-destruct button that Alexis couldn't help pressing and she cringed in expectation of the backlash. There would be no more chances, or soft questions or casual touches now…

"That is my wife you are insulting...my wife who is lying in a coma and who won’t ever wake up." Blake sounded more than a little angry. His voice tight as if he was trying not to blow up at her. He was probably asking himself why he'd wanted her to stay.

Seizing her escape route Alexis stumbled over her words. "I should go."

Again he grabbed her, and this time he held on firmly. "You did that on purpose? Struck out to anger me so I would forget my original question? You forget how well I know you Alexis."

This time Blake's voice was not low and gentle but rough and dangerous and Alexis tried to pull away.

"When I fought sleep, it was because of my dreams. Bad dreams…I think though the good dreams were the worst because those I didn’t want to wake up from."

Trying to calm her pounding heart Alexis exhaled slowly. "I'm fine Blake."

She forced herself to relax in his grip, lulling him into a false sense of security, but as soon as he loosened his grip, she pulled away and using all her strength pushed her chair back over to her own patio.

"Good night, Blake." The quick closing of her door cut off his reply.

If there even was one.

Blake stared into the night, replaying what had just happened. How dare she do that?

He was trying to help, he opened himself up to her when god knows he didn't have to and she threw it back into his face with insults.

She was rude and disgusting and aggressive and Blake was not about to let her continue to get away with this behavior. Others may allow it but he wasn't going to...not any more.

Slowly he rose and stepped over to Alexis's patio. He took a step, then another. Two more carried him to her door.

He knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again this time his anger kept him knocking until he got an answer.

Finally Alexis opened the door; she was crying…really crying not just one of those misty eyed performances she used to put on to emotionally blackmail him. Blake couldn't remember the last time he had seen Alexis really cry, she was not a woman to shed meaningless tears.

Fallon, when they had thought Fallon was dead and he had gone to visit her in prison to tell her the awful news. Before that it had been Steven, missing and presumed dead after the oil rig explosion and before that…The night had thrown her out of his bed and out of their family's life. If she had cried any other time, Blake supposed she just have, but this was one of the few times Blake wanted to help her stop.

He didn't say anything. Just stood and waited. Waited for an apology or explanation, one that he doubted would come knowing Alexis.

"I'm sorry, ok I’m sorry I said that, so just go away and forget this all happened." Alexis whispered her throat raw as the unaccustomed words spilled from her lips.

He eased her aside so he could step in and closed the door behind him. Alexis looked over at him, wiping at her eyes as if she was angry he'd caught her crying.

He let out a long breath, a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "What is wrong?"

"I don't know." By the way her voice trembled, he knew she was telling him the truth. She turned away from him, moving to put some distance between them. She sat, wrapping her arms around her torso, hugging herself. As if she was protecting herself. From what? From him?

"Talk to me please…let me help if I can…"

Sitting down in a chair across from her, Blake waited. The pan Alexis smiled at him, and it was the first real smile he'd seen on her face. Even if her lips trembled and the smile died almost instantly.

"Are you in pain?" he asked. "Is it Dex, did something happen?”

"Why do you even care Blake? Because it’s too late to help him, I know you tried to warn him about me, told him I was a cancer he was better off avoiding. Why do you even want to help me, after everything we’ve done to one another? Is it because you can’t help Krystle?"

Ignoring Alexis's attempt at deflection, Blake refused to allow her distract him again. "Possibly…does it matter why? Tell me?"

"Helping me won't bring her back Blake. It doesn’t work like that in real life, only the movies."

"I am aware of that. Stop avoiding it and answer my question Alexis."

Suddenly she seemed to give up, to stop fighting to keep him out. Alexis was so exhausted and Blake was relentless. She wouldn't look into those concerned dark eyes, instead she leant back against her chair and stared past him, at something very far away.

"It was bad…falling seemed to take forever, and at the same time no time at all. But...I've been more frightened, the fire in the cabin was much worse..." She met his eyes. "But this time they say I died. For a few minutes. They had to resuscitate me in the ambulance."

"I did not realize that."

"I've been close before. Remember when my darling husband number 4 shot me? A few millimetres different and I would have died." She gave him another shaky smile. "It's a trend for us Carrington's and Colby's, yet somehow we all manage to claw our way back."

"Not all of us." His wife was never coming back. Krystle's face swam in front of him with that soft look she used to wear. A look that Blake would never see again because he had failed her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean that one to hurt."

"I know." He leaned in for a moment debating whether or not to take her hand, yet it seemed too intimate a gesture when Alexis was already bearing her soul. "Are you sleeping?"

"Not if I can help it." Alexis admitted bluntly before looking away. "You were right. It's the dreams. About this accident. About other accidents .Things that went right that suddenly go wrong in the dreams. Things that went wrong that go even worse."

"Has it occurred to you that you may need some time out, to talk to someone…"

"No I’m not crazy. I can do this by myself...I have taken care of myself for years Blake I can do it again, if I have to."

"No doubt you can. But should you?" He looked down. "Perhaps you are tired of being constantly at war with everyone. Maybe it is time to let others help?"

"You realize the irony of that coming from you? The man who never turns to anyone for help!"

He frowned his dark eyes meeting her knowing gaze. "You've been talking to Fallon?"

"I have, but I’ve also known you most of your adult life Blake, I’ve seen you at your worst, I know you." She said it as a challenge, as if daring him rebuke her and he realised she was doing it again, trying to anger him to divert him from the real question.

On the other hand, his stubbornness might be an unexpected asset in this situation. What left did he have to lose? "I was not there when my family needed me, Alexis."

She looked surprised he'd admitted that out loud, and to her of all people. Yet she wouldn't be Alexis if she couldn't recover just as quickly. "Getting yourself killed through your own stubbornness won't change that Blake."

"You may have a point." Blake leaned back, let his eyes close. "But you are also just as stubborn why else won't you let people help you. All these years what do you have to show for it?"

"I have Colby Co…"

"Colby Co is not a substitute for love or a family around you. No matter how much you achieve."

"I'd get upset with you, but I think you're the pot calling the kettle black, Blake. What do you have left?"

"I have my children, we have them...I don't need anything more."

"Ah…"

"Ah?" Blake opened his eyes frowning at her tone. "Surely that it more than enough for a man of my age?"

"A normal man, or you?" Alexis smiled, but this time it was a little biting. "There is a difference."

"Do you hate me Alexis?” The question seemed to take her by surprise coming as it did from nowhere. It surprised Blake himself but even so he forged on. "Or is it more that you hate yourself for still loving me?"

"Your sense of self-preservation may be shot to hell, but there's nothing wrong with your ego." Alexis bit back shaking her head at his sheer gall.

Snorting at her cutting wit Blake let a small smile show. "That is not an answer Alexis."

"What makes you think I'll give you one?"

"After our last conversations, I truly have no idea. I thought I knew everything there was to know about you, but you’ve surprised me Alexis, and it bugs me.”

Another smile, real again, broke through, and she laughed softly. "You're a masochist. Who knew that all I had to do to get through to you all these years was ignore you?"

Blake chose to ignore that loaded comment, instead bringing the conversation back to original topic. "Have you told the doctors about your dreams?"

The smile vanished as quickly as it appeared and once again Alexis seemed to shut down.

"They must be logging your activity. I doubt Nurse busybody would allow…"

"They know. They suggested I talk about it. I declined. End of story."

"Perhaps that is why they have not released you?"

"That and the fact I am still getting used to this damn chair and the fact that I look like death warmed over." Alexis bit back sarcastically, before suddenly pushing her chair into the small kitchen. "Look I appreciate the thought Blake but I really don't want to discuss this with you. Now can I get you something?"

"I am fine."

"I bet the doctors doubt that, too. You're as big a mess as I am. Only you hide it better." Alexis spat back pouring herself a glass of water, her earlier crying fit had left her feeling dehydrated and raw, and sipping her water was a good distraction from Blake, his prying questions and unsettling presence. And yet Alexis didn’t want him to leave...not yet at any rate. It was nice have someone real to talk to.

"I suppose I am, in my own way.” Blake muttered softly causing Alexis to snort with barely repressed amusement.

Turning to look at him, she said, "You just agreed with me, you know? I must remember to mark the date in my calendar, April 24th Blake Carrington admits I am right about something."

"It's late." Blake added, rising from his seat and walking to the door. Perhaps this had been a mistake after all. Talking about Alexis, and her problems was one thing p, but Blake wasn't prepared to discuss his own. "I should go."

"Thank you...for coming over here."

Blake nodded, and saw the sweet smile break through again, and he realised he was glad to see it. She was probably right, however. He was a mess. He was also in danger of opening up wounds, neither one of them would benefit from exposing.

"Goodnight, Alexis. Try to sleep."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." Alexis retorted sarcastically, picking up an abandoned fashion magazine, and flicking through the pages furiously.

He left her to it…after all there was nothing more he could do, and at least he could say he had tried, he owed it to their children to have done that much, and perhaps now he would be able to move on. They had been divorced for almost twenty six years….Alexis Colby was no longer his to worry about.

—-/—-

Alexis saw Blake getting off the golf cart; he barely paused as he made his way to the entrance, and he wasn't out of breath. He hadn't been last night, either, when he'd come over. She considered moving from the sunny spot she'd chosen, but decided it wouldn't hurt if he saw her watching him. Not after their talk last night, which their standards had been positively pleasant.

After last night what were they…Alexis wasn't quite sure what last night made them… friends…confidants… certainly no longer enemies? Yet even so Alexis was still surprised when Blake walked over and dropped into the empty chair next to her without hesitation; stretching his legs out and closing his eyes as the sun beat down on him, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Good Morning to you, too Blake." Alexis drawled sarcastically watching as a smile twisted about his lips ever so slightly.

She had forgotten that once upon a time Blake had enjoyed the more acerbic side to her wit. Before it's venom had been solely directed at him on a daily basis. Life had been good once, hadn't it?

"So did you sleep?" His voice was soft, as if he was utterly relaxed and unconcerned with her answer.

"I'm afraid so."

"Nightmares?"

"They always are." Alexis turned to look at him, waiting for this relaxed Blake Carrington to start lecturing her like he always did, but this time he seemed to have given up, he still had his eyes closed.

"Our bedrooms share a wall. I heard you crying."

"Oh." That was a revelation Alexis hadn't been expecting and for a moment she felt a flush of embarrassment. God knows what he must had heard her call out. Her dreams were a horrid mess of her worst memories. She hadn't heard him through the walls at all but then Blake normally slept like the dead.

"I'll sleep on the couch next time."

"Don’t be foolish." Blake replied and this time Alexis could feel his accessing gaze heating her skin. "Is there nothing the doctors can do?" He added.

"There are ways to suppress dreams, but that isn't wise apparently. Besides I don’t like taking medication, you know that." Alexis paused rolling her eyes at the so called wisdom of the medical professionals. "The dreams are trying to tell me something according to my psychiatrist."

"What?"

"If I knew that, they'd probably stop." Alexis answered bitterly. "Can we please not talk about this anymore…"

"Ok." Blake sighed, a strangely evocative sound and Alexis had to resist the urge to reach out and touch him. The urge to offer a comfort to someone else, to him, one she hadn't felt in an age.

"I dream, too. Of mistakes I made and…"

"Of people you miss?" Of course Krystle, it would always be about Krystle. Suddenly it was far easier to resist touching him.

"Yes." Blake shook his head seemingly oblivious to the subtle change in Alexis's mood. "I don’t normally remember my dreams but those tend to stick around."

"Well aren't we a right pair?" Alexis drawled until she realised how that sounded and made a sour face. "Or not."

Yet instead of being offended like she expected once again Blake's lips twisted as if he were trying his damnedest not to laugh. Not to laugh at her…or was it with her?

"Glad I can amuse you?" Alexis drawled, huffing as she leant back into her chair.

For a moment Blake seemed to think about that, to think about it deeply it, the answer surprising him if the sudden change in his expression was an indicator. "You do."

"Even when I'm being mean to you?" Alexis retorted, unsettled by Blake's soft and even tone. No she was not going to dwell on this, not let her imagination run away with her…Blake didn't like her in the slightest, not anymore, hadn't he made that plain enough over the years?

"You are not being mean to me right now." Blake observed watching the conflict across Alexis's face as she battled some inner demons.

"Well, you know that can change in a flash." Alexis spat back.

"Indeed don't I know it, but…" Blake leaned back, closed his eyes again, the picture of unconcern as he feigned disinterest. "I believe we are in uncharted waters right now."

"Oh you think that do you?"

"I do." Blake's superior calm and knowing attitude prickled her, and Alexis and she couldn't help her retort.

"One fucked up invalid to another?"

Blake’s eyes startled open in surprise at her unusual vulgarity. "That is not how I would choose to phrase it, but perhaps it is time for us to finally try being friends?”

Shaking her head Alexis refused to believe what she was hearing, no this was all some sort of game. She would let her guard down and confide in him and Blake would use it against her. It was time to stop this before things became any weirder than they already were.

"Blake, I get why you're upset. You lost your wife. You're being set up for a murder you didn't commit. And you feel guilty because you weren't there to protect Fallon and Krystina. Even wanting to try to make a friend out of me, even with all out history, is understandable given how adrift you must feel." She took a deep breath. "What I don't get is what's wrong with me. I’m Alexis Carrington Colby, I’ve been through far worse than this. I know I will walk again, it will just take some time. It’s not like I am stuck in that jail again, thinking I will rot there for something I didn’t do...or...well so many other terrible things have happened that I’ve gotten over, why now?"

"You’ve lost people you care about?” Blake's question was low and even and his dark eyes flickered open to hold her gaze.

"Adam is missing, yes."

"That is not what I meant." Blake snapped unable to quell a surge of temper at the thought of his eldest son who had turned and fled rather than face the consequences of his actions. That Alexis was hurt because of their boy, because he had failed to straighten Adam out…well that was a feeling Blake would rather not spend time dwelling on.

"I don't…."

Frustrated by the way Alexis seemed determined to hide from the truth even though the answer was so obvious to him Blake couldn't contain his frustration as he snapped. "Dex? You loved him, Alexis. You may have convinced everyone else he was just eye candy; you may even have been able to convince yourself that you hate him for betraying you with Sable. You may even feel guilty for the fact he is lying in a coma"

"I don't have to feel guilty, I wasn't involved no matter what that bitch of a cousin of mine may say…"

Blake held up a hand. "I believe you, I know Adam well enough to imagine how he could lose his temper but perhaps you feel guilty? Perhaps you believe you betrayed him or at least it's your fault he was hurt?"

"I never betrayed him. I had no part in this…" Alexis realized she was starting to cry. "It's not my fault…If Dex had just stayed away from Sable none of this would have happened…"

Blake was regarding her with such sympathy it made it even harder to fight back the tears but she did fight them back.

"I know how you are with people you love, you may rail at them, drive them to distraction, even hurt them out of spite, but you have always felt things deeply. You loved him Alexis and what's more I think you still do."

"I do not. He cheated on me."

"So?" Blake retorted, this time speaking from his own bitter experience. "Does that make the feelings go away overnight?"

She clenched her fingers, made a fist. She wished she could use it to beat off these feelings that wouldn't die. "No."

"You’re alone and hurt Alexis.” Blake added. "And being here with no distractions has given you too much time to think about your life...and I think perhaps you are now having to deal with a lot of things you just buried in the past. In normal circumstances you’d have some support but here you are on your own...

"I am always on my own Blake! Do you see anyone in my life? God even our children have all but abandoned me. Steven left without a word, Adam is on the run, Amanda is off in Europe probably doesn't care whether I live or die and poor Fallon…Fallon has enough problems of her own right now."

"No they care they all do." Blake insisted reaching out and grasping her arm before Alexis could flee from this conversation, it was suddenly very important to Blake that they finished it. "They just can't deal with this right now."

"Right back at you, Blake." Alexis spat reeling from her emotional rollercoaster and turning her sights on the man responsible. "I don't see anyone here for you either."

"Well fine, I admit I am alone."

That quiet sad admission took the wind out of Alexis's sails. A hurting Blake was not something she had ever been able to resist and she leaned in towards him, like a moth to a flame. "Why? Why are you alone? You have Jeff. And Fallon, your little Krystina. God I have even been expecting my cousin Sybil flitting about the place, anxious to sweep in to mop your fevered brow."

"I still do. What do you think some of my nightmares are about." Blake chuckled before he sighed, leaning in toward her, so their heads were very close together, his words hushed. "When Krystle left, it was as if all the air went out of the room. I have friends, I have family and those who care about me, but I just cannot..."

"You just can't forgive yourself for not being able to save her, can you?" She touched his hand; he didn't jerk it away, and it felt good that simple touch. "Maybe you're right. Not about everything, don’t go getting a big head about it, but maybe I do still care about Dex."

"It would be natural, I think." He gently freed his hand trying to lighten the mood and change the subject slightly before he allowed himself to wallow in his misery. "So how did you know I haven't had any visitors?"

"A certain Nurse who has an annoying tendency to gossip whilst she works. Though I can't say I'm upset Sable hasn't deigned to visit." Alexis confessed watching Blake's expression closely.

He glanced at her. "No?"

"Blake. Come on. Given how close you two were getting... And then her and Dex. It was hard enough seeing them together…" Alexis knew she was revealing more than she should, but in this new spirit of friendship, it seemed right to do so.

"I’ll let you in on a little secret. I asked the hospital not to admit anyone but Fallon... I guess I didn't feel like having to face the world just yet."

"Oh." Alexis sighed and tried to stifle a yawn.

She was fighting sleep and Blake knew her well enough to realize she was afraid to do so. "I can sit with you. If you want to close your eyes?"

"To sleep, perchance to avoid the hell out of dreaming?" Alexis muttered bitterly.

"Napping might keep them away." Blake offered hope.

"And having someone to watch over me?" Alexis suddenly looked away. That had been going too far and had just slipped out, she hadn't meant to say it lest it made him uncomfortable. Then she felt his hand on her arm. Blake wasn't leaving and her battered heart leapt for joy in her chest, despite her mind telling it not to be so foolish.

"Close your eyes, Alexis. I’ll watch over you.”

Obeying a direct Carrington command Alexis leant her head back against the soft headrest on the wheelchair and closed her eyes. Blake didn't pull his hand away, and she smiled.

Unable to resist teasing him, and in a way warning him Alexis whispered softly. "You'll give me the wrong idea, Mr Carrington."

"Sleep woman, less chatter." Alexis could hear the smile in his voice, and Blake gave her arm a gentle squeeze before letting go.

She slept. Not for long, but for the first time in weeks the minutes that passed were free of any dreams and if nothing else Alexis Colby would forever be grateful to Blake Carrington for that simple kindness. For watching over her whilst she slept and keeping her dragons away.

—-/—-

The night breeze was growing uncomfortably cool, and Blake considered going inside. Yet he didn't want to not just yet and the reason for that was growing increasingly complicated. He looked into his small bungalow and knew that he was too restless to retire this early. Yet to invite himself over seemed almost presumptuous. He had gone to Alexis that afternoon, surely if she wanted his company then it was now her turn to come to him?

Anything more from him might seem….desperate?

Blake was just about to give up waiting, when he heard Alexis's door open and glanced over, waiting for her to come into view.

"Are you there Blake?" She said very softly.

"I am."

"I have goodies."

"Define goodies."

"I bribed the orderly to sneak me in a few things Fallon got me and I'm willing to share. That's if you want me to come over?" Her voice was very tentative and Blake couldn't recall hearing Alexis sound less sure of herself.

Not that his answer sounded any less needy and pathetic. "Please."

Alexis wheeled herself carefully around the hedge, cradling a small hamper. "You don't really like caviar do you?"

"Not as much as you do, and not enough to fight you for it."

"Good. More for me." She pulled a bag out and handed him the package. "However you do like these right? In fact I think those muffins must have been meant for you in the first place.”

He could just make out what was inside by the light spilling onto the patio from inside. He saw fruit and a few wrapped wholemeal muffins and pulled one out. "You are sure?"

She glanced over. "There are all yours."

He broke up one of Fallon’s homemade muffins and then reached for one of the grapes and bit into one; it was tangy and full of juice. He realized she was handing him a napkin and took it, nodding his thanks.

"See someone still cares." Blake shot her a look.

"I did not say our daughter was not considerate." Alexis countered enjoying the taste of some caviar. Unable to stop wondering why it was Fallon had sent her mother a care package and not one for Blake himself. Perhaps she hoped her parents would share? After all wholemeal muffins were really more Blake's favorite treat than Alexis's….Although somehow Blake imagined even Fallon would struggle to smuggle a magnum of champagne into a health centre.

Still Alexis seemed so happy that their daughter had sent her something, enjoying her caviar with relish so Blake decided not to argue with her. She seemed so...happy.

They ate in silence for several minutes, then she sealed her jar and put it back in the package. He started to do the same with the grapes, but she said, "No, you can keep them they are full of sugar and I have to watch my weight."

"Thank you."

Relaxing in the cordial atmosphere Alexis smiled and leaned back, her eyes drifting closed and for a moment, Blake thought she might fall asleep right there, but then she jerked up.

"Alexis you need sleep." Blake chastised her gently.

"Out here?" Alexis snorted.

"Out here. In your apartment. Wherever you are comfortable."

"Comfort has nothing to do with it, Blake. It's a matter of..." She sighed. "I wake up and at first I don't know where I am. I don't know if the dreams are real. Sometimes I only think I wake up, and everything seems ok, and then...well I realise I'm still in the dream. Those are the worst of all."

He did not answer, just watched as she fidgeted in her chair.

"Besides I napped earlier."

"You slept for less than an hour." Blake countered equally stubborn.

"Well, it was a quality nap."

Blake let a huff and stern glare answer that.

"Blake, I don't see you offering to tuck me in, so lay off the bedtime routine. I am a big girl I can take care of myself…"

"Would it help if I tucked you in?" Blake questioned, not even sure why he asked. “Would it help if I stayed whilst you slept?”

For a moment Alexis stared at him in shock, her expression darkening. "Very funny."

"I was not joking. Would sleeping with someone help?"

"With someone?" She exhaled loudly, a bitter sound. "I don't see a long queue of gentleman beating down my door right now Blake."

"Fine not someone… With me… In the same bed, platonically."

"Right. This is not in the least bit funny Blake."

Frowning Blake leant back. "I don't know why you're being this defensive Alexis I was just making a suggestion…If you are serious about us trying to be friends..."

"I'm not so stop it with the bizarre questions.This is not like you Blake, can you please go back to not giving a damn about me, its easier on my mental health.

"If it was bizarre, I'm sorry. But I am asking you because i do give a damn. It is surely natural I am concerned about the wellbeing of the mother of four of my children, and not because I enjoy tormenting you. Do you believe you would sleep better if you were not alone?"

"I don't know, probably not. With your snoring I doubt I’d get any sleep anyway." Alexis made to leave, unable to meet Blake's probing gaze any longer.

"I thought we had gotten past you storming off."

"I wasn't going to storm; I was going to strategically retreat." Alexis countered grabbing her hamper. "I am going in now…This…This whatever this is not a remotely sane idea, so can we please just drop it and forget you ever brought it up."

Blake silently watched her leave, eating a few more grapes as she disappeared from his view. Yet it was not Alexis's reaction that he found himself dwelling on, it was more the unexpected feeling of disappointment that had welled up inside him, that Alexis had not for one second taken him seriously….Was the thought of him lying beside her once more so truly repellant? And why the hell did it bother him so much if it was?

—-/—-

"Alexis?"

She woke. The room was dark, pitch black, and it was freezing cold.

"Alexis darling, help me?"

She felt around, realized she wasn't on her bed. She was on a cold wooden floor. A floor that felt slick with some substance that she didn't want to identify.

"Alexis, for the love of God. If you ever loved me, help me."

"Dex?" She reached over, felt someone reaching back. Bones bit into her hand, and the lights suddenly went on, and she was holding onto a skeleton.

She screamed. In the dream and all the way into waking. She cut off the scream as soon as she realised she was awake. Sitting up in bed, she tried to catch her breath as her heart hammered in her chest. She wasn't dead, she was here, she was alive, it was just a dream….Dex was still alive, he may be in the coma but he wasn't dead and he wasn’t haunting her.

Suddenly was a knock on her patio door. Guessing who it would be Alexis ignored it. She couldn't deal with him right now.

Another knock, this time louder. Clearly Blake wasn't going to take the hint. Alexis struggled into her chair and wheeled herself over to the front door, opening it and moving aside so Blake could come in.

"You woke me...again..." He was in his pajamas, had not even put a robe on. His silver gray hair mussed and disheveled, as if he had woken in a state and rushed over to see her…Alexis ignored the way that fact made her heart beat a little faster.

"I'm sorry Blake. It won't happen again."

"I am not sure that is true." There was a firmness to Blake's voice that brooked no opposition and before Alexis could protest he had grabbed the handles of her chair. He turned her, pushing her toward the bedroom.

She resisted trying to hold on to the wheels of her chair to stop him, and he just pushed harder.

"You can't be serious, Blake."

He pulled her hand up, holding it at the wrist, so they could both see how badly she was trembling. "You cannot go on like this, neither of us can. You need sleep and I need sleep, so either we fix this ourselves, or I request a change of bungalow and you agree to to be medicated.

Alexis jerked her hand away, but Blaje pushed her again, toward the bed, with a face set in stone when she turned to glare at him.

"I don't want to sleep with you."

"I am not sure that you know what you want, Alexis. You are too tired. But you need to at least try this." Blake settled his hand on her back, rubbing gently like she was some startled filly he needed to calm, only it felt much too good.

Alexis spun on him. "You shouldn't do this Blake. Even after all these years I still have feelings for you, and I'll read into it and it'll ruin things, and you'll be so sorry if…"

Blake’s hand came down over her mouth. Firmly, but not in a mean way. "Be quiet, Alexis." Blake commanded before helping her out of her chair and into bed, before settling in beside her. Pulling the covers up over them, he said, "Now do you need me to hold you?"

"No."

"Is the idea so unpleasant you have to use that tone?"

She couldn't answer. It wouldn't be unpleasant. Once upon a time it would have been a dream come true but not now. Not because of this. Alexis turned on her side, away from him, and felt him nestle against her. Blake pulled her closer, molding himself to her back.

"Blake. This isn't a good idea." God just being this close to him was torture, to feel the warmth of his body there and knowing that she would have to give this intimacy back up, when Blake realised what a mistake it was.

"Shhh. Let’s worry about that in the morning.”

He rubbed her hip, his hand moving down, then back up in a soothing rhythm. His touch was warm, and knowing, even through the fabric of her silk pajamas. He knew her body and Alexis could help but arch into his touch dropping her arm, giving him better access, then immediately regretted it.

"Blake."

"Be still woman and stop talking."

However he wasn't being still. Everywhere he touched felt like it was on fire, her face felt like it was on fire, too. He still knew her so well, and Alexis was powerless to push his hands away; the way he rubbed slow circles across her stomach. He must know she was getting aroused, then she realised he was too. He wasn't exactly taking any pains to hide it and that confused her even more. After all these years of keeping at arms length. Did he want sex was that what this was really about? Now the sterling Krystle was no longer around to disappoint or object.

"Blake. Please."

"Shhh." He stopped stroking her; letting his hand sit on her waist, then slip around her, to nestle under her breasts.

The casual intimacy, the feeling of his breath on her neck had Alexis melting and part of her felt disappointed that he had stopped. "Why are you doing this?"

"You need to know I'm here. Your body needs to know I'm here." Blake explained yet he was glad the darkness hide his blush. He had meant to reassure her with what at first was innocent comfort, yet it seemed his hands had other ideas…she was just so firm and warm, that it had taken all of Blake's restraint not to slip his hands under her clothes, and remind himself just how soft her skin really was.

This was about helping Alexis and not about his own suppressed sexual appetite. Blake tried not to think about the fact, that it had been several long months since he last had sex.

"Well congratulations my body is fully aware of that fact." Alexis snapped before deciding two could play at that game, pushing back, wriggling a little, trying to pay him back for making her so hyperaware of his nearness.

For a moment it would have been so easy. The smooth slope of her alabaster neck was exposed and near his lips, and when her pert backside deliberately rubbed against his growing arousal, Blake imagined falling. It would be sweet and god knows how much he wanted her right now.

But this was not about him….

Blake let his breath out slowly, blowing slightly against her neck. "Close your eyes," he finally said, once more back in control.

"This isn't a good idea." Yet even as she protested Alexis realised she had put her hand over his, as if part of her was afraid he'd leave in the night, and knowing she didn't want him to.

"Close your eyes, Alexis."

She closed her eyes as commanded and didn't try to suppress her flicker of irritation from her voice. "Now what? You want me to count sheep?"

He began to murmur something in her ear and It took her a moment to realise it was an old lullaby. One she used to sing to the children when they were babies.

"You've got to be kidding me."

But his voice, so low, so close to her ear, going on in that quiet, soothing tone was too much. She yawned, and felt him tighten his hold. He didn't let up, just kept talking, muttering softly, lulling a grown woman to fall fast asleep. She moaned, shifted a little to get more comfortable and then she was gone.

Eventually the dreams came for her but not until it was light out again and Blake was still there, easing her out of the false waking, stopping the dream from getting worse. Alexis didn't think, just turned and nestled against him as he soothed her, pressing her lips to the exposed skin above his collar and inhaling the scent of him. Then she realized what she was doing and tried to pull away. "I'm sorry, Blake. I shouldn't have done that."

"Do I appear to mind?"

She met his gaze, could tell he was assessing her and he did not appear at all disturbed despite her practically molesting him.

Gently Blake touched her cheek, his finger moving lightly to the skin under her eye. The dark circles had faded somewhat and her eyes looked more lifelike than they had in weeks.. "You look better."

"Define better." She smiled and saw his expression lift a little. Giving in to her own bad impulses, she cuddled against him, sure that this time he'd push her away.

Yet surprising them both Blake only pulled her closer and held her; until she grew self-conscious at the way their bodies were pressing together and drew back.

Feeling awkward with Blake's assessing gaze moving over her. Alexis couldn't help the most bizarre of thoughts, was this the first time Blake had seen her without make up since she was twenty six? God she must look ancient to him. Reaching for humour to cover her embarrassment Alexis quipped, "so should I make you breakfast or something."

"I am afraid I don't have the time I have a therapy appointment this morning besides you've never been much of a cook Alexis."

"Of course a wise man always has an escape plan." Alexis gave him her best Alexis Colby grin. "You don't need to explain it to me Blake, its hardly the first time a man decided sleeping with me was a mistake besides I told you last night you would regret it…so no harm no foul there is no need to mention it again…"

Yet surprisingly Blake didn't appear to like the escape route Alexis had offered him, his brows drawn together in a frown. "I will see you later," he said, as if she was once again that silly seventeen year old he married; before pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead.

Surprised at the gesture Alexis reached out and stopped him, her hand on his as he started to get out of bed. "You don't have to…"

"I realise that Alexis but tell me hasn't it occurred to you that I might actually want to?" He pulled his hand away very gently and left her alone to enjoy the first morning since the accident that she felt almost human.

—-/—-

Blake was just finishing up his therapy when his former Nurse walked in.

"You're looking stronger."

He looked down at his arms as he worked the exercise machine the way the therapist had showed him. His shoulder ached less each time. And with the healthy food and regular exercise Blake was probably in better physical shape now than he had been for ten or so years. His occasional game of tennis clearly had not been cutting it.

"Ready to get out of here?"

"I am being discharged?" Blake asked in surprise, surprised when for the first time the thought of escape did not fill him with glee but a sense reluctance.

"Well, eventually. Not right this minute." She grinned at him. "Why, were you in a rush to get out of here?" At his look she laughed and walked out.

Blake realised he actually had been disappointed at the thought that he might soon be discharged, and as much as he might have once tried to deny it, he knew exactly why that was…Or more to the point who… He closed his eyes as he worked his healing muscles, thinking back over the night he'd spent for the most part awake. In bed. In bed with Alexis. Enjoying being in bed with Alexis. Wanting to do more than just lie still and hold her.

He knew that their shared history, his need to make up for letting Krystle down, to make things better somehow had driven him to try and help Alexis, to get her to talk about her dreams with someone. However it hadn't been their four children or any feeling of helpfulness that had kept him next to her, holding her close against him. He'd wanted her, and when she'd cuddled up against him when she woke, so artlessly, so unlike the poised seductress who’d bated him all these years; well then he'd wanted her even more.

It had been years since he had thought of her that way. But they were different people now. Broken, perhaps, in some fundamental way. Helping each other put the pieces back.

Blake finished his exercises and showered, in a hurry to get back to the residence. The golf cart moved quickly, and Blake felt no pings from his chest as he hurried through the gardens and down the path to his bungalow. Instead the only quickening in his chest was a growing excitement…

He walked out to the patio, expecting for some reason to find her on hers but she wasn't there, the sudden disappointment leaving Blake momentarily breathless. He looked at her door, the curtains were drawn and he couldn't tell if there were any lights on inside or not. Perhaps Alexis had fallen back to sleep without him, the idea left Blake feeling oddly bereft. Or perhaps she simple wanted her privacy?

Pushing his disappointment aside, Blake decided to head inside his own dwelling and catch up on the letters that he was slowly working through. God knows the paperwork wasn't going to tend to itself, and there were things Andrew had sent him about the Handler investigation, Blake needed to catch up on.

A few hours later, Blake went back out to the patio, sitting this time and eating more of the grapes she'd given him. As he sat, enjoying the gentle breeze, he saw her coming up the path, her hair wet, a damp white t-shirt clinging to her in some spots, going transparent over her dark bathing suit. Blake would not have noticed that a week ago. Or he might have noticed, but would not have admitted to enjoying the sight...

Alexis saw him and stopped, for a moment her heart warred with her head, then mind made up she headed straight for him, her shoulders set, her lips very tight. The vision of Alexis Colby in control of her empire. Not even waiting for Blake's greeting Alexis jumped straight in

"We need to talk," she said, as she brought her chair to an abrupt stop.

"Do we?" Blake replied unable to completely keep the teasing tone from his voice.

"Yes. Last night...I appreciate what you did for me Blake but it can't happen again."

"I see." Blake picked a small bunch of grapes out and handed it to her; she took it, started eating, seemingly no longer caring about the calorie content.

When had it become so easy to share things with her? Grapes. Her bed. Their secrets.

"It's not that I didn't enjoy it."

She wasn't the only one who had enjoyed it, surely Alexis realised that?

"Well, except for the nightmare. But the other..." Alexis frowned as if frustrated with the way she was saying, whatever she was trying to say. "It's that...it’s not good...for either of us to go back down this path."

"Yes?" Blake knew he was not making it easy for her; found that he did not overly care. There was something delightfully ego massaging about the blush on Alexis's face.

"It's not just therapeutic, or whatever you thought you were doing, for either of us Blake.”

Could lying beside a woman he had wanted so badly that he ached be considered therapeutic? For either of them? Yet Blake did know one thing and that was that he didn't want to stop.

"You know you could say something Blake." Alexis drawled sarcastically, as the object of her long-standing affections continued to munch on his own grapes, as if she were merely complaining about the weather and not trying to avoid another one of their dramas.

"Was the water nice?"

"What?"

"You were swimming. I have not swum for some time it's been too cold back home. Was it nice?"

"It was the start of my therapy it was more floating than swimming but the water is heated, more like a bath than a pool, and yes it felt good." Alexis retorted sitting back in her chair as she gazed at Blake in bemusement. "Honestly Blake did you even hear a word I said?"

"I heard every word you said. I could probably repeat most of it." Blake teased before rising from his seat and handing her the bag of grapes. "Now I am going to change, don't go running off. When I get back do you fancy floating some more or are you too tired to head back down?"

"We're going swimming?"

"You can sleep in the sun while I swim if you like. I do not plan to lie next to you, so it shouldn't cause you any undue strain…unless of course I have underestimated the effect of my bathing trunks?"

"This is not funny Blake."

"You haven’t seen my bathing shorts." Blake left her with her arms crossed and her mouth set tightly but when he came back out, she was still there and that caused his spirits to lift. "Are you ready?"

She sat there, not looking at him, clutching the bag of grapes to her, until he took them away from her and stuck them back inside. "I don't understand why you are doing this."

"Swimming? The therapist told me several days ago it would be excellent therapy for my shoulder." Blake retorted not waiting for Alexis's permission as he grabbed the handles of her chair and pushed them back down the path. Yet Blake didn't push them over to the pool but down the path towards the beach. Suddenly the idea of sharing Alexis and her bathing costume with the other patients seemed less appealing, and the beach would be quieter.

"You know damn well that was not what I meant." Alexis muttered yet she didn't fight Blake, even if she frowned slightly when she realised where he was taking them.

"Yes, Alexis, I know that."

"Are you sure you want to swim down here? The waves…."

"I am strong enough to cope Alexis, I won’t go in far. I appreciate your concern, but don't worry the doctors all tell me i’m almost recovered."

"You'll be leaving soon then." Alexis reflected, surprise pd that the thought of Blake leaving soon bothered her so much. This was why letting him in last night had been a mistake, here she was ready to fall back in love with him, and Blake was already planning a quick getaway.

"Eventually." Blake answered his own gut clenching as he recalled the conversation with his nurse only a few hours before. He really wasn't in any hurry any more.

"Well, that's something to think about, too."

Fortunately the beach came in sight before he had to reply. He helped Alexis to get settled on a lounge chair, and then walked into the water. It was just cool enough to refresh, but not cold enough to catch a chill. He swam for much longer than he'd first intended, enjoying the feeling of movement with no pressure. Finally, he left the water, walking over to where Alexis lay sleeping in the sun. He adjusted the umbrella over her, keeping her in the shade so her skin would not burn. Then he took the chair next to her, using no umbrella, letting the sun bake him.

Just as Blake was beginning to doze he heard Alexis began to moan softly, and so he shook her just enough to pull her out of the dream. A few moments later, she groaned again.

He sat up and leaned over, his fingers ghosting over her skin brushing against the cupid's bow of her lips. That part of him ached to lean over and claim those lips. Feeling her smile under his fingers Blake felt something warm flutter inside his chest. Clearly despite her earlier protests some part of Alexis knew he was here and didn't mind…now if he could just convince the rest of her?

"Sleep," he murmured. Pushing aside that temptation for another time.

Still Alexis continued to smile, her mouth tilting up slowly, and she shifted a little in her sleep. She was hypnotising to watch and Blake watched her for quite a while before closing his eyes and letting himself doze too.

—-/—-

Alexis saw Nurse busybody coming and rolled her eyes. "I thought you were off shift?"

"Nope." The nurse picked up the clipboard and studied Alexis's notes. "Oh these are looking better, finally taking my instructions to heart or do I have someone else to thank for this miraculous change in attitude. I mean sleeping, eating properly and taking part in your physical therapy without too much complaining!"

"You're awfully impertinent for a nurse you know."

"Any less then I wouldn't be doing my job properly?" The Nurse looked away, but Alexis could tell from her tone she was grinning. "So, how's the new place working out? Nice neighbors?"

Oh of course how could she have been so naïve, "Not bad. I guess I have you to thank for me and Blake being so close?"

"I assigned the rooms but it wasn't my idea. Good friend of yours thought it might help."

Oh that one took even less time, who else would make such a suggestion, then smuggle in her mother a gift basket, knowing Alexis well enough to know she would at least want to rub it into Blake that he hadn't gotten one. It seemed their daughter was interfering once again. "Fallon."

"Nice girl you've both got there. Not sure which one of you she takes most after...Natural enemies my arse." The Nurse grinned at her.

“Your levels are much better. And you've lost that 'I died and forgot to fall down' look. You must be sleeping." She smiled gently. "Seems like Your girl may have been right about good company..."

"Blake is not good company." Which was a lie. Blake could always be witty and charming if it suited him and it scared the hell out of Alexis how much she liked being with him like this, just relaxing in each other's company. No companies to fight over, no children to compete over...just two people finding new ground after both experiencing something traumatic.

She'd awakened on the beach to find Blake dozing in the chair next to her. He'd opened his eyes as she sat up, his expression gentle. She'd been able to feel him close as she rested and it had helped, just like he had said it would.

So she'd let the subject drop, leaving him and heading back to her rooms to change for her check-up.

She watched as the Nurse puttered around, writing comments in her notes. "It's not real, you know?"

"What's not?" The nurse didn't turn around.

"What's going on. It's...a distraction for him. I'm a just a distraction…He is just confused and soon he will realise it and accuse me of taking advantage of him when he was vulnerable, just like he always does."

"Hmm."

"Hmm?"

The Nurse turned, handing Alexis her first set of meds before she met Alexis's eyes. "Is it helping you?"

"You just said it was. So physically yes…emotionally?"

"Is it helping him?"

"I don't know." Alexis admitted looking down unable to meet that concerned gaze. "Yes. Maybe. I honestly don't know."

"Okay, then, your highness. Is it hurting him any?"

For a moment Alexis was going to retort of course, but then she thought of how peaceful Blake had looked as he'd watched her. Besides he was a grown man, and no one had ever been able to force Blake Carrington into doing something he didn't want to, of all people Alexis knew that better than anyone. "No."

"Then what's the problem?" The Nurse gave her the second set of meds and smiled. "A few more nights of good sleep and days in physical therapy and you'll soon be out of here."

And then it would be over. Blake's "fix Alexis" experiment, would end and be nothing but a memory.

"You can get out of here now, Mrs Colby." The Nurse touched Alexis on the hand, her skin warm and surprisingly soft. "I've enjoyed getting to know you despite how difficult you've made my job. I'm glad to see you're getting better."

She started to let go and Alexis grabbed her. "Why didn't Doctor Stevens make me talk to the shrinks? He knew I wasn't sleeping."

"Would you have talked to them, or just sat in their offices for an hour wasting good golf time?"

Surprised by the younger woman's candor Alexis laughed, her first good laugh in what felt like whatever. "Probably the latter."

"Yeah, we all thought so, too. Very similar to a certain other person who also rejected that option and that's as much as I'm going to say about this." She patted Alexis's hand. "Go on. I'll see you tomorrow." She headed for the door.

"Thanks..." Alexis frowned a sudden realization coming over her that in typical Alexis Colby fashion... "I don't even know your name."

Surprised by the question the Nurse paused and turned and smiled. "It's Rebecca."

"Rebecca." Alexis shook her head, ashamed that this was the first time she'd even cared enough to know. How often did she do that to the people around her? Not bother to learn their names so she didn't have to take them or their feelings into consideration, even those people who only wanted to help her?

"I'm sorry. I should have asked sooner."

"You've had a lot on your mind." With a last smile, Rebecca left her alone.

—-/—-

Blake looked up from his papers and realized he'd worked through what had been left of the afternoon and into the night. He wondered if he should go check on Alexis. Decided if she wanted to see him, she would come to him. The fact that he wanted to see her was something he could ignore, at least until it got too strong to simply ignore. He turned back to the reports, working away another hour, before there was a soft knock on his door. He opened it, and felt a surge of pleasure when he saw Alexis there.

She had come to him after all.

"Fallon set us up," Alexis said, pushing past him.

Frowning at such a conversation opener Blake allowed Alexis to enter before closing the door behind her. "Would you care to explain how?"

"She and Rebecca are in cahoots. Apparently, she's been keeping tabs on us lately. You probably worried her with your complete lack of concern with personal safety and she's been waiting for me to crack since Dex cheated on me with Sable." She was nervous, talking very fast. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you, but I'd want to know if I were in your shoes…Our own daughter Blake…"

"I wish I could say I was surprised, but I did suspect." Blake replied a hint of a smile in his voice as he reached down and rubbed her shoulders, knowing they had to be sore from pushing her chair around all day and honestly unable to completely resist the growing urge to touch her.

Surprised by Blake's lack of concern and the familiar way his strong hands felt on her aching shoulders Alexis gasped, stopped moving and just stared at him. "Aren't you upset?"

"Should I be?"

"She set us up. Our own flash and blood."

"Yes, you said that." Blake took a deep breath, his fingers kneading the knots in Alexis's shoulders as he marshaled his thoughts. "Knowing our daughter, she no doubt thought we needed help. She saw a way to help us both with minimal effort on her part. While displaying her mother's capacity to meddle."

"You sound as if you admire her."

"It has not hurt either of us."

"How do you know that?" Alexis spat back her face contorted and she looked like she was going to cry.

Alexis's claim was like a fist to Blake's stomach, for a moment it drove all the air from his lungs and he could only babble like an idiot, "I don't understand what you mean."

Huffing frustration Alexis pushed Blake's still hands from her shoulders, turning to stare him fully in the face. "It'll be over soon. You said that yourself. We'll leave and the rehab will be over." She looked at him, her emerald eyes piercing. "How can that do anything but hurt Blake? What we have here, this understanding, this peace, how the hell is that meant to survive back there? It only works now because we are away from all the things that remind us why we hate each other.”

"It is no longer just rehabilitation, Alexis, not for me. Aren’t we friends now?" Blake asked tentatively, friends was the closer he could come to defining his feelings for her, feelings that he wasn't able to completely understand himself.

"Friends who sleep in the same bed?" Alexis drawled back her sarcasm coming out to play. "Who are we kidding here Blake because it certainly isn't me!"

"Friends do under extreme circumstances." Blake blustered unable to bare looking at the heatbreak on Alexis's face, yet unable to know what he could say to make it better. Instead he turned and walked to the patio door. "It’s helped me too you know. I've been thinking of Krystle less, I don't dream of her."

"Bully for you Blake. Obsessing isn't healthy."

"I know." Blake answered softly choosing to ignore Alexis's bitterness rather than rise to it. He turned to look at her. "I did let her down."

"No, Blake you didn't. You let her take the chance of getting better. If things had gone right you wouldn't think twice about that choice. And you shouldn't dwell on it. You've got to move on. And that's all right. Krystle loved you she wouldn't want you to wallow like this!"

"I know that Alexis, I know Krystle wanted me to move on if things went wrong, that’s why she insisted on the divorce but that doesn't make the doing any easier. Alexis I loved her…I still love her…."

"Yes Blake I know." Blake's admission of love for another woman was like a knife through her own heart, but for once Alexis couldn't find it in herself to blame him. He hadn't asked her to fall back in love with him…if she had ever really stopped that is.

Instead Alexis wheeled toward him, compassion evident in the soft way she was looking at him. "You didn't let her down and you didn't let me down. You helped me when I know that couldn't have been easy. We've never been...comfortable with each other not since..."

"That is not true." Blake denied it even though he knew she wasn't lying, things had been difficult between them, not that Alexis could ever understand the real reason why. Yet even if he couldn't find the words that didn't stop Blake from showing her…

He reached out, pulled her close. "We are comfortable now, are we not?"

"It'll end. You'll go your way and I'll go mine. Perhaps we will both go back to Denver but not together. Perhaps that was my mistake after all, you cannot ever go home again after you leave.

"And if not Denver where will your go?" Blake brushed her hair back, and Alexis wrapped her arms around him and nestled in. The idea of losing her now, of her going off into the world and no longer being part of his life, even only as a friend frightened Blake more than he cared to admit even to himself.

"Maybe London." She looked up at him. "I know it sounds twee but you will have helped me get there."

"You are not there yet. You were still dreaming this afternoon." Blake added clinging to this remaining truth like a drowning man to a piece of driftwood.

"I know but I am sure you have a plan to get me the rest of the way?" Alexis prompted lifting her large emerald eyes up to meet Blake's gaze, giving him all the encouragement he needed.

Calling what he wanted to do with her a plan would be stretching the truth beyond all reason. So he just nodded.

She was looking up at him, waiting, her face turned to his, her lips open slightly. She had a beautiful mouth. He'd forgotten that. He traced it, and saw her eyes widen.

"We're going our separate ways, Blake. In days."

"I know we are. But we are not leaving tonight." He kissed her, startled at the jolt he felt as their lips met. After all these years she still excited him from just a single kiss.

Alexis reached up, twining her arms around his neck, her body pressed tightly against his. He let his own hands travel under her shirt, finding the warm, soft skin of her back. He pushed himself against her and heard a low moan, then realised it had come from him.

"What are we doing?" she whispered.

"The final step towards our future Alexis, yours and in mine. Saying goodbye to ghosts, putting the hurts of the past behind us. Resolving to do better in the future if we can. Stopping the past from controlling our choices." Blake muttered as he began to pull off her shirt.

Smirking as she saw Blake's reaction to her lack of underwear Alexis ran her fingers through his thick silver hair as his hands touched her naked skin reverently, cupping and stroking her breasts in his palms. "Do you honestly believe that?"

"I do."

"It's a nice thought," Alexis muttered, helping Blake as he lifted her out of her chair and over to the couch, before he tugged her jogging bottoms down. "But are you sure we're not just having sex?"

"We can do that as well." Blake kissed her again, felt her mouth open to his, her tongue fierce against his own.

She was strong. Alexis was strong and loving in his arms and she was pulling his clothes off, not stopping until Blake was naked. His bare skin to hers. He pushed her down onto the couch, sank down on top of her, hands and mouth everywhere and then they were joined. Easily, almost effortlessly. She met his eyes, and his gaze seemed unfocused at first, then she gasped as he began to move inside, making her arch beneath him.

They kissed as they made love, their movements unhurried, tender. He stroked her back, kissed her neck, fondled her everywhere he had tried not to when he'd been holding her in sleep. He reached down, helping her pleasure along, rediscovering what she liked. She cried out and he let her rest, then he started again, touching her.

"Are you spoiling me?" she asked, biting down on his ear softly.

"The more relaxed you are, the better you will sleep."

"Ah. Very clever prognosis Dr Carrington." She moved to his mouth, kissed him for a long time before pulling away. "And the better I sleep, the better you sleep."

"Precisely." He wanted to say more but words were escaping him and he lost himself in her, pulling her close, burying his face in her chest, breathing in the smell of her as he cried out softly and finally he let go…

She pulled away a little, stroking his face, running her hands through his hair. Her smile was lazy and sweet. "I wasn't wrong. All those years ago when I came back to Denver. We do still have it…."

"I am not the same man, as you knew then. It might not have been the same..." He drew her back to him, kissing her deeply, knowing that she was not the same woman, either.

They'd both been tested. Both found wanting, perhaps. Both were fighting back from that position. He had to find a way to care about life again and Alexis was helping him somehow. Or helping her had helped him and she would go back into the world, and that would be that.

Blake suddenly felt cold. Concerned Alexis rubbed his arms, and Blake realized he must have shuddered.

"You know I bet your bed is much warmer, Blake." Alexis teased and he eased off her, gathering her up into his arms, despite her slight weight Blake was grateful for those extra hours of physical therapy, that had rebuilt some of his youthful upper body strength. Still even carrying Alexis the short distance into his bedroom, taxed that strength somewhat.

Alexis smile was surprisingly shy as she pulled the covers down and climbed into his bed. Much like a young seventeen year old bride he remembered. Blake lost track of her smile as he kissed his way down her body, finding new ways to make her moan. Then Alexis returned the favor, and he closed his eyes and gave himself over to her mouth and hands. Clearly their years apart had taught his ex-wife a few tricks that left Blake helplessly at her mercy.

They finally lay quietly, cuddled close, and he held her tightly.

She kissed his cheek softly, whispered, "This will be over soon."

She seemed so certain an Blake could only tentatively suggest. "It does not have to be over."

Sighing Alexis ran her fingers along the curve of Blake's chest tracing the lines of his body as she nestled into him. No it was foolish to even entertain the hope that she would finally get him back. Oh Blake was here with her now, they had a connection but would that connection that she felt so deeply be able to survive out there in the real world. With all that history and all those people so anxious to drag them apart?

No it was better to accept this for what it was a beautiful gift made even more beautiful by its fleetingness.

"We both know it will be, Blake. This is lovely but it's like a sunset. It won't last long."

He wanted to argue with her. Tell her she was wrong and that they could last. But fear stopped him. After all they were on different paths and this wonderful healing sex might if they tried to force it to be more might give way to something hurtful and lonely. He had seen it happen to couples who tried to recapture a lost love. He was sure she had, too.

She pushed him to his back, draping herself on top of him. Her eyes were bright with tears, but her voice very calm as she said, "A sunset might not last long, but it's a beautiful thing while it's happening."

He touched her as she kissed him, deciding that this was a beautiful thing. Unexpected and lovely all at once.

When she finally collapsed against him, he held her tightly against him, feeling her heart pump wildly as they lay so close.

"Close your eyes," he said.

"I can't sleep this way."

"Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes. Moments later, she was asleep. They lay that way a long time, her sleeping quietly, no dreams disturbing her rest this time and he watched her and marveled at the whimsy of a world that had brought them back together this late, in a way that healed them both.

She moaned a little, and he let up on her, easing her to her side, nestling close to her. He laid his head on her chest, felt her arms come up to hold him.

"I love you," she murmured, and he looked up to see if he had woken her but she was still asleep. Her arms closed around him, her hands firm and comforting.

"I love you, too," Blake whispered, knowing in that moment that it was true and hoping that some part of her could hear it.

—-/—-

Alexis sat with Blake as he waited for his car. She smiled at him, hoping that it would only be a few days before she would be leaving the hospital too. Rebecca had obviously not been in charge of departure plans, or Alexis and Blake would have been on the same jet out.

But maybe maybe this was exactly how it was supposed to be.

How it was supposed to end…. Finally with peace between them.

Alexis took a deep breath, met Blake's eyes and smiled bravely. His expression was very gentle, and he moved a little closer. Suddenly unsure Alexis looked away, afraid she'd lose control if she gave in to the softer Alexis and ended up gazing into his eyes like a lovesick girl.

Instead she stared at the sky, fighting for control as she watched it darken, reds and golds coloring it where the sun was sinking.

"The sunset will be beautiful," Blake said softly watching as the light played across Alexis's face and the brave way she swallowed her tears rather than letting them fall..

"You can watch it on your flight out, maybe?" But it would be gone by then. All over. Just like like they had to be.

Swallowing hard Alexis managed to find the words she needed to say and force them out. "Thank you, Blake. For everything."

"This does not have to be goodbye." But even to his own ears Blake didn't sound very convinced of that.

"Some things happen at a certain time for a certain reason, never to be recaptured." Alexis tried to smile, and was afraid it came out a little crooked. "We probably shouldn't try to. I guess part of me is just afraid that away from here, it just wouldn’t work, and we’d just end up hurting ourselves and the children all over again, and you matter too much to me to take that risk and tarnish what we’ve gained...peace between us finally.”

He exhaled softly Blake had to admit his own fears said the same thing. "Perhaps...perhaps not."

"We should both give Fallon hell when we see her." Alexis added trying to lighten the mood watching as Blake smiled and nodded.

"She will expect no less."

Alexis nodded, unsure what more there was to say. They'd said what they needed to for the last few days. Said it not with words, but with their bodies. She thought Blake would have stayed with her, but she'd asked him not to. She'd known that it would be hard enough walking away from what she'd experienced so far. Prolonging the inevitable to it would make this just too difficult.

"I will see you from time to time. We still share our children Alexis." Blake grasped at straws, suddenly his departure felt like the worse idea he had ever had.

"I know and I am grateful for that." She leaned in and bumped up against him just a little, felt him push back. "We're friends now, Blake. I don’t think I will come straight back to Denver, I need a fresh start, but if you are in London stop by anytime."

The limo drove up. She met his eyes, blinked back tears that he didn't seem to mind. "I'll never forget this."

"Nor will I." He seemed reluctant to move, so she gave him a little push.

"Take care of yourself, Blake. Take care of our family." It was more than just casual advice, and Blake smiled.

"I shall. Enjoy London and promise you’ll come and visit Denver once and a while, we will miss you otherwise."

"I will."

Blake climbed into the car, and Alexis watched as he settled in, choosing to keep the window rolled down. He did not look away until the limo disappeared around the corner.

It was over. Blake was gone. And he would be all right and she would be all right. Eventually… Alexis paused, eyes pressed closed to keep the tears away.

"Did you hear about the BBQ tonight?"

Alexis turned in her chair, saw Rebecca standing behind her. "Oh, I don't think…"

"Nonsense. It’s no champagne and caviar your highness but even you can't turn down a cold beer and moderately unhealthy food." Rebecca wrapped a hospital-issued jacket around Alexis's shoulders. "Besides. What else have you got to do now that he's gone? Sit in your room and cry?"

"Maybe I just need to think, Rebecca."

"You can think on the way home. Tonight I recommend getting tipsy, and then you can tell me all the gossip from those high society parties. I'd love that."

"I'd love that too. I…" Alexis started to cry, the tears coming from a place that had less to do with Blake and more to do with things deep inside herself.

Rebecca folded her up in her arms, murmuring, "Oh Alexis. Let it out. It's all right. You're going home, soon."

"What if I don't have anything or anyone left to go home to?"

"You'll find that out once you get there, I guess." Rebecca let her clean up a little, then pushing her chair led her down the path to the beach. "But you know what I think? No one fights this hard to get back somewhere they don't belong...This is just the beginning for you I promise."

"Thanks." Alexis spluttered wiping her tears and running mascara on the edge of her sleeve.

"All part of the service and besides, once you're drunk, you can tell me rip-roaring stories of all the men in your life...I understand you've had quite an interesting selection? Now was Kennedy really among them or is that just an urban legend?"

Alexis laughed. "I don't think so. Some memories I don't want to share."

"Fair enough." Rebecca sighed. "I don't mind saying I was worried about you Alexis. I thought your daughter was off her rocker suggesting you and Blake could help each other."

"She knows us both really well."

"Better than the two of you know yourselves, I guess. Natural enemies ring a bell?"

Alexis nodded, smiling in defeat. So now the animosity was gone, and she and Blake had the real kind of chemistry again. It didn't matter. They still weren't going to be together.

But at least her memories of him didn't have to make her cringe anymore.

—-/—-

Blake watched as the tarmac of Dallas airport fell away, as the Denver Carrington jet slowly took to the air. The Texas deal was finally a reality, and Blake stretched tired muscles, muscles that were hurting not because of his injury, but from sitting too long in one chair while age-old enemies hammered out the details for a profitable deal.

He picked the phone, quickly dialing Jeff's number at the office.

"Finished already, Blake?" Jeff asked jovially the moment he answered the phone. "Wow you must have napalmed Old Grunnings for him to have given in so quickly."

"I did."

"And you are well?"

"Getting better every day, yes."

"Well, there's a first time for everything old man." Jeff had taken to teasing him about his age, and Blake let him.

"I will see you when I get back to Jeff."

"Absolutely, I look forward to it, Bye Blake."

Blake gathered up the paperwork and signed contract placing them safely in his briefcase.

"Excuse me," he heard and glancing up he caught sight of George his steward holding a few national papers and magazines for his perusal. "Can I get you anything to drink Mr Carrington."

"No thank you." Blake replied pleasantly but he accepted the papers flicking through them as George retreated to the cockpit.

A familiar face caused him to stop flicking. It was an attractive shot, taken not long after her last disastrous marriage dark hair falling to just above her shoulders.

He realized his heart was beating fast, and he knew his mouth was turning up slightly. He hurried to the start of the article, stopping as he caught sight of her name in print, "Alexis."

Scanning the article he felt his anger mounting at the not so subtle cruel hints the hack journalist was making, claiming that perhaps finally the indomitable Alexis Colby had met a challenge she could not win and speculating about the consequences that might have, particularly on Colby Co stock prices. Mrs Colby he claimed could not be reached for comment as she was still recuperating in a private Californian facility, which surprised Blake, surely Alexis should have been released by now?

His phone rang. "Just letting you know Mr Carrington we have an ETA for an arrival in Denver of 3 hours" The pilot's voice held the good humor Blake had been missing. "Unless of course you finishing early means you get to take a vacation. Resort of your choice provided it's within reasonable distance."

"California is within reasonable distance, is it not?" Blake could not believe he had asked that. But he did not regret it exactly.

"Now, I know you're just fooling with me, Mr Carrington. That fine mind of yours has surely not forgotten your High school geography?"

"No I haven't forgotten."

The pilot paused. "You really want to go to California?"

Blake stared out the window, his hands folded in front of him, the way he'd often sat when he was trying to hide the fact that he was operating more under the influence of emotion than common sense. "I do."

Blake sat back in his chair decision made overhearing the two pilots' conversation. "Tom, how fast can we make it California if we don't break any regs?"

"Three and a half hours but we need to set down at a local airport and file a new flight plan."

Even Blake was impressed.

"Well lets go to it." Then as Blake went to place the receiver down, he heard the pilot whisper, "And this has to be about a woman."

"Yeah, it's about a woman."

They laughed.

Blake mustered as much dignity as he could as he set the telephone down; he didn't feel he had much to say in his defense. He wanted to get to California, and it was very much about a woman.

—-/—-

Alexis leaned back in her chair, only half listening as Fallon tried to tell her all about the latest gossip. Again.

"Mother have you heard a single word I've said?"

"What?" Alexis asked. "Oh of course Darling…"

"Right. Then what did I say?"

"Fine you have a point, Fallon." She patted her daughter on the shoulder. "I'm just tired the physio is taking a lot out of me…If you don't mind darling…" She paused mid turn to go back into her bungalow, and then stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mother?" Fallon asked, following her gaze. "Oh, my." She swallowed hard.

Blake stood at the other end of the garden. He walked over, making a casual tour of the garden, nodding to the patients. Then he strode up to her. "Alexis…Fallon."

"Daddy."

"Blake."

His face was calm, but his eyes were anything but. He looked amused. And very, very glad to see her.

"This is a surprise," she said.

"Yes." Again the humor glinting out of that handsome face.

Clearly uncomfortable caught in a situation well beyond her reckoning Fallon quickly made her escape.

"I'll visit tomorrow mother…Bye Daddy it's nice to see you…."

"Would you like to talk?" Alexis eventually asked, gesturing to her bungalow pushing her chair quickly along the path.

He nodded and followed her in. He didn't sit; they simple stared neither saying anything.

He glanced at his watch, then said, "I believe one of us better say something before we set a new world record."

"You came to see me." Alexis pointed out succinctly. "So you must have had something on your mind or was this just a I was in the neighborhood courtesy visit?"

"I did. My pilot is very good, but we were not precisely close when he decided to indulge my request to come to California."

"Your request? A spur of the moment desire for some sunshine?"

He nodded for a moment, and Blake looked very pleased with himself. Then his expression grew a little more serious, the reason for which soon became clear. "We do not have long to...talk...Visiting hours are nearly over."

"How long?"

"Twenty-five minutes."

"So then talk…Why are you really here Blake?"

"I needed to see you." Blake replied honestly unable to stop himself inching closer. His hands were itching to touch her…it had been days since he had felt her skin under his fingers…

"Needed or wanted?"

"Three sixths of one four eighths of the other. Lets just say I needed and wanted to see you."

"Why Blake stop playing games and tell me what it is you want from me."

"An excellent point, and I wish it were that easy, but i’ll try my best." Blake retorted, unable to quell the chuckle of joy at being able to spar with her once more. "I missed you, I wanted to see you, and when I heard you were still here…"

"You wondered why?"

"I admit to being more than a touch curious."

Oh so that was it and to think for a moment she had almost been getting her hopes up. He had all come all this way to see her; still for a man with his own private jet that spur of the moment decision wasn't exactly a declaration of love. Sighing Alexis waved him over to the seat next to her.

"I decided I was being a bit hasty, running away to London when I have so many matters to settle here and besides the facilities here are excellent I would struggle to find better and…"

"And?" Blake asked now truly curious.

"Doctor Stevens was unwilling to discharge me; he was concerned I would have no one to look after me in London. After all paid help will get you so much."

"I'm glad."

"Are you?"

"Yes, If you hadn't been here I would have had a wasted trip, and felt like an idiot."

Alexis smiled. "Well, if nothing else, you've given Fallon something to gossip about for the next two weeks."

"Only two? Our daughter must be slipping.” Blake questioned as he stepped edged closer. "Twenty minutes left."

Typical Blake Alexis smiled, wanting to touch him, but knowing now that was not why he was here, she squashed down the urge, and settled for polite conversation. "So how did your first week back go?"

"Jeff said I looked like myself again, which can only be a good thing, he was worried about me."

"I've always liked Jeff. He's a good man." Alexis answered softly, glancing at her own watch as time ticked away, and the moment when Blake would leave her again quickly approached. It had been hard enough to let him go the first time, now to have her hopes raised and dashed a second time, Alexis wasn't sure her heart could recuperate.

"I...like him, too." Blake muttered finally lifting his gaze to meet her eyes, and there was absolutely nothing hidden, not the sorrow still for him, or something that looked a little like heartbreak badly hidden behind a false smile.

"I'm glad, Blake."

"As am I." Blake moved to the window, seemed to suddenly be a bundle of nervous energy. It was now or never time was running out, and he needed to be the one to take this step…

"So why are you really here? You didn't pop in just to check on me." Alexis was as direct as always. "The clock is ticking Blake."

"I wanted…No I want you to come home to Denver." Blake finally admitted turning to face her watching as Alexis's jaw fell open in shock.

"Home…Denver." Alexis replied shaking her head. "Apart from Colby Co what does Denver have…Fallon and the children are here…Steven and Danny are in Washington…Adam is god knows where…What do I have to come home to in Denver?"

Pausing as if unable to believe what he was about to offer Blake crossed the room, taking the seat next to her and her hand in his. "You can come home to me."

"Wha…" Alexis gasped unable to believe what her ears were telling her. Had Blake gone mad, or had she, was she finally hearing things now?

"I know its sudden…And dammit even I am not sure what I mean, but whether as competitor, companion, friend, lover…I need you home Alexis. I want us to try…"

"You're certain about this?" Alexis asked, gripping his hand tightly, unshed tears shining in her emerald eyes. "You can't play games with these feelings Blake, not with mine."

"I am. I can't promise you a happy ending. I won't deceive you, this thing may not work between us, not out there in the real world, but we can give it a chance. And it nothing else I can at least give you a place to recuperate, a place to call home at least until you don't need it anymore."

"Oh you won't get rid of me that easily Mr Carrington." Alexis chuckled grasping Blake firmly by the lapels of his jacket and capturing his lips hungrily with hers, a kiss that Blake enthusiastically returned.

Eventually the kiss came to its natural end, and Alexis shifted to rest her head on his shoulder. "So where did you stash your luggage Mr Carrington?" she asked teasingly drawing her nail along the line of Blake's shirt.

Smiling feigned an innocent expression. "What makes you think I would be so presumptuous Mrs Colby."

"Just a guess, but I suppose I could provide most things you need." She gave him a slow once over, laughing at how his expression changed as she did so, his innocent expression giving way to a familiar hunger, one that she could feel building inside her.

She marveled that she could do this, that he could react that way, that she and Blake weren't over. That he had gone out of his way to make it so they weren't over…. A second chance, isn't that what she had always wanted, and now it was here in her grasp, and it made her giddy as a school girl.

Even so Blake's suggestion came as a surprise.

"Alexis are you able to discharge yourself?"

"I like to think so."

"Then I believe if you can call the hospital, and start packing, we both could be ensconced in the penthouse suite, at The Ritz Carlton, in time for dinner."

"And dessert?"

"If you wish." Blake's hand was on her, sliding suggestively back, urging her towards the phone.

—-/—-

"So you're finally leaving?" Their Nurse demanded, her act of annoyance undermined by the definite twinkle in her eye, as she beheld Blake Carrington helping load Alexis's copious luggage into the back of a waiting limo.

"Mr Carrington and I have some business to attend to. So I'm cutting out a little early. I hope you don't mind?"

"Why should I mind, enjoy yourself. Don't think of poor little me, slaving away whilst you live the high life." Rebecca stared back at her, with the innocent and hardworking look, that meant she'd soon be the subject of some hot gossip.

"I really can't thank you enough…For everything."

"You're more than welcome." Rebecca smiled at her, a warm, big smile. Alexis hated to think what the details of the gossip would be.

"Let's go," she murmured to Blake, giving the surprised nurse a hug goodbye, before allowing Blake to help her into the limo. "So, you want to whisk me away?"

"Yes."

She laughed. "Anxious?"

"I have spent the last few hours anticipating….In particular that thing you do with your tongue when you…" Blake trailed off unable to contain his blush from spreading down his neck as his hand rubbed her knee suggestively.

"Ah." Alexis teased, reaching down and covering his hand with her own. "You know I really didn't expect to see you."

"At all? Or now?" Blake bantered back, taking the opportunity to lean in and inhale the familiar perfume that lingered on Alexis's skin, before pressing his lips to her neck and making her shiver.

"Well, I knew I'd see you around. But...I thought what we had there, stayed there."

Blake paused and they both gazed out of the window, looking out over the city, to the water where the sun hung above it, the sky looking like it was on fire. "They have sunsets here, too, Alexis."

"So we burn just as hot and fast here and fade away?"

Blake paused thinking carefully before answering. "Sunsets are very dependable, Alexis. The sun sets on a regular basis. It burns bright, and then it burns bright, and then it burns bright..." He gave her a stern look ruining the gesture with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. "We can spend time testing sunsets out all over the globe if you like, we both have planes we can use, if it helps reassure you?"

Laughing Alexis rested her hand against his chest, feeling his heart beat under her palm. "That's ok I think I get it."

"Good. I trust I will not have to repeat the lecture anytime soon?"

"Well I can't promise that…I might have to ask for one or two demonstrations…." Grinning Alexis moved closer. "I've missed you, Blake."

"And I have missed you." Blake answered softly, leaning back as he seemed to be studying her. "You have been sleeping?"

"More or less." Alexis shrugged. " Not as well as I did with you there. It's just...going to take a little time but it's not like it was. I'm not afraid to sleep anymore and when the dreams come, I try to figure out what they mean."

"Have you had success with that?"

"Some. I think I did suppress a lot of guilt about Dex. I think a lot of things got shaken out when I got so injured. It made me question so much about my life, that I hadn't allowed myself to dwell on..." She stopped surprised as the car pulled up in front of the hotel. "You didn't mention it was so close?"

However Blake himself did not seem as surprised.

"Blake did you pick this hotel precisely because it was so close? Someone was eager weren't they?"

Blushing Blake nodded, a bit sheepishly. It was a bit embarrassing to be obviously quite so desperate.

"I like that."

"Really?" Blake questioned his surprise wiped away when Alexis all but dragged him inside the hotel…clearly he was not the only one desperate.

"Oh, yes."

They rode the elevator up to the top floor, and he pushed her into the fabulous suite. "Hmmmm not bad Blake but somehow I doubt we'll be bothered with the view."

He turned to her as soon as the door was closed behind the bellhop. Pulled her to him and kissed her, pushing her chair against the wall, pressing himself close. She moaned, turning them so that Blake could push her chair into the bedroom. They set a new record for removal of clothes, she thought they might both have chafe marks from silk and wool being yanked off with such vigor.

He pushed her down, murmuring her name in a way he'd never done. Then he was touching her, every way he had before, only it felt different this time.

He'd come all the way back to California for this. For her.

She pulled him to her, wanted him inside her. As their bodies joined, he held his fingers to her face, cupping her cheek reverently as he stared deep into her eyes. He was going slow; like he was trying to savor every second.

The gentleness didn't last long.

"I need you Alexis." Blake grunted trying to restrain himself.

Alexis opened her eyes; saw him staring down at her his expression a mixture of joy and agony. "I'm so glad you're back."

"I will always come back for you." Blake whispered.

"Then I'll try to give you a good reason to do so."

"That would…. be a good..no a great idea." Blake's whispered gentle tone was at odds with the way he was moving inside her. His movements now frantic and wild.

She gave herself up to him. To whatever this was. To whatever it would become. She kissed him, and saw that he was smiling. She loved him. But she didn't think it was time to say that yet. Although he probably already knew.

After all when hadn't she loved him?

"Are you hungry," Alexis asked later as he lay sprawled next to her on the large bed. "I can order us something."

"Later," Blake muttered his gaze dark, as he pulled her to him, so he could do other things to her as she lay with her back to his front.

Her stomach rumbled, she told it to forget that she'd already skipped lunch.

Blake slowed his movements, whispered in her ear, "Are you really hungry?"

"For you." She wiggled against him, reminding him of the priorities, food could wait Alexis had been waiting for this moment for years. Fortunately Blake did not lose track of them again.

Hours later, when his own stomach growled Blake muttered. "I believe you mentioned food?"

Laughing Alexis rolled over to the phone. "Ok so what do you want?"

As an answer Blake pulled her back and kissed her.

"Hmmmm I don't think that's on the hotel menu Mr Carrington," Alexis teased relishing in the way Blake seemingly couldn't get enough of her. "Now I thought you were hungry."

"I am. For so many things."

"For me?."

He nodded. "Yes. For definitely for you."

"Me, too….I'm hungry for you…for us…" And she kissed him long and slow. "Thank you for coming back for me, for giving me my life back."

"I gave you nothing you didn't also give me." Blake answered running his fingers through her hair and curling it about his fingers.

They held each other, until she finally pulled away and said sternly, "I'm hungry. You do want me to keep my strength up, don't you?"

"What can I say when you're right you're right." As she began to move away, Blake stopped her, laying a hand against her cheek, cupping it gently. "I believe this can work between us Alexis."

"I believe it can, too." She smiled, knowing that a month ago if they'd had a pool for Blake and her wanting to be in the same room for five minutes, she'd have taken the short odds against.

So for the first time in her life Alexis Colby had never been happier to be proved wrong.

—-/—-


	2. The return

Slowly the dark limousine pulled into the long drive, gravel crunching under the tyres. Sitting in the back resplendent in cashmere, diamonds and fur Alexis Colby twisted a handkerchief nervously between her hands.

By her side a smartly suited Blake Carrington watched amused.

"You'll twist that in two if you don 't stop."

Stopping suddenly Alexis turned to her smiling companion offering him a hand which he happily took squeezing it reassuringly.

"I know I am being foolish it's just moving back here, Blake I have such mixed memories of this house. I gave birth to two of my children here, we had so many wonderful nights but then there are the dark memories the awful memories."

"Alexis." Blake began gently. "That is all in the past. Don't torture yourself by dwelling on it now."

Forcing a cheerful smile on her face Alexis threaded her fingers through Blake's before pulling his hand onto her lap. Then turning her head she watched as the mansion came into view her smile growing as she felt Blake draw closer resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You're right it will be fine." Alexis murmured snuggling back into Blake's embrace.

"As long as we're together everything will be fine."

Pushing her chair around her new room Alexis tried very hard not to glare holes in the back of Gerard's head as he talked to her, and the nurse Blake had engaged, through the many modifications the Doctor had recommended to her suite.

Her suite, her own private suite, with an attached room for her nurse. Her suite that was at the far end of the mansion seemingly as far as a bedroom could be from the master suite without being in the grounds.

Part of her wanted to yell and throw things, the other wanted to nail Gerard to the floor and demand just who had suggested she be housed here.

Was it Blake himself or was this the staff's less than subtle way of telling her she wasn't wanted here?

Instead she fixed a dazzling smile on her face and choking down her pride thanked Blake's butler for his trouble. Returning her smile with a pleasant if non-committal one of his own Gerard quickly left her alone.

"Is there something I can help you with Mrs Colby?"

"No." Alexis replied simply wishing to be left alone to vent in private.

As soon as the door shut behind her Alexis cursed loudly and with feeling, throwing her fur down on the bed. Wheeling over to her nearest trunk she flipped it open grabbing whatever came to hand and then moving to the nearest chest of drawers she began to them fling in. She had half the case empty when there was a tentative knock on the door.

"Come in!" Alexis barked surprised when a rather sheepish Blake pocked his head around the door.

"I heard the war drums down the corridor and wondered if there was any chance of a peaceful settlement?"

"That depends."

"On what?" Blake asked as he entered and shut the door behind him crossing the room to lean against the dresser.

"On whether this arrangement was your idea or not?"

"You mean did I ask the staff to place you as far away as possible? Now why would I do that, it only means I have a longer walk every night."

Relieved that this arrangement had not been Blake's idea Alexis stopped throwing her possessions about and instead moved over to the chaise awkwardly shifting out of her chair to sit on the more comfortable seat. Once settled she patted the space beside her and Blake joined her a moment later wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her close.

"You noticed that too." Alexis murmured into his shoulder.

"I wouldn't take it too much to heart, they probably thought they were doing something both of us would prefer. Most of them have never known us to be anything other than adversaries."

"Competitors." Alexis corrected causing Blake to laugh.

"Alexis if all my competitors were as tenacious as you I doubt Denver Carrington would have grown larger than a five well company."

"I'll take that as a compliment even though I'm not certain it was intended as one."

Laughing louder Blake caught her chin and placed a quick kiss on her pouting lips.

"It was indeed a compliment, when you set your sights on something it is a formidable force."

"Like a hurricane?"

Nodding Blake replied. "Hurricane, tidal wave, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions and Alexis Colby all forces of nature."

"All Calamitous."

"You seem determined to twist my words tonight." Blake said sighing as Alexis tightened her grip burying her head deeper into his chest.

"Care to tell me what's really the matter, it's not just the room is it?"

Hesitating Alexis finally replied softly. "It's just whenever I pictured coming home, it was always to you, back to our life the way it was. Yet things aren't the same, our children have grown up, the house seems so empty and…"

"And…"

"And I had always imagined moving back into our bedroom."

"I see."

Lifting her head at Blake's tone Alexis reached up and stroked his cheek drawing his gaze down to meet hers. "That's all you have to say?"

Lifting his hand Blake grasped the hand delicately caressing his cheek and brought it to his lips, kissing the fingertips gently as he played for time before answering.

"I have to be honest with you Alexis…I don't think I am ready for that, I think we need to keep our own space."

"For how long?"

"For as long as one of us feels it's necessary." Blake replied bluntly, unable to vocalize the very real clenching of his gut that accompanied the idea of moving Alexis into his bed permanently. It would almost be like she had never left, erasing all that had been in between and he wasn't ready to let go of Krystle yet.

He had so little left of his wife, her scent had long since left the sheets but the soft negligee he kept under the pillow, that he could bring out and hold when he needed it still smelt of her perfume and he wasn't ready to give that up; not even for a real living breathing woman who loved him, not yet.

"I'm sorry if this disappoints you."

Forcing a smile Alexis shook her head pulling out of Blake's arms and shifting back into her chair to continue unpacking.

"Of course not, you can't help how you feel." She replied breezily in her best Alexis Colby fashion.

"I do love you." Blake insisted unable to quell the feeling of panic at her sudden coolness and absence from his arms.

"I know you do darling." Alexis retorted focusing her attention on her makeup brushes so she could ignored the niggle of fear that he was deluding them both; that what had felt so real and wonderful in California would vanish in the cold light of a Denver morning- that they were making a terrible mistake.

"Alexis…"

"Blake I'm tired and I'm sure you are too. I think I should take a nap before dinner perhaps you should as well."

Nodding Blake rose from the chaise unable to contain a shiver at the sudden drop in temperature, walking to the door he watched as Alexis slipped off her shoes and tugged her sweater off over her head leaving herself clad in a simple silk blouse and trousers. Rolling her chair over to the bed he watched as she struggled to shift from her chair to the higher bed.

Crossing the room in an instant Blake gathered a startled Alexis up in his arms but instead of simply setting her down he rolled them both on to the bed.

"You didn't say where I should take my nap…" Blake murmured teasingly against her ear, pulling her body against his and sighing as her body warmed his own.

"This position is hardly conducive for napping." Alexis moaned as Blake's hands rubbed up and down her side warming her skin with every touch.

"True." Blake retorted rolling onto his back and pulling Alexis with him so she ended up draped on top of him. "Is this any better?"

Nuzzling her cheek into his chest Alexis ran her hands up under Blake's sweater, "Better yes."

For a few moments neither spoke simple relishing the renewed contact, the tender caresses that conveyed their feelings far more effectively than any words of apology; until Blake felt the urge to speak.

"I could get used to this."

"Napping in the afternoon? Well you are getting older Blake…" Alexis retorted cheekily earning herself a playful slap to her rear from a less than thrilled Blake.

"You know very well what I meant."

Smiling into his chest Alexis muttered. "I do…Me to."

"Good because I should warn you Mrs Colby I am not a man to easily part with things once I have them in my possession."

"Really you astonish me." Alexis sarcastically retorted glaring up at a smug Blake before adding "And since when have I passed into Carrington ownership?"

Tightening his grip on her Blake placed a fierce kiss on her upturned lips. "Possession is nine tenths of the law, and right now I am feeling very possessive."

"Yes I was wondering what that was." Alexis said playfully wiggling against part of Blake that seemed intent on conquest.

"I thought you were tired."

"I was now I'm not."

"What a coincidence…" Blake murmured. "I am suddenly feeling anything but tired."

"Coincidence indeed." Alexis added meeting his lips halfway.

As Blake seemed determined to prove his ownership Alexis surrendered herself to his will. He was making love to her in his house, their home. It would only be a matter of time until they did so in their bed and she could wait, for as long as it took.

Part 2:

"Well isn't this cosy?" Alexis exclaimed trying to force some levity into the conversation but once more her attempt fell flat.

Both of her dinner companions seemed more interested in staring into their after dinner coffee than lively repartee with her.

Blake merely smiled briefly at her attempt, patting her hand in a gesture that Alexis couldn't help but feel slightly patronised. Perhaps that was how he was used to dealing with the sainted Krystle but by god she wasn't about to be brushed aside so easily.

Jeff by contrast hadn't seemed to have heard a word she had said, either now or all through dinner. He had pushed his food around, taking a few half hearted bites until Gerard had taken his plate away. The rest of the time he had stared off into space like a lost little boy and Alexis had to fight the impulse to demand outright what was wrong. Yet she had learned over the years there was a point to which you could push Jeff Colby, he had worked hard to become his own man, out of his Uncle Cecil's and even Blake's shadow and he resented interference in his personal life and emotions just as virulently as Blake did.

Perhaps if Blake had been absent she would have anyway, she could have taken the rebuff, but part of her was unsure.

It was a foreign feeling to Alexis, she was so close, too close to having back something so precious. Something she thought her youthful foolishness had destroyed forever that she found herself acting unnaturally cautious. To loose Blake now would be unthinkable.

So she found herself swallowing her curiosity, and forcing a pleasant if slightly false smile on her face. At first she had tried to fill the awkward silences, amusing little stories and anecdotes about their shared past. Then when even that had done little to draw the men from their silent musings Alexis had admitted defeat.

No not defeat - a temporary withdrawal of forces.

Sipping at her coffee Alexis allowed the boys to wallow whilst she plotted. Clearly an upfront assault would only provoke resistance, what she needed was a new plan.

Divide and Conquer...

And like a modern day Cleopatra she knew just the right buttons to press...Or more to the point the right people needed to press them for her.

Clearing his throat Blake glanced between his two companions, not sure which worried him more, Jeff's depressive mood, or the Machiavellian curve of Alexis's smirk as she clearly pondered something.

"Jeff would you mind joining me in the library?" He asked suddenly jolting Jeff from his day dream.

"Umm no of course not Blake."

"I have something's I need to clear up."

"We do have a few things we need to go over." Jeff suddenly added, switching from melancholy boy to man of business in the flicker of an eye.

"You'll forgive us for abandoning you Alexis but you know business..." Blake added.

His nervousness only growing when instead of pouting in annoyance at being abandoned Alexis merely continued to smile serenely, sipping delicately at her coffee.

"Oh don't you worry about little me I'll be fine...I have some telephone calls to place in any case...You two run along."

Nodding as he followed Jeff down the hall Blake couldn't help but wonder what she was up to this time and what the consequences for him would be-he could only hope they didn't involve the couch or the dog house as he doubted neither were very comfortable.

Entering the library he found Jeff pouring himself a large scotch, which he then offered to Blake, a drink which he gratefully accepted.

"So." Blake began hesitantly unsure just where to begin.

"So." Jeff countered and the two men shared a smile. "The Texan deal went through without a hitch."

"It did-Everything else running smoothly at the office?"

Nodding Jeff took a seat on the couch. "There were a few problems, the share price has been a bit unsteady what with all the bad publicity over the Handler case."

"It'll settle down. When we find out just who was behind Captain Handler, find the proof we need that he was trying to frame me. Then we'll be able to squash this unlawful killing charge. Denver Carrington will survive, it always had."

"Blake..." Jeff began nervously. "I don't like to pry and you can tell me to keep my nose out of it. I know since I am not really a Carrington..."

"Now hold on there." Blake insisted, suddenly unhappy with way the conversation had turned. "You and Fallon may not be together but you are still a part of this family. You know that. You are the son I never had Jeff and your happiness is very important to me."

"So is yours which is why this makes this even more awkward..."

"Alexis." Blake suggested not surprised when Jeff nodded.

"It just knocked me for a loop, the two if you have been at each other's throats for years and now she's moving in."

"And it's made you uncomfortable...Jeff this is your home too. I don't know what I would have done over the last few weeks without you being here to handle everything. Moving back into the mansion to deal with all the police, keeping the company on an even keel whilst I was in the hospital and then in California."

"Perhaps it would be better if I moved back to my apartment...I feel like I am intruding."

"Nonsense!" Blake exclaimed.

"You are not intruding because there is nothing to intrude on."

"But I thought." Jeff muttered, frowning slightly. "The two of you seem so close."

Sighing Blake ran his fingers through his hair unsure just what to say, was he ready to out his relationship with Alexis? To out them publicly? No he wasn't. It was the issue with the joint bedroom all over again, he just needed more time. So speaking slowly he tried to explain it to Jeff the only way he knew how.

"When two people both go through something, something so traumatic... We both almost died, actually I'm told Alexis did if only for a few moments, and we've both had to face losing people we love in the most horrible way possible. To have them there, alive, but unable to be with them, it tears you up inside. I don't think anyone else can understand."

"You can talk to each other about it?"

"Yes." Blake replied snorting in amusement as he recalled how very blunt they had been at times. "Alexis never pulls any punches you know that."

"And that helped?"

"Yes...Yes it did. I don't think she will ever realise just how much helping her helped me, forced me to face my own grief in order to help her with hers."

"I'm glad Blake and so that's why she is here? So you can go on helping each other?"

Nodding Blake was relieved Jeff had drawn his own conclusions and he could postpone defining his relationship with Alexis for a little longer.

"How long do you think it will take...I don't mean to push but you know Denver tongues will wag. I wouldn't be surprised if half the city didn't already know and was drawing their own conclusions."

"I can't stop gossip; no man on earth is powerful enough. Alexis is family and there seems to be precious little of that left these days. She is welcome in this house until she no longer needs to be here."

"I'm sorry Blake."

Confused Blake asked. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"That I jumped to the wrong conclusions...It's just when Gerard told me Alexis was moving back in..."

Swallowing a large swig of his drink Blake avoided replying. He could imagine what Jeff had thought and how it was nearer to the actual truth than the more innocent picture Blake had painted. However he relaxed as the conversation returned to the safer subject of Denver Carrington, confident that he had dodged that particular bullet for the time being, unaware that their last exchange had been overheard and the lady involved was less than impressed.

Leaning back into the plumped pillows of her bed Alexis thumbed through one of the many reports that lay scattered across her large bed. A courier had delivered them earlier that evening and now she was ready for bed and had dismissed her nurse this was the first chance she had really had to go though them properly.

Colby Co was such a large company with many diverse holdings it was going to take her days just to catch up on current operations but there were a few key matters she had to deal with immediately hence the status reports.

The shrill ring of the telephone broke her concentration. Picking it up she heard the twang of the overseas operator telling her that her call to Hong Kong was ready. She was so engrossed in her conversation with her Hong Kong office that she didn't see Blake sneak in.

Standing in the doorway dressed in silk pajamas and a dark blue robe Blake watched in amusement as Alexis continued to bark orders at her underlings seemingly oblivious to his presence.

Unfettered Alexis was a force unlike any other. She approached everything with the same zeal, life, love and business. It was one of things that was so unique about her and a characteristic people either loved or loathed. He had only rarely seen that fire dimmed. Adam's kidnapping had doused it for a while, so had their divorce. When they thought they had lost first Steven then Fallon he had seen it flicker but he had never seriously thought anything could extinguish it for good until California and he hoped never to do so again.

Her eyes were clearly focused on the report in her hand, her beautiful face set in concentration, her voice clear and authoritive as she fired off questions and gave instruction. She seemed a contrast in human form, her face and voice all business yet her body was draped sensuously in the most seductive nightgown.

For him it was another side of this multi-faceted woman. And Blake couldn't deny he found it more than a little appealing. Blushing slightly as his eyes wandered down her body he remembered other moments he had found this side of Alexis stimulating…

Normally when they had been fighting, opposite sides of the board room, or in her office other times his. It didn't seem possible but Alexis was even more beautiful when she was angry. Then he had always had to force his desire down, trample it hard, she was not his, he had Krystle who he loved and in order to keep himself from pulling her too him and taking her over the nearest table Blake would storm away or order her from the room.

Not this time, this time she was here, in bed, and he was able to do something about it.

Creeping over to the bed he leant forward causing Alexis to start in surprise as he kissed her neck.

Twisting away as she juggled report and phone Alexis tried to wriggle out of Blake's embrace, resorting to swatting him away with her report like an annoying wasp. Mouthing I'm working. She finally got an amused Blake to cease his talented assault and leave her free to concentrate.

Pulling away and out of the reach of her report Blake slid off the bed wandering the room looking at her knick knacks and photos, smiling as he admired a particularly handsome group shot of Alexis, Fallon and the grandchildren that must have been taken recently. However there was a limit to even his patience and frustrated he returned to her side.

Grasping her chin firmly he tilted her mouth towards him not caring that she was mid speech as he tried to catch her lips, only to be stopped by her hand as it covered his mouth.

Kissing her fingers Blake sighed in relief when a moment later Alexis put the phone down. "Finally!"

"Sorry darling I still have a few more calls to make." Alexis replied apologetically.

"Make them in the morning. "

"I can't the London office will be open soon and before that there is a geologist in Paris I need to speak to-You've had the past week and Jeff to help you get your affairs in order…"

Sighing Blake sank down on the bed beside her. "Exactly how long is this going to take?

"As long as it takes, why do you need something?" Alexis asked innocently hiding her playful smile as she turned to retrieve a new report.

"Yes I need your undivided attention."

"Why would you need that?" She added being deliberately obtuse. Flicking through her telephone book.

"You really want me to spell it out?

Turning back to Blake Alexis smiled her sweetest smile feigning ignorance as she began to dial the next number. "That might be nice, help clarify the situation for the friend you are just helping out until she no longer needs to be here…"

Sudden realisation hit Blake and without a second thought he disconnected her call. "You were eavesdropping."

"I was passing in the hallway, the door was open I'm not currently in the condition for more sophisticated espionage."

"So this is payback?"

"What is?" Alexis acting innocent…"Oh you mean my not dropping what I am working on to satisfy your burgeoning lust?"

"That is one way of putting it."

"Honestly Blake if your ego got any bigger you would struggle to fit though the door, I am busy, and you of all people should appreciate how much time it takes to run an empire. Especially one the size of Colby Co..."

"Careful Alexis it can get pretty lonely sitting up there on that pedestal."

"Well then it's a good job I have you to keep me company...Honestly darling I only have two more calls to make aren't I worth waiting for?" Alexis added pouting.

Amused at her sudden playfulness Blake shook his head. Commenting "This is payback."

Frowning Alexis began to speak but Blake cut her off.

"For all those nights I kept you waiting upstairs in bed for me whilst I worked late in the library, I never realized until now how frustrating it is to be kept waiting for your lover."

"Frustrating or not patience is a virtue."

"Yes one I obvious have in short supply."

Patting his arm in just the same patronizing manner as he had earlier Alexis softened the blow by leaning forward and catching his lips in a quick kiss. Then consolingly as she dialed another number she added wickedly.

"Don't worry darling you have plenty of other virtues and there is nothing short about any of them!"

Part 3:

Leaning back into his chair Blake allowed himself the luxury of closing his eyes for a moment. Normally he was not a man to relax at his desk but last night. Just the memory brought a smile to his face, last night had worn him out more than he expected. Chuckling to himself he admitted privately that he was no longer a young man and that although staying up half the night making love to a beautiful woman may have made him feel young again he was closer to his seventy fifth birthday than his seventeenth.

"I do hope I am not interrupting?" A pleasant English voice drew him from memories that would have made a less controlled man blush.

"Sable." Blake called out delighted by his unexpected visitor.

"Hello Blake I didn't interrupt your beauty sleep did I?" Sable teased crossing the room in a few quick strides kissing him gently on the cheek.

Covering his embarrassment at having been caught day dreaming Blake shook his head. "No just thinking."

"Good because it gave me quite the start to see you sitting so still, I do hope your doctors approve of you coming back to work so soon after the shooting?"

"They were fine with it, I am fine honestly." Blake insisted before masterfully changing the subject. "So what brings you back to Denver the last time we talked you were moving back to LA."

"I still am. I just had some final business to wrap up here first."

"Business?"

"Yes I'm selling The Carlton, after what happened I can't bear to hold on to it."

Patting her arm Blake sighed in sympathy. "Yes it must have been horrible for you…I don't mean to pry but have you seen Dex at all?"

"Just the once. His father insisted on him being flown back to Wyoming to a private clinic where he can be looked after. I went to say goodbye before they left, it was horrible; it hardly looked like him at all with all those tubes and machines."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring back bad memories." Blake said, unable to quell the relief he felt that Alexis had not been able to see Dex before Sam had taken him home. She already had enough bad memories to keep her awake without adding Dex hooked up to machines to her nightmares.

"Well let's not dwell on what we can't change. I came here specially to ask you to lunch."

"Oh that is very kind of you Sable but I simply can't."

"Other plans?"

"Well yes but none so pleasant. I am heading out to visit one of my fields this afternoon and I left the paperwork I need back at the mansion on my desk. And I have a meeting with Jeff in half an hour so afterwards I need to swing by the house at lunch and get it."

Tutting Sable shook her head. "And when in all of this running about are you planning on eating?"

"Oh I am sure Mrs Gunnerson will put a sandwich together for me."

"Blake don't be so silly. You need to relax when you eat. Why don't I go over to the mansion whilst you're meeting with Jeff, pick up the papers you need and then meet you at the St Dennis Club for lunch?"

"I.." Blake began only to be cut off mid sentence.

"No absolutely insist!" Sable added heading for the door. "I'll meet you in an hour at the St Dennis alright?"

"Very well since I cannot stop you…Oh but Sable I have a house guest at the moment and I would very much appreciate if you didn't bother her. I know the two of you haven't always gotten along but Alexis hasn't had the easiest time of things lately."

Smiling sweetly as Blake escorted her out of his office Sable didn't utter a word, her smile dropping when Blake walked away muttering bitterly. "She hasn't had the easiest time of it!"

Alexis did her best to ignore the comforting lull of the soft cushions behind her back. With her aching legs propped up on the couch after her physio session Alexis tried to concentrate on business matters but found her mind kept wandering.

First to Blake and the incredible night they had spent together, she would never have believed he still had it in him; clearly keeping him waiting had done wonders for his stamina. Or perhaps he felt he had something to prove, given her something to think about should she ever dare put him off again.

Whatever the reason it had Alexis purring like a contented kitten all morning until her Gorgon of a nurse had dragged her off to complete an entire hour of physio.

Yet as happy as she was having purloined Blake's library for her own work there was still something else that niggled at her. Adam.

He was still missing. He hadn't even called to let her know he was alright. All she had to go on that he was still alive, or at least had been a week ago, were the reports of a highly intelligent, highly articulate and very concerned young man who had phoned the hospital almost on a daily basis to enquire after her. He had never left a name and the police hadn't been able to trace the calls but Alexis was certain it was Adam.

Adam her son, still her baby in so many ways. Afraid and alone and still worried about her, probably drowning his guilt in the bottom of a whiskey bottle.

Putting down the report she had barely glanced at Alexis realized she wasn't going to get any further until she had least checked on the situation.

Picking up the phone she dialed a very familiar number her frustration growing when all she got was an answering machine.

"Mr Hess it is Mrs Colby. I hope for your sake you've made some progress finding my son. Call me when you get this message. I am anxious to hear if you've managed to track down those people I told you about?" She said slamming the phone down.

"Well it certainly didn't take you long…Personally I never thought you could sink any lower Alexis but to use your disability to guilt Blake into moving you back in here."

"Sable." Alexis hissed her emerald eyes flashing as she took in her long time adversary standing tall in the doorway. "I don't recall inviting you here?"

"Oh darling I don't need an invitation to visit my poor crippled cousin." Sable gloated gliding into the room a vision of fur, diamonds and maternal glow.

"Less of the saccharine Sable I doubt your Doctor would approve in your delicate condition." Alexis bit back, her annoyance growing as Sable began to rummage though the papers on Blake's desk.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Looking for the paperwork Blake told me to pick up…Honestly Alexis I know you're chair bound but surely even in that sorry state you can gather your wits together to order someone to clean up this place. It never looked this shabby in Krystle's day."

"Krystle never had to run an empire from her lover's library!" Alexis retorted sharply, smirking as that particular piece of news hit home.

"You and Blake?" Sable asked astounded.

Leaning back in her chair Alexis smiled sweetly and savored the moment of victory. "Yes Sable… Blake and I!"

"I don't believe it."

"Believe what you like it happens to be true." Alexis retorted with a yawn. "Oh do forgive me Blake is such a passionate lover he kept me up half the night…Not that you'd know anything about that. It always amuses me that despite your best efforts Blake never once succumbed to your charms."

Scowling as she put together both Alexis's tired but smug expression and Blake's obvious exhaustion Sable grabbed the paperwork she needed and stormed towards the door.

"Not going so soon, what a shame. Not off to find someone else's husband to steal?"

"No I'm off to have lunch with Blake!" Sable hissed. "Someone needs to warn him about an infestation, a black widow has moved into this lovely house."

"Please don't you think you're overreacting a touch?"

Shaking her head Sable shifted her fur back onto her shoulder. "I won't let you hurt Blake Alexis. Drive him into an early grave."

"Me hurt Blake!" Alexis retorted aghast. "I have no intention of hurting him."

"First Cecil, then Rowan, now Dexter why is it everyman involved with you ends up dead or nearly so? Well I won't let you add Blake to that list Alexis." Sable added striding out of the library narrowly avoiding the cushion that a fuming Alexis flung in her direction.

"You stay the hell away from Blake!" Alexis called out after her, cursing her condition that stopped her from storming off after her cousin. Just the idea of Blake anywhere near that woman caused her guts to twist. There must be some way to keep them apart, if only she could think of it.

Smiling warmly at the maître-de Blake allowed the man to usher him over to a corner table. Sable had yet to arrive and Blake took the opportunity to peruse the menu and order himself a small scotch.

As expected Sable wasn't long but from the stormy expression on her face Blake prepared himself for the worst. And he didn't have long to wait. Sable was barely in her seat before she all but exploded.

"What on earth are you thinking Blake? Getting involved with that Woman of all people."

"Sable I would appreciate it if you would keep your voice down!" Blake hissed inexplicable furious that she would vent such news in public, and that Alexis had mentioned it at all.

"My god so it is true." Sable gasped visibly deflated. "I kept telling myself she was lying, all the way here. I felt sure you'd deny it."

"I am not sure just what Alexis has told you." Blake hedged.

"That the two of you…" She paused her facing turning decidedly green. "Are lovers? Is it true?"

"Yes." Blake admitted unable to lie when asked so directly.

"Then you're a fool; she'll eat you up and spit you back out when she's finished. If you're lucky enough to survive it- you only need to take a look at Dex Dexter to see what happens to the men foolish enough to get into bed with Alexis Colby. Honestly Blake I thought you had enough sense, you were married to that viper once…"

"That is quite enough." Blake snapped cutting Sable off mid tirade.

"Blake I am just thinking of you."

"Are you, are you really?"

"Yes." Sable replied affronted by his accusation.

"Then tell me did you know or at least suspect Alexis was staying at the mansion before I mentioned it? Did you only offer to pick up my paperwork so you could go over and interrogate her?"

"I may have heard gossip…"

"I should have guessed. You know for a woman who apparently knows Alexis's malicious tricks so well you seem unable to recognize them in yourself!"

"Blake I am only looking out for a friend."

Huffing Blake got his feet finishing his whisky in a single swig and picking up his paperwork. "Thank you for your concern but I am a grown man Sable, I can make my own decisions, my own mistakes."

"Blake please." Sable pleaded catching his arm as he went passed. "Don't be angry with me. It just when I think of what that witch and her son did to Dex."

"What Alexis did to Dexter?" Blake snorted shaking his head in disbelief. "Haven't you ever heard the saying people in glass houses shouldn't practice their juggling, if there is blame for Dexter's condition it should be spread equally between Adam, Alexis, you Sable and Dex himself. Now if you'll excuse me I have a helicopter to catch."

"Blake…" Sable called after him.

But Blake wasn't in the mood to be placated. He wasn't in the mood to visit his oil fields either but he had to. He would make that trip as fast as he could and then hightail it back home where there was another English lady he needed to give a piece of his mind to.

Part 4:

It was early evening when Blake finally made it back to the mansion. All afternoon he had managed his work and his staff with unusual abruptness, bordering on rudeness for anyone who didn't know him better. He had found his patience inordinately tested and was geared up for a fight when he finally entered the library to find Alexis on the phone.

"Blake." Alexis exclaimed in delight on seeing, placing her hand over the receiver. "I'll just be a moment…"

However she never had the chance to finish her call as Blake crossed the room in a few fast strides pulling the receiver out of her hand and slamming it back into the phone's cradle cutting off her call.

"Blake what the hell is wrong with you…That was an important call, now I'll have to phone them back and apologize."

"Not now you're not!" Blake exclaimed pulling the phone socket out the wall with a violent jerk. "And just who gave you permission to use my library?"

"No one did, I wasn't aware I needed security clearance to enter such a sacred domain!" Alexis bit back. "Did you really expect me to spend my entire day locked away in my bedroom like Rapunzel my only relief your nightly visits?" She added sarcastically.

"Now why don't you tell me what is really bothering you? Or better yet let me guess…Sable!"

"Sable." Blake snapped. "We met for lunch and had the most enlightening conversation! Can you guess what she said?"

Snorting in derision Alexis shook her head maneuvering her chair over to the table so she could select a cigarette.

"Nothing that woman says is of any interest to me."Alexis retorted retrieving her lighter her annoyance turning to anger as Blake pried that out of her hand.

"God dammit Blake, now I can't even smoke."

"Not in my library you can't, I won't have you stinking this place up." Blake retorted placing the purloined lighter into his jacket pocket. "Now why don't you tell me what happened?"

"You actually want to hear my side of the story?" Alexis scoffed. "You already appear to have made up your mind you won't change it no matter what I say. So why don't I summarize it for you save you the trouble of a lecture, Alexis bad, wicked, evil, Sable innocent, butter wouldn't melt. Did I cover all the points?"

Biting his lip as he fought the urge to throttle her Blake couldn't resist adding. "You forgot the part where you told her about us!"

"So that's what's really bothering you. Sorry Darling did I ruin your chances?" Alexis hissed and Blake reddened at her insinuation.

"You know very well there is nothing going on between Sable and me." Blake insisted.

"Oh but she'd like there to be…So no wonder she ran sobbing to you with tall tales. The truth is I was in here working, she came barging in insults flying as always, naturally I defended myself and when she demanded what right I had to be here I simply told the truth. The truth the thing you always accuse me of being liberal with!"

Nodding Blake retorted angrily. "Something I never agreed that you could tell!"

"Wait one second!" Alexis gasped. "You're mad because I didn't consult with you first?"

"You're damn right I am!" Blake exploded. "I would never agree to have my private life flung about just so you could score points against your cousin."

"It's not just because I told Sable."Alexis muttered realization slowly dawning. "You misled Jeff last night…Just how long are you planning on keeping me your dirty little secret, that's what I am aren't I?"

"That wasn't it at all." Blake insisted suddenly on the back foot, "I was just being careful."

"Careful for whom?"

Slamming down his papers Blake felt his own temper flare in the light of her unreasonable behavior. "Both of us do you really want our pictures spread all over the gossip rags?"

But Alexis was not a woman to be easily side tracked, like a bloodhound she followed the stench right to the heart of the matter.

"We're rich famous people, what else should I expect? But isn't it more the point that you're embarrassed about people knowing, what they will say, what they might think. 'The noble Blake Carrington shacking up with Alexis Colby, the known man eater, only months after the divorce from his darling wife.' You're worried people might speculate just how long this little affair of ours has been going on?"

Gritting his teeth Blake was forced to concede "You might have a point."

Alexis fuming countered "Well if I'm such an embarrassment perhaps it is better if I leave, that way you can keep your sainted reputation. I hope the glow from such self-righteousness keeps you warm at night because…"

Rapping on the library door with his knuckles a bemused Jeff interrupted her tirade glancing between a pale silent Blake and fuming Alexis. "Sorry Blake…I hope I'm not interrupting something?"

"No Alexis and I were just having a difference of opinion."

"Tell him." Alexis cut in her face suddenly calm and serious. "Tell him now or I am out of here."

"Tell me what?"

Alexis turned to look at Blake who didn't answer; hanging his head so he could avoid both her pleading gaze and Jeff's confused one. She quickly realized Blake had no intention of telling Jeff the truth; retorting bitterly "Nothing Jeff you're not interrupting a damn thing it seems."

Swallowing down her tears Alexis struggled from the room, pushing her chair out of the library leaving a confused Jeff and a guilty Blake.

"Blake?"

"I'm sorry Jeff but can this wait?"

"Blake what is going on?"

"Please I can't talk about it now…" Blake replied running his hands through his hair as he paced unsure just what he should do. "Dammit how did this all get so complicated?"

"Go after her Blake."

"What?"

"Look I don't really know what is going on but I imagine it is more than you told me last night"

"Jeff I…"

"Blake." Jeff insisted cutting his explanation in half. "It doesn't matter, you'll tell me when you're ready and I can respect that I shouldn't have pushed. Your life is your own and I guess I can learn to accept change but Alexis clearly needs you explain it to her and I don't think she can wait any longer- Unless you want to lose her?"

"No." Blake replied softly. "I can't lose her."

"Then I'd go after her before she turns the entire household upside down repacking those fifteen trunks of clothes."

Snorting in perverse amusement Blake headed towards the door pausing to squeeze Jeff's arm. "You're a good man, and a good friend."

"And smart too." Jeff quipped before turning serious. "Whatever this is, you've been happier these past few days then I've seen you in months, that and I'm in no mood for a new Carrington Colby feud."

Realizing the truth in Jeff's words Blake quickly headed out of the library heading upstairs where he assumed Alexis had retreated. And true enough gathered around her door were a bunch of confused staff including the nurse.

"Oh Mr Carrington thank goodness I don't know what is wrong but Mrs Colby has locked herself in, we kept hearing things smashing and…Well then it all went quiet, I am afraid in her condition she might have fallen and hurt herself."

"Thank you nurse I'll take it from here." Blake insisted shooing the curious staff away from the door but he noticed they still lingered down the corridor.

Knocking firmly he wasn't surprised when there was no reply, that was usual after one of their fights. And he quickly fell back into the old routine, cajoling her. "Alexis please open the door. Darling we need to talk about this."

The answering crash of something delicate and probably expensive soon convinced him that tactic was not going to work this time.

"Alexis open this door. You're making a scene." He snapped and that at least got him a response.

"A scene oh dear we can't possibly have that!"

"Alexis you're being unreasonable!"

"I'm being unreasonable!" Alexis retorted and he could hear the scorn in her voice. "Well don't worry Darling soon I'll be out of your house and life for good then you won't have to deal with my unreasonable behavior anymore!"

"No…don't Dammit…" Blake bellowed banging on the door. "Don't make me break this door down."

"You couldn't even if you wanted to!" Alexis sniggered and Blake was forced to agree.

Leaning against the door Blake forced himself to calm down listening for any sounds of movement inside the room. "Alexis you know I want you here."

"Well you have a damn funny way of showing it!"

"Let me explain please." Blake begged. "Before you throw this away, I know you're angry and hurt and that's my fault because I didn't explain properly….. Alexis please don't leave me all alone." He added softly unsure if she could even hear him but a few moments later he heard the key turn in the lock.

Pushing open the door he entered a scene of destruction. "My when you do things you don't do them by half."

"You made me mad." Alexis's quiet voice echoed from across the room and she sounded so sad Blake didn't hesitate to go to her and pull her unresisting form into his arms lifting her out of her chair and onto the chaise.

"I broke it."

"Broke what?" Blake asked. "Or should I ask what in particular."

"My picture." Alexis mumbled into his jacket pointing to the smashed frame. "It was a present from LB and Lauren, they picked the frame themselves…I can't believe I broke it, they'll never forgive me."

Bending down Blake brushed aside the broken glass to see Fallon and the children smiling back up at him. "It's just the glass. The photograph is fine; see the frame is a little battered but it can be mended."

"It's ok?"

"Nothing irreparable." Blake murmured stroking her hair. "In either case."

"I'm sorry I yelled." Alexis muttered into his jacket. "I'm sorry I threw things but I'm not sorry about what I said Blake. You hurt me."

"I know." Blake whispered. "I'm sorry to."

"You are?" Alexis exclaimed lifting her head from his chest to stare at him with tearstained eyes.

"I should have spoken to you about this before. I shouldn't have just expected you to know how I felt, what I wanted."

"That you didn't want people to know?" Alexis asked bravely. "Blake it's not…it's not because you're ashamed of me is it?"

"No." Blake insisted. "How could I be?"

"Then why?"

"I guess I just wasn't ready to face reality yet. I wanted to keep things between us because that way we didn't need to start justifying it to other people." Blake broke off trying to think of a way to make her understand.

Eventually he thought of something "Do you remember Singapore?"

"Yes of course."

"Do you remember telling me how you wanted to stay there forever, that you wished that time for us could just go on and on?"

"I remember." Alexis replied softly her eyes misting with tears. "They were such happy times. I really did love you Blake even back then."

"I know I guess I didn't really understand how you felt until California. I didn't want that time to end. Where we could be free just the two of us without people judging us or depending on us."

"And you wanted to try and keep that going here?"

"For a little while." Blake admitted. "Then suddenly people were intruding, asking questions I didn't have the answers to yet."

"And you freaked out."

Laughing at her choice of language Blake conceded "Well let's just say I panicked."

"You weren't ready to go public I should have realised that."

"I should have told you how I felt, but I assumed you realised this needed to be handled delicately, diplomatically, it has to be broken gently to key people first before it is splashed over every news stand."

Alexis now completely calm answered "You mean Krystina."

"Yes and Fallon, Jeff, Steven this is going to be as much a shock for them as well.

Smirking Alexis glanced down at the picture in her hands countering "Perhaps not so much of a shock for Fallon."

Blake agreed with a hint of a smile.

"I'm sorry Blake I shouldn't have said anything, it's been quite a while since I needed to discuss my life with any one; I guess I'm out of practice and Sable just gets my dandy up and I find myself automatically going for the jugular."

"I know."Blake added shaking his head as he realized what part he had played. "It just as much my fault, she obviously used the paperwork as an excuse to come and harass you. It didn't take a seer to predict that would happen, I should have phoned you and warned you she was on her way."

"I'm a big girl Blake I can take care of myself, I should have restrained myself better." Alexis insisted.

"And I shouldn't have expected you to keep quiet about us; it wasn't like I had asked you to, just expected you to because it suited me best." Blake added honestly.

Alexis laughed at his contrite tone. "Maybe we should agree that we were both in the wrong, take our medicine and go to bed."

Smiling at her playful tone and suggestion Blake wrapped his hands around her waist muttering "Now that sounds an excellent idea and I know just the type of tonic that would do me the most good." Catching her mouth gently, he pushed her down onto the chaise, all thoughts of Jeff, Krystina, Fallon and the children fleeing from his mind.

Part 5:

Relaxing in the morning light Alexis reached across the breakfast table and poured herself another cup of coffee before topping up Blake's cup. Catching his eye over the top of his paper as she stifled a yawn she found herself fighting a blush at his knowing grin.

"Busy night?"

"Hmmm…" Alexis murmured taking a deep sip of her coffee whilst Blake struggled with his crossword, twirling his silver ballpoint between strong fingers.

"There was an incessant pest keeping me awake. Perhaps I should have Gerard call the exterminators?"

"A little harsh…" Blake teased playfully, hiding his lascivious expression behind his paper when the butler in question suddenly appeared phone in hand.

"Phone call for you Mrs Colby."

Setting down his paper and half finished crossword Blake quipped "Calls already? I haven't even finished my coffee and you're already working. I'm glad I work at Denver Carrington my boss isn't such a slave driver"

"With an attitude like that your damn right it's a good job you don't work for me, you'd already be fired!" Alexis retorted playfully picking up the phone that Gerard placed in front of her. "Hello."

Her tone immediately changing when she recognised the voice on the other end of the line.

"Good Morning Mrs Colby you're a difficult woman to track down…I would never have guessed to find you at the Carrington Mansion."

"Thank you for your pointless observation Mr Hess, I'm not paying you to track down my location. Now do you have any information for me or is this a social call?"

"I've tracked down Dana Waring, she's living in Montana but there is no sign of your son Adam. I've watched her go to and from work and home, the grocery store, she's living alone. I can approach her if you like; find out if she's heard from Mr Carrington?"

"No thank you Mr Hess if you can just give me the address that will be enough." Borrowing Blake's pen Alexis made a note on her napkin catching Blake's interest. "Thank you Mr Hess that will be all for now just move down the list I gave you."

"What are you up to?"

Putting down the phone without even a goodbye Alexis studied the address in front of her seemingly oblivious to Blake's question.

"Alexis?"

Setting down his pen Alexis reached for her coffee and took a deep sip before answering. "Trying to find Adam."

"Dear god why?" Blake demanded scowling "After what he did..."

Waving her hand Alexis cut him off mid rant "He is still my son and yes he did something wrong, something hot headed and stupid."

"Many things wrong, many stupid things." Blake insisted.

"But he also did many things right, he defended me at my trial, and,,,"

Unable to listen to her defend Adam a moment longer Blake cut in.

"Yes and how many times did he turn on you? That business with Jeff setting you up to pay for his crimes, hurting Kirby, tricking me into signing over power of attorney and using it to steal from his own father; then going back to you when we uncovered what he had done. This thing with Dex was simply the last straw."

"So I am supposed to cut him out of my life? He's my son no matter what he does I will always love him. He suffered so much as a child Blake." Alexis insisted unable to contemplate what Blake suggested.

"Yes but how long can that remain an excuse sooner or later a man has to accept responsibility for his own actions he can't keep heaping them onto his parents."

"What do you expect me to do, give up on trying to find him?"

Sighing Blake reached across the table taking her hand in his, pulling her closer to him before continuing in a soft voice. "Alexis I know you love him and want to help him, but perhaps what Adam needs right now is time away to decide what he type of a man he is. He needs to decide on his own to face up to the consequences of his actions and to do so without the safety net of his mother's support."

"You don't think I should go and see Dana." Alexis muttered sadly.

"Not for the reason you intend to no but I know you Alexis and my approval or disapproval won't stop you when you have your mind set on something. Just don't badger the poor girl."

Threading her fingers through Blake's own Alexis looked up at him through her dark lashes her voice suddenly deep and throaty. "You know there is one way you can make sure of that."

"How?" Blake asked entranced.

"Come with me."

Settling himself down in Blake's chair as he sorted through the paperwork Blake had left him Jeff Colby was almost convinced today was going to be a pleasant one.

Denver Carrington's share price was up; Blake was taking a well deserved day off, even if it was with Alexis, at least she had managed to get him to relax a little and not work himself into the ground, and he wasn't overloaded with boring meetings.

In fact Jeff couldn't contemplate how the day could turn out anything but well until a certain snooty English businesswoman with a chip on her shoulder the size of LA walked in unannounced and uninvited.

"Where's Blake."

Glancing around the office in a deliberate manner Jeff paused before answering "Obviously not here."

Rolling her eyes at Jeff's attempt at humour Sable retorted bitingly, "As much as exchanging such titillating conversation with you thrills me Jeffrey it is Blake I am looking for so where is he?"

"Why did you have an appointment?" Jeff asked turning his attention back to his paperwork hiding his amusement as Sable snapped back.

"No"

"Then if Blake had wanted you to know where he is he would have phoned and told you himself." Jeff added smugly unable to contain his gloating tone as he got to his feet.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you." Sable said narrowing her eyes as she watched Jeff scurry about, her expression one of barely contained loathing.

"No I never enjoy any conversation I have with you Sable and if that was all you wanted I have a meeting to get to." Jeff retorted smartly as he headed for the door.

"If you want I can always mention to Blake you were looking for him, I'm sure he'll get back to you eventually." He added letting the door shut off any cutting remark Sable might have made.

Scowling Sable waited until the door slammed closed behind Jeff before sauntering over to the desk, picking up the phone she pressed speed dial.

"Hello Gerard It's Mrs Sable Colby can I speak with Alexis please…She's not there….When will she be back?...I see thank you Gerard."

Leaning back against Blake's desk Sable tapped her chin thoughtfully, "What are you up to Alexis?"

Blake watched as delicate white clouds passed by in an expanse of blue; sitting in the luxurious surroundings of the powerful Colby Co jet he could do nothing but stare out of the window.

Across the plane from him Alexis sat propped up on the sofa magazine in hand but she barely glanced at the print and glossy photographs her eyes kept being drawn back to really watching a brooding Blake.

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this." Blake suddenly exclaimed slamming his hand down on the table so hard his tea cup almost jumped out of its saucer.

"Blake…"

"When I think of all the things I need to be doing, this is not one of them; digging Adam out of his messes has already taken up too much of my life."

Biting back the immediate curt remark that sprung to mind Alexis forced herself to remain calm. "He's our son Blake."

Shrugging that argument aside Blake continued on. "We have other children I don't see you running off to Europe to find Amanda or Washington to drag Steven back or even California to talk to Fallon."

Setting her magazine down Alexis was unable to stop herself retorting sharply, "The others aren't in trouble."

"Adam is always in trouble. He is trouble personified."

"Like his mother?" Alexis added tartly finally making Blake stop glaring out the window to glance across at her.

"No that is not what I said and you know it so stop trying to pick a fight."

Exasperated with his attitude Alexis fell back against her cushions venting her own frustration by slapping a few of them out of shape until she was calm enough to continue.

"Blake I don't want to fight with you, but I don't seem to be able to make you understand. Adam is my son my first born and we went through hell when he was kidnapped it was like a part of me was ripped away. When he walked back into our lives I not only got back my baby but I felt complete for the first time in years."

Sighing deeply as if he was close to conceding Blake muttered "I know Alexis."

Sensing she was close to persuading him Alexis pressed on. "Then can't you understand that having him missing, not knowing if he is hurt or suffering is tearing me apart all over again."

"I just…" Blake began meeting her gaze before breaking off.

"What is it?"

Blake finally conceded and giving into his own need to be close to her, crossed over to sit beside her. Taking her hand he stroked it gently before continuing.

"I just couldn't bear to see you hurt all over again Alexis, what if you do find him, what if he rejects your help."

"He won't Blake." She insisted conviction fairly glowing from her. "He needs us, just like when he was a baby he needs our love and unconditional support and this time I am going to make sure he gets it…Help me?"

Unable to answer, and unwilling to fight about it Blake didn't speak. Instead he simply pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her tightly as if somehow that would protect her, would protect them both.

"I'm right Blake you'll see." Alexis whispered reaching up and stroking his hair back from his face then leaning up she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"How can you be so certain?" Blake pondered not realising until he heard her reply that he had spoken his thoughts allowed.

"Because I'm his mother. And mother always knows best." Alexis quipped causing Blake to smile softly hoping deep in his heart that that was all it would take.

Part 6:

Dana Waring had not had a good day. First her boss had given her grief when it hadn't even been her fault, then she had forgotten her purse when she went out to buy her lunch and by the time she realised and rushed back to the office it was too late to grab even a sandwich; that and she couldn't seem to shake off the feeling of being followed.

So after having struggled through evening traffic and wasted more of her precious free time queuing behind gossiping old women in the supermarket she was more than ready for a fight. And the limousine parked all too obviously outside her house when she drove passed was too obvious a target.

Pulling into her driveway a fuming Dana practically flew from her car, groceries in hand to storm over to the limo determined to give the owner a piece of her mind.

However before she could begin her tirade the tinted window scrolled down and she was shocked into silence on spotting not only Blake but Alexis as well.

"I…"

Smiling disarmingly Blake asked "Can I give you a hand with those Miss Waring?"

Sable Colby had not had a good day. Her argument with Blake the day before had unsettled her and yet when she tried to make amends the man himself had vanished.

It had to be down to Alexis. She was keeping Blake away so Sable couldn't talk some sense into him.

Well even Blake would have realise what a mistake he was making when the truth was plastered all over Denver.

"Are you sure this information is accurate Mrs Colby...My paper could get into a lot of trouble printing this story."

Fluttering her eyelashes innocently Sable fixed the reporter with her most earnest gaze. "I was there I saw everything, heard every word."

"Well then it looks like we have a story. If you'll excuse me I need to rush this to the copy editor. If we're lucky we can make the evening addition."

Smiling as the eager young man left Sable sat back in her chair reaching out to pick up the draft story. 'Jilted Alexis Colby & ex-lover in certain death plunge."

Setting it back down Sable added softly. "Let's see if Blake still wants you now Alexis?"

"I don't know what else to tell you I haven't seen Adam since I left Denver, I haven't spoken to him, frankly I've just tried to forget the name Carrington exists." Dana exclaimed pacing back and forth across her small sitting room, every so often glancing at the couple who sat unusually close together on her small couch.

"But surely you must have some idea where he might have gone?" Alexis asked her eyes wide. "You were married to him; you grew up together if anyone has an idea where he is…"

"No other than Billings I have no idea but what I don't understand is why you are looking for him at all?"

Dana paused, her eyes flickering over to the wheelchair that sat empty next to the couch. It had been a shock, even after having read about it to see such a vibrant lively woman like Alexis Colby struggling into and out of her chair.

"From what I read he pushed you off a balcony Alexis, how could you want to see him after that?"

"It was an accident I know Adam never meant to hurt me; he lost his temper with Dex and shoved him I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Dana added softly "but still you're hurt…the wheelchair."

"I'm getting better every day the Doctors have high hopes I will make a complete recovery." Alexis insisted refusing to even allow the doubt to enter her mind for a moment. "What matters now is finding Adam!"

Realising that Alexis was quickly losing her patience Blake cut in "Dana we didn't come here to harass you or make you life difficult. You say you haven't heard from Adam and I believe you, but if you do hear from him can you please let us know or if you don't feel comfortable with that can you tell him something from us."

Dana hesitantly agreed "Alright."

Slipping her hand unconsciously into Blake's for support, her confidence growing as he squeezed her fingers gently Alexis said. "Can you tell him that I forgive him that I am not angry about what happened, tell him how much I love him and that if he needs me".

"If he needs us" Blake corrected, catching Alexis's eye and she responded with a dazzling smile, her eyes glowing with gratitude and affection. "That we will support him if he wants to stop running."

Touched by their words a chocked up Dana simply nodded.

"We'll be going now. But Dana remember if you hear anything please call, day or night." Alexis insisted as Blake helped her back into her wheelchair.

"Yes do, it will be a pleasure to hear your lovely voice." Blake added. "We have missed that pretty smile of yours about the office I don't suppose there is any chance…"

"Blake!" Alexis cut in playfully hitting his arm. "What did you say about not badgering the poor girl?"

"I'm not badgering!" Blake retorted catching her hand bringing it to his lips where he kissed her knuckles gently much to both Alexis's delight and Dana's surprise.

"I was simply asking…It takes a long time to train a good secretary, not something you would know about Mrs Colby. Tell me I've often wondered, what is the life expectancy of your secretary's two days - a week a most?"

"Trying to change the subject." Alexis scoffed as they made their way to the door. "Well I'm not falling for it." She added reaching up to squeeze Dana's arm as they left. "Take care of yourself dear."

Kissing Dana on the cheek Blake followed Alexis out of the door continuing their discussion as the door closed behind them. "No I honestly want to know…I think the secretaries at Denver Carrington have a betting pool…"

Suddenly alone Dana retrieved her shopping from the hallway taking it through into the small kitchenette attached to the sitting room before walking pushing open a slatted door into the tiny utility room.

"I take it you heard all that."

Stepping out of the shadows a man's voice whispered "I did." And the fading evening light his guilt wretched face is revealed to be Adam Carrington.


	3. Fathers & Daughters

Part 1:

It was early when Blake Carrington made his way downstairs heading towards the dining room, passing two maids in the hall who were looking at something and giggling. Biding them a good morning Blake was surprised when on seeing him the giggling stopped, both turning pale before scampering off as quickly as possible.

Shaking his head in bemusement Blake entered the dining room catching sight of Alexis who was already smartly dressed for the day, herself engrossed in a paper. Musing aloud Blake muttered "I wonder what that was about?"

Shrugging Alexis barely glanced up from the financial pages, digging out a scoop of grapefruit she guided it to her own lips without needing to look. Amused Blake watched for a moment to see if she missed before his own curiosity was peeked.

"What is so fascinating?"

"Hmmm." Alexis murmured trying for another segment of grapefruit but this time missing the bowl completely, her silver spoon clattering with the side plate. "Oh just an article on the Russian oil fields."

"Soviet fields?" Blake asked in astonishment. "Why on earth are you reading about them, they're state owned."

"Yes I know." Alexis replied vaguely still fascinated by her article. "Did you know Russia has proven oil reserves of 60 billion barrels, most of which are located in Western Siberia?"

"No I didn't." Blake replied humouring her.

"And then there is Eastern Siberia where little exploration has taken place. The Soviet Ministry of Natural Resources estimates that reserves there may total 4.7 billion barrels."

"Alexis I assume there is a point to all this?"

Finally looking up from her paper Alexis huffed in exasperation at Blake's short-sightedness. "We've dealt with the Chinese why not the Russians?"

"The Chinese needed our help developing those fields the Soviets don't and wouldn't' accept it regardless."

"Perhaps not now but things change...With a more modern production process there would be little limit on those fields capacity. Imagine it Blake western oil producing nations free from an OPEC dominated market."

Shaking his head at her naivety Blake added. "Day dream all you want. American corporations have no place in a communist system. As long as those oil fields are state owned you can forget about freedom from OPEC..." Blake insisted worrying he was about to be drawn into a long and tedious argument.

"Now can we stop discussing business fantasies for a minute, or do I need to implement a new house rule no business before breakfast. We need to talk."

Sighing as she folded her paper, but not dismissing her idea entirely Alexis gave Blake her undivided attention. "So talk."

"Fallon is flying in from California this morning."

"Yes I know." Alexis retorted cheekily pinching a triangle of toast from Blake's plate. "I do talk to Fallon you know."

Sliding his breakfast out of her reach Blake poured himself a strong coffee. "I'm glad to hear it." He added refilling her cup. "Now the children are coming with her."

"I know I'm looking forward to seeing them."

"All the children Alexis." Blake emphasized, surprised when Alexis continued to gaze at him serenely. "Including Krystina."

"Yes Blake I did manage to work that tidbit all by myself." Alexis retorted sarcastically. "Well why should that bother me? She's your daughter; her place is here with you."

Breaking off Alexis stared at Blake's stunned expression. "Honestly Blake you didn't think I was going to cause trouble for the girl?"

Choosing to avoid that potential minefield by ignoring the question entirely, Blake carried on as if Alexis had not spoken. "I wanted to discuss how we should act around the children."

Sitting back into her chair Alexis sipped at her coffee, emerald eyes locked on Blake's own dark orbs daring him to continue.

Unperturbed by her intense scrutiny Blake soldiered on. "I think we should continue to act circumspect…"

Snorting into her drink Alexis could barely restrain her giggles. "Circumspect…Dear God Blake what did you think I was going to do… Seduce you over the pool table-Engage in improper and scandalous banter over breakfast!"

"Alexis please." Blake moaned. "I am being serious."

"I know you are that is what makes this all the more hilarious." Alexis countered much to Blake's growing frustration, her giggles continuing until Blake scowled at her. "Fine you want us to maintain an appropriate distance in public."

"Yes thank you if that is not too much to ask?" Blake snapped.

"I also take it that if I am asked directly, and as you know our eldest daughter she is nothing if not direct, what am I to say? No comment?"

Pausing Blake had to admit she had a point. Although he was certain Jeff now knew there was more going on than simply friendship he didn't think his son-in-law had any idea they were sleeping together and he had no desire for that to change. "You must say whatever you think necessary but perhaps it would be best if you restrained from telling Fallon all the juicy details."

Pulling a face Alexis sat down her coffee cup with force. "Please Blake as liberal as I am even I would pause before informing our daughter about her parent's sex life!"

"Then we tell her as much as Jeff?"

"That we are friendly." Alexis retorted with a provocative lift of an eyebrow that caused Blake to shake his head in despair. "I'm only winding you up; I will neither confirm nor deny any of Fallon's suspicions."

"Thank you." Blake replied, falling back into his chair exhausted, verbal dueling with Alexis early in the morning was enough to tire anyone. "I would appreciate the chance to break this gently to Krystina, get her used to you being around as a member of the family before…"

"Before?" Alexis asked genuinely intrigued, this was the first time Blake had even hinted at having plans for them beyond the status quo.

Yet Blake was saved from answering as Gerard entered paper in hand.

"Mr Carrington there is something you need to see I confiscated this off of two of the staff…" He said placing the paper on the table next to Blake.

Glancing up from her grapefruit as Blake exclaimed in horror his face turning pale Alexis asked "Blake what's the matter?" Her own expression falling as he held up the paper and she caught sight of the headline.

"Daddy!" Fallon's joyful greeting lifted Blake's spirits as did the enthusiastic hugs of his two grandchildren.

"Fallon…LB…Lauren it's so good to see you!" Blake exclaimed pulling his eldest daughter into his arms as soon as he could. "But where's Krystina?"

"Oh she was just here a minute ago." Fallon exclaimed glancing around the hall for her sister's fair head. "Perhaps she went straight upstairs."

Frowning at such a suggestion Blake followed Fallon out of the library watching as his two grandchildren raced up the stairs. Little Blake taking the stairs easily and little Lauren gamely struggling after him calling out for him to wait in her toddler lilt.

Wrapping his arm around Fallon they headed up the stairs more sedately but before they had reached the top Fallon was already asking questions.

"Where's mummy is she here?"

"No she had to go into town, she's sorry she couldn't be here to greet you but…" Blake trailed off unwilling to spoil Fallon's homecoming with such sordid news.

"It's alright Daddy I saw the paper in the airport."

Shaking his head as he realized just how quickly such a story would spread Blake muttered "She's gone into town to create merry hell but I don't want to talk about it I just want to spend time with my girls and my grandson."

"Speaking of your girls." Fallon paused. "Daddy I've had a few problems with Krystina."

"Problems what kind of problems?"

"She's been very withdrawn spending most of her time in her room."

"Well that doesn't sound like her at all." Blake replied. "Perhaps she was just homesick?"

Shaking her head Fallon insisted. "I think it's something more than that I don't want it to seem like I'm tattling but there has been a lot of fighting with LB and I've caught her out in a few fibs. I think she needs to talk to someone."

"Krystina will be fine!" Blake insisted refusing to even consider the idea of his baby daughter seeing a shrink. "She is home now; everything will be alright Fallon you'll see."

"Alright daddy." Fallon backed down unable to quash the feeling her father was deliberately burying his head in the sand. If she was right he would have to deal with eventually, in the meantime she had a perfect opportunity to change the subject. "So what's going on with you and Mummy?"

Part 2:

There were at least a dozen moments in every day that Dana regretted ever opening the door to Adam Carrington. She could have shut it in his face with good conscience after everything he had put her through and yet she hadn't been able to harden her heart to that degree. She hadn't been able to leave him face to face, instead slipping out whilst he slept; so what chance did she really have that night when he turned up on her doorstep looking like he had stared into the depths of hell.

She had let him into her home, kept him hidden from the police and it didn't take her long to realize she had let him back into her heart as well.

Perhaps he had never really left.

The day Alexis and Blake had visited Adam had cried on her shoulder like a little boy, both touched and ashamed at his parent's forgiveness. She had asked him if he wanted to go home, he hadn't answered, and somehow they had ended up falling into bed.

Yet even Dana had a limit and Adam was fast approaching that limit.

Pulling into her driveway Dana rushed into her house paper in hand. She never normally read any Denver papers, they were a stark reminder of the life she had given up but one of the more bitchy secretaries at the office did. Cathy had been waiting for her when she arrived that morning, a smug smile on her scarlet lips.

"Well you certainly had a lucky escape."

"What are you talking about?" Dana had asked rushing to fix both herself and her boss a coffee, surprised when Cathy slammed the Denver Chronicle down in front of her, all too familiar faces staring up at her.

"That husband of yours, wanted by the police for attempted murder…"

"Ex-Husband!" Dana countered but she couldn't help but read the article. Horrified by the implications, it was bad enough to accuse Adam of attempted murder but to implicate Alexis; to insinuate a plot gone wrong, to accuse Adam of trying to eliminate his co-conspirator.

As soon as she was released for lunch Dana had rushed home.

Slamming open the door she surprised Adam who was morosely staring at the television; watching some mindless game show.

"I thought I told you not to watch that during the day. The neighbors will become suspicious."

"I had the sound turned down." Adam countered. "But what are you doing home…Surely that will be more suspicious?"

"I don't think that is going to matter much anymore!" Dana retorted slamming the paper down in front of Adam. "You told me it was an accident."

Picking up the paper, Adam quickly scanned the article, his face becoming more ashen with every line.

"Tell me it's all lies." Dana pleaded.

"It's worse than that it's a disgrace…A travesty." Adam exploded. "How could they print this about mother…a reliable source my arse…its Sable I know it is, she'd stop at nothing to destroy mother, taking her tankers and Dex wasn't enough for her, no she wants Mother to suffer."

"How can they print this if it's all lies?"

"Its Sable's word against Mother's, Monica could refute this but unless she is served notice she won't utter a word."

"So Alexis won't go to jail for this?" Dana asked relieved.

"They don't need to, the police will look into it and dismiss it unless Sable makes a formal accusation, which she won't do, it'll be trial by media. Sable will whip the papers up into a feeding frenzy, and they won't stop until they've torn mother to shreds, oh she can sue, demand they write a retraction but by then the damage will have been done."

"So there is nothing that can be done?" Dana exclaimed sinking into the couch.

"Sable won't stop until she's drawn blood." Adam replied collapsing beside her. "It's all my fault. All I've done since I walked back into her life was destroy it."

"Adam…" Dana began reaching out to him, disturbed when he shook her off.

"You should head back to work; you don't want to be late." Adam muttered softly his gaze returning to the television yet he still grasped the paper in his fist.

"I'll be home around six ok…I'll make pasta, you like that." Dana murmured picking up her purse backing towards the door. "You'll be alright till I get back; you don't need me to stay? Because I can phone in…"

"And tell them what; sorry I can't come back in my fugitive ex-husband needs my shoulder to cry on." Adam retorted sarcastically but it was clear his heart wasn't in it. "Just go, no need for two of us to ruin our day."

Yet as she shut the door behind her and got back into her car Dana couldn't shake the feeling she was making a mistake.

It was late afternoon before Alexis returned to the mansion and it was clear from her stormy expression that her morning had not gone well.

Fallon waited at the bottom of the stairs watching as her stubborn mother insisted on pushing her chair, waving Gerard away with a barely civil glare. Despite her scowl her mother looked well, neatly dressed in a fabulous dark pinstripe suit, delicate patent heels and a fabulous ruby broach.

"Hello Mummy." Fallon called out smiling as Alexis's sour expression quickly vanished to be replaced with delight at the sight of her eldest daughter.

"Fallon." Alexis replied joyfully opening her arms to give her daughter a hug. "Oh darling it is so wonderful to see you, we've missed you." Alexis added as they retired to the garden room ordering tea from a passing housemaid.

Settling herself down next to her mother Fallon paused before asking teasingly. "Is that a royal we, you have adopted, or are you talking about Daddy and yourself?"

"Prying already Fallon." Alexis chided tutting at her daughter's blatant eagerness. "I thought I taught you better than that, at least wait until a few minutes into a conversation before leading it in the direction that interests you. And if you can't wait that long at least wait until your victim has a cup of tea…That way they can't just jump up and leave."

"I see you're determined to be as closemouthed as Daddy." Fallon pouted.

Laughing as the tea arrived Alexis busied herself with pouring cups for both of them. "Milk or Lemon?"

"Milk pleases…Mummy don't I have the right to know I mean it's thanks to me you were both together in California…"

"Sugar?" Alexis asked picking up a cube with the silver tongs a secret smile playing around her lips, her eyes locking knowingly with her daughter.

"No thank you Mummy." Fallon countered picking up her own cup, surprised as Alexis added two to her tea. "Sweet tooth today?"

"No I missed lunch no appetite unsurprising in the circumstances."

"Yes. I read the paper, mummy its scandalous, how can they get away with printing such lies?"

"Oh they won't." Alexis muttered seriously. "My lawyers are already on it, by the time they are through with the Chronicle they'll be lucky to afford paper and ink enough to write their retraction."

"Well I am glad to see you in such fighting spirits. I was worried about you."

Touched by Fallon's words Alexis patted her daughters arm. "Oh darling that's so sweet of you, but you should know your mother by now, it'll take more than a few unfounded accusations in a local rag to destroy Alexis Colby."

"Normally yes but after what you went through…You look so much better but I can only imagine how still having to use the wheelchair is affecting you." Fallon added hesitantly, unsure how Alexis would react having her disability so openly discussed.

"I won't lie it is frustrating to be so dependent on something, on other people, but the staff here have been supportive. Blake managed to find this Gorgon of a nurse to bully me into my physio and…"

"And Daddy?" Fallon asked knowingly, her eyes locking with her mother's over her tea cup.

Unable to suppress her smile completely Alexis simply didn't answer.

"Don't think I didn't notice how you managed to change the subject back then." Fallon commented.

"Darling one of the most important skills a really good gossip monger learns is when to drop a subject."

Sighing Fallon fell back against her chair. "Fine consider it dropped, but I will be watching you both, you can't keep this innocent act up all the time."

"You do what you feel you have to darling…Now since turnabout is fair play, have you talked to Jeffrey since you left?" Alexis demanded her emerald eyes locked on Fallon causing her daughter to squirm as she realised just how completely she walked into that one.

It was a little after six when Dana finally made it home. She had decided to stop at the liquor store to pick up a nice bottle of red to go with dinner.

Unlocking the door she was surprised to walk into pitch darkness, the only light that from the TV which continued to play out the same endless drone of infomercials. Relieved that Adam at least seemed to be taking her concerns about the neighbours seriously Dana groped for the light switch.

"Adam can you…" She started, but the sight of her ex laid out on the floor stopped her dead.

"Adam…Honey…Oh god." Dana exclaimed unsure what she should do, had he collapsed, had the strain of the last weeks gotten too much for him?

Drawing closer the cause for his collapse became all too clear. In one hand he still held the Chronicle in the other a practically empty bottle of bourbon; a bottle that Dana was sure had been full this morning.

Her concern flared to anger as she picked up the bottle. "You selfish bastard. Adam do you hear me?" Dana added grasping his chin and slapping his cheek. "I actually thought you might be sick."

"Mother." Adam managed to gasp dousing Dana's anger more effectively than a thousand apologies.

"No Darling it's Dana."

"Mother…So sorry…" Adam muttered tears streaming down his face. "My fault…Mother please don't leave…"

"I won't leave." Dana reassured him. Yet it didn't seem to sooth him and he kept drunkenly calling for Alexis.

Sitting beside him Dana felt her eyes drawn to the phone before being pulled back to Adam. He wanted Alexis, if she called her she knew Alexis would be here within a few hours. But could she take that choice away from Adam? She had promised him that it would be his decision if he wanted to hand himself in, if she called Alexis she would be breaking her promise.

Taking Adam's hand in her own Dana did her best to comfort him, only wishing there was someone there to help her as well.

Part 3:

It was early evening when Blake made his way downstairs for dinner. Pausing by the open library as he heard Alexis on the phone. Popping his head around the door, he couldn't help but smiles as Alexis continued to rant.

"I expected results… What on earth am I paying you for? Deal with the Chronicle, either silence them or buy the damn paper, whatever it takes…What do you mean it's gone too far for that…Fine ring me in the morning, Goodnight."

"Trouble?" Blake asked slipping into the room, coming to stand behind her, resting his hands on her bare shoulders.

Smiling up at him Alexis reached up and covered his hands with her own, squeezing them gently. "Nothing I can't handle. Is it time for Dinner?"

"In a moment." Blake replied. "No need to rush." He added leaning down and nuzzling into her neck, trailing kisses down to her shoulder. "Ummmm I do love this dress."

"Careful Blake, circumspect remember." Alexis teased wheeling herself out of his reach.

"I should have known you would use that phrase to torture me."

"Me?" Alexis asked innocently. "I am doing nothing of the kind."

"Alexis when you dress like that, knowing full well I have to keep my hands to myself that is torture!"

"Hmmm." Alexis purred in amusement. "You may have a point…Shall we?" She suggested heading towards the door.

"After you Ma'am." Blake added with a bow following her half a pace behind into the dining room where Jeff, Fallon, LB and Krystina were already seated.

Pausing for a moment in the doorway Blake watched as Alexis wheeled her chair to the only available place before taking his own seat at the head of the table.

Glancing to his immediate left as he took his seat Blake exchanged a look with Alexis who knew exactly what he was thinking; they had been set up, and simply replied with a minute twitch of an eyebrow her eyes drifting over to Fallon who was busy fussing over LB who was wiggling in his seat. Following her gaze subtly Blake shook his head at his daughter's persistence.

"Evening Alexis you look lovely." Jeff greeted her with a kiss to the cheek before settling back into the chair beside her.

"Thank you Jeff."

Smiling across as she took in her parents seated together Fallon agreed. "You look beautiful mummy." Admiring the deep red velvet dress that hugged Alexis's curves yet left her shoulders bare. "Don't you agree Daddy?"

Shooting Fallon a look that clearly told her he wouldn't be drawn into her little game Blake instead turned to greet his other daughter, who was sitting to his right, dressed up prettily in a blue dress.

Fortunately Alexis spoke before Fallon could embarrass them further. "Well you all scrub up quite nicely yourselves."

As dinner was served Blake stood raising his glass waiting until he had everyone's attention.

"I can't tell you how much it means to have you all here. My family. It's more precious now than anything. So can I ask you to charge your glasses? To the Carrington's and Colby's."

A toast that each echoed, but Blake noticed Krystina barely touched her milk choosing instead to push her food around her plate.

Sitting back down he turned his attention to his youngest daughter. "Well Krystina are you looking forward to starting school on Monday?"

"I suppose…I just wish I knew someone in my class." Krystina replied shyly her eyes locked on her plate.

"I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time and make some new friends." Blake replied soothingly.

"It really is a lovely school, LB loves it and Mrs Perks your teacher seems nice. She was so understanding about you starting a week late…LB eat your carrots or no dessert." Fallon scolded.

Smiling at his grandson's groan Blake added encouragingly. "And LB will be there to make sure you're alright, won't you LB?"

"Sure Grandpa…I mean we'll see each other at break. I can't wait to see my friends again, tell them all about the shark we saw in California." LB answered his eyes flickering over to the sideboard where Mrs Gunnerson's famous chocolate torte already sat waiting before reluctantly finishing his vegetables.

"It's just a shame they couldn't have started term with all their classmates." Jeff suddenly cut in earning himself a sharp glance from Fallon.

"Just drop it Jeff."

Yet Jeff clearly wasn't in the mood to drop the topic. "Why was that again?"

"I told you there were things to sort out in California; the delay just couldn't be helped."

"I don't suppose any of these things went by the name Miles Colby?"

"I think it's time for the children to head off to bed." Fallon suddenly insisted. "They have a big day tomorrow."

"It's Saturday." Jeff cut in.

"And Mom we haven't had dessert yet."

"Yes but we're getting up early to go riding. Come on LB…Krystina, if you're good you can have dessert up in the playroom."

Shifting awkwardly in her seat as Fallon ushered the children out of the room Alexis toyed with her food taking a deep sip of her wine. Looking over at Blake through her lashes Alexis saw his jaw clench as he fiddled with his cutlery, clearly a sign of underlying agitation. If Jeff had been absent she would have reached over and taken his hand but instead she settled for gazing at him warmly.

As if sensing her eyes on him, Blake looked up and caught Alexis's gaze. For a moment he held it, feeling the tension leeching out of him as he held her emerald gaze, her eyes twinkling as Blake answered with a half smile.

Relieved that Blake was starting to relax Alexis turned to a brooding Jeff and asked. "So which school is this?"

"Denver County Elementary."

"A public school?" Alexis practically choked on her wine. "You're sending Carrington and Colby children to a public school? Well I can't foresee any problems with that…" Alexis trailed off sarcastically shaking her head.

"It's a good school Mummy!" Fallon defended taking her seat, having overheard the last comment. "LB joined last spring when we moved back from California. He fitted in with no problems."

"Boys are different Fallon, their entire social network from the age of five to twenty five revolves around the ability to kick a football, hit a home run or, what's the phrase, 'dunk a hoop'? Well I am sure you both know best."

Laughing at Alexis's perplexed expression Blake waved aside her concerns. "I am sure Krystina will fit in wherever she goes. Besides it is the school Krystle wanted her to attend, she didn't want her daughter growing up to be just another of Blake Carrington's spoiled little girls."

"Hey!" Fallon exclaimed in mock outrage. "I do hope that comment was not directed at me." And with that the tension that had built shattered and all four adults fell about giggling.

"Well you or Amanda, and since your father had the greatest hand in raising you…" Alexis added mischievously sharing a conspiratorial wink with Blake.

Accepting a large slice of torte Fallon loaded up her fork watching her two parents with a playful smirk. "It's nice to hear such motherly concern for Krystina's welfare."

"Grandmotherly concern Fallon, LB attends that school as well. Besides isn't a person entitled to air an opinion in this house without having their motives psychoanalyzed?"

"Mummy I just meant…"

"Drop it Fallon." Jeff warned. "It doesn't matter."

"Jeff I was just teasing." Fallon countered defensively turning to her father for support but Blake avoided her gaze. "What is it pick on Fallon night?"

"No not everything is about you." Jeff retorted his blue eyes locking with Fallon's own. "Just stop pushing, you can't just let things be, you have to keep on..."

Flinging down her napkin Fallon got back to her feet. "Excuse me; I don't seem to be in the mood for chocolate this evening."

"Fallon darling…" Alexis began but her daughter ignored her and stormed off to her room.

"Sorry Blake. Alexis, I shouldn't have said anything. I don't know what's gotten into us lately. We shouldn't bring our problems to the dinner table…If you'll excuse me?" Jeff muttered sadly.

"Good night Jeff." Blake replied softly.

"Night." Alexis echoed squeezing his arm as he passed.

"Well not quite the happy family dinner I was hoping for." Blake muttered. "Fallon seems determined to grill us, she won't be happy till she knows everything."

"What did you expect; she is my daughter after all." Alexis quipped causing Blake to chortle. "She means well Blake, but I don't think she is particularly happy at the moment. It can't be easy living in the same house as your estranged husband…She has no one else in her life at the moment, and no focus other than the children."

"There is nothing wrong with being a full time mother."

"I never said there was." Alexis retorted. "But this is Fallon Blake, she's our daughter, she needs a challenge."

Nodding Blake rested his chin on his folded hands. "You may have a point. The happiest I can remember her was when she was managing La Mirage."

"Well then we should do something about it." Alexis insisted.

Laughing out loud Blake leant back in his chair. "Well then what should 'we' do?"

Taking a dainty forkful of her torte Alexis paused before answering. "We manage two of the largest companies in the USA; we must have something that would interest her?"

"Fallon does not enjoy the oil business." Blake pointed out.

"Well surely we can diversify?"

Spearing a piece of torte Blake savored the taste as he considered Alexis's suggestion. "Perhaps…?"

"Yes?"

"Sable is selling The Carlton."

"Is she now?" Alexis smiled. "Well that sounds promising,"

"Ahh." Blake countered waving his fork. "But Sable would never sell to you."

"No." Alexis admitted with a small pout. "But she would sell to you and if I happened to help finance it…"

"Sable would flip. So are you proposing a partnership Mrs Colby?" Blake asked playfully leaning across the table.

"Would you accept if I did Mr Carrington?" Alexis answered in an equally suggestive manner.

"It would depend on the terms, would they be generous?" Blake retorted causing Alexis to smirk and toy with her dessert.

He watched dry mouthed as Alexis lifted another dainty forkful to her mouth this time slowly drawing her fork between her lips, her tongue licking it clean of even a trace of chocolate before she set it back down.

Smiling at his strained expression, as the staff arrived to clear the table, Alexis whispered throatily. "Oh they would be more than generous."

He had waited in his room as long as he could, the imagine of Alexis licking her fork clean playing over and over in his mind until he just couldn't stand it a moment longer. Fastening his dressing gown Blake slipped into the corridor certain that by now everyone should be in bed and he could make his way undetected.

Yet he had reckoned without his incredibly stubborn daughter and son-in-law, who stood in the middle of the corridor, quietly rowing.

Panicking Blake slipped into the nearest doorway. Glancing around the doorframe he hoped they hadn't spotted him, the last thing he needed was to explain where he was going and why he was hiding from his daughter and son-in-law in his own house. Thankfully due to their argument the pair seemed oblivious.

"Grow up Fallon."

"You started it Jeff."

"Well I'll be the one to finish it. " Jeff insisted turning to storm back to his room. "Good night Fallon."

"Don't you dare walk away from me Jeff Colby!" Fallon hissed stalking after her fuming husband.

Holding his breath Blake inched back into the shadows as they passed then when he heard Jeff's bedroom door slam he finally crept out of the nursery and down the hallway. Reaching his destination he slipped into the room, sighing in relief.

"Well I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Alexis chuckled taking in Blake's weary expression before patting the space beside her in bed.

Crossing the room Blake all but collapsed beside her, his heart still pounding ten to the dozen.

Groaning as he lay back against the pillows Blake said. "I don't think I can run that gauntlet every night and I suppose I'll have to get up extra early in the morning as well…Can you imagine if LB caught me, he'd have no qualms asking over breakfast Grandpa what were you doing in Grandma's room."

"Awww poor darling." Alexis cooed insincerity dripping from her tone. "What a trial it will be for you."

"You could try to act a trifle more sincere Alexis."

"You want me to mollycoddle you, soothe you like a babe in arms? Sorry Blake you've got the wrong woman." Alexis countered.

"And I thought you loved me." Blake retorted in the most petulant tone.

"I do." Alexis answered immediately. "You know I do, one has nothing to do with the other."

Hiding his amusement behind a hangdog expression Blake forced himself to keep a serious face as he replied. "Then what is a little ego stroking between lovers. Hmmmm."

Shaking her head at his pout Alexis leant forward and kissed him tenderly. "Better now?"

Reluctantly releasing her lips Blake gazed up at her lovingly. "I'm getting there, that's quite a tonic you have…But I think I need another."

"Are you sure it's only your ego you want stroking Mr Carrington?"

"You had something specific in mind?" Blake asked playing along.

"Oh I can think of a treatment or two but are you certain you can handle it Mr Carrington?" Alexis teased running her fingers along the edge of Blake's dressing gown.

"Oh I think my doctor will allow it." Blake retorted playfully pulling her into his arms.

"Besides it was only the thought of doing this that got me through dinner." And he kissed her firmly, coaxing her lips apart, swallowing her moan of pleasure as his hands began to languidly stroke her side.

Breaking apart Alexis quickly pushed off his dressing gown toying with the buttons of his pajamas. "Fantasizing about me when you should have been paying attention to the children. Naughty Blake; no wonder you looked so pained, and I thought it was just having to listen to the children bicker…"

"I admit I tuned out most of the arguments." Blake muttered leaning down placing featherlike kisses down her neck and shoulder his fingers sliding the thin straps of her nightgown down her slender arms as his mouth moved lower.

"I had far more important things in mind." He whispered against her skin his talented lips causing Alexis to arch against him.

"And when… Blake… Carrington… puts… his mind… to something." Alexis gasped, biting her lip to keep from moaning out loud.

"Resistance is futile." Blake completed for her, driving all thoughts of the children, scandals and business from both their minds for quite some time.

Part 4:

It was far too early on a Saturday morning for Alexis Colby to be awake and dressed. Normally she would have stayed in bed to at least ten but since Blake had woken her up, when he sloped off back to his own bed around six, she had stared up at the ceiling for an hour before admitting defeat.

So with the assistance of her nurse she had dressed in soft cashmere, then she had glanced at the morning papers before consigning them to the dustbin. Even then the glaring headlines that splashed accusations and spilled details of her private life continued to haunt her. It had not been easy to see Dex's affair with Amanda set down in print, or even accusations of her own assignation with King Galen once more dredged up.

The accusations over her involvement in the 'Carlton affair' continued to abound, and was distressing to see all the local papers, save the Mirror, and one or two national picking up the story. The situation was quickly getting out of control and for once Alexis wasn't sure how to act.

Alexis dreaded seeing Blake's reaction, so much so she almost decided not to head down to breakfast and instead to take the meal in her room. However she had never considered herself a coward and knowing she would have to face Blake eventually forced her downstairs.

"Good morning Mrs Colby." Gerard greeted Alexis politely. "You have a visitor in the library."

"A visitor already?" Alexis replied surprised glancing at her watch. "It's not even nine yet…Who is it?"

"A Mr Sam Dexter. I can ask Mrs Gunnerson to keep your breakfast warm for you."

"Thank you Gerard." Alexis said reluctantly wheeling her chair towards the library where indeed Sam Dexter stood staring out the window. For a moment Alexis considered leaving, the last thing she wanted was a row before she had even had one cup of coffee but she quickly reconsidered. If she was lucky perhaps she could get Sam out of the house before Blake came back from his ride?

"This is a surprise. What can I do for you Sam?"

Starting in surprise Sam Dexter turned to face her, his eyes quickly widening as he took in the wheelchair and for a moment he looked conflicted, unsure, then his face hardened and he spat back.

"You can explain this." He said slamming the latest edition of the Denver Chronicle on the table.

Wincing as she caught sight of the headline and a rather unflattering picture of herself Alexis paused before answering. "What is there to explain, it's all lies."

"You know what the press is like, print now, think later." She scoffed leaning back in her chair as she studied Blake's old associate.

Time had not been kind to the once handsome businessman, and clearly Dex's condition had managed to sap what was left of his strength. He looked gaunt and haggard; his clothes hanging off his frame, and even clenching his fists couldn't disguise their trembling. Somehow in the past five years he had become a very old man and Alexis felt herself softening.

"Sam why are you really here?" Alexis asked gently. "Is it Dex is he worse?"

"I will not discuss my son with you!" Sam hissed whirling wildly about, shaking his trembling fist in her direction. "Don't even say his name…I just needed to hear it from you, wanted to look you in the eye as you lied so I would know the truth."

"What lie?" Alexis demanded bringing her delicate brows together in a frown. "You can't honestly believe this trash?"

"There is an eye witness." Sam retorted. "You won't get away with it this time Alexis."

"An eyewitness who hasn't gone to the police, hasn't made an official statement, just spreads lies in the newspapers and why is that? Because they know full well they can't back it up." Alexis pronounced confidently.

"Not being able to prove something doesn't mean it isn't true!" Sam retorted crossly. "I know you Alexis, I know how slippery you are. You have a reputation for dealing with men who betray you, you hated Dex for leaving you and this was your way of paying him back. Admit it!"

"Sam I give you my word this is all lies, I had nothing to do with Dex going over that balcony. No matter what problems we had I still cared about him, I never would have wished him harm."

Shaking his head Sam Dexter paced unsteadily, wringing his hands as he babbled.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? You are a blight on this country, ever since you came here. I wish to god you had stayed in England, perhaps then my poor son wouldn't have wasted the best years of his life pining after you. It disgusts me the way you used him, toyed with him, throwing him away when you were done. It is too easy to believe you would try to destroy him."

"It may have looked like that to you, but there was always more going on. No matter what you may believe I did love him Sam."

"You you're not capable of love. You're not human like the rest of us."

Reeling from that blow Alexis answered softly, so softly that Sam had to strain to hear her. "I am just as vulnerable as the next person. Look at me I'm in a wheelchair, I didn't exactly walk away from that accident myself. I was badly injured I even died for a few minutes."

Rounding on her angrily Sam dismissed her words replying vindictively. "Yet you didn't stay dead mores the pity…How many people have tried to kill you over the years? Somehow you manage to survive; you ruin people's lives and survive. Always you, you're like a cockroach, a human shaped cockroach impossible to kill, even if you squash it under your boot."

"I don't have to listen to this." Alexis retorted her patience finally at an end. "If you've said all you came here to say…" She trailed off wheeling her chair towards the door.

Yet Sam stepped into her path his hand reaching into his pocket his fingers closing around something solid, which he pointed in her direction. "You are not going anywhere."

Freezing Alexis stared at his pocket, her eyes widening as she guessed just what he had hidden there. "Sam don't be a fool."

"A fool?"

"There are people in the hallway, I could call out."

"You wouldn't be able to finish the sentence." Sam retorted coldly, his dark eyes narrowing. "Now you are going to tell me the truth or god help me I will use this. Did you arrange that accident?"

"Good Morning Sam." Blake's voice cut the tense atmosphere like a knife and Alexis found herself reassured just by his presence. Blake wouldn't let anything happen to her, he'd stop Sam before he could do anything foolish.

"Blake." Sam practically growled. "This is none of your concern."

"On the contrary." Blake retorted walking until he stood between the pair. "You are talking to a member of my family, as the head of that family I am automatically involved. Now why don't you hand over whatever you have there and we'll talk."

Blake's voice was calm and reassuring, his face neutral but inside he felt frozen solid, he had since the moment he had walked into the library and seen Alexis in danger.

"No…She'll lie if I do."

"Sam." Blake urged. "Give it to me. Alexis will answer your questions won't you Alexis?"

"Yes." Alexis replied swallowing nervously as Sam's hands continued to shake, afraid that the gun might go off by accident.

"She's lying."

"She's not lying, but she is frightened. Give me the gun Sam." Blake insisted soothingly. "There is no need for this."

"Blake." Sam murmured his eyes wide as he met his old friend's gaze. "He's my son...I can't just do nothing."

Holding Sam's gaze Blake edged forward, "I understand but this is not the answer."

And Blake did understand. He understood a father's need to protect and seek justice for their child but not like this.

For a moment Sam seemed conflicted but Blake waited patiently until all the fight seemed to go out of him and he collapsed onto the couch his head in his hands. Leaning forward Blake removed the gun from Sam's pocket noting immediately that it wasn't loaded.

"Oh thank god." Alexis gasped, closing her eyes for a moment's reflection, opening them to find Blake's gaze on her, his eyes saying what he couldn't out loud. She gave him a weak smile, her relief palpable. A feeling that Blake shared

"Alexis would you leave us for a moment?" Blake asked softly, relieved when she nodded, squeezing his arm as she passed.

For a moment neither man spoke, Sam sat shaking and Blake stood, feeling his insides start to thaw.

"Sam Dexter this is not like you. Not like you at all." Blake finally muttered turning to Sam. "I've known you for nearly forty years and I would never have believed you capable of this."

"I just don't know what to do…He's my son." Sam sobbed into his hands. "I thought I had dealt with it but then the newspapers started all these stories and it just brought it all back up. I feel like I've failed Dex Blake, that those responsible have been let off scot-free."

Settling beside him on the couch Blake patted his old friend on the shoulder. Unable to ignore that Sam had a point, but with Adam gone all the blame was falling on Alexis, unjustly so in Blake's opinion. Something had to be done.

"You've done all you can Sam but you're right someone does need to pay for this, I think it's time those responsible and I had a little talk."

"Sir you can't go in there…"

But Blake simply ignored the secretary's protest and barged his way into the office; startling the tubby, balding gentleman who sat behind the desk. Dennis Spalding may have been ten years Blake junior but he had nothing on the older man physically and from the fumbling way he dropped his paperwork as he got nervously to his feet, he couldn't compare professionally either.

"Mr Carrington…Why this is an unexpected pleasure…" Dennis mumbled holding out a hand that Blake stared at contemptuously.

"I'd wait to hear what I have to say first Spalding." Blake growled slamming that morning's edition of the Chronicle on to its editor's desk.

"Ah I see you have our latest paper." Dennis expounded proudly. "Did you wish to add a commentary…As a man who knows Alexis Colby intimately; your insight into her personality would be fascinating. Give the public all the facts..."

"Your latest piece of fiction you mean." Blake countered watching as Spalding's pleasant demeanor vanished, the younger man's ire clearly roused at having his credibility questioned.

"Now see here Mr Carrington, we are simply printing the truth."

Shaking his head in disgust Blake retorted angrily. "No you're not, you're conducting a public hatchet job, based on rumour and some alleged testimony from an anonymous eye witness."

"Our source is solid."

"Really." Blake replied derision dripping from his tone. "So solid they prefer to make their accusations anonymously through your paper rather than making a statement to the police? Now I want the name of this liar."

"Absolutely not, our source is confidential."

"The name Mr Spalding, or I swear I will bring down all the influence I have with your owners, with the Governor, hell even with rival papers if I have to…"

"Are you threatening me Mr Carrington, I hardly think a man in your position with a pending murder trial hanging over your head is in any position to intimidate me." Spalding scoffed but Blake could tell from the way he shifted in his seat he had him on the back foot.

"I intend to prove my innocence just as I have done before Mr Spalding." Blake cautioned. "Now I suggest you think very carefully, remember who lives in this town, and where the power truly lies. The police are never going to arrest Alexis Colby, they know full well there is no proof of her involvement or they would have gone ahead and charged her. Eventually you are going to have to print a retraction."

Blake paused watching to see if his words had had any effect. "And when that time comes, the only thing standing between you and Alexis Colby's vultures will be me. If I do nothing once she is through with you, you'll be lucky to get a job on a paper round let alone editing one!"

"What do you want?" Spalding asked quietly.

"The name of your source." Blake replied stalling Spalding's protest by adding. "Fine if you can't just tell me if my guess is right."

"Who?"

"Sable Colby." Blake answered watching as Spalding blanched, that was all the answer he needed.

Heading towards the door he paused to glance back at the trembling editor, a momentary feeling of pity for a man far out of his depth. "If I were you I would start distancing myself from this mess Mr Spalding before it is too late."

Part 5:

It was nearing lunchtime when Adam emerged from his room having slept off his drunkenness.

Dana stood at the sink washing up unable to quell the flare of resentment as he simply slumped at the breakfast bar, pouring himself a large coffee not even looking in her direction. Instead glancing at the paper Dana had picked up that morning before throwing it aside disgusted by the story.

For a moment the silence was deafening, neither prepared to speak until finally Adam caved.

"Dana I'm sorry."

Biting her lip as she fought back tears Dana refused to give in, he would have to do better than that.

"I really am sorry." Adam tried again, lifting his head for the first time to gaze at Dana's rigid back.

"I know I don't deserve you. All I ever do is hurt you, hurt anyone close to me."

Finally unable to keep quiet Dana asked. "Words Adam, they are just words, if you're so sorry prove it!"

For a moment neither spoke, nor Dana felt that last flicker of hope wither and die.

"I want to but I don't know if I am strong enough." Adam whispered barely loud enough for her to hear.

Unable to resist his vulnerable side Dana set her tea-towel down and went to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder.

"You'll never know if you don't try." She added holding him tightly in her embrace as deep sobs racked his body unable to stop the thought from entering her mind that perhaps Adam wasn't strong enough after all.

It had taken Blake little over an hour to track down Sable Colby.

He had tried The Carlton first before remembering her new found distaste for the hotel. Eventually he had struck gold; Sable had stopped in middle of her shopping trip at a popular little Denver patisserie.

It didn't take her long to spot him as he weaved in and out of the many ladies, who all turned to stare as Blake Carrington passed amongst them; a few of them shooting jealous looks at Sable as she waved Blake over to her table.

"Blake how wonderful to see you, won't you join me the pastries here are simply divine? Normally I wouldn't indulge but since I'm eating for two now…"

"Sable we need to talk." Blake replied seriously awkwardly hovering behind the chair she offered.

"Well sit down and we'll talk." Sable retorted with a smile, catching a waitress's eye to order him a cup of coffee.

"Not here." Blake insisted waving off the surprised waitress when she appeared.

"Well here is where we are Blake and I for one haven't finished my tea so please sit."

Reluctantly Blake sat down in the wicker chair, folding his hands in his lap as he felt the weighty gazes most of Denver's lunching ladies on his back. This would not be his chosen venue for such a discussion, it was too public, too alien for him, yet the matter couldn't be left and so gathering his courage Blake spoke.

"Sable I know that you are behind the stories in The Chronicle."

"Me? Oh Blake where did you get that ridiculous idea…" Sable began but Blake could tell from the way her eyes shifted from his and the way she fiddling with her teacup that she was lying.

And if there was one thing Blake Carrington hated it was being lied to, he always thought it showed a certain contempt for his intelligence. "I know Sable, I had it from Dennis Spalding himself, so don't make this worse by daring to lie to me about it!"

"That Bastard, it was supposed to remain confidential." Sable gasped the colour draining from her face.

"So I was right it was you. Dammit Sable why the hell are you doing this, you know damn well it was an accident."

"Do I? Do I really Blake? What's more DO YOU" Sable exploded not caring that some the ladies at the nearest tables were now openly listening in. "Were you there, no, I was and I am not convinced."

"Why because you hate Alexis, because you would like nothing more than for her to be guilty?"

"She is responsible, whether she arranged it or not…That woman is poison, she destroys all those around her, Cecil died because of her, a heart attack brought on by her insatiable lust for money and power. Rowan shot to death in her apartment. That old bodyguard of hers pushed off of her terrace, murdered because of her. And poor Dex."

Taking a deep breath so as to try and calm himself, Blake shot the society matrons who were openly staring a scathing look before replying quietly but firmly.

"Cecil had a heart condition long before Alexis ever came back to Denver. Sean Rowan was a murderer and international terrorist; he deserved everything he got after what he put my family through. Mark Jennings was murdered because he double crossed his fellow conspirator."

"And Dex did he deserve to suffer?"

"No but I think you are deliberately placing all the blame at Alexis's door rather than face the truth."

"What truth?" Sable demanded.

"That you yourself are equally guilty." Blake argued hotly now not caring who heard them; perhaps the experience of having others overhear her dirty laundry would sober Sable slightly.

"If Alexis arranged it all then in your mind that lets you off the hook. Admit it Sable if you had stayed in California, not come looking for revenge on Jason then none of this would have happened, or even if you had steered clear of Dexter not pursuing him when he was clearly involved with Alexis…"

"You dare to accuse me…" Sable gasped.

"I am just trying to get you to see that the issue isn't so clear cut, Alexis swears she had nothing to do with this and I believe her, this was a tragic accident and if anyone is to blame it is Adam alone for losing his temper and lunging for Dexter."

"Adam who is conveniently absent." Sable sneered shifting in her seat, gathering her fur stole around her shoulders before signaling the waitress for the bill.

Sighing Blake tried one last time to reason with her.

"Adam who also ended up pushing Alexis off that balcony, you saw them together do really think Adam could have deliberately done that to his own mother?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." Sable spat spitefully. "They are like two peas in a pod, Adam and Alexis what a rotten pair." She added opening her purse and blindly throwing down fifty dollars which would more than cover her bill.

"Well I know my son, he may have done some rotten things in the past but it was all for family, trying to protect us, trying to win our love and approval. Adam could no more push his mother off that balcony than he could me." Blake insisted reaching out to catch her wrist as she stood.

"I wouldn't put that past him either!" Sable retorted wrenching her wrist free.

"I'm not going to get though to you am I?" Blake muttered his dark eyes locked sadly with Sable's, his eyes holding her in place more securely than any iron grip could. "You're determined to see this through to the bitter end, no matter who gets hurt in the process."

Softening slightly at the sight of his pain Sable paused.

"I never meant for this to hurt you Blake, you have to believe me. You know how deeply I value our friendship. I once thought—hoped there might be more between us, that there still could be…"

Sable trailed off reaching out for Blake's hand her soft expression hardening when he shook off her hand in disgust.

"Not enough to trust me, not enough to let this vendetta go." Blake retorted getting to his feet. "It is clear how far your feelings for me go Sable."

Angered by his rejection Sable hissed back. "Blake I am doing this for all our sakes, when you get out from under the spell that witch has cast on you, you'll agree with me—you'll thank me."

Shaking his head Blake stepped back as if seeing her for the first time, perhaps Jeff had been right all along; perhaps Sable was not his friend and never had been.

"I'm warning you Sable this has to stop; you think you have a robust case against Alexis, fine. Go to the police and see what they make of your little fantasy. No more of this underhand assignation attempts in the newspapers…Or are you afraid to?"

"I'm frightened of nothing Blake, not you and certainly not Alexis!" Sable retorted. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"I didn't mean frightened of us, although I think you should be when I tell Alexis what I know; no I meant frightened of yourself." Blake countered his voice gathering strength as he came to the heart of the matter.

"Frightened of telling your story, of having the police look into it and of having to face the truth that it is nothing more than the delusions of a woman who cannot face facts. Of finally having to accept you own guilt in this matter; that is what truly frightens you Sable that is why you cling to this conspiracy theory of yours."

Gathering her stole and wrapping herself in it as if she were pulling together her tattered dignity Sable turned to leave, firing off one parting shot over her shoulder. "The only one delusional here is you Blake, believing anything that woman says. One day you'll realise that, I just hope for your sake it is not too late when you do."

And with that she strode out of the patisserie ignoring the stares of half of Denver's society. Leaving Blake to wonder and worry if he hadn't just made a volatile situation worse?

Part 6:

Breathing deeply Alexis gritted her teeth and bit back the curse words that sprang immediately to mind.

"Come on now Mrs Colby, a few more lifts."

Grunting as she imagined accidentally dropping the dumbbells on her nurse's feet, Alexis reluctantly complied. Finally able to set the weights down Alexis all but collapsed exhausted.

"Now over to the parallel bars."

Groaning Alexis wheeled over to the twin bars of doom. Accepting the nurse's assistance to stand Alexis felt her arms shake as they supported her weight.

"Try stepping forward."

Exhaling Alexis forced her right leg to move, panting with the effort she lifted her left and took another step.

"Very good Mrs Colby keep going."

Determined Alexis kept going, elated when she made it halfway. However before she could get any further Gerard interrupted knocking on the door.

"Mrs Colby please forgive the interruption…I'm afraid the police are here, they have asked to speak to you."

Collapsing back into her chair Alexis reached for her towel, patting the sweat off of her neck and forehead.

"They are waiting for you in the living room." Gerard added, concern marring his brow. "Is there anyone you want me to call?"

Surprised by his genuine concern Alexis smiled gently. "No thank you Gerard, tell them I will be with them in a moment."

However once the butler left Alexis felt her confidence ebb. She knew she was innocent, that the accusations in the papers were all lies but she had been falsely accused before. Had been imprisoned and convicted of a crime she hadn't committed. It had shaken her faith in justice, and even though she had finally been freed, the feeling of helplessness had stayed with her.

"Mrs Colby…"

Looking up at her nurse Alexis forced a breezy smile on to her face, her patented Alexis Colby armor. It seemed enough to convince her nurse who left with a reassuring smile.

Closing her eyes for a moment to collect her thoughts, Alexis steeled herself. Then with grim determination she wheeled her chair towards the living room. Yet for all her courage she was unable to quell the fear bubbling up inside her, and she wished that Blake could be here.

Whilst Alexis faced an interrogation downstairs, upstairs Krystina was undergoing a grilling of a different type.

"I told you before Krystina, you need to place your dirty clothes in the hamper. The staff are not here to keep your room tidy and they cannot vacuum with all your things on the floor…"

Biting her lip Krystina kept her eyes locked on the floor, tuning out Fallon's lecture.

"Are you even listening to me?" Fallon demanded.

Shrugging Krystina fiddled with the cuff of her shirt.

"Fine then you can stay in here until this room is clean." Fallon insisted throwing her hands up in frustration, before storming out of her little sisters room.

Fighting back angry tears Krystina threw herself down on her bed, burrowing her head into her pillow. Determined to stay like that as long as necessary; at least until Daddy came home and told Fallon off for being so bossy.

After a few minutes there was a tentative knock on her door. Thinking it might be her father Krystina rushed to open it, disappointed to find only Gerard telephone in hand.

"Excuse me Miss Krystina, I have a Mrs Sable Colby o the phone."

"For me?" Krystina asked excitedly, relieved that least one grown-up still seemed to care. Eagerly taking the phone she sank to the floor.

"Sable?"

"Hello Krystina darling." Sable purred down the phone. "How are you?"

"Alright I guess." Krystina muttered sullenly. "When are you coming to see me?"

Sighing Sable said sadly. "Oh darling I only wish I could but…"

"But what?" Krystina cried disappointed.

"I'm afraid your daddy isn't very happy with me at the moment, I don't think he would like it if I visited."

"Why not…Daddy likes you to I know he does…What happened?"

"Well he and I had a falling out about Alexis."

"Fallon's mummy?" Krystina asked her young brow scrunched in concentration as she tried to figure out why the pretty dark haired lady would make Sable and her daddy fight.

"The very same." Sable retorted her voice tinged with contempt. "I am very angry with her because she hurt a dear friend of mine."

"But that's naughty." Krystina insisted crossly. "Mummy said its mean to hurt people, and only nasty people do that. Why is Daddy angry at you and not her?"

Pausing for a moment before answering Sable said. "Well I told you daddy but he doesn't believe me."

"But you never fib!"

"I know that and you know that, and even though Alexis always lies your Daddy believes her over me?"

Pouting angrily Krystina stamped her foot. "That's silly, I'll talk to Daddy when he gets home…"

"No you musn't Darling." Sable cut in. "Anyway he wouldn't believe you either." She added muttering bitterly. "Not whilst Alexis has him under her spell."

"A spell like a witch?" Krystina gasped unable to believe that there was a real witch living under her roof.

For a moment Sable stayed silent as if weighing the possibilities, before saying. "That is exactly what she is. A wicked witch who has placed an enchantment on your Daddy, and if she thought you were trying to tell him the truth I would hate to think what she might do to you Darling."

"Would she turn me into a frog?" Krystina asked fearfully. "Or try to bake me in her oven like Gretel?"

"She might." Sable lied. "That is why you have to be very careful and very clever. Never stay in a room alone with her, don't talk to her if you can help it."

Twisting the telephone cord around her fingers Krystina chewed nervously on her lip, her bright young mind already plotting. "If I can get her to leave, will it break the spell on Daddy?…Will he let you come back?"

"I'm sure he would." Sable replied smugly, unable to keep the glee from her tone that she had found herself a powerful ally. "You'll have to be very strong and brave."

"I can do it, I promise." Krystina promised faithfully.

"Well I have to go now Darling. Stay safe, I'll call you as soon as I can."

"I will. Goodbye Sable." Krystina said, setting her phone down. Her sharp young mind already focused on one thing. How was she going to make Alexis Colby want to leave?

It was almost mid afternoon when Blake's limousine pulled up in front of the mansion. He had spent the drive agonizing over how he was going to tell Alexis what he had learnt; the last thing he wanted was Alexis to fly into one of her tempers, or embark on one of her vendettas.

Gerard opened the door before he got to it and from the look on his butler's face Blake could tell something was wrong.

"Where is Mrs Colby?"

"She's in the living room sir…The Police arrived about half an hour ago."

Cursing his own stupidity Blake strode though the house. He should have known how Sable would react; she was at her most dangerous when backed into a corner, but he had never expected her to actually go to the police with her insane accusations. Nearing the living room he could easily hear Alexis's raised voice, and could tell from the way her pitch rose at the end of her sentence that she was nearing the end of her tether.

"I've already told you what happened. I don't see what going over it again is going to achieve?"

"Mrs Colby we are asking you to cooperate or would you prefer to do this downtown?"

"Planning on charging her officer?" Blake demanded, his own temper barely in check as he stepped into the room.

"Blake thank God." Alexis exclaimed in relief. "Will you please tell these gentlemen I am not making this up."

Crossing the room Blake came to stand behind her, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"Do you have any information on your son's whereabouts Mr Carrington?"

"No Officer I do not." Blake answered honestly, his annoyance growing as the other cop shook his head.

"Would you even tell us if you did Carrington?" His partner scoffed, earning himself a baleful glare from Blake.

"I am not in habit of lying officer."

Snorting something that sounded suspiciously like, "Course not" the officers shared a look.

Bristling at such open contempt Blake had to bite his tongue, this was about protecting Alexis and loosing his temper would achieve little. "I don't think this should continue until Mrs Colby has appropriate legal counsel."

"I wasn't aware Mrs Colby had anything to hide…"

"Why you…"

"Blake."

"Mr Carrington." Gerard's voice cut across the brewing argument, and his interruption was out of character that for a moment Blake stared at him in shock.

"Please forgive the interruption, but there is something you need to see." And with that he crossed the room; switching on the television and flicking the channel to the local news station.

"And a repeat of our breaking story…" A pretty blonde newsreader announced.

"Earlier reports have now been confirmed. Adam Carrington first born son of oil giants Blake Carrington and Alexis Colby has handed himself into police custody in Montana…We now cross live to Montana and Bob Stevens our reporter on the scene.

"Bob do you have anything new to tell us?"

"Thank you Sue…Yes shortly before his arrest Mr Carrington made this public statement…"

Blake watched as the picture switched from the bearded reported to a grainer recording, where a pale faced Adam appeared in front of the police station, paper in hand to read a prepared statement.

"Oh god Adam." Alexis gasped at her son's gaunt appearance, reaching up grip Blake's hands.

"I Adam Carrington am handing myself willingly into police custody. I am prepared to face the accusations leveled against me. I am not prepared to say more at this time. However there is one matter that must be clarified. I alone should face charges; the accusations, vile insinuations being bandied in the press tarnishing my mother's good name are false and utterly without substance. I thank you for your time and consideration."

With that parting statement Adam broke off, ignoring the shouted questions from the assembled press as he walked hand in hand with Dana into the police station. With the statement over the picture returned to the newsroom.

Turning off the television Blake glared at the suddenly sheepish officers.

"If that is all gentlemen, Gerard will be happy to escort you out."

It wasn't really a request and they both knew it, sloping out of the room with a muted, "We'll be I touch."

The moment the door closed behind them Blake lifted Alexis out of her chair and over to the couch. She hadn't spoken, her eyes still locked on the darkened television. Yet she allowed Blake to pull her close, gripping his arm with an almost vice like intensity.

"Darling it's alright." Blake whispered into her hair, before kissing her forehead as he held her tight. "They can't hurt you anymore…The Chronicle will print a retraction in the morning."

"We've got to help him Blake." Alexis insisted not caring about anything but her son.

"We will Alexis, we'll do whatever we can." Blake replied reassuringly.

Yet as Alexis sighed in relief and buried herself deeper into his embrace; Blake couldn't help but wonder what on earth they could actually do.


	4. Ultimatums

Part 1:

It was barely light when Alexis found herself waking. Groaning she threw an arm over her eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Blake whispered in the half-light as he fumbled for his dressing gown.

Resisting the urge to curse him and his forefathers Alexis turned onto her side. "Blake for God's sake get back into bed, this is getting ridiculous."

"I can't Alexis we've discussed this…" Blake began surprised when Alexis cut him off by lobbing a pillow at him.

"That is what I think of your reasons." Alexis mumbled burrowing her head into her other pillow to hide her smile as he continued to stand there dumbfounded.

"Why you little minx." Blake laughed, grasping the pillow and crawling back into the bed, where he bashed her playfully.

"Honestly Blake grow up." Alexis giggled rolling out of the way of Blake's weapon, her fingers gripping her own pillow which she swung at him the moment he dropped his guard.

"This is war!" Blake growled, lunging for her pillow, his smile growing smug as he was able to wrest it from her grasp. Catching her wrists as she tried to escape, he pinned a wriggling Alexis firmly beneath him.

"Now how to punish you properly?" Blake mused, enjoying every moment that she writhed in his grasp.

"Let me go…Blake you're heavy…you're crushing me." Alexis grasped dramatically yet she was secretly pleased when Blake ignored her request; there was something incredibly arousing about being at his mercy.

"You've been a bad girl and bad girls need to be punished." Blake pronounced with a devilish glint in his eye.

"What are you going to go?" Alexis needled. "Put me over your knee and spank me?"

"Maybe later." Blake deadpanned before leaning in for kiss. "Right now I'll settle for you showing me just how sorry you are."

An hour or so later an extremely apologetic Alexis lay draped over Blake's bare chest, stroking it gently. "Still planning on spanking me?"

"Hmmm." Blake mused, reluctantly opening his eyes. "Right now I don't seem to have the energy."

"That's a relief." Alexis quipped snuggling deeper into his arms.

"I really should be going." Blake groaned yet he made no effort to move.

"It's still early…Besides if anyone catches you later you can always say you popped in to talk about Adam." Alexis replied sensibly leaning up to kiss his cheek, wrapping her leg over his possessively.

"Adam." Blake repeated as he stroked her back. "We do need to sort that out." He added with a sigh turning to return Alexis's kisses, softly caressing her mouth as she ran her fingers though his hair, raking her nails across his scalp.

"Trying to distract me?" Blake teased when they pulled apart breathing heavily.

Smiling playfully Alexis whispered. "Is it working?"

Instead of answering her Blake rolled them over, resting on his arms so he didn't crush her. "You are asking a lot Alexis…And I really need to be going."

"Right now?" Alexis pouted; threading her fingers through Blake's bringing them to her lips.

Wavering as he weighed the possibilities Blake finally caved when he felt Alexis's foot travelling up his calf. "Well perhaps not right now."

"Get out of my way." Alexis's shrill demand echoed in the courtroom causing all eyes to turn to the door to watch this petite woman in a wheelchair practically barge passed the security on the door.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but this is a closed hearing."

"Closed my arse!" Alexis swore causing Blake to roll his eyes before shooting an amused Andrew Laird an apologetic look.

"We are here to represent Mr Adam Carrington."

"Mr Carrington already has representation." The guard grunted rubbing his shin, warily eyeing Alexis in her wheelchair, afraid she might try for another run.

"I'm Robert Travers…Mrs Carrington appointed me." Adam's lawyer explained as he crossed the courtroom, nodding towards a pale faced Dana who guilty couldn't meet Alexis's eyes.

"I am Blake Carrington, Adam's father." Blake explained shaking the lawyer's hand. "This is his mother Alexis; we are here to post bail."

"Well in that case." Mr Travers said nodding to the Guard who reluctantly moved aside.

Standing as they approached Dana wrung her hands nervously. "Blake…Alexis…I'm so sorry."

"That doesn't matter now." Blake cut her off, pulling the trembling Dana into a one armed hug. "What matters is that you are here for Adam."

"I didn't want to lie to you both…"

"Dana don't." Alexis insisted. "Blake is right, it doesn't matter anymore." She added her eyes locked on the far door, waiting for the first glimpse of her son.

Eventually the door opened, and escorted by two burly prison guards Adam appeared. The moment he caught sight of his parents he stopped dead, and only moved when the guard behind him gave him a shove. Walking over to the defence table Adam paused a few feet away, his eyes flickering over Dana and Blake before coming to rest on his mother.

And the wheelchair.

"Adam." Alexis gasped smiling, reaching out her hands to her traumatised son.

"Mother." Adam whispered, his eyes brimming with tears. "Mother I am so sorry."

"Darling it's alright, I forgive you." Alexis insisted ignoring the tear that escaped and ran down her cheek as she gripped Adam's hands tightly.

"All rise." The court official suddenly announced as the Bail Judge appeared.

Glancing at the paperwork in front of him the Judge turned his attention to those gathered in front of him, a frown gracing his features as his eyes lighted on Blake.

Leaning back in his seat Blake whispered aside to Andrew. "That didn't look good."

"Its old Judge Perkins, I'm afraid he's something of a socialist, never been too fond of the very wealthy, but he's a fair man." Andrew replied quietly as the DA's office representative stepped forward.

"Mr Peterson, I see from the paperwork you submitted that the DA's office is petitioning that Bail be refused."

"Yes Your Honour." Mr Peterson replied.

"On what grounds?"

"Mr Carrington presents a substantial flight risk. He has been hiding from police for over six weeks and we feel that if it had not been for the recent media interest he would have remained at large permanently. Due to the seriousness of the charge and the substantial flight risk, we ask that bail be refused."

Nodding the silver haired judge turned to the defence. "Mr Travers."

"Your Honour, whilst we acknowledge the seriousness of both the charge and the time Mr Carrington remained at large we would also like it to be taken into account that Mr Carrington turned himself into police custody. He did this for the explicit purpose of clearing his name."

"Your Honour." Mr Peterson interjected. "If I may?" He waited until the Judge waved him to continue.

"Although Mr Carrington did indeed turn himself in it cannot be denied he was able to hide successfully for six weeks. We would also like to have Mr Carrington's family situation to be taken into account. Even a multi-million dollar bail would be little more than pocket-change to the Carrington family. They may even consider it an acceptable loss if it appears their son faces a jail sentence."

"How dare you!" Blake exclaimed jumping to his feet, waving his fist at the upstart young lawyer.

"Mr Carrington please." Mr Travers insisted.

"Blake." Andrew cautioned.

And Blake allowed Alexis to pull him back into his seat gripping his hand tightly.

Rubbing his forehead Judge Perkins stared at Adam for a moment. "I tend to agree with Mr Peterson. Mr Carrington presents too great a risk of absconding. Bail denied!" He added bringing his gavel down.

"No…NO!" Alexis cried out. "Blake no, do something." She added desperate as the two prison wardens headed over.

"There is nothing I can do." Blake muttered sadly. "I am sorry son." Blake said catching Adam's eye.

"It's alright Father." Adam reassured Blake with a weak smile, catching Alexis's hand, squeezing her fingers. "I'll be fine Mother."

"Darling…My Baby, we'll come to see you as soon as we can, I swear!"

Nodding Adam allowed the guard to pull him away, but he held his mother's gaze until he disappeared from view.

Part 2:

It was with a heavy heart that Blake arrived at the Denver Carrington offices Andrew Laird in tow.

Nodding in response to his secretary's cheerful good morning Blake was relieved when he could shut the door behind them and he could drop the pretence of being alright. Dropping into his chair he shut his eyes rubbing his forehead in an effort to dispel the headache that threatened.

"Tough morning?" Andrew quipped sarcastically causing Blake to snort in amusement.

"Oh you could say that…What do you think his chances are Andrew?"

"Of avoiding jail?" Andrew added, waiting until Blake nodded before continuing. "Not good. I don't know how Travers intends to present his defence, I imagine he'll try to plea bargain, get the DA to drop the attempted murder charge for something less serious, affray or even grievous bodily harm. That is what I would do."

Thoughtful Blake played with the pens on his desk. "And this Mr Travers what about him?"

"I don't know every criminal lawyer in the country personally Blake." Andrew retorted with a wry smile. "But if you want I can check him out?"

"Yes thank you."

"Blake…" Andrew began awkwardly crossing over to the window clearly unsure how what he was about to say would be received.

"Andrew we've known each other for many years if you have something to say just come out and say it!"

"Alright," Andrew replied turning to face his old friend his expression deadly serious. "I understand that you are concerned for your son, but don't you think you should be concentrating on your own defence. This business with Captain Handler is not going to go away just because you ignore it."

"I have a team of people working on it…"

"Yes I know, I am supervising them remember." Andrew retorted sharply causing Blake to look up at him in surprise.

"It is not going well is it?"

"No it is not." Andrew replied honestly. "This needs your full attention now, there has to be something we have overlooked, some way to prove Handler's corruption."

"And if we can't?" Blake asked reluctantly.

"Then with your history…The Dinard conviction…Even with the evidence that he shot at you first…"

"Give it to me straight Andrew."

Screwing his face up in distaste for what he was about to say Andrew replied, "I think there is a very high likelihood that you may end up joining Adam in jail!"

Across the hall Jeff Colby was not having a much better morning, his in-tray had been flooded with problems, the share price had taken a sharp nosedive after Adam's arrest; regardless of the fact he hadn't worked at Denver Carrington for ages, any bad press associated with the name Carrington affected the share price.

So when his secretary buzzed him and told him Mrs Colby was waiting to see him he could only anticipate things getting worse.

"Send her in." Jeff growled spinning his chair round to face the large window, cutting to the chase when he heard the door open. "I'm a busy man Sable so why don't you just get to the point…"

"I see you're still as fond of your former Step-mother." Fallon's voice called out teasingly.

"Fallon!" Jeff exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you obviously." Fallon countered, perching herself on the edge of his desk. "Or would you prefer if it was actually Sable?"

"God no." Jeff replied with an emphatic shake of the head. "I am half certain that woman has taken to stalking the Denver Carrington building in the hope she can talk to Blake."

"Stalking Daddy, why?"

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully Jeff answered. "Let's just say I don't think she is too happy with the current situation."

"You mean Mummy living at the mansion?"

"Amongst other things." Jeff muttered and Fallon leapt on his words eagerly.

"I knew there was more going on what they were saying! Spill it Jeff."

Holding his hands up in mock surrender Jeff backed carefully away from that ticking bomb. "Oh no Fallon I am not going to sit here and gossip like an old woman. Whatever is going on between Blake and Alexis, and I am not suggesting or confirming there is anything really going on, it is their business."

Rolling her eyes at his holier than thou act Fallon shrugged.

"Why are you here Fallon?"

"I'm taking you to lunch." Fallon replied ignoring Jeff's snort of surprise.

Waving his hands at his full desk Jeff turned to stare at Fallon incredulously. "With all this work I don't have time for lunch!"

"Jeff." Fallon began condescendingly. "You can sit here and argue until you give in, and we both know you will give in eventually. Or you can save all the time you'd waste arguing with me and we can go have a nice lunch?" She added smugly getting to her feet and tucking her purse under her arm.

"Besides we do need to talk...I want to apologise for the way I've been behaving since getting back from California. That whole business with Grimes really unsettled me but I don't have the right to take it out on you."

Sighing in defeat Jeff got to his feet picking up his jacket leading Fallon towards the door. "So where are we going?"

"I have a table booked at the St Dennis." Fallon retorted smiling broadly.

"Am I that predictable?" Jeff asked opening the door for her.

"Only to me." Fallon retorted taking his arm. "And while we're there you can tell me all about what happened whilst I was away. Starting with Mummy and Daddy!"

Rolling his eyes Jeff wondered just how long he could hold out before Fallon was able to crack him?

It took the prospect of a potential buyer to force Sable back to The Carlton, but even she was unable to suppress a shiver as she walked through the lobby her eyes flickering up to the balcony expecting to still see the gaping hole and the falling bodies just as she did in her dreams. Yet when she looked the balustrade was whole and the balcony empty.

Forcing her most charming smile onto her face as she approached the prospective buyer from the Hilton chain Sable practically gushed enthusiasm as she shook his hand., "Good Morning Mr Peterson...I'm Mrs Sable Colby, shall we start our tour?"

An hour later Sable had surreptitiously crossed her fingers. The tour had been a success and now sat in her office Mr Peterson was doing his best to feign disinterest trying to chip down the price. Yet Sable was sticking to her guns, and she was sure they were coming to a settlement when the door to her office swung open and there in the doorway, smiling sadistically, dressed to kill in a fur trimmed white coat, was Alexis Colby.

"I do hope I am not interrupting." Alexis cooed sweetly relishing the shocked expression on Sable's face.

"Sable darling do close your mouth I don't need to see what you had for breakfast. Honestly, haven't you heard of flossing?" Alexis added wheeling her chair into the room nodding politely at Mr Peterson who smiled appreciatively at the attractive new arrival.

"Alexis you can't just barge in here, I'm in the middle of a meeting…I'm calling security." Sable hissed reaching for the phone when Alexis slapped a folded newspaper down on the desk. "What's that?"

"A present." Alexis answered sweetly, "An advanced copy of tonight's special edition of The Denver Chronicle."

"Why would that interest me?"

"Oh Sable there is no need to be so coy with me cousin, I understand you've had a recent foray into the journalistic field." Alexis teased her emerald eyes turning to flint as they met Sable's. "So I thought I'd bring along a copy for you to sign…It should be quite valuable one day."

Unable to restrain herself in the face of Alexis's deliberate baiting Sable asked, "And why is that?"

"Take a look for yourself…" Alexis retorted smugly waving at the paper before turning and offering her hand to a bemused Mr Peterson. "Alexis Colby."

"John Peterson." The Hilton executive answered with a smile gamely taking her hand. "And I would know you anywhere Mrs Colby you've become quite the national figure."

Smiling away any irritation Alexis asked, "And what brings you to Denver Mr Peterson?"

Yet his reply was cut off as Sable all but exploded. "You're suing me?"

Turning back to her cousin Alexis couldn't restrain her grin. "What else did you expect Sable dear, the Police have confirmed that the balustrade was rotten through with wormwood. It was an accident waiting to happen."

"But Adam pushed you, if you should be suing anyone it should be him!" Sable growled.

"Yes he did but if the wood wasn't rotten would we have fallen from the balcony? I don't think so and neither do my lawyers. Such a shame…And what terrible press for The Carlton." Alexis added smugly and in that moment Sable realised just how completely she had been had.

Alexis wasn't here just to goad her, she was here to ruin any chance Sable had of selling the hotel for a fair price, and by the time any civil case got to court even if she won she would be lucky to offload The Carlton for a fraction of its real value. And the timing, arriving just when Sable had a buyer lined up…

"Well if you two ladies will excuse me…" John Peterson muttered retrieving his briefcase and getting to his feet. Offering his hand to Alexis he added, "Mrs Colby it has been enlightening."

"Yes I am sure it has." Alexis all but purred shaking his hand, enjoying watching Sable's face fall.

Waiting until the door closed behind Mr Peterson Sable all but screamed her frustration. "You vindictive bitch."

"Temper temper." Alexis chided wheeling her chair towards the door. "What did you expect Sable? You tried to destroy my reputation, and failed miserably, but I won't be making the same mistake dear cousin, I will ruin you…Of course there is always another option."

"Which is?" Sable hissed between gritted teeth.

"You sell to me at my price." Alexis retorted watching Sable flush angrily. "And then you turn tail and run back to California where you belong, and make no attempt to interfere in my life or those of people close to me."

"Blake, this is all about Blake. Are you so insecure Alexis, so uncertain in his affection that you need to banish your rivals?" Sable goaded smiling inwardly when Alexis tensed, knowing she had struck a nerve.

"I was wondering why I hadn't seen pictures of the two of you splashed all over the papers. At first I thought you were just trying to keep a low profile because of all the bad press but now I wonder…Can it be that dear Blake is not prepared to be seen with you?"

"What happens between Blake and myself is none of your business Sable." Alexis insisted yet she was unable to lie to herself, Sable's snide comment had struck a chord. "Now I am here to talk business not discuss my love life!"

"Let me make one thing clear Alexis I will torch this place to the ground before I sell to you."

Cocking an eyebrow Alexis met Sable's furious gaze. "You know darling I actually believe you mean that!" She said then with one last derisive glance she left Sable alone to fume.

"I'll get you Alexis. If it's the last thing I do. I will make you wish you'd never been born!"

Part 3:

"Hello Gerard could you put me through to Mrs Colby?" Waiting until the phone connected Blake toyed with the pen on his desk. His day had been a series of one long boring meeting after another and right now he was in the mood for a pleasant distraction.

"Blake." Alexis's pleased voice jolted him out of his musing. "This is a nice surprise, but why the call, you don't need business advice do you?"

Chuckling at her cheek Blake reclined in his chair. "No but thank you for offering, I doubt I could afford your consultancy fee."

"Oh I don't know, I am sure there would be a discount for such a good friend." Alexis retorted, panting slightly as she lowered herself down onto the sofa.

"Am I interrupting something?" Blake asked concerned by her heavier breathing.

"No I just finished physio. I managed to make it down the entire parallel bars today."

"Congratulations." Blake cheered. "We should do something to celebrate."

"I could meet you in town for dinner?"

Pausing for a moment, Blake countered "best if we eat at home tonight, it was Krystina's first day at school." Then he added in his most charming tone "Besides there are things I want to do to you that would get us kicked out and banned from most of Denver's restaurants."

"Really Mr Carrington and just what might those things be?"

Pausing for a moment as he mentally went through his diary for the afternoon Blake smiled as he realised he had at least half an hour free before asking, "Are you alone?"

"Now that is an interesting question...No I'm not."

"That is a shame...I was hoping to discuss this in a little more detail."

"Blake!" Alexis exclaimed in mock horror trying to keep the playful giggle out of her voice and failing miserably. "Next you'll be asking what I'm wearing!"

"Why what are you wearing?" Blake teased. "I hope since you are not alone it is something appropriate, or are you shocking my staff?"

Giggling out loud as she dismissed her nurse with a gesture Alexis reclined on the couch before answering. "Well actually I'm parading around the house in my underwear poor Gerard needed to be revived with smelling salts."

"Alexis if Gerard saw you in your underwear it wouldn't be smelling salts he'd be needing."

"Oh really Mr Carrington, and just what would he need?"

"Well that would depend on the underwear..." Blake retorted leaning back in his chair. "Why don't you describe them so I can accurately assess the damage?"

"You are incorrigible." Alexis muttered. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Yes but none that interests me at the moment...Now don't try changing the subject-Don't think I didn't notice."

"Well..." Alexis began and Blake felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise at the purr in her voice, shifting awkwardly in his seat when the door to his office was suddenly flung open and in stormed the last person he wanted to see at that moment.

"Sable." Blake all but squeaked causing Alexis to stop her description mid flow.

Frowning at the bizarre twist Alexis all but spluttered, "Not funny Blake, I thought you wanted to create a mood not destroy it."

"Sable what are you doing here?" Blake asked as much for Alexis's benefit as his own.

"Blake I need to talk to you now!"

"Oh she's there?" Alexis replied understanding dawning. "Well it's a good job she didn't turn up five minutes later."

Rolling his eyes at that less than helpful comment Blake tried his hardest to keep a professional front up, something not made any easier by the seeming litany of insults that Alexis was spewing in his ear.

"I am more than a little busy Sable." Blake retorted pointing to the receiver in his hand. "I am trying to get hold of my geologist; perhaps another time would be better." He added ignoring Alexis scoff of amusement and her muttered, "Well that is a first."

"No we need to talk now."

"Tell her to take a short walk out of the nearest open window!" Alexis added bitterly. "She's only come to complain about me!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk now!" Sable retorted angrily causing Blake to curse at the difficulties of having two conversations at once. "I am here to talk to you about Alexis."

"Told you so." Alexis retorted smugly. "Just tell her to keep her overly large nose out of our affairs."

Resisting the urge to tell Alexis to keep her own delicate nose out of his conversation Blake asked, "What has Alexis done now?"

"I don't like your tone Blake, why do you always assume I'm the one who's done something wrong?" Alexis all but growled in his ear.

"Experience." Blake muttered to himself causing both women to reply one in confusion the other in outrage.

Setting her purse down on the table Sable added, "That woman, barged into my office, interrupted my meeting and drove away my buyer!"

"The concept of irony is clearly lost on this woman." Alexis retorted sharply and Blake had to smother his laughter, covering it with a poorly timed cough.

"Blake are you even listening to a word I said?"

"Of course I am Sable, you lost your buyer?"

"It was a mercy mission." Alexis quipped. "I was doing the poor man a favour."

"Yes then she had the nerve to threaten me with legal action, utter rubbish about blaming me for the accident just because the balustrade was rotten, like any of that would have mattered if it hadn't been for that vile son of hers."

"Ours." Blake corrected.

"Really are you sure of that Blake?" Sable retorted. "Personally I never saw any of you in him..."

"Why that jumped up little witch!" Alexis all but screamed causing Blake to wince and pull the receiver away from his ear.

"Blake are you even listening to me…Put the damn phone down." Sable exclaimed reaching across and snatching the receiver from his hand and slamming it down into the cradle much to Blake's dismay. He wasn't looking forward to explaining that to Alexis this evening.

"Alright Sable you have my undivided attention, now apart from barging in here and insulting my son and ex-wife what exactly do you want from me?" Blake demanded tersely.

Pursing her lips Sable retorted. "I want you to keep Alexis on a tighter leash."

Shaking his head at her demand Blake snorted in amusement. "I do believe you are grossly overestimating my influence."

"I don't think so." Sable replied, "I think we both know that Alexis will go to just about any lengths to please you."

"Perhaps." Blake hedged uncomfortable by the direction this conversation was turning. "But why should I exert that influence, whatever influence that is, in your favour?"

"I know we haven't seen eye to eye in the last few weeks Blake but surely our friendship is worth more than this disagreement over Alexis? And I have been a good friend to you Blake, I kept the treasure a secret at your request, I befriended Krystina…Blake I need to sell the Carlton and I can't do that with Alexis threatening lawsuits and chasing away my every buyer."

Nodding Blake considered what she said, unable to dismiss the idea completely. Yet he realised what Alexis was up to, and although he didn't approve of her tactics, he couldn't dismiss their effectiveness. And he would have been foolish if he hadn't at least tried to take advantage of that.

"What if I could help in another way?" Blake asked. "I have been considering returning to the hotel business. Fallon is settling back in Denver and could use a new challenge…"

"You want to buy the Carlton?" Sable gasped in surprise.

"I might be interested at the right price." Blake replied coolly. "Why don't you think about it and get back to me."

Picking up her purse Sable ran her manicured nails over the patent material, clearly deep in thought. "Alright I'll consider it perhaps we could discuss it further…Over dinner perhaps?"

Shaking his head at her persistence Blake reached for his phone quickly tapping in a familiar number. "I'm afraid I already have plans."

"Of course you do." Sable muttered bitterly heading towards the door. "I'll call you when I've made up my mind."

"Thank you…But don't wait too long, there are other properties out there." Blake cautioned waiting until Sable left before speaking into the phone. "Mr Jergens it's Blake Carrington here I was hoping you had two dozen English roses available? You do wonderful…Yes lavender… Can I get them delivered…"

Part 4:

Sitting in her car outside the school gates Fallon scanned the sea of bobbing heads for two in particular, her face breaking into a broad smile as her son came running over to her, motley crew in tow.

"Hello LB did you have a good day?"

"Yeah it was the best...Tommy Priestly brought in his new tarantula to show and tell it was so cool and I scored more hoops at break than anyone else!" LB recounted proudly. "Mom is it ok if Robert and Peter come to tea tomorrow...I sort of promised them they could?"

"I don't see why not?" Fallon replied before asking. "Have you seen Krystina?"

"Not since first break." LB replied. "She wanted to play but we had too many for the teams besides everyone knows girls can't shoot hoops!" LB pronounced with a snigger.

"Oh really young man!" Fallon retorted in mock outrage ruffling her son's hair.

"Apart from you Mom." LB corrected with a broad smile before pointing to a lone blond walking across the playground. "There she is." LB added waving goodbye to his friends.

Smiling at her little sister Fallon was disappointed when Krystina didn't smile back, instead getting into the car with barely a muttered hello.

"Did you enjoy your first day Krystina?" Fallon asked as she pulled the car back onto the road.

"It was Ok I guess." Krystina quietly replied fiddling with the edge of her school bag.

"Did you make some new friends?" Fallon asked concerned when the girl simply shrugged yet before she asked any further questions LB filled the car with his excited chatter, and although Fallon listened to and answered her son, her eyes couldn't help drifting over to the silent Krystina.

She would have to talk to Daddy about this.

Blake managed to contain his question until after dinner, until Fallon was putting the children to bed and Jeff was off making phone calls.

"You still haven't said anything about my present."

Smiling as she trace the rim of her sherry glass with her fingertips Alexis answered teasingly, "Well this is the first moment we've had alone...I was just trying to be—Oh what is the word—Circumspect."

Rolling his eyes Blake inwardly cursed that word had ever been invented, or that he had been foolish enough to use it; if Alexis had one characteristic in common with an elephant it was that she never forgot such annoying little details and she never let other people forget them either. "You are never going to let that go..."

Reaching over, Alexis covered Blake's hand with her own, threading their fingers together, "Blake I loved them thank you. It was really sweet of you."

"Good."Blake replied gruffly. "I thought some token was in order...It was quite an achievement in your physio after all." He added fussing with his glass in order to hide his embarrassment and the other memories that those particular roses evoked.

Yet Alexis was not to be deterred, "Do you remember the first time your brought me lavender roses?"

Tugging at his collar Blake shook his head.

"You big fibber!" Alexis laughed calling his bluff, and Blake felt his embarrassment evaporate with her tinkling laughter.

"I remember." Blake answered softly catching her eye, holding her gaze and marvelling at the way her eyes glittered with so much affection, just as they had a night almost a lifetime ago. "It was the night we first met."

"Technically I think it was early morning the day after." Alexis teased. "My mother wanted to call the police...Anything to stop the noise, it sounded like a cat wailing she said."

Feigning affront Blake sullenly retorted. "You seemed to enjoy it at the time."

"I did Blake it was a very romantic gesture...Even if you were cribbing lines from the latest Carey Grant movie."

"I'll have you know Miss Morell they were Blake Carrington original lyrics." Blake retorted. "And that is the last time I stand underneath your balcony and serenade you." He added tartly causing Alexis to laugh out loud.

"But the roses were beautiful-and the sentiment behind them even more so." Alexis whispered softly, "I've never been able to look at lavender roses since without remembering that night...Although I did sometimes wonder what your mother must have thought the next morning when she came down to tend her precious flowers?"

"What makes you think I stole them from her garden?" Blake demanded playfully.

"Blake where else would a man get lavender roses at three o'clock in the morning?"

"Oh a man never gives up his sources." Blake replied tapping his nose. "I'm glad you liked them Alexis."

"I loved them...I love you Blake." Alexis replied reverently her emerald eyes sparkling with emotion.

Lifting their joined hands Blake brought hers up to his lips, kissing her knuckles in a wonderfully courtly manner.

"I love you to." He added softly leaning in to catch her lips, brushing them lightly with his own before drawing her into his arms oblivious to their stunned audience.

Stepping back silently into the hallway Fallon smiled and resisted the urge to smugly declare I told you so out loud. Peeking around the doorframe she watched her parents for a moment, unable to suppress long buried memories surging forward, of other times, other nights when she and Steven had spied on their parents, giggling behind their hands at the mushy sentiment.

Looking at her parents together back then it had been impossible to imagine their marriage could ever have ended in divorce, yet their relationship clearly had been fragile. Now of course Fallon knew why, the loss of their firstborn had driven an impassable wedge between her parents, something that even her birth and Steven's had not overcome.

But Adam was back, and perhaps now her parents could close that distance between them?

If that was the only reason for tolerating her big brother, it was good enough.

Smiling as she watched them for a moment Fallon was struck by a strong protective urge. This relationship was clearly so new and so fragile that they felt uncomfortable about declaring it publically. So for the first time Fallon felt the urge to support that rather than expose them. If they wanted to pretend a little longer, she could play along, wait until they were ready. And if necessary she would protect them from outside influences, oh Jeff could be trusted to keep this to himself but the children wouldn't be so tactful and if others found out...

Why she dreaded to think what they might do?

Stepping back she cleared her throat and spotting the butler in the lobby called out in a loud voice "Gerard have you seen Daddy?"

"I think he is in the library Miss Fallon?"

"Thank you Gerard." Fallon replied giving her parents long enough to separate if they chose to before entering.

Pausing in the doorway Fallon saw her father busying himself with pouring himself another drink whilst her mother stayed on the sofa rolling her eyes in amusement. "Oh Mummy I didn't realise you were here to?"

"Didn't you Fallon?" Alexis replied and Fallon realised in that moment her mother knew exactly what she was doing, that was hardly surprising, even as a child whilst she had been able to twist Blake round her little finger, her mother had always seen right through any story she had concocted.

"I do hope I am not interrupting anything?" Fallon asked shooting her mother an apologetic look which Alexis answered with a smile and a less than cryptic muttered, "Not anymore you're not."

"Did you need to talk to me Fallon?" Blake asked when he felt sure he had himself back under control.

"Yes it's about Krystina." Fallon answered awkwardly, realising that such a topic would naturally exclude her mother and wishing she had thought of something else to say.

Nodding Blake turned to Alexis his dark eyes begging her indulgence. "If you wouldn't mind excusing us Alexis...We can finish our business later?"

Smiling enigmatically Alexis shrugged her shoulders, wheeling her chair towards the door, squeezing Fallon's arm as she passed and feeling her daughter relax. "Perhaps...You know where to find me."

Pushing her chair out into the hallway Alexis tried to fight the feeling of frustration that bubbled up inside of her. It was now quite clear to her that at least Fallon and probably Jeff as well were perfectly aware of the true nature of her and Blake's relationship. In fact the only person deluded by their play acting was probably Blake himself.

Just how long did he expect her to perpetuate this farce?

Alexis was so caught up in her fuming that she didn't see Gerard until he was virtually in front of her, jumping out of her skin when he suddenly addressed her.

"Mrs Colby...There is a phone call for you. Shall I have it put through to the living room?"

"Yes thank you Gerard." Alexis replied pushing her chair down the hallway to the living room. Picking up the telephone she was surprised by the warm baritone that caressed her ears.

"Zack Powers what on earth are you calling for?"

"Alexis can I not phone an old friend without you being suspicious?" Zack's rumbling voice demanded a chuckle bubbling in his throat. "I only wanted to check you were alright after your accident but you are difficult woman to track down"

"And now that you have." Alexis countered. "You can tell me what you really called for!"

"So suspicious Mrs Colby." Zach retorted. "But since you asked there was something I have been meaning to mention to you...Does the subject of South Korean Oil leases ring any bells?"

"Bells are ringing Zach but I'm not sure if they aren't alarm bells? The last I heard BP held the exclusive rights to those leases?"

"Ahhhh." Zach gloated. "So you have been left out of the loop. The contract is due to expire next year and let's just say a few other governments have been playing court to the Koreans."

"I can imagine, but how is this of any interest to me?"

"Well what if I were to tell you that a certain South Korean energy minister is due to make a state visit to Washington next week. Superficially it would appear to be a glad-handing exercise but a reliable source tells me the minister is here to negotiate with the American government, something about a development partnership, new untapped oil fields..."

"Keep talking." Alexis said retrieving a cigarette from her pocket and lighting it as she quickly thought through the possibilities.

"Well I imagine a joint project will only look favourably on American based oil companies, especially ones that already have experience in the Asian fields..."

"And the oil will naturally need shipping." Alexis finished for him.

"And such a dear old friend would not forget just who put them onto to this little gold mine in the first place..." Zach trailed off, yet Alexis could hear the smirk in his voice. "I understand the minister and a few select senators will be attending an environmental benefit during his stay, naturally such an event will be well attended and positions on their table hard to come by but..."

"You've just managed to finagle a space." Alexis finished for him.

"For myself and my charming escort for the evening." Zach countered. "It would be a wonderful opportunity to catch up..." He added suggestively.

"Strictly business." Alexis insisted coyly.

Sighing in disappointment Zach replied. "If you insist, it vexes me Alexis that even now you continue to refuse me, but I am not a man to hang on my pride; if that is what you want then business it shall be. But..."

"But what?" Alexis asked genuinely intrigued by his playful tone.

"I reserve the right to try and change your mind!" Zach retorted. "I'll see you in Washington then?"

"In Washington." Alexis agreed setting the phone down.

Only then realising the position she had placed herself in. What on earth was she going to tell Blake? The truth and risk him snatching the contract out from under her nose, or fabricate a reason to leave town and risk him drawing the wrong conclusion?

For the first time since taking over Colby Co Alexis Colby was unsure what to do?

Part 5:

"You are very quiet this morning." Blake commented watching Alexis as she sipped her coffee, her bright eyes skimming over her paper.

In truth she had been rather quiet the last few mornings and this was so unlike her that Blake couldn't help but feel nervous; during their marriage Alexis had only been this quiet, when she was mad or worse she was plotting something? He had hoped to talk to her the night before, yet when he had snuck along to her room he found the room dark and Alexis asleep.

True it had been late.

Krystina had had a bad dream and insisted her father stay with her until she had fallen back to sleep, so it had been gone midnight when he arrived at Alexis's door. Yet normally Alexis would have waited up for him, spending the night in his own bed had been disconcerting. It had felt too large and empty. Lying there alone Blake had come to a revelation and it had been a shock; how quickly he had grown used to holding Alexis close as he fell asleep. With that disclosure weighing heavily on his mind Blake had tossed and turned half the night before falling into a fitful sleep.

He had hoped that by rising early this morning they might be able to snatch some time together before the others appeared but he seemed destined to remain disappointed. Apart from the polite 'Good Morning' and a small smile Alexis had barely glanced at him again. Preferring to devote her attention to her paper and the notepad in which she was writing furiously, jumping between it and her diary like a woman possessed.

Intrigued over what could possibly have her so fascinated Blake chanced a peek as he leant forward to refill his coffee cup, topping hers up out of habit. His eyes catching the word 'Leases' before Alexis caught him and shut the pad with a glare, returning to her paper.

"Perhaps I should ban all paperwork from the breakfast table." Blake mused his tolerance of her silence coming to an end. "Or is the prospect of actually talking to me repellent?"

Rolling her eyes behind her paper at his over the top reaction Alexis shrugged off his complaint, buttering a wedge of toast which she bit into hungrily before answering. "If you did that Blake, you would just end up dining alone most mornings…I am a busy woman and I have precious little time to catch up on the papers. Besides since you banned business discussions, oh and any less circumspect topics." Alexis added catching Blake's gaze over the top of her paper, a smirk tugging at her lips as Blake all but groaned at hearing his choice of word fired back at him.

"What should we talk about-The Weather?" Alexis added sarcastically.

"You could start by telling me what has you so preoccupied." Blake retorted, pleased when Alexis folded her paper and laid it to the side, her attention finally focused on him.

"Alright…Actually there was something I have been meaning to mention." Alexis began, relieved that he had finally given her the opening she needed. Yet she was unsure just how to broach the subject.

"Good Morning Daddy." Krystina's greeting interrupted them.

"Good Morning sweetheart." Blake gushed leaning down to kiss his daughter's cheek. "Ready for another day?"

"Nodding Krystina forced a smile heading over to the buffet in the hope that Mrs Gunnersun had prepared pancakes.

Watching his daughter pick her breakfast out of the corner of his eye Blake turned his attention back to Alexis. "You were saying…"

Fiddling with her coffee cup Alexis paused before speaking. "I had an interesting phone call a few nights ago…From Zach Powers."

"Zach Powers!" Blake all but exploded, unable to contain the note of panic in his voice. Alexis had been involved with Powers once before and the man was still attractive and definitely rich and powerful; which made him in Blake's eyes, dangerous.

"What on earth did Powers want? He's not a man I would trust…"

"Honestly Blake I am not a child." Alexis snapped her pleasant mood evaporating in the light of Blake's pontificating. "I am well aware what Zach is like and I can handle him."

Biting back his desire to caution her further Blake realised the warning signs when he saw them choosing instead to simply ask. "What did he want?"

"He…" Alexis began her confession on the tip of her tongue when a glass of orange juice went flying.

"Oops." Krystina muttered.

Yelping in surprise Alexis pushed her chair back from the table but she was not quick enough to stop the juice from spilling onto her cream Chanel skirt. Grabbing the nearest napkin Alexis mopped futilely at the stain, gritting her teeth to stop herself swearing.

Yet it was much harder to contain her temper when she looked back at that table and spotted her soaked notebook and diary.

Picking up the pad by the corner she watched in disgust as orange juice dribbled down the spine and landed in fat drops on the tablecloth. The pages were already sticking together but worst of all some of the ink had run leaving her notes unintelligible.

"I'm sorry." Krystina squeaked, gulping as Alexis's glare was transferred to her; true she had spilt the juice on purpose but Alexis surely couldn't know that, unless…Unless mind reading was one of her special powers?

Dropping her gaze to the tablecloth Krystina wondered what it would feel like to be turned into a frog?

"I am sure you are darling." Blake mollified, trying to play peacemaker.

Yet to his surprise Alexis did not erupt as expected. Instead she dried her pad with the edge of the tablecloth, doing the same with her diary. Then with a grim expression she wheeled her chair out of the dining room.

Flinging his napkin down on the table Blake followed her. "Alexis…"

"No Blake." Alexis stopped him with a look. "I don't have the time I have an appointment to visit Adam and I have to change."

"But what about what you wanted to tell me?" Blake asked following her for a few steps unable to quell the sick feeling that everything was unraveling in front of his eyes.

Meeting his concerned gaze Alexis felt her resolution waver for a moment, but when Gerard interrupted with a 'Phone call for you Mr Carrington' and Blake's attention was immediately diverted once more it hardened her resolve. "It doesn't matter…Its nothing to do with you."

Blake was fuming by the time he reached the telephone in his study. Something was going on, Alexis was pulling away from him, Krystina was withdrawn and somehow Zach Powers was involved. All of that congealed to give Blake an ulcer.

Picking up the receiver Blake all but barked down the phone. "Blake Carrington."

"Dad." Steven's voice echoed down the phone. "Are you alright, is this a good time?"

"Steven." Blake felt himself relax slightly on hearing his son's voice. "It is wonderful to hear from you."

"It's good to talk to you as well…And I wish I had time to talk longer but this is more business than just a chance to catch up."

Intrigued Blake asked. "What do you mean?"

"How soon can you get to Washington?" Steven asked.

Frowning Blake paused before answering. "Washington, why on earth should I go there?"

Sitting in the waiting room Alexis tapped her manicured nails against the polished wooden top. Glancing at the Cartier watch that adorned her right wrist she realised it had only been two minutes since she had last checked. It didn't matter Adam was still late.

Finally the door opened and in walked her son casting a look back at the guard before turning to face his mother.

Gasping horror as she caught sight of her son Alexis wished she could jump to her feet and draw him into a hug. Instead she settled for holding out her hands drawing him into the seat beside her.

"Oh Adam what happened?" She asked attentively cupping her son's bruised jaw.

His handsome face was marred by ugly purple bruises and he winced even under his mother's gentle touch.

"Oh just a few problems settling in." Adam tried to joke.

"Adam don't joke this is serious…What happened?"

Sighing Adam ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Dana visited." Adam began awkwardly. "Let's just say one of the other inmates saw her and made a few unsavoury comments."

"And you retaliated." Alexis filled in the blanks an indulgent smile on her face. "Oh my poor boy. But didn't the guards do something?"

Snorting in derision Adam hissed sarcastically. "Oh they did something alright; they put me in solitary for 48hrs and suspended my visitor rights."

"So that's why I couldn't visit until now?" Alexis gasped as the pieces fell into place. "Darling you have to be more careful, no matter what anyone says you have to ignore it."

"I know." Adam agreed meeting his mother's gaze a hint of a smile tugging at his lips even though it pained him. "You don't know how wonderful it is to see you mother."

"Oh don't I?" Alexis teased returning his tentative smile with a broad one of her own. "I miss you too Adam. Colby Co is not the same without you and the house seems empty even with your sister and Jeff and the children."

"The house?" Adam asked confused. "Mother are you living at the Mansion?"

"Yes." Alexis replied with a coy smile.

Raising an eyebrow an intrigued Adam asked. "With Blake?"

"Now that would be telling darling." Alexis replied but her broad smile was all the answer Adam needed.

"That is something of a surprise." Adam added after a long pause. "I just wish I could come home with you…To live with both you and father, to be a family." He broke off unable to continue.

Gripping his hand tightly Alexis added softly. "You and me both darling, but you will come home eventually that I promise you. And then we'll have the biggest party Denver has ever seen. Champagne will flow like the fountains at Versailles and"

"And?"

"The family will be there to celebrate. All the family!" Alexis insisted her emerald eyes glinting with determination. There was nothing that would stand in their way, not a jury, not little Miss Krystina and certainly not Blake's reserve. Somehow she would do whatever it took to make that happen; somehow she was going to get back everything that had once belonged to her.

Part 6:

Dinner had a pleasant if quiet affair. The conversation polite but careful with Fallon encouraging LB to fill the tense silences with more stories from school. She didn't need a crystal ball to predict a brewing argument between her parents. Ever since she had seen her mother fleeing breakfast with a stubborn expression and a ruined Chanel suit and then had bumped into her stony faced father emerging from the library with the look of a man perplexed she had been expecting fireworks.

Yet she was doing her best to lighten the mood and at least with her mother it seemed to be working. Alexis had relaxed slightly and was occasionally shooting Blake interested glances, if only her stubborn father would relent slightly and allow himself to be charmed out of his bad mood everything might be resolved.

"So the hospital benefit is in three weeks" Fallon clarified, excitement bubbling up in her voice. "Is that enough time to organise costumes?"

"I would say so." Alexis replied, her eyes flickering over to Blake who seemed intent on his dessert. "It would be amusing if we all co-ordinated don't you think...I could contact my couturier in the morning..."

Nodding Fallon ignored Jeff's groan and muttered 'not tights anything but tights' replying, "What theme should we have?"

Smiling at the silent Blake Alexis teasingly added, "Personally I always thought your father would make a dashing buccaneer."

Clearing his throat Blake finally retorted, "Fancy dress balls have never been my thing. Perhaps you should ask someone else to accompany you? Zach Powers for example." He added shooting Alexis a loaded glance.

Biting her lip Alexis refused to rise to his baiting returning his warning glare with a steely gaze of her own. She knew what he was doing; Blake had always been an expert at emotional blackmail, dangling something he knew she wanted in front of her in an effort to make her cave over something else. Well it wasn't going to work this time, she wasn't a naive twenty something anymore and she had learnt how to play this game to. If he wanted to find out what Zach had called about he was going the wrong way about it!

"Perhaps I should." She countered coolly watching as the muscle in his jaw clenched.

"Perhaps you should ask him next time he calls?" Blake countered unable to stop needling her; there was just something about the way her eyes flashed when she was angry, the tense way she held herself and the slight flush to her cheeks that spurred him on. That and the fact that she knew exactly what she was doing, winding him up, and trying to force his hand.

Well Blake Carrington had never been brought to his knees by anyone and he sure as hell wasn't about to capitulate on this. He had his weapons and she had hers, and from the way she was dressed this evening Alexis had come prepared to do battle and he wasn't about to disappoint her.

"Perhaps I will." Alexis all but hissed oblivious to the way Fallon shifted uncomfortably in her seat or Jeff''s concerned glance. "I have a mind of my own after all."

"Well if you are sure." Blake snapped. "I wouldn't dare to presume to offer the great Alexis Colby advice."

"I'm delighted to hear it!"

"Even if my opinion is based on years of actual experience." Blake added his voice rising in pitch.

"Heaven forefend." Alexis countered icily. "Is the mighty Blake Carrington feeling unappreciated? Well forgive me if I prefer not to stay around for your latest sermon." She added flinging her napkin down on the table. "If you will excuse me?"

Then with a pointed glare in Blake's direction she quit the battlefield, fuming when he shot her a smug half smile, his dark eyes glinting with superiority that set fire to her ire, this was not a defeat but a strategic withdrawal. Blake may have won the first round but she was sure he wouldn't win the battle and she was heading upstairs to set the stage for the next bout.

"You have a nerve." Alexis all but growled when an hour or so later a self-satisfied Blake slinked through her door brandy glass in hand.

She had settled herself on the chaise, dressed in her best weapon in clothes, a sheer nightgown covered by a frustratingly snug but complicated red velvet dressing gown. Book in hand she feigned disinterest when Blake approached setting his drink down on the table sliding beside her onto the seat.

When he went to take her into his arms, his hands warm on the soft velvet she pushed them away. "I'm reading Blake."

Yet Blake was not to be fobbed off, he had her on the back foot and was determined to press his advantage. Their little tiff earlier had stirred more than his temper, their verbal fencing the most complex form of foreplay and now he wanted to claim his prize; his lips found the exposed slope of her neck nuzzling until Alexis couldn't restrain a soft moan and his hands returned to wander across her body.

"Did I tell you how sexy you looked at dinner tonight..." Blake murmured fumbling with the many buttons of her velvet dressing gown as he scattered kisses over her newly exposed shoulder.

"That dress you had on...I could barely concentrate on Mrs Gunnerson's excellent dessert without imagining just what I could do alone with you and an extra helping."

Frustrated by his lack of progress in getting her undressed Blake simply slipped his hand down under the edge of her dressing gown, cupping her breast in his palm; stroking her gently through the almost transparent silk of her nightgown.

"Blake stop." Alexis insisted pulling his hand out from under her clothes. Frustrated by her own lack of control where he was concerned, for a moment there she had been so close to caving in.

"I am not in the mood." She added picking up her book.

Snorting in amusement as he plucked it from her hands, tossing it to the floor ignoring the warning flash of temper in her eyes, Blake placed his hands on her waist pulling her body against his, muttering. "Don't tell me you have a headache." As he leaned in for a kiss.

Twisting her face away so that his lips fell on her cheek Alexis wriggled out of his arms retorting "No it's more like heartache."

Confused and distressed by her comments Blake asked "What's wrong?"

Snorting in distinct unamusement Alexis answered sarcastically. "What's wrong he says?"

"Did that business at actually dinner upset you?" Blake queried relieved when Alexis tensed, certain he had the answer.

Pulling her resisting form back into his arms he placed a kiss on her forehead, relieved when she finally relaxed against him. "I'm sorry, I should have realised how much you wanted to go."

"Why can't we?" Alexis muttered into his shoulder. "The whole family it would be such fun Blake."

"Oh Darling I am just being careful when you think it through calmly you'll agree with me; it would be far too couplely a thing to do after all." He replied astonished when Alexis suddenly shoved him off of the chaise.

Landing heavily on the floor Blake gazed up at her. "Alexis what the hell is wrong with you tonight?"

At first Alexis seemed ready to bite his head off, her eyes flashing with temper but then she suddenly seemed to deflate as if all the fight had been drained out of her.

"What more do you want from me Blake?" Alexis asked sadly. "I've tried so hard to do everything you asked, bent over backwards trying to fit into this mould of your perfect woman."

"I never asked you to change?" Blake answered as he heaved himself off the floor rubbing his sore backside.

"Didn't you!" Alexis snapped back. "Perhaps not directly but it was there in every chastisement, every rebuke. Blake Carrington does not approve of who I am, or the way I do things."

"Just because we quarrel..."

"Not just because we fight, Dammit Blake you won't even be seen in public with me." Alexis cut in. "The children all know we are together, it's obvious, but we keep up this pretence of being just friends even in front of them."

"Alexis you know why."

"Krystina yes I know, it is quite clear even to me that your daughter doesn't like me especially after this morning."

"She just needs more time."

"How much time Blake, a few weeks, months...years even?"

"I don't know!"

"Well I think this isn't just about Krystina." Alexis retorted causing Blake to look up at her in surprise. "I think you are using her as an excuse, a very convenient excuse, I might add."

"Alexis what the hell are you talking about?"

"You're embarrassed."

"What are you..."

"You are, admit it!" Alexis snapped. "You are embarrassed to be seen with me, to have the world know we are together, if that's what you could call our relationship. What a joke we don't even have a relationship we have a sordid little affair going on."

"You are being ridiculous."

"Am I? I don't think so Blake. When we are alone you are a completely different person, relaxed, light hearted, passionate." Alexis added. "But then when other people are around you clam up, it's like you're terrified of what they might say or how they will react. Or as if word of our little liaison will somehow get back to your wife?"

"That's quite enough." Blake rounded on her angrily. "I've heard you say some pretty rotten things in your time but that really takes the biscuit."

"The truth sometimes hurts." Alexis replied softly.

"Well then with the amount of vile comments that have come out of your mouth over the years you must be an oracle."

"Well I'm sorry to break your little bubble darling but Krystle is not going to find out, she is not going to come storming back here to demand why you would soil yourself with me; she is gone and you need to let it go. And as for the rest of Denver yes there will be some people who don't approve but to hell with them."

"Some of those people are my friends."

"If they are really your friends it will be enough that you are happy and not wasting the rest of your life moping." Alexis countered.

"I need more time..."

"Time's up Blake." Alexis retorted. "I've done everything I can to help you get past this, even tried changing my own behaviour to get you to realise I am capable of restraint and thinking before I act. That I wouldn't embarrass you by those overt public displays that you loath. But even that's not enough for you. Well I am through checking my behaviour to sooth your ego. And I am through being your secret bed warmer."

Stunned by what she had said and the vehemence with which she said it Blake could only gasped horrified. "What are you saying that it's over between us?"

Shaking her head at his over the top assumption Alexis replied. "What I am saying Darling is that you'd better start thinking of a way to deal with this problem of yours and it is your problem Blake. I love you, I freely admit that and I'd shout it off the top Colby Co if you needed me to. Now I am not asking you to reciprocate I am not foolish enough to ask for a miracle but you need to find a way to let us be together properly."

Sighing in relief as he realised she hadn't just ended things Blake scrabbled for something anything which might appease her. "Alexis what you are demanding takes time..."

"What the right to able to be honest with my children, not to have to hide what I am feeling, how being with you, most of the time, makes me feel so happy. Not to have to spend our nights sneaking around, treating our relationship as something sordid to be hidden. Well I am not ashamed of us Blake and I wish to heaven you weren't."

"So you're giving me an Ultimatum?" Blake retorted. "I don't appreciate being backed into a corner Alexis."

"If you're feeling cornered then it's your own fault Blake. The choice is very simple; you find some way to deal with this problem of yours..."

"Or what we're through, now I know you are bluffing, you have waited too long to be back in my arms."

"Oh the ego speaks!" Alexis bit back testily. "Well it may surprise you Blake but I can live without you, God knows I had enough practice over the years. You on the other hand have never had to do without me whilst you still wanted me, personally I don't think you'll be able to stay away!"

"So in the meantime you're what, suspending my conjugal rights?"

"You have to be married to have conjugal rights Darling!" Alexis replied smugly. "Personally I don't think you can last a week."

"Now whose ego is doing the talking?" Blake retorted. "You're good Alexis but not that good!"

"Take that back!" She hissed her cheeks flushed with anger, emerald eyes twinkling dangerously.

Alexis truly riled up was a sight to behold, it seemed to accentuate her beauty and Blake wasn't sure where to look first, her glittering eyes or other pointed signs of arousal. Unable to resist taunting her further he growled, "No I won't."

Drawing herself up Alexis balanced unsteadily on her feet grabbing the back of the chaise for support, stunning Blake as she flew at him. Surprising them both as she managed two steps before collapsing against him.

"You complete and utter bast..." Alexis began, only to have her rant cut off by Blake's mouth on hers, his hands on her body stroking and squeezing as he backed them both over to the chaise. Pressing her down beneath him, this time making quick work of her clothing before taking time to satisfy both their appetites.

"Nice to know I already won my bet."

"You didn't win Alexis you started it." Blake retorted not even opening his eyes as he melted into the pillows, the tension of the past few days slowly slipping away. "You goaded me all through dinner; you simply got what was coming to you."

"You reciprocated." Alexis countered smugly her fingers trailing across his chest.

"Well it would have been rude not to." Blake muttered earning himself a playful smack for his cheek. "If you don't respect your better's young lady I will have no choice but to put you over my knee."

"Oh the ego speaks."

Cracking one eye open Blake studied her in the half light, with her hair dishevelled and sheet tucked around her naked body she had never looked better. "Don't make me come over there." He muttered teasingly.

"You don't intimidate me Blake." Alexis retorted shifting against her own pillow reaching for her new notepad.

Raising an eyebrow in astonishment, Blake watched as Alexis put on her bedside light. "You're going to work...Now?"

Shrugging Alexis retorted, "Why ever not, it's still early and I have a lot to work through."

"With Zach Powers?" Blake growled feeling his earlier frustration bubble once more.

"If I choose to." Alexis answered glibly swallowing a smile.

"And if I said no."

"I would do it anyway." Alexis countered her eyes flashing dangerously. "You run Denver Carrington and I run Colby Co Blake. We are going to clash in business, it is inevitable, and I have no intention of running my deals or business partners passed you for approval."

"Business partners or bed partners?" Blake retorted. "I will not be cuckolded by you Alexis not again!"

"Oh now we have it!" Alexis hissed slamming her pad down. "I wondered how long it would be before you threw that back in my face...Funny how it didn't seem to be so important to you five minutes ago when you were fucking me?"

Flinging back the cover Blake groped for his dressing gown not caring about retrieving his pyjamas. "You are an obstinate woman, well fine deal with Powers, but don't come crying to me when it boomerangs on you!"

"Oh don't worry the last person I would come crawling to is you. Believe it or not Blake I can take care of my own interests. I am not a pretty little toy you can keep out of sight, there when you want me, silent when you don't."

"Like Krystle you mean?" Blake sneered. "Well there are quite a few different qualities between the two of you, she had the sense to listen to me, she never betrayed me and she sure as hell never tried to force me into a relationship!"

"Oh yes the sterling Krystle. Well if my company is so repugnant by contrast why don't you sidle off to that cold empty bed of yours? I hope the memories help to keep you warm because as of this moment I won't." Alexis screeched her righteous anger lasting just long enough for Blake to storm out of the room slamming the door.

Falling back against her pillows Alexis slammed her fists against the mattress, angry hot tears pressing her eyelids. She knew she was right to stand her ground, to demand more than Blake was offering but she hadn't expected it to hurt this much. It felt like she was being ripped into two. He was just so stubborn, couldn't he bend a little?

Wasn't she worth it?

Lying alone in her bed Alexis shivered, what if Blake didn't think she was? Had she just blown the only chance she ever had of getting him back?

"Whatever it takes Blake...We will make this work." Alexis promised, she had given Adam her word, they would be a family again and Alexis Colby never went back on her word.


	5. Reawakenings

Rapping his knuckles on the polished oak door Zach Powers stepped back and checked his appearance in the mirrored elevator door. Tweaking his Oxford knot Zach smoothed an invisible crease from his suit and shifted the bouquet of roses into his left arm. Smiling charmingly at the door to the suite opened and an austere Butler greeted him with a polite, "Good Day Sir."

"Mr Zachery Powers to see Mrs Colby."

Following the butler into the suite Zach smiled as he heard Alexis's voice coming from the bedroom.

"No don't put that there, how on earth am I supposed to reach it…Put it on the dressing table…Oh and that is the dress I am wearing to the benefit tonight, can you make sure it is crease free?"

Gazing around the suite Zach admitted he was impressed. When he had booked at room, he had thought he had been lucky enough to get the last suite. The presidential suite had certainly not been available and yet here Alexis was.

"Zach." Alexis greeted him enthusiastically, wheeling her chair into the main room.

For a moment Zach stared open mouthed and Alexis's bright smile faltered.

"It's a wheelchair Zach, its not like I've grown a third eye. I was in an accident what where you expecting?" Alexis hissed.

Embarrassed by his gaff Zach shifted the roses awkwardly before crossing the room to place a chaste kiss on Alexis's cheek handing her the roses, "Forgive me Alexis, it was a surprise…"

"Obviously." Alexis retorted coolly, passing the roses off to the hovering maid, who curtseyed and vanished through a side door.

Wheeling her chair over to a side table Alexis selected and lit a cigarette. Exhaling the smoke she watched Zach, eyeing him like a cat would a mouse.

Tugging at his collar Zach waved his hands gesturing to the sumptuous surroundings. "The Presidential Suite Alexis I am impressed, you'll have to tell me how you managed it. I could have sworn some Saudi Prince had it booked through the week-Just who did you have to bribe to get him to move out?"

Smiling cryptically Alexis shrugged, pointing towards him with her cigarette. "That is for me to know and you to wonder."

"Ever the secretive Alexis. I swear if you could patent and manufacture that beguiling smile of yours you would be richest woman alive." Zach flattered relieved when Alexis's smile broadened.

"Well apart from the Queen I probably already am." Alexis retorted gesturing to the couch. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"No thank you." Zach declined politely but he took the seat, pleased when Alexis decided to sit beside him. "And you are here alone…No Blake Carrington?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Blake? Why on earth would he be here?" Alexis retorted stubbing out her cigarette.

"Oh no reason." Zach hedged yet after one pointed look from Alexis he conceded. "Alright call me paranoid but when we talked on the phone I got the impression there was more going on between you and your ex-husband than him just providing you with a place to recuperate and…"

"And?"

"Well I must admit to being more than a little relieved that the sainted Blake is not here with us."

Laughing softly Alexis shrugged aside his unspoken question. "Blake is in LA visiting Jason Colby, something about the pipeline project. He doesn't even know I am here, not that I need to run my business past my ex-husband."

"And your luncheon companions?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"That depends, is that a Yes?"

Rolling her eyes Alexis nodded accepting Zach's hand to stand before lowering herself back into her chair. "It's a date Mr Powers."

Glancing at his watch Blake tried to keep his frustration off of his face. Jason seemed determined to drone on picking up every little fault with the pipeline project's progress and it wasn't hard for Blake's mind to wander.

Back to Denver, back to a certain lady, a lady who still refused to give him the time of day.

He had thought that once Alexis had time to sleep on it she would see reason but he had forgotten just how single minded she could be, but what was grating him more than anything was the fact she might have a tiny point. He had been putting off having to make a decision about them, about their future, letting sleeping dogs lie.

Not that either of them had been getting much sleep. Well at least he hadn't, his bed had been too cold and empty and it had been easier to throw himself into work.

Which was why he was here in LA cramming in a meeting with Jason Colby before flying to Washington to attend the environmental fundraiser.

"It has to be a woman."

"What?" Blake muttered lifting his eyes from the paperwork in front of him to the amused Jason.

"I must have called your name half a dozen times Blake." Jason explained. "So who is it? Anyone I know?"

Shuffling his papers Blake reached for his briefcase. "If that is all we have to discuss Jason…"

"Fine…Fine." Jason retorted holding up his hands. "Deny it all you want but I've seen that look too many times Blake, I've even seen it in my reflection, and it can only mean woman trouble."

Grudgingly Blake agreed. "Its definitely a woman but I don't want to talk about it."

"It's not Sable is it?" Jason asked laughing at Blake's stricken expression. "Definitely not, well that is a relief. I was not looking forward to giving you that talk."

"I think I am a little too old for advice Jason."

"Well judging from that hang dog expression I would have to disagree with you." Jason retorted. "Look Blake you can never win with women, you can either be right or you can be happy."

Snorting Blake had to admit he had a point. His life would be a lot easier, well more pleasurable if he just gave in but his pride was not easily set aside. Besides if he gave in now, he would be setting a precedent and all Alexis would think she had to do to bend him to her will would be to kick him out of her bed.

"I'll pass on your comments to Dexter International, I'm sure they will get right on them." Blake muttered turning the conversation back to business, holding his hand out for Jason to shake.

"Well good luck to Blake on both fronts, I think you're going to need it."

"Sable what on earth are you doing here?" Blake stared at the smiling Sable, shielding his eyes against the bright LA sunshine.

"Trying to get back to Denver." Sable huffed flinging herself into the spare seat beside him. "But I stayed so long visiting Monica that I missed my connection and the only free space is on tomorrow's flight…I don't suppose…" Sable trailed off fixing her large chestnut eyes on Blake. "Would you find it terribly presumptuous if I asked you to give me a lift?"

Shifting awkwardly in his seat Blake automatically thought of Denver and Alexis, she would be waiting for him back at the mansion still furious he had no doubt and when she learnt of his trip to Washington he was sure her ire would only increase; did he really want to add fuel to the flames by giving Sable a free ride?

"Actually I am not flying to Denver tonight." Blake replied hoping that would dissuade her but Sable wouldn't have been Sable if she hadn't locked him with those large eyes of hers, curiosity shining in their depths. "I have to stop off in Washington to see Steven."

"Oh how wonderful a family reunion." Sable gushed and for a moment Blake was almost convinced he had gotten away with it, until she added knowingly.

"And Alexis didn't want to come along? To see her favourite how very unusual…Why are you really going to Washington Blake?"

"There is an environmental fundraiser." Blake began awkwardly. "There are some important contacts I need to meet…"

"And you haven't told Alexis." Sable cooed delighted by this turn of events. "Well business is business and you are competitors."

"Yes." Blake added curtly. "So it would probably be best…"

"If I came with you!" Sable finished for him, ignoring Blake's squirming. "Come on Blake how many years have I been doing this, I helped Jason get most of his big contracts by charming prospective partners and you simply cannot go to a benefit alone….Please let me help you…Unless of course you're intimidated by how Alexis will react?" She added knowingly, watching as his back seemed to straighten instantly.

Blake couldn't help it, Sable's taunt jarred already frayed nerves and before he really thought it through he found himself replying. "No of course not…Come if you want."

"Oh wonderful, we'll have such a fun time and it will give us time to talk about that other matter…If you're still interested in purchasing The Carlton."

Blake tuned out the rest of Sable's excited chatter as his steward arrived and informed them his plane was ready. Perhaps if he was really lucky they would arrive at the benefit too late to be captured by the waiting press, then Alexis wouldn't find out.

Shaking his head Blake wondered who he was trying to kid, with the way his luck was going lately it wouldn't surprise him if Alexis found a way to catch him red-handed.

Part 2:

The ballroom twinkled with the light from a thousand candles scattered across tables and supported by large silver candelabras. The candlelight reflected in the diamonds strung around Alexis's neck and wrist, and with the swages of red satin draped across her body she was simply dazzling and she knew it. Yet it took all her confidence to enter the room, patented Alexis Colby smile in place, she was used to turning heads, she had her entire life but now people were staring for an entirely different reason.

People were looking and from the exchanged glances and furtive whispers she could easily guess the topic, her back had been damaged not her brain. So despite the desire to crawl away and hide Alexis fronted it out, smiling charmingly at the acquaintances who rushed over to say hello, swallowing down their saccharine faux concern for her health. At least Zach seemed to have gotten over his initial reluctance and was dancing attendance on her.

But Alexis couldn't help but feel a pang, if Blake had been here things would have been different, somehow his presence always made her feel secure. It wasn't until she arrived in Washington alone that she realized how having him by her side, knowing that he wanted her in spite of her current condition, had bolstered her confidence.

If she could make Blake fall back in love with her even from a wheelchair…

But Blake wasn't here and instead she had to draw on her reserves, bringing to the fore the insult proof armor she had spent years crafting.

Even so she knew she would feel better, less exposed when they made to their table and everyone was at the same height.

She was so set on that that she almost didn't recognize the blond hair gentleman who stepped in front of her blocking her way, until he spoke and jarred her from her musing.

"Mother what…why…when did you get here?" Steven practically stumbled over his words.

"What am I doing here you mean?" Alexis retorted sharply knowing from the way her son's face flushed that she was spot on. "Is there some reason I shouldn't be here?"

"No." Steven stuttered. "I just…" He paused glancing at Zach who immediately made himself scarce with a mumbled 'I will see you at the table Alexis'. "Mother what are you doing with Zach Powers everyone knows that man is a shark?"

"Yes I am aware of that. I am also aware of what people call me behind my back, so don't worry about Mr Powers I can handle him!"

But Steven wasn't her son for nothing and he was not to be dissuaded so easily. "Does Dad know you're here?"

"Why should what I do matter to your Father?" Alexis all but hissed her smile vanishing as she felt herself growing angry.

She loved Steven and had always felt there was a special bond between them, and it had hurt more than she was prepared to admit to anyone, even Blake, when he hadn't come to see her in the hospital or in California. Who was he to lecture her now?

"And I can't believe this is what you want to ask me. I never thought I had raised my son to have such poor manners. You didn't even come to see me when I was incapacitated, just one lousy phone call and now you see me and what do you ask? Not how are you mother? I hope you're better? Not even it's wonderful to see you what a lovely surprise? No you ask about Blake…"

"Mother I'm sorry…"

"Well so am I." Alexis spat back not caring that she was giving quite the performance to those socialites listening in. " I'm sorry Steven if I don't feel inclined to include you in my plans, since you seem determined not to include me in your life." She added unable to keep her hurt from her voice.

"Mother I really am sorry." Steven pleaded catching her hand, but Alexis was in no mood to be fobbed off with false platitudes. "I do care about how you are doing; I've just been so busy putting this fundraiser together and…"

"Maybe you are but I am busy too Steven, too busy to listen to your excuses now. If you decide you still give a damn in the morning contact me at the Ritz, but don't expect me to be waiting around for the call." And with that parting shot Alexis wheeled her chair towards her table determined to find the South Korean Oil minister and undertake a charm offensive the likes of which Washington hadn't seen in years.

It was already late into the evening when the limousine bearing Blake and Sable pulled up outside the benefit and Blake inwardly smiled at the lack of paparazzi. It appeared his gamble had paid off. So at least listening to Sable grumble for the last hour about missing dinner had been worth it; in the end.

Even if he had to lie a little to accomplish it.

True he did have a lot of phone calls to make but he could have postponed them. He knew it and so probably did Sable from the less than subtly insinuations she was making that he seemed to be going out of his way not to be seen with her. The irony had not been lost on Blake that was an accusation he was hearing all too often of late.

Of course the one phone call he had actually wanted to make he really had to postpone, somehow he didn't think trying to talk sense to Alexis whilst her cousin listened in was a sensible idea.

Getting quickly out when the valet opened the door Blake remembered his manners and offered Sable his hand to get out of the car which as she was now five months pregnant and donning evening gown was easier said than done. The lobby was all but deserted; the cloakroom attendant jarred from his nap by the sudden arrival of Sable's fur stole.

Offering Sable his arm Blake led them into the ballroom.

Scanning the room Blake smiled when he spotted Steven's fair head lurking by the bar. As if feeling the weight of his father's gaze Steven turned and met his eye, yet instead of smiling back Steven's face creased in a frown.

"Steven." Blake greeted his son. "What's the matter?"

"Father…Sable." Swallowing nervously Steven glanced at Sable and Blake immediately realized his son didn't feel comfortable talking in front of Sable.

"Sable would you mind finding our table?" Blake asked diplomatically waiting until she had left before turning back to his son. "What's wrong?"

"Mother's here!"

Stunned Blake managed to bite back an expletive. "How the hell…"

"I know it surprised me as well."

Alexis here—Blake closed his eyes, suddenly feeling every year of his age.

"I don't know how she found about this Dad, even my source stressed how hush hush this was and I trust him."

"Are you certain she is here for the leases, could it just be a coincidence?"

"She's sat right next to Minister Lin and she's on a charm offensive, I think by now he would offer her half of the country is she asked for it!" Steven deadpanned.

Scanning the room it didn't take Blake long to find Alexis.

Her tinkling laughter caught his ear first, his breath catching when he finally saw her. He had always loved her in red, and tonight she looked beautiful.

For a moment lost in watching her laugh and charm her dining companions Blake could almost forget why he was here and simply enjoy the sight of her, but then Zach Powers leant into his line of sight; leaning far too close to Alexis for Blake's liking.

"Powers." Blake growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm not happy about that either." Steven added intrigued as he studied Blake out of the corner of his eye.

His father seemed angrier about Powers than he was about competition for the leases. Standing there with his fists clenched Steven was almost concerned Blake would storm over and land a punch on Powers every time he whispered something in Alexis's ear that made her laugh.

"Dad what's going on?"

"Trouble that's what." Blake retorted his words practically prophetic when a moment later Zach Powers appeared to catch sight of Sable. Alerting Alexis—Blake could see her tense up even from this distance, her head turning so fast it was any wonder she didn't get whiplash.

Having found her cousin she began to search the crowd, her dark head moving back and forth until Blake felt the full force of her emerald gaze. Meeting her gaze Blake stared back, refusing to back down first; relishing the way her eyes glinted furiously.

She was surprised to see him; she hadn't expected to, he knew how that felt. She was pissed he was here with Sable and the feeling was more than mutual there. So far they were equal. The only edge Alexis had was that she had the Minister to herself most of the evening, no real competition.

Well that was about to change. Perhaps it was time he showed Alexis just how dangerous it was to leave him on the outside.

"Evening Carrington…Hey guys if it isn't our favorite little rich boy? How was your time in solitary Carrington, enjoy it?"

"Poor little Prince back with the commoners."

Gritting his teeth Adam gripped his dinner tray tightly, moving down the line; determined not to let his tormenters get the better of him. Not again.

"What's the matter Carrington, we not good enough company for you?" Jimmy Stokes drawled lazily spinning his empty coffee mug but keeping his gray eyes locked on a silent Adam.

"Course not Jimmy…Carrington's too good for the likes of us remember…Got things to do—Gotta go back to his cell and cry into his pillow."

Taking a seat Adam tried to focus on his dinner, the watery lasagna and over boiled veg. Yet he was unable to block out the taunts to completely.

"Hey is it true Carrington we heard you kept waking up your cellmate calling out for Mummy in your sleep…You a real Momma's boy Carrington?" Jimmy added and the rest of the cons fell about laughing. Scowling as Adam continued to ignore him, no one ignored Jimmy Stokes.

"Course If I had a mother that looked like yours Carrington I might cry out in my sleep as well…" Jimmy trawled suggestively smiling as Adam tensed, before turning to his mate. "Bobby you still got that clipping?"

"Sure."

"Lend me it…I'll put her highness up on my wall tonight—Perhaps I'll get lucky and have some Alexis Colby inspired dreams tonight."

"SHUT UP!" Adam screamed slamming his cup down. "Don't talk about my mother—Scum like you are fit to speak her name!"

"Oh he speaks…Think we hit a nerve boys?" Jimmy sniggered before getting to his feet stretching out his back. "You wanna try and make me Carrington…I bet you mother is a right goer in the sack…She certainly likes her men, you ever seen her starkers Carrington I bet she's got a right nice pair of tits on her."

Closing his hand around his fork Adam imagined how satisfying it would be to stab the pronged instrument repeatedly into Jimmy's bloated stomach.

"What's the matter Carrington chicken?"

"Na he's just getting his rocks off picturing Mummy naked!" Jimmy retorted.

Coiled Adam was fuming all but poised to launch himself at the taunting men not caring that he was outnumbered when a calmer voice intervened.

"Back off Jimmy that's enough."

"Stay out of this Dobson…Keep that bent nose out of it." Jimmy spat at an older man who sat quietly in the corner, his graying hair sleeked back neatly.

Yet Dobson wasn't intimidated by the younger larger man. "You want to talk about Mother's then lets talk about yours…You seen her lately?"

"She visits." Jimmy grunted.

Leaning back confidently in his chair Frank Dobson narrowed his eyes as he stared down the squirming bully. "Yeah when?"

"She's busy…She works long hours." Jimmy hissed. "Not that you'd know anything about that, all you know about is how to take bribes to look the other way…God there is nothing worse than a bent copper."

"Oh I bet she works…I remember she was real popular down at Joe's Bar.""

"Why you…"

"Me what?" Frank asked with a deceptive smile, when Jimmy remained silent he added. "Fantasize all you want about Carrington's mother, that's all you'll ever have, but remember when he gets out he can try yours out for a mere twenty bucks."

Furious Jimmy went to launch himself at the older man, only held back by his friends who ushered him out of the dining room.

Surprised Adam watched as the slight Frank Dobson crossed over to his table holding out his hand. Shaking it Adam could barely contain his curiosity as Dobson lowered himself into the opposite chair.

"How...Why did you help me?" Adam finally asked, stumbling over his words.

Smiling Frank Dobson took a long sip from his coffee before answering. "You and I are going to be good friends Carrington…How does it go the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Frowning in confusion Adam was unable to stop from blurting out the question. "Who?"

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one could overhear him Dobson leant forward answering in a whisper. "Have you ever heard the name Handler…Force Captain Handler?"

Part 3:

Alexis's eyes stayed on Blake as he followed Steven across the room. Tapping her manicured nails against the stem of her crystal champagne flute, she did her best to keep her temper under control.

"Blake." Zach hissed having spotted the new arrival. "I thought you said he was in LA?"

"Jeff told me he was." Alexis muttered in response covering her annoyance with a dazzling smile when Minister Lin turned to her with a question.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh noting, what could possibly be wrong?" Alexis insisted gratefully accepting the re-fill the Minister offered, saluting him with her champagne; taking a deep sip as Blake and Steven arrived at their table.

"Minister Lin may I introduce my father Blake Carrington?"

Accepting the hand that Blake offered Minister Lin shook it asking, "Blake Carrington of Denver Carrington?"

Smiling enigmatically Blake replied modestly "Guilty as charged."

Retaking his seat Minister Lin waved Blake towards the empty seat to his left. "Mr Carrington may I introduce Mr Zach powers and this charming lady is Mrs Alexis Colby."

"Zach." Blake greeted Powers with barely a civil grunt, his eyes shifting to Alexis a half smile tugging at his lips as Alexis's faux pleasant expression slipped for a moment, creasing her beautiful face with a minute frown.

"Alexis." He added softly.

"Blake." Alexis countered taking another sip of champagne to cover the awkward silence.

"Oh you know each other." The Minister exclaimed.

Snorting in amusement Alexis couldn't help but return Blake's amused smile.

"As the father of my four children one could say we have a more than fleeting acquaintance." Alexis quipped, tearing her eyes away from Blake's twinkling dark eyes, forcing herself to remember that she wasn't speaking to Blake at the moment.

That became easier when a moment later a rather familiar face appeared at Blake's side, chestnut eyes flashing maliciously as they moved over Zach and Alexis.

Getting to his feet Blake offered Sable his chair. "Minister Lin may I introduce Mrs Sable Colby."

"Another lovely Mrs Colby, beauty must run in the family." Minister Lin gushed bowing over Sable's hand.

Taking her seat Sable smiled at Zach before turning her attention to a fuming Alexis. "Cousin."

"Sybil." Alexis retorted smirking as Sable twitched in annoyance.

"How nice to see you out and about Alexis, this is the first time since the accident isn't it? I hope it hasn't been too difficult for you, so brave of you to let people see you like this." Sable snapped her bright smile contrasting sharply with her curt tone. "Such a shame you have to miss out on the dancing the quartet are quite good."

Shrugging aside the barb Alexis smiled sweetly turning to Minister Lin. "The excellent company more than makes up for it."

"Yes well if I can be of any help." Sable cooed.

"I am sure I will manage thank you Sable." Alexis snapped her patience coming to an abrupt end. "It is something of a surprise to see you here, tagging along like a…"

"Do you enjoy dancing Minister?" Blake suddenly asked, the abrupt chance of subject cutting Alexis off mid flow.

"I do. Why are you asking me to accompany you Mr Carrington?" Minister Lin retorted laughing at Blake's flushed countenance.

Shaking his head Blake caught Alexis's accusing gaze as she realized just what he was up to, cunningly removing Minister Lin from his place beside her to somewhere she in her present condition couldn't follow. "You'll have to forgive me I'm suffering from a little jet lag…I was hoping that you would assist me."

"How?"

"I promised Sable at least two turns around the floor and I find myself too tired to deliver. Perhaps you…"

"I would consider it an honor Mr Carrington…If the lovely Sable doesn't mind." Minister Lin replied turning to a serenely smiling Sable.

Shooting a smug smile at Alexis Sable gracefully got to her feet offering the Oil Minister her hand. "I can't think of anything pleasanter."

"I can." Alexis muttered as the pair departed. "A glass of Hemlock sounds more appealing."

Retaking his seat Blake gratefully accepted a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, taking a deep sip as he leant back against the chair, his eyes locked on Alexis's face. "Shall I ask the waiter for one?"

As if feeling the weight of Blake's scorn Alexis suddenly looked up her emerald eyes flashing as she took in the smugly secure Blake. "I know geography was never my best subject in school but I could have sworn LA was on the other side of the country."

"So is Denver." Blake countered his dark eyes narrowing. "It seems neither of us is where the other thought we were."

Raising an eyebrow at Blake's less than subtle accusation Alexis sneered. "What a coincidence."

"And what a surprise to see you as well Zach." Blake snapped turning his attention to the shipping magnate, his animosity no longer forced. "Always lurking around other people's women."

"Listen to yourself." Alexis scoffed. "Talking about people like they're possessions. Well I have always chosen where I go and who I spend my time with and I have no intention of stopping now!"

"Alexis…."

Setting down her glass Alexis held her hand up to fall stall Blake's objection. "If you gentlemen will excuse me…I need some fresh air…The atmosphere here has suddenly become rather stifling."

Enjoying the crisp night air Alexis drew deeply on her cigarette, holding the smoke in for a moment before exhaling slowly; watching the smoke circle lazily up into the sky.

If only she could breath out her discomfort so easily.

Blake was here—With Sable!

He was willing to be seen in public with Sable on his arm but not her.

Surely he must realize what people were muttering behind his back; what she herself might have thought if she hadn't known better…What other conclusion could naturally be drawn when the single and eligible Blake Carrington finally reappears in society with a woman on his arm, a noticeably pregnant woman. It wasn't as though Sable had ever taken pains to hide her affection for Blake.

How could he do it?

"So this is where you are hiding." Blake's rich baritone cut through the silence.

Glancing back over her shoulder Alexis's eyes narrowed as she spotted Blake relaxing against the wall, dark eyes glinting as they met hers.

Forcing an expression of disinterest onto her face Alexis turned from him taking another draw from her cigarette as she watched the garden lights, apparently fascinated by the way the light from them reflected off of the tricking waters of the fountain.

"Still giving me the cold shoulder." Blake added more in commentary than a question.

Taking one last drag Alexis stubbed the cigarette out on the stone balustrade before flicking the butt out into the darkness. Gripping the wheels of her chair Alexis turned and moved towards the door passing Blake without even acknowledging his presence relishing the way he tensed as she approached.

"Right that is enough." Blake's voice sounded close in her ear and Alexis exclaimed in surprise as her wheelchair was wrest from her control; Blake seizing the handles and pushing her in the opposite direction from the ballroom. "We are going to talk Alexis…No I am going to talk and you will listen."

"Blake are you mad? Let me go this instant!" Alexis demanded trying to grab the wheels of her chair and force them to a stop; drawing her hands back as she got friction burns on her palms.

Entering the lobby Blake stunned the pimple faced cloakroom attendant by throwing a few hundred dollar bills onto the counter.

"Take a break." Blake practically growled and the young man beat a hasty retreat, clutching the unexpected windfall to his chest.

"What the hell?" Alexis screeched as Blake pushed her into the open cloakroom, slamming the door shut behind them.

Feeling Blake finally release her wheelchair Alexis backed away from a strangely silent Blake until she could feel the caress of fur against her bare shoulder and she realized there was nowhere left to retreat.

"Have you finally lost what was left of your marbles?" Alexis demanded, covering her nerves with a thin veneer of bravado. "People will notice I'm missing…"

"If by people you mean Powers." Blake cut in derision dripping from his tone as he practically spat Zach's name. "When I left he seemed rather preoccupied dancing attendance on your cousin." Blake paused enjoying the way Alexis bristled at that less than subtle slight.

"He didn't seem in the least disturbed by your absence…Why I doubt he even noticed it."

"You Bast…"

"So I imagine we have at least ten minutes before Sable gets frustrated enough to send him away and he suddenly remembers you." Blake added spitefully. "Time enough."

"Enough for what?" Alexis asked her eyes widening in panic as she realized just how vulnerable she was. The Lobby was empty, at least it had been when they arrived, the attendant had fled and the only exit was shut and Blake stood between her and it.

If Blake realized her mounting concern he did nothing to sooth it scowling as he demanded. "To get some answers…How long have you been planning this… trip?" Blake demanded.

"Don't you mean how long have I known about the leases?" Alexis cut in a smirk tugging at her lips as Blake flinched. "You're not the only one with friends in high places Darling."

"Fine at least you're not trying to fob me off!" Blake retorted. "But I want to know is if I hadn't left to go to LA, what convenient little excuse were you going to come up with to explain this little trip?"

"None." Alexis answered honestly causing Blake to start in surprise. "Why should I need to lie? I would have told you the truth that I was coming here on business, which is exactly why I am here, no matter what your fertile imagination or my cousin Sybil might have implied otherwise."

"You expect me to believe you are here with Powers on business…Discussing contracts?"

"My business discussions, classified or otherwise are frankly none of yours. I am not one of your employees, not one of your board members who you can bully. I'm your competition Blake and I certainly don't owe you an explanation about my deals."

"If you're dealing with Powers you do…"

"No." Alexis answered emphatically crossing her arms and staring Blake down.

"The hell you do whilst you live under my roof…"

"But not in your bed. I am not one of our children Blake, and I am certainly no longer your wife so you can't tell me what to do anymore, or who to see and certainly not who I can associate with in business or…"

"Or what? In bed? isn't that what is really going on here Alexis?"

"Oh you hypocrite!" Alexis snapped back cutting Blake's angry tirade in half. "You're here for exactly the same reason as I am, you didn't see fit to tell me you'd be coming here, made up some cock and bull story about going to LA. I never lied…."

"For once!" Blake muttered grudgingly admitting to himself that Alexis had a point. "But what about Powers."

"What about Sable?" Alexis retorted. "It's funny how everyone including the loyal Jeff thought you were in LA, all except Sable who conveniently appears here at your side." Alexis added her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Tell me Blake were you hoping to slip in a little dirty weekend with my dear cousin whilst I was safely tucked away in Denver?"

Horrified by her accusation it took Blake a moment to realise Alexis wasn't just speculating, throwing anything out to attack him, she was serious, she honestly thought he was here with Sable. Taking a deep breath Blake tried to enthuse his voice with calm sincerity. "Alexis I told you there is nothing going on between Sable and me…There never has been and….£"

"Oh yes so you say." Alexis interrupted gesturing wildly. "And Blake Carrington's word is unimpeachable-How could I ever have doubted you." She added with a sarcastic eye roll.

"Tell me Blake truthfully, enquiring minds want to know and it is the hot topic of the evening. Is the child Sable is carrying a Dexter or a new Carrington?"

Aghast Blake stepped back in shock, she couldn't think…his peers surely didn't believe…But it didn't take Blake long to put together the looks and whispered nods, what had he done?

"Alexis you know damn well that Baby is not mine."

"Do I?" Alexis countered. "Do I really, well let's examine the facts, whose company was Sable seen in during her months in Denver…Yours…Whose word does Sable hand off…Who did she go to any lengths to protect, prepared to blackmail me for? And why was she so adamant that Dex was to have no part in 'his' child's life was it because she wasn't sure it was actually HIS to start with?"

Storming across the room Blake fought the urge to throttle her. Settling for dragging her out of her chair and shaking her roughly, as if he could shake some sense into her.

Struggling in his grip Alexis winced as Blake's fingers dug into the tender flesh of her upper arms, and she pushed futility against Blake's chest. "Blake let me go…You're hurting me!"

Loosening his tight grip on her slightly, Blake muttered. "You make me so mad." Drawing her into his arms, his hands now spanning her slender waist as he held her firmly against him. Catching and holding her gaze Blake spoke slowly and sternly, carefully enunciating each word so there could be no confusion about what he said next.

"There is nothing between Sable and me. There never has been and there never will be. You are the only woman in my life-God knows why when you drive me to distraction."

"And that's the truth?"

"Yes." Blake hissed tersely, leaning in so their noses almost touched his unblinking eyes boring into Alexis's. For a moment her emerald eyes softened.

"Alright I believe you." Alexis grudgingly admitted and Blake relaxed slightly, sighing with relief as she sank into his arms. So her next words came as something of a shock.

"But that doesn't change a damn thing. You're still as controlling as you always were Blake. Everything has to be on your terms and yours alone. Well sorry but I'm not a girl anymore, you want me then you have to be prepared to make some pretty big concessions."

"Oh it changes something." Blake muttered confidently. "It means I can do this with a clean conscience." And then he kissed her, ignoring her squeak of protest. His lips soft at first brushing his lips against hers, before teasing her mouth open, swallowing her moan of pleasure.

For a moment Alexis wavered, part of her furious that he thought he could simply kiss away her arguments, but the other part, the part that reminded her just how much she had missed him in the past few days won out. Sliding her hands up around his neck Alexis returned his kiss passionately, moulding her body against Blake's; consoling herself with the thought that at least she had won their bet…He hadn't managed to last a week.

Pressing her back against the fur coats Blake ran his hands down the satin material of her evening dress to cup her bottom pulling her hips towards him where another part of him seem intent on convincing Alexis of her unique place in his affections.

"Blake not here…" Alexis groaned as one of his hands fumbled with the top of her zip.

Nuzzling into her neck Blake whispered into her skin. "If not here than where?"

"I have a suite at the Ritz…The presidential…It has a rather large bed we could try out…"

"I'm not sure I can wait that long." Blake retorted glancing down at the sizeable bulge in his trousers.

Trailing her fingers down over his waistcoat and then the tentage in his trousers Alexis teased her bottom lip between her teeth. "Do you have a limo?"

Raising an eyebrow a curious Blake replied. "Of course."

Smiling naughtily Alexis asked. "Then care to join me in a little sightseeing tour of Washington Mr Carrington?"

Lowering Alexis back into her wheelchair Blake couldn't resist running his hands down her sides. "All the famous landmarks Mrs Colby? All points of interest?" He added skimming back up across her chest.

"Why not…I suddenly have a hankering to see just how big the Washington Monument really is?" Alexis retorted causing even Blake to blush slightly.

Laughing at Blake's bashfulness Alexis wheeled her chair into the lobby. "Coming lover?"

"Oh you are awful." Blake moaned trying to regain some semblance of control before following her, his playful suddenly evaporating as Alexis stopped dead and he caught sight of why.

"Blake there you are." Sable gushed on seeing him, her eyes flickering over Alexis as though she was barely worth bothering with. "We did it…Minister Lin invited you to a private luncheon at the South Korean Embassy tomorrow…Seems as though our little plan worked after all." She added sending a pointed look in Alexis's direction before dropping the final insult.

"So clever of you to arrange this little diversion."

"Diversion?" Alexis whispered her eyes swiveling to Blake who was staring at Sable in open mouthed shock. "Is that what this was, simply a way to get me out of the way so you could get your hands on those leases?"

"Alexis I swear…."

"No." Alexis retorted holding up her hand. "Not another word. Congratulations Blake, you got what you came for…The leases…You'll forgive me if I don't feel like celebrating with you. Now why don't the two of you slither back into whatever hole you came from, do what you like I don't care…"

"Alexis." Blake growled. "It is not how it sounds."

"Oh I think it is exactly how it sounds. I just can't believe I was almost dumb enough to fall for it. You've made your choice Blake, but remember two can play at this game." Alexis warned, emerald eyes flashing. "And I always play to win!"

Part 4:

Numb-That was how he felt, correction that was how he wanted to feel.

He would have given anything to feel the caress of cool oblivion, anything instead of this gut churning mix of despair, pain and guilt. The guilt was the worst. Even if he hadn't deliberately set Alexis up, which he hadn't, he was innocent of that accusation but the rest…

He had allowed Sable to accompany him knowing full well the conclusion Alexis would jump to if she found out about it. Who was he kidding it was never going to be a question of IF but WHEN with Alexis.

Part of him had even enjoyed her jealousy, it had reassured him that no matter how much distance she forced between them…separate bedroom…separate lives, she still loved him enough to get jealous just at the sight of him with another woman. He had played on it, depended on it to drive her from the room when he found her there.

And for what? Leases that he wasn't even sure Denver Carrington had the capacity or financing to bid for.

Waving at the barman Blake set his empty glass down on the table. "Another and make it a double…No damn it save time and make it a treble."

"Sir…" The young barman began hesitantly but one look from Blake silenced his objection and instead the young man returned with half a bottle of scotch, setting it down next to Blake's glass. "I normally wouldn't but you look like you need it."

Grunting his thanks Blake poured himself a large measure, several fingers worth, taking a large gulp that burned his throat on the way down before leaving a wonderful numbing feeling. Perhaps if he finished the bottle the numbness would extend to the rest of him.

"There you are!" Sable's voice cut through his haze. "I can't believe you ditched me at the Benefit."

Swirling the amber liquid round in the glass Blake muttered. "I left you the limo." Before taking another swig.

"Blake getting dunk never solved anything." Sable began soothingly leaning over to cover his hand with hers. "Why don't you come up to my room, I'll fix you a nice cup of tea and we can talk…"

Snorting Blake shook his head yet he didn't push her away, it felt nice that someone cared.

"Fine not tea bring the scotch if you want but don't sit here, what will people think?"

That at least made sense to Blake. Besides hadn't he given his peers enough to gossip about bringing a pregnant woman who wasn't his wife to a Ball, whilst he kept his liaison with another woman a tightly guarded secret because he feared people might scoff at him? If it wasn't true he would laugh.

Allowing Sable to pull him out of the bar he stumbled along to the elevator, his eyes locked on the floor and his fingers clasped around the neck of the bottle. So he didn't realize when Sable came to an abrupt stop and he practically barreled right into her, only his gentlemanly reflexes reaching out to catch her before she fell.

"Perhaps we should wait for the next." Sable muttered but it was the voice who spoke next that finally caught Blake's attention.

"Oh don't concern yourself on our account cousin dear. Unless you're worried Blake might embarrass you by throwing up all that booze."

Alexis was already in the elevator and Blake felt the automatic pull towards her, his feet moving before his brain had the time to protest. It was only as the door closed behind him and Sable that Blake realized Alexis was not alone, along with one or two other people who were obviously staying in the hotel, Zach Powers was present his arm draped possessively across Alexis's shoulder.

Smiling coquettishly up at Zach Alexis rubbed the hand that caressed her bare shoulder, feeling Blake's heavy gaze boring into her.

If Zach realized what she was really up to he gave no sign but responded to the invitation in her eyes, leaning down to kiss the exposed slope of her neck, causing Alexis to giggle and bat him away.

It was only as the elevator stopped and Sable practically strong armed Blake out that Alexis risked glancing at him, her playful smile evaporating instantly on catching sight of his expression until the doors closed once more cutting her off from him.

Now he truly was numb—He had lost her.

Not even waiting until Sable opened the door, Blake took a deep swig this time straight from the bottle.

"I can't believe the nerve of that woman." Sable fumed as she finally got the door to her room open her anger only increasing as she caught sight of the state Blake was in.

"It's all my fault." Blake muttered staggering in a collapsing on the couch cradling his bottle to his chest like an infant. "All she wanted was me to find a way for us to be together…I drove her away."

"Into Zach Powers' arms?" Sable scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Alexis is Alexis and she will never change. She always manages to twist everything so that you feel like the guilty one…"

"But this time it is my fault." Blake insisted, ignoring Sable's attempt to placate him.

Sitting down next to him Sable slid her arm around him gently, pulling his unresisting form into her arms. "Oh Blake I wish there was something I could say to make it go away…"

"What no gloating?" Blake murmured into Sable's shoulder. "I thought you would be crowing I told you so by now."

"I get no satisfaction from seeing you upset." Sable insisted running her fingers through his hair relishing the way Blake sighed and relaxed against her.

He knew he should be stopping her, should not enjoy taking comfort in her arms. But part of him, the hurt boy inside needed comforting, even if it was his own fault. So when Sable's caress moved from his hair to his shoulders he didn't object, nor when her hands moved inside his jacket, massaging his back through his thin dress shirt. He didn't even stop her when her lips found his own.

If he closed his eyes and kept them closed he could almost pretend it was Alexis in his arms…And perhaps that would be enough?

Internally Alexis was in conflict.

Part of her crowed at the expression on Blake's face as he had seen her with Zach. She had only seen him that torn once before and that memory left an altogether sourer taste in her mouth, accompanied as it was hand in hand by the memory of being thrown out of the house with only the clothes she stood up in and a small suitcase.

But another part of her felt sick just allowing Zach's hand on her shoulder, let alone allowing him to kiss her neck. If Blake had felt guilty over scheming with Sable before he certainly wouldn't now, she had practically pushed him into Sable's waiting eager arms. Perhaps it was just the prospect of losing anything to her cousin that was causing her heart to palpitate.

She doubted that.

It was almost on automatic that she moved out of the elevator into her suite, throwing down her fur on an available couch before wheeling her chair over to the nearest decanter pouring herself a large brandy, which she practically downed in one. How was she going to live without Blake? The long empty nights stretching in front of her terrified her enough to reach once more for the decanter.

"Easy Alexis I intend for this to be a long night." Zach murmured in her ear taking the glass from her hand, setting it down on the table before drawing her over to the couch; settling himself down beside her before drawing her into his arms.

For a moment Alexis allowed the kiss but even she was unable to continue feigning enthusiasm now that their audience was absent. In the past she would have leapt into Zach's bed, intent on venting her hurt feelings and getting some measure of her own back; yet each time she was the one left hurting.

Sex was a good distraction but it didn't solve her problems.

Pushing Zach away Alexis smiled sweetly in order to soften the blow. "Well it has been an enlightening evening Zach."

"And the night is not over yet." Zach purred leaning in capture her lips once more confident in his own exotic appeal.

Stopping him with a hand on his lips Alexis shook her head. "I'm afraid this night has to come to an end…it's been a long day and…"

"Are you telling me to leave?" Zach asked aghast as she nodded. "But why…WHY?"

Her smile fading faster than twilight Alexis was suddenly all sharp edges, bright eyes glinting maliciously.

"Really Zach you didn't honestly think that even after the way you fawned over Sable all night I am suddenly going to fall into your arms…God what is it with you men, you give us so little credit with being able to control our wants and desires." Alexis spat toying with a perplexed Zach who seemed unable to process her abrupt about face, jumping to his feet his temper showing clearly on his face.

"This was all an act…For what…Carrington's benefit?" Zach gasped. "You were using me? To make Carrington jealous"

"So what if I was?" Alexis retorted shrugging her elegant shoulder. "Oh don't look so shocked darling I didn't do anything to you that men haven't been doing to women for thousands of years."

"I'm nobody's puppet Alexis."

"Really then why were you so easy to play?" Alexis countered reaching for the telephone. "Now can you show yourself out or do I need to call for my butler?"

"Oh I am going." Zach retorted his tone icy as he recovered a measure of his former control. "I'm sorry to say I think you are going to regret this Alexis."

Shrugging Alexis didn't see fit to justify his poorly veiled threat with a reply, instead she punched a few numbers into the telephone, relieved when Zach finally left and she could set the handset back down.

Leaning forward her head in her hands Alexis tried to get her thoughts straight but they kept returning to Blake…Blake at the benefit…The two of them alone in the garden and then when he dragged off to the cloakroom…Had he really just been stringing her along, keeping her out the way so that Sable could charm Minister Lin. It was something she herself would have done no doubt about that but Blake?

As much as she was loath to admit it and despite the depths she knew Blake would plumb if pushed, somehow this seemed beneath him; as if his own vaunted ego would not permit him to stoop to such a low. Blake would use many things to get what he wanted, threats, blackmail, bribery, yes most definitely but sex?

It just didn't seem his style.

Rubbing her aching forehead Alexis got back into her wheelchair, cursing the contraption as she bashed her shin against the antique desk that just wasn't built to accommodate it. Picking up her notepad and phonebook she made her way through into the bedroom, perhaps a long soak in the tub would help to clear her thoughts.

And they certainly needed clearing, if she was to work out how to snatch those leases out from under Blake's nose…Then perhaps how to snatch back the man himself from Sable's clutches. Losing Blake was one thing but letting Sable have Blake, even if Alexis couldn't have him herself, well that was another thing entirely.

Part 5

Alexis was finally completely relaxed in the tub when the banging began. Grabbing a towel she tried to lift herself out of the bath, cursing when she slipped and fell hard on her rump. Then before she could try again she heard the butler open the door and an all too familiar voice demanding, "Where is she?"

"If you will wait sir, I will see if Mrs Colby is available she had retired for the evening."

"Oh I bet she has." Her visitor replied then from the muffled scuffle Alexis could only assume he had barged his way past the butler.

"Sir if you won't leave I will have to call security and have you forcibly removed."

"Like hell you will." He retorted not taking the threat seriously, demanding, "Alexis where the hell are you?" as he barged the door to her bedroom open and for a moment Alexis could see him reflected in the mirrored wardrobe door bottle in hand.

"Alexis." Blake called out again staggering further into the bedroom and out of her line of sight.

"Blake what the hell are you doing here?" Alexis shrilly demanded and after a few moments, a loud bang as something was knocked over, and a few muffled curse words he appeared.

Leaning against the doorframe Blake stared about the room in surprise. "Where's Powers?"

Resisting the urge to throw something Alexis shifted awkwardly in her bath, suddenly realizing just how exposed she was, sitting here wearing little more than bubble bath, so she retorted more sharply than intended. "Obviously not here!"

"No." Blake muttered shaking his head vigorously. "He's here somewhere…He's just hiding…I'll find him and I'll show him what happens…mess with Blake Carrington." And with that he was gone staggering back into the bedroom, clumsily knocking over furniture and throwing open wardrobe doors.

Wrapping the now sodden towel around herself Alexis tried once more to lift herself out the tub managing to balance on the marble surround scrabbling for her robe and wheelchair when the butler reappeared.

Hovering awkwardly in the doorway, holding a hand in front of his eyes, lest he might see anything untoward, the butler said. "I have called security Mrs Colby they will be here presently."

Growling as she retrieved her satin robe, wrapping it round her wet frame Alexis all but rounded on the stunned butler. "And who the hell told you to do that?"

"You…You don't want security?"

"If I wanted them would have called them myself." Alexis retorted, shooing him out before her as she got into her chair and wheeled herself back into the bedroom which by now resembled a war zone. Clothes and pillows were scattered over the floor as Blake conducted his equivalent of a search.

"Zach is not here Blake." Alexis tried to reason with him but Blake was beyond listening to reason; having exhausted all possible hiding places in the bedroom he made his way back into the sitting room. However this time he only made it as far as the couch, collapsing on top of it bottle in hand.

"I know he is here somewhere." Blake murmured taking another swig of the whisky, scowling when there was less than a mouthful left; his eyes finally lifting from the empty bottle to look at Alexis as she followed him into the room. His anger giving way to drunken confusion, "You're all wet."

"I was in the bath." Alexis replied astounded that he clearly hadn't registered that fact when he walked into the bathroom, just how much Scotch had he drunk, not the entire bottle surely.

"The bath…"

"Alone!" Alexis added when Blake made to rise a devilish glint in his eye. "Now what the hell do you think you are doing?" Alexis demanded. "You can't just go around bursting into people's hotel suites Blake."

"I just needed…to see…you." Blake drawled leaning back against the plush cushions of the couch. They were so comfortable and suddenly what had seemed so urgent before now wasn't. Powers wasn't here that was all that mattered…But perhaps he ought to stay here just in case he tried to come back?

"Oh no don't you dare." Alexis started when she saw Blake's eyes begin to droop, his grasp loosening on the empty bottle so that it fell to the floor with a thump.

"You are not sleeping here—Don't you have a room of your own in this hotel?"

"Don't remember." Blake grunted closing his eyes as he nuzzled into a cushion.

Huffing in frustration Alexis wheeled herself over to the phone, calling reception. "Hello can you tell me which room Blake Carrington is staying in?…306…No I don't need to be put through…Thank you."

Slamming down the receiver Alexis returned to the couch and the by now snoring Blake. Prodding him her frustration only increased when he slumbered on oblivious. Yet as she watched him sleep for a moment, pulling the cushion close, a familiar name on his lips she felt her anger melt.

It was her he called for, her not Sable.

He was here, drunk out of his mind, foolishly trying to confront Zach and not warming Sable's bed like she had thought. That had to count for something…It had to means something.

Retrieving a blanket Alexis draped it over him before heading back into her bedroom to set it back into some semblance of order.

She wasn't about to let him off the hook, not by any stretch of the imagination but perhaps tomorrow morning she could give him a chance, one last chance, to explain himself.

Groaning as he made the sluggish transition from sleep into wakefulness Blake was immediately struck by the terrible banging noise, wondering how anyone could sleep through such a racket it took him a moment to realize that the noise was coming from the inside of his skull. Yawning as he stretched out the terrible kink in his back it didn't take long for new unpleasant sensations to make themselves known.

His mouth tasted like something had crawled into whilst he slept and died. His stomach seemed to protest his every movement just like his head did, pitching and rolling as if he were aboard a yacht in a force nine-gale, yet move he had to as his full bladder made itself known.

Staggering to his feet Blake squinted against the taunting daylight heading through a door that he assumed led to the bathroom. Here at least it was nice and dark with only a dull illumination from what turned out to be the bathroom through another doorway.

Taking care of his pressing ablutions first Blake paused when he caught sight of his refection in the above sink mirror. He looked haggard, older than he had ever looked. There were deep dark bags under his eyes, which were themselves bloodshot, there was thick stubble on his chin and unattractive trail of drool down across his cheek.

As vile as all that was first he had to remove the rotting taste from his mouth, so grabbing the toothbrush and paste on offer he spent a good few minutes scrubbing every crevice of his mouth clean. It was only as he sat it down he realized it wasn't his…In fact none of his toiletries were there.

Panicking he glanced around and spotted the uniquely feminine products, body lotion...perfume… This wasn't his room at all.

Wracking his memory of the previous night Blake winced as he remembered the Benefit…Leaving it alone…going to prop up the bar…leaving with Sable.

Sable…Oh god…He remembered going to her room…He remembered…

Suddenly his stomach reasserted its presence and Blake barely made it to the toilet before the mainly liquid contents of the previous night came back to haunt him.

Panting Blake leaned his head against the porcelain bowl, trying to control any further retching. When he thought he had himself back under control he stood once more pouring himself a glass of mineral water from the standing bottle, swilling his mouth out before taking a deep gulp.

Staring at his reflection once more Blake tried to remember…Sable in her room…Sable's arms around him…Her lips on his…Touching until…

Gasping Blake suddenly remembered as if it had just happened.

Returning her kisses clumsily Blake allowed Sable to push him back against the couch, her lips moving from his to the curve of his jaw, down his neck, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, opening them her lips following down…down until.

Groaning Blake closed his eyes fingers finding the nape of her neck, caressing the skin softly before burrowing in her hair, arching against her talented lips a name spilling from his own…Oh Alexis…

Things had gone downhill after that.

Sable had been less than pleased, pulling away from him so fast he might have been a leper, her chestnut eyes wide in horror. Blake had been so embarrassed he had simply grabbed his bottle, fastening his clothing as he made his way to the door. Yet as embarrassing as it had been the overwhelming feeling had been one of relief.

It was only when he was slumped in the corridor that he realized he had left his jacket…the jacket with his room key behind. Yet with each passing swig he had cared less about that, and more about finding Alexis.

She had told him her suite…The presidential…And he had been determined to find her…Then fight Powers for her if necessary. But after that there was nothing.

Running his hands over his stubble chin Blake finally looked properly at his surroundings. This was definitely a suite, it could be hers but there was only one way to be sure he thought glancing back to the darkened bedroom part of him dreading what he might find.

Would Alexis have taken pity on him and let him sleep off his drunkenness on her couch, whilst she entertained Powers in the bedroom. Somehow that hardly seemed likely.

One thing was certain he didn't think he could face Alexis in this state. So slipping off his rumpled clothes Blake walked over to the large shower, turning the water on and the temperature up until it was almost scolding. Then grabbing the soap and a scrubbing brush Blake scoured his skin, paying special attention to everywhere Sable had touched him, by the end his skin was red raw but it was a good pain unlike that pounding in his head.

Slipping on one of the fluffy robes provided by the hotel Blake rummaged around in the cabinet pleased when his eyes alighted on the complimentary toiletries that Alexis had of course put away untouched.

Snorting in amusement as that triggered a memory, of many years before not long after they were first married and Alexis had joined him on a business trip. Where he as a foolish young husband had inquired why his new wife needed an entire vanity case for her beauty products…The hotel provided the essentials.

Back then his young bride had smiled sweetly but remarked pointedly, hotel toiletries were all very well if he wanted her to look and smell like one of the cleaning staff. The next morning they had laughed when Blake caught housekeeping pocketing the products they hadn't used.

However if Alexis was picky about using them Blake himself had no qualms, of course there was a notable difference in quality between the products stocked in those roadside motels he had once visited and the presidential suite at the Ritz.

Lathering up his chin Blake picked up the razor and made short work of his stubble. Glancing at is reflection Blake was forced to admit it was a slight improvement, at least now he didn't look like he had just escaped from an institution of some kind, but with the bloodshot eyes and bags he did still resemble a health warning for alcoholics anonymous.

Realising he had put off the inevitable long enough Blake crept out of the bathroom, waiting until his eyes adjusted to the darkness before picking his way over to the bed.

Alexis was there, and alone Blake was relieved to see.

Surprised that the noise from his shower hadn't woken her Blake paused, standing by the bed unsure just what to do now. Alexis hated to be woken up, it always put her in a bad mood, and considering the fact that he must have barged in here drunk after that fiasco at the Benefit, she was already predisposed to be mad at him.

Eventually his body made the decision for him, as Blake struggled to suppress a yawn. Lowering himself gingerly down on to the bed, Blake convinced himself he was just going to wait here until she woke up naturally. Yet as his head touched the pillow, and his hand crept of its own accord around Alexis's waist prompting her to turn and snuggle up against him; Blake allowed his eyes to close and her gentle rhythmic breathing to lull him back to sleep.

He would have a hard enough time convincing her of his innocence he might as well do it properly rested.

Part 6:

Warmth and safety that was what Alexis woke to.

Dozily burrowing her face into the slope of Blake's chest, she sighed content as Blake moved against her, tightening his hold on her, resting his chin against her forehead pressing a kiss to it. For a moment everything was perfect and then she remembered.

Scrunching her eyes tightly closed Alexis wished she could return to the previous blissful ignorance. Yet the memories refused to go away and so reluctantly she opened her eyes, tilting her head up so she could study her sleeping companion.

He looked tired.

With those vital dark eyes of his closed Blake looked every year of his age; the deep lines that creased his face seemed more pronounced this morning than they ever had before.

As if instinctively aware of her scrutiny Blake's eyes drifted open, dark eyes meeting her emerald ones. At first soft from sleep and full of affection it wasn't long before they clouded with fear but there lingered a hint of hope. For a moment the silence hung tense over them. Blake afraid to speak, to move lest it break the spell and Alexis drew away from him in disgust.

Instead she surprised him by moving, not away, but leaning up and brushing her lips against Blake's own.

Relief the like of which he had rarely felt flooded his body and Blake felt himself relax, muscles that had been tensed painfully melted under her kiss. Responding hesitantly, then with increasing passion and tenderness, Blake pulled her tightly against him wanting his body in complete contact with hers; afraid that the moment would end and she would vanish as easily as a dream.

Eventually they pulled apart breathing heavily. Running his hands up and down her back, into her hair then across to cup her face, Blake struggled to find the words, in the end blurting them out with none of his usual finesse. "I'm sorry…God Alexis last night…I'm so sorry."

Running her fingers across his cheek, tracing the outline of his lips Alexis dropped her gaze, unable to bear the raw emotion in his eyes. "Just last night?"

Sighing deeply Blake caught her chin, lifting her eyes back to his own, "No not just last night. I asked too much of you, I know that now, I was wrong about everything—Can you forgive me?"

For a moment Alexis didn't answer and Blake felt his heart drop to his stomach. When she did speak her tone was strained, "Do you mean it…Do you really want this to work?"

"Yes." Blake answered heartily. "More than anything I want this to work."

"Then you need to let me in Blake…You need to trust me Blake, let go of the past." Alexis added sternly unwilling to take him at this first apology.

Shaking his head Blake realised the sense in her words, if they had any future he needed to trust her completely but to let go of all their history, to let his guard down would eave him vulnerable. "What you ask isn't easy…You…We hurt each other very badly and…"

"The past is the past Blake." Alexis insisted her emerald eyes wide. "Nothing can change it but people can chance. Are you the same man I met thirty years ago?"

"No." Blake answered honestly.

"Then how can you think I am? I am not going to make the same mistake again." Alexis insisted her cheeks flushing with repressed anger, as she struggled to keep a hold on her temper.

Smiling ruefully Blake met her earnest gaze. Stroking Alexis's pink cheek he grudgingly admitted. "You may have a point."

"I know I do." Alexis retorted primly causing Blake to laugh and with that she felt her remaining anger vanish. Laughing along with him Alexis buried her head into Blake's shoulder running her fingers along the edge of Blake's all too familiar bathrobe.

Catching her fingers Blake brought them to his lips kissing them gently. "I do love you Alexis."

"Then prove it." Alexis added provocatively, raising a teasing eyebrow. Running her fingers across the exposed slope of his chest.

"Alright." Blake replied accepting her invitation and turning them both over so that he had her pinned beneath him but instead of immediately ravishing her Blake surprised her. "Those leases."

Wiggling beneath him Alexis asked in frustration. "What about them?"

"I didn't plan last night." Blake said tightening his hold on her, as Alexis immediately tried to push him away. "No hear me out…But the only way I can prove that is by not profiting from it."

"I don't understand…" Alexis muttered her brows drawn together in confusion.

Pausing before replying Blake made sure he had her full attention before adding seriously. "I am not going to attend that lunch at the embassy."

"Blake you can't." Alexis exclaimed but Blake was resolute.

"You wanted proof Alexis, now you have it."

Rolling her eyes Alexis retorted. "Blake you are certifiable."

"No I'm perfectly sane." Blake insisted, his dark eyes serious. "Once I lost you because I put business first."

"Blake." Alexis sighed reaching up to stroke his face, her fingers sliding into the hair at the nape of his neck.

"No let me say this." Blake cut her off leaning close he pressed his forehead against hers determined that this time she would listen because it was not something he would repeat. "I am not making the same mistake twice." He swore sealing that promise with a kiss.

And then another…And another.

Back in Denver another Carrington Colby couple were sitting down to breakfast.

Shaking out her napkin Fallon was just pouring herself a cup of coffee when Jeff entered and so she poured him a cup as well, watching as he energetically moved around the room assembling his breakfast.

Picking up Blake's paper Jeff settled into his seat surprised when he picked up the coffee pot and went to fill his cup to find it already full. Glancing over the edge of his paper Jeff caught Fallon's amused smirk even though she tried to hide it behind her cup. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Fallon replied and a comfortable silence followed.

Jeff tried to concentrate on his paper but his eyes kept wandering to watching Fallon toy with her breakfast, a far away look on her face which then morphed into the most devious expression. Intrigued Jeff folded his paper, "Ok Spill it."

Looking up Fallon feigned an innocent expression which if he hadn't seen the devilish one a moment before might have convinced him. "Spill what?"

"You've got that look about you…You're plotting something I can tell."

"Moi?" Fallon gasped lifting a hand to her chest in mock outrage.

"Yes you. I've known you most of your life Fallon…I saw that look before you roped me and Steven into raiding Mrs Gunnerson's pantry and laying the blame on poor Mr Kensington your mother's much maligned Collie. I just hope it's not something to do with your parents because I warned you before, stay out of it Fallon."

"No I am innocent of all charges Mr Colby." Fallon exclaimed yet she was unable to completely restrain her smirk and at Jeff's raised eyebrow she caved. "Alright maybe just a little meddling." Then at Jeff's questioning glance she added. "The hospital Gala, I booked us a table…You and me…Mother and Father and…a few mutual friends."

"Mutual friends?" Jeff queried. "People who might be sympathetic to them getting back together?"

Toying with her scrambled eggs Fallon wilted under Jeff's heavy gaze.

"Well its not the worst idea you ever had." Jeff grudgingly admitted casing Fallon to perk up. "But I don't know how you are going to get Blake to agree to it."

Suddenly energized by his unexpected support Fallon leaned forward blue eyes glinting mischievously and for a moment Jeff was sharply reminded of their young son. "Do you really want to know?"

"You mean do you have my support and cooperation." Jeff retorted, pausing for a moment before caving to the inevitable. "Alright I'm in, come on Sherlock what's the plot?"

Smiling now she had achieved her primary objective Jeff had always been too easy to reel in, Fallon relaxed against her chair. "Slowly slowly…First we get them used to doing things as a family. Which is why when they get back from their business trip we are going out the movies together."

Snorting Jeff shook his head. "Blake and Alexis at the movies with the common folk?"

"Just picture it, we arrange it that they sit together, we put the kids the other side of us…We go see something romantic…It's nice and dark in the…"

Rolling his eyes as Fallon got carried away Jeff held up his hands. "Spare me the nitty gritty details. All this still doesn't tell me how you are even going to get them to agree in the first place."

"Oh that's the easiest part." Fallon said waving her hand dismissively. "I'll just use my secret weapon."

"Mind altering drugs in the champagne?" Jeff quipped.

"No LB." Fallon retorted smugly. "Neither Grandpa Blake nor Grandma Alexis can resist those baby blues."

Shaking his head Jeff had to take his hat off to her, using LB was devious and sure to work, and he was about to admit as much when Gerard interrupted.

"Mr Colby. Mr Adam is on the phone. He asked to speak with Mr Carrington but I explained he wasn't here. He insisted this was urgent…Would you?"

Sighing Jeff threw his napkin down on the table, the prospect of talking to Adam removing what was left of his appetite. "Alright Gerard." Jeff replied, smiling at Fallon's commiserating glance as he went to answer the phone.

"Adam." Jeff grunted. "What is so urgent? Run out of pocket money already?"

"Jeff." Adam's voice showed that he felt exactly the same way as Jeff about this conversation. "It is important but since I relish talking to you just as much as you do me I'll be brief. There is a man Father needs to talk to, he's called Frank Dobson."

"Adam Blake is a busy man he doesn't have time…" Jeff began only to be cut off.

"Listen Jeff I don't have time to listen to your pontificating." Adam hissed. "But somehow I think Father will want to know. Frank Dobson, a former policeman, and the man who has information on a certain Captain Handler. Now do you think you can pass on that message?"

Sipping her coffee Alexis watched Blake practically inhale his breakfast. "Hungry?"

Smiling ruefully Blake took a dip sip of his juice, reaching for two more slices of toast, replying as he buttered them. "I missed dinner remember and Scotch doesn't exactly fill you up."

"Blake." Alexis began hesitantly rubbing the rim of her coffee cup. "About Sable…How did she end up accompanying you to the Benefit?"

Taking his time to swallow his eggs Blake insisted, "I bumped into her at airport it wasn't planned."

"Just a coincidence?" Alexis scoffed. "Now I may have once believed in Santa Claus, even the Easter Bunny but even I don't believe in coincidences not where my cousin is concerned."

Setting his fork down Blake held his hand out for hers waiting until he had it before putting on his best puppy dog expression. "Don't you trust me?"

Pulling her hand away shaking her head at his foolishness Alexis grumpily retorted. "Of course I do its Sable I don't trust.

Amused by her petulance Blake crowed, "You're jealous."

"Me!" Alexis exclaimed innocence personified. "Jealous now I know you are delusional."

Shaking his head Blake returned his attention to his breakfast, hoping that the topic of Sable was over and dealt with. Yet he should have known Alexis wasn't finished, when it came to some subjects she was like a dog worrying a bone.

"All I can think is thank god she wasn't able to take advantage of your condition last night." Alexis muttered oblivious to the way Blake shifted uncomfortably in his seat his mind whirling; if ever there was a time to come clean it was now.

"I couldn't stand that…First Dex then you. Sable seems to go out of her way to try and destroy anyone or anything special in my life."

"Alexis." Blake spoke sharply causing Alexis to look up. "There is…"

However the sudden sound of the telephone cut him off.

"Excuse me Darling that might be Steven I did tell him I was staying here and asked him to call." Alexis explained wheeling over to the phone.

However much to her surprise it wasn't her youngest son on the phone.

"Minister Lin…Yes I am sorry we missed each other last night, there was such a crush when everyone left…Lunch today?" Alexis gasped looking up and catching Blake's stunned expression.

"Yes of course…No One O'clock will be fine…Yes I have seen Blake…He's staying here in this same hotel…Of course he'll be there." Alexis insisted much to Blake's astonishment.

"Thank you Minister Lin…Yes I am looking forward to it as well."

"Alexis." Blake growled warningly but Alexis ignored him.

"Yes Minister Good Bye."

Setting the phone down Alexis raised a hand to fall stall Blake's objection. "No hear me out Blake."

"Alexis I had made my decision. I don't appreciate you answering for me." Blake cut in ignoring the warning signs as Alexis's eyes flashed.

"Oh stop being stubborn!" Alexis spat surprising him. "It was a wonderful gesture, just the fact that you were prepared to do it is enough. But business is business, it needs to be kept separate from our relationship from the start or we are going to be setting ourselves up for trouble. Or do you foolishly expect me to do the same next time we have a disagreement?"

"Are you saying I'm not worth a lease or two?" Blake teased, dark eyes glinting as he sipped his coffee.

Rolling her emerald eyes Alexis smiled wryly. "Be serious Blake, this is our children…our grandchildren's inheritance we are talking about here. We owe it to them to try our hardest, to make our companies the most successful we can. That means we are going to clash in business, we just have to make sure that those quarrels stay in the boardroom and don't follow us into the bedroom."

"Alright." Blake capitulated holding his hands up, standing up and crossing the room to where she sat, slipping his hands round her waist he helped her stand. "You've convinced me…We'll go hear what Minister Lin has to say, but I hope you remember this was your idea. I don't want you turning on me when I beat you to those leases."

"Oh you…" Alexis began hotly slapping Blake's chest yet she did nothing to stop him kissing her.

A sharp knock at the door interrupted them.

"Hmm must be the porter with my clothes." Blake mused. "I suppose it is time I was dressed."

"Oh I don't know Mr Carrington." Alexis teased, running her fingers along the edge of his fluffy robe, lingering on his bare chest. "I do like this outfit."

"Oh do you Mrs Colby?" Blake retorted surprising Alexis as he began to back them towards the suite door as the knocking continued; enjoying the way Alexis had to cling to him, giggling as hands slipped down from her waist to cup a lower handhold. "Well if you like it so much I could be persuaded to lend it to you…I imagine it would look better on you anyway."

Staggering along with him Alexis dug her fingers into his neck. "Blake don't you dare let me go."

"Just think of this as physio." Blake quipped finally getting to the door, pressing her firmly against it. "Now what am I going to do with you." Blake mused before accepting the invitation in her eyes and kissing her deeply.

Irritatingly for them both the porter knocked again and Blake reluctantly ended the kiss, taking one hand away from exploring Alexis through her satin robe to pull the door open with a yank. "Just set it down inside then make yourself scarce." Blake demanded his dark eyes still locked on Alexis's twinkling orbs, anxious to continue what they had started.

"Dad what are you…Mother." Steven exclaimed standing in the open doorway his blue eyes darting between both of his parents, not that they needed to go far considering the pair were pressed together.

"Steven." Blake gasped unable to say anything else.

Unable to suppress her amusement as both her men continued to stand there, mouths agape Alexis quipped. "Do you think now might be a good time to tell the children?"

Meanwhile somewhere far away from Washington, in a hospital room, a patient lay hooked up to machines, the dull slow beeping a constant.

When suddenly the machines began to haywire and a fair-haired nurse carrying a tray full of medications came running dropping them when her eyes fell on the patient.

"Oh my god you're awake!"


	6. The payoff

Part 1:

It was late afternoon as the Colby Co jet made its way from Washington to Denver, carrying its CEO and a very special passenger. They had already been in the air half an hour and with a following wind were expecting to touch down in Denver in time for tea.

Leaning back against the plumped cushions Blake tore his eyes away from the passing clouds and read the proposal through for a second time. It was a tempting offer, very tempting, but the financial constraints were immense.

"A penny for your thoughts." Alexis's voice drew him from his deliberations.

Glancing across at her Blake waved the South Korean proposal airily before dropping it onto the table. "It makes interesting reading doesn't it?"

"It does." Alexis replied folding her own copy and taking off her glasses. "Tempted?"

Smiling Blake nodded. "The possibilities are intriguing but the price…" Blake broke off. "Is a little rich for my tastes."

"Well anything worth having has to have a price." Alexis retorted pouting slightly. "Surely Denver Carrington can afford it?"

"Oh yes." Blake replied weighing his options. "But it would try up a significant amount of my liquid funds, Denver Carrington would be tied into this deal for better or for worse."

Nodding in agreement Alexis took a sip of her tea. "Colby Co can afford it but…"

"But what?" Blake asked genuinely interested.

"It is a risky investment, developing those new fields strays a little too close to Chinese territory for my liking." Alexis answered honestly, grudgingly admitting. "And my standing with that government has been better."

Snorting in amusement Blake said. "Well they do have a long memory and do not appreciate being manipulated."

Smiling as she leant back into her seat Alexis fixed her large emerald eyes on Blake.

"What?" Blake asked shifting nervously, that look on her face always made him uneasy.

Running her fingertips along the edge of the report Alexis paused before answering. "You do realise the solution to both our problems is staring us in the face."

"It is?" Blake replied.

"A partnership."

"Oh no." Blake began but Alexis cut off his objection.

"Wait Blake, you admit Denver Carrington would struggle making such a large investment, well splitting the financial risk with Colby Co makes sense. My problems stems from dealing with the Chinese yet Denver Carrington has an excellent record with the South China Sea leases. Working together we can make this work for both our companies."

"The two of us work together?" Blake tried one last time to reason with her. "Only this morning you were telling me we needed to keep business separate from personal and now you want us to go into this deal together."

"What a lady's not entitled to change her mind?" Alexis asked innocently.

"Alexis…."

"Just think about it." Alexis insisted holding up a hand to his objections.

Grudgingly Blake nodded catching her hand and stroking it gently. "Fine but can we drop the topic for now?"

"Of course." Alexis replied threading her fingers through his, her voice softening as she added. "What would you prefer to talk about?"

Getting to his feet Blake walked around the table wrapping an arm around her waist as he helped her to stand, before moving them both over to the couch. Sitting down suddenly, pulling Alexis down on top of him Blake answered softly. "And if I don't want to talk at all?"

Sliding her arms around his neck Alexis relaxed against him, sighing as Blake trailed a hand up along her leg.

"Although there is one little matter of business you could help me with." Blake began seriously stroking the sensitive skin behind her knee. "I believe my membership of a certain club might of expired and I was hoping…" He trailed off.

Laughing Alexis pulled his mouth to hers. Perhaps it was time to renew both their memberships. The leases could wait, she had all the time she needed to convince him.

Pacing back and forth Jeff glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time since he arriving at the detention centre. He couldn't imagine what was taking so long?

As soon as Adam had gotten off the phone Jeff was phoning back, but not to arrange to see his brother-in-law.

Prison had clearly gone to Adam's head if he thought Jeff would simply pass on his message to Blake without checking the matter out for himself first, Blake had enough to deal with right now without adding opportunistic hustlers to his list.

He was here to see Frank Dobson.

Finally the door opened and in walked the type of man Jeff had not expected. Instead of the muscular opportunistic punk he had been expecting there was a gray haired man in his fifties, as smartly dressed as it was possible to be in prison orange.

"Mr Dobson?" Jeff asked before he could stop himself.

Smiling a half smile Frank Dobson raised a slender eyebrow before replying. "You were expecting someone else?"

Shaking his head Jeff pointed to the opposite chair, watching as the older man sat, his blue gray eyes holding Jeff's gaze with no sign of discomfort. For a long moment both men sat silent, until uncomfortable it was Jeff who spoke first. "Mr Dobson…I understand you have some information I might be interested in."

"No." Frank replied firmly but politely.

Frowning in confusion Jeff asked, "But Adam…"

"Oh the boy Carrington is correct I do have information Mr Colby, but it is not for you…The only one I will deal with is Blake Carrington himself. You'll have to forgive my bluntness but such cases I prefer t deal with the Organ Grinder and not the Monkey." Frank replied pleasantly as if he hadn't just insulted Jeff at all. "It is nothing personal."

"If this is about money then I assure you…."

"That you are a rich man in your own right." Frank cut in eyes narrowing slightly the only outward sign of his annoyance. "No it is not about money, oh believe me this information won't come cheap, but I haven't yet decided whether to help you or not. Releasing this information will make a few people rather cross with me Mr Colby and I want to decide for myself whether or not helping Carrington is worth it for me…Whether he is worth taking the risk?"

"Blake Carrington is the best man I know." Jeff snarled getting to his feet.

Standing himself albeit a bit slower Frank sized up the younger man, moving over to the door he knocked for the guards. "I'll decide that for myself if you don't mind." Frank added before turning and disappearing back into the complex.

Leaving a fuming Jeff to wonder just what he was going to tell Blake.

"Oh my it is wonderful to be home." Alexis sighed as they pulled up in front of the mansion, surprised to see another car arriving..

It was Fallon with the children, just returning from school

"I hadn't realised it was that time." Blake muttered glancing at his watch, realising too late that he had forgotten to adjust for the different time zones.

"Grandma…Grandpa…" LB's excited greeting amused them both as he barely allowed Blake to step out of the limousine before throwing his arms around his grandfather.

"Hello to you LB." Blake gushed releasing his grandson to crawl into the limo and hug his grandma.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Alexis asked returning the wonderful hug.

"Oh yeah but I'm glad it's the weekend." LB replied cheerfully, hovering as Grandpa Blake assisted Alexis out of the limo and into her wheelchair.

"Grandma how long do you have to use that for?" LB asked innocently.

"Oh not much longer I hope." Alexis replied pleasantly, suppressing the panicky feeling that rose up every time she dwelled on her slow recovery. "My nurse thinks I should be able to start using some crutches soon."

"That's good." LB replied his blue eyes suddenly alight with mischief. "Could I have go in it when you don't it any more. It looks like wicked fun."

"As long as you stay away from the stairs." Alexis cautioned sharing an amused look with Blake.

"Now young man I think you had better head upstairs and get changed and let your Grandma and me recover from our trip." Blake insisted ushering his namesake towards the stairs, and shooting Alexis a suggestive look that told her he had no intention of letting her get some rest.

"Grandpa you're not going to bed straight away are you?" LB asked innocently causing both adults to start.

"Wha…."

"Only Mummy and Daddy promised to take me out one night when you and Grandma were back, and it is Friday…." LB wheedled his baby blues darting between both Grandparents. "Pleasssssssssse."

Sighing in defeat Blake turned to Alexis surprised to see her trying not to laugh. "Alright LB if your Mummy and Daddy agree I am sure tonight will be fine."

"Yipppeeeeeeeeeee." LB yelled out excitedly rushing up the stairs to find his mother, leaving Blake to confront a chortling Alexis,

"Just what is so funny?" Blake demanded.

"You." Alexis retorted playfully. "I've seen you face down an entire board of your peers and bend them to your will but one eight year old and you cave."

"I don't recall you voicing an objection." Blake countered.

Shrugging her shoulders Alexis brushed that comment aside. "Why should I? I'm intrigued as to just what our daughter has up her sleeve that forced her to use her best form of leverage. It must be something big." And with that she wheeled her chair towards the library, leaving a speechless Blake to think on what she said.

"Well I'll be damned." Blake muttered, shaking his head as he realised just how completely he'd been had.

Part 2:

"Three men and a little lady." Blake muttered reading the ticket stub Jeff handed him. "Sounds like a western."

Laughing at her father's charming ignorance Fallon did her best to restrain LB from diving headfirst into the mountain of popcorn? "It's not a Western Daddy."

"It's not a musical is it?" Blake asked with a shudder causing Alexis to snort with suppressed laughter.

"I hope for all our sakes, I doubt the audience wish to hear your accompanying snores Blake."

Bristling at being the source of ridicule Blake retorted. "That is not fair I only fell asleep once, and even then I barely closed my eyes."

"I had to elbow you to wake you up." Alexis scoffed. "I was so embarrassed I couldn't go back to that movie theatre again."

"It had been a long week, I'd been off traveling, and then visiting all the rigs…" Blake blustered until he caught sight of the conspiratorial grin between Fallon and Alexis. "Oh you two are terrible ganging up on poor old Blake."

Laughing Fallon retorted. "You're not old daddy."

Following the family into the theatre Blake and Alexis shared an amused glance as Fallon and Jeff skillfully manipulated them together, sitting in the seats directly behind them and the children. It was all they could do to smother their laughter as Jeff explained he hadn't been able to get six in a row.

Of course his explanation might have been slightly more credible if he had been able to meet either of their eyes when saying so.

However neither were particularly distressed by the arrangement, settling down in their assigned seats and reluctantly accepting the tub of buttered popcorn thrust upon them by an excited LB.

"Thanks LB." Blake said, gamely trying the popcorn and gagging slightly at the sweetness.

"Try it Grandma it's really good!" LB exclaimed and all eyes turned to watch Alexis daintily pick up a kernel, suppressing her distaste as the greasy texture coated her fingers. Popping it into her mouth Alexis managed to smile charmingly enough that even her grandson was convinced, turning back around in his seat and therefore missing Alexis scrunching her nose up in disgust.

"Care to have a swig of my soda to help wash it down?" Blake joked low in her ear.

"If I do, what do you suggest to get rid of that aftertaste?" Alexis retorted, causing Blake to smirk and waggle his eyebrows suggestively. "Within limits Mr Carrington."

"Are you telling me to act circumspect Mrs Colby?" Blake teased causing Alexis to groan and roll her eyes.

"Just like a child…I should have remembered the effect movie theatres have on you Blake Carrington." Alexis muttered. "If you're not falling asleep you're…"

"I don't recall you objecting at the time." Blake cut in. "Speaking of which…" He trailed off slipping his arm around Alexis's shoulder as the lights dimmed, and she shifted in her seat leaning her head against his shoulder. "Now this brings back memories."

"Shush." Alexis chided softly as the screen came alive with trailers for upcoming features.

Yet Blake's eyes didn't spend long on the screen drifting back to study his companion's face in the dim light. For a moment it seemed like another night a long time ago. Lost in his memories it took him a moment to realize Alexis was no longer watching the screen but returning his gaze.

"What?" She mouthed looking up at him, perplexed by his intense scrutiny.

"Just remembering." Blake whispered. "Our second date we went to the pictures…Anastasia…"

"It was The Opposite Sex." Alexis corrected with a scornful shake of her head. "You must have taken some floozy to see the Bergman flick, it was out earlier in the year."

Frowning for a moment Blake was about to argue when he suddenly remembered. "Oh yes I remember the actress in that was rather pretty, no way near as stunning as my charming date but…I never did find out how that film ended."

"I wonder why?" Alexis countered with a suggestive eye twinkle.

"Oh I can think of a few reasons…" Blake growled playfully.

"Shsss." Someone from the row behind hissed as the actual feature began to play, and sufficiently chastised Blake ducked his head, sliding further down into his seat and dragging Alexis with him, jostling the greasy popcorn which spilled into his lap.

"Now it really feels like our second date." Blake murmured, brushing the warm kernels from his lap hoping to god that they hadn't left a stain, whilst Alexis stifled her giggles into her hand.

"Hmmmm but as I recall it wasn't because we were talking we were asked to leave." Alexis replied a moment later when her laughter was suppressed, fingers walking a path down Blake's shirt.

"Well those were simpler times Ms Morrell and the good folks of Colorado Springs were a little easier to shock than us Denver inhabitants." Blake sermonized catching her wandering hand and holding it over his heart. "And as much fun as it would be trying to recreate the past, I don't think the children would appreciate it; so behave and watch the movie."

"Hypocrite." Alexis hissed but she ceased teasing him and returned to watching the screen.

A few moments later both started in surprise. "My god that looks like…" "Blake has your brother taken up acting?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhsssss."

Annoyed by their constant heckler Blake made as if to stand, confused when Alexis held him down, hissing "The children remember."

Grumbling under his breath Blake reluctantly settled back into his seat remembering all of a sudden why he hadn't been out to see a film for decades, preferring to view them at home where he had the freedom to speak, stand and leave as and when he wanted. Of course the fact that Alexis was now practically laying across him could almost be considered compensation.

Running the hand that wasn't draped across her shoulders around her waist Blake smothered his amusement as Alexis shifted trying to shake his hand off. Yet not to be deterred Blake found the edge of her casual cashmere sweater, sliding his hand up underneath before she could voice her objection.

"Blake…" Alexis whispered tensely determined not to draw any more attention to them than they already had. "Stop that right now."

"Stop what?" Blake queried innocently, his fingers roaming up and across under the cover of her sweater, sliding easily over her silk blouse until he reached the deep v neck and he began to fumble with the buttons.

Reaching down Alexis pinned his wandering hand, groaning as she realized just where it was now pressed.

Practically bursting as he fought to contain his amusement Blake took a deep breath before retorting. "You only had to ask Alexis."

An hour and a half later an extremely amused Blake followed his family out of the movie theatre, listening with half an ear to LB's excited chatter as he enthused about the mini and the motorbike driving across the English countryside. Nodding in all the right places Blake managed to dodge any questions that required him to have been paying attention.

Glancing across at his silent companion as they stepped into the lit street Blake was finally able to appreciate the aroused flush in her cheeks, his eyes dropping to her chest which even now still showed signs of excitement.

"A little chilly out tonight isn't it?" Blake commented generally, to which the others agreed, but it was Alexis's reaction Blake was waiting for and she didn't disappoint, emerald eyes flashing angrily.

Gallantly Blake shrugged off his coat wrapping it around Alexis's shoulder before she could protest.

Waiting until Blake leant in close Alexis whispered bitingly. "Just you wait Carrington this isn't over…Remember what you send out you get back threefold." And with that she pulled away, wrapping his coat around her and rushing to catch up with Fallon and LB.

"You there is a great burger place around here Steven and I used to visit as teenagers." Fallon announced.

"Oh yeah Mr Pete's, god I wonder if it's still there?" Jeff mused before asking. "How about it everyone fancy a burger?"

"Why not." Alexis replied surprising everyone but only Blake caught the malevolent look she sent him and suddenly he didn't feel particularly hungry.

Entering the brightly lit burger joint, the family were ushered over to a booth by an overly excitable waiter, whose lisp and pimples did little to recommend him. Wincing as he was crushed into the far corner Blake's only commiseration was that Alexis was suffering the same, seated opposite him with an excitable LB at her left elbow who was jabbering away ten to the dozen.

At least Krystina was quiet, preferring to study the laminated menu rather than rehash every moment of the film. Fallon and Jeff had wisely seated themselves at the far end of the table, able to leave whenever they wanted, and Blake was relieved he hadn't taken more than a sip of his soda.

Ordering coffee and shakes, and a round of burgers and fries, Blake listening with half an ear to Fallon and Jeff reminisce about their childhood trips here feeling a pang of remorse that he had never been with them. It had always been Joseph or one of the Nannies's bringing them here. He had spent much of their childhood travelling on business and when he was around preferred to spend the nights at home. It was only looking back now he realised just how much he had missed.

Glancing across the table he wasn't surprised to see Alexis listening with rapt attention, her eyes suspiciously glassy as she soaked up previously unheard stories.

And he felt another pang of guilt. He had chosen to miss out on time with his children but he had made that choice for Alexis. At the time it had been instinctive, a need to protect both himself and his children from the lingering agony of a custody battle and perhaps...no if he was honest part of him wanted to punish her. To hurt her back as deeply as he had been hurt, as she had cheated on him, she clearly couldn't love him the way he loved her, so divorce wouldn't have been enough.

But studying Alexis now he realised just how much damage he had done. And just like that, without any debate or argument, Blake Carrington realised he had made a terrible mistake.

Not caring who might notice Blake reached across the table covering Alexis's hand with his own, rubbing her soft skin with the pad of his thumb causing her to turn to him surprise written across her lovely face. Without having to ask Blake could see the question in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Blake mouthed.

Swallowing down the tears that sprang to her eyes Alexis struggled to breath. She knew without having to ask what he was apologising for, the look in his eyes, the desperate way he gripped her hand.

Now he apologised, after all this time. Never in the nine years she had been back in Denver had Blake even come close to admitting this. It had always lay there between them, one hurt, just like her infidelity that could never be erased.

And now just like that...out of nowhere he was sorry.

"Grandma are you alright?" LB's innocent question caused Alexis to start from her daydream.

Smiling through her tear laded eyes Alexis answered. "Oh yes I'm fine..."

And she was. His apology couldn't erase the pain of those missing years, couldn't give them back but it did give her closure. Blake finally realised he was wrong, so perhaps now she could find a way to forgive him, and perhaps he could find it in his heart to forgive her as well.

Fortunately before anyone else could question her further their food arrived and LB was sufficiently distracted by his burger not to ask why Grandma and Grandpa were holding hands.

Fallon and Jeff shared a smile but discretely chose to ignore it.

It was only a pair of angry blue eyes that remained locked on the joined hands. Picking at her food, seemingly oblivious to the conversation that carried on over her head; this was serious. No matter what she had done nothing seemed be able to drive Alexis away. Perhaps it was time to resort to more serious measures.

Series 10 New Beginnings

Episode 6: The Payoff

Part 3:

"Mr Carrington I was wondering when I would finally have the pleasure of your company?"

Frank Dobson's smile was broad for him when he was ushered into the meeting room to find the silver haired senior member of the Carrington clan waiting for him.

"Mr Dobson." Blake's greeting was reserved as he cast his eye over the man that had demanded his personal appearance. "I understand you have some information for me?"

"Straight to business." Dobson mused. "How very like your son's description you are Mr Carrington…He is doing much better now, thanks to my assistance. He should actually make it to his trial in one piece…such a troubled family."

Biting his lip to keep from demanding what business was it of his Blake kept his temper firmly under control even though from first glance his instinct was telling him to have nothing more to do with this man. "The information."

"Of course…I was keeping it as insurance, but now Handler is dead it doesn't do me any good but you…Let us just say I have evidence that will enable you to prove your corruption defence, bank records of pay offs…Irrefutable evidence that links Handler to some rather suspect police brutality cases…" Frank trailed off, watching as the older man took the bait.

"And you'd expect to be compensated for your troubles?" Blake questioned dark eyes narrowing as Dobson nodded. "So just how much compensation are we talking about here? One million, two million?"

"Oh what I have can't be obtained with mere money Mr Carrington, if that were the case I would have sold it back to Captain Handler's former employers, multinational investment types have cash to burn and I could have made myself a tidy sum."

"Fine then if you don't want my money what do you want?" Blake retorted coldly. "Or do you expect me to believe that you are doing this out of the goodness of your heart?"

Smiling Frank leant back in his chair, icy gray eyes taking the measure of Blake before answering. "The price Mr Carrington reflects what I am giving you…Your freedom…The restoration of your good name and that of your company…Your future."

Frank paused his smile widening. "Can you put a price on a future Mr Carrington?"

"I am sure you have one in mind." Blake muttered sarcastically, meeting the other man's gaze unflinchingly despite the chill those gray eyes filled him with.

"I propose a trade…A future for a future." Frank answered cryptically. "Your freedom…My security…Restoring your good name…Creating one of my own."

"So we are taking about money." Blake spat in disgust. "Just how much security are we talking about here?"

Sighing as if disgusted by the sordid topic of coin Frank waited until Blake was about to burst before replying. "10% of Denver Carrington Stock holdings and a seat on your Board of Directors."

Jumping out of his seat Blake all but roared his refusal. "You have got to be kidding…You expect me to simply hand over stock that is worth tens of millions of dollars to a con artist like you, let alone have you a convicted felon on my board of directors, representing my company…"

"From what I understand I would be in good company." Dobson spat back, his temper showing briefly as Blake's insults ruffled his feathers. "That is my offer Mr Carrington, you won't get a better one."

Shaking his head Blake picked up his coat striding towards the door. "You are out of your mind, I have heard enough."

"Oh I will be hearing from you Mr Carrington." Frank replied confidently. "And since I am a fair man when you come crawling in here just before the jury comes to a verdict I won't bump the price up."

Banging on the door, Blake waited for the guard to come and let him out. "I'll see you in hell Dobson before I ever make a deal with a snake like you."

Alexis was putting the finishing touches to her make up when there was a gentle rap on her door.

"Come in." She called out surprised when Blake entered, still dressed in his suit from the office and not dressed for dinner.

Smiling at his reflection in the mirror Alexis could tell immediately that something was troubling him, his body was tense and agitation showed in the deep crease in his brow. Even when he bent down to kiss her cheek she could sense his distraction and it wasn't because she was sitting here in her dressing gown.

For a moment she waited prepared to let him broach the subject in his own way but as he continued to avoid her eye and instead rearrange the photographs on her dresser Alexis realised he was waiting for her to coax it out of him.

"Blake you are not going to make the right impression on your guests dressed like that."

Snorting softly Blake shrugged before sitting on the chaise his dark eyes thoughtful and far away. "Perhaps it is better if I skip dinner tonight, I don't think I will make a good impression on Jeff's business colleagues regardless of what I wear."

"Oh really and why is that? Bad Day at the office, honestly if you will go in on a Saturday…" Alexis fished, watching his reflection carefully as she dabbed perfume behind her ears, on her wrists and between her breasts. When he flinched at her mention of the office and when even the sight of her lacy underwear didn't snap him out of his depression Alexis knew something was really wrong.

"Oh so you didn't go to the office." Alexis muttered out loud startling Blake who for the first time since entering the room seemed to actually see her.

"Alexis I…"

"It's alright Blake its not like you need to account for your every movement, I trust you." Alexis replied airily, dismissively turning back to her dresser and looking at the different pieces of jewellery her maid had laid out at her request, pretending to deliberate between the diamond and emerald necklace.

For a moment that comment lay heavy between them and Blake squirmed in his seat like a chastised schoolboy. Finally blurting out ,"I went to the jail."

"The Jail?" Alexis queried her eyes now sharp and alive with interest as she watched Blake wrestle with himself. "To see Adam?"

"No." Blake replied shaking his head, clenching his fist in order to contain the anger that bubbled up at just the memory of his afternoon. "I went to see a Frank Dobson."

Frowning at the way he spat out the name in disgust Alexis wracked her memory, she prided herself on never forgetting the names of important men but Mr Dobson drew a blank. "I'm sorry who?"

Unable to completely quell a smile at Alexis's incredulous expression Blake felt his anger abate slightly. "Frank Dobson, I'm not surprised you haven't heard of him, he's a former police officer who claims to have information that will be of use to me."

"And he works at the jail?"

Shaking his head Blake sneering retorted, "No he's an inmate who has apparently taken our son under his protection."

"Good." Alexis added surprising Blake with her reaction. "Well some one needs to look after him, the last time I saw him Adam was practically Black and Blue. Do you really think being a rich man's son makes jail an easy place to be?"

"No…but this man Alexis I don't trust him." Blake muttered rubbing his hands together. "He reminds me of a snake basking in the sunlight, he looks so peaceful and harmless, you think if you just edge around him he'll leave you alone, then he looks up at you with those cool eyes of his and its like locking eyes with a cold blooded killer."

Frightened by Blake's description Alexis paused before saying, "Well it certainly looks like he made an impression."

"Oh he did."

Running her fingers across her diamond bracelet Alexis weighed up asking her next question, but her curiosity was killing her. "And what did this Mr Dobson want? You said he had information for you, about what?"

"Captain Handler." Blake answered bitterly. "He claims to have evidence of Handler's involvement with some multinational investment group, people that enjoy the privilege of operating above the law with the discrete help of persons such as Captain Handler."

"Blake that's wonderful!" Alexis exclaimed excitedly, so caught up in her own relief that she didn't notice the black scowl that settled over Blake's features.

"I know you haven't talked about the trial, at least to me but I know they must be close to setting a date… if this Mr Dobson is telling the truth we might be able to avoid that all together, with the right evidence and political pressure the DA would have no choice but to drop the charges or risk evidence of Police corruption leaking into the papers!"

"NO!" Blake snapped back surprising Alexis with the vehemence of his refusal. "I will not make a deal with that man."

"Why ever not? Blake this is your freedom we are talking about here, no price is too high."

"Oh believe me I of all people know what is at stake…" Blake began only to be cut off by a fuming Alexis.

"Do you? Do you really?" Alexis spat back her emerald eyes glinting with fury. "Have you spent even one night in jail Blake?"

"Well…"

"No you haven't. Well I have, I had to spend months in that rotten detention centre, kept away from my family, my company. Being told when to get up, when to go to bed, what to eat, what to wear, where I could go, what I could do. You have no idea what it is really like in there, it will drive you crazy if you let it and I can't imagine the men's prison will be much better, in fact I imagine it will be much worse. At least I didn't have to worry about the other inmates and guards taking pot-shots at me."

"Alexis…"

"And I'll be out here, having to go on without you, knowing exactly what hell you'll be going through but unable to do a damn thing about it." Alexis finally stopped for breath, her voice throaty. "And what will happen to your little daughter, she's already lost one parent."

"Alexis I can't." Blake managed to cut in. "If it was just money then I would pay, but Dobson wants in on Denver Carrington, 10% stock holding and a seat on the board."

Slamming her hand down on the vanity Alexis cursed when she felt her palm throb. She hadn't meant to hit it that hard but he just made her so mad, he was so stubborn.

"So once again Blake Carrington is putting business before family." Alexis spat in disgust.

Jumping to his feet Blake shot her a revolted glance. "How can you of all people say that? Denver Carrington made this family what it is, it's my legacy, our children's future."

"Wrong." Alexis countered. "On all counts. The family made the business not the other way around, every well and rig represents a missed birthday, anniversary, time that could have been spent together. Time and energy you invested in it rather than us, well now it is time for payback."

Barely pausing to draw breath Alexis continued on before Blake could even think of a reply.

"Give the children a choice Blake, your freedom or that damn company of yours, I wonder which one they would choose? Or are you afraid to, you know just what they would say and then you'd have to admit to them, to yourself that it is more important to be lord and master at Denver Carrington than here with you family."

"You are not playing fair Alexis." Blake retorted unable to shake the niggling feeling that she had a point, he did know what the children would choose, but there had to be another way there simply had to be.

"I simply won't resort to blackmailing the DA's office out of this. There has to be another way…Andrew and his team are the best there is. I trusted them and the justice system once before and my trust wasn't misplaced."

"You're a fool." Alexis muttered shaking her head. "I trusted in justice once and where did it get me? Convicted for murder on trumped up charges…If Dex and Adam hadn't gone out of their way to find that photographic evidence and obtain McVane's confession I'd probably still be there now!"

Pacing back and forth Blake refused to allow Alexis's argument to sway him, he had made up his mind, he would win this thing on his own terms, just like he always had before. He simply couldn't even entertain the idea that he could loose.

"I can't loose you Blake!" Alexis whispered softly and Blake felt all his anger slowly slip away, he had never realised just how frightening this would be for her, especially considering her own history with the legal system.

Crossing back to her Blake perched on the edge of her dressing stool his arms slipping around her slender waist. "It will be alright…I am not going anywhere I swear to you. Just trust me on this I will find a way I always do."

Resting her head on his shoulder Alexis drew strength from his unwavering conviction, Blake did have a knack for getting out of these situations. "Perhaps I did over react a little." Alexis murmured into his neck, smiling as Blake chuckled against her ear. "I'm just so frightened Blake."

"We will win this Alexis." Blake muttered soothingly rubbing her back. "With you in my corner for a change and not fielding for the opposition I can't imagine how they can win."

Snorting in amusement Alexis allowed Blake to convince her, let his soft words and warm hands blanket her fears, meeting his lips in a tender kiss that deepened as Blake clung to her just as she clung to him. Pushing him away Alexis glanced horrified at the time. "We're late!"

"So?" Blake teased trailing kisses down her neck. "I told you I really don't feel like going."

Gritting her teeth Alexis gathered her resolve, something made difficult by the way Blake nuzzled and nipped at her earlobe. "No Blake…Think of Jeff, he asked you to be there. He obviously wants your opinion of these people before he signs the deal."

"He's a big boy."

"Blake!"

Sighing Blake reluctantly got to his feet watching as Alexis glanced in the mirror cursing the mess he had made of her carefully applied lipstick. For a moment he forgot he should be leaving to dress himself, watching fascinated as she applied liner and gloss to her already full lips, checking and fluffing her hair where he had flattened it, and finally deciding on the diamond and emerald necklace to go with the full length fitted white beaded gown that lay out on the bed.

Stepping forward when she seemed to struggle with the clasp Blake surprised Alexis by taking the necklace out of her hands and fastening it himself, once finished his hands resting lightly on her shoulders. Meeting her gaze in the mirror Blake smiled, his dark mood now completely evaporated.

"How did I ever survive…" Blake began unable to finish but if Alexis's dazzling smile was anything to go by he didn't need to.

"I know…I can't imagine living without you Blake…Promise I won't ever need to."

Swallowing Blake could only nod, stroking her cheek he turned and strode from the room, not trusting himself to remain longer or they really would never make dinner.

"You have such a lovely home Mr Carrington."

"Why thank you Mrs Carstairs." Blake replied amiably to the rather dumpy woman to his left, plastering his most charming smile on his face. Unable to quell the thought that he wished Alexis was sitting in her place and not down the far end of the table charming the pants off a balding but obscenely wealthy Mr Carstairs.

It didn't help his mood that he could imagine what he and Alexis could be up to upstairs right about now instead of playing host to two of the wealthiest but ultimately two of the most dreadfully dull people in the western hemisphere.

Hearing her tinkling laughter down the far end Blake did his best to restrain his scowl. Alexis definitely had the better end of the deal. True she had Mr Carstairs, but on her other side she had Jeff, whereas Blake had only a rather quiet and withdrawn Krystina, Fallon sat in the middle of their guests with LB opposite her and although she had conversed politely with the wife of Jeff's potential new partner she was naturally more drawn to her mother's lively repartee.

Blake was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he embarrassingly didn't realise Mrs Carstairs had spoken until she called his name.

"Forgive me it has been a long day." Blake simpered.

"Oh that is quite alright…I understand how that can be I was just commenting on what I large family you seem to have. Such a lovely girl Fallon…and I understand you have boys as well?"

Smiling genuinely for the first time Blake nodded. "I am the proud father of five, and grandfather of three. My son Adam is my eldest…" Blake paused awkwardly for a moment but if Mrs Carstairs was aware of his son's current status she was thankfully too polite to comment on it.

"Then Fallon…Steven is next, he lives in Washington with his son Daniel, Amanda my youngest but one is in Europe and Krystina my youngest." Blake added turning to smile at his baby daughter who for once looked up and tentatively returned his smile.

"My grandson LB." Blake nodded to his namesake who was making his way through his vegetables determinedly, so Blake could only assume dessert was on his mind. "Then my granddaughter Lauren is upstairs."

"My such a large family…and so handsome too but then that is to be expected." Mrs Carstairs gushed glancing between Blake and Alexis. "If your sons take after you then I expect Colorado has seen more than its fair share of broken hearts and it goes without saying that your girls get their grace and beauty from their mother."

"She is not my mummy!" Krystina's exclamation wasn't really loud but due to its high pitch it carried down the table causing conversation to stop and heads to turn.

"Oh my…" Mrs Carstairs spluttered her round face reddening in embarrassment as Krystina glared at her.

"They're not even married!" Krystina added as she jumped to her feet and ran for the door causing Blake to groan in embarrassment.

"Mr Carrington I…"

"Please excuse me." Blake muttered shooting Jeff an apologetic glance before his eyes locked with Alexis and she nodded, so leaving her to try and explain Blake took off after his daughter.

Unsurprisingly when he got upstairs he found Krystina in her room, face down on her bed, and Blake had to sigh in relief that she hadn't had the foresight to lock her door.

"I would like an explanation Krystina." Blake began softly but firmly as he sat down beside her.

"Its true she's not my mummy!" Krystina retorted crossly thumping her pillow.

"Yes I know that but you were very rude to a guest and you embarrassed me and Alexis." Blake tried to explain. "You didn't even give me a chance to tell Mrs Carstairs the truth."

Turning over Krystina rubbed her hands across her eyes. "You were going to tell her?"

"Yes." Blake insisted although he had to concede privately he might have delayed it as long as possible.

"So you haven't forgotten about Mummy?"

"No sweetheart I haven't forgotten about Mummy." Blake soothed her pulling his little girl into his arms. "I will always love Mummy, just as I will always love you, nothing can change that."

"Not even Alexis?" Krystina asked sullenly. "She doesn't like me."

"She does like you." Blake retorted. "You're a lovely little girl what is not to like. You just don't know each other very well but don't worry there is lots of time for that I promise."

Biting her lip Krystina wondered if now was the right time to tell her Daddy what Sable had told her, he seemed like himself not under any kind of spell. She was about to when Blake foolishly added.

"Now I would like you to be a big girl and come downstairs and apologise for shouting at our guests…And to Alexis for embarrassing her."

Pouting as her former temper returned Krystina showed that she had inherited more from Blake Carrington than just his name, namely his stubbornness. "No."

"Krystina." Blake growled warningly. "I will only ask you one more time. Come downstairs and apologise."

"No!" Krystina retorted pushing her father away throwing herself back on the bed in a temper.

"Fine then you will stay up here all night, no dessert and tomorrow you will stay here when I take LB riding."

Grabbing a fistful of her duvet Krystina smothered her sobs unwilling to let her father see how conflicted she was, she wanted to go riding more than anything, it was the only time she got to spend time with her father even if she had to share him with LB.

"Are you going to come downstairs and be a big girl and apologise?" Blake asked from the doorway.

Shaking her head Krystina held on to her anger and it lasted long enough for her father to leave slamming the door angrily behind him. Rolling over she picked up her doll, the last present her mummy had given her before she had to go away, holding it tightly to her chest she buried her face into the doll's long blonde hair, not caring that her tears made the strands clump together.

She just wanted things to go back to how they were before even if she couldn't have her Mummy back again, which her Daddy had told her was impossible, at least then she had Sable and hadn't had to share her Daddy with Alexis. Perhaps if she wished really hard in the morning she would wake up and it everything would be alright again.

Part 4:

In no time at all two weeks had passed in the Carrington household and it had been a time of great joy and frustration for Blake Carrington himself.

Frustration because there continued to exist a sort of cold war between his youngest daughter and himself which despite his best efforts did not seem to be thawing. Alexis had in her inimitable way informed him that as Krystina was his daughter this was one problem he needed to solve alone, as in her opinion any interference from her would only worsen the situation.

Then of course Blake had also found himself expertly outmanoeuvred by the combined skills of his lover and his daughter who quite smugly presented him with a fait accompli, namely his invitation complete with costume to the upcoming hospital benefit. Grudgingly Blake accepted both, realising the look of barely restrained delight on Alexis's face almost made up for the fact he had to dress up.

At least the pair of them had had the sense not to make his costume too flamboyant. A simple pair of dark tailored breeches, leather boots, a fitted waistcoat and frock coat in a tasteful deep red; that paired with a rather magnificent fencing sword which fitted into a simple leather scabbard which attached neatly to his belt and he made quite the dashing buccaneer. He could even stomach the brimmed hat with the feathered plume for as long as it took to get inside and deposit it on their table.

At least there had been no mention of tights, much to his relief and Jeff's. And part of him eagerly anticipated seeing Alexis kitted out in her costume, the low neckline and corset alone almost made the evening worth waiting for.

But for every trying moment worrying about his looming court appearance, there were at least two good ones.

His relationship with Alexis was going from strength to strength, and although they did not go out of their way to flaunt their love affair Blake no longer insisted that they hide it either. Around the mansion it had not become uncommon to find the pair sitting together in the living room or library before and after dinner, and although he was not yet comfortable outwardly displaying his affection in front of his children Blake now made a point of not moving away or releasing her hand if they happened to be interrupted.

His prudery, as Alexis called it, was a constant source of amusement to her and she seemed to delight in trying to provoke him to fits of grand passion outside of the bedroom. So far he had managed to resist but Blake had to admit there were times he had been at the point of caving, only the knowledge that the continued battle of wills titillated them both had kept him strong.

Outside of the boudoir he had found himself able to once again get to know this fascinating woman, stripping away the layers of armour she constructed over their years apart in business and in bed. Rediscovering old forgotten treasures like her deep love for her children, grandchildren, him and anyone she let inside her heart; once in they stayed in, for better or for worse it seemed no matter how much pain it might cause her.

Discovering new qualities for the first time. Her astute business mind, the insightful almost instinctive way she viewed the oil business. As a competitor Blake had traditionally spent his time reacting to Alexis's business expansions he had never given much thought to way she came up with her ideas. Now with a peaceful armistice enjoyed between their two companies Blake found himself enjoying discussing the latest developments with her, constantly surprised by the unique way she looked at situations.

So it hadn't been too much of a surprise when Alexis's proposed joint venture with the South Korean Leases started sounding like a good idea. Even so if someone had told Blake even a week ago that today he would stand before his Board of Directors partnership proposal in hand he would have told them they were crazy.

"They are going to think I have lost my mind!" Blake muttered mainly to himself but his companion heard him, and leaning heavily on her crutch she made her way over from her chair to his desk.

Leaning against the desk she shot him a baleful look, lifting her hands to correct the knot and straighten his blue silk tie before smoothing her hands down the lapels of his dark gray suit.

"No they are going to think what an astute businessman that Blake Carrington is, putting aside old grudges to pursue what is best for his company."

Rolling his eyes Blake retorted. "You have met my board?"

"On a couple of occasions." Alexis quipped smothering a smile as Blake groaned. "I never had any problem handling them."

"Yes well." Blake hedged stepping away to glance at his reflection in the mirror over the sideboard, admitting to himself that he looked every inch the confident oil tycoon. "There is no time like the present…You don't mind my not inviting you to join us?"

Shrugging Alexis smiled disarmingly. "Somehow I don't think my presence will make your job any easier…Besides I have other things to do than sit around in your boardroom whilst a bunch of boys debate over whether or not girls are allowed in the clubhouse."

Laughing at her simplistic description Blake crossed back over to her, placing a kiss on her porcelain cheek. "Wish me luck?"

"You don't need luck." Alexis insisted. "Now go in there and show them just who is in charge of this company. I'll meet you down in the lobby at one, we have a table reserved at the St Dennis for half past so do try not to overrun."

Picking up his portfolio Blake shot off a cheeky salute before heading towards the door, Alexis's laughter echoing in his ears.

Alexis's good mood lasted as far as the elevator. Pressing the button she took the time before it arrived to lean against the wall.

She knew she was being stubborn, was rushing her recovery. Her nurse had given her permission to use crutches now, but they were technically supposed to be used in addition to her wheelchair, but Alexis Colby had never been one to play things safe. It was all or nothing and the sense of empowerment she felt being back at the same height as everyone else made the desperate cramps and back ache worth it.

However that didn't mean she didn't take advantage of every opportunity to get off her feet or at least take some of the weight off of them.

Finally the door of the far elevator opened and grappling for her crutch Alexis went to move, it was only when she heard two familiar voices raised heatedly from inside the elevator that she stopped and listened instead.

"Fallon I have to get to the Board meeting your Father is counting on my support."

"Jeff you simply have to talk some sense into him." Fallon's desperation was clear even from just the tone of her voice. "Daddy is burying his head in the sand over this Handler affair, you know if we do nothing he will be convicted, even Andrew Laird thinks so."

"Andrew didn't say that." Jeff replied soothingly.

"He didn't need to come out and say it, anyone who can read between the lines could see it in his face. Why is Daddy lying to us…to Mummy…If I hadn't decided to accompany you…"

"You mean gatecrash." Jeff countered. "Fallon I know you're frightened, and I admit it does look bleak."

"Then talk to Daddy, persuade him to give Dobson what he wants."

"Blake is too stubborn for that." Jeff answered with a sigh. "He is determined to find another way."

"Is there one?"

"No." Jeff's resigned tone said it all and Alexis felt her stomach clench in fear.

"But I promise you Fallon, I won't let Blake go to jail if it's in my power, even if I have to pay Dobson myself….But I really do have to go." Jeff added suddenly appearing from the elevator and storming off towards the Boardroom.

The elevator doors closed behind him and both Fallon and Jeff departed not realising their conversation had been overheard.

The Board meeting had passed smoothly until the final item.

Glancing across at Jeff who smiled reassuringly at him, Blake raised the new business.

"I take it by now you have all had the chance to read the South Korean proposal." Pausing Blake watched as several head nodded in agreement.

"It presents an exciting opportunity for Denver Carrington to expand our holdings…" Blake began about to launch into his prepared speech when a heckling snort from the far end of the table interrupted his train of thought. Glancing up Blake scowled, looking along the row of expectant faces. Until his gaze met that of a derisive Sam Dexter.

"Do you have something you would like to add Sam?"

Pausing for a moment Sam Dexter seemed to hesitate under the full weight of Blake's gaze, before gathering himself back together and replying. "These leases, rumours are floating about you intend to take a partner in order to bid for them…Rumour has it…" Sam paused his dark eyes hardening. "That that partner is Colby Co."

Resisting the urge to clench his fists Blake forced a light hearted tone to his voice. "My the rumour mill sure has been busy this week."

"Yes but is it true?"

"Yes it is." Blake answered honestly and the Board members immediately began to mutter amongst themselves.

Watching Sam carefully Blake saw him nod to a few others whose faces told exactly how they felt about teaming up with Colby Co. It didn't take Blake long to realise he was facing an organised coup. Yet the thing about a coup much of it depended on their strength of its leader and Sam Dexter was the weak link, it pained Blake to have to do this to an old friend, but when he set himself up in opposition he left Blake no viable alternative.

"You have something you want to say Sam?" Blake asked calling Sam Dexter out, putting him on the spot. "You want to tell this Board why you think Denver Carrington shouldn't take advantage of an opportunity to secure leases for some of the most productive oil fields on the open market?"

Growling Sam practically spat back, taking the rope Blake offered and blindly placing the noose about his own neck. "Its not the leases, it's your choice of partner."

"Colby Co is in a secure financial position." Blake argued rationally sensing he was swaying the swing voters to his side. "They are more than capable of meeting their half of the financial requirements, they have an excellent safety record, and a good international standing…The Korean's are eager to deal with both our companies. We will be able to reap the rewards without having to bear all the risk and hamstringing our capital and capacity."

Slamming his hand down on the table Sam practically exploded. "No deal is a good deal with THAT Woman."

Smiling Blake leant back into his chair, folding his hands together as he stared Sam Dexter down. "Now Sam I would have thought a businessman such as yourself would be able to put aside personal issues for something bigger…I wouldn't like to think you were allowing private issues to influence the decisions you help make on Denver Carrington's behalf."

Trembling with temper Sam turned and glanced at his allies, dismayed when several avoided his eyes. "I am doing what I think is best for the company."

"Really." Blake drawled sarcastically. "In that case what do you think I am doing, not acting in Denver Carrington's best interest?"

"I…"

"Perhaps you would like to propose a vote of no confidence?" Blake suggested boldly.

"No." Sam muttered. "I just…."

Smiling as his old friend caved under the pressure Blake turned to the other members of the board. "Gentlemen may I propose a vote…All those against pursuing South Korean leases raise your hands?"

Sam and a scattering of his remaining supporters raised their hands.

"All those in favour?"

The majority of the board raised their hands.

"Well then gentlemen with that last matter settled I declare this meeting over."

Gathering his paperwork, Blake reached for his briefcase, nodding as Board members shuffled out, some shamefaced unable to meet his eye but the most meeting his gaze and wishing him a good afternoon.

Standing Blake watched as Sam slowly got to his feet. "I am sorry it had to come to his Sam but you should know me by now I don't brook any interference in the way I run Denver Carrington."

Scowling Sam took a deep sip from his water glass, his tanned hand shaking noticeably. "You're a fool Blake…Alexis will destroy you, will destroy this company. It is all she knows how to do. When she is through with you she will won't just spit you out she will seek to wipe you from the face of the earth…And you'll let her. You'll let her…God you'll probably defend her even when she is sticking the knife in your back." Sam added trailing off his dark eyes suddenly far away.

Frowning slightly in confusion Blake tried to interpret what his old friend was saying. "Sam what…"

Waving aside Blake's concern Sam Dexter headed for the door. "Well I tried Blake, one last time for old times sake. But no more, we're through. You can kick me off your Board, no wait I resign. I think its time that the Dexter's of Wyoming went back where they came from. Next time we meet it will be to see that boy of yours sent down permanently for what he did to Dex and it would be better if there was no conflict of loyalties."

"Sam…" Blake tried one last time but his old friend simply refused to listen, leaving the Boardroom and a distressed Blake behind.

Part 5

Sitting in the small meeting room staring at the sterile walls Alexis felt the goosebumps rise on her arms. But she wasn't cold. Dressed sleekly in a classic Chanel navy suit, her sable fur draped over the back of her chair she actually felt a little warm.

The reason for her unease was the oh so familiar surroundings. With the empty gray walls bearing down on her, the small barred window and single table bolted to the floor, not to mention that clinical institutional smell, this interview room could easily pass for another across town, one in which she had spent far too much time.

Glancing at her delicate gold Rolex Alexis rapped her nails against the table top. She hated being kept waiting, it always put her in a foul mood, but she understood the power play behind it. Dobson was trying to assert his dominance, by making her wait he was assuming control of the meeting, it started when he said it did. It was a typical alpha male ploy.

Well that might work with another alpha male but it sure as hell wouldn't work on her, Alexis had years worth of experience in deflating male egos.

Finally the door opened and in walked the man that gotten Blake so worked up.

Pausing in the doorway Dobson seemed genuinely surprised.

Smiling charmingly Alexis didn't stand instead waving Frank Dobson over to the seat opposite her.

"Good Afternoon Mr Dobson…We have never met but I understand I owe my son's current good health to your kind intervention?"

"Mrs Colby." Frank replied with a smile and a nod of his head, lowering himself into his seat. "I must say this is a pleasant surprise…I have seen you occasionally on television but I must say you are even more beautiful in real life."

Accepting the compliment graciously with a quiet "Thank you", Alexis met Dobson's gray eyes without flinching; surprised not to find the snakelike menace that Blake had described. Oh there was definite intelligence there, and a sense of emotional detachment but none of the iciness that Blake had mentioned.

Smiling a half smile Frank was the first to break the silence. "Forgive me Mrs Colby but as welcome as this visit is, you are definitely the most pleasant visitor I have had for some time, but I take it you didn't just come here to thank me personally for looking after your son?"

"I would have come to thank you regardless." Alexis insisted. "But on this occasion you are correct I do have another reason."

"Which is?"

"Blake Carrington." Alexis answered simply, watching in amazement as Frank's eyes seemed to freeze over almost immediately. The transformation was almost instantaneous, and if Alexis had not already seen those gray eyes glinting with hidden warmth she might have been chilled to the bone.

"What about him?"

"I understand you have some valuable information which could be of use to Mr Carrington?"

"And if I do what interest would it be to you?"

Smiling disarmingly Alexis waved her hands. "He is the father of my children…And they would be quite distressed if their father was convicted."

Folding his arms Frank watched her carefully before answering. "I made Carrington an offer, he turned me down."

"Oh well that's Blake for you, he's as stubborn as an Ox, always has to do things the hard way." Alexis confided watching Dobson carefully from beneath lowered lashes. "He's not likely to change his mind I'm afraid."

"Not even to keep his freedom?" Frank questioned clearly disbelieving.

"Oh believe me if Blake has a failing, and he does, its that he can never ask for help or admit he is wrong once he has gone out on a limb. It's that wonderful Carrington pride of his, he'd rather cut his nose off to spite his face, or risk going to prison rather than be forced into a situation he didn't engineer."

"Well that is a shame for him." Frank retorted. "Still he should be an interesting addition here. Tell him to brush up on his chess, it's been years since I had a good game."

"Now Mr Dobson just because Blake is too stubborn to save himself that shouldn't mean you have to miss out as well." Alexis all but purred.

"You have an alternative offer?" Frank asked astonished.

"I do." Alexis replied smugly fixing her large emerald eyes on him. "You want to make a name for yourself, secure your future. I can understand and respect that. So perhaps you might consider a change of company…Colby Co instead of Denver Carrington?"

Leaning back in his seat Frank was noticeably bemused. "You are prepared to offer me the equivalent amount of Colby Co stock and a seat on your board if I release my evidence to you?"

"Not quite." Alexis retorted, knowing that she had him well and truly hooked. "I am prepared to offer the equivalent value Colby Co stock to the value of the 10% of Denver Carrington stock you asked for from Blake, at current market value. But only half up front."

"What?" Frank demanded his eyes narrowing.

Smiling sweetly Alexis added. "Half up front Mr Dobson…And you get the rest and the seat on my board only after the charges against Blake have been dropped."

Returning her smile Frank's eyes thawed slightly. "My you do enjoy playing hardball do you not Mrs Colby."

"It's the only game to play." Alexis retorted her smile widening. "Are you interested in playing Mr Dobson?"

Laughing at her turn of phrase Frank nodded, gray eyes glinting as he sized her up. "Carrington may be a man of poor judgement but it seems he is a lucky man in other areas."

Taking the compliment Alexis asked. "Is that a yes?"

"Alright. I am prepared to swap companies, Colby Co is an even more impressive company and it's CEO… Is rather more attractive than Blake Carrington. You have yourself a deal Mrs Colby. Of course I will require confirmation of the stock transfer before I will authorise release of the evidence."

"I am so relieved to hear you say that Mr Dobson." Alexis retorted opening her briefcase and retrieving two documents, laying the stock certificate on the table for him to see, all it required was her signature. Before laying a neatly typed contract on top of it.

Reading it quickly Dobson was visibly impressed. "You appear to have thought of everything."

"I always do." Alexis quipped passing her silver ballpoint between her hands before offering it across the table.

"What no ladies first?" Dobson teased taking the pen and signing his name to the contract, before pushing the paperwork and pen back across the table to Alexis, his gray eyes watching her every movement as she picked up the pen and signed her name fluidly across the two documents.

Setting the pen down Alexis reached across the table her hand outstretched. For a moment Frank paused then with a smile that for him almost approached warm, he shook her hand.

"Welcome to Colby Co Mr Dobson."

Glancing at the clock Blake muttered a curse under his breath. Leaning forward he pressed the button on the intercom. "Marsha has accounting delivered those projections yet?"

"I'm sorry Mr Carrington I can try and chase them for you." Marsha's apologetic voice sounded over the intercom.

"Please do I am already running late, if they aren't here in the next half an hour they will have to wait for Monday." Blake groused switching the intercom off and packing his files away in his briefcase.

He could only imagine the disappointed looks he would have to endure if he stayed at the office much longer. Tonight was the night of the big hospital gala. Jeff had already left an hour ago, but not before reminding Blake, probably at Alexis's instigation that they were leaving the house at seven sharp.

It was almost six now and he still had to get back to the mansion and change into his costume, although that part he would willingly skip.

It was therefore a relief when his phone rang. "Yes?"

"It's Mr Laird on the line for you Mr Carrington."

Frowning slightly Blake settled back down in his chair as his lawyer came on the line. "What can I do for you Andrew?"

"It's what I can do for you Blake." Andrew countered. "I can only say thank you for coming to your senses. The DA's office just called me, I was about to leave for the day, but I think this crucial new evidence that has suddenly appeared mysteriously, might mean I miss the gala this evening."

"What new evidence?" Blake demanded.

"Oh there is no need to play coy with me Blake." Andrew jibed. "Jeff filled me in on Dobson's offer, I'm just glad you decided to take him up on it."

Unable to believe what he was hearing Blake shook his head. "Andrew I have honestly no idea what you are talking about…But I think you had better start explaining"

Storming into the mansion Blake didn't return Gerard's pleasant greeting. In fact it was debatable that he had even heard him so focused was he on getting answers. Heading towards the stairs Blake only stopped when he heard the gentle tinkling of laughter coming from the library, so turning on his heel he headed there surprising the inhabitants as he pushed the door open so hard it slammed against the panelling with the loud bang.

Inside Jeff, Fallon and Alexis were sat enjoying a pre-gala drink, already in costume, clearly waiting for him to get back from the office.

"There you are Blake." Alexis's delighted voice called out. "We were about to send out a search party." She added finally looking up from her glass of champagne her pleasant smile falling from her lips as she caught sight of Blake's furious expression.

"Daddy what's wrong?"

Meeting Fallon's concerned gaze Blake refused to allow her worry to soften him, instead letting his dark eyes travel over the other two. "Who did it?"

"Did what Blake?" Jeff asked genuinely confused.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you don't know…Why else would the three of you be here celebrating? Where you all in on it together…"

"Daddy what on earth are you talking about?" Fallon demanded setting her drink down.

"Dobson." Blake spat back. "Someone paid him off and I demand to know who!"

"Daddy I honestly don't know what you are…."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Blake retorted. "I can't believe this my family…People I trusted going against my express wishes."

"Leave them alone Blake." Alexis insisted drawing their attention. "I did it. I paid off Dobson."

Part 6:

For a moment Alexis's defiant confession hung in the air and no one spoke.

For Blake it felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Not Alexis...He had thought Jeff, possibly even Fallon but not Alexis. Not the woman who had lay in his arms the night before buoying his confidence, trusting his judgement. Then Sam's words came back to him, how he would 'probably defend her even when she is sticking the knife in your back'

"Children will you leave us please?" Blake asked but it was more a command than a request and they reluctantly obliged; Fallon squeezing her mother's hand as she passed her by.

As soon as the library door shut behind them Blake felt himself explode, the tenuous hold on his temper lost. He was so angry he could manage to grunt out one word. "Why?"

Trembling slightly as Blake locked that almost black gaze on her Alexis felt her previous confidence evaporate, her clever comeback stalling on her tongue. If anything her continued silence only exasperated Blake further.

"I believe I am entitled to an explanation...How YOU of all people." Blake spat out venomously. "Could go behind MY back, against MY express wishes, making decisions about MY life..."

If Blake had intended his diatribe to cow her it had the completely opposite effect. Listening to his rant sparked Alexis's own short fuse.

"Me...ME...ME." Alexis hissed icily. "Do you realise that is all that has spilled from your lips? Well I am sorry if I don't agree with you Blake. This has never been about just YOU! Being sent to jail doesn't just affect YOU Blake, it affects ME, it affects the ENTIRE FAMILY!"

"So you think that gives you the right to go behind my?" Blake retorted pacing the room, needing to put as much distance between them so he didn't accidentally throttle her. "I trusted you and once again you've betrayed me. You had no right..."

"When you behave like a stupid stubborn ASS I do! " Alexis cut in stunning Blake to silence and bringing his pacing to an abrupt halt.

"YOU didn't want to STOOP to blackmail; YOU didn't want to violate YOUR sainted principles." Alexis snorted in derision. "Your recently ACQUIRED principles I might add. Well YOU didn't have to, I did it for you, because I LOVE YOU, you ass. Because I love my children and I don't want to leave them fatherless. Because whether YOU want to admit it or not, YOU were about to get YOURSELF convicted!"

"You don't k now that." Blake countered softly but firmly.

"Oh bullshit." Alexis snapped. "You didn't have a snowballs chance in hell off getting off without a custodial sentence and everyone but YOU seem prepared to admit that."

"It was a chance I was willing to take." Blake retorted shaking his head. "You have disappointed me Alexis, I thought you trusted me—believed in me..my judgement."

"I do trust you Blake about anything other than your own wellbeing..."

"Not enough." Blake spat back bitterly. "Not enough to support me in this as a partner should, you undermined me Alexis, you made me look like a fool—Krystle would never have done this."

Reeling from that blow Alexis fought back her tears unable to stop the retort falling from her lips. "Of course she wouldn't...Your precious trophy wife had neither the brains, the means nor more importantly the balls to pull this off."

"She wouldn't have even tried to because SHE believed in me." Blake countered angrily raking his hands through his hair to keep them occupied, he had not hit a woman before but by god when Alexis poured her venom he was sorely tempted. "God I can't even look at you right now."

"Fine then I will save you the trouble." Alexis hissed making her way to the door far faster than was good for her but she chose to ignore her aching back; part of her afraid that if she did not leave now before he could say it she might once again hear Blake order her from his house.

"Where are you going?"

The question was simple but the meaning behind it was anything but, and they both knew it.

Pausing in the doorway Alexis forced herself to turn around and meet his gaze.

"To the Gala."

"Now?" Blake gasped unable to believe she could face such an event now.

"I made a promise when I returned to Denver that I was never again to let my children down, I would always put them and their wellbeing first. Well I think today I have kept that promise, and I am not going to break it now by letting Fallon down. She worked hard helping organise this fundraiser, and it wouldn't be fair to ask her to find another keynote speaker at this late stage. When you realise that your freedom and your family are worth more than that stupid male pride of yours you can apologise. But until then I can't stand the sight of YOU!"

Amazed by her reply Blake watched open mouthed as she stormed out of the room, full skirts swishing behind her. Sinking into the couch he realised it was probably for the best that she had left him when she did. In his current state, the emotional rollercoaster, he wasn't sure he couldn't be provoked to violence if she had continued to argue with him.

He was torn...Split down the middle. Furious at her for deceiving him, going behind his back, undermining the stance he had decided on. Yet he believed her when she said she did it for him because she knew he couldn't, that she did it to protect the children. He could even believe her when she said she did because she loved him. The question was did he want that kind of love?

"Daddy?"

Krystina's high voice cut through the silence jarring Blake from his morose thoughts. Glancing up from staring into the fire Blake blinked as his eyes adjusted to the gloom to see his young daughter standing in the doorway, dressed in her nightgown and robe clutching her favourite doll.

"Krystina what are you doing up, it's late you should be in bed?" Blake groused taking a deep sip of his whiskey.

"I thought you were going to the party?" Krystina asked innocently pretending not to hear her father's command as she scurried into the room and climbed up next to him on the settee, delighted to have him all to herself for a change.

"I changed my mind." Blake growled yet he didn't not dissuade his daughter as she crawled into his lap. Just her gentle presence helped sooth his still turbulent emotions. Stroking her hair Blake found himself curious. "So why aren't you asleep young lady?"

Shrugging Krystina bit her lip.

"That is not an answer." Blake muttered some instinct telling him there was more to this than meets the eye. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Reluctantly Krystina nodded.

"About Mummy?" Blake asked surprised when his daughter shook her head. "Well then what was it?"

Chewing her lip Krystina answered softly. "No…about you."

"Me?"

"You went away." Krystina muttered. "Like Mummy did and I wasn't allowed to see you."

Stroking her hair Blake held his daughter close. "Oh darling I will never leave you. I promise."

"That's not…" Krystina began before suddenly clamming up.

"That's not what?" Blake prompted. "Krystina tell me why you thought I might be going away?"

Shrugging she shifted in his arms, holding her doll close and muttering into her hair. "Susie Thompson said at school that you did something bad and the policemen are going to come and take you away to prison and that I won't ever get to see you anymore."

"Oh darling nothing and nobody is going to take you away from me." Blake swore faithfully, unable to believe that he hadn't considered that Krystina might now be old enough to be aware of his situation.

"Then you didn't do something bad? The policemen aren't cross at you?"

Reluctantly Blake found himself in the position of having to lie to his own child, something he had sworn never to do. "I did something the policemen think was wrong but thanks to some other people…" Blake hedged, "helping convince them, I am sure they will let me stay here with you and not take me away."

"What people?"

"Well Uncle Andrew for one and…" Blake paused before admitting. "And Alexis."

Frowning as she processed that thought, that Alexis had helped keep her father at home, Krystina was startled when the phone suddenly rang.

Getting to his feet Blake crossed to the phone on his desk. "Carrington residence."

"Blake its Andrew, I wanted you to be the first to know, the DA has dropped the charges, thanks to Dobson's evidence you are a free man."

Sighing in relief Blake ran a hand across his eyes, it was if a terrible weight had finally been lifted from his shoulders, a weight he hadn't even realised he had been carrying until that moment. "Thank you Andrew…Thank you very much."

"Don't thank me Blake, it's Alexis you should be thanking…Without that evidence I really did not like our chances."

"Yes I will…Good night Andrew and thank you once again." Blake added setting down the phone to face his daughter's inquisitive face.

"That was Uncle Andrew, the policemen won't be coming to take me away." Blake explained a bright smile pulling at his lips, a smile which Krystina returned jumping off of the couch into his arms.

Hugging her close it struck Blake how close he had come to loosing all this, to missing this time with his daughter, to not seeing her grow up or being a real part of her life. "Thank you." He whispered to the air, to what ever divine power was listening.

"Now young lady I think it was time you went back to bed."

"Will you tuck me in?" Krystina asked sweetly.

"I will." Blake readily agreed and hand in hand they headed upstairs, but it did not slip Blake's mind that he still had one more thank you to deliver, and this one should really be face to face.

Depressed Alexis swirled the olive around in her martini, watching as the clear liquid threatened to spill over the lip of her glass. She should have realised coming to a ball would have been too depressing. Despite her significant improvements in physio she was still not strong enough to stand for long, nor anywhere near stable enough to actually dance without having to be supported by her partner.

Fallon and Jeff had been wonderful but it was hardly fair to expect them to sit here and keep her company all evening. Glancing over at the dance floor Alexis managed a small smile as she watched them dance. The oblivious pair only had eyes for each other, and Alexis predicted it wouldn't be long until they were back together.

If only she hadn't forced Blake's hand, not that she truly regretted it, but if she had waited to deal with Dobson until after the Gala then at least she would have had someone to talk to.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Blake!" Alexis gasped in surprise turning her face up to a clearly uncomfortable Blake Carrington. For a moment an awkward silence descended, the memories of their earlier argument too fresh in each others mind.

"You can sit if you want." Alexis answered softly shrugging her shoulders her eyes drifting back to the dance floor watching the other couples enviously.

"Actually I'd rather dance if you don't mind." Blake asked as if reading her thoughts holding out a hand, which his dark eyes pleaded with her to take; to not make him grovel apologies but to accept that he was sorry by the fact that he was here now and in costume.

Taking his hand Alexis leaned heavily on Blake's arm as he escorted her to the dance floor, ignoring the interested glances of their peers as Blake slipped both arms around her supporting her almost entirely.

Sliding her arms up around his neck Alexis felt herself relax, resting her head against Blake's shoulder as he rocked them gently in time with the music. They were hardly giving Fred and Ginger a run for their money but the dance enabled them to be close, as close as they both wanted without the pressure to talk, at the moment it still felt too raw.

Eventually one of them had to speak, bending his head close to her ear, Blake muttered lowly "I'm sorry."

"I know…Me to." Alexis replied softly lifting her head from his shoulder so that she could meet his gaze. "I didn't mean to make you feel undermined Blake…I just couldn't let you go to prison. I couldn't face loosing you…I didn't think by doing what I did I might end up loosing you anyway."

"And I was being stubborn." Blake replied with a sigh, chuckling softly. "We are quite the pair."

"Why did you come tonight?" Alexis asked suddenly bringing them both to a stop. "When I left I thought I'd come home and find my luggage out on the steps."

"Oh it was tempting!" Blake teased, disturbed when Alexis broke their gaze suddenly tensing in his arms. "Hey…." He added sliding one hand up her back and along her jaw to cup her chin and draw her eyes back to his. "I was joking."

"I'm not laughing Blake." Alexis muttered. "You have to forgive me if I don't find that at all amusing."

Frowning Blake tightened his hold on her, "I hurt you very much back then didn't I?"

"No more than I deserved I'm sure." Alexis added throatily. "I guess I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop…Perhaps that's why I seem to go out of my way to provoke you. It seems inevitable that eventually you will throw me out of the mansion…out of you heart and life…If you got sent to jail it would only be over sooner."

"I am not going anywhere." Blake growled softly his dark eyes twinkling mischievously, unable to keep his good news to himself any longer.

"But…" Alexis began her emerald eyes wide her hopeful face upturned to Blake's

"The charges have been dropped and I would be a churlish buccaneer if I did not acknowledge my ladies hand in all of this."

The smile stretched quickly across her face and her eyes twinkled happily. "Say that again."

"I'm a free man Alexis." Blake replied. "Now do I get to thank my lady?"

Nodding Alexis smiled sweetly astonished when Blake leant closer pressing his forehead against hers, brushing his nose against hers, staring deeply into her eyes. At the tentative brush of his lips against hers Alexis inhaled sharply, Blake's mouth swallowing her moan as he kissed her with increasing ardour.

Running her hands through his hair Alexis surrendered herself to their passion, not realising they had suddenly become the centre of attention. Dancing couples pausing on the dance floor to stare in astonishment as the two most unlikely people came together, people sat at tables whispered behind their napkins. Yet the pair were oblivious to all this, even to a broadly smiling Fallon and a very relieved Jeff Colby who stood barely five feet away

Releasing her lips reluctantly Blake whispered huskily. "I love you Alexis."

"Oh Blake I love you to." Alexis replied emotionally. "I always have and I always will."

"Well that's good to know." Blake teased. "Even when I'm old and well greyer…"

"Even then!" Alexis laughed. "Now Darling please don't take this the wrong way but I really need to sit down before I fall down."

Immediately concerned Blake wrapped his arm around her waist, supporting most of her weight. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine…I guess I have just been pushing myself a little too hard." Alexis admitted grudgingly, accepting Blake assistance to head back to her seat.

They were almost there when a fuming Mr Peterson appeared out of nowhere cutting off their exit.

"Well I bet you're happy with yourself Carrington." Peterson sneered casting his eyes over the pair. "Out celebrating?"

"I am here with my family Mr Peterson, supporting a worthy cause." Blake replied politely but it didn't take a genius to realise the DA attorney was out to cause a scene and from the way conversation around them dropped off they were certainly drawing an audience.

"Well it's good your money can do more than just buy your way out of trouble." Peterson muttered. "Too bad it won't get your boy out of jail as well!"

"I think this conversation is at an end Mr Peterson." Blake replied icily, pushing his way passed the attorney.

But the lawyer wasn't through with them. "Well don't celebrate too soon Carrington. You may be off the hook but young Adam…Well he will get his comeuppance sooner rather than later, thanks to you."

"What are you talking about?" Alexis demanded unable to resist rising to the bait.

"Oh you mean you haven't heard?" Peterson retorted smugly. "Well I suggest you don't dismiss that legal team of yours just yet Carrington, set them to work on your son's defence. I mean now that his trial has been moved up…"

"A date's been set?"

"Yes three weeks from now…I wonder how they managed to find the gap in the court schedule?" Peterson taunted turning and leaving now he had managed to ruin Blake's night.

"Oh god Blake." Alexis gasped. "Why when something seems to go right for us does something else have to go wrong…Someone must truly hate us."

Sighing Blake wracked his brain for something reassuring to say. Settling instead for holding her close. "We will get through this Alexis, as a family, together there is nothing we cannot do."

"Together." Alexis echoed meeting his gaze and sealing that promise with a kiss. He was right perhaps they were just being tested, the only thing she was certain of was that there was no way she was going to give up, not on Adam, not on Blake, not without giving it the fight of her life first.


	7. Trial run

Part 1:

"Good morning Mummy." Fallon called out as she entered the breakfast room to see her Mother sitting down to breakfast.

"Morning Fallon…No children this morning?"

"Oh LB is running late as usual and I sent Jeanette to try and coax Krystina out of bed…Are you off to the office today?

Shaking her head Alexis decided on breakfast tea instead of coffee this morning, pouring herself a cup and deciding on a grapefruit.

Curious as to what could keep her workaholic mother at home on a weekday Fallon asked innocently as she sipped her coffee. "When is Daddy coming back?"

"This afternoon…his business with Jason should be over by lunchtime and with Adam's trial beginning in a few days..." Alexis replied shaking out her napkin as she took her seat.

"Good Morning Miss Fallon…Mrs Colby." Mrs Gunnerson greeted bustling into the dining room dinner menu in hand. "Here you are Mrs Colby I made the adjustments you requested."

"Thank you Hilda." Alexis replied favouring the cook with a bright smile as she cast her eye down the menu. "That all looks wonderful, but could you make sure Gerard has a bottle of the '56 Mouton-Rothschild decanted?"

"I'll get him right on it." Mrs Gunnerson replied eagerly leaving the two ladies to enjoy their breakfast.

Waiting until her mother set the dinner menu down Fallon leant forward and snatched the innocent document from where it lay on the crisp tablecloth. Scanning through the selection Fallon's eyebrow steadily rose higher. "Duckling…Trout…Beef Wellington…Mummy are you trying to spoil Daddy for a reason?"

Scoffing at Fallon's accusation Alexis dismissed it with a shrug. "Am I not allowed to welcome Blake home with a nice dinner without you getting suspicious?…He has been gone for days." Alexis added as if that were all the explanation that was required.

"It sounds like you've missed Daddy." Fallon observed unable to keep her approval from her voice.

"Perhaps I have." Alexis admitted sipping delicately at her tea, her eyes softening as long buried memories come to mind. Glancing up she caught Fallon's gaze, a slight flush coming to her cheeks. "Just remembering."

"Something nice?"

"Oh yes." Alexis replied with a smile then at Fallon's curious expression she relented.

"The first time we were separated for longer than a few days…It was the first year we were married when I was heavily pregnant with Adam and Blake didn't want me traipsing over the country staying in backwater hotels with him; so he insisted that I stay at home. I hated it and gave him hell every time he phoned home, then one night he didn't phone and I cried myself to sleep."

Snorting Fallon added. "I thought this was a nice memory."

"Oh it is." Alexis insisted. "When I woke up the next morning it was to see Blake bringing me breakfast in bed. He had travelled all through the night to see me, he hadn't slept a wink. He had to leave straight away after breakfast to get back on the road. But he wasn't cross with me, he just realised I missed him terribly and that I needed spoiling a little."

"Oh…" Fallon gasped sharing a smile with her Mother, their private moment interrupted when a panicking Jeanette appeared wringing her hands.

"What's the matter Jeanette?" Fallon asked.

"I can't find Miss Krystina."

"Are you planning on hiding under there all day? Only it might be useful to know since I had planned to sit here and read my paper and I wouldn't want to be a disturbance."

Crawling out a little from under the piano Krystina watched Alexis's warily. Somehow even when the others had failed to find her, she had without even having to look, if Krystina had ever needed proof of Alexis's magical powers she didn't any longer.

"Are you going to tell?"

Folding her paper Alexis glanced at the girl over the top. "Why should I? It doesn't matter to me whether you go to school or not?"

Frowning in confusion at that answer Krystina pulled her backpack closer towards her. "You're a grown up you're supposed to make me go to school?"

"Why would I waste my time doing that, you clearly don't want to go and it would only ruin both our mornings, so why don't you go back to hiding under the piano and let me finish reading in peace." Alexis retorted hiding her smile behind her paper as Krystina stood still uncertain as to what to do.

Choosing to sit beside the piano rather than under it Krystina watched Alexis read her paper for a moment before the silence became too much for her. "Aren't you going to ask me why I don't want to go?"

"No." Alexis answered.

"You really don't want to know?"

"No I don't, I can't think why it would interest me."

Sitting in stunned silence for a few moments longer Krystina felt the words simply burst out of her. "I'm going to run away."

"Oh I was wondering what the bag was for." Alexis replied casually, forcing her voice to remain disinterested. "Have you packed enough, that backpack doesn't look big enough to me but then I've never runaway from home...I am sure you thought of everything."

"I have some cookies...and my pocket money. I packed my doll and a jumper for when it gets cold." Krystina answered.

"Oh that sounds alright then." Alexis said pausing before adding. "Have you left your father a note?"

"A note?"

"Yes I believe it is customary in these circumstances to leave a note telling people that you've run away and why. If you didn't how would they know that you had run away and not simply gotten lost?"

"That's a good idea." Krystina added. "But I don't have any paper..."

"I do." Alexis replied reaching for her notepad and pen. "Why don't you tell me what you want to say, I'll write it down for you so it's nice and neat and spelled correctly, then you sign it and we'll leave it on your father's desk."

"Alright..." Krystina muttered shuffling closer so she could whisper. "Tell Daddy I can't stay here anymore."

"Ok." Alexis replied making a note. "He will want to know why, Blake always like to know why so..."

For a moment Krystina sat silent and Alexis was afraid she had pushed the girl too far but then the floodgates opened and it all came out.

"Well I am not happy, I want to find mummy and no one will tell me where she is gone, not even Sable comes to see me anymore and all Fallon does is shout at me and LB is mean. He used to be much nicer when Danny was here, they used to let me play with them but now LB doesn't want to play with me, he calls me mean names says I'm a stupid girl and he won't let me play with his toys. Lauren is too little to play with and I don't have any friends of my own...The girls at school tease me because I don't have a mummy and my Daddy is as old as their granddaddies; so they say he can't be my real daddy and he doesn't spend time with me like he used to when mummy was here. The house is too quiet, I miss Steven and Danny, and I want them to come home. I want everyone to come home."

"That is quite a lot to write down." Alexis murmured. "I notice there is nothing there about me; I thought you wanted me to leave?"

Playing with the edge of her jumper Krystina muttered sullenly. "You'll turn me into a frog."

Bursting out laughing Alexis startled Krystina, who glanced up mesmerised by the sudden transformation, the dark wicked looking step-mother was gone and in her place a twinkling enchantress. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because you're a wicked witch and that's what they do to children they don't like...that or cook them in the oven." Krystina replied swallowing nervously.

"Sorry I never could cook, so you're safe from the oven." Alexis retorted playfully. "As for frog's they're not really my area of expertise, I am much better at granting wishes...Where did you get that idea from?"

"Sable told me."

"Ahhh." Alexis sighed fighting down her anger; she would deal with Sable later. "Well I wouldn't listen to everything my cousin said."

"She's your cousin?"

"Yes." Alexis replied. "And just like when you and LB argue and he tells tales to his mummy which you know aren't true, Sable has told you a fib."

"You're not a witch."

"I've been called things similar." Alexis joked to herself as the reference went over Krystina's head. "I like to think of myself more of a fairy godmother type...Take your little list here, all your reasons why you want to run away, why I could change all of that with a few well chosen words."

"Magic words."

"Of a sort." Alexis hedged. "Why don't you give me a few days to work on it? Put off running away until at least after Thanksgiving, I mean you wouldn't want to miss that, Mrs Gunnerson's pumpkin pie is worth staying for alone."

"Alright." Krystina replied softly chewing her lip. "Does that mean I have to go to school?"

"Why don't you want to go to school?" Alexis asked. "Don't you like it?"

Shrugging Krystina hugged her doll close but she couldn't meet Alexis's eye.

"Is there a special reason you didn't want to go today?"

Twirling her doll's hair around her finger Krystina muttered. "They are having a Mother Daughter day…Making costumes for the thanksgiving play…Susie Thompson said I couldn't come because I don't have a Mummy."

"I think Susie Thompson's Mummy needs to give her a good smack!" Alexis said sharply causing Krystina to look up from the floor. "Didn't you want to ask Fallon to come and help make a costume?"

"She's not my Mummy." Krystina replied sullenly.

"Oh sweetheart." Alexis whispered softly, for a moment at a loss as to how even she could deal with this problem. "Perhaps it would be better if you stayed home today…Your Daddy will be home this afternoon." She added, mentally noting to herself to mention the bullying to Blake.

Smiling brightly Alexis shook her head. "For now why don't we sneak into the kitchen and see if there is any of that cake left from last night and we'll have our very own tea party right here? Your doll is invited of course."

Hesitating Krystina chewed her lip, the cake and the party did sound like fun but there was one thing that worried her. "Promise you won't push me into the oven."

Laughing as she got to her feet holding her hand out to Krystina, Alexis replied earnestly. "Cross my heart." Then hand in hand the pair sneaked off to the kitchen.

"Well it is official I am never going to move from this seat." Blake moaned rubbing his full stomach watching as Alexis laughed and made her way over to the decanter pouring them both a large glass of cognac.

Accepting the glass Blake lifted his arm and smiled as Alexis came and snuggled against him, resting her head against his shoulder as they both watched the fire.

"Tough week?"

"Hmmm…It is much pleasanter now." Blake answered his fingers trailing along her bare arms, across her shoulders to stroke the slope of her neck. "But I fear this is merely a lovely respite."

"The trial." Alexis sighed nuzzling into him and breathing in his scent. She had missed him more than she thought possible and she wanted nothing more than to shut all the problems out and enjoy this time they had together but reality had an unfortunate habit of creeping in.

Sensing her discomfort Blake pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We will do everything we can…You've talked your testimony over with Andrew and Mr Travers?"

Nodding Alexis slipped her hand under the edge of his cardigan feeling his heart beat powerfully under her palm, letting the rhythmic pounding sooth her nerves. "I just wish there was more that could be done."

"We can be there to support him." Blake counselled wisely, his pensive expression suddenly becoming playful. "Now perhaps you can enlighten me…I understand my daughter missed a day of school and instead of scolding her, you of all people insisted I wait until we could talk. Well we're alone now so let's talk."

Lifting her head Alexis met his gaze her serious expression sobering Blake instantly. "She was going to run away."

"What?" Blake gasped half rising from the couch until Alexis pressed him back.

"Just listen." Alexis insisted pining his shoulder down. "She's a very confused little girl Blake. She misses you terribly and I don't think she understands what happened to her mother. But I think she could cope with all that if it weren't for the fact that she is being bullied at school."

"Bullied?" Blake was aghast. "How…I had no idea…Does Fallon know?"

"No." Alexis replied. "I am sure she has no idea…Girls bully differently to boys, they don't punch and kick but spiteful words when someone is already vulnerable can do just as much damage."

"What can I do?" Blake asked genuinely perplexed, he had never faced such a problem before. Fallon and Steven had been popular amongst their peers and having sent them away to boarding school any bullying problems had been dealt with by the school with Blake none the wiser.

"Spend time with her. Let her realise that no matter what anyone says that you love her and value her and…" Alexis trailed off unwilling to bring up a subject that might cause them to fight. "You might want to consider a change of school."

"Alexis…"

"Blake I already know what you are going to say. Krystle picked that school for Krystina, well I am sure if she were here things would be fine." Alexis retorted trying and mostly succeeding in keeping her disbelief from her tone.

"But she isn't here and without that bridge with the other mother's Krystina is struggling to fit into their world, she hasn't been invited to any play dates and the other girls in her class seem to enjoy taunting her about this. Mostly it is jealousy, Krystina comes from a wealthy family, has luxuries they can only dream of so they enjoy rubbing in what they do have; mothers…and fathers not old enough to be their grandfathers."

For a moment Blake didn't speak, allowing her comment to sink in. He had never considered what having a child in his fifties would mean for the child. He had only ever thought of himself, what he had wanted. Stroking Alexis skin Blake petulantly retorted. "I don't feel old."

"I agree." Alexis teased determined to lighten the mood, running her hand down his chest to his thigh. "You don't feel old at all!"

Trying to suppress his amusement and the sudden flare of arousal Blake reached down and captured her hand lifting it to his lips. "Perhaps it would be better to continue this discussion upstairs."

Biting her lip Alexis pouted, teasingly tracing the outline of his lips. "I thought you couldn't move?"

"Something's are worth making a little effort." Blake muttered sitting up and taking Alexis with him.

Sliding her arms around his neck Alexis allowed Blake to pull her to her feet. "Why did you have something specific in mind Mr Carrington?"

Wrapping his arm around her waist Blake placed a kiss on her neck, then another on her shoulder, his lips drifting lower until they met satin. "Your room is beckoning."

"Well then let's not keep it waiting." Alexis muttered stepping out of his embrace, catching his hand and tugging him towards the door suddenly impatient.

Laughing as she tried to hurry him along Blake deliberately tarried, teasing her with impromptu kisses and caresses in the corridor his amusement growing as Alexis grew increasingly frustrated.

"Blake." Alexis growled as he slowly inched up the staircase. "I swear if you don't hurry up you will be spending the night alone."

"Well you shouldn't have fed me so well." Blake countered pausing on the balcony.

"Fine." Alexis snapped turning her back on him her hands moving to the fastening of her dress as she made her way up the few remaining stairs; the zip now open sliding lower as she exaggerated her movements.

Watching open mouthed as more skin was revealed to his gaze Blake took the remaining steps in record time, catching Alexis up before she reached the top of the staircase, his fingers tracing the curve of her spine. "Can I help you Mr Carrington?"

Pushing her down the corridor to her room Blake growled pressing her firmly against a door his lips finally finding hers as he fumbled for the door handle. Finally getting the door open they stumbled inside Blake's hands sliding inside her dress as Alexis practically ripped his shirt off.

"Mummy…Daddy…" Fallon's shocked voice jarred the oblivious pair apart.

Holding her dress against herself Alexis glanced over her shoulder, her mortification increasing when she spotted not only her daughter but a rather naked Jeff Colby who was grappling for a sheet. Blake had wisely lifted a hand to cover his eyes.

"Wrong room." He muttered backing towards the door dragging Alexis with him.

"This never happened." Alexis insisted, not waiting for Fallon and Jeff's reply before shutting the door behind them.

"Oh my god." Blake groaned rubbing his eyes his discomfort only increasing when Alexis burst out laughing. "Alexis it is not funny our daughter almost saw us…And Jeff how am I ever going to look him in the eye?"

Kissing him tenderly Alexis pulled a shaken Blake into her bedroom. "Oh don't worry darling from what I saw I doubt he will be able to meet your eye either."

Part 2:

The day of the trial was a crisp November morning, bright blue skies accompanied by crisp wintry air. But the cold did nothing to deter the packs of reporters and photographers that hung around the entrance to the courthouse, rabidly waiting like vultures for the first sign of their prey.

"Dear god." Blake muttered as the limousine pulled up at the courthouse steps and the pack immediately descended, surrounding the car, flashlights going before they had even stepped out.

Reaching across Alexis covered Blake's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Blake retorted morosely as his driver opened the door on his side and he stepped out into the thick of it, ignoring the shouted questions to offer a hand to Alexis to help her from the limo. Then with her hand secured in the crook of his arm he pushed their through the mob occasionally muttering "No comment." Whenever a microphone was pushed in front of him.

Finally they made into the relative peace of the courtroom and Blake let out the breath he had been holding as they made their way over to the defence table. Andrew Laird and Mr Travers were deep in conference and so only nodded a greeting but Dana got to her feet, smiling nervously as Blake kissed her cheek.

"Blake…Alexis…It is wonderful to see you, especially you Alexis you look wonderful."

"Thank you Dana." Alexis replied smiling warmly at her former daughter-in-law.

"I'm just sorry we haven't seen more of you." Blake added, inwardly chastising himself for not making more of an effort where Dana was concerned.

As if sensing his internal debate Dana immediately sought to reassure him. "Well that is hardly your fault I have been trying to keep a low profile, plus I had to go back to Montana and my work not that it didn't stop my boss from firing me when I insisted on coming back to Denver for the trial."

Scowling at that news Blake was about to suggest an alternative when the defence team decided to join them at last.

"It seems you are up first Mrs Colby." Mr Travers explained his eyes ghosting over her face pleased when he saw not even a flicker of nerves.

"Well then I should make sure I look presentable." Alexis answered patting Blake's arm.

"You look beautiful as always." Blake responded quietly causing her to smile but he willingly took his seat behind the defence bench as Alexis headed off to powder her nose.

Entering the ladies room Alexis headed for the mirror and pulled out her compact and lipstick. She was just putting the finishing touches to her makeup when one of the stalls opened and she found herself face to face with a heavily pregnant Sable. For a moment neither woman spoke, settling for glaring at each other's reflections. However the détente couldn't last for long and as usual Alexis was the first to unsheathe her claws

"My goodness Sable I didn't realise Chanel came in that size."

Sneering at her cousin Sable came to stand next to her at the sink, her seven month stomach pressing into the counter as she lent forward to wash her hands, pausing just long enough before countering with a particularly cutting retort. "Well it has been so long since you were able to have a baby Alexis it is no wonder you are out of the loop!"

Shrugging aside that little barb Alexis decided now was the time to call her cousin to account on another matter. "Why are you here Sable, come to spread some more of your little fairy tales?"

"What?" Sable asked scowling.

"Perhaps this time you intend to tell Blake directly about my mystical powers rather than using an innocent child?" Alexis explained pleased when Sable blanched. " I am sure that you will be pleased to know that I was able to clear up that misunderstanding...Krystina is quite a sweet little girl when certain people aren't dripping poison in her ear. I suppose you could say we are now just one big happy family."

Swallowing down that bitter pill Sable reached for the remaining weapon in her arsenal. "How very delusional you are Alexis...Or is that desperate?"

"Desperate moi? Don't tell me pregnancy has addled your brain as well as your dress sense Sable?" Alexis bit back, shutting her compact with a snap and placing it back in her purse.

"Oh no I meant you. What else could you call it? Personally I would never have believed you would have let Blake off the hook so easily but then again it wasn't like you had anyone else waiting in the wings."

"When I have Blake why would I need anyone else?"

"Oh so that little scene with Zach Powers was just innocent fun?" Sable asked.

Rolling her eyes at her cousin's dramatisation Alexis added a final layer of lipstick, dabbing at the excess with a tissue. "Blake and I have discussed Washington. He apologised. It was all just a series of misunderstandings."

"A misunderstanding." Sable snorted. "Well perhaps in the common circles in which you travel it can be dismissed as such...But even I thought you had more class than to let Blake back into your bed after our little 'misunderstanding' in my hotel suite."

Her smile freezing on her face Alexis felt her heart clench, unable to believe what she was hearing. Yet there was no way she was going to reveal her ignorance to Sable so she shrugged the accusation aside even as her heart plummeted. "Call it whatever you want Sable, it was over before it even began."

"Only because he had half a bottle of whiskey inside him." Sable spat back. "But for a while he certainly seemed to be enjoying himself...What's the matter Alexis didn't he share all the details with you."

"What Blake and I choose to discuss is frankly none of your business. Now do excuse me he is waiting for me...I am sure you can take as long as you need…No one is waiting for you are they cousin?" Alexis bit back, shutting down the conversation with her usual skill before turning and striding back into the courtroom.

Trembling slightly as she took her seat Alexis couldn't even bring herself to look at him, her mind conjuring terrible images of Blake and Sable together.

When the Adam entered shortly followed by the Judge Alexis barely noticed, following the actions of the rest of the courtroom by rote. It was only when she heard her name read out that she was jarred out of her nightmare.

"Alexis?" Blake's concerned voice sounded in her ear when she hesitated to stand, his hand warm and reassuring on her arm. Yet just his touch made her skin crawl and she shook him off.

"Mother?" Adam turned in his seat, his concerned blue grey eyes locked on her face.

Forcing a smile Alexis somehow struggled to her feet following the court official over to the stand. Raising her right hand she repeated the vow to tell the whole truth before gratefully sinking into her seat.

Twisting her hands together Alexis tried to get herself back under control. This was about Adam, her first born, she had to do the best she could. Even if that meant she had to forget about Blake and Sable for the time being. There would be time enough to deal with that later and deal with it she would, if Blake Carrington thought he was getting away with this then he had another thought coming.

"Well that could have gone worse." Mr Peterson commented but it seems it did little to calm Sam Dexter.

"She all but declared him a living saint!" Sam retorted bitterly. "I am still not convinced the pair didn't plan this together all along."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Mr Peterson concentrated on the facts of the case. "We have no evidence to pursue Alexis Colby. However it is not a question of whether Carrington is guilty, we all know he is, it will be convincing the Judge of malicious intent that is the key. Mrs Colby's testimony was always going to be biased towards her son, and Jury will take that into account."

"Hmm." Sam grunted clearly still displeased by the circumstances.

Pausing as he stacked his paperwork Mr Peterson nervously asked. "And just how is our other witness coming…Cooperating yet?

"Stubborn as usual but I am sure eventually will see things our way." Sam retorted yet the way he couldn't quite meet the attorney's eye made Mr Peterson nervous.

"I do hope I have no surprises coming?"

"No." Sam muttered yet there was a distinct lack of conviction in his voice.

"Well then I think we should head back in." Mr Peterson added and the pair left the meeting room.

Part 3:

"You're very quiet." Blake commented watching concerned as Alexis toyed with her lunch.

After Alexis's testimony the Judge had called a recess for lunch and a relieved Blake had insisted on taking her and Dana out for a quick lunch. Despite Blake's attempts at conversation the meal had remained tense, Dana had been understandably nervous out in such surroundings but Blake was puzzled as to the reason for Alexis's stilted conversation.

So he waited until Dana excused herself before tackling Alexis on the subject.

"Yes." Alexis replied her eyes locked on her fork as it pushed her linguini around on her plate, she had taken only a few bites as since Sable's revelation earlier she hadn't had any appetite.

Somehow she had managed to get through her testimony, not that she remembered a word of it now. It had all passed in a blur but Mr Travers had seemed pleased with her and Mr Peterson had seemed sufficiently annoyed. Now if only she could shift this sick feeling in her stomach.

"Darling it will be alright…Your testimony would have melted even the most hardened heart." Blake insisted reaching across to take her hand, his frown deepening as Alexis pulled away suddenly getting to her feet.

The very touch of his hand on hers caused her stomach to lurch, just the thought of where that hand had been on Sable and since on her. At least with Dex she hadn't had that to contend with, Dex had never been able to conceal his guilt and had confessed his affair with Sable at the first opportunity. Blake unfortunately didn't seem the share that weakness.

"We should be getting back don't you think?" Alexis added dabbing her mouth delicately with her napkin, not waiting for an answer as she headed for the door leaving Blake at the table staring in surprise at her retreating figure.

Blake had stewed all the way back to the courtroom, the drive had been just as awkward as the lunch and he was at a loss as to what could be causing it and Alexis seemed to be in no mood to enlighten him. Yet there was one person pleased to see him. "Fallon."

Standing outside the courtroom scanning the crowd Fallon turned as soon as she heard her name, pushing her way through to get to her parents. "Mummy…Daddy its manic in here."

"How did the morning go?" Fallon asked nodding a greeting to Dana.

"As well as could be expected." Alexis replied sharply surprising her daughter with her coolness. "I think we had better take our seats."

"Alright go ahead I'll join you in a moment." Blake replied catching his daughter's eye, silently asking her to stay behind for a moment.

"Daddy what is wrong with Mummy?" Fallon asked the moment they were alone.

Shaking his head Blake paused before answering. "I don't know ever since the trial started she has been distant…edgy…I know going over it again in court must have upset her but…" He broke off. "She is pushing me away and that is not like her. If I could think of a reason I would have thought she was mad at me…"

"Or perhaps someone else upset her?" Fallon added nodding across the hall.

Following her gaze Blake was surprised to spot Sable heading in the other direction. "That is a possibility…Excuse me Fallon."

"Sable I'd like a word with you." Blake's voice cut through the general hubbub in the hallway as he fought to catch up with her.

Finally just as she reached the ladies room Blake grabbed her arm.

"Blake let me go." Sable hissed, chestnut eyes flashing.

"We need to talk." Blake insisted as he pulled her off down the hallway, finding an empty meeting room and dragging her into it.

"Blake this is harassing a witness." Sable exclaimed hotly, moving to place the table between then. "Look if this about what I said earlier." Sable began. "I was just baiting Alexis, I couldn't stand her superior smugness a moment longer."

"So you did have words." Blake muttered some of the pieces falling into place.

"She started it, as usual." Sable retorted sullenly. "Besides it wasn't like I was telling her something she didn't already know."

Freezing at her words Blake's gut clenched, she couldn't mean…Had she told Alexis what had almost happened between them, but then Sable seemed to think she hadn't told Alexis anything new? Shaking his head Blake frowned in confusion, nothing seemed to make sense but there was one thing he could sort out, here and now.

"Sable right now I have more pressing concerns than your latest spat with Alexis."

"Adam." Sable spat with barely contained disgust. "I do hope you didn't drag me in here to plead for your son."

"Adam." Blake insisted, his dark eyes coolly determined. "I want your word that you will tell the truth on that stand. That you will put aside the animosity you feel towards Alexis, even Adam and not warp events to take revenge on my family."

Pulling back in shock Sable sneered at his words. "I will do what I think is right, I have no intention of perjuring myself Blake but I won't gloss over the situation so your boy gets off Scot free."

"Then we find ourselves on opposite sides." Blake growled.

"I guess we do." Sable retorted coolly pulling her fur closer. "I am sorry it has to come to this Blake."

Nodding Blake didn't trust himself to speak watching as Sable turned and opened the door, pausing on the threshold as she caught sight of someone waiting for them. Someone who looked less than thrilled at finding them together.

"Alexis." Blake began but one look from her cut him off dead.

Her emerald eyes flashing icily Alexis hissed. "If you two are quite finished the session is about to start." Then without waiting for either of them she turned and strode off.

"Mummy." Fallon whispered concerned when Alexis returned to the courtroom her face pale and drawn.

"Not now Fallon." Alexis muttered her lips drawn in a grimace as she took her seat.

"Where is Daddy?"

"I said not now." Alexis retorted averting her eye when Blake suddenly reappeared pushing along the row and ignoring the muttered complaints of the people already seated till he reached the seat the other side of Alexis.

"Alexis." Blake began but Alexis seemed determined to ignore him, turning her face away, treating him to a view of the brim of her hat. Leaning in closely Blake ignored the glares of the other spectators, knowing that no matter what she pretended Alexis could hear him. "Nothing untoward happened, I was just trying to get her to see reason about Adam…"

"The Prosecution call Mrs Sable Colby to the stand." The court official called out and heads turned to watch Sable Colby stalk to the stand.

Waiting until Sable was sworn in Mr Peterson approached the stand.

"Mrs Colby I understand you were a witness to the incident at the Carlton Hotel. I was wondering if you could describe in your own words the events of that afternoon."

"Yes of course." Sable replied with a small smile. "I was having a meeting with my daughter Monica, Adam Carrington and Alexis Colby, our business was almost concluded when Mr Dexter appeared."

"You hadn't expected him?" Mr Peterson asked.

"No." Sable replied with a shake of her head. "He wanted to talk to me privately but Adam and Dex started trading insults."

"Indeed then what happened?"

"Then things got more heated, Alexis got involved and Dex stepped in between us."

"Placing himself between Adam Carrington and Alexis Colby?" Mr Peterson asked. "So in your opinion did Alexis Colby have a clear view of her son?"

"Objection!" Andrew Laird called out. "Prosecution is leading the witness."

"Sustained." Judge Hacker insisted. "You will rephrase the question Mr Peterson."

"Of course Your Honour." Mr Peterson replied. "Mrs Colby did you have a clear view of Mrs Alexis Colby when she was stood behind Mr Dexter?"

"No." Sable insisted. "I did not." She added her eyes drifting over to the defence table, lingering on Adam before moving on to Alexis whose glare practically burned a hole through her.

"Then what happened?"

"Well Adam lunged at Dex." Sable replied her voice choking. "He didn't even see him coming he had turned his back towards Adam."

"And that is when Mr Dexter and Mrs Colby went over the balcony."

"Yes." Sable added dabbing at her eyes with her handkerchief.

"And after they fell how did Mr Carrington react?" Mr Peterson asked.

"He just stood there." Sable spat. "He didn't do a thing."

"He was in shock?" Mr Peterson queried.

"It is possible." Sable answered. "But he didn't move to help his mother, she was laying there and he did nothing. Then when the paramedics arrived he vanished."

"Adam Carrington." Mr Peterson paused turning to point at Adam who sat tensed behind the desk. "Lunged for Mr Dexter, pushing both him and his own mother over the balcony and you are saying he didn't even stick around long enough to make sure both received medical attention?"

"That's correct." Sable insisted her eyes boring into Adam enjoying watching him squirm.

"So in your opinion Mrs Colby do you buy Mr Carrington's heartfelt plea, that he returned to face justice because of the prodding's of his conscience?"

"Objection!" Mr Travers called out. "The Prosecution is asking the witness to comment on events she can have no knowledge about."

"Your Honour, I am merely asking my witness to comment on Mr Carrington's character and possible motive. Having witnessed his original reaction to the incident I feel Mrs Colby is in a unique position."

Nodding Judge Hacker mused for a moment before replying. "I will allow the question, proceed Mr Peterson."

"Thank you Your Honour." Mr Peterson said before turning to Sable. "Mrs Colby if you will continue."

"It is possible that Adam did indeed feel remorse for how he acted." Sable paused her chestnut eyes catching Blake's and for a moment he was almost convinced she would relent but instead her eyes hardened.

"But based on how he originally acted I think it had more to do with the national media interest in the case and the likelihood that he would be discovered wherever he was hiding. Adam is a lawyer by profession and he would know full well that things would better for him if he turned himself in than if he were discovered and arrested."

"Thank you Mrs Colby…Your witness Mr Travers." Mr Peterson called out as he took his seat.

"Well that could have gone better." Blake hissed surprised when Alexis turned to face him, her expression grim.

"It was a good job you spoke to her." Alexis retorted icily, her emerald eyes glinting like frozen jewels. "I hate to think how she would have been without your taming influence."

To that Blake found he had no response.

Part 4:

Dinner was a quiet affair. Blake felt as though he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

After her comment at the trial Alexis hadn't spoken to him again. She had chosen to sit at the far end of the table and the children provided a buffer between them. A very awkward buffer.

Conversation had been stilted and when the grandchildren and Krystina had excused themselves after dessert Alexis rose as well, pleading a splitting headache she headed up to bed, all without so much as even looking at him.

"Daddy?" Fallon asked her blues eyes clouded with concern.

"I'll deal with it Fallon." Blake insisted getting to his feet and heading upstairs.

Yet he didn't go to see Alexis directly, instead he stopped by Krystina's room, relieved when she greeted him with a smile.

"Daddy."

"I've come to tuck you in." Blake explained helping his daughter into bed and tucking the blankets down around her. Kissing her forehead Blake laughed when Krystina held up her doll for him to kiss as well.

"Daddy is Alexis mad at me?" Krystina asked softly when Blake turned on her nightlight.

"No darling why would you think that?" Blake asked genuinely concerned.

"Cause she promised to read me a story tonight, and then she didn't." Krystina explained.

Shaking his head Blake smiled softly. "No darling I am sure she is not mad at you…maybe at me but not you."

"Will you read me a story Daddy please…" Krystina pleaded fixing her big blue eyes on her father.

Relenting Blake accepted the book turning to the first page. "Once upon a time…"

Walking down the hall Blake paused outside of Alexis's door, hesitant to disturb her if she truly felt ill. Yet as he pressed his ear to the door he heard something that tore at his heart. She was crying, quietly as if she was smothering her sobs but he could still hear her. Grasping the door handle Blake was surprised to feel it turn easily in his hand, at least she hadn't locked it.

The room was dark and Blake shut the door behind him before walking towards the bed where Alexis lay curled up unaware of his presence. Or at least he thought she was until her horse voice demanded.

"Leave Blake."

Frowning Blake ignored her command approaching the bed, "Not until you tell me what is wrong Alexis", sitting down beside her he touched her bare arm horrified when she shook him off.

Turning her tearstained face towards him Alexis hissed "Don't touch ME!" Jumping from the bed to place as much distance between them as she could pacing over to her dressing table.

"God dammit Alexis." Blake demanded. "If you won't tell me what I am supposed to have done wrong how can I fix it?"

"Unless you have a time machine you can't! That's even if you really want to."

"What are you talking about?" Blake spluttered getting up from the bed and stepping towards her.

Holding her hand up Alexis warned him off. "I'm talking about You and My Cousin in HER hotel suite!"

"Alexis.." Blake tried to think of what to say, stepping forward he reached for her, convinced that if he could just hold her, he could explain, make her see reason.

"Stay away from me!" Alexis hissed grasping for the nearest thing, a bottle of perfume and flinging it at him.

Ducking the perfume Blake dodged the hairbrush that followed, crossing the room and surprising Alexis by grabbing her arms. Struggling as Alexis continued to lash out, kicking him in the shins, Blake hissed as she tried to knee him somewhere even more sensitive.

He could have let her go, he probably should have done but he simply refused to give in now; even when Alexis elbowed him in the stomach and he doubled over he pulled her with him to the floor. Gasping for breath Blake rolled them over so she was pinned beneath him, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head.

Screeching in frustration Alexis tried everything to free herself but it was in vain.

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN!" Blake yelled when he had to fend off her knee once again his own temper flaring.

"What can you say?" Alexis spat. "How can you possibly explain this away…Sorry Alexis I accidentally fell on top of her and…"

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Blake shouted before trying to rein in his temper. "I was drunk, you saw how drunk I was."

"So you never laid a finger on her?" Alexis scoffed. "You must think I'm really dumb."

"We kissed." Blake confessed watching in shame as Alexis's face fell. "She kissed me, but I let it happen."

Scrunching her face up in disgust Alexis fought back tears. "What else did you just let happen Blake? Tell me darling, I know you were drunk, but surely you can remember. How different does My cousin feel hmmm."

"I never touched her." Blake insisted. "Not like that Alexis you have to believe me."

"Really you expect me to believe Sable had you willing in her suite and nothing more happened, you didn't even grope her?"

"I didn't lay a hand on her!" Blake repeated but his inflection clued Alexis in.

"On her?" Alexis hissed eyes narrowing in disgust. "But she touched you didn't she Blake?"

"Alexis please this won't do any good." Blake pleaded. "It meant nothing."

But Alexis refused to listen to him unable to just let this go. "Oh but I really must hear all the details Blake. Did she run her hands through your hair…Stroke your chest…Tell me darling did she stroke anything else?"

"Alexis please."

"You said she kissed you." Alexis pressed on ignoring his distress and the tears that built behind her eyes as Blake reluctantly nodded. "Just on the lips?"

Unable to meet her piercing gaze Blake rolled off of her, resting beside her on the carpet whilst Alexis fought the instinct to gag. For a long moment neither spoke, Blake wallowing in his shame Alexis swallowing back tears.

"Was she any good…I imagine with that sharp tongue of hers." Alexis taunted. "Better than me?"

"Alexis stop." Blake pleaded turning on his side to face her.

"Did you tell her to stop Blake?" Alexis demanded her eyes full of angry tears. "Well did you, or did things not go any further simply because you had too much to drink?"

"No." Blake whispered.

"You bastard." Alexis ranted turning over quickly and slamming her palm into his chest, hitting him over and over until Blake forced her to stop.

"That is enough." Blake insisted angrily. "Do you really want to know why things didn't go further…" Blake paused holding Alexis's blazing gaze. "YOU that is why!"

"A sudden attack of conscience?" Alexis scoffed. "Spare me Blake."

"I called your name Alexis." Blake cut in. "I wanted YOU not Sable and even she has her pride! I closed my eyes and imagined I was with YOU, I thought I had lost you."

"And that is supposed to make it OK?" Alexis gasped. "Because you were just using her?"

"She was using ME!" Blake argued hotly, adding when he caught her disbelieving expression.

"You saw what state I was in Alexis, I was hardly capable of making rational decisions. I drank because I couldn't bear loosing you, then I saw you with Powers. Sable was there, she pushed and to my great shame I didn't stop her immediately but I did stop her."

"Only afterwards." Alexis spat bitterly.

"No not afterwards." Blake insisted. "My conscience if you like, or perhaps it was just my better judgement made me call your name…Part of me knew it wasn't you and I didn't want anyone else so I left. I left to find you!"

"And that's the truth." Alexis asked holding his gaze.

"Yes." Blake replied earnestly his heart fluttering as Alexis continued to regard him silently then finally she spoke her voice so low he had to strain his ears to hear her.

"Then why hide it from me?" Alexis whispered. "The next morning why didn't you tell me?"

Sighing Blake forced himself to keep her gaze. "I was going to…But then the Minister called and Steven turned up. By the time we were alone again I was afraid of loosing you all over again I pushed it to the back of mind."

"You should have told me."

"I know but I am telling you everything now-Alexis we can't let Sable win, she would like nothing more than to tear us apart."

"I know." Alexis replied softly relenting a little as the urge to connect with him became too strong and she reached out taking his hand. "You swear this was the only time."

"I swear it." Blake insisted reaching up and cupping her face. "You are the only woman in my life-the only woman I want in my life or my bed."

For a moment Alexis allowed the caress, she wanted so desperately to believe him, to fling herself into her arms and not let go but something held her back. Perhaps it was pride…perhaps hurt but she couldn't just let him off the hook. Anyone else it might have been possible, but not Sable.

Reaching up she caught his hands pushing them away, unable to bear the disappointed look in his eyes Alexis got to her feet walking over to her dresser toying with the jewellery that lay on the top. "I'm sorry Blake I just can't…"

Standing up Blake hovered from one foot to the other approaching her slowly slipping his hands around her waist reassured when she didn't immediately move out of his arms. "I understand you are upset, disappointed, even angry and you have every right to be." Blake paused to gather his thoughts. "But I can't loose you Alexis. I won't."

"I can't Blake…not now." Alexis insisted sliding his from her body. "I just need some time."

Reluctantly Blake stepped back giving her the space she requested. "Alright…I'll see you in the morning…You do still want to go to the trial together?"

"Yes." Alexis answered softly. "Its for Adam after all, we should be there for him."

Walking towards the door Blake's feet felt as heavy as lead. The prospect of returning to his own room alone filled him with dread. Pausing with his hand on the door handle Blake watched Alexis retrieve her perfume and hairbrush setting them back on the dressing table. "I love you."

Turning round Alexis half smiled sadly, "I love you to…I just hope that's enough."

Part 5:

"Good Morning." Blake said softly his dark eyes watching Alexis carefully as she sipped her coffee.

"Morning Blake." Alexis replied just as timidly but she did meet his gaze which he took as progress.

"Did you sleep alright?" Blake asked searching for something neutral to talk about when all he really wanted to ask was if she had forgiven him yet.

"Awful actually." Alexis replied with a small smile. "You?"

"I didn't get much." Blake answered honestly returning her smile. "Funny when there was no one there kicking me I sleep worse."

"If I kick you at all you probably deserve it." Alexis quipped.

"Oh undoubtedly." Blake replied before adding softly. "I missed you…I missed you lying next to me last night and I missed waking up beside you this morning."

"Blake." Alexis began cutting him off. "Don't."

"Alright." Blake caved in worried if he kept pushing he would drive her away. "You will still drive with me to the courthouse?"

"Of course." Alexis replied. "Who am I to turn down a free ride." She added setting down her coffee cup and getting to her feet placing her napkin down on the table. Then impulsively she squeezed his shoulder as she walked passed.

Blake released the breath he had been holding, certain now that things would be alright. It might take a little time but she would forgive him. In the end it wasn't like she could stay away.

Taking their seats Blake nodded to Mr Travers before greeting Andrew Laird.

Alexis sat on the edge of her seat waiting for Adam to be brought out.

"Darling." She greeted her son enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around him, a hug that Adam gratefully returned.

"Are you alright?" She asked stepping back.

"I'm fine." Adam replied sincerely. "Mr Dobson sends his regards." He added much to Blake's annoyance.

"Give him my best wishes." Alexis answered rolling her eyes as Blake grimaced.

"Is it time to start presenting the defence?" Blake asked desperate to change the subject.

"Almost." Andrew interjected. "The prosecution have called all possible witnesses so I imagine Mr Peterson will try to score some more points before he has to hand it over."

"All rise." The court official called out as Judge Hacker entered.

Waiting until the Judge was seated before everyone else retook their seats Mr Peterson approached the stand when requested.

"Has the prosecution finished presenting their case Mr Peterson?"

"Begging your indulgence Your Honour." Mr Peterson replied. "The Prosecution have one final witness."

"Objection." Andrew Laird called out. "The defence have not been notified of any new witness."

"Mr Laird has a point Mr Peterson, why should I permit you to present a new witness at this stage?"

"Forgive me Your Honour but this witness was not available until recently and only just agreed to testify." Mr Peterson explained handing over a sheef of papers to the Judge who glanced at them his eyebrows raising up to his hairline.

"Alright Mr Peterson. I will permit this." Judge Hacker responded ignoring Andrew Laird's protest handing the paperwork to the court official.

Even the court official stuttered over the name. "The State calls Mr Farnsworth Dexter to the stand.

Dex took the stand with a measure of reluctance, hissing under his breath as he leant on his crutch to make it to his seat.

"Raise your right hand and repeat after me…Do you promise to tell the whole truth, nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

Raising his hand Dex repeated the pledge his dark eyes scanning the courtroom, taking in familiar faces. Adam's shocked expression, Sable's conflicted gaze, Blake's almost fearful face and Alexis. Dex could hardly bear to meet her gaze, to see reflected in her eyes raw emotion.

"Mr Dexter." Mr Peterson began breaking Dex's concentration. "Would you tell us in your own words the events that occurred at the Carlton the day of the accident?"

Taking a deep breath Dex sat back in his chair fixing the DA's attorney with a steely gaze. "I arrived interrupting a meeting between Sable and Monica Colby, Alexis Colby and Adam Carrington."

"Were they happy to see you?"

"No." Dex replied sharply unable to help but recall that terrible day, having Sable all but tell him he was to have no contact with his own child, watching Alexis be hurt even worse than before when she found out her cousin now carried the child of her former lover.

Scowling at Dex's less than forthcoming reply Mr Peterson tried again. "Mr Dexter can you expand on that for us, how did Mr Carrington respond to your presence?"

"Adam was less than thrilled." Dex replied. "But then again so were the others. Heated words were exchanged between myself and Mrs Sable Colby and Alexis Colby. Adam of course had to get his comments in."

"So Mr Carrington was spoiling for a fight?" Mr Peterson summed up.

"Objection!" Mr Travers called out. "That is supposition."

"Sustained, rephrase Mr Peterson." Judge Hacker added.

"Alright Mr Dexter would you say Mr Carrington was acting aggressively?"

Snorting in amusement Dex shook his head. "Adam's permanent state of mind is aggressive, but he is more cowardly than violent, he talks big but does little to back it up."

"But he did react violently on this occasion." Mr Peterson replied.

"Oh he reacted." Dex answered. "After I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall." He added causing the court to break out in muted whispers.

"Order." Judge Hacker demanded banging the gravel.

Rubbing his forehead Mr Peterson clearly saw his chances of a conviction slipping away. "And after that?"

"Well I released him and turned back to face Alexis…Then I felt him push me from behind." Dex explained his throat suddenly going dry as the memory of falling flashed before his eyes, thankfully after that his memory was blank.

Reaching for the glass of water he took a deep sip, looking up from his glass to lock eyes with a tearful Alexis. Clearly he wasn't the only one remembering, he couldn't remember Alexis ever looking so vulnerable, so afraid and perhaps that was the reason why he then said what he did.

"But I am sure Adam had no intention of pushing us over the balcony. He shoved me in retaliation, I tripped and took Alexis with me." Dex added ignoring the angry outburst from his Father in the back of the courtroom.

Sam Dexter caused such a commotion that the Judge had him removed. But Dex only had eyes for Alexis, the relieved smile that lit up her face was worth ten times the satisfaction of sending Adam back to jail.

"Mr Dexter." Mr Peterson gasped. "Are you saying Adam Carrington is not responsible for your accident?"

Turning to face the jury Dex gathered his emotions. "I am saying that although Adam caused us to fall I do not hold him solely responsible for my injuries, I am just as much to blame. I think it was just an unfortunate accident."

Waving his hands up in despair Mr Peterson stalked back to his bench, flinging himself down into his seat. "Your witness Mr Travers."

Sharing a look with Andrew Laird, Mr Travers only paused for a moment before answering. "We have no questions Your Honour."

Rubbing his head Judge Hacker turned to Dex. "You may step down Mr Dexter…"

Then addressing the court he added. "I am adjourning this hearing to consider the implications of the testimony supplied by Mr Dexter." Then banging his gavel he called out. "Court Adjourned."

Standing in front of a silent Dex Alexis held his gaze, her eyes conveying in a few seconds what a thousand words never could; the I'm sorry's, I'm relieved you're alright, the I miss you's and I love you's that couldn't be spoken aloud.

"Alexis." Dex whispered his dark eyes taking in the woman before him, burning the image into his mind as if he might never see her again. His lips caressing her name, speaking it like a benediction.

Not trusting herself to speak Alexis stepped forward surprising Dex as she wrapped her arms around his waist resting her cheek against his chest to hear his heart pounding strong and fast against her ear.

Smiling down at her Dex slipped his arms around her, revelling in the feel of her in his arms. The way she just seemed to fit, her body moulding to his as if they had been made for each other. Bending down he placed a light but heartfelt kiss on her brow, feeling her warm breath against his face as she sighed and in that moment he wished with all his soul that this didn't have to end.

But it did.

The reason for that was standing a few feet away, trying hard not to watch them. Trying and failing not to feel jealous and territorial.

"I think someone is anxious to have you back." Dex whispered for Alexis's ears alone bemused as she giggled in response.

Snuggling her face into Dex's warm chest Alexis muttered. "He can wait a little longer…He kept me waiting long enough."

Realising he had to let her go, for his own well-being if nothing else; Dex loosened his embrace running his hands down Alexis's arms as he pulled her away. "You take care of yourself."

"You're leaving? But you only just got here." Alexis exclaimed, dismayed when she recognised the resolute determination in Dex's eyes.

Nodding Dex replied softly. "Alexis I have to, there is nothing for me in Denver anymore. I have friends and family in Wyoming and my child...I will have the fight of my life on my hands just trying to get visitation rights from Sable; if she thought..." He trailed off.

"That we were still friendly." Alexis finished for him. "I understand. You do what you have to."

Lifting a hand Dex traced her cheek with the tips of his fingers, memorising the feel of her skin, her warmth, the heady aroma of her perfume. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to draw her close and kiss her with all the tenderness he still felt so deeply but he resisted, dropping his hand. "Be happy!"

Reaching up to cup his jaw Alexis nodded. "You to…" She added before stepping away from him turning to watch as Blake now approached.

"Dexter." Blake said curtly. "It is good to see you back on your feet."

"Thank you Blake." Dex said swallowing painfully as he forced the next words out. "I heard along the grapevine that the two of you are back together…I want to wish you both the best of luck."

"Thank you." Blake added grudgingly out of respect for Dex's bravery yet he was still anxious to be away. To have Alexis away from Dex.

"Bye Dex." Alexis said softly taking Blake's arm when he offered it.

"Goodbye Alexis." Dex replied his eyes catching hers once more before Blake ushered her towards the door.

"Blake!" Dex called out suddenly before the pair disappeared from his sight causing them to pause in the doorway. "Take good care of her you hear, don't hurt her."

"I won't you have my word." Blake insisted as they left.

Biting his lip Dex forced down the feelings that his brief interlude with Alexis had dredged once more to the surface, whispering to himself. "Good because you won't like the consequences if you do."

Part 6:

Walking into the courthouse Blake smiled inwardly as Alexis found and gripped his hand letting him lead her past the waiting press.

"Mr Carrington…Mrs Colby any comment for the press…Do you think the Judge will dismiss the charges?"

"No comment." Blake growled his annoyance growing as the frustrated press tried a new tactic.

"Can you confirm your current relationship with Mrs Colby, are the rumours of a reconciliation accurate?"

"Why you…" Blake began whirling round to try and find which snot nosed reporter had dared question him about that now.

"Blake." Alexis cautioned him, resting a restraining hand on his chest.

"They are not worth it." She added forcing a mask of indifference on her face as she pushed through the pack into the courtroom.

"They are like a pack of hyena's circling." Blake spat the moment the door closed behind him causing Alexis to chuckle at his comparison.

"Finding this funny Blake?" Sam Dexter demanded shakily getting up from his seat.

"Sam…" Blake began placating but Sam Dexter was beyond being pacified turning his attention to a strangely silent Alexis.

"And you…It Didn't take you long to turn my boy back into a lovesick puppy." Sam sneered in disgust. "I don't know what foul charms you used on him this time, but to get him to let your son off Scot free after what he did."

"Me?" Alexis gasped her emerald eyes wide in shock. "I had nothing to do with it. Dex has always been his own man, who makes his own decisions."

"He hasn't been his own man since you turned him into your lapdog!" Sam retorted stepping towards Alexis his fists clenching.

Stepping into his path Blake met Sam's dark eyes without flinching staring the older man down. "I suggest you take your seat Sam, this is for the courts to decide."

"Typical, has she got you whipped as well Blake?"

Furious Blake went to lunge at him only the sudden appearance of Alexis holding him back, stopped him from laying the older man out.

"Don't Blake that's what HE wants." Alexis hissed tugging him over to their seats but not before shooting Sam one of her patented death glares.

"I can't believe it…I thought he was my friend." Blake muttered as he sat down.

"People act differently when their children are involved." Alexis replied sagely, smiling as Adam appeared.

Nodding Blake stood and greeted his son who despite his calm exterior Blake could tell was terrified. Alexis had a point where your children were involved things were different.

"In light of the testimony given by Mr Farnsworth Dexter I summarily dismiss the charge of attempted murder. On the lesser charge of Grievous Bodily Harm Mr Travers how does your client plead?"

Glancing across at Adam before answering the lawyer waited until the Carrington heir gave a nod before replying.

"My client pleads Guilty your honour."

"Adam no…" Alexis gasped jumping to her feet. "Your honour…"

"Sit down Mrs Colby or I will hold you 'In contempt' of court!"

"Mother Please." Adam begged his eyes sincere in the face of her distress. "I need to face this, you can't protect me forever."

"But Adam…"

"Adam is right Alexis." Blake insisted as he guided her back into her seat. "He needs to do this and I'm proud of him for being brave enough to admit it."

"Thank you father." Adam whispered reverently, his expression truly peaceful as if he had finally found something he had been searching for all his life.

Calling the court back to order Judge Hacker quickly consulted with both counsels before addressing the court.

"The plea from the defence is accepted. All rise…"

Slowly the defence and prosecution stood to await the judges' sentence.

"Adam Carrington you have pleaded guilty and found convicted of 2 counts of Grievous Bodily Harm against Farnsworth Dexter II and Alexis Carrington Colby. Normally each count of GBH carries a year's sentence however as you pleading guilty and the face of the obvious remorse you have shown and that you have the forgiveness of both injured parties I am sentencing you to a six month custodial sentence. In light of the fact you have already served over half of that term awaiting trial I am suspending the remainder of the term and placing you on probation for a period of no less than two years."

"Thank you Your Honour." Adam said bowing his head in shock and relief that he would not need to return to prison.

"You do understand Mr Carrington that if you break the terms of your parole you are liable to return to prison to serve the remainder of your sentence."

"He understands Your Honour." Mr Travers replied, before turning to shake a relieved Adam's hand.

Releasing him just in time to avoid being swept up in the enthusiastic hug Alexis pulled her son. A hug that Adam returned, wrapping his arms around his mother's slender frame, almost pulling her off her feet as he burrowed his head into her shoulder fighting back tears.

"Oh Darling you're coming home…"

"Mother…Oh Mother."

Finally letting her son go Alexis turned to a quietly smiling Blake, allowing him a moment with their child.

"Father." Adam began hesitantly. "I'll understand if you'd prefer Dana and I stay at her hotel…"

"Nonsense!" Blake exclaimed truly horrified that even after everything they had been through Adam was still uncertain as to his place in the family and his affections.

Realising that was almost certainly down to his own natural reserve Blake decided to do something he very rarely did, something he couldn't remember doing since Adam had been a tiny infant cradled in his arms; he hugged his son. Patting the boy on the back, Blake pulled away to find both his and Adam's eyes exceptional shiny.

"You're my son; your place is with your mother and me, with your family…"

Finding refuge in Dana's arms as he wiped surreptitiously at his eyes Adam replied softly. "Thank you father. I don't think you'll ever know what that means to me."

"Well let's not hang around here any longer. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and I expect you both packed and moved in by then!"

"That shouldn't be difficult I don't think either of us have much…Oh my I don't think we have anything appropriate for Thanksgiving at the house." Dana suddenly exclaimed.

"Why don't you let me take care of that little detail?" Alexis replied. "I know one or two people who might be able to help…"

"We don't want to be any trouble."

"I insist, just consider it a welcome home present!"

Walking into the library Blake smiled at seeing his family gathered together, well almost all the family.

Fallon and Jeff sat on the sofa with Lauren between them and LB playing on the carpet with his remote control car. Adam stood behind with his arm around Dana's waist, a celebratory glass of champagne in their hands.

"Daddy." Fallon greeted him enthusiastically getting to his feet and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello Darling." Blake greeted her before approaching Dana and Adam.

"Dana you look lovely." Blake complimented her strapless dark blue dress that was gathered at the waist and fell in gentle folds to the floor, his smile growing as Dana blushed.

"Well thank Alexis not me…I don't know how her couturier managed it."

"Oh they are miracle workers didn't I tell you?" Alexis called out and Blake turned gasping as he caught sight of her, resplendent in a fitted emerald green evening dress.

"You look breathtaking." Blake whispered but clearly she heard him as her smile broadened sashaying into the room full-length velvet skirt trailing behind her.

"Well I am not the only one who can scrub up well." Alexis answered turning back to the door. "Time for your entrance." She called out smiling as Krystina all but bounded into the room, dressed in a pretty red satin gown, her long blond hair up in ringlets that bounced with her every step.

"Do I look pretty?" Krystina asked her father hesitantly.

"Darling you look like a princess." Blake insisted bending down to kiss his youngest daughter.

"Alexis did my hair." Krystina gushed reaching up to fiddle with a ringlet. "I've never had it curly before."

"It looks lovely." Fallon insisted sharing a smile with Alexis. "You used to put my hair up like that when I was little."

"I did indeed but you fidgeted a lot more than Krystina does." Alexis retorted laughing at Fallon's expression. "You didn't like dressing up…Would rather have been out climbing trees and riding horses than having tea parties. I often wondered what God was thinking giving a woman like me a tomboy but thankfully you seem to have grown out of it!"

"Are you sure she has?" Jeff cut in, ducking his wife's hand as she tried to slap him.

"Dinner is served Mr Carrington." Gerard called out from the doorway.

"Thank you Gerard…Well ladies." Blake asked offering an arm to Alexis and his other hand to Krystina. "Shall we?"

Smiling Alexis accepted his arm, squeezing it gently as he escorted her into dinner, catching Blake's eye as he turned to smile at her.

After having seated Krystina to his right Blake turned to Alexis an unspoken question in his eyes. A question Alexis answered by moving to sit on his left, allowing him to help push her seat in.

Leaning down Blake whispered in her ear his voice suddenly throaty. "Thank you."

Turning her head Alexis met his gaze, her eyes soft dropping momentarily to his lips before flickering back up to meet his eyes once more. Smiling Blake lent forward brushing his lips against hers, a short but heartfelt kiss, a gesture, an apology, a promise.

Breaking apart Blake took his place at the head of the table, smiling at his gathered family he picked up his glass of champagne lifting it in a toast. Waiting until all eyes were on him Blake proposed a toast. "To Thanksgiving and family."

Echoing the toast the family immediately fell upon the feast provided by Mrs Gunnerson, Fallon gently teasing her older brother that he better have another helping of pumpkin pie, as he needed feeding up. Jeff reminding LB that he had to eat at least the vegetables on his plate before he could have any pudding.

Sitting back Blake felt his heart swell with pride, for the first time in a long time, his family almost felt complete. Feeling Alexis's hand on his Blake looked across and shared a smile. Things were finally looking up.


	8. We wish you a merry Christmas

Part 1:

Stacking his paperwork Blake smiled as he caught sight of the homemade Christmas card on his desk. It was supposed to be a Christmas angel, composed entirely of cotton wool, half a doily and some shiny gold foil; but in reality beared a closer resemblance to a rather wonky cloud and a rather large snowflake. Yet it had been made with love and Blake couldn't think of anything finer to adorn his desk. Krystina had proudly hand delivered it to his office only a few days before when she been in town on a shopping trip with the ladies and Blake had enjoyed the chance to show off his youngest child.

Glancing at his watch Blake countered down the hours. He had the Henderson's Christmas party to attend later and he had to find time to check on Alexis's Christmas present. He had left Gerard in charge and his butler had assured him it would be finished on time, even with having to fit work on it around Alexis's working habits which were a little more haphazard than Blake's own and so more challenging to anticipate.

It had been hard enough to arrange without her finding out and it would be ruined if she discovered it early, but it was hardly something he could wrap up and hide under the tree.

Hearing his phone buzz Blake picked it up. "Yes Marsha?…Show them in and hold my calls."

A moment later his door opened and in walked Sable, even her fur couldn't cover her now prominent stomach, accompanied by her less than delighted daughter Monica.

"Blake." Sable greeted him frostily pulling off her gloves and setting them down on his desk.

"Sable, thank you for coming." Blake replied waving her towards a chair before turning to Monica. "Monica a pleasure as always."

"Blake." Monica replied with a sharp nod, her face showing clearly she was less than thrilled to be here.

Lowering herself into it Sable grimaced rubbing her back. "Why this couldn't have waited until after Christmas…"

"We've been dancing around this for long enough, time to get it sorted don't you think?" Blake added reaching for the contracts, handing her a copy to read. "It is quite straight forward, just as we discussed."

Scanning the contact Sable handed it over to Monica to check for her and ignored the pen Blake offered pulling her own out her handbag signing her name fluidly across her copy once Monica had approved it, sliding it across to Blake and accepting the other from him, adding her signature to that as well.

Waiting until she had finished Blake signed both copies before leaning across and buzzing Marsha. "Can you bring in the cashiers cheque please Marsha?"

A moment later Blake's trusted secretary appeared cheque in hand. "Oh Mr Carrington Mrs Colby called, she asked if you could pop into Jenson's for her and pick up the pieces she has ordered…She won't make it into town this afternoon and she needs them for the party this evening."

Snorting Sable got her feet accepting the cheque and placing it in her handbag retrieving the deed to The Carlton from Monica which she threw down on the desk. "Now she has you running errands…I never thought I'd see you as anyone's lapdog Blake."

Scowling Blake snatched up the deed putting it into his briefcase, which he shut with a sharp snap. "I would appreciate you not commenting on matters you know nothing about Sable. I can do quite well without any more of your so called assistance."

"Mother we do need to go." Monica insisted looking at the time. "We have that fight to catch."

"Just give us a moment." Sable insisted waiting until her daughter closed the door behind him before turning back to Blake. "And just what was that supposed to mean?"

"You know damn well what I am talking about!" Blake spat his dark eyes cold as they locked with Sable's. "Did you think Alexis wouldn't tell me?"

"Oh I am sure she ran telling tales." Sable retorted. "What did you expect Blake that I would sit idly by and just let her walk all over your daughter? Since you banned me from seeing Krystina I had to come up with something to explain why and it is hardly far from the truth, except if you exchange the W for a B and you have a far more fitting description."

Disgusted by the way she justified her selfish behavior Blake shook his head in disbelief. "And you just had to tell her about Washington." Blake added no longer trying to keep his voice down.

"I thought she already knew!" Sable retorted slamming her palms down the desk, grimacing when her back twinged again.

"Like that would have stopped you!" Blake muttered. "I never thought you capable of that Sable, what happened between us should have stayed just that. A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell and neither should a lady…You disappointed me…I thought no matter how we might argue about Alexis, about Adam, that deep down we remained friends."

Her bottom lip trembling Sable turned her face away unable to face the betrayed expression on Blake's face. She truly had never intended for things to get this far out of hand but she had no idea how she could convince Blake of this. "I guess there is nothing left to say." Sable added picking up her purse and tucking it under her arm. "Goodbye Blake…I would wish you a Merry Christmas but you would probably accuse me of being insincere in that as well."

For a moment Blake was torn, memories of her past kindness warred with her recent behavior, yet he could not bring himself to make peace. "You can see yourself out."

Humming to herself Alexis selected another rose; bringing it to her nose she inhaled the scent, smiling as she placed it in the arrangement. Standing back she laughed and tried her best to fix it, fiddling until it looked just right.

"Well…Don't tell me next you will be baking cookies?" A dry wit observed from the doorway and Alexis turned to scowl playfully at her eldest son.

"If I do you will be the poor soul forced to taste test them!" She added pointing at him.

"Oh dear food poisoning and right before Christmas as well." Adam retorted walking into the room and kissing his Mother on the cheek

"Just for your cheek I will inform Santa not to bring you any presents." Alexis quipped moving the rose arrangement over to the side table, standing back and deliberating.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Enjoying what?" She asked distracted as she moved the roses back to the coffee table.

"This…My Mother the happy homemaker. I almost feel like I've walked into a centerfold for The Ideal Home." Adam joked sitting down on the settee and admiring the festively decorated room.

"Don't be factious Adam."

Smiling Adam enjoyed the familiar teasing. "Seriously though Mother I have never seen the house looking better, you have out done yourself."

"I have, haven't I?" Alexis retorted returning his smile before coming and sitting beside him. "Oh I have a good feeling about this Christmas."

"Any particular reason?"

Frowning in confusion Alexis said, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh just fishing." Adam replied. "If there were going to be any special announcements say…" He trailed off watching as his mother blushed and immediately began to fuss with the magazines left on the table.

"I don't know what you could be talking about…"

"Don't you?" He asked watching her expression closely. "Well that is a shame. It would makes things perfect don't you think?"

Gritting her teeth Alexis all but hissed, "Just leave it Adam."

"As you wish." He replied shrugging aside his disappointment. "So will all the family be present this Christmas? Will Amanda and Steven be gracing us with their presence?" Adam asked unable to completely mask the sarcasm in his tone.

Bristling at his tone Alexis stood and placed some space between them, moving to adjust the garland that was draped across the mantelpiece. "I don't care much for your tone Adam, but to answer your question no. Amanda will remain in Europe, she is skiing in St Moritz and Steven has business in Washington, so poor Danny will have to spend the holidays with that ghastly mother of his in New York."

"Such a shame." Adam muttered unable to completely hide the smile that tugged at his lips.

Whirling round Alexis confronted her eldest. "Adam if you want to give me a Christmas gift I can actually appreciate you may consider loosing this absurd animosity towards your Brother!"

"A pleasant idea but hardly likely." Adam retorted getting to his feet and making his way over to the decanter on the sideboard. "Drink?"

"No."

"Mother Steven and I have never seen eye to eye. He resents me, he always has."

"That is ridiculous!" Alexis began only to be cut off by her son.

"I know you would prefer not to believe it, both you and Blake have a blind spot where he is concerned. Precious perfect Steven, he wouldn't be guilty of a jealous thought, not the boy you actually got to raise!" Adam muttered sarcastically taking a swig of his whisky.

"Adam!" Alexis exclaimed crossing the room placing her hand on her son's arm. "You don't really…You can't think Blake and I play favorites?"

"Why shouldn't I it's the truth." Adam replied bitterly. "Steven is the good son, Adam the bad."

"That is ridiculous." Alexis insisted catching his hand. "Darling we love you, all of you, good and bad, right and wrong. People can't be labeled, if they were I would hate to think what would have happened to either Blake or myself, we would have been written off years ago."

Smiling she pulled a placated Adam back to the settee. "I am sorry that you still feel insecure in your own family. I would have thought after the last few months you would have realized there is little your parents would not do for you?"

Hanging his head Adam felt the sudden weight of her words. "I am sorry Mother."

Cupping his cheek Alexis forced him to meet her gaze. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You are my son and I love you. And to prove that I would like to extend an offer…I had planned to wait until after New Year to give you a little more time to settle back in…I know you and Dana plan to go away for a while…"

"Mother." Adam warned. "Just what are you planning?"

Pausing Alexis smiled beguilingly before answering, "I was hoping you would agree to come back to Colby Co?"

Sitting back in his chair Adam was perhaps for the first time in his life actually speechless.

"Sammy-Jo you can't do this now."

"I'm sorry Steven but I can't turn down this job…They need me to fly to South America tonight, It's for the New Year cover, I can't turn this job down."

"But you promised."

"I'll make it up to him I promise!"

"That's what you said last time." Steven retorted.

"I'm sorry…Tell Danny I love him and I am sure Santa will send him whatever he wants."

"Sammy-Jo." Steven called out as he heard the phone line click and so he set the phone back in the cradle.

"Mummy isn't coming?" Danny asked his blue eyes turned expectantly to his father.

Sighing Steven ran his hand through his blonde hair. Glancing around his apartment Steven wondered if it was too late to find a tree and decorations. He had put off decorating because Danny was supposed to spend Christmas with his mother in New York but they couldn't spend Christmas here, alone.

"Daddy…" Danny began holding his teddy bear close. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry Danny." Steven replied reaching for the phone. "I'll make sure we have the best holiday ever."

Part 2:

The Carrington Mansion looked like fairyland. Or at least that was how it looked to Krystina Carrington as she sat at the top of the stairs watching the staff scurrying about through the banisters.

The giant tree dominated the entrance hall, its deep green branches decorated by thousands of twinkling little lights, red velvet bows and the most detailed little wooden ornaments. From her spot Krystina had counted the two turtledoves right near the top of the tree down to the twelve red-coated drummers drumming near the bottom.

LB had insisted the little drummer men could be wound up to play a tune but Krystina had not been brave enough to try it. Yet!

But the big tree was not the only one in the house, there was another in the far corner of the living room and this was the tree that was the focus of the children's attention; for the very important reason that this was the tree with the presents round it.

Although Krystina had already confided in her letter to Santa that she would gladly trade all of her presents if it meant she could have all her family here for the holidays. Thinking about her family Krystina couldn't help but think about the wishes she had made. Alexis had already fulfilled one of them.

Fallon hadn't yelled at her since this morning she had skipped school.

In fact every time her sister looked like she was about to raise her voice, she suddenly went pale and silent. Krystina could only guess it was a powerful spell she was under.

He could only hope she would get her other wishes too. Perhaps if she was very good and went to bed when she was told, ate all her vegetables and kept her room tidy; she would get everything she asked for?

"Spying on the staff?"

Startled Krystina looked up surprised to see an elegant Alexis standing behind her. The diamonds at her ears and throat catching the light and twinkling as brightly as the Christmas lights.

"Are you going to tell?"

Smiling Alexis eased herself down to sit beside Krystina, carefully folding her full length satin gown.

"Why would I do that? I think eavesdropping is a valuable life skill and should be encouraged."

"You're not like other grown-ups." Krystina pronounced seriously her blue eyes widening as Alexis simply laughed.

"Why thank you." Alexis replied cheerfully, her emerald eyes twinkling as brightly as her diamonds. "Heard anything interesting?"

"Not really…Mrs Gunnerson burnt the first round of mince pies because she was talking to her sister on the phone…Oh and I saw Gerard kiss Jeanette under the mistletoe." Krystina confided with a giggle, glancing across at Alexis relieved when she smiled.

"Did he now." Alexis muttered, filing away that piece of gossip, who knew when it might prove useful.

"Are you and Daddy going out?"

"Yes we've been invited to the Henderson's Christmas party."

"And we are half an hour late." An amused said from behind the seated pair.

"Blake."

"Daddy." Krystina echoed jumped to her feet to hug her father who looked very dapper in his tuxedo and black tie.

"So this is where you have both been hiding." Blake muttered, glancing across at Alexis who was brushing invisible lint from her dress. "You were missing from your room and then when I went to say goodnight to Krystina I found her bed empty. Just what are you two cooking up?"

"Nothing you need to know about." Alexis countered taking the arm Blake offered.

"Now Krystina off to bed with you young lady." Blake admonished. "Santa Claus only visits children when they are sound asleep."

Laughing as her father tickled her as he leant down to place a kiss on her forehead, Krystina willingly scampered up the stairs the moment he released her.

"Goodnight Daddy, Goodnight Alexis." She called out happily waving at the surprised adults.

Sliding his arm around Alexis's slender waist as they made their way down the stairs towards the front door. Blake suddenly pulled them both to a stop, slipping his other arm around a confused Alexis. Leaning in he caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

"What was that for?" Alexis gasped when they pulled apart.

"Do I need a reason?" Blake teased, his dark eyes glinting playfully. "But if you really need one, let's call it a thank you."

"For what?"

"You know what…I don't know how you did it but thank you." Blake replied seriously, stroking her cheek gently.

Catching her hand Alexis pressed a quick kiss to his palm. "Just a bit of magic Darling, that's all it takes." Alexis quipped, causing Blake to laugh and the pair disappeared though the door oblivious to the pair of blue eyes that followed them.

"I'm sorry Ma'am as but as I told you half an hour ago the plane simply cannot take off in the current weather conditions."

"But planes are landing!" Sable all but screamed in the check-in girl's face, "How can they land if we cannot take off? Or are they operated by different airlines, ones with more sympathy for the customers they have stranded!"

Forcing a polite smile the attendant mentally counted to ten before replying, wondering if the triple time she was being paid was worth it to take this level of abuse. Perhaps next year she should take her sister's advice, book the day off early and spend it curled up in front of the TV watching re-runs of 'I love Lucy' Christmas specials and being driven nuts by all the adverts.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but the traffic control is only clearing inbound flights, may our customer service personnel be of some help booking accommodation here in Denver or perhaps you would like to hire a car?"

"You can take your car and your accommodation and stick it…."

"Mother!" Monica cut in grasping Sable's arm and pulling her away from the desk. "You can't talk to her like that she is only doing her job."

"Her job my…"

"Language." Monica hissed nodding towards a huddle of small children who was dozing on the plastic airport chairs nearby. "And you really should sit down, all this standing and agitation is not good for you in your condition."

"Thank you Mother." Sable retorted sarcastically her chestnut eyes narrowing, as stubbornly refused even as her back spasmed painfully. "I am a grown woman I am quite capable of deciding for myself when I should sit."

Shaking her head at her mother's stubbornness Monica rubbed her aching forehead, her last nerve frayed beyond breaking point. "Fine sit or don't sit, yell at everyone if you want. It won't get us home any quicker, unless all that hot air you are expelling is going to melt the ice on the runway!"

"Don't you get smart with me young lady."

"Well I am running out patience." Monica muttered. "We wouldn't even be in this situation if you hadn't jumped when Blake Carrington deigned to call…" Adding in a muttered whisper that Sable unfortunately caught. "And you called him a lapdog."

Red-faced Sable's lip trembled with barely restrained rage. "What did you say?"

For a moment Monica considered backing down, after all a row here and now would solve nothing and her Mother was heavily pregnant, the doctors had warned her Sable would be temperamental. But the memory of being dismissed from Blake's office earlier like a wet behind the ears intern still rankled and Monica found herself speaking before thinking.

"I was commenting on how you dropped everything, ignored Doctor's advice and stranded us both here on Christmas Eve just because Blake Carrington deigned to request your presence. If I didn't know better…"

"If you didn't know better, what?" Sable hissed when Monica suddenly blanched and stopped ranting. "No don't stop now we were only just getting to the good bit."

Meeting her Mother's gaze Monica stared at her as if she had suddenly realized some monumental truth. "You're in love with him."

Gaping in shock Sable blustered unable to articulate a reply. "What…You…Ridiculous!"

"You are!" Monica insisted. "I can't believe it but it's the only thing that makes sense, there is only so much you can blame on the hormones."

"You are talking nonsense." Sable answered yet her voice lacked her usual conviction, as if part of her was finally realizing it. However before she could deny it further her back clenched once more and Sable hissed through the pain.

"Mother?" Monica was immediately at her side, their argument forgotten. "Please you need to sit."

Gasping as the pain intensified rippling across her stomach Sable grabbed hold of her daughter to stop herself from falling, feeling her thighs grow wet. "That won't help…Oh my god the Baby…it's coming."

Grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing waiter Blake took a deep sip, his dark eyes scanning the crowd for a familiar face. Smiling as acquaintances passed and bid him a Merry Christmas Blake made his way through the throng.

Finally he caught sight of a dark head and a scarlet dress, a tinkling laughter and the glitter of diamonds. Walking up behind her Blake slipped his arms around her waist kissing her neck.

"There you are."

"Here I am." Alexis replied turning in his arms, sliding her hands up around his neck. "Have you been having fun?"

"No I've been miserable. Where have you been hiding?" Blake demanded.

"Oh I've been circulating." Alexis replied. "I've talked to a few important people and few unimportant people and I've done a little business."

"Business!" Blake scoffed. "You Madam are a workaholic."

"Guilty as charged." Alexis retorted toasting him with her champagne, downing the remainder in one gulp passing the empty glass off.

"Well Milady can I drag you away from your business long enough for a dance?"

Pouting slightly Alexis allowed Blake to pull her towards the ballroom. "I think that is a distinct possibility Mr Carrington."

Yet as they were only halfway to the dance floor a sharply dressed butler approached. "Mr Carrington?"

"Yes?"

"Phone call for you sir, if you would follow me?"

Sharing a glance with Alexis, they followed the butler to a nearby study, Blake moving to the waiting phone whilst Alexis amused herself, tutting at the rather ugly family portraits that lined the mantelpiece.

"Hello?"

"Blake, its Monica…I'm calling from Denver Memorial."

"Monica!" Blake gasped in surprise drawing Alexis's immediate attention. "What are you doing there?"

"It's Mother she went into labour at the airport…Anyhow that doesn't matter. I know you and Mother had words but she needs you here. The doctors are worried about the baby…His heart beat is irregular and they are going to operate. She is so scared and was asking for you…"

"Don't say anymore I'm on my way." Blake replied setting the phone down and turning to Alexis with an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid that dance is going to have to wait."

"Where are you going?" Alexis asked as he made to leave, pausing to kiss her cheek.

"Denver Memorial. Sable is in labour and there are complications, she is asking for me." Blake replied only now realizing how suspicious that sounded. "I feel somehow responsible I was rather hard on her earlier."

"Earlier?" Alexis replied her eyebrow rising as Blake looked uncomfortable.

"It was business and a surprise." He added, relieved when she nodded. "It's a long story."

"Well the drive over there should be long enough." Alexis retorted ignoring Blake's look of shock. "I'm coming with you!"

Part 3:

Pushing his way through the crowded maternity waiting room Blake searched for a familiar face, relieved when he spotted Monica.

"Blake. Thank goodness you've come." Monica greeted him warmly, her pleasant expression slipping as she caught sight of Alexis. "I didn't realize you were bringing company."

Rolling her eyes Alexis ignored the hostile greeting. "Is there any more news? Have they taken her into surgery?"

"She's in there now…I haven't heard anything since." Monica replied too stunned by the questions to be obstructive.

Patting Monica's arm Blake struggled to think of something reassuring settling for, "She's in the best possible hands."

It seemed like half an hour but it in reality it was probably nearer half that time before a Doctor in scrubs came out to see them. "Monica Colby?"

"Here." Monica called out jumping to her feet, Blake dogging her footsteps. "How are they Doctor?"

"The surgery was a success, your Mother is in recovery we will be moving her to a room in the maternity ward in a few minutes."

"And the baby?" Blake demanded surprising the Doctor with his vehemence.

"Are you the father?"

Shaking his head Blake risked a glance at Alexis relieved when she didn't appear angry. "No but I am a friend."

"Mrs Colby had a little boy, unfortunately he appeared to be having breathing difficulties so we transferred him immediately to neonatal intensive care…They had to put him on a ventilator and are running some more tests. I'm afraid that is all I can tell you at present?"

Nodding Monica asked. "Can we see her?"

"Soon." The Doctor replied. "She is still recovering from the surgery, and the anesthetic is making her a little woozy but she keeps demanding to speak to a Blake Carrington, she is quite insistent about this if…"

"I'm Blake Carrington." Blake answered surprising the Doctor.

"Mr Carrington it is not exactly hospital policy but if you wouldn't mind gowning up, the recovery team could certainly use the help, they are a little stretched back there."

"Of course Doctor." Blake replied sparing a glance for a disappointed Monica. "I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything." He insisted before following the Doctor, and so missing the jealous glare Alexis bore into his back, as he didn't even look in her direction.

Fuming Alexis forced her anger behind a faux expression of concern whilst inwardly her stomach churned. If Sable thought she could use this situation to her advantage, to use her condition and her son's ill health to latch on to Blake she had another thought coming. There was one ace Alexis had left to play, perhaps now would be the right time.

Walking into the recovery unit Blake scrunched his nose at the combined smell of blood and antiseptic. Following the nurse through the room he heard Sable before he spotted her.

"I want my baby…Bring me MY BABY!" Her voice carried across the room and Blake caught sight of the harried look on the already overworked nurse's face.

"We can't bring him down just yet Mrs Colby the doctors need to do all their checks remember." The nurse placated Sable gently to little effect.

Yet Sable visibly relaxed when she spotted Blake. "Blake thank god, have you seen my baby…They've stolen my baby…you have to find him for me."

Shushing Sable Blake sat down on the bed surprised when she all but flung herself into his arms, sobbing wildly. Patting her back Blake tried to calm her, catching garbled words in between sobs, "Baby..Sorry…Soo Sorry Blake…Love…Sorry."

"It's alright Sable." Blake muttered. "I'm here it's alright, your son is just fine…He's sleeping right now, the nurse will bring him to you soon."

Snuggling into his embrace Sable calmed. "Promise?"

"I promise." Blake replied. "Now you need to rest, you've just had an operation."

Nodding Sable closed her eyes lulled by his voice, the warmth of his body and the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear. "I will…I'll see the baby when I wake up."

"Of course you will." Blake muttered sharing a look with a relieved recovery nurse who now her charge was calm disappeared to tend to her other patients.

"So glad you're here…So sorry Blake."

"I know you are; it doesn't matter anymore." Blake reassured her, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Sighing as she felt the brush of his lips and his breath on her skin Sable yawned, sleepily muttering. "I love you Blake." Before dropping off completely.

Frozen at her words Blake tried to stifle his panic, of all the things to say, she had to say that. And he was trapped, trapped holding her in his arms, trapped by his morals and character. It seemed absurd but at that moment all he could think of was a less than amused Alexis, emerald eyes glinting as she retorted sarcastically 'I told you so'.

Walking to the payphone Alexis paused before dialing the familiar number the money she had 'borrowed' from the staff nurse now warm in her hand as she gripped it tight. For a moment she stared at the receiver lying innocently in the handset before picking it up, justifying the call to herself that he had a right to know.

Dialing the number she deposited the coins and waited on tenterhooks for the phone to be picked up at the other end, only now realizing that she might get a frosty reception if any of the other potential houseguests picked up the phone.

So it was she all she could do, not to sigh in relief as a very familiar baritone caressed her ears. "Dexter Residence."

"Dex." Alexis answered part of her still unable to believe she could to talk to him when only a few weeks ago she had thought that would be impossible.

"Alexis?" The surprise in Dex's voice was evident. "This is unexpected." He uttered before adding quickly. "Wonderful but unexpected."

"Dex I can't talk long…I'm at Denver Memorial…You need to come to Denver, charter a plane, drive, hell lasso yourself a passing stampede if it will work."

"Hey…Hey slow down what's wrong, are you OK?" Dex demanded concern coloring his tone.

Smiling before she could help herself Alexis answered softly. "I'm fine, it's not me…It's your son Dex, Sable gave birth to a boy little over half an hour ago and all I know is that they've taken him to intensive care."

"I'm coming." Dex answered sharply. "I'll talk to a pilot friend of mine we'll be there in a few hours."

"Alright, I'll arrange for a car to pick you up."

For a moment there was only the sound of his panicked breathing but then he added softly. "Thank you."

Hearing the pips start to beep Alexis added quickly. "That's alright, after all the times you've been there for me, it really is the least I could do."

"Just tell me Doctor." Sable insisted wishing that she could push aside this drained feeling and the lingering effect of the general anesthetic. Clutching Blake's hand tightly she tried to draw strength from him. "Will my baby live?"

Sighing Doctor Ramsay tried to remain emotionally distant but it was difficult in cases like these. "There is no easy way to say this Mrs Colby but your son is a very sick little boy. We had to take him straight to the neonatal intensive care unit because he wasn't breathing properly; he has a significant amount of fluid on the lungs, not uncommon in premature infants. So we have him on a ventilator and have installed a chest drain."

"So he will get better?"

"The drain will help clear his lungs and we will give him steroids to develop them further but I'm afraid that isn't our primary concern."

Trembling Sable leant into Blake's comforting arm. "What else is wrong?"

"The infant heart monitor results during your labour made us concerned which is why we decided to operate. We had a cardiologist come down and take a look at your son the moment he was stable and he confirmed our suspicion. Mrs Colby your son has an atrial septum defect, what is known in the medial world as a Ostium secundum atrial septal defect."

Frowning Blake glancing at Sable before asking. "I'm sorry Doctor Ramsay what exactly is this Ostium…, is it serious?"

"It can be, and in your son's case we suspect it is…We have to do more tests before we can be certain." Pausing before answering the Doctor realized he had put off the inevitable long enough. "It is more commonly known as a hole in the heart. I'm sorry." He added watching as his patient burst into tears, turning into Blake's embrace.

"I'll give two you a moment."

Holding Sable tightly in his arms Blake wracked his brain for something soothing or reassuring to say but all his words felt hollow on his tongue.

"Blake he can't die." Sable sobbed hysterically. "They can't let my baby die."

Shushing her gently Blake wished he could contradict the Doctor's dire diagnosis, but there was nothing he could do, so instead he just held her close rocking her gently until she fell into an exhausted sleep in his arms.

Leaning back against the soft leather of the interior of his limo Blake ran his hand over Alexis's bare arm reassured as she nuzzled into his shoulder.

"What a night." Alexis muttered sliding her hand up over his chest.

"I've had better." Blake replied holding her close. "Do you think we did the right thing…I can't think leaving Sable was the best thing."

"Blake the Doctors have her sedated, what she needs right now is uninterrupted rest. The hospital promised to phone when she woke up or if there was any change with the baby, besides Monica is there and she will handle things tonight. Sable will need her strength now more than ever, and she will need yours as well." Alexis answered adding the last bit softly.

Surprised at the genuine sympathy he heard in her voice Blake drew back and looked down at the woman in his arms. "And you are really alright with that?"

"Even I am not that much of a bitch!" Alexis retorted causing Blake to chuckle against her ear.

"I'll admit I was jealous when she first asked for you, and I did come to the hospital…"

"To keep an eye on me." Blake finished. "Oh I know…You are so very territorial, I am quite flattered." He added wryfully, wincing as Alexis slapped his chest.

"Do try and contain your ego Blake." She muttered dozily.

Stifling a yawn as he glanced at his watch Blake commented. "When did it get so late?"

"Don't you mean early? Merry Christmas Blake."

"Urghhh. Merry Christmas" Blake grunted. "As long as we don't have to get up too early."

"You have to be kidding." Alexis retorted snuggling further into his arms. "I imagine a certain young lady will wake us up by jumping on the bed she is so excited."

"Yes…You'd have thought Fallon would have grown out of that by now." Blake muttered causing Alexis to snort in amusement, and they both badly needed the break in the tension.

Enjoying the quiet just the gentle rumble of the tyres over the gravel Blake frowned when the car began to slow too early. Reaching for the phone he buzzed the driver. "Is there a problem Andrew?"

"There's another Car up ahead…It's Mrs Colby's sir."

Glancing down at Alexis Blake asked. "Did you order your car for some reason? Going on a trip you forgot to tell me about?"

Shrugging Alexis remained silent unable to keep a secretive smile from tugging at her lips.

"Alexis?"

"Just wait will you." Alexis replied now on the edge of her seat as the limo pulled up in front of the house. Waiting until the driver opened the doors Alexis caught hold of Blake's hand tugging him out of the car.

"Ok close your eyes."

"Alexis…"

"Close them Blake!"

"Fine." Blake huffed but he complied to her ridiculous request, knowing when they moved into the house as the crunch of gravel disappeared and the air warmed considerably.

"Ok now you can open them." Alexis insisted squeezing his hand.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes rather than open them Blake obeyed her command his breath catching in his throat as he caught sight of the luggage and a shamefaced pair standing in his hallway.

Turning to stare at a beaming Alexis, Blake laughed as she said. "Just call it an early Christmas present." Before turning back to his guests.

"Hi Dad." Steven greeted balancing a sleeping Danny on his hip. "Is there room at the inn?"

Part 4:

"Thank you Nurse." Blake muttered setting the phone down as quietly as possible, yet it had not been quiet enough.

"Blake?" Alexis moaned blinking her eyes as she turned over in bed still half asleep. "What's the time."

"Sorry Darling, it's still early." Blake whispered swinging his feet back under the covers and lying back against her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Is everything alright?" Alexis asked slipping her arm around his waist shivering as she encountered Blake's freezing feet.

"No change." Blake replied softly. "Which in the circumstances is good I think."

Sighing Alexis lifted her head from his chest watching Blake carefully. "Did you get any sleep?"

"A hour or two." Blake replied smiling down at her. "Why are you worried about me?"

Snuggling back down Alexis enjoyed his teasing. "Hmmm, I just don't want you falling asleep in the middle of dinner, who knows what revenge Mrs Gunnerson might enact."

"I'm not frightened of my Cook." Blake pronounced, huffing when Alexis laughed. "I'm not."

"You should be…She could go on strike then you might have to eat my cooking!"

"Dear god you're right I might not live through it!" Blake retorted, writhing as Alexis retaliated by attacking him in his ticklish spots.

Grasping her wrists Blake wrestled her away, rolling her onto her back, tickling her sides until she couldn't breath.

"Blake stop!" Alexis gasped between laughter. "Uncle, Uncle!"

"Oh that won't save you." Blake muttered pining her down and covering her mouth with his own.

Smiling against his mouth Alexis returned his kiss, sighing with pleasure as his tongue skilfully opened her mouth. Breathless they finally pulled apart.

"Merry Christmas to you too Mr Carrington." Alexis whispered huskily arching against him in invitation.

"Merry Christmas Mrs Colby…" Blake replied before bashfully adding. "I only wish I could indulge you."

"You feel just fine to me." Alexis teased her thigh pressing against part of Blake that seemed wide awake and eager to play.

Blushing Blake was relieved the room was still bathed in darkness. "He may be but I'm afraid the rest of me won't live up to expectations."

Hiding her disappointment behind a smile Alexis asked, "Feeling a little tired?"

"Hmmm yes…Maybe later?"

"Oh definitely." Alexis replied. "But who is going to tell him?" She added glancing down.

"He'll get the message eventually." Blake muttered leaning back against his pillows stunned when he felt Alexis's hand on him.

"Why don't you let me take care of him?" Alexis teased her skillfull fingers causing Blake to arch up from the mattress.

"That hardly seems fair….Alexis." Blake groaned as her lips trailed down his chest , her hand already inside his pyjama's tugging them lower. "Darling you don't have to…Oh god!"

Smiling as she paused in her work, Alexis giggled against his sensitive flesh. "Just call it an extra Christmas present!"

"You did it!" Krystina's high voice cut through the low babble of adult chatter, and all eyes turned to the doorway where the youngest Carrington stood.

"You really did it." Krystina gasped tearfully her blue eyes moving between all her siblings, unable to believe that practically her entire family were seated around the breakfast table.

"Krystina why don't you…" Blake began but he was stunned to silence as Krystina suddenly moved. Running from the doorway to throw her arms around a stunned Alexis.

"Thank you…Thank you…" Krystina sobbed into Alexis's stomach, burying her head into the soft fabric of her dressing gown.

Sinking to her knees Alexis shifted the girl into her arms, ignoring the open jaws of her own children as she rocked Krystle's child gently. Pulling away slightly Alexis wiped the tears from Krystina's cheek with her sleeve. "Well I did promise."

Smiling through her tears Krystina slipped her hands around Alexis's neck, reaching up and placing a slightly soggy kiss on her porcelain cheek. Inexplicably touched by the gesture Alexis held the girl against her, blinking back her own tears.

"Hungry?"

"Starving!" Krystina replied, slipping her hand into Alexis's and pulling them both towards the buffet.

"Is there pancakes?…I also wished for pancakes." She added pleadingly, as if Alexis could snap her fingers and make them appear.

Lifting the many silver lids Alexis finally came across a tray of fluffy pancakes. "Well it seems Santa was indeed listening." Adding three to a plate and handing it to a beaming Krystina Alexis returned to her seat, smiling across the table as Krystina took her place at her father's right-hand side.

"Morning Daddy." Krystina finally greeted Blake cheerfully. "Did Santa bring you something nice?"

Smiling tenderly at his youngest child Blake found his gaze drawn to the lady to his left, catching Alexis's eye before answering. "He did indeed, he brought me exactly what I needed."

Laughing as she shook the snow out of her hair Alexis cradled the camera with her gloved hands, dodging another snowball.

"Steven don't think I don't realise that was you!" She called out taking another picture of her battling family before reaching down and scooping up the drenched and panting puppy that had padded over to her.

"Oh you poor thing, you're frozen solid." She muttered scooping it up and tucking it inside her coat before making a beeline for the house. Smiling as her Christmas present from Fallon, Jeff and the children licked her gloved fingers.

Sighing in relief as the warmth of the house slowly thawed her out Alexis smiled as Gerard approached.

"Gerard could you see Mr Kensington here makes it back to his basket and a warm bowl of milk wouldn't hurt." Alexis added placing a kiss on the chocolate Labrador's muzzle before handing him over to the bemused butler.

"Very good Mrs Colby…You have a guest waiting in the living room." Gerard answered holding the puppy at arms length clearly afraid it might relieve itself on him as he headed back towards the kitchen.

"A guest?" Alexis muttered pulling off her gloves heading in the direction of the living room. "On Christmas day?"

Yet the puzzle was solved as soon as she walked through the door and a familiar dark haired broad shoulder gentleman stood there staring out of the window watching her family playing on the lawn.

"Dex!" Alexis exclaimed causing him to turn on the spot.

"Hello Alexis." Dex replied his dark eyes soaking up her flushed cheeks, frizzing hair and the decidedly unfashionable man's patterned sweater that almost hung off her slender frame.

"I'm sorry for butting in like this, on Christmas, but if I don't talk to someone I think I will surely go mad!"

Begging exhaustion Blake left the children to continue the snowball fight, pleading advanced age and exhaustion he headed inside. Walking into the library he headed for the decanter, pouring himself a significant snifter of brandy which he took over to the fireplace.

Warming his hands and the cognac Blake glanced at the clock, it was a hour to lunchtime and definitely time to check in at the hospital.

Crossing to his desk he lifted the phone quickly dialling the number written on the pad by an ever prepared Gerard. It seemed an age before the other end was answered.

"Denver Memorial. How can I be of assistance?"

"Maternity please I am enquiring about the status of Sable Colby and her son." Blake began settling down in his chair, swirling the brandy round in his glass as the operator put him through to the right department.

He could only hope the magic of Christmas had rubbed off on Sable and her child, just as it had on his own family.

"Can I fix you a drink?" Alexis asked awkwardly after Dex's declaration had settled between them.

"No…Thank you." Dex replied his dark eyes watching as she crossed the room, drinking up every little detail, including her discomfort. "I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry, it's Christmas and you're with your family and I am just in the way…"

"No!" Alexis insisted turning back to face him. "It was just a bit of a surprise that's all, you are welcome here Dex, please don't go." She added softly, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Please sit…You don't mind if I have one?" Alexis asked gesturing towards the decanter.

"No." Dex muttered shaking his head as he lowered himself onto the couch. "You look…wonderful."

"In this thing." Alexis snorted lifting the drooping corner of one of Blake's oldest sweaters. "You're sweet, a liar, a flatterer, but very sweet."

"I mean it. I've never seen you this happy, being with…here obviously suits you." Dex added his face clouding as he paused before adding the 'here' just long enough that Alexis realised he had intended to say something else entirely.

"Oh it's home." Alexis quipped trying to lighten the mood as she settled beside him on the couch. "Now you said you needed to talk."

Nodding Dex leant forward his eyes locked on the Chinese rug, rubbing his hands together. "It's funny now it comes to it I'm not sure where to start."

"How about, as clichéd as this sounds, at the beginning."

Smiling at her typical blunt manner Dex felt himself relax. "I have a son."

"Congratulations."

Surprised by her response Dex looked up from the floor. "Do you mean that?"

"I do." Alexis replied leaning forward and placing her hand on his arm, squeezing it gently. "If anyone deserves the joy a child can bring into their life…"

"Thank you." Dex whispered his dark eyes swirling with emotion, for a moment a comfortable silence existed between them and suddenly the words he needed to say came spilling forth.

"I went to the hospital, talked to the doctor, he told me about…about my son…" Dex broke off unable to contain the throaty tone to his voice, covering Alexis's hand as she squeezed his arm once more giving him the strength to continue.

"They let me see him for a few minutes…until Monica intervened. He was so small…so vulnerable but he has this shock of dark hair." Dex added smiling proudly. "He's a fighter…All Dexter's are fighters he'll make it!"

"Of that I have no doubt!" Alexis replied, yet Dex no longer needed her encouragement.

"Sable refused to see me." Dex added. "But that could have been Monica screening her Mother's visitors but we do need to talk, Doctor Ramsay insists they need to operate as soon as our boy is stable enough."

"Does he have a name yet?"

"No…Sable hasn't named him yet, probably waiting until she sees him but I think he looks like a Jack."

"Jack Colby." Alexis tried the name out, smiling as it tripped easily off the tongue.

"Jack Colby Dexter!" Dex corrected her sternly before shaking his head. "Well I doubt I will get to influence things…She probably won't even let me give him my name."

Taking a deep sip of her brandy Alexis, swirling the amber liquid around in her snifter. "You are going to fight for him aren't you?"

"I'm going to give it the fight of my life." Dex retorted dark eyes hardening. "She won't keep my son from me."

Hearing the grandfather clock chime the hour Dex got awkwardly to his feet. "I didn't realise it was so late…I should be heading back to the hospital." He added holding out his hand and pulling her to her feet.

Sliding his arms around her waist Dex smiled down at her. "You know despite being married to you, I didn't realise how short you are. Did you always wear heels?"

"Very funny Mr Dexter!" Alexis retorted poking his chest, smoothing her hands down his checked flannel shirt. "Take care of yourself alright…Make sure you eat and sleep regularly and stay away from that hospital coffee it's vile."

"Yes Ma'am." Dex barked standing to attention. Leaning forward he kissed her cheek, lingering close to her, he breathed in the familiar perfume nuzzling her cheek gently with his nose, his lips instinctively brushing against hers.

Pulling her tightly against him Dex felt Alexis's hands press against his chest and reluctantly he released her lips. "Sorry I just couldn't help myself."

"That is a shame! Self restraint is a virtue." An icy voice hissed from the doorway and the pair separated to face a livid looking Blake Carrington. "So what is your excuse Alexis?"

Part 5:

"Blake this is not what it looks like!" Alexis insisted putting as much distance between her and Dex as possible. "We were just talking…"

"That did not look like talking to me!" Blake retorted sharply, his eyes boring into hers, warped with betrayal and malice.

"I should have known…I should realized after that scene at the trial, I tried to ignore what my own eyes told me but I was foolish to believe that it was over between the two of you. I trusted you and you betrayed me AGAIN…I am such a fool a leopard never changes it's spots and once a common slut always a…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you!" Dex hissed, unable to stand back whilst Alexis was unfairly slandered.

"My the memories this brings back." Blake sneered, dismissing Dexter's threat out of hand. "If I recall Grimes defended you as well. Well at least this time you managed to keep your clothes on!"

"Blake please…" Alexis pleaded yet he was deaf to her words. Advancing on her he grabbed her arm roughly shaking her as he all but screamed in her face.

"You disgust me…God just the sight of you, standing there pleading innocent. Tell me Alexis if I hadn't walked in when I did would you have taken your lover boy upstairs? Fornicating with him in my house?"

Turning to Dex Blake shoved a shaken Alexis towards him, spitting vitriol. "Well you can have her Dexter…In fact take her right now with my blessing, I won't have her presence contaminating my family's Christmas a moment longer."

Sobbing Alexis pushed aside Dex's outstretched arm, running for the door Blake's last taunt ringing in her ear.

For a moment after she had vanished neither man spoke. Blake staggering as if punch drunk over to the sideboard and the decanter, pouring himself a large brandy and downing it in one gulp. Yet despite the alcohol burning his throat it was Dexter's burning gaze that unsettled him the most.

"What are you staring at Dexter?"

"The most foolish man I have ever had the misfortune to meet." Dex all but growled.

Turning around Blake sneered at the younger man. "Well if I am a fool Dexter what does that make you?"

"A better man than you." Dex retorted. "I should be tearing you to pieces for what you just did, but even as furious with you as she must be right now, Alexis would never forgive me if I really laid into you. And believe if I started I would find it rather difficult to stop."

"She doesn't give a damn about me."

"She loves you." Dex countered. "She always has, even when we were married I had to deal with the constant shadow of you…She'd drop everything if you were hurt, when you were in that accident with Daniel she couldn't eat or sleep until she heard you were safe."

"She's a convincing actress, that I will grant you." Blake retorted bitterly, swirling the dregs of his drink around in his glass. "She almost had me convinced she loved me."

"She does, I wish to god she didn't because there is nothing more I would like than to take her away with me…I kissed her Blake, not the other way around. I came here today, uninvited I might add, because I needed to see one friendly face. I needed to talk to someone about my son."

Setting his glass down Blake felt the first prickling of doubt.

"We talked about him, about Sable, that was all. It was just a goodbye kiss. I would have liked it to be more, I'll admit that but Alexis was already pushing me away when you came in."

"And that's the truth?"

""For what it is worth." Dex retorted.

Pausing for a moment Blake grasped for the remaining thread of his arguement. "Yet she was hardly fighting you off."

"Why the hell should she be? I'm not some deranged rapist!" Dex hissed his frustration with this obstinent man increasing by the second. "Can you honestly stand there and tell me, if Krystle walked through that door, alive and well, a miracle you never thought would happen, that you wouldn't even be tempted to kiss her? That you would settle for a polite hello and a distant handshake?"

Shaking his head Blake muttered, "No of course not but this is not the same…"

"The hell it isn't!" Dex yelled. "Alexis is as much my ex-wife as Krystle is yours, the only difference is that then you would be prepared to justify the double standard!"

Gaping as the truth in what Dex said finally dawned on him Blake stared at Dex in shock. "Oh my god what have I done?"

Stifling her tears Alexis forced herself to concentrate on her anger, slamming her possessions into the open case with such force it was any wonder they didn't break.

"Why that…Sanctimonious…Double standard…Self-righteous…Bastard!" She muttered under her breath, her sharp mind already plotting the revenge she would enact. How dare he do this to her again?

Well Alexis Colby would not be humiliated as Alexis Carrington once had been. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of begging and pleading, wouldn't desperately try to cling to him as he prised her loose and all but threw her from the house, from his life.

Watching from the doorway Blake stood horrified. He had been such a fool and it would serve him right if she refused to forgive him and really did leave. After all the only arguments he had in his defense was the fact he had hardly slept and that it had been his own fear of betrayal that had caused him to lash out, to cut her down before she had time to formulate an excuse.

Just like all those years ago. Closing his ears to her pleas, to her explanations. He hadn't wanted to hear them then, the pain had been too great. Yet this time he had over-reacted. It had only been a kiss, a kiss she hadn't even instigated. And Dexter had made an annoyingly valid point, could he have kept himself from kissing Krystle again?

But Krystle wasn't here and she wasn't coming back and Blake was about to loose through his own stupidity the only other woman he had ever loved. Now was the time to swallow his pride, to be brave.

"Alexis."

Freezing to the spot the moment she heard his voice, Alexis's hand shook, and for a moment it was though she had been transported twenty-five years into the past. However this time instead of pleas for forgiveness her righteous anger bubbled up.

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Alexis." Blake tried again moving from the doorway, trying to draw her into his arms. Stunned when she reacted violently.

"Don't you touch me Blake!" Alexis spat back elbowing him in the stomach.

"Alexis listen please."

"To what more accusations…What would be the point?" Alexis retorted cutting him off, now the dam was burst everything spewed out. "I'm just a tramp, a slut returning to form isn't that right. An unfit mother…an unfit wife." She gasped chocking on her tears.

"Well you don't need to throw me out this time, I'm going. I won't stay in this house a moment later, I won't live with a hypocrite like you…You've done far worse then me, with my own cousin and I forgave you but oh no Alexis can't be trusted…She can't be believed…Tell me Blake did you ever actually love me at all or was I just convenient?"

"That is it!" Blake spat his patience at an end. Grabbing her wrist he dragged her from the room.

Digging in her heels Alexis tried to fight her way out of his grasp but he was just too strong. "Blake don't…" She pleaded as he strong-armed her down the hall. To be thrown out in front of her children, grandchildren, that was too humiliating.

Yet Blake didn't drag her down the stairs, instead he wrenched open the door to his bedroom pushing her inside.

Unbalanced by the momentum Alexis took two steps before falling to her knees, her hands resting on the plush carpet as she hide her face, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her tears.

"Look!"

"Why?"

"Just look!" Blake demanded pulling her from the floor and pushing her further into the room.

Tugging on the sleeve of her jumper Alexis used it to wipe her face before staring in amazement at the transformation.

Gone was the sterile pale walls and dark wooden furniture that had once dominated the room. In its place were green silk curtains and hangings of various complimentary shades, elegant walnut furniture carved in a more ornate rococo fashion and roses, roses on almost every surface.

Turning to face him Alexis paused with the question on her lips. "Why?"

Ignoring that question Blake had one of his own. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful…But why Blake?"

Unable to hold her demanding gaze Blake turned and paced to the mantelpiece. "This wasn't how I had planned this you know…There is a present under the tree, a jewelry box with an invitation in it…For a nightcap in here just before midnight. I would have had champagne chilling and everything."

"There is more to see." Blake added turning back to watch Alexis begin to tentatively explore, going through the door he indicated into a magnificent dressing room which seemed to have enough wardrobe space for even all her clothes.

Following her inside Blake hovered nervously on the threshold. "I made sure there were plenty of full length mirrors so you could see an outfit from every angle, if there is anything you don't like it can be changed."

"It's wonderful Blake." Alexis whispered reverently running her hand across the antique dressing table that must have cost him a king's ransom. "But you still haven't answered my question."

Holding out a hand Blake waited, watching the conflicted emotions flicker across Alexis's face, confusion, hope, even fear. "Please."

Lifting her hand Alexis tentatively slid it into Blake's outstretched hand, allowing him to draw her back into the bedroom and over to the settee by the fireplace. Sinking down onto to it she watched Blake pace back and forth, running a hand through his silver hair in agitation.

"You have every reason to be furious with me Alexis."

"I'm more disappointed."

"I've been a stupid—conceited ass!" Blake added turning to face her, an awkward silence falling as he held her gaze.

"Do you expect me to contradict you?" Alexis snorted after a few moments.

"No." Blake replied softly. "But I was hoping you would somehow find it in your heart to forgive me? Again."

Running her hands over the fine needlework of the plumped cushions Alexis didn't answer straight away. "And what about next time?"

Frowning in confusion Blake was about to ask what she meant but Alexis beat him to it.

"Next time we fight…Next time I do something that disappoints you, or you think I've betrayed you? I am not going to spend the rest of my life confined to the house just so I don't encounter any other men Blake. And I am not going to stop running my life and company the way I think best. I've changed as much as I am capable of, I've compromised enough trying to make you happy and still you don't trust me."

"I do… I just overreacted and I wish I could say I would never do it again." Blake began. "But I won't lie to you, we've both got volatile tempers and a propensity to jump to conclusions. All I can promise to do is that from now on I will give you a chance to explain your side of the story before making any hasty decisions that would ruin both our lives."

"I told you wouldn't make the same mistake twice." Alexis retorted bitterly. "Where was your trust then?"

"I was jealous and it brought back bad memories…And I know it is isn't much of an excuse but I am hardly at my best, my brain can barely keep track of the time let alone think rationally." Blake pleaded.

Snorting Alexis muttered bitterly. "You're right it isn't much of an excuse…But…"

"But?" Blake asked hopefully, his dark eyes meeting her emerald ones, the desperation in them pleading his case for more eloquently than words ever could.

"I love you…despite all your faults and my complaints." Alexis replied sighing her eyes still sad, mere shadows of the jewels that had twinkled so joyfully only a hour ago. "So I forgive you but I mean it Blake we can't keep going over this old ground. We have to put the past behind us once and for all, you have to trust me!"

Nodding as he couldn't find the right words Blake crossed over to her pulling her into his arms and sealing the promise with a kiss. Melting into his embrace Alexis returned the kiss just as fiercely, venting her lingering hurt.

Finally Blake pulled away. "I love you…And I am very sorry."

Stroking his cheek Alexis managed to muster a weak smile. "I know you are…Well I think we had better change for dinner, I have no intention of presenting myself like this to my children." She added tugging at the hem of Blake's old jumper, which she still wore.

"Wait a moment." Blake insisted getting to his feet and crossing to his bureau. "There is still one last thing."

Craning her neck Alexis tried to see what he was up to, but it was in vain as he kept his back towards her.

Crossing back across the room Blake felt his hands begin to shake. Yet he was more certain than ever that this was the right thing for them both, it would give them the sense of stability and security that they both desperately needed, not to mention the statement it would make to his family, to Denver as a whole.

"However I think this I should do as planned." He pronounced, stunning Alexis as he sank to one knee in front of her, grasping her hand. "I know my timing could be better…But I am now more certain than ever that this is what I want—I can only hope you feel the same way… I love you Alexis, will you please...please consent to be my wife?"

Part 6:

Stunned by his question Alexis sat there dumbstruck, watching Blake shift awkwardly, his position both emotionally and physically uncomfortable.

"Alexis please say something…Anything—Well except no, of course." Blake deadpanned his nerves getting the better of him.

Pulling her hand out of his Alexis got unsteadily to her feet walking over to the bed and leaning against the bedpost for support, hearing Blake get to his feet and follow her uncertain; tears springing unbidden to her eyes once more, but this time not from fear or anger.

"If you need some more time, I'll understand…" Blake muttered surprised when Alexis turned to face him. "Darling I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh Blake you haven't." Alexis insisted, smiling through her tears. "Do you really mean it? Really really mean it?"

Laughing Blake retorted. "Well this is no good, I finally get the nerve to propose and you don't believe I mean it!"

Wiping her tears Alexis snuffled against the sleeve of her jumper. "God I must look a state, all red-eyed and runny nosed, I wouldn't blame you if you changed your mind."

"Well if I did that, I'd have to find another use for this." Blake retorted, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a ring box, flipping it open to reveal a magnificent platinum set, square cut solitaire. "And I believe this has your name written all over it."

Gasping as she caught sight of it Alexis gushed, "Oh Blake it's magnificent."

"One unparalleled jewel deserves another." Blake replied suavely lifting the ring from the box. "Shall we check it fits?"

Lifting her left hand Blake expertly slid the ring onto her finger. "A perfect fit...I'm afraid that means you have to marry me now, no backing out of it…" He added nervously as she still didn't answer.

Lifting her hand Alexis tilted it so the diamond caught the light, shimmering a thousand little sparkles. He was right it was a perfect fit, and even if they weren't themselves, they were the closest to perfect Alexis had come across. "Yes…I will Ma…"

But Blake never gave her the chance to even finish accepting, pulling her against him, his lips finding hers. His kiss soft and tender and full of promise.

"Alexis Carrington." Blake mused teasing her as he added. "I like the sound of that."

Arching her brow at his humour Alexis deadpanned. "It has a familiar ring to it for some reason."

"It does indeed." Blake retorted placing a chaste kiss on her lips, pulling away as the mantle clock chimed.

Playing with the buttons on his shirt Alexis asked the only question that was now on her mind. "Are we going to tell the children?"

"What not ever?" Blake scoffed. "I think they might notice…A wedding is not an event you can hide, unless we elope, again!"

"Blake I'm serious." Alexis chided him. "Before…you wanted us to wait…I just…"

Smiling as he realized where all this was coming from Blake shook his head. "I have no intention of hiding this, or asking you to take that off." Blake added nodding towards the ring on her finger. "If you want I will stand up in the middle of dinner and announce it."

"No…Let them work it out…It might be quite fun seeing how long it takes for one of the them to catch on." Alexis replied sharing a conspiratorial grin.

"If you like. But if we don't hurry up and get down there, they might send a search party and our secret would be out before we could say surprise."

Glancing at the time Alexis caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, recoiling in horror. "Oh my god I can't let them see me like this…"

"You look beautiful." Blake insisted kissing her nose.

"You have to say that." Alexis retorted pulling away and heading for the door. "You want to marry me."

Laughing Blake moved towards his wardrobe, pulling out his tuxedo, laying it out on the bed he smiled. Tonight he would sleep in this bed again, but it wouldn't be alone, with any luck he would never have to spend a night alone ever again.

"I don't know why you came back here Dexter?"

Sighing Dex placed his cup of vile hospital coffee down on the plastic table, leaning back against the waiting room chair he watched as Monica paced back and forth.

"She won't see you." Monica insisted throwing herself down into the opposite chair.

"Why don't we let Sable decide about that as soon as she wakes up?" Dex replied diplomatically. "Did the Doctor's give any idea when that might be…Surely this can't be normal?"

Shrugging Monica dismissed his opinion. "Actually it is quite common for someone who has been through such an ordeal to need this much sleep…I just checked on her half an hour ago and she was still sleeping. The nurses are so overstretched they are just leaving her to it, they'll probably wake her for lunch."

Nodding Dex fumbled for something else to say, "Have you seen the Pediatrician?"

"No…They are busy too I imagine!" Monica snapped. "Probably trying to save my brother."

"Your half brother." Dex retorted. "My son…Don't you think that alone give me the right to be here?"

Biting her tongue Monica couldn't meet his accusing gaze, preferring to stare out of the window. And that was how they wiled away the next hour, not talking, engaged in a silent battle of wills until a third party entered.

"Miss Colby."

"Doctor Ramsay." Monica shot up from her half doze. "What is it?"

Following her lead Dex was on his feet demanding answers. "How is my son…Do you know when he will be stable enough to operate on?"

Hanging his head the Doctor replied softly. "I'm afraid I have some bad news…I think you had better both sit down."

Slowly the family made their way out of the dining room and trickled into the living room to open the remaining presents.

"I don't think I have ever eaten so much in my life!" Jeff groaned, lowering himself onto the sofa, pulling Fallon down beside him.

"Oh poor baby want me to rub your belly?" Fallon teased settling Lauren down between them.

Snorting Adam sat opposite; Dana perched daintily next to him. "Careful little sister he might just burst!"

Glaring at Adam Jeff restrained himself, remembering after all it was Christmas and he had the rest of the year to bait Adam.

"Well kids…And Steven." He added as his youngest brother-in-law joined the children in crowding around the tree, eagerly waiting for permission to dive in a play Santa. "Ready for some more presents?"

"Better wait for Mummy and Daddy." Fallon insisted and as if summoned the pair reappeared, Gerard following them with a champagne chiller.

"Gerard would you gather the rest of the staff, we have some gifts to show our appreciation for all your hard work this year."

"And open enough champagne for everyone." Alexis added allowing Blake to pull her over to an armchair, sitting down as he perched on the arm,.

"Grandpa…Can we please open some more now?" LB whined, sitting on his hands so that he didn't accidentally rip the paper from the brightly wrapped gifts.

"Go on then LB."

"You can find one present for each person and pass them out." Fallon cut in, smiling as all three children and Steven rushed to carry out her instructions, surprised when LB handed her a leather bound portfolio decorated with a simple bow.

"Who is this from?" Fallon asked scanning for any tag and so missing the conspiratorial grin shared between her parents.

"Perhaps it's on the inside?" Jeff suggested and Fallon followed his advice, her blue eyes widening as she realized just what she had been given.

"Well what is it?" Adam asked out of habit rather than actual interest as he tried to feign enthusiasm for the novelty flashing socks that his nephew and niece had apparently selected for him.

"It's the deed for The Carlton." Fallon gasped lifting her eyes to her smiling parents. "Daddy?"

"Guilty as charged…But then so is your mother!" Blake retorted opening his arms as Fallon flew at them both, hugging her father and kissing a beaming Alexis.

"But it's too much."

"Oh well I suppose you could always swap it with Adam's socks?" Jeff teased causing Adam to glare at him, now he had a likely culprit behind his novelty Christmas present.

"We are all here Mr Carrington." Gerard called from the doorway, leading the staff into the room, bringing an additional bottle of champagne to refill the family's glasses; whilst Jeanette followed with a tray of filled glasses for the staff.

Getting to his feet Blake offered Alexis a hand to her feet, nodding to Steven who rummaged beneath the tree for the staff presents, handing them to his father.

"As well as the usual, we've decided to do things a little different this year."

"Well more people want to show their appreciation." Alexis cut in, relieving Blake of a few presents.

"Hilda." Alexis smiled handing the cook a small blue velvet box. "You outdid yourself this year."

"Oh thank you Mrs Colby." Mrs Gunnerson replied, balancing the champagne in one hand and pulling the bow off of her box; opening it she gasped. "Oh it's beautiful…Mrs Colby it's too much…I couldn't possibly…"

"Yes you can." Alexis insisted handing out the other gifts as Mrs Gunnerson lifted out the antique diamond rimmed Cameo brooch.

Gerard was stunned when his box contained a set of keys. "Mr Carrington…Mrs Colby…Is this?"

Laughing at his butler unusual ineloquence Blake replied. "It's parked in the garage."

Stepping back the presents delivered Blake retrieved his now full glass, raising it in a toast. "To our wonderful staff, Many Many thanks for all your hard work this year…May you enjoy your deserved day off tomorrow…And remember us in your prayers tonight that somehow tomorrow we survive Alexis's cooking!"

Laughing everyone echoed the toast taking a sip of their champagne as Blake dodged out of the way of Alexis's well timed slap.

A few minutes later and the family were once again opening presents, the children only distracted from their toys to romp with the newly returned Mr Kensington II. Pausing amid the unwrapping Fallon watched her parents, smiling as Blake kissed her mother, a thank you for the rare first edition that now completed his collection of Dickens.

"Hmmm it's difficult to decide which present I prefer; this or the one you gave me this morning?"

Snorting Alexis dropped her voice. "Well now I know what to give you for your birthday…How about I crawl under your desk at the office?"

Blushing Blake shook his head, tugging on his ear as his flush threatened to spread.

Straining her ears to try and hear her parent's conversation. "So Mummy what did Daddy get you?"

Smiling at the innocent question Alexis shared a look with Blake, waiting until he smiled and waggled his eyebrow playfully before replying. "Jewelry."

"Oh did I miss it…Hush Lauren…Is it down here?" Fallon asked distracted by the sudden sniffles of her daughter.

Passing her champagne glass into her right hand, Alexis lifted her left tapping her fingers against her chin, her new diamond twinkling madly as both of them waited with baited breath for the penny to drop.

"Oh Alexis is that?" Dana asked, her quick eyes spotting the engagement ring almost immediately, tugging on Adam's sleeve to get his attention.

Stunned Adam turned to regard his mother closely. "I thought you said there wasn't going to be any announcements?"

"It was as much a surprise to me Darling." Alexis replied barely suppressing an excited smile as Dana ooed and ahhed over her ring.

"Announcement…What announcement?" Steven asked tearing himself away from romping with the puppy. "Did I miss something?"

"Mummy and Daddy are getting married!" Fallon all but squealed, causing Jeff to wince as it was practically in his ear.

"How many children get to hear that?" Steven deadpanned, his blue eyes watching the room unsure about this latest development but when everyone else seemed excited by the news, even Krystina, he relented congratulating his parents; his mother did look like she would burst from happiness after all.

"So when's the wedding?" Fallon demanded causing both Blake and Alexis to groan.

"Patience Fallon."

"We haven't gotten that far." Blake added turning to a smiling Alexis. "Although if you are in a hurry we could always repeat last time?"

"No!" Alexis insisted emerald eyes glinting with determination. "We are not eloping again!"

Laughing Blake held up his hands in defeat. "Alright you win whatever you want is fine with me but let's not wait too long?"

"Just long enough." Alexis promised faithfully, crossing her heart.

Leaning down to kiss her Blake started when Gerard appeared at the doorway calling his name.

"Telephone Mr Carrington…Shall I put it through in here?"

Nodding Blake got to his feet, planting a kiss on Alexis's forehead leaving her to chat excitedly with the ladies as he made his way over to the phone. As soon as it rang he picked it up, surprised to hear Monica's voice on the other end.

For a moment he struggled to make out what she was saying, her voice was muffled and croaky, but then he understood and it all made sense. "Thank you for telling me…Do you need me to come?"

Shaken by her stubborn refusal Blake set the phone down unable to believe what he had just heard.

"Blake what is it? What's wrong is it the baby?" Alexis demanded leaping from her chair to reach his side.

Shaking his head Blake lifted his gaze to hers, the words even as he spoke them sounded alien and unreal on his tongue.

"No…It's Sable…She's dead."  
-


	9. Best laid plans

Laughing Alexis lifted her glass toasting him. "Well I am just glad you finally realised that Mr Dexter, it's taken you long enough!"

Laughing along with her Dex took a sip of his bourbon, perhaps she was right, perhaps now everything would be alright?

Part 3:

"This looks nothing like The Carlton?" Alexis commented leaning back against the plush seat of the limousine as it came to a stop not in front of the hotel like she expected but on the smooth tarmac of Denver airport.

"Did I say we were going to the Carlton?" Blake replied his expression as innocent as he could manage as the driver opened the door for them. "I must have gotten my days mixed up…After all we are going there this weekend."

"So where are we going?" Alexis demanded accepting Blake's hand to get out of the car, shaking out the long skirt of her black beaded evening dress.

Placing her hand in the crook of his elbow Blake escorted her to the waiting jet. "That would ruin the surprise!"

"Blake…"

"Just indulge me." Blake pleaded, dark eyes soft, and Alexis knew she never stood a chance of refusing him when he looked at her like that. So she boarded the plane without further complaint.

"Fine but I had better like it." She insisted after taking a seat on the sofa, smiling when Blake sat close by, sliding his hand along the back of the seat to stroke her bare shoulders as they taxied down the runway.

"Oh I think you are going to love it." Blake teased resting his other hand on her stocking'd knee, rubbing it gently. "Now are you going to spend the next few hours nagging me or…"

He broke off smiling sliding his hand up the slit in her long skirt, and pressing a kiss to her collarbone.

"Or what?" Alexis countered pushing his hand back into more neutral territory as they took to the air.

"I always credited you as a woman of imagination." Blake retorted leaning in to steal a kiss.

Stopping his lips a hairs breath from hers with a well-manicured finger Alexis leant back out of his reach.

"Oh no Mr Carrington…You're dragging me off to god knows where and then expect to be indulged; since I don't have my makeup with me how can you expect me to fix the damage you intend to reek?"

Smiling charmingly with a hint of the devil in his eyes Alexis was immediately reminded of the playful charmer who had stolen her heart over thirty years before. Blake pulled away getting out of his seat and crossing to the chilling bottle of champagne, twisting out the cork he poured one glass before returning to sit beside her. Taking a sip he handed the glass to Alexis.

"To us."

"To us." Alexis echoed the toast. Accepting it with a slight smile she drank deeply, eyeing him warily; waiting for the other shoe to drop. "So are you going to tell me where on earth you are taking me?"

Laughing Blake threw his head back, truly tickled by her persistence. "You can't stand it can you…You're like a little child wheedling."

"I'm curious!"

"You're incorrigible." Blake countered taking the glass from her he set it on the table the devilish grin now released to full effect. "Now if I promise to be careful…"

Snorting softly in amusement Alexis did nothing to stop him, moaning as his lips trailed their way up her neck. She could only hope whenever they arrived they didn't encounter anyone she knew, she was bound to look a state.

Stretching out on his bed Dex tried to rest, it had been a long day all round. He had a long talk with Jack's doctors who were cautiously optimistic providing they could operate soon before his son's condition deteriorated.

There had been two highpoints, registering his son's name and the unexpected meeting with Alexis. She could still lift his mood with a smile and dash it just easily; fortunately today she had sought to raise his spirits. Though the news of her engagement to Blake had left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He was finally dozing when the banging started.

Staggering towards the door he pulled on his dressing gown, trying the belt loosely about his waist.

"Alright Alright I'm coming." Dex called out as the banging continued persistent.

Pulling the door open he was stunned to come face to face with an irate Monica whose eyes dropped momentarily to his bare chest her face flushing. Stepping back she fought for composure.

"Monica what are you doing here?" Dex demanded.

Barging past him into his suite Monica thrust a handful of papers under his nose. "Explain these."

Taking them from her Dex scanned the first few lines. "They seem obvious to me, it's a birth certificate." He added flinging it down on the desk. "What could possibly need explaining?"

"Jack Colby Dexter!" Monica retorted her eyes flashing.

"You don't like the name?" Dex asked his tone falsely light hearted.

Scowling Monica spat back. "What right did you have to name him? Mother wanted him called Pierce…Or possibly Maxwell but never Jack, she would never have agreed to calling him such a common name." Monica insisted

"He's my son!" Dex retorted. "That should give me all the rights I need."

Shaking her head Monica gathered up her documents stuffing them back into her briefcase and retrieving one other, flinging it down she arched a plucked eyebrow. "Are you completely certain of that?"

Picking it up Dex quickly recognized it for what it was. "Sable's will?"

"In which she named both myself and Blake Carrington as joint guardians." Monica gloated. "And mentions you not at all."

"I am his father!" Dex bellowed slamming the damning document down.

Pulling herself together Monica headed towards the door but before she left she had one parting shot. "Are you completely certain of that?"

Swirling the wine around in his glass Steven looked around the dining room. It would be the last time he dined here for a while.

"So Steven are you on the morning flight?" Dana asked politely as the conversation had stilted.

"Yes." Steven answered briefly.

"It's a shame that Blake and Alexis couldn't be here." Dana added surprised when Adam snorted in derision.

"Did you have something to add Adam?" Jeff asked and attention turned to a Adam who had been strangely silent throughout most of the meal.

Returning Jeff's glare for a moment Adam then gazed at his waiting siblings. "Oh I am sure that was by design."

"What was?" Dana asked confusion marring her lovely face.

Smiling indulgently at her Adam enlightened them all. "I think Father took Mother out for the evening so she couldn't take dear little Steven to task for abandoning his beloved son."

"Adam!" Jeff gasped, restraining Fallon who all but jumped out of her seat ready to defend her little brother.

"What?" Adam demanded taking another sip of his wine before reaching for the bottle.

Reaching across Dana placed a restraining hand on his arm. "Adam darling don't you think you've had enough?"

Fixing her with a disbelieving look Adam paused before refilling his glass. "Why because I speak the truth? We all know what is going on here…Baby brother Steven is running away again except this time he is dumping his responsibility on Mother and Father."

"Adam…"

"How dare you of all people accuse anyone of running away from responsibilities? You who ran away and left Mother…Hid from the police…" Fallon cut Jeff off rising in Steven's defense. "What right do you have to question his motives, who are you to criticize anyone's parenting?"

Jumping to his feet Adam fairly shook with restrained fury. "How dare you? I am a member of this family whether you like it or not, I came back to Denver to face my responsibilities. And as for my parenting, may I remind you my son had to be ripped from my arms, Steven leaves his behind like a unwanted puppy!"

"Adam…" Dana tried again but a fuming Adam refused to be placated storming out of the dining room without a backward glance and so getting to her feet she raced after him.

"I'm sorry Steven…" Jeff muttered awkwardly getting to his feet. Glancing at Fallon he smiled uncomfortably. "I'll just check on the children."

Sitting back down Fallon turned to comfort her younger brother. "Well that went well…You shouldn't take what Adam says to heart, he's just…just…"

Turning to face her Steven smiled sadly. "It's alright Fallon I stopped caring what Adam thought about me a long time ago…It's just…"

"Just?"

Sighing Steven took a deep sip of his wine. "I guess it wouldn't rattle me so badly if deep down I didn't know he was right."

Sinking into Blake's arms Alexis allowed him to guide her across the floor, the soft swell of the orchestra serenading them. An oh so familiar tune causing her to laugh and press a kiss to Blake's cheek.

"Thank you."

"Well it wasn't too awful then?" Blake quipped spinning Alexis out in a timed maneuver.

"It was wonderful!" Alexis retorted spinning back into him, swaying in time with the music. "The opera…dinner and now dancing…You really are spoiling me."

"Only the best for my girl." Blake retorted playfully before his face became serious. "I just wanted to make it up to you. We've had a rough week and no time to celebrate our engagement proper."

"Oh Blake it's so romantic…We used to dance all night before we were married, remember?"

Nodding Blake smiled as he leant in to whisper in her ear. "Only because your Mother refused to let me spend the night in." Blake muttered.

Slapping his chest Alexis rested her head against his shoulder. "Well you can hardly blame her, it wasn't exactly proper."

"Whereas you were the very measure of a respectable young lady!" Blake retorted sarcastically. "Or was it another young beauty who snuck me into her hotel room through the back entrance and then smuggled me out again with the help of a cooperative bellhop?"

"You bribed him!" Alexis scoffed poking his chest.

"I know…It was the best twenty five bucks I ever spent!" Blake retorted waggling his eyebrow lasciviously. "Care to sneak off with me again Ms Morell?"

Laughing Alexis slipped her hand up around his neck running her fingers through his hair. "Anytime Mr Carrington."

"And this time I get to keep my money."

"Blake…." Alexis squealed as his hand slipped lower than proper when dancing.

Smiling Blake pulled her firmly against him nodding at the waiting attendant to bring Alexis's wrap. "I think it's time to retire don't you?"

Sliding her hand into his Alexis smiled at their interlinked fingers her diamond engagement ring twinkling brightly. "Wherever you want to take me Mr Carrington…I'll be here…I'll always be here with you."

Part 4:

Smiling to himself Blake surveyed his handwork with a sense of deep satisfaction. It had been quite a while since he had used this skill, and although even he would admit to being more a little rusty he was feeling more than a little pleased with himself. Now if he could only get out of here without anyone being the wiser.

Yet the prospect of that grew suddenly dim when his shuffling presence managed to wake one sleeping inhabitant, dark eyes looking up at him in excitement and the newly woken youngster jumped up at his legs.

"Good boy...Go back in your basket." Blake shushed the puppy but instead the attention caused Mr Kensington to yap in reply, bouncing about Blake's feet.

Inwardly cursing Fallon's choice of Christmas present Blake had little choice but to let the dog follow him upstairs. Pushing open the bedroom door Blake smiled at the darkness and the soft sound of breathing as he crept forward, his target now in his sights even through the gloom.

Yet he should have known when everything else had gone as planned that something was bound to go wrong. And it did in the most spectacular fashion.

A foot from the bed he tripped over an eager Mr Kensington who barked in excitement, waking Alexis suddenly just as Blake and the tray of breakfast he had prepared came plummeting towards her.

"You idiot!" Alexis huffed falling back against her pillow and pulling up the duvet so that not a piece of spilled breakfast got onto her hand sewn Italian silk nightgown.

"Blast!" Blake muttered as he sheepishly surveyed the destruction, pausing before he scrambled to pick up bits off egg that had fallen onto the comforter pushing an excitedly yapping Mr Kensington out of the way. "Stay down you damn dog!"

"Don't yell at him..." Alexis retorted sharply reaching down for the puppy, who bounded eagerly back on to the bed, his black nose sniffing excitedly at the split food.

"Bad dog leave it!" Blake barked; the reasons why he had never had another dog after the first Mr Kensington had passed away flooding back to him.

Placing the remains of the omelette back onto the plate Blake cursed fate, Labradors and whatever vile creatures that had conspired to destroy the one omelette that he managed to create that looked halfway decent. Catching Alexis's less than impressed expression he couldn't bite back a hurt retort.

"They say it's the thought that counts!"

Rolling her eyes at his petulant pouting Alexis huffed stroking the puppy's fur, "Then what on earth were you thinking?...I know let's see if I can find a way of waking up Alexis that will ruin her good mood for the rest of the morning?"

Irritated by her sarcasm and the way the now contented dog seemed to be smirking at him, Blake scowled. "It was supposed to be breakfast in bed...You want me to be romantic."

"And showering me in...in...this gloop." Alexis sneered in disgust poking at the hodgepodge that now sat slumped on her tray. "That is your idea of romance?"

"You'd still look beautiful." Blake muttered sullenly. "Even 'coated in gloop'. Whereas I..." He broke off sinking back down onto the bed, reaching up to pick disdainfully at the egg that had smeared into his silver hair. "Well I know where the prize for my worst idea goes to."

Unable to stop herself Alexis laughed out loud at his dejected appearance. "Oh come here you foolish man."

Sitting up she picked the food out of his hair. "It was a lovely thought Blake just next time..."

"Leave the dog downstairs?" Blake quipped, relieved that her irritation was thawing.

"Yes and I would suggest serving only toast, just to be safe!" Alexis countered and they embraced across the tray of breakfast, forgetting for a moment about the viscous state of Blake's omelette as they pressed closer. Blake's lips seamlessly found hers and they kissed passionately until they pulled apart panting and a peeved Mr Kensington tried to worm between them.

"Oh you jealous thing..." Alexis muttered picking the wiggling puppy up and setting him on the floor much to Blake's satisfaction where he barked in annoyance at being excluded.

Yet Blake's pleasure and the romantic mood didn't last as Alexis caught sight of the unattractive stain that now marred her nightgown.

Swallowing as her face flushed with temper Blake shot up from the bed fumbling for the napkin. "Oh let me get you a cloth for that..."

"Don't bother!" Alexis huffed pushing his hand away as he tried to dab at her chest. "It's ruined! Honestly what is the point, I might as well wear a Kaymart special...Men have no common sense, this is silk Blake."

Huffing at her abrupt change of mood Blake fell back on the bed, ignoring Alexis's squeak of protest as the tray jumped at his sudden movement.

Answering her accusing glare Blake snorted sarcastically, "Well there is no need for me to be careful anymore...But I was right about one thing you are still beautiful even 'covered in gloop'."

Scowling at his less than sympathetic answer Alexis couldn't help herself; she was the one who had been woken up, whose expensive nightgown was ruined and it was his fault yet he was the one acting the victim. She just wanted to wipe that sulking expression of his face. So before she had thought it through properly she snatched up a stray piece of toast and threw in his direction, her satisfaction only increasing when Blake yelped and tried to leap away, rolling off the bed onto the floor.

Rubbing his sore behind Blake pushed away the bouncing puppy who tried to crawl all over him licking at the egg stain on his collar; his look suddenly turning vicious and Alexis gulped nervously as he paced around the bed. "Oh you want to play..."

"Blake no…" Alexis begged her eyes widening and when that had no visible effect she tried to make a break for the far side of the bed.

Moving faster, Blake captured her by the ankle and yanked her back onto the bedspread. Not caring as the tray went flying, eggs, fruit and toast now spilled over the bed, Mr Kensington circling the four poster barking excitedly.

"Blake let me go…The food is going everywhere…" Alexis gasped but he refused to release her, instead he crawled over her pining her down on the bed, eyes glinting devilishly as picked up a piece of slightly squashed strawberry.

"You wouldn't dare!" Alexis hissed her eyes widening in horror as Blake proceeded to ignore her warning and smear the fruit across her chest. "You...You...Idiot"

"I can't help it; I'm an idiot, apparently." Blake retorted reaching for another piece.

This time Alexis reached for it as well, arriving at the same moment and a brief struggle ensued, a struggle which Blake deliberately lost just so she could have the pleasure of returning the favour; smearing the fruit across his cheek.

Smiling at the satisfied expression on her face Blake ignored her squeak of protest leaning down to kiss her soundly. Feeling her finally relax beneath him Blake pulled away, his glinting dark eyes fixed on her emerald ones. "Are we even yet?"

Laughing at his playful tone Alexis reached for the last strawberry rubbing it between her fingers, her amusement growing as Blake's eyes watched it warily; pleasantly surprised when instead she held it to his lips, offering him a bite.

"It tastes good." Blake commented as Alexis tried it herself, his amusement growing as she nibbled at the berry seductively licking her fingers.

"Such a shame there isn't any left!" Alexis retorted, wiggling beneath him to try and get him to move.

Yet Blake obstinately refused to shift and the way he eyed her was making Alexis nervous, he looked ready to devour her whole.

"Blake please...I think I've got fruit in my hair."

"So I've got egg in mine." Blake retorted dangerously his face now inches from her own.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Alexis's distaste soon turned to amusement, giggling as Blake began to lap at her chest, "Ewww Blake stop it..."

"Hmm you taste nice." Blake muttered against her skin, his lips moving across her chest. His progress suddenly impeded as he felt a tugging on his pyjama bottoms. And it wasn't his bride to be.

Lifting his head he turned to scowl over his shoulder where a determined Mr Kensington had the hem of his pyjamas in his teeth and was doing his best to drag Blake off of his mistress.

"Damn dog let go!" Blake hissed trying to shake the puppy off, yet it only seemed to encourage him, wagging his tail as if Blake had taken up his offer to play.

Reluctantly Blake rolled off of her, hobbling on one foot as he tried to get off the bed, the puppy dragging the now hopping Blake halfway across the room.

Laughing so hard she thought she might split in two Alexis rolled back the comforter and threw herself back into the warm hollow she had been nestled in. Picking up the only remaining bit of food – a semi-burned slice of toast – she began to nibble tentatively, watching as Blake finally seemed to win the war against the dog, bundling him out of the room.

Huffing Blake stalked back across the room and slid under the covers beside her. Only now able to survey the destruction their little food fight had wrought on the previously pristine 600 thread count bedding. "Oh my."

"Oh my indeed." Alexis countered, a teasing smile pulling at her lips. "I simply cannot wait to see how you will explain this to housekeeping."

Laughing out loud Blake pulled her to him, determined to pick up somewhere around where he left off retorting smugly. "Oh that's easy I'll just blame it on the dog."

Standing beside the incubator Dex watched the nurse's every movement as she removed the chest drain from his son.

"There we go that's better…" She spoke aloud to baby Jack before turning to his father. "We're going to try him on a bottle in a minute Mr Dexter would you care to do the honours?"

Smiling at the thought of finally holding his son Dex nodded and the nurse turned and left them alone. Reaching his hand through the hole in the side of the incubator Dex stroked his son's hand a feeling of unexpected warmth welling up inside him as his boy instinctively curled his hand around one of his father's fingers.

"You just keep getting stronger Jack…" Dex muttered his other hand drifting to stroke the tuft of dark hair that adorned his son's tiny head.

Marvelling that something so small had him completely captivated, he would never have believed how strong this love for a child could be until he experienced it himself. It suddenly threw light on some of Alexis's behaviour over the years, he had always accused her of putting her children before him in every circumstance, unable to understand how she could claim to love him and still delegate him to second place in her life. Now he could, perhaps he owed her an apology?

Suddenly the door behind him banged open and Dex whirled round, frowning as he saw not the nurse or one of Jack's doctors but an armed security guard.

"Step away from the child Mr Dexter." The guard barked.

Perplexed Dex gaped, spotting an ashen Dr Ramsay arriving he demanded. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry Mr Dexter we don't have any choice in the matter…Would you please come with me?"

"I'm not leaving my son until you start explaining!" Dex all but yelled his eyes flicking to the security guard who was muttering into his walky-talky.

"Please." The doctor pleaded eyeing the all too eager guard nervously. "Don't let this escalate any further."

Reluctantly Dex followed the Doctor out of the room the Guard following them both and taking up his post outside the nursery.

"Alright Doctor what the hell is going on?" Dex demanded his patience at an end. "How dare you demand I leave my own child."

"I am sorry but we had no choice. These papers were just delivered, it's a court order, awarding temporary custody of the Colby baby to his named guardian Monica Colby."

"WHAT!" Dex bellowed unable to believe what he was hearing. "But he's my son…I have rights…"

"I know and normally I would agree with you. I am not aware of the particulars something about Mrs Colby never naming or acknowledging your paternity. I'm a Doctor not a Lawyer I'm afraid."

"No but Monica is!" Dex spat bitterly eyeing the security guard for a moment as if weighing up his chances before commonsense stopped him.

Running his fingers through his hair Dex paced up and down the corridor. "This is insane, everyone knows he's mine…Dammit you just have to look at him!" Dex added desperately pleading with the Doctor.

Swallowing nervously Doctor Ramsay paused before delivering the final bombshell. "I'm afraid there is more. Along with the custody agreement there was a restraining order…I am sorry Mr Dexter but it orders you to remain at all times two hundred yards from the minor Colby. So I am going to have to ask you to vacate the hospital and not to return."

"And if I refuse?" Dex gasped hollowly.

"Then I will have no choice but to call the police…I am truly sorry."

Unable to believe what he was now hearing Dex grasped for something, anything, before hitting on something. "But what about a paternity test that would prove I am his father…"

"I cannot carry that out without permission from his current guardian." Doctor Ramsay added, the tone of his voice showing just how likely he thought that would be. "Or an appropriate court order."

"This cannot be happening." Dex mumbled more to himself. "She can't take my son from me I won't let her do this."

"I am sorry but I have to ask you to leave now."

Shaking Dex reluctantly started towards the elevators, numbness setting in. "But what about his operation…Monica is going to go ahead like you suggested right?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot discuss his condition with you. Patient Confidentiality. Goodbye Mr Dexter." Doctor Ramsay replied stonily and Dex all but crumpled at the finality in his tone.

Staggering into the lift he fumbled for the ground floor button, he needed to see his lawyer, he needed to sort this out, he couldn't let Monica get away with this. Yet at the moment he could barely think straight, he felt so numb and in this state he knew there is only one person he could turn to, one person who would go for the jugular on his account. He only hoped her fiancé would let him anywhere near her.

Part 5

"Darling it all looks fabulous." Alexis gushed looking around the main reception room at The Carlton. Every surface was festooned with large draping cream flower arrangements, the scent of roses and jasmine hung in the air, and light from the two large crystal chandeliers reflected in the many mirrors that lined the walls.

The string quartet were already warming up in the corner, and smartly turned out white coated waiters were already waiting with large silver trays filled with bubbling flutes of champagne.

"You look rather fabulous yourself Mother." Fallon replied kissing Alexis's cheek and admiring the simple lines of the sleeveless black chiffon dress that skimmed her mother's curves and fell in graceful waves to the floor. The asymmetric neckline, lending the dress originality, much like the wearer, and the simple black colour meant that the fabulous diamond necklace stood out all the more, as did the engagement ring that sat in pride of place on her left hand, no long satin gloves to cover up that jewel.

"And what about poor Blake?" Blake demanded making an appearance in the doorway, looking very dapper in his tuxedo.

"You'll do." Alexis muttered playfully eliciting a hurt gasp from Blake.

"I'll do?" Blake huffed. "If that's all I might as well head home and leave you here to do all the work."

"Oh you look dashing darling!" Alexis insisted laughing at his pout. "As well you know."

Giggling at her parent's play fighting Fallon waved over a waiter accepting a glass of champagne and passing another to her mother. "To a successful evening!"

Joining her toast Alexis sighed contently as she sipped the fine champagne. "And the most talented of daughters."

"Here Here." Blake echoed walking towards both his girls, kissing a blushing Fallon before returning to Alexis's side sliding his arm around her waist.

"Shall we?" He asked waving towards the closed doors behind which many of Denver's elite had already gathered for pre-party drinks in the bar.

"Why not." Alexis answered with a smile, slipping naturally into her place by Blake's side greeting their guests as if she had never been away.

Smiling and greeting acquaintance Jeff circled the room looking for a certain lady. A certain illusive lady who he was certain was up to something. Fallon had been on edge all week, ever since Alexis had charged her with providing the party at The Carlton.

Slipping out of the room Jeff frowned as yet more people seemed to be arriving. He was sure Alexis had insisted it was to be a select party, prominent members of the Denver business community, a few key socialites and some party representatives yet it was starting to look like half of Denver was turning up.

Finally he caught sight of Fallon sloping off to her office deep in conversation with what looked like the society columnist for The Chronicle. Intrigued he followed at a discrete distance stopping the door from closing behind them, and pressing his ear against the crack.

"And your can guarantee it will make the front page?"

"Mrs Colby with a scoop like this I can assure you, it probably won't be the headline, the news desk always manage to grab that but if we can get a picture of the happy couple together during the announcement…"

"Well if you have your photographer in position I will give you the signal." Fallon replied. "We can sneak him in from the terrace."

"Excellent we'll wait in the lounge until then." The journalist insisted shaking Fallon's hand before heading towards the door.

Stepping back just in time to avoid getting hit in the face by the opening door, Jeff waited until Fallon followed her a moment later grabbing his wife by the arm.

"Jeff?" Fallon gasped trying to pull her arm from his grip, yet his hold on her was firm as was the penetrating look in his dark blue eyes.

"Alright Fallon perhaps you'd care to tell me what exactly you are up to?"

"I am very impressed Mr Carrington you have outdone yourself." Minister Lin insisted scanning the room watching as his junior associates were skilfully introduced and shared around leading members of Denver society.

"Why thank you Minister, although I really cannot take the credit, that must in fairness go to the ladies." Blake replied graciously waving towards Alexis and Fallon who were each doing their best to circulate and tend to the guests.

"Mrs Colby is very good at this is she not?"

"Well she has had a lot practice." Blake replied with a smile. "But yes networking is a particular talent, it comes naturally."

"Much like her beauty…If I were not a married man…" Minister Lin mused with a smile.

"I'm afraid you'd have to get in line, and as the man at the head of that queue I wouldn't fancy your chances Minister."

Laughing at Blake's polite yet pointed warning Minister Lin held his hands up in defeat. "I yield Carrington, I should have realised there was something going on between the two of you in Washington, there was enough electricity between you, how is it phrased, 'to power a city block'."

As if sensing Blake's eyes on her Alexis turned and sashayed through the crowd, picking up a glass of champagne on the way.

"How are you enjoying our little party Minister?" Alexis asked pleasantly surprised when Blake quite naturally slid his arm about her waist.

"It is quite delightful Mrs Colby." The Minister insisted. "Are you sure you will not consider leaving the oil business behind and throwing parties on a permanent basis?"

"Oh no sorry, I do love a good party but I think I might miss the cut and thrust of the boardroom a little too much." Alexis replied with a smile, a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes as she spotted guests arriving that she certainly hadn't invited.

"Blake did you…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please?" Fallon's voice sounded across the gentle babble of conversation, amplified by the microphone that had been set up in front of the musicians.

"Alexis what is going on?" Blake muttered in her ear, surprised when Alexis turned to him confusion clear on her face.

"I would just like to take this opportunity to thank you all for coming here tonight. It is a special night for more than one reason. Not only is this party to celebrate the latest combined venture of Denver Carrington and Colby Co with their New Korean partners, it is also the first event held at the newly renovated Carlton but there is one other reason that this night is so special… Would my parents be so kind as to come up here?"

Bemused Blake took Alexis's elbow and escorted her towards the stage.

"Fallon?" Blake murmured his brow drawing close in a minute frown.

Smiling at her father the way she had as a teenage when she was about to drop a particularly large bombshell Fallon turned back to her waiting audience.

"It gives me great pleasure to announce the engagement of Blake Carrington and Alexis Colby."

The applause was sudden, deafening and unexpected, as was the flash of cameras.

"Oh god." Alexis gasped turning to glance at Blake, worried about his reaction.

Meeting her eye Blake's dark gaze bore into hers, his expression giving nothing away, yet Alexis could tell under the surface he was fuming. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

Part 6

"Shame Steven couldn't be bothered to stick around, not even for his own parent's engagement party."

"Adam Darling." Dana muttered her blue eyes pleading. "Not now." She added relieved when Adam grudgingly bit back any further comments and finished his drink instead.

Yet Dana had forgotten that Adam wasn't the only strongly opinioned Carrington and she was powerless to stop Fallon turning on him angrily her own temper frayed from earlier and she was in no mood to listen to Adam's bile. "I wish you'd get off of Steven's case Adam it wasn't like he could fly back on such short notice, I only managed to talk to him this morning."

"Why should I?" Adam demands taking another drink from a passing tray. "He gets to run off abandoning his own child, leaving his family to pursue his own goals, probably hot footing it back to whatever boy toy he is shacking up with this week and he still gets to be the blue eyed boy, the favoured son."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" Adam scoffed. "Do you really think Mother doesn't mind the fact that he's not here? I mean he at least knew it was going to be announced tonight which is more than the rest of us did...Including Mother and Father I noticed, and didn't Father look delighted." Adam added sarcastically but pointedly fixing his mocking gaze on his sister.

Swallowing down the sharp retort she had been planning Fallon found herself unable to counter that argument. Her announcement and the surprise addition to their party had not gone down exactly like she had expected. Blake had been politeness and all smiles for the guests but the look he shot her and the pale nervousness on Alexis's face had made her uneasy. An argument was brewing.

The fact that he had stormed off without saying anything made her feel worse rather than better and she wished she hadn't seen the flicker of disappointment on Alexis's face; somehow she didn't think the fact that Steven had decided to stay in Washington was what was bothering her mother the most at the moment.

"Mother understands why Steven couldn't make it."

"Oh she 'understands'." Adam retorted rolling his eyes. "But it bothers her nonetheless, they both do. Do you really think she hasn't noticed his less than enthusiastic response to their engagement? He has hardly taken pains to disguise his disapproval now has he? So how else is she to take his absence but as a sign he is less than enthusiastic about their reunion."

"Adam you are making a mountain out of a molehill."

"But of course you would say that, his beloved big sister rushing to defend him in his absence." Adam snorted. "The only one taken in by this farce is you Fallon, you're so anxious to play happy families that you refuse to see what is right under your nose. This family is falling apart and I think it's time you decided just whose side you are really on? Ours or his?"

"You're wrong." Fallon stuttered shaking her head in disbelief before spotting an escape route as one of her staff signalled for her attention. "Excuse me."

Waiting until Fallon had left a teary eyed Dana turned accusingly to Adam. "Why do you have to do this?"

"Me?" Adam asked aghast.

"Yes you!" Dana retorted. "Dammit Adam just for once couldn't you keep what you think to yourself?"

"I only said the truth." Adam replied defensively.

Shaking her head Dana sighed, despairing that he just didn't seem to understand what she was trying to say, "No matter who it hurts?" She asked softly not waiting for his answer turning and disappearing into the crowd.

"Dana." Adam called out, pushing the passing waiter out of his way he followed in her wake; oblivious to the pair of pained emerald eyes that watched her children scatter.

Unable to believe what her ears had heard. Trembling slightly her eyes automatically sought out her rock in all this turmoil. True he had been somewhat standoffish ever since the announcement, insisting in that cool tone of his they would address this matter "Later"; he almost definitely didn't quite believe her when she insisted she had nothing to do with Fallon's little coup but even so this was something they needed to tackle together.

Grabbing a drink from a passing waiter, she walked over to Blake sliding her hand into the crook of his elbow surprising him and his new friend, who stared at her, as if unsure why she was suddenly hanging about.

Awkwardly Blake stopped talking and with forced politeness made the introductions, "This is my fiancée Alexis. She is also involved in the Oil business."

"A pleasure…Walter Grunnings, from Texas." Blake's companion was suddenly gushing charm but Alexis could feel herself bristling at the falseness of it all. "Likewise."

"Darling have you seen Fallon, I understand she needed to speak to you" Blake said in an attempt at civility but his meaning was all too clear.

Alexis felt her cheeks get hot. He'd just dismissed her; he hadn't done that for years and she had foolishly thought that was because she had finally earned his respect. "I could. I'm not sure I want to, dear." She turned to Walter. "I've never had the chance to talk with a real Texan cowboy before."

"Your loss, I'm sure." Grunnings's charm was slipping.

"Alexis, if you don't mind...?" Blake gestured with his chin toward Fallon.

She was too mad to blush. She had a feeling her face had gone white. "Of course. I'll leave you two boys alone." She made her way back across the room, but not to Fallon, instead she strode over to the bar startling Dex as she all but barged him out of the way.

"Going somewhere important?"

Following her over Dex leaned against the bar watching as she tried to get the busy barman's attention. Huffing in frustration as she had to wait. "Got a thirst on?"

"I need a drink!" Alexis all but spat causing Dex to start in surprise as she glanced at him and then promptly took the whiskey glass out of his hand and downed the drink in one gulp, gasping as the strong alcohol burned her throat.

"Hey take it easy." Dex muttered frowning as Alexis waved the barman over and ordered a refill, so he intercepted the drink before she could down that one as well.

"That's mine!" Alexis demanded her green eyes flickering with anger, her hand outstretched waiting for him to hand it over.

Shaking his head Dex finished it himself, his strong fingers closing around her arm as he pulled her towards the dance floor; they made a striking couple dressed simply and elegantly in black, and heads turned as they passed before returning to gossip about this new twist to the evening.

"Dex let me go." Alexis hissed whilst trying to keep a pleasant smile on her face as the people they passed wished her congratulations.

Ignoring her request Dex slipped his hand round her waist and strong-armed her into a dance, his powerful hand rest lightly but firmly in the small of her back so she had little chance of escaping.

"And ruin the fun for your adoring public? I think half the eyes of Denver are upon us Milady, probably awaiting the arrival of the jealous bridegroom."

Snorting Alexis shook her head; her eyes locked on the buttons of his dress shirt, mentally counting them and admiring, merely aesthetically, the outline of his abs before she trusted herself to answer. "If he even notices you mean."

Raising an eyebrow at the bitterness in her voice Dex lowered his head so he could speak lowly in her ear and not be overheard, inhaling the distinct perfume that seemed to cling to her hair. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean Dex that my adoring fiancé is more interested in increasing Denver Carrington coffers than he is on dancing attendance on his bride to be."

"Well I always said the man was a fool." Dex retorted pleased when Alexis had to stifle a laugh, resting her forehead momentarily against his chest as she fought for control.

"But I wouldn't take it too much to heart, business is business, as soon as Blake has the fish he is trying to land well and truly hooked he will be back." Dex added, sighing softly in disappointment when she lifted her head from its resting place.

"Well who says he will be welcome?" Alexis snapped turning to glare at the back of Blake's head.

"Oh I know that look." Dex teased his dark eyes glinting. "Poor Blake."

"Poor Blake!" Alexis started truly astounded by his attitude. "How can you possibly feel sorry for him…"

"Because I know how it feels to be on the receiving end of that look and your temper Alexis." Dex countered twirling her away from him and then pulling her back in, leaning close so that his breath teased her cheek and he could inhale another lungful of that scent then he asked. "Why don't you cut him a little slack?"

"I will-When he earns it."

"Ooh you are in fine mood." Dex muttered before adding under his breath. "Hardly the right time to ask for a favour…"

Frowning as she caught his words Alexis glanced up at him in confusion. "What favour?"

"Not here…Not now" Dex answered softly his playful expression vanishing as his eyes clouded with pain and his hand already hot, tightened on her back until she could feel his fingers pressing into her flesh even through her dress. "Can you meet me on Monday…I need your help with something."

"Of course, come to my office in the morning." Alexis answered curious, her eyes widening as Dex continued to look troubled, sliding the hand that rest loosely on his shoulder to cup his jaw tenderly. "Dex what is it? It's serious I can see it in your eyes…It's not the baby, I thought he was doing so much better?"

Shaking his head Dex refused to answer. "I can't…Not now; I don't want to ruin your evening."

"But…"

"May I cut in?"

Blake's voice sounded pleasant but it was obviously less of a question and more of a command. Dex reluctantly moved to oblige, surprised when Alexis's fingers tightened on his hand, holding him fast.

Turning to face Blake Alexis smiled sweetly yet her eyes flashed warningly. "That depends darling, are you planning on running off a moment later because you simply most speak to so and so?"

"I guess I deserve that." Blake retorted gruffly, holding out a hand his dark eyes now thawed of their previous iciness now pleaded with her not to make him grovel.

"Hmm." Alexis huffed, clearly not convinced, yet she took the offered olive branch and stepped out of Dex's arms into Blake's waiting embrace.

"Dexter." Blake muttered sharply, nodding farewell to the younger man his arm wrapping around Alexis's waist pulling her close, an overtly territorial gesture as they stepped into a slow waltz.

For a long moment neither spoke, Alexis content to make him sweat a bit longer and Blake waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Well that was subtle." Alexis finally muttered, as she nodded a greeting to the Governor and his wife, fake smile lighting up her face. "You might as well have slapped Dex around the face with your gloves and demanded he release your woman or face the consequences."

"You started it." Blake hissed with surprising venom.

"Me?" Alexis demanded in surprise. "You stormed off like a child when Fallon dropped us 'Both' right in it. I told you once already, and this will be the last time I even justify that unfair accusation Blake, I had nothing to do with her little announcement."

"You have to admit with your track record…"

Ignoring that little barb Alexis resisted the urge to deliberately step on his toes, it wouldn't be worth the dent to her reputation even if it was momentarily satisfying.

"My track record notwithstanding, it was our daughter's doing, bawl her out when we get home if you feel you have to but honestly Blake we were hardly keeping it a secret, people were bound to find out."

"I would have preferred a little more notice." Blake muttered. "But you may have a point."

Pleased that she was ahead on points Alexis decided to address the last matter that was niggling at her.

"Then when I magnanimously decide to ignore your temper tantrum you send me away like an annoying younger sibling chasing after you and your buddy."

"So to punish me you just had to run off to your ex-husband. Trying to make me jealous Alexis?"

Alexis waited until the Governor was safely out of earshot before retorting, "The caveman act doesn't suit you Blake."

"What would you prefer that I turn a blind eye to your little flirtations?" Blake growled. "I did that once before and look how well that ended up!"

"You..." Alexis began hotly before stopping herself as they were interrupted by a beaming Minister Lin.

"Congratulations...You are a dark horse Carrington, now things make much more sense."

"Thank you Minister." Blake answered for them both. "If you'll excuse we really should circulate." He added surprisingly Alexis as he discreetly took her arm and edged them off the dance floor and towards the door.

"Are we leaving?"

"We are getting some fresh air." Blake countered and they walked out to the terrace, murmuring greetings to acquaintances as they passed. "Am I mistaken, or is Dexter still carrying a rather large torch for you?"

"I'm not sure, perhaps." Alexis replied vaguely.

Blake exhaled loudly, his annoyance with her obvious.

"Maybe he thought I was fair game since you were busy sulking with your new Texan friend." She looked up at him. "Planning something Darling…A Texan takeover?"

"Alexis, that is not-"

"Any of my business?" She finished for him. "Fine but you didn't need to send me off like a mere intern, it's a party Blake, if you want a private business discussion hold it in your office!"

As they walked through the garden, he put his hand on her back, rubbing gently. "You were annoyed; I could feel your eyes boring into me like a laser. Alexis I know you are vexed but…"

"Yes that is a good word for it." Alexis retorted sharply before looked up at him. "And stop rubbing my back. I can't stay mad at you when you do that."

"Perhaps I know that?"

She tried not to laugh and failed. "Who is he? This Grunnings?"

"He is just a man with whom I have many interests in common. A man of like mind. Our opportunities to talk are few, we don't exactly travel in the same circles and he just happened to be in town. Surely you won't begrudge me?"

"I hate it when you're all sweet and mysterious."

"Perhaps I knew that, too?" He drew her into the shadows of the nearby arbour, grabbed her as they vanished from view and pushed her against the wall. "Do you find him attractive?"

"Grunnings?" She batted her eyelashes innocently not at all perturbed by her suddenly vulnerable position.

He gave her a stern look. "Dex?"

"I did marry him Blake; I would hardly do that if I couldn't stand the man!"

"That was not what I meant and you know it!" Blake muttered leaning in close cupping her chin he forced her to meet his eyes. "Do you still have feelings for him Alexis?"

"Not the kind you are implying." Alexis countered. "Of course I still care about him, but I love you Blake. It's always been you, you know that."

"That is a relief. He is an excellent contractor and much easier to deal with than Sam these days. It would be a shame to have to find a new company to work with at this stage of construction." Blake replied lightly but Alexis could hear the relief in his voice.

Rolling her eyes at his priorities Alexis chided him, "I do hate to correct you Blake but that was the point where you say how much you love me as well, not express relief at not having to find a new contractor."

Smiling at her tone Blake adopted a suitably apologetic expression. "I do love you Alexis and if I sometimes come across like a...a..."

Sliding her arms up around his neck Alexis smiled at him. "You were jealous."

"Oh yes." Blake admitted ruefully, his voice pitched low and gravelly. "I was."

"Good." Alexis answered a naughty twinkle in her eye as she ran her foot teasingly up his calf, her previous annoyance evaporating in the warmth of his smile. "Care to show me just how much?"

Answering her inviting smile with a devilish grin of his own Blake leant down, his mouth hovering mere millimetres from her own, "Oh I would love to Mrs Colby."

It was late when the family returned home a sheepish Fallon bid her parents goodnight and dragged a silent Jeff upstairs with her. Adam and Dana had vanished earlier in the evening and Alexis could only assume they had gone somewhere to make up after their little tiff.

Greeting Gerard with a tired smile Alexis made her way up the staircase but Blake was surprised when the butler hovered nervously.

"I am sorry Mr Carrington but there was an urgent phone call whilst you were out…I didn't want to disturb you at the party so I wrote the name and number down on a pad in the library."

"That's alright Gerard I will phone them in the morning…I doubt anyone will be awake if I try now." Blake answered with a tired smile surprised when his butler stepped across to stop him.

"I really think you should return the call now sir…It was from Europe with the time difference it should be morning there and…" Gerard paused glancing up the staircase to make sure Alexis had truly left. "It was from Switzerland."

Paling as every terrible scenario ran through his mind Blake nodded running his fingers through his hair, unable to speak he nodded at a sombre Gerard and walked towards the library. His dread growing with every step.

This call could only mean one thing, a possibility he had been dreading since Krystle had first slipped into a coma, that they had finally lost her.

Picking up the phone he dialled the number Gerard had written on the pad, cursing when it seemed to take forever for someone to answer and yet hoping no one ever did. At length the phone was answered and Blake stated his name and the name of the Doctor he wished to speak to.

"Connecting you now sir." The reception stated in her clipped accented English.

"Doctor Hans Muir speaking."

"Dr Muir, Blake Carrington you left a message for me to call you…" Blake managed to gasp unable to bring himself to ask.

"Ah Mr Carrington excellent." The doctor's upbeat tone caused Blake to frown in confusion. "I am ringing to give you an update on your wife's condition."

"Krystle's alive?" Blake gasped, tears springing to his eyes, his relief palpable. Just the thought of breaking the news of her mother's death to Krystina had brought him out in Goosebumps.

"She is indeed Mr Carrington, but I think perhaps you should get on the next plane out here."

Frowning in confusion Blake could barely think straight, he had swung from despair to elation and now hovered somewhere close to numbness. "I don't understand Doctor, if Krystle is alive why are you calling."

"I'm calling Mr Carrington because your wife has woken up."


	10. The calm

Part 1:

Leaning back against the head rest Blake clenched his fist, his fingers tightening dangerously on the crystal whiskey glass. A million thoughts running through his head, all chaotic and conflicted, churning about just like his stomach. It was probably far too early to be drinking or far too late, either way Blake really didn't give a damn.

Hearing the phone buzz, Blake picked it up, hearing his pilot's voice.

"We'll be touching down in JFK within the next ten minutes Mr Carrington, plenty of time for you to catch your connection."

Growling a thank you, Blake put the phone down, swigging the rest of his whiskey debating whether he had time for another before deciding against it. It wouldn't do for the airline to refuse to carry him after all the hassle they had gone through to find a flight to Zurich leaving first thing on a Sunday morning.

Glancing at his watch Blake realised he had now been up almost twenty-four hours, and he probably looked every minute of it. Normally he wouldn't even have woken by now. Alexis enjoyed a lay-in at the weekend and it was a bad habit that he had found himself adopting as well.

Thinking of Alexis caused his stomach to clench once again and Blake almost reconsidered on that drink. He felt so completely ashamed of himself, a coward, even the memory of this morning made him cringe…

Stumbling over the edge of the chaise Blake cursed loudly. Leaning down he rubbed his throbbing shin.

"Damn stupid furniture." Blake hissed stumbling back over to his wardrobe and squinting in the dim light he tried to find his light blue shirt.

"Blake?" Alexis mumbled throwing her hand over her eyes squinting against the sudden light as a cursing Blake reluctantly turned on the bedside light.

"Sorry Darling try to go back to sleep." Blake muttered reassuringly, hoping that she would do just that and not question him further, yet he should have realised Alexis would never do that.

Frowning as she glanced at the small clock on her side table Alexis spluttered her surprise. "Blake it's four in the morning...What are you doing? Just come to bed."

Sighing as he placed the final shirt he was packing into the open suitcase Blake shut it with a sharp click finally looking up at her, with her hair mussed and her eyes soft from sleep she had never looked better.

"I'm sorry Darling but I..." Blake broke off unable to say the words, the truth stuck in his throat and he found a lie springing from his lips instead. "The Chinese called they asked for a meeting, I need to fly out on the next plane."

As the words settled between them Blake felt his stomach lurch, he was lying to her, even if it was to protect her he was still lying and it sickened him.

"Urghh rather you than me." Alexis groused falling back against her pillow, thumping it back into shape as she closed her eyes to block out the light, yawning widely.

"When will you be back?" She muttered dozily stretching out across the bed like a contented cat, pulling Blake's pillow into her arms she gazed at him through her lashes.

Swallowing as he picked up his case Blake shifted awkwardly from one foot to another. "I'm not sure…I'll just have to play it by ear."

Nodding Alexis yawned again. "Do you want me to postpone the meeting with Principle Evans?"

Groaning as he remembered the scheduled visit to Miss Dru's preparatory school for young ladies, Blake inwardly debated it. Finally deciding it was best for Krystina to keep the meeting, the sooner they had her settled the better. "No, as long as you don't mind taking her alone?"

Shrugging Alexis smiled sleepily. "No I don't mind, I'm flattered you trust me enough to look after her."

"Well I'd better be…"

"Aren't you forgetting something first?" Alexis cut in with a chuckle holding out a hand to him.

The hand that displayed the diamond he had given her, the symbol of the promise he had made, the future they had ahead of them.

Trembling Blake stepped forward, setting the case down, he took her hand allowing Alexis to pull him close and place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Blake… your lips have been known to be more passionate." Alexis pouted causing Blake to smile despite the tsunami swarming in his stomach.

"Even at four in the morning?"

"Especially at four in the morning!" Alexis retorted, one plucked eyebrow rising teasingly.

Cupping her cheek Blake stroked her skin reverently his dark eyes drinking in every detail. "I love you…I don't tell you that enough…If it hadn't been for you in California I dread to think what would have happened to me, I'd probably be clinical depressed and in jail by now."

Blinking back tears Alexis smiled softly, "Oh Blake…I love you to. I just feel so blessed to have you back in my life."

Swallowing down the sickness Blake covered up his discomfort by pulling her close, burying his face into her hair he breathed her in, her scent, her warmth. Then pulling away slightly he cupped her face, meeting her gaze before he kissed her firmly. The kiss deepening as Blake tried to pour all of the feelings he couldn't find words for into it, even his anguish and suppressed fear made it into it, in the way he held her tightly against him unwilling to let her draw back even for breath.

Gasping and panting Blake suddenly pulled away, unable to meet those troubled glittering emerald orbs that bored right through him, Alexis knew him to well and he had let his guard down for a moment.

"I'll call…" Blake muttered backing away and grabbing his case as he strode towards the door, ignoring her calls for him to wait. He didn't dare look back; if he did he might never find the strength to leave.

The jet shuddered as it touched down on the runway jarring Blake from his memories. Glancing at his watch he realised the pilot was right he would make his connection in plenty of time.

Yet it wasn't the flight that concerned him, it was what was waiting for him when he arrived that caused his heart to beat fast in his chest and his palms to sweat. He didn't dare think about what might happen afterwards, his mind simply couldn't process that he was too tired; all he could think about was Switzerland, a clinic there, and a certain fair haired lady whom he had missed so desperately.

"Does LB know you've stolen his playroom?"

"I haven't stolen anything…I am merely borrowing it." Alexis retorted through the brush clenched in her teeth, squinting as she tried to judge if her green was too dark.

Hovering inside the doorway to the studio Fallon decided against sitting on the sofa, afraid that the mud from her boots might stain the upholstery. "You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd try and do something constructive."

Surprised by this reply Fallon frowned, normally when her Mother couldn't sleep she found other ways to occupy herself, ways that usually had her Father arriving at breakfast with a dopey smile on his face. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's not here; he had to fly to..." Alexis began stopping only when she realised she didn't know where Blake was meeting the Chinese delegates, perhaps he had mentioned it and she had been still half asleep, but somehow she didn't think so. "He has a meeting with the Chinese Oil Ministry."

Frowning at her Mother's deliberate vagueness Fallon found her curiosity piqued. "At such short notice?"

"They are their leases. When they say jump it's not like your father has much choice in the matter." Alexis retorted sharply, perhaps too sharply as it only convinced Fallon there was more to this impromptu business trip than meets the eye.

"But to leave without saying goodbye or even saying where he is going…Does Jeff even know about this?"

Slamming her paintbrush down in frustration Alexis rounded on her daughter. "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Sorry I just thought…"

"No you didn't think Fallon and that is crux of the problem." Alexis muttered glancing at her canvas and huffing in annoyance, it was terrible well below her usual standard but then again she had hardly been practicing lately.

Hanging her head like a chastised child Fallon sank into the nearest chair, no longer caring if her riding clothes got the furniture dirty. "You're still mad about last night."

"I'm less than thrilled by your little surprise announcement yes." Alexis snapped, relieved that the conversation had shifted. "I would have preferred to announce it in my own way, after having discussed it with Blake."

"Was he very angry?"

"He was furious but I managed to talk him down, if you're lucky by the time he gets back from this trip he might have calmed down enough to merely give you a verbal ticking off about interfering in other people's affairs."

"I am sorry Mother." Fallon answered softly. "I was so happy about your engagement and thought all of Denver should hear about it and…"

"And the publicity generated from such an announcement would hardly be negligible!" Alexis added savvily catching her daughter's eye, relieved when Fallon at least had the decency to blush. "And part of me even admires the way you scooped your hotel that particular coup but I would appreciate it if from now on if you exercise greater restraint before announcing private family matters."

"Don't worry Mother you won't wake up tomorrow to find proposed wedding dates splashed all over the papers." Fallon retorted sarcastically.

"I am very relieved to hear it." Alexis countered just as acerbically before moving to clean her brushes, there was little point trying to paint when she was this keyed up, painting needed focus and patience both of which were in short supply this morning.

Standing up Fallon moved to look at the canvas. "It's…"

"Awful." Alexis finished for her, with a crack of a smile. "It's alright you can say it."

Returning her mother's smile with a grin of her own Fallon grudgingly admitted. "You've done better."

Laughing at Fallon's turn of phrase Alexis shook her head. "I damn well hope so…Urgh I'm not in the mood to paint."

Relieved by the lifting of the tension Fallon asked. "Well what are you in the mood for?"

Putting her brushes away Alexis shrugged, taking Fallon's arm they walked out of the studio. "Oh I don't know…a large slice of chocolate cake and an old fashioned romantic movie…Something with Carey Grant in."

"Sounds like a plan, want some company?"

Smiling Alexis nodded, squeezing her daughter's arm gently. "I'd love some."

"Good Jeff can handle the kids for the day." Fallon added with a chuckle at the thought. "I'm going to have a girly day with my mother."

Rolling her eyes at the thought Alexis's smile turned into a grin. "Just as long as you don't ask me to curl your hair, you're still as much of a fidget as always!"

"Moi!" Fallon gasped in faux horror before bursting into giggles and arm in arm the pair made their way back into the house.

Part 2:

Looking in the mirror Adam surveyed his reflection, rubbing his newly shaven chin thoughtfully as he towel dried his hair, convinced that he had at last lost his prison pallor. Reaching for the tennis kit that Dana had thoughtfully left on the side, Adam dressed quickly, opening the door that lead back into the bedroom. A smile tugging at his lips as he caught sight of Dana struggling with the Sunday crossword, her beautiful face creased in a frown as something puzzled her.

"Aren't you ever going to get out of bed little Miss lazy bones?" Adam teased leaning across the bed to place a kiss on Dana's forehead and sneak a peek at her puzzle. "Ten down...Incapacitate."

Huffing at his interference Dana took a swipe at him with her paper, annoyed when Adam ducked agilely out of her way, yet she wrote down his suggestion.

"Hmm I'll get up in a while, it's nowhere near lunchtime yet so I doubt Alexis will send out the inquisition." Dana retorted gamely, snuggling back against the pillow.

"Play nice." Adam warned playfully. "Mother likes her routine; Sunday lunch is more of a ritual in England than it is here."

Rolling her eyes at his automatic defence of Alexis, Dana did her best to stifle her amusement, only the small twitch of her lips gave her away.

Walking back into the bathroom Adam picked up the wet towels and placed them in the basket calling back over his shoulder, "I talked to Mother about you starting at Colby Co and she agreed that you'd be wasted in the secretarial pool."

"Adam..."

Carrying on oblivious to the hesitancy in Dana's voice Adam added, "So she suggested that you be assigned to working in the PR department, learning the ropes by shadowing the assistant director..."

"Adam I am not going to come to work at Colby Co." Dana insisted softly but firmly cutting him off mid flow.

Frowning as if he couldn't quite believe what he had heard Adam dropped the towel and turned to face her, walking back into the bedroom, "What?"

"Blake offered me my old job back at Denver Carrington..." Dana added as Adam's face clouded over. "I already know most of the staff and my way around..."

"And you decided this without even consulting me?" Adam hissed, his eyes flashing with temper. "I can't believe you would do this...We are supposed to be a team, to support each other, that's what you said you wanted but now you prefer to swan off to Denver Carrington...So much for loyalty!"

"Did you ask me before talking to Alexis?" Dana retorted angrily. "No you just assumed, assumed I'd follow you over to Colby Co like an obedient little puppy. You didn't even give it a moment's thought that I would be much happier at Denver Carrington, where I at least know people, where people would respect me and not whisper behind my back that I only got the job by sleeping with the boss's son!"

"Phone for you Mr Carrington." Gerard hovered politely at the edge of the doorway, his previous restrained knocking having been overlooked; blue eye darting nervously between a pale Adam and a flushed Dana who resisted the urge to demand what he was staring at.

"Thank you Gerard I will take it my own room." Adam replied curtly and the butler took the first opportunity to escape.

"Adam…" Dana pleaded as her ex-husband jerkily crossed to the open door. "Don't go we need to talk about this…"

Snorting at her appeal Adam shook his head. "I think you have said quite enough already Madam. In fact I think you have made your position quite clear." He added fist closing on the doorknob so tightly his knuckles turned white, slamming the door shut behind him.

Stalking down the corridor to his own room Adam resisted the urge to slam this door as well, but as he had already lost his grip on his temper once this morning, instead he shut it quietly but firmly and turned the key in the lock so that he wouldn't be disturbed. Crossing the room to where his private line was flashing, he lifted the handset and released the hold button.

Taking a deep breath Adam answered calmly, "Carrington."

"About time Carrington…I almost wasted all my change on this little call."

"Dobson?" Adam gasped immediately recognising the voice of his former jailmate. "Wha…Why are you calling?"

Dobson's amusement at Adam's attempt to hide his discomfort was obvious, "I missed you and thought we might reminisce about the good ole days..." He drawled sarcastically before adding. "I'm calling in that favour you owe me Carrington. Surely you haven't forgotten?"

Sunday lunch had been a rather subdued affair, and as the day progressed Alexis felt Blake's absence keenly. Even her girly morning with Fallon hadn't managed to make her forget it completely.

And she wasn't the only one as Krystina had seemed withdrawn, almost drowned out by LB and Danny's boisterous banter.

So before Blake's little girl could vanish Alexis called her to her with her beguiling smile. "Krystina."

Hesitating in the doorway Krystina fiddled nervously with the cuff of her jumper.

Setting her napkin down Alexis crossed the room and slipped her hand around Krystina's shoulders guiding her down the corridor to the living room.

"Are you looking forward to visiting Miss Dru's tomorrow?" Alexis asked settling herself down on the settee and patting the space beside her, a space that Krystina sank into warily.

"Yes…"

"Yes?"

Chewing her lip Krystina couldn't meet Alexis's knowing gaze.

"It's alright if you are feeling nervous." Alexis added warmly. "I would be worried if you weren't."

"I just…"

"Go on."

"Well what if these girls don't like me either?" Krystina suddenly blurted out, her blue eyes wide and pleading.

"Oh darling is that it?" Alexis laughed pulling the little girl against her, touched beyond words as Krystina buried her head into her chest. "They will love you, you just have to remember who you are."

"Who I am?"

"You are Krystina Carrington, daughter of Blake Carrington. You are bright, pretty and fun to be around. You just have to remember to be yourself and they will love you!"

"You're sure?" Krystina whispered her fingers tightening on Alexis's arm, her thumb rubbing the pretty gold charm bracelet that adorned Alexis's wrist.

"Well you made me love you so of that I am certain." Alexis insisted placing a soft kiss on her soon to be step-daughter's forehead.

Stroking her fingers through Krystina's hair Alexis wondered whether now would be the best time to bring it up, the one subject she had been pondering ever since Blake had asked her to marry him. "Has your father talked to you about the wedding?"

Shaking her head Krystina stayed silent. And Alexis swallowed nervously before carrying on boldly.

"Well I was wondering…I was hoping that you would want to be involved with the wedding party…It's alright if you don't, I won't be angry but I would really love it-If you'd be my bridesmaid?"

Lifting her head so fast Krystina almost smacked Alexis on the chin, but a last minute collision was thankfully avoided and forgotten in the light of Krystina's excited chatter. "You mean it…I get to walk down the aisle and I get to wear a pretty dress…Do I get to scatter flowers and…"

"Wow calm down, that was a yes then?"

Bouncing with excitement Krystina nodded and exclaimed. "Yes!"

"Well then I think all of that can be arranged Miss Krystina." Alexis answered with a smile.

"Can I pick my own dress?"

Stunned by that request Alexis paused as she wondered how to handle this one before striking upon an idea, a compromise that would suit them both. "Well I have an idea, tomorrow after we are finished at Miss Dru's why don't I introduce you too two very special people, but you have to promise to keep everything a strict secret. Not even Fallon has met them."

"A special secret?"

Nodding Alexis bent down and whispered in the girls ear, "We're going to see my Couturiers, the men who design my clothes. They will be working on my wedding dress, and they will help make you the most beautiful dress for the wedding. And while we're there we might as well have them make you a whole new wardrobe, little girls grow so fast after all."

Crossing her heart Krystina practically beamed with excitement, finally she had what all the other girls had taunted her about. She had a new mother.

Walking through the empty lobby Blake heard his footsteps echo across the marble floor the only other sound the rattle of the luggage cart and the accompanying soft tread of the night porter.

Approaching the reception Blake rang the bell and a moment later a smartly suited concierge appeared from the office, a slight smile on his lips as he nodded his greeting asking in clipped English. "Mr Carrington?"

"The very same." Blake groused reaching for his wallet and handing over his credit card to be swiped.

Handing Blake both his card and the key to his suite the Concierge reached behind the counter and returned with a neatly printed message. "This was left for you Mr Carrington...A Dr Muir."

Intrigued Blake flipped the note open, his plans changing slightly. If the good Dr Muir insisted on seeing him first then Blake would oblige him. "Would it be possible to arrange a car and driver?"

"Of course sir...What time?"

"Nine will be fine and I would like a wake up call at 8 am." Blake added pleased when the concierge just nodded and didn't try to exchange further pleasantries.

Following the porter into the elevator and up to his suite Blake fumbled for a note, his head so mixed up that he was wasn't sure whether he had tipped the poor boy too little or far too much. Finally alone Blake took his suitcase into the bedroom yet instead of unpacking it like he knew he should he sank down onto the bed; after travelling for almost twelve hours non-stop it felt so good to stretch out.

Staring up at the ceiling Blake tried to calm his thoughts, to force all his conflict aside for now yet as he turned on his side his gaze fell on the telephone and his stomach twisted with guilt. He really should phone home, even if just to tell them he had arrived safely. Yet he knew if he did he would have to face all those questions that a sleep deprived Alexis had failed to ask the night before.

But that might all be worth it just to hear the sound of her voice. Perhaps that would help him make some sense out of this whole mess. As since the phone call the night before Blake had never felt so adrift, so alone. This was the first problem he truly had to solve alone in years; he couldn't turn to Krystle for advice on this and Alexis would hardly be impartial either.

Rubbing his forehead he heaved himself out of bed shrugging off his heavy overcoat and rummaging in his suitcase for his pyjama's and wash kit. Heading into the bathroom he decided to run a hot bath, hoping that might somehow allow him to relax. Yet despite his exhaustion Blake didn't think he would be able to sleep tonight either.

As the steam filled the bathroom, Blake slipped off his soiled creased clothing and walked to stand in front of the mirror. Glancing up at his reflection he winced, he hardly recognised himself, he looked old. A old man, a conflicted troubled man.

"Dear God help me…What am I going to do? Give me a sign…Some guidance anything I'm begging you."

Yet if God was listening he didn't deign to answer. So Blake could only hope if divine help wasn't forthcoming, a good night's sleep might help him find some answers.

Part 3:

Glancing at his watch Blake resisted the urge to get up and pace. He hated waiting. He hated being kept waiting. He hated not knowing what was going on.

He had arrived at the clinic promptly at nine thirty as requested by Dr Muir and had expected to be ushered straight into conference with the good doctor immediately. Yet instead he had been greeted by a polite but frustrating closemouthed secretary who had apologised for her boss, he had been summoned by a colleague to provide a second opinion and should be back soon.

Soon was also frustratingly vague. Did she mean a minute or two, ten or half an hour? Blake could only guess as he sat in the Doctor's office, stomach churning, fingers tapping out a drumbeat on the arm of his chair.

Even the view of the pretty grounds that surrounded the exclusive grounds did little to sooth him. It had now been nearly forty-eight hours since Blake had slept more than half an hour straight, he had tried at the hotel but with the time difference, Denver being eight hours behind, his body was convinced it was far too early to sleep despite his exhaustion.

Combine that with the fact that he had grown accustomed to holding Alexis close as he fell asleep, his hotel bed had felt too cold and empty to enable him to actually relax. So the night had passed with him tossing and turning before he had given in to the inevitable and switched on the television; skipping assorted German channels until he had found one English one.

It had been just his luck that the one English channel available had been a blasted shopping channel, if Blake never saw another infomercial for un-bluntable knives or miracle cleaning solutions that could remove even the toughest stains, it would be to soon! It was only as he found his fingers reaching for the phone as he contemplated where he could house the BodyPro Portable body gym that his brain decided now was the time to shut down, and so he had managed to doze slightly until his wake-up call.

Fortunately before he could drive himself further to insanity the door opened and in walked Dr Muir.

"Forgive me for keeping you waiting Mr Carrington."

Jumping to his feet Blake rushed to shake the doctor's hand, his previous annoyance evaporating now that he might finally get some answers.

"My wife Doctor?" Blake asked before inwardly correcting himself, Krystle technically was no longer his wife, yet after forty-eight hours Blake no longer thought calling people by their proper titles was the most pressing concern.

"Please sit Mr Carrington." Dr Muir insisted in his precise English, seating himself behind his desk. "As I said on the phone your wife has woken from her coma, at first she remained unconscious but over the past few days she has had longer periods of lucidity. At first she was only able to open her eyes and squeeze a nurses hand. During that time we were able to conduct a preliminary assessment…."

Sitting on the edge of his seat Blake clenched his hands so tightly on the armrests that his knuckles turned white.

"We started by asking the usual questions, if she knew who she was, squeezing or blinking once for no, twice for yes. If she knew where she was etc. The results were encouraging, Mrs Carrington has full recall of who, where and why she is here."

"Well that's good isn't it?" Blake cut in, wishing the Doctor would come quickly to the point.

"Yes it is good Mr Carrington, but when it comes to patients coming out of coma every small step is a milestone. Being able to answer our questions prove that Mrs Carrington has access to her memories, which indicate that previous surgery to remove her tumour was a success. Then just yesterday she started to speak, only a few words, yes, no and she asked for you."

Frowning as he continued to hear only good news Blake struggled to understand just why the Doctor had insisted on talking to him first. If everything was fine why couldn't he just go and see Krystle?

"However…"

Tensing as he prepared for the bomb to drop Blake watched as the doctor retrieved a file and stood and switched on a light box. Putting up a few head scans he pointed to a darkened area.

"We took these scans every month for the last year, these are a selection. One taken just after the surgery, another three months later and this last one, just two days ago. As you can see the mass has increased over that time, in fact the growth of the new tumour is probably what accounts for your wife's waking as it is drawing more blood into previously damaged areas."

Shaking as he processed this new bombshell Blake grasped for something, anything. "But you can operate, you said the last surgery was a success…"

Switching off the damning scans Dr Muir returned to his place behind the desk. "I'm sorry Mr Carrington but that just won't be possible, the tumour is too deep in the brain and…"

"No Dammit I refuse to believe there is nothing you can do!" Blake's hold on his temper failed and he slammed his hand down hard on the desk. "Well I'll find another doctor, get a second, a third opinion if I need to…"

"Calm down Mr Carrington I am not saying there is nothing that can be done."

Sinking back into his seat Blake ran his fingers through his silver hair, before clenching a fist and forcing himself to relax.

"We have started Mrs Carrington on a series of drug therapies, they should help to limit the growth."

"But not destroy the tumour?" Blake asked tentatively.

Sighing deeply Dr Muir shook his head. "I'm very sorry Mr Carrington but in my opinion that simply isn't possible. I can recommend another specialist if you require another opinion?"

"No. Thank you." Blake muttered softly, the fight all drained out of him. "I know you are the best at what you do…How long do we have?"

"That is hard to say. If the drug treatment is successful we could slow the tumour's growth considerably, we might be looking at a year…maybe two...Perhaps longer it is difficult to say for certain."

"And if the drugs don't work?" Blake asked unable to believe what he was asking.

Taking off his spectacles Dr Muir looked on concerned at the broken man in front of him, wishing he could pass on some comfort but his ethics forbade him from being anything but honest. "Then based on the current rate of growth I would say we are looking at three possibly four months until Mrs Carrington becomes sufficiently impaired that she slips back into a coma."

Slipping into the bright room Blake smiled at the pretty flowers that danced in the breeze, their bright blue nodding heads lifting his spirits, yet the sight of the beautiful blond in the bed caused his heart to leap in his chest.

She looked exactly like he remembered, as though time had passed her by unchanged. The eternal sleeping beauty untouched by the passing of the world. And just like an anxious Prince Charming Blake crept to her bedside, unable to believe that this lovely lady had once been his to have and hold.

Sitting down beside the bed Blake reached out and hesitantly took her smaller hand in his own, content to sit and wait, watching her peaceful face as she slept he felt his tension seep out and his exhaustion catch up with him. Lulled by the sound of her breathing and the warmth of the sun on his face Blake leant back in his chair, his eyes drifting shut. His turmoil momentarily forgotten, just for now he was content to enjoy the peaceful serenity Krystle exuded, so he drifted off to sleep.

"Blake."

Turning in his sleep Blake grimaced as he felt something dig into his shoulder blades yet he didn't want to wake up just yet. He was having the most wonderful dream, he was home with all his family round him, everyone was laughing and happy and then out of nowhere Krystle was hanging on his arm; blue eyes twinkling and calling for him to come and play with Krystina.

"Blake."

He ignored the voice, the summons back to reality preferring to stay in the dream world where everything was bright and happy and he could hear Krystle's laughter echoing in his ears.

"Blake."

The demanding voice returned, low and croaky, yet somehow familiar and so reluctantly Blake woke, blinking his eyes against the setting sun. Yet far more radiant than the sunset was the smiling angel who was watching him in amusement, blue eyes twinkling as Blake finally realised where he was.

"Krystle." Blake muttered reverently, clutching at her hand, delighted when she returned his grasp just as firmly. "My god Krystle."

"Blake." Krystle could only gasp, her voice still low and raspy from lack of use, yet her smile was as bright as always.

"Darling." Blake answered reaching out and cupping her cheek. "You have no idea how wonderful it is to see you again…I thought…" Blake broke off unable to put into words the horror and isolation of the months after her operation.

"Krystina." Krystle's voice was throaty but the determination in her eyes shone through as was the underlying question.

"Oh she's just wonderful!" Blake gushed. "As bright and beautiful as her mother."

Smiling at such a wonderful compliment Krystle threaded her fingers through his before asking her next question. "The family."

Pausing Blake fought the sudden wave of panic, the memories of the past year flooding back, along with the guilt. He was now about to lie to the other woman in his life.

Avoiding her gaze Blake fumbled for a glass of water. "They're fine…All fine. Fallon and Jeff are back together, as are Dana and Adam. Steven is working in Washington and is a roaring success and little Danny is staying with A…us at the house."

Cursing himself as he fumbled over Alexis's name Blake's stomach churned. "They all miss you of course."

"Home…Going home."

Glancing up Blake started at the firmness of her tone, and the matching steel in her gaze.

"As soon as the Doctors say so. I promise." He answered keeping a smile on his face, yet his mind raced ahead, just how was he going to pull that off?

Fallon Colby prided herself on the renovation of The Carlton. It had been hard work and often meant an early start in the mornings. Yet the benefits of keeping her nose to the grindstone had been drilled into her by her father from an early age, probably in the hope of counteracting the wilder tendencies that came naturally from Alexis.

But this morning Fallon wasn't at the hotel, she had a secret mission of her own.

Her Father's disappearing act and current silence was affecting her Mother much more than Alexis was prepared to admit. It wasn't normal behaviour for her Mother to be up at the crack of dawn on a Sunday, nor was her restlessness and low level irritation something Fallon had come to expect.

So here Fallon was at Denver Carrington determined to track down her father and force him to get in contact.

Going up in the elevator to the executive floor Fallon smiled at Marsha who was stunned to see her boss's daughter.

"Mrs Colby how can I be of assistance?"

Smiling Fallon came quickly to the point. "Hello Marsha I was wondering if you had a contact number, or any details about where my father is staying?"

Startled by the question Marsha frowned, a polite smile staying on her lips. "I wish I could help you Mrs Colby but why would Mr Carrington have left those details with me? I mean he is taking a well deserved break from work at the moment, I'm sure Mrs Colby…Your Mother would be the best person to ask."

Stunned by her answer Fallon fumbled for a response, covering up her awkwardness with a nervous smile.

"Oh…Of course, how silly of me. I just thought as I was passing." Fallon added, her excuse sounding stupid even to her own ears. Yet if Marsha noticed her father's secretary was far too polite to comment.

It wasn't until Fallon stumbled back into the elevator that her smile fell from her face and a thunderous expression took its place. Just what the hell did Blake Carrington think he was playing at? One thing was certain Fallon Colby nee Carrington was not going to stand idly by as her Father played power games with her Mother. She would track him down if it took ever contact in her Filofax and every outstanding favour owed to her by her fellow Hoteliers.

She would track him down and when she did, she would give him a piece of her mind he would not forget in a hurry.

Part 4:

Straightening his tie in the reflected glass of the elevator doors Dex Dexter smoothed the lapels of his pinstripe suit and allowed himself a moment to check his appearance. With his dark good looks and a killer tan he certainly turned more than a few heads as the elevator doors opened and he stepped out into the foyer.

None more so than Alexis's young male secretary who got nervously to his feet, a hesitant smile tugging at his lips as he stared apologetically at Dex. "Mr Dexter."

"Let me guess she's still in a meeting?" Dex joked, surprised when Alexis's secretary blushed and stammered slightly avoiding Dex's piercing gaze like a school girl with a crush.

"Telephone conference…It was due to be over ten minutes ago." The nameless blond replied before asking eagerly, gazing up at Dex from under thick blonde lashes. "Can I get you a coffee while you wait?"

"No thanks." Dex replied politely, yet with an underlying hint of amusement; he couldn't help wondering just when he had suddenly become irresistible to secretaries, of either sex.

Fortunately for Dex before Blondie could offer to serve him in any other way the intercom buzzed and the lady herself could be heard demanding to know if Mr Dexter had arrived yet?

"I'm just sending him through Mrs Colby. Can I get you anything?"

"Get me a fresh pot of tea…And hold my calls for the next hour Terry." Alexis demanded, her irritation clear from her tone.

"It's Jerry Mrs Colby." Blondie answered, yet if Alexis heard him she didn't bother to apologise, the only reply was the sound of her putting down her receiver.

Chuckling to himself that at least some things never change Dex let himself into her office, surprised when instead of being seated behind her desk Alexis was stood by the window, her back to him as she enjoyed a cigarette.

"Tough morning." Dex commented coming to lean against the glass, his head tilted as he watched her every movement out of the corner of his eye.

Blowing out a lungful of smoke, Alexis gestured with her hands. "Sometimes I feel like I am surrounded by idiots."

"Present company excluded I hope?" Dex retorted gamefully, a cheeky grin pulling at his lips, which earned him half a head turn and a small scowl yet he could tell her heart wasn't really in it, that glare had barely scorched.

"Would you prefer I came back later?" Dex asked when Alexis continued to stare out at the view lost in her own thoughts.

Shaking her head Alexis dragged herself back to the present forcing thoughts of Blake from her mind, stubbing out her cigarette and turning to face him with a small smile. "Sorry Dex I just have a lot on my mind."

"Care to talk about it?" Dex offered and glancing at him Alexis could tell he was serious.

"You really mean that don't you." Alexis muttered in amazement. "Thank you but no… it won't do any good."

Taking the plunge Dex ignored the flashing red warning sign and ploughed right ahead as if she hadn't spoken. "It's not Blake is it?"

Stalking over to her desk Alexis chose to sort her paperwork rather than answer.

Concerned by her evasiveness Dex followed her watching her closely. Leaning down to try and catch her eye Dex sighed at her avoidance and caught her chin when she continued to avoid his probing gaze, lifting her face up to meet his.

"Hey…" He said concern clear in his eyes. "It's not because we danced together is it? Because I can talk to Blake…"

"Everything's fine. Blake's just on a trip and I miss him, end of story Dex!" Alexis snapped pushing his hand away; this was not something she wanted to get into now, especially not with him.

Stepping back Dex held up his hands in supplication. "Ok Alexis I'm backing off, hold fire will you, I've got enough to deal with without you dumping on me too!"

Sighing Alexis shrugged and slumped into her chair. "You're right I'm sorry, truce?"

"Truce." Dex accepted her gesture, lowering himself onto the opposite chair.

A knock at the door interrupted the tense atmosphere and a nervous Jerry appeared tea tray in hand. "Your tea Mrs Colby."

Rolling her eyes as her secretary continued to hover in the doorway like an uncertain hummingbird Alexis waved him inside, grimacing as he practically dropped the tray on the side table causing the silver service and china cups to clink dangerously.

"Do you need anything else Mrs Colby?" Jerry asked, yet much to Dex's amusement and Alexis's annoyance his attention was fixed solely on his boss's guest.

"Just leave will you…Oh and Terry I suggest you start clearing your desk." She added finally getting her secretary's attention as he frowned at her in confusion.

"It's Jerry Mrs Colby."

"I don't care!" Alexis snapped back and Dex had to stifle the urge to laugh as he could guess what was coming next. "You're fired."

Holding back his laughter until the poor young man had fled from the room Dex leant back against the back of his chair as his whole frame shook with laughter. "Good to see some things never change… Have you ever managed to keep a secretary longer than a week before firing them?"

Scoffing at his hysterical laughter Alexis stared down her pert nose at the laughing fool before retorting coolly. "Of course I have." Before adding gamefully, her lips quirking as tried to keep a straight face. "I do believe the record is two weeks!"

"So you said you needed to see me." Alexis started once Dex had composed himself, and that was the opening Dex needed.

Shifting forward in his seat Dex rubbed his chin. "I need your help Alexis. Monica is challenging my claim to Jack, she is using Sable's will in which she was named her brother's guardian."

"But she can't do that, you're his father!"

"Oh I know but she has. She's even managed to convince some Judge that I am a danger to my own son, she got a restraining order issued. I can't even go into the hospital any more!" Dex retorted rolling his eyes. "God save me from pigheaded, stubborn Colby women…Present company excluded of course." He added quickly when Alexis bristled at his throwaway comment.

"Monica's using the fact that Sable never named me as the baby's father, she even implied, not exactly subtly that she doubts I even am."

Paling as she could only guess who else Monica was pointing the finger at Alexis tapped her manicured nails against her glass desktop. "I see."

"I see…" Dex echoed. "Is that all you have to say? You do know who she is suggesting?"

"I can guess." Alexis snapped before adding. "I also know it to be impossible."

"You're certain?" Dex asked, desperation clear in his voice. "Sable did name him as an alternative guardian for Jack."

He had never expected to be a father, and he had never realised just how quickly his son could worm his way into his heart. The very thought that Jack might not really be his clenched his gut.

"You're really sure?"

Finding a smile at the soft almost desperate way he sought reassurance Alexis stood up and made her way over to the tea tray, pouring herself a cup and offering one to Dex, an offer he refused. Then instead of returning to sit behind her desk Alexis sank into the sofa.

"I know Blake Dex and I knew Sable, better than anyone, if that baby had been his she would have crowed it from every street corner and Blake would not have left that baby's side for one moment…" Alexis insisted and Dex fairly sagged in relief, perhaps that was why she added quietly. "Besides Blake promised me, they never slept together."

Sighing Dex felt like a dreadful weight had been lifted. Part of him had been dreading finding out the answer to that question, even if was able to force through the paternity test only for the result to come back negative.

"Thank you." Dex muttered meeting her gaze, he knew that revealing such private details about her relationship with Blake must be galling her, along with admitting to him that she obviously had questioned her fiancé about the true nature of his past relationship with Sable.

Stirring her tea Alexis was lost deep in thought. The first step would be to get the restraining order squashed, the second would be to petition for custody but all that would take time, there had to be another way…

"Alexis I need your help…I want my son but I don't even know where to start."

Taking a sip of her tea Alexis nodded, she had one or two ideas but she was going to need some help. "I might have a few ideas...Just give me a couple of days alright?"

"Thank you." Dex replied huskily his dark eyes locked on hers, drinking her in as she sipped at her tea; it seemed like an age since they had been alone together, no jealous Blake hovering like a black cloud and Dex was enjoying the opportunity just to relax in her company.

The buzz of Alexis's phone interrupted the comfortable silence and she sashayed across the room to answer it.

"Oh is that time already…No don't send her up I'll come down. " Alexis muttered into the receiver before setting it down and turning to Dex. "Sorry Dex but I have to rush to another appointment."

Getting to his feet Dex waited as Alexis picked up her fur and her Chanel clutch bag offering her his arm. "May I escort you down Mrs Colby?

Sliding her hand into the crook of his elbow Alexis laughed at his courtly behaviour and allowed him to usher her out of the office and towards the waiting elevator. "I'd be honoured Mr Dexter."

Sitting back in her chair Fallon ran her hands through her hair. "Thank you Jean-Pierre…Yes I look forward to seeing you again…Perhaps in the spring? Au revoir!"

Setting the receiver back down with a little more force than necessary Fallon cursed under her breath. She had been certain her Father would be in Paris, that was where he had had his initial meetings with the Chinese after all. When she hadn't been able to find him in Hong Kong, Paris had seemed like the obvious alternative.

Flicking through her Filofax Fallon pondered where to try next. Circling the numbers for The London Ritz and Eden au Lac in Zurich she wondered if she had enough time to try both before her staff meeting.

Glancing at the clock Fallon quickly realised she only had time to call one and dialled the international operator. "Can you put me through to the London Ritz…Yes I am happy to hold."

"I hope your daughter will be happy here Mrs Carrington."

"Thank you Principal Evans. I am sure she will settle right in." Alexis answered the headmistress with a smile, unable to contain the thrill at hearing someone call her Mrs Carrington once again. "But I am not quite Mrs Carrington, not yet at any rate." She added as she matched the head's pace as they wandered through the school hallway.

"Are you sure you don't wish to leave Krystina here for the entire afternoon? She could dine with her new classmates."

"Thank you but no, we have grand plans for this afternoon. We are joining her sister, my daughter Fallon Colby for lunch at The Carlton and then we have some shopping to do."

"An exciting expedition." Principal Evans answered with a small smile the ringing of the school bell interrupting their walk. "Shall we go pick Krystina up from her classroom?"

Nodding Alexis followed Principal Evans through the corridors and the stream of girls who filed out of the classrooms. Within a few minutes they were at Krystina's classroom and Alexis was relieved to see a blond head surrounded by a gaggle of other girls who were chattering excitedly.

Catching Alexis's eye Krystina waved at her before turning to say goodbye to her new friends. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Is that your Mother?" One of her new friends asked whispering in excitement as she glanced back at Alexis. "She's very beautiful."

Smiling Krystina gathered her coat and satchel together, turning to look at a waiting Alexis who held out her hand. "Yes…Yes she is."

Part 5:

Resisting the urge to kick the useless limousine Alexis scowled at the stuttering driver who all but quailed under Alexis's glare.

"I am sorry Mrs Colby…I only noticed the knocking noise on the way into town from picking up Miss Krystina and…"

"And you didn't think to pull over and check why?" Alexis snapped her normally alabaster face flushed with anger. "You just thought you'd wait until we were a few miles away from town and the engine all but blew up?"

"I…I."

"Oh forget it, I don't have time to listen to your excuses. I have to phone my couturiers and try and explain why we won't be able to make our meeting." Alexis spat reaching for her car phone and jabbing the numbers into it for the operator.

"Why don't you see if you can do something useful and flag us down a taxi? Or even a passing bus, anything is better than being stuck on the side of the road! We're not far from The Carlton surely there must be some passing traffic?" Alexis spat and the shaking driver jumped to follow her orders.

"Does this mean we won't get to go to the dress men?" Krystina pouted, far more put out at having to miss out on her secret treat, why couldn't the stupid car have broken down earlier, like whilst they were still at The Carlton?

Pausing as she waited for the operator to answer Alexis favoured Krystina with a sympathetic smile. "I don't know darling, but we will certainly try!"

Hearing the tone click and the schooled tone of the operator in her ear Alexis didn't even realise rescue was at hand until a smiling amused face appeared at her window, rapping his knuckles on the window.

"Are you Damsels in distress?" He asked in a drawling tone, delighted when Alexis turned to him in surprise, winding down her window a relieved smile lighting up her face.

"Dex!"

Alone in his hotel suite Blake Carrington paced. His thoughts refused to order themselves, bubbling over and over. Visions of Krystle's hopeful face overlaid memories of a sleep rumpled Alexis smiling at him, those beguiling emerald eyes inviting him back to bed.

He had tried to stomach dinner, yet in the Michelin starred food turned to ash on his tongue and settled heavily in his belly, causing it to ache. So much to the astonishment of the waiting staff he had barely touched his food and only drank one glass of his thousand dollar Pétrus before leaving the restaurant.

Yet even when he was alone in his room Blake's unease continued and he resigned himself to yet another night without sleep. He imagined that this would continue until he came to a decision, and a decision he had to make.

Should he tell Krystle the truth? Tell how he had finally taken her advice, that after a year of mourning her he had found the strength to try and move on. How he had found warmth and happiness in the arms of the most unlikely person, his ex-wife. How Alexis had saved him from the abyss of loneliness and self-destruction; that if it had not been for her Blake would either have destroyed himself by now or be languishing in a prison.

How could he do that to Krystle? A woman who had always been there for him when he needed it, and who needed him now. Krystle was innocent in all of this, she deserved none of this pain and yet she would be hurt if, no when, the truth eventually came out. And Krystina, didn't she deserve to have a happy family to grow up in, to spend as much time with her Mother whilst she still could?

Yet that would mean letting Alexis go.

Clenching his fists Blake felt his heart constrict. It wasn't logical, he couldn't even explain it, on the surface he knew what he should, what he ought to do for the best; but the thought of loosing her again caused him physical pain. He couldn't loose her and yet he couldn't see a way of keeping her either.

Right now he just needed to hear her voice, she felt so distant it was almost as though that part of his life was slipping away, as if the Blake Carrington that she had helped to rebuild was crumbling away until only the façade remained.

Reaching for the phone Blake dialled the international operator and a moment later his call was connected and he heard Gerard's voice.

"Good Afternoon Mr Carrington."

"Hello Gerard is Mrs Colby in?"

"I'm sorry sir but it is Three O'Clock Mrs Colby is still at the office."

Shaking his head Blake wondered just when he had gotten so mixed up he had forgotten to adjust for the time difference. "Thank you Gerard. Tell the family I am fine and should be home soon."

"Any message for Mrs Colby sir?"

Sighing Blake fingered the phone cord a feeling of icy resignation settling in his stomach. What could he possibly say, tell Gerard to tell Alexis he loved her, that he was sorry, that he missed her?

"No...No message." Blake replied softly. "Thank you Gerard." He added setting the phone down, the silence of the room pressing down on him, even more oppressive than before. He had a decision to make and it was time he stopped avoiding it.

"I cannot believe you talked me into this." Dex muttered gratefully accepting the glass of champagne from the hovering assistant and sinking further into the sofa as two outrageous queen's of fashion doted on Denver's unofficial Queen of high fashion.

"If this is the reward for rescuing damsels in distress I might consider turning in my hero's license!"

"Oh Dex stop sulking. You should be honoured we agreed to let you into our inner sanctum in the first place." Alexis retorted taking a glass of champagne for herself before returning to give her couturiers her full attention.

"Now gentlemen today I want you to turn your creative genius not on my wardrobe but on my newest daughter…Krystina. She needs everything and she can have whatever she wants!"

Beaming as she found herself the sudden centre of attention Krystina bloomed under the combined attention. Her delight only increasing as the two designers began to order their minions about telling them to bring colour charts and fabrics to hold up against Krystina's face.

Whilst this was happening an assistant came forward with a sketchpad and was waved over to Alexis, presenting her the sketches.

"The preliminary sketches for your wedding dress Mrs Colby." The young assistant explained handing them over.

Finally finding something interesting Dex leant forward, peeking over Alexis shoulder as she opened the book.

"No…No…Definitely not." Alexis muttered as she flicked through the pages.

Smirking as he caught sight of a particularly slinky number Dex commented. "I rather like that one."

Snorting Alexis retorted. "I'll tell Jacques and have him run up one in your size."

"Somehow I think it would look better on you." Dex drawled.

"Hmm perhaps ten years ago." Alexis added turning to the next design. "Now that has potential." She muttered admiring the open neckline, long flowing sleeves and bias cut to the skirt.

"Very classy."

"But the colour is wrong." Alexis muttered tapping her finger against her chin.

"How is white wrong?"

Rolling her eyes Alexis bit back a retort about Dex's extensive knowledge of fashion, or lack there of. "Dex darling I have been married four times, I have four children, four grandchildren that I know of, and I am about the remarry my first husband I think the jig is up!"

"Jacques." She called out attracting one of her designers. "I love this design but the colour is completely wrong…I need something classic, not bold or overpowering but still colourful."

Ummm and ahhhing Jacques tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Violet…No Lavender…Or something in between."

"And white for the bridesmaid." Alexis added nodding towards a beaming Krystina. "With plenty of flounce in the skirt."

"An unusual but striking idea…Tie them both together with a sash the same colour as your dress."

"And we have ourselves a theme." Alexis answered for him, opening her arms as an excited Krystina practically bounced onto her lap.

"Can I have a proper princess dress and everything?"

"Whatever you want." Alexis answered gently pressing a kiss to the girls forehead before releasing her back to the waiting designers. "Make sure you tell them what you like, only the best for a Carrington remember Krystina!"

Marvelling at the gentle way Alexis encouraged Krystle's child Dex leant back in his seat, a thoughtful expression on his face as he stared at her. Finally becoming aware of his scrutiny, feeling the weight of his gaze, Alexis looked up from the design, an eyebrow quirked questioning.

"What has you so deep in thought Mr Dexter?"

"You."

"Me?" Alexis asked, a tinkling laugh escaping as she accepted a refill of champagne. "And what prey tell me is so fascinating?"

Shaking his head Dex pondered whether or not to answer. He had spent years trying to fall out of love with her and just when he thought he had finally gotten her out of his system, something happened; perhaps it was a phrase or a sudden moment of insight and he caught sight of another fascinating facet of her personality and he found himself hooked once more.

Drawn in like a moth to a flame, and his heart swelled just being near to her. He knew now he would never be rid of his love for her, even if he moved on and loved someone else he would always love her best…

It was a failing they both suffered from.

"I have never seen you like this?" He finally answered when she began to get impatient.

"Like what?"

Swallowing a gulp of his champagne Dex tried to wash away the bitterness he could taste, it was now clearer than ever to him that despite all they had shared he had never been able to more than briefly touch the woman beneath the Alexis Colby persona. Yet Blake Carrington had only to beckon and she was there, prepared to take on her rival's child to love like her own because it would make Blake happy.

Suppressing the spike of jealousy Dex smiled sadly answering softly as the truth finally hit home.

"Truly happy."

Part 6:

Standing before the full length mirror Blake carefully knotted his tie, trying to ignore the way his hands shook. Fatigue was part of the problem undoubtedly, another sleepless night tossing and turning in his alien bed, certainly hadn't helped. Yet Blake was certain they shook equally from the knowledge of what he was about to do.

What he had to do. He had made his decision, it was the only one he could make and still live with himself.

Besides Krystle deserved to hear it from him.

Hearing the buzz of his telephone Blake crossed the room quickly, picking up the receiver and grunting a reply as the reception informed him his car was ready and waiting.

Striding towards the door Blake caught a glimpse of his moving reflection, and for a moment he didn't recognise himself. It was almost as if another Blake Carrington had stayed behind in Denver, and right now was probably snuggled up in bed with Alexis snoozing on content and oblivious in his cosseted ignorance.

The master of his own fate and destiny, at the peak of his own power with a partner who could match him for cunning and ruthlessness. A harder, yet in many ways a more dynamic man than Blake had felt for years. Alexis brought out another side to him, whereas once he had been preparing himself for retirement, he had begun to relish the new opportunities that came with having a future wife as rich and business focused as Alexis.

A man forged by the combined pressures of grief and desperation, who searched for something to cling to; to give his life back some sense of purpose and he thought he had found that purpose in his family, his empire and Alexis.

It was a far cry from the man he had been with Krystle.

The softer, in some ways older gentleman that Krystle's warmth had nurtured. The man who had been able to look past what was necessary to what was right. A man who had slept sound in his bed safe in the knowledge that he always did the right thing, who had been able to break down the emotional isolation that the loss of his first child and the betrayal of his first wife had cast him into. To reconcile and build stronger relationships with his children due to her uncanny knack of making him look at the situation from another's angle.

If Alexis had rescued him from depression and jail, Krystle had ensured there was a decent man there to salvage.

As the elevator doors closed Blake took a deep breath and tried to breath out his lingering indecision. He could only hope it would be easy to find the words he needed.

Yet as he strode through the lobby Blake couldn't shake the nagging doubt that it would be anything but easy.

Twisting and turning in her large empty bed Alexis grasped the sheets in her fists; her beautiful face contorted in horror caught in the grip of a nightmare. Yet this time there was no Blake to ease her out of it, to wrap her tightly in his arms and kiss her brow, whispering that it wasn't real that she was safe here with him.

Instead Alexis was locked in the dream, terrorised not by falling and the torment of another's pain; but by chasing shadows and taunting voices. Voices' that sounded eerily familiar as she raced round a dark maze, trying to catch up with Blake who she was certain was just in front of her; the taunting words echoing in her ears..

"You'll never get him back..."

"He's mine now Alexis even if I have to take him to the grave with me..."

"He doesn't love you...He never did."

"You're just convenient cousin!"

"Blake!" Alexis gasped out loud sitting up in bed panting as the nightmare lingered before her eyes her hands outstretched as if she could grasp the imaginary Blake and pull him close.

Her whole frame trembling she reached over and switched on the lamp on her bedside table. The nightlight banishing the shadows and yet Alexis couldn't shake off her terror.

Perhaps it had been her own fault for going to bed so early, disrupting her normal routine; having read to Krystina she had begged off an after dinner drink with the children claiming a raging headache.

Yet if she were honest heartache was nearer to the problem. Blake had finally phoned home, letting the family know he had arrived safely, yet still not saying where he was; but what worried Alexis was the lack of a personal message. She had even felt a small twinge of sympathy for Gerard as he had shifted awkwardly on his feet, facing down her incredulity that Blake hadn't even left her a number to call.

A miniscule twinge.

Rolling over to Blake's side of the bed she pulled his pillow into her arms, using it to blot the tears that lingered on her cheeks and inhaling his spicy scent that lingered on the fabric.

"Pull yourself together." Alexis muttered to herself trying to force the image of Blake fleeing from her from her mind.

"It was just a stupid dream it doesn't mean anything!" She added. "Blake loves you…He is coming home soon and you'll be getting married. These are just ghosts and shadows they aren't real…They aren't real."

Yet despite her attempts to reassure herself Alexis couldn't shake the feeling that somewhere, something was going very wrong.

Walking into Krystle's room Blake felt a smile come easily as Krystle's eye brightened upon seeing him, a beautiful smile lighting up her own face.

"Blake."

"Hello Darling." Blake replied softly crossing the room and placing a chaste kiss on her upturned lips. "Did you have a good night?"

"Yes…I dreamed of you." Krystle replied softly pleased when Blake came to sit close by, taking her hand in both of his. Yet as he leaned forward she was concerned to see the deep bags beneath his dark eyes, and the way his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Blake answered, smiling disarmingly. "I'm here with my girl what could possibly be wrong?"

Frowning slightly Krystle inwardly debating calling him on the lie, knowing him so well she was certain he was being less than honest with her. Yet knowing Blake she also knew that if he was determined not to talk about something no amount of cajoling would get him to break his silence. He could be as frustratingly closemouthed as a lawyer bound by confidentially clauses when he wanted and experience had taught her to wait, eventually Blake would come around and would choose to confide in her about whatever was bothering him.

For now she would simply enjoy his company.

It seemed strange to her that she could see such changes in his face, extra wrinkles creased his eyes, he seemed thinner and his hair was lighter. Logically she knew time had passed, over a year she had slept, yet knowing this was one thing and seeing the physically evidence was another.

"Home..Did Doctor Muir tell you…"

"When you can come home?" Blake finished for her. "We did discuss it; the doctors need to keep you here for a few more weeks. There are some more tests and drug treatments…Physical therapy."

Blake broke off unable to meet her piercing gaze.

"Blake?"

Swallowing nervously Blake realised he couldn't put this off any longer. He had told the doctors he would do this and it was high time he told her the truth.

"Krystle there is no easy way to say this…So please could you bear with me and let me finish."

"Blake you're frightening me…What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath Blake forced himself to meet her concerned gaze. "Darling the doctors found something when they were doing their tests. There is no easy way to say this…They found another tumor…"

Gasping Krystle gripped his hand, tears springing to her eyes, "No Blake…"

"Now I don't want you to worry about anything." Blake cut in, cutting off her frightened plea. "You'll have the best of treatment and Dr Muir is confident that drug therapy will help halt any growth, so you have to remain positive!"

"But Krystina…The family."

"Don't have to know anything." Blake added insistently. "Not if you don't want them to…Darling I'll be beside your side throughout all of this, every step I promise."

Shaken by the news Krystle leant back against her pillows. Closing her eyes as she fought for composure. She should have known that everything was too perfect, too much like a fairytale to be real.

Gripping Blake's hand as tightly as she could manage she opened her eyes slowly, aware of the tears that trickled down her cheeks.

Leaning forward Blake brushed them away with the backs of his fingers, stroking her cheek gently. "You will never be alone with this; I will be there right by your side."

"Thank you."

Krystle soft but heartfelt reply tore at Blake's emotions and he found himself fighting back his own tears. It hardly seemed fair that she of all people had to suffer so, when other people, people who had done terrible things himself included lived such a blessed existence.

"I mean it when I said you don't have to go through this alone. I'll be there for you, every step of the way. We'll fight this together." Blake insisted, finally approaching the heart of the matter, the decision that kept him awake that had haunted his every waking moment.

"I...I mean it Krystle and the only way I can think of to prove it to you..." He broke off getting down on one knee and gripping her tightly between his own. "I want to ask you to remarry me Darling, I don't care how long we have left, if it is not as long as we would hope for than we should treasure every moment...Please say yes."

Gasping in surprise Krystle's eyes filled with tears once more yet this time they were of a very different nature. Smiling at Blake she paused before answering her throat choked with emotion, touched beyond words by his gesture. There really was only one answer she could give...


	11. The storm

Part 1:

Pulling his overcoat tightly round his tall frame Adam wished he could have brought the limousine but considering inconspicuous was the modus operandum for this early morning meeting Adam sat shivering in the draftee cheap Buick he had "hired" especially for the occasion. Glancing at his watch briefly Adam's attention returned to watching the building, and he wished he were anywhere but here. Even having breakfast with Jeff and being forced to play happy families would have been preferable.

Just sitting across the road from this particular place brought him out in goosebumps.

The memories of it still caused him to wake up at odd times, skin slick with sweat his heart pounding, the taunts of his former inmates ringing in his ears, even as his body flinched from imaginary blows.

He had a lot to thank Frank Dobson for; as Adam was certain that it was only the older man's intervention and influence that had kept him from suffering an "unfortunate accident". Yet there was a limit even to his gratitude and getting him up early and forcing him to sit in the cold was pushing it.

Finally the door to the detention centre opened and a familiar grey haired figure emerged, a small bag under his arm.

Pausing on the threshold Frank Dobson took a lungful of fresh air; even the bite of the February chill did little to dampen his spirits. Looking up and down the empty street it didn't take Dobson long to spot the parked car and the sunglasses wearing inhabitant. Snorting at Carrington's attempt to disguise himself Frank made his way down the steps, meandering as if he had all the time in the world and no fixed destination in mind.

Finally he made it level with the car, opening the door and fluidly dropping into the passenger seat nodding a greeting as a tense Adam started the engine and pulled out into the sparse early morning traffic. When he was certain they weren't being followed Adam turned off of the main thoroughfare and into an upmarket residential area. Tall apartment blocks circled pretty parkland, the large central lake dominated by an impressive water fountain.

Turning off of the road Adam stopped the car in front of some automatic doors, winding down the window he entered a four-digit code and the garage door opened. Pulling into a parking space Adam turned off the engine and finally turned to his passenger handing him a folder.

"I've arranged the lease on the apartment for you. Six months paid up front, after that its up to you whether you want to keep it on."

Smiling at the defensive way Adam spoke Frank nodded reaching inside the portfolio for the keys his eyes flickering over the signed lease before looking for something else, his eyes narrowing in annoyance when he couldn't find it. "And the line of credit?"

Pausing for a moment, his jaw clenched, Adam reached into his breast pocket and withdrew a bankbook and card. "One Hundred Thousand as agreed."

Smiling Frank liberated the book from Adam's grasp. "Thank you."

"I take it that is all you require of me?" Adam muttered bitterly.

Leaning back in his seat Frank tried not to smile, despite his usefulness Carrington really was such a child at times. "Yes I would consider your favour repaid."

"Good…I think it's probably best if we keep our distance." Adam began hesitantly surprised when Frank chuckled.

"We will hardly be moving in the same circles Carrington…At least not yet. However I understand you are working with your mother at Colby Co?" Frank added his tone light yet his eyes darkened noticeably at the mention of Alexis.

"Yes…"

Smiling at Adam's cautious reply Frank opened the car door and retrieving his small bag got out into the darkened garage. Calling out to a concerned Adam, "Then I may see you again Carrington, when I attend Board Meetings. I must confess I imagine any meeting chaired by the illustrious Alexis Colby will be worth attending."

Leaning back in his first class seat Blake gratefully accepted a re-fill of his whiskey. He had given up trying to keep track of what time it actually was, either in Switzerland or Denver, all he knew was that it was definitely time for a drink even though they had been in the air for less than half an hour and most people were just having their breakfast coffee.

"Bad trip?" The man to his right suddenly asked, his drawling southern accent giving him away as a fellow American.

"I've had better." Blake muttered taking a deep sip of his drink, enjoying the way the alcohol burned his throat. Hoping that was to be the entire extent of the conversation, yet he seemed destined to remain frustrated on this trip.

"You a banker?"

Shaking his head Blake stared out the window at the passing clouds, hoping that his chatty companion might take the hint as he silently downed his drink.

"Well good bunch of boring old bastards the lot of them…Hey Miss." The southerner called out to a passing stewardess. "Get me a bourbon would you sugar and my friend here needs another refill."

Resisting the urge to comment that he was certainly not his friend Blake did accept the drink.

"Here's to better trips and long legged women!" His companion cracked, laughing at his own toast and slugging back his drink. "So what's got you so down…No let me guess, that sour face it has got to be a woman…Some Swiss totty giving you the run-around?"

Biting back a cutting retort, Blake paused before adding politely but firmly. "I'd really rather not talk about it."

Snorting into his drink his companion retorted knowingly. "Definitely a dame then."

Choosing to ignore his companion's mumblings Blake tried to tune him out, content to accept the refills as and when they arrived, and that seemed just fine with his travelling companion who pontificated on about his philosophy of life and women happily without any input from Blake at all.

Yet Blake couldn't block out the fact that his dark mood was indeed about a woman, or more to the point two women. Perhaps if he drank enough whiskey he might be able to block them out. Forget the sword of Damocles that hung precariously over his head and the fact that he was damned no matter what he did.

Even having made his decision nothing went as planned. He had geared himself, he had gotten down on one knee, prepared to make the ultimate gesture of love and support and Krystle…

Krystle had smiled sweetly, her beautiful blue eyes glowing with love and affection, and he was certain when she opened her mouth that she would say yes, yes without question. So when she actually spoke it took a long moment for her actual words to register.

"I'm sorry Blake…I just don't feel right saying or planning anything until the Dr Muir tells me the therapy is working…I need more time." Krystle answered softly, hoping that he would understand, and that he wouldn't react badly.

Forcing a smile Blake patted her hand and got awkwardly to his feet, unable to help feeling a bit of a fool. Here he was having made his decision, to stand by Krystle, to give up Alexis and the one thing he had never even considered in his arrogance was that Krystle would turn him down. "That's alright Darling…You're right we should wait until we get the news from the Doctor."

Relieved that he was taking it so calmly Krystle added. "Besides it would feel wrong just to get married here away from all the family. I'd want to do it properly…In the mansion with everyone there. You understand?"

"Of course…Of course."

And he did, he really did but that didn't make his task any easier.

Perhaps it had been cowardly, proposing to Krystle before she learnt the truth about the past year. He had hoped to return to Denver a married man, his decision made and resolute, which no amount of tearful emerald eyes or soft tempting curves could sway him from. He would never have broken his marriage vows.

Yet now he was going home, home to tell his family the truth. To prepare them for Krystle's return. To break the news of his decision to Alexis and he was dreading it. Dreading the tears and accusations, the heartbreak he alone would be responsible for. Heading home without his safety net, which was why he accepted another whiskey and then another. There was no way he was going to do this sober.

Sitting at the head of the table Alexis smiled when her children drifted into breakfast sipping her coffee as she watched them tenderly, relishing the everyday nature of it. It was if finally she was able to make up for all that lost time, to play the part in their lives and her grandchildren's that she was always meant to play.

Fallon and Jeff appearing side by side already arguing about some trifle, just like they had as children; Fallon pouring his coffee and Jeff passing her the toast automatically without even breaking the stride of their quarrel.

Krystina sat by her side, pristine in her new uniform, nervously brushing out her tartan skirt with one hand as the other shovelled a loaded fork of pancake into her mouth; the fluffy creations a special treat from Mrs Gunnerson to celebrate her first day at her new school.

LB and Danny entered the room last, late as usual still rubbing sleep from their eyes as they slumped down at the table, almost dunking their faces in the cereal that a frowning Fallon put in front of them.

"Mummy do you want me to drop Krystina off on my way to The Carlton?"

Smiling Alexis shared a look with Krystina who showed she had inherited more than her fair share of Carrington genes, especially those concerning puppy dog expressions and emotional blackmail. "No it's alright Fallon, I think it will be best if I take her this morning."

"Can we take the Rolls?" Krystina piped up causing Alexis to chuckle and Fallon to laugh out loud.

"When did you get a disciple Mother?"

"There is nothing wrong with cultivating a sense of style Fallon." Alexis countered setting down her coffee cup as a nervous Dana entered.

"Morning Dana." Jeff called out when she hovered nervously on the threshold. "Do you a need a lift to the office?"

Nodding Dana hurried to the sideboard, helping herself to a small portion of scrambled eggs and two slices of wholemeal toast.

"So you've settled on Denver Carrington Dana." Alexis commented when her former daughter-in law sat down and began toying with her food quailing under the matriarch's gaze.

"Yes…I told Adam, I appreciated your offer Alexis but I don't think PR is for me. I enjoyed working at Denver Carrington and I know my way around already…" Dana trailed off, her mouth suddenly dry, so she poured herself a coffee unable to stop her hand from visibly shaking.

"Yes well I suppose you are right. PR probably would be too much for you, I suppose you will be more comfortable at Denver Carrington taking dictation and photocopying files." Alexis muttered smiling sweetly despite the biting put down.

Setting down her fork as her hand trembled too much Dana gathered all her courage together to face down Alexis unable to simply let the bitchy comment pass, not without one of her own. "Yes as a secretary I think I will be."

For a moment the atmosphere was tense and silence reigned, the gauntlet had been thrown down and everyone waited to see if Alexis would pick it up; Dana's hands clenched in fists as she stood her ground.

Of all the reactions the spectators expected, an icy retort, a stormy exit, the last thing was for Alexis to throw her head back and laugh so hard the tableware rattled. When she was finally able to get her giggles under control Alexis bowed her head in mock defeat before adding. "You're right."

And just like that the tense mood was broken and the family returned to their meal, raucous noise swelling as the boys finally woke up and joined in the conversation.

"Hey is this a party and someone forgot to mail me my invite?" A familiar voice asked from the doorway and the family turned and started in surprise.

"Daddy…" A high voice squealed, running from their chair to throw their arms around their father's shoulders.

"Welcome home darling this is a wonderful surprise." Alexis greeted the new arrival with a smile, getting up from her seat to place a kiss on his cheek.

Smiling Steven held a beaming Danny close and returned his Mother's hug with one arm. "So who does a guy have to bribe to get a cup of coffee around here?"

Part 2:

"Have a good day darling…I'll be here to pick you up at three thirty and then how about we do something fun to celebrate your first day?" Alexis smiled as an excited Krystina pressed a kiss to her cheek and practically bounded out the car on seeing one of her new friends waiting for her.

Waving goodbye as she watched Krystina join a group of girls and head inside Alexis finally waved the driver on settling back against the plush leather seats of the limousine with a contented smile on her face.

"You look very happy Mother."

Sighing Alexis turned to her youngest son who was sat beside her, his dark blue eyes studying her closely as if he hadn't seen her in years. "I am happy Steven, for the first time in years, I really am happy. Of course I will be happier still when your father gets home, I hate it when he's away…I always did."

Shaking his head Steven looked away, suddenly finding the passing scenery fascinating.

"What's the matter Steven?" Alexis asked gently her emerald eyes narrowing in concern as her special son continued to remain distant.

"It's nothing…Just work."

Snorting as she saw straight through that little fib Alexis added softly. "You've never been a good liar Steven, as a little boy I could always tell when you were trying to keep something from me, I'm sorry to say Darling your skills haven't improved with age."

Chuckling at his mother's unique way of putting things Steven swallowed the bullet and turned to face her once more. "It's just…"

"You don't approve." Alexis answered for him, unable to keep the disappointment from her voice.

"I didn't think Alexis Colby needed anyone's approval." Steven retorted flippantly yet his front only lasted long enough to see the minute flinch on his mother's face. "I'm sorry Mother…I shouldn't…"

"No you shouldn't have." Alexis muttered. "I've been through a lot in my life Steven, I've had all of my children taken away from me at some point, by one means or another. I lost the love of my life once through a combination of loneliness, selfishness and I'll admit my own stupidity. Now things are finally, finally going right for me and yet it can't be complete because you won't accept my relationship with your father."

"I do accept it."

"But you don't approve." Alexis countered. "And I only wish I could understand why Steven?"

Sighing Steven ran his hands through his blond hair thinking carefully before answering.

"When I was little, after you left Denver, I used to dream that you'd come back. That one day Dad would come back from one of his many trips not with a new present but with you. That he would bring you home and announce look who he had found in London or Paris and that things could go back to how things were."

"Oh Steven." Alexis whispered softly reaching out to squeeze her son's arm.

"But it never happened." Steven carried on his voice choked with emotion that he did his best to suppress. "And eventually even I had to give up on that dream, I had to grow up."

Frowning Alexis tried to piece it all together shaking her head as the answer still seemed illusive. "But that was then…"

"I know it doesn't make sense Mother…It's just it took years to come to terms with the fact that we would never be a family again and then when you came back to Denver, well let's just say you and Blake spent the last ten years at each other's jugular. All of us children being batted between you like pawns in your ongoing battle to finally vanquish the other. Now all of a sudden the two of you are back together, getting re-married and we're back to playing happy families as if those years in between never happened. I just can't…"

"What are you afraid of Steven…Yes you are afraid don't try and pretend you aren't." Alexis cut in when he tied to protest. "Is it that you might come to accept it, and be happy and that eventually things might go wrong all over again? That you'll be hurt just like last time?"

Unable to answer Steven nodded; as usual Alexis Colby had gotten quickly to the crux of the matter.

"Oh Darling I wish I could promise you it won't. That finally things will be settled between your father and me but no one can. All we can do is promise to do our best, to try not to let anything or anyone break us apart."

"But you can't guarantee it."

Snorting in derision Alexis added softly. "There are no guarantees in this life Steven, not for any of us. I can't promise Blake and I will be together forever; I hope we will, god knows I couldn't bear to loose him again. All we have is now, the here and now is all we ever have; we cannot predict the future just as we can't resurrect the past."

"So how can you find the courage to take the chance? Wouldn't it be safer not to try at all?"

"Oh it would be safer." Alexis muttered. "Safer but lonelier, poorer, something's are worth getting your heart broken for; because if you never take a chance at happiness then you never truly live."

Smiling at the sentimental words Steven watched Alexis closely. "I never realised you were a romantic Mother."

"It's the only way to live Darling." Alexis retorted lightly relieved when her son cracked a smile.

"Are you trying, in your own round about way, to tell me to lighten up?"

Smiling wryly Alexis tried not to gloat. "Perhaps a little… Darling I am sorry that your father and I being together has dug up all these issues for you, and yes you are right perhaps things won't work out, and the family will be hurt all over again but does that mean we should give up, not even try to make it work?"

"No." Steven answered softly. "I just don't think I can handle seeing you hurt like that all over again Mother."

"Well who's to say I will be? Why don't we try a little optimism." Alexis retorted with a smile to soften the blow. "But whether I might be hurt in the future, I am not going to sacrifice the present waiting for something that may or may not happen and you shouldn't either Steven."

"You're right…I know you're right."

"Mother always knows best Steven."

Laughing and allowing the tension he had been carrying seemingly forever to slip away Steven added. "Well if that's the case perhaps you can help me with a dilemma of my own? I…."

"You don't know whether to stay in Washington or come back to Denver." Alexis finished for him laughing at his stunned expression. "What I told you Steven you are as transparent as glass. As for what I think you should do, I think you should do whatever will make you happy. If that is moving back here to be part of your family and raise Danny then I know I can speak for Blake when I say we will support you in. If it's Washington then I will do everything I can to make it happen, even if that means raising my grandson alongside Krystina."

Sighing as he accepted the truth in that statement Steven reached out and caught her hand squeezing it gently. "You are one of a kind Mother…Don't you ever change."

"I don't think there is much chance of that happening, not at my age."

"You are a mere slip of a girl."

"And you clearly need your eyes checking!" Alexis retorted waving aside the flattery. "But seriously Darling your family is here for you whenever you need us, whatever you decide. Although I must confess it would make me very happy to have you home, but as I said it's what you want that matters."

"Thank you Mother." Steven replied softly unable to deny, even if it was just to himself, that he was more than a little tempted. Perhaps he could give Denver another chance?

The mansion was strangely empty when a sombre if not sober Blake returned. Gerard informing him apologetically that the family where all out. Master Adam and Dana were dining out; Jeff had flown to LA that afternoon and was not expected back until tomorrow. Miss Fallon was hosting some soiree at The Carlton and Mrs Colby and Master Steven had taken the children out to celebrate Krystina's first day at school.

Brushing aside his butler's offer to have something sent up from the kitchen Blake made his way up to the master suite, setting his suitcase down but not unpacking it. He didn't even turn on the light preferring to navigate the room by the dim moonlight that filtered in through the windows.

Even empty the room practically screamed Alexis's presence. The scent of her perfume lingered in the air, the silk negligee draped over the end of the bed and the assorted knick knacks that had made their way into the room. The many photographs of the family sat in pride of place on the dressers, seemed symbolic of their life together, a life that had to end now for all their sakes.

Taking off his overcoat Blake helped himself to another drink, yet instead of downing this one he cradled it gently in his hands sinking down onto the chaise to wait.

And wait.

Until finally what seemed like hours later the door to the suite opened and in strode an excited Alexis switching the light on, causing Blake to winch at the sudden light.

"Blake!" Alexis exclaimed pausing in the doorway stunned at his sudden reappearance. "When did you get back…Why were you sitting in the dark?"

"A few hours ago." Blake answered quietly not moving from the chaise to greet her. "I've been waiting for you."

Sighing Alexis shut the door behind her and threw her fur down on the bed. "Oh I'm sorry Darling, if you'd let me know you were due back, then we would have eaten at home tonight."

"Where have you been?" Blake asked, his dark eyes drinking in her slender frame as she crossed the room towards him fluffing out her hair and slipping out of her heels.

"Oh well Steven and I took the children out for an early dinner to celebrate Krystina's first day at her new school, you know that burger place they are all so fond of…" Alexis added sliding into the space beside him. "But I'm here now, all yours." Sliding her hand up his chest, leaning forward her lips tilted up for a kiss.

A kiss he wanted but couldn't allow, not now, not ever.

Pushing himself up from the chaise Blake put as much space between them as he could, hearing Alexis's huff of annoyance.

"I told you I'm sorry Blake, I hardly think its fair to hold it against me that I wasn't here when you got home considering you didn't even bother to let me know you would be…."

"Alexis…"

"In fact considering you didn't even call me when you were away I think I am the one who should be allowed to hold a grudge…"

"Alexis!" Blake's voice was loud and harsh this time and cut her off mid rant.

Falling silent Alexis frowned, her annoyance quickly turning to concern as Blake paced his frame tense and his face pained. "What is it…What's wrong Blake?"

"I am trying to tell you…" Blake began softly trying to find the right words, yet there was no way to truly soften this blow he just had to come out and say it.

"I was in Switzerland."

"Switzerland!" Alexis echoed her beautiful face creasing in confusion. "Why on earth would you go there? You told me you were meeting the Chinese…"

"I lied." Blake answered simply. "I told you I was meeting the Chinese but really I went to…I went to see Krystle."

Swallowing as that truth sank in Alexis tried to trample the panic that bubbled up, Krystle was no longer a threat, Blake probably just needed to make peace with things to absolve himself of guilt after getting engaged to her. "I see."

Shaking his head Blake added sadly. "No you don't…That phonecall I missed whilst we were at The Carlton it was from Krystle's doctor. He said…"

"Is she worse is that it?" Alexis asked gently, terrified that one wrong move or word would cause him to turn on her.

Sighing Blake turned to face her, his eyes soft with the knowledge of what he was about to do, what he was dreading doing but that he had no choice about. "No…No she woke up Alexis. That's what I have been trying to tell you, Krystle woke from her coma. That's why things have to change…Why they can't carry on like this anymore."

He paused watching as the terrible truth dawned and Alexis's face fell, her eyes wide in horror.

"I can't marry you Alexis, I'm sorry but this relationship is over, it has to be."

Part 3:

For a moment Alexis couldn't speak. Couldn't find the words the express her disbelief. "What are you saying Blake."

"I'm sorry Alexis I have no choice." Blake answered softly unable to meet her accusing gaze.

Yet Blake's answer only inflamed her further and Alexis found herself spitting back a retort, "No choice...Of course you have a choice, you're the one doing the choosing dammit!"

"There is no real choice Alexis...She's my wife, she's Krystina's mother."

"She's your ex-wife Blake, she divorced you remember. She freed you and then you proposed to me...And I don't remember anyone holding a gun to your head when you did that."

"She's still Krystina's mother." Blake argued.

"So what...I'm Adam's mother. Fallon's mother. Steven and Amanda's they are your children to!"

"Yes but they're grown up, Krystina is still a little girl, she needs both her parents."

"Oh that is rich coming from you, the man who exiled me from my young and vulnerable children..." Alexis scoffed rolling her eyes at his sudden concern for his children's emotional wellbeing.

Of course she would bring that up, he had expected it and Blake had a prepared counter argument. "That's just the point Alexis. I admit now that was a mistake, I was wrong, do you really expect me to make the same mistake again?"

Shaking her head as she tried to follow Blake's logic Alexis simply couldn't, replying soundly. "So let her see Krystina, make her a part of her daughter's life. You don't need to throw us away over this!"

"She's my wife in all but name." Blake repeated unable to bring himself to admit that he had already proposed to Krystle before breaking his engagement to Alexis and as much as he wished he could tell her about Krystle's illness he had promised to keep that to himself as well.

"So am I, I've been living with you for six months, sharing a bedroom for most of that time ...and in a short time I was going to be Alexis Carrington again."

"Alexis..." Blake tried to reason with her yet Alexis was having none of it, cutting him off angrily her cheeks flushed and emerald eyes flashing dangerously as she stalked closer pointing at him aggressively.

"No don't you dare Alexis me Blake, you've made this very easy on yourself. Haven't you? You lose Krystle and turn to me for comfort. You take my love and body and use it to keep yourself amused and then as soon as your comatose Krystle awakens you drop me like last week's trash."

"I..."

"How can you do this Blake, after everything we went through together... California, the trial...Dex. Dammit Blake the hell you put me through over that and there was never any question of me leaving you." Alexis added her anger trailing off into a choked sob.

Sighing Blake tried not to let her arguments affect him, not to let the sound of her pain move him yet he was still human and he knew how much this was hurting her; it was destroying him as well.

"I know I have hurt you very badly Alexis. Everything you say is the truth but it changes nothing."

"Tell me you don't love me." Alexis whispered softly but intently her eyes locked on his face watching for any flicker of his resolve.

"Alexis please..."

"Say it Blake. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't."

"You know I can't." Blake replied softly, finding the courage to meet her gaze, his dark eyes pleading with her not to drag this out, not to make this any harder than it already was.

Bottom lip trembling Alexis fought back tears, relief flooding her body. "Then I am not going. I won't let you throw us away, we've worked too hard."

"Stop. Just stop. It's not a question of love."

"Yes it is, you can't have it both ways Blake. You can't tell me you love me in one breath and tell me it's over in another."

"It is over Alexis...It has to be over." Blake added roughly.

"Because of Krystina?"

"Yes because of Krystina and because it's the right thing to do. Krystle is confused; to her it was only yesterday that we were married."

"Well it wasn't yesterday and she would soon come to accept that. Haven't I been kind to Krystina? Wouldn't I...Haven't I been a good mother to her?" Alexis asked.

Nodding Blake was force to concede on that point. "Yes I know you have, you helped her wonderfully through such a difficult time."

"Then let me stay and help her, help you both with this now...We can make it work Blake, just give me the chance to prove..." She begged, inching closing and grasping his hand between her own two. Horrified when Blake pulled away shaking his head.

"No."

"PLEASE Blake...I'm begging you don't do..." Alexis sobbed her hands reaching and grasping hold of the lapels of his jacket, perhaps if she were close to him he wouldn't be able to let her go.

Pulling his gaze up from the floor Blake covered her hands with his own, stroking the skin gently before pulling them free. Choking back tears of his own Blake added, his voice low and rough with emotion. "No don't you beg...Not me...I'm not worth your tears...I'm not worthy of you."

"Yes you are." Alexis insisted.

"No I'm not, a worthy man would never have let our marriage disintegrate all those years ago, would never have hurt you the way I did sending you away. He would never be hurting you now because to the mess he alone is responsible for."

"I don't care about that now. I love you Blake don't send me away."

"I'm sorry Alexis but there is nothing I can do. Please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Drawing back as if he had slapped her Alexis temper reared its head and she spat back bitterly, "Don't make a scene Alexis, be a good girl Alexis and pack up your belongings, disappear before my new bride arrives Alexis..."

"That is not what I meant and you know it..." Blake retorted sharply.

"But that's what you want."

"None of this is what I want but I have to make a choice, whatever I end up doing I am going to hurt someone. Either you or Krystle and Krystina."

"But not you?" Alexis sneered shaking her head. Unable to believe what she was hearing, once more Blake Carrington was standing on his pride, hang the consequences.

Biting back a sharp retort Blake recognised the pain in her voice, hidden beneath her scorn she was breaking and it was his fault. Stomach churning with guilt Blake paused before answering softly, catching and holding her gaze, "I end up hurt no matter which way I choose."

Almost undone by the very real pain in his eyes Alexis tried her final approach. "I can't lose you Blake, I can't live without you I won't."

"Yes you can and you will, you're the strongest woman I've ever known." Blake answered unwilling to even entertain that idea. Alexis was strong, she could survive without him, she had before; it only left to be seen if he could live without her. "I should go. You probably can't stand to look at me right now and I can't say that I blame you."

"Don't go...Please Blake if tonight is all we'll ever have." Alexis pleaded, one last glimmer of hope remaining.

"That wouldn't be fair to you." Blake answered softly reaching up and stroking her cheek for the last time, running his fingers through her dark curls. Wanting nothing more than to pull her close, to feel her lips under his, her body moving in time with his own. Yet he had to remain strong, especially now he had to remain strong.

"Please don't leave me alone tonight I need your strength, god knows how much...Just hold me." Alexis added softly stepping closer resting her hands lightly on his chest, her heart pounding as Blake didn't push her away.

"I can't… I wouldn't have the strength to do what's right." Blake whispered softly.

"So you do still want me." Alexis whispered closing the distance between them and grasping his face with her both her hands forcing their lips together.

For a moment Blake melted into that kiss his lips moving passionately under hers before Krystle's face swam before his eyes. His stomach twisting with guilt and he knew in that moment what he had to do to get her to give in, he would need to hurt her, really hurt her.

He gripped Alexis's hands prying them from his face then with his remaining strength he pushed her away from him.

Stunned by the sudden violence Alexis stumbled backwards tripping over the leg of the chaise and landing heavily on the floor she gazed up at a furious Blake in horror and disbelief.

"I said no! Can't you understand that this is wrong, I've tried to let you down easy but you're either too stubborn or too stupid to listen? Well listen to me now Alexis I have a wife I love, who loves me, and yes she is going to be my wife I proposed before I flew back to Denver. I have to put her first she doesn't deserve any of this..."

"And I do?" Alexis whimpered her emerald eyes glistening with tears unable to believe what Blake was telling her. It was too late he had already made up his mind. He hadn't even given her the chance to sway him, he hadn't seen fit to allow her dignity of breaking up with her before he proposed to his sterling Krystle, and he left her behind stupidly planning their wedding. Alexis had never felt more betrayed or foolish in her life.

Pushing aside the sickness in his stomach and suppressing the instinctive, almost primal need to comfort her, Blake forced himself to hammer the final nail in the coffin, praying that God might forgive him as the lies spewed from between his lips.

"Sex will solve nothing. It's your solution to everything; well it won't work this time Alexis. You can't seduce me into changing my mind. I love Krystle, I am going to marry her not you, we are going to raise our daughter together and you will have no part in our lives. I should never have gotten involved with you again; it was a mistake from the very beginning."

"A mistake is that all?"

Pausing Blake forced himself to nod wracking his brain for something anything to make her mad, a furious Alexis vowing revenge was far easier to face than this silent broken woman who lay at his feet.

"I didn't...don't love you Alexis not like I love her...You were simply convenient."

Gasping Alexis reeled back from that final verbal blow, watching as Blake staggered back as if struck himself before turning swiftly and storming out the room.

Rolling on to her stomach Alexis felt the soft sheepskin under cheek as tears pricked her eyes making them feel swollen and sore but she wouldn't cry not here not now, not whilst the sterling Krystle was probably waiting in the wings eagerly awaiting a broken Alexis to emerge.

Crawling to the chaise she got unsteadily on to her feet before crossing over to her dressing room. Flinging open the door she groped wildly for a suitcase which when opened she flung whatever was close to hand inside, as soon as it seemed full she zipped it shut not caring what it contained.

Picking up the heavy case and her fur she staggered back into the bedroom hoping against hope that Blake would be lounging on the bed a warm smile on his handsome face telling her it had all been a joke or even better a dream.

But Blake wasn't there.

A moment later phone in hand she calmly informed her driver to bring the car around.

Her voice sounded distant even to her own ears, as if she was talking from far away, as if she was shutting down and running on automatic pilot. Setting the phone down she stared at her hand, at the glittering diamond that used to give her such a thrill every time it sparkled in the light. Now it looked like a hunk of glass, it didn't belong to her, it looked wrong on her finger.

Slipping it off she sat it on the bedside table next to the phone; somewhere Blake was sure to notice.

Then as if she was merely off for a weekend jaunt Alexis Colby picked up her fur and her suitcase and without a backward glance strode out of the Carrington Mansion and Blake Carrington's life.

Part 4:

"Daddy!" Fallon surprised greeting caused Blake to look up from his hug pile of paperwork.

Rising from behind the desk Blake accepted the hug from his eldest daughter yet he struggled to meet her enquiring gaze. "Hello Fallon."

"Where on earth have you been, I've practically had every hotelier in the world looking for you?"

"I didn't realise I had to account for my every move." Blake retorted with a touch more bite than expected and his daughter backed away in surprise.

"Not account for but you left without telling anyone anything, even Mummy…Is she back yet, does she know you're home?" Fallon asked before continuing on not leaving him room to speak. "Of course she isn't I doubt she will let you out of her sight for a second when she gets home. She will be so relieved, she's been a mess being kept in the dark; she's really missed you Daddy."

Swallowing as the guilt he was already feeling multiplied Blake hung his head, "Fallon…"

"And what with this business about Monica and Dex to sort out on top of everything else…" Fallon carried out pouring herself a small cognac.

"Mummy told me all about it at lunch yesterday, can you believe Monica, trying to make out Jack isn't even Dex's. Stopping him from even seeing his own child, and getting a restraining order."

Frowning at the mention of Dex Dexter in any connection with Alexis, Blake struggled to understand just what his daughter was babbling on about.

"So Mummy promised to talk to Jason about it, if anyone can influence Monica it's him, yet in the meantime they should be able to get the restraining order squashed don't you think? I mean Dex is hardly a danger to his own child."

"Fallon!" Blake sharp exclamation stopped his daughter mid-flow and she turned to him in astonishment. "I'm sorry but I am really not in the mood for company right now."

Stunned by the outright dismissal Fallon stood still in surprise for a moment. "What happened did you and Mummy have a fight…Is that why you disappeared? Is that why she isn't here?"

"I would really rather not talk about this now." Blake muttered and he meant every word. It was still too raw, the confrontation with Alexis had flayed his emotions and he was in no state to go over every detail with his daughter, who like her mother refused to leave any stone unturned.

"But?"

"Fallon please. We'll talk about in the morning...I just can't..." Blake pleaded softly glancing up sadly at her, watching as Fallon's face paled and she glanced towards the door, clearly planning on immediately checking on her mother. Without another word of protest she sat her glass down and strode out the door.

Rubbing his throbbing forehead Blake sank back behind his desk, unable to concentrate and loose himself in his work. He had only put off the inevitable, eventually all his children would learn the truth and then all hell would undoubtedly break loose.

Stepping into the revolving lobby door Alexis was so lost in her own thoughts that she almost forgot to get out. Yet at the last minute she remembered where she was and strode through the lobby, high heels clipping loudly on the polished marble floor.

"Evening Mrs Colby." The uniformed guard greeted her as he moved to unlock the elevator, "Bit chilly out isn't it?"

Starting as if in surprise when the elevator door suddenly opened Alexis didn't return his greeting, her thoughts were far from thinking about the weather, and as she stepped inside the waiting elevator car the doors closing behind her. For a moment she stood and stared confused at the lit display of buttons as if wondering which to press before she automatically pressed the button for the executive level.

Leaning against the side of the car she pulled her fur more firmly round her body trying to ward off the chill that seemed to linger in the air. With a low ping the elevator arrived at her floor, the doors opening with a swish and Alexis strode through the darkened foyer finding her office door through familiarity. Walking into the dark room Alexis paused just inside the doorway, the lights from the city twinkled like multicoloured fairy lights, refracted by the long expanse of window onto the walls and ceiling.

Yet she was in no mood to be amused by pretty lights.

Flicking the light switch Alexis shrugged off her fur as the room was bathed in false light. Dropping the sable on the nearest chair she made her way over to the sidetable and seizing the decanter poured herself a large brandy. Picking up the snifter she swirled the dark amber liquid around, watching mesmerised as the cognac formed a little whirlpool in the glass.

Taking a large sip Alexis relished the way it burnt her throat. At least that she could feel that, could feel the way the alcohol warmed her through when the rest of her felt like ice.

Tracing the edge of her glass Alexis gazed into space, trying to thaw her thoughts just as the brandy was thawing her body.

Yet despite all her efforts her mind still struggled to do more than allow her function, any allusion to the events of earlier that evening was shut down. Instead she stared into space, sipping her brandy, unnaturally calm.

Alexis knew that she should be boiling mad, screaming abuse and swearing retribution; she should at least be crying. Yet the tears just wouldn't come, instead there was this fog dulling her senses and so she stood silent sipping her drink.

That was until her focusless gaze fell on a certain framed portrait; sitting in pride of place behind her desk, next to assorted shots of her children and grandchildren. His handsome face smiled out at her, that confident expression that she loved, dark eyes twinkling with magnificent Carrington arrogance.

Trembling Alexis slowly crossed the room, setting her drink down on the shelf she picked up Blake's photograph tracing her fingers reverently across his features as tears finally pricked at her eyes. Gritting her teeth as she tried to stop them from falling her grip tightened on the frame until it too shook with the tremors wracking her body.

Blake had thrown her away, again! He had forced her once more from his life, choosing his brainless blonde, the living example of a Stepford wife over her. He had taken her love, the heart that she had truly given to him and thrown them back in her face like trash. Like she was nothing…worthless

When he had discarded her before at least her pride had been able to cling to the fact that she had driven him to it. That it was only because of Roger, not because Blake truly didn't care, it was because he cared too much, that her betrayal had wounded him too deeply for him to be able to recover or forgive. In the years apart and even after her return to Denver, through all their arguments and fighting Alexis had reassured herself that despite everything the bond between them remained, that it was the very strength of that bond that caused them to lash out so violently.

Yet this time there was no bittersweet falsehoods to cling to. This time she had done nothing wrong, nothing to deserve such shoddy treatment. The only possible explanation was that he truly didn't love her, or if he did it was nothing compared to how he felt about his sterling Krystle. That she was second best.

And Alexis Colby refused to accept the idea that she was second best.

"You Bastard!" Alexis screamed to the empty office before flinging the photograph as far from her as possible, relishing the sound of smashing glass and splintering wood.

Yet it wasn't enough.

Possessed by a fury the like of which she had never felt Alexis swept everything off of her desk in one swipe before turning her attention to anything else she could throw. Vases were smashed, papers scattered, crystal inkwell thrown smashing and staining the light walls. Her carefully tended exotic plants were uprooted, dirt smeared across the cream carpet until sobbing she collapsed in an undignified heap against the wall.

Crying until she ran out of tears and a strange empty feeling settled into her stomach Alexis wiped her mascara stained cheeks against the sleeve of her blouse. She must have looked a state but Alexis couldn't bring herself to care much about anything least of all her appearance.

Retrieving her brandy glass, one of the only things to have escaped her destructive whirlwind, Alexis downed the remaining liquid, staggering to her feet and picking her way through the mess to find the decanter. Finding it under the upturned table, the stopper missing along with half the contents, there was still enough brandy left in the bottom of the decanter for several more glasses of cognac. So pouring herself a large measure Alexis wandered over to her abandoned purse and fur, fumbling for a cigarette, which she finally managed to light after a few abortive attempts.

Taking in a deep lungful of calming smoke, Alexis held it inside for a moment before breathing out both the smoke and the pain. Relishing the numbness that the nicotine and alcohol were creating.

In her bizarre anaesthetized state Alexis was removed enough from herself, from her pain to regret the destruction she had wrought. Mentally calculating how much her little temper tantrum would end up costing her, yet she couldn't bring herself to actually care. She couldn't bring herself to care much about anything.

Possessions could be replaced, she had enough money.

The things that mattered, people that mattered couldn't be bought, couldn't be replaced so easily. Blake was gone; she had lost him for good this time.

There would be no more chances, no more kidding herself that if she could just break through that armour he wore when around her then they could rekindle what had been lost and he would drop that blonde tramp like yesterday's fashion.

That knowledge was bad enough, her heart was broken and bleeding, yet she had been broken before and survived. Somehow in the past she had found something or someone to cling to, to see her through the swirling mass of raw emotion. Whether it was a handsome face or a crusade, she managed to find something.

Yet this time there was no hero coming to her rescue nor could Alexis drum up a thirst for revenge, there was just too much pain to think straight. She just wanted to crawl off somewhere and hide. To shut off her pain, forget that any of this had happened.

But she was Alexis Colby; her private pain would soon be public property. Before long the intimate details would be plastered across the papers for anyone to read. Common Denver folk would gossip about her during their tea breaks. Her own staff would whisper about it behind her back, falling silent whenever she passed, before sniggering into their hands; the mighty Alexis Colby, the woman who could fire them with a word yet who couldn't keep her man. Amongst her own peers she would be the topic of conversation at every dinner party or soiree, some would declare it deserved, her just deserts, others would pontificate pity.

The thought of being humiliated publicly was too much even for her to face, but the idea of being pitied stuck in her caw. She couldn't…She wouldn't stand by and watch that happen.

The solution came to her silently; it crept into her mind and settled in amongst her rolling thoughts, calming them gently. Alexis wasn't as powerless as she felt; she may have lost Blake, she may not be able to keep the news from getting out but there was one thing that she could control. If she didn't want to suffer through the humiliation she didn't have to.

Unusually calm and composed now her mind was made up Alexis crossed to her desk, stooping and rummaging in the scattered paperwork for a blank sheet and her silver ballpoint. Pausing before she put pen to paper, Alexis experienced a moment of doubt.

Could she do this to her children?

Leave them like this?

Yet her resolution hardened. It would be for the best for everyone. This way her family would remain intact, it wouldn't be torn apart as the children were forced to take sides.

Forcing herself to start the letter Alexis addressed it to her darling children determined this time that nothing would change her mind.

My Darling children, by the time you read this...

Part 5:

"Daddy!"

Krystina's excited exclamation jarred Blake from his mindless haze as he aimlessly wandered the mansion's halls still reeling from his earlier confrontation with Fallon; his daughter's tiny body hurtling towards him, her pretty face alight with delight at her father's return.

Kneeling down Blake gratefully enclosed his daughter in his arms, holding her close and drawing strength from his child, his and Krystle's child. Even through the pain his little girl was a ray of sunshine, the living embodiment of the reasons why he had to let Alexis go.

"Hello sweetheart." Blake muttered stroking his daughter's long hair. "What are you doing down here, shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

Nodding Krystina smiled up at him before a small frown marred her childish brow. "I was all ready for bed but nobody came to read to me and Alexis always reads to me, so I went to your room but it was all dark…I called for her but no one answered so I thought she might be working in the library and just forgot."

Surprised that Alexis hadn't barricaded herself into their bedroom Blake had to force those thoughts aside. It was time Krystina knew what was going on, he didn't want her being drawn into any fight between him and Alexis and finding out about her Mother's recovery by accident.

Smiling softly Blake scooped his little girl up into his arms, carrying her back upstairs to her room; nodding as she chatted on excitedly telling him all about her new school and all the new friends she had made.

"…And Helen is my very best friend, she has a pony of her own just like I do and Alexis said that I can have her over to play and that in a few weeks if I want I can have some of the girls over in my class for a proper tea party…"

Setting Krystina down on her bed Blake pulled back the covers and tucked her in. "That sounds wonderful darling but we may have to put it off for a while."

"Why?" Krystina pouted, a scowl souring her expression before she added stubbornly. "Alexis said I could!"

Sighing as he wondered how to explain this to a five year old Blake stifled down the urge to retort because he was her father and he made the decisions in this house. "We are going to be a little busy in the next few weeks Krystina."

"But Alexis promised and I already told my friends!"

"Alexis shouldn't have promised without talking to me first." Blake retorted slightly more sharply than he intended and much to his frustration Krystina started to sulk. "What I am trying to say Krystina is that you will be far too excited to have your friends over because I have a wonderful surprise for you…"

"I'd rather have my tea party." Krystina muttered petulantly, shocking Blake at the remarkable resemblance between her and another daughter he had raised. He had always supposed Fallon's single-mindedness and stubborn nature had come from her Mother, yet here was proof positive that clearly some of it came from his side as well.

"That's enough!" Blake barked annoyed at how quickly the situation had deteriorated. "You won't when I tell you what it is…Krystina your Mother is coming home."

"Mummy?" Krystina whispered reverently before her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "But you said she couldn't come home ever…That she was too poorly."

Swallowing as he found himself about to lie to his own child Blake answered softly. "The Doctors managed to make her better, so soon she will be able to come home."

"You're sure it's Mummy?"

"I'm sure it's Mummy." Blake replied reassuringly relieved when Krystina was suddenly all smiles.

"When?"

"Soon. I promise." Blake answered. "Then after she is home I am sure you can have your tea party, and invite whomever you want."

Beaming at having gotten her own way Krystina snuggled down into her bed holding her doll tightly in her arms. Leaning down Blake kissed her forehead and bid her sweet dreams, smiling as he heard her excited chatter as she told her doll the good news. It was only as he was closing the door that he heard something that caused his smile to freeze.

"And then when Mummy is home we can all live here happily together…Me and Mummy and Daddy and Alexis."

"Good Evening Mr Dexter."

"Good Evening Erik." Dex greeted the guard who stood to greet him, despite length of time Dex never forgot a face or a name. "Have you seen Mrs Colby this evening?"

"Why yes, her driver dropped her off over an hour ago...Is she expecting you?"

Hesitating before answering Dex wondered if he should tell the truth and risk being sent away or lie and face Alexis's fury with no warning.

"I was supposed to meet her this evening." Dex hedged, and for a moment the old security guard eyed him warily.

"Well if you're sure...I mean I suppose she must be meeting you, I was surprised to see her this evening; since moving in with Mr Carrington she hasn't worked late. She seemed preoccupied when I saw her; she didn't even seem to notice I was here." Erik babbled as they moved over to the elevators, unlocking one for Dex.

"Thank you Erik." Dex muttered as the elevator doors closed.

The trip up to Alexis's office seemed to take forever, the elevators progress slow and noisy in the silent building. Eventually the door opened with a sharp ping and Dex stepped out into the foyer. Noticing at once the open door to Alexis's office Dex called out. "Alexis it's Dex."

Yet instead of Alexis's sharp demand as to what the hell was he was doing here there was only the mocking echo of silence. Fear prickling up and down his spine Dex quickly strode into her office stopping dead in the doorway as he saw the devastation.

The exotic plants had been turned over, their dark soil leaving muddy stains on the normally pristine cream carpet. The desk seemed empty. What had once graced it now lay smashed on the floor. Walking through scattered paperwork Dex began to sort through the destruction, picking up pieces of what once was a priceless vase, until he came across a photo frame; even through the shattered glass Blake's face was recognisable.

So now he knew who, even if he didn't know why but what was troubling him the most was where Alexis was now.

Crossing back to the desk Dex knelt and retrieved the disturbed phone. Setting it back on the glass surface he lifted the receiver to call security but just as he pressed the button he caught sight of something that caused his blood to run cold.

My Darling children, by the time you read this...

Ringing Erik Dex counted the seconds until the security guard answered.

"Security."

"Erik its Mr Dexter, has Mrs Colby left?"

"No sir."

"You're sure?"

"Yes sir, she'd have to come out the front, even if she'd used an emergency exit it would have tripped the alarm."

"You had the lift locked...She hadn't used them before I arrived?"

"No sir, the lift went up to her office then it was locked down again. She normally rings me to let me know when she is coming down. And she never uses the stairs." Erik chuckled. "Not when there is the elevator and the only place that doesn't go to is the roof...Mr Dexter...Mr Dexter are you still there?"

The moment Erik had mentioned the roof Dex had fled the office, tearing across the corridor to the staircase. Taking the stairs two at a time he was breathing heavily by the time he reached the roof; praying with every heartbeat that he was in time. Pushing open the door it only took him a moment to spot her.

Standing by the edge, a glass of brandy in one hand cigarette in the other, she looked for all the world like a busy executive catching a breath of fresh air. Walking lightly over the gravel Dex tried to approach quietly, as if she were a deer he was afraid to startle. Yet it seemed his efforts were in vain.

"How did you find me?" Alexis suddenly asked flicking away her cigarette yet she didn't turn to look at him, her gaze remained fastened on the horizon.

Swallowing nervously Dex paused before answering. "Fallon was worried...You weren't at dinner, Blake has shut himself away and isn't talking. Gerard told her you took a suitcase..."

"That doesn't explain what you are doing here Dex?" Alexis countered coolly not even turning to look at him as she sipped her brandy.

"She called me, asked if you had contacted me. It got me worried."

"How touching, well as you can see I'm fine so why don't you..."

"People who are fine don't leave suicide notes!" Dex cut in bluntly waving the incriminating note around, hoping that might provoke an emotional reaction; an angry or distraught Alexis he could handle but this cool emotionless Alexis frightened him. It meant she had buried her emotions so deep inside herself he wasn't sure how to reach out to her.

"You found my note."

"I did...What the hell is going on?"

"What's going on is that you're jumping to conclusions again Dex." Alexis retorted. "I could have meant I was going on a trip..."

"Please you don't honestly expect me to buy that for one second?" Dex replied. "Besides why the hell else would you be up here, enjoying the view?"

"I might be."

"Stop trying to deny it...This note...The Alexis I know would never write that...She never gives up."

"That woman is already gone." Alexis whispered so softly that Dex had to strain to hear her, taking another step forward.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Why not? You don't actually believe I am going to let you do this?"

"It would be a mercy."

"It would be a travesty!" Dex yelled unable to contain his anger. "I don't know or care what Carrington has done but if you think I am going to stand by and watch you throw your life away because of him..."

"What life."

Running his hands through his dark hair Dex stared in amazement as Alexis finally glanced over her shoulder at him. Her eyes, normally flashing with vitality and emotion, appeared dull and lifeless as if all the fight had been drained out of her.

"Your life, you're Alexis Colby. The premier business woman in the states if not the world. You're beautiful, witty, and intelligent and have four children and three grandchildren who adore you."

"It's not enough."

"Why because of him?" Dex demanded derision dripping from his every word. "I told you once Blake Carrington was a fool to ever let you go. Well any man can make a mistake once, letting you go back then was a mistake, this time its idiocy..."

"He wanted me out the way." Alexis muttered and Dex edged closer to listen; certain that the key to stopping this madness lay in Carrington's motives.

"He said I was a mistake...that I was simply convenient." Alexis added spitting out the last word. "That he never really loved me; he was just using me to keep himself amused until..."

"Until." Dex prompted "Alexis until what...What happened?"

"Krystle."

"Krystle what." Dex asked "Did something happen...Oh god is she dead? Is that why Blake lashed out at you, because perhaps he is just hurting and..."

"She's alive." Alexis cut in. "She woke up."

Staggering under the enormity of what Alexis had revealed Dex had to resist the urge to rush forward and pull her into his arms. "So he dumped you. Just like that. Oh Alexis I..."

"No. No pity." Alexis hissed testily, finally a crack in her emotionless facade. "Don't you dare feel sorry for me."

"I can't help it." Dex answered honestly. "Darling I..." Dex added his voice breaking with emotion.

Standing on the edge Alexis could see all the twinkling lights of Denver. It seemed so perfect and unreal. Here nothing could touch her and she felt nothing, not her pain nor the chill of the wintry air. Yet the moment Dex's voice broke something broke in her as well. Waves of pain rushed over her, forcing the air from her lungs and the power from her limbs. Collapsing into herself she only managed to gasp "Dex" before she felt the blackness overtake her and she fell.

Part 6:

Standing on the edge Alexis could see all the twinkling lights of Denver. It seemed so perfect and unreal. Here nothing could touch her and she felt nothing, not her pain nor the chill of the wintry air. Yet the moment Dex's voice broke something broke in her as well. Waves of pain rushed over her, forcing the air from her lungs and the power from her limbs. Collapsing into herself she only managed to gasp "Dex" before she felt the blackness overtake her and she fell.

Dex was moving the moment his name left her lips, his strong arms catching her before she could fall.

"Alexis." He pleaded, cradling the unresponsive woman in his arms.

"Darling." He tried again stroking her face gently.

Holding her close Dex fought against the angry tears; his thoughts bending to one fixed point. Somehow he was going to make Blake Carrington pay.

"Dex where is she?" Fallon demanded the moment he opened the door, pushing her way through followed moments later by her two brothers.

Shutting the door behind them Dex followed them back into his suite.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the bedroom. Fallon wait the Doctor is with her." Dex added when she made to barge into the bedroom.

"Doctor...Why does she need a doctor?" Steven asked before his siblings. "Is she hurt?"

"Not physically no but she woke up a little while ago hysterical, she needed sedating." Dex admitted painfully.

"Sedating what the hell did you do to her?" Adam demanded reaching out to grab Dex by the jacket.

Pushing his hands away Dex barely restrained his urge to lash out at Adam. "I warned you once before Carrington. Don't touch me!"

"If I find out you're behind this Dexter they won't be taking you out of here on a stretcher, this time it'll be a body bag!"

"Adam please this isn't down to Dex." Fallon insisted her eyes flickering to the closed bedroom door. "It's Daddy. They had a fight I know it."

"Father would never..." Adam began pompously only to be cut off by a furious Dex.

"He threw her out Carrington. Your precious Blake dumped her like last week's garbage."

"You're lying!" Adam hissed.

"No they were so happy, they were getting married in a matter of weeks." Steven muttered shaking his head. "Why, this doesn't make any sense..."

"Why Dex? Did mummy tell you why?" Fallon pleaded.

Biting his lip Dex hung his head reluctantly answering her question. "Krystle woke up from her coma...That is all I know."

"Krystle." Fallon gasped.

"Krystle is awake so what we're supposed to believe Dad just chucked mother over for her. He wouldn't do that." Steven insisted. "He loves her; he would never treat her like that."

"I would have thought you of all people would know what Blake is capable of; even to those people he claims to love?" Dex countered meeting Steven's gaze. "It must have been nasty; when I found her she was all shut down...She barely seemed with it."

Struggling to contain her tears Fallon asked. "Where was she?"

"Colby Co." Dex answered pausing before adding. "On the roof."

"What!" Adam shouted. "I don't like what you're implying Dexter."

"I'm implying nothing." Dex countered. "I went to her office first, it had been trashed...I phoned security and that was when I found it." He paused reaching into his pocket for Alexis's note. "She left it for you."

Snatching it out of Dex's hand Adam scanned the first few lines, his scorn quickly turning to horror and he collapsed on to the couch. Taking the letter from Adam's limp fingers Steven handed it over to Fallon able to make out the words over her shoulder. It didn't take long and it confirmed Dex's suspicions Alexis had intended to kill herself.

"Mummy no." Fallon cried out unable to reconcile the defeated tone of the letter with the strong vibrant woman that was her mother. Turning into her brother's arms she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm going to kill him." Steven practically growled taking the note from Fallon and crushing it in his fist.

"Get in line behind me!" Dex retorted glancing between the siblings, each had taken the news differently; Adam stunned to silence, Fallon driven to tears and Steven brimming with anger.

"What are we going to do now?" Adam suddenly whispered but the entire room heard him.

"Confront Blake!" Steven insisted. "Shove this note down his throat and I hope he chokes on it."

"But what about Mummy?" Fallon reasoned. "If this gets out..."

"It would destroy her reputation." Adam finished for his sister. "Oh people would be sympathetic but how could they trust a CEO whose first reaction is suicide."

"Adam!" Steven exclaimed disgusted by his brother's attitude.

"I am not saying this to be cruel Steven." Adam muttered his eyes honest as he met his brother's gaze. "Remember Claudia, how she never got over the stigma of being sent to a asylum, people never let her forget; well multiply that a hundred times and that is how it will be for mother. Loosing Blake has nearly destroyed her, losing her reputation certainly will."

"But we can't just pretend this hasn't happened...What if she tries again? She needs help, people to watch over her..." Fallon insisted.

"I can watch her." Dex replied gently. "Let me take her away, out of Denver."

"You Dexter, I wouldn't trust you to mind the family tortoise!" Adam sneered.

"Who else did you have in mind?" Dex demanded. "If we're agreed as I think we are that this is to stay between us, do you think you can do it Carrington?"

"I could take her to California." Fallon suggested.

"And leave your children behind, how will you explain that to Jeff Fallon?" Dex countered. "I've already talked some sense into her once, got her to reach out to me, enough to get her off that damn roof. I can do this."

"But what about Jack?" Fallon countered. "He's your son and he needs you too."

"Jack is safe in the hospital, the doctors are taking good care of him and it will be a good few weeks before he is ready to leave it. Enough time to set Alexis back on the right path." Dex insisted, unable and unwilling to put into words the depth of emotion he still felt for his former wife. He loved his son, but he had loved Alexis longer and she needed him now, he felt it deep in his gut, he simply had to see this through.

"I think Dex is right." Steven said his resolve strengthening with each passing moment. "He knows mother, knows the woman behind all the shields she puts up even to her children. If anyone can talk her round it's him. And I admit it I am just too angry to be of any help to her."

"Where will you go?" Fallon asked.

"New Mexico, I have a ranch there. It's private and people down there mind their own business."

Snorting Adam added snidely. "A ranch, mother will love that."

"Adam if you can't suggest anything better I suggest you shut up!" Steven snapped. "In the meantime I think we had better head over to Colby Co and sort out things at that end. The last thing we need is any flapping lips."

"Fallon." Dex added. "I know it's a lot to ask but can you keep an eye on Jack for me, it would help reassure me if I knew you were watching over him?

"Of course I will." Fallon replied softly.

Sighing Dex dreaded having to ask for more from her but she was the only one who could to this. "I was also hoping that you might sort out packing Alexis's things at the mansion?"

Nodding Fallon dried her tears. "Can we see her first; I just need to make sure she is alright myself?"

"Sure." Dex muttered leading them over to the door. Pushing it open he nodded to the Doctor who on spotting the children stood up from his seat beside Alexis's bed.

"She's sleeping soundly, and should do so for eight hours."

"Thank you Doctor. We'll take it from here." Dex insisted escorting him to the door leaving Fallon and her brothers alone with the sedated Alexis.

"Oh Mummy." Fallon whispered moving to crouch next to her mother; hesitantly reaching out to take her hand.

"She looks so small." Adam added from the doorway, unable to step inside and confront the issue, looking for all the world like the lost orphan he once thought he was.

Biting his lip Steven struggled to contain his feelings, he wanted to lash out, barely able to contain his anger. Seeing his mother like this only served to increase his fury.

Watching as Alexis's chest slowly rose and fell; he allowed his own breathing to slip into the same rhythm, his anger slowly building with each breath until it roared in his ears. He was never going to forgive Blake Carrington for this, never.


	12. Consequences

Walking into the master bedroom Blake prepared himself for a fight.

Pushing open the door he was surprised to find the room neat and tidy, well apart from the mountain of luggage that seemed to dominate the space. Crossing the room quickly Blake pushed open the door to Alexis's dressing room surprised to find not Alexis herself but Fallon packing away the last of Alexis's things.

"Fallon what are you doing, where's your mother?"

Keeping her face turned away Fallon wiped angrily at the tears that kept trickling silently down her cheeks. "She's gone."

"What…When…Where?" Blake barked.

"She left, you told her too." Fallon retorted bitterly.

"I didn't mean she had to go straight away."

"You didn't honestly think she'd want to stay here another minute did you?" Fallon hissed, slamming the last trunk shut.

"Fallon what happened was between your mother and me…"

"And it's none of my business." Fallon finished for him.

Sighing as he tried to think of some way to reach his daughter to make her understand without giving her all the gory details Blake reached for Fallon stunned when she shrugged off his embrace.

"If you'll excuse me I need to have these delivered." Fallon muttered racing towards the door.

But before she could escape Blake asked once more. "Fallon where is your mother, is there anyone with her?" He added unable to keep all emotion from his voice.

Alexis was missing, hurting and it bothered him; he knew he couldn't go to her himself, he couldn't take the risk of his resolve weakening but he couldn't stomach the idea of her being alone. The possibility frightened him.

Trembling Fallon finally turned to face her father; no longer trying to hide the tears that made silent tracks down her face. Just the sight of him caused her discomfort. The man who had always been her rock, her world, her protector, had almost cost her mother's life and for the first time Fallon had to look at her father and see him for what he really was; just a man, flawed like all others and it distressed her terribly.

"Don't try and convince me you actually care, it won't work. As for where mother is, frankly that's none of your damn business, not anymore!" She said unable to stand being in the same room as him a moment longer.

Suddenly alone Blake gazed around the empty room, the bare closet and shelves, reflected his current state. He felt stripped raw. She was gone, he had no idea where and she clearly had given orders for him not to be told. She was cutting him out of her life; unknowingly ripping him cleanly in two, taking with her that part of him that was hers and always would be.

And what made it hurt the most was the knowledge he had asked her to do it.

Looking into the full-length mirror that dominated the room Blake saw a shell of a man stare back at him. On the surface he seemed the same as always. Neatly pressed, a composed noble expression on his brow but the eyes, they reflected the turmoil within; the ongoing war between duty and desire.

Unable to face looking at his reflection a moment longer Blake fled back into the bedroom hoping for some respite but no sooner had he entered than the door opened and Gerard appeared with several men.

"Oh forgive me Mr Carrington Miss Fallon asked us to retrieve Mrs Colby's things…Mr Carrington we can come back later?"

"No." Blake said softly. "Do it now and Gerard contact the decorators I want this room put back exactly the way it was before."

"Very good Mr Carrington and Mrs Colby's dressing room?"

"Seal it up." Blake added. "I don't want to see it again."

Nodding the butler silently withdrew, the trunks quickly vanishing until the door shut behind them for the last time.

Falling into one of the fireside chairs Blake stared around the empty room, knowing this was the last time he would see it like this. The last remaining monument to the months he and Alexis had spent together, to the future they had been planning. One big happy Carrington Colby family, the dynasty and empire that would last for many generations to come, now lay in ruins about him.

Destroyed by his own hands.

As surely as Nero had fiddled whilst Rome burned, Blake Carrington had stood by and watched as his family's bright future disintegrated.

Clenching his fist he beat it firmly against his forehead trying to drive out such morbid thoughts and feelings but over and over again his thoughts returned to Alexis, wondering and worrying.

"I'm so sorry Alexis…Wherever you are you have to know that…I do love you, and I always will but I cannot change things. If I abandoned Krystle now I couldn't live with myself, I would blame you for my weakness and it would destroy us just as surely. I'd end up hurting you no matter what I do." Blake muttered, not sure whether it was to reassure himself or in prayer that some higher power would intercede and convey his thoughts to his beloved.

Wherever she was, she had to be alright. He needed her to be alright.

Drumming his fingers against the side of his Styrofoam coffee cup Frank Dobson resisted the urge to glance once again at the clock. This freeway cafe was not his idea of an ideal morning spot but then it wasn't him doing the choosing.

Finally the payphone began to ring and checking to make sure no one was paying him the least amount of attention Frank slipped into the kiosk and picked up the receiver.

"The weather is pleasant in Havana." A crisp female voice announced as easily as if she were giving out the weather report on television.

"Then there should be a good harvest of bananas." Frank replied inwardly rolling his eye at the over the top cloak and dagger tactics favored by his client.

"Connecting you now sir." The female voice added and the line clicked and began to ring for a moment until it as picked up and a deep gravelly voice spoke.

"Dobson."

"Mr Davenport." Frank answered respectfully. No matter his client's fondness for dramatics the man was loaded and it was his clout with certain officials that had speeded up his request for parole.

"You had no problems?" The gravelly voice of the mysterious Mr Davenport demanded.

"No sir. Carrington's eldest son, Adam that is, proved most helpful. He has me set up in a respectable area, a line of credit untraceable to yourself."

"Excellent and your progress on infiltrating Denver Carrington?" Davenport demanded, his patience clearly in short supply.

Swallowing nervously Frank paused before answering. "It is progressing sir, I have an in at Colby Co, and with Mrs Colby's close relationship to Mr Carrington…"

"That is not acceptable."

"But…"

"The Carrington Colby connection has been successfully terminated." Davenport growled his patience clearly at an end. "You will find another means to attack Carrington."

"But…"

"I don't enjoy repeating myself Mr Dobson, the support of Colby Co and the Colby fortune is now out of Carrington's reach, he has never been more vulnerable. So you will find another means to destroy Blake Carrington that was the sole reason you were re-activated. Unless of course you would prefer to return to jail?"

"No…No sir." Frank answered unable to conceal the frown that marred his brow even as the line went dead.

His employer had just made his job ten times more difficult, but somehow he would find away. After all he knew what happened to people who failed Charles Davenport. He had been lucky to only end up in jail, Captain Handler as his replacement hadn't gotten off anywhere near as lightly.

Groaning as she woke up; Alexis blinked her eyes trying the shift the bleary images.

As things slowly came into focus Alexis frowned, confused as she studied a particularly ugly lamp on the bedside table. With a shall encrusted base and ugly orange shade it was an eyesore, one that Alexis was certain she could not own…And why would Blake have changed…

Blake.

Her train of thought came to an abrupt end. Thoughts of Blake, of the night before came flooding back; at least she thought it was the night before. And along with them the pain. Choking back a sob Alexis shook her head, now was not the time for this, she had to figure out where she was and she couldn't do that if she allowed one thought of Blake to distract her. So she forced her pain down, trampling it down into her stomach.

Confused and groggy Alexis swung her legs out of the bed staggering as she stood up and tried to keep her balance. Taking a deep breath Alexis forced one foot in front of the other, ignoring the dizzy drugged feeling as she made her way over to the window.

Leaning against the sill she was surprised to find it ajar, a warm breeze caressing her face causing wisps of hair to dance about. Squinting against the bright sunshine Alexis knew only one thing for certain; she was not in Denver anymore, not in Colorado. Yet she had no memory of taking her jet, of planning any trip.

Out of the window the rural terrain stretched out to the horizon, vast dusty pastures giving way to rocky desert the vista unbroken by any other house. The only break in the landscape was the occasional grove of Orange Maces that sprung up along a dirt track that stretched off into the distance. The only sound, other than the wind, the lowing of cattle.

She was alone…

Or if not alone, isolated, in the middle of nowhere and she had no memory of how she came to be here.

Glancing around the spartan room Alexis took in the decoration. Other than the bed, the only other pieces of furniture were a set of rickety chest of drawers with her purse set on top and an armchair over which her fur was draped, her shoes sat neatly beside it on the stripped floorboards.

She hadn't been robbed.

A quick glance at her wrist, which was still circled by several thousands of dollars worth of diamonds confirmed that.

Running her hands down her body, she was relieved when nothing hurt and her clothes although rumpled appeared untouched; so it appeared she hadn't been molested either.

So that only left one other option…Kidnapping.

She was a very wealthy woman. Blake was a rich man. Her kidnapper couldn't be expected to realise they had broken up and Blake was more likely to pay him to keep her here than want her returned.

Yet somehow despite the logic Alexis couldn't help doubting the idea. She didn't feel threatened or confined.

And what kidnapper left their hostage alone in a room they could easily escape from?

True she was in the middle of nowhere but she had her purse and her shoes; escape would be onerous but not impossible.

So if kidnapping didn't fit…

Suddenly as if her brain had finally woken up the pieces began to slide into place.

Colby Co…

The Roof…

Dex…

Dex had been there, he had stopped her.

And slowly memories of another time and another meeting with Mr Dexter flooded back.

"With your eyes and your incredible body you would simply thrive in New Mexico…"

"New Mexico…" Alexis had scoffed trying to place as much space between herself and her persistent young suitor."

Nodding Dex had ignored her attempts to flee, crossing the room and leaning over her, his dark eyes moving hungrily over her body. "I have a ranch there…I know a narrow dirt road that winds itself like a snake through Navaho country…Through Orange Maces…To a spot where the turquoise seems to float to the surface."

Growling Alexis slammed her hand down on the bedside table the sharp noise drawing the attention of the ranch's only other occupant, who rushed to open the bedroom door uncertain just what reception he would get, but afraid that she might have fallen and hurt herself.

Scowling the moment she head the door click open Alexis whirled round the full focus of her fury directed at a silent Dex.

"Dex Dexter what the hell do you think you are playing at?"

"Dex Dexter you have pulled some stunts in your time but this one really takes the cake…This is kidnapping Dex!" Alexis all but screeched, her hands firmly on her hips as she stared Dex down.

"It was a rescue and we both damn well know it Alexis!" Dex retorted trying to keep his voice even, realizing just how his must all look, yet he would be damned if he let her accused him of having anything but having her best interests at heart.

Rolling her eyes at his earnest tone Alexis scoffed. "Don't be so dramatic Dex. Now I don't know what the hell you were thinking of bringing me here, but we are leaving."

"No." Dex answered simply crossing his arms and watching her stunned expression.

"Fine you can stay but I refuse to remain here a moment longer." Alexis hissed stomping over to her shoes and coat, slipping her heels back on picking up her fur and purse.

"Neither of us are going anywhere Alexis." Dex added holding his hands up and blocking the door.

"You can't keep me here Dex."

"Watch me." Dex retorted watching as her expression changed rapidly from righteous fury, to disbelief then back to anger.

"And how exactly do you expect to accomplish that; planning on tying me to the bedposts? Sorry Darling I didn't realize that was your thing…" Alexis added raising a provocative eyebrow.

Fighting a blush as he visualized that particular scenario Dex shook his head, focusing on the here and now and not impossible fantasies.

"Oh you're free to try and walk out of here but we are a good thirty miles from the nearest town and in those heels and this heat I doubt you'd make more than five before you turned back."

Flinging her purse down Alexis huffed her annoyance. "Fine I'll phone for a car…No the Colby Co helicopter, the sooner I am away from you and this hovel the better!"

"Ahhh." Dex added unable to keep a smile from playing about his lips. "There might be a slight problem with that Mrs Colby..."

Clenching her jaw Alexis felt herself begin to shake as the reality of their situation set in. "Let me guess, no phone?"

"Oh there is a phone, we are not quite as behind the times out here in the sticks but it just might have been cut off." Dex admitted with a smirk.

"Might have been…You mean you had it cut off on purpose." Alexis hissed her cheeks flushing with anger. "You can't just kidnap me Dex, people will notice I am missing, my children…"

"Know exactly where you are." Dex finished for her. "In fact they suggested it."

"What?"

"Alexis it is for the best, you needed somewhere to recover, somewhere discrete." Dex added pleadingly hoping that he could appeal to her common sense if nothing else.

"I don't need to recover I'm not sick, what I need is to go home, to get the hell away from you…from…from…"

"From Blake? And do you even have a home anymore Alexis?" Dex queried innocently watching closely as Alexis's face blanched.

"That is none of your damn business." She hissed, backing away from him.

"It became my damn business when I was the one to find you on that roof." Dex snapped back coming near the end of his tether, he hadn't slept more than two hours together, terrified that he might miss her waking up, might not be there when she needed him and that lack of sleep was beginning to show.

"You were the one planning on killing yourself by throwing yourself off of your own building! If anyone can be accused of being dramatic…"

"Don't be ridiculous Dex…"

"Oh now I'm ridiculous?" Dex snapped.

"Yes I never had any intention of doing something so idiotic." Alexis added.

"Well at least we agree on something…"

"Thank you." Alexis cut in smugly, her smirk falling off quickly when Dex added. "That you were being idiotic."

"How dare…"

"And delusional, I was there remember." Dex cut her off reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a familiar piece of paper. "Remember this? Or shall I read an excerpt to jog your memory a little."

"That was not addressed to you Dexter, and it is certainly none of your business." Alexis snapped closing the distance between them and reaching to snatch the letter from him, yet Dex anticipated that and yanked it back out of her reach.

Grabbing Alexis's upper arm Dex leant close, his dark eyes scanning her face searching desperately for some sign, some crack in her façade that he could use to break through this armor of denial.

Muttering softly he watched her expression closely. "You can stand here and lie to me, lie to yourself, until you are blue in the face Alexis." He paused reaching up to cup her face between his hands, shaking her gently when she continued to glare at him, her emerald eyes frozen like chips of ice.

"But I was there up on that roof with you and I know what I saw, what I heard…The woman up on that building wasn't an Alexis Colby I knew and I'll be honest it scared the crap out of me."

Snorting in derision Alexis pushed his hands away before retorting sarcastically. "What an elegant expression, your Wyoming education really paid off didn't it Dex."

Clenching his jaw Dex couldn't bite back his angry response, she just knew the buttons to press to make him mad and for a moment Dex forgot what she had recently been through as he hissed. "And how elegant would you have been splattered all over that pavement?"

Reeling back Alexis gasped, her hand lifting up and slapping him right across the face.

Massaging his jaw Dex allowed the blow, relieved that finally he seemed to be getting through to her, knowing that as much as he would love to pull her close and console her that would probably be the worst thing he could do at this moment. He had to keep pushing her, pushing her until she admitted what she had been planning on doing.

"Do you have any idea how seeing you like that would have been for your children? Or didn't you even think about that? How you killing yourself might hurt them?"

"Don't you dare talk to me about my children." Alexis hissed unable to keep the tremble from her voice, wrapping her arms around herself in a defensive gesture.

"Why not? Because you don't care to hear the truth Alexis? That you valued your wounded pride over them, because that's what it looks like from where I am standing."

"No…No…I didn't mean…I thought it would be easier, that they wouldn't have to choose."

"So you admit it! Blake dumped you Alexis, so you chose to throw your life away." Dex ploughed on even though it was breaking his heart seeing her teeter on the cusp of breaking down.

"I always knew you as a self obsessed woman, but I always thought you loved your children. You certainly claimed to enough. But what do they say, actions speak louder than words, and all your actions have proven is just how selfish you really are!"

This time Dex was expecting her blow and he caught her wrist before she could slap him, holding it tight as Alexis struggled against him.

"You're losing your touch Alexis."

"You Bastard…" Alexis screeched thumping him on the chest with her other fist, tears finally springing to her eyes. In her temper Alexis tried to hold them back, swearing she was not going to give Dex the satisfaction of seeing her breakdown.

Yet Dex wouldn't be Dex if he didn't know her better than she knew herself, he could see her wavering, the sheen of unspilt tears in her eyes. Running his hands down her arms Dex pulled her into his embrace, crushing her against his chest as he rubbed her back, feeling her control break and sobs wrack her tiny frame he held her close as she cried.

"I hate you." Alexis choked out into his damp plaid shirt, yet she still fisted her hands into the fabric so he couldn't leave.

Tucking her head under his chin Dex rubbed her shoulders, his heart clenching as he felt every sob like a fatal blow, adding softly. "I know I hate me too sometimes."

Blake Carrington hated himself sometimes, hated what life had made him become, or perhaps if he were honest what he had made out of life. Yet as he pushed opened the door to the library and caught sight of his assembled staff Blake couldn't think of a damn way to change things, not without making everything ten times worse. No he had made his bed now he had to lie in it; it was time to stop feeling sorry for himself.

He had a second chance, a chance that a year ago he would have given every possession he owned up for. He didn't have the right to complain about the unfairness of it, even if it seemed God had an ironic sense of humor not to mention timing.

"Thank you for waiting for me." Blake said to his assembled staff, unable to ignore the exchanged looks and whispered comments that were being exchanged; clearly news of Alexis's departure was now common knowledge.

It was to be expected news like that, especially in a house like this, would travel fast; Blake could only hope it was sans any of the gory details. He couldn't bear it if on top of the pain he had already caused, he had added public humiliation to the list of injuries he had inflicted. Yet even he wasn't naive enough to think, despite his best intentions or any commands he gave his staff, that his split from his Alexis wouldn't eventually make the papers. Everything he did now would be damage limitation.

"As I am sure you are aware Mrs Colby has moved out of the mansion." Blake added pausing as his throat closed up painfully.

"It was a difficult and private matter that I ask you to respect. However there is some news that you need to be made aware as it will directly affect you all. A week ago I traveled to Switzerland, and I am delighted to report that Mrs Carrington has finally woken from her coma."

Blake stopped as excited whispers broke out amongst the staff, most of whom had served under the last Mrs Carrington and Krystle had been a popular employer.

Holding up his hand to stem the tide of questions Blake raised his voice to be heard over the chatter. "Yes I understand that this is most sudden and exciting news. I will be heading back to Switzerland in a few days and as soon as the doctors give their permission I will bring Mrs Carrington home with me."

"Oh Mr Carrington this is wonderful news." Jeanette broke in drabbing back happy tears. "Miss Krystina must be so excited."

"Thank you Jeanette." Blake added forcing a smile as that seemed appropriate, yet he envied the way his staff could take such uncomplicated joy in Krystle's recovery.

"This will of course be a difficult time for all of us, Krystle will need therapy after such a long time in a coma and I ask you all to show consideration…What I mean to say is that I would appreciate it if you kept the gossip of the last six months to a minimum…"

"Or what he is trying to say, is that he expects you all to take a vow silence about my mother's residence in this house, or am I wrong Daddy?" Fallon's sharp accusatory tone cut through the suddenly deathly quiet room.

Taking a deep breath Blake turned and glared at Fallon, yet instead of quailing under his glare Fallon met it and returned it just as harshly.

"Now is not the time Fa…"

"Well when will be?" Fallon cut him off. "After you've re-written the last six months, pretending to yourself that they never happened. Well sorry Daddy but I doubt the rest of the world will see it that way."

Gritting his teeth in an effort to control himself, since at least Blake recognized they had an audience. "I am not trying to pretend otherwise Fallon, but is it asking too much for a little discretion?"

Folding her arms Fallon fixed him with her blue eyes narrowed in disgust. "You don't mean discretion you mean misdirection. Have you even told Krystle about you and Mummy?"

"That young lady is frankly none of your business."

"It is if you expect me to lie for you, expect us all to pretend nothing has changed." Fallon added waving her hand at the gathered staff who awkwardly gawped at this very public row.

Sighing Blake ran his hands through his hair before turning back to his staff. "If you would excuse us…I will see you all individually about Mrs Carrington's requirements."

Waiting until the last member of staff had left Blake turned and grabbed Fallon by the arm. "What the hell do you think you are playing at Fallon, how dare you talk to me like that in front of the staff?"

"I'm trying to get you to face reality Daddy." Fallon retorted pulling herself free of his grasp. "I'm trying to stop you before you make the biggest mistake of your life!"

"Mistake?" Blake echoed shaking his head. "I've made a choice Fallon, I had to for the sake of my family, but how can you of all people call it a mistake? You know what Krystle means to this family…to me. Do you really think I could abandon her?"

"You've abandoned Mummy!" Fallon hissed her face scrunching up as she fought back the tears, the memory of her mother laying small and sedated still haunted her thoughts.

"Your mother is strong, she will recover…"

"You are certain of that? If you…" Fallon started, never more tempted to throw Alexis's attempt at suicide in his face, to see how her father would recoil in horror and guilt. Yet the thought of anyone else finding that out, of having that hold over her mother stopped the words on her tongue.

"If I what?" Blake demanded his own temper getting the better of him. It was hard enough justifying his decision to himself; he didn't need this right now. "Don't stop Fallon, say what you really mean."

Shaking her head Fallon turned and strode out of the library, wiping at the tears that had sprung to her eyes. It just wasn't fair and here she was caught slap bang in the middle. So she didn't see the person loitering in the hallway until she ran smack into them.

"Hey what's wrong?"

At Jeff's soft concerned tone Fallon felt what remained of her control break and she flung her arms around his shoulders, relieved when he held her close. At least here was someone she could rely on.

Frowning in alarm and confusion Jeff held his sobbing wife close unable to make out her mutterings by sure something terrible had happened yet unsure what to do about it. It was only as he saw Steven come striding down the corridor, his own face twisted up with pain and anger that Jeff once again found his voice.

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Standing in front of the full length mirror Jeff Colby held two ties up against his shirt unable to choose between them.

"The red or the blue Fallon?" He called out, a frown marring his handsome face as his question hung in the air unanswered.

Glancing back over his shoulder Jeff resisted the urge to sigh before trying for the second time to get his wife's attention. "Fallon."

His sharp tone finally snapped Fallon out of her daydream and she almost dropped the spoonful of grapefruit that had been hovering in front of her mouth for the last five minutes. "Jeff?"

"The blue or the red?" He repeated alternating the ties, his concern growing when Fallon shrugged her shoulders disinterestedly and continued to play with her breakfast, pushing it round and round her plate before taking a half hearted bite.

"I don't know…The blue I suppose." Fallon finally answered her blue eyes unfocusing again as she drifted off once more.

"I wish you would tell me what is really going on Fallon." Jeff muttered sadly watching his wife's reflection in the mirror as he knotted his tie. "I know there is more to it, I just wish you could confide in me." He added when she tensed and pushed her unfinished breakfast away with a look of barely restrained revulsion.

Flinging back the covers Fallon escaped to the bathroom, turning on the shower and hoping that Jeff would drop it; knowing it was becoming harder and harder to keep the truth to herself. She loved Jeff and she hated keeping things from him, but he was Blake's man through and through, straight down the line, and the moment he knew what had happened with Alexis he would insist that Blake had a right to know. And that was something Fallon knew had to be avoided at all cost, her mother had already been humiliated enough.

Yet this time Jeff didn't drop it as she had hoped, this time he followed her into the bathroom, leaning against the sink as she stepped under the water, running her hands through her hair and sighing as she hot spray beat down on her skin.

"It's been a week Fallon."

"I know how long it has been Jeff." Fallon snapped unable to keep her irritation from her voice completely.

Yet Jeff ignored her sarcasm and pressed on regardless of all the warning signals. "It's been a week since Alexis left and I know you haven't spoken to Blake since I got back from LA. You can't carry on avoiding your father forever Fallon."

"I'm not…I just can't look at him right now, not without…" Fallon broke off biting her lip, and blinking back the tears that at the moment seemed to constantly sit below the surface. Her emotions had been all over the place for days and even avoiding Blake did little to calm them.

"You don't join the family for breakfast, you are working late so you can miss dinner…"

"I've been busy, with the conference on, you know that!"

"Stop making excuses. I've barely seen you for days, it has got to stop."

"Jeff please…I just can't…not yet it's too soon."

"You have to try, we live in the same house…"

"That can change." Fallon muttered petulantly slamming the water off and grabbing a towel as she got out of the shower, doing her best to ignore her husband's concerned gaze. "Just leave it Jeff…You'll be late for work, we both will be."

Sighing Jeff nodded reluctantly, following Fallon back into the bedroom. Yet he couldn't leave it like this, he didn't want them to part on a cross word. Wrapping his arms around her waist he muttered. "I just wish you'd let me in."

Then pressing a kiss to her damp forehead he released her slowly and picked up his suit jacket. "I'll see you at dinner?" He asked waiting until Fallon paused in brushing her hair and nodded before heading towards the door.

Pausing on the threshold Jeff tried one last time. "I know you seem set against it, but Blake is leaving for Switzerland today…All I am saying is try and clear the air before he leaves. Even if you can't forgive him, at least try for Krystle's sake; she's going to have enough to deal with without being stuck in the middle of a Carrington feud."

Trembling as Jeff shut the door behind him, Fallon set her hairbrush back on the vanity. Perhaps he had a small point, as mad as she was at Blake, she didn't have any right to ruin Krystle's homecoming. It wasn't right to blame her for a situation beyond her control. Yet there was still a petty childlike part of her that couldn't help blaming Krystle. If she had stayed how she was then none of this would have happened, and Fallon was ashamed when she realized how she was feeling.

Perhaps…Just perhaps she could try and negotiate a truce, not let Blake off the hook, but for Krystle's sake.

To say the last few days had been difficult for Blake would have been an understatement. To the wider world it would seem little had changed, he still got up at the same time, he still went to the office and worked as hard as ever, left late and returned home just in time for dinner. Yet beneath the noble brow and calm façade Blake Carrington was a deeply conflicted man.

Sitting at the head of the table Blake pretended to be engrossed in his newspaper, yet it was only a prop, a crutch that meant he could pretend to ignore the lack of conversation and tense atmosphere. Hidden behind the paper Blake could ignore the way Adam and Dana hurried their breakfast, making excuses about an early start. Ignore the way Krystina toyed with her food, when even the prospect of pancakes couldn't distract her from asking questions about when Alexis would be coming home.

Fallon was still furious with him and that hurt far more than he thought it would.

True he had expected a certain level of anger from his children. Alexis was their mother after all and it was only natural that having grown used to their parents' reunion they would find it difficult to accept a separation. Yet as a mother herself he would have thought at least Fallon would be able to see it from his point of view. Krystina was still so young, she needed her mother.

Blake could only console himself with the thought that it was only because they didn't know the full story. Once Krystle was home and her treatment underway and successful perhaps then would be the right time to tell them everything. Once they knew about the tumor they would understand why he did what he did; how he had little choice in the matter it was simply the right thing to do.

Until then he simply had to accept their anger, to let them come to terms with it in their own way.

To come to terms with it himself as well and he had to sooner rather than later. To stop waking up in the middle of the night with Alexis's name on his lips and rolling over to her side of the bed, pulling her pillow into his arms as a substitute. To stop worrying about where she was, whom she was with. To stop listening for her name in conversation, or scanning the paper for a picture. He had to find a way to stop loving her, or pretty soon he would be torn apart.

And he had to tell Krystle the truth, or at least a version of the truth.

Blake was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice when Steven arrived for breakfast; in fact it wasn't until his son was seated next to him with a plate of eggs and a cup of coffee, his tentative.

"Dad can we talk?"

That Blake even noticed he was there.

Folding down one corner of his paper, so that he could glance over the top Blake raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I'm glad at least one of my children is talking to me but if this is going to be about your mother Steven…"

"No Dad this is about me, my future." Steven replied softly and a surprised Blake folded his paper and sat it down beside his plate to give his son his undivided attention.

"I'm listening Steven."

Sighing Steven paused before continuing. "This is kind of…well hard to admit. Dad I think I made a mistake moving to Washington. It was a snap decision."

"Which you are now regretting?"

"Yeah." Steven added softly. "I miss Denver, my family, hell I even miss arguing with the company controller…I want to come back Dad."

"Are you saying you want to come back home?" Blake asked pleasantly surprised.

"I'm saying more than that Dad, I want to come back to Denver Carrington, I want to have the chance to work with you again; properly this time."

Smiling Blake leant back in his chair, out of all of his children he had expected Steven to support his mother, to head back to Colby Co without a second thought. Yet he wanted to come to work with him, finally after all these years of waiting.

"That is the first good news I have heard in days. I'd love to have you work with me son. In fact whilst I'm away why don't you get yourself acquainted with our current projects, I'll tell Marsha to give you access to the confidential files. That way when I am back we can have a meeting to discuss which projects you want to lead on."

Smiling Steven added softly. "Thanks Dad."

"No, thank you Son…Well I'd better finish my packing." Blake added getting to his feet and patting his son on the shoulder.

"Have a good trip Dad, give Krystle my love."

"I will." Blake added a small smile tugging at his lips as he made his way to the door before adding in a low tone. "You don't know how good it feels to know one of my children doesn't hate me."

The moment Blake disappeared out the door Steven's smile fell away, his face contorting in disgust as he glared at his cold breakfast, muttering under his breath. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Dex Dexter was a man of many skills. He could multitask managing companies, run a rig site, plan an international rescue and do a mean Paso Doble. Yet cooking was not one of his talents. He could heat food and grill the occasional steak, yet that was the extent of his skills. So it took most of his concentration to put together a breakfast that Alexis might even consider eating.

It was simple, assorted fresh fruit, some lightly buttered toast but Dex was proud of his accomplishment, now if he could only get her to eat it.

Knocking lightly on her door Dex waited for an answer, not surprised when none was forthcoming.

Alexis had spent the last few days holed up in her room, withdrawing from him more and more. Where at first she would wail at him demanding he take her home, occasionally punctuating her demands by throwing whatever was to hand; the last day or so she had barely reacted to his presence at all. Instead she spent her days curled up in her bedside chair staring out of the window lost in thought, ignoring all attempts to draw her out of herself. When she wasn't there she was curled up in bed, shutting out the world.

Dex was beginning to miss ducking whenever he entered her room.

Entering the darkened room he set the breakfast tray on the chest of drawers moving to the window to yank open the curtains. That at least got some reaction, even if it was only a groan as Alexis pulled the covers over her head.

"It's after ten Alexis. You need to get up."

Yet Alexis didn't answer, burrowing deeper into her nest.

"You've hibernated long enough." Dex added, straining his hearing to catch her muttered. "Too early."

"It wouldn't be too early if you had gotten to bed before three." Dex snapped his patience waning. "And don't tell me I was imagining things, I heard you pacing."

"Spying on me now Dex." Alexis snorted sarcastically. "Why am I not surprised, after kidnapping what's a little voyeurism?"

Biting down on his lip to stifle his retort Dex ran his hand through his hair, calming himself before trying another tactic. "I made breakfast…I got you some of that fresh papaya you like."

"I'm not hungry."

"That's what you said at dinner, damnit Alexis you need to eat."

"S'no point." Alexis mumbled.

"Fine don't eat it…But at least take a shower and change. I told you yesterday that some of your things had arrived, and you haven't so much at looked at them…Alexis are you even listening to me?" Dex added testily when she didn't answer and made no effort to move, convinced that if she ignored him long enough he would give in a leave her alone to wallow.

Yet that was the final straw for Dex.

He had tried waiting patiently, tried cajoling. Had tried giving her time and space to deal with her ghosts.

After her initial breakdown she had become increasingly apathetic and it didn't take a psych degree to recognize the early signs of depression. Well Dex's patience had come to an end, what Alexis needed was a short sharp shock to jar her out of it. That was how they dealt with things out here; it was time to introduce Alexis to therapy Dexter style.

Crossing the room Dex dragged back the covers off of a startled Alexis as roughly as he had opened the curtains. She was curled up in the same shirt and shorts he had lent her the day after they arrived, and Dex ignored the expanse of shapely tanned thigh as he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

For a moment Alexis was too stunned to react and that was all it took for Dex to march them both out of her bedroom, along the hallway, through the great room and kitchen and out into the yard.

At the feel of the cool morning air on her bare skin Alexis squirm and kick in an effort to try and escape, yet Dex's hands tightened on her and she couldn't get him to let her go. It was only when Dex shifted her slightly and began to drag the lid off of the large water butt that Alexis really began to panic.

"Dex…Don't you dar…" She began her words cut off as she was suddenly dumped in the freezing water.

The sheer iciness took her breath away as she slipped beneath the surface, gasping for air the moment she bobbed to the surface. Alexis pushed her sodden curls out of her face unable to stop herself spluttering and chattering with cold.

"You…You…" She stuttered so shocked that even insults weren't forthcoming, staring up at Dex from between the gaps in her fringe.

Relenting slightly at the pathetic sight in front of him Dex reached out and half helped, half dragged Alexis out of the water butt. Her entire frame was shaking and Dex tried to avoid staring, but even he couldn't ignore the way her shirt was now practically transparent, clung to her like a second layer of skin.

"You Bastard!" Alexis finally managed to complete her insult, elbowing Dex in the stomach and deliberately stomping on his foot as she pushed passed him and strode towards the house.

"I'd take a nice hot shower if I were you." Dex smirked as he called after her, unable to tear his eyes away as his ex-wife stalked back to the ranch house. He may be a gentleman but he was still human after all, and damn she looked good.

"Try not to drip all over the carpet!" He called out smugly, laughing as Alexis continued walking yet gave him the finger before disappearing into the house.

A few minutes later he noted with a sense of satisfaction the sound of running water and the missing vanity case.

Perhaps…Perhaps they had finally turned a corner?

For Blake venturing back into the master bedroom for the first time since Alexis had vacated it was more difficult than he was prepared to admit. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes shocked by the complete transformation it was almost as if the last few months had simply been a dream from which he was only now waking up from. Yet Blake refused to dwell on those thoughts, marching over to his dresser in search of some spare socks his hand stopping as his hand met something unexpected.

Closing his fingers around the wrapped package Blake pulled it out frowning in confusion. Unwrapping the unassuming plain brown paper Blake choked back a sob. Nestled inside were three pairs of plain black socks, at first glance they appeared unadorned yet each pair had a small-embroidered patch. One the Denver Carrington logo, the next the emblem for his football team and the last his initials interlinked with another familiar set of letters. Dropping them back into the paper, Blake finally noticed the handwritten note.

"For my beloved Blake, just a little something for all the men you are, forever yours Alexis."

Blake stared at the note his fingers automatically tracing her looped handwriting, lingering on the capital A of her name. His heart lurching painfully, a sharp pain stabbing at his chest taking his breath away so for a moment he almost thought he was having an attack. That was certainly the only reason tears were pricking his eyelids or his hand was trembling.

For a moment Blake considered slamming the drawer shut, of escaping the room and telling Gerard to deal with them, yet he couldn't do it. Picking up the pair with their initials intertwined Blake didn't have the heart to discard them, yet he couldn't leave them here not where anyone might find them. Crossing to the safe set behind a favorite oil painting Blake entered the combination and swung it open. Reaching inside he rummaged through stacks of legal papers until he found his box, pulling it out Blake flipped open the lid; a smile tugging at his lips as he caught sight of his mother's portrait smiling up at him.

Underneath there were assorted items, or varying value, an old broken pocket watch that Tom had given him when Blake had gotten his first job, one of the few moments Blake could remember seeing a proud look in his father's eye. Assorted pictures of each of his children, their baby smiles caught forever. The set of keys to his first car, a beaten up old Cadillac that had meant Blake had been able to travel between the rig and his night classes.

Pushing all these aside Blake placed the socks and her note at the bottom before covering them over once again. Placing the box back in the safe, securing his treasures behind a reinforced door, Blake tried to do the same with his errant emotions. Locking his love for Alexis away behind a padlock, never to be spoken of, never to be admitted to, not even to himself.

He pictured Krystle's face in his mind, her warm loving eyes, her gentle smile; the peace he always felt when he was around her. He let the gentle love he still felt for her fill him.

Once he was in command of himself again Blake returned to his dresser, picking a few pairs of socks, his hands automatically avoiding the remaining two embroidered pairs. Then finishing his packing Blake picked up his suitcase and strode out of the room without a second glance.

Yet he hadn't expected his new resolution to be tested halfway down the staircase as he followed an unaware Fallon and Krystina, his sharp hearing picking up snippets of their conversation.

"So she isn't mad at me, that wasn't why she left?"

"No Krystina, Alexis could never be mad at you."

"You will tell her I miss her."

"Of course I will…I'll send her your love in my next letter I promise." Fallon reassured her.

"You'll tell her to come home soon right?" Krystina added earnestly.

Pausing out of their eye line Blake watched as Fallon swallowed nervously before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Krystina's forehead and he missed her whispered reply.

Waiting until Krystina scampered down the remaining steps and out the house to the waiting car Blake called out to his eldest daughter. "Fallon."

Hearing her father's voice Fallon tried not to overreact, forcing herself to relax and to school her features into a neutral expression Jeff's parting comment repeating in her mind. "Daddy…I've been meaning to talk to you, about last week…" Fallon began cordially.

Yet if Blake heard her hesitance his preoccupation with her previous conversation overruled his commonsense. "Do you really think it is appropriate to discuss your Mother with Krystina?"

Stunned by the sudden attack Fallon was unable to immediately answer. "What?"

"Krystle will be coming home soon and the last thing I want Krystina asking is when your mother will be returning as well."

"She has a name you know." Fallon spat her previous good intention flying out the window. The coldness with which her father referred to Alexis causing her blood to boil.

"That is not the point, Krystle is Krystina's mother and whilst I am away I would prefer it if you encouraged her to be excited about her mother's return not dwell on Alexis's departure. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear." Fallon spat sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

Scowling Blake bit back an angry reply, glancing at his watch he realized he was already running late. "We will finish this when I get back…In the meantime I would appreciate you doing as I ask and if you could try and limit your disdain for me and my decisions whilst around my youngest child I would appreciate it."

Standing on the stairs Fallon watched her father stride away her fists clenched so tightly that her fingernails cut into her palms. She had tried, tried to do as Jeff suggested, yet it was hardly her fault if Blake refused her attempt to clear the air.

It was supposed to be a quiet consuming activity and since Dex had banned her from sitting in her room during the day with threats of another trip to the water butt if she refused; Alexis had taken her manicure set and claimed the comfortable rocker on the veranda. She needed the sun desperately, one glance in the pokey old mirror in the bathroom had confirmed that, she had shadows under her eyes that made her face seem old and gaunt.

And depressed or not she still had standards.

Besides sitting outside also got her out from under Dex's feet and his mother hen impression; god if he asked her one more time if she was alright or needed anything she thought she might actually scream, that or rip his head off.

Of course she wasn't fine.

She was far from fine. Her heart physically ached in her chest; even drawing breath was hard work. She wanted nothing more than to let herself sleep, sleep and forget. To push aside memories of Blake, of his callous betrayal but most importantly ignore the way her treacherous heart still longed for him.

But she had tried that, had spent the days trying to doze away, to keep the pain away and it only made the nights unbearable. When she was unable to sleep, when the pitch dark and silence seemed to close in on her and she struggled to tell dreams from reality. So she had paced the nights away and slept the days.

Yet it hadn't helped…Nothing had helped so far, so really she had nothing to lose by trying to keep herself busy.

She missed Blake…Her children…Her life. Yet she couldn't see a way forward, it was if the path was concealed and all she could do was stagger about blind. It would be so much easier to give up.

Yet every time she thought about it, about that time on the roof when everything had been so clear, so wonderfully numb, she couldn't help but remember Dex's words that first day she had woken up here. He had accused her of being selfish, of deliberately inflicted the worse kind of pain on her children. Blake Carrington was not worth hurting her children, not again.

So for them, even if not for herself she had to keep trying. To find a way to get from one day to next…

"Are you planning on sitting there and doing that all day?" Dex's petulant tone cut through Alexis's musing and she stared up at him from under her scowl; her quick eyes taking in his long lean form as he leant lazily against the screen door.

"I will take as long as necessary." She retorted sharply, feeling the weight of his gaze on her Alexis actually returned to shaping her nails, the rhythmic motion almost soothing.

"Because I could use your help with lunch…And there is some laundry to do." Dex added.

Snorting in distinct un-amusement Alexis didn't even lift her eyes to glare at him this time. "As I am your enforced guest Dex don't you think it is a little rude to expect me to do chores?"

"That depends on whether you want clean sheets on your bed." Dex replied glibly unable to keep the bite from his tone.

"I'm busy Dex, my nails won't finish themselves and besides detergent would ruin the finish." Alexis retorted setting down her nail file and picking up her buffer. "Now if you're so busy, as you claim, I suggest you hurry back…Wouldn't want to waste your day."

Yet Dex wouldn't be Dex if he simply accepted her sarcasm with good grace and left without putting up a fight.

So Alexis was startled when Dex grasped her hand, examining her nails closely as a beautician might. "You're right these are nowhere near finished."

"See I…" Alexis began startled when Dex picked up the nail clippers and positioned them over her beautifully shaped thumb nail.

"Dex don't!"

"Well…" Dex sighed dramatically his fingers poised dangerously around the clipper. "If doing a few chores would ruin them its best they go now…"

"No!"

"So you'll do the laundry?" Dex asked, suddenly all smiles even when Alexis scowled her eyes burning a hole in his chest.

"I'll do the laundry." She grudgingly agreed, relieved when Dex handed over the clippers.

"Excellent, washer is the outhouse, detergent in the cupboard above it…" Dex said reaching into the kitchen for the basket of washing, dumping it on Alexis's lap before she could object.

"And don't forget to separate the colors from the whites!" Dex added smugly before quickly darting out of the way as Alexis hurled her clippers at him and they bounced off of the closing screen door. Cutting off her flustered exclamation of retribution as Alexis struggled out from under the mountain of laundry.

And not for the first time Dex wished he had had the forethought to bring a camera.

Part 5:

Rummaging around the kitchen as he dried their lunch things and put them away Dex frowned as he took a mental inventory of their food. If they were going to be here much longer he needed to take the truck to the nearest town and stock up. Hearing the screen door shut close behind him Dex smiled as he heard Alexis mumble complaints under her breath.

She hated doing chores that much was obvious but he had to give her some credit, once she set her mind to something she didn't stop until it was done properly. By now he doubted there was a piece of clothing, sheet or towel in the house that hadn't been inspected and when found failing the Alexis Colby standard of cleanliness subjected to the washing machine.

"Alexis I need to head into town, we're running low on a few things…"

"Your leaving me alone…You can't what if something happens?" Alexis demanded and Dex turned round surprised by her reaction.

Smirking Dex dried his hands on his jeans watching her closely. "What? You break a nail?"

"Don't be factious Dex, what if the house catches fire…Or there are burglars?" Alexis added truly concerned, she truly knew nothing about their surroundings and there was no phone, no help nearby.

"Out here?" Dex joked shaking his head. "The only visitors are the lizards, as for a fire as long as you stay out of the kitchen Alexis…"

"Very funny Dex but what am I supposed to do whilst you're gone, twiddle my thumbs?"

"You could fold all that clean laundry?" Dex teased earning a glare. "Ok seriously I do have something that should keep you out of trouble at least for a while."

Dex's cryptic reply earned him a raised eyebrow, her curious expression falling as Dex retrieved an envelope from his back pocket and handed it over, the handwriting all too familiar.

"It's from…"

"Fallon." Alexis finished for him setting the sealed letter down on the table, her eyes fixed on it warily.

"Aren't you going to open it and find out what she has to say?"

"Maybe later." Alexis answered softly getting to her feet and leaving the room and the letter.

Frowning Dex followed her, allowing her to retreat but not escape entirely as he scooped up the letter and tucked it back into his pocket. Standing in the doorway as Alexis began to fold yet another mountain of dry laundry Dex felt his concern grow. "Why later why not now?"

"I'm busy Dex." Alexis retorted sharply gesturing to her work. "Now I thought you were leaving?"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you don't want to hear from your children?" Dex demanded his handsome brow creased in concern as Alexis pointedly ignored him.

Closing the distance between them Dex reached out and caught her hands, stilling them before turning her to face him his hands sliding to her slender waist and holding her in place.

"Dex let me go…I told you I'm busy I'll read it later. I am not going to drop everything just..."

Shaking his head Dex leant down until he could stare into her eyes. "You're not busy, you're hiding Alexis and I want to know why? I'm not going to give in on this Alexis, you're clearly mad about something. Just what?"

"Just because my children finally deign to pay me the slightest bit of attention!" Alexis snapped, now she had started the words split from her tongue, her pain very real even if was irrational. "Just because their consciences have finally kicked in and after a week they send a letter, a letter! The don't visit, don't try and reach out to me…No that might take time away from their own lives…Instead they palm me off like a defective embarrassment, out of sight out of mind."

However Dex in good conscience couldn't let her continue. "That is not fair Alexis. They all wanted to be here."

"Really then why aren't they?" Alexis snapped raising a superior eyebrow and folding her arms across her chest.

"Someone has to run Colby Co…"

"So Adam has a valid excuse but I have at least two more children Dex…Oh I don't expect anything from Amanda but Steven and Fallon."

"Both have children."

"Oh please, who have nannies and other parents who can look after them."

"And it wouldn't be at all suspicious if they suddenly left them and couldn't say when they would be back, or would you prefer your children didn't bother trying to keep this quiet? They are bending over backwards to protect you Alexis, they are worried sick."

Pouting slightly Alexis had to admit he had a small point yet she didn't feel like being reasonable. It still hurt to feel abandoned by her own family. She couldn't shake the nightmares, the images of her children playing happy families with Krystle and Blake; of them being happy she was out the way.

"You have Jack." Alexis countered. "It's just an excuse, you don't need to pretend or defend them Dex."

"I'm not pretending anything!" Dex snapped running his hand across his forehead, trying to think of a way to reach her, to reason with her. "Would you really have wanted your children, grandchildren, to have seen you in that state?"

"No…"

"So why are you so angry?" Dex demanded resisting the conflicting urges to shake some sense into her or pull her close and keep her safe from the world.

Biting her lip Alexis closed her eyes unable to face the pity in his gaze, the words slipping out quietly. "It just feels like they were relieved to have me out of the way…So that they were free to welcome Krystle back without feeling torn."

"Oh Alexis no…no…You're children love you, they are concerned for you. I've never seem them so furious, if Blake had been there when they found out they would have ripped his head off. They all wanted to look after you, I had to persuade them to let me help instead."

"And that's the truth?" Alexis asked, opening her eyes and staring up at him her emerald eyes wide and pleading.

"Yes but you don't need to take my word for it." Dex added pulling the letter back out of pocket and pressing it into her hand. "Why don't you find out for yourself."

Leaning back in the desk chair Jeff Colby rubbed his aching forehead. With Blake leaving for Switzerland Jeff was once more defacto running Denver Carrington, and although Jeff didn't mind helping out the man he thought of as a father it didn't leave him much time for his own business affairs. He was still a major shareholder in Colby Enterprises and although Jason was happy, far too happy for Jeff's liking, to run the company by himself; there was still papers to read, minutes and proposals to go over.

In essence Jeff was doing two men's work for little reward and if he was honest it grated slightly.

Perhaps it would be easier to cope if it wasn't for the constant feeling of tension lying over the mansion like a shroud. Fallon was furious with Blake, Adam and Dana were withdrawn and Steven seemed to be avoiding him. Jeff couldn't shake off the feeling of once more being an outsider within the Carrington clan, just like when he was a child and Fallon and Steven would suddenly gang up and vanish, the Carrington children were pushing him out once again.

Yet Jeff Colby was no longer a child, and there was only so much he would take, especially from his own wife, before he started demanding answers. So instead of staying at the office all afternoon Jeff had informed his secretary at Denver Carrington that he would be attending to Colby Enterprise business that afternoon at the mansion and only to contact him if it was essential.

Closing his eyes Jeff stretched out, his back cramping slightly from sitting in one position for too long, lifting one leg and then the other. Cursing to himself when his exercise upset the precarious mountain of paperwork and half of it slumped to the floor. Muttering under his breath Jeff got to his knees, hissing when his back gave another warning twinge, reminding him yet again that he wasn't getting any younger.

Gathering all his spilt papers Jeff was just about to get to his feet when the door to the library swung open and he gained some unexpected visitors. For a moment Jeff was about to call out, yet his wife's breathy angry rant stopped him.

"Good it's empty…Honestly Adam I thought we had agreed not to talk about this just anywhere, you can't ask about Mummy in the corridor…What if one of the staff had come walking passed?"

"It's alright Fallon, no one heard us and besides Dad's already in the air." Steven's placating tone could be heard trying to calm down his sister. "Now what was so important?"

"Have you finally heard from Dex, is that it?" Adam's question or more importantly the desperate way he sounded made the hairs stand up on Jeff's arm.

"Yes I did, he couldn't talk for long he was in a public phone booth. He thought it better to talk away from the ranch."

"Dexter's feeble grasp of psychiatry and female sensibilities don't interest me Fallon." Adam snapped back. "All I care about is Mother."

"That is all any of us care about Adam." Steven added bitterly. "She hasn't tried to do anything to herself, not again, Dex has been keeping a close eye on her?" He trailed off voice breaking and leaving Jeff to draw his own terrible conclusions.

They couldn't mean…Not Alexis…Yet suddenly pieces of a puzzle he wasn't even aware of began to fall into place and Jeff strained his hearing to catch the rest of the whispered conversation.

"No she hasn't thank goodness, but Dex is worried she is becoming depressed, she has barely gotten out of bed, won't eat…"

"Not surprising if Dexter is cooking!" Adam snorted back earning him another angry retort from Steven.

"You agreed this was the best thing for Mother Adam, Dex is the best person to keep an eye on her. He cares about her."

"So do I!" Adam snapped.

"So do we all." Fallon insisted placating. "Look arguing between ourselves isn't going to do any good."

"What does Dex suggest we do?" Steven asked reasonably. "Does he think we should visit, because we could be down there tonight?"

"No not yet…He's gave mother the letter we wrote and he asks us to keep sending them even if she doesn't answer. Maybe if she hears we love her and want her back enough times she'll start to believe it."

"Mother knows that already!" Adam insisted.

"Well it can't hurt to hear it again now can it?" Fallon testily returned. "Now Dex wasn't sure how long it will be before Mother can even consider coming home…Adam is everything alright at Colby Co? Do you need Mother's signature for anything?"

"Not yet, I've been able to convince them she is in Europe spontaneously visiting Amanda and that things can wait until she gets back but that excuse won't hold much longer. We've got a board meeting next week and if Mother isn't there and I don't have a damn good excuse…"

"Alright I'll talk to Dex, maybe Mother will be up to thinking of a solution herself?"

"I hope so." Adam muttered and Jeff could hear the worry in his voice. "Dobson will be there and I trust that man about as far as I could throw him."

"And everything is covered here as well…I told Gerard Mummy was in Europe as well so that should filter through all the usual household gossips.

"What about Jeff Fallon?"

Steven's question was pointed and Jeff found himself very interested in her answer.

"What do you mean Steven?"

"How long are you going to be able to keep this from him?" Steven answered and Jeff waited with baited breath for her answer.

Why had she kept this from him, couldn't he have helped in some way?

"For as long as I can Steven you know that; he's not like Dana, sure he is trustworthy it's just…He's Blake's man Steven you know that."

"You still think he'd tell Blake even knowing what it would do to mother?" Steven asked.

"Don't you?" Fallon's tone was sharp. "Even if he didn't go right out and tell Daddy, you know every time it came up he'd insist that 'Blake has a right to know' that it's 'Wrong to keep him in the dark'."

"Fallon's right." Adam insisted. "Jeff will always take Blake's side, and imagine what will happen not now but years down the line when Mother is better and home and her and Blake are clashing over business. Can you imagine Jeff keeping it from Blake then, when it would be something to hold over Alexis?"

"Look can we just drop this for now it's almost time for dinner and I'd rather not be caught whispering behind the library door. I am not telling Jeff so it doesn't matter, I'll think of something to distract him." Fallon added bringing the conversation to an abrupt halt.

A few moments later as the door shut behind them a very stiff Jeff Colby got awkwardly to his feet, yet if he was honest the throbbing pain his back was the least of his worries.

It was true he loved Blake like a father but he would never tell someone else's secret. He cared about Alexis, and he wished there was someway he could help, but how could he help if his own wife refused to confide in him. That Fallon didn't trust him cut more deeply than Jeff could say and for a moment he considered spilling the beans just to lash out at her.

After all if Blake was the cause, and Jeff was certain he had been, Blake had a right to know, the right to try and make amends if he could…Didn't he?

Dex wasn't sure what it was that woke him. Perhaps it was a door shutting, perhaps some noise from outside or perhaps it was just a jarring dream that had him sitting up suddenly in bed gasping for breath and trying to calm his pounding heartbeat. Shivering in the early morning light and cool air Dex rolled out of bed. Stretching his tensed muscles he grabbed a shirt and jeans, dragging them on quickly over his boxers not bothering the button the shirt.

He didn't need to dress, he doubted Alexis was awake and she had seen him in less than his boxers before but somehow the idea of confronting an intruder in his underwear didn't seem prudent.

Slipping quietly from his room careful not to let the door bang Dex decided it would at least be prudent to check on Alexis; just in case she had woken as well and was concerned Dex convinced himself. It had nothing to do with the fact that he enjoyed, had always enjoyed watching Alexis sleep; no one would deny she was a beautiful woman yet when she slept there was a gentleness in her face that wasn't there any other time.

Dex had missed watching her sleep, had missed sharing that intimacy with someone he cared deeply about. So if he occasionally popped his head round the doorframe and checked on her whilst she slept it was a guilty pleasure that he realized would soon have to come to an end. Dex Dexter had been called many things in his life but he wasn't a fool; he still cared for Alexis very deeply, probably too deeply for his own good. And despite the progress they had made, perhaps now they could even be called friends he knew Alexis was still in love with Blake.

Yet when he rapped softly on Alexis's door before pushing it open he was astonished and worried to discover her bed empty.

Striding quickly into the great room and the kitchen Dex called out. "Alexis?"

When there was no answer he felt his stomach clench. She had been doing so well, true she had been very obstructive yesterday when he gave her Fallon's letter and had been quiet and introspective during dinner. Perhaps he had been wrong to back off and give her some space?

He tore through the kitchen like a whirling dervish his heart dropping into his stomach as he found it empty and the door unbolted.

"Alexis?" He called out crossing the yard. "Alexis…" His panic increasing when there was no answer.

Running his hands through his hair Dex turned on the spot glancing up and down the yard, yet it was deserted there was no sign of her. It was still early, the sun had barely risen and it was quite cold so he doubted she had spontaneously decided to go for a walk. There was only one place left to check however unlikely.

Walking towards the stables Dex was surprised to spot the gentle glow from the kerosene lamp he always kept in the tack room through the slightly open door. Sliding back the heavy sliding door further he stepped into the musky stables.

"Alexis?"

"In here Dex." Alexis's soft voice echoed down the darkened corridor from the far end and the only occupied stall. Walking towards the light Dex was surprised to see Alexis sitting inside the stable with the colt, grooming comb in hand as she brushed the lame colt.

Leaning against the stable door Dex tried to keep an amused smile from his face, his panic now abating to leave only amused confusion. "This is a surprise."

Turning to face him Alexis didn't choose to dignify that with a reply simply raising an eyebrow.

"I never pictured you as a country girl." Dex added ignoring her slight glare. "Although I have to admit it kind of suits you." And it did Dex noted, the simply tied curls in a ponytail, a pair of tight jeans tucked into boots and a simple but tailored white shirt that from this angle gave him a tantalizingly fleeting glimpse of cleavage.

"Couldn't you sleep?"

"No not really and I remembered you mentioned that this little one had to come inside yesterday to rest his leg so I thought he might want to keep me company for a while."

"You could have woken me if you wanted to talk Alexis?"

"I didn't, I just didn't want to be alone with my thoughts."

"I could have just sat there not saying anything." Dex insisted unable to contain a note of hurt from his voice that of all the company Alexis chose a horse over him.

"Dex you could never just sit there." Alexis chastised him tempering her sharp retort with a fond gaze. "Even if you didn't talk you'd still sit there watching me and I would feel under scrutiny."

"Well is it my fault you're pretty easy on the eyes?" Dex countered yet his tone lacked any real bite. "So did Darius here have any valuable insight?"

"He's a good listener but not very forthcoming on advice." Alexis retorted with a half smile reaching out and giving the colt a fond stroke.

"Animals always make the best confidents. When I was a little girl and things were difficult at home…Let's just say Cassey and I didn't grow up in the most peaceful environment, my parents' relationship was rather turbulent. So when their yelling turned to smashing things I used to slip out the house and out to the stables, my pony was always the best listener."

Resting his chin on his hands Dex watched her closely trying to picture in his mind the girl she must have once been. It was just too difficult, he had never seen a childhood picture of Alexis, never seen a framed portrait of her parents. It had been a shock to discover quite by accident that Alexis even had a sister since during their marriage she had never mentioned her. Even though they had married in England, in a church nearby where Alexis had grown up there were few family friends, only a few people that Alexis had been friends with in London. Her life before her marriage to Blake was still something of a mystery to him, save for that irritant that was deposed monarch of Moldavia.

"I still can't picture you as a pony club girl, all jodhpurs and rosettes...Now tea parties and dressing up yes, but smelly hairy horses…I didn't even know that you rode."

"Oh I used to love riding, Daddy used to hunt and Mother encouraged both Cassey and I to ride and compete, she thought it was healthy to develop a desire to win from an early age. I often think she was trying to groom us both for life married to some wealthy aristocrat, she never did forgive me when I threw over an invitation from the Duke of Buckingham to attend Ascot and instead headed off to a certain Colby birthday party in Denver Colorado of all places."

"Of all places." Dex echoed with a smile. "So why don't you ride anymore. I'm sure I heard Fallon mention once you didn't, that when she and Steven used to go out riding with Blake you stayed at home."

"Oh…" Alexis sighed. "Well when I was thirteen I had an accident on a cross country course. I was alright, just a little bruised but my horse broke his leg and there wasn't anything that could be done. They shot him and I just couldn't face getting another horse. Mother couldn't understand, she told me I was being sentimental and silly, she brought another horse a week later so I could compete in the county championships. So to spite her I refused to ever ride again and then we had a few cross words which resulted in my being shipped to boarding school in Switzerland."

"Those must have been some words." Dex muttered and Alexis raised a teasing eyebrow.

"They raised a few eyebrows." Alexis quipped.

"Suffice it to say my Mother and I didn't see eye to eye on anything after that. She refused to come to my engagement party to Blake so we eloped to save her the satisfaction of refusing to come to the wedding. I swore at the time if I had a daughter I would always support her choices, if she wanted to ride she could, wanted to dance ballet it was up to her and I would never refuse to accept her choice of husband…I like to think I have managed to succeed on at least most of that…" Alexis added sadly. "Even if I haven't been the best mother to my children."

"Your children love you Alexis, you must have done something right." Dex added softly relieved when Alexis nodded and a small smile lifted her face.

"You're right they do." Alexis added her hand moving to rest over her heart where inside her shirt she had tucked her children's letter. Then reaching into her jean pocket she pulled out another letter, handing it to Dex without a word.

Glancing at the name and address Dex smiled, pocketing the reply without passing comment. Yet there was one subject he couldn't leave alone. "And you really haven't ridden since?"

Shaking her head Alexis added softly. "No…At first it was temper then it became habit and then after a while it had been so long since I had ridden I was almost afraid to get back in the saddle."

Unbolting the stable door Dex stepped inside and offered a confused Alexis his hand, waiting until she laid her small soft hand in his large rough palm before tugging her to her feet. "Well Mrs Colby, the Alexis I know doesn't run from things she is afraid of she faces them…So it is a beautiful morning why don't you come grab a saddle and join me in a morning ride?"

Chewing her lip for a moment Alexis looked up at him uncertain before a bright smile broke across her face and Dex marveled at the transformation. "Lead the way Mr Dexter!"

Meanwhile in Denver Jeff Colby woke to an empty bed. Stretching out Jeff rolled onto his side his hands automatically reaching out for his wife and enclosing a cold pillow. Blinking the sleep from his eyes Jeff frowned. The space beside him was cold.

As cold as the void that had grown between him and Fallon since revelation of the night before. Jeff struggled to look at her without recalling the things he had overheard and the accompanying feeling of hurt and distrust. Fallon had claimed to be feeling tired and she did indeed look pale so she had gone to bed early.

Jeff had worked late, he did have a lot of paperwork but he could admit to himself that it was an excuse; an excuse to put off the argument that he knew was coming. When he had come to bed Fallon had pretended to be asleep and he had let her, getting changed in the bathroom and turning his back on her back in bed.

Clearly this morning she had slipped out of bed in order to avoid him.

Angry Jeff flung back the covers and stalked towards the bathroom, determined to have a shower and head to work. Yet his resolution lasted only so long as it took to open the door and find his wife with her head over the toilet dry heaving.

"Fallon Sweetheart…"Jeff was all concern as he knelt down beside her and pulled back her hair, fumbling for a glass of water. "Do you need me to call a doctor?"

Accepting the glass of water Fallon shook her head swilling out her mouth before sitting up and fixing Jeff with her wide blue eyes. "Oh Jeff…I think…I think I might be pregnant."

Sitting back Jeff couldn't stop the smile from breaking out on his face, a baby, a new baby it was like a sign that despite everything that had happened there was still good things left in his marriage. A future to look forward to and he pulled Fallon into a hug.

Leaning into Jeff's embrace Fallon tried to summon an ounce of the same enthusiasm, yet all she could manage was a weak half smile, grateful for the fact that Jeff couldn't see her expression. A baby now? With everything else that was going on? Fallon couldn't think of a worse possible time and somehow Jeff's enthusiasm only made matters worse.

"So as you can see Mr Carrington…Mrs Carrington the initial test results are very encouraging. The drug treatment seems to be working. Of course it is early days. And Mrs Carrington is doing especially well in her physiotherapy." Dr Muir added smiling at the couple across from him.

If you didn't know better you would look at the happy smiles and joined hands and see only a married couple still very much in love. Yet Hans Muir did know better.

"That is wonderful darling." Blake gushed leaning forward to press a kiss to a serenely smiling Krystle's cheek. "So this means Krystle should be able to come home soon?"

"I think we still need to err on the side of caution Mr Carrington. Let us give it a few more days but if things continue at this pace then yes we will only be looking at weeks before Mrs Carrington can travel. Although I will insist on sending one of our nurses with her, I just wouldn't trust anyone else to continue with my treatment plan and monitor any side effects."

"Thank you Dr Muir." Krystle answered softly. "You've all been so kind."

Nodding away her thanks Dr Muir smiled and quietly withdrew leaving the happy couple to some privacy.

"Doctor there is a phone call for you in your office."

Thanking the nurse Dr Muir made his way quickly to his office picking up the phone waiting for a long moment before speaking. "Yes Carrington is here…No he hasn't a clue…I promise everything is proceeding according to plan Mr Davenport."


	13. Homecomings

Part 1:

"You're getting old Dex Dexter!" Alexis's playful banter brought a smile to Dex's face and he resisted the urge to remind her just who was the oldest amongst them. Instead he urged his own mount on faster closing the distance between them.

"Oh no you don't." Alexis hissed as a laughing Dex suddenly appeared at her elbow.

"Give up woman." Dex retorted smugly as the last stretch came into sight and both their horses recognized they were close to home and their eagerly awaited breakfast. "I've got this one in the bag."

"You wish!" Alexis muttered giving one last kick and her mount surged ahead kicking up dust that had Dex choking and his eyes watering.

Reining in his mount a little Dex enjoyed the view; he really did love those jeans.

Giving a whoop of excitement as she reached the yard first Alexis turned sharply and brought her horse to a stop. "I win!"

Laughing at her obvious infectious excitement Dex slowed down and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I bow to your superior skills."

"About time Mr Dexter." Alexis retorted fluffing out her hair from the band she had used to tie it back from her face. "So is that five races to me now?"

"Four!" Dex corrected her as he swung down from the saddle securing his own horse before walking over to her.

"I'm sure it was five."

"Yesterday's didn't count. You didn't wait for me to re-mount before starting off." Dex insisted his dark eyes glinting playfully enjoying the way Alexis huffed in annoyance.

"I still won."

"A hollow victory but if you feel the need to cheat…"

"Fine four!" Alexis snapped sliding her feet out of the stirrups and swinging her leg over the saddle surprised when she felt Dex's hands around her waist helping to lower her gently to the ground.

"I'm not a child Dex." She chided yet there was little venom in her tone as she pulled away putting some much needed distance between them.

"Oh believe me lady I am well aware of that!" Dex muttered provocatively.

"Dex…" Alexis began warningly her emerald eyes conveying the message to back off more clearly than any words she could find.

"Alright…Alright I'll keep my comments to myself but it's hardly fair Alexis not when you go around dressing like that."

"Like what?" Alexis asked truly astounded. Jeans, boots and an old faded checked shirt of Dex's that was so long in the sleeve she had to fold them up and was so big in the body she had to knot it at her waist. "I look like a hobo and you know it."

"Oooh lady if all hobos looked like that I might start hanging about in parks after dark!" Dex retorted with a wiggle of his eyebrow that had Alexis creasing up.

"You do that Dex, at least I'll know where to find you if I need anything…"

"Your back scratching perhaps?" Dex teased, the memory of the other night still fresh in his mind.

When he had to avert his eyes as a scantily towel clad Alexis had fairly burst into his bedroom as he was getting ready for bed. At first Dex had been about to praise the lord for such a speedy response to his prayers when Alexis had proceeded to demand he scratch her back.

"You want me to what?" Dex had demanded.

"Scratch it." Alexis replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Please Dex its driving me mad…I think I must have a rash or something?"

Taking a deep breath to try and calm his pulse Dex slid his hand down her smooth back tugging the towel a little lower so he could try and see what she was talking about. Her own scratch marks were obvious, talon marks against her porcelain skin. Yet there was something else there, little bumps.

"Heat rash I think." Dex muttered "Wait there I think I've got some lotion." Before disappearing into his bathroom to retrieve the calamine lotion. Returning bottle and cotton wool in hand he handed it to her. "Apply that it should help."

"What?" He added staring at her pleading expression. "Oh no." He added as the penny dropped. "Alexis don't…you can't expect me to do it."

"I can't exactly reach." She explained presenting her bare back to him expectantly.

Sighing Dex glared up at the sky, cursing God's sense of humour.

"The things I do…" Dex muttered as he unscrewed the bottle and began to dab the cooling lotion on to her rash. Trying to ignore the texture of her skin or the gentle slope of her back and especially the way it went all the way down to her…

"Earth to Dex!" Alexis's annoyed voice dragged Dex back to the present.

"Sorry." Dex muttered ducking his head to try and hide his blush. "So breakfast pancakes my treat."

"With strawberries?" Alexis demanded helping him unsaddle the horses and leading them back to the field where she released them.

"Fine, anything else your highness?" Dex muttered as he heaved the heavy saddlery back to the tack room, rubbing the sweat from his face with the back of his hand.

"Don't worry I'll think of something." Alexis's voice echoed down the corridor of the barn and Dex had to smile. Something's never change.

"Dex I think you'd better get out here…" The note of worry in Alexis's voice set him immediately on edge and Dex hurried to join her blinking in the bright daylight as he spotted a truck pull up in his yard.

"Don't worry I'll handle it." He muttered leaving Alexis by the stables to greet their guest.

"Mr Dexter?" The new arrival asked and Dex nodded. "Telegram for you sir…Can you sign here?"

Accepting the pen Dex scrawled his signature across the form and took the offered envelope. Yet he waited until the visitor was back in his truck and backing out of the year before he opened it. Cursing as he read its brief but important contents.

"Dex what is it?" Alexis's concern was genuine and Dex almost started in surprise at hearing her suddenly at his elbow.

"It's from my lawyer. He has secured a custody hearing for Jack."

"But that's wonderful!" Alexis exclaimed her enthusiasm abating when Dex didn't seem to feel the same. "Isn't it?"

"Look at the date."

Taking the telegram Alexis realized what he meant the date was set for next week. This stank of Monica that and the hearing was being held in LA, a city where the Colby family had rather more influence.

"So you need to leave." Alexis muttered softly.

"I am not leaving you." Dex insisted. "I'll talk to the lawyers maybe they can get a postponement…"

"No Dex." Alexis countered. "That will be playing into Monica's hand, this is your son it is more important. I will be fine."

"But you can't be ready to go back to Denver?"

Sighing Alexis shook her head. "No you're right I'm not but that doesn't mean I can't come to LA with you?"

"You want to come with me?" Dex asked truly astonished.

"Of course that's what's friends do", Alexis added shyly looking up through her lashes at him in what was a very childlike gesture, as if she were afraid to look directly at him in case he denied it.

"Yeah friends do." Dex answered softly her answering smile all the thanks he needed

Relieved they had that settled Alexis added, "After all I did promise to help didn't I?"

"I have the results of your blood tests here Mrs Colby." Dr Harrison answered glancing across the desk at the couple waiting anxiously for news.

"I'm afraid you aren't pregnant."

Surprised and disappointed Jeff reached out and took Fallon's hand in his own. "You're sure Doctor so why has she been so sick?"

Looking over the edge of his glasses Dr Harrison turned his attention to his pale patient who much to his surprise didn't look half as disappointed as her husband.

"What you have experienced Mrs Colby is the side effects of a low level virus combined with a hormone imbalance; we can give you tablets to stabilize the imbalance."

Nodding Fallon tried to take it all in. She wasn't pregnant. The relief she felt shocked her. She loved both of her children but it felt as though she had only recently started to get her own life back. Managing The Carlton had been challenging but she loved it. She had been secretly dreading another pregnancy.

So Jeff's next question was like a punch to the gut.

"So this hormone imbalance how would that effect us if we decided to try for another child?"

Glancing between the couple Dr Harrison paused before answering.

"Well in order to get pregnant Mrs Colby wouldn't be able to take the tablet but a pregnancy might help sort the problem out. Often the imbalance will disappear after a pregnancy."

Horrified Fallon could only sit mute as Jeff continued to question the doctor further. This was not how she had expected today to go but as bad as this was at least she wasn't back at the mansion right now. That was one homecoming she just couldn't face.

Part 2:

"Oh Blake I'm so excited everything just looks so wonderful!" Krystle's excitement was infectious and Blake found himself returning her grin, squeezing her hand back just as tightly and forcing all similarities with another homecoming six months ago out of his mind.

The house did look wonderful, now in spring the flowers in the ornamental beds were full of colour and the morning light bathed the front aspect glinting off of the polished windows. It truly did look like a mansion from a fairytale and theirs was truly a fairytale ending. The beautiful sleeping beauty woken from her slumber and now returning to her Prince Charming's castle to live happily ever after.

Yet despite his best intentions Blake was too much of a realist to imagine it would be all happily ever after. There were too many skeletons living in their castle of dreams waiting for some unsuspecting princess to open their closet doors to leap out.

As the limousine crept along the drive Blake kept his gaze on Krystle's rapt expression. Yet his mind raced back to Switzerland to a rather, shall we say, edited version on the past year.

Blake knew that he couldn't put it off any longer. Krystle was recovering with a determination that made him beam with pride yet that also meant the question of when they could return to Denver and what they would find when they did could not longer be put off.

So he had decided now was the time, the time to tell her the truth.

Yet he wasn't foolish enough to come unarmed.

Walking into Krystle's room Blake greeted her with a smile and a kiss to her cheek, stepping back to present a smiling Krystle with a bunch of bright little violets. "For you pretty lady."

"Oh Blake they are beautiful." Krystle muttered bringing the little flowers up to her face to breath in their scent. "But you have to stop spoiling me like this." She insisted waving a hand around the room where scarcely a surface was bare, each festooned with different flowers.

"They are all justly deserved." Blake insisted taking the seat beside the bed.

"Oh I am so lucky Blake but I must confess I would trade every single flower here for just five minutes with Krystina…Has Dr Muir said anything about my being allowed to travel?"

That was the opening Blake had been waiting for and he rubbed his sweating palms on his trousers. "That was what I was meaning to talk to you about…I didn't mention it before now because I didn't want anything to interfere with your recovery."

Suddenly quiet Krystle sat waiting expectantly, her blue eyes narrowed in concern.

"I…God this isn't easy." Blake began his voice breaking surprised when he suddenly felt Krystle's hand on his own squeezing it reassuringly.

"Go on Blake, whatever it is you can tell me."

Smiling softly Blake stared at her in wonder, even in her confusion she was still more worried about his distress, she really was a genuinely wonderful woman and it gave him the strength to continue.

"When I lost you I was lost, I was a wreck of a man." He began his voice breaking as he recalled that terrible time, the feeling of being completely alone overwhelmed him.

"Go on Blake."

Keeping his eyes locked on their joined hands Blake added. "I had lost all my sense of purpose, I started to take risks, terrible risks, jumping into situations without thinking. The family became embroiled in a terrible situation and I was faced with a split second decision whether to kill a man or let him kill me instead."

Blake heard Krystle's gasp of horror but by now he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. The only person he had even talked about this to was Alexis and it felt good to be able to get it off of is chest to the only other person who might understand.

"I chose, I killed him and I have to live with that knowledge for the rest of my life…But I was injured I needed to recover, I needed to heal not only from the gunshot but I needed time to look at my life to grieve properly."

"Oh Blake."

Blake could hear the tears in her voice but he still couldn't look up at her knowing the worst from her point of view was yet to come.

"I found some help", from the most unlikely source he added mentally. "I didn't expect or go looking for it but while I was in California I met someone who was able to help put me back together and…"

He broke off unsure how to explain just who that person was.

"You fell in love with her didn't you?" Krystle's voice was soft, compassionate not accusatory and Blake glanced up in surprise.

"Yes." He admitted feeling the weight he had been carrying lift slightly, it just felt so good to admit it. He did love Alexis, he loved Krystle as well, but he couldn't deny it anymore he did love Alexis.

"And you thought I would be angry with you?"

"Aren't you?" Blake gasped unable to understand how she could be so calm about this.

"I'll admit I am not happy with the idea of sharing you with anyone but how can I be angry Blake. I was the one who insisted on the divorce, I didn't want you to be tied to me out of a sense of duty; I didn't want you to spend the rest of your life alone. I've only ever wanted you to be happy and if she made you happy, if she helped you heal then how can I be anything but relieved you found her."

Smiling Blake tightened his grip on Krystle's hand. "I love you."

"I know you do." Krystle replied. "So what happened, you're here Blake, you asked me to marry you so I assume from that it is over between you."

"It is." Blake answered roughly swallowing down the guilt over his convenient timing.

"But it wasn't until you heard about my recovery?"

Krystle's question was straight to the point and Blake couldn't help but squirm.

"No."

"So you chose me."

"I did."

"Well then there is nothing more to say." Krystle added shutting down the conversation. "Living in California its not like she will be on our doorstep, and I can be grateful for all she must have done for you. I'm glad you found someone kind to look after you Blake, my greatest fear in having to leave you was that you might be vulnerable to one of those vultures, I couldn't bear it if you ended up with another Alexis…"

The door to the limousine opened and a beaming Gerard was greeting them. "Welcome home Mr Carrington…Mrs Carrington."

"Thank you Gerard." Krystle called out as Blake helped her out of the car and into the mansion where lined up in the entrance hall were all the staff and most but not all of the family.

"Oh my goodness Krystina." Krystle's exclamation and tearful expression as she gazed on her daughter brought a lump to Blake's throat. Nervous as she stood with her brothers Krystina fiddled with the fabric of her skirt, glancing up at her father for reassurance before allowing her mother to draw her into a tight hug.

"You've gotten so big." Krystle added keeping hold of her child as Blake's other children came to greet her.

"Welcome home Krystle." Adam offered rather stiffly pressing a brief kiss to her cheek before stepping back and allowing Dana to step forward and pull Krystle into a hug.

"Welcome home father." Adam's greeting to Blake was frostier, a brief nod as Adam clenched his hand around the handle of his briefcase. "Well I am sorry to dash off but work waits for no man…I will catch up at dinner."

Frowning Blake watched his eldest son leave before turning to his youngest, watching as Steven hugged Krystle before catching his eye.

"How about we let the ladies settle Krystle back in?" Blake suggested before giving Steven a pointed nod towards the library.

Scarcely had the door shut behind them than Blake was demanding "Where the hell are rest of the family?"

Flushing slightly in embarrassment Steven wished he had avoided Blake's eye in the hall. "They are sorry dad but well Jeff really has no choice since you left him running Denver Carrington he had an early meeting and I haven't seen much of Fallon she's been working all hours at the hotel. Adam is still running Colby Co for Mother… "

The mention of Alexis took the wind right out of Blake's sails and he had to bite back asking just where she was, had anyone heard from her yet?

Grousing to himself Blake muttered angrily, "Well they had better all be here for dinner or there will be hell to pay."

Picking at her salad as an awkward silence descended on the table Krystle struggled for a topic of conversation, somehow she didn't think coming out and asking why Blake was glowering down the table at a strangely distant Fallon would be one of her more brilliant ideas.

So instead she settled on a topic that had to be safe.

"So LB, Danny how are you boys and Krystina enjoying school?"

The tense silence as LB glanced between his parents and Krystina sank further into her chair made Krystle feel even more out of place.

It was if there was a whole other conversation going on in a language she couldn't understand. Not since she had first lived at the mansion had she felt so out of her depth. So much an outsider. It was not supposed to be this difficult. It was if someone had dumped her in a movie halfway through, forgotten to give her the script and she was having to work out the plot as she went along.

"Mummy I don't go to the same school as LB and Danny." Krystina muttered. "I go to a school for little girls, its really nice and I have lots of friends."

The silence-hung heavy over the family and Krystle founded herself speaking to fill the awkward pause. "Well as long as you enjoy it."

"How was The Carlton today?" Steven's voice cut in and Krystle smiled at him gratefully. "Any movie stars checked in?"

"You know I can't tell you that Steven." Fallon chastised her brother pushing her own food around her plate grateful when Gerard took it away; despite the tablets the doctor had given her to help combat the virus still left her nauseous.

"But we are very busy thank you…We are getting ready for the award dinner next week." Fallon added.

"What award dinner?" Krystle's question was polite and interested but it caught Fallon by surprise as it was the first time they had conversed directly since Krystle's return.

"Oh it's The Environment & Energy Awards." Fallon replied yet she kept her eyes on her plate.

"It is going to be a landmark event in the energy community; it has different awards sponsored by different organizations. Awards for development in sustainable energy, joint working projects etc. However the premium award is the Energy Entrepreneur of the Year voted for by both energy companies and environmental agencies."

"That sounds fascinating Fallon." Krystle added before turning to Blake. "Is Denver Carrington in the running for any awards?"

"Yes we have been nominated for our shale oil extraction process." Blake muttered as accepted the plate of Rôti De Boeuf and signalled Gerard to refill his glass of wine.

"Oh so who is up for the Entrepreneur of the Year or is it a secret?"

"No it's not a secret…" Blake added before taking a sip of his wine yet he seemed reluctant to continue with the subject.

"Anyone we know?"

Clearing his throat Adam shifted uncomfortably. "Colby Co."

"Alexis is up for the award?" Krystle couldn't keep the surprise from her voice and if anything her comment seemed to make things worse. If the pressure had been heavy before now it was down right oppressive.

"If you'll excuse me I'm still not feeling great." Fallon said getting to her feet and shooting Krystle an apologetic smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes. "It's good to see you Krystle."

"Fallon…" Blake began growling as his daughter attempted to flee the room surprised when it was Jeff who placed a restraining hand on his arm.

Glancing up at his son in law Blake was surprised to see hooded sadness within Jeff's eyes.

"Give her some space Blake; it's not been an easy day for any of us."

Part 3:

"And I assure you gentlemen I have the negotiations with the Korean government well in hand…Minister Lyn is perfectly happy with the interim arrangement we have in place."

Adam struggled to keep the irritation from his voice. He had know the board meeting was going to be difficult, Alexis usually managed to keep her board in line with a combination of charm and the threat of financial ruin if they dared to cross her. Yet as only her son and therefore in the eyes of the Colby Co board the monkey not the organ grinder Adam was not experiencing the easy ride Alexis usually did.

It didn't help his cause that half of these men had been looking for an opportunity for years to reclaim their castrated masculinity and now Alexis was away each was asserting himself in an effort to claim the alpha dog status.

"But where is the signed contract, Alexis insisted that they would be presented to the Board this month…We require proof before we can possibly authorize such upfront investment!"

Gritting his teeth Adam resisted the urge to retort he didn't need the pompous arse's authorization for anything. Normally that would be true, with Alexis's countersignature there was nothing that couldn't be done without the board's approval. However with her away and no fixed date for her return Adam was forced to crawl before the board for authorization and boy were they relishing the opportunity.

Already that morning Adam had been forced to justify and evidence each and every new proposal, then when he was at the end of his patience the damn fools insisted on deferring the decision.

He could have accepted such posturing if it wouldn't end up hurting Colby Co.

Their bid for the out of town retail development had to be in at the end of the week. Adam knew Denver Carrington amongst other local companies would be going in to tender and it would be a public sign of the management crisis at Colby Co if they didn't put in a competitive viable bid.

His father's selfishness had already hurt mother enough. She needed time away to recuperate, he more than anyone understood that. Yet it was his responsibility to keep Colby Co on an even keel. He was not going to let Blake destroy Colby Co to.

"So I think it is our joint decision to wait for more compelling evidence…"

Cursing to himself that he had let himself drift off in the middle of a board meeting Adam took that opportunity to call the meeting to a conclusion. Leaving the good old boys to congratulate themselves on thwarting him over a mid day scotch Adam escaped to Alexis's office.

He had forced himself to use her office.

It was appropriate for the acting CEO after all, and in the past he had relished any opportunity to sit in the big chair but now…

Now he couldn't walk into the room without being reminded of that night only a few weeks ago now when he and Steven had headed over to Colby Co to try and carry out some damage limitation. The memory of his mother's office ripped apart stayed with him, the devastation spoke of her pain and desperation more keenly than her tranquilized form in Dexter's bed.

For a week after her attempted suicide Adam had avoided her office, something made easier by the excuse that it was being renovated whilst Alexis Colby took a much needed and deserved holiday. That was the reason for her absence that had been circulated and her staff used to their employer's often spontaneous style accepted it in their stride.

Yet by now the rumour mill was going full throttle.

At first the joint absence of Alexis Colby and Blake Carrington had been gossiped about, people speculated that the two CEO's had eloped once again and Denver had waited with baited breath for a wedding announcement. An announcement that never came, but there was a cold brief press statement issued by Denver Carrington's press office a few days later stating that the relationship between the two CEO's had come to an end but the business ventures between the two companies were as solid as ever.

Snorting Adam shook his head as he took a seat at the beautiful antique Japanese ebony desk Fallon had purchased specifically as a welcome back present for Alexis.

The only reason relationships were cordial at all was the absence of Blake and Alexis from the equation. Now Father was back…

It couldn't be long until the press caught wind of Krystle's return to Denver and then it would be a blood bath. The Carrington and Colby names would be spread across the tabloids once more. Next to murder there was nothing like a scandal, and his father's complex love life was certainly that.

Adam could only guess what would happen but he hoped common sense and Jeff would keep Blake in line.

He hated to think what Mother would be capable of if he didn't.

"Well that was enlightening."

Jarred by the uninvited visitor Adam practically leapt out of his skin much to Frank Dobson's amusement.

"Dobson I know you are new to all this but it is customary to knock before entering an office and politer to actually make an appointment."

"Oh I don't need an appointment to visit you Carrington, we're old buddies now, aren't we?" Frank asked his smile wide, his teeth so white they reminded Adam of a shark just before he gobbled you up.

"What can I do for you Dobson, if you're lost I can arrange for one of the secretaries to show you the way to the lobby?"

"Now Adam is there any need to be so confrontational." Frank asked as he eased about the room examining the fine art and trinkets, his eyes narrowing in on the many family portraits that littered Alexis's filigree cabinets his sharp eyes noting the absence of a particular face.

"You will feel bad about being hostile when I tell you why I am here."

"Why are you here?"

Leaning down against the desk Frank fiddled with the familiar silver ballpoint before answering. "Why to help you handle that bunch of obstructionists you call a board of course." His smile growing as he eyed Adam's disbelieving expression.

Rubbing his chin Adam leant back in the high backed leather chair his eyes locked on the smugly confident Frank Dobson, one question dancing on his tongue. "How?"

Walking into the living room Steven paused on the threshold and for a moment his heart leapt into his throat. It was a picture perfect scene. A loving mother watching her daughter play on the rug with a puppy.

Yet it was wrong, as much as he cared for Krystle it was wrong. How could his father not see that?

This was mother's favourite room; just as the study was Blake's.

Even as a child this had been her space, where she could be found when out of her studio, curled up on the sofa with a magazine in her hand, Mr Kensington asleep at her feet. On her return she had taken such care in this room's redecoration, delighting in being able to furnish what she thought of as her home once more.

Standing there watching Krystina play with the new Mr Kensington as if nothing had changed was harder than he expected. It could so easily have been Alexis there having come home early to spend time with Krystina, the responsibility for whom she took very seriously.

"Hello Steven." Krystle's warm greeting surprised him and Steven glanced up in surprise. "You can come in you know, I don't bite."

Smiling at her gentle teasing despite the blackness of his thoughts Steven wandered slowly into the room, leaning down when the puppy bounded over to him and licked his hands. "Hello boy." He muttered rubbing the Labrador's silky chocolate fur.

"I must admit this little darling was something of a surprise…I know my memory is still a little shaky but I am sure I recall Blake swearing he would never have a dog in this house." Krystle jested surprised when instead of smiling back Steven's face seemed to freeze.

"Yes well." He muttered unable to but to think to himself that there was very good reason for that, the dogs had always been a very Alexis thing, Blake had allowed it to indulge her not out of any personal fondness. When mother left Blake had tolerated the first Mr Kensington's presence only because his children adored it, but when he passed away had refused to replace him. Until recently that is, and that had been more Fallon than Blake.

"And Mr Kensington such a funny name for a puppy."

It was if you didn't know the in joke, Steven mused. He had grown up with his father's obsession with General Electric Theater and had heard many times the story of how the first Mr Kensington had gotten his name after the newly bought puppy had barked every time Charles Laughton who played the character spoke. Instead he answered "I suppose so but you know Fallon."

At the mention of his sister Krystle's face fell and she paused for a moment before asking Krystina if she would like to go ask Mrs Gunnerson for some milk and cookies. As soon as her daughter had scampered off she turned to a nervous Steven.

"Steven you're my friend, you've always been my friend so I know you'll understand what I am asking and won't take offence but what is wrong with Fallon?"

"I don't know what you mean…I know she has been not feeling well…"

"Steven." Krystle fixed him with one of her patient but less than amused looks and for a moment he felt like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar without permission.

"I know there is more going on here and I know it's to do with me…Fallon can't even look at me and she seems furious with Blake. Adam is distant, I can tell when you are lying and the staff are tiptoeing around me like they are afraid of something…"

"Krystle it's nothing…"

"I am not imagining things Steven!"

Running his hands through his hair Steven warred with what to do. Krystle was his friend and he was lying to her, yet it was not his place to tell. Blake should be here explaining, not him.

In the end he settled for a half-truth.

"I just think it is going to take a while for us to adjust, you have to understand Krystle we had to come to terms with the idea of never seeing you again. In some ways it was like you died yet we didn't get the closure of a funeral. Eventually we had to grieve and move on with our lives…"

"Which you did until I suddenly show up out of the blue and bring it all back to the surface?" Krystle cut in her eyes brimming with compassion.

"Oh I am sorry Steven I guess I never even considered what it must have been like for all of you…For me it seems as though little time has passed, and when Blake came to Switzerland it was easy to believe nothing had really changed yet I come back here and everyone has changed. Krystina has gotten so big and she looks at me like I'm a stranger….Even the house has changed." She added waving at the redecorated room.

Patting her hand Steven stifled the urge to sigh in relief. "I just think it is going to take a little time to adjust, just give it some time Krystle."

"And everything will be alright, will be like it was?"

Swallowing down his guilt Steve couldn't bring himself to say the words, instead he smiled and nodded. Yet he couldn't lie to himself, nothing would ever be like it was before.

Part 4:

Folding her sunglasses Alexis slipped them into her bag as she entered the spacious office; so far she had been able to swan about LA without anyone recognizing her. After all in the land of musicians and movie stars what possible interest was an oil tycoon. Yet she was genuinely relieved to be in the safety of Colby Enterprises for this meeting.

"Alexis!" Jason's greeting was enthusiastic and sincere as he practically jumped up from his desk.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me at such short notice Jason."

"Well for my favourite former sister in law." Jason joked coming round from behind his desk to pull a surprised Alexis into a hug before kissing her cheek.

"What was that for?" Alexis asked pulling away from Jason slightly so she could look up into his blue eyes, eyes that were clouded with concern.

"Let's just say I was worried about you." Jason answered honestly. "Blake and I have never been best friends but I honestly thought he had more class…"

"Jason please." Alexis cut in; the last thing she wanted was to talk about Blake. "I have more important things on my mind right now than Blake Carrington."

Accepting her request at face value Jason reluctantly dropped the subject. Yet he had spoken the truth, Blake's sudden decision to leave Alexis and take up, according to Jason's sources with his former wife who had recently woken from a coma, had come as a complete shock. He could only imagine what the papers would make of it when they found out, and he doubted it would be long before they did.

"So what was so pressing you simply had to see me?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow playfully. "Not looking for someone to indulge in a scandalous affair…I am a happily married man now you know."

Slapping him teasingly Alexis rolled her eyes. "As fun as that would be…No I came to ask for your help."

"With the Koreans?" Jason asked eagerly.

"No Colby Co can handle those leases just fine thank you Jason." Alexis tutted before her light-hearted expression vanished. "No this is far more serious, I wanted to ask for you help in a private matter…"

Frowning Jason moved to sit on his desk offering her a cigarette, which Alexis gratefully accepted before taking the seat in front of him. "Are you in some sort of trouble Alexis?"

"No its not me, it's this custody hearing."

"Ah…Well honestly I have not gotten involved, but why are you here, you made no secret about how you felt about Sable and if I recall you weren't exactly thrilled about her affair with your ex-husband."

Getting to her feet Alexis paced to the huge window, the city laid spread out before her and if you squinted you could see the sun glinting off of the sea.

Taking a deep drag of her cigarette Alexis thought carefully before answering. "I won't lie Jason, when I learnt about Dex's affair with Sable I was furious. I swore I would never forgive him but then there was the accident and I guess it helped to put things in perspective. It's hard to hold on to your anger with someone when they are hooked up to machines just to carry on breathing."

"I guess I can understand how that feels." Jason added coming to join her by the window. "Sable and I had a very complex relationship. I hurt her, she hurt me, she lied to me, I cheated on her so she tried to destroy me and now she is dead."

Jason sighed. "I guess it is kind of hard to hold on the anger now and I find myself remembering the good times."

"Exactly." Alexis turned tilting her head to one side as she watched Jason struggle with his emotions. "Despite all our problems Dex as always been there when I needed him, and now I owe him, I owe him more than I can possibly repay. He wants his son Jason and I will do whatever I have to, to help him get him."

Turning to face her Jason smiled. "So that is why you are here. How can I possibly be of any help?""

"I would like you to talk to Monica."

Scoffing Jason shook his head. "And you expect her to listen to me? Monica has barely forgiven me for cutting her out of my will and Colby Enterprises…"

"You're her father, she will listen to you."

"Yes but why should I try and convince her? I sympathize with Dexter Alexis, no man should have his child taken from him but Monica would do a good job of raising Jack and it means so much to her. Surely I should support my daughter in this?"

"I'm not saying that Monica shouldn't have a role in his life and neither is Dex." Alexis insisted unable to keep the passion from his voice. "Yet that is precisely what Monica is demanding, she had a restraining order slapped on Dex so he couldn't even be there for his son when he underwent surgery and let us not forget that Jack is his son, not Monica's she is his aunt not his mother."

"Alexis…"

"A child belongs with their parents unless there is no other option." Alexis insisted cutting Jason off. "Wouldn't you rather have raised Jeff yourself instead of leaving him to Cecil…How would you have felt if knowing about your son you had to stand by and watch someone else raise him when you were perfectly able and capable of doing so?"

"Alright you have a point." Jason admitted holding up his hands in surrender.

"So you'll talk to Monica?"

Snorting in amusement at her tenacity Jason nodded. "For you I will try to convince her to consider joint custody and to drop the restraining order…I think even she realizes that was going too far."

Reaching out Alexis squeezed Jason's arm. "Thank you."

Lifting his hand Jason patted hers. "So do you have plans for lunch…I know a lovely little Italian place on 2nd Street? Very private."

Laughing Alexis shook her head. "I thought you were a happily married man Jason."

"Oh I am doesn't mean I can't look, I just can't act on any impulses." He retorted cheekily and Alexis was reminded of the young man her cousin had married.

Removing his hand from hers Alexis had to decline. "Sorry Jason but I already have lunch plans, but perhaps before I leave…"

"Yes?"

"You Frankie, Dex and I can have dinner?" Alexis suggested smugly causing Jason to scowl. Laughing she picked up her purse and retrieved her sunglasses slipping them back on as she headed for the door.

"Alexis?"

"Yes Jason?" Alexis paused at the door her hand on the handle.

"I will try my best with Monica but just in case I suggest you have a Plan B in place."

Smiling Alexis dipped her sunglasses winking at Jason over the top. "How long have you known me Jason? Don't worry I already have a Plan B, I would just rather not have to use it and you can tell Monica that as well because it really won't be pretty. I will use whatever I have to, to get what I want that is a promise you can take to the bank."

Leaning back as he settled into his desk chair Jason was momentarily speechless; their meeting had been so pleasant he had forgotten the iron butterfly that existed beneath that charming exterior. It looked as though despite her personal heartache Alexis Colby was back with a vengeance.

He was going to do it.

He was.

He had to do it, he had committed to doing this. Someone had to make Blake pay. Not only had he hurt Mother beyond belief what he was knowingly putting Krystle through was wrong. She would be heartbroken when the truth came out and Krystle didn't deserve it.

So someone had to punish Blake. And if no one else would step up to the plate he would.

Sweating slightly Steven fingered the envelope which contained photocopies of the final tender for Denver Carrington's bid for the out of town shopping complex. When he posted this it would be too late to change it. His revenge would be set in motion and it would be too late to change his mind.

Taking a deep breath Steven posted the envelope into the mailbox, watching as the tan envelope disappeared before turning and striding back to his parked car. It was time to head back to Denver, time to see if he could help limit the heartbreak Krystle would go through.

He couldn't change the past but he could make sure she didn't hear the truth from a stranger.

Sitting at the table Dex resisted the urge to tap his fingers on the tabletop and glance at his watch again. She was late, what a surprise, when was Alexis ever on time when it was him…Blake now that was another matter he thought bitterly before shaking his head and trying to free himself of those negative thoughts.

It wasn't Alexis he was really angry with; it was his damn lawyers and the lack of progress they seemed to be making on putting his case together. As things stood despite that fact that he was Jack's father his lawyer wasn't convinced this was an open and shut case. They still had to prove beyond reasonable doubt that Jack was his and without a court order there was no way Monica would agree to a paternity test.

Fortunately before Dex could brood longer Alexis breezed in, handing off her copious number of shopping bags to a startled attendant before collapsing the chair beside him.

"Sorry darling I just got held up…First the hairdressers and the manicurist and then at the shops I just lost track of time."

"Well as long as it was something important." Dex muttered bitterly turning to a waiter who was trying to look as though he hadn't been hovering. "I'll have the porterhouse steak rare, with another glass of bourbon…Alexis?"

"Dex give me a chance I've only just sat down." Alexis snapped flipping the menu open and scanning the list quickly. "Oh well if we're in a rush I'll have the salad nicoise then and a glass of chardonnay."

"We wouldn't be in a hurry if you turned up at One like I did."

Glancing at her watch Alexis scowled at his snippy tone. "It's only twenty past."

Snorting Dex accepted the drink the nervous waiter placed in front of him taking a swig and enjoying the way the bourbon burnt his throat. "Only twenty minutes late, forgive me that must be a new record for you."

"Dex." Alexis's tone clued him to her rapidly dwindling patience for his moody attitude. "I take it this morning didn't go well and that is responsible for your less than stellar mood?"

"It could have gone better." Dex admitted breathing out his frustration before finally lifting his eyes from the tablecloth and looking at her before doing a double take. "You cut your hair!"

Lifting her hand to her hair Alexis toyed with the shorter bob cut with a wispy fringe, the curls framing her face, it wasn't the shortest cut she'd ever had but it definitely was a change from the long curls that she had grown because Blake seemed to prefer her with longer hair. "Don't you like it…I guess I felt the need for a change?"

"No it's nice…I just guess I got used to it long." Dex muttered unable to quell the stupid little swell of disappointment that he wouldn't get to thread his hands through those long curls as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Well it needed it believe me." Alexis replied unable to meet his eye as she toyed with the stem of her wineglass. "So what's the problem?"

Letting out a deep breath Dex turned it all over in his mind. "Monica isn't budging; she's determined to go for sole custody. My lawyers are looking into the validity for her restraining order and they should be able to get it squashed but we are running out of time and…" He paused running his hand through his hair. "Alexis they are worried Monica might have more than a few tricks up her sleeve."

"Well she is a Colby." Alexis quipped watching as his face blanched realizing that now might not be the best time to joke.

"Dex." She began softly reaching out and covering his large hand with her own stroking the tanned skin gently. "We will be ready for her, besides you've got a Colby in your corner to."

Snorting as he tried to suppress a smile Dex found the corner of his mouth twisting up slightly.

"See I knew I'd get you to smile." Alexis added pleased when their food arrived and Dex had something to occupy himself with.

Taking a mouthful of the steak Dex had to close his eyes as it practically melted in his mouth and he stifled a groan. Opening his eyes he caught sight of Alexis's amused expression.

"Do the two of you want to be alone?"

Taking her teasing Dex couldn't resort a cheeky comment of his own. "I don't know about that…Although I might suggest a threesome." He added with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Leaning back in her chair Alexis batted him on the arm. "Honestly present a man with a meal he hasn't had to cook and he gets ideas above his station."

Clutching at his heart Dex feigned heartbreak. "Are you knocking my cooking because you could have offered to do some if it was so bad?"

Shaking her head Alexis chose not to answer instead she picked up her fork and started on her salad, occasionally surreptitiously watching as Dex enjoyed his steak. It was such a childlike reaction and incredibly endearing that her heart gave a lurch. Dex had always been there for her, and over the years she hadn't always repaid the gesture. But this time providing Adam came through for her; she could make sure that she was able to repay the favour.

Part 5:

If Blake had thought going back to work would be a welcome reprieve from questions he wanted to avoid answering then he was wrong. It seemed all he had done all day was field awkward questions from colleagues and business partners, why? That was all they were interested in finding out. Was it a mutual decision to break off the engagement or was there more steamy skeletons lurking in the Carrington/Colby closets?

Blake had even resorted to calling security to throw out a persistent Gordon Wales from World Finance magazine who had the nerve to suggest Blake was only using Mrs Colby to get access to the South Korean oil leases and now the deal was done had tossed her aside. Or perhaps it had been Mrs Colby who had finished with him once she had realised Carrington had just been using her?

Blake had been surprised how angry he had felt he had wanted to reach across the desk and rip that smirk from Wales face. His hand had been trembling as he dialled for security, and Wales had commented perhaps he had a struck a nerve.

Yet it was Wales's last remark as the security guards roughly hustled him from Blake's office that really stuck with him.

"Or perhaps you finally lost that veil of civility Carrington and bumped her off. It's no secret she hasn't been seen since and a woman like Alexis Colby doesn't just disappear...Perhaps the police should get a warrant to search your mansion Carrington after all it's not like bodies haven't turned up there in the past."

Wales would keep digging until he learnt the truth. The man was a rat but he was good at weaselling things out. So if even he didn't know where Alexis was...

Just the thought of something happening to her was enough to bring Blake out in a cold sweat, and his hand continued to tremble as he flicked his way through the final proposal for the retail development barely looking at the figures in front of him.

No she was fine, she had to be. Fallon had told Krystina she had written to her.

Written to her but Fallon had not mentioned a reply...

Of course he could always ask Fallon direct if she had heard from Alexis, if her mother was well but considering Fallon's low opinion of him at the moment she was just as likely to completely refuse to discuss Alexis with him.

Yet not knowing anything was worse. He could always ask, it could hardly make things worse?

Reaching for the phone Blake was just dialling Fallon's private number at The Carlton when there was a knock on his door and a seriously looking Steven popped his head round.

"Dad can I talk to you for a minute?"

Setting down the phone Blake waved in his son surprised when Steven didn't take a seat. It was serious then if Steven couldn't even relax enough to sit down.

"What's on your mind son?"

"Dad its Krystle."

Panicked Blake all but jumped through his chair a million and one scenarios running through his head, was she ill, had she collapsed, had she found out... "Is she alright, is she sick, what happened?"

"She's fine physically." Steven admitted. "But she's not stupid Dad she knows there are things being kept from her, she asked me outright why Fallon was so distant..."

"You didn't tell her?" Blake demanded relieved when Steven shook his head his handsome face contorted in pain.

"No not this time." He added softly. "But if she asks again."

"Steven please..." Blake began only to be cut off by his son.

"I love you Dad but I won't lie for you." Steven answered softly carefully studying his father's reaction; clearly from the strained expression on his face Blake was less than thrilled with that answer.

"I'm not asking you to lie…" Blake began yet even he was unable to continue. What else could it be called when he was asking his own son to avoid answering Krystle's questions?

"I love and respect Krystle, I think she was a good wife to you and she has always been my friend." Steven added gently. "I won't go out of my way to bring the subject up again but I won't avoid it if she asks again…You need to tell her yourself Dad before she finds out some other way."

"I know…I know…" Blake muttered running his hand through his silver hair yet he couldn't think of an answer. All his effort would be for naught if Krystle found out before he was ready, yet Blake had to admit if only to himself he had been putting it off.

He was afraid.

Afraid he made this unilateral decision that had turned his life upside down, had ripped his family apart; hurt a woman he truly loved and it might all have been for nothing.

"I will tell her tonight Steven I promise."

It wasn't until she was safe in the privacy of her hotel suite having told Dex she wanted a rest before dinner that Alexis felt able to check on the other part of her plan.

Reclining on the bed she typed in a familiar number pleased when it was picked up after a few rings but surprised when a pleasant voice if unfamiliar female voice said, "Alexis Colby's office how can I help you?"

"You can put me through to Adam Carrington."

"I'm sorry Mr Carrington is in a meeting at present can I take a massage or a name and contact information and have him contact you?"

Rolling her eyes Alexis spat back. "No you can put me through to my son; unless he is in conference with the President of the United States I am more important."

"Oh Mrs Colby..." Alexis had to give her credit there was barely a wobble in her voice as she put two and two together. "Of course I'll transfer you now Ma'am."

A moment later and the phone was picked up by a relieved Adam. "Mother you don't know how please I am you called. The Board gave me quite the hard time this morning, they are putting operations in jeopardy I really need you back before this tender goes in for the Meadowland development and I need you to countersign the Korean Contracts and please don't forget about the award ceremony..."

"Adam please one thing at a time." Alexis cut him off.

"Now I know you can handle the board and push through the retail tender, FedEx the contracts for the Koreans to me at the Four Seasons that should deal with Minister Lin. As for the award ceremony I will try my best to be there but I won't make any promises." Alexis added unwilling to admit to him even if she could be honest with herself that part of the reason was knowing Blake would almost definitely be there accompanied by the Stepford blonde he had thrown her over for.

She was feeling stronger, felt more like herself than she had in a long time, yet she didn't think she was quite ready for that. To see them playing the happy golden couple. She might just throw up her canapés.

Yet it was an important occasion for Colby Co and a key event for her as a businesswoman, nominated for an award that Blake wasn't. When was she going to stop letting Blake Carrington dominate her life and decisions?

So to avoid any awkward questions Alexis changed the subject. "I trust you had no problems with the other matter we discussed."

"No." Adam replied sharply but Alexis could tell his voice her son was far from pleased by her task.

"I do hope you will not have any more such tasks for me Mother? Intelligence gathering is one thing but that was something else, I had to hide myself in the shower cubicle to avoid getting caught."

"But you didn't get caught?" Alexis clarified relieved when Adam muttered a sullen "No."

"Well good then there shouldn't be any repercussions from this; I don't want anyone getting wind of this before it is the right time."

"Believe me Mother about this my lips are sealed." Adam retorted sarcastically. "So unless you want to tell me what my little bit of breaking and entering was about..."

Scoffing Alexis rolled her eyes at his dramatics, "It was hardly breaking and entering Adam; you live in the same house."

"Fine keep your secrets Mother, but no more cloak and dagger missions alright?"

"Alright." Alexis agreed her voice softening as she pictured Adam pouting having to hide himself in the shower cubicle to avoid getting caught, and she struggled to restrain her giggles. "I do appreciate it darling, I miss you all terribly."

"We miss you to." Adam muttered yet there was hint of warmth underneath his sullen tone. "We want you home Mother."

Sighing Alexis tried not to think what the word home meant or had meant until recently, perhaps it was time to find herself a new home. One that was hers and couldn't be taken away. Trying to inject as much of her love into her voice as possible Alexis answered softly. "I love you to Darling, tell your brother and sister I'll be home soon I promise."

He was going to tell her.

He really really was.

Yet he needed as much help as possible, so getting her in a good mood first was the best he could hope for.

So he had contacted Jergens and had them send flowers, the best they had, orchids, lilies, roses of every hew but not lavender. Blake doubted he could bear to see another lavender rose for as long as he lived.

But then when he had gotten home she looked so happy and content had been thrilled with the flowers and he hadn't been able to bring himself to disrupt her world. Instead they had had a quite family dinner just the two of them and Krystina. It had been calm and peaceful, perhaps a little too peaceful as Krystina had been usually quiet; pushing her food around instead of eating much not putting up a fuss when it was time to go upstairs and asking for Fallon to read her a story tonight.

So now they were sitting the library watching the fire and contentedly sipping a brandy, Krystle's head resting against his shoulder as he stroked her arm lightly. On the surface he looked like a man perfectly content but on the inside he was in turmoil.

He should tell her now.

Clearing his throat Blake winced when Krystle startled at the sudden noise. "Sorry Darling." He muttered shooting her an apologetic glance.

Opening his mouth once more he tried to find the words, yet for the first time in his life Blake Carrington was speechless.

"Is everything alright Blake?" Krystle asked her beautiful face creased in concern and she craned her neck and stared up at him.

"Yes it's fine...Everything is..." Blake replied automatically before stopping himself.

The lies had to stop, everything wasn't fine they wouldn't be until he got rid of this weight on his shoulders, was rid of the ominous shadow this secret was casting over their lives.

"Actually there was something we should talk about...Something you should know about my life, about the family..."

"If you are talking about why Fallon has been so distant then I think I already know. I've been waiting for you to bring it up Blake, wondering when you'd get round to telling me."

Krystle's soft little comment took the wind right out of Blake's sails and he stare at her agape. She couldn't possibly know...Unless had Fallon let something slip, or had Krystina or one of the staff?

"You do?"

Sighing Krystle turned to stare back into the fire. "Yes."

"But how?"

Turning to stare at him Krystle raised one eyebrow in surprise. "I am not idiot Blake, from the moment I arrived home it has been in the air, things had changed. It didn't feel like my home anymore. I knew people were keeping things from me and the changes to the living room only confirmed it; after that it only took a little digging to find out what."

Gaping in astonishment Blake could only splutter like a fool. "You...know?"

It was at that moment the greatest relief and the most crushing blow and for a moment Blake was almost certain his heart was either about to pound out of his chest or seize in an attack. "And you're not mad?"

Frowning Krystle shook her head. "Why would I be mad...hurt perhaps...disappointed yes a little. Worried for our future, yes..."

"I never meant to hurt you Krystle." Blake answered honestly reaching down and taking her hand in his own. "But never doubt that this is your home, whatever changes have been made we can change them back..."

"You can't erase the past Blake." Krystle countered stubbornly. "This time apart happened, you moved on found somebody else..."

"Who will have no presence in our lives, I swear it."

"How can you say that?" Krystle demanded. "When we were in Switzerland I believed you because I didn't realise, I didn't have all the facts but now..."

"I swear Krystle I will do whatever it takes to keep A..."

"Steven told me you all moved on without me." Krystle cut him off and Blake blinked in surprise.

"Wha..." Frowning in confusion it slowly dawned on Blake that there was two very different conversations going on and that he had almost dropped himself right in it.

Reaching up Krystle cupped Blake's face her eyes soft with unsplit tears.

"You grieved for me for months and I have to accept that. Time has passed, time in which the family adapted got over the pain and got on with their lives. I foolishly believed I could come home and fit in once more as though nothing had changed. I guess it proves the old adage that no person is irreplaceable. Now that's a hard lesson to learn but I will just have to accept it."

"Krystle..."

"No Blake don't try and placate me I'm not a child. I've been expecting everyone else to adapt for me, but that isn't fair. I can't expect you to welcome me home as if nothing has changed; you're different people now than you were a year ago. Pain shapes people, moulds them in ways you can't possibly imagine and I can't expect you all to change back to make me feel comfortable. No if anyone needs to change its me."

Reaching up Blake stroked her cheek reverently. "But I don't want you to change."

Reaching up Krystle covered Blake's hand with her own. "Perhaps not but you can't shelter me forever Blake, I won't let you. I am not this idealised version of me you have created in your grief, I'm a real woman with real fears and dreams and if we even have a chance to getting through this then you have to let me face things on my terms. Let me deal with Fallon don't try and bully her back in line. These are my relationships that I need to fix and all you are going to do by interfering is alienate both her and me."

Hanging his head Blake could only nod, she was right, she was always right.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Krystle echoed a smile playing about her face. "Did the mighty Blake Carrington just give up without a fight?"

Snorting in amusement Blake stared up at her from underneath his knitted eyebrows. "Let's just say I'm learning to pick my battles."

Laughing Krystle turned and nuzzled her head back into Blake's shoulder, her next flippant comment causing him to freeze, "Which is more than I could ever get you to do...And you honestly thought you hadn't changed! Whoever she was must have done you some good, perhaps I should send her a thank you card?"

Somehow even in his wildest fantasies Blake could never see that happening.

Part 6:

Fallon Colby knew when she rolled out of bed that morning that it was going to be a difficult one. Jeff's side of the bed was cold. He had left without saying goodbye.

Yet perhaps that was for the best as Fallon wasn't sure she was up for another round of arguing. It seemed she could do nothing right these days.

Last night had ended with another argument that had ended with them going to sleep back to back with not even a goodnight.

Jeff criticised her attitude towards Blake and Krystle's reunion, he could understand her loyalty to Alexis but didn't she owe Blake the same? He was angry about her flat refusal to even discuss having another baby, as apparently her explanation that now wasn't really a good time wasn't good enough for Jeff.

So she had gotten up as usual, choosing to skip attending breakfast she knew Blake and Jeff had an early breakfast meeting at the office and the idea of sitting and sharing an awkward meal with Krystle sapped what was left of her appetite.

Heading down the staircase she was surprised to find a red faced Gerard arguing with a delivery man, a series of large flat boxes stacked by the butler's feet.

"And I told you Mrs Colby no longer lives here." Gerard muttered through hissed teeth his eyes widening with relief when he caught sight of Fallon. "Oh Miss Fallon please would you try and talk to this gentleman he seems to be confused."

"Of course…" Fallon said accepting the clipboard her eyes widening in surprise as she realised just what was in all those boxes.

"What's going on here?"

Startled by Krystle's sudden arrival Fallon glanced between the stubborn deliveryman and an embarrassed Gerard.

"Just a mistake Krystle nothing for you to get involved with." Fallon began momentarily relieved when the children began to charge down the stairs.

"Mom are you taking us to school today?" LB moaned dumping his bag at Fallon's feet.

"In a moment LB."

"They're here!" Krystina's excited shriek caused Fallon's blood to freeze and she watched horrified as Krystina dragged the lid off of the first box and pulled the beautiful dress from between the lining paper.

Holding the white princess dress with the lavender sash up against herself Krystina did an excited little twirl before pouncing on the other boxes and uncovering yet more beautiful outfits.

Swallowing nervously Fallon watched as Krystle bent down and retrieved the abandoned bridesmaid's dress. "It's beautiful." She added before turning to Fallon. "These are lovely Fallon but why would you want to hide them?"

"I…"

"Did you think I would be cross that you have been looking after Krystina?" Krystle asked truly puzzled.

Yet her confusion was soon lifted, as Krystina looked up from her parcels a bright smile on her face as she admired her new wardrobe. "Fallon didn't buy them Mummy, Alexis took me to meet her dressmakers…They were really nice and let me choose my own dress for the wedding and everything."

Shaking slightly Krystle dropped the dress as though it have burned her. "Alexis…Wedding…"

Turning to a wide-eyed Fallon Krystle could see the truth in her face.

Suddenly Blake's nervous behaviour made sense. The half answers. The subtle changes about the house, Blake's children's standoffishness. The whispers behind the hands when the staff didn't realise she was there.

"Gerard bring my car around. I think I need to pay someone a visit."

Sashaying through the restaurant it didn't take Alexis long to find the person she was looking for. There at the back in one of the booths a familiar dark head was bent over papers deep in an intense discussion with two suited gentlemen as Alexis slipped up to her table.

"Well well well Monica Colby what a surprise seeing you here my dear."

Jerking her head up from her paperwork as the conversation suddenly ceased Monica didn't bother to suppress her glare. "Alexis I should have known you would show up eventually, the eternal bad penny."

"And these must be your hatchet men." Alexis added her eyes scanning across the table at the stony faced lawyers who scowled at the interruption.

"Give us a minute will you boys, this is big girl talk and I wouldn't want you to strain yourselves." She added sweetly watching as the lawyers glanced at Monica who paused, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Why should they leave, they at least were invited?" Monica spat her unease only growing as Alexis smiled dangerously.

"It's your choice darling." Alexis added her smile growing and Monica shifted uneasily before turning to her company.

"We'll leave this for now, I'll ring you later to discuss the changes I want made."

Waiting as the two men gathered their papers and left Alexis slipped into one of their vacated seats before catching a waiter, "I'll have a sparkling mineral water no ice."

"I don't recall asking you to stay Alexis." Monica snapped all pretence at civility evaporated now they were alone.

"Oh dear aren't you just a little bit curious?" Alexis baited her leaning back against her chair back and waiting for her drink, accepting it gratefully and taking a long sip of the refreshing liquid as she watched Monica try and contain her irritation.

"Are you planning on sitting there all day or do you have something to say to me? If not I'm busy Alexis."

"So impatient so like your mother." Alexis baited watching with smug satisfaction as Monica blanched.

"That was low even for you." Monica spat her blue eyes glinting with anger.

"Says the woman who is so desperate to make up for her past mistakes that she is prepared to steal a baby from his rightful father to try and assuage her own sense of guilt." Alexis countered her emerald eyes hard as flint. "Personally I would recommend a good shrink instead but…"

"I should have known you wouldn't stay out of this, I take it you're the person behind my father's sudden concern for Jack's welfare?"

Swirling her water round in her glass Alexis shrugged a slight smile playing around her lips. "I might have popped by for a chat…"

"Searching for a new victim now that Blake gave you your marching orders?" Monica taunted pleased when Alexis's features seemed to freeze. "Sorry Alexis but somehow you're a little too much of a slut for my father."

Throwing her head back Alexis laughed at Monica's comment. "Oh that is too precious, you really do have no idea about your father do you?…But no dear I have no interest in Jason, been there done that as they say." Alexis added relishing the way Monica's face paled.

"Oh dear just another thing Mummy dearest apparently forgot to tell you, just like that Jack is Dex's son…Please Monica let's drop this little charade shall we?"

"If it will get you to leave?" Monica muttered pushing her plate away from her, her appetite had now abandoned her.

"What will it take to get you to drop this?"

"You think this is a question of money?" Monica asked aghast.

"Did I mention money?" Alexis snapped back. "Honestly Monica you're a Colby I would rather the name wasn't dragged into the gutter by the sort of press a messy custody hearing is going to generate. Dex is prepared to allow you to have a role in Jack's upbringing but he wants his son."

"His Son?" Monica scoffed. "I'm not even sure Dex is his father."

"But I am, believe me I looked into the matter quite thoroughly at the time."

Unwilling to let that go Monica insisted stubbornly, "Mother asked for Blake at the hospital. She was in love with Blake not Dex…"

"Yes and we all know love and not unprotected sex makes babies." Alexis retorted examining her new manicure.

"I won't let that man raise my little brother." Monica stated bluntly. "It's not what mother would have wanted."

Smiling brightly as thought Monica had simply handed her the keys to a kingdom Alexis added. "And how will it look when your mother's rather colourful love life is interrogated as part of the custody hearing? I mean your whole case hinges on proving the fact that your mother was promiscuous enough to be sleeping with two men at the same time, so much so that she couldn't or wouldn't state who was the actual father."

"I am sure Mother would understand."

"Yes but will the Judge? And when we prove Dex is the father…"

"You can't." Monica retorted smugly.

"The judge can order a paternity test." Alexis countered eyes narrowing.

"Which needs my permission."

"And then there is your own parenting record to be examined." Alexis added. "I wonder how Scott would feel being asked to testify?"

"You wouldn't dare?" Monica gasped. "To put a child through that."

Tilting her head to one side Alexis studied the younger woman before her adding softly. "When it comes to protecting people I care about there is little I wouldn't do. Now it's a last resort, I don't think it will come to that but if pushed…" Alexis trailed off letting the threat lay heavy in the air.

"No deal Alexis." Monica hissed getting to her feet as she grabbed her paperwork. "I won't let you threaten or bully me into withdrawing my petition. You don't hold all the cards in this one, I have Mother's will to back me up and there is no way I am going to allow you to prove paternity, so do you worst I'll be ready for you!"

Then turning on her heel Monica stormed out of the restaurant leaving Alexis to pick up the cheque. Yet Alexis was smiling even as she handed over her card, Plan B it was then.

Blake had only just returned to his office when the buzzer sounded as his secretaries voice could be heard. "Mr Carrington you have a vis…"

Yet before she could finish the door to his office slammed open and there framed in the doorway was Krystle.

"Darling…"

"Don't Blake." Krystle hissed her sapphire eyes colder than he had ever seen as she stalked across his office and Blake felt his blood run cold.

"Just tell me the truth, for once tell me everything…" Krystle demanded leaning across the desk and not for the first time since he had found himself in this mess Blake Carrington found himself speechless.


	14. Judgements

"Just tell me the truth; for once tell me everything…" Krystle demanded leaning across the desk and not for the first time since he had found himself in this mess Blake Carrington found himself speechless.

It was finally here the moment he had been dreading since he lied to Krystle in Switzerland, the moment that his house of cards came crashing down about his ears. His thoughts jumbled and he sat their mouth agape unable to find the words he needed to explain.

How could he explain it?

Could he come out and admit to Krystle his fear, the feeling of being torn in two, of loving two women and having to make a choice; a terrible choice for the sake of his sanity and his family's wellbeing. Then his overwhelming fear of it all being for nothing. That if he had come clean, had told her about Alexis that she would have refused to come home, to give him and their marriage another chance.

So he had lied. He had manipulated her to ensure he didn't lose everything.

Blake could admit to himself that had manipulated her. He had counted on Krystle's love for her daughter, for their home and the family to tie her to him even when she was furious at him for lying to her. He had brought her back under false pretences because he knew she would find it far more difficult to leave him when she had settled back into family life once more.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth Blake, why the lies?"

Krystle's soft voice broke him from his panicked reverie and Blake blinked surprised that he had missed her moving to sit on the sofa her head in her hands as if she had been drained of all life and energy.

Hesitantly like a penitent little boy who knew he had done wrong Blake answered his voice cracking as if unused to speaking, "I didn't want to hurt you."

Snorting in distinct disbelief Krystle lifted her head and fixed him with a sceptical expression. "You didn't want to hurt me? What am I now if not hurt Blake?"

Stunned by her blunt question for a moment Blake was unable to answer so he awkwardly got to his feet wanting more than anything to sit next to her to pull her close so she couldn't keep looking at him with that disgusted expression or at least he wouldn't have to look at it. Yet he was afraid to startle her so instead he crouched down beside her, reaching for her hand, surprised and upset when Krystle pulled away from his touch as if it had scolded her.

Swallowing nervously Blake began to speak. "I thought that you had been through so much, had so much to adapt to..."

"What that keeping this from me would help me?" Krystle spat back allowing him no quarter, no room to manoeuvre and blame this on her. "No Blake you didn't do this for me you did it for yourself to protect yourself. None of this was done for me."

"But..."

"No buts Blake, no more lies. Don't you get it?" Krystle added vehemently pausing to stare into his lost face. "It's not so much you and Alexis...True the idea of the two of you together disgusts me, after all that woman put us through...that you could forgive her, let her back into Your life Our home...Your heart...That you could trust her to be a step-mother to Our child..."

"Krystle." Blake tried to reach out to stop this angry tirade that was so unlike the gentle woman he remembered.

Yet Krystle was not prepared to be placated to let him get away with shutting her up just because she was saying things he didn't want to hear. "No Blake let me finish. What hurts the most is that you lied to me. You looked me in the face and lied not just once but every day since I woke up."

"I wasn't lying when I said I loved you." Blake insisted trying to think of anything that might appease her.

"So were you lying when you told Alexis that you loved her as well?" Krystle snapped back studying his face taking in his shame and feeling sickened by the obvious guilt in his face.

So he had told Alexis he loved her, just as she had feared, it hadn't been Alexis pushing him. Not that Blake was the sort of man that could be forced into something he didn't want, but she had thought perhaps Alexis had taken advantage of his vulnerable state, had seduced him, that it had been more physical than emotional at least on Blake's part. Yet that was just a comforting story she had told herself over and over again in the car on the way here. It was just as false as Blake's promises.

Shaking slightly as her accusations brought back memories he would much rather forget of Alexis's heartbroken face as she pleaded with him, begging him to give their love a chance. "I..."

"And if you were lying but she still believed you, then after everything you've told me, after all the lies I know of, how can I believe you aren't lying to me now?" Krystle countered sharply. "You've already proved just how capable you are of deceiving me."

Running his hands through his hair Blake got to his feet and began to pace the words finally coming to him tripping off his tongue in no order, in a sudden rush as panic held him in its grip. "But I left her for you dammit, I ended it surely that proves..."

"That you have a conscience?" Krystle finished for him. "That you have enough moral fibre to do the right thing."

Frozen as he heard his own reasoning echoed back to him Blake didn't dare to face her, certain his expression would give him away.

Fighting back tears Krystle forced herself to ask the question she dreaded the answer to.

"Would you even have even chosen me if it wasn't for the tumour? If you didn't feel guilty and responsible for me?"

Closing his eyes Blake's tongue felt thick and heavy he couldn't keep lying to her and yet if he told the truth, the whole truth he surely would. "Krystle I love you."

"That is not an answer." Krystle's reply was shrill as she picked up on his misdirection as keenly as any District Attorney. "Would you have chosen her over me if it weren't for my illness?"

Yes No...Blake refused to answer his own temper rearing its ugly head as he reacted to being so interrogated.

"That's an obscene question." Blake hissed stalking towards his decanter and pouring a large whiskey which he finished in two gulps.

"What's obscene is that you won't or can't answer." Krystle countered coolly her blue eyes locked on Blake as he turned to glare at her angrily.

"I won't because I am disgusted you even need to ask. I would have thought better of you." Blake retorted tritely and for a moment Krystle felt like the small country girl once more, the secretary marrying above her station; small and insignificant next to her powerful and arrogant husband who should never be questioned.

Yet Krystle wasn't that person anymore, she had grown and she wasn't about to let anyone let alone Blake Carrington bully her.

"And still you avoid answering me Blake." Krystle muttered suddenly calm her eyes piercing him pining him in place as if she could see into his soul and could see the very real conflict going on inside him. "Would you have picked me..."

"I did pick you!" Blake insisted. "This whole conversation is ridiculous. Yes I lied to you, I should have told you it was Alexis I was involved with but the rest of this is just fantasy."

"Is it?" Krystle demanded her voice raised in moral indignation.

"Yes it is!" Blake countered angrily, his own control on his temper slipping as he clenched his fists.

"Then answer me one question Blake." Krystle asked unfazed by his aggression as cool as any prosecutor. "Did you break up with Alexis before or after you found about the new tumour?"

"Krystle..."

"Before or After Blake it is not a hard question!"

"Krystle please..." Blake pleaded reaching out to her like a man drowning, after everything he had already lost he couldn't lose her to.

"It was after wasn't it?" Krystle answered softly swallowing down her tears. "You came to Switzerland and told me you loved me and all the while you were still with her...You asked me to marry you Blake and you were still engaged to her?"

Hanging his head Blake felt the fight drain out of him. He couldn't lie anymore, it was over. "Yes."

"I can't..." Krystle muttered her voice failing her as she jumped to her feet and started towards the door.

Startled by her sudden flight Blake darted after her. Catching up just as she was opening the door. Reaching out he grasped the handle and using his greater strength held the door closed as she struggled with it.

"Let me go Blake I can't look at you right now."

"Krystle please you can't leave like this...You can't leave me." Blake pleaded reaching out and caressing her hair trying to pull her into his arms. If he could just hold her close then she couldn't leave, he wouldn't be left with the ruins of his life, alone. Alone again just like before but this time it would be his own fault.

Pushing him away Krystle stared at him her blues eyes wide and searching as she scanned his face for something, anything that might give her reason to stay. Yet whatever she was looking for she clearly didn't find it. Gripping the door handle she pulled the door open unable to look at him a moment longer but she paused on the threshold and for a moment Blake was convinced she couldn't bring herself to leave things like this.

Yet her next words left him in doubt of her feelings. Even delivered in her soft voice they cut him deep.

"I don't know you anymore Blake, you are not the man I fell in love with and I don't know if I can love the man you are now."

Then she was gone and he was alone. Completely alone and the worst thing was the knowledge that weighed on him; it had all been his own fault.

Numb.

That was only word that could describe how she felt.

Krystle barely recalled the trip down from Blake's office, at the time she had been oblivious to the startled glances or the whispered conversations in the elevator. She barely remembered bumping into someone who was hovering outside the building; she did remember ignoring their questions as she slipped into the sanctuary of her waiting town car. Startled slightly by the flash of light but pushing that aside as numbness set in.

Shaking her head as she made her way back into the mansion Krystle was almost disturbed that she recalled none of the trip back. One moment she had been getting into the car, the next she was home.

Home...

Was the mansion her home any longer? Now she knew the truth, now her eyes had been opened she could see all of Alexis's little changes. Small things other than the redecorated living room that she had put down to Fallon now were blindingly Alexis in her taste and style and it made Krystle's stomach roll.

Questions, so many questions flooded her mind. Had they shared the same bed, the same bed that Blake now shared with her? How long had it been before Blake had asked her to marry her...How did the family react...Was Krystina happy about it?

She certainly seemed thrilled with her bridesmaid's dress.

Worse than the idea of Blake and Alexis together was the knowledge that Alexis's had been playing happy families with her child. That Krystina had grown to care for another woman in her mother's place. That hurt more than any other betrayal. Alexis's was responsible for taking one child away from her...That she might have succeeded in taking her place with her daughter was almost as painful.

Krystle was so caught up in her own pain that she didn't notice her visitor until she was on top of her.

"Auntie Krystle."

Blinking Krystle took in her niece for a long moment before speaking. "Sammy-Jo?"

Smiling as pulled she a stiff Krystle into a hug Sammy-Jo answered. "I came as soon as I heard I promise. Typical of this Carrington Clan not to bother to tell your own flesh and blood you had woken up. If I hadn't already been in town trying to sell Delta Ro and called in to see Danny I don't know when they would have bothered to tell me. I knew you'd need someone outside of this clan to talk to."

Fighting for composure Krystle nodded yet her shaking hands betrayed her and Sammy-Jo took them in her own squeezing them softly. "Auntie Krystle is something wrong?"

Unable to trust her voice Krystle simply nodded her eyes suddenly bleary.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Swallowing down her tears Krystle shook her head before adding roughly. "Not here...I can't stay here not now...not where she..." She broke off unable to continue speaking.

"Oh so you found about that then." Sammy-Jo sneered. "It made my blood boil when Steven just left Danny here to be looked after by that witch..."

"Sammy-Jo please." Krystle cut in. "Not now...Not here."

Biting her tongue Sammy-Jo reluctantly curbed her attack. "Alright do you want to stay with me for a few days, get some space?"

"Thank you." Krystle's gratitude was overwhelming. She just wanted to escape, to hide from this a little longer. And if it meant she didn't need to face Blake right away then that was all for the better. "I'll just go upstairs and pack a few things..."

Yet when she stared up the staircase, up to the room that Blake had undoubtedly shared with his ex-wife she just couldn't face it. As if sensing her distress Sammy-Jo stepped forward.

"Do you want me to pack for you Auntie Krystle?"

"Please." Krystle replied convinced that she was slowly drowning in her thoughts. "I'll just wait outside."

"Alright..." Sammy-Jo answered yet before she headed up the stairs she reached out and grasped her aunt's hand again squeezed it gently. "It'll be OK you know. Blake loves you more than anything I am sure there is a reasonable explanation..."

Yet Krystle couldn't bring herself to agree instead she watched her niece disappear up the stairs before turning and walking out of the mansion; unable to stop herself wondering if it was perhaps for the last time?

Rubbing his eyes Steven tried to concentrate on the figures before him. Somehow when he had decided on this campaign to punish Blake Steven hadn't figured just how hard it was to effectively sabotage operations. Not when every decision or action was signed and countersigned, checked and rechecked by professionals that knew what they were doing.

And it wasn't enough to cause mindless havoc Steven needed to pick his battles.

Leaking the Denver Carrington tender for the Meadowland retail development had only been the first step but Steven had to act carefully the last thing he needed was to get caught before he had taught his father the only lesson that might hurt the mighty Blake Carrington.

After all Blake could loose wives and children and carry on with barely a pause. Oh he might be genuinely hurt but there was only one great love in Blake Carrington's life and it wasn't his family it was his company. To punish Blake properly Steven had to slowly dismantle the one thing Blake loved above all. He needed to bury Denver Carrington.

Yet before he could do that Steven needed to get through the mountain of work his father had set him. Something that was easier said than done and Steven already had a headache, so he rubbed his aching forehead and leant back in his chair momentarily closing his eyes.

"Of all the possible suspects I must admit I never considered you."

Startled by the sudden voice Steven practically jumped out of his skin frowning as a man he didn't recognise stood before his desk folder in hand.

"Who the hell are you…How did you get in here?" Steven demanded his rant suddenly cut off as a very familiar looking folder was slammed down before him.

"I think how I worked out it was you would be a more poignant question." His guest countered a dangerous smile pulling at his lips as he slunk into the opposite chair.

"How did you?" Steven demanded.

"Fingerprints, oh you made sure the folder and paperwork was clean but there was one on the stamp and another on the underside of the seal."

Clenching his jaw Steven resisted the urge to scream and yell. Not now he had been so close. Now there was only two ways this could end. Either this man would expose him to Blake or there was a deal to be made and Steven hated blackmail, it made his skin crawl.

"What do you want, how much is this going to cost me?"

Raising an eyebrow his guest shook his head. "Oh no Carrington I don't want your money. I came here to help you."

"Help me?" Steven gasped unable to believe what he was hearing. "How can you help me?"

Smiling as he steepled his fingers Frank Dobson fixed Steven with his grey eyes twinkling dangerously. "You want to hurt Blake Carrington and I am the man who can help you do that. Now do we have a deal?"

Pausing as a small shiver made its way down his spine Steven felt the urge to back out bubble up; to run to his father and confess, to stop now before it got out of hand. Yet he squashed that down as his anger continued to burn like a flame consuming his doubt and before he thought it through Steven answered. "Alright so how do we start?"

Waiting patiently had never been one of Dex's natural talents. It had been something that his old friend Daniel Reese had spent many missions trying to drill into him. The importance of being able to quell his own desire to launch in where angels might free to tread with little regard for his own safety, and wait for the right moment.

So instead of barging into the Judge's chambers where his lawyers were presenting evidence to crush the restraining order Dex paced.

Up and down and down and up the corridor.

Every time he turned he caught a glimpse of Alexis's amused expression as she stood patiently still her arms crossed.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Dex demanded his patience finally coming to an end as he leant against the wall next to Alexis slamming his hands against the cool marble.

"Dex." Alexis chided him trying to calm him down by running her hands down his lapels and straightening his tie.

Shrugging off her fussing Dex muttered sullenly. "Alexis you're not helping".

Resisting the urge to smile at his boyish pout Alexis tried another tack. "Darling don't you want to look your best when you go see your son?"

"If?" Dex corrected her his eyes locked on the closed door.

Shaking her head at his seeming determination to believe the worst Alexis snapped. "Try a little optimism on for size Dex. Now you're almost perfect just ahhh…"

"Ahhh?" Dex queried his question turning into a groan as Alexis grasped his tie and pulled him down so he was almost level with her. "Alexis?" He gasped questioning reaching for his tightened collar.

"Oh don't be a baby." Alexis snapped as he tried to loosen her grip. "Just like I thought…"

"What?" Dex questioned more than a little intimidated by her close scrutiny, not used to having her this close when they weren't rolling about in the hay. Yet somehow he didn't think the corridor outside the judge's chambers were the best place for putting the moves on her.

"You're going grey."

"I am not." Dex's reply was indignant.

Rolling her eyes at his vanity Alexis leant up and before he could stop her pulled some his hair out

"Then what's…ohhh my mistake." Alexis added smiling all innocent as Dex scowled and rubbed his sore scalp.

"A little warning next time you decide to try and pluck me like a chicken."

Smiling sweetly Alexis fluttered her eyelashes offering a quiet. "Sorry Dex."

Yet before Dex could answer the doors to the Judge's chambers opened and Dex's lawyer Alex Stevenson emerged and gave him a broad smile. "We got it squashed Mr Dexter."

Letting out a whoop of excitement Dex was so elated he literally picked a beaming Alexis up and twirled her around until they were both gasping for breath. Finally setting Alexis back on her feet Dex felt slightly giddy, overbalancing and leaning on Alexis for support.

Laughing as she shared his infectious excitement Alexis was surprised when Dex wobbled slightly and leant closer. For a moment Alexis held her breath, she could feel the warmth radiating out of him and her eyes drifted momentarily to his lips, so close that for a moment she almost thought he was going to kiss her.

When Dex pulled away suddenly and backed away as if scolded Alexis was surprised by the small twinge of disappointment.

Covering the awkward silence that had descended since their almost kiss Alexis patted his chest before heading towards the exit calling back over her shoulder. "Come on Dex lets go see your son."

Now the day was finally here Dex Dexter wasn't sure if he was relieved or terrified.

What if the judge sided with Monica?

It had been hard enough months ago knowing Sable was pregnant and that she was refusing to acknowledge him or allow him any role in his child's life. Yet now his son was here, now he had seen him once again with his own eyes even if briefly, now there was no way he could stay away.

He ached to hold and interact with his son yet without Monica's permission all Dex had been able to do was watch his son sleep through the glass. Still it had been a moment he would treasure; standing and watching his son's chest rise and fall, Alexis's hand gripped tightly in his own.

The hand that now reached across and gripped his shoulder and Dex turned back surprised when Alexis pulled him into a hug, her petite frame fitting neatly against his shoulder.

"It is going to be alright, we're going to blow them out of the water, I promise." Alexis whispered in his ear feeling Dex squeeze her tighter in acknowledgement.

Releasing her reluctantly Dex nodded towards the journalists that were beginning to trickle in, their interest piqued as soon as they realised Alexis Colby was among them.

"Are you sure you want to hang around. I'd understand if you'd prefer to leave."

Sighing Alexis shook her head. She needed to face the press sooner or later and she would rather it be here with Dex at her back than later alone.

"Alexis are you sure?" Dex insisted.

He had been there at breakfast in her suite when she had started reading the papers, her beautiful face draining of all colour as a rather vacant looking Krystle Carrington stared up at her from the newsprint. Harder to swallow than being confronted by her rival's face was the speculative headlines, different gossip columnists speculating if the reappearance of the former Mrs Blake Carrington was the real reason behind the Carrington Colby split. Yet worse still were the pitying comments of support.

Alexis had never been inexperienced when it came to the press. She had generated more than her fair share of headlines over the years, many of them defamatory. Yet she had shrugged them off with little care. Of course certain ones affected her more deeply; fighting Sable's unfounded accusations of conspiracy to murder had hardly been a picnic.

But pity.

Alexis Colby was a woman to be envied, admired, loathed even but being pitied that stuck in her throat.

The only thing that made it bearable was imaging Blake's face when he read the headlines himself. For if Alexis hated being pitied Blake loathed being criticised especially when he would consider it unjust. That alone had gotten her to dress her sharpest, a crisply tailored red suit that showed her figure to best advantage and matching hat, knowing her picture would end up in the paper's today.

"I am not going to hide any longer Dex. I am strong enough to ignore any of their impertinent questions and that is an end to it." Alexis insisted squeezing his hand. "Now let's get this show on the road."

Nodding Dex took his seat and Alexis settled herself in the first row directly behind him ignoring the whispered speculation behind her like a pro, a small smile playing about her lips. It was her beguiling smile. The "I have a secret you would just love to know smile", the one that drove journalists crazy.

Well they would get fuel for headlines from this.

Alexis only one regret.

That she wouldn't be there when Blake opened his paper tomorrow morning or perhaps the day after depending on how long the hearing took, because if he thought today's headlines were bad…

That alone kept a smile on her face.

Taking a deep lungful of spring air Krystle closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of sunshine on her face. Delta Ro was such a peaceful place and it held some rather poignant memories, not all of them good by any stretch of the imagination but it was a place she knew well and felt completely at home in. Despite her time at the mansion it often just felt too big for just one family, like you could drown of loneliness in all the empty space.

Wandering through the gardens Krystle let her feet wander where they chose yet she wasn't surprised when she ended up near the stables. There was something so comforting about them, even now when most of the stalls stood empty. Most of the Arabians had been sold months ago as Sammy-Jo slowly wound up the stud business, as she concentrated on her new life in New York and her modelling which was going from strength to strength.

All that remained now were the few riding horses that some of the hands used to ride around the estate to examined the grounds and ensure the fencing was still intact.

Pausing before one of them Krystle reached out and rubbed the gelding's nose smiling when he automatically began to snuffle of a treat.

"Sorry boy next time I'll smuggle you some sugar from the kitchen I promise." Krystle confided to the curious horse.

"Sugar will ruin his teeth!"

Jumping out of her skin at the sudden voice Krystle stifled a shriek. Turning quickly she almost forgot to breath as she caught sight of a tall figure blocking out the sunlight his face slightly obscured yet for a moment Krystle was thrown back years, it could almost have been…

"Sorry to have startled you." The stranger offered stepping further into the darkened barn and offering his hand.

Now able to see him properly Krystle was able to shake off her sense of de-ja-vu. He was tall and broad, the build of an athlete, darkly tanned with dark hair shot silver at the sides and temple, a square jaw and the most striking set of blue eyes. "Who are you…Do you work here?"

"No…Well not yet but I guess that depends." The stranger replied enigmatically a smile transforming his face and showing off an adorable set of dimples that Krystle was sure normally had women fainting at his feet.

"Depends on what?"

"On you Miss Reece…It is Miss Reece isn't it? I followed the directions they gave me at the house and since it is mainly the stables and the grounds I am interested in I headed right on over." The stranger replied his eyes moving from Krystle and narrowing critically on the stables.

"I can see how they once were in good condition. The stalls are nicely sized but they've been let go a bit. I do hope that will be reflected in the price?"

"I'm sorry what?" Krystle stuttered shaking her head.

"The asking price." The stranger replied turning back and focusing those topaz eyes on her once more, focusing deeply into her that Krystle felt the hair on her neck begin to prickle.

"Sorry Auntie Krystle I should have warned you this morning I had a potential buyer visiting." Sammy-Jo's sudden arrival was a welcome relief and Krystle was able to shake off the spell that his man's company seemed to have cast. "Mr Hobbs, I am Samantha Reece, this is my Aunt Krystle Carrington."

"A pleasure Miss Reece, Mrs Carrington." The now revealed Mr Hobbs added with an answering smile and Krystle watched as her niece dutifully swooned slightly at the emerging dimples. "Perhaps we could start our tour now?"

"Of course." Sammy-Jo answered fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously before turning back to her aunt. "Are you coming to Auntie Krystle?"

Shaking her head Krystle forced a small smile. "No thank you Sammy-Jo I will head back to the house."

"Well then goodbye Mrs Carrington…Until next time." Mr Hobbs added holding out his hand once more and this time Krystle felt obliged to accept it, not surprised by the strength in his grip.

"Goodbye Mr Hobbs." Krystle echoed meaning every word as she all but fled to the house. There was just something about that man that unsettled her…

If she could only work out what it was.

Taking a deep breath Jeff Colby nodded and smiled at his wife's assistant who waved him on in, before opening the door slowly. Things had been awkward between him and Fallon for weeks now and he really wasn't sure what reception he was going to get. The growing distance between them since…well since Alexis had left and especially since Krystle had returned disturbed him.

He was disappointed Fallon had chosen not to confide in him, not to trust him with the truth about her Mother's absence from Denver yet he was about to let it ruin his marriage. Parents had the tendency to bring out the best and the worst in their offspring's character and if he wanted to save his marriage Jeff realised he needed to cut Fallon a little slack.

Walking quietly into her office Jeff had to smile when he spotted Fallon seated behind her desk, bare feet up on the tabletop as she chatted away on the phone twirling the cord of the phone around her fingers.

"Yes I look forward to tomorrow night as well…Yes we've had an excellent response from the press already…Thank you Mr Samson it's been a pleasure doing business with you as well."

Smiling at the scene that was pure Fallon, no nonsense business on one hand and pure childish whimsy on the other Jeff crept towards the desk and leant over the back of Fallon's high-backed chair to place a quick kiss on his wife's cheek causing her to start.

Stunned by the kiss Fallon craned her head back and stared up at her smirking husband surprised when he leant down again, this time dropping a kiss on her forehead, then her cheek before nuzzling into her neck.

Resisting the urge to giggle at Jeff's tickling kisses Fallon had to bite her lip, trying to concentrate on the droning voice of Mr Samson as he continued to run through the arrangements for the gala yet again. She had already tried to shut the conversation down twice before having already gone over the arrangements backward, forward, sideways until she was sick of the damn things.

So when Jeff sneaked in and kissed her lips she allowed the kiss to deepen, running her fingers into his hair and kissing him back until the sound of Mr Samson calling her name jolted her out of it.

Fighting a laugh Fallon retorted with a hasty. "Sure no problem Mr Samson…Urghh I really need to go now I have an appointment with my… florist." She improvised smiling when Jeff raised a provocative eyebrow and mouthed "Your florist?"

Setting the phone down before Mr Samson could object Fallon wagged her finger warningly at Jeff. "That was mean Mr Colby, how would you like it if I sauntered into your office and tried to distract you like that when you were on the phone with some Saudi prince about some oil leases?"

Laughing Jeff perched on the edge of her desk. "Oh believe me Mrs Colby I think I'd like it just fine. In fact I believe I have a phone call to our Saudi Arabian contacts just next week…"

Shaking her head Fallon lifted her feet back off of her desk and standing slipped back into her high heels. "So what can The Carlton do for Denver Carrington?"

Glancing towards the closed door Jeff paused before replying in a stage whisper. "Don't tell everyone but I'm not here representing Denver Carrington."

Looking at her watch confirmed her suspicion and Fallon leaned in conspiratorially. "But it's before twelve Mr Colby don't tell me you're playing hooky?"

Shrugging Jeff's smile widened. "Rumour may have it but I refuse to comment."

"Why are you here Jeff?"

"Well…" Jeff began softly walking round the desk to slip his arms round her waist. "I just thought that if I got in early enough I might get the chance to take the most beautiful woman I know out for lunch?"

"And what if she already has plans?" Fallon asked with an arched brow.

Pouting adorably Jeff answered smugly. "Well I would hope that faced with spending time with such a handsome beau she might see her way to cancelling them?"

Pausing teasingly Fallon waited just long enough to keep Jeff on tenterhooks. "Alright then Mr Colby I'll just call my florist and cancel."

"Your florist again?" Jeff exclaimed in mock horror. "I think I need to meet this guy and remind him not to get any ideas about my wife!"

Laughing as she pictured that exchange Fallon patted her husband's chest reassuringly. "Darling I really don't think that would be a good idea, if I know Pierre and I do, you will be in far more danger than I ever would. I hear he has a thing for baby blue's and a strong jaw!"

"Oh."

"Oh indeed." Fallon added sliding her hand into the crook of Jeff's arm and picking up her purse as he led her towards the door. "So where are you taking me, or is it a secret?"

"It is most definitely a secret."

"What no clues?"

"None, my lips are sealed." Jeff replied miming turning a key against his lips and throwing it away.

Smiling Fallon leant her head against his shoulder realising suddenly how good it felt just to laugh and be the two kids they once were. Perhaps, just perhaps, things might finally be looking up?

Blake Carrington was not having a good day.

No that was an understatement of nearly epic proportions.

Blake Carrington was not having a good day, week or even month.

He had thought that Krystle finding out his relationship had been with Alexis would have to have been the lowest point in his week. Watching her walk away unable to look at him a moment longer and knowing that he had done it again. Again he and he alone had a hurt a woman he loved solely by his own actions.

Yet life seemed to love proving just how wrong he could be.

He had gotten through the rest of that day mainly on auto-pilot. Attending his meetings but paying little real attention until a frustrated Jeff had suggested that Blake take the rest of the day off and try to sort out whatever it was that had him so distracted. Realising that was the best advice he was going to get Blake had grudgingly agreed and with a growing sense of trepidation had returned to the mansion, prepared to face Krystle's wrath once more.

Yet when he arrived home Blake had realised there was something worse than Krystle's anger and disappointment; the resounding silence of her absence was far worse. Blake had stood numb, as a slightly embarrassed Gerard had explained to his employer that Mrs Carrington had left with a suitcase accompanying Miss Reece only a few hours before.

That evening Blake had tried to contact Krystle, realising quite quickly that she must be staying with Sammy-Jo at Delta Ro. Yet his calls remained unreturned; each time instead of Krystle an increasingly exasperated Sammy-Jo said she would pass on his messages but that perhaps it would be better if he gave Auntie Krystle a little space.

So Blake had spent the night tossing and turning alone in his huge bed. When he had finally drifted off to sleep it had been filled with nightmares that alternated Krystle's cool accusing eyes with Alexis's tearful emeralds. Where one taunted him the other begged and pleaded. When one pushed him away in disgust the other clung to him in desperation and Blake woke in a cold sweat in the early morning light not knowing which scenario made him feel more wretched, more guilty?

Rising early unable to stay in his empty room a moment longer Blake braved the cool waters of the pool and forced his body to do penance in the shape of 30 laps. Finishing only when his heart was pounding hard and his breathing was shaky and when his body forced him to take a break. Yet his punishment had only just began in earnest.

Sitting down to a quiet breakfast with only an accusing Mr Kensington for company Blake had tried to ignore the puppy's sad stare and the way he pined by Alexis's chair, concentrating on the morning papers instead. Yet as soon as Blake folded and put aside the financial papers his gaze had fallen on the scandalous headline.

"Carrington's Sordid Triangle Untangled"

The Chronicle blazed from its front page accompanying the inflammatory title with a rather unflattering vacant looking picture of Krystle taken from just outside the Denver Carrington building. Squinting at the by line Blake ground his teeth as he made the familiar name of Gordon Wales.

Blake didn't want to read what that shark of a reporter had written but his eyes scanned the article quickly of their own accord, the sickening feeling in his gut worsening as he realised that not only was there the front page article reporting the facts as Wales saw them but that there were several editorial opinion pieces. The society editor had of course made this latest social scandal the centrepiece of his column with many anonymous quotes from so called socialites.

If that wasn't bad enough it seemed even the paper's resident agony aunt had some advice for both the poor ladies caught up in Blake Carrington's sordid little triangle. Although somehow Blake couldn't picture the pair ever taking her advice though; meeting up to discuss and support each other through this betrayal, now that was farfetched even for The Chronicle.

Blake could imagine how Krystle would react when she saw this. Hurt, betrayed, disappointed all over again.

But he didn't need to imagine how Alexis would react; he knew that as well as he knew his name, if she would even see the headlines wherever she had disappeared to? It wouldn't be the invasion of privacy that would bother her, no it would he the saccharine faux pity that the columnists were laying on so thick you could almost make jam out of it.

For a moment a hint of a smile played about his lips as he pictured accurately her disgust at being portrayed as a victim in all of this, ranting and raving and probably threatening to sue. Alexis had always proudly declared that she was never a victim, she was the crafter of her own destiny, yet in this instance Blake guiltily had to admit Alexis had had little control.

He had taken it from her. Taken her love and her trust and shredded them in front of her eyes.

He had made his choice and had reshaped his world around it and he had expected resistance, but from Alexis not Krystle. He had expected Alexis to have him under siege by now; to be relentless in her attack on both him and Krystle. That was what he had expected. True he had predicted her taking a little time out to lick her wounds but Alexis always fought hardest when she was hurt.

Over the years she had pursued him with less provocation with far less hope of success but now nothing. This continued silence, her prolonged absence from his life even as an adversary left him off balance, left him worried and concerned. When he knew his attention should be focused on constructing a winning argument, a means to convince Krystle to give their relationship another chance this constant nagging concern left him sluggish and unable to reason.

If only she would attack him.

Accuse him.

Even have one of her legendary spats with Krystle. Nothing in the past had helped secure Krystle's place at his side more firmly than when Alexis had her claws out for his blood.

It was the not knowing, the wondering. The seething monster that was his guilty conscience taunted him each night as he tried to sleep, so instead he passed the time by watching Krystle sleep; the very monster that with no Krystle to sooth it grew louder and louder.

Had he done all of this for nothing? Had he finally hurt Alexis so irreparably that she couldn't recover?

Would he ever find out or would this interminable wait, this dragged out not knowing continue indefinitely?

And if Alexis did return, what then? Could she ever forgive him, could he ever forgive himself if she didn't?

Blake had left the mansion without finishing his breakfast; somehow the thought of food didn't sit right with his stomach. So he had pushed his way though the crowd of journalists loitering outside Denver Carrington offices and sought refuge in his work.

That had been his morning, dwelling in doubt and having to put up with concerned glances from Jeff all through the morning meeting. In the end Blake had dismissed his executives early because he couldn't stand all their knowing looks. After that he had buried himself in his office, refusing all phone calls from the press.

When lunchtime had arrived Blake was almost relieved when he got a phone call from Krystina's principal asking if he and or Krystina's mother could come and pick her up early as his daughter had become upset when her parent's relationship had been openly discussed in the schoolyard. Assuring the principal he would be right over Blake had braved the press pack, pushing through them with a growled no comment before collapsing into the security of his limousine once more.

"Daddy…Did mummy leave like Alexis?"

Jarred back to the present by his daughter's timid question Blake was momentarily speechless. Yet Krystina sat patiently waiting for an answer rubbing her tartan school skirt between her fingers the only outward sign of her nerves.

"Oh no darling." Blake reached out and caught his daughter's hand holding it tightly in his own. "Mummy is just staying with Sammy-Jo for a little while, she'll be back soon I promise."

Nodding as his daughter accepted his assurance with only the blind confidence a child could have Blake was stunned when a moment later her next question threw him completely.

"And Alexis…Can she come home soon too? I miss her Daddy, I love Mummy being home but Alexis does the voices when she reads my bedtime stories and she does my hair pretty… And everyone has been so sad since she's been gone; you've been really sad, you've hardly smiled since she left and you were always smiling when she is home."

"Krys…"

"So I think she should come home soon too, then everyone will be happy." Krystina added with the certainty and finality only a child could possess.

And in the face of her quiet optimism Blake didn't have the heart to shatter her dreams. Instead he tried for a distraction. "How about we go visit Mummy at Delta Ro, perhaps between the two of us we can persuade her to come home a little earlier."

Taking a sip of her champagne Alexis watched as Dex pushed his lunch around his plate, taking a half-hearted bite before slamming his cutlery down loudly and Alexis was once again glad they had decided to eat in the privacy of her suite rather than one of LA's many restaurants. Their footsteps dogged by the press the moment they had emerged from the courtroom, camera flashes blinding them as reporters yelled out questions.

Alexis wasn't sure which questions annoyed Dex more, the ones about the case or the more common impertinent questions about her and Blake. Either way he practically growled and threatened them with bodily harm if they didn't get out of their way. Not that that stopped them from pressing in at all sides and only Dex's strong-arm around her waist kept Alexis anchored at his side.

Alexis could only imagine how that would look like in the papers. Perhaps she might get lucky and Blake would have an embolism?

Dex's huff of annoyance drew Alexis's attention back to him and she had to smother a smile.

"They didn't present that good a case Dex." Alexis commented wryly her eyes watching his reactions closely. She could see the tension rolling off of him in waves, from the tightness in his shoulders to the way his fists clenched around his glass of beer.

"Were you in the same court room as me?" Dex muttered taking a swig of his beer and staring at the tablecloth as if it had personally thwarted him.

Sighing Alexis folded her napkin and set it down lightly getting to her feet and moving to stand behind him.

"Dex…" Alexis began cajolingly sliding her hands onto his shoulders and rubbing them soothingly.

Snorting as he tried to resist relaxing under her hands Dex finally caved, closing his eyes and slumping back against his chair. "It won't do any good Alexis. Monica has us in a corner. We can't prove I'm Jack's father without a blood test and she will never give permission for one and we don't have enough evidence to convince the Judge to order one. She has Sable's will to back her up, all we have is my word and the hearsay of a few other people that Sable and I even had an affair."

"Dex don't count us out just yet." Alexis insisted and there was something in her voice that made Dex open one eye and stare up at her.

"Just what do you know that I don't?"

Smiling secretly Alexis shook her head. "Sorry Darling but this won't work if you don't look as shocked as everyone else."

Frowning slightly Dex reached up and caught her hands holding them firmly. "Just what are you up to Alexis?"

Beaming Alexis pressed a kiss to his cheek before tugging her hands from his grasp. "You'll just have to wait and see darling but I promise this game is far from over yet."

She should have known he would play dirty.

Blake Carrington was not a man who conceded defeat ever.

So she knew it was only a matter of time before he got frustrated with her silence and acted. In truth she had expected him hours ago. However Krystle could only guess the reason for his delay was that he was preparing for a prolonged siege and so had brought his most effective weapon, Krystina.

"Mummy."

Krystina's excited greeting and enthusiastic hug still managed to bring a smile to Krystle's face and she leant down gathering her child tightly against her, breathing in her scent, no longer a baby's but still it reminded Krystle of all things fresh and spring like.

"Hello sweetheart what are you doing here, I thought you would still be in school?" Krystle replied her softness only lasting until her eyes locked with Blake's at which they froze over and Blake practically winced at her frostiness.

"Daddy and I missed you so we decided to come and see you and Auntie Sammy-Jo." Krystina replied brightly seemingly oblivious to the tension between her parents for which Krystle thanked a higher power.

"Well it is wonderful to see you."

You. Blake noted pointedly, not you both. The difference whilst lost on Krystina was not on Blake yet he was determined to ignore it.

"Krystina why don't you run inside and go say hello to your Aunt. I need to talk to mummy for a moment?"

Nodding and smiling happily Krystina bounded inside the ranch leaving her parents in an awkward limbo each unwilling to speak and break the stalemate.

Eventually Blake found his voice. "Krystle we need to talk, we need to fix this."

"I'm not sure if this is something you can just fix Blake." Krystle answered him honestly, her level prairie gaze giving him no quarter to hide. "I need time, I won't be bullied into patching up our relationship."

"I am not trying to bully you." Blake began only to be cut off by Krystle's scoff of disbelief and for a moment he stared at her as if he didn't know her, such bitterness and coldness was alien to him.

"What do you call bringing Krystina here if not an attempt to pressure me…to bully me back in line Blake?"

"Krys…"

"No Blake!" Krystle snapped cutting him off before she had to listen to anymore of his lies or excuses. "What I need, what I came to Delta Ro for was time to come to terms with everything, but you won't even allow me that will you?"

Biting his lip before he said something he would undoubtedly regret Blake paused before answering in a carefully measure tone. "I understand you need time but you can have all the time and space at the mansion I swear it."

"In your house, under the same roof that you shared with her?" Krystle hissed shaking her head.

"I told you Krystle it is not like that." Blake insisted trying to reason with her. "The mansion is your home just as much as it ever was. My relationship with Alexis is over, finished I swear it." He added confused when Krystle snorted with laughter yet he couldn't remember saying anything funny.

"What?"

Tilting her head Krystle studied him closely before finally answering his question. "I just find it hard to believe Blake that you can claim to feels nothing for Alexis now, when up until a few weeks ago you were planning on marrying her?"

"It's complicated." Blake muttered unwilling to open that particular can of worms now. "I made my choice."

"That isn't the Blake Carrington I remember," Krystle added softly, "the man I was married to felt things deeply, when he said he loved me more than the world I felt it deep in my heart that he meant it."

"I am still that man."

Shaking her head Krystle refused to believe him. "If you're now the sort of man that can flit so easily between lovers Blake I'm not sure that is the type of man I wants to marry, to spend the rest of my life with."

Unable to believe what he was hearing Blake clutched at his last trump card, wincing internally in disgust as he was forced to play it. "But what about Krystina?"

Recoiling as if struck Krystle seemed to crumble inward. "What about her?"

Disgusted by his actions Blake pressed onward. "This situation is confusing enough for her. She has only just gotten her family back together again and you want to tear us apart."

"You think I want any of this?" Krystle gasped as if his words had pierced her. "I never wanted this, I wish to God none of this had ever happened, but it did and I can't just sweep it under the rug Blake. I can't live my life wondering what if…"

Sensing now was his last chance Blake reached out and caught her hand bringing it to his chest to rest over his heart. "I know I have hurt you Krystle. I know I have given you many reasons to doubt me and none to believe me when I say I do love you and I want our relationship to work. But please if only for Krystina's sake can't you at least give me the chance to prove that I am sincere… If only for Krystina?"

"Calling Alexis Colby to the stand."

Picking up her purse Alexis stood and shot Monica a smug look that practically yelled 'I warned you', before taking the stand. Lifting her right hand she repeated her vows after the court official and took her seat.

"Mrs Colby." Alex Stevenson greeted her warmly making his way towards the stand. "I understand that you were the late Mrs Sable Colby's cousin is that correct?"

Nodding Alexis replied. "We were cousins, our mother's were sisters."

"So you grew up together?"

"Yes, as children we were often in each other's company."

"So you would say that you knew Sable Colby well, knew her well enough to be privy to her secrets?"

"Objection!" Monica's lawyer stated. "Having shared a childhood does not mean that Mrs Colby can claim to have known Sable Colby's secrets."

"Rephrase Mr Stevenson." The Judge insisted.

Nodding Mr Stevenson conceded that point. "Mrs Colby, did you remain as close to Mrs Sable Colby through her adult life?"

Smiling sweetly Alexis paused before answering. "I wouldn't say we remained close in the sense of bosom companions but we were involved in each other's lives, first as friends later…Well I don't mean to be dramatic but Sable and I became rivals some might say enemies. I suppose that was her whole motivation really."

Frowning Mr Stevenson pursued the thread Alexis had left dangling. "Motivation for what Mrs Colby?"

"Why for pursuing an affair with my ex-husband. Poor thing having been dumped by her own husband, something which she blamed me for…" Alexis added lifting her hand to her chest in faux horror. "Well she came to Denver in search of some payback."

"And that payback was an affair with my client?"

"Objection! That is supposition."

"Sustained." The Judge agreed frowning at Mr Stevenson over the edge of his spectacles. "If you could keep your questions and comments to the facts Mr Stevenson not trying to psychically predict the late Mrs Colby's motivation."

Grimacing Dex's lawyer grudgingly rephrased his question. "Mrs Colby you were aware of Sable Colby's affair with my client?"

"Oh yes." Alexis added seemingly not fazed by the frosty reception. "Dex was never able to hide his guilt, he confessed the affair when I returned from Paris. Of course Sable gloated about it." She added glancing across the room where a shamefaced Dex avoided her gaze. "However I didn't know anything about the baby until the day of the accident."

"You heard Sable Colby admit that child was Mr Dexter's?"

"I heard Dex tell Sable that she wasn't going to keep him out of his child's life, she didn't deny it was his." Alexis replied succinctly. "She was more furious that he had brought it up in front of me."

"Thank you Mrs Colby no more questions."

"Your witness Mr Carstairs." The Judge muttered his interest in this case clearly flagging.

Eagerly Monica's lawyer jumped up from his seat and advanced on Alexis. "Mrs Colby you claim you found out about the Colby baby on the day of your and Mr Dexter's accident?"

"That is correct?"

"Yet despite the horrific accident you later underwent you still recall the incidents clearly?"

"Crystal clear." Alexis hissed icily. "I know where you are trying to go with this Mr Carstairs and it won't work. My memory of that day is quite clear, in fact certain parts of it are burned in my memory so clearly I doubt I will ever forget it."

"So you can confirm that Mrs Colby…Forgive me Mrs Sable Colby did not actually state that Mr Dexter was the father of her child, she simply didn't deny that fact."

"That is correct she didn't." Alexis agreed and Mr Carstairs beamed.

"So it is possible that rather than cause a public scene Mrs Colby chose not contradict Mr Dexter's assumption that the child was his?"

"Sable Colby never shied away from causing a scene." Alexis snipped pettily.

"But you did not ever hear Sable Colby confirm Mr Dexter was the father?"

"No."

"So your entire testimony is based your own assumptions Mrs Colby? Your honour it seems Mr Dexter's entire case hinges on hearsay and no evidence I move for a motion to dismiss…"

Holding his hand up the Judge turned to a serene Alexis. "Do you have anything else to add Mrs Colby?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do."

"You do?" Mr Carstairs asked clearly dumbfounded.

Smiling smugly Alexis sat back in her chair and crossed her legs looking completely at ease with her surroundings.

"If you would care to enlighten us at your leisure Mrs Colby?" Mr Carstairs muttered sarcastically.

"I didn't need to have Sable confirm the baby was Dex's." Alexis retorted smugly her eyes moving to lock with Dex's who had moved to the edge of his seat his dark eyes wide and anxious. "I had a paternity test carried out."

"You did what!" Monica all but screamed jumping up from her seat and slamming her hand down on the desk. "You've gone too far this time Alexis, I'll see you prosecuted for this. I swear I will."

"Oh you can try Monica dear, however as I recall you were named as joint guardian in Sable's will. You weren't the only one who could have a paternity test carried out." Alexis countered enjoying the way Monica looked like she might burst a vein.

"You expect me to believe Blake Carrington authorised this?" Monica spluttered ignoring the Judge's attempt to keep order.

"Ladies please." He exclaimed slamming down the gavel before turning and glaring down at Alexis. "Mrs Colby are you telling this court that you have a paternity test proving Mr Dexter is the father?"

"Yes your honour." Alexis replied sweetly glancing towards the back of the court nodding at a suited official who came forward with a sealed envelope. "This is Dr Williams he represents the Hapsburg's Clinic who specialises in paternity testing."

"Dr Williams approach the bench please." The Judge asked, accepting the envelope, his interest in this case suddenly piqued. What had at first appeared to be a simple case had now warped, and one glance at Monica Colby's stricken face confirmed his growing suspicion that this was hardly a revelation to her.

Scrabbling through their paperwork Monica's lawyers tried to calm their employer who looked ready to climb over the table and strangle Alexis.

"Your honour this evidence cannot be presented, we cannot judge for its authenticity."

Raising an eyebrow the Judge scanned the documents before him. "They seem to be valid to me Mr Carstairs."

However he turned to Alexis and fixed her with an appraising stare. "This is a legal test Mrs Colby?"

"Perfectly legal your honour." Alexis added smiling sweetly and lying through her pearly whites. "Since I was engaged to Blake Carrington when Monica decided to battle Dex for custody and began to imply that my fiancé was the father of the child…. Well I of course challenged Blake about it; he insisted that he could not be the father. I will admit I threatened to leave him if he didn't prove that. As you can see he more than did that."

"You lying bitch!" Monica hissed. "I'll…I'll…"

"Miss Colby…" The Judge warned Monica. "Any more of that language and I'll hold you in contempt of court!"

"But she started it." Monica exclaimed. "Damn you Alexis I'll…"

"You'll what Monica?" Alexis demanded. "Ring up Blake Carrington and demand he claim paternity of a child that clearly isn't his? The test proves that Blake isn't the father and Dex is with 99% certainty, unless of course you have yet more candidates? I mean I know your mother was a slut Monica but even you can't believe there are more than two possible candidates for the baby's father?"

"Mrs Colby!" The Judge growled turning his attention back to Alexis. "I'll not take such language from you either."

"My apologies Your Honour." Alexis replied meekly whilst shooting Monica a victorious look from under her lashes.

"Any further questions for the witness Mr Carstairs…Mr Stevenson?"

When both lawyers shook their heads the Judge dismissed Alexis from the stand and she moved to retake her seat in the audience smiling sweetly at the journalists who were scribbling their notes eagerly.

"Very well will both counsels approach the bench…I am adjourning this case till the morning when I will present my ruling, we will be in recess till then."

Waiting until the Judge had retired to his chambers Dex practically leapt over the balustrade and pulled a stunned Alexis into his arms. All but squeezing the air out of her Dex held her tight in his embrace, tilting his head he resisted the urge to kiss her, instead he whispered in his ear. "Thank you…Dear God thank you. I don't know how you did…It's probably best if I don't but I can never repay you for this Alexis."

Smiling Alexis reached up and slid her hands into his dark hair pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You don't need to thank me Dex, believe me this is the least I could do."

"Is it time yet?" Dex asked for what had to be the hundredth time that morning and Alexis had to stifle the urge to roll her eyes.

"As I told you five minutes ago and ten minutes ago and fifteen minutes before that." Alexis muttered dramatically her eyes narrowing in concentration on her newspaper and the latest stock figures as she bit savagely at a piece of toast she had stolen from Dex's plate.

"There is no point leaving for the court before nine, unless you want to hang around in the corridor with those vultures they call reporters.

"I don't know how you can be so calm?" Dex muttered running his hands through his hair and getting up from his chair pacing towards the window.

"I am calm because I know we will win." Alexis muttered folding her paper, a smirk returning to her lips as she caught sight of the headline for a second time.

"Whose the Daddy?"

Underneath which there was a rather flattering shot of her and Dex leaving the court and a publicity photograph of Blake that Alexis recognised as being on the latest Denver Carrington press release. Alexis could only imagine Blake's face when he learnt that not only was she back better than ever but also his good name had been dragged into yet another scandal. Perhaps if she was lucky he had been so shocked he had spat his coffee out all over that vapid blond tramp he dumped her for.

"I can't wait here…I'm going to head to the courthouse, are you coming?"

Shaking her head Alexis forced herself to turn the paper over; staring at a picture of Blake would not do her mental health a power of good. "No I already told you I am not sitting around that courthouse half the morning besides I have some calls to make."

"Fine." Dex snapped unable to keep the irritation from his voice. "I just thought you might want to be there to support me?"

"Dex." Alexis began cajolingly. "There is supporting and then there is babying. You don't need me to hold your hand."

Gritting his teeth Dex made it all the way to the door before he spoke. "Perhaps I don't need you to Alexis but has it occurred to you that I might want you there with me?"

Sighing as the door slammed behind him Alexis stared at the remains of her breakfast suddenly it no longer looked as appetising as it had a moment before. The room felt cold and empty. Perhaps she had been too stubborn, perhaps she could have relented and gone with him? After all her business could have waited until later in the day and Dex had been there for her when she needed him the most.

Still it wasn't too late to change her mind…If she hurried she might even catch him in the lobby.

Decision made Alexis grabbed her purse and snatching a last triangle of toast munched it eagerly as she headed towards the door; pulling it open she stopped suddenly as she came face to face with one of the most handsome men she had ever seen in her life, his hand raised as if he was about to knock on her door.

"Well it seems the angels are smiling on me after all." The handsome stranger said with a smile that flashed his dimples. "Just the lady I've been looking for."

Frowning in suspicion Alexis quickly threw off the spell her companion had cast and found her voice. "How exactly did you find me…I told the hotel to keep my details private?"

"Well there is private and private." The stranger replied holding out his hand. "Jackson Hobbs and it is a pleasure to meet you Mrs Colby."

Accepting it Alexis studied him closely her quick mind pining down the name. "Jackson Hobbs the racehorse trainer?"

"The one and only." Jackson replied his blue eyes glinting playfully. "But I am flattered you have heard of me, to be known by the legend that is Alexis Colby."

Stepping back Alexis studied him closely, unable to keep a smile from creeping onto her face in the face of such open admiration. "Am I really a legend?"

"Oh lady you know it!"

Laughing at his blatant flattery Alexis couldn't help but be charmed. "So what does the three time winning trainer of the Grand National want with this living legend?"

"Well Alexis…May I call you Alexis?" Jackson asked flashing his own legendry dimples.

"You just did." Alexis corrected him primly. "But since it is my name I can hardly object."

Leaning against the doorjamb Jackson paused before answering. "I have a proposition for you Alexis…One that you won't be able to refuse."

Blake Carrington didn't spit his coffee out over the tablecloth but he did end up swallowing a mouthful quickly choking when it went down the wrong way.

"What the bloody hell?" He exclaimed to himself as he scanned the article his eyes lingering on the picture of Alexis in LA. In LA with Dexter.

Clenching his fists Blake crumpled the newspaper in his hands.

Dexter he should have known.

Alexis had disappeared with Dexter and they looked rather cosy, far too cosy.

And Blake was unwilling to admit that it bothered him far more than it should.

Bothered him more than having his name dragged into yet another scandal. At least this time the newspapers had printed something nearer the truth; he knew he couldn't have been Jack's father it only puzzled him how he had even been involved in the paternity suit in the first place.

Taking a deep breath Blake smoothed out the creases in the paper his eyes drifting from the article to stare at Alexis's picture once more. She looked as beautiful as ever and Blake's fingers drifted of their own accord to trace the outline of her features.

"Dad!" Steven's urgent voice jarred Blake from his stupor and he guilty turned the paper over.

"Steven?"

"Dad we have to get to the office I just got a call from our controller. It's one of our tankers, it's run aground on a reef and leaking oil."

"WHAT!" Blake exclaimed jumping up from his seat all thoughts of Alexis and Dexter flying from his mind. "How bad is it?"

"Bad…Very bad." Steven added and Blake ran his hands through his hair.

This was just what he didn't need. Blake hadn't thought things could get any worse. At least when his private life had been falling in ruin about his ears Blake had had the comfort that at least one part of his world, Denver Carrington was going from strength to strength.

Now it seemed as though even that was to be taken away, as if the universe was seeking its own form of retribution and it would have been a hell of a lot easier to fight back if deep down Blake didn't know he deserved it.

Cradling his son gently in his arms Dex stared down at him in amazement unable to believe the dramatic changes in only a few weeks. Already Jack had filled out had a healthy flush to his cheeks so different from the pale unhealthy baby Dex remembered and he was all his. Finally his.

Trembling softly Dex tensed his arm irrationally afraid he might drop inadvertently him. It seemed like a miracle when ony hours ago all he could do was watch him through the glass now the nurse had let him feed his son and burp him. Now that his son was tended to Dex was content to simply hold him and stroke his hand through the thick black hair.

It was a perfect moment but there was one thing missing.

Or more to the point one person missing and Dex just wished he was able to share it, unable even his contentment to stop wondering where the hell Alexis had vanished to. He had thought she would turn up at the courthouse; he had waited until the last minute wanting nothing more than to share that moment with her. Even when the judge had announced he was awarding custody to Dex, he had turned wanting to share his joy but she wasn't there and Dex had felt his heart sink a little.

"He's got a Mohawk." Alexis sudden comment in the quiet caused Dex to start and annoyed Jack to squawk at the sudden movement.

Laughing at Dex's aghast expression Alexis shut the door behind her. "Well at least you didn't drop him Dex."

Not nearly so amused by her wit as she was Dex only had one question he wanted answering. "Where the hell have you been? I waited for you at the court, I wanted you there Alexis."

Hanging her head slightly Alexis didn't need to feign a sorry expression. "I'm sorry Dex, I did mean to join you but I got caught up with a business discussion and I guess I lost track of the time."

Squaring his jaw Dex tried to keep a hold of his anger yet when Alexis fixed him with her pleading emerald eyes he couldn't stay cross with her.

"I'll make it up to you Dex."

"How?"

"Well." Alexis answered cryptically blowing her cover a moment later when she held up a camera Dex guessed she must have swiped from some unsuspecting passer-by probably for an obscene amount of money.

"So that's supposed to make amends for standing me up?"

"Don't be so dramatic Dex. Now smile for the camera Daddy." She added smirking at that name before taking a few snaps. Finally setting the camera down Alexis came take a look at the baby, for the first time able to examine his features closely and sighing in relief when she didn't find a certain person in them.

"He looks just like you." Alexis muttered, running a gentle finger over the baby's fine hair the squashed little nose, the now plump curve of the cheek; smiling when Jack opened his eyes to stare indignantly up at her, his eyes fascinated by this new blob and warm voice.

"Oh my looks like you have a new fan." Dex joked as Alexis's finger reached Jack's hand and he curled his little fist around it squeezing tightly.

"What can I say Dexter men have never been able to resist me?" Alexis quipped smiling down at the baby.

"Do you want to hold him?" Dex asked gently.

"Are you sure you want to let him go?" Alexis countered teasingly. "Aren't you afraid I might drop him?"

"I think I can trust you besides my arm is getting kind of tired..."

Rolling her eyes at his comment, Alexis scoffed "Men." Before taking Jack from him and settling the baby in the crook of her arm like she had her own thousands of times before. Walking the baby round the room Alexis hummed softly when Jack protested at the move before quickly settling at the reassuring noise and warmth of her body.

Watching them carefully as Alexis rocked his son Dex barely thought before the words were tripping off his tongue. "That's a good look on you."

Choosing to ignore any hidden subtext Alexis smiled brushes aside his compliment. "Oh well you never forget."

"I mean it." Dex replied, the intensity of his voice causing Alexis to look up, her emerald eyes frozen as Dex walked towards her.

Moulding himself against her back Dex ignored her sudden tenseness, resting his chin on her shoulder as he gazed down at his son, his hand sliding innocently round her to rest on her flat stomach. "I wish..."

"Dex." Alexis muttered warningly, her body tense as she could feel his breath on her neck his fingers lightly caressing her abdomen.

"Don't you sometimes wonder what if we..." Dex trailed off. "If things had been different…I just wish..."

"If wishes were horses..." Alexis retorted curtly no longer able to stifle her discomfort.

"Then all beggars would ride, I know." Dex added, reluctantly letting her go not surprised when Alexis immediately moved to place some space between them. He watched her go sadly his body already missing the warmth of hers.

Perhaps he was pushing her.

No he knew he was pushing her that it was too soon after Blake but sometimes it was just too hard to hold back what he was feeling. To be close to her, to smile and laugh and share his life and hopes and dreams with her and yet not be with her; to be able to reach out and touch her but not hold her or kiss her or make love to her.

Most of the time he was strong enough to resist, to put her needs first. Perhaps it was just being so close to his hearts desire, her and a family, that meant he couldn't pretend. Not here, not now.

"Here I think you should take him back, he's drifted off anyway." Alexis added suddenly a bright smile on her face as if she was determined to pretend the last few minutes hadn't happened.

Dex knew he could play along; pretend that once again he hadn't reached out to her, and that once again she hadn't pulled away and trampled all over his heart. Yet perhaps he was sick of pretending that he didn't still love her that he wouldn't give up everything but his son to have her back. Perhaps that was why he next said what he did.

"He deserves a proper family Alexis…He needs a mother."

"Dex..." Alexis gasped unable to believe what she was hearing. They had never discussed this. He had never so much at hinted at it before. If she hadn't been holding a baby Alexis was certain she would have fainted from the shock.

"I'm sorry I didn't…I…Guess I didn't mean it quite like it sounds…" Dex added furiously back-pedalling all to aware that he had let his stupid mouth run away with itself and internally cursing his own stupidity.

"I'm not going to pressure you for more Alexis, what we have now is more than I ever thought we would have again. I'd rather have you as a friend for the rest of my life than risk losing you altogether. But I honestly can't think of a better person to help me raise him. You love your children above anything else, nothing is too much trouble and there is nothing you won't do to protect them. Jack has already lost one mother, I guess I just want to make sure he has the best replacement there is…As my friend won't you at least think about it?"

Struck dumb by his request Alexis couldn't speak, afraid her voice would give away how touched she was by his words, the trust the offer he had just made placed in her. It warmed a part of her she had thought frozen solid. Instead she nodded, staring down at the baby who slept contentedly in her arms.

It was a ludicrous idea yet Alexis found herself unable to dismiss it completely as much as it terrified her.

Could she be a mother to another child, but not just any child, Sable's child? Could she love Sable's child like her own?

That was the crux of the matter, not her doubts about letting Dex even further into her life. And at the moment she honestly didn't know if she could.


	15. The Carolina

Part 1:

Picking up the mink Alexis ran her fingers through the soft fur, smiling at the sensation before laying it aside on the bed. She wouldn't pack the fur she would carry it onto to the jet so she had something warm to wear when she arrived back in Denver, as despite the spring sunshine there was still a nip in the air. Satisfied that she had everything packed in the bedroom she picked up her purse and fur and after calling for the porter made her way back into the living room, sighing as she caught sight of a rather stubborn visitor.

"I thought you had left?"

Catching the less than subtle suggestion that he should do just that Dex shook his head stubbornly. "Oh no, not without trying to talk you out of this one last time Alexis…"

"Dex I have to go home eventually, even you said so." Alexis began before he could once more list all the reasons for her to stay. "Well I feel ready now so I'm going."

"You're not doing this because you feel ready, you're running away and we both know it." Dex retorted his dark eyes locked on her face and catching the slight wince of guilt. "Why don't you admit it Alexis, you're running scared and I admit it's all my fault but can't we talk about it?"

"I'm not running away and I am certainly not scared of you Dex, so as far as I'm concerned there is nothing to discuss." Alexis snapped her eyes flashing with barely repressed temper.

"Not of me." Dex corrected closing the distance between them, his voice dropping so low that Alexis had to strain her ears to hear it. "But because of what I asked you to do?"

Swallowing as she avoided his gaze Alexis ran her hands distractedly though the soft strands of her fur coat. "I told you I would think about it."

"You can say no." Dex added softly. "I won't think any less of you, and I don't want you to feel obliged just because of…" He trailed off unwilling to put it into words lest it sounded just the opposite.

Watching Dex closely from beneath her lashes Alexis resisted the urge to pull him into a hug, he just looked so lost and afraid, yet things had changed between them and it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the 'elephant in the room'. Everyday they spent together it became clearer to her that not only was Dex still in love with her but that all it would take was for her to beckon and they would be together once again.

It was both an attractive and terrifying prospect and one that Alexis knew she was far from ready for.

It would only be a rebound fling for her. A way to sooth her wounded pride, to help dull the ache of Blake's loss. Nothing could be easier or better for her and nothing could be worse for Dex, and as his friend she needed to stop this now before she could no longer find the strength to.

If her they were to get back together, if, it would have to be because it was the best thing for them both. Especially as a child was now involved; Alexis had sworn years before never to expose another child to the sort of broken home her own had to endure, so their relationship would have to last.

Yet if she was honest Alexis wasn't sure they could. How many times had they broken up in the past? Each time their reconciliation briefer than the last and Alexis wasn't sure she could take yet more heartache. Besides she needed him too much to lose him and if she broke his heart one more time she knew she would lose him for good this time.

Staying just friends would be safer.

Yet somehow she doubted Dex would accept that as an answer.

Picking her words carefully Alexis reached out and rested a hand on his arm, pitching her voice low but even. "I don't feel obliged, and I promise you I will think about it carefully but I need to do that thinking apart Dex."

Yet Dex wouldn't be Dex if he wasn't just as stubborn as an ox. She knew he knew what she was doing and why, that was why he was clinging on so desperately. He was the one afraid, afraid that she would return to Denver and he would lose her completely.

"But you'll be alone." He added his voice almost childlike in its tone. "I hate to think of you with no one to turn to, that's why I wanted you to wait until Jack is ready to be discharged…"

"I'll be on my own but I won't be alone, I'll be stopping at The Carlton until…Well until I get myself settled." Alexis corrected with barely a pause. "I'll have Fallon and Adam and Steven there to support me and besides Jack will be discharged soon and if you decide to settle permanently in Denver…"

"You know I am that is not open for discussion!" Dex snapped and Alexis stifled a smile at his vehemence. "It's just are you sure that's the real reason for leaving now, that's it's not because of…"

"Because of Blake's troubles." Alexis finished for him her smile slipping slightly. "It is only a coincidence." She added yet Dex looked far from convinced.

"I would hate to see you hurt all over again."

"Dex." Alexis muttered warningly. "I know you only want to protect me, but you are going to have to believe me when I say I am not going back to Denver for Blake. I probably won't even see him, but Colby Co is going to need me at the helm if we are to get though the mess unscathed. There will be a backlash against all oil companies, especially ones so closely linked with Denver Carrington."

"I know." Dex admitted grudgingly, finally resigned to the inevitable as Alexis was even more stubborn than he was. "I just wanted to be there for you."

"I know and I thank you for that, besides soon enough I'll have you home as well. It will only be for a few weeks Dex."

"One week tops." Dex amended leaning closer and nudging her playfully with his elbow and this time Alexis couldn't help but smile.

"See I'll barely have time to miss you."

"So you do think you'll miss me, that's something I suppose." Dex cajoled his dark eyes now warm in the face of her teasing smile; his relief palpable that they seemed to have been able to move past the strained awkward tension that had hung over their every conversation and interaction since he had blurted out his proposition at the hospital.

"You know I will, I mean who else would nag me to do laundry or threaten to cut my nails or drop me in a waterbutt if I refused?"

"Lady you deserved the dunking." Dex teased his smile wide and easy.

"Oh really Mr Dexter, well I'll have to see if I can't find of a way to repay your kind hospitality some time."

Laughing Dex shook his head relieved as Alexis slipped her hand easily into the crook of his elbow allowing him to escort her down to the lobby. "Alexis I am shaking in my cowboy boots!"

Smirking at his casual dismissal of her threat Alexis smile was pure cat with a canary. "You should be Mr Dexter…You should be!"

"Well I wouldn't want to be Uncle Blake this morning."

Sammy-Jo's comment whilst inane and obvious was regrettably accurate and Krystle felt her stomach turn as she caught sight of the damning headlines. Deep inside she wanted nothing more than to turn over the paper so she didn't have to look at it or head back to bed and pretend that she still hadn't heard the news and could go back to that feeling of blissful ignorance.

Yet she had read the stories of the Carolina, Blake's stricken tanker, and she couldn't just bury her head under the covers and pretend like a child.

"You're very quiet Auntie Krystle and you haven't touched your breakfast."

"I guess I'm just not very hungry." Krystle muttered her reply unable to draw her eyes from the paper for long. "I just wish I had something to do…Some way I could help."

"You could help me." Sammy-Jo piped up crunching with gusto on a slice of bacon. "I've got Jackson Hobbs coming over today to sign the contracts for purchasing Delta Ro and…"

"Are you really sure you are doing the right thing Sammy-Jo? This ranch well it's the only connection to your father you will ever have, and once it's gone you will never be able to get it back. You won't have a home in Denver anymore, are you really sure that's what you want?" Krystle questioned watching her niece closely disappointed when Sammy-Jo seemed to shrug her concerns aside with little sentimentality.

"It's just not me Auntie Krystle and I don't think my father would have wanted me to be miserable doing something just because he enjoyed it. So will you help me?"

Shaking her head Krystle's eyes were drawn back to the paper and the nagging sense that she should be doing something. "I'm sorry Sammy-Jo but you don't really need me and I think I can find a more pressing need for my talents elsewhere."

Blake Carrington had had better mornings.

But considering he had spent the night at Denver Carrington only catching a few hours sleep on his couch as he waited for the latest reports to come in from his survey team; so it hardly surprising that he felt like barely warmed over shit.

Visiting his private bathroom to throw a little water on his face Blake had barely recognised the unshaven, grey faced old man who stared back at him. Defeat was not a look that suited him.

The survey reports had done little to cheer him. They were leaking several thousand gallons an hour and the slick was spreading fast. Add to that the catastrophe was in a world-renowned natural habitat…

It all combined to make for one very very bad natural and public relations disaster and already the papers were on to it. The Denver Carrington phones had been ringing off the hook with practically every news agency in the world wanting to talk to the CEO of Denver Carrington. Blake's public relations team was currently stretched to breaking point and had had as little sleep as their boss.

Blake had talked to an irate Australian Prime Minister, a concerned US foreign official, some rather vocal environmental groups and his own harassed people and now all he wanted was to take the phone off the hook for a few hours and get his head around the situation.

So far there had only been one pleasant surprise the unexpected offer of assistance from Colby Co. Adam had talked to him only a few hours before letting his father know that Colby Co had a recovery crew currently making their way home from helping one of their tankers who had suffered engine trouble off of the coast of Singapore. They could be at the site of the Carolina in less than 48hrs if Blake needed the extra help.

Blake had been grateful but cautious and had asked Adam if this offer was likely to be rescinded when his mother found out about it only to be stunned when he learned it had been Alexis's suggestion.

However the time it took the Colby Co recovery crew and his own to arrive could be disastrous and Blake's head swam with visions of his stock plummeting, as his company's name was splashed and slandered from one side of the world to another. All asking the same damning questions that at present Blake had no answers for.

What was a Denver Carrington tanker doing so far off of a recognised shipping lane?

Was the captain simply trying to sneak a short cut or was there some reasonable explanation for all of this?

At the moment Blake didn't know the answers to those questions and the media frenzy stirred up by this and all his recent bad press meant the reporters were out for his blood…

The pressing of his buzzer drew Blake's attention back to the present and he sighed heavily mentally preparing himself for the next round of fire fighting.

"Yes Marsha?"

"Sorry to disturb you Mr Carrington but Mrs Carrington is here…She would like to talk to you?"

Stunned dumb but that news Blake had barely muttered, "Show her in Marsha" than the door was opening and there stood one of the last people he had expected to see.

"Krystle…What are you doing here?"

Taking a deep breath as if to gird her courage Krystle replied. "I want to help Blake, in whatever way I can; I can't stand by and see you suffer all alone. I know how much Denver Carrington means to you, to this family. So I thought maybe I could help out with the public relations…" She paused before adding with a small hint of a smile. "Once upon a time I used to know my way around the office…"

Unable to restrain his smile Blake did manage to resist the urge to cross the room and pull her into his arms. Instead he settled for a quiet but heartfelt "Thank you Krystle…Thank you very much, just have Marsha let them know you are on your way down."

Watching as she turned and left with a shy hesitant smile.

It wasn't much, barely a beginning but it was something, and that was all Blake needed.

Part 2:

The board were lucky that Adam didn't have access to a chainsaw or some other weapon at that very moment because he had never felt more like committing mass homicide in his life.

"We have already gone over this ten times…" Adam all but growled cutting the childish squabbling dead. "This is the tender that Colby Co's business analysts have put together, and yes I know it has changed slightly from the paper we presented last week but they received new intelligence…"

Adam paused catching a smug Frank's gaze and faltering slightly before recovering as if nothing had happened, "And they amended the figures accordingly. Now unless we approve this paper today we will fail to meet the deadline and all of this work will be for nothing."

That set the board grumbling once more or more to the point the vocal ring leader Henry Carter who seemed to be making it his personal mission to undermine Adam in everyway possible.

"Now see here Carrington we're not your lackeys, you need our approval not the other way around and it seems to me you are pulling a fast one. What new intelligence…Why can't we see it?"

Shuffling uncomfortably in his seat Adam muttered "It's confidential."

"Confidential!" Carter roared. "We're your supervisory board there are no papers we can't see so why don't you run down like a good little lackey and fetch them for us."

Flushing bright red with anger and embarrassment Adam could feel his control on his temper slipping. So he was more than a little surprised when the ever cool and collected Frank beat him to the punch.

"I think what is more interesting Mr Carter is why you seem so determined to hold up proceedings, what do you have to gain by Colby Co missing the deadline?" Frank asked pointedly, his grey eyes unflinchingly staring at Carter who seemed to squirm under the former detective's penetrating gaze.

"How dare…I have nothing to hide unlike Carrington here." Carter blustered, his ruddy face turning even pinker, a dangerous flush spreading down his neck. "And how dare you imply otherwise, unlike some at this table." He paused sneering in disgust. "I have a spotless reputation, and I refuse to listen to unfounded accusations from a pair of ex-cons."

"Why you…" Adam hissed only to be cut off by Frank once more.

"Well I have to beg to differ Mr Carter. I think you protest your innocence a little too much, as a former police officer I can smell a lie a mile away and you forgive the expression, you stink!"

Fist clenching as he fairly shook Henry Carter heaved his large frame to his feet and practically launched himself across the table at Dobson. Yet Frank despite his normal stillness was much faster on his feet and moved out of Carter's reach before he was in any real danger.

"I do seem to have struck a nerve don't I?" Frank taunted a small smile making it's way onto his face as he turned to Adam who stared at the old man dumbstruck. "Forgive me Adam, since I am new to this business world perhaps I have misunderstood the regulations but isn't it a requirement to declare if you have any vested interest in a topic before it is discussed?"

"It is." Adam replied dumbly unsure just where Frank was going with this.

"And would not the fact that Mr Carter's new brother-in-law is a senior partner in a construction company, one that Mr Carter just invested heavily in, and is coincidently also tendering for the Meadowland development project be considered such a conflict?"

Smiling broadly Adam couldn't keep the pleasure from his voice as he practically purred his reply. "It would indeed."

"Look I can explain…" Henry Carter began to bluster as his fellow board members drew away from him quickly as if could contaminate them as well. "I haven't even discussed the project with him…It's not like we see each other except socially!"

"A conflict is a conflict Carter." Adam taunted him. "And for an infraction like this I could have you removed from the Board." His smile growing as the board room door opened and their unexpected visitor stood in the doorway listening intently.

"You!" Carter sneered unaware of his new audience, his pretence at humility vanishing. "You're nothing but a wet behind the ears momma's boy, you don't have the power to do anything!"

"No but I do Mr Carter!" Alexis's clear clipped voice rang through the room and at least half her board shivered in fear. "You're fired and if I hear even a whisper about you leaking confidential information I swear I will sue you until all you have left is that rather unattractive and ill-fitting suit."

"Mrs Colby…"

"Get out Mr Carter." Alexis growled her emerald eyes flashing and warning hell and retribution if he crossed her further earning her an appraising and approving stare from Frank Dobson.

Sauntering down to the head of the table to take the big chair that Adam more than gratefully relinquished Alexis sank down into the cushioned leather seat; her eyes scanning each one of her board members in turn until they sank chastised against the backs of their chairs.

"Now then." She added pleasantly glancing down at the papers Adam placed before her. "Now that the theatrics are over, shall we get on with business?"

"He's doing well." The nurse insisted as she changed Jack's dressing and removed the drip that had contained the steroids for developing the baby's lungs. "He should be able to go home soon."

Smiling at her enthusiasm Dex nodded reaching out and taking his son's hand in his own. "I can't wait."

"I suppose your wife will have her hands full getting the nursery ready for him, I haven't seen her today?"

"Oh no." Dex spluttered as he realised the conclusion the nurse had jumped to. "Alexis isn't…I mean she was…It's complicated." He settled on and the confused nurse covered the awkward silence by smiling.

"When is love anything but?"

That was true enough and Dex pondered her statement as the door shut behind her leaving him alone with his son. Picking up the baby Dex stared down at him unable to push aside the nurse's mistake as easily as he wished. Yet as his son continued to stare up at him with dark blue eyes that already hinted at the darker colour they would one day become, he found himself unable to discount the idea.

Things would be a hell of a lot easier if Alexis said yes.

Not just for him but for Jack. They could be a proper family, and Jack could help heal the lingering hurt that being separated from her own children during much of their childhood had wrought.

And he was doing this mainly for Jack's benefit after all, it had nothing to do with the way his own heart still raced whenever Alexis touched him, how it yearned for her when they were apart. Or the fact that even if he moved on and found somebody else he could never love them the way he loved her.

"I promise things will be great Jack, we just need to give her time to get used to the idea…And you'll have to help win her over…Just make her fall in love with you…"

As if it was that easy.

Dex Dexter had spent the last five almost six years of his life trying to get Alexis Colby to really fall in love with him; not just fond but head of heels can't live without him love. So it was hardly fair to place such a burden on a baby.

Dex was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open and it wasn't until his skin began to prickle slightly that he realised he was being watched. Turning round sharply Dex scowled as he caught sight of his visitor.

"What are you doing here? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take myself out a damn restraining order!"

Flinching as if he had struck her Monica stared down at the floor. "I came to apologise…"

"Well I don't care to hear it." Dex spat yet his resolve abated slightly as Monica sniffed back tears and if there was one ting Dex couldn't handle it was crying women. "Alright fine, I'll hear you out."

"Thank you." Monica muttered softly discretely dabbing at her eyes before she lifted her head to meet his gaze, "I owe you an apology Dex."

"You're damn right you do."

"I know and I am really sorry, I can't justify why I tried to do…I just felt like…like I had to try to keep him, for mother's sake and…" Monica trailed off guiltily. "I suppose if I am being truly honest, I thought it might be my chance to make up for my past choices."

Surprised by her blunt honesty Dex had no choice but accept her apology. "I guess I can understand that, so does that mean you aren't going to try and challenge the Judge's decision?"

"No I won't appeal." Monica replied a small smile tugging at her lips as Dex sighed in relief. "But I was hoping…"

"Hoping?" Dex asked when she trailed off without finishing her sentence.

"I know I don't have any right to ask this, especially after what I put you through but I still want to be involved in his life, he's my little brother Dex." Monica replied softly lifting her large eyes to stare pleadingly into Dex's own until he grew uncomfortable.

And more to ease that than anything else Dex blurted out. "I suppose that would be ok."

"Really?"

Monica's open and honest delight sealed the deal as Dex couldn't back out now; always condemned to playing the good guy he realised he had just condemned himself to a lifetime of interference. "Yeah."

"Oh thank you thank you!" Monica all but bounded forward and if it hadn't been for Jack Dex was certain she would have pulled him into a hug. Instead she bent over the baby, stroking his cheek.

"Did you hear that baby brother; you're not getting rid of me that easily!"

Fighting a grimace Dex couldn't help but wonder if he had just made a monumental mistake.

Rubbing his hands together nervously Blake began to fiddle with his tie as he hovered outside the office unsure whether he should just stride right in like he owned the place, which he did, or continue to hover in the hopes of engineering an accidental encounter.

In the end it was a mixture of both.

Blake had just made up his mind to enter the Public Relations office when the door opened and he literally walked into the lady who had been so much on his mind.

"Oh I'm sorry Krystle."

"Blake." Krystle greeted him with a polite nod yet eyed the elevator longingly; her day had been one long stressful exercise after another.

If dealing with the enquiries about the tanker had been bad enough that was nothing to the questions she had to fend off when the journalists realised they were talking to none other than Krystle Carrington herself.

It didn't help that she also got a distinctly unfriendly vibe from the rest of the team. They eyed her suspiciously, grateful to push off some of the calls but wary all the same and the low level hostility had grated on her nerves until she was ready to call it a day.

"Are you leaving?"

Blake's question caught her by surprise and Krystle blushed as she stuttered her reply. "Yes I promised Sammy-Jo I would help her organise putting her effects into storage. She's selling Delta Ro and the new owner is anxious to move in as quickly as possible."

"Oh I see." Blake muttered benignly when inwardly he was smirking, Sammy-Jo returning to New York would leave Krystle without a place to stay and he doubted it would take to much persuasion to convince to come home rather live in a hotel. "Well then I won't keep you it's just…Well I need to ask a favour."

Frowning slightly in suspicion Krystle focused in on the slightly shifty way Blake asked. "What sort of favour?"

Swallowing nervously as he caught sight of Krystle's less than enthused expression Blake girded his courage. "I was hoping that you would agree to be my escort to the award gala tomorrow?"

"Blake…."

Cutting of Krystle's objection Blake pushed ahead with his case, not deterred by her caution.

"I don't ask to try and put pressure on it's just the spotlight will be on Denver Carrington now more than ever and I want to try and avoid any more bad press. As a PR expert I know I can trust you to know what to say when people put you on the spot…"

Pausing Blake could see her wavering and so he used his trump card the one she had never been able to counter.

"Please Krystle I really need your help."

Sighing as Blake appealed directly to one thing she had never been able to deny him Krystle nodded. "Alright Blake I'll go to the gala with you…I just have a bad feeling about this, like something is bound to go wrong."

Resisting the urge to smile too broadly or punch the air in victory Blake settled for patting her arm it what was meant to be a reassuring yet non-pressuring manner. "It will all be alright Krystle, I promise."

Part 3:

The ballroom at The Carlton was a veritable sea of coolly glittering crystal and black and white bedecked dignitaries, the monochrome theme a roaring success. Smiling as yet more people arrived and gasped at the opulent surroundings Fallon kept a close eye on her waiting staff, making sure there was a constant flow of champagne.

Dressed in a sinfully skin-tight black satin strapless gown with a provocative bustle and fishtail train, her dark curls piled her on her head, the only flash of colour her crimson lipstick; Fallon had never before resembled her mother so closely and it was a compliment that made her smile each time she heard it.

Her eyes were on the door when her father's party arrived. As usual Blake looked handsome in his tuxedo and unsurprisingly Krystle came bedecked in white, a beaded dress that flowed down her tall figure and made her look like an elegant figurine. Yet it was hardly original.

Taking a flute of champagne for herself Fallon wandered across feeling it was at least her duty to bid them hello. At the very least she could compliment her husband on the cut of his new tux.

Steven was the first to spot her, a bright smile pulling at his lips as he caught sight of his big sister. "Hey Fallon."

"Hey baby brother, don't you scrub up nice?"

"Thanks." Steven answered softly and it didn't take a genius to pick up on his discomfort. "You've done a hell of a job here, I'm proud of you."

Laughing aside his compliment Fallon poked him in the chest. "Don't praise me yet, the evening has only just begun and you'll jinx the whole thing."

"Good evening Fallon." Her father's deep voice immediately putting a dampener on Fallon's mood. "It seems to be quite the party."

"Father…Krystle." Fallon greeted the pair politely but coolly, she had thought what with Krystle finding out the truth and moving out of the mansion that her father might come to his senses. That coming here tonight when hopefully her mother would also finally agree to attend…

Perhaps it had been a foolish hope.

A daughter's last shot at trying to fix things between her parents.

Yet now that Blake had arrived with Krystle on his arm that hope finally flickered and died and Fallon's only concern now was for her mother. She needed to warn her, to prepare her.

After all it would hardly be fair that the first time Alexis would see Blake after their breakup and her breakdown would be in front of an audience whilst Krystle hung adoringly off of Blake's arm.

"I hope you have a good evening but I really do need to circulate…I'll have someone come and show you to your table."

"Fallon…" Jeff began pleadingly his hope that he might have the chance to squeeze one or two dances with his wife fading fast in the face of her pinched expression.

"Later Jeff I promise." Fallon muttered turning on her heel and heading in the direction of the Colby Co table where her older brother sat with Dana and a few favoured board members, yet there were two seats noticeably empty.

"Fallon congrat…" Adam began only to be cut off by his sister.

"Is mummy coming?"

Scowling at her bluntness Adam lowered his voice and stood from his seat. "Nice to see you too little sister…I honestly don't know myself…She kept changing her mind."

"Do you think I should go upstairs and see her, has she even checked in yet?" Fallon asked surprised when Adam scoffed.

"You can try but I am not sure she is there…She got a last minute call before we left the office, something important she needed to tie up."

"Damn it." Fallon hissed. "Blake's here."

"Well that we were expecting, Denver Carrington was nominated for the innovation award, Mother already knows this." Adam retorted sarcastically.

"He brought Krystle." Fallon snapped back unable to resist reacting to her big brother's mocking tone, her irritation growing as Adam continued to stare superiorly at her. "I just wanted to warn her but hey if you don't seem to care…"

"Don't pull that crap with me Fallon. I care. I just don't know what good worrying about it will do."

"Fine then, you sit here and sip your champagne, enjoy the praise of your peers whilst I try and protect OUR mother." Fallon hissed resisting the urge to complete her tantrum by stamping her foot and sticking her tongue out at Adam, there was just something about her big brother that brought out the worst in her.

"And the award for leading innovation in the energy industry goes to…."

The room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop and Blake held his breath, muttering silently over and over again come on. He needed to win this award, needed the positive publicity like a fish needed water. As if sensing his internal conflict Krystle reached over and squeezed his hand and Blake shot her a grateful smile, well nearer grimace but it was the best he could manage at the moment.

"Norsk Hydro for their innovations in hydro-electronic dam production."

Forcing an air of polite indifference on to his face Blake joined the rest of the room in clapping the winners yet inside his heart was sinking. He had been counting on that award; most of the experts he had consulted had slyly commented Denver Carrington had it in the bag, so why hadn't they won?

Tuning out most of the winning speech, Blake struggled to understand the CEO's thick Norwegian accent anyway; Blake reached for his champagne and took a deep sip, yet even the expensive bubbly tasted like bitter ash on his tongue. He needed a plan B, but he was damned if he could think of one.

Hearing the audience clap once more Blake realised he had missed another award and he glanced at his program his eyes scanning down the list as he realised just what award was coming next. Energy Entrepreneur of the Year, in essence the award for the leading CEO of an energy company.

Underneath which there was a list of five names, one of which was more than a little familiar.

Lifting his head Blake scanned the room for a familiar dark head, yet it took more than two sweeps of the room for Blake to locate the Colby Co table. Adam was there but there was no sign of Alexis and for a moment Blake felt his stomach churn with guilt.

She should be here; this was an important moment for her and her company. Just to be nominated was an honour, recognition of all her achievements and Blake could only think of one reason why she wasn't.

Him.

Alexis was missing out on one of the most important nights for Colby Co because she couldn't bear to be in the same room as him, even when surrounded by hundreds of other people.

"And the nominations for Leading Entrepreneur of an energy company are…"

Sighing Blake felt his stomach churn once more, as the list of nominees were read out, heads in the audience craning to stare at each of the candidates in turn. When Alexis Colby's name was read out there was a low murmur of conversation as clearly people noted the lady's absence and even the presenter began to squirm nervously as though that certainly hadn't be part of the plan.

"And the winner is…Alexis Colby."

The startled gasp went up from the Colby Co table and the audience began to applaud whilst looking at their neighbours in amusement wondering just what would happen now when the star of the evening was missing in action.

Finally an awkward looking Adam got to his feet and stalked like the Carrington he was to the stage, shaking hands with the presenter he took the award and cleared his throat.

"I would just like to on behalf of Colby Co thank you all. This award marks the culmination of an unprecedented period of growth under the innovative leadership of one remarkable woman, Alexis Colby…."

Adam paused glancing out at the expectant faces, his eyes catching a hint of movement and flash of colour that stood out in all the monochrome surroundings, the reason for which caused a smirk to play across his handsome face.

"Alexis Colby marks a new generation of CEO's ones not hampered by traditional thinking and under her guidance Colby Co has flourished. Although if you want to know the secret of her success or her impeccable sense of timing I think you had better ask her yourself."

As one the audience turned towards the entrance a gasp going up from the crowd as in stalked the lady in question resplendent in canary yellow; the elegant tulle layers of skirt floating down and fanning out behind her from the one shouldered Grecian style fitted bodice that clung to her curves and set off her fabulous LA tan. In the monochrome surroundings she looked like a veritable ray of sunshine, a breath of fresh air.

Breezing quickly through the crowd Alexis beamed as table after table of people got to their feet and applauded, women gossiping behind their hands, half commenting bitchily on Alexis's nerve coming in a coloured dress, the rest admired her guts and they all swooned a little at the gorgeous man on her arm especially when he grinned flashing those killer dimples.

Taking the stairs up to the stage Alexis beamed as Adam stepped forward to present her with the cut glass award, leaning to press a kiss to her cheek. "Cutting it a little fine weren't we mother? I swear Fallon was about to send out a search party."

"You know me Darling; I do love to make an entrance!"

Shaking his head Adam stepped back watching proudly as his mother stepped up to the podium posing for the photographers before she began to speak.

"Well thank you for that warm welcome…Sorry I cut it a little fine but I got caught on the phone with our Far East office and well business comes first!" Alexis jested and the crowd tittered at her little joke.

"I just want to take this opportunity to thank my peers for selecting me as this years winner and I accept this award not just for Colby Co and my wonderful team there but for all the women CEO's trying to make their way in what is not…well not yet…a women's business." Alexis added flashing her legendry smile.

"I would also like to take this moment to thank the most important influences in my life. For my late husband Cecil Colby whose faith in me and my abilities never faltered even when I doubted it myself. And to my current rocks, my wonderful children, who everyday remind me just how privileged I am to be their mother. I thank you."

Bowing slightly as the applause started up once again Alexis slipped her hand into the crook of Adam's arm allowing him to escort her back towards the Colby Co table yet they had to stop every few moments as another person insisted on congratulating her in person.

Leaning in Adam whispered in her ear. "Blake's here Mother and he brought Krystle. I just thought you should know."

Smiling as yet another person reached out to shake her hand; to the untrained eye Alexis seemed unaffected by the news yet Adam could see the sudden forced set to her smile. "Of course he did Adam…I never expected anything else. You really don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine."

Nodding Adam accepted her words, yet in reality he was far from convinced.

"Blake would you care to dance?"

Startled by the question Blake forced a smile on to his face. Dinner was finally over, every damn mind-numbing course were he had been cursed seemingly by some sort of a vengeful god to have a prime view of Alexis and her latest boy toy. Not that there had been anything inappropriate, and Blake had tried his best to ignore it, not to look in her direction.

Yet it seemed his eyes were drawn to the flash of yellow and her every movement caused them to drift in her direction. Every shift as the handsome stranger muttered comments that made both Alexis and her table laugh caught his attention and Blake grasped his cutlery so hard he had actually caused his knife handle to bend.

Now the dinner things were being cleared away and people were beginning to circulate, some even drifting over to the dance floor as the band began to play.

"Blake?" Krystle called his name her voice concerned.

"Yes that sounds like an excellent idea." Blake muttered to cover his hesitation and smiling he took Krystle's elbow and escorted her to the dance floor. However there was one flaw to this idea, he was now much closer to Alexis's table and was able to watch first hand the tender reunion between mother and children.

Fallon drifted over the moment her staff began to clear, tearfully pulling her mother into a hug neither caring if it creased their couture. Steven followed a moment later and he joined the growing group hug holding both Fallon and Alexis close.

He watched as Alexis reached up and smoothed Steven's hair, as she brushed the tears from Fallon's cheeks and wrapped a proud arm about Adam's shoulders. In that moment Blake felt a flash of jealousy, it had always been the other way around before. The children had flocked to him for love and support; Alexis had been the one chasing them, trying to worm her way back into their lives whilst Blake had been at the centre, the proud patriarch of his own dynasty.

It just made him boiling mad.

When he had made his decision he had accepted the pain that losing Alexis would bring but he had never figured in the cost of losing his children's respect and admiration. Oh he knew he still had their love as deep down he was still their father but this unexpected loss cut deep and in that moment he hated and envied Alexis just as much as he still loved her.

"Blake please…You're hurting me!" Krystle's whimpered plea jolted Blake out of his daze and he was aghast to realise in his anger he had been crushing her hand.

"I…I'm sorry Krystle…I don't know what's come over me…"

"Don't you?" Krystle asked pointedly, reminding him in the moment she was no fool. "I think we both know what or should I say who?"

"Krystle this is not the time and if you'll excuse me I find I really am not in the mood to dance after all." Blake snapped clearly not in the mood to be cross-examined, not by her, not about this.

Releasing her hand he turned and strode off back to the Denver Carrington table clearly expecting her to follow behind him like an obedient puppy. Clenching her fists Krystle tried to blink back tears of anger and frustration, of humiliation of being abandoned so casually by the man who claimed to still love her.

"Well hello there pretty lady we meet again."

Turning at the sudden voice Krystle was surprised to come face to face with the man from the stables and she stared at him blankly as he smiled his devilish smile offering her his hand.

"So Mrs Carrington do you dance?"

Glancing back over her shoulder to the Denver Carrington table where Blake seemed intent on consoling himself with a large scotch Krystle weighed her options carefully. Then resting her hand in his, she told herself it was only one dance, a means to save face and sooth her wounded ego by dancing with arguable one of the most handsome men in the room.

"I have been known to Mr Hobbs."

After all if jealousy worked for so well for Alexis…

Part 4:

It was still early in LA when Dex finished his shower, grabbing a towel he wrapped it round his hips, then picking up another he dried off most the water from his hair. He wanted to be at the hospital in time to give Jack his morning bottle and then talk to his doctors about just when his son could be discharged.

The sooner the better in Dex's opinion, even though he had still to find an appropriate apartment or hire a nanny, every day Dex hung about LA he swore he could feel Alexis drifting further away from him.

Walking into the lounge of his hotel suite his attention was drawn to the television that was playing silently in the corner the morning news program moving from coverage of Washington to the celebrity gossip. Grabbing an apple Dex gave the Hollywood gossip scant attention it wasn't until a familiar face appeared on the screen as the business news began that he almost choked on his fruit. Reaching for the remote Dex turned up the sound.

"…is Colby was the undoubted star of the evening turning up just in time to scoop the award for Energy Entrepreneur of the year and raising more than a few eyebrows in a fabulous Dior dress. Yet speculation was hottest surrounding the secretive CEO's sudden return to Denver after several weeks' absence.

Having recently broken with the Oil Baron Blake Carrington, Alexis Colby was pictured only days ago enjoying the company of another one of her ex-husband's, the leading Wyoming businessman Mr Fansworth Dexter of Dexter International. And the gossip columnists had been predicting a possible rekindling of the Colby Dexter romance. Yet this evening Mrs Colby was escorted by a new mystery man…"

Swallowing down the sick feeling that bubbled up from his stomach Dex watched footage of Alexis receiving her award and arriving at the gala with an altogether too handsome stranger. Jarring back to reality only when the news returned to the studio and the reporter commented with a sly smile.

"Perhaps this new beau was the real cause of Alexis Colby absence from Denver?"

Cursing as he switched off the set Dex resisted the urge to toss the remote at the television.

Damn her.

Here he was waiting for an answer and she was already moving on. Moving on with somebody else, somebody who wasn't him. Yet as he sat and stared at the blank screen Dex was forced to admit he had no real right to be jealous. Had no claim on Alexis at all apart from…

He had thought they were making progress and that at least because of their friendship Alexis would have let him down gently in person rather than letting him find out about a new man by watching it on the news.

Reaching for the phone Dex punched in her private number at The Carlton his annoyance growing as the phone rang and rang with no answer. As he waited Dex wondered where she could be this early in the morning…The idea that she was curled up beside Mr Tall Dark and Handsome ignoring his calls or that she had stopped over in his hotel room instead dominated his thoughts.

Then it hit him the time difference…If you added the hour difference then it was already 8.30 in Denver and knowing the amount of work Alexis had to get through it wouldn't have surprised him if she was already at the office. Setting down the phone Dex picked it up again and this time calmer typed in the number for Colby Co.

"Alexis Colby's office." He asked gruffly to the cheerful receptionist grimacing at the annoying music as he was transferred.

"Alexis Colby's office this is Mark speaking how may I direct your call?"

"I want to speak with Mrs Colby its Dex Dexter calling." Dex replied not in the mood for pleasantries with Alexis's secretary of the week.

"I'm sorry Mr Dexter but Mrs Colby is in a meeting, I can take a message or if you prefer to phone back later…"

"No message." Dex grumbled his mood only improved slightly by the knowledge Alexis was already at work, knowing her habits well enough he knew that had it been a 'hot night' there was no way she would have been up already.

It was probably nothing, he was probably over reacting. She had needed an escort and found one who would not only get the gossips tongue's wagging but who would needle Blake. Yet the idea of a handsome man, a man he had never met appearing out of nowhere who was suddenly hanging off of Alexis's arm; that sent alarm bells ringing.

Alarm bells that took the form of Sean Rowan nee Anders.

Alexis had been taken in by a handsome face once before, had been duped by a man who whispered poisoned honey into her ear and had played on her feelings of loneliness. That slip of judgement had almost cost her not only her company but her life as well.

Well that was not going to happen this time. This time Dex would be there to protect Alexis from herself in necessary and certainly from Mr Tall, dark and handsome. He hadn't come this far to lose her now.

Blake was trying his best to concentrate. He was trying so hard his face was creased with exertion and his staff members shifted nervously wondering just who had put their normally amiable boss into such a foul temper.

"This is just not good enough…We need to know why the tanker was so far off course." Blake spat his dark eyes drilling down on the analyst who had just been talking. "There had to be some sort of malfunction that can explain why they were 12 miles out of a recognised shipping lane?"

"But…But we don't have that information yet Mr Carrington."

"Why the hell not?" Blake growled unable to believe the incompetents he was surrounded by. "The survey team have had days."

"Yes but they have been concentrating on assessing the damage to The Carolina and the surrounding area and working with the salvage team to try and stop the spillage they haven't had time…When the Colby Co team arrive…"

"I don't want to hear can't or haven't or don't!" Blake spat back. "I want to hear Yes Sir; I'll get them right on that Sir! It's fine for you but I'm the one whose head is on the line, everyday the press are demanding answers and when we don't have any they make up the headlines."

He paused holding up the local papers one by one, each had less than flattering copy about Denver Carrington somewhere on the front page. "We need answers and we need them soon."

"Yes sir."

"If that is all you have for me I suggest you get back to work!" Blake growled watching as one by one his chastised team of executives filed out with their tails between their legs.

Sighing Blake rubbed his aching forehead and closed his eyes, his fingers going of their own volition to scrunch up the offending newspapers. He hadn't slept well a combination of stress and exhaustion keeping him awake along with…

He should have prepared himself for seeing Alexis again. After all she did live in Denver, she managed a company here but it seemed since she had left he had been living half in his own fantasy world; because he hadn't been confronted with her daily he had been able to carry on pretending that he wouldn't have to…face her…face his own feelings…watch her with other men.

The memory of the previous night, of Alexis hanging happily on another man's arm, of knowing not once all night did she glance in his direction; of knowing that only because he had spent most of his night watching and waiting for her to do so.

He could have walked over and spoken to her, yet part of him had been afraid to. Afraid that when their eyes locked he would see once again the pain he had caused her; that he would hear the scorn in her voice; that Alexis would make a public scene, humiliate him in front of his peers. So he didn't risk it. Instead he sat at his table, nursing a scotch most of the evening.

Finally opening his eyes Blake considered lobbing the crushed newspapers balls in the nearest trashcan yet reaching out his hand paused, smoothing one out so he could look at it properly. It seemed fate was enjoying taunting him as there smiling up at him from the print was a victorious Alexis, toting her award.

She looked stunning and happy…Happy without him, whilst he was miserable…

"Blake?"

Startled from his lonely reflection Blake started guilty trying to cover Alexis's picture with his hand. "Krystle what can…"

"John needs your authorisation on this press release before it can be distributed, and no one else is brave or foolish enough to brave disturbing the brooding lion in his lair!" Krystle replied slapping the paperwork down on the desktop, surprised when Blake didn't immediately reach for the folder. "He needs it soon Blake."

Nodding Blake swallowed his throat suddenly dry. "I'll look at it and bring it down when I'm done."

"Fine." Krystle retorted sharply clearly annoyed at being treated like a glorified post boy.

"Krystle please…" Blake called out as she turned to leave. "We need to talk…I need to explain."

"I have work to do Blake and unless this is work related…"

Cutting her off Blake launched into his apology. "I just want…no I need to say how sorry I am about last night. I think the stress of the past few days just got on top of me and…"

"Alexis?" Krystle cut in seeing through his excuses for what they were.

"I'll admit I was surprised to see her there. I thought I was ready but clearly I wasn't and I am sorry if I took that out on you." Blake answered honestly watching as the anger in Krystle's eyes abated slightly if not the lingering hurt.

"Go on."

"We can't let these mistakes destroy us Krystle." Blake added softly his deep voice cracking under the strain. "I promise to try to put you first from now on…but I need to put my relationship with Alexis behind me properly, the ways things ended." He broke off hanging his head in shame.

"I am not proud of how I acted, I was selfish and instead of protecting you, I hurt you." The 'I hurt you both' added mentally. "And the guilt is eating me up…I need to see her to at least apologise. I doubt she will accept it but until I try I can't move forward."

"Do you really want to move forward Blake?" Krystle asked softly the tremor of fear in her voice. "I wish I could believe that you do, I want that more that anything but I'm not so foolish as to delude myself."

"Krystle." Blake tried one last time reaching out to catch her hand so she couldn't leave. "I want to make this work."

For a moment Krystle seemed to waver, her hopes warring against her fears then suddenly her face went blank her eyes sudden shards of ice.

"You always did talk a good sales pitch Blake but it seems that this time your actions are giving your true feelings away." She added nodding towards the uncovered picture; the beautiful smiling face of Alexis Colby seemed to stare mockingly up at her.

"Krystle."

"No Blake!" Krystle snapped holding up her hands to ward him off. "No more games, if you want to make this work between us then this has to stop. Go to Alexis apologise, get it off your chest if you have to. But until you can prove to me that you aren't still in love with her then we can't have a future together."

Then storming out of the office she left a stunned Blake to wonder how the hell he was going to prove that?

"So I think that is everything covered." Alexis muttered glancing at her watch trying to work out if she had time to grab a bite to eat before her next appointment, as she was anxious to leave work early today. Barely looking up when her staff began to filter out of the boardroom.

"Adam…"

"Yes Mother?"

"I want you to move off of the emergency relief project, I need your full attention on developing the Korean leases I am handing the day to day operations of that project over to you."

"Are you sure Mother?" Adam asked. "That's the highest profile project we have…"

"Adam, don't question me just do as I ask, I want your best work on this."

"Don't worry Mother I'm on it." Adam insisted shooting his mother a warm smile. Pausing before he left the room to pull her into a brief hug. "I can't say how wonderful it is to have you back."

"It's wonderful to be back Darling." Alexis replied hugging him back smiling as he hurried off to put her directives into action.

Shuffle the papers she needed for the next team meeting, this time with the PR team, Alexis turned back when she felt eyes on her. "The meeting is over Mr Dobson there is no need to hang around…"

Standing from his seat at the back of the room Frank skirted the table slowly his grey eyes taking in her slender form. "I am just trying to learn all I can, so I can be of some use. I don't know if Adam told you but I have already been of assistance with…"

"I appreciate that you want to learn more about Colby Co but I have executives to handle the actual work…Now if you'll excuse me…" Alexis began when the phone began to buzz.

Sighing as she slapped the paperwork down on the sleek table Alexis pressed the speaker button snapping. "Yes?"

"I have Blake Carrington holding on line 1 Mrs Colby." Her secretary's bright voice echoed through the speaker.

Blanching Alexis tried to keep her hand from shaking, clenching her fingers round the edge of the table and she covered her nerves with anger. "I told you that I was in meetings all day and to hold my calls."

Coughing nervously as if it had finally dawned on him that his boss might not be pleased to be interrupted Alexis's secretary paused before answering. "Urghh but he's been ringing all morning he wants to talk about Colby Co's recovery crew working on The Carolina…He's getting really mad every time he rings and I tell him you're busy."

"Frankly that is hardly my problem." Alexis hissed back. "Now tell Mr Carrington I am in a meeting and am unavailable and if that is beyond your somewhat limited capabilities then I suggest you vacate your desk before I order someone who is capable to do it for you!" She added cutting her secretary off breathing heavily as if she had just run a marathon Alexis allowed her eyes to drift shut.

She had thought she was ready.

Last night at the Gala she had been prepared. Had expected Blake to cross her path then when he hadn't it had thrown her. She had expected it then, when she was wearing her armour and had a rather handsome human shield but alone in her boardroom her defences were down and the idea of talking to Blake on the phone terrified her.

Not that she would ever publicly admit to that.

"That Carrington is one persistent man." Frank Dobson's voice echoed around the boardroom and Alexis started as she realised he had heard all of her conversation, and had witnessed her moment of weakness.

"I thought I told you to leave…" Alexis stuttered surprised when instead of smirking or mocking her Frank actually looked concerned.

"Perhaps he's calling to apologise…Even Carrington must realise he was an idiot by now."

Snorting Alexis shook her head. "Even if he is I have no desire to hear it."

Surprised by her frank reply Frank leant against the edge of the long board table. "You know Carrington better than anyone Alexis do you really think he is going to accept you ignoring him? He's probably going to give up on phoning and simply turn up here."

"You're right…" Alexis sighed running a hand across her forehead that was the last thing she wanted. "Blake is nothing if not stubborn. If he wants to discuss Colby Co's involvement in the Carolina's recovery then he will keep on badgering me until he gets what he wants."

"So give him what he wants but on your terms." Frank replied cryptically causing Alexis to lift her head and raise an eyebrow. "Give him exactly what he is asking for Alexis and no more…He wants to discuss the Carolina, does that have to be with you?"

Smirking as she tapped the tabletop Alexis weighed his suggestion carefully. "Who exactly did you have in mind, Blake will refuse to deal with a lackey and Adam will be too busy with the Korean project."

"Oh I have the perfect candidate in mind." Frank replied his smirk growing into a full-blown smile. "Someone in a senior position but that will also drive Carrington mad."

Laughing as she caught on. Oh it was too perfect. It would meet Blake's demand and at the same time drive him crazy. "You!"

"Well if you think I can be trusted and you wouldn't rather have one of your executives handle it?" Frank teased.

"Oh no I think you will be perfect to liase with Denver Carrington on this." Alexis replied smiling evilly. "If you pull this off I will owe you lunch at the St Dennis."

"Make it dinner and we have a deal…Anything to help out my beautiful CEO." Frank added sharing her glee and for a moment their eyes locked and they shared a glance of mutual understanding.

"Blake will blow his top." Alexis added soberly.

"Do you really care?" Frank asked watching her carefully for an answer, his grey eyes locked on her face.

Sighing as she considered his question Alexis paused before answering roughly. "Not anymore."

Part 5:

"Alexis Colby please." Blake asked for what felt like the fiftieth time that day each time his patience growing shorter.

"I'm sorry Mr Carrington…" Alexis's secretary replied, by now able to recognise Blake just from his opening request.

"But she's unavailable, she's in a meeting." Blake finished for him, unable to contain the sarcasm that spilled into his tone. "But she is still there?"

"Yes sir…I wouldn't lie about that." The secretary stuttered his poor nerves already in shreds from being caught in between Blake's rock and Alexis's hard place, as he mentally composed his letter of resignation.

"Good that's something at least." Blake muttered before slamming the phone down. Then leaning forward he captured his driver's attention. "There will be a little detour Eric, don't take me straight home we'll swing by Colby Co first."

Not waiting to hear his driver's acknowledgement Blake sank back into the soft leather seat in the back of his limousine a hard smile now playing about his lips. If Alexis thought she could play games with him, have her secretary lead him a merry dance then she had forgotten who she was dealing with, Blake Carrington was a games master and it was time he changed the rules.

Kicking off her heels Alexis sank into the supporting embrace of her executive chair, in the safety and privacy of her own office she allowed the mask she had been wearing all day to drop.

She was exhausted.

Coming back to Colby Co whilst a wonderful distraction in some ways was also a painful reminder in others. Everything about the oil business reminded her of Blake. Perhaps that was the real reason behind her sudden desire to delegate, true it was time that Adam took on more responsibility it would be good for him, prepare him for the day when he took over Colby Co.

Yet that had not been the real motivation behind giving him the South Korean field development. Dealing with that project meant working with Blake, day in day out, and that would hurt too much. That deal was supposed to be the first of many joint projects, as they aligned their companies in the same way they were merging their personal lives. A partnership meant to last for decades…

A dream that now lay in tatters about her feet.

Not that Alexis deluded herself that she had convinced Adam, or any of her team otherwise. Yet when it came down to it Alexis found that she didn't really care what they thought anymore, so what if they considered her avoiding Blake a sign of weakness? Dealing with their in-fighting and manoeuvring was still easier than having to watch first hand Blake move on with his life…

Move on without her.

Hearing the buzz of her intercom Alexis hissed her displeasure, a quick glance at her clock confirmed it was after clocking off so who could want her now. "Yes Mark?"

"Ummm Mrs Colby sorry to interrupt." Her secretary mumbled clearly debating if this had been a wise career move. "I just…Mr Carrington called again and…"

"And what?" Alexis snapped.

"I told him you were busy just like you said." Her secretary muttered. "It's just he asked…He checked to make sure you were still here and well I maybe wrong but I kind of got the impression he was on the way over here." Mark added crossing his fingers and scrunching his eyes as he waited for Alexis to explode.

When the explosion he was expecting didn't happen he asked timidly. "Mrs Colby…Are you alright."

"I'm fine." Alexis's answer came not from down the phone and Mark all but jumped a foot in the air, his eyes opening wide in shock as his boss had come out of her office to talk to him in person.

"You're sure that it was Blake Carrington?"

Nodding as he held himself on the knife-edge Mark hesitated adding to the conversation yet he couldn't hold the comments back. "And I am pretty certain…Well I'm good with phones and the reception was kind of buzzy…You tend to get that when people are on their car phones."

Taking in that piece of intelligence Alexis allowed her eyes to un-focus. She could just make a run for it, she did after all have a pressing engagement across town that there was no way she was missing; the prospect of a little payback had been the only thing that had kept her mood up all day. Yet if she did that then Blake would just come back tomorrow…

No it was time to implement Frank's little plan.

Smiling broadly at her secretary who stared back at her in stark astonishment. "That's excellent work Mark thank you…Perhaps this arrangement is going to work out after all."

"You're welcome Mrs Colby." Mark stuttered unable to believe the about face. True he hadn't expected working for Alexis Colby would be a picnic; he had heard enough rumours from her past secretary tally. Yet there was something of a challenge in working for Denver's leading diva and surviving longer than a week, besides the salary alone kept people applying and he needed something to keep him in Mimosa's and living in his far too expensive loft apartment.

"I need you to get Frank Dobson on the phone for me…" Alexis demanded suddenly all business again and Mark took a pen and began to take notes.

"Then if Mr Carrington arrives before Mr Dobson can you have him wait in the board room, tell him I've been held up in another meeting but that we've squeezed in a meeting for him to discuss the emergency aid…But don't say who with…Just let him draw his own conclusions." Alexis added with a smile.

"Anything else Mrs Colby?"

"Yes as soon as Mr Carrington is safely tucked away in the boardroom tell my driver to have my car standing by…I have an appointment that I simply cannot miss."

So Blake had changed the rules.

Yet as he paced the length of Colby Co's boardroom it quickly came back to him that Alexis was also a master at playing mind games and keeping him here, making him wait for her was just that.

She was reminding him of his place.

That it was him who needed her and not the other way around.

Needed her help in business, needed her forgiveness her absolution if he was ever to sort out the mess his personal life had become. Keeping him dangling at her pleasure, her whim, her mercy. Anticipating that by the time she deigned to arrive Blake would either be so boiling mad he would shoot himself in the foot and she would have a legitimate reason to withdraw all support or so desperate that he got down on his knees and begged for her help.

Well Blake Carrington had never begged for anything in his life and if begging was what it would take then he would just walk out of that door, head held high.

Yet leaving was the last thing he wanted. He wanted…No he needed to see her.

Clenching his fists to try and shift some of the nerves Blake tried settle his tension; yet it felt as though butterflies were wrestling in his stomach and he could feel the tickle of sweat beading on his top lip and between his shoulder blades. It was a good sort of tension though, tinged with fear and uncertainty, but Blake was looking forward to this confrontation in a strange probably sick way.

At least if she was yelling at him, accusing him then he got to see her firsthand not just from across a crowded room, at least if she was mad then she wasn't ignoring him.

Blake thought he had been on the receiving end of all of Alexis's emotions over the years, love hate, adoration abhorrence yet none had been strong enough to make him cave. Yet her indifference…

Finally the door to the boardroom opened and Blake turned expectantly all the words he wanted, needed to say poised on his tongue, yet as his companion stepped into the room all those words evaporated.

Anger such as he had rarely felt rushed up from his toes and shaking as he tried to restrain it Blake stared into the smug glacial eyes of Frank Dobson and demanded. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Smirking as he took in and relished the full force of Carrington's anger, taking note of every pulsing vein and clenched teeth so he could recount it in detail to Alexis over their dinner, Frank closed the door behind him and settled himself down at the head of the table.

"I asked you a question Dobson, what are you doing here and where the hell is Alexis?"

"Oh I'm sorry Carrington did you misunderstand…Well I suppose a man of your advanced age can't be expected to catch on so quickly."

"Dobson…." Blake growled resisting the urge to throw himself across the room and haul the other man up by the lapels of his neatly pressed new suit.

"She isn't coming Carrington, she never was." Dobson retorted superiorly leaning back in his chair soaking in Blake's dumb expression as the realisation he had been played and completely outmanoeuvred finally set in.

"Now if you want Colby Co's help, from now on you'll have to deal with me. I'm Colby Co's new emergency aid liaison officer and I'm here to help."

Blinking back the tears Krystle focused on doing something constructive.

They were almost finished with the packing, there had been a crew over most of the day who had been charged with shifting the larger items into storage, or off to sales, all that had been left to do was pack the personal items that Sammy-Jo wanted shipped back to New York.

It was dull monotonous work but at least it kept her busy, and busy meant she didn't have time to think of Blake. Especially didn't think of or run through that scene in his office when she had caught him staring at Alexis's picture in the papers. She certainly didn't have time to consider what hurt the most, the fact that Blake kept lying to her or that fact that he seemed genuinely unaware just how obvious it was that he was still obsessed with Alexis.

Obsession was a good word for it. Not love. Not the kind that they had shared in their marriage but something darker, more twisted that seemed to hold Blake in it's grip like a madman. There were times that she was almost sure he was breaking free, that he recognised the dark path he was heading down and in those moment Krystle wanted nothing more than to reach out and drag him back to safety. Yet then his eyes would drift off, would cloud over, their dark depths locked fixated on a woman that wasn't there save in his thoughts.

But she couldn't give up…Couldn't abandon him when he so clearly needed someone to guide him back to the light. Krystle just hoped it wouldn't take something drastic to make Blake see that his behaviour was far from healthy.

"Come on Auntie Krystle take a break, you've been at it like a machine." Sammy-Jo's irreverent tone helped to jar Krystle from her dark thoughts and she smiled at the younger blonde, who dressed in an oversized t-shirt and leggings leant against the doorjamb sipping a cocktail.

"I made Iced Tea you want some?"

Raising an eyebrow Krystle smiled softly. "Somehow I doubt that is tea Sammy-Jo."

"It is." Sammy-Jo insisted before a playful smile broke out on her face. "Well the Long-Island version in any case."

"No thank you." Krystle replied, not adding the fact that she was banned from consuming any alcohol by her doctors as it could react badly to the drug regime they had her on.

"So at least take a break, join me in a walk…I want to say goodbye to the old place."

Sighing as she realised her niece would not continue to take no for an answer Krystle nodded, falling into step beside Sammy-Jo as they headed outside.

Yet they had barely taken two steps when they spotted a jeep heading up the drive.

"Uncle Blake?" Sammy-Jo question squinting against the setting sun.

"No that's not Blake." Krystle muttered her horror only growing as she realised just who was turning up unannounced.

Parking his jeep Jackson Hobbs smiled brightly as the two pretty blondes made their way over.

"Hey Jackson we weren't expecting you…I know we've signed all the papers but I thought you weren't moving in till the weekend, unless their has been a change of plan?" Sammy-Jo asked. "We've not finished packing yet."

"Oh I'm not here to evict you Sammy-Jo." Jackson retorted with a smile.

"I just promised to show my partner around the place…Hey I don't suppose I could get one of those whilst I wait?" He added indicating the cocktail, smiling in his own cocky manner as Sammy-Jo laughed and they headed back inside the ranch house.

"Your partner?" Krystle asked clearly bemused.

Considering the way Mr Hobbs had been blatant in flirting with her since they had met and the fact that he had escorted Alexis to the gala she had assumed he was single, yet if he had a partner that only confirmed how much of a player Jackson really was.

As if sensing her thoughts Jackson smiled smugly. "My business partner Mrs Carrington…I have big plans for this place, and big plans require big bucks to back them up. So I will manage the stables and have a 50% cut in the business but I sold my partner the land, the deeds to the ranch house…"

Frowning in confusion as she handed him his drink Sammy-Jo slowly began to draw the dots together. "So if you don't own this place any longer then…."

"Then his agreement not to evict you until the weekend is about as solid as the quicksand beneath your feet!" Another, familiar voice finished mockingly from the doorway.

"Alexis!" Sammy-Jo hissed her blue eyes narrowing like a riled cat.

"The one and only." Alexis retorted mockingly yet her former daughter in law couldn't hold her attention for long, not when there were bigger fish to fry.

"And Krystle all recovered and back with us. Although I have to say darling I don't see that your extended beauty sleep had any benefits…You should have taken advantage of some of the other clinics in Switzerland, I've heard that in certain cases they've been able to knock ten years off."

Stunned by the sudden venomous attack Krystle struggled to think of a biting comeback. It was just too unreal, here was her rival in the flesh. Yet this time Krystle had to battle the knowledge that far from being just Blake's vengeful ex-wife, the thorn in both their sides, an impotent echo from the past; Alexis had a more recent claim on Blake than herself.

"Some of us prefer to grow older gracefully Alexis, not that that is something you would know anything about." Krystle finally managed once she had regained the use of her voice.

Smirking at the comeback Alexis relished the chance to finally cross barbs with her nemesis. "Yes and aren't you just speeding along, at this rate you'll be wrapped up in that old rocking chair in no time…Now I really would love the opportunity to stand here and chat about old times with you Krystle dear; perhaps ask your opinion on the redecorating I did before Christmas?"

Alexis paused watching as that comment hit home.

"However I came here for one thing…"

"Which is?" Sammy-Jo demanded bringing Alexis's attention back to her.

Smiling sweetly Alexis replied in a soft yet firm voice. "To tell you to get the hell off of my land…Colby Acres is no place for trailer park trash."

Part 6:

It was a lazy Sunday morning when Blake finally gathered his courage together.

He could have made this trip earlier yet it seemed life had its own way of delaying him long enough for his anger to calm so that the very thought of the humiliating meeting with Frank Dobson didn't immediately send him into a rage. Besides things had improved at least slightly since then and in a round about way he had Alexis to thank for that.

After all it had been her callous evicting of Krystle and Sammy-Jo that had left both blondes with nowhere to live at very short notice. Blake had of course offered them house space and much to his relief both had agreed; although including Sammy-Jo in the package had done little to endear him to the rest of his family.

Yet even this one step forward was almost two steps back as Krystle had been very clear in her ground rules when he had tried to help her bring her things upstairs.

"Here let me take that it looks heavy." Blake offered reaching for the box surprised when Krystle pulled away.

"I can manage Blake I am not an invalid or a child."

Sighing as he tried to avoid this snowballing into another fight Blake reluctantly pulled back. "I never accused you of being either Krystle…I just don't want you pushing yourself, Dr Muir…"

"Told me I am doing better than expected." Krystle spat back setting the heavy box down for a moment. "I don't need coddling Blake not by you. Now if you'll excuse me I need to let Jeanette know which room I am staying in."

"You don't need to stay in a guest room Krystle, you know you have a room of your own in this house." Blake retorted before he could stop himself regretting it the moment the words were out of his mouth.

Picking the box back up Krystle turned to face him, her beautiful face composed and serious.

"I had a room in this house Blake! But lets get one thing straight I am moving back in here because frankly I don't have anywhere else to go and right now my life is too much of a mess to try and sort out a new job or apartment. Also it means I get to see Krystina but I am not moving back in here for you. My ultimatum still stands, unless you can prove to me you're over Alexis then I won't ever be moving back into your bedroom…Good night Blake!"

She had left him there, standing dumbfounded on the stairs unsure just how the hell he was going to accomplish that. He had tried to draw a line under his relationship with Alexis, yet every time he thought he was making progress something happened and he was drawn back into her web each time deeper than the last.

He had tried at the office, thinking at if only he could see Alexis and try to apologise that would be enough to stop her haunting his dreams.

Yet that had been spectacular flop and Blake only had one option left. And as of right now he had nothing left to loose.

Stretching as she glanced at her bedside clock Fallon smiled as she felt her husband's arm slide about her waist.

"Morning." Jeff grunted pleased when Fallon rolled back over and threaded her arms about his neck.

Kissing him softly Fallon waited before answering. "Morning yourself."

"It's getting late." Jeff commented. "I was wondering when you might wake up...Did you have fun last night?"

Smiling in a slightly guilty manner Fallon paused before answering. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"You did but do you really think I mind being woken at three by my gorgeous wife who is more than three sheets to the wind as she tries to serenade me with Sinatra?"

"Oh god I had forgotten about that!" Fallon groaned lifting a hand to her forehead. "Blame mother."

Frowning in confusion Jeff couldn't help but dig. "What on earth did it have to do with Alexis? I thought you were having a work's dinner?"

Closing her eyes as she cursed her big mouth Fallon covered quickly. "We were but then I bumped into Mummy as she finishing dinner with one of her new board members. We decided to catch up and well you know Mummy even now she can still drink anyone under the table on champagne."

"I see."

Opening her eyes at Jeff's tense reply now it was Fallon's turn to frown. "What precisely do you claim to see Jeff Colby?"

If Jeff had been paying closer attention he might have caught the tight inflection in Fallon's tone but instead he carried on regardless.

"It just seems to me that you are spending more than enough time with your mother recently. First at the gala when I barely got to see you…Then dinner the night after, now last night…" Jeff added bitterly. "When may I ask will the rest of the family be slotted in, will the children have to start making appointments?"

"Don't be facetious Jeff." Fallon spat pushing his hands away and grabbing her dressing gown knotting it firmly around her waist as the desire for coffee finally set in.

"Can you blame me for not wanting to hang around the house more? I mean dear god if I'm not getting the third degree from Daddy, trying to wheedle information about Mother and trying to act like he still doesn't care about her; then I am having to sit through Krystle's attempt to infiltrate her way back into the family and failing miserable."

"You haven't given her a chance Fallon." Jeff argued fairly yet Fallon was in no mood to be fair.

"Why the hell should I?" Fallon spat back. "All her return has done is make people miserable, Krystle included."

"It was Blake's choice…"

"Yeah and it was the wrong one." Fallon retorted hotly. "If he had any clue what suffering…" She began only to stop suddenly as she realised just what secret she was about reveal.

"If he knew what?" Jeff demanded his resentment at having his wife lie to him for the past month finally flaring hot and he couldn't stop himself. "If he knew about Alexis's suicide attempt you mean?"

Gasping in astonishment Fallon could only stare at him open mouthed, her horror growing as she speculated how long he had known and how the hell he had found out. The nightmare growing as she wondered if Jeff had found out how many other people might also know?…That Blake might already know and actually didn't give a damn.

"How…How did you…"

Understanding the question she really wanted answering Jeff sighed his previous anger fading the light of his wife's pure panic. "Blake doesn't know…I overheard you talking to Steven and Adam and worked the rest out for myself…Why didn't you tell me Fallon, my own wife you should have trusted me?"

"I'm sorry." Fallon managed to gasp. "I was just so afraid."

"That I'd tell Blake? I know." Jeff added sadly catching her pleading expression. "I won't tell him, it's not my secret to tell, and it's up to you if you want to let Alexis know that I know."

Pulling her husband to her Fallon stifled the urge to cry, the relief that he knew and wouldn't tell was overwhelming and Fallon felt a weight lift off of her shoulders.

"Thank you….Thank you, I was just so worried about her, we all were and sending her away seemed like the only thing to do and yet we were so afraid that Daddy would find out, and he can't Jeff not ever…He could destroy her with this."

Returning the hug for a moment Jeff reluctantly pulled away. "You don't need to thank me. I care about Alexis, I wouldn't want to see her hurt anymore than you do, but I think you're wrong Blake wouldn't use this to hurt her and I think he has a right to know."

"Jeff…"

"I won't tell him!" Jeff answered hotly pulling on his own dressing gown. "But I think you should talk to Alexis, these things have a way of coming out eventually and don't you think it would be better if he heard from her or one of us rather than someone using it against him?"

Watching as her husband stormed off into the bathroom Fallon sank back down onto the bed. It would have been a hell of a lot easier if deep down she didn't at least suspect he might be right.

It hadn't been that long since Blake had visited Delta Ro and yet as he turned off of the road he was already surprised by the changes not least of which was the new name. Although the sign for Colby Acre's was new and discrete it still marked a transition. The change of ownership became even more obvious as he headed through the grounds, it was still early days but from the hive of activity he could see big changes afoot.

Steering the jeep down the track Blake glanced at the back seat anxious that his peace offering was still where he left it. He could have had it dropped off or could even have had his driver come past on his way into the office on Monday. Yet there something's a man needed to do himself and this was definitely one of them so he had borrowed the jeep and driven himself over.

Parking in front of the house Blake was surprised that here unlike the rest of the property there seemed to be little alteration. Not as surprised as he had been when he had learnt that Alexis had brought the ranch in the first place; Alexis Colby and horses seemed an unlikely combination, there had to be more to this than meets the eye.

"Good Morning!"

The sudden greeting startled Blake and he turned surprised to see a smartly suited houseman standing by the front door.

"Good Morning…Is Mrs Colby around?"

"I'm sorry sir but she rode out first thing this morning with the architect to discuss the plans for the new house…She should however be back soon as she has guests for luncheon. If you'd care to walk round to the stables you might just catch her."

Blinking as the surprises kept coming thick and fast Blake could only nod dumbly before reaching into the back of the jeep and retrieving the housewarming present. Following the curve of the building Blake headed towards the stables the sound of the horses causing his present to perk up.

"Shush you." Blake muttered as Mr Kensington yapped excitedly, wiggling to be set down. "Behave you damn dog, you've already caused me enough grief today."

And he had. Blake never again wanted to be in the position of explaining to Krystina why she couldn't keep the puppy she had come to adore. The tears and tantrum she had thrown had clearly startled Krystle who hadn't before experienced the wilful stubborn streak that Krystina had grown into. A trait that was one more thing he was being blamed for, even if it was a matter as out of his hands as genetics.

Cursing, as taking advantage of his distraction M Kensington managed to wiggle out of his grasp and bound excitedly towards the fenced paddocks, Blake was reduced to chasing after him cursing Fallon and her choice of Christmas presents with each step. Panting as he finally caught up with the Labrador, grasping him firmly by the scruff of his neck Blake came to an abrupt halt; his eyes widening as his brain finally caught up with what he was seeing.

Alexis riding.

Alexis riding a horse with obvious skill and enthusiasm as she raced across the paddocks leaving her companion to choke on her dust.

Face flushed and her shorter hair escaping the confines of her hat Alexis turned to call out to her architect. "Come on Peter my grandchildren are faster than you!"

"Coming Mrs Colby." The architect replied urging his own mount on faster, whilst fighting the urge to be sick from the jolty movement.

Yet Alexis's bright smile and enthusiasm quickly evaporated when she caught sight of her unexpected and unwelcome guest. Pulling her mount to a halt by the gate she stared down at a strangely silent Blake Carrington, taking in his casual clothes and handsome face. He looked good, better than he had any right to and Alexis felt butterflies begin to dance in her stomach.

Covering her nerves with a sneer Alexis used the added feeling of security her higher position afforded, demanding imperiously. "What the hell do you think you're doing here Blake?"


	16. Home truths

Part1:

When Blake had envisioned their first meeting he had never in his wildest dreams imagined it would be in the stable block at Del…Colby Acres.

But then again he had never imagined he would ever see Alexis on horseback either. Sitting astride the powerful gelding she stared down at him like a queen high on her throne, her beautiful lips twisted in an expression of disgust as the wind played with her short curls making them dance about her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Blake?"

Swallowing nervously Blake struggled to find a suitable reply, there were too many ways to answer, that he wanted to see her, to talk to her, to try and explain and to apologise.

"I thought it was time." Was the rather glib reason that trickled from his lips and Alexis scoffed at his answer.

"There is never a right time for this conversation." Alexis retorted sharply swinging down from the saddle and unbolting the gate, leading her horse towards the stables; surprising Blake when she waved away an approaching groom and told him to take the yapping Mr Kensington over to the main house instead.

Following her like a lost puppy Blake trailed along silently as she headed into the stable block, trying not look at her legs in those jeans; hovering just outside the stall she lead her horse into.

"We need to make the time Alexis, we need to talk."

Huffing Alexis retorted flippantly. "So call my secretary he'll see if he can fit you in later this week or maybe next week..."

"Like he did Friday night?" Blake snapped the embers of his anger at being duped into meeting Dobson still burned hot and took little to cause a flare up.

Scowling over her shoulder Alexis relished Blake's anger, seeing it in person was even better than hearing Frank's account of the meeting. "Yes I heard it was far from a roaring success…Don't worry Blake you and Frank will have plenty of time to develop a productive business relationship since you'll be liasing exclusively with him on the relief project."

Realising she was trying to bait him Blake took a deep breath and pushed his anger with Dobson aside. "I didn't come here to talk about Denver Carrington or Colby Co or even Frank Dobson; I came to talk about us."

Pausing as she unfastened the girth, Alexis fiddled with the stirrups sliding them up the leathers before pulling the heavy saddle off of the gelding's back.

"There is no us Blake, not anymore; surely you remember it was your decision after all." She added bitterly gathering the bridle and sliding it onto her shoulder,

"I know." Blake replied softly wishing more than anything he could see her face yet she stubbornly kept her back to him and he could only guess at her first reactions to his next words. "I've come to apologise Alexis, what I did…How I treated you was cruel. It degraded what we had and it was beneath me…You deserved better."

Biting her bottom lip Alexis refused to allow tears, not now, not here. "Fine you've apologised. Now is that all you want to say?"

"There's more." Blake replied before adding honestly. "I'm just not sure how to say it."

"Then its best you don't." Alexis snapped focusing on the business at hand, balancing the saddle on her arm, grunting slightly under the weight.

Watching Alexis struggle Blake automatically reached out to steady her as she passed, surprised when Alexis leapt back from his touch as if burnt.

"Don't touch me!"

Sighing at her reaction Blake continued to block her exit refusing to let her carry on being so childish. "Let me…"

"I can manage perfectly well without your help Blake." Alexis snapped her control on her temper and emotions slipping as she pushed past him, she just wanted him to leave…

Being so close to him, being alone with him was far harder than she had thought and although part of her wanted to lash out and strike at him, curse him until she had no more breath; another part still just wanted to fall into his arms, to hear him say it had all been a terrible mistake…

"Alexis stop being stubborn it is too heavy for you." Blake's voice was at her ear, his hands sliding along her bare arm as he tried to prise the saddle from her grip.

"Leave me alone I can manage."

"You're being difficult on purpose, just let me help you."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP BLAKE!" Alexis's scream practically caused all the horses to start and panic in their stalls. "I DON'T NEED YOU; I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, SO JUST LEAVE!"

Stunned by the vehemence of her demand Blake was frozen to the spot as Alexis stormed away from him, and for a moment he actually debated whether he should follow her or not but then his own temper kicked in. How dare she talk to him like that, yell at him and order him around like he was one of her lackeys…

Finally in the tack room he caught up with her, his sudden appearance causing the few ranch hands who were gathered there to scatter like scolded cats.

"Nobody talks to me like that Alexis not even you...Now I can understand that you're angry, you have every right to be." Blake hissed his dark eyes narrowing in on her slender form as she struggled to lift the heavy saddle onto its saddle rack. His anger abating slightly as his own words sank in and he remembered this really was his fault, that she did have a right to be angry.

Yet that didn't mean he had to stand by and watch her make things even more difficult. How could he get her to eventually forgive him if right now he couldn't even get her to look at him, to stay for more than five seconds in his company without running away?

"You are just so damned stubborn…For god sakes let me help you."

Feeling Blake's presence at her back, the wisp of his breath against her neck Alexis panicked, he was too close and she was too close to tears, and she had sworn never to give Blake Carrington the satisfaction of seeing her cry again, not over him. So practically dropping the saddle Alexis lashed out with her elbows, one blow caught Blake straight in his stomach and he gasped winded.

Gripping her arm so she couldn't land another blow Blake pulled her back against him, feeling her fight him all the way, her back rigid as it pressed back into his chest.

"Stop fighting me." Blake hissed in her ear holding her wrists firmly.

"I hate you…Dammit Blake let me go." Alexis demanded lifting her foot and stamping down hard hoping to crush his toes yet Blake moved just in time.

"Not until you calm down and listen to what I have to say!"

"Yes because holding me captive is going to make me listen with an open mind." Alexis drawled sarcastically, yelping in frustration as his grip tightened.

"At least you will have to listen." Blake argued back, trying to ignore just how damned good it felt to hold her; how right now he would give almost anything to do more than just hold her.

"Dammit woman I am trying to say…I am trying to tell you…"

"What that you still care about me…Still love me." Alexis sneered. "Well you have a damn funny way of showing it Blake."

"I do care. When you up and disappeared like you did I was worried sick."

"Yes because I can see that in the amount of time and effort you invested trying to find me. Dear God Blake how naive do you think I am, the sheets on our bed were barely cold when you flew off to Switzerland to bring back your dumb blonde secretary…Who judging by our little encounter the other day lost more than a few of her already sparse brain cells whilst snoozing away in that clinic!"

"Don't you dare bring Krystle into this?" Blake growled.

"Why the hell not, you did?" Alexis hissed in return. "You brought her back into our lives Blake. We were happy and then you had to go a ruin it and still you won't tell me why, not the real reason…"

Pausing as she brought her emotions back under her control Alexis felt Blake tremble at her insight, she always knew him better than he knew himself and now was the time to prove it. "I know you Blake I know when you are lying and you were lying to me the night you threw me out of our home and you're still lying now, maybe even to yourself."

Pushing her away as her words struck a cord deep inside him Blake suddenly knew he couldn't stay.

"You're right now-now isn't the time…"

Turning on her heel Alexis stared at the ashen Blake for a moment she almost considered reaching out to consoling him but then the memories of just what he had put her through returned and she felt her resolve harden.

"What's the matter Darling was it something I said?" Alexis demanded sarcastically as Blake practically fled for the door. "Or are you truly afraid you might have to admit I am right."

"We'll finish this some other time." Blake answered hollowly unable to meet her soul-searching eyes. "When we've both calmed down."

"No we won't Blake." Alexis hissed stalking towards him a predator locked on its prey, her emerald eyes cold, showing no flicker of doubt.

"Alexis?"

Catching his whispered question Alexis smirked before delivering her death blow. "Because this is the last time I ever want to see you here, considered yourself permanently barred from my home. As for business I think dealing with Adam and Frank will be more than sufficient to meet Denver Carrington's needs. Our paths need never cross, at social affairs you can just turn around and walk the other way because I am through living my life around you!"

"Alexis please." Blake pleaded lifting his eyes from the floor and flinching as he caught sight of the pain and hatred in hers. "I lo…I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did." Alexis answered simply the anger evaporating the leaving her suddenly empty. She had been down this path once before. Had sworn vengeance and let it feed her hatred until it had taken over her life, poisoned her soul and turned her children against her.

Never let it be said that Alexis Colby was a woman who couldn't learn from her mistakes. Eventually even life's hardest lessons settled in.

Revenge was not the answer, not this time. All that would do would be to justify Blake's behaviour and position; would drive her children back to his side and she might never get them back. This time there was only one solution and as hard as it would be for her, Alexis knew she had to try…

"You're a cancer Blake Carrington, it's taken me years to realise it but you infect everyone around you. I've spent years loving you, pining after you; letting you influence every other relationship in my life but not anymore…. You're a cancer and I'm finally having you removed!"

Part 2:

It was a relatively early start for Alexis, earlier than she usually rose to go to the office but then today was rather special.

Leaning back against the comfortable seat of her Rolls Alexis watched the skies closely her smile only growing when she caught sight of a familiar looking plane coming in to land. Obviously her driver had also been watching as the moment the Colby Co jet set down on the tarmac he was out opening the door.

Finally the plane came to a stop and the steward jumped out to open the door and pull down the stairs calling out a greeting to Alexis. "Morning Mrs Colby."

"Morning Stuart how was your cargo I take it they didn't cause you too much trouble?" Alexis asked teasingly as she caught sight of the passengers in question.

"You think we are trouble lady?" Dex quipped shaking his head as he carefully came down the steps his sleeping son safely tucked in his bassinette, moving to greet her Dex slipped his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to Alexis's cheek.

"Boy are you a sight for sore eyes."

"Morning Dex." Alexis greeted him warmly rubbing his arm and taking a peak down into the bassinette. "And morning to you to Jack…Hmm he's not big on hellos is he, every time I see your son he is either asleep or falling asleep on me."

"Well perhaps that's just the effect you have on men!" Dex joked, his laughter turning to a wince as Alexis slapped his chest. "Hey lady, fella with a baby here you wanna go easy on me?"

Narrowing her eyes Alexis pretended to consider it before breaking out into a wide smile. "Welcome home Dex."

"Damn is it good to be here…Now what is this I hear about you buying Delta Ro, I saw something about it in the paper but it can't…"

"It's all true." Alexis replied leading him over to the waiting car. "And it is not called Delta Ro any more…"

"Hmm let me guess Colby…Colby something…Just to keep people wondering who now owns the place." Dex teased holding his free hand up in a gesture of surrender when Alexis scowled at his banter.

"Colby Acres as well you know." Alexis huffed getting into the car and moving to the far side her annoyance only growing as Dex didn't take the hint and slid into the middle, setting the bassinette on the opposite seat.

"I like it." Dex admitted, repeating it in the face of Alexis's look of disbelief. "I do really…Ok what I really like is that you've bought somewhere of you own; living out of hotels well we've both done it and no matter the luxuries they aren't a home."

"No they're not." Alexis agreed softly her eyes un-focusing slightly as she tried not to think of the only place she had ever really called home.

As if sensing the sudden shift in mood Dex watched her closely before reaching out and waving his hand in front of her face causing Alexis to jump. "Hey…Hey earth to Mrs Colby…Come in Alexis are you receiving me over?"

Pushing his hand aside Alexis surprised them both when she held on to it, threading their fingers lightly together. "You're right it feels good to have somewhere to call home, somewhere that's mine that no one can take from me and I have so many plans for the place…I'm planning to build a whole new house the other side of the lake, very grand and European in design…I've hired a fabulous young architect and he's come up with some dramatic ideas."

"And until then you'll live in the ranch house?"

"It's comfortable enough." Alexis retorted with a shrug releasing his hand and Dex tried to suppress his surge of disappointment.

For a moment both sat in comfortable silence watching the Denver scenery pass by until Dex realised something. "We just missed the turn for The Carlton."

"Ah well yes…" Alexis began. "About that."

"Alexis you did arrange things with Fallon, I mean you arranged the flight and the nurse and picking us up?"

"Well no…I mean we did talk and Fallon agreed with me that a hotel is no place for an infant especially one as delicate as Jack so…"

"So?" Dex asked his confusion growing as he tried to suppress his irritation. "Alexis what is going on?"

"I was thinking that perhaps you and young master Dexter here would be happier staying with me…Just until you have completed on your apartment." Alexis added quickly before Dex got the wrong end of the stick and thought she was asking him to move in with her permanently.

"Us stay with you?" Dex asked unable to keep the shock from his voice. Just last week Alexis couldn't get fast enough away when he had asked her to take a more active role in Jack's life and now she wanted them to move in for a while?

"Unless you don't want to? It's just you gave me a place to stay when I needed one, as your friend it's the least I can do to return the favour but if you'd…"

"Oh I want to…We want to." Dex jumped in unable to keep the smile from his face as the car turned off of the road and down the private drive to Colby Acres ranch. The three of them together, even if it was only temporary might give Jack the time he needed to worm his way into Alexis's heart. And where one Dexter male led the other given enough time might be able to follow. "This is going to be great."

Laughing at his childish enthusiasm Alexis shook her head. "Well I wouldn't go that far…It's not much but it will be a quieter environment for Jack and with less people coming and going there will be less germs."

"Just you, me, my son and a handful of servants." Dex quipped getting out of the car after it came to a stop in front of the ranch house and a few members of staff bustled out to greet them.

"And me, I don't exactly count as one of the staff."

Turning on his heel Dex felt his excitement fall through his boots. There standing in front of him, dimpled grin and muscular torso was the dark handsome man he had seen on the television hanging on Alexis's arm at the gala, offering Dex his hand.

"Jackson Hobbs".

Taking the offered hand Dex resisted the urge to crush it. "Dex Dexter."

"Well welcome to Colby Acres Mr Dexter." Jackson quipped his amusement only increasing as Dexter continued to eye him like a particularly venomous snake. "I'm sure you'll feel quite at home here…I certainly do…Are you coming riding Alexis?"

Shaking her head Alexis rolled her eyes at the boys posturing. "Not today Jackson, I'm going to get Dex and Jack settled and then it's back to the office for me."

"Too bad…Dexter?"

"No…Thank you." Dex added grudgingly his eyes narrowing as the other man winked at Alexis and sauntered back in the direction of the stables. "And Mr Hobbs is…"

"My business partner in the stables." Alexis replied trying to keep the smile from her voice in the face of Dex's obvious jealousy. "Racehorses…I thought it might be rather fun."

"And expensive." Dex muttered retrieving Jack and following Alexis inside, his eyes flicking back over his shoulder watching as Jackson Hobbs disappeared. He was going to have to keep a very close eye on that one.

"Good Morning Mr Carrington." The security guard greeted his boss with a smile as he entered the Denver Carrington building on Monday morning, surprised when instead of returning the smile and bidding him good morning like he usually did instead Blake answered with a grunt.

"What the hell is good about it?" Blake grumbled mainly to himself as he strode towards the lift scattering scared looking employers as they stepped aside out of their boss's warpath.

As the elevator door closed cutting him off from the rest of the world Blake let the angry façade slip a little and his exhaustion show through for a moment.

He hadn't slept last night.

He had tried, and it wasn't like he hadn't been tired.

After his encounter with Alexis Blake had returned home in a conflicted mood; part of him had been shaken by Alexis's insight the other part furious with himself for allowing her to get to him so he had tried to purge it by engaging in vigorous exercise. He had taken Jeff on in tennis, playing so hard that his son-in-law had stepped back in horror when one of Blake's serves almost took his head off. Then when that hadn't worked he tried swimming, yet thirty laps later he still dwelt on it, still couldn't think of anything else.

Alexis knew he was lying, that he wasn't telling her the whole truth about Krystle's return and why he couldn't choose her over Krystle. She knew that he was wavering, doubting his decision, a fact that until that moment Blake had refused to even acknowledge in his own mind.

That insight had struck him right in the gut, knocking the wind and the arguments out of him and all he had been able to do was look at her in shock and horror. He had been so certain in his own mind, in his decision, it was the right thing to do…the only honourable thing a man of his status and morals could do. He had expected that alone to be enough to keep his resolve, to allow his love for Alexis to fade until it was only a pleasant memory, a what might have been.

Yet in all of that reasoned decision making and rational arguments it seemed Blake had forgotten to consult one thing, his heart—his damn traitorous heart that had leapt into his throat the moment he caught sight of her.

He had foolishly thought he could rein the feelings it, lock them away with reasoned arguments yet they had proved stronger and more insidious urging him to pursue her even when she fled from him. He hadn't been able to fend off the need to touch her; it proved stronger than his resolve and he had savoured those moments of holding her against him even if Alexis was spewing pure venom at the time.

He still loved her…wanted her…needed her to love him in return.

And yet at the same time he loved Krystle too.

One was like an all consuming raging fire that didn't care who and what burned it up and when he looked back Blake shook his head at the desperate actions that this love seemed to drive him to. It was as though he lost sense of what was right and wrong when he was with Alexis, all he could think of was her…of being close to her…of making her admit she still needed him, needed him like he needed her, like oxygen.

His love for Krystle was different. It made him feel secure, cherished, and confident in his world and his place in it. She made him want to be and therefore act like a better man. When he was with her he could look back calmly at his actions and some of the things he was capable of shocked him deeply.

Now he looked back calmly on that exchange with Alexis Blake cringed. He had pushed her, pursued her, didn't care if he hurt her…All he had thought of was his need, what he wanted…He wanted her to listen to him, he needed her presence so he had tried to force both. After all he was Blake Carrington who was she to refuse him and in that moment he had actually believed that.

Forcing his façade back into place Blake took his anger and threw it back over him like a cloak striding towards his office with barely a grunt to his employees. Yet the thoughts of Alexis didn't leave him completely like he wanted, like a genie they refused to go back in the bottle now he had given them air.

But Blake knew couldn't think about this now…

Couldn't allow his personal life to influence his work. Denver Carrington needed him at his best, not dwelling on the lingering fear that still clenched his chest when he thought back to Alexis's parting words. She didn't-couldn't mean it, Alexis was still too hurt and angry, and it wouldn't be the first time she had lashed out trying to hurt him. What he needed was to give her time to settle back into to life in Denver.

Time to calm down then he was try to reason with her…

Surely by then Alexis would have realised on her own that she couldn't cut him out of her life or her heart that easily, they were a part of each other, they had been for thirty years and they always would be. They just had to find a way to get past this.

Just as Blake had to find a way to live with this; he couldn't spend his life avoiding Alexis just so he could stay faithful to Krystle.

"Mr Carrington."

Startled by Marsha who appeared out of nowhere to block his path Blake blinked back his surprise.

"I'm so sorry Mr Carrington but I had to let them in they had a legal warrant and I…"

Frowning Blake tried to make sense of his normally calm secretaries babbling. "Marsha what are you talking about?"

"They're in your office officials from the FBI…They say they are here on an official investigation into The Carolina…They seized all the confidential files…"

"What!" Blake gasped in horror pushing past Marsha and entering his office disgusted as he saw the suits cluttering every surface. Yet his fury only increased as he caught one sitting in his chair. "Get the hell out of my office."

"Ah Blake I was wondering when you would show up…We have a few questions we'd like you to answer."

For a moment Blake could only stare at the man in shock, how he could be here working with the FBI it didn't make any sense. "Buck Fallmont what the hell are you doing here?"

Leaning back against Blake's chair Buck smiled smugly. "You know I headed back to Washington after Emily's death Blake, well I've been assigned to lead a Senate oversight committee investigating the current crisis with your tanker…I'm afraid the Australian government is more than a little ticked off with you Blake and they have intelligence they have asked us to pursue for them."

"An oversight committee…" Blake gasped unable to believe what he was hearing. "But it was an accident…"

"Was it?" Buck sneered. "Or was it a disaster waiting to happen, the latest in a long line of shady Denver Carrington practices that have placed both your workers and the environment at risk. Well that's what we are going to find out."

"You can't…"

"We can and we are Blake, now I suggest you go make yourself a strong cup of coffee…We'll let you know when we are ready for you."

Bristling at the dismissal from his own office Blake kept a hold on his temper the best he could yet even he couldn't resist slamming the door behind him. This stank…The whole thing stank and there was only one person Blake could think off who would stoop this low in a bid to destroy him.

Alexis.

Well she wasn't going to get away with this.

Part 3:

Glancing at his watch Dex wondered if he had time to pop in and say a quick hello to Fallon before heading back to Colby Acres. The meeting with his conveyancer at The Carlton had lasted longer than he expected and Dex was anxious to get back to the ranch before Alexis returned from the office. The last thing he wanted to walk in on was Alexis cosying up to her other houseguest even though she had insisted it was strictly business Dex had yet to be convinced.

There was something suspicious about Jackson Hobbs.

Grimacing as he remembered the evening traffic Dex headed towards the exit, he could catch up with Fallon some other time.

"Farnsworth."

Stunned by the sound of his given name Dex stopped his dark eyes widening in surprise as stumbling across the foyer towards him was his father.

"Farnsworth my boy."

Frowning as his frail looking father reached out and grasped his hand shaking it desperately. "I just knew if I waited here long enough I would find you…The silly girl at reception couldn't tell me what room but I knew you'd turn up here."

"Father…What are you doing here?" Dex asked ushering his trembling father over to the nearest seat afraid if he didn't get him there soon the poor man would trip over his own feet.

"Why looking for you." Sam insisted his own dark eyes tracing the changes in his son. "I know we didn't part on the best of terms but I won't hold that against y…"

"You accused me of betraying you, of turning my back on the family." Dex reminded him bitterly.

"Farnsworth…"

"My name is Dex." Dex snapped regretting his harsh tone when his father flinched as if struck.

"I know son, it's just…" Sam sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "I do try son, I know we've never been close. I was gone so much when you were growing up and your grandfather always took such a keen interest in your raising."

"He was a good man." Dex added cutting his father off before he would hear him start in on the many wrongs Farnsworth Dexter Snr had supposedly committed.

"I wasn't going to say anything against him."

"That would make a nice change."

Shaking his head as they seemed to be going round in circles Sam tried to make peace. "Dex I didn't come here to fight."

Swallowing down his own pride Dex reluctantly admitted he had been just as much in the wrong. "You're right…I'm sorry."

"That's alight son. Truce?"

Snorting in amusement as his own father held his hand out warily Dex met him half way. "Truce."

"Shall we drink on it?" Sam asked a hopeful smile lighting up his careworn face.

"Why not." Dex answered catching a waiter's attention. "Two bourbons please." Then leaning back into his chair he watched his father for a moment, unable to remember just when this vibrant man had gotten so old. He was only five or so years older than Blake Carrington and yet his father looked a generation apart from the Denver Carrington tycoon.

Accepting the drink when it arrived Dex took a sip and before the awkward silence could drag on any longer he asked. "So why are you here…I mean The Carlton is a wonderful hotel but you didn't bring yourself all the way to Colorado for the mountain air."

Laughing as his son's attempt to lighten the mood Sam answered eagerly. "Why I came to see my grandson of course."

"Really?" Dex gasped.

"Of course, I'm his grandfather, it's my job to spoil him rotten remember…Now come on Dex don't hold your old man in suspense I know he's out of the hospital can't we just pop upstairs so I can have a look at the newest member of my family?"

Surprised and yet pleased by his father's enthusiasm Dex nodded. "I'd be happy to introduce you but Jack isn't here."

"He's not!" Sam exclaimed surprise. "Then where is he, not at a babysitter surely you've gotten a nurse for the boy?"

Biting back the instinctive desire to rebut his father's criticism Dex shook his head. "He has a nurse father but I'm not staying at The Carlton, I simply had a meeting here, it was only luck that you bumped into me when you did."

"Well I'll be darned, it had to have been fate." Sam Dexter chuckled tossing back his own drink oblivious to the clenching of his son's jaw. "Well enough of this pie jawing lets go I wanna hold my new grandson…You got an apartment?"

"Not yet, that was what my meeting was about I am foreclosing on an loft apartment next week." Dex replied getting to his feet and picking up his briefcase.

Frowning as he processed that new information Sam asked. "So where are you staying in the meantime?"

"With a friend." Dex answered simply.

"A good friend if they don't mind a screaming baby in the house."

"In my opinion she is." Dex commented offhandedly surprised when his father stopped dead.

"She?" Sam hissed his open friendly expression vanishing and it's place a look of pure venom. "Don't tell me you have moved my grandson in with that b…woman." He corrected himself at the last minute conscious of the busy lobby.

Clenching his fists Dex retorted sharply. "If by 'that woman' you mean Alexis Colby then yes I have."

"God dammit Dex when will you learn that woman is poison!" Sam hissed his whole frame shaking as he struggled to keep his composure. "She's already ruined years of your life and now you're letting her near your child. Dear god take a leaf out of Blake's book at least he had the common sense to send her packing when his children were young enough to forget about her."

"I think if you ask Fallon and Steven they have a rather different take on that father." Dex hissed his own control tenuous. "Look do you want to see your grandson or not, because Jack is at Colby Acres and that is where I am headed…"

"I'll never set foot on anywhere owned by that slu.."

"Fine." Dex cut his father off before he could finish that sentence, had he been younger and fitter Dex would have already laid him out for daring to call Alexis that to his face. "You know where I am if you change your mind but we both know you won't…You never change your mind do you Father, Sam Dexter is always in the right even when everybody knows he isn't."

"Dex…"

"NO." Dex snapped cutting off yet another one of his father's sanctimonious speeches. "I am staying in Denver and I am not cutting my ties with Alexis just to appease you. She is, and god willing will stay a part of my life, a part of my son's life."

Reaching out Sam showed surprising strength as he gripped his son's arm, holding Dex in place before he could storm away. "Dear god…You've fallen back in love with her."

Prising his old man's fingers from this shirt Dex resisted the urge to sneer at him leaving him with one parting comment. "Wrong again old man, I never truly stopped in the first place."

"Krystina I am not going to ask you again."

Surprised by the sharp tone Fallon Colby paused as she made her way down the corridor. It was unusual for her to be already home at this time of day but not unusual as it was to hear Krystle raise her voice and to Krystina of all people.

"I'm not wearing that." Krystina's childish retort had Fallon smothering her giggles as she peered round the open door watching as Krystina stamped her foot at the white floral dress her mother was trying to force her into. "It's ugly."

"Krystina I am you mother and I am telling to get changed…I refuse to take you to your father's press conference in that outfit."

"Then I won't go." Krystina retorted smartly and Fallon smirked realising that Krystle had walked right into that one and besides Krystina did have a point the dress wasn't as pretty as the blue one she was already wearing…A blue dress that looked just like one of those…

"You are going!" Krystle snapped and Fallon could tell from her tone that this battle of wills had been going on for some time already. "Your father wants you and LB and Danny there…"

"What?" Fallon couldn't stop the question, and Krystle started on realising they had an audience.

"Fallon I didn't see you there."

"I realised, but may I ask why my son is going to attend a Denver Carrington press conference?" Fallon snapped able to guess the answer for herself but wanting Krystle to spell it out.

Flustered by the openly hostile tone Krystle glanced between her stubborn daughter and her equally stubborn step-daughter as if for the first time seeing the striking similarity. "It was the PR team's idea, Blake and Denver Carrington have been getting such a roasting in the press that is seemed a good idea to show that he is more than just the greedy corporate tycoon they are painting him as. That he is both a loving father and grandfather and Denver Carrington isn't just some faceless corporation but a family run business."

Biting her cheek throughout Krystle's explanation Fallon was able to hold on to her temper long enough to ask Krystina to go find LB for her, waiting until her youngest sibling was out the room.

"And no one thought to ask my permission first?"

Frowning slightly unable to understand why Fallon could be objecting Krystle hesitated. "It's for Blake and Denver Carrington…"

"And LB is my child." Fallon spat back. "I am his mother, you should have asked me first, or didn't you think I might have something to say about it? I mean I've only had to suffer through one kidnapping of my child why would I possibly object to you plastering his image all over the papers and television for any prospective kidnapper to see."

"Fallon…I was just trying to help your father I didn't…"

"Didn't think." Fallon cut in. "That much is obvious. Well if you are happy exposing Krystina to such a threat then go ahead but you will not use my son or place him at risk to score publicity points. Denver Carrington got itself into this mess, it can get itself out of it without using my son and I imagine Steven will feel much the same way."

Then turning on her heel Fallon stormed out of the room leaving an open mouthed Krystle staring after her.

Sighing as there was yet another file to go through on her desk Alexis almost groaned out loud when her phoned buzzed. Picking up her receiver Alexis tried to keep the annoyance from her voice, this new secretary was turning to be almost competent and it would be a shame to have to train up another.

"Yes Mark?"

"Sorry to interrupt but the PR team just informed me that Denver Carrington are hosting a televised press conference."

Lifting an eyebrow in surprise Alexis paused before adding warmly. "Thank you Mark I'll look into it."

Standing from her desk she moved to the corner of her office and switched on the television set, flicking through the channels until she hit upon the news station and a badly dressed female reporter who was standing outside of the Denver Carrington building before the shot switched to the interior of Blake's office.

Swallowing as the man in question appeared in shot Alexis tried to ignore the jump in her heart rate. He looked tired, determined undoubtedly and a underlying anger burned behind those dark eyes, yet he seemed battered as if he had spent the better part of the day under fire and Alexis tried to convince her own battered heart not to care.

"Thank you all for coming." Blake's voice filtered out from the television. "I have called this press conference to give you the latest update on The Carolina. I am relieved that I finally have some good news to share with you. The additional rescue crews reached the tanker 24 hours ago and in that time have been successful in moving the tanker off of the reef, it is now in open water where the teams have began to try and patch it up enough to tow her back into harbour."

Pausing Blake waved towards his head of PR. "Paul has additional details for you in the detailed press release…I just want to add that I appreciate all of the support the rest of the oil community has provided at this time. The wrecking of my tanker was an unfortunate accident, an accident that could have befallen any number of companies over the years and my peers have recognised this joint threat and have provided inestimable support. I thank them all from the bottom on my heart not just for my company but for my family as well."

At this the camera angle panned round and Alexis was treated to a shot of a rather awkward looking Carrington clan. Steven shifted uncomfortably whilst Jeff at least radiated earnest endeavour, and Alexis sneered in disgust at the rather obvious use of little Krystina; who much to her amusement and Krystle's obvious embarrassment scowled at the assembled journalists.

"I am now prepared to answer a few questions…Yes…"

"Mr Carrington Oscar Stevens from the Denver Chronicle…You mentioned your peers in the oil community providing assistance, could you give us a little more detail?"

Swallowing Blake waved forward Steven who paled even more under the sudden attention. "We have been fortunate to receive ground support from Dexter International…" Steven began and Alexis started in surprise, Dex hadn't mentioned anything to her about it but then again Sam had been an old friend of Blake's so maybe they had had settled their differences and Sam had provided assistance. "And of course we are being assisted by a recovery team from Colby Co."

At the mention of her company the journalists murmured with interest and Blake raised his hand to try and calm them. "Next question?"

"Mr Carrington Frances Palmer from The New York Times, there are rumours going around that a senatorial oversight board has been appointed to investigate alleged allegations of corruption…"

"Forgive me Ms Palmer but I fail to see how this is a question?" Blake cut in his jaw tense and Alexis gasped as she could straight away from his body language that was indeed the case.

"I was simply asking if you could confirm whether this is indeed the case?"

"If I was under investigation I would not be in the position to comment Ms Palmer as well you know, nor would I answer about alleged charges of corruption. I will simply repeat what I have already stated, The Carolina was a disaster, tragic yes but completely accidental…Final question."

"Mr Carrington." A rather familiar voice oozed and Alexis smirked as she recognised the poisoned tone of Gordon Wales.

"Yes Mr Wales." Blake sighed in resignation.

"Mr Carrington I would like you to clarify the current relationship between Denver Carrington and Colby Co, you are currently partners in the South Korean oil field development and Mrs Colby's company has now come to the aid of your poor stricken tanker…"

"Get to the point Mr Wales." Blake cut in his patience clearly nearing the end.

"My point Mr Carrington." Gordon Wales retorted sharply. "Is the oil community and business world at large would like some clarification, one minute the two companies are getting into bed with one another." Wales paused and Alexis watched as Blake's fists clenched. "The next relations have cooled shall we say and now Colby Co is helping to clear up your mess…Is there a reconciliation on the cards?"

"Denver Carrington is more than capable of clearing it's own mess Mr Wales. As for the relationship with Colby Co, it is one of respectful revelry Mr Wales, we are competitors or has you recent foray into the gossip columns caused you to forget what business is?" Blake countered the journalist a smirk of satisfaction on his face as that blow landed. "If that.."

"So the announcement that was just made about Colby Co being awarded the Meadowland development over Denver Carrington shouldn't make any difference to that relationship?" Wales cut in cutting Blake off mid sentence.

Blanching Blake sat heavily down in his seat just as Alexis reached for her phone.

"When was that announced?"

Smiling Wales reached into his jacket pocket. "I received a copy of their press release as I walked up here…Don't tell me you didn't know?"

"No I didn't." Blake admitted reluctantly just as Alexis silently added that that made two of them.

"Mark get me Adam in my office on the double he was in charge of the Meadowland project." Not waiting for an answer Alexis set the phone down and turned back to the television. On it Gordon Wales was taking advantage of Blake's stunned silence to ask one last question or make a final comment.

"You didn't answer my earlier question Mr Carrington, since Denver Carrington seems so dependant on Colby Co's goodwill how long will it be before we see you going cap in hand to Alexis Colby…Or is that bended knee? That's if she'd even take you back." Wales sneered and Blake jumped to his feet slamming his hand down on the desk.

"That is none of your damn business Wales." Blake hissed unable to keep a hold on his temper. "How dare you come in here and ask questions like that…Get him out of here!"

"The public want to know…Your stockholders have a right to know." Wales snapped before adding in amusement as two burly looking Denver Carrington security guards edged towards him. "But what's really interesting in this Mr Carrington is that you didn't immediately deny it. Perhaps someone should warn Alexis Colby to be on her guard!"

Disgusted by the display as the press conference degenerated and the channel switched back to the newsroom, Alexis switched off the television set.

This would only stir things back up again…The damn press would take to camping outside of her office to try and get her reaction…Her break up with Blake would once again become fodder for the gossips. As would speculation of a possible reconciliation, damn Gordon Wales for that!

Turning as the door to her office opened Alexis tried to muster a smile for a concerned looking Adam.

"Mother did you see it?"

Nodding Alexis turned back to gaze at the darkened television set. "I saw it…"

"What do you want me to do?" Adam's voice was earnest and concerned and it jarred Alexis from the dark place she drifted off to, the part of her that hoped in some sick twisted way Wales had been right.

"What can we do? This is Blake's problem not ours, my priority right now is looking after Colby Co and if doing business with Denver Carrington continues to be a liability…"

"Then what, we stop, just like that?" Adam asked. "Mother Blake needs our support right now…"

"He had my unconditional support once and he threw it away like trash." Alexis snapped unable to keep the bitterness out of her tone completely and regretting it when she saw Adam wince.

"Sorry darling I just think it's time we stopped worrying about what Denver Carrington is doing and concentrate on what is best for us. Blake is a big boy, he made his choice and I think it's only fair he finally learns to live with it."

Part 4:

Twisting and turning Blake felt the sheets tangle about his feet and he tried to free them as he freed himself from the lingering effects of his dream, or more accurately his nightmare.

He had been in court, Buck Fallmont had been the wig-wearing judge banging his gravel and smirking as he read out a long list of charges each one more ludicrous than the next. When Blake tried to defend himself he found himself gagged and unable to defend himself and Buck had moved straight on to the jury.

"Do we have a verdict?"

Blake had turned to the jury his horror growing as face after face of his enemies stared back at him.

"Guilty!" They each pronounced in succession and Blake watched as men such as Nic Tosscani and Mathew Blaisdel finally got their revenge.

"Guilty as charged." Buck pronounced eagerly. "And now to the sentencing…Unless anyone here will speak for you Carrington?"

Glancing around the courtroom Blake pleaded with those he could find, horrified as one by one his children turned their back on him, Blake was relieved when his eye's fell on Krystle surely she wouldn't abandon him. Yet when Krystle took Krystina's hand and began to walk towards the door Blake felt true panic grip him.

"Well in that case I sentence you…"

"Wait!"

It was Alexis. Blake immediately felt relieved Alexis wouldn't abandon him; no matter their differences she had always been there for him.

"You have something you wanted to say Mrs Colby?"

"Yes." Alexis spoke moving out of the shadows yet her dark suit seemed to carry some of the darkness with it.

"You wish to speak on behalf of the defendant?"

"Your honour I wish to address the crimes he has been accused and convicted of."

"Proceed Mrs Colby."

Turning so her beautiful eyes were locked on him Blake felt his world coalesce on her face, his hope fading as her eyes hardened. "I have additional charges…Abandonment, wilful cruelty, exiling me and separating my young children from their mother…Building people's hopes and dreams only to destroy them…Breaking my heart."

"Alexis please…" Blake pleaded trying to reach out to her yet it seemed the harder he tried the further away she was from him.

Until suddenly he was sitting up in bed gasping as he jarred awake, instinctively reaching for the other side of the bed. Yet it was empty, even the pillow had been laundered too many times and no longer carried her perfume.

Shaking as he pushed the lingering remains of the dream away Blake swung his feet out of bed running his hand through his hair. Glancing at his empty bed Blake felt the room begin to press in on him, he couldn't stay here. So grabbing his dressing gown Blake stumbled through the darkness to the door, making his way down the corridor and the staircase to the homey reassuring surroundings of the kitchen.

Switching on the light Blake crossed the room and filled the kettle, not that he really wanted a hot drink but it seemed like the sort of normal thing he should be doing; anything to take his mind off of the lingering images from his nightmare. Yet it continued to haunt him and it didn't take a psychologist to work out the underlying trigger. All Blake's fear had coalesced, the outcome from this damn investigation, the continued estrangement from Fallon and even Adam, the tense situation with Krystle, all combined to stir up his fear of abandonment. And Alexis…

The sudden whistle of the kettle caught Blake by surprise and he practically jumped out of his skin, cursing to himself he reached forward and took it off the heat.

"Daddy?"

Turning round kettle in hand Blake blinked in surprise at spotting Fallon standing in the doorway clearly hesitating unable to decide whether she should come in or whether she should head upstairs. Unlike her father Fallon was still dressed, a sure sign that as yet she had not been to bed.

"Well Goodni…" Fallon began her discomfort at being alone with her father growing by the second and she sought to escape.

"Wait Fallon please." Blake pleaded placatingly setting the kettle down on the side and moving towards his daughter. "We haven't had the chance to talk…I…"

"Daddy it's late." Fallon began unwilling to get into another row before she went to bed.

Yet there was something about her father, the way his normally vibrant eyes seem dulled, and his shoulders heavy as if the weight of the world rested on them. When she was little whenever she had seen her father in such a slump she would rush forward and pull him into a hug, perhaps getting up early to make the wholemeal muffins he enjoyed just to make him smile.

Well she wasn't little anymore and too much had happened between them recently that Fallon didn't feel comfortable hugging him. But Blake was still her father and despite his mistakes deep down Fallon still loved him dearly even if she now saw him as he really was, flawed.

Flawed just like the rest of them.

"It is…I guess I was having trouble sleeping." Blake confided, relieved when instead of shrugging and leaving Fallon stepped further into the room and actually sat down on one of the kitchen stools. "I take it you haven't been to bed yet?" He added indicating her evening dress.

"No. I came home earlier to see the children but then I needed to head back to the hotel, one of the reception staff retired today, she's worked at the hotel for twenty years so it was quite the party." Fallon explained, leaving out the part about not wanting to be home when Jeff got back from Denver Carrington. True Fallon thought she was perfectly justified not allowing LB to be part of the press conference but somehow she didn't expect her husband to see it the same way.

"Oh." Blake muttered awkwardly, as he pondered whether to take a seat himself. He had wanted Fallon to stay, hadn't wanted to be alone with his problems and yet now she was here Blake was at a loss with what to say. Fallon was his daughter; they had always been close and yet facing her across the kitchen table Blake was unable to start a conversation.

Unable to bear the loaded atmosphere Fallon glanced around the kitchen before feigning a yawn. "Actually I am rather tired…"

"Did I really hurt you that badly Fallon that you can't even bare my company for a few minutes?" Blake asked softly, his voice carrying in the quiet room and Fallon froze half risen from her seat.

"You hurt a lot of people." Fallon muttered her fingers clenching on the countertop.

Sighing Blake knew who exactly she was referring to. "I know. I didn't want to but…" Blake trailed off, they had been over this before and Fallon hadn't accepted his choice then and knowing how stubborn his daughter was he doubted a little time had made her change her mind about it.

"I can't change that Fallon, I made my choice and yes it hurt Alexis, it hurt you and your brothers, it hurt me!" Blake insisted running his hands through his thick grey hair. "I can only say in my defence that I did what I thought was right, right for Krystle, right for the family…"

"And for you?" Fallon demanded jumping on that like a cat on a mouse. "How can you say this is best for you Daddy, you've been nothing but miserable since you broke things off with Mother…"

"It's just too much Fallon." Blake cut in. "The business with the tanker and now this investigation." He added, raising an eyebrow at his daughter's surprise. "Sorry I thought Jeff would have told you all about it?"

Shrugging that aside Fallon tried to act nonchalant. "I haven't seen Jeff since breakfast."

"I do hope you two aren't arguing because of me?" Blake asked his throat dry at the thought his choice was still causing pain for his family.

"No." Fallon muttered softly yet from the way she avoided his eye Blake knew that wasn't the entire truth.

For a moment the pair sat there in silence, both unwilling to push the other in case it shattered the fragile truce. Yet the longer Blake sat there, the more one question clawed at his throat, his suspicion from that morning continued to nag at him and if anyone other than Adam was aware of it, then it would be Fallon.

"Have you seen your Mother recently?"

Startled by the question Fallon examined her father closely before answering, she hadn't visited her mother since before the weekend but they had caught up on the Sunday afternoon over the phone and Fallon was aware of her father's visit to Colby Acres even if her mother had been somewhat stingy with the particulars.

"Not since last week."

"Oh." Blake muttered swallowing down his disappointment.

"I did speak to her yesterday though." Fallon volunteered watching as her father blanched suspiciously. "She told me you visited."

Getting up from his seat Blake reached for the now cooling kettle, his hands fumbling for a cup and a tea bag just so he had an excuse not to look into his daughter's knowing gaze. "Did she say anything else?"

"She didn't want to talk about it." Fallon admitted before adding. "I'm afraid you are somewhat a taboo topic where Mummy is concerned these days."

"I see." Blake added stirring his tea. And he did see, he was hoping that perhaps when she calmed down… "Not even to swear revenge on me?"

Surprised by the question Fallon shrugged unable to help feeling the slight twinge of betrayal even discussing the matter with her father. "She doesn't speak about revenge, I think she just wants to forget about the whole thing, pretend it never happened by keeping herself busy. She's thrown herself into her work…Oh and what with Dex and Jack moving in she has her hands full."

"Dexter!" Blake barked before he could stop himself, the jealously rising up unbidden causing his hard won tranquillity to be lost. It had been hard enough stomaching the photograph of them both in LA but Blake had been able to convince himself it was just Alexis helping Dex win custody of Jack to spite Sable's memory but to move him in to Colby Acres…

"It's no…" Fallon began realising the conclusion her father had jumped to and wanting to set him right but Blake didn't give her the chance and Fallon felt her own temper slip in the face of her father's blatant double standard.

"That is so typical, Alexis slams me, accuses me of breaking her heart of…of…" Blake paused unable to articulate his fury. "Then she moves Dexter in and makes me out to be the villain. Well she is not going to get away with this." Blake muttered mainly to himself and so he was surprised when Fallon slammed her hand on the countertop causing Blake to start as he realised he wasn't alone.

"They're friends. Just friends" Fallon hissed. "Not that Mother owes you a damn thing and if she wanted to fornicate with Dex in the middle of Central Plaza that would be her choice. You got to make your choice Daddy; doesn't she have the same right?"

"Fallon…" Blake whispered stunned by the full force of his daughter's anger. "I didn't…"

"You're jealous." Fallon snapped back. "You are, it's so obvious; you don't want mother but you don't want anyone else to have her either. Well tough that is not your decision anymore, it's not my decision either, it's mothers!"

"Fallon I wasn't…"

"Don't lie to me, not on top of everything else Daddy, don't make me believe your word can't be trusted either."

Sighing Blake hung his head, he was jealous, he couldn't deny it, just the idea of Dex laying one finger on Alexis made him want to rip the younger man to shreds. "Fine I hate the idea, are you happy Fallon?"

Shaking her head Fallon backed towards the door. "No I'm not happy and neither are you and neither is Mummy but you're both so damned stubborn…" She broke off unable to give voice her suspicion that even when one of them finally realised they couldn't live without the other, that their counterpart would refuse to reconcile out of pure bull headedness.

"Good night Daddy." Fallon muttered unable to bare the atmosphere a moment longer.

"Fallon I'm sorry." Blake called out to her.

Pausing on the threshold Fallon shook her head; yes he did look sorry but mainly sorry for himself. "Not sorry enough." She muttered turning and leaving her father alone in the kitchen leaving Blake without a distraction from his dark thoughts.

Part 5:

It was barely light and already she was awake. Laying back in her king size bed in her several hundred thread count sheets Alexis Colby lay staring at the ceiling her eyes narrowing as she caught sight of a crack, a small crack that ran from the light fitting above her dressing table up to the corner. It was one of the many small but irritating things about her new home, like having to hire and train her own staff after she had grown too used to the efficient staff at the Carrington Mansion.

Whenever these things began to niggle at her Alexis tried to concentrate on the fact that these problems would only be temporary, that eventually she would have a house designed to her fit her needs; a real home. Ignoring the small voice that taunted her dreams that nowhere would ever really be home other than the mansion. It housed the people she loved, and as that annoying old adage reminded everyone, home is where the heart is.

Swearing under her breath unable to bear lying there alone and stewing in her own misery Alexis swung her feet out of bed and pulled on her satin robe. Leaving her bedroom Alexis wandered aimlessly towards the room she was using as a study, yet she had little desire to do any work.

All she was doing these days was working.

Working so she didn't have to dwell on everything she had lost.

So she didn't have time to replay her last encounter with Blake over and over again in her mind; to let herself even consider that he might be regretting…might be missing her as much as she missed him. Or how her bed was too large and too empty and especially so she didn't even think about how good it felt to have his arms around her, even if it was only to restrain her from further violence.

She couldn't think it because then she might have to admit, even if only to herself, she wanted him back and that she could never do; Blake had hurt her too deeply this time and something's couldn't be forgiven and forgotten.

Alexis Colby would never let such a thing be forgotten. Alexis Colby wouldn't take Blake Carrington back even if he came grovelling on all fours let alone bended knee. Her pride demanded as much. Blake had humiliated her once by throwing her away; she wouldn't give him the opportunity to do it again.

Alexis Colby couldn't…. but could Alexis Carrington?

Shaking her head to force such thoughts away Alexis was jarred out of her melancholy by the sound of crying. Following the noise she paused on the edge of the makeshift nursery a frown marring her beautiful features as there was no sign of the Night Nanny.

Perhaps she had just gone to warm a bottle?

Pausing awkwardly on the threshold Alexis debated whether or not she should go in. The Nanny would probably be right back with a bottle and Alexis would feel foolish having to admit to a domestic why she was interfering with a child that wasn't even hers. Not to mention what would happen if Dex found out…He would certainly get the wrong impression…

Turning to leave Alexis tried to force her feet to head back to her room yet the baby's cry had affected her more deeply than even she wanted to admit. It took her back to her own children, to night's fretting over her firstborn, reacting to every small noise and snuffle, to sitting up with both Fallon and Steven when they had chicken pox.

She should find the nurse…Failing that she should wake Dex, Jack was his son and yet Alexis had seen how exhausted Dex had been. Fatherhood had been thrust suddenly upon him and he had taken full advantage of the Nanny Alexis had hired to get some much needed sleep. He was probably fast asleep and once asleep Alexis knew from experience nothing short of a bomb would wake him…

Well there was one thing Alexis remembered with an amused smirk but even she had limits.

Before she had even realised she was there Alexis was reaching down into the bassinette and picking up the baby. Leaning him against her shoulder Alexis couldn't resist nuzzling his soft hair breathing the special scent that seemed to cling to babies, a small smile tugging at her lips as Jack immediately quietened and began to nuzzle at her neck.

"What is it with Dexter men…Ok I get it you're hungry." Alexis muttered patting his bottom and wincing slightly at the squishy texture. "And wet…Well let's sort that out first then we'll go find your bottle."

Changing a nappy was one task Alexis was always happy to leave to her Nannies but she had changed enough over the years to remember how and taking the squawking baby over to the changing mat she quickly stripped him down. The new disposable nappies were something of a surprise but definitely preferable to wrestling with a terry cloth nappy and a squirming baby early in the morning.

Slipping him into a new sleep suit Alexis sighed as Jack's cry's only escalated. "Fine don't thank me…But better waiting for your bottle young man than a nasty case of nappy rash!"

And speaking of bottles…Where the hell was that damn Nanny?

Picking up the screaming Jack Alexis all but stormed towards the kitchen, her annoyance only growing as she caught sight of a bottle warming in the pan but no Nanny. Walking over to the hob Alexis took the bubbling pot off of the stove as judging by the lack of water left in it, it had been abandoned for some time. The bottle was scolding, far too hot for Jack and Alexis cursed the idiocy of her employee as she was left to try and cool it back down as all the while the baby screamed his lungs out.

Finally after running it under the cold tap and swirling to contents to make sure all the milk was cooled not just that by the bottle's edge Alexis was able to present the demanding newest Dexter with his breakfast…or late midnight snack…

Staring down as Jack began to hungrily devour his bottle Alexis took the chance to study his features. He really was a mini-replica of his father, the only time she could see anything of Sable in him was when he was screaming like a banshee. The high pitch caterwauling was somehow familiar…

Yet now he was quiet the task of feeding him was a pleasant and engrossing one. Smiling down in the face of such simple contentment, it was only now that Alexis realised that she hadn't thought about Blake once since she was busy with the baby which was something that not even her fourth quarter profit projections had managed.

"Well I suppose you do demand attention…Like both of your parents." Alexis added under her breath, sinking down into an available chair, enjoying the simple companionship.

Jack didn't ask her if she was alright, he didn't watch her closely afraid he might miss some sign of another breakdown, he didn't walk on eggshells around her as if expecting her to fly off the handle if a certain person's name was mentioned. Alexis loved her children, and she knew their over protectiveness was just because they loved her and wanted her to recover but sometimes…

Glancing down Alexis quickly realised that the bottle was almost finished and Jack had fallen asleep, his pulls on the bottle now more reflexive than any lingering hunger. Taking it away she moved him back up to her shoulder, grabbing a nearby tea towel for her shoulder shuddering slightly at the idea of baby sick staining her Italian silk negligee.

Finally having burped him Alexis stifled a yawn herself, surprised how this simple task had been enough to wear her out and as nice as it was to sit and cuddle with the baby Alexis knew he would be better off in his own bed. The last thing Dex would thank her for was getting his son into bad habits.

It was only as she was heading back down the corridor that Alexis gained some new insight as to where the missing Nanny had wandered off too. A certain breathless husky voice as a door half opened clued her in on that.

"I need to…Jackson stop it I need to get back…"

"Come back to bed…"

Freezing momentarily as she overheard the voices Alexis felt her previous anger return, so that was where the Nanny was. The Nanny Alexis was paying handsomely to mind Dex's son not to warm Jackson Hobbs's bed, if he wanted to fill that space he go could go out and pay for it and not enjoy himself at her expense.

"Jackson I need to feed the baby…He's probably woken up and screaming his head off by now." The Nanny insisted and the door began to open once more.

"Just ten minutes more…He'll wait till then." Jackson's deep voice muttered.

"No, if I'm caught I'll lose this job…You wouldn't want that, who else would allow you to distract them whilst on duty?"

Smirking maliciously Alexis waited in the corridor, rubbing Jack's back soothingly as he fretted slightly, enjoyed the anticipation of catching them red-handed. The moment was everything she expected it to be, the door to Jackson's bedroom opened suddenly as the only half dressed Nanny tried to push Jackson's wandering hands away. She was so busy trying to fasten her blouse that she didn't notice her employer standing in the corridor but a towel clad Jackson Hobbs was not so distracted.

"Good evening Alexis, out for an evening stroll or just enjoying the view?" He called out a devilish smile playing about his handsome face and Alexis had to admire his gall, he certainly kept his composure which was more than could be said for the Nanny, her olive skin flushing deep with embarrassment as her hands leapt to pull her blouse together.

"Mm..Mrs Colby Ma'am…I am so sorry I…"

"Good evening Mr Hobbs." Alexis replied in a clipped tone cutting off the Nanny's excuses, her English accent so sharp it was cutting. "Or should I say Good Morning?" She added keeping her eyes locked on his smirking face and ignoring any inclination to take another glance at his toned frame.

Instead she turned her attention to her blushing Nanny who seemed unable to meet Alexis's piercing gaze; instead she stared at the floor. "Ms Ramirez I do believe I am paying you to take care of a very different member of my household. Now I do admire women who are prepared to work hard to support themselves but I do not appreciate you turning tricks on my time so you're fired!"

"But…?" The Nanny stammered her dark eyes wide with horror. "What, you can't…I…"

"I'm sorry what part of that did you misunderstand Ms Ramirez? I understand that English isn't your first language so let me rephrase it for you…Get you things and get out of my house and don't expect to be paid for this evening's work, or lack of work...at least not by me." Alexis added spitefully her emerald eyes leaving the quivering member of staff and turning to meet Jackson's twinkling baby blue's challenging him to interfere.

Yet gallingly the infuriating man only seemed amused by her bitchy comment, reaching down and patting his brief little towel, an action that Alexis tried not to follow. "I seem to have misplaced my wallet…I don't suppose you'd lend me a twenty would you Alexis?"

"A twenty!" Ms Ramirez screeched her pride well and truly dented and Alexis had to stifle her own grin, damn the man for his impudence but Jackson had a biting whit that matched Alexis's own and she found it hard to stay mad at him for his part in this.

"I don't keep petty cash in my nightgown Jackson it doesn't have pockets."

Smiling broadly Jackson Hobbs was not so discrete as his employer and he was obvious as his eyes gave Alexis the once over. "No where I can see but if you'd care to step inside and let me conduct a more thorough search?"

"Just take my word on it."

"Shame…Another time perhaps?" Jackson asked flashing his devastating dimples and Alexis shook her head at his blatant flirting.

"Good night Mr Hobbs and good bye Ms Ramirez, I am sure Mr Hobbs here will be happy to see you off of my property?" Alexis countered enjoying the look of annoyance on Jackson's face as he was forced to spend time alone with the young woman he had just so blatantly insulted.

Laughing as she headed towards the nursery catching the Nanny slapping Jackson for his cheek Alexis pressed a kiss to the sleeping Jack's head. "Well Jack who said life out on the ranch would be dull?"

Taking a large sip of his second cup of coffee Blake tried to focus on the print of his newspaper whilst trying to stifle a yawn. Yet it seemed his attempt was less than successful as his son-in-law lent forward to refill his cup asking suggestively with a smile.

"Late night Blake?"

Snorting in amusement Blake shook his head, gracing Jeff with a brief smile. "Not in the way you mean…Just a little trouble sleeping, that's all, nothing but problems to worry about."

Nodding in understanding as he buttered his toast Jeff tried to put a good spin on the situation, but even he failed to be able to that in light of all the problems Denver Carrington was facing. "I just wish I could help more but with Colby Enterprises…"

"Jeff don't." Blake insisted holding up his hand to cut Jeff's apology in half. "You don't have to explain it to me. You are a busy man and you did and are doing more than I can expect. You have your own company to help manage and you have already done a damn sight more than any other member of my board, save Steven, to help me out. So NO Guilt trips, got it?"

"Sure Blake." Jeff replied smiling widely in relief, a smile that Blake shared relieved that at least someone seemed to have his back. "However I do have something that might interest you…Or at least get you mind off your problems."

"You do?" Blake answered surprised.

Nodding Jeff loaded his fork with another helping of scrambled eggs. "An old friend of mine from Princeton contacted me the other day. Charles Lawson."

Nodding in recognition Blake took another sip of his coffee. "Isn't he Peter Lawson's boy, got involved in computing instead of following his father into the oil business?"

"The one and the same." Jeff replied. "Well since Peter past away Charles has appointed someone to manage the oil business for him but really he is looking to wind most of it down, starting with the undeveloped property, some of which is looking pretty impressive from the preliminary geologics. Anyhow Peter doesn't want to sell to just anyone, it was his daddy's pride and joy and he contacted me and asked if I knew of some upright oil tycoon who might be interested at first crack at some of the fields…"

"And you mentioned me?"

"Your name might have been at the top of a list." Jeff answered with a wry smile. "He's not asking for any favours Blake but if you want first crack at the prime sites…"

"Thanks Jeff, have him contact Steven would you…I would look into it myself but what with the problems with the tanker and this damn investigation I am going to have my hands tied." Blake added sadly before shooting his almost son a grateful smile. "I appreciate your support Jeff, it's nice to know someone believes in me still."

"Sure I do Blake. Now if I can't be of any more help with Denver Carrington how about I try and help out elsewhere…I can try talking to Fallon again?"

Sighing Blake hung his head, his mind going back to the night before and his midnight encounter with Fallon in the kitchen. He wasn't sure Jeff's involvement would do anything but cause trouble with their marriage. "No, thank you but no. Fallon just needs a little more space to get used to the way things are now, she'll come around; I know she will."

Grimacing slightly Jeff tried to hide his doubt by taking a sip of his coffee, not wanting to give voice to his doubts. He loved Fallon, had always loved Fallon, a trait shared by his father-in-law but Blake had often been blind to his daughter's faults, her stubbornness being one of them. Fallon was more likely to drive her car off a cliff from sheer bloody mindedness than she was to admit she was wrong and change her mind. Just look how long it had taken her to actually realise Krystle loved Blake for himself and wasn't just another one of those society gold-diggers.

Coughing as he tried to grasp for a change of subject Jeff was almost relieved when Krystle and Krystina arrived for breakfast, a smile pulling at his lips as his tiny sister-in-law skipped happily into the room pressing a kiss to her father's cheek.

"Morning Daddy."

"Morning Princess." Blake replied with a true grin as his pretty little daughter took her customary place at his right.

"Are there pancakes this morning Daddy?" Krystina asked hopefully her blue eyes alight with childish hope.

"There might be sweetheart." Blake replied lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "I did catch the scent of pancakes when Gerard bought the trays through a moment ago."

Giggling as she clapped her hands in excitement Krystina turned her attention to her mother. "Did you hear that Mummy Pancakes!"

"Krystina a growing girl needs to eat more than just pancakes." Krystle chastised her gently turning to shoot Blake a reproving glance, as if he had been letting their daughter eat junk for breakfast every morning. "You must have some cereal and only after you have finished that then I might let you have one pancake with some fruit!"

Pouting Krystina turned her large eyes to her father, who melted slightly in the face of her misery. "Surely she can have two pancakes Krystle, it is only an occasional treat it's not like she has them every day…"

"Blake!" Krystle hissed scandalised that her husband…ex-husband…estranged, whatever the correct term, was contradicting her. Clearly things had deteriorated in her absence and Blake had resorted to bribing their child…first the change of school, then the impractical wardrobe, letting Krystine choose her own clothes, and now letting her eat whatever she wanted regardless of its nutritional content.

"It is only a pancake just let her be." Blake muttered unable to stir the necessary energy or tact to be diplomatic this early in the morning.

Beaming with excitement Krystina shot her mother a smug little grin and bounded over to the sideboard where a stunned looking Gerard dumbly followed her orders for two pancakes and maple syrup.

Unable to believe that Blake had just undermined in front of the family and staff Krystle stiffly sipped at the coffee Jeff poured her, her blue eyes boring into the side of Blake's head. When unable to bear the tense atmosphere Blake stood and folded his napkin Krystle rose as well.

"I need to be off…"

"I would like a word first Blake." Krystle added before he could finish her annoyance only growing as Blake shot her a resigned look.

"Krystle I have many things to do today…"

"Yes the first of which is discussing Krystina with me or is our daughter no longer one of your priorities?"

Sighing deeply Blake glanced at his watch, an action which only infuriated Krystle further, "I can spare you a few minutes…Gerard would you have the car brought round I will be leaving for the office in five minutes."

Nodding Gerard took the opportunity to escape, something that Blake only wished he could do as resigned to the chastisement he was about to receive he followed a angry Krystle to the library.

"Alright Krystle what was it you wanted to say?"

Taking a calming breath Krystle tried to keep her anger from her voice, letting this conversation descend into an argument wouldn't settle anything in fact it would only get Blake's back up. "I would like to talk to you about Krystina…Blake surely you can see what she is doing, she's playing us off against each other to try and get what she wants."

"Are you trying to tell me we are being manipulated by a five year old?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"Krystina is intelligent for her years and clearly due to circumstances has picked up bad habits that need to be addressed before they becomes more entrenched."

"And I suppose this is my fault?" Blake muttered rubbing his forehead as another headache threatened, he was far to tired to deal with this, not when he had a full day's work ahead. "Forgive me if I disagree Krystle but all I have seen is my five year old daughter wanting to eat her favourite breakfast, it was hardly an act of rebellion."

"She was testing us, first it was refusing to change her dress when I asked, now it is turning to you when I say no to something and you gave into her. You've been spoiling her Blake."

Starting slightly at that accusation Blake felt the flickering embers of anger. "I've taken care of her, she's had a very difficult time of things over the last year and I think she has dealt with it all marvellously."

"Well I don't agree." Krystle countered unable to believe that Blake refused to see what was right under his nose, perhaps he was like that with all his daughters considering the things he had let Fallon get away with when she was young; well Krystle refused to let Krystina end up the same. "You've let her run wild…Firstly she has become obstinate, she refuses to do as I ask, that's your fault Blake, you've clearly left your impressionable daughter to be influenced by undesirable influences..."

"By undesirable influences you mean Alexis?" Blake cut in unable to keep the sharpness from his tone. Finally they were coming to it, the elephant in the room, the real reason they were even having this conversation. "Why don't you admit it Krystle, you are really angry that I allowed Alexis a role in Krystina's life, you resent that they became close?"

"If we are being blunt about it, then YES." Krystle answered him just as frankly. "How could you have let that woman anywhere near my child, can't you see what she has done, she's turned our little girl into another spoilt brat just like…"

"Just like who Krystle?" Blake snapped. "Fallon and Amanda?"

Blushing slightly as she was caught out in her rather critical assessment Krystle refused to back down. "If you must know then yes, Krystina is acting very much like both your other daughters do when they've spent too much time with their mother! Just how much did you leave the raising of my child to your first wife?"

Clenching his fists Blake caught a glimpse of the mantle clock. He was already running late and this conversation was going nowhere. "This is pointless Krystle and I have to go to work, we'll discuss this later."

"No Blake we'll…"

"I have to go to work." Blake insisted cutting her off as he snatched his briefcase off of his desk and strode towards the door. Pausing on the threshold he added bitterly before he could stop himself. "Why don't you ask Krystina just much of a role Alexis had in her life, how she felt about her, or are you afraid to?"

Stunned by Blake's outburst Krystle could only stand dumbfounded as he stalked out of the library. It took a good minute for her to gather her thoughts. "Or I could just ask Alexis…There are one or two home truths she might be able to tell me."

Part 6:

Pulling back the weight Dex groaned as he felt his muscles strain. It felt good to be able to work out once more and like everything about her the gym Alexis had put together in one of the back rooms was first class. In fact it didn't take long for Dex to feel almost at home here. The ranch style house was really more to his taste than Alexis's a fact that he had heard at length during the few moments they had spent together.

Time Dex would have preferred to be discussing other things but that was difficult considering the fact that they were hardly ever alone for more than a few minutes. Either it was one of the staff, or the devilishly handsome and darn right annoying Jackson Hobbs butting in to drag off Alexis to look at this stud catalogue or sign the latest purchasing orders. Otherwise Alexis was darting off here or there, her life suddenly full of important matters that just couldn't wait.

In truth she was hiding. Burying herself in her work and her new life so she didn't have face the lingering consequences of her old one. Now Dex was prepared to give her some space but it seemed the longer he left the matter alone the worse it was going to be. What he needed was time alone, time to talk when she couldn't just walk out the door, and somehow Dex didn't expect kidnapping would go down particularly well with Alexis even if it was for her own good.

"Oh sorry Dexter I didn't realise you were in here old man." Jackson's irreverent voice jarred Dex from his thoughts and Dex suppressed the urge to wipe that cocky grin off of the playboy's face. "Do you need me to get the nurse to help you into your ice bath, I wouldn't want you to overtax yourself."

"Careful Jackson I'm not that much older than you, and still man enough to teach you your place." Dex muttered reaching for his towel and wiping the sweat from his face.

"Ouch Dexter did I touch a nerve, surely you're not feeling your age…I mean I know it's showing a bit…" Jackson paused before reaching up and running his hand through his own thick dark hair, a clear reference to Dex's own slightly receding hairline.

"You're not worth it." Dex retorted shaking his head as he reached for his bottle of water.

"To bad for you Alexis seems to think I am." Jackson quipped back shooting Dex a taunting smile.

Snorting at Jackson's obvious attempt to provoke him Dex shook his head. "Oh I think she knows exactly what you are…"

"Which is?"

"A conceited playboy with a modicum of talent with horses and not much else." Dex retorted with a smile, pleased when Jackson's award winning smile seemed to freeze. "Let me tell you something else about Alexis Colby, if you cross her she will not rest until there is nothing left of you but memories just remember that before you…"

"Before I what? Believe what you want Dexter but I am not here to harm Alexis, quite the contrary." Jackson snapped and for a moment Dex caught a glimpse behind the playboy façade and that set his nerves on edge, perhaps there was more to this than first met the eye.

"Why are you here Hobbs, I mean you can fritter away other people's hard earned money anywhere in the world and Denver is hardly the heart of the racing universe, so why here, why Alexis?"

"That is my business."

"No." Dex replied his dark eyes boring into the other man's. "No when it comes to protecting Alexis from scumbags who want to hurt or take advantage of her then it becomes my business as well. I will be watching you very closely Hobbs."

"Whatever Dexter…I told you I am not here to hurt her." Jackson retorted then suddenly as if a switch had been flipped the playboy façade was back in place along with that devil may care grin. "You know suddenly I've lost any interest in working out, I had me quite the time last night…Or didn't Alexis enlighten you?"

His anger flared up hot and Dex couldn't resist lunging for the other man, his previous questions forgotten, as he grabbed Jackson by his sweatshirt. "Why you little sh.."

"Shame Alexis fired her." Jackson added before Dex could raise his fist. "But hey plenty more Nanny's in the sea, think you guys could hire a Philippino one next, or maybe Thai, I hear they have a few little tricks to keep a fellows interest."

Curling his lip in disgust as the pieces fell into place Dex pushed Jackson away. "You are not worth it, just stay out of my way, stay away from Alexis, if you try something I'll be watching."

Shrugging off Dex's threat Jackson made for the door muttering barely loud enough for Dex to catch. "It's not me you should be watching."

Before Dex could call after him the door shut, yet Jackson's word stayed with him. Dex had no reason to believe him, but there had been something about they way he had spoken, the earnest way he had insisted he wasn't here to hurt Alexis; he almost had Dex believing him.

Almost…

Perhaps there was more than one thing Dex needed to talk to Alexis about. He was intrigued to know just how thoroughly she had investigated Jackson Hobbs before doing business with him.

It was almost noon when the door to Alexis's office suddenly opened and in strode a smug Dex Dexter pushing a baby carriage with one hand and toting a large picnic basket in the other.

"I tried to tell him you were busy Mrs Colby." Mark her secretary flustered in after him, relieved when his boss only grimaced in his direction and let him beat a hasty retreat without a tongue-lashing.

"I'm busy Dex." Alexis began amazed when Dex sat the large basket down on her desk, on top of the papers she was trying to study.

"Not anymore you're not." Dex insisted his dark eyes twinkling with barely suppressed mischief. "You're having lunch with Jack and I in the park and I won't brook any argument to the contrary."

Shaking her head at Dex's blind obstinacy Alexis tried to prise her paperwork from beneath the large wicker basket. "That's a lovely thought but I can't just drop everything and I already have plans Dex."

"The sun is shining it's a beautiful day and here you are stuck in this monstrosity of a building." Dex insisted ignoring her protest, leaning over the desk to fix Alexis with a puppy dog expression. "Tell me you wouldn't prefer getting out and enjoying your lunch break for a change?"

Sighing Alexis tried to reach for her ringing phone, her frustration only growing as Dex reached out and grasped her wrist. "Dex I told you I already have plans."

"Work plans." Dex corrected her. "You need to slow down a little Alexis or you'll work yourself into an early grave."

Frowning at his less than complimentary suggestion Alexis shook off his hand. "I relax; I go out riding now when I get…well when I get home early enough. I'm a big girl Dex I don't need you to mollycoddle me."

"I'm not." Dex insisted unable to contain the prickle of annoyance as Alexis mentioned riding as a form of relaxation. She didn't go rising with him anymore, instead she went out with Jackson; Alexis claimed it enabled her to catch up on the stud's development but privately Dex believed she just enjoyed Jackson's blatant flirting. "I'm just trying to look out for my friend."

Sighing Alexis tried to soften her refusal. "I know and I appreciate it but I really do have plans today."

"So cancel them…You are not going to get a better offer, I have a magnificent picnic packed, all your favourites even some fruit scones that I know you love." Dex added refusing to take her no for an answer. "Plus the charming company of two of Denver's most eligible bachelors how can you possibly refuse?"

Snorting her amusement Alexis glanced over to the carriage where Jack was fast asleep. "Isn't Jack a little young to be considered eligible to date?"

"He's a Dexter we start young and we have a weakness for stunningly beautiful women." Dex retorted relieved he had finally gotten her to crack a smile. "Please Alexis…" He paused reaching out and catching her hand, holding it gently as he ran his thumb across her knuckles.

"It seems since my return despite living in the same house that I've barely seen you…I want to know how things have been, how certain meetings went." He added pointedly. "You can't blame me for being worried."

"I'm not blaming you Dex but I can't just…" Alexis replied softly almost relieved when her office door opened once more and there stood a surprised Frank Dobson who took in the rather intimate scene with his cool eyes.

"Should I come back later?" Frank asked crisply, his clinical grey eyes taking in how quickly Alexis pulled away from the younger dark haired man that had perched himself on the edge of her desk.

"No…No there is no need Frank I am almost ready."

Relieved by her answer Frank stood and studied the young interloper closely, it took a moment for him to place the face and when he did a slight frown pulled at his brows, another ex-husband and this one seemed interested in changing that. "Dex Dexter?"

"The one and only." Dex retorted flippantly, his own irritation growing as the newcomer continued to look at him like he was the one intruding and not the other way around. "And you are?"

"Frank Dobson Mr Dexter, I am on the Colby Co board and am working closely with Mrs Colby."

"How nice for you." Dex spat back before turning his attention back to a strangely silent Alexis. "Cancel your plans, you need some sunshine." He added pleadingly annoyed when Alexis looked past him and met Dobson's gaze.

"Mrs Colby and I have lunch plans…Unless of course you wish to postpone our discussion?" Frank cut in causing Dex to glare back at him over his shoulder.

"Alexis?"

"No…I…I'm sorry Dex but this really can't wait." Alexis insisted upset that she was disappointing him but really he couldn't just turn up and spring such things on her, she was Alexis Colby her time was hardly her own. "We'll talk tonight I promise."

Snorting in distinct unamusement Dex shook his head. "You mean you'll actually make it home for dinner tonight that would be a first."

"Don't nag me Dex you're not my parent or my husband any longer." Alexis snapped back before she could stop herself. "I don't owe you an explanation."

"Fine!" Dex yelled getting to his feet and retrieving Jack's carriage, pushing it towards the door with such sudden force that it woke his sleeping son who began to cry at being jarred awake.

"Dex…Dammit don't act like a child." Alexis called out. "You've left your basket."

Biting back the answer he wanted to say Dex settled for muttering. "Why don't you share it with Mr Dobson here, you seem to suddenly have so much in common after all."

"Dexxxxxxxx." Alexis called out rising from her chair as Dex stormed out of her office. Collapsing back into her chair Alexis rubbed her forehead feeling the weight of an unspoken question from Frank and choosing to ignore it.

"Well that could have gone better." She muttered mostly to herself.

"He was being unreasonable." Frank pointed out and Alexis nodded in agreement.

"He was being spontaneous." Alexis corrected. "Unfortunately spontaneous doesn't exactly go with my busy schedule."

"He was jealous you were having lunch with me." Frank added and Alexis snorted in amusement. "He expected you to cancel on me for him."

"Dex was just annoyed I did immediately fall in with his plans, he was angry at you by association. We are just friends Frank, true we have a history and Dex tends to be a little protective of me but given some of the people that have tried to threaten or hurt me he has more than a little cause to be cautious."

Surprised by her reply Frank crossed the room towards the desk, opening the large basket and taking note of the contents, a chilled bottle of champagne and plenty of tasty finger food, fresh strawberries and the aforementioned fruit scones.

"This was looks like a romantic lunch to me but I suppose you would know better…." He replied catching Alexis's gaze, watching closely as she got to her feet to look in the basket herself.

Examining the champagne, her favourite vintage, and the scones from that little patisserie she was fond of but never let herself visit; Alexis could understand why someone might jump to that conclusion. "It's not…We're not…It's complicated." She added finally refusing to enlighten him further.

"Well then shall we be off to the St Dennis Club or should we use the picnic…If it's not romantic then…?"

"No." Alexis retorted sharply shutting the basket. "I am looking forward to the St Dennis Club. I'll meet you downstairs I just need to discuss something with Mark and I'll meet you in the car."

Nodding Frank fell in with her plans leaving Alexis alone, her fingers running over the edge of the wicker basket. Perhaps Frank had a point, had she misunderstood Dex's motives for moving back to Denver? It was true that he touched her more than an ordinary friend would; he was protective of her but was that because he was jealous or just concerned.

He couldn't…

Dex couldn't still be in love with her, could he?

Attracted to her, well that was a given, they had always enjoyed a chemistry that sizzled. He had proven that he could be relied on, but a new romance…

Could she have so completely misunderstood the signals he was putting out? Thinking he only wanted to be friends when really he wanted…was hoping for more. Was that why he had asked her to be involved in raising Jack? Thinking that raising a child together would bring them together. Did he want her back in his life permanently…was he even thinking of marriage…

Closing her eyes as suddenly things began to fall into place, conversations, gestures, even the way he looked at her. How could she have been so blind? Perhaps it had been less that she hadn't noticed and more that she hadn't wanted to notice. Alexis had needed Dex's strong arm, needed his shoulder to cry on. He had been there for her when no one else had or even could. He was the only one who wouldn't back down to her, and when she was so near the edge she had needed someone to force her to face her problems.

She owed him more than she could ever repay and yet…

If Dex was getting his hopes up then as his friend Alexis had to tell him the truth. But could she admit to him what she could barely admit to herself, that she was not over Blake that far from it, part of her loved him still would probably always love him. There was no place in her life for a lover right now, she couldn't be that for Dex; and if that was what he wanted or was hoping for then she couldn't be a mother to Jack. It would only confuse things further.

Which was a shame…

Alexis had enjoyed the weight of a child in her arms, it had made her feel needed and grounded in a way that Colby Co couldn't. Yet there could be no repeat of last night, not now, not now she knew. Dex and Jack needed to leave, leave soon before she became too attached. Before she let the reassurance of having a man about, and the addictive pull of being needed on such a basic level by a child undermine her resolve.

It wouldn't be fair to her but it doubly wouldn't be fair to them.

She had to tell him. Tell him it couldn't work. Tonight. They could go out riding together; Alexis now found it easier to talk with the wind in her hair. Tonight she would tell him they couldn't be together, and just hope that their friendship somehow managed to survive.

Pulling her fur back onto her shoulder Krystle Carrington squared her shoulders and walked with her head held high into the Colby Co building. It didn't escape her notice when heads turned to follow her, nor that people stopped in a middle of a conversation to gawp at her; that had been happening ever since her return to Denver and as annoying as it was Krystle had resigned herself to those sort of reactions.

After all who else had to suffer through having their personal business plastered all over the papers? People were by their very nature curious and unfortunately for Krystle there was more than enough juicy gossip in this story to keep it in the papers, even if it had now been relegated from the front pages to the more bitchy society columns.

Even so it was still a relief when she was able to step into the elevator and endure the trip up to Alexis's office alone. It was almost the end of the working day and most people were leaving the building not entering it. The trip up allowed Krystle momentary pause to try and gather her thoughts. There were just so many questions she needed answers to, but knowing Alexis she was unlikely to smile sweetly and indulge Krystle with honest answers. Trying to worry the truth out from among Alexis's many lies was like trying to find a needle in a haystack but Krystle had to try.

Blake's behaviour was so confusing, one moment he was promising to make more of an effort to try and regain her trust and Krystle caught a glimpse of a man she recognised as her husband; then something else took his attention and it seemed as though another personality took over. This Blake Carrington was brusque, unfeeling, and inconsiderate of her feelings in the extreme. Deciding which one was the real Blake caused her head to spin and the only thing that Krystle could think had triggered this split personality was Alexis.

Suddenly the door to the elevator opened and before she could gather her composure there stood the lady in question, and if Krystle was surprised by Alexis's sudden appearance that was nothing to the look of dumb shock on Alexis's face. It was only fleeting, as Alexis quickly hide it under a sneer, but for a moment Krystle was surprised to see something that looked like pain in her nemesis's eyes; something that was quickly forgotten as Alexis hissed venomously.

"What are you doing here Krystle, don't tell me you've gotten lost or perhaps your brain has been so completely scrambled from your little snooze that you have forgotten Blake and Company reside in the Denver Carrington building and this is Colby Co?"

Biting back any number of bitchy comments Krystle tried to force a pleasant smile but considering the strain it probably looked more like a grimace. "I know exactly where I am Alexis, the right place considering I came to see you."

"Me!" Alexis exclamation of surprise was genuine as was the taunting gleam to her eyes as she added. "Don't tell me you came looking for a job, sorry but I'm not hiring."

"That is a relief, I am sure half the secretaries in Denver can sleep safer knowing that."

"Get to the point Krystle dear, some of us have places to go." Alexis snapped turning behind her and signalling the slightly flustered young man, who Krystle could only assume was her current whipping boy, to place the large hamper in the elevator.

"I came to talk to you, there are something's we need to settle."

Snorting in derision Alexis resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the oh so sterling Krystle, who had no doubt come to demand she stay away from Blake. Well Alexis had better things to do with her time and she pushed past a surprised Krystle to step into the elevator, her voice drawling with derision.

"Sorry Krystle as much as I would love to stay here and chat about Blake and his fidelity issues I have a prior appointment, so sorry but I must dash…"

Alexis trailed off pushing the button to close the lift, surprised herself when Krystle barged in the elevator door just shutting behind her leaving them alone in the lift.

Refusing to admit even to herself how slightly intimidating the situation was Alexis stabbed at the button for the lobby. "If you wanted to see me that badly Krystle dear then why don't you make an appointment with my secretary, that is how civilised people behave."

"We have had an appointment pending for sometime Alexis and you know it, now I am calling this meeting." Krystle retorted sharply reaching out to the stop button to pause the lift.

Realising at the last minute what she intended Alexis swore loudly reaching out to try to slap Krystle's hand away, only to miss at the last minute and the two of them slapped down several buttons at once, causing the electrics spark.

"What the hell!" Alexis exclaimed when a moment later the interior light also sparked out out, and the elevator ground to a sudden halt with screech sending both women to stagger into the walls. A moment later the dull illumination of the emergency light flickered into existence.

"Oh dear." Krystle murmured the full wrath of Alexis's gaze bearing into her even across the dimly lit space.

Unable to curb her sarcasm a moment longer Alexis leant against the elevator wall her eyes narrowing in disgust at her companion's stupidity that was now going to cost her far more than just time. "Well Congratulations Krystle you now have my undivided attention."


	17. Misdirections

Part 1:

"How long has it been now?"

"Five minutes since the last time you asked and before you ask again, I don't know how much longer they will be. Do I look like elevator maintenance?" Alexis retorted sharply shifting on her heels, her feet were beginning to ache, these new Manolo's looked stylish but they were more suited to sitting behind a desk, than standing for hours on end; no doubt the reason, beside the price tag of course, that more waitress's didn't go in for wearing them.

"There is no need to bite my head off. I was only asking a question." Krystle mumbled and Alexis resisted the urge to do just that. She certainly had cause but that would mean actually talking to Blake's dumb blonde.

Finally caving in Alexis stepped out of her heels, shrinking a good few inches as she set her stocking'd feet on the carpeted floor of the elevator but the sense of relief was worth it, even if it put her at a further disadvantage in the size stakes should violence break out.

"Oh that is much better." Alexis muttered mainly to herself scrunching up her toes before reaching down to massage her feet.

"Why do you wear them if they hurt?" Krystle blurted out, unable to stop the question from falling off her tongue, her curiosity getting the better of her even as Alexis glanced up at her in surprise.

"Because they look good." Alexis added obviously, her own disbelief growing as Krystle continued to look at her blankly. "I'm Alexis Colby Krystle, I have an image, I haven't made it onto the cover of Women's Wear Daily more times than I can remember by dressing for comfort."

Shaking her head at Alexis's answer Krystle couldn't understand how maintaining an image even when it was painful could be worth it, but then much of what Alexis's did was a puzzle to Krystle. Alexis didn't seem to think or act the way normal decent people did, at least not the type of people Krystle had been raised by and despite her years acclimatising to the rich way of life there were still things that made her look at them like an bemused outsider.

"I will never understand you."

Snorting Alexis could only praise the lord for that, the day she was readable by someone like Krystle was the day they should take her out and shoot her. "That is not my concern Krystle."

An awkward silence descended once more and both women continued to stare at the panel of buttons, at the tiny little speaker that was their only connection to the outside world and the team of engineer's who were supposed to be fixing their little problem.

"Krystina will be going to bed now…She'll have no one to read her a story." Krystle muttered mainly out of a need to fill the silence, surprised when Alexis nodded a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Well if she is still insisting on reading Cinderella over and over again no doubt that will be something of a relief." Alexis retorted her expression tightening momentarily before she forced those feelings back under control.

"You read to her?"

The disbelief in Krystle's voice stung Alexis more than she cared to admit. Not that she particularly cared what Krystle thought of her, but was it so hard to believe she had a maternal bone in her body. Just because she had been a bad wife to Blake, did people automatically assume she must have been a bad mother as well?

Curling back her carefully painted lip in a sneer Alexis hissed back. "I did, why so shocked Krystle, did you think I would be the sort of step-mother to lock her in the attic or send her to bed without supper if she was bad?"

Blushing slightly Krystle avoided Alexis's accusing gaze. It was harder than she thought it would be, but this was why she was here, to find out just what had happened to the family in her absence and Blake was hardly going to tell her that Alexis used to read Krystina bed times stories.

"If I'm honest I prefer not to think of you mothering my child at all." Krystle answered honestly surprised when Alexis nodded her emerald eyes almost distant as she replied.

"It hurts doesn't it…To have someone else take your place, to have the relationship with your child that should be yours alone."

Swallowing hard Krystle could only bring herself to nod.

"Well at least you finally have a taste of how I felt." Alexis added bitterly her open expression closing down so fast Krystle could have sworn later she had only imagined it.

"What?"

Tilting her head to one side Alexis paused before answering. "For years I was the one on the outside looking in, tolerated, allowed to visit my children and grandchildren in the mansion on sufferance. Excluded from family meals and celebrations unless specifically invited."

"You brought that on yourself Alexis." Krystle retorted, refusing to acknowledge to the creeping sense of understanding. "You and your need for revenge."

"Did I?" Alexis muttered. "Funny I thought I only cheated on Blake not my children."

"Your actions hurt them too, every time you tried to punish Blake for divorcing you, it was them that was hurt the most because they were caught in the middle."

Shrugging Alexis tried to ignore the truth in Krystle's words but she wasn't a coward, she had hurt her children by attacking their father, which was why this time she had chosen not to go down that well trodden path. She had her children now, what was past was over, forgotten about and she wasn't going to lose them again. "Things change."

"If by things you mean your relationship with Blake…" Krystle began surprised beyond words when Alexis laughed.

"Blake I was wondering when this conversation would come round to him."

"I don't know what is so funny Alexis. I know you, I know you love Blake, you've always loved him and you'd do anything to get him back…Rome…Singapore…those were the actions of a desperate woman."

"If we are going to go into this I need a drink." Alexis muttered lowering herself to floor and opening the picnic basket she was going to return to Dex but now had a more pressing purpose. The champagne was no longer chilled but it was all they had, and probably because of the stunned expression on Krystle's face Alexis expertly popped the cork and poured a glass.

"Drink? I'm afraid it's not chilled but it is a good vintage."

"No thank you." Krystle mumbled.

"Well I will, it's been too damn long a day and then you go and get me stuck in my own elevator…"

"You had more than a little to do with that yourself." Krystle retorted, before relenting and lowering herself down to sit on the other side of the basket fishing around for another glass.

Raising an eyebrow at her change of heart Alexis said nothing as she filled the flute, setting the bottle down once she had done her hosting duties picking up her own glass. Taking a deep sip she steeled herself for the questions she knew were coming, oh she didn't have to answer and it would be all too easy to misdirect and lead Krystle up the garden path but she was honestly tired of pretending.

"I do love him." The words fell off of her tongue and Alexis froze slightly at realising just who she had confessed to, yet when Krystle didn't immediately explode she was able to relax. Just admitting it out loud was a relief, the taboo secret was no longer that, and having admitted it Alexis felt lighter.

"Do you want him back?" Krystle's question was softly spoken but both women knew how hard it was to both ask and answer.

"Yes…And No." Alexis finally admitted causing Krystle to frown in confusion. Yet Alexis didn't dare look at her, she didn't owe her an explanation, not the woman who in Alexis's eyes was the trigger for all her misery, yet if Krystle had been the trigger Blake himself was the cause.

"I miss him, I miss us, I miss being home with my family but I cannot forgive him for how he has acted and will never forget the pain and suffering his selfishness has caused…I don't think I could ever trust him enough to take him back."

"And that's the truth?" Krystle demanded, it was just so hard to accept what Alexis was saying. It was exactly what Krystle wanted to hear, her rival was quitting the field, Blake was hers if she wanted him and for precisely that reason that it was too good to be true Krystle suspected a trap.

"Believe what you want Krystle." Alexis snapped the openness of a moment before evaporating the light of the other woman's disbelief. "I will never give Blake Carrington the chance to hurt me again, I may have been a slow learner where he is concerned but I am not dumb."

"So you're giving up…Just like that?" Krystle's disbelief was obvious, for years they had been at loggerheads, and Krystle had never been truly able to relax her guard knowing that given half the chance Alexis would swoop in a take her place. That her nemesis was giving up after all this time…

Yet it wasn't her continued disbelief that caused Alexis's temper to bubble. "No not just like that." She retorted bitterly. "Don't dismiss it as nothing, you have no idea what we went through to rebuild our relationship, what I sacrificed for him to make him happy and then all of a sudden he throws it all back in my face and doesn't even have the decency to tell me the real reason why and I know there is more to it than he is telling Krystle. He broke my heart, and then he came back and trampled all over it, spitting on me for good measure, so don't you dismiss my suffering like it was nothing."

Clenching her champagne glass Krystle felt her skin goosebump, it was there in Alexis's voice the pain she had caught a glimpse of earlier. The vulnerable woman that Dex had spoken of once over dinner half way across the world and that Krystle had dismissed as being wishful thinking on his part.

Taking a sip of her own champagne as she struggled to bring her emotions back under her control Alexis cursed herself for giving so much away. She had thought she was doing so much better but just talking to Krystle had raked it all up again and Alexis could remember standing on top of this very building, the night air whipping around her as Denver lay out below her. It would have been so very easy…

"For what it is worth I am sorry that you've been hurt by all of this." Krystle's voice was quiet, so quiet that Alexis wouldn't have caught it if they weren't sitting alone in a silent elevator in the middle of an empty building.

She could have left it at that, yet Alexis had been surprisingly frank and open with her, her pain too tangible to be anything other than real. Perhaps it was her upbringing, her sense of fairness and balance but Krystle felt like she owed a confession of her own just so Alexis didn't feel cheated or short-changed by their exchange.

"I didn't think coming home would have been so hard. All it seems to have done is hurt the people I love, Blake, Krystina…the family. They look at me like I'm an impostor and I feel out of place, the world has moved on without me…They have all moved on without me, sometimes it's like I am living surrounded by strangers."

"Tell me about it." Alexis mumbled shaking her head before a bubble of laughter burst from her lips; it was bitter and lacking in true mirth.

Frowning slightly Krystle couldn't resist asking. "What's so funny?"

"We are…Dear god look at us, we both loath each other and here we are confiding in each other like we were bosom companions and it reminded me of one of those damn hatchet columns. Did you realise one of those so called relationship experts actually suggested we get together and compare notes to see who had been more shoddily treated." Alexis closed her eyes, dear god if the papers ever got hold of this news item. "Bloody busybodies."

"I won't tell them if you won't." Krystle muttered surprised to find something they actually were in agreement on.

"I'll drink to that." Alexis muttered raising her glass in a toast before taking a sip, almost gagging as the elevator gave a sudden shudder before beginning to move once more. "Thank god!"

"Amen to that." Krystle added quickly getting to her feet and brushing down her skirt, watching out of the corner of her eye as Alexis Colby put herself back together. The moment Alexis stepped back into her shoes the vulnerability that Krystle had glimpsed was gone as if it had never existed, those emerald eyes now gave away nothing.

They stood in silence as the elevator made its way down to the lobby, the doors opening with a ping where a small crowd of engineers, Alexis's driver and an aging security guard were waiting.

"What took you so bloody long?" Alexis snapped before one of them could speak, striding out into the lobby and waving her driver to come and pick up the hamper. Slightly more graciously Krystle followed her out, muttering a quiet thanks to the men who had managed to free them before striding to try and catch up with Alexis. She caught up with her just as the driver was opening the door.

"Alexis…I just want to say…" Krystle began the words sticking slightly in her throat as she realised just what she was about to say but she always prided herself on being a big enough person to admit when she was wrong. "Thank you."

Shaking her head slightly Alexis curled her lip in disgust, as if the very idea of having helped Krystle in some way truly disgusted her. Yet in truth Alexis couldn't summon the usual loathing. "Don't thank me Krystle, I haven't given you anything, well nothing worth having at any rate. It's your choice; take him back if you want, live happily ever after if you really believe in fairytales. It's your funeral."

Bristling slightly Krystle tried not to rise to Alexis's baiting, here was the Alexis Colby she remembered and yet she couldn't so quickly dismiss the person she had seen below the mask. "I'm glad to hear we have your blessing."

Slinking into her car Alexis nodded at her driver to shut the door, this little tete a tete was clearly at an end. Yet Alexis wouldn't be Alexis if she allowed Krystle the last word, and before the door closed she added pointedly. "No Krystle you have my pity!"

Part 2:

Closing her eyes for a moment Alexis enjoyed the feeling of sunlight on her face and the wind in her hair. It was so wonderfully peaceful out here, here she could think without the phoning ringing and people demanding things of her, here she could be herself without the fear of people watching and judging her.

"It's beautiful Mother, I can see why you want to build the new house here. It makes me almost envious."

Laughing Alexis opened her eyes turning to glance over her shoulder at her daughter who was sitting astride her own mount just a few feet behind her. "It is pretty wonderful isn't it?"

"And it's all yours."

"You bet your bottom dollar it is." Alexis quipped before urging her mount down the small hill towards the lake. "So apart from a burning desire to actually see your mother on a horse, why are you really here Fallon?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"No but I have a funny feeling you have one."

Sighing as the brought her own horse alongside and matched her mother's pace Fallon tried to think where to start.

"You're not happy Fallon; I wish you would confide in me, as clichéd as it may be talking does help."

"Something you learnt from Dex?" Fallon snapped back, regretting the comment when her mother blanched slightly. "Mother I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I just…"

"Its fine Fallon, Dex and I are just friends, I'm happy he has moved out." Alexis added and she was. True the house did feel empty now he and Jack had moved into their apartment but their living here had only been temporary.

"Jeff wants to try for another baby…We had a bit of a pregnancy scare a few weeks ago and now he's got this mad idea in his head about a new baby being what we need but I just…" Fallon trailed off trying to think of way to admit how she felt without sounding like a bitch.

"You aren't ready for another child?" Alexis questioned unable to leave the matter alone, sometimes admitting something out loud no matter how bad it sounded in your own head was the only way to move forward. "I'm not going to judge you Fallon."

"I…I don't want another child full stop. I love the two I have and I can't see how having another would add anything." Fallon confessed bowing her head slightly. "I had a stressful pregnancy with both of my children; I guess I'm not prepared to willingly put myself through that again. I like my life as it is, I'm building something at The Carlton that I think I can really be proud of and another baby would take up so much of my time…"

"And you already feel pulled in a dozen directions, you have enough people clamouring for your time that you can't imagine how you would fit in another." Alexis added able to understand just how that felt and she shot Fallon a small smile. "You're not being selfish darling; you have a right to time for yourself."

"Yeah well try telling that to Jeff, he keeps accusing me of putting The Carlton before him and the children."

"He'll calm down." Alexis added placatingly. "Jeff loves you, he is probably just feeling a little neglected."

"I hope your right." Fallon added sullenly. "But I'm close to the end of my patience and if that wasn't bad enough the atmosphere at home what with Daddy and Krystle fighting and…Oh sorry Mummy I didn't think I…"

"Fallon it's alright, I am not going to keel over or breakdown just because you mentioned your father. " Alexis sighed. "As for his relationship with Krystle I really don't care what they do, let them get married and live happily ever after it no longer concerns me."

"But…"

"No buts Fallon." Alexis snapped. "I won't have you worrying or feeling sorry for me, I was terrible hurt by your father but he wasn't my entire life, I still have you children and Colby Co, and I am building a home I can be proud of, my life is hardly empty."

And Dex…Well at least they still had their friendship…

Alexis had been dreading having the conversation, yet she knew that it couldn't be avoided. She had been avoiding the situation for far too long as it was. She had realised back in LA that Dex was probably, possibly, fine almost definitely still in love with her and so she had ran back to Denver. During the time apart she had successfully managed to convince herself that she had imagined it but then he had returned to Denver and even though she hadn't wanted to Alexis was forced to accept the evidence.

Dex still loved her, but was he still in love with her?

That was the million-dollar question but Alexis wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer; not really because then she would have to do something about it.

It had been a gruelling evening, the conversation with Krystle had disturbed her on so many levels that by the time she had gotten home all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep, sleep for a hundred years if possible. Walking down the hallway to her room Alexis was surprised to see the light still on in the sitting room, the door wedged ajar. She could have carried on walking but she didn't. Stepping into the room she paused taking in the sight before her.

Dex was fast asleep in one of the armchairs his son his arms, and Jack was snoozing just as contentedly. It was a picture perfect scene and if she had a camera handy…

Had he been waiting up for her? What other reason could he have for being in here and not in the nursery or even his own bedroom? Had he been worried about her, worried enough to spend an uncomfortable night in a chair rather than sleep in his own bed?

Nudging him gently Alexis murmured. "Dex wake up…Don't sleep here…Let's put Jack down before you drop him."

"mmmm." Dex mumbled blearily opening his eyes; his dark eyes unfocused blinked up at as a genuine smile light his face. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself." Alexis replied companionably tugging on his arm to get him to stand not surprised when he bumped into her and slid an arm about her shoulders to steady himself.

"Where am I?"

"You fell asleep in the sitting room, come on lets get Jack in his crib it's late."

A moment later a slightly more awake Dex carefully lowered his son into his crib and tugged up the baby's blanket so he wouldn't get cold. "Sleep tight little man." He whispered before reaching up to stroke his son's soft hair.

Smiling down at the sleeping baby Alexis couldn't resist pressing a kiss to her fingers before brushing them against his plump cheek. "Night baby."

Glancing up she was surprised to see Dex staring down at her intently his dark eyes focused on her face, an expression gracing his features that confused her. "What?"

But Dex didn't answer her question instead he lifted the hand that had touched his son so gently to cup her cheek, caressing her skin reverently with his thumb as his eyes dropped to her lips. Alexis was so stunned by the sudden change of pace that it wasn't until Dex was leaning forward and she could feel his hot breath against her skin that she finally snapped out of her stupor, pushing him away.

"No."

Sighing deeply as if resigned to her rejection Dex tried to mask his disappointment. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have."

"No you shouldn't have."

"I know that…I didn't mean to, it just…Look we're both tired and I guess I just got caught up in the moment…" Dex rambled on ignoring Alexis's attempt to speak.

"Dex…"

"I'm sorry Alexis I know I just overstepped the mark, I'm pushing you… it's too soon, I know that."

"Dex…"

"You're a woman who needs her space Alexis and I've been crowding you." He added running his hands through his hair in agitation clearly more upset by his action than Alexis was herself.

"Not just now…Today in your office, I could tell you were busy but I didn't think of calling ahead and asking you if you wanted to have lunch, I only thought about how wonderful it would be for the three of us to spend some time together and…Look I'm sorry, can't we just forget it happened and go back and start over…We can go back can't we?"

Perhaps it was the genuine fear in his voice or perhaps it was the memory of just how good he had been to her, or perhaps it was the knowledge that once upon a time she had loved him back. Perhaps that was why Alexis couldn't bring herself to break his heart. "Sure we can Dex."

The look of relief and joy on his face made her little lie almost worthwhile. "I just think I need some time to myself for a while, alright?"

"Sure…The apartment is practically ready it's only the bathroom that needs finishing, Jack and I can move in tomorrow if you want?"

"I think…I think that might be for the best." Alexis admitted sadly.

"And that'll give you all the time you need to think." Dex added mainly to himself before he turned to face her one more time. "I know we can't rush things…If things are meant to be they'll happen in their own time but I just want you to know that when…if you decide in my favour, I'll be waiting, I'd wait for you forever."

"Earth to Mother…Come in Mother." Fallon's voice jarred Alexis from her memories and she was surprised to realise they had ridden all the way back to the ranch and Fallon had already dismounted.

Blushing slightly at being caught out daydreaming Alexis swung herself down from the saddle, handing off her horse to a waiting groom before leading her daughter back into the house. "Are you staying for breakfast Fallon?" Alexis asked anxious to draw attention away from her previous distraction.

"If you're inviting me, yes."

"Darling you have an open invitation to this house, you're my daughter my home is your home."

"That's good to know, you never know when I might take you up on that." Fallon muttered sitting down at the large dining table and shaking out her napkin as a smartly suited houseman poured her a cup of delicious smelling coffee. "I'm glad to see your coffee has improved Mother."

"Don't be impertinent Fallon, I might choose to rescind that invite." Alexis retorted and both women shared a chuckle, looking up in unison as the door opened and they were joined by the only remaining houseguest.

"Good Morning Alexis, you are looking particularly radiant this morning…" Jackson flattered his employer, shooting her a playful wink as he took his seat before turning his attention to Fallon who seemed almost punch drunk at the sight of his dimples. "And my who can this vision of loveliness be."

Rolling her eyes at their interlopers blatant flirting Alexis glared at Jackson over the top of her cup. "You have met my daughter Fallon before Jackson however briefly at the award dinner remember?"

"Your daughter…No sisters…"

"Jackson can you cease with the hearts and flowers, I've not even finished one cup and at this rate I won't manage to keep my breakfast down."

Not daunted by his boss's acerbic tone Jackson quickly turned his attention to Fallon. "Well Fallon how are you enjoying your visit, what do you think of the place, pretty awesome isn't it?"

"The coffee is excellent, the food is rather nice and as for the views…" Fallon trailed off catching her mother's eye and sharing a knowing grin. "Well they aren't half bad either."

Leaning forward Jackson helped himself to coffee, before whispering provocatively, "Any views in particular?"

"Oh god stop please…" Alexis groaned relieved when her butler interrupted them.

"Long distance phone call for you Mrs Colby."

"Thank you John you can put it though here." Alexis retorted picking up her coffee and moving to the sideboard waiting for the phone to ring smiling to herself as Jackson continued to try his charms on an amused Fallon. Picking it up she listened intently to what was said before putting the phone back down.

"Mummy are you alright?"

"Alexis she's right you look far too pale."

"Mummy who was it, what did they want, what's going on."

Sighing Alexis retook her seat. "Trouble that's what."

Taking a deep breath Blake pushed himself away from the side, ducking his head under the water as he took a firm stroke and kicked off from the side of the pool. He had already been out here for a good twenty minutes and the water felt good, the exercise just what he needed to invigorate him after another disturbed night.

This time it hadn't been dreams of his family turning their backs on him that had woken him; it had been the fact that he hadn't been able to shut his brain off. He kept wondering, turning it over and over in his mind, just what had they talked about all that time. What had Alexis said that had left Krystle so quiet, not angry, angry he could have dealt with but thoughtful and introverted; that Blake didn't know how to combat.

Reaching the far end of the pool Blake broke to the surface, panting slightly with the exertion as his body reminded him that he wasn't as young as he liked to think. You're getting old Blake, too old to be playing these stupid games, too old for complicated romantic entanglements. It's time to settle down, time to get his life sorted out. Time to make a choice and stick with it, even though Blake had tried that already and just look where it had gotten him.

Pulling himself up out of the pool Blake padded over to his towel, drying his face before he pulled on his towelled dressing gown.

He had made his choice. It was too late to change his mind now, even if he was having second thoughts. He just needed to find a way to make this work, once things were back to normal with Krystle then he would find it easier to shrug aside his doubts. Yes that was what he would do…If only he could think of how?

"Blake?"

Krystle's sudden appearance startled Blake and he whirled around, his shock clear on his face.

"Good morning Krystle, did you sleep well?"

Sighing Krystle shook her head. "No not really…Can we talk?" She asked a relieved smile lighting up her face when Blake nodded and she led them over to the patio furniture, perching lightly on a chair and waiting for Blake to do the same before continuing.

"I…"

"I…"

They both began at once, breaking off to laugh in mutual embarrassment.

"Please Krystle, you go first." Blake insisted, trying to keep a pleasant open expression on his face when deep down his stomach churned. She was here to tell him she was leaving, leaving him and taking Krystina and what was worse Blake couldn't honestly say that he blamed her or that she didn't have just cause.

"I don't know where to start really." Krystle replied softly. "I've been thinking about us, about everything that has happened since my return."

"You do know how much I regret lying to you, if you believe nothing else Krystle you have to believe that." Blake cut in unable to bear to hear what she was going to say next, he could guess, and it would mean he was left all alone once more.

"I…I do believe you Blake." Krystle grudgingly admitted. "I know you did it to protect me, even if it was mainly done to protect yourself…Blake we can't go on like this, you have to know that?"

"Please Krystle, just give me once last chance, I know I don't deserve it but once upon a time we were so happy together don't you miss that?" Blake pleaded reaching out and catching her hand.

"I do." Krystle admitted her sapphire eyes boring in Blake's own dark orbs. "I just don't know if we can get that back Blake, and I don't think I could bear the disappointment of living with something that wasn't as wonderful as what we had."

"We won't know if we don't try." Blake argued logically watching as Krystle hung her head unable to hold his gaze, to bear the weight of his pleading.

"Do you really even want to, I mean really want to? Are you sure you wouldn't be happier trying to reconcile with Alexis, she still loves you…" Krystle rambled on missing the sudden tenseness from Blake's frame.

For Blake Krystle's last statement had left him reeling. She couldn't mean it, Krystle had to be assuming, Alexis surely wouldn't have said such a thing and especially not to Krystle. Swallowing Blake tried to get some moisture to his suddenly dry throat. "I'm sure."

"Well then." Krystle added her voice suddenly stronger more determined. "I think we should start again, from scratch, put all of this behind us." She paused before holding out her hand to Blake to shake. "I'm Krystle, I like riding, long walks on the beach at sunset and spending time with my beautiful daughter."

Amused by Krystle's approach Blake reached out and shook her hand, holding on to it for the time being. "I'm Blake, I'm a workaholic, a terrible father oh and I hog the covers."

Laughing at Blake's attempt to be self depreciative Krystle shook her head, "I am sure you are perfectly charming Mr Carrington."

"Why don't you let me take you on a date and find out for yourself Miss Grant, I don't know if I can arrange a beach but riding and a sunset…" Blake trailed off pleased when Krystle smiled and nodded. "Good how about later…"

"Mr Carrington there is a phone call for you." Gerard's sudden appearance had Blake cursing.

"Tell them I'll call them back." He all but barked surprised when Gerard didn't immediately flee but hovered nervously. "What?"

"Forgive me Mr Carrington but I think you will want to take this call…" Gerard replied trying to be as discrete as he could but in the face of his employers continued obstinacy. "Its Mrs Colby sir and she insists it is important…of deadly importance she said."

"Thank you Gerard I will be right there." Blake whispered yet his voice carried, turning to glance at Krystle Blake tried to feign a nonchalant expression yet judging by Krystle's suddenly nervous face Blake could only guess he hadn't quite pulled it off.

Just what could be so important that Alexis would willingly contact him…

Part 3:

Grunting through his clenched teeth Dex tried to shuffle his shopping bags, retrieve his keys from his back pocket and calm his bawling son, all while wondering how the hell mothers seem to cope with this on a daily basis. Dex had planned rescue missions, had smuggled people across borders, hell he had once even escaped a heavily armed enemy stronghold with a paralysed deposed monarch slung across his shoulders; getting back into his new apartment should be child's play.

"Hey need a hand there?"

"Thank you YES." Dex exclaimed craning his neck to try and catch a glimpse of his rescuer but the bottles of pasta sauce in his brown paper shopping bag lurched ominously towards the edge of his over stuffed bag and he had to straighten up quickly to avoid it going on a one-way trip towards the floor. "If you can just get my keys out of my pocket and open the door I would be eternally grateful."

"Sure no problem."

A moment later the door swung open and Dex was able to march into his apartment dropping the shopping on the breakfast counter. Breathing a sigh of relief, as for a while there he thought he would never make it inside and calling the building supervisor only the day after he had moved in would have been too embarrassing.

"Did you forget something or isn't he yours?"

Damn…Jack… Dex smacked himself upside the head turning on his heel to retrieve his son from the corridor stopping in surprise as he caught sight of his rescuer for the first time. She was younger than him and pretty, quite pretty in fact, with thick red hair that hung down past her shoulders. "Thank you…I'm Dex and this squealing monster is my son Jack."

"I bet he's a cutie when he's not screaming his head off…Oh I'm Angela by the way, I live just across the hall, so hi neighbour."

"Hi." Dex replied holding out his hand for her to shake, pleasantly surprised when at the touch of his hand his neighbour practically blushed fuchsia.

"You're new right…Of course you are…stupid question…Hence all the boxes and…" Angela rambled on cursing herself silently as her handsome new neighbour simply smiled and flashed a pair of cute dimples. "Well I'll let you get on I'm sure your wife won't want you keeping this guy out in the cold."

"I'm not married… and Jack's mother died shortly after giving birth." Dex replied surprisingly himself by his willingness to confide in a stranger.

"Oh god I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried…I don't think before I open my mouth sometimes."

"That's alright we weren't together at the time." Dex replied before glancing about his disarrayed kitchen. "Can I offer you a coffee…That's if I can find the mugs, I'm still not sure where they are."

"Oh…No…I mean I would love to but I have an appointment…and Oh shit!" Angela exclaimed glancing at her watch. "Sorry but I'm running late, another time."

"I look forward to it." Dex muttered in bemusement as his neighbour all but tripped over her own feet in order to get away. If it wasn't so tragic he would laugh but she was the second woman in two days who had practically battered down the door to get away from him. Perhaps he should consider changing his aftershave?

"They're running late." Blake grumbled staring at his watch as the minute hand continued tick round.

"They'll be here Dad." Steven retorted in an attempt to placate his ruffled father. Blake Carrington hated being ordered about by anyone, but especially by Alexis Colby and it seemed he was determined to make this meeting as difficult as possible from the outset. At least Mother had had the sense to allow them to meet at Denver Carrington and didn't demand Blake trek over to Colby Co as Steven wouldn't have liked to predict just how short his father's temper would have gotten then.

"What did she say it was about?"

"The Korean leases but she wouldn't go into detail on the phone just ordered me about like one of her damn lackeys." Blake muttered bitterly and Steven took a deep sigh to try and calm his nerves and the pervading atmosphere.

He didn't know whether it was a good thing or not when a few moments later the doors opened and a nervous Marsha ushered in the Colby Co group. Adam entered first nodding politely at his father and brother heading for the small table and immediately retrieving a handful of complicated looking legal documents. "Father…Steven."

Then on his heels was a composed looking Frank Dobson who was immediately followed by Alexis who had barely shut the door behind her when Blake was leaping for her jugular.

"For a meeting so important that I had to cancel my other plans you took your sweet time in getting here. I am not one of your lapdog's Alexis…"

"And yet you waited so patiently like a good little boy." Alexis sneered back brushing aside his anger like a lion would a fly. "Do you want a biscuit or your belly rubbed?"

"Why you…"

"Mother perhaps since all our time is precious you would care to tell us just what is so important?" Steven cut in before Blake could physically launch himself up from his seat.

"That is precisely what I was going to do before Blake's unprovoked attack, five minutes late and he bites my head off, even I can't control midtown traffic." Alexis muttered bitterly, reluctantly taking the only available seat that would just as her luck would have it placed her right next to Blake.

Biting his tongue Blake resisted the urge to escalate the argument further, Steven was right, the more they argued the more time it would take. "Fine let's start." He blustered before turning to Alexis. "Well?"

"I'll cut to the chase shall I?" Alexis asked choosing to look at her son's rather than their father, not that she needed to meet his gaze to know she had his attention, she could feel his eyes burning into her cheek. "I received a disturbing report from a 'friend' in the South Korean Oil ministry…"

"By friend I take it you mean spy?" Blake butted in finally drawing Alexis's attention to himself, her emerald green eyes meeting and holding his gaze and for a moment there could only have been the two of them in the room. There was much that could be said without words and the intensity of the exchange left the other occupants feeling uncomfortable, or at least Adam and Steven shifted awkwardly in their seats.

"As I was saying." Alexis finally added, when the staring competition with Blake ended in an uneasy draw.

"My informant told me that there has been a great deal of discussion and let me be blunt open concern about the ability of Colby Co and Denver Carrington to meet the requirements of the leases contract. Certain parties would prefer it if the contract between our two companies and the government was conveniently overturned on some technicality and another oil company was awarded the leases."

"But they can't." Blake blustered. "We won those contracts fair and square, and we have fulfilled all of our obligations they have no grounds to cancel our leases."

Glancing over at Adam Alexis motioned him to speak. "Actually that isn't quite true; there is one loophole they could use."

"Explain and then tell me how the hell we didn't spot this before." Blake all but growled and his son swallowed nervously.

"Well it wasn't a loophole…or a concern at the time. It is the clause about supportive and stable partnership, sub paragraph b; ignoring all the technical language it basically enables the government to rescind the leases if they believe there has been an irretrievable and irrevocable breakdown in the partnerships between the two companies, or a likelihood of one."

"I see." And Blake did, of course that hadn't been a concern at the time. "How do we fix this?"

"We make nice." Alexis spat back, the contempt in her tone telling Blake just how she really felt. "We invite a deputation from the South Korean government to come and inspect all the wonderful progress we have made and then we put on a show of unity that would put the Chinese to shame."

"And they'll buy that?" Frank spoke up for the first time during the meeting pointed glancing between the two CEO's who even now sat stiffly in each other's presence.

"We'll make them buy it." Alexis hissed. "I am not about to loose the deal of the decade over this. Besides they only have the allegations of a few gossip rags to back up the rumours of a rift. On paper the partnership looks strong; the Colby Co involvement in helping to rescue and salvage The Carolina will work in our favour."

"How very convenient." Blake muttered under his breath yet he could tell from the way Alexis froze that she had heard him.

"Colby Co has been more than pulling its weight, now it's time for Denver Carrington to do the same and that attitude will not help matters."

"My attitude?" Blake retorted flushing angrily. "May I remind you it was you who decided to palm me off on dealing with your latest lackey."

"No offence taken of course." Frank cut in only the tightening of his lips contradicted his light retort.

"I don't frankly care how you take it Dobson." Blake growled back not even turning away from staring at Alexis to glare at Frank. "So in the interest of cooperation Alexis will you take over running your side of this partnership?"

Meeting Blake's intense gaze Alexis forced down the sudden flip in her stomach being the sole focus of his attention triggered. She was doing this in order to hold on to those leases, not to have an excuse to spend time with Blake. "If it will keep you on a tighter leash then yes."

Gritting his teeth, his eyes glinting with a fire and an energy that had been lacking for some time Blake couldn't suppress the feeling of perverse pleasure he got in baiting her. He savoured the flare of fury in her eyes as he delivered his retort.

"Well as a pedigree bitch you would know all about that!" The tension was coiling between them, an energy that Blake recognised as he did the other little signs, the flushed cheeks and shortness of breath. Dear god if they were alone now he would…

"Hey now that's enough!" Steven cut in surprised when his parents suddenly looked apart unable to even stare at anything other than the table. "We need to cooperate, how the hell is tearing strips off of one another going to help?"

"It isn't…" Alexis muttered getting to her feet and grabbing her briefcase. "How could I ever have been so deluded to think this might actually work, that only leaves one option."

"What other option?" Blake questioned his eyes narrowing as his body seemed to go into withdrawal as Alexis headed towards the door, the pull to follow her was so strong that Blake actually found himself on his feet before he realised it.

"Alexis what other option?" He asked almost softly this time, the almost pleading quality in his voice surprising both himself and Alexis who stopped dead in her tracks.

Turning back to glance at him curiously over her shoulder Alexis paused before answering. "If we can't learn to deal with this like civil adults Blake, then I will have no option but try and buy you out."

"Carrington wait up." Frank called out as he left Blake's office trying to catch up with the youngest son as the eldest stayed behind to try and talk some sense into the Carrington Patriarch.

"I don't think we have any business Mr Dobson." Steven was the measure of politeness as Frank drew level with him but Frank could tell from the firm set of his jaw that Steven was actually worried to have been singled out.

"I think we do…Shall we go into your office?"

"I don't think that would be appropriate." Steven all but hissed grabbing Frank's arm and squeezing it warningly.

"I just wanted to enquire about the paperwork you were due to send me, we are supposed to be working together on this after all and yet I haven't heard from you recently. How can Colby Co aid Denver Carrington if you aren't giving the right intelligence, or have you changed your mind about cooperating?"

Swallowing nervously Steven's flickered around the hallway yet no one seemed to be paying them the slightest of attention. "We haven't changed our mind."

Smiling brightly, or as brightly as Frank Dobson could smile he replied softly. "That is excellent news, together our two companies have much to give one another. I should expect the paperwork I need soon?"

"Sure." Steven nodded his thoughts returning to his office and the interesting prospects offered by Lawson Oil. "I will have something sent before the week is out."

Nodding his thanks Frank made his way back towards Blake's office. He had shared the ride over with Adam meeting up with Alexis in the downstairs lobby and he was hoping that Adam had waited for him like he asked. Yet when he made it back to the small anteroom outside of Blake's office Adam wasn't there, nobody was there in fact, not even Blake Carrington's officious little secretary.

Never one to waste an opportunity Frank took the time to do a little snooping, yet there was little incriminating left on the desk. He was just about to leave and hail himself a cab when he caught the sound of raised voices coming from the office. The door hadn't shut properly and creeping closer he was able to catch the drift of the conversation. It was Adam and Blake and judging from the tone and volume it wasn't the friendliest of exchanges.

"…but why not father. If you just asked or let me ask, it wouldn't take much and you know mother has a contact in most organisations…"

"Yes I have no doubt Alexis has her little spies but I will not stoop to it do you hear now that's an end to it!"

"But…"

"No Adam. Now if you don't mind I have a lot of matters to attend to."

"Like trying to work out who is buying up your stock."

"I said drop it! I will find that out my way do you hear?" Blake all but bellowed, a tell tale banging sound that must have been him slamming his fist on his desk.

"Fine! But if you won't let me use mother's influence at least let me help in trying to find this Captain Terence of yours."

"Thank you but I have Jeff handling that for me."

"Sainted Jeff of course you do." Adam retorted and Frank could tell from the way he spat the name just what Adam thought of Jeff Colby.

"I prefer to leave the matter to Jeff to handle he has more experience."

"And of course you trust him."

"You do work for your mother Adam, I expect you to do what is best for Colby Co and besides if we are being frank about it then I'm afraid your track record speaks for itself."

"No matter who I work for I am still your son and I am trying to do what is best for the family….The whole family father, that includes you and mother!"

"And I just wish I could believe that…"

"Father!" Adam's exclamation was loud and full of righteous anger. "How dare…I have tried not take sides in this, I love you and Mother, I am the only one trying make peace here."

"Fine!" Blake spat. "You want to prove yourself to me fine. Tell me the truth, is Alexis the one behind this damn investigation into the Carolina?"

"Mother had nothing to do with it."

"Well of course you would say that." Blake's response was mocking.

"You doubt my word?"

"Your word has been known to be flexible depending on who you were trying to please at the time Adam."

There was a pause and sudden shuffling of papers then a sharp click as if lots of paperwork had been hastily shoved into a briefcase.

"Adam I'm s…"

"Don't bother." Adam's reply was practically snarled. "You know you should try being the black sheep sometimes Father then you might know how it feels to be constantly overlooked by my own father; having to fight for my own place in the family. And perhaps you are right, perhaps it is time I returned to my 'old habits' and started putting the interests of those who actually believe in me first after all."

"Adam I didn't mean…"

"Oh yes you meant it, you know its funny, all this time I've worried about how to make you proud of me; the great Blake Carrington and his disgrace of a son, bringing shame to the Carrington name. Well look at yourself in the mirror father, I don't think there is much I can do to the Carrington name that you haven' already accomplished."

The sound of hurried footsteps had Frank back away from the doors moving across the room to feign interest in an expensive looking painting. When Adam suddenly appeared at his elbow he jumped convincingly. "Dear god Adam don't sneak up on an old man like that you'll give me a heart attack."

Snorting in distinct unamusement Adam nodded towards the elevator. "I doubt that Frank, you'd need to have a heart to damage."

Humming to himself as he unscrewed his jar of sauce and poured into over his part cooked pasta Dex glanced at the clock, wondering if he had enough time to actually eat his meal before Jack woke up again. Hoping for the best Dex stirred in the sauce and put the pot back on the hob before wandering back to his refrigerator and treating himself to his first cold beer.

Leaning back against the side Dex enjoyed the taste of the cold liquid as it soothed his throat. It had been a long day, but he had accomplished a great deal and it left a warm glow of satisfaction. He had his son, a home, and he was coping quite well. It would be even better when the new nanny started in the morning.

There was only one thing missing, someone to come to and that might take some working on. It didn't even have to be romantic, just having someone there to talk to who could actually understand and answer back would be enough. The urge to pick up the phone and invite Alexis over for a housewarming was strong yet Dex knew if he pushed her now he would really lose her for good.

She wasn't ready. He needed to play it cool for a while, let her come to the realisation on her own that she missed him, that she needed him in her life. The time apart might also serve to cool his own rising passion, if he came on too strong when she did cave then he could scare her off.

It needed to be light.

And in the meantime well a little innocent flirtation couldn't hurt?

Hearing his doorbell go Dex couldn't stifle his grin, perhaps now he had excuse to dig out those coffee mugs?

Quickly turning down the heat on his dinner Dex headed over to the door, pulling it open he quipped. "I knew you couldn't resist watching me stumble about the kitchen?" Yet his cocky grin fell from his face as he realised just who was standing on his doorstep.

"Monica what the hell are you doing here?" Dex muttered surprised as she thrust an expensive bottle of wine under his nose.

"Housewarming gift…Mmmm is that pasta, the wine was a good choice then, god I'm starving now where is my little brother I've got a hundred cuddles saved up."

Blinking in surprise as she pushed passed him and entered the apartment Dex was left standing by the door; Monica was here in Denver, in his apartment. Dear god knows what she wanted but right now Dex was left with a more immediate problem he had no idea where the hell he had unpacked his corkscrew.

Part 4:

Squinting against the setting sun Blake Carrington marvelled at the beauty of Colorado. It had been his idea to surprise Krystle by whisking her off for their 'date' earlier that afternoon. In truth the idea of getting the hell out of Denver appealed to him for many reasons not just because it would ensure that they weren't interrupted. Although considering the stunt Alexis had pulled earlier in his office, threatening to buy him out unless he played ball…well right now he wasn't sure he would put it past her to try and ruin his last chance with Krystle out of spite.

And Blake wasn't self-deluded enough not to realise he was on his last chance.

It was time to finally close the door on his lingering feelings for Alexis, the meeting in his office had hammered it home just how self-destructive their behaviour had become; not only for them as individuals but as a family. Intellectually he knew that their relationship was over and despite the strong stirrings of sexual attraction that still ignited between them Blake knew he had gone too far down the road to turn back now; not that Alexis would ever take him back. No she had made her disgust for him quite clear and if they were going to have to work together on this Korean deal then Blake needed to be clear in his own mind where the line must be drawn.

Turning to stare at his companion Blake smiled as the setting sun cast red and pink hues across Krystle's face causing her silver blonde hair to reflect back the dying light. She looked so peaceful and content that it brought an easy smile to Blake's face. As if sensing his attention Krystle dragged her eyes away from the sunset to turn and smile at him; a smile that lightened his thoughts and his heart, banishing the lingering wraiths.

"Penny for your thoughts Blake?"

Laughing as he was caught admiring her beauty Blake admitted bashfully. "Just admiring the scenery."

Blushing at his flattery Krystle nodded her thanks before urging her mount onward, heading back down the mountain to where their limousine waited.

"It has been a wonderful afternoon Blake thank you."

"No thank you for agreeing to come, keeping an old man like me company."

"You're not old." Krystle chastened him before adding playfully. "Well not really old…."

"Hey now young lady I'll have you know there is life in these old bones yet." Blake teased back his voice full of mock outrage.

"Oh really?"

"Really!" Blake added his eyes narrowing suspiciously as Krystle's smile increased. "Oh I know that look, what is it?"

"Well then you should be up for a little race?" Krystle replied not waiting for Blake to answer as she urged her own mount quickly into a canter.

"Why you little cheat."

Laughing at his annoyance Krystle called out behind her. "First one to the bottom gets to pick where we stop for dinner."

Urging his own horse faster to catch her up Blake was determined that was one bet he wasn't about to lose."

Watching as Monica made herself at home in his apartment, setting down a bag far too large to be a handbag on the sofa; Dex wondered just what deity he had offended, true he had wished for company, and a Colby but Monica was not the lady he had in mind.

"Monica what are you doing here?"

Startled by Dex's curt tone Monica almost choked on her wine. "Visiting, why did I need to make an appointment?"

"But how did you find me…I've only been here a couple of days." Dex asked his annoyance growing as Monica blushed slightly and fiddled with her long hair.

"I have a former classmate in your conveyancer's office and they passed along your address."

"I see." Dex muttered gritting his teeth slightly.

"Don't be mad Dex I wanted to see Jack and you did say I could be part of his life."

"Yeah but I was thinking visits to LA to see you, not you dropping in uninvited at my apartment."

Huffing slightly Monica grabbed her bag setting her wine glass down on the breakfast bar. "Well if you want me to leave then fine…"

"No." Dex countered holding his hands up, unable to suppress the slightly guilty feeling. "No I didn't mean…Look I'm sorry it was just a bit of a surprise that's all and I guess I'm embarrassed as this place is still a mess. I haven't invited anyone over yet, I was waiting until all the work was finished. I don't even have a proper guest room, just a couch…"

"So I can stay?" Monica asked her blue eyes hopeful, her obvious loneliness striking a cord within Dex. Monica had lost her mother, her brother was off enjoying his playboy lifestyle, and from what Dex knew of Bliss the sisters didn't enjoy the smoothest of relationships; and as for problems with your father that Dex could easily understand.

Besides it might be nice to have a little adult company and if there was tension he could always ask her to leave…

Forcing a smile Dex shrugged. "Sure why not, at least I have someone to help unpack boxes."

Tapping his fingers on the cheap plastic table Adam stared across the table at his companion. Not that his companion was giving him much attention, his attention being focused on the paper in his hand. A slight frown marring his otherwise expressionless face so that Adam found it difficult to tell is he was reading the financial papers, the latest bit of society gossip or perhaps even the sports column.

"You boys want more coffee?" The gum chewing waitress demanded as she waddled back over to their table.

Curling his top lip in disgust Adam shook his head, one sip of the vile brew they had the nerve to call coffee had been enough and he certainly didn't want anymore.

"Sure we do." Adam's companion answered for him, feigning a gracious smile as both their cups were topped up, returning to his paper when the obese woman waddled back to the counter.

"How long do we have to wait here?" Adam grumbled looking at his watch. "I have am due to pick Dana up for dinner at the ranch, and if we're late you can bet Mother will want to know why."

"Relax Adam we'll be leaving soon besides I have a dinner date I don't intend to miss" Frank Dobson replied, folding his paper and finally sparing Adam a second glance. "You won't need to wait much longer and as I assured you when we left the office it will only be for your benefit."

And as if Frank's words were prophetic the payphone over by the toilets began to ring.

"Well then Carrington go answer it." Frank muttered clearly bored by the whole affair. Yet there was something quite amusing watching the proud Adam Carrington wander around like a lackey.

Reaching the phone Adam lifted the receiver unable to feel slightly ridiculous as he asked. "Hello?"

"Adam Carrington?" A gravely voice questioned and Adam frowned at the question, who else where they expecting.

"Yes."

"Good Morning Mr Carrington, it is pleasant to finally talk to you…I have been following your progress for quite some time."

"And you are?" Adam demanded surprised when his mysterious caller laughed gruffly.

"Well that is quite the question but I did not call to talk about me Mr Carrington; I called to talk about you…your future."

Shaking his head Adam retorted sharply. "Look sir I don't know who you think you are, or what sick little game you are playing but I can take care of my own future thank you so goodb…"

"He will never give you your proper birthright."

Surprised by the enigmatic statement Adam was startled out of putting down the receiver.

"Oh he'll give you a share of the stock, just like the others but you know Blake Carrington only has one successor in mind for his throne and that is not you Adam."

"What do you…That is none of your…" Adam spluttered.

"It hurts doesn't it to realise that an interloper will always be closer, will be more highly thought of than you ever will. He's not even a Carrington, just married in, whilst you the son and heir are pushed aside not even considered."

The voice paused. "Has he even given your offers of support anything more than lipservice? I can change all that, I can give you what is rightfully yours."

Pausing as he gripped the receiver tightly Adam warred with his better judgement. He knew he should laugh of the offer, slamming the phone down. He had Colby Co and Alexis's high opinion, he didn't need to prove anything to Blake and yet…

The idea of Jeff Colby succeeding Blake at Denver Carrington made his blood boil, that was his birthright, as the eldest that should be his chair.

"Alright I'm listening…"

"That was a wonderful dinner Blake."

"Well aren't you glad I won the race after all." Blake quipped as the limousine finally pulled to a halt outside of the mansion and the driver opened the door for them. "I'm just glad you enjoyed it."

Thanking him Blake slipped his arm around Krystle's waist as they entered the main entrance. "Would you care for a nightcap?" Blake asked unwilling to let the night be over just yet unsure just how far things had improved.

Perhaps if he was lucky then he might not have to spend the night alone in his empty bed.

"I think I will just head up to bed if you don't mind." Krystle answered softly dashing his hopes, her hand resting lightly on his arm as she turned and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Catching her arm before she could pull away Blake stared into Krystle's sapphire blue eyes for a moment, then before she could protest he pressed his lips firmly against hers; deepening the kiss when she tentatively responded and running his hands up into her silver blonde hair.

It was a sweet kiss, chaste and if Blake was honest somewhat awkward but he persevered until she finally melted against him. Pulling away to catch his breath Blake tried to press his advantage surprised when Krystle pushed him back.

"I'm not…Thank you for a wonderful evening Blake."

Sighing as he reluctantly released her Blake held on to her hand for as long as he was able, "Good night Krystle." Watching with a smile as Krystle made her way up the stairs.

However their pleasant interlude was suddenly interrupted as an irate Fallon came barrelling down the stairs, a howling Lauren balanced on one hip and a pyjama clad and still half asleep LB clasped in her other hand.

"Fallon what…" Blake began as his daughter and grandchildren stormed past him. Yet his question was answered for him when a red-faced Jeff pushed past a stunned Krystle to follow his wife.

"You are not taking my children.."

"They are my children too and they are coming with me." Fallon screamed back at him.

"Where are you going in the middle of the night, The Carlton that is no place for small children Fallon."

"Whoa!" Blake called out striding to catch up with them. "What's going on…what's the matter with the two of you?"

"Stay out of this Daddy!" Fallon snapped back. "This is none of your business."

"Why afraid Blake will also tell you that you are being selfish." Jeff countered and Blake watched as Fallon's face grew in redder.

"Me being selfish, I'm not the one trying to pressurise my partner into having another baby when it is damn obvious she doesn't want one." Fallon spat back tightening her hold on her children as a silent Gerard made his way down the stairs with two suitcases.

"Would the pair of you calm down…Fallon Jeff you are distressing your children, why don't we have the nanny put them back to bed then the pair of you come and discuss in the library like adults." Blake reasoned turning to glance between the pair, relieved when he saw Fallon considering his words.

Yet seeing the suitcases was clearly the last straw for Jeff as he reached out and yanked them out of a stunned Gerard's hands. "You are not taking them! They are my children, dammit Fallon you barely bother with them, why do you care where they live as long as it doesn't impact on your precious hotel."

Hanging his head Blake didn't need to see Fallon's face to predict her reaction. "That's it." She hissed her heels clattering on the marble floor as she strode towards the front door.

"NO!" Jeff bellowed and it was only Blake's sudden intervention holding his furious son-in-law back that stopped him from physically launching himself at his wife. "Blake let me go you can't let her…"

"I won't let you turn this into a barroom brawl." Blake hissed struggling to hold Jeff back.

"Fallon if you don't put them down this instant I will tell Blake everything."

Jeff's words hung in the room which was suddenly silent, Fallon's heels having stopped dead and Blake was confused staring between his shaking son-in-law and his suddenly ashen faced daughter.

"You wouldn't." Fallon's voice sounded so small that Blake strained to hear it.

Frowning as he glanced between the two Blake couldn't help but demand. "Tell me what?"

"I will if you don't leave me any choice." Jeff retorted his blue eyes narrowed on his wife, willing her to back down.

Trembling as she released LB's hand and set a sobbing Lauren on the ground Fallon took one last look at her husband her beautiful face distorted in horror and disgust. "This is not the end of this Jeff Colby, I swear it isn't." Then pressing a kiss to the top of both of her children's head as she tried to stifle her tears Fallon strode out of the door.

Sagging as if all the fight had suddenly drained out of him Blake heard Jeff mutter to himself in disbelief. "She left…She really left me."

Supporting the suddenly leaden Jeff Blake turned to stare hopelessly at Krystle who was able to read his plea, rushing down the stairs to scoop up the distressed children, ushering them back up to their beds as Blake turned to confront his son-in-law.

"Alright Jeff Colby now you are going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Part 5:

"Alright Jeff start talking."

Blake had waited until he deposited a shell shocked Jeff onto one of the chesterfield settee's in the library and forced a large brandy into the young man's hand before he started demanding answers, which Jeff supposed for his father-in-law was quite restrained.

"I don't…"

"Yes you do, you know exactly where to start you're just trying to avoid having to answer. Now I want to know what the hell happened between you and Fallon that she would take her children and leave her own home and then I want to know what exactly you have over my daughter that would cause her to leave them behind."

Running his free hand through his hair Jeff shuddered, his thoughts running into each other as the truth finally set in. Fallon had left, Fallon had left him again and judging by the look of utter contempt on her face she wouldn't be returning any time soon.

"I thought we were happy." Jeff muttered. "Or least that we were just in a bit of a slump; it's been increasingly difficult since Alexis left." Jeff paused shooting an awkward glance at Blake who at least had the decency to look uncomfortable.

"You don't need to tell me that Fallon sided with her mother Jeff but I didn't realise that it was causing problems for your marriage."

"It didn't make things easy." Jeff grudgingly admitted. "But I thought we had moved past that and then…"

"Then?" Blake prompted.

"Blake I can't."

"Yes you can Jeff Colby, don't you dare tell me to keep out of this, you made it my business when you dragged me into the middle of that argument."

Taking a deep sip of his brandy Jeff stared at the floor unable to meet Blake's imposing gaze.

"I'm waiting Jeff." Blake repeated. "What was it you threatened to tell me?"

"It was about….I can't." Jeff began before suddenly stopping and setting down his glass, ignoring Blake's thunderous expression. "It was wrong of me to even bring it up. I'm sorry Blake but this is not my secret to tell."

"Jeff wait…" Blake began when Jeff made for the door.

"No I can't tell you Blake."

"Can't or won't?" Blake demanded his dark eyes narrowing as Jeff avoided his gaze, a slight shameful blush gracing his face.

"Both." Jeff muttered sadly. "It wouldn't be right…It would mean breaking my word."

Biting his lip Blake held back pressing him again. He knew Jeff Colby, if he had given his word then very little would press him to break it and Blake knew just how precious a man's word of honour was, once it was lost…

Yet that didn't mean he couldn't voice his own suspicions. "Is it about Alexis?"

"Blake I can't." Jeff pleaded but his expression told Blake what he needed to know.

"If she is in some sort of trouble Jeff…Does Fallon think I wouldn't help if you would just tell…"

"Blake it's not…You need to talk to Alexis." Jeff added resolutely heading towards the door. "If she chooses to tell you then that is her decision."

Watching as the door closed behind him Blake felt his stomach churn, his previous light mood vanished. Something serious had happened, something so terrible that just the mention of it made Fallon leave her children behind yet. Something involving her mother and something they didn't want him to find out about and that couldn't be good.

Somehow he doubted sleep would come any easier tonight.

"So Dana how are you enjoying being back at work? I do hope this pointless investigation isn't affecting you in anyway."

Alexis's question hung in the air and Dana shifted uncomfortably under her former mother-in-law's piercing gaze, glancing to the side hoping for some support from Adam. Yet Adam continued to stare into the middle distance seemingly unaware of the conversation going on around him.

"Umm…no…I'm fine, they interviewed most of the members of the executive team but since I only just returned to work they didn't need to talk to me." Dana answered hesitantly as she fumbled with her spoon; suddenly the tantalising torte no longer seemed as appetising.

Frowning at Dana's deliberately vague reply Alexis paused to take a sip of her desert wine. "But you must have heard something?"

"Alexis did you just invite me here to interrogate me about Blake?"

Frowning at Dana's clipped tone Alexis forced a charming smile. "I wasn't interrogating you Dana, I was simply asking a question there is no need to be so sensitive about it. As for Blake this mess is of his own making, he can stew in it for all I care but I would rather his incompetence didn't impact on my children or people they care about."

Biting her lip Dana resisted the urge for as long as she could but there was just something about Alexis…Perhaps it was something all her daughters-in-law found in common, that look of slight contempt, of not quite measuring up to her expectations, of not really being good enough for her precious sons.

"I think Blake is coping with all of this admirably, and of course he is lucky to have the support from those who love him."

Of course Dana didn't need to say who, that was obvious but Alexis had to give her points for her balls. "Yes well lucky Blake but if he didn't get himself into these messes in the first place..." Alexis countered dryly turning her attention to her unusually quiet son who barely seemed in the room he was so distracted.

"Adam are you alright?"

Turning to Adam Dana had agree with Alexis on this point, Adam wasn't himself and his preoccupation reminded Dana of another incidence when he had been so distant, when Neil McVane had been blackmailing him.

"Adam…" Dana echoed Alexis's concern reaching out and resting her hand on Adam's arm, her touch making him almost jump out of his skin.

"Sorry what?"

"We were just speculating what the likelihood was you had taken a vow of silence darling." Alexis quipped her eyes glinting playfully over the top of her glass as her son stared at her dumbfounded. "If you feel the need to take a sabbatical in a monastery Darling, well I know we would all miss you at Colby Co but…"

Shaking his head as he suppressed a smirk Adam met his mother's teasing gaze, feeling the tension that had been coiled in his belly since the earlier confrontation with Blake begin to unwind. No matter what his problems with his father Adam knew he would always have his mother, he truly was his mother's son if not his fathers.

"Trying to get rid of me mother?"

"Never Darling." Alexis replied with a smile, sharing a moment with her son that had Dana bristling as she was once again shut out.

Yet much to Dana's relief the door to the dining room suddenly opened but instead of the butler it was a hysterical Fallon who practically flung herself towards her mother. Alexis caught her instinctively glancing towards a stunned Adam. Holding her sobbing daughter in her arms Alexis tried to make sense of what was happening. One moment she had been enjoying a quiet dinner with a rather preoccupied Adam and a nervous Dana the next Fallon had arrived and was in quite a state.

Brushing back Fallon's hair as if she were still a small child Alexis rocked her daughter gently waiting until her daughter's sobs slowed descending into the odd hiccup.

"Fallon what happened, did you fight with Jeff?"

Choking back her cries Fallon nodded. "I left him. I just couldn't…Mummy can I stay here?"

"Of course you can Darling." Alexis answered softly her eyes widening as she glanced towards the door. "And the children…Fallon where are the children you didn't leave them?"

"Jeff…Jeff wouldn't let me bring them, he…he threatened to tell Daddy about you and I couldn't risk…" Fallon spluttered trying to catch her breath her blue eyes bloodshot with tears.

Closing her eyes Alexis allowed that piece of news to sink in. It was her fault…Fallon had left her children behind to protect her, surely it was a mother's duty to protect their child not the other way around. Well this had gone on long enough, perhaps it was time for her to face the consequences of her foolishness but Fallon shouldn't have to pay for it.

Pressing a kiss to daughter's forehead Alexis turned to face Adam. "Adam can you have my driver bring my car around?"

"Mummy?" Fallon asked her browed creased in confusion.

"Mother what?" Adam echoed before understanding dawned. "No you can't…"

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do Darling." Alexis retorted. "Just do as I ask." She added running her hand lovingly down her daughter's cheek.

"It's time…I won't hide any more, and I won't have you pay for my mistakes."

Blinking back as the knocking on his bedroom door woke him Blake Carrington switched on his bedside light glancing at his alarm clock. It was a little after eleven, had had only gone to bed half an hour ago.

"Come in." Blake grunted swinging his feet out of bed and reaching for his dressing gown as a nervous Gerard entered. "Yes Gerard?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir but I think you should know that Mrs Colby is downstairs sir."

Biting his lip Blake resisted the urge to ask which Mrs Colby, there was only one that would bring that uncomfortable look to Gerard's face. Alexis…Alexis was here.

Knotting his dressing gown Blake made his way towards the door, running his hands over his chin noting the beginning of stubble yet his appearance was currently the least of his worries. Alexis was here…in his house…the house he had thrown her out of twice and that she had vowed to never return to and there was only one thing that might cause her to break that vow.

Her children…Fallon…Fallon must have gone to her mother.

"I asked her to wait in the library." Gerard added and Blake waved him away heading down the stairs surprised to see Dana and Adam returning, his son shooting him a look of loathing as he hurried Dana towards the stairs.

"Adam Dana"

"Father." Adam's greeting was curt his eyes drifting to the library, confirming what Blake suspected that his son's sudden return was not unconnected to Alexis's unexpected visit. "If you will excuse me." He added taking the stairs two at a time, there was a certain Colby he needed to talk to.

Taking a deep breath Blake smiled softly at Dana who scurried after his son. Yet despite his attempts to calm himself he was still nervous. Pushing open the door to the library Blake felt his breath catch in his throat, Alexis was standing by the large window her figure draped in an elegant black and silver evening dress, the draped fabric showing a goodly amount of her slender back.

Clearing his throat so as to gain her attention Blake watched as Alexis tensed but didn't turn round. "Good Evening Alexis, you asked to see me."

Turning round slowly Alexis forced herself to meet his gaze, yet inside she was shaking, just being here in this house the memories were overwhelming. The times she had sat here after dinner with Blake, his hand in hers, her head resting against his shoulder as they chatted about the children or the oil business or even the latest political scandal.

"We need to talk Blake…This has gone on long enough and I won't have my children suffer any longer not for my sake."

Frowning in confusion Blake could see her conflict. Alexis didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be talking to him but clearly she had been pushed into a corner. He could have let her leave, yet his own curiosity wanted to be sated and there was something going on here that everyone else seemed to know about but him and Blake Carrington hated not knowing the whole story.

"Well I'm not hiding any longer, you can't hurt me any more than you already have and…" Alexis paused her eyes falling on the decanter, she would love nothing more than to take a drink to steady her nerve but that would undermine her assertions.

"I won't have my children pay for my mistakes, won't have them held over them…" Alexis added clenching her fists as she avoided Blake's heavy gaze. "When I left here…After you threw me out I went to Colby Co and I was so angry…so hurt that I…"

"Alexis don't." Jeff's voice cut through the tense atmosphere causing Alexis and Blake to turn to face him.

"Jeff this does not concern you!" Blake's annoyance was instant, dammit had been so close to finding out what this damn secret was.

"Yes it does, it's because of me that Alexis is even here." Jeff answered tearing his eyes away from the closest thing he had to a father to meet the gaze of the woman that as a child he had wished would be his mother. He hadn't thought of the fallout for Alexis, of the pain he would cause when he had lashed out at Fallon. "I'm sorry Alexis…I was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

Stunned by Jeff's confession Alexis stared deeply into his eyes, reading the genuine remorse in his expression, crossing the room Alexis reached up and cradled the young man's cheek, seeing in his eyes the child he had once been. "Of course I can." She added surprised when Jeff pulled her into a hug.

"I wouldn't break my word…I won't tell I won't." Jeff muttered into her hair feeling Alexis squeeze him in response.

"Thank you…son." Alexis whispered softly pulling back to smile at a saddened Jeff.

"Tell Fallon she can come and pick the children up in the morning." Jeff added his eyes locked on Alexis ignoring Blake's huff of protest. "Perhaps when she had calmed down I can come over and we can talk?

"Sure I'll tell her."

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Turning on her heel Alexis's eyes raked over Blake taking his confused and furious expression unable to keep the spike of satisfaction from showing on her face as she retorted smugly. "Sorry Blake but it's a private family matter."

Part 6:

"But I don't see why I can't come with you Blake?" That was the question Blake Carrington had been dreading since he had returned home from the office and announced to a curious Krystle that he would have to postpone their second date until the next night.

Naturally she had wanted to know why and upon learning he would be dining with Alexis, even surrounded by a deputation from the oil ministry Krystle had been understandably nervous. Yet how could he answer her demand without either causing offence or making Krystle worry?

"It is just a business dinner Krystle you'd be bored senseless besides we want to convince the Koreans that there are no hostilities between Denver Carrington and Colby Co and with you and Alexis in the same room, I doubt we would accomplish that."

"But Blake…"

"I'm sorry but I just cannot take the risk…besides we're having dinner tomorrow night don't forget, I've gone through some effort putting our next date together and I'm looking forward to it." Blake insisted putting an end to the conversation as he wrapped an arm around Krystle's waist as they made their way downstairs.

"I just want to be of some help to you." Krystle replied softly. "It seems everyone else can help but not me…"

"You are a help, a great help." Blake insisted.

"But not like Jeff or Steven." Krystle muttered. "I want to be of some real help not just waiting at home for you. I just wish you'd trust me enough to let me in."

"It's not a question of trust…" Blake began wearily.

"Then what is it a question of?" Krystle snapped. "Ability? I am just as capable of grasping what is going on and what's more I love you…I want to help but it seems whenever we make a step forward, we end up taking a step back as well. You keep shutting me out Blake."

"I'm not shutting you out." Blake insisted with a sigh, "There are just some things, some messes that I need to sort out for myself and no matter how much you want to help me Krystle I have to do this alone."

And besides if Blake was ever going to find out just what Alexis was hiding he needed to get her alone. If she thought she could cut him out of his own family then she had another thought coming.

Glancing at his reflection in the mirrored glass Blake took a moment to straighten his tie, yet it was more about taking time to get his emotions under control than it was actual concern about his appearance. Behind that door was a deputation from the South Korean government but more worryingly Alexis. He was going to have to sit across the table from her all night and keep a check on his tongue…and his hands…and more worryingly his heart.

It was far easier to control his feelings for her when he was able to get good and mad, to concentrate on his anger and disappointment. Yet tonight he wouldn't have the option of loosing his temper and insulting her to get a reaction. He could only hope Alexis would stick to their agreement and didn't bring along that snake Frank Dobson, just the man's very presence got Blake's hackles up.

Pushing open the door to the private dining room Blake was surprised to find he was the first arrival. The table was elegantly set for six; a magnum of champagne chilling nearby, all in all it made a very striking first impression but more importantly it was private and neutral territory. Moving over to the champagne Blake retrieved a flute from the table and began to pour himself a glass.

"Make that two will you Blake."

Alexis's voice startled him and Blake almost poured champagne all over his sleeve.

"Now what can be holding them up…I'll just go and…"

"Alexis wait." Blake cut in before a nervous Alexis could make her escape. "Close the door for a moment, we need to talk through how we are going to pull this off."

Snorting Alexis reluctantly followed his command, pushing the door shut with a firm click and pulling herself together before she crossed the floor towards him; accepting the champagne glass he offered she quickly beat a hasty retreat to one of the windows.

Watching Alexis's strategic withdrawal Blake took the moment to admire the view, pink satin fitted and low cut at the bust with a provocative slit high on the thigh, clearly Alexis was bringing out the big guns for this meeting and he could understand her reasoning even if he didn't exactly approve. With any luck the deputation would be so busy ogling Alexis's assets that they would be blind to any small signs of tension between them. Blake's only problem was that he might be similarly affected.

"You wanted to talk so talk." Alexis finally spoke breaking the tense silence, glancing back over her shoulder surprised to catch Blake blatantly looking her up and down. "Do I have something on my dress?"

"No. I was just wondering when the rest of it would be arriving…Or is the lack of clothing deliberate?" Blake quipped back surprised when Alexis had to stifle a smile.

"You know me a little too well Blake." She retorted provocatively unable to keep the flirtation tone from her voice. There was just something about the way he was looking at her…

Coughing as he stifled his embarrassment Blake took a sip of his champagne. "So how are we going to do this?"

Shrugging slightly Alexis toyed with the stem of her glass.

"You must have a plan." Blake retorted his eyes narrowing. "Or do you want this to fail…I won't agree to you buying me out Alexis, if this fails then we both lose."

"Don't you think I know that?" Alexis spat back the previous détente forgotten in the light of Blake's latest allegation.

"Look I have no intention of losing these leases so just keep comments like that to yourself, no matter what you would like to think Blake I am not the devil incarnate. I do not want this to boomerang on either of our companies. So I suggest we limit the conversation to the progress we've made on excavating the drilling sites, the planned timetable."

"And when they pry into our private lives?"

"We tell them that as usual the papers have blown it all out of proportion. There is no rift, we are still one family, true we have issues to deal with but they are personal and we are not allowing that to impact on our partnership agreement. We stress the joint working being done to salvage The Carolina, and the combined evaluation teams for the drill sites."

"And you think they'll buy that?" Blake asked genuinely interested in her answer.

"If we try to be our most amiable and charming selves then yes, or at least it will be damn hard for them to prove or evidence dissolution of the contract."

"Fine I'll behave." Blake grudgingly conceded.

Smiling smugly Alexis took another sip of champagne before adding patronisingly. "There's a good boy."

Biting his tongue Blake settled for glaring at Alexis over his glass, which was just as well as a moment later the doors opened and in walked the South Korean delegation.

Beaming at their visitors Alexis left the window slipping her hand into the crook of a stunned Blake's elbow and he caught her whispered "Show time."

"Gentlemen welcome, we have so much to talk about but first champagne…Blake would you do the honours?"

Nodding Blake began to walk towards the champagne bucket surprised when he felt Alexis hand on his chest bringing him to a sudden halt. "Don't forget mine Blake."

Freezing as felt her warm hand through the thin cotton of his dress shirt resting right above his suddenly quickening heart Blake swallowed nervously. Reaching up to retrieve her glass Blake allowed his fingers to brush against hers as he relieved her of the champagne flute, starting at the spark of electricity that seemed to jump between them. Her touch was like a livewire and glancing up to meet her gaze Blake could see from her rapidly dilating pupils that Alexis had felt it as well, until she suddenly pulled away and avoided his gaze like the plague.

Suddenly getting through the meal without arguing seemed like the least of their problems.

Walking back into the darkened mansion Blake stared longingly at the stairs, it had already been a long day and an even longer evening but he couldn't face going to bed just yet; not whilst the remnants of his last conversation still haunted him.

Dear god he needed a stiff drink…no make that several stiff drinks.

Making his way into the library Blake poured himself a large brandy, taking a deep sip and enjoying the way it burned the back of his throat. This at least could stimulate him and perhaps if he kept drinking he could forget how what had been a successful evening had degenerated so quickly.

Yet the memories of what had transpired after the Korean officials had left were not so easily put side and Blake found them replaying over and over in his mind, his sense of guilt growing with each repetition.

"Well that went better than expected. Don't you agree?" Alexis asked turning to her silent companion, yet from her beaming expression little confirmation was needed.

The dinner had been a tremendous success, true Blake had been a little bit quiet, letting her do most of the talking but considering she found it much easier to charm their all male delegation Alexis hadn't been concerned. However his continued silence now they were alone was unsettling and she turned to look at him, surprised to find his gaze on her even if his eyes were slightly distant. "Blake?"

Jolted back to reality, Blake blushed slightly as he was caught staring. "Yes."

"That's all you have to say, Yes? Well I think we managed to put their fears to rest and agreeing to do a joint press statement with the government officials publishing the progress of the new leases well that was definitely inspired, I congratulate you."

Surprised by the unexpected praise and slightly uncomfortable Blake nodded and tugged at his necktie glancing towards the door which stood slightly ajar, allowing the sound of the quartet playing in the main dining room to filter through. Now that dinner was over and something in his life seemed to be back on track Blake allowed himself to relax for a moment and he closed his eyes to savour the atmosphere. For the first time in days he actually felt at ease, and as he sighed it was as though all the sleepless nights from the past week seemed to catch up with him. Yet Alexis didn't seem to share his exhaustion.

"If you are happy to let my team organise it, I'll have them start work on it tomorrow morning…I'd better drop by the office on the way home so they have all in the information first thing."

"The office now?" Blake couldn't help it blinking open his eyes in horror, he shouldn't have shown any interest but surely she didn't intend to go back to work at this time of night; surely she must be as tired as him by now?

"I want them to start on this first thing in the morning." Alexis answered surprised by his concern. "It'll only take me an hour or so and I do hate getting up early after a working dinner so…" She trailed off shrugging her slender shoulders.

"But…"

"But what?" Alexis queried her emerald eyes narrowing.

"Don't you want to go home? Aren't you tired?" The question tripped off of his lips before he could stop himself and Blake watched as Alexis seemed to freeze.

"I would have thought that is no longer any of your concern Blake." Alexis answered frostily pushing herself up from her seat and reaching for her purse and wrap.

"Alexis don't…" Blake called out unable to stop himself catching her arm as she tried to escape the room. "I know I don't have the right but I am worried about you…"

"You're right you don't have the right." Alexis retorted sharply yet there was something in her voice that caught Blake's attention and he held on tighter when she tried to pull away. "Blake let me go…You're normally very good at that."

"And you're good at trying to make me change the subject but as this is something we need to talk about for once I'll let you." Blake countered getting to his feet and closing the distance between them. "Alexis we need to talk about this…about us…about all these secrets your keeping from me. If we don't then we are just going to go around and around in the same circle, the same argument and neither one of us will get any peace."

"There is no us Blake remember." Alexis taunted him. "You were very clear on that I believe; I was a convenience to be abandoned when no longer needed as I recall. And as for my secrets they are mine and I am rather choosy about who I confide in these days. "

"Alexis you know damn well I didn't mean that." Blake admitted gruffly tugging on her arm so that she had to face him even if she kept her eyes stubbornly fixed on the floor, "I was just trying to get you to do what I wanted and hurting you was I'm afraid the easiest way to accomplish that."

"Getting me to leave you mean." Alexis reminded him bitterly

Sighing as he was forced to recall in their entirety the vile things he had said to her Blake hung his own head in shame. "Yes to get you to leave, to get you to give up on us without a fight; I was afraid if you knew just how much I did…" He trailed off unable to admit out loud even now the true nature of his crimes. Glancing up he was finally able to meet her eyes, his own pleading for her to understand him without words, without making him say it out loud.

"So you did?" Alexis whispered her voice soft, the taboo word left unspoken between them for which Blake was grateful. "I wasn't just deluding myself?"

"No I did…I…" Blake broke off unable to admit to her that he still carried those feelings however bruised and shameful.

"I behaved in a cruel manner and since then you've conducted yourself with quiet dignity, whereas I haven't behaved as I should have. I've been hurt and angry and I blamed you for things that you aren't your fault. This business with the Koreans has forced me to admit that to myself that I was wrong. You could have abandoned me and taken it all for yourself but you didn't. You could have had your revenge upon me."

"I considered it but I tried revenge once before remember and look how well that ended up. I just ended up hurting myself and my company." Alexis admitted softly. "I have no desire to go down that road again, for our children if no other reason."

"I am relieved to hear it, if you chose to make trouble now I doubt I would be able to handle it…You've always been good at finding my weak spots, you know me better than anyone and have always been my most dangerous adversary." Blake chuckled yet it was gallows humour.

"It's nice to know I still hold some place in your life..." Alexis's sharp retort caused Blake to bristle slightly, he was trying to apologise. "Now if that is all you feel the need to confess, as delighted as I am you have finally come realise these misunderstandings are all of your own creation…"

"Many of which would have been avoided altogether if you hadn't tricked me into working with Dobson…" Blake bit back unable to stop himself.

"Can you honestly blame me Blake?" Alexis demanded. "You broke my heart, my spirit, and then you start hounding me the moment I get back to Denver, for what I can't imagine but it certainly wasn't for my wellbeing or peace of mind. What did you expect me to do, let you walk back into my life so you could trample what was left of my pride?"

"I just wanted to chance to explain…to try to make things right between us." Blake answered hotly, couldn't she see how hard this was for him. It was hard enough for him to admit he was wrong, what more did she want, grovelling, him to beg on bended knee for forgiveness? Couldn't she bend for once and meet him halfway?

"That takes more than a few empty apologies Blake. I won't absolve you of guilt, not for this. So I'll work with you, that I don't have any choice about thanks to this deal but I'll be damned if I let you off the hook so easily."

Irritated by Alexis's dismissive response Blake felt his grip on her tighten instinctively, pulling her closer he towered over her, his dark eyes boring down into Alexis's own emeralds. "What more do you want? What more will it take?"

"More than you're prepared to offer." Alexis spat back. "The truth."

Recoiling from her icy come back Blake felt his fingers slip from Alexis's arm. "I told you…"

"You told me half-truths Blake." Alexis snapped this time it was her who closed the remaining distance between them, standing so close he could feel her breath of his face and the tantalising warmth of her body.

"You want to try and make peace between us then you need to give me something, a reason I can understand…Something more than the knowledge that for no good reason you suddenly changed from being the man I loved and who loved me to a man who hurt me and cast me aside like I meant less than nothing."

"It wasn't like that…"

"Yes it was that was how it felt." Alexis countered angrily blinking back the tears that threatened. "I loved you, I opened myself up and gave you everything and you broke me like I meant nothing to you…"

"You could never mean nothing, not to me." Blake whispered reaching up and brushing his fingers along her cheek, his heart breaking when Alexis flinched at the intimate contact. "Alexis please you have to forgive me, I need you in my life...We have too much between us, our children, our history…"

"Then tell me the truth, trust me enough to tell me what this is really about Blake!"

"I…I can't." Blake gasped and he watched as the open expression in Alexis's eyes shuttered immediately and she staggered back from him as if he had physically struck her. "Not unless you tell me what you are hiding from me as well."

So that what all this had been about, he wasn't really sorry, he just wanted to manipulate her into finding out what was being kept from him. How dare people keep secrets from the mighty Blake Carrington?

"Then there is nothing left to talk about." Alexis whispered her voice strained as if she had been screaming. "Good night Blake."

"Alexis…"

"Good night." Alexis repeated fleeing from him leaving Blake alone and feeling emptier than he could ever recall.

Shuddering as he remembered the cold look in her eyes Blake reached for the decanter and helped himself to another brandy, not even noticing when the door to the library opened and he suddenly had an audience.

"Blake?"

Startled Blake looked up, relaxing slightly when it was only Jeff. "Jeff I'm sorry did I disrupt you…I know you probably have a lot to sort out before you fly to Hong Kong tomorrow."

"More than you know." Jeff answered cryptically. "I didn't want to interrupt your meeting so I waited up for you. There has been a development, I heard from our contacts in the Hong Kong office little over an hour ago but by now it's probably all over the news stations."

Frowning in confusion Blake struggled to keep up, the glasses of champagne and brandy certainly not helping. "What is?"

"Captain Terance has turned up…"

"Why that's wonderful!" Blake exclaimed so caught up in his own excitement that it took him a moment to piece together Jeff's ashen expression. "What's wrong what is he saying?"

"He's not saying anything Blake. Captain Terence is dead."


	18. The fallout

Part 1:

Staring at the figures in front of her Alexis Colby tried to concentrate, these accounts needed to be signed off today yet despite their importance Alexis found her eyes drifting back to the innocent newspaper that lay folded at the edge of her desk. She had already read the article twice, could probably recite the importance passages from memory yet the urge was strong to pick it up and scan it through once more just make sure she hadn't missed anything.

Realising when she found herself scanning the same column of figures for the fourth time that she wasn't getting anywhere like this, Alexis shut the heavy account book with a huff.

Damn Blake Carrington…

Damn her own preoccupation with him.

Damn her traitorous heart that had immediately leapt in her chest at seeing an ashen-faced Blake on the front page of the paper that morning. He looked old and worn and deeply in trouble.

Double damn that her own immediate response was to try and help, even if Blake in no way deserved it.

Blake's personal reputation had never really recovered after the shooting of Captain Handler; the papers had been suspicious and rightly so of the DA's sudden decision to drop the case against him. They hadn't been able to print those suspicions knowing Carrington would slap them with a libel case so fast they couldn't blink, but that hadn't stopped the subtle insinuations from making their way into certain financial and gossip columns.

The Carrington Empire had responded by taking the high road and hoping that time and the continued prosperity of Denver Carrington would silence Blake's critics far more effectively than any law suit and it had seemed to be working. Newspapers were owned by the rich, not the little people and the wealthy of Denver preferred to be invited to the glittering events that Alexis and Blake as a couple had thrown. Yet journalists could wait patiently and their memories were long and now the gloves were off.

Speculation & accusation were the theme of the day.

Had Blake Carrington paid off Captain Charles Terence to take unauthorised routes to cut his shipping times and therefore the costs of transporting his precious oil?

Had Blake Carrington been behind the mysterious disappearance and later murder of his Captain in order to ensure the man would never reveal Carrington's secrets to the Investigators?

Either way it now seemed certain that the senate oversight committee for corporate malpractice would now have to hand over to the FBI for a criminal investigation.

In this Blake's past record did not speak for him, he had been linked to too many incidents over the years were the other party ended up permanently silenced, both personally and professionally, Ted Dinard, Captain Handler, Rashid Ahmed and now Captain Terence. The media seemed determined to paint him as Colorado's answer to the Godfather and the Carrington family the local mafia.

Alexis could only imagine the reaction over in South Korea; she was only surprised that she hadn't already received a phone call informing her that the government were in the process of rescinding her leases. They wouldn't wait until Blake was cleared of wrong doing, and Alexis had no doubt that he would. Blake may have been a bastard in his personal life but in business he was scrupulously above board, the idea of bribing his captain to skim a few days off of his shipping timetable would never even have occurred to him.

That only left one course of action open to her if she didn't want to let Blake drag her down with him was to get in first; to contact the Koreans and try and find the cash for all the leases from somewhere.

Leaning back in his chair Steven tried to stifle the feeling of guilt that was surging up in his stomach, any moment now it would be too late, any moment now and his plan for revenge against his father moved from just being small acts of sabotage to deliberate misinformation; misinformation that could lead to the ruin of the company. Yet he held his tongue as his father moved onto the last item on the agenda the acquisition of new leases.

Digging his fingernails into his palms Steven tried to focus on why he was doing this. Someone needed to make Blake pay for what he had done, even if he never knew the real reason himself behind his children's disgust that didn't absolve him of guilt or responsibility. Fallon had chosen to run away rather than deal with it, Adam seemed content to stake out the middle ground too afraid to risk his position with either parent by taking a stand; that only left Steven to avenge their mother.

Every time he felt his conviction wavering he forced himself to remember standing in Dex's hotel room staring down at his mother sedated on the bed, sedated for her own protection to stop her from trying to harm herself. Alexis Carrington Colby was one of the strongest women Steven had ever known yet Blake Carrington had succeeded in breaking her again.

It hadn't been enough to ruin their childhood by exiling their mother from them an act that Alexis had once confessed to her son, after his own miraculous return from the dead, that had pushed her almost to the brink once before; it had only been the fact that she had been carrying Amanda that had kept her from doing something foolish. Steven had been too young to fight back then, too alone and too frightened that if he spoke out of turn he might loose his father as well.

This time there was no baby to protect, this time Alexis had tried to kill herself rather than live without a man who in Steven's eyes had treated her like a mere possession, jealous and covetous one moment, tossing her aside when a new toy became available. Blake hadn't a care for his children's feelings or Alexis's when he cast her out of the mansion for Krystle so why should Steven care about his father's now?

Carefully schooling his features as the board enthusiastically leapt on the doctored geologics and report Steven had compiled, finally a piece of good news for the company in all the bad press and uncertainty about the Korean leases. So he was almost surprised when one of the members raised an objection jarring Steven out of his thoughts.

"Developing these new fields will be expensive Blake. Can Denver Carrington really afford this on top of all the money you've sunk into the Korean fields?" Dex Dexter's voice was the sole cautionary one and Steven figuratively held his breath as his father paused to consider Dex's advice.

Steven should have known the moment Dex had turned up to the board meeting instead of his slightly more gullible father, who was stuck in Wyoming recovering from a bout of flu, that his mother's ex might not be so easily fooled. As unlike the other board members he probably had a greater insight via Alexis of just how far Blake had already stretched himself financially.

"It will be expensive." Blake admitted, the young Dexter had a point even though he would rather Dex was far from this meeting in the first place, there was just something about the younger man that irritated him and always had.

Denver Carrington had already stretched itself to invest in the South Korean development, the up front payment for securing the leases had taken up much of their current cash flow and Blake had had to liquidate a few assets to try and keep up with the payments. He was even considering selling his second refinery to cover his shortfall in the second quarter, providing he got a decent offer.

"Dad this opportunity will not come around again. It's thanks to Jeff that we are getting an exclusive first crack at these fields, if we don't take the prime sites you can bet your bottom dollar our competitors will!" And by competitors Steven knew Blake would automatically think of Alexis and Colby Co.

Predictably Blake's face-hardened at that suggestion, his open expression of a few moments before vanishing as less logical motivations took over. "Steven's right we can't afford to let this opportunity slip by, besides there are already producing fields in this package with new land waiting to be developed, we can use the existing wells as collateral to borrow for the development of the new rigs."

"And how do you plan to pay for the land in the first place, this little lot won't come cheap?" Dex persisted sighing, as he had to contend with Carrington's stubbornness. In some ways Blake was just as pig headed as Alexis, just a lot less attractive to look at; not to mention his tricks for getting round her certainly wouldn't work on Carrington.

"Let me worry about that Dex, I'll raise the money personally if I have to." Blake countered bristling under the younger man's scrutiny, who was Dexter to question him, a second rate oil man chairing a second rate company.

Sighing in relief as the talk turned to pulling together a competitive bid for the wells and land that Denver Carrington was interested in. Land that was practically swamp with little oil or gas reserves and developed fields that Steven knew to be almost exhausted. He had been very careful to switch the geologics disguising the truly rich fields before passing off the information to Dobson to benefit Colby Co.

It would only serve Blake right if in his own arrogance Alexis benefited and even as Blake shot him a look of fatherly pride Steven refused to be swayed.

He deserves this Steven repeated as a mantra squashing down the guilt that welled up at the thought of the employees he might be putting at risk. It only had to be enough damage so the board would support a vote of no confidence in Blake, to see him thrown out of the company he had built with his own sweat and tears.

Then perhaps when Blake had learnt just what it feels like to loose the most important thing in the world to him then perhaps it would be enough.

It was approaching lunchtime when Frank Dobson finally made it into the Colby Co offices. Running errands for his primary employer had kept him more than busy, even if Frank couldn't understand what on earth Mr Davenport intended to use his new acquisitions for, he was just relieved that they had been able to complete the takeover of Halesworth Oil with little fuss or publicity.

True it was a respected old Australian company with good ties to the oriental trade, and from what the little Frank had been able to find out he couldn't see why an antiquated old company would be an asset to the Davenport Inc portfolio but then again despite his recent immersion in the world of business Frank Dobson was smart enough to realise he was merely a rookie in international business and high finance. He let Mr Davenport worry about the value of his investments, Frank's job was more helping to smooth the transfer of funds from some dubious accounts in the Cayman islands through some dummy corporations and back onto the international market following Davenport's instructions to the letter.

Yet despite his relative newness to the oil business Frank was an expert at reading and dealing with people and the moment he stepped out onto the executive floor at Colby Co he knew something was going on. The atmosphere was energised, the junior executives rushing from office to office not stopping to chat, large official looking folders under their arms as they rushed off to important meetings their expressions preoccupied.

None more so than the young man leaving their CEO's office that very moment. Adam was so serious and deep in thought that he didn't even notice a silent Frank approaching until he practically bumped into him.

"Dear god Dobson start wearing a bell will you!" Adam spat as he practically jumped out of his skin.

"And miss out on opportunities to surprise you Carrington?" Frank drawled his grey eyes narrowing as he studied Adam like a frog he was about to dissect. "Speaking of surprises do you have an answer for our mutual friend, generous offers such as you were extended don't lie around forever you know."

Blushing under Frank's knowing gaze Adam stifled the instinct to squirm uncomfortably falling back on his own sarcastic nature as he sneered his reply. "I've been a little too busy or don't disgraced police officers bother to read the newspapers?"

"Denver Carrington and their botched attempt at a cover up."

"That is the rumour." Adam corrected Dobson. "PR have had their hands full trying to distance Colby Co from this whole mess and Alexis has the rest of us trying salvage what we can..."

"With the Korean leases?" Dobson guessed and from the way Adam's mouth pinched into two thin lines Frank knew he had guessed correct and knowing Alexis she wouldn't back down without a fight which means that…

"She's going to go after them all isn't she?" Frank gasped his eyes widening and Adam grabbed his arm pulling him out of the main lobby and back towards the relative seclusion of Alexis's office shooting her secretary Mark a look that told him to make himself scarce.

"Keep your speculations to yourself Dobson." Adam hissed glancing around to make sure they couldn't be overheard. "The situation is delicate, we can't have Denver Carrington hearing about this before the Korean's rescind the leases or else they can accuse us of undermining the partnership and therefore the contract and I for one have no desire to spend the next five years dragging the case through the courts."

"I understand." Frank nodded and he did understand Adam's point, this needed to be handled carefully. If Colby Co pushed too soon then Denver Carrington could sue them; if they left it too late without approaching the Korean government then they risked loosing out altogether.

"Either way Denver Carrington won't be an albatross around our necks much longer." Frank muttered surprised and impressed by Alexis's guts and ability to emotionlessly go for the jugular and he had thought her feelings for Blake had made her soft. No matter how it turned out for Colby Co this was information that his real employer would definitely be interested in; if only he could find out a few more details.

"So how can I help?"

Scoffing at Dobson's offer Adam shook his head. "We don't need your 'help' on this one Dobson, Alexis is handling this personally and less people know the better, especially people with dubious loyalty like yourself."

Feigning a hurt expression Frank shook his head. "You wound me Carrington when it comes to Colby Co Alexis has my full support."

"Alexis Colby has enough loyal employees to give her support Dobson she doesn't need some double agent worming his way into her confidence and if you don't keep your nose out of this then I'll..."

"You'll what, tell Mummy on me?" Frank sneered. "You still owe me Carrington and as for revealing the contents of your chat with our mutual friend well I think you have a little more liking for your health and that of your charming lady friend the way it is don't you?"

Blanching at such a blatant threat Adam clenched his fists watching in impotent fury as Frank pushed passed him. "No run back to your accounts and law books Adam and leave my relationship with Alexis to me."

Part 2:

Unable to squash his smirk completely having gotten one over on a fuming Adam Frank was in what was for him a buoyant mood as he rapped on Alexis office door, pausing for a invitation to enter that surprisingly didn't come. Intrigued Frank simply pushed the door open stopping in the doorway as he caught sight of the lady in question; the sight of her causing the breath to catch in the back his throat.

Instead of slaving away at her desk Alexis was standing by the large window that dominated the far end of her office, the bright sunshine made her porcelain skin seem to glow and it caught the diamonds at her throat and ears making the air around her seem to sparkle. Frank would never have described himself as a passionate man; he had never felt the stirring of feelings strong enough for great poetry or art. In truth he had often thought such people as foolishly deluding themselves but standing in the presence of Alexis Colby even he was not immune to her appeal.

Yet she was like Titania herself, illusive and unreachable by such mortals as him especially since she was still clearly in love with Blake Carrington.

The very thought of Blake Carrington caused Frank's good mood to sour which was in itself a surprise to him. Before they had met Frank had had no personal axe to grind with Carrington, he was simply following his employer's instructions yet there was something about the man's personality that provoked a strong dislike. Perhaps it was the fact that whilst Frank knew Carrington was just as flawed and guilty as the rest of them Blake acted as though he held himself to a higher moral code, that he was somehow better than the rest of them; this from a man who used to have his own private goons beat up anyone who crossed him, who would set dogs on trespassers.

It was this double standard that irritated Frank more than anything that and the fact that despite his success in business Carrington was clearly an idiot, throwing aside a woman like Alexis Colby from some silly blonde. If he didn't realise the true value of his possessions then in Frank's opinion he didn't deserve to keep them, which he considered with a smirk was just what was going to happen if Mr Davenport had his way.

"Frank how long have you been there?" Alexis's sharp tone quickly jarred Frank from his musing and his eyes flickered up to her slightly flushed expression, unsure whether her blush was from embarrassment at being stared at or temper that he had disturbed her private moment.

"Well?" Alexis added when Frank continued to stare at her dumbfounded, unable to completely dispel her discomfort after turning round to find herself being watched.

"Just a moment forgive me, I didn't want to disturb you but I have something I think you might like." Frank replied smiling one of his rare smiles before handing her his folder as a peace offering.

Accepting the file Alexis opened it, her quick eyes scanning swiftly down the covering sheet expecting nothing more than the latest update from the rescue teams before her brain caught up with her eyes forcing her to take a second glance. One thing was immediately recognisable that this was not a Colby Co file and one glance at the fax header confirmed it, it was a Denver Carrington file.

"How on earth did you get this?" Alexis asked bewildered, glancing up to catch Frank's smug grin. "This is confidential information."

"Is it now…Well how did that get in there?" Frank feigned his innocence enjoying Alexis's momentary look of confusion. "And if I have that here well I wonder what made it back into a Denver Carrington file, not the wrong information…Wouldn't that be terrible?"

Skimming the file once more Alexis raised an eyebrow as the full implication of what was contained became clear. "I need to know if Blake is going for these fields."

"Carrington thinks these fields are worthless, let's just say my friend was able to mix up the files a little…" Frank hedged his gray eyes glinting maliciously at the thought of Carrington wasting his cash on worthless land.

"Forgive me if I want to make certain of that for myself, what if it is a double bluff; I want the name of your informant." Alexis insisted closing the file and setting it down on her desk as if continuing to touch the folder might contaminate her.

"You know I can't do that Alexis."

"Well I can't take a gamble that size without reassurance." Alexis insisted her emerald eyes narrowing as she stared down at Dobson. "Colby Co is going to be stretched financially as it is."

Sighing as Alexis continued to be surprisingly resistant Frank wondered when the woman had become so suspicious of him. Or perhaps it wasn't just him, perhaps having been burned by Carrington she refused to trust anyone? Normally Frank would have approved wholeheartedly of the attitude but not when it was an obstruction to his own plans.

"If it's reassurance you need then I can get it, besides Blake has first crack at these fields, why don't you wait and see which ones he buys; then you can swoop in and pick up the real prime sites."

Biting her lip softly Alexis turned to stare out of the window. It was one thing to try and protect her own company's interests by cutting Blake out of the Korean deal; he had brought it on himself after all but to take advantage of a traitor in his midst.

"I don't know…It doesn't…" Alexis paused unable to believe she was actually saying this; perhaps taking the high road in her personal life was really making her soft. "It just doesn't feel right."

Startled by her words Frank stood unable to believe it at first, but then he remembered despite her many excellent qualities Alexis did have one glaring weakness, her continuing affection for Carrington. It was something they would have to cure her off if she was to remain an asset and not a liability; and Frank had personal experience of how Mr Davenport chose to deal with liabilities.

He considered his words carefully before finally answering his gray eyes glacial as he locked their gazes. "In the end it is your choice Alexis, but are you honestly considering letting this advantage go? Of telling Blake Carrington he has a spy in his midst?"

He was late.

Well later than he had said he would be and Dex hated breaking his word especially when he was still more than a little uncomfortable with his current houseguest; even if her presence had turned out to be a godsend that morning when his new nanny had failed turn up before he needed to leave for the Denver Carrington board meeting. Monica had been happy to stand in; eager to spend time alone with her baby brother yet Dex couldn't help feeling on edge. He wasn't concerned that Monica would snatch Jack; perhaps it was more the idea of his son bonding with her and not with the lady he had hoped would fill that role.

He wouldn't have been so late if he hadn't swung past Colby Co hoping to catch sight of Alexis and extend an invitation in person to come and inspect his new apartment. Instead he had been forced to leave his offer with an apologetic Mark who had teasingly offered to come and provide decorating advice himself if his boss was too busy. Laughing off the offer Dex had been in a good mood even if he hadn't spoken to Alexis, happy until he got caught in the midtown traffic.

It was gone one when his driver dropped him off outside of his apartment complex and Dex waved him off for the afternoon before hurrying inside taking the stairs two at a time as he couldn't be bother to wait for the lift. Dex was in such a hurry that he didn't notice the elevator opening on his floor as he rushed along, practically bowling over the sole occupant as she stepped out into the corridor.

"Oh I'm sorry I…Well hello again." Dex immediate apology died half spoken as he recognised his victim, his flame haired neighbour who scowled playfully at him as she bent to try and retrieve her spilt possessions.

Sinking to his knees Dex tried to be a gentleman and help her yet he only seemed to make things worse. "I don't think I properly introduced myself last time I'm Dex…"

"So you said last time, I'm Angela remember?"

"Yes I offered you coffee and you promised me a rain check, I do plan on holding you to that neighbour." Dex replied cheekily flashing her his legendary dimples pleased when as expected her fair skin flushed red. "Do you have time now or are you dashing off somewhere again?"

His teasing seemed to send her a brighter red if that were possible and Angela glanced at her watch. "Actually this is just a flying visit I need to drop off my things from my morning class and pick up my portfolio for my afternoon meeting. I'm a designer, I teach days at the university but I work freelance and if I don't hustle I might end up missing my meeting."

"Well never be said Dex Dexter kept a lady from her appointments." Dex insisted with a gallant bow as he walked Angela towards her door, glancing at his own as he passed unable to stop wondering just what was waiting for him behind that door.

He was so preoccupied that Angela's next question came as something as a surprise.

"Well if you really want that coffee how about you and your handsome son come over for dinner one night this week…I make a mean chicken parmesan?"

"Urhhh."

"Don't you like Italian food?"

"No I do I just…" Dex muttered wondering how he could extract himself from this one however he paused taking in Angela's hopeful expression and he couldn't help but wonder how long it had been since a warm genuine person had risked embarrassment and possible ridicule by asking him out.

"Sure that sounds good let me know what night you're cooking and Jack and I would be happy to be experimented on…cooked for." He corrected teasingly.

The bright smile that lit up Angela's face both pleased and worried Dex in equal measure, it did his ego good to bask in the admiration of a pretty young woman but he couldn't help but wonder if accepting was fair to her. His heart had decided long ago to whom it belonged and no matter the years that passed or the distance between them Dex hadn't been able to shake his love for Alexis.

Yet it was just dinner how much harm could it do?

Nodding his farewell Dex beat a hasty retreat to his door surprised when it was already slightly ajar. Stepping inside his apartment he was confronted by Monica Jack balanced on her hip, her blue eyes narrowed speculatively.

"So who's the new lady friend, I do hope she's not the reason you're over an hour late?"

Gulping under her scrutiny Dex couldn't help but wonder just what hot water he had gotten himself into.

Blake Carrington was in a surprisingly buoyant mood considering he had an FBI investigation hanging over his head and a media out to see him publicly flogged. Yet he refused to allow such things to keep him down. He knew he was innocent of bribing Captain Terence or having him silenced and Jeff was over in Hong Kong determined to dig up the evidence to prove it and so far he seemed to be on the right track.

Already he had been able to determine that Terence had been acting suspiciously in the few weeks before the ship set out, and the police were busy trying to track back the large deposits that had appeared in his bank account. Blake and Jeff were certain that if they followed the money and backtracked the captain's last known movements that they would find the person truly responsible for all of this and Denver Carrington would be cleared of all wrong doing.

His only concern was that it wouldn't happen fast enough to salvage the situation with the Koreans as Denver Carrington had already sank too much investment into developing those fields to pull out now. Yet despite their differences Blake felt that he could trust Alexis to sweet talk the Korean ministers into holding off cancelling the contracts after all it would impact on Colby Co as well and even Alexis wouldn't be foolish enough to try and take on those leases all by herself.

She still needed him for that, even if she apparently didn't need him anywhere else. Turning his children against him, closing ranks to keep him out, teaching them to keep secrets from their own father.

Adam was still withdrawn after their argument that day in his office and Blake was determined to find a way to reach out to his oldest son, to prove to him that he still considered him a Carrington heir, that he trusted him. Fallon and the grandchildren's absence was even harder to live with, his daughter had always held a special place in his heart, they had a bond that Blake had never felt with any of his other children and now that special bond seemed frayed and Fallon grew much closer to her mother as a result.

The only two lights in his world were his darling Krystina and Steven, the surprising rock in all of this turbulent swirl. His son was turning into quite the oilman and his continued loyalty to his father despite all the ups and downs between them gave Blake something to smile about.

And then there was Krystle, his sweet understanding Krystle who finally seemed to be warming to him once more. They had been on a few more 'dates' a quaint if not slightly antiquated idea of hers to allow them to get to know each other anew and since it seemed to have the desired effect Blake was content to indulge her. Although it was getting harder and harder when at the end of each night out Krystle sent him on his way with a brief kiss, back to his own empty bed were memories and dreams of another still plagued him.

He needed her there beside him, not just to ease his growing frustration; it was about much more than sex. Blake needed the reassurance of her body beside him, the knowledge that if he woke it wouldn't be to this crushing sense of loneliness. Perhaps then he wouldn't wake in a cold sweat grasping for a woman that wasn't there and would never be there again. Perhaps then he could be content, could finally be happy and not torn, constantly conflicted, constantly vacillating between determination and despair.

Blake needed things to get back to normal.

Glancing at the clock Blake wondered just how early he could leave the office tonight. His clever mind formulating a plan that would melt even Krystle's resolve as he reached for the phone. After all no woman could resist Blake Carrington forever.

Part 3:

It hadn't worked.

His plan had been foolproof and it hadn't worked, well it had and then again it hadn't. It had failed in the most important way; it hadn't achieved what Blake hope it would, he still felt on edge, restless, as if something important was missing.

Or someone yet Blake flatly refused to give that thought room.

Perhaps if he went over the evening in his mind he could figure out where things went wrong and he could find a way to fix things, find a means to exorcise this feeling from his chest, this pain that seemed to linger no matter what he did.

Things had been going so well…

Laughing at his joke Krystle leaned her head against Blake's shoulder her blue eyes twinkling with merriment as Blake continued to tease 'Princess' Krystina who was not as amused by her father's teasing sitting on the other side of the limousine from her parent's scowling.

"I'm going to be Belle Daddy not Chip, Chip was a boy and I'm a girl!"

"But Belle had brown hair darling and you have such pretty blonde hair wouldn't you rather be Cinderella instead?"

"No Daddy Cinderella is boring Belle is much more fun, she plays jokes and is much braver than Cinderella."

"Personally I can see Mrs Gunnerson as a wonderful Mrs Pots." Krystle insisted trying to calm the atmosphere and the small family turned their attention to drawing links between the rest of the household staff and characters from the film until they arrived home.

As Krystina practically bounded happily out of the limousine informing a startled Gerard that he was definitely more of a Lumiere than a Cogsworth, Krystle tugged on Blake's arm causing him to pause.

"What?"

Smiling softly at him Krystle leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for taking us to see that film Blake, it was wonderful to spend time just the three of us."

Returning her gentle smile Blake nodded and followed her into the house, trying to suppress those nagging thoughts that popped up at the most irritating moments, taunting him that this cinema trip was not half as much fun as his last.

As they both put Krystina to bed Blake had almost resigned himself to another lonely night yet as they closed their daughter's bedroom door he was surprised when Krystle leant up and kissed him. It was soft, sweet and full of warmth and love and Blake felt like a fake as he returned it, cursing his own mind to shut the hell up as he pulled her closer running his hands down the toned slope of her back.

Pulling away both struggled to catch their breath, Krystle's cheeks stained an adorable pink as Blake reached up and stroked it before threading his fingers into her hair to pull their mouths back together. This time he succeeded in quietening his thoughts, allowing her warmth and the gentle caress of her perfume to ensnare him. It hadn't taken long for them to make their way down the hall, snatching kisses that grew more passionate as they headed for the master suite.

It was dark as Blake opened the door into the bedroom holding a hand for Krystle willing her with his eyes to accept even as she stood hesitating on the threshold.

"Please Krystle…I need you." Blake whispered his voice even husker and the obvious desire in his voice kindled a matching fire in her and so with a shy smile Krystle slipped her hand into Blake's allowing him to draw her over to the bed.

Turning on his side Blake studied Krystle's serene profile in the dim moonlight that managed to snake its way into the bedroom through a tiny gap in the drawn curtains. She was just as beautiful as ever, still as warm, as supportive and as loving. Their lovemaking had been just as pleasurable as always, he couldn't continue to blame this disquiet on lingering sexual frustration.

So if Krystle hadn't changed why had the feeling of complete contentment he used to feel simply being in her presence vanished?

He had put his discomfort down originally to his own guilt, when she had first been home and he was keeping the truth about Alexis from her it had consumed him as had his fear that she would discover his duplicity and leave him. Then she had found out and her coldness and distance caused him real distress, that had only served to reinforce his belief that it was Krystle he needed.

He had thought finally winning her back that rebuilding his little family would bring him peace that the dreams would cease to plague him that he wouldn't continue to wake in the middle of the night with this ache of loneliness crushing him.

What was it going to take? Dammit, Blake cursed to himself clenching his fists and pounding the mattress in impotent fury.

"Blake?" Krystle's sleepy enquiry startled Blake and he turned guilty to face the woman he had inadvertently woken.

"I'm sorry darling I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep."

Yet Krystle didn't simply go back to sleep she rolled over her beautiful face creased in concern. "Blake what is it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Krystle…I am just finding it a little difficult to sleep that's all, I have a lot on my mind these days." Blake hedged covering his awkward fudging of the truth with an even more awkward smile that judging from her frown Krystle hadn't bought for a second.

"Blake if we are truly going to make this work then you need to trust me…talk to me maybe that will help. Keeping everything bottled up like this isn't healthy." Krystle pleaded reaching out and laying a hand on his chest hoping that reaching out to him physically would enable him to open up to her emotionally.

"I just have a lot of pressure from work…"

"This is more than that Blake I've seen you under pressure before and this is different, I know you remember." Krystle insisted surprised when her simple reply caused Blake to bite her head off, his anger seeming to come out of nowhere but focused solely at her.

"Krystle you know that I have a lot going on right now, the FBI are investigating every little nook and we were damn lucky they didn't force us to cease trading whilst they investigate The Carolina. I am being publically tried by Media; I am at risk of loosing these Korean leases, and all of the money I have invested in them until I can be repaid from the first profits. I spend my days having to answer people's questions I would rather not face an interrogation at home as well." Blake answered hotly cursing his own temper when Krystle pulled back as if burned.

"Krystle I'm…"

Rolling over Krystle presented her back Blake's attempt to placate her. "No you're not sorry, not really Blake. You're just saying it so I won't leave."

"I still shouldn't have snapped." Blake insisted sliding his hand round her waist. "I just haven't slept well for a while now, I know I should have told you that I was feeling under siege, I just wanted to enjoy our time together and not let anything spoil it."

Sighing and melting slightly under Blake's charming reply Krystle turned in his arms resting her cheek against his chest, tucking her fair head under his chin. "I just wish you wouldn't keep me at arms length Blake, why didn't you tell me you haven't been sleeping well?"

"Well you know now…it's not like I could keep it from you now that you've moved back in." Blake teased pleased when Krystle's reply was equally playful.

"So I've moved permanently have I?"

Tightening his grip on her Blake pressed a kiss to her forehead forcing down his uncertainty, dismissing his thoughts before of being from a lack of sleep and too much stress. "You bet your bottom dollar you have."

Groaning as the morning light invaded her sense Dana turned and buried her face in her downy pillows her hand automatically reaching out for Adam who should have been laying beside her. It was only when her hand closed on cold empty sheets that she opened one eye blinking as her eyes adjusted.

Adam wasn't beside her.

Glancing across at the alarm clock to check she hadn't really overslept Dana was amazed when the electric display showed it was only half past five.

For a moment she closed her eyes expecting to hear the flush of the toilet or perhaps the whirl of the shower but instead there was only silence and it didn't take long for her to realise she was alone in the room.

Adam was gone, he had left her alone in bed and this wasn't the first time but it would be the last time if Dana had her way. For the past few weeks Adam seemed to be drifting away from her, true he had at least confided the truth to her about Alexis and that counted for something but Dana could help but wonder, a nagging thought that refused to leave her alone on those nights when she lay in bed waiting for him; if she hadn't walked in on a shell shocked Adam who had already had more than enough brandy to loosen his tongue would he had chosen to confide in her?

Swinging her feet out of bed Dana pulled on her robe not bothering with slippers as she slipped out of the bedroom and headed downstairs. There was no one about this early, not even a servant as Dana drifted from the library to the living room, poking her head around the door to the dining room before finally she approached the weight room.

Standing in the doorway as her search finally bore fruit Dana watched as Adam pushed himself beyond endurance, his toned body sleek with sweat yet it was his face that really drew her attention; his eyes looked haunted.

Finally panting Adam released the press bar doubling over as he struggled to catch his breath before finally catching sight of his silent audience.

"Dana what are you doing up?" Adam demanded as he grabbed a towel his sharp blue eyes taking in her strained expression.

"I could say the same about you, do you know how early it is?"

Shrugging Adam grabbed his water bottle taking a deep sip before moving to the rowing machine, "I woke up early I didn't see the point of laying there trying to sleep so…" He trailed off shooting a covert glance over his shoulder.

Sighing at his defensiveness Dana drifted into the room shutting the door behind her crossing over to him quickly and laying a hand on his shoulder to draw his attention. "I wish you'd tell me what was wrong, Adam I love you we've already been through so much together and this distance is killing me…"

"It's nothing!" Adam snapped shrugging off her hand. "I just have lots of work to do and the pressure is getting to me a little."

"Then take some time off Alexis will understand she is your mother and since the two of you are so close I am sure she would be worried about her precious boy if he wasn't sleeping!" Dana snapped back unable to keep all the bitterness and sarcasm from her voice, regretting it when Adam turned a cold glare back to her. "Look I didn't mean that quite how it…"

"Yes you did Dana, look I know you and Alexis haven't always gotten along as well as you and Krystle and Blake but she is still my mother. She at least trusts and appreciates me which is more than Blake has ever done so why don't you back off, she's my mother and I love her."

"Even if she interferes so completely in your life. Dear god Adam you are clearly working your self into the ground trying to prove yourself worthy…At least when you were at Denver Carrington Blake let…"

"This has nothing to do with Alexis, I've been offered another position running a company and I don't know what to do about it!" Adam spat back. "Now will you lay off the insults until a more civilised hour?"

Stunned by Adam's reply Dana could only stand there dumbfounded as Adam pushed passed her. "Adam I…"

"Don't bother, I might as well get to the office, I can' imagine today is going to going to be much easier than yesterday and you can thank your precious Blake for that!"

To say Dex had been surprised to receive such an early morning phone call would have been understatement. It had barely been after six when he had been woken by the shrill ringing of his bedside telephone and considering he had only gotten to bed after three when Jack had finally settled back down he was barely able to grunt more than a hello.

Yet the recognisable voice on the other end had woken him faster than ten cups of coffee, and if it had been anyone else he would have told them where to stick their breakfast meeting. So surprisingly after having handed off Jack into the more than capable hands of Fallon's children's nanny Dex found himself on horseback riding side by side out with his early caller in the crisp Denver morning air.

Turning to study his companion Dex frowned when he caught sight of the tension in her face, that clearly despite her determination to enjoy the morning Alexis's mind was far from the rolling fields of her estate.

"Ok Alexis spill you didn't just ring me up at the crack of dawn, invite me and Jack over for a ride and breakfast just because you suddenly missed my company. Something is up…You want something, what is it?" Dex barked bluntly causing Alexis to jump in the saddle as if suddenly jarred back to reality unused to him using that tone with her.

"Why do you think I want something?"

"Experience." Dex grunted without a hint of humour. "Now fess up woman or I am turning this nag home."

Sighing Alexis reined in her own horse, surprising Dex by swinging herself down from the saddle before turning her large emerald eyes pleadingly up to him and Dex knew then he was lost to whatever she asked of him. "Walk with me?"

Grunting as his cowboy boots made heavy contact with the ground Dex switched sides so he could walk beside her, in her own boots Alexis seemed tiny beside him and it only nurtured his protective instincts.

"I am going to lose the Korean leases." Alexis finally confided coming to a standstill and pulling Dex up short her small hand suddenly clutching the sleeve of his checked shirt.

Raising an eyebrow in surprise Dex paused before answering, whatever he had been expecting this conversation to be about that was not it and he couldn't keep the bitterness of his disappointment from his voice. "You asked me here to talk about business? If you want my advice why didn't you just schedule an appointment at the office?"

"No I can't have this conversation in the office Dex the chance of a leak is too high." Alexis replied unable to keep the exhaustion from her voice. "This has to appear to be social, I'm sorry if the hour is inconvenient but I need to know your answer before I go into the office."

"My answer to what?" Dex asked completely confused by all the cloak and dagger secrecy. "Alexis what the hell is going on?"

"It's quite simple Dex. My partnership with Denver Carrington is going to cost me my share of these leases, and I have put in too much time, effort and money to allow that to happen."

"So buy Blake out."

Smothering a humourless chuckle Alexis rolled her eyes. "He made it quite clear a week ago that he would rather see us both lose out then sell out to me."

Nodding as he absorbed that new information Dex could see her dilemma, Blake wouldn't sell so Alexis was trapped into their partnership, the Korean's didn't want to be tied to a company under investigation so….

"So you approached the Korean's directly?" He added glancing down at her, not surprised when a small smile appeared on Alexis's lips. "Couldn't you get in trouble with Denver Carrington for that, Blake could sue if he finds out?"

"If he finds out!" Alexis repeated. "The 'If' being the salient point, but no I wasn't so indiscrete as to approach Minister Lin directly."

"But you have spoken to them?"

"Through a circulatory route." Alexis confirmed her beautiful face tightening as she recalled the details of that conversation.

"And?" Dex prompted soaking in her pained expression. "I take it things did proceed exactly the way you had hoped?"

"Not exactly." Alexis hedged. "They were angry at being duped by us both, and it took all of my persuasive powers to convince them I had no knowledge or involvement in this Carolina debacle and certainly nothing to do with that shipping captain turning up dead."

"So what's the problem?" Dex added this conversation already too much like pulling teeth for his taste. "Come on Alexis you asked me here for a reason so spill, you have my word it will stay between us."

Sighing Alexis nodded accepting the truth in his words. "The Korean's are prepared to sell me all the leases but the price is a little rich for my tastes, let's just say they think they are entitled to be compensated for all the associated bad press."

"Yes well I can't say that I blame them." Dex muttered earning him a sharp glance that he chose to ignore. "But still how does this impact on me?"

"I need a new partner, I need your company Dex."

Stunned was precisely the word. Of all the things Alexis might have needed him for that had never occurred to him. "You want me to bring Dexter International in on this?"

"Yes I do."

"Alexis…You know Sam would never agree to working with Colby Co." Dex insisted unable to believe what she was proposing.

"You still have the power of attorney don't you?"

"Yes but…"

"Just think of the opportunity. This could be the making Dexter International." Alexis insisted her emerald eyes glowing with conviction.

"Or break it just as easily." Dex muttered trying not to be swayed by the seductive idea of working alongside her once more, of private meetings, business trips, long hours spent almost exclusively in his company.

"Dex you know we can make this work." Alexis pleaded her hand tightening on his arm. "You and I, we'd be an unbeatable team."

God it was tempting, the prospect of taking Dexter International into the big league with the likes of Colby Co, Denver Carrington, Colby Enterprises. Yet he had to stay grounded, many a fool had been washed away because his eyes were bigger than his belly as his grandfather used to say and Dex was no fool. Besides there was still the problem of Sam Dexter, the old goat may be on his last legs but he was still capable of making trouble and about this he would make trouble.

"And what about my father? Where would he fit into all this?"

"Why would he need to fit into it?" Alexis scoffed. "You run Dexter International Dex, it's your company now, your legacy from your grandfather. Sam was nothing more than a mediocre caretaker you've said so yourself, he's not half the man you are or your grandfather was."

"I wouldn't do something this big without his approval Alexis despite our disagreements Dexter International legally is still his company." Dex argued hating to see the look of disappointment on her face, hated himself for being the one to put it there but he wouldn't turn his world upside down to please her anymore. He had other priorities.

"But…"

"Besides I have a son to think of now, I want Dexter International to still be there for him and that won't happen if Sam decides to disinherit me in a fit of pique over my working with you."

"So you're turning me down, you're turning down the deal of a lifetime because you're afraid Daddy will take your toys away if you don't." Alexis snapped petulantly unable to believe he was really turning her down, Dex had never said no to her, it just wasn't in his genetic make up.

"Alexis I would help if I could but this is a little too big for a company the size of Dexter International. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do."

For a moment Dex couldn't decide whether Alexis would yell, stamp her foot or burst into tears yet in the end she did neither. Instead she turned her back to him, sighing deeply, muttering so softly he could barely grasp it. "I understand."

"I would help if I could." Dex added closing the remaining distance between them and resting his hands on her slender shoulders.

"I said I understand." Alexis snapped yet there was little venom in her words and Dex could hear tears in her voice. "You are right to think of Jack's future, I'll just have to find another partner that's all."

"Darling I'm sorry." The words were out of Dex's mouth before he could stop them and he could feel Alexis tense underneath his hands. "I mean…I…I really am sorry for everything I…"

"It's alright Dex." Alexis insisted before he could make an even bigger fool of himself, turning back to her horse. "Shall we go make the most of the rest of the beautiful morning, might as well enjoy the peace whilst it lasts."

Reluctantly Dex let her go watching her closely as she swung herself up into the saddle and turned her horse back towards the house, geeing him up before Dex could even remount his own steed. Leaving him to watch as she sped away from him, unable to shake the feeling that this time he really was loosing her.

Part 4:

Well that was that, it was almost noon and she precisely six hours left to try and find another partner or she could kiss those leases goodbye forever. Normally six hours would have been enough time for Alexis Colby to arrange a small coup but after her last brief conversation with Jason proved fruitless Alexis was close to simply throwing in the towel.

Damn Blake and damn his bloody company. If she had gone in on those leases alone like she had originally planned none of this would have been necessary. But at the time it had seemed like the right thing, the next step. They were finally moving forward with their relationship, they had managed to put Sable and Zach behind them, the children had been made aware of their reunion even if Denver hadn't. Aligning their companies' interests more closely together had seemed logical, after all if they were partners they were less likely to be in direct competition all the time.

Well Blake had thrown that plan out with the window the moment he had thrown her out of the mansion. The old Alexis would have made him pay dearly for that, yet she was so far from that woman at the time, still so shattered by his betrayal that getting out of bed in the morning was hard enough and plotting revenge had never gotten her anywhere.

So she had decided to be the bigger person and it seemed to work, she kept her children's support and her dignity, well what was left of it after Blake had humiliated her. She focused on building a wall between her and Blake, to keep him out and to keep herself from giving in to this almost constant ache to be near him. She had even gritted her teeth and used her own company's resources to help him when he needed it, putting up with his presence as they tried to salvage the situation with the Koreans.

Well enough was enough. She was through with being Blake Carrington's doormat. Through being the bigger person, it may have earned her bonus points with her children but it also made her feel weak, questioning her own motivations and actions. It had made her soft and now Colby Co was paying the price. It was time Denver Carrington paid it's dues and she had just to the plan in mind.

Reaching for her phone Alexis buzzed Mark her secretary who like always jumped at the sound of his boss's voice.

"Yes Your Majesty." Mark drawled his irreverent sarcasm causing Alexis's mouth to twitch, she was sure that was the only reason she kept him around so long without firing him, that and the fact he made a mean cocktail.

"Mark find me Frank Dobson, turn over every rock in Denver if you have to but I want him in my office in one hour, tell him I've changed my mind and am interested in hearing what he has to say. That should get him scampering back here."

"Yes Ma'am. Anything else while you wait for you loyal subject to arrive?"

"Yes Drop the attitude, cancel any plans you had for the evening I am going to be working late which means so are you; oh and get me some more coffee it is going to be a long day!"

Leaning back against the plush leather seats in the back of his limousine Blake Carrington watched the world go by, his dark eyes scanning over the passing world with barely a flicker of interest. It was Blake's thoughts that had him so preoccupied. It wasn't even the prospect of his next destination or though it probably should have been.

He had just come from a meeting downtown with his bankers.

They had been hesitant, that had been the polite word for it, about lending him the money he needed to go after this new land. In normal circumstances Blake knew they wouldn't have blinked but what with all the bad press surrounding Denver Carrington and the distant possibility of prosecution for negligence having over him; well they were somewhat cautious about lending him the fifty million he needed to buy the land and get the rigs operational. In the end it had taken him putting up his own assets as collateral and Blake had felt a shudder of revulsion as placed his shares, house and football team down on paper.

This shouldn't be happening to him.

He used to own this town and now people were doubting his word and checking the value of is money. Well he would show them all, it might take some time but he would climb back on top by his fingernails if he had to and then he would reward the loyalty of those who stuck by him and those who didn't, well they had better start running now.

In the meantime he needed to consolidate his support and that meant starting at home.

He had support in Steven and Jeff and the office and Krystle and Krystina at the house, even if Krystle's belief in him still needed reinforcing after his early morning blunder, well his plans for the evening should solve that.

Before Blake had left for the bank he had asked Marsha to invite or summon depending on their viewpoint his children and grandchildren for a Carrington family dinner at the mansion. It had initially been Krystle's idea, she had gushed over breakfast about how it was time to try and mend some fences and Blake had quietly agreed. It was time the Carrington family was rebuilt and that meant trying to reach out to both Fallon and Adam who had been hurt by their parents' separation more than their other siblings.

Perhaps it had been Steven's initial wariness about their reconciliation that made him the more pragmatic about it. Fallon who had always been hesitant to accept Alexis back completely had finally lowered those remaining barriers when Alexis had moved back in to the mansion, so it was understandable that being already sensitive on the matter she would be doubly hurt when her mother left once more. Adam who had never experienced his whole family together before, who had always felt torn between his parents trying to earn their love and respect, he had finally seemed to be turning into the type of man Blake could respect but now he was a living shell.

What the family needed now was the familiar, the steadying hand at the tiller. They needed him to make it better.

So Blake knew he was making the right decision for them all, for his family and for himself in the long term. He would forget her; he had once before after all. It had taken years of refusing to think of her, of ignoring her name in the newspapers relying on Joseph to screen any mention of his first wife from entering his sacred halls. Well he couldn't use that method this time, Joseph was long gone and Alexis was once more a part of their lives.

Yet he could make a stand, he could refuse to waver any longer. He needed to finally close the door on his relationship with Alexis for his own peace of mind if nothing else. Despite the feelings that Blake reluctantly admitted still bubbled away under lock and key, desire and confusion, love and bitterness; Blake knew he had hurt Alexis too deeply that she could ever forgive him. Besides hadn't she made her contempt of him clear enough? At first by refusing to see him then palming him off on Dobson, whilst she swanned about LA and Denver with Dexter and then this Jackson fellow.

Not that he was taking an interest in her current lovers; Alexis had always taken refuge in other men's bed when she felt slighted by him why should this time be any different.

However he did owe her…he did owe himself a proper goodbye.

Not the bitter lingering memory of their last fight in the mansion, nor the clashes over the Korean leases. Yet Blake had to admit he wasn't strong enough to march up into Colby Co, to be in the same room and admit he had been wrong to hurt her the way he had. And it seemed too cold to inform her of his decision over the phone like he was simply passing on a message even if he still thought he had done the right thing.

It was still the right thing. Krystle needed him, Krystina needed her mother and the family needed the stability that their marriage had provided and Blake…Well what Blake wanted, even if he could only admit that to himself in the depths of the night when he was alone in the darks with his treacherous thoughts and hearts. Well what he wanted and what he needed were two very different things and he needed the support of his wife and family to enable him to climb back on top.

There had to be another way…

Suddenly Blake's eyes widened as he recognised a passing building. Telling his driver to pull over Blake got quickly out of the car not waiting for the door to be opened for him. Perhaps there was another way after all."

Taking a sip of her almost cold coffee Alexis stared at the phone willing it to ring through sheer force of will. This waiting had her on a knife-edge; was it going to be Yes or No?

Grimacing as she realised just what slop she had been drinking Alexis picked up the phone to call in Mark before realising she had finally sent him home an hour ago. It wasn't through any charitable notion it was more she couldn't stand dealing with his sullen face and interruptions every five minutes as he sarcastically asked if she had anything for him to do or if she needed anything or should he just go back to his desk and continue to stare pointlessly at the wall.

It might have been easier to bear the wait if Adam was here with her yet her son had received Blake's summons and apologetically had been forced to beg off early in order to scamper back to his father's side like a good little puppy. She could have waited at home but she would have been as alone there as at the office, as despite her differences with her father Fallon would still go to the family dinner.

A family dinner yet again without her. However considering what she expected to occur tonight Alexis was practically relieved she wasn't attending, not that Blake would be that crass as to have invited her; even he wasn't that much of a bastard.

Yet it was growing harder to ignore the long package that sat on her sideboard; she had opened the note of course. Had read it with increasingly shaking hands; fighting back tears as she got the message Blake intended to send. The apology he couldn't give in person, the regret things had turned out this way and the fact that he hadn't wanted her to hear this from anyone else first. He had at least shown her that much respect.

Standing up from her desk Alexis forced herself to confront what she had been avoiding. Reaching out she slid the lid off of the white box her breath catching in her throat as she caught sight of the single perfect lavender rose entwined with a white tulip and a blue hydrangea blossom. It was a goodbye present, an offering of heartfelt apology, the final nail in the coffin of their relationship. Picking up the rose Alexis brought it to her nose, inhaling the scent before putting it back in the box and replacing the lid. He wasn't hers any longer, that's if he ever truly was hers to begin with.

It was over, they were over and now the gloves could come off. She was strong enough to stand up to Blake now. Let him go off and have his perfect little life with his perfectly dull blonde, play happy families with his pretty little daughter in their perfect home, her home. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of acknowledging his message the coward, thinking some flowers and some pretty words could make up for what he had done to her.

Well Alexis didn't need him anymore…

Glancing at her clock Alexis noted it was now a good hour past the deadline and still she waited for an answer, would the Korean's go for it? After all even she hadn't heard of that company until Frank had mentioned it earlier…

"I can't tell you how delighted I am you've changed your mind Alexis." Frank insisted and surprisingly enough he actually looked pleased, his face more animated than Alexis had ever seen it or was it relief she was entirely sure.

"Well I guess I realised you had a point, however I want my own geologists to conduct surveys before we buy, I don't trust anything that comes out of Denver Carrington these days smuggled out or not!"

Nodding as he conceded that point Frank's grey eyes narrowed slightly as he took in Alexis's less than delighted expression. "Something is still bothering you, I wish you would confide in me Alexis I only want to help you no matter what other people may insinuate."

Scoffing at his remark Alexis bit back a scathing retort when she looked up and caught Frank's gaze, he appeared to be earnest but these days she found it difficult to trust people, well people who hadn't earned that trust through blood sweat and tears.

"Well it won't make much difference who knows now it will be all over the papers tomorrow…I am going to lose the Korean leases. They gave me until close of business tonight to either come up with all the money for them, an exorbitantly inflated sum I assure you, or to find a new partner to shoulder the cost."

"And you haven't found either?"

Reaching for a cigarette Alexis lit one quickly trying to hide the way her hands shook with repressed anger. Blowing out a lungful of smoke she scowled her answer.

"If you don't mind me asking who did you approach?"

"I don't mind, Dexter International, Colby Enterprises and a few smaller companies but no one is prepared to make such a large gamble on such short notice and honestly I can't say that I blame them." Alexis confessed distractedly playing with the tip of her cigarette. "Not that it helps me any."

Pausing as he considered his idea Frank couldn't help the smile on his face, this might be just the thing to interest him and I would certainly increase Alexis's trust in them.

"What is it?"

Glancing up Frank couldn't contain his smirk. "I think I might have the answer to your problem, tell me Alexis have you ever heard of an Australian oil company by the name of Halesworth Oil?"

Part 5:

Standing in front of the mirror Krystle admired the cut of her new dress. It was a flattering long length gown in a silvery fabric with beading over the bodice that would shimmer in the candlelight over dinner. Tonight's dinner had to be perfect, the whole family together again, well apart from Jeff who was still in Hong Kong. Krystle hoped that it might rekindle other happier times and it might begin the thaw in the relationships between Blake and his two eldest children.

In truth Krystle had been surprised that Blake had so readily agreed to her idea. As despite his desire to reconcile with Fallon and to a lesser extent Adam before Blake had given her the impression that he expected them to make the first move. Surely this backing down on his part was yet another sign that Blake was becoming more and more the man she remembered. The wonderful man she had married and not this stranger that occasionally she found herself confronted with.

Like in the middle of the night….

Pushing that single unhappy thought aside Krystle fixed a smile on her face and headed down to join the rest of the family in the library. Blake had left the moment Gerard had rung up to announce Fallon and the children's arrival. Krystle hadn't been quite ready and besides it was important to give father and daughter a moment alone to clear the air.

Entering the library it quickly became clear that not as much air had been cleared as Krystle had hoped. Fallon greeted her politely and LB and Lauren were just as darling as always but from the tense way Fallon sat and the tight grip on her glass Krystle could see she was far from completely comfortable. Fortunately Steven was seated next to her trying to engage his sister in banter to relax her for which Krystle shot him a grateful smile.

"Hello Darling." Blake's greeting was far warmer as he crossed the room and pressed a kiss to her cheek, a gesture of affection that whilst welcomed by Krystle she couldn't help but notice how the children averted their gaze and for a moment it made her feel as if they were doing something truly taboo.

"So we are just waiting for Dana and Adam." Steven noted turning his blonde head towards the door as if summoned the couple in question walked in the door.

"I didn't realise we were on a meter." Adam muttered sullenly his comment earning him a sharp nudge in the ribs from Dana. "Ouch I was only saying…"

"Nothing like that son." Blake stepped in before the argument could escalate. "I am just so delighted you could all join us for dinner…My wonderful family." Blake smiled gazing around the room taking in his four children and three grandchildren. "I can't tell you how wonderful it is all to have you here…"

"Is it time to go through yet?" Fallon asked yet her question was more addressed to Steven than her father, as it was clear his speech was making her uncomfortable.

"Perhaps we should." Krystle cut in when Blake scowled slightly at being interrupted. "The children will be falling asleep on their plates if we wait much longer."

Fortunately Blake seemed to see the logic in her words because he lost his scowl favouring her with a bright smile as he offered her his arm to escort her into dinner. Seating her at her customary place at the end of the table Blake returned to his end surprised when all of his children seemed to awkwardly avoid taking the seat to his left…Their mother's favourite place…Alexis's place.

In the end it was a slightly red-faced Dana who slipped into that seat.

As everyone settled and champagne was poured for the grown ups Blake stood and proposed a toast his left hand slipping unconsciously into his pocket to nervously finger the box that lay there. He had to do this now. If he didn't he doubted he would be able to eat a bite of Mrs Gunnerson's dinner and if he left it till then end then he might loose his nerve altogether.

"My family. You don't know how it warms my heart to see you all here with us tonight. A special night for all of us…" Blake paused his throat suddenly dry as his eyes skimmed along the faces of his children his nerves only increasing as it seemed only Dana and Krystina could meet his gaze.

"Yes well as I was saying a special night because we get to celebrate the return of a very special woman to our home and family and to my life. To Krystle." Blake added raising his glass downing a large sip as everyone echoed his toast some with more enthusiasm than others and Krystle blushed at the sudden attention.

Yet instead of Blake sitting back down like she expected to allow the hovering staff to serve the appetisers he began to walk back round the table his dark eyes locked nervously on her face and for a moment she caught a hint of panic in them before the emotion was locked down once more and he was suddenly all smiles.

"This is a special night." Blake added as he came to stand beside her and Krystle gazed up at him in confusion, her confusion quickly turning to shock as Blake suddenly dropped to one knee and pulled out a velvet box from his tuxedo pocket. "A very special night, the night I ask my beautiful Krystle, the woman who gave me my beautiful daughter and who brought meaning back into my life all those years ago to once again do me the honour of being my wife."

Then he opened the box and Krystle was confronted with an enormous diamond it's pear cut gem glinting wildly in the light as if it had been polished madly for just an occasion.

For what seemed like an eternity Krystle stared at the ring in dumb surprise. Of all the things this was not what she had expected, Blake to propose now, here, with all his children present, with her child present. Wrenching her eyes up from the ring Krystle stared into Blake's eyes yet unusually she couldn't find the answer she sought in them and for the first time after Blake had asked her this question she wasn't certain of her answer.

"I…I need to…I need to think about this…Blake I'm sorry." Krystle blurted out surprising herself and the assembled family who were all on the edges of their seats.

"That's alright, take all the time you need."

Of everyone Blake seemed the most and at the same time the least surprised, closing the ring box with a sharp click he rose from the floor as if he had been doing it everyday before stiffly making his way to the head of the table and signally his poor dumb staff to start serving the first course.

As she stared down into the delicate seasoned quail Krystle couldn't help but note that causal conversation over dinner was going to be more problematic than even she had thought.

"You wanted to speak to me father?"

"Yes…Shut the door will you Adam?"

For a moment father and son regarded each other warily, an uneasy silence settling between them before unable to take the suspense a moment longer Adam drawled in a bored tone that didn't quite cover his nervousness; the irrational fear that somehow Blake had found about Davenports offer.

"You summoned me Father?"

"No I asked to speak to you Adam the two are very different…Son please sit down what I have to say isn't easy on me and you could help an old man out by not standing there as if you were in front of a firing squad."

Wrong footed by Blake's conciliatory tone Adam hesitantly moved to take a seat on one of the sofas. "What was if you needed to talk about?"

Sighing Blake paused before answering running his hands through his gray hair before resting an arm on the mantelpiece, glancing up at a confused Adam under his knitted brow. "I feel I owe you an apology son, the other week you offered your help to me and I rather callously threw your generous offer back in your face."

"You had Jeff and Steven…" Adam began unable to keep the bitterness completely from his voice.

"Yes but they aren't you." Blake insisted cutting him off. "Adam we've been through a lot and I know that there are times when you haven't felt as secure of you place in this family as you had a right to. Some of that…No I have to be honest most of that is my fault." Blake added with a self depreciating chuckle.

"I am a man of exacting standards, a difficult man to live with, work with and undoubtedly a bad father. I understand why you feel more comfortable working with your mother, she has never found it difficult to express her emotions, her pride and gratitude in her children's achievements and you more than the others need to know you are loved, need to be told it."

"Father please I know you love me…" Adam cut in unable to keep the flush of embarrassment from his cheeks. "Just as I also know I haven't always made you proud, I do not have the same strength of character as you or Jeff or even Steven…I know my past actions have embarrassed you and this family."

"Adam what is past is past; none of us can change that we can only accept it and move on." Blake added sagely moving to sit beside his eldest son. "Besides since your return you have impressed me by facing your responsibilities head on, I can't imagine it has been easy with the conviction hanging about your neck, dear god knows I know how that feels."

Hanging his head Adam accepted that modest praise. "Thank you father."

"I also appreciate the way you stepped up to look after your mother after…well after you know…I will admit I didn't handle things the way I should have, but things were happening so fast…" Blake paused swallowing down the emotions that surged up just at the thought of Alexis. "It is reassuring to know that you were looking after her."

Biting his bottom lip Adam nodded unable to quell his own surge of guilt and the urge to confess that really it had been Dexter who had done most of the work but since his father knew nothing of Alexis's real reaction to their breakup, he couldn't begin to understand why his children had rallied round her the way they had.

"She's my mother." Adam replied simply and that seemed to be enough for Blake as he nodded his understanding. "But you are my father and I hate being torn between you." He confessed hanging his head. "I just wish things didn't have to be this complicated."

"So do I son…But there is little we can do about that but there are something's we can change and well I was hoping that your offer to assist me still stood…With finding out who is buying up my stock?"

Excited by the prospect Adam nodded. "Of course father I will get right on it in the morning do you have anything for me to start on?"

"Jeff left his files for me before he flew to Hong Kong and I have to admit I haven't paid them the attention they deserve. He has managed to get copies of some the stock purchases, don't ask me how he got them but they are all different brokerage houses. There doesn't seem to be any discernable pattern and if wasn't for the timing and the fact that each time the amount remained exactly the same just under the 5% level at which they would need to declare their holdings…"

Blake paused as he retrieved the folder, opening it and pulling out copies of the stock purchase orders which he handed to Adam.

Scanning through the documents Adam could see why Blake was perplexed over and over again there were purchase orders for Denver Carrington stock the only common factor the number of shares purchased. Yet there was something else that struck Adam as being familiar if only he had long enough to study the papers. "Can I borrow these father? There is something here…If I can just figure out what it is…"

"Of course I asked you for help, just let me know if you need any more information." Blake answered with a smile, a smile that Adam returned and Blke was relieved that at least one of his plans for the evening had worked out like he had expected. One fence was being mended, now he only had to work on the other two.

Leaning back against his sofa Dex took another deep sip from his beer. It wasn't the first of the night by any stretch of the imagination and considering how he was feeling right about now it wouldn't be his last either.

"You shouldn't let her get to you."

"I don't recall asking for your opinion." Dex grunted in reply lifting his eyes to briefly glare at his houseguest who much to his annoyance looked sincerely sorry for him.

"To bad for you that you're going to get it anyway." Monica retorted crossing the room to take the seat beside him.

"Monica…" Dex began his voice a deep growl yet that didn't scare her off.

"No Dex when are you going to stop being a doormat where Alexis is concerned, I heard you earlier…Look I didn't mean to listen in." Monica added when Dex's face clouded angrily. "I didn't realise you were on the line when I picked it up, I was going to phone Jason and…"

"And you could have put it down!" Dex snapped finishing his beer in two swigs before getting up and striding to the fridge for another.

"Fine I could have." Monica replied placatingly following him into the kitchen and snatching the beer out of his hands before he could open it. "This isn't going to help you any either. You have a son Dex if I wasn't here to help look after him would you still let Alexis drive you into drinking yourself into a stupor? I thought you were a better father than that?"

"Don't you dare bring Jack into this." Dex spat reaching out to try and grab the bottle from her hands. "You don't understand…"

"Oh I understand, Alexis screwed you over again, I heard it all Dex it was pathetic to hear a grown man begging like a dog for scraps from his master's table." Monica taunted him stepping back to keep the bottle out of his reach. "I think my favourite part was her telling you to get off the line she was waiting for an important call."

"You bitch…" Dex hissed trying to push aside the truth in Monica's taunt yet it would have hurt half so badly if there wasn't a grain of truth in what she was saying, even if she had warped and twisted the conversation.

His earlier conversation with Alexis hadn't gone as he had hoped and it had only served to heighten the feeling of rejection that had been with him since their morning ride….

"Alexis?"

"Oh it's you…Sorry Dex but I'm expecting an important call…" Alexis's voice sounded testy and distracted and Dex didn't need to be a psychic to guess what it was about.

"Look Alexis I just wanted to say again that I'm sorry, I know how much keeping those leases meant to you."

"Dex…"

"I know I don't need to apologise but I hate to think of you sitting in that office waiting for the bad news all by yourself, do you want me to come over…Or better yet get one of your damn lackey's to take the call and come over to my apartment for dinner. I won't even to offer to cook, we can order in…"

"Dex will you please get off the line."

"But…"

"Look I don't have time to explain, let's just say I found a way to make things work and now I really do have to be going."

"But Alexis…"

"Goodnight Dex!"

The long drawn out tone droned in his ear for a good few moments it took for Dex to realise Alexis had actually hung up on him. She had found somebody else to help her; she didn't need him for anything anymore.

"Don't tell me I hit a nerve Dex?" Monica's mocking voice drew Dex back to the presence and we wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug little smirk off of her pretty face.

"Shut up and give me back my beer." Dex growled.

"No."

"Monica." Dex muttered warningly as he stalked her across the apartment before lunging for the bottle.

Yet Monica was light on her feet and Dex ended up grasping thin air. Not one to be outfoxed Dex tried again and this time he caught hold of her arm. Reeling her in Dex pulled her against him his free hand reaching for the bottle surprised as Monica used the momentum to trip them both and they ended up rolling to the floor a mess of limbs.

For a moment they lay panting their eyes inches apart. Then Dex wasn't sure who moved first, one moment they were scowling the next their lips were meshing and Monica's hands were fisted in his hair pulling him close, an action later mirrored by her long legs as they wrapped around his hips.

It was wrong, so very wrong but right now Dex Dexter didn't give much of a damn for right and wrong.

Part 6:

Squinting as the shrill ring of the phone woke him Blake groaned rubbing his sore neck, wondering for a god awful moment where he was before he spotted the paperwork open on his desk and the large glass of brandy that hadn't been the first of the evening as Blake's still fuzzy head could attest.

He had been avoiding going upstairs of having to face Krystle after she had for all intents and purposes turned down his proposal in front of his entire family. So after his conversation with Adam Blake had begged off retiring just yet, claiming he needed to catch up on some reading; when in fact he had caught up with emptying half the decanter, before nodding off over his desk like some drunken hobo and it wasn't even eleven yet.

Perhaps he should have a strong cup of coffee…No that would only stop him from sleeping.

Reaching blindly for the still screeching phone Blake grunted. "Yes."

"Blake thank god I caught you, have you heard…"

"Jeff it is late what can be so important?"

"Sorry Blake I forgot about the time difference there. The Korean Oil ministry just made a press release and it is all over the news stations over here."

"What Statement…What?" Blake spluttered trying to force his drink addled brain to function when it was hard enough just listening to Jeff along the crackling line.

"The oil leases they have rescinded the contract with Denver Carrington and Colby Co…" Jeff replied before the line crackled badly again and Blake pulled the phone away from his ear.

They had lost the leases…Alexis was going to kill him.

"Blake…Blake can you hear me god this line is awful…The…new leases have been to ...by Co and Halesworth Oil, have you heard of it?"

"Who?"

"Colby Co and Halesworth Oil."

This time Jeff's answer was all too clear and Blake felt a rage the like of which he had rarely felt swarm up over him from his toes, inflaming his whole body before setting his mind on fire.

That double crossing bitch.

How long had she been planning this, after she had convinced Blake they could still work together to keep these leases. Or had this been a longer project, after all people didn't suddenly find new partners for this size of project over night. Perhaps despite her protestations that she had no interest in revenge Alexis was once again out to ruin him.

Ignoring Jeff calling his name Blake set the phone back down, reaching for his glass he poured another large brandy downing it in one to steady his nerve; his mind bent on one purpose finding Alexis and then making her answer for this any way he could.

Dirty…Dirty and disgusted with himself.

Resisting the urge to heave Dex dragged himself into the shower, wishing he could purge the memory of what had just happened as easily as he could wash the evidence of it from his body.

What had he been thinking? Correction he hadn't been thinking and that was precisely what had gotten him into this mess in the first place. He had been drinking feeling sorry for himself, he had been vulnerable and Monica had taken advantage of that but he had let her.

It hadn't taken long for the reality of the situation to sober him right up…

Laying in bed Dex gazed up at the ceiling forcing himself not to react as a slender foot wrapped over his leg and rubbed it provocatively, its owner languishing next to him as she trailed her fingers lazily across his chest. He wished he could close eyes and fall asleep perhaps then he would wake up to find out this had all just been a dream. If he just ignored her maybe she would go away and he could forget.

It was only when her caresses grew bolder that Dex had to take action reaching down and grasping her wrist as Monica's hand drifted under the covers.

"No."

"Come on Dex surely you can manage once more, a man of your obvious talent in bed…at least now I understand why Alexis kept taking you back."

Balking at that Dex pushed her away practically jumping out of bed and pulling on his jeans.

"Oh come back to bed I was only teasing." Monica giggled stretching out across his bed and sighing contentedly. "That really was amazing."

Resisting the urge to comment sarcastically he was glad he met her expectations Dex instead muttered about checking on Jack, hoping that Monica might get the hint that their romp was over, and not just for the evening. Yet Dex's hope died when instead Monica reached down and scooped up his shirt pulling it on before following him through into his son's nursery.

Fortunately or unfortunately from Dex's point of view Jack was fast asleep and so there was nothing to stop Monica from wrapping her arm around his waist as she leaned down to admire her little brother.

"He's such a handsome little man." Monica cooed. "Hey Dex since its Saturday tomorrow how about we take him to the park, may be the zoo…"

"Monica this is not going to work." Dex managed to interject between her plans. "This was a mistake surely you can see that?"

Drawing back as Dex had slapped her Monica stared at him dumbly. "What are you talking about?"

"This…You and Me and Jack…We aren't a family, we aren't even friends." Dex tried to explain.

"But….but we just made love and you both need someone to look after you Dex…I love Jack and I think if we tried we could make this work. We could be a proper family, Jack deserves that, a mother and a father who love him…We could be that Dex!"

"We had sex and it was a mistake." Dex repeated trying to get through the clearly unstable woman in front of him. "I'm sorry if I ever gave you the impression that we could be anything more…"

"You bet you're arse you're sorry or you will be Dexter!" Monica spat turning and fleeing the room like a scolded cat. Waiting in the nursery Dex heard Monica rummaging about the other room and then after a few more minutes the front door slammed loudly waking Jack who began to wail loudly.

Picking up his crying son Dex tried to sooth him deciding it was best if he moved his son's crib into his room for the night just to be sure. "It's alright Jack she's gone, I won't let her near you again."

Standing under the now frigid water Dex relished the cold. He deserved it. True technically this time he hadn't cheated on anyone, yet it still felt like a betrayal and somehow Dex doubted Alexis would look favourably on him sleeping with Sable's daughter. Not that he had any chance of her taking him back, but if he had done this would surely have ended that.

Perhaps that was what Monica meant by making sure he was sorry.

However Dex wasn't going to take any chances on that.

Mentally he made the decision to ring a locksmith first thing in the morning before dumping his sheets at the laundrette to be laundered. Decision made Dex grabbed a towel and strode back into his bedroom taking note of the carnage Monica had made. Grabbing anything she might of touched Dex bundled them up with the soiled sheets stuffing it all in a dustbin bag. Forget laundering the sheets he would just dump the whole lot and start afresh.

In the end his bedroom looked practically bare and Dex only had the energy to throw a spare sheet on the bed before crawling back under the duvet his eyes locked on his son's crib. After all there were far more important things in life than possessions and with Jack Dex wasn't about to take any chances.

God it was late and normally Alexis would have been home hours ago and just because she finally had something to celebrate it didn't mean she could relax just yet. The story had broken in the Far East, the Korean Mistry making the announcement only moments after phoning her personally to confirm it. So already the few people she had working just as late as her in the PR department had had to draft a press release. A release that she had only just approved, and which could go out in the morning papers; with that done Alexis could finally consider going home.

She was just locking up her files when her office door burst open and a red faced Blake Carrington bore down on her. For a moment the pair simply stared at each other, Alexis in genuine surprise and Blake as if he was catching his breath.

"What are you doing here Blake?" Alexis's surprise wasn't forced, surely Blake couldn't have found about the leases already but that was the only thing that would drag him here tonight of all nights, shouldn't he be at home celebrating his new engagement with the sterling Krystle.

Alexis's question jarred Blake out of his momentary lapse and he enjoyed the sound of the door slamming shut behind him and the way the sudden violent move startled Alexis. "You damn well know why I am here Alexis."

"Really Blake I have many talents but clairvoyance has never been among them, it's very late I was just about to leave so if you are here to play more games…" Alexis paused reaching for the phone on her desk, intent on calling security and having Blake removed.

Yet Blake darted forward faster than she expected and grabbed her wrist as her hand fell on the receiver, gripping it tightly until Alexis gasped in pain and surprise. "You know damn well why I am here, so do not continue this innocent charade. How could you Alexis, after you swore to my face that this time you had no interest in revenge?"

Wrenching her hand free and massaging her sore wrist Alexis scowled at him. "I don't know what you are talking about Blake."

"Stop insulting my intelligence Alexis, this business with the Koreans oh you managed that very nicely, making me believe you were on my side when all the time you were actually undermining me. Well you had better have covered your tracks because if, no when I find proof that you were negotiating behind my back I will bury you! I will have this company tied up in the courts so tightly that not even Houdini could get you free!"

"Your paranoia is showing again Darling." Alexis sneered her velvet tone drawling out the endearment like a curse. "You brought this on yourself Blake, the Korean government decided you weren't a good risk and I was not going to let you take Colby Co down with the sinking ship that is Denver Carrington. But I did nothing illegal, I was approached and offered a new partner and I chose to take that deal, blame the Koreans but mostly blame yourself and your own incompetence!"

"So you don't even deny it, how long…How long have you been dealing with the Korean's behind my back, days…weeks?"

"You would choose not to believe me even if I told you the truth but frankly Blake considering you were happy to take me and Colby Co down with you I don't think I owe you damn thing!"

"You owe me!" Blake screeched clenching his hands into fists so that he could try and resist the urge to shake her. "You owe me an explanation."

"Well tough because you are not getting one now if that is all…"

"It is not all." Blake growled. "I may not be able to prove that you double dealed me with these leases but you know damn well I will try and I may not be able to prove your hand in this but I can track everything else to you."

Shaking her head as Blake continued to rant like a mad man Alexis eyed the door hungrily; she really didn't need this scene right now. "You're delusional Blake and I am leaving."

Blocking her move towards the door Blake growled his reply. "Someone has been buying up my stock, in less than 5% chunks so they don't need to declare it."

"And of course yet again you accuse me?"

"Because we both know this has your fingerprints all over it…Who do you have doing the purchasing for you Alexis, dummy corporations or Frank Dobson?" Blake demanded not convinced in the slightest by her innocent charade.

"If and I mean If I was buying up your stock Blake I wouldn't try and hide the fact, besides why the hell would I buy Denver Carrington stock right now I would end up loosing money?"

"For revenge…So you can take my company away from me Alexis."

"I don't want your damn company, right now Denver Carrington is the albatross of the oil community. Everyone knows something is rotten Blake so why don't you head back over to your own office and start a witch hunt; Colby Co is not involved."

"You'd like me to believe that wouldn't' you Alexis."

Rolling her eyes at his determination to blame her for all his ills Alexis sank back into her leather chair surveying him with her emerald eyes. He was clearly beyond reasoning with, nothing she said would do any good judging by the wild look in his eyes; a look that sent a slight chill through Alexis's body as she replied softly and calmly. "Believe what you want Blake but it happens to be the truth."

"The truth, do you even know the meaning of the word?"

"That's rather rich coming from you Blake. But I will repeat myself one more time; nice and slowly so even that dumb Stepford Blonde of yours could understand me. I nor my company have bought any Denver Carrington stock. I have no interest in anything that belongs to you…except perhaps your refinery if you're interested in selling. I'd give you a fair price Blake." Alexis added smiling smugly unable to resist baiting him even as his face grew redder.

"I'd sooner see it burn to the ground than sell to you."

"Fine be that way. Try and sell it on the open market and see your stock drop further."

"Oh I won't be selling anything." Blake pontificated. "And when I find the proof that you are behind this…"

"You'll what, try and blackmail me again?" Alexis snapped getting to her feet, hands on her hips as she stalked around the desk. "After all that is how you have kept hold of Denver Carrington in the past. The merger was called off because you used that trumped up evidence behind Jeff's poisoning, then you used Emily Fallmont's letter …What's left Blake?"

"Oh I'll find something, there is always some rotten deed waiting to be uncovered." Blake added shaking his head as he ignored her lie and her innocent looks; all of his bad luck had happened since their break up and despite her protestations of innocence Alexis's track record spoke against her.

"The Carolina was that you to? How much did it cost to buy Terence Alexis? Did he threaten to expose you is that why you had him silenced or was that perhaps that the idea of your latest stooge?"

"Don't be ridiculous…"

"I don't think I am, there was something that stank about the whole set up and it positive reeks of you…"

"Not this time Blake." Alexis hissed shaking her head emerald eyes flashing as she poked at his chest. "This time someone else is out for your blood, I'm not involved, but that doesn't mean I can't sit back and enjoy the show."

"You actually expect me to believe that?"

"I don't care what you believe Blake; I know I am not involved. Now instead of standing here accusing me, why don't you try and find out who is really behind all this? Or is that too taxing for you? Of course it's much easier just to blame me, like you always do. Oh someone is being mean to poor old Blake it must be Alexis, which considering just how many enemies you've made over the years I guess I should be flattered."

"You really are a bitch."

"Perhaps but you are just as bad Blake…No you're worse, at least I don't go around claiming to care about the people I hurt!"

Refusing the listen to any more of her lies to let her argument sway him even slightly Blake focused on his anger, on his feelings of betrayal. On how a woman who claimed to love him once could ever have done this to him. "No you just take away all that they care about, dripping poison in their children's ears, taking their grandchildren away…"

"They are just as much mine as yours Blake…And it is Fallon's decision where she and her children live. Perhaps if you thought about what is best for them instead of what is best for yourself you'd see that!"

"And when you're not busy stealing peoples families and destroying their companies, you're swanning about Denver with Dexter…Flaunting your affair…A woman your age…"

"What affair? I am not having an affair with anyone not that it is any of your damned business. And what the hell does My Age have to do with it?"

"You're in your fifties Alexis you're not twenty five any more, you should show more decorum." Blake sneered.

"Like your saintly sterling Krystle?" Alexis mocked. "Personally I am amazed you even left the house tonight, wasn't it the night of the big announcement?" Alexis taunted her eyes narrowing as Blake avoided her gaze and she laughed mockingly. "What's the matter Darling don't tell me she turned you down, oh that is precious…"

"She is twice the lady you will ever be. I thank god I remembered what a viper you really were before I found myself tied in matrimony to such a snake." Blake practically bellowed blood pounding in his ears as he stared into her mocking face, the urge to wipe that smirk from her beautiful face never stronger.

"If by lady you mean deadly dull, then yes she is." Alexis sneered back rolling her eyes. "Now if that is all you have to say then you can get out, get out before I have you thrown out…" Alexis muttered turning her back on him so that he couldn't see the pain his words had caused.

Yet that was the last straw for Blake, she had turned her back on him. Dismissing him as if he was nothing. After all that she had done, all they had said, had meant to one another. Blake grabbed Alexis's arm, whirling her round shaking her roughly as he hissed angrily in her face. "Better than a common tramp, which let's face it is all you are."

Blinding rage clouding his judgement, he ignored her whimper of pain. He was immune to anything she had to say, his blood was pounding in his ears as his rage fuelled his actions.

"Tell me Alexis how long was it before you fell back into Dexter's bed… One day…two? Or did you start fornicating with him the moment he picked you up from the mansion? And what about that Jackson fellow, you moved him straight in didn't you. Tell me do the gentlemen form an orderly queue each night or do they flip a coin?"

Alexis's sharp backhand caught him by surprise and Blake saw red, grabbing her wrist so she couldn't repeat her attack twisting it until she called out in pain.

"Blake you're hurting me…"

"How long?" Blake repeated shaking her roughly, his grip on her tightening as she struggled to break free. "Hmmm were your tears even dry even you let one of them touch you…Kiss you…" He added pulling her close so he could stare into her wide eyes, yet he was blind to the tears in them, his eyes dropping from her eyes to her lips.

"Bl…"

Smothering Alexis's plea Blake pulled her against him, trapping her hands against his chest as he crushed their lips together. He wasn't gentle, this wasn't about pleasure; it was about dominance… ownership.

Blake kissed her roughly, his teeth biting her plump lips as his hands moved greedily down her body.

She was his, she had always been his.

Perhaps it was time Alexis finally realised that…


	19. Maternal Instincts

Blake had felt down yes and depressed and beaten and unable to find his way but he had never in his sixty five years on the planet ever considered taking his own life and he had assumed Alexis was similarly as strong. She had survived loosing her children in different ways, exile and divorce, cheating ex-husbands and numerous attempts on her life and yet she couldn't face losing him. That had been what had pushed her to the edge of her tether and the edge of Colby Co's roof.

Right now all he wanted to do other than grovel his apologies was find her and hold her close to make sure that nothing and no one could hurt her like that again, not even him. Yet there was no way Alexis would let him near her, he was already banned from Colby Acres and he wouldn't' be surprised if that edict now extended to Colby Co as well.

Now if he hadn't before, now he had truly lost her and his heart ached with the knowledge.

Crossing the room Blake slumped on the sofa he had barely the energy left to stand a moment longer and for the first time he felt every year of his age. An old man still trying to fight the world and win, yet at the moment Blake didn't feel like he was the winning side. Sighing he rebelliously placed his feet up on the antique coffee table as if daring Alexis to stalk in and tell him to get his feet off of the furniture. Yet he wasn't as dexterous as he once was and in the process he kicked off several magazines and a bound folder.

Cursing Blake bent down flinging the magazines back on the tabletop before his eyes fell on the now open book, which was obviously a photo album. It was one of a series, there were several stacked in the alcove on the far wall but Blake couldn't remember where they had come from. Picking it up he flicked through it his heart clenching as he recognised the pictures in it. These were family pictures; this one was dated from 1963-64, trips abroad with the children, birthday parties.

Trembling slightly Blake made his way over to the bookcase his fingers tracing the little labels on the bound albums. They started in 1956 the year he and Alexis were married and continued up until 1964; the year of their divorce then on the end there was a new book, similar in style to the others but not identical, marked 1990-91.

Sliding the old album back into place Blake knew he shouldn't open the new album he would just be taunting himself with everything he had lost yet his hands seemed to be operating independent of him. Opening the book at a random page Blake had to smile as a beaming Krystina grinned up at him. It was her birthday party a few days before Christmas and it had been a winter wonderland theme; there had been ice-skating and twenty different flavours of ice cream.

Turning the page Blake felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach. Christmas, the family on Christmas morning all still clad in their pyjama's and robes as they were seated in this very room as the children opened their Christmas stockings. Everyone looked so happy, Fallon and Jeff with Lauren seated between them LB at their feet. Adam and Dana sharing a joke with Steven as Danny and Krystina romped on the floor with the new addition a clearly excitable Mr Kensington.

Neither he nor Alexis were in the photograph, she because she had been taking it but Blake had no idea where he was, probably on the phone to the hospital and so he had missed it. They were both in the next one though; someone had stolen the camera from Alexis and captured a candid shot of the two of them snuggled up in front of the fire Alexis dressed in one of his old sweaters. She was looking up at him and he was looking at her as if there was no one else in the room; Blake couldn't even remember this photograph being taken.

They had been so happy and he had thrown all that away, and what for to appease his sense of honour? He had told himself he was doing the right thing, for Krystle and for Krystina but when did doing the right thing hurt so may others? Fallon, Adam, Steven, even Krystina in a way as she had grown to care for Alexis as well. But mainly he had hurt Alexis and himself.

He was living a lie, he was hurting the very people he loved the most and what was more terrifying than anything else Blake wasn't sure how the hell he could get out of this entanglement he alone had created. He was trapped by his own sense of what was right and wrong, he loved Alexis but he wasn't free to be with her, he had asked Krystle to marry him for all the wrong reasons but did that make it the wrong thing to do?

He was just so confused, it seemed like whenever his life seemed to be stabilizing something came along to knock it upside down again, first Krystle's coma, then rediscovering his feelings for Alexis, Sable dieing, then Krystle waking up and learning she was still sick, breaking things off with Alexis, trying to make his relationship with Krystle work even when it was doomed from the start by his love for another woman and now this revelation about Alexis and her attempted suicide.

For once in his life couldn't the world stand still long enough for him to catch his breath? Yet it seemed he wasn't even destined to get a moment's respite as the second he placed the album back on the shelf a determined voice spoke up from the doorway.

"Blake, I think we need to talk don't you?"

Part 5:

Leaning back against the couch in the rec room Jackson had pulled together for the hands Fallon tried to remember when she had laughed quite so much. Her morning ride with Jackson had been a revelation, with each of them trying to out shock the other with the past exploits. Fallon had learnt that Jackson Hobbs was a hoot, a complete womaniser, gorgeous and he knew it but he wasn't an arsehole, which was most unusual in Fallon's opinion. That he flirted blatantly was simply par for the course, that she was married didn't seem to detract him in the slightest and since she had no intention of taking him up on his offer it didn't bother her either.

As she accepted a beer Fallon watched her companion closely over the top of her bottle. He gave off this devil may care attitude yet he had been the one to remind her about phoning Dexter when they had gotten back from their ride and he had seemed as relieved as her when Dexter had confirmed Alexis was at his apartment. Although he had covered that with the threat of teasing her mother something chronic when she finally came home, choosing a cowboy from Wyoming when she had stud like him waiting.

"So."

"So?" Jackson retorted his little boy's smile taunting her.

"This as been fun…"

"But?"

Laughing at his tone Fallon took another sip of her beer before putting it down. "I really should be going; I have children to pick up."

"Leaving so soon but we haven't even gotten round to the entertainment, how about a round of spin the bottle?" Jackson replied wiggling his eyebrow suggestively. "You know you don't want to miss that."

"There are only two of us."

"You only need two for spin the bottle, in fact I think that's a perfect number, no one gets left out."

Shaking her head as she smothered her laughter Fallon reluctantly got to her feet. "It's been enlightening Mr Hobbs."

"So formal Mrs Colby." Jackson teased her flashing his dimples. "Come on Fallon it's been fun hasn't it…and there is no reason to rush off, we don't need to stop having fun do we?"

"Dear god don't you ever stop?"

"Nope."

"Good day Jackson try to keep out of trouble won't you." Fallon added teasingly as headed out of the door surprised when Jackson jumped up catching her arm before she could vanish.

For a moment Fallon stood frozen, from a distance Jackson was gorgeous but up close with the heat from his body and spicy scent of sweat, leather and something uniquely him, he made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. Then he leant forward as if to kiss her and Fallon jolted from her stupor lifting a hand to press into his chest keeping him at bay.

"Jackson I'm married." She added softly feeling him sigh, surprised when he backed away without argument.

Meeting Fallon's gaze Jackson nodded solemnly and then as if she had imagined seeing the serious expression melted away and he was grinning cheekily down at her.

"Hey you can't blame a guy for trying and if you ever change your mind you know where I am…right down the hall." He added suggestively and Fallon couldn't contain the snort of laughter.

"In your dreams mister."

"Undoubtedly." Jackson retorted quickly ducking away from Fallon's playful slap.

This time when she went to leave he didn't try to stop her but that it didn't stop him calling after her.

"Hey Fallon…" He paused until an exasperated Fallon turned to glare back at him. "Your husband is an idiot you know that right?"

Unable to suppress the girlish blush that spread like lightning across her face Fallon could only imagine what she looked like so she turned and with as much dignity as she could muster headed back into the house. Surprised and not a little disturbed by the unexpected feeling of disappointment that rose up when Jackson didn't move to follow her.

"I'm sorry." That was all Blake could think of to say and it at least was true, he was sorry he had dragged Krystle into this mess, his mess. Sorry he had raised her hopes, led her to believe that things could return to what they had once been when he should have realised it wouldn't be that easy; he couldn't press a re-set button on his heart. He had loved her once more than anything, he did still love her, but his heart had had to adapt to losing her. It had taken time but eventually he had moved on, he had fallen in love with somebody else.

"You're still in love with her?" Krystle's voice was steady yet Blake could see the unspilt tears in her eyes.

"I am." Blake admitted guiltily unable to meet her gaze. "I thought I could force myself to forget her, to rekindle what we had but…"

"But what Blake?" Krystle demanded her previous distress burning into sudden anger. "Alexis is just unforgettable, is that it? You got over her once before why couldn't you this time?"

"Last time was different, she hurt me so deeply that even though I still loved her I couldn't forgive her, it takes more than love to make a relationship work and the trust had gone." Blake replied. "It took me years to finally put my first marriage behind me Krystle, why else do you think I never remarried until I met you, fifteen years is a long time to remain single."

Swallowing down that bitter pill Krystle sank into the sofa. She had naively believed that it had been fate that had brought her and Blake together, yet when she had first started at her position in Denver Carrington she remembered the speculation with the other office girls; no one had been able to believe that such a catch had managed to remain a bachelor. Plenty of the female employees at Denver Carrington had tried to catch the CEO's eye and whenever he had been seen with some beauty at a society function and it appeared in the papers there had been plenty of gossip around the water cooler if perhaps there would be another Mrs Carrington.

Only the older wiser heads amongst them had scoffed at the idea. Krystle distinctly remembered one of the longest serving secretaries announcing at her retirement party that hell would freeze over before there would be another Mrs Carrington. She remembered the first Mrs Carrington, something that few employees could boast of; beautiful, wilful, passionate and Blake had been besotted, he had to have been to put up with all the temper tantrums. The failure of his first marriage had made an already hard man as hard and brittle as flint

It had taken years for Blake to let her see the man beneath his stony exterior, even after they were married he continued to keep a part of himself distant from her. She was his wife, he loved her and enjoyed her company but he didn't confide in her or seek her council without her constantly pushing him to do so. She had blamed Alexis for making such a warm man so defensive and over time Blake had grown to trust her and some of those barriers had begun to come down. Yet Krystle had still resented the way that Alexis seemed able to read Blake so accurately even through all the barriers he erected. Resented the fact that no matter how awful Alexis had been to them, that eventually Blake's anger towards her would mellow, he would appear to forgive her when Krystle never could.

There was only one thing Krystle couldn't understand.

The idea of Blake and Alexis together as a couple had never seemed so far fetched to Krystle no matter how much she had fought against it. She had been there after all when Alexis had first returned and had been forced to watch the sparks flying between them. She had never been so afraid for her marriage as during those first few months with Alexis only living down the garden, a constant reminder of all the things Krystle had felt she lacked.

So if Blake loved Alexis now as deeply as he had then, why had he put them through all this?

"Why?"

"Why what?" Blake asked jarred from his own thoughts by Krystle's sudden question.

"Why all this pantomime Blake, if you love her why have you put us through this?"

Sighing Blake ran his hands through his hair trying to ignore just how much they were shaking, that was the million dollar question and she was one of only two people who had a right to demand an answer.

"I thought I was doing the right thing." He answered softly, his deep voice unusually gruff even for him. "For you and Krystina, for the family." He added lifting his eyes to meet Krystle's confused gaze.

Then suddenly it was as if the light was switched on and Krystle gasped her blue eyes wide with understanding. "This is because of what Dr Muir told us, because of the tumour isn't it?"

For a moment Blake considered denying it but he couldn't pretend any longer, he had lied enough about this and Krystle deserved the truth. "Yes."

Shaking Krystle couldn't even begin to process this knowledge; Blake was with her because she was sick because he felt responsible, obligated. Getting to her feet Krystle held on to the back of the sofa afraid that if she let go her knees might give way yet when Blake stepped forward as if to help her, Krystle held up her hand to ward him off.

"No…I can't…I can't look at you right now Blake." Krystle muttered unable to keep her disgust from her voice. "I can't be around you…I need to go…"

Frowning Blake watched as Krystle staggered towards the door. "Go, go where, Krystle you are in no state to go anywhere. I'll go; I'm the one who caused this. I'll check into The Carlton to give you some space, some time to calm down then we can talk."

"What is there to talk about?" Krystle muttered. "Our relationship is over Blake, even if you weren't still in love with Alexis I could never stay with a man who only feels obligated to be with me; I deserve better."

"But…"

"No buts Blake go check into The Carlton if you think you need to escape but I won't be here when you get back."

Of all the responses Blake had not anticipated this. He expected her to be hurt and angry, but had he relied too much on Krystle's own feelings for him; had he taken her loving him for granted and forgotten about her strong sense of self-respect?

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know, perhaps to New York to visit Sammy-Jo, to Ohio to visit Virginia…I'll look at the flights."

"But what about Krystina?" Blake demanded knowing that he was fighting dirty. "Krystle you don't need to leave, even if we aren't together you are still a part of this family, this is your home as well as Krystina's I don't want you to leave."

"That is not your decision to make and I am taking Krystina with me." Krystle retorted angrily. "You cannot expect me to live under this roof with my daughter whilst you have a relationship with Alexis!"

"I am not having a relationship with Alexis." Blake replied hotly. "I destroyed that for you…"

"Not for me Blake, you did that for your own selfish reasons." Krystle cut in. "Besides knowing Alexis if you grovel sufficiently she will take you back again, Dex cheated on her with her own daughter and she took him back."

Biting his tongue Blake managed to stop his denial, knowing that after what he had almost done in Alexis's office that his first wife would never let him near her again, even if she could swallow her pride long enough to forgive him for throwing her away like garbage. And then there was the other issue, he wasn't about to let Krystle vanish with their daughter, she had school and she needed stability, this new upheaval was going to be difficult enough for her as it was.

"If you feel the need to visit your relatives then that is your choice but Krystina stays here."

"You cannot keep me from taking my daughter Blake."

"I am not keeping you from her." Blake corrected her. "You are welcome under this roof Krystle but I am not about to let you vanish with our six year old daughter who is already confused and upset by all the changes around here."

"Are you saying you would somehow prevent me from leaving this house with my daughter, are you planning on holding us prisoner here?"

"I am not saying that at all!" Blake snapped back. "I just know that you love Krystina more than you are mad at me, you know that this would be best for her. If after we have had some time to calm down and think about this, if then you still think you cannot live here then if necessary I will buy you somewhere close by and we can revisit her living arrangements then."

"How very gracious of you, well you cannot buy me Blake and you cannot buy our child." Krystle snapped back unable to keep the hurt from her voice as she strode towards the door. "Let me tell you one more thing Blake Carrington if I decide to take Krystina with me there is nothing on the earth that you can do to stop me!"

And with that parting shot Krystle strode out of the living room leaving a shaken Blake to stare after her and wonder what the hell he was going to do if she decided to call his bluff.

Part 6:

Trembling as she squeezed her small frame under her bed the moment she heard the footsteps coming down the hall Krystina Carrington held her breath. As expected the door to her bedroom opened and from the tiny gap between the bottom of her valance and the floor Krystina could make out a pair of cream heels that belonged to her mother.

For a moment they lingered in the doorway as their confused owner looked around the bedroom trying to find her missing child.

"Jeanette have you seen Krystina, I need to talk to her urgently?"

"Not for an hour or so Mrs Carrington when she was playing with LB and Lauren out on the terrace."

"Thank you Jeanette I will look in the garden for her."

Finally her bedroom door closed and judging it safe to reappear Krystina pulled herself out from under her princess bed, rubbing her red eyes with the sleeves of her pullover. She would need to change her hiding place so that next time she wouldn't be almost caught; perhaps one of the guest rooms, anything to avoid having 'that talk' with her mother.

She already knew what her mother wanted to talk about, she had been playing with LN on the terrace when she had accidentally kicked the ball had into the shrubbery and LB being mean had made her go and get it. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop on her parent's conversation but it wasn't like they were making it difficult since they were yelling. Well her Mummy had been yelling, yelling at her Daddy and Daddy had just looked sad.

That was how she learnt her mother wanted to take her away; away from her home and her daddy, her friends and everything.

Well Krystina wouldn't let her, if she had to she would hide in the mansion or the grounds and if her mother found her then she could always run away. She could runaway to Colby Acres like LB and Lauren and Fallon had. Alexis had been nice to her and she might hide her away until her mother got tired of looking for her. Then maybe if her Mummy went away Alexis might come back and Fallon and LB and Lauren and perhaps Daddy wouldn't look sad anymore.

Rubbing away the new tears that fell Krystina tried not to think about how much she would miss her mother. She had been gone such a long time once before and Krystina had missed her very much but she had had Sable and then Alexis to cuddle her and Alexis had made her wishes come true.

Perhaps if she could just talk to Alexis she might grant her some new wishes, she might make Daddy smile, make Mummy happy again and want to stay with her at the mansion. The only flaw in her brilliant plan was that Alexis lived far away and Krystina had never visited her new home, the only place she remembered seeing her at was at the building where she worked in Denver, Colby something…

Suddenly the idea came to her, on Monday they were going into Denver to the museum on a school trip, she could try and find Alexis then, after all how hard could it be?

Lolling in the bath Alexis lifted her wine glass and took a sip of the deliciously chilled chardonnay, it wasn't champagne but it still contrasted nicely with the hot bath and the bubbles, which were a surprising find in Dex's bathroom cupboard and Alexis could only imagine where he had picked up that guilty habit.

It had been an exhausting day.

Dex had seemed determined to keep her busy and Alexis hadn't resisted although when he had dragged her to the park she hadn't been exactly thrilled…at first…

"What if anyone sees me?" Alexis had demanded quite serious in her concern as she glanced down at her outfit, not that the fitted jeans and snug sweater in a pleasing jade colour were unattractive but it was hardly a Alexis Colby creation.

"Alexis people are going to see you, but it's the kids park no one is going to care."

Huffing as she slid the sunglasses Dex had leant her on to her face Alexis slipped into place beside him resting her hand on the handle of the pushchair, catching the slight smirk on Dex's face as their arms brushed together.

"Isn't Jack a little young for the park Dex? Or do you just like to use him as an excuse so you can have a play on the swings?"

"Claws in Alexis. We don't want that wicked witch attitude to scare the children." Dex countered turning to grin down at her as they turned into the leafy park, which was one of the main reasons why he had chosen to buy in this neighbourhood. "Besides it isn't about playing on the equipment the fresh air means he will sleep tonight."

Laughing at Dex's statement Alexis chose not to question where exactly he had gained this expertise not wanting to dent his confidence, after all for a single father with no knowledge of children before he was doing a marvellous job. "Well then lead on Mr Dexter."

"Oh no after you Mrs Colby. I really do enjoy watching you walk in those jeans."

For a moment they both waited for the other to cave then Dex grinned and Alexis laughed pushing him out of the way as she took over control of the pushchair leaning down to whisper conspiratorially to Jack. "Just make sure you take lessons in how to treat ladies from me, don't listen to your father he'll only get you into trouble."

Smiling as she remembered the afternoon Alexis felt herself start to unwind, yet always at the back of her mind was the memory of the night before. It wasn't exactly easy to forget whenever she reached out and ran the sponge along her body, the ugly dark bruising on her arms a stark reminder whether she needed it or not.

As much as she wanted to avoid thinking of it Alexis couldn't rid herself of the memory of Blake's face, of his hands tight on her body, his lips forceful on her own, on her own conflict of wanting to be close to him and her own rage and horror as Blake refused to take no for an answer.

It had shaken her more deeply than any of the numerous attempts on her life, Neil McVane, Joseph, even Shaun had frightened her in the moment they had attacked but afterwards she had been able to get over it, get mad, get even. But with Blake…

Perhaps it was because unlike the men who had tried unsuccessfully to kill her Blake had loved her, what was worse in some way he probably still did. Why else would he have reacted in what could be described as jealousy to her closeness to Dex and Jackson? He cared for her, he was the love of her life and the father of her children and she had always relied on the idea that no matter how bad things were, no matter how mad she had made him Blake could always be relied on to save her.

That was what had been truly lost last night, a deeper wounding than just some bruises, which were only skin deep. Blake had shaken that naive almost childish belief in him. That was the hurt that stabbed at her heart, something very fragile and precious had been shattered last night and Blake had also seemed to realise it, although too late to do anything about it.

Deep down Alexis wished more than anything she could get good and mad. That she could take her pain and use it to destroy Blake as she had done in the past, but back then she didn't also have the memory of a broken Blake to contend with. The man who had collapsed on her floor last night was a shell of the Blake she had once known. The reality of what he had almost done had hit him like an express train and she couldn't find the strength to punish him when he was undoubtedly already punishing himself.

Pushing those thoughts away Alexis was surprised to realise that her bath had gotten cold and a quick glance at the clock confirmed it was almost eight and time for dinner and damn it if she didn't hurry Dex might come barging in convinced she doing something stupid. The thought of Dex's mother hen act brought a wry smile to her face and Alexis grabbed the large towel before deciding to borrow Dex's robe as well even if it swamped her, at least she wouldn't end up accidentally flashing.

Shuffling out of the bathroom Alexis could hear Dex humming as he concocted something probably truly terrible in the kitchen, surprised when the sound of knocking at the door interrupted him. For a moment Alexis froze, unable to move back into the bathroom or forward into Dex's bedroom to change.

What if Blake had found her? What if he had tracked her down…

Shaking away that ridiculous thought Alexis couldn't contain her curiosity as the door opened and she heard Dex's exclaim.

"Oh Damn it was tonight wasn't it…God I'm sorry, I got distracted and one thing led to another…"

Hearing the tinkle of feminine laughter she edged forward staying the shadows but able catch sight of the pretty red head who stood in the doorway an awkward flush gracing her cheeks. "That's alright do you still want to come over…I can keep it warm in the oven…Or I can bring it over here if Jack's asleep?"

"Oh that's really nice of you Angela." Dex was saying and Alexis was surprised to find herself tensing with annoyance, who the hell was this younger woman? Why hadn't Dex even mentioned her?

"However I've got an old friend staying, they turned up out of the blue and…"

Old friend. The friend part Alexis didn't mind so much but the old part caused her hackles to rise, especially when ex-wife and lover were far more accurate descriptions.

"That's ok." Angela replied with a gracious shrug of her shoulders. "You should spend time with your friend…We'll do it some other time."

"Look I'm really sorry how about I make it up to you? Are you free for lunch on Monday, I know you're a busy lady, say one at The St Dennis Club my treat." Dex answered reaching out and rubbing her arm in a familiar gesture that caused Alexis to dig her nails into her palms before she realised what she was doing and forced them to uncurl.

"I'd love to, have fun with your friend and give Jack this from me." Angela answered blushing even more as she darted up on to her tip toes to press a chaste kiss onto Dex's cheek, darting off down the corridor before a stunned Dex could react.

As Dex shut the door Alexis drew back to the bedroom shutting the door firmly behind her unable to believe what she had seen or her own reaction. When that woman no girl, all that foolish blushing put her firmly in the simpering girl category, when she leant forward and kissed Dex Alexis had had to restrain herself; a sudden possessive fury had welled up inside her and it was all she could do t stop herself from yelling out NO!

Shaking her head as she tried to rationalise her behaviour Alexis refused to accept her jealousy meant what it normally did. She wasn't in love with Dex, she loved him, he was her best friend and she was afraid of loosing him. That was it that was all it could be; subconsciously she must be afraid that with a new romance there would no longer be a place for her in his and Jack's life. That she might be replaced by such an ordinary simpering nitwit was an insult to her pride and nothing more.

After all it wasn't like she wanted Dex for herself…

That couldn't be the reason…

Well whatever it was perhaps a trip to the St Dennis Club for lunch on Monday might be in order, after all she was Alexis Colby and she wasn't about to let just anyone take her best friend for a fool, and herself aside Dex's track record proved he had lousy taste in women.

So it was for his own good…Now if she could only manage to convince herself of that.

Sitting in the dark sedan across from the apartment complex Monica Colby scowled at the bright lights shining out of the window from the Dexter apartment. Dexter should have left by now as Monica had been certain tonight was his dinner date with that clumsy red head from across the corridor. She needed him to go out of his apartment as how else was she going to use her spare key to get inside and plan her little surprise.

Glancing at the clock at the late hour Monica finally decided to call it a night, Dexter wouldn't be going out now and she needed to keep a low profile convince him she had left Denver so that he didn't feel the need to tell anyone about their little disagreement. Perhaps if he thought she had fled from embarrassment he might even forget to change his locks. She could return the key, after she had made a copy of course, with a sufficiently grovelling letter that it would gall her to write.

Dexter was notoriously stupid and gullible when it came to women after all, and Colby women in particular. It was almost a shame Monica mused as she turned her car back onto the road Dexter might finally learn a valuable life lesson from all of this, not that he would live long enough to make use of it.


	20. The runaway

Part 1:

To say he hadn't slept well would have been an understatement.

However Blake Carrington would never let a little thing like exhaustion stop him from going to work, even though he couldn't summon much enthusiasm for it at the moment but anything was better than sitting at home in the ruins of his life. Besides he owed it to Jeff to make sure this deal with Lawson oil went through, Peter Lawson was flying in today to sign the contracts for the land Blake had chosen to buy and Blake had promised his son-in-law that he would make sure his old friend saw the best of Denver in his brief visit.

Sitting in the back of his limousine as it made it's way through Denver traffic Blake tried to focus on the positive on what he still had and on what he could do to try and salvage the relationships that mattered the most to him. He had at least managed to connect with Adam, Steven remained his rock, Fallon he needed to find someway to reach her and as for Alexis.

He had tried to talk to her numerous times over the weekend. At first he had stopped unable to complete the number; until finally driven by the need to reassure himself that she was alright that he hadn't driven her to doing something foolish, he had called Colby Acres. She wasn't even there.

He had kept calling until finally Fallon had taken his call and let her father know in no uncertain terms that no Alexis wasn't back yet, yes she was fine, and no she didn't know when she was going to be back.

Sighing loudly Blake rubbed his face trying force some life back into his expression, feeling sorry for himself was not going to solve anything especially when he had no right to.

"It'll be alright Daddy."

Startled by the sudden voice Blake turned to the right where his youngest child was seated, she had been so quiet the ride in and Blake had been so engrossed in his own woes that he had almost forgotten she was there. For a moment he stared into her earnest little face and smiled at her childish naivety. "I'm alright sweetheart I'm just tired."

"You're sad." Krystina added cutting right through his shields and surprising Blake with her insight, for a moment she looked years older than her six years and Blake had to wonder if that was his fault as well. His youngest child had been through things no child should have to suffer through, losing Mothers and almost Step-mothers only to have one return practically from the grave. To have her family re-unite then split up and now this mess between him and Krystle…

"If I am it's not because of you sweetheart."

Smiling sadly Krystina crawled across the seat and wrapped her arms around her father's neck hugging him tightly before pressing a kiss to his cheek as the car came to a stop in front of Denver's Museum of Natural History.

"Things will get better soon Daddy I promise." Krystina pronounced confidently as the driver opened the door and she scampered out grasping her backpack. Turning to smile back at her bemused father. "You just have to know how to wish for it."

This was not where Adam Carrington would choose to do business but given Dobson's predilection for roadside diners and dives of any kind a roughneck bar on the wrong side of Denver at ten O'clock in the morning seemed appropriate.

"Well Carrington you called." Frank drawled as he dropped into the seat opposite Adam his grey eyes lightly assessing the younger man as if scanning him for any obvious deception. "I take it you finally have an answer for me?"

Smirking at the less than subtle annoyance in Dobson's tone at being kept waiting by anyone especially a Carrington, Adam paused deliberately before answering, waiting until Frank seemed ready to glare him into the ground. "Yes."

"It that a yes you have an answer, or is that yes your answer?" Frank drawled sarcastically. "You really need to work at making yourself clear Adam."

"Yes I am in." Adam retorted through gritted teeth. "I want my birthright, I want to make Blake Carrington suffer for what he has done and I am prepared to help this mysterious mastermind of yours to accomplish it."

Leaning back in the sticky booth Frank allowed himself a smile reaching across the table he offered Adam his hand. "Welcome to our little family Carrington, I think you are going to be very happy here."

Forcing down his revulsion Adam reached out and shook Dobson's hand. He knew this was only the beginning, the first in a series of tough choices but if he was going to find out just who was really behind the stock purchases and who they had inside Denver Carrington passing on Blake's classified files then he would have to get down and play dirty. After all there was nothing Adam Carrington wouldn't do for his family, even if he had to kill to protect it.

"Mrs Colby it has been far too long, you are looking as ravishing as ever, I tell you it does my Italian heart good to see such a beautiful lady gracing my humble little restaurant. If I had known you were coming I would have ordered my chef to serve all your favourites."

Smiling at the blatant creeping Alexis took the compliment for what it was, a fog screen Nicolo De Luca was a closet homosexual if ever she had seen one, but Alexis indulged Mr De Luca sense of self importance by taking his arm and leaning in as if to whisper conspiratorially. "Well I am here on a rescue mission of sorts Nico."

Intrigued the lanky Italian quirked a dark eyebrow. "Indeed and do you need my help?"

"In a way." Alexis teased. "Is Mr Dexter's party already seated?"

"Yes he and the pretty young lady arrived not five minutes ago…Ah is this an affair of the heart Mrs Colby." Mr De Luca asked knowledgeably.

"In a way. Dex is far too nice for his own good and the young lady in question has developed an unhealthy attachment, he brought her here to tell her that he only wants to be friends and asked me to accidentally interrupt their meal just so he has some moral support if things go badly."

"Ahhh…"

"Of course it wouldn't do for the young lady to be suspicious about my presence so I am going to join them for a drink whilst I wait for my son to join me for lunch. This is where I need you help. After I've been sitting down five minutes could you send one of your waiters across to interrupt, just say that Mr Carrington called and is unable to make our lunch date?" Alexis added smiling sweetly as the manager brought her little story hook line and sinker.

"Of course anything to help the beautiful Alexis Colby."

Beaming Alexis pressed a kiss to the Italian's cheek. "Ciao Nico I knew I could count on you."

Putting down the phone Krystle tried to convince herself she was doing the right thing and that Blake's assertion that she would do what was best for Krystina would stop her from leaving with her daughter. But what if what was best for Krystina was being with her mother and far away from this den of lies and deceit Blake called a home.

At least that was what Krystle kept repeating over and over in her own mind.

It would only be a matter of time before Alexis took Blake back. As despite the other woman's assurances that night in the lift Krystle was certain Alexis wouldn't stop a little thing like trust in a relationship from claiming her victory. And it would be a victory; Alexis had been trying to win Blake back from Krystle since her arrival in Denver almost ten years ago and Krystle would be damned if she stayed around to watch that.

Perhaps that was cowardly of her but she still loved her husband too desperately to see him in love with another women. Not that this Blake was in anyway the man she had been married to. It seemed unbelievable that a person could change so much, or perhaps he hadn't changed, perhaps it was just the way she saw him had changed. The tinted lenses she saw him through now had a large crack in them and it seemed to warp everything else.

Blake had so many sides to him, he could be so gentle and tender and yet capable of such cool detachment and cruelty, she had seen enough in the early years of their marriage to prove that. Yet she had been so blinded by her own belief that he could change that she could change him that she had pushed the evidence aside. Ted Denard, Mathew, even the way he treated Steven in the beginning spoke of a man used to being in control and loathing it when people stepped out of line; his own barbaric treatment of her when he found out she was still taking birth control.

How had she been able to push all that aside, to refuse to see anything but the best in the man she had married?

As much as she loathed to remember her therapy sessions with Nick Toscanni now knowing what sort of man he really was, Krystle couldn't help but recall one session when they were out riding. Nick had asked her about her first marriage, Krystle had told him the bare bones of it, about Mark's drinking and adultery how she had tried to help him and make the marriage work for years before he had finally left her for another woman.

At the time Nick had flippantly commented that many women seemed to get trapped into the pattern after their first relationship and even if it failed they kept picking the same type of men. Krystle had scoffed at that, pointing out that her current husband was nothing like the bum she had first married. Nick had been silent for a moment, before replying, "Maybe not the on the surface, but when you dig down past all the trappings and wealth Blake is still a man that needs saving from himself, and you Krystle are glutton for punishment if you honestly think you can accomplish that."

Isn't that what she had been trying to do since she had come back to Denver, rescue Blake from the corrupting influence of Alexis when in reality that was Blake, in all his complexity the good and the bad; it was simply that Krystle couldn't turn a blind eye to the bad any longer.

So she was leaving for New York and Sammy-Jo and she was taking a leaf out of Blake's playbook, she was choosing to be selfish just this once; she was taking her daughter with her.

Part 2:

Dex should have known something was up when Mr De Luca winked at him. Now Dex knew quite a few people found him attractive and there had always been a certain vibe about the manager of the St Dennis club but that was blatant even by De Luca's standards.

So when Alexis sauntered into the restaurant a moment later wearing a figure hugging red Dior suit, with a sinfully tight pencil skirt he knew right then that something was up. When the waiter just happened to lead her right past his table and Dex caught her faux look at surprise at seeing him out having lunch he started to get an inclination about who was behind it.

"Dex what a surprise, I didn't know you were coming here today." Alexis gushed. "Great minds and all that, isn't that what they say?" She added turning to smile sweetly at Angela who looked frankly too terrified to react when confronted by such a confident woman.

"That's what they say." Dex answered cautiously his dark eyes raking automatically along Alexis's curves before meeting her eyes.

One long glance and now he knew she was up to something, this was no casual encounter; he knew Alexis too well not to be able to tell when she was scheming something, she always smiled too much. "Is this the part where I am supposed to express my surprise as well, that is how this plays out isn't it?"

If Alexis was surprised by him calling her on her coincidental arrival she didn't show it. Instead her smile grew even wider as if amused by his reaction, after all half the fun was in pulling something off when the opposition was on to you but just not fast enough to stop you.

"I am supposed to be meeting Steven for lunch, but since he's not here yet you don't mind my joining you for a drink do you Dex?"

Suppressing a snort as a chair and bottle of champagne appeared as if by magic Dex wondered if it was worth objecting if only to throw off Alexis's game plan. "Since when have I ever been able to stop you Alexis?"

"Darling you are so funny." Alexis simpered sweetly relishing the way Dex's eyes practically bulged at her sickeningly sweet act.

"And you are so up to something." Dex muttered lowly but not low enough that Alexis didn't catch it.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Sighing Dex gave in to the inevitable, praying that Steven turned up before the fur could start flying. "Alexis Colby meet Angela, Angela this is Alexis." He added risking a glance across at his unusually silent date, expecting a frosty reception to their interloper.

"OH my gosh Mrs Colby it is an honour…I know you won't remember me but I work at the university, let me just say that the arts department is so thrilled that you agreed to sponsor the new building." Angela practically squealed causing both Alexis and Dex to start in surprise at this unexpected twist.

"Well thank you." Alexis spluttered completely wrong footed. She had planned for hostility and jealousy at her interrupting what she had assumed was a date not for Dex's date to show more enthusiasm for her presence than his.

"It was such a relief that we found someone prepared to sponsor the building, the arts are so under funded in Colorado, the maths and engineering departments never seem to have any difficulties. As an educator I am so pleased that our students will finally have a building that will enable them to reach their full potential."

Choking out a "Your welcome." Alexis resisted the urge to kick Dex under the table as he smothered his laughter by coughing into his napkin.

Yet Angela didn't seem to pick up on the underlying subtext and carried on as if Alexis hadn't spoken. "I know it seems almost cheeky to ask this when you have already contributed so much but my students are trying to host an exhibition in the city next month; painting, sculpture and some multi-media and they are struggling to find a venue. If you could…"

"I'll see what I can do." Alexis cut in glaring at Dex who by now had turned a dangerous looking red colour as he reached for his water glass.

"That would be wonderful, we'd need something large enough for about a hundred people and I'd be honoured if you'd come and open the exhibit. We really do have some talented students it's a shame they don't get the publicity..."

Nodding as she tried to stand and beat a hasty retreat Alexis all but groaned when at that moment the waiter appeared and recited her message. However instead of staying like she had planned Alexis decided this a blessed opportunity to escape before she ended up pledging half of Colby Co's net income just to get the woman to shut up.

"Well since I've been stood up I might as well head back to the office…"

"Oh no you must stay and have lunch with us mustn't she Dex!" Angela cut in all smiles turning to Dex pleading with her eye for him to intervene.

Laughing outright at the look of pained horror Alexis shot him by contrast Dex stood and eased her back into her chair. "Absolutely I do insist on you staying Alexis."

Leaning forward he whispered teasingly enjoying the irritated flush that spread down her neck and disappeared under her jacket. "Just remember ultimately we reap what we sow Alexis, you clearly planned to crash my date and who I am I to thwart the well laid plans of Alexis Colby?"

It had been far easier than she had thought.

Krystina had waited until her group had moved into one of the large rooms, hanging back from the rest of her friends. It hadn't been hard to slip away and when one of the tour guides had asked her where she was going she had told them she needed the toilet. After that it had been easy to mingle in with the other visitors, tagging on to the edge of a family as she followed them out of the large double doors and into the open air.

Shivering slightly in her uniform Krystina reached into her backpack and pulled out a jumper she had packed just in case it got cold. Then with a determination unusual for her young years she strode down the stone steps following the flow of pedestrians as they crossed the road and entered the park.

In the distance she could see the tall skyscrapers glinting in the sunlight, that was where Colby Co and Denver Carrington were, where she would find Alexis. In many ways she was just like Dorothy off to find the emerald city, off to have her wishes granted. Only this time it wasn't a wizard she was looking for but a fairy godmother.

He knew he shouldn't be following her, he knew he should have left well alone, should have headed in the other direction yet as Blake saw Alexis crossing the foyer at the St Dennis Club as he arrived with some business associates for lunch he couldn't help but excuse himself and follow her.

He caught up with her just as she headed up the stairs towards the bathrooms.

"Alexis."

Freezing on the stairs as she heard Blake's voice Alexis couldn't stop the panic that welled up inside her, yet she forced it down as she turned to glare down at him before looking away. Summoning enough righteous anger to fuel her reply, refusing to give in to the irrational fear. "What the hell do you want?"

"I just needed to make sure…" Blake replied unsure just why had had felt the need to pursue her to all the way to the bathroom, but the compulsion had been there and he hadn't fought it. "Alexis the other night…"

"I don't want to talk about that night Blake, we agreed not talk about it. Personally I intend to forget it ever happened!" Alexis insisted taking a step away from him.

"How can I forget it? You won't even look at me…You can't even stay in the same restaurant."

"And following me to the bathroom is going to make me feel safe?" Alexis snapped and Blake had to concede his behaviour was hardly likely to calm her lingering fear of him.

"I just needed to check that you were alright." Blake added before Alexis could make her escape. "Alexis please, we can't just pretend nothing happened, I can't live with what I tried to do…I needed to make sure you were alright, I tried to call you over the weekend."

"I was out."

Swallowing nervously Blake edged closer aware of the interested glances they were attracting. "I thought you might have told your staff to screen my calls."

Scoffing at the suggestion Alexis sneered sarcastically. "I don't need to have my staff do my dirty work Blake I am quite capable of telling you to your face that I don't want to see you or talk to you, so I hardly think I would avoid you on the phone. Now if you will excuse me…"

"Alexis…" Blake insisted reaching out and catching her wrist surprised when Alexis reacted as though he had electrocuted her, jumping out her skin with a pained yelp. The cause for which became apparent as she rubbed her wrist and Blake caught sight of the bruised flesh partial hidden by the expensive bangle.

"Oh my god." Blake gasped his stomach turning as he realised just how those bruises had gotten there. "Darling I am so sorry." He added reaching up to brush her arm horrified when Alexis recoiled from his touch.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Alexis demanded unable to keep the alarm from her voice.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear I didn't." Blake babbled on trying to think of something, anything that would erase that look of fear from her face. "I just wasn't thinking straight…And the idea of you and Dexter together drove me wild with jealousy."

"So that's now an excuse?" Alexis demanded trying her damnedest to stop her voice from wavering or the tears that threatened to fall. "There is no excuse for your behaviour Blake, none than can make it alright do you hear me?"

"I know that!" Blake added emphatically. "I know I cannot explain this away."

"So what do you hope to achieve by stalking me, I am not going to forgive you for this, it wasn't enough to break my heart you tried to break my physically as well?"

"I…I just need you to hear how much I regret what I did…"

"Fine you've apologised already…It happened and we need to get over it."

Surprised by her vehemence Blake couldn't help but question her certainty; living in denial wouldn't accomplish anything, it certainly wouldn't erase this jumpiness between them and even if Alexis could never bring herself to take him back Blake couldn't live with the fact she might actually be afraid of him.

"Can you get over it Alexis? Just by saying so, when I think back…what I did…what I was going to do…You must have been terrified of me, but that wasn't really me Alexis you have to know that. I was out of my mind, I'd been drinking, and I know it is no excuse but you know I am not normally like that."

"Blake please I can't deal with this right now…" Alexis pleaded desperate for him to stop so she could stop the memories from overwhelming her; she was not going to breakdown in public.

"Alright…Alright." Blake conceded. "I just needed you to know how much I hate myself right now and how I wouldn't blame you if you hated me to, in fact I think you should, I think you should get good and furious with me."

And he meant it Alexis could tell by the loathing in his voice that he meant it, and it eased her fear marginally. "I don't hate you Blake."

"You should, I deserve nothing less after the way I have treated you, not just the other night but over the past few months…I have made so many mistakes, I have hurt so many people you worst of all and all for nothing." Blake added sadly willing Alexis to hear what he wasn't saying out loud, what he didn't dare say right now when everything was so messed up. "If I could go back and change things…"

Startled by that confession Alexis opened her mouth to ask what on earth he meant by that when their conversation was interrupted by an unusually serious looking Nico De Luca. "Mr Carrington forgive me I just received a disturbing phone call from your office, your secretary asked you to call Miss Krystina's school immediately, apparently the little lady has gone missing from her class trip."

"Oh my god." The exclamation came from both Blake and Alexis at once and Blake glanced up meeting Alexis's horrified gaze, in that instant he could see her mind whirling, the terrible memories for them both dragged up in an instant.

First Adam…Then LB…Then Krystina…Finally Adam's little son who was part of the family so briefly; were their children and grandchildren doomed to be forever targeted?

"Have they called the police?" Blake growled startling the restaurant manger who wrung his hands apologetically.

"I am sorry Mr Carrington I do not know?" Nico answered honestly. "Please come and use my office."

Nodding Blake went to follow him surprised when a small delicate hand lighted on his arm causing him to pause. Following the path up to its owner Blake was stunned to find Alexis so close her emerald eyes wide with genuine concern. "If you need anything, anything at all."

Smiling sadly Blake reached out and covered her hand, coveting the strength and warmth of her support before reluctantly letting her go. "I'll call I promise."

Part 3:

"I'm sorry Mr & Mrs Carrington but that is all we can do for now, I can have your daughter's description circulated amongst the officers on the beat but we can't start a proper investigation or even declare her officially missing until 48 hours after her disappearance."

Stunned was the only word for it, his daughter was missing and yet again the Police were proving useless.

"But my six year old child is missing, probably kidnapped by some bunch of mercenaries and you are standing there and telling me you are very sorry but you can't do anything!" Blake demanded his voice growing in volume and rage with every word until he was practically spitting the last few in the officers' faces.

"Forgive me Mr Carrington but as of right now we don't know if that is even the case. Your daughter may simply have wandered off and gotten lost, that is how most of these cases are resolved. They have not even finished searching the museum yet, she may turn up in one of the exhibits."

"May…Might…" Blake spat back trying to keep a rein on his temper. "That is not good enough do you hear me, this is hardly the first time my family has been targeted and you want me to wait and hope for the best!"

"Blake they are just doing what they can" Krystle's soft voice of reason cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife.

"Well it's not good enough." Blake retorted not caring that Krystle flinched at his tone.

"Mr Carrington I get that your frustrated, hell if it was one of my kids I would be to, but we have to follow procedure on this."

"To hell with your damn procedure." Blake growled. "If you won't help me I will find her myself."

"Please sir try to calm down and try not to do anything serious. Of course you want to be out searching for her, but someone needs to stay here just in case you are right and this is a kidnapping. We will need you to negotiate."

Sighing Blake had to concede the police officer had a point but he just felt so powerless doing nothing but waiting. "Fine but that doesn't mean I can't have other people out looking for her, dammit officer I employ several hundred people if only half of those started searching the city…"

"Then they would undoubtedly alert half of Denver's less savoury characters to the fact that your daughter is missing and either they might find her first or we would end up with so many crank calls and leads to chase that if we received a real call from the kidnappers we might not realise it."

Running his hands agitatedly through his hair Blake felt so powerless, his every instinct told him to get back to the city and search every street by himself if he had to but the rational part of him recognised that the officer spoke sense. If Krystina was only lost then she was a sensible girl and would soon be found probably a little shaken but all right. In the meantime it wasn't a good idea to advertise the fact that she was alone and vulnerable to any opportunistic nut with a grudge. If she had been snatched then he would find out about that from the kidnappers soon enough and no amount of combing the streets would do any good as they would undoubtedly have her well hidden.

"Alright officer I will do as you suggest….for now." Blake added grudgingly finally finishing his nervous pacing to take the seat beside Krystle on the sofa.

"Thank you Mr Carrington…" The officer began only to be interrupted by Gerard.

"Excuse me sir there is a telephone call for you."

Nodding his thanks the officer smiled reassuringly to the two parents before making his excuses.

Finally alone Blake allowed his eyes to close unable to believe that this was happening to them again, it was just too much to take on top of everything else. So he was surprised when a warm hand covered his own and Blake squeezed Krystle's hand back just as hard.

"Tell me it is going to be ok." Krystle pleaded and Blake sighed before answering.

"It's going to be ok."

"God Blake I wish I could believe that." Krystle added and Blake opened his weary eyes to look at her.

"It will be alright, she'll be home soon I promise." He added softly pulling a trembling Krystle into his arms, rubbing her back as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

"Why us Blake…why is it always us?"

Now that was the million dollar question and one the Blake had no answer for, other than the fact that they were rich and prominent and an easy target for sick people.

"I can't help thinking this is all my fault." Krystle muttered. "If I had left with her yesterday like I had planned then none of this would have happened."

Tensing at her words Blake couldn't help but feel his temper build, by Krystle's way of thinking if Blake had given up his child without a fight none of this would have happened. "So you're saying that it's my fault, that if I had let you run off with Krystina then she wouldn't have been here to snatch, and let's face it the only reason she could possibly have been targeted is because of me, because I'm rich, or because I upset someone and they want to use Krystina as a form of revenge. Is that what you are saying Krystle?"

Startled by Blake's sudden change of mood Krystle blinked dumbly pulling back from him to stare at him in bewilderment. "That's not…I just…What if she hadn't been here, they wouldn't have snatched her, she would have been safe with me."

"Unlike here in Denver with her father." Blake snapped getting to his feet. "Why don't you just come out and say it Krystle, you think I'm unfit to look after her, well I seemed to be doing just fine all those months without you, no one snatched her then and…"

A sharp knock on the door cut Blake off mid rant and he turned the slightly uncomfortably looking police officer. "Well?"

"We just had a report from the museum, they have conducted their own investigation into Krystina's disappearance."

Snorting Blake wondered how if a museum could manage it why couldn't the damn police. However he refrained from saying that out loud. "And?"

"Well they have conducted a thorough search of the building and she isn't there, they have interviewed each of the tour guides and one remembers a little girl fitting Krystina's description asking the way to the bathroom. They have also reviewed the security tapes for the main entrance from the time that Krystina's group arrived to roughly about the time her disappearance was raised."

"And?" Blake demanded his eyes narrowing as he kept a tenuous hold on his temper. "Did they find who took her?"

"They did see someone matching Krystina's description leaving the museum at approximately ten thirty am she appeared to be leaving with a family, white, two adults two additional children."

"Oh my god." Krystle gasped holding back her tears as their worst fears seemed to be confirmed. "Did they get a better description from anyone."

"The museum is sending over a copy of the tape to our lab for further analysis but was a busy morning and so far the guards don't remember anything specific."

"So we could be looking for a needle in a haystack." Blake muttered clenching his fist and bringing it down hard on the mantelpiece.

"But if they have their own children they are less likely to hurt her right?" Krystle pleaded looking between Blake and the officer.

"I would think so Mrs Carrington." The Officer replied before locking eyes with Blake who understood what he wasn't saying, that it was more likely an organised crime group using the other two children as a smokescreen than it was a normal everyday family hard on their luck decided to spontaneously abduct and ransom a rich man's daughter.

"Of course there is one other possibility we haven't explored and I do hate to bring this up, but the footage from the tape does show Krystina leaving apparently without a struggle. So I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't raise the prospect that Krystina might have chosen to runaway."

"No!" Krystle insisted shaking her head adamantly. "My daughter would never do that, she is only six officer."

"I know she is rather young Mrs Carrington, most cases of runaways occur in the early teens where there are obvious problems at home, divorce, abuse and so on and this is not the case here. But I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't ask whether there have been anything that might have triggered you daughter to want to runaway, has she ever mentioned running away before?"

"Yes." Blake cut in before Krystle could protest, "Once about nine months ago, things were unsettled at home but she told an adult and we were able to resolve the situation."

"Blake why didn't you tell me?" Krystle demanded turning to face him, her beautiful face creased on concern.

"Because the matter was resolved months ago and there was no need to bring it up again." Blake bit back before turning to the police officer. "Look officer it is no secret that Krystina has been through a unsettling time recently but I do not think she would take it upon herself to runaway like that, certainly not in the middle of Denver."

Nodding the officer glanced at his watch. "Alright Mr Carrington, now we have something to go on I will see if I can push this up to a full investigation. I will contact you as soon as we have any news." He added before hurrying out of the library.

For a moment there was a tense silence which was only broken when Krystle spoke, her voice soft but with underlying steel. "You should have told me Blake."

"I told you there was nothing to tell."

"It was because of Alexis wasn't it!" Krystle snapped ignoring the warning tone in Blake's voice. "Krystina was going to runaway because you moved Alexis into this house, I knew your prefect reconciliation and the perfect family routine had to be too good to be true!"

"Dear God Krystle can you for once not try to find a way to blame Alexis for all of our problems. Yes Krystina was unsettled when Alexis first moved in, so was Fallon we got married if you will care to recall, it's normal; however the two of them moved passed their differences. Krystina came to care for Alexis and whether you want to believe it or not Alexis loves that little girl too."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Krystle scoffed. "Of course she had to be nice to her, she wanted Krystina to like her so that it made her stay here easier and so you wouldn't be torn between them but Alexis is too selfish to love anyone who isn't her own kin, dear god she even loathed her own children from time to time."

"Well you are wrong, if you had seen her earlier then you would know…"

"You've seen Alexis, you went to her about Krystina before you came home here to be with me? Dear god Blake I am not even gone and already you are trying to fill my place in your bed. Couldn't it have waited, or is even Krystina not important enough to tear you away from that viper?"

Sighing Blake shook his head unable to believe the amount of bitterness he was hearing from the normally placid Krystle, it seemed that Krystina and in turn Alexis brought out the iron in her character. "It wasn't like that, she happened to be with me when I first heard about Krystina going missing, she was genuinely distraught and wanted to help in any way."

"Well we don't need her help!" Krystle insisted. "If it hadn't been for her, sending Krystina to that school then she wouldn't have been on that trip in the first place…"

"And if…if…if!" Blake countered. "We can stand here and try and assign blame until we are both blue in the face Krystle but it won't do any good; Krystina would still be missing." He added closing down the argument. "This is getting us nowhere. I am going to try and get in touch with the rest of the family, they should be aware if anyone tries to contact them."

"Including Alexis?" Krystle demanded her blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Alexis first of all." Blake countered, realising he was pushing her but unable to stop himself. "She at least would realise yelling at me will solve nothing!"

Trembling with suppressed rage Krystle jumped from the sofa and without another glance in Blake's direction strode out of the library, leaving Blake to wonder just what the hell else could possibly go wrong?

Part 4:

It hadn't seemed this complicated when she was in the park, the skyscrapers twinkling in the distance.

There hadn't seemed so many of them either.

Now in the city proper walking down side walks full of busy commuters rushing from here to there no one paying the slightest notice to the small child who was seemingly washed along in the tide of people.

She was really lost.

There were so many buildings and streets and Krystina hadn't found the courage to ask anyone if they knew where Colby Co was yet. She had thought about asking the man selling the papers on the corner but something about the way he had stared at her had made her uneasy and she had hurried the other way.

Finally the swell of people seemed to die down to a trickle and Krystina could actually see outside of the mass of bodies. Glancing at her Barbie watch she could tell that it was after lunchtime as the little hand was over on the right hand side, that and the grumbling of her stomach reminded her she had skipped lunch.

Spotting an opening in between the buildings Krystina stepped off of the main pavement leaning against the wall as she slipped off her backpack and unzipped it, reaching for the lunch that Mrs Gunnerson had made especially for her trip. Yummy peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, with a juice box and a chocolate chip cookie.

Picking out a sandwich Krystina chewed it slowly as she tried to think what to do next. It seemed much easier for Dorathy at least she had friends to help her and a yellow road to follow. Perhaps she should try using the little money she had to try and get one of the taxi cars to stop and take her to Colby Co?

"Hey kid ya got any more of those sandwiches?"

Startled by the sudden question and the fact that she wasn't alone like she had thought Krystina turned round to see the dirtiest, scariest person she had ever seen.

"Hey Kid I ain't gunna eat ya…But if ya got some food spare?"

Frightened as the scary man seemed to creep towards her his hands outstretched towards her backpack.

"What's the matter to good to talk to me?" He demanded gruffly and Krystina panicked dropping her backpack and darting back on to the street not stopping even as the tramp called at her to stop as she ran away from the alley.

Suddenly her brilliant idea to find Alexis didn't seem quite so brilliant anymore.

Having already met with Frank early that morning and delivered his answer Adam was slightly startled to see his partner in crime again so soon and especially in so normal surroundings. It seemed to Adam's imaginings that knowing what he did about the man that Dobson should be permanently followed by some eerie music, that and he should slope around like some b-rate villain.

He shouldn't slip into the Colby Co elevator as if he owned the place, turning out in a made to measure suit, a pair of designer spectacles peaking out of the breast pocket, looking for all the world like a respectable gentleman.

"Afternoon Carrington."

"Dobson." Adam greeted him politely nodding at the other member of staff who stepped out of the elevator using them alone.

"I hear there is a little family problem, you have my commiserations." Frank muttered the moment they were alone and Adam flinched.

"How did you find out about Krystina?"

"Oh I still have a few friends in the police department." Frank replied an amused smirk playing about his lips. "Poor Blake, still a distracted Blake Carrington is all the better for us which is why I have a little job for you…I think the search for the poor misguided littlest Carrington would be aided if some anonymous source close to the family would confirm the story for the news agencies."

"Dobson you can't!" Adam exclaimed in horror, his disgust turning to confusion and then back to horror as Dobson replied.

"Oh not me Carrington…You are going to do it, call it a little test of your loyalty to our little cause."

"But she's my sister…I can't…"

"You can and you will or we will count you out of our endeavour." Frank answered lowly as the door opened on the executive floor. "And you don't want to know what happens to people who are no longer on our team…" He added shooting a teasing smirk at Adam as he stepped out leaving Adam to stew.

After all he couldn't do what Frank demanded…Could he?

"So do you want to tell me what that little pantomime at lunch was all about or do I need to bring out the thumbscrews."

"Oh Dex I didn't hear you come in." Alexis muttered as Dex's sudden appearance in her office distracted her from her worrying. "I'm sorry but I am rather busy now…"

"Not too busy to explain why you deliberately crashed my lunch date even if it did backfire rather spectacularly on you. How much did it end up costing you in the end I think I lost count after the potential scholarship fund?" Dex teased his smirk turning into a frown when Alexis continued to all but ignore him and stare off out of the window at the setting sun.

Crossing to her desk, Dex perched on the edge as he turned her swivel chair to face him. "Spill."

"What?" Alexis asked blinking in surprise that he was still here. "Fine I just wanted to check her out to make sure she wasn't a complete head case Dex, your track record speaks for itself…And after today's performance I am not entirely sure she isn't."

Sighing as he filed that half truth away to call her on later Dex leaned forward catching Alexis's chin between his strong fingers and lifting her gaze to meet his own, surprised to see a slight red-rim to her eyes that no amount of make-up could disguise. "Now tell me what is really wrong."

Sighing Alexis felt herself deflate as all the worry bubbled up inside of her. "Krystina is missing."

"Blake's Krystina?"

"Do we know any other Krystina's?" Alexis snapped testily before relenting slightly in the face of Dex's hurt expression. "I'm sorry."

"So what happened?" Dex demanded. "Has she been kidnapped, got lost, ran off?"

Shrugging her shoulders Alexis answered softly. "She went missing during a school trip and the police don't seem to have any leads. I just can't stop thinking about it, why is it always our family that is targeted, haven't we suffered enough?"

"Hey." Dex muttered soothingly pulling a trembling Alexis into his arms and rubbing her back as she burrowed her face into his neck. "It will be alright, Blake is nothing if not relentless when it comes to his family, he will get her back."

"Like he got Adam back." Alexis murmured unable to think anything other than the horror of those first few weeks, the constant waiting to hear from the kidnappers. "Oh Dex I'm so frightened for her, that poor little girl has been through enough."

Resting his chin on top of her head Dex muttered, "You really love her don't you?"

"Yes, I didn't think I could, I thought the most I could hope for was a ceasefire after I moved into the mansion but after a pretty shaky start we got along well, she really is a wonderful little girl."

"Blake and Krystle must be going out of their minds." Dex mumbled pulling back to stroke Alexis's cheek affectionately. "Look you shouldn't be sat here worrying about this all alone, it's time to get out of here Mrs Colby most of your employees have left."

Sighing Alexis nodded. "I know I just can't help but feel we are missing something…something important."

"You are torturing yourself unnecessarily," Dex replied sagely. "The Police will find her, and you might as well wait at home as sitting in your office…Come on how about we swing past my apartment, I can send my new nanny home early, then Jack and I can come visit chez Colby."

"Dex…"

"I'll let you pig out on pizza and ice cream, I'll even endure those black and white films you love so much…Come on it's not like you ate much at lunch and you shouldn't be alone tonight." Dex added teasingly, watching as Alexis teetered on the brink of caving in.

"Throw in some champagne and you've got yourself a deal Mr Dexter." Alexis retorted holding her hand for him to shake to seal the deal.

Snorting at her businesslike manner even when making dinner plans Dex accepted her hand shaking it once before bringing her hand level with his face, bending to press a brief chaste kiss to her knuckles Dex smirked. Offering Alexis his arm Dex sighed in relief when she took it allowing him to lean in and stage whisper.

"And on the way to my apartment perhaps you would be so kind as to tell me why you felt the need to crash my date."

"I did not…" Alexis began hotly leaning in to poke Dex in the chest, surprised when her office door suddenly opened and her fair skinned secretary blushed at seeing the intimate scene he was interrupting.

"Sorry Mrs Colby but I thought you would want to know…It's all over the airwaves…The news stations…Even the radio seems to have picked up on it."

"Picked up on what?" Alexis asked dumbfounded before the answer came to her. "Oh no…"

Nodding glumly Mark grimaced as he added. "They are all broadcasting the fact that Krystina Carrington has been kidnapped!"

Part 5:

He was scum.

There really was no other word for it.

All the consolation that he was doing this for the long term good of the family, which included Krystina didn't even make a dent in his self-loathing. Nor did the empty reassurance that perhaps the additional attention might even help…

One thing was certain he couldn't go home, tonight. He couldn't face his grief-stricken father, look him in the face and lie.

So he wandered the streets for a while until the falling darkness and sudden chill drove him from the streets into the dark comforting embrace of the nearest bar. It was dimly lit and grubby but it fit his mood. Ordering a double scotch as he slumped down at the bar Adam ignored the briefly interested glances from the other patrons, he was not in the mood for any company tonight.

Starting as the drink was slapped down in front of him Adam didn't even glance up at the bartender as he reached for it, surprised when a meaty fist grasped his hand.

"Money upfront." Snarled the tattooed bartender.

Sneering at his tone Adam reached into his wallet, slamming a crisp hundred dollar bill on the counter. "Keep them coming."

Startled by the aggressive retort the bartender loosened his grip, choosing to pick up the money before his customer changed his mind, still it didn't stop him holding the bill up to the light just to check before accepting it as good and tucking it away safely in the till.

Normally Adam would have taken offence at having his currency checked, that was something that happened to bums and whores not Adam Alexander Carrington but right now he didn't give much a damn. He didn't give a damn about anything save how empty his glass seemed as he slammed it back down on the bar. A second later and his new best friend was there filling it up.

Raising his second drink Adam paused staring into the amber depths as he tried to reason with himself. He had been down this road before, using alcohol to numb the pain, he knew it was a mistake but it was a mistake he seemed doomed to repeat.

The waiting was the hardest part. When Adam had been kidnapped it had been the endless waiting for the kidnappers to call that had ground Blake's nerves down to a thread. As it was he had paced the library so many times Blake wouldn't have been surprised if Gerard recommended they had it replaced.

Krystle had returned a few hours after their argument, her normally tanned face looking unusually pale as she took a seat on the sofa, asking him a question with her blue eyes that Blake wished he could answer.

There was no news.

Nothing.

They hadn't heard from anyone.

Moving to stand behind the desk Blake's fingers itched to pick up the receiver. To call the police and demand an update was his first impulse, the second was to call Alexis. Blake knew it was wrong to want to hear her voice now of all times, but there had been a moment of connection at the St Dennis that he had never hoped in his wildest dreams to feel again. Besides Alexis had asked him to call her if he had any news, it was only a damn shame that he had nothing of any worth to tell her.

Suddenly the phone began to blare, startling both a silent Krystle and causing the officer that had been assigned as their liaison to hurry back into the library. Blake waited until he was given the Ok to lift the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Is that Carrington, Blake Carrington?"

"Yes it is." Blake answered dryly glancing up to catch Krystle's pleading gaze and he tried to send her a reassuring smile, wondering if it came off closer to a grimace.

"Have you lost something Carrington…Something Important?"

Swallowing Blake tried to keep a grip on his temper. "Why do you know anything about it?"

"I might for a price." The voice on the line answered. "Ten million dollars."

Nodding as the police officer gave Blake the signal he began to try to keep the caller on the line. "And how do I know you even have what I am looking for?"

"Hey you're the one who lost her; I am just being a Good Samaritan."

Grinding his teeth Blake resisted his instinct to tell this scumbag how he really felt. "I need proof, if you could tell me what she is wearing….or even what type of watch she has on…"

The sudden sound of the dial tone echoed in Blake's ears and he glanced panicked at the officer who sat down his headphones.

"What the hell just happened?"

"It was a crank Mr Carrington, I know it might sound cruel but there are people who will think that sort of thing is funny. Well that idiot just made a mistake, he stayed on long enough for us to get a trace, I'll send a patrol car to check it out but I bet my months wages that was just some nut job."

"But how did he even find out about it?"

"I don't know sir but I'd check the news stations if I were you. I think there is a good chance this has already gone public and I'm afraid to say I don't think that will be the last call like that you'll have to take."

Grunting as he threw back another double Adam swayed back on his barstool yet he didn't fall.

"Another."

The bartender didn't comment he simply filled the glass his eyes locked on a wavering Adam as he fumbled for his glass, knocking it over and cursing.

"Don't you think you've had enough buddy?"

Grunting as he righted his glass Adam squinted at the bottom, scowling when he found it empty. "Don't call me buddy." He grunted waving the glass about for the bar man to fill.

"If you puke you clean it up." The Bartender retorted reluctantly filling the glass. "That is you last partner, why don't you let me call you a cab…"

"Don't tell me what to do." Adam snapped before downing the last shot slamming the glass down on the bar so hard it shattered.

"What the F…"

"One day I will own this god damned town." Adam slurred waving his arm imperiously around the car. "You scum will do as I say."

"What did you say Mister?" Another heavily tattooed drinker demanded setting down his bottle of beer to glare at the inebriated Adam. "You hear him boys, how about we teach Mr Rich and Powerful here a lesson he won't forget in a hurry?"

Blinking in shock the next few seconds were an experience in pain and humility for Adam Carrington, later he wouldn't recall the exact details but the experience of waking up beaten, bruised and naked in a dumpster would definitely teach him to keep his mouth shut in biker bars.

It was dark and although she had never before been scared of the dark Krystina was scared now.

Scared of the strange people who came out after dark.

The strange ladies who hung around the street corners and the silly men who staggered along as though they couldn't walk straight.

She had tried to ask for help, no longer trying to be brave but when she had tried to enter a building she had been yelled at by some scary man and so she had turned and run in the other direction.

Finally she was so tired that she leant against the wall of a large building wishing hard that she could wake up in her own bed and that this had all been simply a bad dream. She scrunched her eyes up so tight that they hurt wishing with everything that she had but instead of the warm comfort of her duvet she shivered in the icy wind that blew down the street. Even clicking her heels together didn't work like it had for Dorothy and Krystina tried not to cry.

Opening her eyes as she brushed her tears away with the cuff of her jumper Krystina sniffed as she stared at her surroundings. The buildings were tall and empty looking, but at least they all had names.

Bank of Colorado…Colby Co….Fair…Colby Co!

A sudden excitement filled Krystina as she stared across the road at the building she had spent all day searching for.

Finally she had found it!

She had reached the emerald city.

Full of excitement Krystina didn't even think before stepping off of the curb, her entire focus locked on the building before her as she crossed the road oblivious to the oncoming traffic until it was far too late.

The sound of blaring horns jolted her out of her trance and she froze in the dazzle of bright headlights, lifting her hands up to her face in a vain attempt to protect herself as the world around her descended into a haze of spinning lights and grinding metal.

"Remind me why we can't just head straight home?" Dex groaned as Jack wiggled in his embrace and he willingly released his son into Alexis's waiting arms.

Smiling as she accepted the six month old Alexis pressed a brief kiss to Jack's temple before blowing a teasing bubble into the baby's neck. "I told you I know I've forgotten something at the office."

"Yes but what? And why the hell can't it wait until tomorrow?" Dex groaned as he glanced at his watch. "It's almost time for Jack to be in bed."

"I told you Dex if I could remember what it was then it wouldn't be bothering me so much. I just know in my gut I need to get back to Colby Co." Alexis muttered. "Look I will only pop up to my office I won't be more than a few minutes, we can pick up the pizza you seem determined to force feed me on the way back to the ranch."

"I just don't…"

"Dex don't nag me about this." Alexis pleaded locking her large emerald eyes on her ex-husband. "Just indulge me in this…Just this once?"

Sighing as he watched Alexis cradle his child Dex admitted to himself that when she looked at him like that there was probably nothing in the world he would deny her, not that he would tell Alexis that. "Alright but five minutes and I'll order the pizza whilst I am waiting."

"Whatever you…" Alexis began only to be cut off by an exclamation by her driver, as they turned left into the business district.

"Holy Shit!"

Craning their necks to see Alexis gasped in horror at the jack-knifed delivery truck and seeming several car pile up that had apparently just happened.

"I should check if people are hurt!" Dex exclaimed, jumping out of the rolls before it had even stopped and leaving Alexis to cuddle Jack close to her, unable to stop the thought that a few minutes earlier and they would have been involved in this same crash.

As if feeling her agitation Jack began to bawl and Alexis rocked him in an effort to sooth him, her sense of horror only growing as she heard Dex yell her name.

"DEX?" Alexis called out as she stepped out on to the tarmac, rocking a screaming Jack as she walked towards the crash. Yet her horror could only increase as a moment later Dex emerged from behind the barricade of twisted metal a familiar blond haired angel in his hands.

"Oh my god Krystina!"

Part 6:

"That was one very lucky girl you have there Mrs Colby. Now she is in shock but that is to be expected considering what she has been through but there isn't a scratch on her."

Sighing in relief Alexis buried her head in her hands surreptitiously wiping away the tears that's spilt on to her cheeks. It just seemed unbelievable.

Wonderful and miraculous but unbelievable.

"Thank you Doctor may I see her?" Alexis croaked pleading with the young doctor who seemed to waver slightly, knowing that as technically she wasn't Krystina's mother he could get into trouble. "Please…I just need to see for myself."

Caving in the sight of her pleading expression the young ER doctor nodded. "Alright we're moving her out of the ER and up to a room in the children's ward, I don't see any harm in you visiting for a little while…Plus if you could get her to sleep that might help?"

"Thank you." Alexis whispered shooting a glance at Dex who smiled reassuringly patting a sleeping Jack on the back. "I won't be long…"

"Don't worry take all the time you need Jack's wiped out. I'll just ring the ranch and make sure Fallon knows Krystina has been found and then I'll come and join you alright?" Dex asked relieved when Alexis nodded and reached out to stroke Jack's hair as she passed before squeezing his arm in an unspoken thank you for everything he had done; without Dex's reassuring presence Alexis wasn't sure she would have made it through the last hour with her sanity intact.

Following the doctor into the ER department Alexis smiled as she caught sight of Krystina, relived when the girl turned to look at her and reached out for Alexis.

"Hello sweetheart." Alexis cooed pulling the little girl into a brief hug surprised when she felt Krystina dig her little fingers into her arms as if terrified Alexis was going to leave her as the trolley bed was wheeled out of the ward and into a waiting elevator. "You're looking so much better."

And she was looking much better than before.

When Dex had carried a comatose Krystina out of the crash Alexis had been convinced there had been something really wrong. Krystina hadn't responded to her voice, she had just continued to stare straight ahead as if in a trance. It had only been after they had bundled her into the car and headed for the nearest hospital and Jack started to wail again that she had reacted but the almost fit like tremors had not reassured Alexis in the slightest.

"Oh Krystina you gave everyone a terrible scare." Alexis added leaning back to brush the long blond hair from the little girls face. "What were you thinking running away like that…You did run away didn't you?" She added emerald eyes locked on the little girls own sapphires not surprised when Krystina nodded before bursting out into tears.

"Shush it will be alright. Everyone will just be pleased that you're safe no one will be mad I promise." Alexis whispered reaching out and brushing away Krystina's tears with her thumb and finger as they were ushered into a children's room and a nurse helped Alexis get Krystina into the proper bed.

As soon as they were alone Alexis tucked the covers more firmly round the girl as if trying to reassure herself that she wasn't about to vanish again. Yet she was surprised when Krystina grasped her hand, tugging her forward to sit on the bed.

"I wasn't going to leave." Alexis insisted when Krystina continued to grip her hand like a lifeline.

For a moment there was an easy silence before a low whispery voice asked. "Promise?"

Smiling in relief as Krystina spoke Alexis replied confidently. "I promise, at least not until your Mummy and Daddy get here, I am afraid they have been very worried about…" Alexis broke off when Krystina became agitated by her words. "What's the matter darling don't you want to see Mummy and Daddy?"

The shake of Krystina's head was her only answer and Alexis frowned in confusion, there was something she was missing here, and suddenly all the pieces slid into place. Colby Co, Krystina had had her accident almost directly opposite Colby Co and that was too great coincidence for Alexis to accept.

"You were trying find me, weren't you? That's why you ran away, because you wanted to see me? Oh my god this is all my fault." Alexis muttered unable to really believe it herself yet before Krystina could either confirm or deny her suspicions a familiar voice cut in.

"Why don't I find it hard to believe that this is ALL YOUR FAULT ALEXIS! Now get the hell away from MY DAUGHTER!"

As Krystle stormed into the room seemingly intent on physically removing Alexis from Krystina, only a restraining hand from Blake stopped her from attacking Alexis who could only stare at her in shock and horror before her own sharp tongue caught up with her.

"You think this is my fault?"

"Who the hell else's would it be?" Krystle exclaimed pushing her aside as she reached for Krystina surprised when her daughter pulled the sheets over her head in an effort to block out the arguing.

"Krystina it's alright now Mummy is here, you don't need to be frightened anymore." Krystle added in a soft voice trying to coax her daughter out from her cover, panic gripping her when Krystina recoiled from her touch and burrowed herself further under her covers. Turning to an equally perplexed Blake Krystle pleaded with him. "Blake do something, something is wrong with her!"

Frowning in confusion Blake approached his daughter's bed. "Krystina it's Daddy we aren't mad at you sweetheart, we are just so happy you are safe." Blake spoke in a soft voice reaching out to pat what he assumed was his daughter's head, horrified when he realised she was shaking. "But the doctor said she was fine on the telephone."

"What have you done to my child Alexis, if you have harmed her…"

"Krystle please…" Blake tried to interject his eyes glancing between the two women. "I am sure Alexis had nothing to do with this."

"But you heard her say it, she said it was her fault." Krystle insisted turning back to stare at a perplexed Blake. "I heard her Blake and after all the rotten things she has done to the two of us, do you really think kidnapping is so beyond her?"

"I found Krystina I did not kidnap her, which is more than you can claim Krystle!" Alexis spat refusing to even glance in Blake's direction for any support. "And now you arrive all maternal concern, blaming me for you failings, well where was your concern when your child was so miserable she decided to runaway?"

"What?" Blake gasped turning to meet Krystle's equally horrified gaze. "No that can't be…"

"I don't care what is wrong between the two of you, and frankly I don't give a damn if you break up or ride off happily into the sunset, not anymore." Alexis spat back her tone low but venomous. "But you made that child run to me for help, well thank god I was there. Which is more than can be said for either of you, so before you start pointing the finger of blame at me why don't you take a long hard look in the mirror and work out why the hell she wanted to runaway in the first place!"

"I don't need parenting advice from you Alexis." Krystle sneered. "Such self-righteous condemnation from a woman who left her children behind to live the high life, who even gave her last baby up because raising it herself would have cramped her lifestyle."

Rolling her eyes at Krystle's wild accusations Alexis had to restrain herself from slapping the Stepford blonde across the face. "Oh so speaks the pale Madonna, the vision of motherly affection, this from the woman who would rather scream at me then comfort her child. Dear God no wonder Krystina ran away, she was clearly so desperate for someone who would listen to her."

"Ladies please." Blake tried once again his eyes drifting to the bed where his daughter was curled up as if trying to hide from them all. "I know we all want what is best for Krystina and perhaps Alexis has a point Krystle we didn't even realise Krystina was upset. Perhaps we might do well to listen to her?"

Staring at Blake as if he had just suggested they take a dip in shark infested water Krystle retorted stubbornly. "But she's my child! I don't need anyone telling me what is best for my daughter, I'm her mother…"

"Biologically, but who looked after her whilst you were off getting your beauty sleep?" Alexis cut in savagely before shaking her head. "Fine blame me if it makes you feel better about yourself Krystle but remember this if that little girl needs me I will find a way to be there for her and I won't let some ex-stenographer like you stop me."

To say Dex was surprised when only a few minutes after finding his way up to the children's ward and the waiting room assigned for the families he spotted Alexis striding past as if the devil was at her heels.

"Hey where are you going in such a hurry?"

On hearing his voice Alexis stopped dead in her tracks and on turning around Dex could make out the two high spots of colour on her otherwise pale cheeks and the telltale glassiness to her eyes that seemed to warn that she was fighting back tears.

"Alexis I called Fallon she is on her way do you want to wait here for her?"

"No can we please leave?" Alexis asked in a soft voice but Dex could tell despite the phrasing that this was not so much a request as a demand. "I'll talk to Fallon in the morning. Besides I think we've overstayed our welcome here."

"Sure…I'll just head down and try and find where the driver has parked. Here take Jack will you, I don't want him out in the cold any longer than necessary." Dex insisted, more from the fact that Alexis needed someone to hug her and Dex wasn't sure that she would let him right now, and cuddling a warm sleepy baby was the next best thing is his book.

"Will you be alr…"

"I'll be fine." Alexis insisted stepping inside the waiting room and gratefully taking the sleeping baby from Dex's arms nuzzling her face into his hair so that she didn't have to endure that pitying look from Dex a moment longer.

"I'll be as quick as I can I promise." Dex added, warring with his better judgement that screamed at him he shouldn't leave Alexis alone right now; she just seemed so fragile but he also knew from experience Alexis would never let her guard down in public and the sooner they were home the better. "Just don't go anywhere ok?"

Snorting at his concerned mother hen routine Alexis dragged her gaze up from the floor to meet Dex's conflicted gaze. "Yes Mother."

Smiling despite himself Dex leant forward and kissed her forehead before making for the door. "For that smart-alecky remark young lady it's bed without ice-cream for you."

"Alexis can we talk?"

The sound of Blake's question hung heavy in the room and Alexis watched his reflection closely in the long window of the waiting room. He looked exhausted, and every day of his age. The dark grey trench coat that he still hadn't gotten round to removing hung from his frame, complementing the dark circles under his eyes. She could only imagine how long it had been since he had slept properly, probably not since their encounter in her office, the memory if which slammed shut the tentative feelings of concern that had begun to creep into her thoughts.

"Alexis?" Blake tried again edging over the threshold of the room when she didn't answer, his deep voice husky with emotion. "I just needed to say…"

"I don't see that there anything left to say Blake…Krystle made your opinion of my interference quite clear." Alexis replied softly cutting him off, the throaty rumble of her voice surprising him, as if she was somehow fighting a cold or tears.

However yet what was more surprising was the child cradled in her arms, a child that looked extremely at ease there and that knowledge sent an unexpected lance of pain through Blake. A child that wasn't his in her arms, her mothering a child without him just seemed wrong on so many levels that Blake forced the thought away.

"Krystle doesn't speak for me Alexis." Blake answered sadly. "I just needed to say thank you, for finding Krystina for everything that you did to help her…Krystle is just distraught, it has been a difficult day for both of us. When she calms down she will realise how wrong she has been and I am sure she will want to thank you and apologise. She is a fair woman Alexis, today has just been too much for her."

Scoffing at that statement Alexis shook her head, "Too much for her?" She muttered sarcastically unable to believe Blake's nerve, didn't he realise how hard it had been for everyone not just him and Krystle? Tucking a sleeping Jack inside of her coat as she prepared to leave. "Goodnight Blake."

"Alexis please…please!" Blake begged stepping round to block her exit yet careful to keep his distance, holding his hands up in supplication. "Just hear me out."

Sighing Alexis stepped back leaning against the back of the waiting room sofa her eyes glinting dangerously as they locked on Blake's face. "Fine, although I can't imagine that you have anything else to say that I will want to hear."

"I just need to say how grateful…"

"You've already thanked me Blake, but let me make things plain I did what I did for Krystina because she needed me, and because despite how things ended between us I still care for that little girl and she deserves better than this!"

"I know." Blake muttered his easy capitulation stunning Alexis to silence as she eyed him warily. "You're right…You're always right these days…Things had just gotten so difficult at home, and she didn't seem upset but then perhaps if I hadn't been so distracted I might have noticed…" Blake rambled on glancing up to stare into Alexis's confused face. "Alexis things are over between me and Krystle."

At the moment Alexis was relieved she was already leaning against the sofa and that she had Jack's reassuring weight in her arms to ground her because Blake's statement damn near took the wind out of her. After all that he had put her and this family though, turning their words upside down all to casually announce that things were over between him and the woman he had left her for. What the hell did he expect her to think, how did he think she was going to react?

Of all the reactions Blake had expected, anger and fury being the most likely whilst a part of him had hoped desperately for relief, no reaction at all was not one of them. Although Blake had to confess that there was nothing quite so unnerving as a completely blank expression on Alexis's face. "Did you hear what I said?"

"No…" Alexis whispered and Blake took some encouragement from that stepping closer to touch her arm surprised when she reacted as if he had burnt her.

"NO!" Alexis spat this time staggering back. "You don't get to do this to me Blake, not again, I won't let you!"

"If you will just let me explain?" Blake pleaded running his hands through his hair in desperation. His heart tearing in pieces as the woman he adored looked at him like he was some sort of venomous snake. "Things are over, I mean it, I wouldn't lie about this Alexis. That's why Krystle and I have been fighting, why Krystina ran away and do you know why? Because damn it I still love you!"

Shaking her head in disbelief Alexis refused to listen to his words, his lies, yet it was growing harder with every passing second; surely Blake wouldn't lie about this?

"I love you Alexis Colby and I know I have no right to march back into your life after all the pain I have caused but today I almost lost my daughter and it made me realise just how little time we really are given. Now I have been given a second chance with Krystina that I am not going to waste but I would be an even bigger fool if I let another day go by whilst I lied to myself and to you."

Blake paused his heartfelt speech having exhausted him so he leant against the sofa for support lest he collapse completely. "Even if you can never forgive me Darling, I can't take the risk of you not knowing how I feel. I love you…I never stopped loving you."

"Stop please Blake just stop." Alexis pleaded lifting her emerald eyes from the floor to lock with Blake's own exhausted dark orbs. "I just can't hear this right now…I just can't." She added edging toward the door and Blake watched heartbroken as she vanished down the corridor without so much of a backward glance.

He had finally done it, admitted to himself and to her how he really felt and it wasn't enough. As he sank to the floor his head in his hands Blake, his heart breaking in his chest as he replayed the look of horror on Alexis's face and he could only wonder if it would ever be enough? Or was it finally time to face the truth that haunted his nightmares that this time things were broken beyond repair?


	21. The rodeo

Part 1:

"I love you…I love you Alexis."

It seemed unbelievable after everything that had happened those were the last words Alexis Colby ever expected to hear fall from Blake Carrington's lips again.

"I love you."

The words and Blake's voice haunted her dreams and Alexis tossed fitfully in her sleep, aware that she had to be dreaming yet not awake enough to drag herself out of them.

"I love you."

Choking back a sob as she felt Blake's grip close on her, his whole presence suffocating her and pulling her down back into that well of pain and betrayal and broken promises. Pulling her back to him as he coveted the remaining fragments of her broken heart.

"You will always be mine Alexis, Always."

"No." Alexis choked out, crying out in her sleep. "You can't make me…"

"You will always be mine because you will always love me Alexis."

"No…No…I don't." Alexis protested arguing with her dream Blake who simply smiled back mockingly.

"I know you Alexis and no matter how you try to hide it you love me and nothing and no one is going to stop me from getting you back. Not even you."

"Dex will stop you." Alexis insisted and as if summoned by magic Dex was there, his strong arms wrapping her in a blanket of safety forcing the dream Blake to take a step back.

"You can only hide behind Dexter for so long Alexis, no matter how you want to convince yourself you can put us behind you, it will overshadow every moment even with Dexter. I can be a patient man Alexis, eventually you will come back to me, whether you want to or not. You simply won't be able to stop yourself."

"NO!" Alexis yelled out this time jarring herself completely from her dream world and sitting up in bed with a jolt. Panting heavily it took a moment to convince herself that neither Blake nor Dex were in the room and that it really had only been a dream.

"Oh god." Alexis groaned rolling over in bed as she glanced at the clock. It was only a little after five, too late to try to go back to sleep and too early to start her day. So she was stuck in an awkward limbo. Unsure what to do but certain of one thing, that she wasn't going to spend her time even thinking about that dream Alexis rolled out of bed and reached for her robe.

Wandering the hall Alexis wasn't surprised when he feet led her towards the makeshift nursery, what did surprise her was that Jack was already awake but seemingly hadn't been making a noise. Yet when he caught sight of her he began to whimper and hold up his arms.

"Hello little man." Alexis cooed leaning down to pick up the baby and cuddling him gratefully against her side, relishing the reassuring warmth and weight of him. Yet it seemed for once it wasn't her that Jack wanted as he continued to snivel.

Rocking him gently Alexis made her way to the kitchen, hopeful that Teresa had had the foresight to make up some bottles. Perhaps with his breakfast as a distraction Jack would settle down and Alexis wouldn't have deal with her other problem before having her first cup of coffee.

"I know baby I wish I knew where your Daddy has gotten to as well."

It was the sharp stabbing light of early daylight that woke him.

And once it had Adam only wished to hell and back that it hadn't.

Every part of him ached, either from a beating or the biting cold and the blinding hangover that made his brain sluggish and his stomach churn wasn't helping the situation either. So for a long moment he just lay there, staring at the sky through the crack in the ceiling, until his brain began to process the fact that the ceiling shouldn't have a gap in it.

Then it seemed as if his other senses had finally decided to grace him with their presence although as soon as they had Adam wished they had taken a sizable detour.

His tongue tasted like vomit and ash.

His hearing could pick up on worrying squeaks, the clank of machinery and in the distance the whoosh of passing cars.

And as for the smell, Adam wasn't sure there were adequate words in the English language to describe just how truly disgusting the smells surrounding him were; rotten and putrid somehow seemed entirely lacking.

One thing was certain, he couldn't stay here.

So forcing his trembling aching body to move Adam lifted his hand to grope at the roof of the dumpster, pushing it back with what little strength he could muster, relieved when with a groan it obliged and he was at least able to take a lungful of fresh air.

Of course no roof meant what little heat had collected inside the dumpster quickly vanished leaving Adam to shiver in the early Denver morning. It also meant a sudden influx of additional light and Adam cursed as his headache quadrupled and the full nature of his predicament became apparent.

He was bruised and bloody, had the hangover from hell, had spent the night in a dumpster in some alley all thanks to some Denver scum, oh and to top it all off he was naked, the bastards had stolen his wallet and had done god knows what with his clothes. Thankful at least the beating seemed to be the limit of the physical abuse he had suffered Adam reached out and dragged himself up to the top of the dumpster before inelegantly clambering out.

Standing and shivering in the abandoned alley Adam searched for something to cover himself relieved when he found some moth eaten carpet that would do for now as he staggered towards the alley's entrance relieved that at least the worst was other, after all it wasn't as though things could get any worse?

Stepping out onto the street Adam was relieved that it was early enough that the streets seemed deserted, which would save his pride at least, yet it did present a problem as to how he would get out of this situation.

Glancing up at the street sign Adam sighed in relief that at least one thing seemed to be going his way, he knew this street, he was only a couple of blocks from Colby Co. If he could make it there, then Eric the night security guard would let him in and he was bribeable. Plus there were showers and a more importantly his sports bag sitting under his desk, after yesterday morning's game of squash with a business competitor. He could think up some reasonable excuse for the bruising, a mugging perhaps, now if only he could get to Colby Co.

For the next few minutes Adam slinked along buildings ducking into doorways and alleyways if he caught sight of a car until he was in sight of Colby Co.

Perhaps it was the fact that his safe haven was in sight that made him overly confident, or perhaps it was hangover that addled his brain, or his pain that made him forget his caution. So instead of checking round the corner to see if it was clear he stepped out boldly and was practically bowled over by a passer by.

Tripping as something caught around his feet Adam reached out to try and save himself, grasping for a handhold of anything. His head spinning as the air was filled with a female shriek and angry barking as he collapsed to the floor.

"Oh my god…PERVERT…HELP…Get him Bruno…Protect mummy!"

Shaking his head Adam opened his eyes to find himself being eyeballed by a particularly nasty poodle, the owner of which a rather fastidious looking lady in her late fifties who was eyeing him in disgust. Her opinion was not improved a moment later when Bruno decided to play tug with Adam's only item of clothing and the moth eaten old carpet gave way with a loud tear.

"OH MY GOD FLASHER….OFFICER…POLICE….HELP!"

"Madam please if you will just let me explain." Adam tried to reason with her, shuffling to his feet as he grasped the remaining piece of carpet to cover his modesty. "This has all been a terrible misunderstanding…"

"Get away from me you pervert!" The old woman screeched backing away from Adam as though he had lascivious intentions.

Realising that he had more chance of walking on water than convincing her he really meant no harm Adam settled for his only other option, running like hell. Staggering across the street, the old woman's yells and Bruno's angry yapping following him Adam hobbled as fast as he could towards Colby Co.

Banging on the door the moment he reached it, his despair only growing as Eric seemed to be absent from his desk, Adam cursed the older man's pea sized bladder and hoped against hope he would return any second and rescue him.

Yet the slow parp of a siren, the sound of a car door opening and the measured but definite command to, "Raise your hands above your head." Quickly put paid to that and also confirmed the slowly growing realisation that made itself known even through his hangover, that actually things could get worse after all.

It was hard to decide what it was that clued him into the extent of his situation.

Perhaps it was the slow steady throb from the back of his head?

From the blow to the back of his head that had felled him as he had crossed the darkened car park looking for Alexis's car. A blow that had caused him to stagger and eat the floor as stars coloured his vision before another knocked him out completely

Perhaps it was the fact he couldn't see or speak?

His eyes were bound and not with a cloth blindfold, some bastard had used tape just to make sure that sucker wasn't coming off. The same with his mouth, and Dex had been forced to regulate his breathing so that he didn't hyperventilate and pass out. He now knew his captors didn't want him seeing his surroundings or risk him calling out for help so there had to be other people around, or else why bother. Unless it was just to torment him further?

Perhaps it was the fact that he couldn't move?

He had tried, he had used his not unimpressive strength on his bonds but they were unforgiving and the more he struggled the more they bit into his flesh and they weren't rope, they were wire and if he kept going likely to cut down to the bone.

However it was probably the undeniable stench of gasoline, it coated the air and caused Dex to retch slightly when he realised not only was it in the air it was on him. That slightly sticky feeling to his skin and the way his clothes clung to his frame, someone had trussed him up like a Christmas turkey and then doused him in gasoline ready for the flambé.

Yet if all of this wasn't enough to hammer home the seriousness of the situation the constant tick tock that was the only discernable sound in this place brought it home quickly. Someone really didn't want him to live through this.

Part 2:

The breakfast room was unusually quiet when Jackson finally dragged himself out of bed and headed in for breakfast, the reason for that quickly became apparent when instead of the normal hubbub of children squabbling and Alexis and Fallon trying to control them there was only Alexis quietly sipping her coffee.

"Well at least one of my women is gracing me with their presence." Jackson joked as he took his place and poured himself a coffee. "So where is my other beauty this morning?"

Setting down her coffee cup Alexis shot him a brief smile but it seemed forced to Jackson's discerning eye. "She went to the hospital to see Krystina, Steven came over to take LB to school with Danny and Lauren is with her Nanny."

"And you didn't feel like accompanying Fallon?" Jackson asked surprised.

Shaking her head Alexis retrieved her coffee cup staring down into it's dark depths as if trying to divine her answer.

"Alexis?"

"I guess I didn't expect I would be particularly welcome considering the warm reception I received last night and besides its not like I am a 'Carrington'." Alexis muttered bitterly before taking a sip of her drink.

"And when has a little thing like what other people think ever stopped Alexis Colby?" Jackson quipped relieved when Alexis smiled genuinely at this before her expression returned to that almost wistful one he had seen on entering.

"Someone needs to stay with the little ones."

"Yes from his distinctive wail at five this morning I picked up that young Master Dexter is once again a house guest…Did he perchance bring his new nanny with him?" Jackson teased his smirk only growing as Alexis shot him a glare, yet she failed to stay mad when Jackson turned on his legendary dimples.

"Oh you men!"

Sniggering Jackson leant back in his chair studying her expression closely. "You're worried about something else…What is it?"

For a moment Alexis seemed as though she wasn't going to answer but then her aloof façade crumbled and she bit her lip. "I've lost Dex."

"Well that was careless." Jackson quipped sobering quickly when Alexis was distinctly unamused by his making light of her dilemma. "Look I'm sorry." Jackson insisted when Alexis set down her cup and made to leave. "No more jokes I promise. What happened?"

"Last night at the hospital he said he was going to find the car…"

"And then what?" Jackson prompted.

"And then nothing. I was in a hurry, I bumped into Fallon and we looked for Dex but there was no sign of him."

"Well perhaps you just missed each other?" Jackson pointed out his handsome face unusually serious.

"Perhaps." Alexis replied shrugging her shoulder elegantly. "But that doesn't explain why he didn't come back here when he couldn't find me…God I just wish I had done something last night but I wasn't thinking exactly clearly. Oh I just wish he would call or show up, I tried phoning his apartment and there was no answer, and the police are worse than useless." Alexis trailed off biting her lip.

"Hey Alexis Dexter is pretty tough, of all the men I know he can take care of himself I am sure something just came up and before you know he will be back with his tail between his legs begging for forgiveness."

"Right now I don't care as long as he does come back." Alexis sniped.

"Well in the meantime since I have you all to myself and since you're not going to the office how about you join me for a ride?"

"I shouldn't really stray too far from the house…What if Dex calls I need to be here, I have his son I don't want to be accused of kidnapping twice in two days." Alexis snapped shaking her head.

Sighing Jackson got to his feet his strong hand catching Alexis's and pulling her after him. "Alright a compromise, a walk, get some fresh air into those cheeks, give Dexter a reason to come racing back…"

"Jackson…"

"And it will give me a chance to show you the plans for the new stable block." He added before Alexis could protest further dragging her behind him out the house.

"Fine but only for a few minutes." Alexis capitulated grudgingly, not that she could argue with a man more than twice her size. "And give me back my hand." She added her annoyance growing when Jackson did as she asked only to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"And in the meantime you can tell Uncle Jackson the real reason Dexter pulling a disappearing act has gotten your knickers in a twist!"

Her visit with Krystina had gone as well as really could be expected considering the fact that her little sister hadn't spoken a word and Krystle had looked ready to jump down her throat if Fallon even so much as thought the name Alexis Colby. So it was with a somewhat heavy and conflicted heart that Fallon went to leave, walking down the sterile hospital corridor barely sparing a glance in the waiting room at the far end.

Yet when she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye shouldn't help but stop and take a longer second look.

It was Blake afterall. Stretched out of the waiting room sofa resembling for all the world like a well to do tramp on a park bench, his dark grey trench coat wrapped tightly about his frame. In the dull morning light Blake looked old, his normally tanned face looked grey like the weather, the wrinkles on his face seemed deeper than ever before and the silvery stubble that covered his jaw only served to add to the bum look and Fallon was unable to quell the worry that welled up inside her.

She just couldn't walk away and leave him like this, what if anyone else saw him? Blake Carrington was a proud man and he would be embarrassed to think people had been watching him and judging him. So her mind made up Fallon quickly slipped down the hall and cursing the necessity procured a cup of vile looking coffee from the nearest vending machine before returning to the waiting room.

Setting it down carefully on the table Fallon leant forward and shook her father by the shoulder. "Daddy it's Fallon…Wake up I got you some coffee."

"Fallon?" Blake grunted blinking his eyes open in surprise, his disbelief only growing when indeed his eldest daughter was stood before him. "What happ…Where am I?" He grunted his eyes sluggishly taking in his surroundings.

"Oh god the hospital…Krystina." He muttered as his memory finally caught up enough to fill him in and he grateful accepted the coffee Fallon forced into his hands even if he didn't move to drink it straight away, staring into it's dark murky depths as his brain reminded him over everything else that had happened that night. Namely his impromptu declaration to Alexis, a confession that had sent her running for the door without even a glance back in his direction and his heartbreaking realisation that he really had lost her.

Whilst Blake stared moodily into his coffee Fallon hovered nervously. Part of her felt so awkward she just wanted to leave, to run back to the safety of Colby Acres, after all it wasn't as though her father was even paying her much attention he might not even notice right away. However there was another part of her that couldn't help but notice how alone Blake seemed, a part that compelled to reach out to him and that was the voice she listened to, sinking down onto the sofa and hugging her father.

"It will be alright Daddy."

At those simple words and the reassuring hug Blake felt something break slightly inside him, unable to remember when someone had willingly hugged and comforted him last. Had he really become such a monster?

"I wish I could believe that Fallon." Blake muttered gruffly his voice raspy from sleep and lack of use. "But considering the mess I have made of my life that is highly unlikely." He added snorting in self-derision. "I guess this is the part where you say I told you so?"

"What?" Fallon muttered her sculptured brows drawing together in confusion.

"That night in the kitchen, you were right, but I was too stubborn or too stupid to see it." Blake explained slowly unable to meet Fallon's gaze as he stared down at the floor.

"I still love your mother." He added not surprised by Fallon's shocked gasp but driven by a need to keep talking rather than risk her interrupting and him losing his nerve. "I love her…I can finally say it out loud and not just in my head, finally admit that I was wrong but it's too late, far too late."

Hearing the dejection in her father's voice Fallon wanted to deny it, to scream that finally he had seen what she had known all along yet she found no joy in this victory. "I am sorry Daddy."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Blake asked perplexed before adding. "Fallon you cannot think any of this is your fault, it is mine alone. I made a hasty foolish decision thinking it would be for the best…God it sounds so pompous now…For the best like Blake Carrington would know what the best for other people would be…No he just goes ahead full steam ruining people's lives, thinking that everyone would see things my way and if they didn't it was only because they couldn't see things as clearly as I could."

Blake broke off shaking his head in disgust at his own hubris. "Well I was a blind fool and I certainly don't blame you for seeing my own destruction and trying to warn me, dear god I just wish for once I had listened…really listened. What is it they say? There is no fool like an old fool?"

"You are not a fool Daddy." Fallon chastised him, finding his self recrimination a little too self pitying for her taste but at least he was finally admitting he had made a mistake, now he had to do something about it. "Misguided…Stubborn…Maybe even a little deluded but you have a good heart, it's just you forget to consult it before making your decisions."

Snorting at the delicate way Fallon put it Blake reached out and covered her hand, squeezing it gently, marvelling to himself just when did his little girl get to be so wise that she was counselling him. It made him feel old, suddenly so very old and tired and dwelling on things he couldn't fix only made him feel worse. So instead Blake decided to focus on things he could change.

"Did you visit with your sister?" He asked surprised when Fallon nodded biting her bottom lip, a nervous habit that she had clearly picked up from her mother. "How was she?"

"Quiet." Fallon answered honestly. "She seemed pleased to see me but she didn't speak a word…Daddy is that normal?"

Sighing Deeply Blake ran his free hand through his sleep rumpled hair. "She didn't speak last night either. The Doctors say it is shock, possibly a mild form of post traumatic stress."

"But she will get better right, as soon as she gets home and the shock wears off?" Fallon asked her concern only mounting as her father continued to look broken and distant and she caught his muttered.

"Dear God I hope so."

"So if we tear down this old barn then we get a clear stretch of land to build on from the training ring to the paddocks."

"And remind me again why we need to tear all of these buildings down to start again?" Alexis demanded as she followed Jackson around the outbuildings that seemed currently fine to her untrained eye.

"Well these old buildings are fine for Arabians even some quarter horses but they are not big enough for thoroughbreds not to mention half of them are infested with woodworm. It will be easier and cheaper in the long run to simply tear them down and build custom made to fit our needs."

"Our needs?" Alexis needled pleased when Jackson had the decency to blush.

"Alright my needs but come on Alexis I know what I am talking about." Jackson insisted dragging her over to the old barn to see for herself the toil age and the elements were taking on the structure.

"Fine you've convinced me." Alexis muttered after Jackson had shoved a particularly bug ridden piece of wood under her nose. "As long as we aren't talking gold plated feed buckets I'll give you carte blanche to the design the stables according to your needs but it had better be worth it Jackson."

Laughing Jackson thanked the lucky star he was born under, if only everything in life was so easy, and since he seemed to be on a roll where Alexis was concerned perhaps now was the time to broach that other subject again. "So you and Dexter…"

"Are just friends." Alexis snapped shooting Jackson a glare in the gloom as she swiped at a cobweb. "Now was that all you had to show me, can I leave without you dragging me back out here again?"

"Alexis if all my friends looked at me the way he looks at you…" Jackson trailed off waggling his eyebrow suggestively. "Come on the man is clearly smitten, he seems like a good sort, he's handsome, not in my league of course, you're not seeing anyone else so what's stopping you?"

"Stopping me from what?" Alexis snapped.

"From getting yourself out of this self imposed celibacy club you've founded. Sweetheart is a little late to play the chaste virgin and why would you want to when you have two willing studs at your beck and call; because if you're only holding out on Dexter because you want to keep it light then how about I show you just how much fun you can really have in a hayloft?" Jackson retorted crudely his smirk only growing as Alexis spluttered in surprise.

"I am not…"

"Well then shall we?" Jackson teased holding out his hand not surprised when Alexis slapped it away. "Fine then if not me why not Dexter, you clearly care about him otherwise you wouldn't have been so worried this morning."

"Why are you so determined to play matchmaker?" Alexis demanded.

Sighing Jackson answered. "So suspicious, well for purely selfish reasons it might be nice to wipe that wounded puppy dog expression off of Dexter's face, the man is so whipped it is almost embarrassing…And besides." He cut in when Alexis opened her mouth to argue. "It might be nice to see a smile back on that lovely face of yours."

"And you think Dex is the man to do it?" Alexis retorted yet there was something in her voice, an uncertainty that had Jackson smirking on the inside.

"Maybe…Maybe…" He added his train of thought slowly slipping away as another took it's place. "Alexis can you smell gasoline?"

Part 3:

"Alexis can you smell gasoline?"

The question hung in the air for a moment Alexis blinking at Jackson in stunned surprise before his words sank in. "Now that you mention it…" She trailed off wrinkling her delicate nose watching as Jackson tried sniff out the source; his suspicions only growing as he wandered over to the ladder into the disused old hayloft.

"Jackson?" Alexis called out as her stud manager tentatively began to climb; his face grimacing as he pulled his hands from the rungs, the whole thing was saturated.

"Alexis do me a favour don't light up ok or else you're going to need a new partner." Jackson quipped before disappearing up into the gloom unable to contain his chortle of amusement as Alexis's retort drifted up to him.

"Don't go giving me ideas Jackson."

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and there was seemingly nothing up here, nothing save the large and obviously new canisters of fuel, which alone was suspicious enough to tweak Jackson's interest. After all who in their right mind would store fuel in an old wooden barn?

Reaching the top of the ladder Jackson swung his booted foot off the rung, not surprised when the floorboard seemed to squelch under foot, the place had been doused as clearly someone intended it to burn. But why, why target an old barn like this, unless it was meant to me a warning signal of some kind. Jackson was no fool he knew the type of woman he had signed on to work with and Alexis had made more than her fair share of enemies over the years, but torching an old barn…

Knowing he had seen more than enough Jackson was about to turn and go back down when he heard something, a repetitive noise so faint he could barely hear it but it sounded so mechanically alien in these surroundings he found himself drawn towards it. Stepping over the fuel cans he headed to the far side of the loft, the old hand bunkroom.

The closer he became the more certain he became, the old padlock had been forced and the door showed signs of being kicked in yet nothing prepared him for the scene as he pushed open the battered door.

"Oh Shit."

"Well I have to say Carrington this time you have really out done yourself."

Adam didn't need to lift his head to identify the owner of that mocking voice. Nor could he summon the energy for a proper retort, no matter what he said Dobson would only find away to twist it.

"Although I would never have thought little old ladies were quite your type but then they always say it is the quiet ones you have to watch." Frank added leaning against the bars of the cell as he relished baiting the Carrington heir, there was nothing quite as satisfying as bursting Adam's pompous little bubble and reminding him just how easy he could fall from his lofty perch.

"Are you just going to stand there and mock me?" Adam finally bit back, lifting his bruised face to glare at Frank who couldn't restrain his smirk.

"Now is that any way to talk to your knight in shining armour?" Frank taunted him glancing at his watch as if to affect his own disinterest in prolonging the conversation.

Now that comment did catch Adam's attention and he shrugged in the itchy shirt the stationmaster had so kindly lent him. "So you can get me out?"

Examining his nails Frank allowed the question to settle between them, a Cheshire cat smile stretching across his face, the broad smile looked alien and grotesque on the normally stoic face.

"Dobson!"

"Mind your tone Adam." Frank chastised him. "Unless you would rather call your sainted father after all? I am sure he would be thrilled to learn of your early morning exploits."

"You're right…I apologise." Adam admitted swallowing his pride just enough to eat humble pie. "Now can you get me out of here?"

"I can." Frank answered simply. "You are fortunate I still have some friends in this department who could do me a small favour by loosing your paperwork, of course nothing in this life is for free…"

"How much?" Adam grunted. "How much do they want?"

Laughing at his naivety Frank shook his head. "Oh they don't want money Carrington, they do me a favour because they already owe me, however if you want me to call in my markers for you, then you are going to have to give me something I want in return."

Frowning at the almost covetous way Frank said the word 'favour', Adam managed to resist the urge to shiver. "And what do you want in return?"

"Just a little information." Frank answered innocently his blue-grey eyes glinting dangerously. "It is really only a confirmation of something…"

"About what?"

"About Blake Carrington and Alexis Colby." Dobson paused innocently before letting the axe fall, his eyes locked on Adam's face waiting to see his reaction. "And the real reason Alexis disappeared from Denver."

Dex wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there. He had tried to count time but considering he had no idea what time it had been when he had woken up he really had no idea of how much time had passed since his abduction in the car park. Had it only been a few hours, had anyone even noticed he was missing yet….

Well other than Alexis, she must have wondered where he was and he could only hope she was busy kicking up merry hell on his behalf. At least she had Jack, and he knew that she would keep his son safe, he couldn't bear to think what might have happened to his son if he had kept him with him last night instead of handing him over to Alexis to avoid catching cold.

So he had tried to spend the time productively. If he couldn't escape then he could at least try to think of who might be behind this, he had made enemies over the years, but then what man hadn't but he couldn't imagine any of them doing this. In the end it all boiled down to one woman, one clearly crazy woman, that wasn't Alexis.

Monica.

The woman who had used everything to take Jack from him and when that had failed had tried to pretend to be his friend and confidant to get close to his son.

The woman he had drunkenly slept with because he had been angry and alone and she had been there and more than willing.

The woman who after he rejected her offers of a relationship, and her delusional visions of playing happy families had stormed away into the night swearing revenge.

He just hadn't realised she might take it this far, if only he had paid more attention, not simply been relieved that she had vanished into the night. She was after a Colby and Colby women did not take rejection period. Monica clearly wanted him crucified but had settled instead for burning him at the stake and as the time ticked past, regulated by the steady unsettling tick of the clock Dex had to wonder just how much longer he had left.

He thought about his son, about how much he would miss seeing Jack grow up, seeing his first steps, his first words. He thought about Alexis, how he wished he had the chance to tell her once more that he loved her and hang the consequences, to hold her and kiss her and make love to her. And then suddenly someone spoke

"Oh Shit!"

On hearing the voice Dex tried pulling against his restraints, he knew that voice, it was Jackson Hobbs. Dammit he had always suspected that man was too good to be true but he had never suspected he might be involved in this.

"God damn Dexter the things you will do to get Alexis's attention." Jackson added and Dex scowled beneath his blindfold at the man's less than amusing wit.

"Ok shit just don't move ok…I'll get you out of here…Just remember you'll owe me for this Dexter." Jackson grunted as he crossed the sodden floor his gaze alternating between the captive man and the rather nasty looking ticking device sitting on a whole load of TNT.

"And judging by the size of that bomb I would say my fee is going to be astronomical, I am sure Alexis will lend you the cash if you can't afford it." Jackson joked trying to keep his voice light and free from concern, after all Dexter didn't need to know just how bad things were.

After all the only thing more worrying than the rapidly disintegrating countdown was the tricky looking trip switch that stretched out from the device and wrapped around one of Dexter's bound arms. Whoever had set this up did not want that man getting away from this alive, so that meant Jackson was going to have to do things the old fashioned way.

"Dexter just don't move, don't even breathe deeply, there is a trip switch I need to disable, I can't move you until I do. Ok?"

Not that he could answer or show his agreement in anyway Dex fumed inwardly, now relieved that his bindings had been so tight he hadn't been able to try and effect an escape.

Taking Dex's cooperation as a given Jackson reached into his back pocket and drew out his switch blade, sliding the flat of the blade under the tied cord that ran back the bomb, inching it back and forth infinitely slowly, watching with satisfaction as it began to fray; his blue eyes flickering between it and the display trying not think if there was really enough time left.

"Jackson what the hell are you doing up there…It is really not funny anymore, and I have no intention of joining you in that hayloft no matter how long you hide!" Alexis's voice echoed loud up the open hatch and Jackson felt Dexter go rigid under his hand.

"Alexis get there hell out of here…Get the hands to get the horses as far from here as they can…"

"But Jackson…"

"Dammit woman don't argue, do as I say!" Jackson yelled relieved when Alexis clearly decided not to stay and argue back and he could focus all his attention on getting the hell out of here himself, preferably with Dexter.

"Man Dexter when it comes to woman you sure can pick them, stubborn as a bloody mule that one." Jackson muttered relieved when the trip switch finally gave away and he was able to safely remove it.

Yet one glance at the countdown convinced Jackson he didn't have time to do this delicately any longer. "Sorry Dexter this is going to hurt like a bitch." He muttered before lifting his boot up and aiming a kick at the rotten supports of the old chair Dexter was bound to; relieved when it was the wood and not Dexter's limbs that gave way with a resounding snap.

Then without waiting to remove the blindfold or gag Jackson dragged the hogtied man up on to his shoulder, staggering under the additional weight as he made his way out of the loft.

"Jesus Dexter lay off those Twinkies next time will you?" Jackson huffed as he reached for the ladder, his foot slipping on the rung sending them hurtling down until Jackson was able to grab a hold, wrenching his damn shoulder as the old ladder gave a moan at being so abused.

Reaching the ground he didn't stop to draw breath, even though his shoulder hurt like a bitch and he was winded from smacking into the edge of the loft during their rapid descent. Fresh air beckoned and he had only moments left before this whole place went to hell.

They had barely made it outside when another pair of hands where trying to help and Jackson lifted his head to glare at their unexpected assistant. "Woman don't you ever do as you're told?" He demanded as the unlikely trio staggered across the yard, making it as far as the paddock line before the first explosion knocked them clear off of their feet.

Lying in the dirt as the air erupted with fire and heat Jackson stared up at the building, which was now a burning inferno, before turning to smirk at the reunited pair. His amusement only growing as Alexis tried to gently remove Dex's bindings, only to have to rip them off after all giving Dexter the closest to a waxing he had probably ever had.

Ignoring the both stunned and grateful expressions on their faces Jackson laughed, and he couldn't help the flippant remark that tripped unthinking off of his tongue. "Well it saves knocking the bloody thing down!"

Part 4:

It was a hard pill to swallow but Dex quickly came to the conclusion as he lay in the dirt, Alexis's arms wrapped round his neck, as she seemed to determined to squeeze the one lungful of fresh air he had managed to take back out of him; that he owed Jackson Hobbs big time. So even if he found the man's sense of humour less than amusing during a life or death situation, he had saved his life and that was not something a man of honour could take for granted.

Turning his head he managed to catch the younger man's eye and he nodded his thanks, a gaze that Jackson returned genuinely for a moment and he almost had Dex convinced that there were some things the playboy took seriously. Then Jackson smirked and made an obscene hand gesture towards Alexis who was currently doing a surprisingly good impression of a boa constrictor before waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Proving to Dexter that despite being someone you could trust in a tight corner Jackson Hobbs was still an arse who thought himself far funnier than he actually was.

"Dex?"

Alexis's quiet voice muffled close to his ear drew his attention back to her and Dex rubbed her back gently with his newly released hand, relieved to have the chance to hold her again. "Yeah?"

"Don't you ever do that to me again?"

Snorting as he rested his chaffed cheek against the top of her head Dex retorted teasingly. "Well it wasn't exactly my idea you know."

Surprised when his flippant comment caused Alexis to sniffle emotionally against his neck, "I don't care whose fault it was. From now on Jack and I are not letting you out of our sight."

Squashing down the immediate thought that that could prove interesting especially when he went inside to wash off the fuel that still clung to his skin, Dex tried to take her statement the way it was intended and not in the way his twisted little mind interpreted. "I'll try to be more careful from now on…"

"Good." Alexis's stubborn assertion didn't surprise him. "And Dex…"

"Yeah?"

Leaning up Alexis pressed a kiss to his cheek her delicate nose wrinkling in disgust as she added a teasing smile playing about her lips. "You really stink."

Steven was supposed to be at work, in fact he was supposed to be chairing a meeting with the start up team for the Lawson fields. Blake had proudly handed over management of that project to Steven the moment the leases had been signed and Steven had been forced to swallow down his own sick feeling of guilt and plaster a grateful smile on his face.

It was a big gesture handing Steven a project of this size to manage especially since Steven had only been back at Denver Carrington a few months and probably if Jeff had been back from Hong Kong it might have gone to him instead. But Blake had given it to him, a look of fatherly pride on his face that had made Steven inwardly cringe.

Then Krystina had vanished and his father and Krystle had been at their wits end. Steven had tried to do what he could, keeping Denver Carrington on an even keel whilst his father was distracted. He had been sitting there at the big desk free to reek as much havoc as he wanted and yet he hadn't been able to bring himself to do anything.

So today he had called in sick, and he was just not in body but in heart as he lay in bed going on in his own mind his reasons for doing this in the first place.

Blake had caused so much suffering and always he seemed to wiggle free, always getting off of the hook and never bearing the consequences of his actions. His treatment of Alexis had only been the straw that had broken the camel's back, there were many more before that; his own treatment of Steven growing up, how he had viciously tried to squash Walter and Mathew's business, and Ted…

Steven loved his father but couldn't honestly say he had ever really forgiven him for his part in Ted's death.

However Steven hadn't been able to stay and wallow in bed for long and knowing that Blake and Krystle were at the hospital, at Fallon's request he had taken the boys to school before returning to the mansion. It was on his return driving his sleek jaguar down the long drive that he saw something that caused his blood to freeze.

Adam and he wasn't alone, no he had brought Frank Dobson with him.

Turning his car off of the drive and parking it in front of the garage Steven waited until Frank's dark Lincoln began to move before following his elder brother into the house.

"Adam!"

"Adam wait up!" Steven demanded striding across the entrance hall and up the stairs catching up to his big brother on the mezzanine floor.

"Wait Dammit!" He snapped reaching out and grabbing Adam's shoulder turning him around.

"What Steven?" Adam demanded forcing a superior look upon his face.

"Where were you last night…The family needed you?" Steven demanded his quick blue eyes scanning his brother's unusual attire and his distinct unwashed and bum like appearance. "Have you been out drinking? Adam how could you?"

"You are not Mother Steven you have no right to demand any answers from me, and as for shirking responsibilities shouldn't you be off running Denver Carrington like a good little son and heir? Now if you will excuse me I need to shower and change, some of us have work we need to be doing."

Yet Steven wasn't prepared to let Adam counter accuse his way out of this explanation. "What was Dobson doing here?"

"Giving me a lift Steven." Adam answered trying to shake of his younger brother's vice like grip on his arm refusing to wince as Steven's fingers tightened on already bruised skin. "Now unhand me!"

"Not until you tell me what you are up to with Dobson."

"What I am up to?" Adam drawled his blue green eyes narrowing speculatively. "Surely the more interesting question would be why you are so nervous about my spending time with him…Not worried Dobson might let something slip are you, I mean why else would you be so concerned?"

Paling as Adam's insinuation hit home Steven spluttered. "I don't know what you…"

"Oh please Steven don't try to insult my intelligence." Adam snapped. "Just because I have been quieter than usual doesn't mean I haven't been watching. I heard you swear revenge on Blake one day and then the next you are buddying up to father like nothing had happened. Suspicious but considering how you have operated a double standard for Blake all of your life not entirely implausible but then soon after you start at Denver Carrington confidential information starts to leak out..."

"Whatever you are implying Adam you have got it all wrong." Steven blustered yet he could tell from the way Adam's lips twisted into a smirk. "And if you plan to go to Blake with this absurd story…"

"Why would I tell tales to Blake brother?" Adam teased. "Colby Co is only benefiting from this little arrangement and if you want to commit a felony that is your choice but don't you dare to think I am stupid enough not to have joined up the dots. It is only a testament to how distracted Blake has been that he hasn't but then again Blake has always believed in you, which considering what we now know is laughable…"

"You the golden son, you're now more of a traitor than I ever was." Adam taunted his eyes glinting with a gleeful fervour that ignited Steven's foul mood and Adam barely ducked the fist his little brother threw at him.

"That is so like you Steven, so like your father, when you know you are wrong you descend to violence."

"Why you…" Steven hissed levelling another punch that this time hit it's target and Adam grabbed his arm pulling his brother down with him and so for a moment the two rolled on the floor each trying to punch or kick the other.

Until a pair of strong hands dragged them apart before coming to stand between the panting pair and both Carrington's leant back to stare into the furious face of Jeff Colby whose blue eyes flittered between the pair.

"So who is going to tell me what the hell that was all about?"

Alexis knew she was being foolish.

Dex was safe; Jackson had saved him, a feat for which she had yet to thank her him. Yet the urge to check on Dex was just as strong as ever and Alexis put that down to the traumatic events of that morning. After all it was hard enough worrying that he was missing but now she knew someone had tried to kill him…

So perhaps it wasn't unusual that letting him out of her sight made her nervous. And it wouldn't look so strange if she just checked on him. Just make sure she hadn't imagined the whole thing and he was still missing or perhaps he had some terrible injury she hadn't yet seen and what if he slipped in the shower and hurt himself…

Still she wasn't so foolish as to enter the guest room alone even if it was for the essential reason of bringing Dex a much-needed change of clothes. Even if Alexis chose not to dwell on the reason why they were necessary, that someone had doused him in fuel, intending him to burn and suffer, that thought caused her stomach to clench painfully.

So after her own quick shower which she hadn't been able to enjoy for worrying about her houseguest, she had dressed quickly in a lightweight sleeveless silk blouse tucked into a hand printed oriental black and red silk wraparound skirt. She only paused long enough to roughly towel drying her dark curls before making her way to Dex's room via the nursery where Teresa had only been too happy to hand over her youngest charge.

So armed with Jack and the clothes as her valid excuse for interrupting Alexis rapped lightly on the door, her concern only mounting when there was no answer.

"Dex?" She called out pushing open the door and slipping into the room her panic abating when she could still hear the shower running and the occasional blast of Dex singing, and Alexis snorted at he seemingly made up his own lyrics.

Setting the clothing down on the bed Alexis decided to sit and wait herself, sinking down into the soft mattress and turning her attention to Jack who seemed content to either suck his thumb or grab at her damp curls and play tug. It was a welcome distraction from her stomach that seemed to be fluttering nervously for some reason all of its own.

"Ow young man, show some respect for your elders." Alexis teased freeing her hair as she blew a raspberry against Jack's neck causing him to laugh and she was engrossed that for a moment she didn't notice their silent audience.

Leaning against the doorframe as he tucked the towel more firmly around his hips Dex relished watching Alexis play with his son.

This was what he had wanted to go on living for, his son and the woman he loved and he was content to stand and watch them play, thankful that had been given this moment with them.

"Daaaaaaaaaa." Jack cooed out, his star shaped little hand reaching out and Alexis turned her head sharply a delicate blush gracing her features as she caught Dex staring. "Dex just how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Dex teased, crossing the room and sinking down beside Alexis so that Jack was cuddled between them.

"And hello to you to little man." He added surprised to hear his own voice choking up as his son reached his little arms out for him.

Pressing a kiss to the top of Jack's mussed head he held his son close, unable to believe how wonderful it felt to hold him. He felt his son's heart beating under his palm and the warmth of his little body as he nuzzled into his fathers bare chest beating his sticky palms against Dex's pec's before gripping a patch of damp chest hair and giving it a painful tug.

"Ouch." Dex winced shooting Alexis a scowl when she laughed.

"Go easy on your old man Jack, he's been beaten up enough for one day, ok?" Dex jokingly added gazing down into his son's identical dark eyes until he heard Alexis give a suspicious sniff.

Lifting his gaze Dex's handsome face creased in concern when he caught sight of Alexis's expression, her emerald eyes literally swimming with unshed tears as she tried to hold them back.

"Hey, I'm alright." He tried to placate her, but whatever he said only seemed to make it worse as Alexis sniffed again dropping her gaze to the ugly looking bruising that was coming out around his stomach. "It looks worse than it is I swear it…"

Biting her lip Alexis tried to wipe away the tears that spilled out to her cheek, smiling despite her tears when Jack turned to face her and gave her a gummy smile.

"I know…It's just when I think what could have happened…What someone tried to do to you…I just can't help but think what if, it was only a fluke we ended up even going in that barn today and if Jackson hadn't forced me to take that walk…" Alexis broke off her voice breaking. "I could have lost you Dex."

"You will never lose me!" Dex insisted cupping her chin between his finger and thumb with his free hand and lifting her gaze to meet his own. "I survived Alexis, that is what you need to concentrate on, I'm alive, we're both fine; let's not dwell on what might have been's, ok?"

Nodding Alexis managed a slightly weak smile.

"Alright." She added reaching up to cover his hand with her own, threading their fingers together as they shared a smile and Dex valiantly fought the urge to lean forward and kiss her. They were just so close cuddled together with Jack and he could smell the lingering scent of her shampoo, the delicate scent of jasmine and rose hung in the air. The warmth of her body was intoxicating and her eyes were enticing pools of emerald green that seemed to beckon him closer.

And he wanted to…

Until the rap of knocking on the door snapped him out of his stupor and Dex leant back as if slapped.

"Dexter the police have arrived, they want to question you as soon as possible so stop trying to prettify yourself for Alexis and get your backside out here."

Only the memory that Jackson had just saved his life stopped Dex from marching out of the door and murdering him in cold blood. Feeling the blood pool in his cheeks Dex risked a glance at Alexis, anxious to see if she was as embarrassed as he was. Yet if anything her expression seemed more fuming than anything else and Dex could only assume she was mad at him for trying once more to cross the line she had drawn.

"I'll just get changed." Dex muttered handing her Jack, reaching for the clothes and beating a hasty retreat into the bathroom. "I'll meet you out there."

The moment the door shut behind him Alexis fell back on the bed her free hand slapping the comforter as she vented her frustration with an emphatic. "God Damn it!"

Part 5:

"So you don't recall seeing or hearing your captors do or say anything?" The Police officer asked for what felt the fiftieth time and Dex hung his head.

"No…Look I wish I could tell you more…Believe me I want to nail whoever did this more than anyone." Dex insisted lifting his gaze to meet the officer's. "But there was no clue, one moment I was walking across the car park at the hospital, then next I am on the floor and then I wake up in the barn, doused in gasoline and hearing my life ticking away. Believe me I am not leaving anything out."

"I don't understand why you are interrogating Dex at all!" Alexis suddenly cut in striding from her previous place at the window gazing at the fire crews who had finally gotten the blaze under control, to lean against the back of Dex's chair her hand resting supportively on his shoulder. "Shouldn't you be out questioning people who might know something…Surely someone must have seen what happened at the hospital?"

"We are pursing those angles as well Mrs Colby…" The officer replied. "However these things take time and it might help if Mr Dexter could give us his insight on just who might want to do this to him. I mean kidnapping and attempted murder on this scale are somewhat extreme, something like this had to have been meticulously planned and would have cost a few bucks unless someone already had the specialist knowledge and how many people do you know who can personally wire up a bomb?"

"On a first name basis?" Alexis quipped enjoying the way the officer smarted and Dex smothered a snort of laughter.

"I don't think we have heard from you how you came to find Mr Dexter when you did Mrs Colby, it was most fortuitous." The officer snapped back and Dex lifted his dark eyes to glare at him when he felt Alexis flinch.

"Hey buddy she had nothing what so ever to do with this."

"I wasn't saying she did Mr Dexter however the fact remains you have given us precisely no leads to follow and so naturally I have to first start with those closest to you, who had the means and may have had a motive to murder you and it does seem strange that your kidnappers would bring you all the way out here..."

"Alexis had nothing to do with this." Dex growled his dark eyes burning dangerously. "But fine you want a name, I'll give you a name…Monica Colby."

"Dex?"

Ignoring Alexis Dex kept his eyes locked on the officer knowing that had to tell them the truth even if it cost him Alexis because next time he might not be so lucky. Next time if Monica was really behind this, next time she might get her hands on Jack and that was not something he could bare to think about.

"Why might Monica Colby be involved?"

"She fought me for custody of my son and lost." Dex answered his voice low as he tried not to let his own shame stop him.

"Then she came and apologised, asked if we could be friends. I said yes because I couldn't see why not…Then the other week she just turned up out of the blue, said she wanted to spend some time with Jack and I said alright. I even let her stay at my place. One thing led to another….We slept together." Dex added his stomach dropping when he felt Alexis gasp and quickly remove her hand, the sudden loss of her support was like a physical blow but Dex forced himself to continue.

"This is all fascinating Mr Dexter but I cannot see any motive for wanting you dead?"

Running his hands through his hair Dex tried to rein in his disappointment. "Look I knew it was wrong." He added turning in his chair to fix an ashen faced Alexis with a pleading gaze.

"I just felt low and alone and it happened and I felt sick afterward. And then she started going on about being a proper family, making all these crazy plans and when I told her no she went buzzerk on me, swearing revenge and disappearing off into the night like some damn harpy."

"And you think Monica Colby would be upset enough about you rejecting her romantic overtures that she would try to kill you?" The officer asked sceptically.

Turning to glare at the police officer Dex sighed.

"Look you asked if I had any leads and yeah considering her pedigree I think Monica might just be crazy enough to try something like this when it comes to family. This is all about Jack not me, she tried the legal route and that failed, then she tried to worm her way into my family and finally she tries the only way left, killing me off. Plus she is hardly fond of Alexis, so setting up the whole bomb and murdering me right under Alexis's nose would be her idea of justice."

"That is quite the conspiracy theory Mr Dexter but since we don't have anything else to go on we'll look into it and in the meantime perhaps it might be safer if you and your son find somewhere to lie low for a while just until we find out a little more about what happened." The officer suggested before turning to face an ashen faced Alexis. "You too Mrs Colby, after all if Mr Dexter's suspicions are correct then you were a secondary target in all of this."

"But where would we go?" Alexis spluttered turning to face Dex who frowned slightly. "I'm Alexis Colby it's not like I can disappear."

"Well…." A sudden voice drawled from the open doorway and the occupants of the room turned to stare at a smirking Jackson Hobbs. "I might be able to help with that, somewhere that this Monica Colby would never think to look for you."

"So you are telling me my mother took off with Dex just like that? Without even talking to me first?"

"What can I say something came up?" Jackson retorted his brilliant blue eyes twinkling as he watched Fallon wind herself up. "Don't you think the lady works hard enough to deserve a break?" He added pushing Fallon back onto the back foot.

"Of course she does, that it not the point I am making Jackson." Fallon snapped unable to stop herself from reacting as there was just something about that man's smug sexy grin that made her want to wipe it from his handsome face. He was just so very irritating and charming and infuriating all in one and it was made worse by the fact the man himself knew it and seemed to revel in the fact.

"But leaving without so much as a note and I am expected to take you word for it that there is nothing sinister going on?"

"Nope, I wouldn't expect the impossible Fallon but since you don't have much choice other than to believe me I am not going to loose any sleep about it." Jackson taunted her, crossing his arms across his toned chest. "Now if that is all you wanted to interrogate me about….I should get back to my work."

Swallowing as Jackson's actions flexed his ripped muscles Fallon forced her eyes to remain on his face and not follow the path of a bead of perspiration as it curved down his collarbone and disappeared under his fitted white shirt that already clung to his toned frame, but it was harder than she thought it would be.

"I am not finished." Fallon cut in as Jackson moved to take his place back in the training ring signalling to the stable hand currently lunging a colt to take a break.

"Does Mother and Dex's mysterious disappearance have something that has nothing to do with that smouldering wreck of a barn? She didn't set it on fire and they've run off to avoid the police?"

Laughing at the absurd suggestion Jackson paused to glance up at Fallon from beneath his sweaty dark fringe. "What a crazy arse imagination you've got there Mrs Colby."

"And you're avoiding my question." Fallon countered testily surprised when Jackson flinched. "So it does…Jackson I live here too, don't I have a right to know what is going on in my own home?"

Sighing Jackson wavered for a moment before caving enough to give her an edited version of the truth. "Ok. Look Dexter got himself into a spot of bother with some crazy stalker, who paid some heavies to kidnap him and beat him up before dumping him on the ranch, the fire was started by accident. The police are trying to find evidence to link it back to said crazy and in the meantime they recommended Dex keep a low profile."

Blanching Fallon couldn't believe what she was hearing it made sense apart from one thing. "But what does that have to do with mother?"

Rolling his eyes Jackson fixed Fallon with a disbelieving look. "Please tell me you are joking."

"Jackson…"

"Some crazy obsessed woman is pissed enough at Dex to do that to him what the hell do you think she would do to the woman Dexter is in love with?"

"But Dex and Mummy aren't together." Fallon reasoned her annoyance only growing as Jackson laughed. "They aren't, they're only friends, Mummy is still in love with Daddy…"

"Oh and a woman can't possibly have feelings for two men at the same time?" Jackson pointed out as he reached for the lunging rein and long whip. "Look I like Alexis Fallon and from what I can make out your old man treated her like garbage. Dexter on the other hand treats her like a princess; don't you think she deserves to be happy?"

"Yes of course but Daddy…"

"Your father had his chance Fallon and he blew it." Jackson cut her off as he moved into the centre of the training ring, adding before she could argue. "Don't you think it's only fair Dexter gets his?"

Dex had thought it was not possible for the day to get any worse; first being abducted and almost flambéed, then having to admit to a stranger and Alexis about his indiscretion with Monica. Before being whisked off to god knows where, all on Jackson Hobbs crazy suggestion and having to cope with a cranky teething baby and the slightly awkward tension with Alexis during the drive down here and now this.

"How could you have given our suite away?" He all but growled at the receptionist. "I made the reservation myself."

"I am very sorry Mr Hobbs sir but it is standard policy when you had not arrived to check in before six nor had informed us of a delay we marked you down as a DNA and your room automatically became available. It was rented out only half an hour ago..."

"I don't care...I want my room." Dex practically bellowed drawing the attention of the entire lobby including the so far oblivious Alexis.

"I am sorry sir..."

"What seems to be the problem Darling?" Alexis suddenly asked appearing at his side with a sleeping Jack balanced on her hip.

"The damn hotel gave our suite away because we were late." Dex muttered clenching his fists as though he wanted to lay out the idiot who thought up that check in by six rule.

"Well I am sure they can find us another one." Alexis replied turning back to the receptionist. "Look here we're very tired and I have a child to put to bed as you can see, so why don't you just be a dear and find us another room?"

"I am very sorry Mrs Hobbs..."

"Yes so you keep saying!" Dex retorted crossly his bad mood only abating when Alexis placed a restraining hand on his arm but even that wasn't enough to stop him exploding when he heard what the receptionist had to say next.

"But due to the horse fair the entire hotel is booked solid."

"What!"

"Young lady." Alexis cut in her voice as chilling as ice. "You may not know this but I am a very powerful important person, no one tells me they can't do anything do you understand?"

"I am very sorry Ma'am." The receptionist replied practically quaking inside her uniform. "I really am but have nothing available."

"I want to speak to the manager now!" Alexis retorted and the trembling girl was only too happy to flee for re-enforcements.

A moment later a short portly man appeared; perspiring badly above a poorly fitting suit. "I'm Mr Philips The Rodeo's owner and manager. What exactly is the problem?"

"The problem." Alexis scoffed as if unable to believe the man's incompetence.

Then drawing herself up to her full height, which even on her high-heeled boots barely met Dex's shoulder she issued her ultimatum and Dex was barely able to suppress an amused grin as the fat manager quaked in terror.

"You are going to find us a room now...Or do I have to buy this tumbledown shack and evict the lot of you just to find a bed for the night?"

"I can't believe you offered to buy this place that was hardly keeping a low profile Alexis!" Dex sniggered as he shouldered their combined luggage pushing open the door to the room that the management had been able to free up all of a sudden.

"I don't recall you objecting when it got them to find us a room and believe me I would only buy a shack like this if there was no other choice!" Alexis retorted her eyes narrowing in displeasure at the poor quality of the hotel's decor. "Is this really the best hotel in town?"

Nodding Dex dumped all four bags by the couch. "Apparently according to Jackson."

"What are the others used for...Stabling the horses?"

"oooh someone's in a fighting mood." Dex replied as he headed off through the adjoining door inwardly just relived that Alexis finally had someone else to be mad at, and that she was finally talking to him again.

Five hours in a car with a teething baby and Alexis giving him the silent treatment had frayed what was left of his nerves as had all of this cloak and dagger secrecy. Not that he objected to all of Jackson's plan, the fact that Alexis was pretending to be his wife definitely had merit.

"I'm always feisty when I'm tired and after the day I've had..." Alexis retorted following him and laying Jack down on the bed, quickly and efficiently divesting him of his shoes and jacket.

"The day you've had!" Dex retorted the irony practically dripping from his tone. "What about poor old Dex?"

"Poor old Dex only has himself to blame, Monica Dex of all people…"

"Are you planning on lecturing me?" Dex demanded his voice echoing through the doorway. "Because I willingly admit up front you are right, so if you still feel the need to rub it in then get it out of your system; otherwise can we please drop it, at least for the rest of our stay?"

"Fine." Alexis snapped and she had to admit this was not the first time she had wanted to bring up the subject of Monica but the idea of Dexter and her together whilst as not as hurtful as finding out about Sable; well it still bothered her enough to want to punish him in someway. Even though some might say he had already suffered more than enough for his lapse in judgement.

"I won't mention it again." She added reaching for the bags and huffing mostly from tiredness when she couldn't find any of Jack's clothing, surely Dex had packed it? "Dex which bag has Jack's sleep suits in?"

"How the hell should I know?" Dex snapped splashing water on his face and drying it quickly as he returned to the bedroom. "I didn't pack them."

"Fine if you can be helpful at least take my bags through to my r..."

"That might be a problem." Dex interrupted, an embarrassed blush staining his cheek as he stood awkwardly tugging on his earlobe.

Glancing back at him Alexis rummaged though Jack's bag herself, quickly finding what she was looking for. "What's wrong Dex, I only asked for a small favour not challenged you run through the lobby naked?"

"Now that sounds like an easier task..." Dex muttered before reluctantly adding. "There is no other bed."

"What?"

Now it was Alexis's turn to be dumbfounded. "But that door."

"Leads to the smallest bathroom man ever made." Dex added. "It looks like we'll have to share."

"Share...The two of us."

"It's not like it's a new idea and we are playing the happy couple it would be more than a little suspicious if we suddenly demanded a second room."

"I could always tell them you snore and steal the covers." Alexis muttered bitterly choosing to ignore Dex's scoff and retort of "Well you kick like a mule lady but you don't here me complaining."

"Fine." Alexis retorted turning her attention back to the sleeping Jack and so missing the look of surprised delight on Dex's face, which fell quickly at her next words.

"Jack and I can share...You take the couch."

"You're throwing me out of bed for my son?"

Turning on her heel Alexis smiled broadly her amusement bubbling up in her voice as it looked like she had found a small way to pay him back after all. "Of course darling you know I've always preferred younger men!"

Part 6:

"Jackson?"

Fallon at least had the sense to check if the rather handsome stud manager was there before she opened the door to his bedroom as considering his laidback attitude to coming out into the corridor in only his towel Fallon could only imagine what he would or more to the point wouldn't wear in the comfort of his own bedroom.

When there was no answer Fallon turned the handle stepping inside the darkened room and pausing for a moment as her conscience plagued her slightly.

"Jackson?" She called again, after all her whole reason for invading foreign soil was to call Hobbs to task for the edited version of events he had fed her earlier, namely his completely leaving out the fact that it had been him who had rescued Dex from certain death.

However since he wasn't here there was no reason not to do a little digging around.

There was just something not quite right with the persona Jackson Hobbs put across.

On the surface he was what he seemed a handsome superficial playboy, who used his good looks and talents with horses to woo the rich and pretty and all in all it was a pretty good act but even the best actors in the world couldn't keep up the pretence twenty four seven. Eventually they would slip up and Fallon was sure she had caught flashes of another man, a more serious sensitive man who was so intuned to his surroundings and the people around him that the superficiality had to be the act.

Jackson Hobbs was a mystery inside a riddle inside a conundrum and Fallon Colby nee Carrington had never been able to resist a puzzle, especially one that looked that good in a pair of jeans; not that she would ever do anything other than look…

Or at least she deluded herself she wouldn't. It wasn't as though that moment when he had almost kissed her in the rec room had been in her thoughts or anything, so much so that she had tried to avoid him since afraid that if he tried again she might not have the strength to say no for the second time.

Closing the door behind her Fallon crept into the room as if afraid that any moment Jackson might appear out of nowhere and catch her in the act. Not that she had any idea of where to start. Pulling open the wardrobe revealed nothing more damning than that Jackson had a decent taste in clothes, although that leather jacket looked almost dangerous and Fallon tried not to imagine just how good Jackson would look in it.

So abandoning the wardrobe she glanced over the desk but there seemed to be nothing more incriminating there than the plans for the new stud block, and a rather large little black book full of girls numbers. Even rummaging in the drawers turned up nothing and perhaps that in itself was suspicious.

Huffing loudly Fallon sank down onto the bed thumping a pillow in her frustration, she had thought this little bit of espionage would tell her something more but there was as little of Jackson in this room as in any hotel room he might happen to stay in.

Glancing at her watch Fallon noted it was getting late and if she wanted to make sure she didn't get caught then she really ought to leave but not before straightening out that pillow. Running her fingers over the fabric Fallon couldn't resist the urge to breath in the scent, lifting the pillow up she breathed in deeply not surprised when the memories of being close to Jackson came flooding back with a guilty pleasure.

That was when she saw it and it made her blood freeze.

What kind of man kept a gun under his pillow?

A man who had something to hide…a man who thought he might have need to use it? Fallon froze the pillow dropping from her fingers to fall innocently to the floor as she stared hypnotised at the handgun.

"What the hell are you doing?" An angry voice demanded and Fallon's head turned so fast it was a wonder she didn't get whiplash.

"I asked what the hell you are doing in here Fallon!" Jackson demanded, no shadow of the playboy in his face as he advanced on the stammering Fallon reaching down and gripping her hard by the arms as he pulled to her feet shaking her slightly.

Such unexpected rough treatment jolted Fallon from her stupor and pressed her palms against Jackson's chest. "Let me go you oaf! And I think I am the one who should be demanding answers, what the hell are you doing with a gun under your pillow Jackson?"

"If I'm an oaf then who taught you manners Fallon…Or is it acceptable in your eyes to break into other peoples rooms and go through their things? Not that I owe you an explanation but it was my fathers and I thought considering all the crazy shit that seems to be going on here lately it might be a good idea to have it to hand. Now why the hell were you in my room, snooping?"

"I was looking for you…" Fallon began only to be cut off hotly by Jackson.

"Well now you found me. So what was sooo very pressing you decided to invade my privacy?"

"It doesn't matter…Now let me go or I swear you will regret it!" Fallon demanded trying to ignore the tightening in her stomach as his masculine scent ensnared her senses.

"Oh what is the little princess going to do, scream?" Jackson mocked, ignoring her demand and pulling her closer.

"You wish!" Fallon spat back her eyes flashing as Jackson smirked, seemingly enjoying her temper tantrum.

"No baby you wish…You want me to make you scream." He added knowingly reeling her in until she was pressed against his chest.

Glaring at him so that her eyes bore into his Fallon hissed her retort. "In your dreams."

"No I think they were yours." Jackson retorted his lips barely millimetres from her own and Fallon couldn't stop the whimper of frustration that passed her lips as he hovered there not moving closer but not pulling away either.

"Not until you say please." Jackson taunted enjoying the way Fallon's eyes blazed and she renewed her struggles to escape before sagging against him when she realised how futile that was. Her whimper turning to a moan as Jackson brushed his lips lightly across hers but still denying her any sort of satisfaction.

"Just admit it you want me." Jackson purred his free hand sliding down her back to cup Fallon's backside, rubbing it with his strong hand that left little doubt just what he intended to do to her.

For a moment Fallon warred with herself, with what she wanted and all the conflicting reasons why shouldn't but in the end the feeling of Jackson's fingers rubbing circles in the small of her back chased all those thoughts away.

"Please…"

When she was woken by a strange noise Alexis immediately assumed it was Jack, yet when she opened her sleep addled emerald eyes to glance across at the baby she was surprised to find him sleeping peacefully, his little lips pursing as he breathed out causing Alexis to smile and allow her eyes to drift shut once more.

Then she heard it again and this time she knew she hadn't imagined it.

Turning over she slid her feet out from under the comforter and dropped them as quietly as she could to the floor before creeping towards the source of the sound.

Dex curled was curled up on the sofa, his long limbs splaying out awkwardly as he seemed to shake in his sleep and even in the darkness Alexis could see enough to make out the stressed expression on his face. His dark hair was sleeked to his forehead with sweat and from the occasional panicked muttered "No" even in her sleepy state Alexis could tell he was being gripped by a nightmare.

"Get away…Don't hurt her…"

"Dex…" She whispered softly reaching out to touch his shoulder not surprised when Dex jumped at her touch.

"It's a nightmare Dex…Come on wake up." She added softly relieved when Dex opened his eyes to stare up at her.

"Alexis?" He whispered reverently his dilated pupils taking a moment to focus on her face. "Oh thank god you're alright!" He exclaimed suddenly sitting up and pulling her into his arms. "They took you away and I couldn't stop them…Alexis I am so sorry." He muttered over and over again holding her tightly in his arms and Alexis reached up to stroke his hair from his face.

"Shush I'm fine it was just a dream Dex."

"It felt real." Dex muttered burrowing his face into her neck and relishing the soothing contact of her fingers on his scalp as the dream finally began to fade and a sense of embarrassment began to take its place.

Dex Dexter, freedom fighter, man of action, lover, protector and father brought low and made to shake like a little girl by a bad dream. What was worse was that Alexis had seen it and was treating him like a frightened child, when that was the last thing he wanted her to see him as.

"Oh god I am soaked." Dex muttered realising that his sweaty shirt clung to his body and made his cooling skin prickle uncomfortably. "I'd better grab a wash…" And a new shirt he added mentally as Alexis reluctantly moved away allowing Dex to retreat to the bathroom.

For a moment Alexis sat on the sofa surrounded by Dex's lingering scent and she gripped the blanket he had kicked off guiltily breathing him in, there was just something undeniable masculine about it and it caused her stomach to flutter in a not uncomfortable way.

It was just so difficult to decide what to do.

Physically she knew she was attracted to him and there was a deep emotional bond.

They had shared so much and she loved him, almost losing him had brought home just how much; it wasn't the same way earth shattering way she had loved Blake but it was real and she knew if she gave this relationship a chance it could make her very happy. Yet for the first time in their history Dex seemed oblivious to her subtle signals and Alexis still felt uncertain of her own decision, so she was being less aggressive than perhaps she would have been in the past.

Was it too terrible to want to be wooed, pursued and made to feel certain of his own feelings before she took that last step and admitted she wanted him too? She knew it was somewhat selfish and self indulgent to need such reassurance but considering how battered her heart had been in the last few months, even thinking about a new relationship was a giant leap for her.

And there was Monica and Angela.

As despite whatever feelings Dex himself held for her they couldn't be all encompassing if he still slept with and dated other women. It just seemed so damned perverse that as soon as Alexis even considered the idea of her and Dex together, Dex seemed to lose interest in her and start to look for a replacement. Was this some sort of Karmic punishment for keeping him at arms length all these months…or if she was honest years? Poetic Justice that the moment she realised just how good a man he was and how deeply she cared for him that he was slipping from her grasp…

"Alexis?" Dex's voice jolted Alexis from her thoughts and she glanced up, relieved that the darkness would cover her blush as sudden heat flared in her cheeks at the sight of his shirtless torso illuminated by the dim light from the open bathroom.

Dear god Jackson was right it really had been too long.

"Sorry I guess I just drifted off." Alexis muttered tearing her eyes away from him and so missing Dex's confused frown as he crossed the room and began to search for another shirt, cursing as he picked up Jack's bag first.

"Well its late…or early we should try and get some sleep, tomorrow should be a long day." Dex added surprised when Alexis didn't immediately move and he reached out to brush her shoulder and wake her from her sleepy stupor.

"Alexis?" He added surprised when she suddenly started and began to babble avoiding his gaze.

"If you want I'll take the sofa Dex, you're the one who had a terrible day and I'm much smaller than you...Honestly I'm amazed you didn't fall off of it and…"

"Alexis I am not kicking you out of bed, the sofa is fine; a little firm but I will survive." Dex muttered running his hand through his wet hair causing it to stand up in adorable little tufts that Alexis had to restrain herself from smoothing out.

Alexis was so distracted that she didn't even realise she had said it out loud until after the words tripped off of her tongue, "Or we could both take the bed?"

"Funny lady." Dex quipped yet he really wasn't in the mood for her jokes at three in the morning, so Alexis's reply took him completely by surprise.

"I'm serious."

Swallowing nervously at the thought of sharing that small double bed with her, and at the knowledge they would have to sleep close so as not to disturb Jack; Dex felt his mouth go dry. He wanted to be close to her, to hold her against him as he slept but he doubted his restraint would be strong enough to have it stop there but he couldn't find the strength he needed to outright refuse.

"What if I have another nightmare, I'll just end up waking you as well." Dex tried to reason with her, surprised when Alexis smirked as if remembering something amusing before catching his hand and dragging him with her towards the bed.

"That's alright Dex I have a patented cure for bad dreams; tried and tested that I would be only too happy to administer, should you need it."


	22. Revelations

Part 1:

Stretching out as she lazily opened her eyes Fallon Colby nee Carrington wondered for a moment where the hell she was before the memories of the night before flooded back in all their glory and she didn't know whether to revel in the foreign feeling of complete satisfaction or hide her head in shame.

Turning on her side she wasn't surprised to find that Jackson had already left; left without waking her but without kicking her out either and Fallon had to confess she wasn't exactly offended. It wasn't as though this was the first time she indulged in a one night stand where the gentleman in question had left her to sleep it off. However it had been a while but there was something oddly comforting about being able to come to her own understanding about this little fling before she had to face Jackson.

His bed was rather comfortable after all and the nanny was up seeing about the children and quick glance at the clock confirmed she had an hour or so before she needed to leave for The Carlton. So perhaps it was a shame Jackson had vanished after all.

Vanished but not without leaving her a note it seemed as Fallon's eyes landed on a folded missive sitting on the next pillow.

'Sorry to cut and run sleeping beauty but the horses won't train themselves…Although perhaps if you're still around when I get back you'll let me put you through your paces, I recall you're one hell of a rider.'

It wasn't signed but then it didn't need to be and Fallon found herself blushing ten shades of red as her imagination supplied herself with the images to go with his words. However as fun as a round of bare back riding might be Fallon knew this was not a pattern she should be falling in to. Jackson was a handsome charming man but he was a player and as such was not someone she could see having any sort of relationship with.

It had just been a bit of fun…There wasn't any need for anyone to know Fallon reasoned as she pulled on her scattered clothes before heading back to her own room and she might have made it there without incident if it wasn't for spying a certain fine backside encased in a pair of blue denim jeans as he bent down over the breakfast table.

Snorting in amusement Fallon just could help herself as she crept upon the oblivious man her hand coming back to smack him hard across the rump as she laughingly exclaimed. "So these are the horses you abandoned me for Jackson you are such a liar…."

Fallon's words froze in her throat when instead of a black haired twinkling eyed rogue, it was a stony faced brunette who suddenly straightened up his dark blue eyes glinting as he stared down at her, his greeting so cool it could have refrozen melted ice caps.

"Hello Fallon."

Staring into his eyes Fallon couldn't contain her squeak of surprise, all of her excuses and arguments momentarily leaving her blank as she stared up at her furious husband. "Jeff!"

Glancing at her delicate gold Rolex Alexis resisted the urge to huff and stamp her foot like a toddler. It wasn't really Dex's fault that Jack had decided the elevator was the best time and place to bring his breakfast back up over himself and his father. Although perhaps the way Dex had been jiggling him had been a factor in which case he had deserved every minute blob of baby sick that had ended up smeared down his checked flannel shirt.

Tutting to herself as the minutes stretched out Alexis had to admit if only to herself that her annoyance was more than just about being kept waiting…Or more precisely it was about being kept waiting but not just for a damn lift to this horse fair that Jackson insisted they visit.

After all how obvious did she have to be? Strip off all of her clothes and hand Dex written instructions?

She had thought they were finally making progress when she had slowly woken to feel Dex's hand caressing her breast, his breath hot and heavy against her neck as a lower part of his anatomy ground with keen interest against her backside. She had just been shaking off her sleepiness intent on turning over and at least thanking Dex properly for such a warm wakeup call when he leapt away from her like she was a leper.

Alexis hadn't even been able to manage a squawk of protest before he vanished into the bathroom taking a rather long shower and leaving her to deal with an irritable Jack and her own lingering arousal. So it wasn't any surprise to Alexis that she felt irritable and snappy now, and being kept waiting in a hotel lobby was not improving her mood.

Tapping the heel of her boots against the polished wood floor Alexis turned to study what passed for art on the walls of this hotel, scoffing at the typically masculine themes, the stuffed animal heads and the rather gaudy mural of a herd of stampeding cattle being rounded up by some 'good ole boys' on horseback. If she wasn't here in person Alexis would have sworn backward places like this couldn't really exist any longer but The Rodeo's continued presence and apparent popularity amongst clientele of the hick persuasion proved her wrong.

"Well there little lady what is a fine looking woman like you doing standing all by your lonesome?"

Rolling her eyes at the blatant pick up attempt Alexis pivoted on her heel prepared to offload her foul mood onto the unsuspecting hick who dared to try his sleazy lines on her. However she was surprised to find herself face to face with a rather attractive man in his late forties, his face tanned and weather beaten yet he had a rather charming smile and prairie blue eyes.

"Waiting." Alexis replied her lips quirking with a smile.

"And admiring the art work…interesting ain't it?"

"It's an acquired taste…" Alexis replied diplomatically surprised when instead of being offended her companion burst out laughing.

"Now is that a proper way of saying you don't much rate it?…Well neither do I but then my brother-in-law is the so called cultured one in the family since he hails from Louisville and his Pa used to run the local picture theatre…Me I'm just a local boy, ranch raised. You here for the horse sale?"

Almost charmed by his complete lack of pretence Alexis nodded.

"Buying or selling?"

"That depends." Alexis answered cryptically her enigmatic smile lighting up her face.

"Depends if you see anything you like eh?" He added winking playfully and Alexis laughed at the blatant flirting.

"Perhaps…"

"Ahh a beautiful lady of mystery." Her companion teased. "Well mystery lady I don't suppose you would care to join an old cowboy for breakfast…"

"We've already eaten but thank you for the invitation." Dex's broad Wyoming drawl cut into the charming little conversation and he purposefully handed Jack over to Alexis, prising his little hand off of the edge of his fitted blue shirt in order to do so. "Jack behave for your mother."

Accepting the baby without question Alexis settled for glaring at Dex as he slid a possessive hand around her waist to settle on her hip. "It was nice meeting you but we really should be leaving." He added heading towards the door and towing Alexis along for the ride.

"That was rude Dex…He was only being polite." Alexis muttered under her breath as they stepped out of the old fashioned revolving door and onto the sidewalk.

"He was hitting on you."

"So what if he was? It wasn't like he was going to try and ravish me in a hotel lobby."

"You are supposed to be pretending to be my wife, and my wife does not flirt with dumb hick cowboys she has more taste!" Dex snapped back his dark eyes moving over her possessively, his hand firm and hot on her hip and Alexis was an annoyed to find his caveman attitude more than a little titillating.

For a moment she bit her tongue, allowing Dex to help her into the 4X4 they had hired so as to try and fit in and yet still enjoy some comfort. It wasn't until the door had shut behind her and Jack was strapped safely in his car seat that Alexis let him have it.

"I married you didn't I!"

"So do I want to know what gigolo shared my wife's bed last night?" Jeff asked rhetorically his blue eyes boring into Fallon's own as she tried to force down her feeling of mortification.

"Jeff I am…"

"Sorry well I have heard that before…First with Toscanni…then De Vilbis…my own brother…Zorelli; who's the latest stud in your stable Fallon anyone I know?"

"Jeff please it wasn't like that. It didn't mean anything, it just happened." Fallon insisted yet her own temper grew at the continued look of disgust on Jeff's face. "Look the last time I checked Jeff Colby we were separated, we don't live together, you didn't even bother to call me from Hong Kong…"

"As if you would have had time to fit me into your busy schedule." Jeff scoffed.

"My busy schedule I wasn't the one who disappeared half way round the world…You didn't bother to call, didn't even tell me when you would be back, did you expect me to sit at home and pine away Jeff?"

"You knew I would home this week." Jeff spat. "I would never miss my son's birthday, not that you could wait that long, how long was I gone Fallon before you found my replacement?"

"It is not like that, it was just sex Jeff!"

"Well this is just me leaving!" Jeff retorted heading for the door. "I came to pick up my son and take him to school not stand here listening to you spew excuses…"

"Jeff please." Fallon pleaded as Jeff made for the door. "I know you are mad but you have to believe me that I didn't plan to cheat, it just happened…"

"What you tripped and ended up in bed with some man?"

The awkward clearing of a throat caused both Colby heads to turn and stare at a slightly amused Jackson who stood in the doorway. "Should I come back later, after you've finished all your dirty linen perhaps?"

"Jackson." Fallon muttered warningly unable to contain the flush of embarrassment that crept up her neck. "Just leave would you…" She added yet Jeff knew her far too well and as he glanced between her and Jackson the penny dropped.

"Well maybe you did just trip over him after all. Your own mother's cast offs Fallon could you sink any lower?" Jeff muttered in disgust shaking off her hand as he stalked towards Jackson his fists clenching warningly.

"Whoa buddy back up there, you seem like a nice guy and I wouldn't want to hurt you."

For a moment Jeff seemed torn and the conflict was fought across his face before he gave in muttering back to Fallon. "I'm just sick of this bullshit Fallon, this is the last time I let you do this to me, it's over."

Staring open mouthed after him Fallon watched as her husband strode out leaving her alone with Jackson who reeled in surprise when Fallon punched his arm.

"Hey lady what the hell was that for?"

"You could have denied it…You could have defended me!" Fallon insisted surprised when Jackson backed away shaking his head.

"Oh no I am not getting in the middle of this. You're one entertaining girl Fallon and last night was fun but that was all it was. Besides you're a Carrington and a Colby, you lady's can fight your own damn dragons."

Part 2:

Running his hands through his hair Blake resisted the urge to rub his eyes. They felt sore and tired which considering he hadn't slept more than a few hours the night before wasn't that much of a surprise. The reason for that was in the bed next to him as she tossed and turned most of the night, her sleep interrupted by nightmares that had kept one or both of her parents by her side.

Sighing deeply Blake was surprised when he felt a small hand tug at his own and Blake smiled as delicate fingers pulled at his sleeve.

"Morning angel." Blake muttered reaching out to stroke his daughter's long blonde hair from her face unable to contain his disappointment when Krystina didn't return his greeting. She still wouldn't speak, she cried out in her nightmares but that was not the same.

"Do you want some breakfast I am sure Mrs Gunnerson would be happy to rustle up some of her pancakes for her favourite little girl?…You just need to say yes sweetheart that's all you need to say I promise." Blake tried cajolingly disappointed when Krystina ducked her head back under the cover.

"Krystina you need to talk to someone it doesn't have to be me…What about Steven or Fallon, Danny or LB?" Blake paused before inspiration struck. "I could even call Alexis if you wanted me to." He added surprised when Krystina peeked over the edge of her blanket.

"Would you talk to Alexis?" He asked stunned when Krystina nodded shyly and Blake wondered how the hell he was going to persuade Alexis to willingly come here considering how their last conversation had ended but if it was for Krystina…

Maybe she would agree and then maybe they might have the chance to talk, after all he had dropped a pretty large bombshell on her the other night so was it any wonder she had reacted by running way. However now she had time to think and calm down perhaps now she would listen and believe him when he told her he loved her. Maybe there was still a chance for them?

"Dex please can just sit down for five minutes?"

"Sure but then we…"

"Dex sit!"

Reluctantly Dex joined Alexis under the shade of the hotdog vender's awning leaning up against the low wall she had perched herself on as she ordered them both an ice tea. He had been trying to act normally around Alexis all morning but clearly his acting skills were not the greatest, because Alexis had been looking at him strangely ever since he had practically jumped out of bed that morning startling her awake.

Although she would have looked a him a damn sight more strangely if he hadn't woken up first, to discover his hand groping an ample handhold of something deliciously soft and his little friend reacting rather warmly to the pert little derrière that was nestled up against him. The panic alone of Alexis waking up only to think he was molesting her had Dex jumping out of bed and vanishing into the bathroom before Alexis could even think straight.

And now she wanted to talk about why he was so on edge…It wasn't like he could tell her the truth, that just a whiff of her perfume brought that waking memory back to the forefront of his mind with all the accompanying complications.

"Now are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"Nothing…Honest…What makes you think anything is going on?"

"The fact that you are as jumpy as a cat on hot coals."

Sighing deeply Dex ran his hand through his hair as he wracked his thoughts for an answer, any answer as long as it wasn't the truth.

"I just wanted to make sure you had a good time."

"I am, or at least I would be if you didn't insist on dragging me from one end of this place to the other and back again. Now what is really going on?"

At his continued silence Alexis sighed brushing her shoulder against his arm in a companionable way. "Dex I know you too well, I can always tell when something is bothering you, it's not something I've done is it?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Pausing for a moment before inspiration struck Dex muttered. "I just can't shake off the feeling we are being followed."

"Are you sure?"

Shrugging his shoulders Dex turned to take in Alexis's concerned expression wishing as he saw a worried frown crease her face that he hadn't said anything after all. "Look it's probably just me being jumpy."

"If you're jumpy it's normally for good reason." Alexis retorted sarcastically her derision turning to concern as Dex blanched at her tone the feeling of guilt bubbling up in his stomach.

"Oh Dex you shouldn't be running yourself ragged trying to protect us, if you want we can leave?"

"No!" Dex insisted shaking his head as if trying to shake his suspicious mood, the last thing he could cope with was being locked in a hotel room with Alexis…With Alexis and a bed...And not being able to do a damn thing about it. "Look it's probably nothing alright lets just enjoy the afternoon."

"Well if you are sure, but you will let me know if that spider sense of yours goes off again?" Alexis questioned laughing when Dex nodded.

"That's a promise." Dex added a tentative smile tugging at his lips at the sound of her delicate laughter perhaps it wouldn't be so hard after all. "Besides how could I pass on the opportunity to see Alexis Colby riding a mechanical bull after all you did promise…"

"Typical Dex never pass an opportunity to see me humiliate myself." Alexis chuckled taking a deep sip of her ice tea. "Well I suppose we are here to enjoy ourselves are we not?"

"Yes we are." Dex replied, gratefully gulping his drink as he brushed elbows with his charming companion.

"Well we can't do that if you're peeking round every corner. I say don't worry about it, if we are being followed we'll find out soon enough and in this crowd I think we are pretty safe. You need to lighten up partner."

"Yes Ma'am…And in the spirit of having fun…"

"Yes?" Alexis asked cautiously suddenly wary of the devilish glint in Dex's eye.

"How long has it been since you've had a proper hot dog, ketchup, mustard the whole nine yards?"

"I honestly can't remember."

"Well then."

Dex finished his drink and turned to the vender ordering two hotdogs with the full works, glancing over his shoulder at a laughing Alexis.

"Here you go sir."

Taking the hotdogs Dex went to hand one over and quickly realized that with Jack in one arm and her drink in the other Alexis was suddenly at his mercy.

"Well now Mrs Colby it looks like…"

"It looks like you will have to eat both yourself Mr Dexter!" Alexis countered as Dex playfully brought one hotdog towards her imitating the airplane he used to coax Jack into eating his breakfast.

"Come on now live a little." Dex teased holding a hotdog an inch or two from her lips.

Glaring at him playfully Alexis leant forward and took a bite.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Dex teased before attacking his own hot dog like a hungry wolf.

A few minutes both were eaten and Dex suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alexis demanded completely perplexed.

"You've got a little something."

Dex explained gesturing to his own face to explain the trace of ketchup that clung to the side of her mouth.

Swiping futilely with her tongue Alexis glared as her companion continued to laugh at her expense. "Did I get it?"

"No its…" Dex paused, leaning forward he reached over and brushed his fingers against her lips removing the lingering stain.

He should have backed away then, should have dropped his hand from her face not cradled her cheek in his palm his fingers ghosting over her skin yet the memory of her in his arms and desire to touch proved stronger than anything. He had been fighting this attraction for so long, he knew he wanted her back in his life, as his partner and Jack's mother.

Yet he knew how lucky he was just to have her friendship and her help with Jack. The pretence of playing a married couple had seemed a blessing at first but it was slowly become an exercise in torture, to be able to put his arm around her in public to teasingly call her wife but know in his heart it was all an act. A fiction he wanted to turn into reality but not at the expense of losing her completely.

So Dex probably would have backed away if Alexis hadn't nuzzled into his palm, lifting her gaze to meet his, bottomless emerald pools that were darkening with desire. She was looking up at him, waiting, her face turned to his, her lips open slightly. An invitation that even he couldn't misunderstand or misinterpret.

How could he not kiss her?

It was at first tentative, unsure and unspoilt, like a first kiss ought to be, it was a beautiful thing; unexpected and lovely all at once. Then he brushed his tongue against her lips and heard a low moan, realizing it had come from her as her mouth opened and they began to duel with increasing skill and enthusiasm.

Wrapping his arm free around Alexis's waist Dex tugged her against him as his other hand threaded in her hair as he caressed the silky strands between his fingers. It was a moment out of a dream and Dex had to resist the urge to pinch himself to wake up before deciding if it really was a dream then he didn't want to wake up.

So it was with great reluctance that Dex pulled away resting his forehead against Alexis's as he stared deeply into her emerald eyes for any sign of regret or hesitance. It was killing him to stop but there was far more at stake here than a casual flirtation, Alexis had to want this otherwise it was not worth risking their friendship. So her next words caught him somewhat by surprise.

"Well that took you long enough Mr Dexter, I would have thought you would have at least cottoned on when I actually dragged you into my bed…Perhaps you really are getting clueless in your old age...My dumb hick cowboy…" Alexis teased biting her lip as she tugged on the hair at the base of his neck, her fingertips threading through the dark strands to bring his lips back to hers.

This time there was no hesitance. Dex claimed her lips like he had dreamt of doing since his return to Denver, his hand sliding down from the small of her back to cup her behind in those tight jeans giving it a firm squeeze as payment for that last comment. Although he had more than a few ideas how else 'his wife' could make it up to him later.

Suddenly leaving early had gained a whole new appeal.

Reaching for the phone Blake tried to ignore the way his hand shook as he punched in the number for Colby Acres hearing it ring he tried to run through what he was going to say in his head; terrified that at the sound of Alexis's voice he would forget what he needed to say. He had already made enough of a fool of himself when he had tried Colby Co and been informed Alexis had taken the day off; Blake was certain in the middle of Denver Alexis's secretary was still snickering.

Suddenly the phone was picked up and Blake waited hoping to hear Alexis's clipped English accent his disappointment only growing when the California drawl of some underling, probably that obnoxious stud manager she had hired answered the phone with an uncouth, "Yep."

"I would like to speak to Alexis Colby." Blake began politely trying to keep his frustration from his voice.

"Who's doing the asking?"

"Blake Carrington."

"Sorry Mr Carrington Alexis isn't here at the moment, I can take a message but I can't guarantee she will call you back any time soon." Jackson drawled and Blake could hear the smirk in the man's voice.

"I don't have time for games Mr Hobbs." Blake retorted icicles forming on his tone. "I want to speak to Alexis now, and I know she is there because she isn't at the office…"

"She isn't here Carrington." Jackson insisted. "I'm no liar and I don't know when she will be back, her and Dexter took off for a short break and she didn't leave me a number as I don't think the two of them will want to be disturbed if you get my meaning."

Blake did get his meaning, he got it like a sharp punch to his gut and without thanking or bidding Jackson goodbye he put the receiver back down. Alexis and Dex off together on some romantic getaway, something that they must have been planning when Blake had stood there and like an idiot confessed his love. He had bared his heart to her and now she was off cuddling up to Dexter probably laughing herself silly at stupid Blake and his stupid declaration of love.

Blake was so engrossed trying to curb his own emotions that he didn't immediately notice when the door to the library opened and a tired looking Krystle stood there watching him.

"Blake are you alright?" Krystle asked her beautiful face creased momentarily in concern. "Has something happened, you look like someone has died?"

Shaking his head Blake refused to think about it now; it wasn't like he could talk about it with Krystle after all. "Did you need something, is it Krystina is she alright?"

"She's playing with her dolls." Krystle replied before Blake could fly off into a panic. "But it is Krystina…well about Krystina and me…I have been thinking about what you said before all this began, about how I would realise that it would be best for Krystina if she stayed here in the house in her home."

"Yes."

Sighing Krystle fixed Blake with her level gaze she had never found it easy to admit she might be wrong about something but one thing Krystle had never been was a coward. "You were right Blake much of this is my fault, if I hadn't tried to take Krystina away then she might not have needed to runaway to make me realise, to make us both realise how miserable we were making her."

"So now you aren't going to take her away?" Blake asked unable to contain his relief.

Swallowing nervously Krystle shook her head. "I was hoping…I was considering your offer, to stay here in the house, to co-parent Krystina hopefully as friends even if we can't be together. Our daughter needs both of us Blake, I am willing to try if you are?"

Part 3:

Turning over in bed Alexis sighed when she felt a strong warm hand tenderly rub her bare back as the owner of said hand pressed a kiss to her forehead as she snuggled into his arms. It had been the second morning in a row she had woken to feel the warmth and reassurance of Dex's arms about her and Alexis had to admit it was a wonderful feeling. One she could quickly get used to.

"Good morning." Dex murmured low in her ear and Alexis smiled at the sleepy roughness to his voice.

"Morning." Alexis replied reaching up to press a kiss of her own to his bare torso before giving into a lingering urge and nipping playfully at his collarbone.

"If you are hungry you just needed to say so, it's not like we bothered with dinner last night." Dex quipped opening his eyes to stare in adoration at the woman in his arms. "There is no need to turn Cannibal we do have room service you know."

"And what if what I was hungry for wasn't on the menu?" Alexis teased her emerald eyes twinkling suggestively and Dex laughed at her eagerness.

"Oh I think we might be able to accommodate your every desire Mrs Colby, you just need to be specific."

"Well how about…" Alexis leant up and whispered teasingly into Dex's ear before biting down on his earlobe enjoying his startled yelp.

"Ok teeth away." Dex growled rolling a smug Alexis under him, his dark eyes boring into hers and he winced as Alexis found another form of attack. "And claws Kitten."

Purring Alexis trailed her foot up the back of his muscular calves. "But I thought you liked me using my hands Dex?"

"You are insatiable." Dex mused but it was hardly a criticism. "You are going to wear me out lady."

"Oh well we can't have that, I don't want you keeling over from exhaustion, then what use would you be? So if you want to take a little nap…"

Pressing himself against her Dex relished Alexis's guttural groan. "Does that feel like I need a nap…but maybe you should have a lie down?"

"Oh I think a lie down would do me the world of good." Alexis answered breathily pulling his mouth down to meet her own hungrily; after all there were better things than food on offer.

It was only a shame they would have to get out of bed eventually, after all Jack would wake up soon enough and want feeding and they had to check out and head home at some point today. Denver was waiting for them, Colby Co, the children and Alexis had wonder how they would take this new relationship considering how hostile they had been to Blake's reunion with Krystle.

Blake….

Alexis refused to think of him now. Refused to allow the memories of his touch and kisses to invade this moment. She was not going down the road of comparing him and Dex, they were as different as night and day and Dex was what she needed. He made her feel cherished, Dex placed her at the centre of his world and even if it was at times lonely on the pedestal he placed her on at least Alexis knew she was the woman he always came back to.

"Hey." Dex's voice was low as his lips caressed her neck jolting Alexis back to the present. "I'm not boring you am I?"

Laughing at his flippant tone Alexis could see the lingering doubt in his eyes that wonder that she was regretting this after all and it made her heart lurch slightly. In his own way Dex was just as fragile and broken as she was, only in his case Alexis had been the one to do the breaking. Reaching up to cup his face gently between her palms Alexis swore to erase that look from his eyes if it was in her power to do so.

"I was just thinking…"

"And here I was trying to blow your mind…" Dex joked yet his voice sounded unsure and Alexis cursed herself for making him doubt them.

"About how lucky I am. I have you and we have Jack…That is if you still want me to raise him with you?"

"You know I do!" Dex insisted propping himself up on one elbow as he stared down at her. "But only if its what you want, I don't want to rush things and ruin us. I want this to work Alexis, you're too important to me to mess this up. This time I want to do things properly; no other women, no half commitments, no misunderstandings. I love you and I will wait for you as long as you need…"

"I love you too." The words tripped off of her lips without even a moments pause and Alexis did love him; it was never be the same as the way she had loved Blake but that part of her life was over, for good this time. She owed it to herself to finally give this relationship a chance, a chance she had never really given it before and from the way Dex lit up at her words Alexis knew she was doing the right thing.

"I don't need time, I want this to work. I want to be with you Dex, I want to be a proper family."

"You've said that out loud you know, that is almost as good as written contract." Dex teased unable to keep the grin from his face.

"I'll shake on it if it would make you feel better but somehow I think that would totally kill the mood. So how about we kiss to seal the deal?"

Leaning forwards Dex brushed his lips gently against hers, before allowing Alexis to capture his mouth in a deeper kiss, her thoughts now completely focused on the man in her arms. The man who was touching her with such passion and reverence and relighting a fire in her that Alexis had almost feared the last few months had doused completely.

It was amazing what good sex could do and Alexis had been metaphorically starving for months. And as Dex's hands moved greedily over her body Alexis smirked at the realisation she hadn't been the only one considering the appetite Dex had shown last night.

Besides people did say it wasn't possible to live off of sex alone but right now Alexis Colby felt like testing that theory.

"And I want daily progress reports on the progress with the new fields, the outputs from the existing fields that are being pumped and expected timetables for having the whole site operational."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes and ask if Blake wanted the moon on a stick as well Steven chose to bite his tongue and indulge his father's foul mood. After all the fact that Blake had demanded each of his senior executives come in early to meet with him sent a very clear signal that Denver Carrington's CEO was not in a joking mood and Steven could only wonder what had happened to trigger the return of the old Blake Carrington.

For seated across from him was the old Blake Carrington, the hard nosed all business father that Steven had grown up somewhat in awe and somewhat resentful of. Steven had even heard some of the longer serving executives quip in gallows humour that it was almost like being back in the good ole days; the pre Krystle days when work had been the only thing to fill his father's somewhat empty existence.

It was confirmation of the most tangible kind of Steven's suspicions that his father's relationship with Krystle had come to an end and rather than face it Blake had returned to form and buried himself in his work. Steven could only hope that is was a temporary set back, as with the rate Blake was demanded updates and progress it wouldn't be long until his clever father uncovered just how completely he had been duped.

"And I need you to check in with our public relations people in Australia I want them pushing all the Denver Carrington funded clean up work, I want us to start getting some decent press over there; donate to some environmental campaigns whatever it takes."

"Sure Dad, I'm on it no need to worry." Steven answered quickly nodding for good measure when Blake finally glanced up from the paperwork to stare at him over the rim of his glasses.

"Good because if it is too much I am sure Jeff would be happy to take some of this off of your hands…"

"I'll be fine." Steven answered a little more sharply than he had intended, second to Blake Carrington and perhaps his sneaky older brother, the last person Steven felt able to dupe was Jeff.

"Alright well if you could shown in Jim Henderson on your way out." Blake answered watching as he son practically fled for the door.

Not that he really could blame him, Blake wasn't oblivious to the muttered comments floating about the office that morning and he could only imagine the old nicknames had already resurfaced; not that he used to care much about his popularity as long as he was respected and people worked hard. Yet it was such an ingrained reaction to bury himself in his work when things at home weren't going so well.

Denver Carrington had benefited from his divorce from Alexis since Blake had thrown himself body and soul into the business back then anything to try to distract himself from dwelling on the pain and how his life was ripped the shreds. Then Denver Carrington had brought him Krystle and he had thought at the time it was almost ironic his consuming passion bringing this gem to his attention.

Well his relationship with Krystle was over; it had been for a long while even though Blake had refused to accept it, to admit it to himself because if he did he would have to acknowledge just what a fool he had been. And it seemed despite his recent revelation and confession that he had lost Alexis for good…

No driven her away would be more accurate and he only had himself to blame.

Into Dexter's arms, it wasn't so terribly painful Blake might have laughed mirthlessly at the irony since it was Dexter or more to the point Dexter's accident that had driven Alexis back into his life and his arms in the first place.

So all that he had left was Denver Carrington and Krystina and both needed him right now. So if that meant he had to drag his executives in early so that he could be free to leave at lunchtime to spend time with his traumatised little girl then that was what he was going to do and no amount of name calling or gossiping would cause him to change his mind. He had made the mistake once of not being there for his small children when they needed him and Blake Carrington was a man who tried to learn from his mistakes.

Even if sometimes, Blake had to admit, he wasn't entirely successful he was at least determined to try.

"Good Morning Carrington."

It wasn't so much the impersonal greeting that surprised Steven as he walked back into his office but the almost jovial way it was delivered that caused him to pause in the doorway.

"What cat got your tongue my boy, come in and shut the door there is a draft." Frank added almost teasingly his usually stoic face alight with what could only be described as macabre glee.

Shutting the door as asked Steven crossed the room to take a seat at his desk his eyebrows drawn together in a deep frown. "I don't recall having planned a meeting with you this morning Mr Dobson."

"Frank, Steven." Dobson insisted his grey eyes glinting. "After all the work we have done together I think we have moved passed the formalities."

Freezing slightly at Dobson's casual reference to his sabotage Steven couldn't help but wonder why the man was here.

"I am here to make you an offer." Frank answered snorting in amusement at the look of stunned surprise on Steven's face. "Your face is an open book young man, it is a wonder no one has caught you out up to now, you should consider taking lessons from your brother."

Snorting in unamusement Steven didn't find it hard to believe that Adam had a superb poker face, since lying seemed to be second nature to him just as it was alien and uncomfortable to Steven. Although he could only suppose he was getting better at it since no one had caught him out so far; or perhaps it was because no one could believe Steven Carrington capable of such things and so they gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"I think I'll pass." Steven muttered bitterly before adding. "So why are you here Frank, what offer? There is nothing you can give me that I could possibly want"

"Oh it's not me." Frank answered cryptically. "I am merely the go-between; the messenger. You have been useful Steven and its clear that you have no real love for your father so… You are being the chance to jump ship before Blake Carrington's ship officially sinks."

"What do you mean?" Steven demanded his blue eyes narrowing in annoyance when Frank simply smirked and headed for the door. "Dobson what are you talking about?"

"You have forty eight hours to decide Steven, I will come for your answer then and it will have to be your final answer, no chance to change your mind because that is when the show really starts." Dobson answered before disappearing out of the door leaving Steven to stare after him a coil of nervous tension twisting in his stomach.

What had Dobson meant? Sinking his father's ship? Did they mean to ruin Denver Carrington or just Blake? Either way he hadn't been given long to make up his mind, on one hand the ultimate payback and on the other allying himself with men that made his skin crawl.

In the end it was just a question of which he could live with, the trouble was Steven didn't know.

Part 4:

Sometimes it was hard to believe that she was a grandmother to a nine year old little boy; it was especially hard to believe when she was woken at three in the morning by a teething baby. However as the sound of LB's screaming classmates filled the back of the house and made her head ache as they tried to out bomb or dunk each other in her pool Alexis Colby felt every day of her fifty something years.

At least the weather was good, hot enough to keep everyone out of doors so she had been able to escape to the relative peace of the house.

"You look tired."

Sighing Alexis turned to glare at her companion. "As compliments go Darling that is not your finest, am I to take tired and substitute old?"

"And cranky." Dex teased setting down the bowl of salad he was supposed to be transporting to the patio and settling for wrapping his arms around her waist, smirking as Alexis swatted at his wandering hands.

"Well I am surprised you want to bother with this tired, old, cranky woman." Alexis snapped her bad mood only mollified slightly by Dex pressing a kiss to the shoulder her loose kaftan bared.

"Well you are also gorgeous, amusing, infuriating and the most fascinating woman I have ever known." Dex offered relieved when that got Alexis to crack a smile and turn in his arms. "Better?"

Pouting slightly Alexis stared up at Dex from beneath her lashes. "You forgot brilliant!"

"Ouch." Dex winced feigning horror. "How could I be such a fool, please forgive your most humble servant if I caused any offence to my wondrous, brilliant…"

"Oh shut up." Alexis teased standing on her tiptoe to press a chaste kiss to Dex's lips. "You're forgiven….Now go get that food out on the terrace." She added her previous bad mood lifting slightly as she swiped playfully at his backside. "Don't think I don't know you are avoiding the party….shooo…"

"Yes Ma'am." Dex replied saluting mockingly and laughing as he practically bowled over a scowling Fallon. "Once more into the breach…Those who are about to die…"

"Just go!" Alexis sniggered her light mood darkening when she caught the tail end of Fallon's grimace. "Something the matter Fallon?"

"No I just need to get the cake sorted out." Fallon muttered hiding her disapproval behind a fake smile as she bustled into the kitchen Dex had just left.

Alexis could have left her, she could had let it go but she would not be Alexis Colby if she could do that. So she followed her daughter into the kitchen and watched her stab eight candles into a perfectly innocent birthday cake.

"You don't approve." Alexis said suddenly causing Fallon to practically leap out of her skin.

"Mother…"

"I can see it on your face Fallon." Alexis carried on not giving Fallon a chance to deny it. "

"Fine I don't but I do want you to be happy and if Dex makes you happy…" Fallon trailed off not wanting to get into now the conversation she had been putting off since the day before when her mother and Dex had returned seemingly walking on air and oblivious to anyone around them. She had bit her tongue then. She had forced a smile not that her mother had been paying any attention at the time. She had suppressed the only question that invaded her thoughts, but what about Daddy?

"I wish I could believe that Fallon." Alexis answered sadly surprised when her daughter turned round to face her. "I just don't understand why you are upset about this…"

"Daddy still loves you!" Fallon blurted out, unable to stop the words from tripping off of her tongue and covering her mouth only after it was too late. "I'm sorry I shouldn't…"

"No you shouldn't have." Alexis snapped yet her anger softened at the genuine anguish on her daughter's face. "Fallon things have been over between your father and me for months now and it has been a hard process putting my life back together; hell putting myself back together. I have tried to be strong but I haven't been happy; being with Dex makes me happy. He loves me he always has and I love him too."

"You love Daddy more."

"I loved your father Fallon. I loved him like I have never loved anyone, and yes part of me probably always will but I can't trust Blake any longer." Alexis added closing her eyes as she refused to allow those memories to flood over her, Blake had broken her, first her heart and then any lingering belief in him. "I could never take him back Fallon, it is over, but I refuse to spend the rest of my life lonely and miserable just because Blake has finally realised what an idiot he was and now wants to play the martyr."

"So it's over you just give up on him? On us, you go off and form a new family with Dex and Jack and forget about us?" Fallon began now unable to stop all of her fears from flowing out now she had started pacing round the table before finally turning to stare at her mother. "Are you going to want me and the children to move out or…"

"Fallon stop." Alexis insisted her beautiful face creasing in concern as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "Where is all this coming from, of course I don't want you to move out I love having you and the children here! And yes I want to help Dex with Jack and I do love him but you're one of my babies, no one could ever replace you. Now what is this really about, what's happened?"

Wiping away her tears on the back of her hand Fallon leant into her mother's embrace. "It's nothing…I guess I just…Jeff and me and you and Daddy….Everything was so perfect and now it is awful and…"

Leaning back Alexis cupped her daughter's cheek. "Jeff loves you Fallon no matter what problems you are having…"

"I cheated." Fallon deadpanned glancing up expecting to censure in her mother's eyes surprised when she found only concern and understanding. "It just happened, it didn't mean anything and now he hates me. He didn't even come to LB's party…"

"It's still early."

"Mother don't…."

"You just need a chance too cool down and talk." Alexis insisted refusing to give up hope, Jeff and Fallon fought they always had but if ever two people were made for each other. "You owe him a proper explanation and he'll probably yell and be hurt but if you want to make things work?"

"I honestly don't know what I want anymore." Fallon admitted softly, snorting softly at the irony. "I'm not the only one that needs to talk…Have you even spoken to Daddy since you got back?"

Pulling back as if slapped Alexis resisted the rising urge to lose her temper. "Why should I?"

"Even if you don't love him or want him back you still need to tell him that." Fallon added softly. "From how he told it, he told you he still loved you and you ran away and since then you've kept on running first to Dex and then to the back of beyond Utah and now…"

"Fine!" Alexis cut in holding up her hand. "You have a small point, the next time I happen to see your father I will tell him about Dex and I, happy?"

"Don't you think you should make an effort to find him and tell him, before he finds out from someone else?"

"Why should I show Blake that sort of consideration, after everything he has done?"

"Because he did the same for you." Fallon answered simply cutting her mother's rant off before it could really begin and Alexis stared at her mouth agape. "Now come on we're missing the party and this cake needs serving before it melts completely.

Nodding dumbly Alexis followed Fallon back out to the terrace both women freezing as they took in the three new arrivals and Fallon couldn't help the little comment that slipped from her lips.

"Well it looks like you'll be having that conversation a little earlier than expected."

Blake had known this was a bad idea from the moment Jeff had suggested it.

Go to LB's birthday party, take Krystina and have a chance to talk to Alexis about helping his daughter even if she had no interest in discussing them; not that there even was an them anymore now Alexis had taken up with Dexter. Blake couldn't help but think part of that was his fault, if he hadn't just blurted out how he had felt at the hospital then Alexis might not have panicked so badly, he had practically driven her into Dex's arms.

However when he had mentioned the idea to Krystina it had been the most responsive he had seen her since the accident and he hadn't the heart to disappoint her and as Jeff had pointed out quite succinctly, "LB is your grandchild too Blake."

So as he stood here by the pool next an equally uncomfortable Jeff as Krystina half hid behind his legs Blake couldn't help but wonder what his reception would be. He certainly didn't expect Dexter to be the first to come and greet him.

"Afternoon Blake, Jeff…It's good you could make it." Dex greeted them politely but somewhat awkwardly unsure just what you were supposed to say to the ex-fiancé of the woman you were currently sleeping with. However he was saved from more polite small talk by LB who had finally spotted his father and his grandfather.

"Grandpa…."

"Hello there Blake." Blake snr greeted leaning down to give his grandson a quick hug not caring that LB was wet from the pool.

"What about your old man? Oh forget your poor father when grandpa is here." Jeff teased leaning down to tickle his son who giggled and slipped away and back to his noisy friends. "Well that's typical."

"I wouldn't take it personally Jeff what little boy wouldn't rather play with his friends?" Blake teased then he saw her coming out of the house with Fallon, a white sundress hanging off of her slender shoulders. She looked beautiful and completely stunned to see him.

"Jeff this wasn't a good idea…" Blake muttered to his son in law.

"It will be alright Blake, this is LB's day Alexis won't cause a scene and ruin that."

"I know that…" Blake began trying to make Jeff understand it wasn't a public screaming match he was afraid of but something much deeper, personal rejection. So it was something of a surprise when instead of avoiding him like a plague or disappearing back into the house Alexis made her way over to them, her kitten heeled sandals delicately clicking on the stone.

"Jeffrey…Blake." Alexis greeted them politely but coolly her icy exterior thawing when she caught sigh of Krystina to whom she gave a genuine smile. "Hello Krystina, did you know Fallon has just brought out the birthday cake, it's chocolate, if you go over I am sure she will let you have a look. Did you bring a swimsuit?"

Shyly Krystina nodded and held out her hand to Alexis who took it and led the little girl towards the house, pausing to glance back over her shoulder at Blake who averted his gaze blushing slightly knowing he had been caught staring.

"I'd like to talk to you Blake if you have a moment I'll get Krystina settled and join you in the living room."

It wasn't a request it was a summons and Blake knew Alexis well enough to know the difference.

Part 5:

Leaning his head back against the plush leather of his chair Steven Carrington glanced at his watch, his time was almost up and he still hadn't made up his mind.

Could he really take up Dobson's offer?

If he accepted just what would it mean for him, for Denver Carrington, for Blake?

If he refused just who was it really behind all of this who he would be slapping the hand of? Someone rich and powerful enough to take on Blake Carrington in his own company, someone cunning enough to be able to pull Dobson's strings; that did not sound like an individual Steven wanted to make an enemy out of.

The buzzing on his intercom jarred him from his thoughts and Steven reached forward to push the button. "Yes?"

"Telephone call for you Mr Carrington a Mr Dobson calling from Colby Co."

"Thank you put him through." Steven answered picking up the handset the moment the phone began to ring. "Dobson I'm amazed you used your own name, finally decided to come out of the shadows."

"Steven it's Frank remember?" Dobson's silky ice tone oozed down the line and Steven felt his skin prickle. "Now do you have an answer for me, my associates are busy people and you don't want to keep them waiting any longer than necessary believe me."

"Yes…"

"Excellent I suggest…"

"Yes I have an answer for you." Steven cut in over Dobson's smug tone. "It's no, I won't join you little band of operatives, it's over I quit."

"Oh."

For a moment there was a sound of stunned silence and Steven held his breath waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Oh that is unfortunate." And Dobson did sound genuinely regretful. "You showed such promise, well I will miss our little chats. Good Bye Carrington."

"Wait Frank you said the show would start, what did you mean by that?" Steven asked not expecting the older man to answer him; after all they were now on opposite sides.

For a long moment there was no reply until Dobson sighed. "Let us just say Blake Carrington Snr is about to receive an early birthday present of his own that he would rather not receive."

It was a beautiful room, light and airy with a hint of elegance and opulence in the detail that screamed Alexis Colby and Blake could imagine it was a wonderful room to relax in during the afternoon if you weren't awaiting your personal firing squad that was.

"You've got a lot of balls coming here Blake, normally I would admire that in a man but…" Alexis trailed off as she made her way into the room shutting the door behind her. "So I can only imagine you have a damn good reason for it considering the fact I recall banning you from setting foot on my property ever again."

"I needed to see you." Blake answered simply lifting his chin and refusing to allow Alexis to browbeat him so early in their conversation. "We have unfinished business between us Alexis."

"Do we now?" Alexis questioned walking around the back of the sofas to the mantelpiece where she kept her cigarettes. Retrieving one and lighting it quickly Alexis took a lungful of the calming smoke, examining Blake's steadfast expression through the quickly exhaled smoke. "Personally I thought we had said everything that ever needed to be said to one another…"

"Then why ask me to come in here, why make a point of removing me from the party to talk to me privately in person?" Blake countered. "Unless of course you secretly wanted an opportunity to see me, to talk to me alone or more to the point without Dexter clinging on to you like an unwanted limpet."

"I see the last few days haven't deflated your ego any." Alexis hissed her hackles rising unable to resist reacting to Blake's bait. "I simply thought to spare our children and grandchildren from another unpleasant scene, and since it seems you already know about Dex and I…Well there is nothing else I need to talk to you about so you can leave."

"We have unfinished business Alexis whether you want to face it or not!" Blake snapped his dark eyes glinting. "Now dammit I told you I had made a mistake, I told you I still love you and perhaps I shouldn't have blurted it out quite the way that I did or when, but I just couldn't hold it back any longer."

"How awful for you." Alexis retorted patronisingly rolling her eyes at his dramatics.

"Stop hiding behind your sarcasm." Blake cut back causing Alexis to start and her cheeks to flush. "Look I know I frightened you, blurting it out like that after everything that had happened, after that mess of a night in your office…" He paused running his hand through his thick silver grey hair. "I understand that you ran to what would be safe, familiar, or more to the point who…"

"How dare you I love Dex and he loves and cares for me, he shows me every day in everything he does that he wants me in his life…You just storm in and try to ram road me into forgiving you. Well it doesn't work like that Blake, you can't just sprinkle a few I'm sorry's and I love you's into a pretty speech and make things alright again."

"I get that!" Blake snapped. "Don't you know I understand? You can't just forgive me, it would take time and trust and effort. Don't you realise I am prepared to do whatever I have to to have you back? But you need to give me a chance…"

"None of that matters Blake, what matters is that I can't trust you."

"Alexis I give you my word I would rather die than subject you to another moment of pain."

"YOUR word is WORTHLESS Blake." Alexis spat back her eyes glinting darkly like burnished emeralds. "You gave me your word once to love me in sickness and health for better or worse and when I needed you, you turned your back on me. You gave me your word when you asked me to remarry you, you promised me a future together…Do I need to go on? Your word is worthless to me Blake, I can never believe in it or you again."

Frozen on the settee Blake tried to move to speak but it was like each of her accusations had knocked the wind out of him, it was only when Alexis made for the door and he saw his chance fleeing with her that he found his voice and grasped for something, anything that would keep her from walking out of that door and out of his life.

"I can give you something better than my word."

Alexis stopped. It was more from surprise than anything although a part of her was intrigued.

"An exchange." Blake continued shakily his own mind unable to believe that he was about to offer this but his heart was controlling his tongue at the moment and it urged him on.

"What type of exchange?" Alexis asked glancing back over her shoulder at an ashen faced Blake who looked like he was about to pass out or throw up.

Wetting his dry lips Blake forced himself to meet her gaze. "A secret…Wait…" He called out as Alexis huffed and reached for the door. "Wait please, you told me your secret Alexis."

"Not by choice."

"I know but I am choosing to tell you mine, a way to redress the balance." Blake offered. "A secret I have never told anyone, it is…It is worst thing I have ever done…My son."

"What…Adam or Steven what did you do? If you have hurt them in anyway…"

"Alexis I am not talking about Adam or Steven." Blake whispered softly his dark eyes pleading and it took a moment for his words to sink in.

"Jack…Jack is yours?" Alexis whispered her eyes wide with horror shaking her head in disbelief but he looked like Dex so how could…

"NO!" Blake exclaimed horrified that that was the conclusion she jumped to. "I am not talking about Adam or Steven or anyone else you know…" Blake paused swallowing nervously his eyes lowering to the floor. "It was years before we even met."

Trembling Alexis leant against the closed door for support. "Adam isn't your first child?"

"No he wasn't." Blake admitted hanging his head in shame but his use of the past tense caused Alexis to pause her angry tirade dying on her lips.

"Wasn't?"

"My son is dead." Blake admitted hollowly finally lifting his gaze from the rich carpet to meet hers. "His name was Thomas James Carrington and I never even knew him."

The party was going well. This children at least seemed to be enjoying themselves and had descended on the burgers and hotdogs like a horde of hungry wolves. Their whoops of delight only growing when the largest chocolate cake Dex had ever seen was brought out and he company regaled the birthday boy with a round of Happy Birthday.

The children's happy chatter was enough to cover up the fact that half of the adults weren't talking to the other half, and settled for making conversations with heated glares instead of words.

Jeff and Fallon were avoiding each other that much was obvious but as for why Dex had no clue. Jackson had vanished the moment the Colby Scion had arrived so now Dex had an inkling that perhaps the stud manager and perpetual playboy was somehow involved.

Blake had vanished only minutes after arriving and more worryingly so had Alexis and they still hadn't returned.

Dex tried to rein in his own fear, wanting nothing more than to storm into the living room and interrupt their little talk. Even though Alexis had professed her love for him Dex couldn't shake off that bone deep instinct that Blake Carrington meant trouble, and it was killing him leaving them alone together. He knew that if he was in Carrington's shoes right now then he would be doing everything in his power to woo her back.

Yet if there relationship ever had a chance of working out this time Dex knew he needed to trust Alexis and to show that trust by letting her deal with Blake herself. There was only so long he could shield her from the world before she began to resent him for it.

Still it would be a hell of a lot easier to bare if Dex didn't have to deal with the niggling doubt that taunted him that it would only be a matter of time; of when not if Blake would find a way to win Alexis back and he wanted her back. The love struck look on the senior Carrington's face the moment Alexis had appeared on the terrace only confirmed that and it had taken every fibre of Dex's restraint not to lay the older man out flat.

So instead he paced, back and forth along the terrace then taking the path that wound round to the front of the house, so wrapt up in his own thoughts that it wasn't until the car door slammed shut that he realised he wasn't alone.

Startled Dex's head whipped up his jaw dropping as he caught sight of the latest party crasher.

"Monica what the hell are you doing here?"

Part 6:

"Start talking."

Alexis's voice was quiet in the silent room but the command was obvious even to Blake and he actually felt grateful for it, now that he had started the desire to unburden the whole sordid business grew. Of anyone Alexis might be the only person in the world who could understand and in a way it affected her; it had affected their first marriage even if she had had no idea at the time but perhaps now it might help her see things in greater clarity.

"You know I was stationed over in England during the war before the push into Europe." Blake only paused long enough to see Alexis nod and settle herself on the arm of the sofa, close enough to hear his every muttered word but out of his reach.

"Most the men were in barracks but when there wasn't enough space to house us some of us were given space in local houses. I and a friend of mine Peter Henderson were barracked with a Mrs Woodhouse, she and her daughter-in-law Lillian ran the local public house. It was my first time away from home, I was homesick and young and Lillian was young and missing her husband who was stuck in a POW camp. One night we both had a little too much to drink…"

"You slept with her and she fell pregnant." Alexis added when Blake trailed off his voice cracking with suppressed emotion.

"Yes." Blake admitted sighing, as a terrible weight seemed to momentarily lift from his shoulders. "Yes I did, I wasn't in love with her, she was young and pretty and I had never even been with a woman before so when she kissed me and pulled me up to her room I didn't even think of the consequences. My platoon shipped out a few weeks later and I didn't even give her more than a few passing thoughts. I didn't even know she was pregnant."

"And this is your terrible secret?" Alexis scoffed shaking her head. "You accidentally knocked up some village slut and you think that possibly compares to…"

"There is more." Blake added softly lifting his dark eyes to bore into hers. "The next ten years passed, I met and fell in love with you, we married we had Adam and then he was taken from us. I was so devastated that I couldn't think straight and in the middle of all of that my father came to me, he had something important to tell me; something he should have told me years before when I first came home."

"What did he tell you?"

"That a few months before my return from Europe he had received a letter from a Lillian Woodhouse begging him for his help in finding me. She was destitute, her mother-in-law had kicked her out on learning she was six months pregnant and she had spent the next few months going from friend to friend until she was living in some charity hostel. She had nothing to live off of and faced having to give up her son, a child she had named for his grandfather probably in an effort to warm Tom's hard old heart."

Frowning Alexis struggled to follow how could this reflect badly on Blake, he didn't know the girl was pregnant Tom had clearly chosen not to tell him. "I don't understand…"

"My father sent her an allowance, enough to support her and the child on the condition that she never tried to contact me. Apparently she must have agreed for I never received a letter from her, how she spent her time or my father's money I don't know…" Blake added pausing as he wrung his hands now they were coming to his part in all of this and suddenly it no longer seemed such a good idea to unburden himself yet he couldn't stop now. Besides in a way Alexis had a right to know the truth.

"So why did Tom tell you, was it because we had lost Adam?" Alexis asked her voice unusually timid and Blake longed to reach out and hold her.

"Perhaps…Perhaps that paid a small part in it." He replied softly.

"My father told me about Thomas and I was furious with him for keeping this secret from me I couldn't understand why he had and why had chosen such a terrible time to tell me the truth. Then he told me that a month before he had received a letter from his agents in London, they had handled all the financial transactions between Tom and Lillian, it seemed she had been involved in an automobile accident and had later died from her injuries. My son had been placed in a local orphanage until other relatives could be contacted. He wanted to know if I wanted to claim the boy and have him brought to Denver…"

Slowly the truth began to dawn on Alexis, Blake's shameful expression, the fact that to her knowledge Blake had never taken any interest in a child during that period, in fact he had done nothing but throw himself into his work. "You…You left him there."

Hanging his head Blake nodded.

"I did. I had to make a choice. A boy I had never even seen whose existence I had been ignorant of all of his life or the family we had or were trying to build. We had both been through so much and to throw my bastard son into the middle of all of it…I used you as an excuse, I convinced myself that you would never accept the child especially so soon after loosing your own, not to mention the public humiliation. The guilt ate away at me. I threw myself into my work to try and forget, I let distance grow between us because I couldn't face what I had done and it was easier to blame you."

"You should have told me."

"I know." Blake answered softly. "I am telling you now, too late I know but…"

Blinking back her tears Alexis clenched her hands to hide the fact that they were shaking. "What happened to him? To Thomas?"

Leaning back against the plush cushion of the chair for support Blake searched for the energy to continue, he felt as drained as if he had swam a hundred laps of the pool and then gone for a five mile run. Yet he had to finish this. "He stayed in the orphanage until he was fourteen then he ran away. I didn't hear anything else about him until after we…After our divorce I tried to find him."

"And did you?"

"Yes and no." Blake answered cryptically. "I managed to track down people that had known him. A handsome clever young man who was part of the wrong crowd, he had a few juvenile charges for petty crime but nothing too serious, or nothing he had been caught for at least. At the age of seventeen he left England and travelled to America."

"To find you?" Alexis questioned surprised when Blake shrugged and gazed off into the distant his face ashen.

"I'll never know. He ended up in Las Vegas where he fell back into old habits and bad company, then after one confidence trick on the wrong person he was found in an alleyway a neat bullet hole in the back of his skull. Dead at nineteen years old."

"Oh my god." Alexis gasped her hand flying to cover her mouth, her eyes wide with horror. "Blake…"

At the sound of his name Blake lifted his head turning his lifeless eyes to gaze at Alexis and then slowly reality began to trickle back in and he turned his suspiciously glassy eyes away. "I never got to meet him, I never got to tell him how sorry I was. I was his father and I failed him, just like I have failed all of my children since but he suffered the worst for my actions, for my cowardice."

"You are not a coward Blake." Alexis whispered softly and Blake met her gaze his brows drawn together in confusion. "You're only human and human beings make mistakes, you made a choice, a terrible choice but you didn't know what would happen. At the time you didn't know he wouldn't end up with another relative or that he would turn to crime to support himself. Hindsight is twenty twenty but in the midst of all that it was hard to think clearly."

"You can't absolve me of this guilt Alexis."

"I know." Alexis responded sharply. "And I am not trying to; I'm just reminding you that you yourself once told me that your mother said you had a tendency to wallow, to blame yourself for things that are outside of your control."

Snorting Blake only wished he could dispute what she was saying. "I forget sometimes how well you know me Alexis." He responded turning to face her. "I wish I had told you before, in different circumstances…" He trailed off lifting pleading dark eyes to fix on her own conflicted emeralds. "There shouldn't be secrets between us and so I suppose there is one more confession I should make."

"There is more?" Alexis gasped sniggering at the gallows humour. "I am not sure how many revelations I can take in one day Blake?"

"Nevertheless this is important if you can even begin to trust me again." Blake answered solemnly shifting towards her so that he could reach out and take her hand, surprised and relieved when Alexis didn't immediately pull away. "You were right when you said there was more to my decision to break our engagement than I was telling you…"

Tugging her hand away Alexis stood suddenly afraid of what might be coming out of Blake's mouth next, afraid of how it might affect her. "Blake don't…What good would it do…"

"I owe you the truth." Blake answered hoarsely. "When I went to Switzerland the first time I talked to Krystle's…"

"MOTHER!" Fallon sudden cry cut Blake off and a moment later their private meeting was interrupted when the door to the living room opened and a panicked looking Fallon arrived. "Mummy Daddy you have to come…Monica is here and I think Dex is going to kill her given half the chance."

At the mention of Monica Alexis's face turned pale and nodding she turned and followed her daughter out of the door without a backward glance in Blake's direction. Closing his eyes Blake forced down the tumultuous emotions that he had allowed to break free of this chains, pushing them back down until he could think calmly once more; only then did he rise from his seat and follow the women out onto the terrace.

Yet he was unable to suppress the wicked thought that if he was too late and Dexter had laid into Monica for some reason that that was one less stumbling block he would have to deal with.

"The nerve you have showing your face lady after what you tried to pull…Or did you honestly think I wouldn't put the clues together. I'm just some dumb hick cowboy got lucky to you aren't I Monica?"

"If the Stetson fits Dexter." Monica retorted her aristocratic features pulling into a smirk. "However for once it might be nice to know which one of your delusions we are dealing with now?"

"Delusions I wouldn't call kidnapping, assault or attempted murder delusions but then I'm just from simple upstanding stock where if you have an argument with someone you deal with it face to face like a man; you don't sneak around and get your revenge in dark alleyways or hospital car parks." Dex yelled back tugging on Jeff's restraining arm.

"It's nice to see those etiquette lessons Alexis has you on are really paying off Dexter you really are the charmer but do I detect some accusations in that jumble of words you call a sentence?" Monica snapped her eyes flickering to the French doors and the newly arrived Alexis and Fallon. "Oh and now we have the full set, nice to see you have finally reached the peak of your potential Fallon running to get Mummy…"

"You have a nerve showing your face here Monica." Alexis snapped echoing Dex's earlier statement. "Or did you mother never teach it is rude to crash private parties and you are very much off of my approved guest list."

"I didn't realise I needed a gilded invitation to attend my nephew's birthday party." Monica spat back her blue eye narrowing on Alexis as she moved to Dex's side and place a soothing hand on his arm. "Well why am I not surprised, just disappointed, sloppy seconds or is it thirds Alexis sometimes it really is too hard to keep up with your affairs…"

"Why you little bitch." Dex seethed and it took all of Jeff's strength to hold him back. "You dare to come here and insult Alexis after you tried to have me murdered not a hundred yards away."

"Careful Dexter think very carefully about what you are saying and who you are accusing."

"Oh I know it was you and when I can prove it…"

"IF you could prove your little fantasy then I wouldn't be standing here now." Monica cut in. "I would be languishing in some seedy little cell and since I am not…" She trailed off smiling sweetly.

"Now if you have finished throwing ridiculous and unfounded accusations I have a present to deliver to my nephew." Monica added waving for her driver who stepped forward carrying a large wrapped box and a smaller manila envelope and handed them both to Monica who seemed momentarily wrong footed. "Wait that's not mine."

"It was with the present when I put them into the car Ma'am." The driver answered simply and Monica turned the envelope over.

"Blake Carrington Snr."

"You called." Blake's clipped tone caused everyone to turn to stare at the Carrington patriarch as he made his way across the terrace.

Shrugging a frowning Monica handed him the envelope. "It was in my car but it's not from me."

Accepting the package warily Blake paused for a moment before ripping it open and removing the contents. It was a photocopy of some typed report with a handwritten note and Blake squinted wishing he had remembered to bring his reading glasses the type was so fuzzy. However he was able to scan the first line and that was enough to bring his world crashing down.

"Oh my god."

"Blake what is it?" Jeff demanded immediately at the older man's side and relieving him of the report his quick eyes scanning the first paragraph and his face paled.

"Jeff?"

"It's a leaked copy of a Department of Justice report, noting their approval for the Australian Government to seek damages from Denver Carrington…They are suing us for two billion dollars worth of environmental damages."

Closing his eyes Blake clenched his fists feeling his fingers crush paper between them and he opened his eyes to gaze down at an unfamiliar slanted hand.

'Dear Carrington,

As one sportsman to another I think it is only fair to inform you that I have taken the liberty of circulating this report to every single registered Denver Carrington stockholder. Tomorrow morning's market should certainly be interesting.

Best of luck from your most avid fan.

D.'


	23. Checkmate

Part 1:

Alexis Colby couldn't sleep.

It was beginning to be something of a bad habit for her laying in bed staring up at the damn crack in the ceiling even when her bed was far from empty. Turning onto her side Alexis allowed her eyes to rest on Dex's sleeping form, even in repose he seemed a powerful man. One hand tucked under his pillow the other reached out and draped around her waist, his strong hand tightening at her every move as if afraid she might suddenly vanish.

It was both an endearing and somewhat suffocating gesture at the same time; much like the man himself and it both warmed her heart and irritated her in equal measures.

Although she had to give Dex credit he was showing admirable restraint, she had half expected him to storm into her meeting with Blake, throwing her over his shoulder and challenging Blake to a duel for her honour. True it wasn't as though she had told Dex about Blake's confession that Blake was still in love with her; then he would never have left them alone.

Perhaps she should tell him, they were in a relationship…

Shaking her head Alexis tried to force thoughts of Blake and Dex and their bizarre romantic entanglements from her mind. She tried to not to think of Blake's other confession, of the startling news that there had once been another Carrington child, another son…

A son she hadn't given him.

Suddenly unable to lay there a moment longer Alexis drew back the covers and slipped out of Dex's grasp trying to flee from the unsettling thoughts and feelings that seemed to weigh down on her. She was not jealous of that child…Or that Lillian woman…That would be irrational, they were both dead years ago and it wasn't as though Blake had known about his eldest before Adam was born, so for all intents and purposes Adam was really both their first child.

As usual when she couldn't sleep Alexis found her feet leading her into Jack's room and she stared down at the sleeping child letting her thoughts drift again but not back to Blake…Not back to that broken look on his face or the way he had seemed to stiffen as if physically struck by that leaked document.

Monica…there was a problem she could focus on. The nerve of that woman turning up at her house, on her grandson's birthday as if nothing had happened, so smug in her assurance that they could prove nothing. Dex had phoned his contact in the police department the moment Ms Colby had been escorted from the premises and they had been horrified to learn that the two men that they had arrested on suspicion of being involved had been released without charge; not enough evidence to prosecute.

Only circumstantial….No witness to be able to link them with Dex's abduction and thence to whoever hired them.

No wonder Monica had been smug. The little bitch was just as slippery as her mother, well Alexis Colby had found a way to deal with Sable so there was no way she was going to be outsmarted by Sable's spawn.

"He's fine." Dex's gruff voice startled Alexis from her thoughts, his strong hands sliding around her waist, stroking her body through the warm silk of her nightgown.

"I know I just…"

"Needed to check." Dex finished for her staring down into the crib where his son slept on oblivious to all the worry around him. "I'm just as on edge as you are Alexis but you've placed security at every entry point to the house and grounds; every window is alarmed… No one is getting into this house and especially not this room without one of us knowing about it."

Sighing Alexis had to conceded Dex was right but all the security in world couldn't provide peace of mind and she had already lost too many of the little boys in her family to opportunistic kidnappers. "I would still feel better if we moved him in with us…"

"And have you waking at every little whimper." Dex reasoned feeling Alexis sigh again and sag against his chest. "You know I'm right…Come back to bed."

"I won't be able to sleep…"

"Who said anything about sleeping…" Dex countered pressing a hungry kiss to her collarbone. "I can think of one or two ways to pass the time." He added teasingly in between kissing his way up her slender neck.

Twisting out if his grasp Alexis tried to soften her words with a smile. "Sorry Darling I'm just not really in the mood right now — I just have too much on my mind."

"All the more reason you need distracting…"

"Dex don't joke because I'm serious."

"That much is obvious." Dex retorted his playful tone evaporating as he stared into Alexis's stony expression. "Look Alexis if this is too much for you just say so – I can take Jack to Wyoming, go visit my old man, be out of your hair…This isn't your problem after all."

"That is not what I meant and not what I want." Alexis snapped back her hands moving to her hips as she glared back at a sulking Dex. "And don't you play that card with me Dex, one moment you want me to be a mother to the child the next your saying it's not my problem!"

"I'm just offering you a chance to back out…"

"I DON'T WANT ONE!" Alexis retorted sharply cursing her own temper when her shouting caused Jack to wake up and start to fuss. Picking him up Alexis smoothed back his baby soft dark hair and hugged him close.

"I love him Dex…I love you…I love having you both here alright? I don't want you to leave…"

Sighing at her words Dex felt his momentary flair of anger abate. It was his own fear that made him lash out, to push her away at the first sign that she might be pulling away from him and cooling in her affection towards him. She had been so quiet after her talk with Blake and hadn't wanted to discuss it with him throwing herself instead into tightening the security round the house just in case Monica tried anything else.

"I'm sorry." Dex admitted gruffly. "I love you Alexis, so much that the thought of losing you twists my insides."

"For the hundredth time you are not going to lose me!" Alexis insisted. "And as for moving out please don't I want you both to think of here as home."

"That almost sounds like an invitation…" Dex trailed off his heart beating in his throat.

"What if it was?" Alexis replied softly looking up at him almost shyly through her dark lashes. "Would you accept?"

"To live in sin with my ex-wife?" Dex teased unable to keep his delight from lighting up his face as he slide his hands around her waist and pulled her close. "That is a very tempting offer Mrs Colby…"

Snorting at his teasing tone Alexis rolled her eyes. "Well is that a yes?"

"Well that depends." Dex retorted. "On what other perks might be included other than board and lodging—would I have to do my own laundry?"

"Only if you keep being impudent!"

Nodding as if seriously considering her answer Dex added, "Would I get my own room?"

"Would you use it?"

"It might be nice to have somewhere safe to withdrawn to when you're on the warpath - better than having to check into a hotel every time we have a fight."

"Who said we are going to argue?" Alexis replied sliding her free hand up round his neck to thread into the base of his hair, tugging on it playfully.

"Ouch lady…" Dex scowled. "No need to pluck me like a chicken…Besides didn't we just have a fight?"

"You call that a fight…"

"Fine an exchange of views." Dex corrected. "Although you know the best thing about fighting…" He paused gazing down into Alexis's expectant face. "Making up."

Tilting his face Dex caught Alexis's lips in a brief kiss before pulling away slightly and gazing into her eyes before capturing her mouth again, this time deepening the kiss when he felt her surrender to their rising passion; yet the moment wasn't to last as irritated by being squashed and ignored Jack began to wail again.

Sighing deeply as he reluctantly released Alexis Dex turned to try and sooth Jack. "My son you sure can pick your moments."

"He just wants attention."

"Yes Yours - Dear old dad isn't good enough anymore, no he's determined to steal my woman."

"Your Woman?" Alexis snorted rolling her eyes. "How wonderfully Neanderthal of you Darling."

"Only the best for you." Dex grinned his hands slipping down from her waist to cup her backside, giving it a playful squeeze. "Come back to bed and I'll show you some more caveman behaviour."

"You never give up do you?"

"Can you blame me?"

"And if I claimed all this arguing has left me with a splitting headache…"

"Then I would say I have an excellent cure for headaches Ma'am." Dex teased wiggling his eyebrow suggestively as Alexis slapped his chest.

"You Mr Dexter are incorrigible."

"And you are irreplaceable Mrs Colby." Dex countered watching as Alexis's eyes softened. "I mean it, I would be lost without you Alexis."

"So was that a round about way of saying yes to my proposal?"

"Proposal!" Dex exclaimed feigning shock. "I must have misheard my love and here I was thinking you only invited us to move in with you?"

"Dex..."

"What? I am just trying to teach my impressionable young son good morals."

"Dex…"

"I was just joking Alexis, it is far too soon for any talk of marriage I know that, credit it me with a little tact and sense." Dex teased relieved when Alexis's hackles seemed to settle.

"You know I am not going to push you into anything you don't feel ready for, which is why I am going to think about moving in before answering….No…." Dex cut Alexis off before she could protest. "I am not saying no - I am just saying lets give it a little more thought. I am not going to risk what we have trying to rush towards the future because what we have now is pretty damn good isn't it?"

Sinking into Dex's arms Alexis nodded pressing her face into his chest and feeling the steady thump of his heart beat under her ear. He was right what they had now was pretty damn good. Dex made her happy, happier than she had thought she could ever be after that debacle with Blake after which she thought she would never be able to trust or love again. Their relationship was fine just as it was, so surely it shouldn't matter that it wasn't perfect…

There really wasn't any such thing as perfect after all.

She had once thought her and Blake were perfect for each other and look how well that had ended...Right now Alexis would take pretty damn good over perfect any day; because perfect never seemed to last.

Part 2:

If Steven could have picked a day to play hooky from work then this day would certainly have been a contender. From the moment he had arrived the building had been in uproar with people openly running in the hallways as they rushed to and through. His father hadn't as yet been to bed, as Gerard had informed him that morning over breakfast Mr Carrington Snr had yet to return home at all.

All senior staff had been called in early, many hadn't even shaved and there was a look in most men's eyes of being fuelled by determination and caffeine alone. One glance in the financial papers was all it took to see why. Denver Carrington was being sued for two billion dollars in damages and what made it worse was that the forewarned stockholders had decided to jump ship dumping their stock at a record rate causing the price to plummet.

Entering his father's office Steven had to dart out of the way of the account division who hurried in on his heels and made their way over, complete with large printouts to Blake's desk where he and Jeff were pouring over the latest reports.

"Blake if we postpone the renovation of the Cartwright property then that is another two million." Jeff insisted and Steven watched as his father nodded before turning to bark orders at the assigned member of finance.

"Buy two million dollars worth of shares."

"Mr Carrington."

"Ah Jim do you have a final figure from a our reserves."

"Yes sir we hold ten million in our cash flow account to cover day to day trading expenditure, if we liquidate our investment portfolio then that would free up an additional fifteen but I cannot help but caution you against this sir we would end up devaluing our stock further and remember we still have the first loan repayment due in a few days…"

"Jim I understand where you are coming from." Blake added sighing as he ran a ragged hand through his hair. "But if we don't salvage our stock there won't be a company left to save; with the rate that stock is changing hands we are prime for a hostile takeover. Liquidate the investments and don't worry about the bankers I'll deal with them. Bob is an old friend he will give me an extension."

"Are you sure Blake because I can always advance you the money…"

"That's very kind Jeff but we have it covered… just…"

"But Mr Carrington…"

"Just do it!" Blake responded his patience finally at an end when he caught sight of Steven loitering. "Steven do you have the latest output reports for me?"

"Sure Dad." Steven replied with a forced smile handing over the report and trying to hide the way his stomach churned with suppressed guilt. This was partly his fault, he had been involved in handing Dobson the ammunition he needed to weaken Denver Carrington and instead of now helping his father he was too busy trying to save his own skin.

Frowning as he read the report Blake looked down the production figures. "These figures from the new fields look a little low…"

"Perhaps they need to dig deeper." Jeff offered when Blake handed him the report.

"I can't invest more money at this point." Blake muttered before turning to face an ashen Steven. "Stop any further development of the new fields, in fact get Peter Hobbs out to do a full geologic we may be forced to liquidate some of the new leases that should give us enough of a buffer to cover the loan repayment and keep our cash flow moving."

"Dad…"

"Steven I want you get on this right away." Blake insisted talking over Steven's almost strained reply.

"Dad…That won't work." Steven admitted closing his eyes as the guilt bubbled up from his stomach almost causing him to gag and he opened his eyes to stare into his father's confused face. "The leases…the land it's not what you think it is…You were set up."

For a moment Blake could only stare at his son in confusion, the lack of sleep and general stress playing havoc with his mind as he could have sworn he head Steven say, "What are you talking about we bought that land in good faith, Jeff tell him Charleston was a decent fellow he wouldn't have deceived us…Now is not the time for gallows humour Steven."

"Dad I'm not making this up!" Steven snapped not caring as every eye in the room turned to stare at him. "I know you were set up because I was the one who did it…I swapped the geologics, the land we bought is as dry as a bone."

"So you knew nothing whatsoever about this?" Alexis demanded slapping the newspaper down in front of Adam who squirmed under his mother's knowing gaze.

"Mother…"

"Don't you mother me Adam, this has your fingerprints all over it and don't forget I am well acquainted with that old college buddy of yours in the justice department."

"It is just a draft report…"

"That is destroying your father's company." Alexis countered leaning back against her desk tapping her manicured nails against the tabletop. "His stock has dropped ten points since the markets opened and somehow I can't shake off the suspicion that you are profiting somehow."

"How could I profit from it?" Adam argued reasonably surprised when Alexis smirked and withdrew her own stock report.

"You know it amuses me how everyone is focusing on the fall in the price and the fact that stockholders are fleeing Denver Carrington faster than first class passengers on the Titanic personally I find it far more informative to concentrate on who is buying!"

Handing Adam the report Alexis gestured with her unlit cigarette. "Here you can see Blake trying to buy up as much floating stock anything than keep the market from being flooded, his purchases are obvious and then there are these other purchases."

Squinting at the document Adam shrugged. "They are all less than a few percent nothing damaging, hardly a hostile takeover probably just a few investment houses hoping to score in the long term."

"Oh that's what is looks like at first until you look at the times." Alexis added smugly lifting her cigarette to her lips and lighting it with dramatic effect. "Now I know coincidences happens every day but even I can notice an regular pattern when I see one and don't you think it's more than a little odd that these purchases take place five minutes past the hour every hour and always for the same number of shares. Oh the price changes by the minute so at first you can't tell that they keep buying the same number but if you dig beneath the surface…"

"Mother…"

"I can only wonder where you found the necessary funds, not embezzling Colby Co cash are you Darling?"

"NO I am NOT involved!"

"But you do know more than you are saying." Alexis countered. "Think very hard Adam, about loyalty to Blake and to me, no matter what anyone else has offered it can never compare to what we as you parents will bestow upon you one day. You need to decide now just which is more important to you Adam."

Taking a deep pull on her cigarette Alexis kept her eyes locked on her eldest watching him squirm uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Alright." Adam finally caved. "Father asked me to look into some Denver Carrington stock purchases, someone had been buying up 4% chunks so they didn't have to declare it and he was worried the company was being targeted."

"It would seem Blake had reason to be suspicious considering." Alexis trailed off. "Did you find a lead?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell your father?"

Sighing Adam hung his head. "No…I was going to but since I couldn't prove anything I thought it best to try and find out more and then I was approached..."

"By who?….Who Adam?"

"Dobson." Adam answered quietly. "He's fronting from some other man a Mr Davenport. I ran a check on him, he's some sort of wealthy recluse living in South American, runs a multinational corporation Davenport Inc; a shark by all accounts but seemingly above the board."

Breathing out a lungful of smoke Alexis twisted her smile into a smirk, as that was news she could use. "Well it seems we should have a little chat with Mr Dobson…after all he really should pay more attention to the small print."

"Mother?"

Lifting her glinting gaze to meet Adam's confused one Alexis smothered the urge to laugh. "Just a little private joke Darling. Call Mr Dobson and invite him to join me for dinner at the St Dennis will you… It should prove to be an enlightening evening."

"Clear the room." The command was softly spoken but as the room had fallen silent after Steven's confession everyone heard it and complied even Jeff who stared between the guilt ridden Steven and the unnaturally silent and tense Blake.

"Dad I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to get this far." Steven babbled now that he had started the words kept coming. "I was just so angry with you about mother and…"

"That's enough Steven." Blake muttered silencing his son with a look.

The moment the door shut behind the last employee Blake's façade of control fell and he stalked forward raising his hand striking a stunned Steven across the face and Steven staggered back holding his cheek. Never had Blake raised his hand to him, despite all the provocation over the years.

"How could you do this…you?" Blake gasped shaking his head in disbelief. "Adam…yes…but not you Steven."

Not the son he had raised from infancy, not the boy whose bedside he had sat vigil by whilst he was sick, not the young man in who he had tried to instill his values of decency and honour. "You tricked me…You used me." Blake gasped unable to breath from the sudden tightness in his chest as he sank down in his chair grasping for his glass of water and shakily taking a sip.

"I did."

"I trusted you." Blake added lifting his dark eyes to stare into Steven's torn face. "I was so proud of you and then you do this…Why?"

Trembling Steven couldn't contain the feeling of being ten years old and brought into his father's study for a scolding yet this time Blake was himself not entirely without blame. "To punish you…"

"For your mother." Blake cut in his eyes hardening as another thought crossed his mind. "Did she know about this?"

"No it was my idea…I needed to see you pay for what you did to her, what you almost caused…" Steven broke off unable to break his word so he was surprised when Blake hung his head and muttered.

"Her suicide attempt you mean?"

"You know?"

"She told me." Blake added suddenly unable to meet his son's gaze as his own guilt settled firmly about his shoulders. This was all his own fault he had destroyed his family's happiness was it any wonder they had reacted badly, Adam by withdrawing, Fallon by her bitterness and Steven…His sensitive son…driven to revenge. "I made a mistake Steven, I told your mother and your sister that perhaps I should have spoken to you sooner perhaps this all could have been avoided."

"Leaking that report that wasn't me, I didn't know anything about it...I didn't have anything to do with The Carolina either." Steven insisted causing Blake to lift his head his dark eyes narrowing as if searching for the truth in his son's face.

"I wish I could believe you…"

"Dad why would I lie now. If I was involved in this damn plot I could have kept my mouth shut, let you think selling those fields would save you and let you find out too late that they are worthless."

He had a point and yet Blake couldn't bring himself to believe him. "So WHO is behind it?"

Shrugging Steven only wished he could answer. "I don't really know. I was approached by Frank Dobson but he's only a front man."

"Dobson." Blake growled his eyes narrowing he knew that man was scum and now he had the proof but Steven was right Dobson would only be the visible mouthpiece of this mastermind confronting him would achieve nothing an whilst they argued Denver Carrington stock plummeted still further.

Shifting awkwardly from foot to foot like an awkward child Steven turned towards the door. "I expect you'll want me to clear out my desk…"

"OH no you're not getting off the hook that easily." Blake snapped rising to his feet and locking his glinting eyes on Steven's face. "You are going to stay here and help me sort out this mess, you are going to help me save Denver Carrington Steven and then you are going to spend the rest of your natural life paying me back for every cent you've cost me or my name is not Blake Carrington."

Part 3:

Dex knew the moment he walked through the door of his apartment that this was the last time he would ever think of it at home. It felt odd parking in the garage and making his way up the stairs, his thoughts were far too preoccupied on getting back to the ranch and surprising Alexis after her business dinner; fumbling for the keys that he had half forgotten about already. Not that he had needed his key really.

The door was unlocked and when he pushed it open Dex was horrified to find the place had been trashed. True he hadn't moved any of his personal belongings up from Wyoming yet and that was at least something because the few new items had bought had been smashed or ripped apart. Someone was sending him a very clear message that they were very pissed with him and Dex didn't need to guess who that probably was but proving it….

"Shit." Dex muttered under his breath as he searched the debris for his house phone relieved when it had only been pulled out of the socket and not smashed he dialled the now familiar number for the police station. It didn't take long to pass on the message that his apartment had been turned over and the sergeant in charge offered to send round a couple of officers.

Yet Dex couldn't even hazard a guess when this had happened. Ever since his kidnapping he had been staying with Alexis, had they come here first and lain in wait or had the apartment been an after thought as someone tried to find a lead as to where he and Jack had disappeared to, or had it only just happened, a reaction to his having Monica thrown out of LB's party?

Standing in the midst of all this mess Dex knew he shouldn't touch anything, that he should wait for the police but the flashing light on the answering machine was irritating him and since he had been out of contact with his family they might have been worried. Or perhaps Monica had left him a taunting message? Pressing the button Dex was surprised when his sister's voice filled the air.

"Dex it's Marin, it's Dad he's not doing so good, we had to take him back into hospital the doctors think he had another stroke in the night you need to get back here."

Hearing the click as his sister put down the phone Dex listened to the automated machine as it recited the date and time, it was two days ago. The machine then impassionately moved on to the next call.

"Dex it's Marin where the hell are you? Look I don't care what deal you having going down or what that woman of yours needs you for you need to get home. Dad won't make it through the night, we need you here."

Closing his eyes Dex prayed to every deity he could think of that there wasn't a third message he wasn't sure he could live with himself if there was another accusing missive and it seemed that his prayers were answered when the machine beeped signalling the end of the recorded messages.

"Dex?"

Jarred by the sudden voice in the silent room Dex whirled around his panic abating when it was only Angela.

"God Dex what happened here?"

"Just a message from someone who is angry with me." Dex muttered no longer caring about the apartment his whole focus was on getting back to Wyoming and seeing his father before it was too late but he would need to pick up Jack first and the police still had to come and that would take time. Time he didn't have.

"I need to go…"

"Dex!"

"I'm sorry Angela could you stay and let the police in…I need to go…" Dex added ignoring her stunned face as he pushed past her and out into the corridor ignoring her cries to wait.

He needed to get home to pack a bag and pick up Jack and get to the airport, but first he needed to see Alexis; he needed to feel the reassurance of her arms about him, to hear her voice as she told him it would be all right. Then perhaps if he asked she would come with him to Wyoming, if his father really was dying then Dex knew he would need her to be strong for him and for Jack. He couldn't afford to fail his family again.

"I understand your problem Blake I really do but I have to answer to my board as well I don't own the bank after all."

"Bob I understand." Blake echoed trying to keep the tension from his voice and his conversation from carrying to the next table where the couple concerned were clearly trying to listen in.

Perhaps the St Dennis Club hadn't been the best place to bring Bob Townsend to discuss his bank granting them an extension for the repayment period. Yet he hadn't wanted to expose his old friend to the tense atmosphere at Denver Carrington and going cap in hand to the bank placed him in a subservient position. So it had seemed sensible to suggest a business dinner where Blake could at least present the façade of being in control besides Bob was known to become a little more accommodating after he had half a bottle of Mouton-Rothschild inside of him.

"Denver Carrington will weather this storm and come out the stronger I just need a little more time to pull the funds together for the first repayment."

Leaning back in his chair Bob dabbed at his mouth with his napkin staring across the elegant table at his old friend. "Blake I will be honest with you because I value our friendship…The Board were angry enough with me when I gave you that loan but the collateral you put up seemed sufficient now with Denver Carrington stock plummeting there are some more conservative board members who are questioning whether the security you offer even covers the amount you've borrowed. They are talking about calling in the entire loan amount now that or selling your debt on…."

"That's ridiculous!" Blake exclaimed hotly not caring as half the heads in the restaurant turned to stare in his direction. "Our capital portfolio alone is worth twice what I borrowed and you know it…This problem with the share price only temporary we've already begun to salvage it."

"By liquidating company assets." Bob added his eyebrows drawing together in a frown. "The bank is watching your every move remember and people are saying you are selling the family silver just to pay the mortgage."

"It is temporary." Blake insisted. "If you could just give me another day I could make that first repayment with the interest owed I know it is asking but we go back a long way and I and Denver Carrington have made you a lot of money over the years."

"Alright I'll talk to them."

"Thank you."

"I'm not promising anything Blake but I will stick my neck out and try and get you another day."

Smiling tightly Blake tried not to sigh openly in relief, a day would give Jeff the chance to gather his funds and although it galled him to borrow from his own son-in-law it would be more galling to face public humiliation and financial suicide. "Thank you."

Nodding as if he considered the matter settled as Bob turned his attention to the wine list, Blake finally allowed himself to relax slightly turning to gaze about the room, smirking inwardly when the nosier patrons turned away so quickly it was wonder they didn't get whiplash.

That was when he noticed her enter the room. For a moment she stood framed in the doorway a vision in scarlet satin and Blake took in every nuance as Mr De Luca made his way personally over to greet her and escort her to her table. Craning his neck to follow Alexis across the room Blake felt his blood run cold when he caught sight of the person she was meeting; Dexter would have been bad enough to have to sit and watch them together but somehow Blake thought her actual companion was far worse.

Just what the hell was Alexis meeting Frank Dobson for anyway?

"Alexis you look like a vision of loveliness, I must be the envy of every man in the room." Frank insisted in what was for him as close to gushing as he came. "Although I must admit my surprise to receive your invitation."

"Were you now?" Alexis answered her eyes narrowing even as a bright smile remained on her face as she nodded greetings to the many of members of Denver society who waved or sent their greetings. Yet she wasn't here for pleasantries even if she did allow the waiter to take their drinks order before confronting the only reason she was here. "Surely you didn't expect me to sit ignorantly by whilst you led a crusade against my family Frank?"

If Alexis's bluntness wrong footed Frank it only showed for a moment his eyes freezing slightly before a charming if not altogether convincing smile appeared about his lips. "So you heard about that did you….My my it seems certain people struggle to keep their mouths shut that is such a shame ."

"If you are planning on laying the blame on Adam don't bother he merely confirmed my own findings although even he didn't know about all the stock you bought today. Personally I am surprised you found the time to meet me for dinner at all." Alexis countered brightly gladly accepting the glass of champagne that the waiter delivered and taking a deep sip as she studied Frank over the rim of the glass.

"I always make time for you Alexis." Frank answered smoothly. "But why are you so concerned this is doesn't affect Colby Co, in fact I can only see your company benefiting by this so unless it is personal interest that motivates you…"

"My motivation is none of your business." Alexis snapped back unable to conceal the fact that Frank had touched a nerve, Alexis hadn't allowed herself to analyse why she was angry afraid that if she did so it might resurrect thoughts and feelings that had best remained buried; so instead she focused on the anger on the explanation that she was defending her children's birthright.

"Besides in case you had forgotten Colby Co does own Denver Carrington stock as part of our portfolio."

"Only a few percent…" Frank scoffed. "You hold significant shares in many companies Alexis but I don't recall you running off to complain when their prices fall?"

"What I do or how I react is my business and it is about my business or more importantly it's well-being that I am here. You represent a risk to Colby Co, a risk I refuse to accept any longer. I am removing you from my board effective immediately, I won't house a viper in my bosom; how can I trust that you won't do the same thing to me?"

"Because I won't."

"And you expect me to take your word on that?" Alexis retorted shaking her head. "No I can't trust you…"

"Well that is too bad, because we had a deal Alexis, we signed a contract and I will not go quietly." Frank replied indulgently mockingly raising his glass and toasting her. "Besides you'd miss me if I left who else would pass you confidential information that you could use for your own profit….I wonder how Carrington would react if that little titbit reached his ears?"

"Are you threatening me Frank because Alexis Colby doesn't take kindly to threats…" Alexis added leaning in to hiss like a scolded cat. "You are off of my board Mr Dobson, I'll sight conflict of interest whatever it takes."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can, check the small print of that contract you signed it leaves me that loophole, I know because I had it drawn up remember?" Flinging down her napkin Alexis got to her feet. "Now excuse me I seem to have lost my appetite."

Yet before she could turn and leave him sitting their alone like a fool Frank reached out and grabbed her wrist his fingers digging in sharply. "Careful Alexis I am not a man to cross…."

"You are just the lapdog Frank, your only power comes from your real employer, a Mr Davenport isn't it?"

"How did you…"

"I have my ways." Alexis answered smugly wrenching her arm from Frank's grip. "I have ways of getting things that I want Mr Dobson be it money, power or information. I am not a woman who intimidates easily and certainly not by some pathetic messenger boy."

Gritting his teeth as her insult hit home Frank felt his temper slip, for the first time in years someone had made him truly angry and he let the cruel words slip from his tongue enjoying the way Alexis's beautiful face paled. "Perhaps not but you are a woman prone to extreme reactions…Your reaction to Carrington breaking your engagement for example, I can think of a few people who would be fascinated to know all about that. I am sure the view from up there must have been spectacular."

"You….How…" Alexis gasped her hand moving to grasp the back of her chair.

Smirking Frank rose from his seat waving the waiter across and throwing a few fifty-dollar bills on the table. "It seems your son has a loose tongue on more than business matters and if you want me to hold mine Alexis then I suggest you take the night to think it over before you do anything rash…Sweet dreams now."

Frozen Alexis could only watch as Frank made his way out of the restaurant and it wasn't until he vanished that the dreadful panic that had caused her to seize up finally abated enough for her to think clearly. Dear god she needed a stiff drink and then a cigarette and then she was going to find a way to deal with Frank Dobson, to silence him somehow because there was no way she was going to let him get away with it; she was Alexis Colby and nobody blackmailed her.

Part 4:

She was going to kill him.

Alexis was so angry she practically trembled with rage as she strode back and forth across the foyer waiting for her car. The double doors were open but Alexis was immune to the chill kept warm by the burning fury that flushed her face and skin.

How could he do this to her, sell out her secrets to scum like Dobson? And for what, the insider scoop on Denver Carrington or perhaps Dobson…no Davenport he was the one with the money and power…perhaps he had offered Adam something, power, position? The child she had carried inside her, the man she had accepted back without hesitation, the son she had sacrificed for and forgiven when others wanted him exiled from the family.

Trembling Alexis clenched her fists not caring as her fingernails bit into the soft skin of her palms. "You little bastard!"

"You know for once I hope you are not thinking about me."

"What do you want Blake?" Alexis demanded without turning around to face her new companion. "And no for once I wasn't talking about you."

Although the insult was similarly appropriate for Blake Carrington and one she had often used. It was suitably ironic Alexis snorted to herself, that everyone always commented how Adam was his mother's son, they were alike in ambition and morals when in reality he was far closer to his father in ruthlessness than anyone realised. They were both backstabbing bastards.

"Here you look cold." Blake added shrugging off his jacket and draping it around Alexis's shoulders before she could protest.

"I'm fine."

"You are not fine." Blake cut in before she could deny it further. "And I assume Dobson is the reason why…"

"If you want to pick my brains for information it would at least be polite to ask first." Alexis snapped finally turning to glare at Blake over her shoulder. "Yes it is Dobson – well mostly Dobson and then your son." She added sarcastically. "There must be something about men with the last name Carrington, trust them at your peril."

"Steven?" Blake ventured, surprised when Alexis frowned and corrected him.

"Adam."

"What has Adam done?"

"Betrayed my trust." Alexis replied cryptically before caving into her curiosity. "What's this about Steven?"

Sighing Blake edged closer his heart sinking as Alexis stepped back. "I am not going to bite Alexis."

"Perhaps not but forgive me if I prefer to keep my own counsel about that." Alexis retorted spitefully her emerald eyes narrowing on Blake's face, a part of her enjoying the hurt look that flashed across his expression. "Steven?"

Clenching his jaw Blake resisted the urge to tell her to go to hell, he had already had an awful day and fencing with Alexis, having to deal with her barbs was more than he was capable of. "The same…It seems we are not blest in our children."

"Their father's influence no doubt." Alexis snapped back before she could stop herself. She was mad and itching for a fight and Blake was far too convenient a target. "Both you and your son, bastards the lot of you!"

"And of course you had no involvement whatsoever." Blake hissed back reaching out and grasping her arm not caring that their little spat was drawing attention. Neither noticing the arrival of an interested party who stopped dead on catching sight of them.

"What is the appropriate term Alexis, Bitch?"

"Let me go."

"Why the hell should I?" Blake demanded tightening his grip on her arm. "I've apologised Alexis, I've admitted I was wrong, I've begged you to forgive me and you've said no; that is your right and I respect that but that doesn't give you the right to use me as your personal punching bag. There is only so much I will stand here and take of your venom."

"Then leave, no one is stopping you." Alexis sneered. "I don't recall asking for your company Blake…And as for you being my punching bag I would find your selective memory more than a little amusing if I didn't have such painful memories of the opposite being true. Now I am asking you once more, release me, or do you find some sick sort of pleasure in hurting me? Well you have given me enough bruises to hide Blake I'll be damned if I stand here and let you hurt me again!"

"YOU!" Dex's fierce bellow cut Blake off and he barely had time to turn to face the oncoming storm that was a furious Dex Dexter. "You did that to her…those bruises." Dex growled grabbing an unprotesting Blake by the collar of his shirt.

"You bastard!" He added landing a punch on Blake's jaw.

"Dex…" Alexis called out trying to intervene and calm him down but Dex was beyond reasoning, landing another blow that knocked Blake to the floor.

Yet that wasn't enough for Dex the red haze clouded his vision. "Get up and fight like a man Carrington." He growled before dragging a dazed Blake to his feet shaking him like a rag doll. "What the hell else did you do…What the hell did you try to do?"

"Dex please….please people are staring, this is not something I want splashed over the papers." Alexis pleaded wrapping both her hands around one of Dex's biceps as she tried to tug him away.

Reluctantly Dex pushed an unresisting Blake away, not surprised when without him holding him up Blake crumpled to the floor, Dex was surprised when Alexis buried her face into his chest. Cradling her close Dex glared over her shoulder at Blake who looked more pained by their closeness than from any of his injuries. "This isn't over Carrington, Alexis is the only reason I haven't beat you to a bloody pulp, you and I have an appointment due."

Nodding Blake lifted his hand and shakily wiped his bloody lip, yet he made no move to get up not even when Dex ushered a shaking Alexis quickly across the foyer and out of the door. It was only when they had disappeared that Blake accepted the assistance from one of the staff to stand, groaning slightly from his throbbing jaw and the fact that Mr De Luca the manager of the St Dennis Club was on his way over.

"Mr Carrington are you alright…My goodness I have never in all my years of managing the St Dennis Club, well we will have Mr Dexter barred immediately attacking you like that and of course all my staff are available to you to make statements if you decide to press charges."

"No…No thank you." Blake snapped surprising the effusive man off mid flow. "I provoked him; I deserved everything that I got." He added touching his split lip before mentally adding that in reality he deserved a hell of a lot more.

"I'm waiting."

Dex's softly spoken words could be clearly heard in the silence of the car and he turned to glance at the lady sitting in the passenger seat Carrington's jacket still wrapped around her shoulders as she stared resolutely out of the window ignoring him. Sighing Dex made a decision and seconds later he pulled the car off the road and into a lay-by.

"Dex!" Alexis screeched as she tightened her grip on the door as the car came to a sudden halt. "Are you mad?"

"Not mad but quickly running out of patience." Dex countered his face contorted in the darkness. "I am waiting to hear what actually happened between the two of you."

"It was nothing…You saw we were just having an arguement."

"It was not nothing, and I am not talking about tonight!" Dex spat back closing his eyes as he tried to rein in his temper. "Look Alexis I am just trying to understand. You came to me remember, I saw what a state you were in so don't tell me nothing happened. However I need you to tell me what did occur because otherwise I'll go mad imagining the worst and then there will be nothing on this earth capable of stopping me from finding Blake Carrington and physically ripping his head from his shoulders."

Biting her lips Alexis wrenched her gaze away. "It wasn't my fault."

"Of course it wasn't." Dex replied immediately; unable to understand why she thought he might think it was. "Go on."

"We were arguing, Blake had come to the office, he barged in accusing me of sabotaging Denver Carrington of being involved in The Carolina disaster."

"Which you hadn't right?"

"NO!" Alexis exclaimed turning back to glare at him. "Why does everyone always assume it is me, there are other people out for Blake's blood in the world!"

Biting his tongue Dex chose not to answer that, somehow he didn't think the retort well it normally was you would go down particularly well. "Fine you argued that doesn't explain the state you were in when you got to my apartment."

"Dex can we please go home I really don't want to talk about this…I'm tired…I've had an awful day."

"No we can't drop it. Alexis you didn't make those bruises on your own body." Dex insisted his eyes narrowing as Alexis fumbled inside her clutch bag for a cigarette. "The more you try and keep me out the worse I will think it was and they will have to reassembled Blake to identify him."

"Fine!" Alexis snapped lighting her cigarette and drawing in a shaky breath. "Blake accused me of falling into bed with you the moment we broke up, he called me a few names I don't care to remember so I slapped him." She broke off to take another drag.

"And?"

"And so he grabbed my arms to stop me from doing it again…we struggled…that's all."

"If that was all then you would have told me." Dex replied knowingly. "If that was all then you would be able to meet my eye. That wasn't all of it!"

"Fine he kissed me." Alexis snapped rounding on Dex unable to contain the anger and frustration born from her helplessness and frayed nerves. "Is that what you wanted to hear Dex? Blake forced it and then he wouldn't let me go…he tried to…he ripped my blouse….he pushed me against my desk and…" Alexis trailed off her eyes falling closed as that terrible memory rose up; the feeling of complete helplessness, the unaccustomed fear.

For a moment Dex sat frozen in horror then his fury rose up and he slammed his foot down on the accelerator turning the car in one fast spin that had Alexis screaming.

"Dex what are you…"

"I am going to kill him." Dex answered through gritted teeth the blood pounding in his ears as he could imagining his hands closing on Blake Carrington's throat as he squeezed the life out of him or better yet he could simply bludgeon him to death with his bare hands.

"No Dex!" Alexis screamed grabbing his arm and trying to reach for the wheel.

"I am." Dex snapped pushing her away. "You can't expect me to let this go the man raped you!"

"No he didn't." Alexis begged. "He couldn't do it when he realised what he was doing he stopped…it broke him."

"I'll break him!" Dex answered hotly. "I'll break him into so many pieces even the best doctors in Denver couldn't piece him back together again! He tried to rape you; he put his hands all over you and drove you back to the edge again. I can't believe I didn't see it before; of course it had to have been Blake! Well someone has to make him pay."

"NO!" Alexis insisted reaching for the wheel and pulling the car off the road so Dex had no choice but to slam on the breaks to avoid a crash.

Panting as the shaking car finally came to a stop Dex turned to stare aghast at her. "Why the hell are you defending him?" He demanded reaching out and catching her chin with his hand forcing her to meet his gaze as his dark eyes scanned her tearful pleading face and a chilling revelation settled in his stomach.

"You still love him."

Mouth agape Alexis stared at Dex's horrified expression. "No….Dex I don't…"

"You do." Dex replied shaking his head in horror. "Even after everything. Blake Carrington dumps and humiliates you, throws you of your own home and when that isn't enough he attacks you and tries to rape you and still you defend him!"

"I am not defending him, I am protecting you!" Alexis insisted reaching out and resting her hand placatingly in his arm. "I love you…I don't want you to go to jail because of Blake. I was trying to protect you."

"I only wish I could believe that." Dex answered sadly. "But after everything I have done I will always be second best to Blake won't I?"

"That is not true!" Alexis insisted unfastening her seatbelt so she could move closer. "Dex I love you, I want to be with you and Jack, not Blake. If I wanted Blake I would be with him now but I am here with you aren't I?"

"Because Blake is with Krystle." Dex answered sullenly. "If he left her you would go back in a flash."

"Well that is where you are wrong Mr Dexter because Blake has ended things with Krystle and he has begged me to forgive me, he told me he still loves me and wants me back and I said NO!" Alexis retorted. "I have made my choice Dex and it isn't Blake Carrington."

He wanted to believe her. Dex wanted nothing more than to believe Alexis when she said she had chosen him, that she wasn't still in love with Blake but it was times like this that he cursed himself for knowing her so well. She did love him but she still loved Blake, even if it was buried under all the pain and hurt of his betrayal but eventually time would make that pain ease and her love for Blake would bloom again brighter and stronger and Dex couldn't bear to see that happen. There was only one chance for them, but somehow Dex doubted Alexis would agree to it.

"Prove it."

Blinking back at Dex's sudden calmness Alexis sat back in her seat staring at him warily. "How?"

"Come with me to Wyoming tonight, just you me and Jack. We'll leave this mess with Blake and the family and Denver Carrington and Colby Co behind us."

"Dex you know I can't do that not with Frank Dobson out for blood." Alexis tried to reason with him.

"Blake's blood Alexis not yours." Dex argued his handsome face darkening with suppressed anger and disappointment. "Look I am leaving tonight with my son, I want you with me but I will go without you if I have to."

"Dex I don't want you to leave." Alexis insisted tears springing to her eyes as Dex silently started the car and pulled back onto the road turning to head towards the ranch. "We have a home here please don't leave me I love you."

Closing his heart to the pleading in her voice Dex tightened his grip on the steering wheel, this had to be done and if Alexis really loved him then she would come with him tonight and if she didn't then he knew where he stood.

"Why tonight?"

"I have to Alexis my father is dying and my place is there." Dex answered softly keeping his eyes locked on the road not daring to glance at her as he could hear the tears in her voice and he couldn't weaken now.

"I have other people who need me….I love you Alexis. I'll always love you but I can't live like this anymore and if you really loved me then you would come with me tonight just because I need you to but…"

But she wouldn't. Dex knew that she wouldn't and that knowledge hurt harder than if Alexis had pulled his beating heart out through his chest. But what hurt the most was the hope, that tiny flicker of hope that valiantly clung to life that just maybe this time he was wrong, that maybe this time Alexis would put him first.

One way or another he would find out tonight.

Part 5:

Empty.

The house felt empty even though it was far from it, she still had Fallon and Lauren and LB, even Jackson took up space but as Alexis stared down into Jack's vacant crib she still felt the feeling of emptiness and loneliness well up inside her. Tears spilled silently down her cheek as she reached down and ran fingers across the sheets picking up the plush elephant that Dex had forgotten in his hurry to be anywhere but here.

"Mummy?"

Hearing Fallon Alexis tried to brush the tears away but her daughter had come to know her too well.

"Mummy what's wrong where are Dex and Jack?"

"They left." Alexis answered simply unwilling to into more detail, the memory of Dex's broken but determined face as he loaded his son into the car and placed their luggage in the boot.

"I should have known better than to think you would give up anything to be with me."

Alexis reeled back from his bitter attack. "You didn't ask for anything Dex you asked for everything, my home, my work and my own family."

"And Blake." Dex added bitterly.

"This has nothing to do with Blake, I told you over and over that there is nothing between us, I love you Dex don't do this." Alexis pleaded stepping forward and grasping his arm. "Don't leave."

"I can't stay here and watch you pull away from me; besides my family needs me now"

"I am not pulling away you're forcing us apart Dex!" Alexis snapped back causing Dex to finally look at her. "And why because you're a coward, staying here and trying to make it work between us would be hard work, we both know that, but giving up without even trying because there is a chance that you might end up getting hurt…"

"If you really wanted to make it work you could come with me." Dex argued before running his hand through his hair as he tried to remain emotional distant, something made harder by the way Alexis was clinging to him. . "My father is dying is it too much to ask for a little support?"

"You're the one pushing me away." Alexis retorted pulling him closer, pressing against him. "And Sam hates me, your whole family resents me do you really think my intruding at such a time would be a good idea. You need to reconcile with your father, do you really think that would happen with me waiting in the wings?"

"You might have a point." Dex mumbled and Alexis saw a glimmer of hope. "But what about what I need?"

"Dex darling I will be here for you afterwards… you could come back after you have helped your family."

Snorting Dex shook his head and pulled away keeping her arms length yet he couldn't find the strength to release her completely. "Here for me but on your terms Alexis, why am I not surprised your selfishness astounds me."

"Dex no…"

"I'm leaving Alexis." Dex insisted finally finding the strength to let her go. "If I come back is now up to you…I've fought enough for us over the years, now it's your turn." He added cryptically muttering to himself as he opened the car door and slipped in not trusting himself to look at her lest his resolve crumble.

"Mummy?" Fallon's voice was warm in her ear and her arms were comforting as they pulled Alexis into a hug.

Resting her head on her daughter's shoulder Alexis allowed the tears to come, allowed her daughter to comfort her. Yet there was one concern that niggled at her and one matter she needed to clear up. Lifting her head Alexis fixed her red-rimmed eyes on Fallon's face. "Promise me something?"

"Anything." Fallon answered earnestly.

"Promise me you won't breathe a word of this to your father."

Frowning Fallon couldn't help but ask. "Why not?"

"Because right now I am an emotional mess and I really don't need Blake wading into this and making it worse…I'm just not strong enough to deal with him as well. Promise me Fallon?"

Biting her lip Fallon nodded pulling her mother back into another hug, partly for comfort and partly so that she wouldn't see the conflicted expression on her face. Daddy still loved her mother and he wanted her back; from his point of view there would never be a better time to prove this, to reach out to Alexis whilst her defences were at their weakest. Yet her mother had asked for her word and Fallon had given it, she couldn't break it; could she?

Groaning as the phone rang Jackson Hobbs lifted a hand and covered his face as the daylight from the not completely closed curtains pierced his hangover and the shrill whine of the telephone caused him to grimace.

It had been a long night, drinks with the hands, then a bar, then some club, home to some pretty lady's apartment which he had staggered out of around four in the morning to come back home and collapse.

"Just shut up." Jackson moaned as he turned over and groped for the phone. "Yes?"

"You are a hard man to get hold of."

Freezing at the sound a familiar voice, a voice had hadn't heard in years and had hoped never to again Jackson felt sobriety and his hangover invade his mind with startling clarity. "What do you want sir?"

"Well it is nice to hear you haven't lost all of your manners Jackson." The voice on the end chuckled before turning serious. "Things are moving."

"Why the shit should that matter to me." Jackson huffed as he heaved himself up into a sitting position. "I told you when I handed in my resignation that I was done with all the cloak and dagger shit, you guys had enough of my life. I am over it!"

"So over it that you came out of your nice little playboy existence trotting around with the European racing scene, to up sticks to Denver Colorado of all places." The voice sneered. "There is only one reason for that Jackson you are out for revenge and you know damn well that is not how we play things. Now if you wanted to come back into the fold for this one mission we sure could use you."

"Screw you Sir." Jackson added sarcastically emphasising the honorific title.

"We're your family Jackson."

"I don't have a family…I never did and I am not going to let you screw up my life again. I will do what is best for me and you and your little missions can go f…"

"Watch your mouth son."

"I am not your son; I am no man's son you know that as well as anyone." Jackson bit back bitterly. "Now I am putting the phone down, don't call here again."

"Jackson don't do anything stup…" Yet Jackson slammed down the phone not caring to hear the rest of the sermon.

How the hell had they found him? Scratch that he knew how, he used to track people on a regular basis and his new identity wasn't exactly low profile, but that had been the point, it was only too easy to cover up accidents that happened to little known people in far off places. Jackson had made a point of living the high life or stick close to the rich and famous, they tended to have the better security after all.

Now he had to step up his plan, he had waited years for this; practically his entire adult life had been shaped by this driving need, revenge. Revenge for what that man had put his mother through, what he had robbed him of, a proper family childhood with a mother and father and siblings. Nothing could be allowed to get in the way of that and Jackson Hobbs was nothing if not single-minded, there was nothing he wouldn't do no matter how warped if it brought him a step closer to his target.

And he was so close this time, too close to let someone take that from him.

It was going to be alright.

That was the mantra that Blake Carrington repeated in his head as he sat in his limousine clutching his briefcase tightly which contained the all important cashiers cheque.

He refused to allow his thoughts to drift to last night to that mess he had made of his chance encounter with Alexis. True had hadn't slept for approaching forty-eight hours, had imbibed little food and a glass of strong wine and his very livelihood was being threatened; so when Alexis had laid into him with little actual provocation on his part he had lost control of his tongue and his temper.

He had also broken a promise he had made to himself that he would never again lay a finger on her in anger, not that he had done more than hold her in place to stop her from pulling away from him. The temptation to touch her had proved stronger than his word and he could still remember how warm and soft the bare skin of her upper arm felt in his palm; could still remember how intoxicating her perfume had been when he leant down ensnaring his senses until Dexter had turned up.

At the thought of Dexter Blake lifted a hand to his scabbed lip, before running his hand along his jaw which had bruised nastily. Yet he couldn't blame Dexter for his reaction. If anyone had dared to lay an innocent finger on Alexis whilst they had been together Blake would have stood for it and what he had tried to do went far beyond innocent.

However he didn't have time to dwell on his mistakes as the limousine pulled to a halt in front of the bank and his driver jumped out to open the door. Nodding his thanks Blake strode confidently towards the revolving doors forcing a polite greeting for the doorman as he headed towards one of the desks.

"I am here to see Mr Townsend."

Obviously they had been told to expect him as Blake was immediately ushered through into a large meeting room.

"Bob." Blake greeted his old friend warmly. "Thank you for agreeing to meet me I thought it would be appropriate if I brought this in personally."

"Blake." Bob greeted him politely but cautiously. "Blake I just want you to know that this was out of my hands by the time I had gotten in this morning the deal had already been done. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Blake answered frowning. "What are you sorry about…I don't understand I had your word we could extend until close of play today?"

"I know but the board met behind my back, they sold on your note, I no longer have any influence in the matter."

Anger the like of which Blake rarely felt flooded him and Blake could do little more than clench his fists to restrain himself. "Who? Who the hell did you sell me out to?"

"Why me of course." A smug voice echoed from the open door and Blake turned to glare in horror as Frank Dobson swanned inside and closed the door behind him. "Or more to the point my associates and they are so anxious to do business with you Carrington, or more to the point with Denver Carrington it will be such a wonderful addition to our portfolio, after we take it over that is."

"You bastard." Blake growled itching to launch himself across the board table to strangle the life out of Frank Dobson. "That is my company and you will never gain control of it."

At Blake's words Frank's smile only grew and he reached into the folder he carried laying down a complicated legal document. "That is where you are wrong Carrington, you borrowed this money putting up your stock and all your holdings as collateral and now you've defaulted so as the representative of the lender I hereby notify you that you have precisely forty-eight hours to pay back the outstanding amount in full plus accrued interest or we will seize your holdings to cover the debt. At current market value I'd be surprised if your stock would even cover it…but then there is the house which when reprocessed and it and the contents auctioned might raise a few million…."

Ashen as his whole world collapsed about him like house of cards Blake Carrington could only stand their mute unable to speak he was so beyond rage. He knew there was no way he could raise the sums needed to pay the debt in time, so in forty-eight hours Frank Dobson and his shadowy associates might literally own the shirt on his back.

Part 6:

"So that's it then." Blake sighed rubbing his forehead as he stared at the figures in front of him. No matter how they twisted it, even if he liquidated every asset he owned for their full value he was still a lot of dollars short of the sum needed to repay his loan and keep Denver Carrington solvent.

This time there was no Dominique to arrive and offer to solve his crisis in exchange for shares in Denver Carrington.

These associates of Dobson's were no Alexis who he could always find some personal weakness to attack; they were faceless and merciless and had left Blake no room to manoeuvre. They had lured him into this position, sabotaging his company and forcing him to tie up his capital, crippling Denver Carrington and driving him to borrow heavily. They had watched patiently as Blake had twisted in his nets, struggling against the inevitable, probably enjoying the dying throws with the same sadistic glee that Frank Dobson exhibited.

They had waited, circling like sharks as the share price dropped through the floor and Blake's former allies dumped their stock into their eagerly waiting hands.

Now estimates from his remaining loyal team of staff put estimates of unaccounted for controlled stock between 30 and 35%. Not enough to wrest control directly from Blake but combine that with the fact they owned the note to his loan they could force the company into bankruptcy and liquidation if Blake refused to co-operate.

Denver Carrington would cease to exist. His legacy would be snuffed out. The inheritance he had one day hoped to pass onto his children would be lost.

Unless…

He had one last roll of the dice. A true gamblers chance.

He had nothing left to lose but this might just protect his legacy for his children, and thwart the plans of this faceless consortium at the same time.

Lifting his head from his hands Blake caught sight of an ashen-faced Steven, whose guilt seemed drawn in the lines on his face yet this went far beyond Steven's accountability. His sabotage had been nothing compared to the damage that had been inflicted on Denver Carrington by outsiders.

"Steven…I need you to do something for me…" Blake said his voice rough and cracked from tiredness and lack of sleep. Yet there was an underlying strength and determination as he added much to Steven's astonishment. "I need you to call your Mother and ask for a meeting."

Leaning back in his leather chair Charles Davenport swirled the brandy round in his glass his eyes locked on the office scene through the carefully hidden surveillance camera. A tight smirk lighting up his handsome face as he watched Blake Carrington crumble, his head in his hands as his youngest son finally left him alone in his office.

"You know I almost feel sorry for the old man…Only almost." Davenport added turning his head to catch a glimpse of his companion. "Well are you enjoying your early birthday present father, sorry I didn't get around to wrapping it…"

"It was most entertaining son." The figure reclining on the bed replied before drawing breath from a nearby oxygen mask. "There is little I savour more than watching Blake Carrington on his knees."

"Well if seeing Carrington weep makes your day I cannot wait to see your reaction when I am able to deliver Denver Carrington to you on a shiny platter."

"Don't count your chickens before they come home to roost Charles." The gruff voice muttered bitterly. "I know from experience just how resourceful and annoyingly lucky Carrington can be, I have seen him lose before and come back all the stronger."

"Not this time father." Charles added before turning back to the screen watching as Blake slowly began to gather his paperwork together a slight frown pulling at his brow as he recalled Carrington's last words. "After all you can't think Alexis Colby will help him? Even after everything he has done to her?"

"She may try, Alexis always had a blind spot where Blake was concerned, it was her greatest weakness but even she would struggle to dig him out from this mess." The old man answered confidently.

"That's even if she wants to…No I think our agents did their jobs well enough in that regard." Charles snapped his dark eyes narrowing bitterly on the figure of Blake Carrington an almost pathological fervour burning in them. "He has no one, his great love is in ashes, his offspring have abandoned or turned on him, everything I promised."

"Me or yourself " The bedridden man added chortling for a moment before he gasped for breath; reaching for his oxygen mask and cursing when he knocked it away in his clumsiness.

"Father let me help please." Charles insisted moving from his comfortable chair to retrieve the mask lifting it and gently fastening it about the older man's face. "You know you shouldn't exert yourself the doctors…"

"I am dying as well you know my boy but I at least before I go I will finally have my revenge on my old friend Blake…It has been far too long coming, I only hope I live to see it come to a conclusion."

"You have years left…"

"No I don't. I have faced death before Charles, I have stared it in the face and won but this time I know I am beaten but at least this time I will have succeeded where once I had failed." The old man whispered his breathing laboured as he reached out and placed a supportive hand on the younger man's arm.

"I am very proud of all you have accomplished; you truly are a chip off of the old block, a worthy heir to my legacy. When I do die I know I can go into my grave laughing because I found a true son in you."

"Thank you father, do you want to see it again?" Charles added reaching for the remote. "Or perhaps the recording from the bank this time?"

The curling of a lip was all that could be seen in the moonlight. "Why not?"

"Thank you for agreeing to this meeting Alexis."

Staying behind her desk Alexis watched him warily, her curiosity piqued, yet after their last meeting in this office she preferred to keep the wide expanse of her desk between them. Taking off her glasses, she fiddled with them nervously before finally scolding herself and setting them down on the tabletop. She had no idea why he was here, When she had received the request from a hesitant Mark she had immediately worried that Fallon had broken her promise and gone to Blake with news that Dex had left her; yet perhaps she had jumped to the wrong conclusion Blake didn't look like he was here on personal business.

"Steven asked me to meet you Blake." She added pointedly, her emerald eyes taking in the awkward way he held himself, they way he hovered uncomfortably just inside the room, his grip on his briefcase so tight his knuckles appeared white.

"Yes and I thank you for agreeing. I…" Blake stopped swallowing as his voice broke. "May I?" He asked pointing to the sideboard where the decanters stood.

Shrugging Alexis feigned disinterest yet her emerald eyes took in every flicker of movement. "Help yourself."

Walking across the room Blake surprised them both by pouring a large measure of whiskey, a drink that he downed in two gulps, his hands hovering over the decanter as he debated whether or not to pour another.

"Don't you think you'd better tell me why you are here before you drink yourself into a stupor?"

Alexis's sharp retort caused Blake to pause. Setting the stopper back in the decanter, he sighed and set his briefcase down on the sofa; opening it quickly he retrieved a folder. Turning to face her he approached the desk slowly and slid the folder across to her.

"Read this, it will tell you everything you need to know." Blake answered cryptically.

Huffing Alexis glanced down at the folder, goosebumps breaking out on her arms at the almost dead tone to his voice. "Look if it is about that scene between you and Dex at the St Dennis Club, we both know you deserved it so if you are planning on suing…"

"I've come to ask for your help Alexis." Blake added softly lifting his dark eyes to meet her gaze.

Frowning Alexis scoffed at his statement. "My help? Why the hell should I help you with anything, after all the trouble you've caused." She paused swallowing down the heartbreak that had crept into her voice, refusing to give Blake the satisfaction of knowing just how much he had hurt her. "What makes you think I want anything more to do with you Blake Carrington?"

"Please." Blake cut in softly, his dark eyes sad and pleading. "Just look."

Unable to bear holding his gaze Alexis retrieved her glasses and with a forced air of annoyance flipped open the folder, her annoyance evaporating as she gasped in astonishment.

"What are…Are you serious? Is this some sort of a joke?" She demanded angrily, flushing at the prospect of Blake toying with her.

Shaking his head Blake tried to muster a smile. "No this time I'm deadly serious."

"But just the other week you told me to go to hell when I offered to take that refinery off your hands…Now you're offering me all your shares in Denver Carrington, why?"

Sighing Blake rubbed his forehead. He should have realised she wouldn't make this easy. Every time Alexis had proposed becoming involved in Denver Carrington in the past he had always opposed it violently and now out of the blue here he was offering her the company he had built from nothing on a shiny platter. No wonder she was suspicious.

Yet the words stuck in his throat. How could he explain, how could he make her understand that he was being ripped apart? He was on the cusp of losing his life's work, of having it stolen from him for a fraction of its true worth. The product of his blood, sweat and tears going to fill the coffers of some faceless greedy corporation, who had no concept of family or loyalty to the workforce. Grey suited men who would break his company up and sell it off piece by profitable piece, laying off the workforce without a second thought. Erasing the name Blake Carrington from the history of the Denver oil business with a mere stroke of their fountain pens.

Fighting back tears Blake staggered back and sank down onto the sofa, burying his head in his hands. He was so involved in bringing his errant emotions back under control that it wasn't until he felt the seat dip beside him and the gently caress of tender hands as they stroked his hair, that he realised Alexis had moved.

"Blake what is it…What's wrong?"

Gasping for breath Blake barely recognised his own voice, it sounded alien and broken. "I've lost Alexis."

Glancing up at her from under his brows Blake was astounded to see her eyes full of compassion; her previous open hostility gone, now there was only concern and was that…

Perhaps it was wishful thinking on his part, after all he had done it ought to be impossible, but was that love in her gaze? Suddenly the words didn't seem so hard to find, here was someone who might just be able to understand, and in the rush to unburden himself the words came gushing out.

"They are going to take Denver Carrington away…They have been sabotaging my company, and like an idiot I fell into their trap. I refused to ask for help when it could have done some good, I stood on my pride and borrowed money to keep the company going and the stock price crashed. I borrowed it Alexis, I personally guaranteed the debt. So they brought the notes from my bankers. If I can't find someway to clear off the debts by tomorrow morning, then they will seize my stock and… Denver Carrington will cease to exist."

Trembling as she struggled to contain her wayward heart Alexis tried to think of something that could help, tried not to think of how great the pull was towards Blake right now, about how she wanted nothing more than to hold him and comfort him. Instead she forced herself to think practically, to keep some sense of distance even as she slowly began to lose that battle. "How much do you need…Perhaps I can talk to my bankers, I can try and get you better terms…"

"No." Blake replied softly but firmly. "Thank you but it won't work. I already have everything I own mortgaged to the hilt."

"Even the house?" Alexis gasped horrified when Blake nodded.

"I had no choice. If I can't clear my debts, I'll lose everything. Denver Carrington, the football team, even the house…They'll even own the shirt on my back." He added in gallows humour. "I don't want to sell my stock and if I thought you could have helped I would have asked for a loan."

"But even Colby Co doesn't keep that type of money just lying about." Alexis finished for him.

Glancing up Blake caught her gaze and held it. "Help me please…please Alexis. Don't let them destroy everything I've worked my whole life to achieve."

Touched by his plea Alexis had one last question, one that she needed answering. "But why me…Why not Jeff or Jason or…"

"You're the mother of four of my children." Blake answered simply and he watched as realisation dawned in Alexis's eyes.

"If I buy your shares the children get to keep their birthright." She muttered softly. "Their inheritance…"

"Remains intact for our grandchildren, for the most part and Denver Carrington would stay out of Dobson and his cronies greedy little hands." Blake finished for her, his dark eyes locked on her face as she thought deeply, her quick mind calculating just how she might raise such a sum.

"Blake even I might struggle to raise what you are asking at such short notice."

Sighing Blake rubbed his neck hoping that it might help ease the pounding in his head. "How much can you get hold of in the next forty-eight… no thirty-six hours?"

"If I liquidate all my non-Colby Co stock, as soon as the market opens in the morning and add that to the rest of my cash reserve…I can probably hit my bankers for fifty million in advance against the Denver Carrington stock… I could raise 150 maybe a little more but that will be pushing it." Alexis answered realising that fell short of his price by a sizeable chunk. "If I had a little more time…"

Shaking his head Blake realised the position he was putting her in. "Time is the one thing we don't have. So I suppose 150 will have to do." He added sadly mentally tallying what would be left after his debts were settled, it wouldn't be much for a lifetime of work but he would keep the house and his dignity.

"Blake don't be ridiculous." Alexis gasped. "That will be daylight robbery we both know the stock price will rise again."

"I'd rather be robbed than buried alive." Blake retorted softly. "I accept your offer"

Swallowing down the butterflies Alexis grasped the hand Blake offered, shaking it firmly, surprised when Blake didn't immediately release it, raising it to his lips he kissed her knuckles before pressing his bowed forehead against it. Just the intimate touch of his skin against hers caused Alexis's cheeks to flush; this was a different Blake Carrington, not the brash selfish man she had being faced with over the last few months, or even years come to think of it. This was the man she fallen so deeply in love with once, the man she had been able to trust with her whole being; the raw heart of Blake Carrington that she had only seen a few times in her entire life.

The morning she had returned to Denver after the fire at the Carrington homestead, the fire in which Ellen Carrington had died that had been the first time, and Alexis had fallen even deeper in love with her fiancé but Blake had shuttered that broken man away before Alexis could comfort him, needing to be the strong one. That was the man she had married, the man she had hoped she could coax to confide in her, to let his barriers down and let her in but he hadn't until…

The night after Adam had been kidnapped had been the next, Alexis hadn't been able to sleep and doctor had proscribed some medication which had worn off when she had jarred awake; her disturbed mind convinced she could hear a baby crying. Yet there had been no baby, and there had been no husband in bed next to her either. Unable to sleep and worried about Blake Alexis had gone to search for him; had found him slumped next to Adam's crib, a half empty bottle of scotch in one hand, Adam's favourite bear in the other. They hadn't spoken but Blake had pulled her too him and they had spent the night wrapped in each others arms and their mutual grief. The next morning Blake had pulled away, his rejection hurting her almost as deeply as losing their son…

"Thank you." Blake whispered but his words carried in the silent room jarring Alexis from her remembrances. "I really thank you for helping me Alexis; god knows I don't deserve it."

Leaning forward Alexis gave into the urge that bubbled up out of nowhere and cupped his face stroking the weathered cheek gently, raising his once proud chin so he met her gaze. "Oh Blake, we've been through too much together. Did you really think I would abandon you?"

"I hoped you wouldn't." Blake answered honestly his eyes suspiciously glassy. "But I wouldn't have blamed you if you had….after everything I have put you through Alexis." He added smiling as he felt the warmth of her touch, the gentleness and empathy that he had missed over the last few months; Blake pressed a kiss to her palm. "You are a remarkable woman, I wish…"

"Yes?"

Meeting her gaze Blake tried to convey his unspoken wish in a gaze, his dark eyes glinting sadly and it seemed she understood him better than even he realised if the answering glassiness in her gaze was anything to go by. All these weeks he had felt alone. He had realised his mistakes too late, too late to salvage their love and now Dexter had her trust and her heart but at least they still had their bond. His rash actions hadn't broken it beyond repair. Here was Alexis, a woman he had scorned, had accused of terrible crimes, whose heart he had broken and she was the one rescuing him; the sheer depth of that empathy for him made him speechless and humble and unworthy, all in one moment.

"I know you can never forgive me or trust me again, I don't deserve that. Dexter is a good man, a better man that me…I just want you to be happy, will you promise me that?"

Reaching across as a solitary tear spilled down onto her cheek, Blake brushed it away with the back of his thumb.

"No more tears for those lovely eyes." Blake muttered his heart beating faster as Alexis smiled through her tears, nuzzling into his touch.

"Oh Blake you are such a fool…a romantic chivalrous fool…I will always love that about you, my private buccaneer. Nothing can change that, not even when you break my heart."

Drawn to her Blake leant closer and felt her breath quicken on his face, for a moment he paused his eyes searching her face for any sign of fear or refusal. "I love you Alexis." Blake whispered reverently watching as her tearstained eyes widened and he hesitated momentarily before pressing his lips against hers.

Blake was kissing her, softly tenderly and yet as if his whole world rested on her now. For a moment she froze her emotions swirling up and overwhelming her. It was too much and at the same time exactly what she wanted and as Blake gently coaxed her lips apart Alexis closed her eyes and surrendered to him, to the twice damned feelings she couldn't keep fighting. Just for now, just for a moment she would give in to the circumstances that seemed to conspire against her. She just wasn't strong enough to keep him out.

At the first proper taste of her Blake felt the dam burst, his control now lost and he pulled her to him enfolding her in his arms, clinging to her desperately like a lone life raft in the middle of a turbulent sea. Pressing her back against the sofa he kissed her wildly, felt her return his kisses just as desperately. In her arms he didn't need to be the strong one, she was strong enough for both of them.

"Tell me to stop." Blake muttered kissing her wildly. "Tell me to go!" He added before reclaiming her lips.

"Never." Alexis moaned into his mouth arching against him her fingers grasping the lapels of his jacket and pulling him so close they were practically one already.

Sinking into her embrace Blake's knew not even divine intervention could stop them now. There was no guilt, no shame, no thoughts of Dexter or Krystle. In her arms he finally felt free, he felt like Blake Carrington again.


	24. Something old

Episode 1: Something Old

As he turned his car down the long winding drive Blake Carrington couldn't help but admire the changes in the scenery. Autumn was most definitely here, there was a certain bite to the air this morning and the remaining leaves were dusky shades of red, orange and brown.

It was the sort of morning that made you feel glad to be alive, and after his recent scare at Amanda's funeral, and the resulting consequences…most importantly his tentative new understanding with Alexis, Blake couldn't help but feel enthused and full of vigour. Of course that might have be more to do with his current destination than the crisp fresh air.

Parking in front of the large single story ranch house Blake glanced at his watch. He was early. Quite a bit early in fact but when he had woken up Blake hadn't been able stay away any longer. The urge to see Alexis, to reassure himself that he hadn't just imagined their conversation the night before. That Alexis really did return his feelings, and it wasn't just wishful thinking on his part...Besides Alexis had invited him to breakfast, and it wasn't like she had set a time.

Still seven thirty was perhaps a little early…

Reaching the front door Blake rapped sharply, only momentarily wondering if anyone would be up yet, before the door opened and a serene Mr Lin appeared. If he was surprised by Blake's early arrival Alexis's houseman was the picture of eastern calm and professionalism and it didn't show on his face.

"Ah Mr Carrington Mrs Colby did say to expect you this morning…She hasn't appeared as yet this morning but if you would care to follow me to the living room I will tell her you are here."

Thanking Lin Blake followed him into the house tugging nervously at his cuffs as he was left alone to wait, perching awkwardly on the edge of the sofa.

"Grandpa!" Startled Blake whirled around, backing up as first a pyjama clad LB barrelled over to him with Lauren hot on his heels. "Did you come to take me to school?"

"No I…"

"LB let Grandpa breathe." Fallon strode in, a smile playing about her lips as she watched her son clamber all over Blake completely oblivious to his grandfather's protest.

"No LB but I am joining you for breakfast." Blake replied when his grandson's face fell.

"Great you can sit next to me Grandpa!" LB exclaimed grabbing Blake's hand and half dragging him towards the dining room.

"Actually LB I think you will find Grandpa and I have other plans for breakfast."

Turning around Blake couldn't contain his smile nor his gasp of surprise, there stood in the doorway dressed in fitted jeans and riding boots and with a patented teasing smirk playing about her lips was Alexis.

"So when did that happen?"

Startled by the sudden question Fallon Carrington Colby almost spilt the coffee she was pouring all over the tablecloth. "Good Morning to you too Jackson." She quipped with a smile as the handsome stud manager rolled his eyes before moving to take the seat opposite. At least he was a welcome distraction from LB and his sulking.

"Good Morning Fallon…now how about answering my question…Alexis and Blake…they looked…" Jackson broke off his blue eyes narrowing as he struggled to find the right word, in the end settling for the best he could manage. "I don't know…different…more friendlier…"

"Friendlier, is that even a word?" Fallon questioned a smirk playing about her lips as Jackson's scowl deepened at her teasing. "Just what exactly are you trying to imply Jackson?"

"I'm not implying anything Fallon." Jackson huffed. "But I have eyes and something was different there…they looked at each other more and Carrington insisted on helping Alexis mount up even though to my knowledge the lady has never needed any help in that department."

"Perhaps Daddy was just being a gentleman?" Fallon countered, her attention distracted by LB who pushed his half eaten bowel of cereal away and began to rock on his chair. "You know you might try it occasionally….LB would you stop that…"

"Funny lady, now spill what's happened?"

"What makes you think I know anything?" Fallon countered whilst glaring at LB who was ignoring her warning and continued to rock on his chair, scowling up his mother from beneath his eyebrows.

"They are your parents!"

"Which doesn't mean they inform me about every little detail." Fallon retorted reaching out to help Lauren peel her fruit before thawing slightly at the pleading expression on Jackson's face.

"Look I honestly don't know anything…well other than Daddy was invited to breakfast after Mother stayed on at the hospital last night after the rest of us left. I do know she gave him a lift home and I am guessing, just guessing mind, from something Mother muttered that her and Dex are over for good…but exactly what that means for Mummy and Daddy…Your guess is as good as mine."

"But if you had to guess?" Jackson pushed, his handsome face unusually serious. "Would you say they are back together?"

Shrugging her shoulders Fallon paused before answering. "Something has changed. I guess when they are ready they will tell people but until they do I for one won't make anything more difficult for them by speculating. If they are getting back together then it won't be easy and I imagine they probably would prefer it if certain people didn't find out too soon."

"You mean Dexter?"

"And Krystle." Fallon added. "Even though she isn't in a relationship with Daddy anymore I doubt she would want him to reconcile with Mummy…"

"That's because she still loves him." Jackson muttered shaking his head in annoyance. "He treated her like a fool and still she would take him back."

"You sound jealous…" Fallon remarked pointedly a flash of jealousy souring her face.

"Not jealous, concerned for a friend!" Jackson retorted yet Fallon remained less than convinced. "Krystle deserves to know the truth…she shouldn't find out by accident."

"Oh and I suppose you're just the man to tell her?"

Sighing Jackson leant back in his chair staring down Fallon's glare with a composed look of his own. His hand reaching out and grabbing the back of LB's chair bringing the chair back onto all four feet with a sound bang.

"Hey get off!" LB all but screeched glaring up at Jackson's composed face.

"Your mother told you to stop and it was annoying!"

Pouting LB returned Jackson's gaze. "I don't have to listen to you…you're not my father…you are just staff!" He added pompously, shrinking back in his chair when Jackson leant down and eyeballed him and his Mother exclaimed in horror at his cheek.

"I may work with your grandmother Blake but I am still a guest in this house and a grown up and as such you will treat me with respect…perhaps if your father was doing his job then you wouldn't be such a rude spoilt little boy?"

"Jackson!"

"I say it like I see it." Jackson retorted to Fallon's protest. "Now if you will excuse me…"

"Off to sooth poor Krystle?" Fallon added pettily. "You really can't resist playing the hero can you Jackson?"

Shaking his head Jackson paused long enough to pick up a square of toast from Fallon's abandoned plate, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Funny Fallon I don't recall you complaining when you were my damsel in distress?"

"So what do you think?"

Pausing Blake considered his next words carefully. For the last hour Blake had followed faithfully on Alexis's heels as she led him from one room into another. He been treated to a whistle stop tour of bare plastered rooms, some still with wiring poking out in random places. All the while Alexis had been a whirling dervish of excited chatter as she gushed about the marble she was having fitted here or the floor tiling that was being laid there.

It had certainly not been what Blake had been expecting when Alexis had first dragged him out of the ranch earlier that morning. The jeans and riding boots had given him a clue, one that had been bang on the money when Alexis had led him out to her stables and two waiting horses. Although to be honest Blake would have been happy enough just to watch her walk in front of him in those jeans all morning.

Their ride in the early morning air with the beautiful countryside of Colby Acres laid out around them had been wonderful. Just spending time alone with Alexis without this dreadful sense of regret weighing him down had been magical. They had talked about everything and nothing, the children, the weather, Alexis had even regaled him with the amusing exploits of her current secretary who it seems had got himself into some hot water over an illicit affair with a Russian ballet dancer.

So when Alexis had told him she had something very special to show him the last thing Blake had been expecting was this…

Clearing his throat Blake took one look at the rapidly fading look of patience on Alexis's face, realising he had to say something before that patience finally ran out. "It's a beautiful house…"

"But?" Alexis's voice was noticeably cool and clipped her eyes narrowing as Blake squirmed under her gaze.

She had been so excited to show Blake her pet project. Alexis had poured so much of her creative energies into the new house. Dex hadn't been particularly interested, one house was as good as another, and considering the roof didn't even leak Dex hadn't seen the point in building a new one….

Certainly not for the amount of money this one was costing her.

Yet Alexis had thought Blake would be different. He had taken a keen interest in the renovation of the mansion back in the day. As a young couple they had whiled away many an evening discussing the smallest changes to their home…it had been something special between them…perhaps she had been foolish to try and recapture that…yet Blake's cool reaction to something that she had poured so much of herself into hurt.

"No I mean it." Blake insisted swallowing nervously. "It's a beautiful unique house and you have done a remarkable job…I can see your taste and style everywhere and I imagine you will more than double your return…perhaps you should go into construction and renovation professionally?"

"…Double my return?…" Alexis frown only increased. "I don't think you understand Blake I built this house for myself and for Fallon and the children…This is a home, my home, not an investment."

"But…"

"But what?" Alexis demanded.

"I thought…" Blake began his nerves only increasing as Alexis's glare intensified. "Well you said you love me and I love you and I thought…I mean I know we haven't really talked about it but we both want to be together, don't we?

"Yes of course."

"So…"

"So what?" Alexis snapped her patience for Blake's prevaricating coming quickly to the end.

Sighing Blake reached for her hand, relieved when despite her coolness Alexis allowed him to take it. "Alexis you know I can't imagine my future without you in it!"

Softening slightly Alexis rubbed her thumb across the back of Blake's fingers. "I'm glad to hear it. Now stop stalling and start talking…"

"Well I just thought that someday when we are ready we might formalise that…once upon a time we were planning on remarrying."

"That was a before…it was a different world back then…and may I remind you Blake you were the one who broke our engagement." Alexis muttered unable to keep a hint of bitterness from her voice as she avoided Blake's pleading gaze.

"I know." Blake answered softly squeezing her hand as he willed Alexis to raise her eyes to meet his gaze. "I made a terrible mistake. I hurt you and I know it will take a long time before we are ready to consider…but I believe…I need to believe that one day when I ask you again then you'll trust me enough to say yes."

"Blake it is still far too soon to be thinking about, let alone talking about marriage. We have a lot of trust to rebuild and besides I don't know if I am cut out for marriage. It's only ever been a disappointment and ended in heartache. Besides would it really be so terrible if we didn't get married at all?"

"But…but surely at some point you will want to come home?"

Freezing at Blake's question Alexis pulled her hand free from his grasp, hugging her arms around herself.

"Alexis?"

"No."

Frowning at the quiet certainty in Alexis's voice Blake did a double take. "What?"

Sighing Alexis lifted her gaze, her voice wavered slightly but her conviction was set as was her determination. "No Blake I can promise you that I will never move back into the mansion. All it has ever held is bad luck for me. On three occasions I was thrown out of that house and I am not going to open myself up to be hurt like that again."

"Alexis I wouldn't…"

"That's what you said last time." Alexis cut in her eyes locking on to Blake who squirmed uncomfortably under her unflinching gaze. "No if you really want a future with me then this time Blake you are going to have to be the one making the compromises. If you really do love me like you say you do then you'll be prepared to make them and if you don't…"

For a moment there was a terribly tense silence as Blake felt his heart drop like a stone to the bottom of his stomach. Surely she couldn't be serious. That Alexis might never want to marry him or even live with him again had never even occurred to Blake and he could only cling to the hope that it was fear and still her lingering uncertainty about the depth of his feelings that was the reason for her decision.

"You're angry with me aren't you?" Alexis asked hesitantly her emerald eyes raking Blake's face, which had gone almost grey.

"No." Blake answered softly shaking his head. "Only angry with myself…This is all my fault…"

"Oh Blake no…Look can't we just take this one day at a time. I was having such a wonderful morning with you before we started to worry about the future. Can't we just slow down? Not worry about where we are heading and assigning blame and just enjoy being together again?"

Forcing a smile Blake pushed down his disappointment accepting the hand and the chance Alexis offered him. "How could I possibly refuse an offer like that?"

"Good. Now let me show you the upstairs…and if you promise to behave I'll even give you a personal guided tour around my new bedroom."

"Throw the ball back Danny…"

Wrapping his arms more tightly around himself Danny shuffled back against the playground wall, pulling his chin down into his coat he did his best to ignore his cousin LB who as usual was holding court with his new friends. The older boys had taken LB into their little club a few weeks before and ever since LB hadn't wanted to play with him anymore.

"Come on Danny…"

"Perhaps he can't throw it back…maybe he's a silly baby and is scared of the nasty ball?"

"Ahhh is the little baby going to cry?"

Gritting his teeth Danny did his best to ignore the older boys taunt, but it hurt when LB laughed along with the others. Ever since they had been little they had grown up more like brothers than cousins. They had always been the others best friend and hadn't needed anyone else. It had always been the two of them against the world…but since Uncle Jeff had returned from Australia and the dinner where Danny had pushed LB off of his chair, LB hadn't wanted to be his friend anymore.

"Didn't your daddy teach you how to play ball little baby?" One of the older boys taunted as the group closed in on Danny.

"Oh his daddy never wants to spend time with him." LB chipped in smugly earning him a betrayed look from Danny and a round of laughter from his new friends

"Shut up!"

"Oh the baby can speak. Going to cry for Mummy silly baby?"

"His Mummy doesn't want him either she left him behind!"

"Shut up LB!" Danny yelled facing off against his cousin whose confident smile slipped slightly.

"Why should I? It's the truth." LB insisted. "Everyone knows your Mother is a tramp, that's what Grandma says anyway, she left you because she didn't want you and she doesn't love you and even Uncle Steven doesn't like you. He never wants to spend any time with you, why else does he always leave you behind. He's only taking you fishing this weekend because it's his turn to look after you. No one really wants you Danny…especially not me!"

Danny didn't know how it happened…one moment he was so angry he felt like he was about to explode and the next he was leaping on LB, his hands closed into fists pounding into his smug cousin who had everything that Danny didn't. Even if Uncle Jeff and Aunt Fallon didn't live together anymore, they both spent time with LB, in fact they both spoilt him with time, gifts and affection.

He didn't even realise he was screaming and crying until he was dragged off of LB. Fighting against the strong adult arms that held him back Danny could only watch as once more everyone else rushed to help LB. Still his cousin's bloody nose and frightened expression was more than enough compensation. As LB stared at him in shock and fear Danny felt a rush of some new feeling…it felt strange and powerful…it felt good!

"You know this would be a hell of a lot more comfortable if there actually was a bed in here!"

Smiling into Blake's shoulder Alexis stifled her laughter in the soft fabric of his shirt as she rubbed her hand across his chest. "I do recall this being your idea Mr Carrington."

"You agreed to it."

"Well laying on the floor to decide where to place the bed sounded more sensible in theory. Of course it could just have been a clever excuse to get me to lie down with you!" Alexis retorted pointedly, yet her broad smile belied the pique in her tone. "We really are getting too old for this Blake."

"You old?" Blake chuckled shaking his head. "No you're a mere wisp of a girl, I'm the one who's old!"

Smiling at the resignation and self-pity in Blake's voice Alexis couldn't help but stir things further. "Well that's true and you will be officially old soon enough….66 years old…you should have retired already…perhaps the children could get you a pipe and some new slippers?"

Blake tutted, a scowl warping his handsome features as his thoughts lingered on his upcoming birthday and yawning twelve-year age gap between the two of them that once again rearing its head. He really was starting to feel his age whereas Alexis still looked at least ten years younger than she really was. Blake couldn't help but wonder what people must have thought or said behind his back when he had first married Krystle? A woman twenty years his junior.

"How very kind of you for reminding me…Don't try and make me feel better about it."

"I was agreeing with you…." Alexis replied feigning innocence, yet there was no containing the smirk that grew from the corner of her mouth as she prodded Blake's chest playfully and he harrumphed. "Besides speaking of your birthday…"

"No!"

"No?" Alexis queried raising her head from her comfortable human pillow to stare down at Blake. "I haven't even said anything yet!"

"Well there is no need." Blake cut in, his dark eyes locked on Alexis's teasing expression, his hand lifting of its own volition to brush the loose mussed hair back from her face. "I already know what you are going to suggest and the answer is no!"

"I wasn't going to suggest a party. I wasn't even thinking it." Alexis protested her innocence, leaning into Blake's touch as his fingers stroked her cheek. "I know how much you would hate that…I learnt that lesson years ago remember?"

"Well surprise parties are even worse." Blake grumbled. "And I hate making a fuss, it's just another day. Birthdays are for children, after 21 it's better to ignore them entirely."

Sighing at Blake's stubbornness Alexis shook her head before laying it back down on his shoulder and returning her gaze to the ceiling. "So you wouldn't be interested in doing something together then…It falls on a Saturday this year, I was thinking we might go somewhere for the weekend just the two of us…but if you really don't want any fuss…"

"I didn't say that!" Blake insisted suddenly half sitting up and disturbing Alexis. "I said I didn't want a party."

"You didn't even give me a chance to finish you said no regardless."

"Well since I am so old and cantankerous, surely I get to change my mind?" Blake insisted pouting like a child suddenly denied a treat.

Laughing at his expression Alexis leant up and brushed her lips against his cheek. "On one condition?"

Raising an eyebrow Blake turned his head slightly, his own smile growing at having Alexis so close and playful, the warmth of her breath on his skin as he took advantage and pressed their lips briefly together.

Smiling against Blake's mouth Alexis was laughing by the time they pulled apart. "That wasn't my condition Mr Carrington."

"Then by all means name it Mrs Colby." Blake retorted, admitting to himself that perhaps Alexis had a point, just letting things develop naturally was a lot less stressful than worrying about the future. Even if the question of the mansion was hell of a lot more difficult to put aside.

"Can we please get up now?" Alexis pleaded her emerald eyes wide and innocent before she added smugly. "My back feels almost as old as you!"

"Why you little…" Blake spat, playfully struggling to his feet as Alexis quickly jumped to hers and tried to avoid his fingers that grabbed at her waist trying to tickle her. Chasing her out of the bedroom and down the corridor, Alexis's laughter echoing through the empty building, teasing and encouraging him on.

Catching up with her at the top of the stairs Blake pulled her close, this time his kiss was demanding and passionate not a bit sweet or restrained. As Alexis's fingertips threaded through his hair, her nails raking his skin and his own reached down to cup her backside through those jeans, Blake had to admit one advantage this house did have over the mansion…and that was the distinct lack of other people!

Scowling as he tried to make sense of the reports that had been left on his desk, Jeff Colby only knew one thing and that was that things didn't add up. Production reports were down when they should be up. If things continued in this vein when it came to the quarterly accounts the board might start asking some awkward questions to which Jeff didn't at the moment have any answers.

So the sudden buzzing of his intercom and the sound of his secretary's voice was almost a welcome interruption.

"Excuse me Mr Colby but Mr Dobson is here and he insists on seeing you."

"Tell Mr Dobson I am busy. If he wants to see me then he can make an appointment like everyone else…"

Yet before Jeff could even finish the door to his office opened sharply and in strode an unusually agitated Frank Dobson.

"I don't recall that we had an appointment Dobson?"

"We didn't but this is far too important." Frank insisted striding up to Jeff's desk his grey eyes hard like flint. "And you had better drop whatever you are doing and listen to me."

Leaning back in his chair Jeff steepled his fingers, gazing in bemusement at Frank Dobson over the top. "Well considering that I doubt you will let me get a moments peace until you have said yours be my guest." Jeff added waving towards the opposite chair. "Can my secretary get you anything?"

"This isn't a social call Colby." Frank insisted setting his briefcase down on Jeff's desk, flicking open the fastenings and pulling the top up neatly. Reaching inside he retrieved a stack of official looking paperwork, which he then slammed down on the table in front of Jeff. "Explain that."

Frowning Jeff opened the folder his confusion only growing as he caught sight of a police statement…An Australian Police Statement. "What is this Dobson some sort of joke?"

"If only that were the case." Frank snorted. "Now I have been accused of underhand dealings in the past but the difference between us is that I have at least paid for my crimes but you Colby, you and Alexis really do take the biscuit and when the board hears just how you were able to arrange that convenient Australian compensation deal for Denver Carrington."

"Dobson what the hell are you talking about?"

"Blackmail Colby what else could I be talking about?" Dobson spat back before a newspaper clipping to the pile and there staring up at Jeff from an Australian newspaper was a picture of Senator Roberts with a chilling headline. "I take it you hadn't yet seen a copy of this morning's edition?"

"Oh no…" Jeff gasped his blue eyes widening in horror. "What happened?"

Snorting in derision Frank rolled his eyes. "What do you think happened Colby? You blackmailed the good Senator into pushing through the deal you wanted and then the poor man couldn't live with the guilt and killed himself. It's all there in the police report, he hung himself in his office, but not before leaving a suicide note than condemns Denver Carrington."

"Oh my god."

"Oh I think it's a little late to start praying…For now certain details haven't been released because the government is starting an investigation but you can bet that won't last…especially if someone gives the press a clue about where to start digging." Frank trailed off suggestively a sly smile pulling over his lips.

"A clue you would be only to happy to give no doubt." Jeff spat back his disgust only growing as Frank's smile grew. "You really are scum Dobson."

"Says the man who hounded the good Senator to his death." Frank retorted smugly. "Don't go playing the good guy here Colby you did this and I am going to make sure everyone gets all the real details about your little deal."

"It wasn't my deal, I had nothing to do with it…"

"Oh now it's backfired on you it suddenly isn't your deal but when it was a success you were happy to claim all the credit. Well I think it's time the board had all the details…in fact I think some concerned board member should call an emergency meeting and let them all know…unless…"

"Unless what?" Jeff demanded his blue eyes glinting with anger as now Dobson took his seat and casually unbuttoned his jacket. "Are you trying to blackmail me Dobson?"

"Now the word leaves a bad taste in your mouth? How very ironic." Frank drawled unable to contain his amusement at Jeff's consternation. "No not blackmail, I think of it more like agreeing to hold on to what I know to give you a chance to do some damage limitation, of course I would also be only too willing to assist you with dealing with any official investigation…of course like any external consultant I would expect some recompense…maybe a large corner office and a generous salary?"

"Get out!" Jeff hissed, his voice starting low in his throat more a growl than proper English.

Smiling Frank brushed his trousers down before getting to his feet and reaching for his briefcase. "I'll give you a little time to think about it shall I?"

Storming to the door Jeff wrenched it open glaring at Frank as he slowly sauntered towards him. "Get out of my office."

"Your office but for how much longer…" Frank paused before pressing the folder into Jeff's chest. "You can keep that Colby, I have copies. I'll be waiting for your call."

"I'd sooner see you in hell Dobson!" Jeff all but bellowed causing his secretaries to glance up from their work in surprise.

Shrugging off the threat Frank turned and with a cocky grin at Jeff's secretary made his way towards the elevator. Getting into the waiting elevator he pushed the button and in a few minutes he was striding out of the lobby, down the steps to a waiting town car.

As the door was opened for him by the driver Franks confident almost cocky grin slid quickly from his face to be replaced with a slightly nervous smile as he sank into the car and glanced across at his companion.

"How did it go?"

"Colby took the bait just like you said he would. In fact he even threatened me in front of some of the staff."

"Excellent."

For a moment a tense silence ensued as Frank resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably, unable to contain the question that almost burst from him as the car turned back down the street towards his apartment.

"I hope that I have proved himself again, that you can rely on me Mr Davenport? That my debt is repaid?"

Settled against the expensive leather Mr Davenport smirked. "Almost… there is one thing left for you to help me with…afterwards your debt will be repaid in full on that you have my word!"

"Come on there is one left…"

Quirking one eyebrow Blake turned, trying valiantly to tuck one of the plush cushions Mr Lin had delivered along with their picnic brunch back beneath his arm so he could stare at his companion instead. The sun streamed in through the tall conservatory windows making the room toasty warm unlike the rest of the house and picking out the highlights in Alexis's hair.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?"

"No I made you miss breakfast remember." Alexis answered laughing as she lifted the last strawberry to her own lips, brushing them teasingly with the soft sweet fruit. "Are you sure you don't want it?"

Unable to resist such an invitation Blake lent forward taking a bite from the strawberry and then pressing his juice stained lips against Alexis's much to her feigned protest.

"Blake…" Alexis complained rolling her eyes in mock annoyance as the juice dribbled down her chin and dropped to leave a stain on her white blouse before Alexis could reach up to wipe it away.

Leaning back grinning Blake was immune to her glare, stretching his hands back over his head, as he watched amused as Alexis futilely dabbed at the stain only succeeding in spreading it and making it worse.

"Perhaps Mr Lin should have included a bib along with the rest of this…" Blake paused waving his hand casually over the ornate picnic set up that looked like it had stepped out of India at the height of the Raj. "But I suppose he might have struggled to find space in the car?"

"Very funny Blake." Alexis tutted finally giving up on the strawberry stain even if the blouse was silk, she had others after all and it was only Chanel.

"I'm serious I didn't realise the Rolls had this much trunk space…perhaps I should trade in the town car? I mean somehow after this I doubt a simple hamper and argyle rug will ever be sufficient for a picnic date again…" Blake teased only stopping when Alexis reached for the champagne bottle and smiled dangerously.

"Now Darling?"

"Yes Blake?" Alexis retorted gently swinging the champagne bottle from the neck as she half crawled towards him.

"You do know I was teasing right?"

"Oh that was what that attempt at humour was? I did wonder." Alexis bit back her smirk only growing as Blake shifted nervously. "Please as if I would waste a drop of my favourite vintage." She added settling down beside him and reaching for her glass.

Rolling on to his side Blake reached for her waist, running his hands down her side and marvelling at the silky texture of her blouse and through it the warmth of her skin. Still as wonderful as the silk felt on his skin he knew Alexis's own skin was even softer, his fingers tugged lightly at the fabric lifting it enough for him to slip his hand underneath and run his fingers lightly across the small of her back.

"Stop it Blake that tickles…"

Smirking Blake ignored her, his fingers tracing light circles moving up from her back across her side before leaning over and nuzzling hungrily into her neck as his hands began to cup and need her breasts through her thin lace bra.

"I said stop it!" Alexis insisted her voice suddenly no longer playful as she sat up and pushed his hand out from under her blouse. "Do you honestly think after everything that I am suddenly ready to have sex with you as nothing had changed between us?"

"Alexis…?"

"Can't you ever do as I ask the first time?" Alexis spat avoiding Blake's concerned gaze as she took a sip of her champagne…yet suddenly even the taste of that was not enough to distract her…in fact of all things it made it worse. "Thank you for ruining a lovely morning!"

"Alexis stop…I'm sorry." Blake tried to explain but Alexis was on her feet, all but throwing her glass away and grabbing her coat as she stormed towards the front door.

It wasn't until Alexis was disappearing around the corner that the probably cause for her sudden outburst stuck Blake's brain like lightning and then he was on his feet following her. "God I am such an idiot."

Since she had opened her eyes that morning Krystle Carrington had had a sense of foreboding about today. Perhaps it was because her sleep had been disturbed by nightmares, the hospital phoning and informing her that actually Blake had had a heart attack and died…then she had dreamt about the funeral where the whole family had clustered around Alexis before closing the doors to the church on her.

That dark mood had still lingered even after she had gotten up and confirmed with Gerard that Mr Carrington had in fact returned from the hospital the previous night and had appeared well and in the best of spirits when he had left the house unusually early that morning. That Blake was avoiding the household didn't surprise Krystle in the least. After his last attack Blake had refused to talk about it with anyone, going so far as to leave the room if any of the family dared to bring the matter up. Now that he had a second attack Blake must have assumed, and quite rightly, that people would not let the subject go quite so easily and so had beat a hasty retreat before anyone could corner him.

Yet whilst she worried about Blake Krystle couldn't deny that Jess and the secret of her real parentage was also uppermost in her thoughts.

Just what should she do about what she had learnt? Krystle felt torn. On one side part of her wanted to jump right in, to find out the truth either from Jess or Blake. Just who was the bastard father Jess referred to with such contempt, and how could Blake have not mentioned another child to her? First Adam and now this other secret son? Clearly Blake had no relationship with him as Krystle couldn't imagine him being totally ignorant that the homeless pregnant waif sheltering under their roof was actually his long lost grand daughter.

Should she tell Blake what she had learnt?

Had this been a few years ago the answer would have been yes without question. The Blake she had been married to would never have turned his own blood away. Yet this current Blake Carrington was very different from the man she had known…he was harder and more difficult to read…Blake had shut her out and now Krystle found herself unable to predict how he really would react.

Could she have it on her conscience if Blake reacted badly and kicked poor Jess out? Somehow Krystle didn't imagine Alexis would be any more welcoming to Blake's bastard's bastard child who was herself heavily pregnant.

No she couldn't…Krystle had come to care for the softly spoken girl who had kept herself to herself during her stay…the reason for which Krystle now was beginning to understand. So before she made any decisions Krystle knew she had to understand the situation better than after a few overheard snatches from behind a door and that meant talking to the one person other than Jess who seemed to know all about it.

Krystle was off to see Jackson Hobbs.

Fallon Carrington Colby's morning had started positively and had been getting better ever since. Seeing her parents on their way to a reconciliation would alone have been enough to put a smile on her face, yet her breakfast with Jackson and his parting gesture had made that smile grow. Then when she had arrived at The Carlton it was to the news that they had managed to snatch the carousel ball contract out from under the nose of their bitter rivals. It was a coup that would put The Carlton on the map as the elite Denver hotel and that alone would have Fallon smiling all the way through the afternoon.

Yet it seemed fate was not through throwing Fallon things to make her day even better as there sitting alone at the bar staring moodily into his bourbon was Dex Dexter.

Intercepting her assistant who was about to deliver the revised duty roster to the bar manager Fallon insisted on doing it herself, dismissing her assistants surprised look in her hurry.

Approaching the bar she handed over the new roster before turning her attention to Dex who hadn't so much as glanced up once. Well that was about to change…

"Barely after noon and you're already wasting your day drinking…why am I not surprised?" Fallon drawled sarcastically watching as Dex's jaw tensed yet he continued to ignore her and Fallon couldn't resist needling him further. "Mummy certainly has had a lucky escape."

Snorting Dex's smile was bitter and sour as he lifted his drink and took a deep sip from it, allowing the strong liquid to burn his throat before bothering to reply. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Fallon growing more and more impatient as he continued to ignore her.

"I had just finished a business meeting Fallon some of us actually work for a living you know and considering I have been covering the slack since Blake is incapable of pulling his own weight you'd think you'd lay off me for once. Not that it is any of your affair what I do or when I do it…" Dex added humourlessly. "Not that it has stopped you in the past I might add!

"Oh well I wouldn't get too comfortable playing the martyr Dex I saw Daddy only this morning at breakfast and he looked well on the way to recovery…not surprising really considering he now has Mother tending to him instead of wasting her time with you." Fallon retorted smugly turning on her heel and tossing her hair share over her shoulder as she marched back off to her office.

Yet Fallon's cunning plan to get the last word and deflate Dexter's ego yet further took a decidedly wrong turn when instead of staying put and stewing over her parting comment Dex had the nerve to follow her.

Pushing past Fallon's assistant Dex slammed the door shut behind him causing Fallon to start and whirl around in anger.

"How dare you…"

"How dare I?" Dex spat cutting her off. "How dare you Fallon? You know I always thought you were the least rotten and selfish of Alexis's brats but actually you are the worst of the bunch…even Amanda had nothing on you and she was an insecure little home wrecker!"

"Whereas you are the measure of chastity and self restraint." Fallon countered crossing her arms as she leant back against her desk her blue eyes monitoring Dex's every flinch.

"I don't going around actively trying to destroy other people's relationships which is what you did when you lied to Jackson and then your mother. How very convenient it must be to be you Fallon…the spoilt little princess…how selective is your memory? Have you forgotten what Blake did to Alexis and how back then I was the answer to your prayers? Now you are all but pushing your mother back into Blake's arms."

"Where she belongs." Fallon muttered flustered by Dex's rant.

"In YOUR opinion, hardly a prime opinion considering you haven't as yet managed one long lasting relationship…how many times is it that you've divorced Jeff now?" Dex asked the sarcasm dripping from his tone as he closed in on a flushed Fallon, staring down into her face.

Boiling mad Fallon couldn't contain her retort. "And just how many time have you gotten angry and just fallen into bed with other women…first Amanda, then Sable, Monica…?"

"As opposed to the upstanding men you choose, Peter Devilbis…Miles Colby and now Jackson Hobbs, your taste for playboys is telling."

"Playboys are still better than cowboys!"

Shaking his head at her stubbornness, Fallon's need to win every argument and always have the last word was all her mother. Meeting her gaze Dex bore down into Fallon's blue eyes as he retorted smugly. "How would you know?"

Unable to contain the heat that rushed to her cheeks Fallon was unable to pull her gaze away from Dex's dark gaze. They were like dark bottomless pits that pulled her in and Fallon was unable to stop staring into them or the thoughts that sprang to mind.

"Mrs Colby I'm sorry for interrupting." Fallon's assistant hung nervously in the doorway, having knocked but receiving no answer. "LB's school is on the line…there has been some sort of problem."

Blushing Fallon backed away ripping her gaze away from Dex's which had become strangely introverted. "Thank you Helen." Grabbing for the phone Fallon pressed blindly at the buttons…anything to avoid meeting Dex Dexter's gaze again.

Blake was breathing heavily as his pushed his horse hard. Alexis had runaway from him after his mistake at the house and Blake knew he only had himself to blame. He had stupidly been lulled into a happy bubble where he thought none of his previous mistakes could follow him…well that bubble had now well and truly burst and Blake was left rushing to pick up the shattered pieces.

The idea that somewhere out on the grounds Alexis was hurting all because he had blundered into a situation that he should have known well enough to avoid. That kicked Blake in the gut and what made it worse was knowing that he only had himself to blame. So it was with a tangible feeling of relief that Blake finally spotted Alexis down by the lake. Urging his own horse down the slope Blake only prayed that Alexis didn't choose to leave before he could reach her that he hadn't irreparable damaged everything…

"I'm an idiot and I am so sorry…I should have realised that you wouldn't want to jump back into bed with me…" The words were spilling from Blake's lips before his horse had even come to a complete halt. Yet if Alexis had heard him she didn't react in the slightest, she continued to stand next to her horse's head stroking his muzzle gently, not even glancing back in Blake's direction.

Swinging down from his own horse Blake approached her carefully, part of him ached to pull her into his arms and reassure her with everything he had that this time he wasn't going to hurt her…that this time he would put her needs first…Blake had always found actions easier than putting his feelings into words but this time that wasn't an option, this time Alexis needed to hear him say it.

"Darling…Alexis look at me please…" Blake pleaded hovering at Alexis's shoulder his eyes locked on the side of her face his heart sinking into his boots when Alexis reached up to brush tears away…tears that he had caused.

"Please don't cry, not over me I am not worth it and I don't know what else to say other than I am sorry…god am I so sorry… I really just wasn't thinking." Blake confessed his dark eyes raking over Alexis's face for any flicker of reaction.

"You were there with me just like I've been dreaming about for months, just the two of us again. You are so damn beautiful and I haven't been able to touch you for so long. Then today we are kissing and I got to hold you in my arms again; I just let myself get carried away. It's no excuse I know I should have known better, I should have recognised it in your voice when you tried to warn me…and I won't fail like that again, from now on we can take things at you pace I promise. I will keep my hands to myself until you tell me it's alright." Blake spluttered before falling silent as Alexis remain as silent and impassive as a statue.

"Just please don't tell me it's over…Alexis I couldn't live with it…I couldn't cope with loosing you again even if it is all my own fault. Darling please…"

"…its not all your fault…"

Startled by Alexis's voice rough and low as she turned to face him, the open expression on her face giving Blake hope as she struggled for words.

"But I…"

"No Blake you were right about one thing I was also acting as though nothing had changed between us…we flirted and kissed and I enjoyed being in your arms. I don't blame you for getting the wrong idea in the first place; I was acting rather friendly for a real first date."

Snorting Blake could only quip dryly as memories of their previous first dates flooded back to mind. "Well maybe other people's first dates…" That at least drew a half smile.

Glancing across at Blake Alexis blushed slightly under his intense gaze before whispering. "I guess I was just trying to shut everything out, we've both been through so much lately I just wanted to pretend and exist in this perfect bubble… just the two of us…I wanted to…I've been trying to pretend that nothing is wrong."

"But something is wrong isn't it?" Blake asked hesitantly his dark eyes welling in sympathy as Alexis nodded. "Someone hurt you didn't they? Alexis please talk to me…I can only imagine how difficult this must be talking to me about this but please you have to know that there is nothing you can tell me that would make me love you any less."

Shaking her head Alexis bit her lip. Part of her wanted nothing more than to break down in Blake's arms and tell him everything. Just to tell someone would be a relief but if she did talk about it then that meant facing and reliving what had happened when all she really wanted was to bury those memories deep and run away…run far away.

"I…I can't…not right now…I just with everything else…with loosing Amanda I just can't deal with this as well right now. I just wanted to forget for a day, to be with you without having to think about anything else. Right now 'us' seems to be the only thing that is going right."

"Believe me, I of all people can understand that." Blake answered honestly. His hand trembling as he tentatively reached out for Alexis's, relieved when she at least allowed him to thread their fingers together…an unspoken gesture of support and empathy between them that allowed Blake to open up if only slightly more…the feelings that he just couldn't find the words for and yet somehow now he needed to at least try.

"God there have been days when I have woken up praying it had all been a bad dream and I will roll over to find you beside me…and that none of this mess with Amanda or Dexter or Denver Carrington had ever happened."

"I know." Alexis choked out blinking back the tears that began to build once more. "But reality has the unfortunate habit of ruining dreams and I just wanted to shut it out for a while...to pretend to be the person I was before."

"More than anything I want to be able to hold you right now." Blake whispered softly. "Hold you and make it all go away. I hate seeing you cry…It kills me knowing I am the reason…"

"I think I would like you to hold me right now." Alexis answered softly glancing up from beneath her lashes to meet Blake's gaze when he hesitated, his dark eyes full of barely concealed fear. "Please Blake I do need you…I need you just like you need me…I don't want to lose you because of this."

Hesitant Blake wrapped his hands loosely around Alexis, releasing some of the tension when Alexis ignored his cautiousness and instead burrowed into him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blake answered softly resting his cheek against her forehead. "And I am sorry for everything I just hope you can forgive me?" Dismissing it was merely his own distraught mind playing tricks on him when he thought he heard Alexis whisper.

"And I hope you will be able to forgive me…"

Krystle was dressed and ready to go to the stud in fact she was actually heading down the stairs when the double doors to the mansion slammed open before a stunned Gerard could even open them properly.

"Danny come back here right now!"

Yet Danny didn't listen to his father, he didn't so much as pause in his sprint up the stairs. If it hadn't been for Krystle moving to block his path Danny probably would have made it all the way up the stairs to his room.

"Danny what on earth…" Krystle exclaimed as Danny fought against her like a wild animal.

"Steven Daniel Carrington you stop that this instant." Steven demanded catching up with his son and taking his arm. "Thank you Krystle."

Nodding automatically Krystle glanced between father and son. Steven's unusually stern expression and Danny's mutinous one. "What on earth happened? Danny why aren't you at school?"

"I'll tell you why he isn't at school because he was suspended for two weeks!" Steven answered hotly glaring down at his son who had the nerve to glare right back at his father as though it were his fault.

"Suspended what for…this must be some sort of misunderstanding…" Krystle began appeasingly only for Steven to cut her off once more.

"Oh there is no misunderstanding he was caught red handed fighting and several witnesses all stated that Danny jumped LB without LB so much as touching him first!"

"LB? Oh my god is he alright?"

"He's shaken, when I got there Fallon had just arrived to take LB to the hospital." Steven paused this time directing his words to his unrepentant son. "Since someone punched him hard enough to break his nose."

Gritting his teeth Danny muttered his reply. "He deserved it."

"You deserve to be punished young man." Steven bit back unable to recognise his sweet loving son in the young boy before him, it was almost like his son had been completely replaced by another. "Your school suspension is only the beginning, you are now grounded for a month, your computer games and toys are off limits and as for our trip away this weekend well you can forget that now!"

"GOOD!" Danny yelled back shaking off his father's arm and bolting up the stairs only pausing at the top to yell back one last parting shot. "Now you can leave me alone and go back to New York because I hate you…I hate all of you!"

"Finally what kept you? What happened? You know I don't have all day…"

Scowling at her big brother's less than warm welcome Marin purposefully waited until she had taken a seat at the bar and ordered a glass of wine before giving into Dex's glare and spilling her news.

"Hold your horses Dex, you know considering I am the one doing all the donkey work you would think you might be a little more grateful." Marin retorted sharply her keen dark eyes taking in the two empty glasses in front of Dex and the way the bartender didn't even bother to ask if her brother wanted a refill he just dropped another drink off with her wine.

"Been here long?"

"Long enough." Dex muttered darkly his eyes distant as he hunkered down over his drink. "I hope you at least have got some good news for me."

"Oh I've got news alright." Marin replied. "I went back to the exhibition hall and finally managed to get hold of the roster for the opening night of the art exhibition. Then it's amazing how after a few well placed notes someone finally did remember something useful…"

"Which was what?" Dex demanded unable to contain his impatience, his tolerance for his sister's storytelling somewhat lessoned after a night of no sleep thanks to Jack and then that unsettling encounter with Fallon who had only been too delighted to inform him about Alexis and Blake…not that Dex couldn't have seen that coming but hearing it confirmed was another thing entirely.

"You know for someone crashing in my hotel suite and someone I am doing favours you have a pretty shitty way of showing your gratitude brother dear. It's bad enough having to put up with that baby crying all night without dealing with your moods as well." Marin sniped back taking a sip of her own drink.

It was typical of Dex back to thinking the whole world revolved around him, here she was putting herself out for him…well and to protect the family name…Marin had to admit that was also major motivation on her part. Still not once had Dex asked her if she was alright. He hadn't even asked about how she was coping with Dexter International. If she was happy with the temporary CEO she had hired to manage the day-to-day business, and who was costing her a small fortune…or if secretly she was terrified at just how out of her depth she was. Not that she would just come out and admit that...Dex at least had to ask otherwise she would seem desperate.

Sighing Dex swallowed his pride…Marin did have a point…a small point but a point none the less.

"Ok I'm sorry. I do appreciate you; I guess I just haven't been good at showing it. As for Jack well I've got the nanny sorted now and we can move into our own suite until I decide what to do next…"

Somehow the idea of returning to his cold empty apartment filled Dex with dread. That would mean accepting that things were completely over between him and Alexis and even though in his heart he knew that was the case Dex just wasn't ready to face it yet.

"Apology accepted." Marin replied smugly running her fingers over the smooth sides of her wine glass before continuing. "One of the cleaning staff had something interesting to say. He remembers when they were clearing up that one gentleman did come back to the party after everyone else had left and took something out of one of the bins."

Tensing Dex demanded. "What did he look like? Did he recognise him?"

Pausing dramatically Marin smirked, "old with silver gray hair…now do we know anyone who fits that description who might have an axe to grind with you?"

Dex narrowed his eyes his fists clenching as he imagined punching in a certain face over and over again. "Blake?"

She was cold…well parts of her were cold. Her face felt like a block of polished marble as despite the bright sunshine the cloudless sky and bitter wind meant that it actually quite chilly down here by the lake with no trees providing cover. Not that she was ready to leave just yet…

Her hands were warm at least; one pushed into her jacket pocket the other held tightly in Blake's hand as they made a slow circuit around the ornamental lake that would form the dramatic centrepiece of Alexis's new parkland. A comfortable silence had fallen between them…or at least it wasn't uncomfortable. Alexis wasn't exactly willing to continue their previous discussion and it seemed Blake had learnt something in their time apart in that for once he didn't push.

He was concerned about her, one look at his face told her that. Blake had never been able to completely hide his feelings from her, normally one look in his dark eyes told her what he never would. Yet now it was if that restraint was gone and Blake was open…or as open as Blake Carrington could be about his feelings and chief among those was open concern for her.

Yet instead of warming her it made the guilt stir sickening in her stomach. Oh on the surface Alexis knew she had nothing really to rebuke herself for other than being a damn fool. The only person she had cheated on technically had been Dex and even then there were conflicting arguments.

Was it really cheating if you were drugged and…Alexis hesitated…even in her own mind she refused to label what had happened to her as rape? That would make her a victim and Alexis Colby refused to be a victim, she may readily admit to being a bitch but never a victim of anyone. Yet what else could explain it? She had been drugged, Ethan had pushed her into a situation she couldn't get out of and then had taken advantage of her delirium. In any court of law she was sure a prosecutor would be able to make a damn fine case out the evidence…

Still would Blake see it that way?

Ethan….Alexis refused to even think of him as anything else, the man was a bastard of the first order why couldn't he be a liar as well…still he was a handsome man and with her reputation?

"Are you alright?" Blake's question was hesitant even as he jokingly added. "I've never known you be quiet for so long its somewhat unnerving."

"Oh I was just thinking about yesterday…the funeral… we didn't get to say our goodbyes."

"I know. That was all might fault, I ruined it…."

"Stop it Blake." Alexis snapped unable to contain her irritation with her ex-husband. "Even I found it overwhelming, I broke down too so I can hardly blame you for everything…I was just thinking perhaps we should visit her grave together and say our goodbyes properly without half of Denver looking on."

"I…that might be difficult and I wouldn't want to let you down again…you or Amanda I made such a mess of things last time."

"Why do you always have to be the strong one? Do you think I want you to bottle all those feelings away? I never have Blake, all I have ever wanted was for you to let me in not shut me out. You don't have to be that man with me, I won't judge you, I love you!"

"And I love you but…" Blake struggled to find the words, how could he explain how much less of a man he felt giving into those weaknesses, for being unable to control his emotions was a weakness as far as he could see it. One that was understandable in a woman but unacceptable in the man his father had raised. "…but you know me I just can't…"

"Oh I know what you are like only to well but it's not healthy to always bury all your feelings Blake why else would you be having these attacks?"

"If I just admit you are right will you let it go for the time being?" Blake asked wryly. "Now don't you think we should be heading back?"

Ignoring Blake's attempt to lighten the mood and change the subject Alexis locked her eyes on him, watching as Blake squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze, "On one condition."

"Again with the conditions?"

Alexis gaze intensified into a faux glare. "The condition is that you sees that specialist, next week, no more delays. You do need to talk to someone."

Blake tried to protest…"They want me to see a shrink, I don't need therapy…"

Yet Alexis cut him off before he could even finish. If common sense and his own wellbeing alone weren't enough to sway him then it was time to resort to the big guns. Stopping dead and pulling Blake up short Alexis added decidedly.

"Well if you want to go away for your birthday with me then you will! After all I want some reassurance that you won't collapse on me in the middle of nowhere when I wouldn't have a clue what to do to help you. Do you really think that would be fair?"

"No but…"

"That's the deal breaker Blake…take it or leave it?"

Ok so maybe she shouldn't have just blurted it out like that but Marin hadn't expected Dex to react quite so impulsively.

I mean sure it looked suspicious and considering the bad blood between them it wasn't too large a leap to believe that Blake was behind everything, except for the fact that it was a little too convenient. Maybe it was Blake or maybe it was someone else entirely; he was hardly the only silver haired fox in Denver.

"Dex are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"You aren't honestly going to defend him?" Dex spat back his eyes narrowing in disgust.

"Yes but perhaps this is going a little far…" Marin hesitated.

"Why he was prepared to humiliate me…to drag our name through the mud all to make trouble for me and break me and Alexis up…why should we shrink from doing the same?"

"But Dex we don't know for certain…"

"Oh it was Blake." Dex cut Marin off before she could try and convince him otherwise.

"That's why the blackmailer didn't show to the rendezvous because Blake had to rush off to Europe. Blake must have know about this all along he was Sam's oldest friend…hell he even came back from the war and came to work in Wyoming to get mining experience, he lived at the house. He must have found out then what was going on and knew that Sam would probably confess all in his farewell letter. He must have thought all his prayers had come true when he saw me throw it away that night at the benefit…Don't you see it has to be him!"

"Alright so it probably was that doesn't mean we have to sink to his level?"

"Why the hell NOT?" Dex all but yelled grabbing his jacket and striding towards the door. "Look I don't need your permission Marin; I am a big boy I can take responsibility for my own actions…"

"Perhaps if you took a little more time to think it through…"

"No I am through sitting on the sidelines and letting Blake Carrington steamroll over my life, I am through being the good guy or the bigger person." Dex retorted his tanned face contorted with rage. "It's time Blake Carrington learnt just who he is dealing with…because I am not going to let him get away with this!" Dex added wrenching the door to the suite open and striding off down the corridor.

"Dex…Dex…Dammit wait." Marin called out pausing only long enough to grab her own coat and purse and try to follow her elder brother down the corridor, cursing when Dex slipped into the life and the doors closed before she could reach them.

Forced to take the stairs Marin was breathing heavily by the time she reached the main lobby rushing across the marble floor as she searched for sign of her lose cannon of a brother. She was so preoccupied that she didn't even see the other person until they collided and Marin was then heading for a nasty collision with the hard marble floor.

Or she would have had it not been for a strong pair of arms catching her before she could do so. Breathless and too stunned to even speak Marin could only stare up into amused dark eyes.

"Well this must be my lucky day, a new city to enjoy and beautiful women falling at my feet."

"Actually you knocked me off of mine but who's keeping track." Marin quipped yet there was no hiding the breathy tone to her voice or that way her pulse jumped as the handsome suited businessman flashed her a killer smile as he lifted her back onto her feet. "Thank you Mr…"

"Why don't you join me for a drink and find out?" Her mysterious saviour asked clicking his fingers at a waiting bellboy. "I just need to check in…"

"And I just need to be going." Marin answered smartly. "Sorry but I have somewhere else to be."

"Well that is a shame, perhaps we will bump into each other again…I guess I will just have to hang around the lobby in case you need saving again."

Hiding her pleasure at such flattery Marin was torn yet she really did have to find Dex before he did something they would both regret…besides it wasn't good to appear too eager. "Perhaps how you choose to spend your time is your decision."

Turning Marin hurried out of the front doors, able to feel the heat of her mystery man's gaze on her back. Yet if she had paused that few moments longer that one question would have been answered as Mr Mystery walked up to the reception desk.

"My name is Mr Ethan Hailsworth…I believe you have a reservation for me."

For once his day was going well. Although anything would have been an improvement over the day before…

Now sitting in the peace and quiet of his office Jackson wouldn't help but wonder how he had gotten himself into this mess in the first place. He could have stayed in Europe trying to forget with fine wine and women… or even if he hadn't been able to ignore Jess's plea for him to return to the states and fulfil her mother's last request there were other ways he could have gone about it…

Now things were far more complicated…Jackson had been drawn into this family, he found himself caring for certain members. Something far removed from the protocol drilled into him in the special forces. All that keep your enemies closer bullshit might work for spies and the like but Jackson wasn't a spook he was a soldier and a playboy. Even though he had thought his heart to jaded to care for anyone but Jess Jackson couldn't deny he now lacked the distance and objectivity to keep a cool clear head.

And that was without even factoring Jess into the situation.

Now Jackson could only look back on his idiotic decision to allow Krystle to put Jess up for the night at the mansion and wish he had refused and packed the girl on the first bus out of town. How was he supposed to protect her like this? When Jess herself was leaning towards exposing the whole damn secret to Blake Carrington himself, a man hardly known for his subtly.

No the whole situation was in danger of exploding in his handsome face and Jackson would rather die than let Tom get his sticking hands on Jess again…no that sick possessive bastard wouldn't be given the chance to destroy her life anymore than he had already. As long as he died taking his old friend along with him then that was just fine then that was just fine with Jackson.

Frowning Jackson pushed away the memories that always rose to the surface whenever he thought of Tom, good and bad intermingled and there was little he could do to stop them. Sometimes he would dream about the old days, back when they had nothing growing up side by side in the gutter. Tom without a father and a mother who would disappear for days with one of her gentlemen friends leaving Tom alone in their cellar flat…that dark dingy flat despite its damp and neglect had been Jackson's haven from his father's fists even if it couldn't block out the sound of his poor mother's screams as she also got his share.

That Tom had been his brother and his best friend…they would huddle together under threadbare blankets and tell story's about all the wonderful exotic places they would go off adventuring together when they got big enough to run off and join the merchant navy. Or perhaps Tom's American father would finally find him and take him back across the ocean on one of those large ocean liners and Jackson could hide away inside his trunk until it was too late to send him back. Tom liked to talk about his hero father…he always sounded jolly and larger than life, like a cross between Biggles and Father Christmas.

Then one day Tom's mother never came home at all…instead a pinch faced woman who glared down her nose the through the glasses perched on the end of it came. She took Tom away and then for months Jackson prayed that she would come and do the same for him. There was no Tom to run to when his father came home drunk, instead Jackson hid under his bed and clamped his hands over his ears to stifle the screams.

Until one day they stopped forever and a policeman came and took his father away and the same pinched faced social worker came for him. With his mother dead and his father rotting in jail Jackson became a ward of the state. He had to live in an orphanage now, had to be scrubbed down with carbolic soap and have his head shaved to prevent lice but none of that mattered because at least it meant he was back with Tom.

Except Tom wasn't quite the same as he remembered…he didn't smile or make believe like Jackson remembered but that didn't matter because he still talked about getting far away and taking Jackson with him. So if Tom was mean to him in front of some of the older boys or if he made him do things that Jackson knew was wrong, like standing watch whilst Tom broke into the larder and stole the other children's sweets. It didn't matter as long as they were still together.

Together forever…or at least now until one of them finally succeeded in killing the other.

He was so lost in the past that it wasn't until his hitherto silent observer coughed politely that Jackson all but jumped out of his skin. Blue eyes snapping to the open doorway his racing pulse only calming when he caught sight of who his visitor was.

"Krystle what a pleasant surprise…"

"It may not be so pleasant after you realise why I am here Jackson." Krystle replied the strange distant quality to her voice causing Jackson to frown, his concern only growing at her next words that caused his skin to turn clammy and his heart to leap into his throat. "I know…I know the truth…"

"The truth?" Jackson swallowed nervously, the question was which truth since there were so many floating around at the moment. Yet since the likelihood of Krystle knowing any of his own deep dark secrets or the truth about Jess, her father and her poor mother, that sweet wisp of a girl long gone. Krystle surely meant the other truth…the one about Blake and Alexis. The only question left was exactly how much Krystle did know and how much was she just guessing, coming here hoping to trick him into confirming it.

Krystle could here the nerves in Jackson's voice. The way his normally deep and soothing tenor voice broke slightly over the word. Even his eyes widened as he glanced about trying to avoid her gaze.

"It's alright Jackson I know and I'm not angry with you for keeping it from me…I just wish I understood why?"

"But how could you know?" Jackson all but stuttered his handsome face creased in a frown, he had only discovered Alexis and Blake were reconciling because Carrington had appeared at breakfast. So how could Krystle have found out so soon? Unless of course Blake had found the balls to tell her himself, yet somehow Jackson doubted that was true.

"Its amazing the things you learn by accidentally eavesdropping." Krystle answered softly her blue eyes locking softly on Jackson stunned and worried expression.

"And you are really alright with it?"

Chuckling Krystle admitted. "Well I was a little shocked, it did come out of left field but the important thing in this is the family. As long as my family isn't hurt by this then how can I object…it only makes it bigger and they do say bigger is better don't they?"

Shaking his head in amazement Jackson was stunned by the depth of selflessness of this woman. "Carrington is a fool you know."

Blushing at his blunt praise Krystle brushed it aside. "Blake has his redeeming features. He is a good father, he loves his children…" Krystle added softly pausing as Jackson scoffed. "You don't really know him Jackson Blake adores Krystina and Fallon has him wrapped finger."

"But he's not quite so understanding of his sons now is he?" Jackson retorted and Krystle couldn't deny that, after all Blake hadn't had the easiest of relationships with Adam or Steven and heaven knows what had happened between him and this other mysterious son of his but that didn't mean it was all Blake's fault.

Sighing Krystle could only shrug, glancing up at Jackson from beneath her eyelashes. "Blake doesn't like to talk about it but I suspect he had a somewhat difficult relationship with his own father and that affected how he is with his sons."

"That doesn't make it right…"

"No but it does make him human." Krystle countered relieved when the scowl finally vanished from Jackson's brow.

"Alright you win now can we stop talking about Blake Carrington and his many psychological issues….Come on I have a surprise for you!" Jackson purposefully changed the subject, deliberately ignoring Krystle and her attempt to protest. "Now come on it is a pleasant one…"

"Jackson…" Krystle mock glowered as Jackson smirked at her and held out his hand.

"Pretty please?" Jackson teased fluttering his eyelashes dramatically, smiling in relief when Krystle laughed and took his hand.

"So this surprise…"

"Won't be one if I tell you!" Jackson insisted leading Krystle down from his office and across the yard into the new stable block where the muted sounds of horses neighing and rustling their bedding soothed them both.

Coming to a standstill in front of the largest loosebox Jackson waved Krystle forward with a knowing grin, watching with pleasure as her own face lit up.

"She had the foal!"

"Yes I came down this morning to find our new arrival waiting for me." Jackson replied moving to join Krystle at the stable door, their shoulders brushing as they gazed inside at the suckling foal who still staggered around on unsteady legs. "I saved the honour of naming our newest arrival for you!"

"For me?" Krystle beamed her joy lanced suddenly as echoing through the stable block came a rather familiar sounding laugh, that was accompanied a moment later by a familiar tinkle laugh that Krystle had once heard compared to a sliver of moonlight...or some such nonsense

"Krystle wait…" Yet Krystle ignored Jackson's plea to wait. Unable to stop herself, it was like she was being pulled towards the other end of the stable block like a fish caught on a hook being slowly pulled towards shore.

In the end she simply stood in the open doorway her eyes providing the proof that her heart had suspected and the truth that she hadn't dared give voice. There with his arms intimately about Alexis as he helped her lift down the heavy saddle, taking the opportunity to press a loving kiss to her cheek was Blake.

"Blake I told you it's fine I can manage..." Alexis began her words dying on her lips as she turned in his arms and caught sight of their onlooker for the first time art of her unable to resist needling her former rival. "Well hello Krystle fancy seeing you? Did you need us for anything in particular or did you just come to watch?"


	25. Something new

When Blake Carrington woke that morning from a rather amorous dream that involved him Alexis, a bottle of suntan oil and a deserted beach he was clutching his guest pillow in his arms. Slightly embarrassed Blake quickly set the pillow back in its proper place, trying to smooth out the creases.

Turning on to his back Blake took several deep calming breaths…trying to clear his mind of those provocative thoughts and at the same time convince Blake Jnr to do the same. It would have been much easier to take the problem in hand, quicker and less uncomfortable certainly, but somehow after everything he had gone through with Alexis the previous day it felt wrong…disrespectful.

Something had happened to make Alexis uncomfortable, no that was too tame a description, Alexis had been frightened when he had tried go further than she had been comfortable with. Some one had hurt her and Blake was going to find out who had done, and when he did he would ensure they came to feel every second of torment that Alexis had at their hands, no matter who they were. Blake was under no illusions that it had to have been someone powerful, someone who for professional or personal reasons Alexis was unable to deal with herself.

Still in the meantime Blake had promised Alexis he would wait, he would restrain himself and put her needs first and if that meant sharing in her abstinence for however long she needed then Blake ought to be prepared to make that sacrifice.

However as he groaned in discomfort Blake wasn't under any illusions that keeping that promise would be easy or at all pleasant but Alexis's love and regaining her trust was more important.

Besides his lack of a sex life was the least of his worries right now…

No Blake had other problems to deal with, chief among them was a certain other ex-wife.

Krystle's reaction to discovering him and Alexis had not been pretty.

"Well hello Krystle fancy seeing you? Did you need us for anything in particular or did you just come to watch?"

"I….I…"

"Oh look we broke her." Alexis teased mercilessly. "My my if this was all it was going to take I would have cornered Blake in a stable years ago." She drawled before draping her arms around Blake's neck and reaching up to seductively nibble on his ear.

Groaning Blake knew Alexis was playing up to their audience and that he should stop this before it got out of hand or descended into a cat fight…but damn the things that woman could do with her tongue…

"Are you going to stand there and let her insult me like this?"

Swallowing nervously Blake felt caught between a rock and a hard place. Yet he had made his choice, and that choice was Alexis.

"Krystle please now is not the time for this, Alexis and I didn't invite you here…"

"You…I…I don't believe this, you're the ones who are…and how can you try and turn it around on me?"

"Oh my are we committing some sort of crime all of a sudden?" Alexis taunted. "I mean this is my land, in fact Blake and I have gone out of way today to be discrete, we're hardly flaunting ourselves in the middle of Denver and its not like we were fornicating for all to see…or are your sensibilities offended simply because it's me he's with?"

"But you said you'd never take him back…" Krystle blustered her sapphire blue eyes locking on Alexis's emeralds. "I asked you not once but twice and both times you said couldn't trust him!"

"Yes…" Alexis paused before glancing up at Blake who met her gaze and held it, his dark eyes boring into Alexis's and for a moment it was almost as if they were the only two people in the world, "but that was before…everything is different now."

Smiling down at her Blake sighed when Alexis returned his small smile with one of her own leaning down to rest his forehead against hers as they happily drank in the other's presence before a pointed cough snapped them both back to the present.

Standing awkwardly in the doorway Jackson Hobbs stood scratching his head… "Well I'd say the cat is definitely out of the bag now…"

Leaning back against his pillows Blake sighed. Jackson was right about one thing though. If the cat wasn't out of the bag now it soon would be and Blake couldn't help but worry how Alexis would feel about that? Everything was still so new and fragile between them and Blake would do anything he could to protect it. Even if that meant talking to Krystle and swallowing his pride enough to ask her for a favour.

Oh god his hands were good...and what this man could do with his tongue had Fallon practically arching off the bed.

Writhing she clutched at the bed sheets…so close and then…

"Mummy Mummy wake up LB has taken my doll and won't give it back."

Gasping for breath and other reasons a very red faced Fallon Carrington Colby sat up in bed glancing around in confusion when apart from her tear faced daughter she was in fact alone in the room.

"Where did Dex go?" She spluttered without thinking and it wasn't until Lauren frowned at her in confusion that Fallon realised she must have said that out loud and that the whole thing hadn't been real in the first place.

"Dex moved out Mummy remember…he took baby Jack with him…I miss Jack he was so much better than my dolls." Lauren replied innocently, ignorant of the way her mother groaned in embarrassment and hung her head.

"Mummy are you sick, does your tummy hurt?"

"No sweetheart I'm just fine." Fallon replied hastily reaching for her robe and tugging it on as she tried to shoo her three year old daughter from the room. "Now what was it you needed me for? Something about LB?"

Sufficiently distracted Lauren launched into another rant about her brother taking her toy and it not being fair and so on. Nodding along Fallon promised to come sort it out as soon as she was dressed. Thus pacified Lauren left her mother's room, completely unaware of her mother's preoccupation.

Finally alone Fallon allowed herself a groan of frustration. That had not just happened…except that it had a nagging voice reminded her and there was no way of denying the lingering awareness that continued to hum throughout her body.

Still it was only a dream, and dreams didn't have to mean anything. It was just nature's way of telling her she had been without a man in her bed for far too long. It didn't mean she was actually attracted to Dex, physically he was a good looking man, so that was all it had to be…physical attraction only.

And there were plenty of other men that Fallon found physically attractive, one in particular lived under this very roof…Jackson…Yes he could very well be a solution to this whole mess. After all Fallon found him very attractive and his skills in the bedroom were very distracting and that was precisely what she needed right now…distracting from Dex Dexter and those damn chocolate brown eyes of his that for some reason she couldn't imagine Fallon just couldn't get out of her head.

By contrast Alexis Carrington Colby had also had her sleep disturbed by dreams, but unlike her daughter hers were more of the nightmare variety. It seemed the more she resolved to put it behind and not think about it again, the more that night with Ethan came back to haunt her and what made it worse was not knowing if these were actually memories or simply her brain trying to fill in the blanks for her.

At first Alexis had thought the drug fuelled haze that had fogged her memory of that night would be a blessing but now the simple not knowing what had happened other than the obvious made Alexis sick to her stomach. There were snatches of clear patches but the rest of it was a blur and the fear of just what Ethan might have done during those times filled her with dread.

What if he had taken pictures? Or even worse had filmed them together? What if he sent them to Blake or to one of those sick publications?

He was certainly sick enough that was for sure, but Alexis could only console herself with the fact that Ethan seemed to have been as out of it as she had been, hardly dexterous enough to operate a camera. Still that logic didn't help at two O'clock in the morning when Alexis found herself shooting upright in bed still trembling and gripped in the throws of her nightmare.

It was at times like that that Alexis found herself missing the reassuring presence of someone else in her bed. Strong arms that could hold her and calm her fears and promise her that everything was going to be alright. Yet Alexis knew it was far too soon to be taking such a step with Blake even if it was just to sleep side by side.

Last time Blake had barely had to lift his little finger and she had fallen in line and back into his bed. True the circumstances had been completely different and Alexis couldn't blame herself for how she had behaved back then. Still she was older and wiser than that Alexis Colby.

No this time Blake Carrington was going to have to romance her properly. There would be no whirlwind proposal and hurried marriage nor immediately moving in together this time. Blake had her heart but he was going to have to earn her trust and any steps forward in their relationship would be at her discretion.

Still at least Blake had received that message…or at least it appeared he had, judging by the beautiful arrangement of Lavender roses that were waiting for her in the hallway when she emerged draped in a cream silk robe for breakfast.

"Oh Mrs Colby this also just arrived."

Smiling as she spied the beautifully wrapped box Alexis eagerly took her present out of Lin's hands, focusing on that and not the closed door to the empty nursery as she walked past it to the dining room. It was still far too early for Fallon to have risen but already Alexis could hear her grandchildren squabbling and that at put a smile on her face.

"Put the flowers in my study would you Lin?" Alexis instructed her mojodomo as she settled herself down at the breakfast table and poured herself some coffee.

Waiting until she was alone Alexis couldn't contain herself any longer, ripping at the delicate printed paper like a three year old at their Christmas present. Lifting the lid of the box for a moment Alexis blinked in surprise, then her eyes registered what they were seeing… Not something sparkling like she had expected but a newspaper clipping.

"Oh my god."

With a trembling hand Alexis lifted out the folded out article her stomach dropping as she recognised only too easily Senator Roberts.

Yet worse still under the clipping was a note in a familiar hand that made her blood chill to ice in her veins.

Your list of sins is growing…I wonder what our mutual friend would have to say about it? TC.

To say Krystle Carrington was shaken would have been an understatement of the first order. In fact it had taken until well into yesterday afternoon, until it was time to pick Krystina up from school to calm down enough that her hands stopped shaking.

Blake and Alexis…dear god every time Krystle closed her eyes she could see them together and it hurt, it hurt far more than it should do.

Perhaps it was because up until now all thoughts of Blake and Alexis together had been academic, in that Krystle knew it had happened but she hadn't been able to put a picture to it. Oh she could imagine it…her dreams had been full of taunting images but Krystle had been able to console herself with the fact that they weren't real.

She couldn't do that any longer. Every time she closed her eyes she could see them.

And what made it hurt worse was so stupid…part of Krystle almost wished she had caught them in full swing in the stable, at least then she would have felt more disgusted than anything. In all her dreams that was what she had pictured, Blake seduced by Alexis's more than ample charms…the victim of Alexis's seduction, that the only attraction between them was one based on lust.

Lust was a failing; a weakness she could understand and eventually excuse…Blake was just a man after all.

Yet every time she closed her eyes it wasn't wanton lust she saw…it was tenderness and empathy and a sense of symbiosis that stabbed her deep in the heart. They loved each other, really loved each other and that was the unsettling thing.

She had really lost him this time.

On returning home to the mansion Krystle's first thought had been to flee, to take Krystina and run far away so she wouldn't have to face that sort of scene ever again. Yet as Krystina had prattled on happily, talking about what she wanted to get her father for his birthday and then dropping large hints about her own birthday a few weeks later Krystle hadn't been able to disrupt her daughter's happy little world.

So instead she buried how she was feeling…for now at least.

She got dressed and since it was a Saturday she took Krystina over to the farm for her morning riding lesson, staying to watch so she had a valid excuse to be away from the house when the rest of the family would normally be descending for breakfast. Somehow Krystle doubted her resolve not to make a scene would last through the first subsequent meeting with Blake and if she could delay it the longer the better…at least until she wasn't feeling quite so raw.

"Morning Krystle."

Startled by the greeting Krystle all but jumped out of her skin in surprise. "Steven my goodness I didn't see you there."

Smiling Steven nodded his blue eyes narrowing slightly in concern. "You did seem to be away with the fairies there, you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine." Krystle lied covering it up with a smile that did little convince Steven any.

"You sure?"

"Steven please just let it go."

Sighing Steven nodded before joining her at the fence to the ménage watching in silence as Krystina put her pony through its paces.

"She's good." Steven commented after a few moments uneasy silence. "I wouldn't be surprised if she rivals her mother in a few years."

"She already rivals me now." Krystle replied turning and watching Steven out of the corner of her eye as the wind ruffled his blonde hair, the tenseness of his jaw despite the pleasant surroundings all the sign she needed that something was wrong.

"But you didn't come out here just to watch Krystina ride did you Steven?"

Snorting in wry amusement Steven shook his head, glancing up at Krystle impishly from beneath his fair hair. "I never could put one over on you could I Krystle?"

"Is it Danny, do you want to talk about yesterday?"

"Yes….and no…I think a large part of what is wrong with me and Danny is what is wrong with me." Steven confessed. "I know I am not being the best father at the moment but…"

"You have other things on your mind?" Krystle prompted Steven's slight blush giving her a clue. "Or someone?"

"Are you sure you're not psychic?" Steven teased. "Yeah I have met someone new…in New York."

"And?"

"And…he's great." Steven replied briefly yet from the way he avoided meeting Krystle's gaze she knew there was more, she only needed to wait and Steven would cave.

"I haven't told him about Danny."

There it was and Krystle was surprised. Of all the things it could have been that Steven's interest was married or a democrat Krystle had not expected the problem to have been Danny…or Steven's partner's reaction to him.

"Why not?"

"I don't know…I just met him by chance and I didn't expect it to last…and then by the time it became more serious it was almost like it was too late. How do you just dump that on someone, oh by the way sorry I didn't mention it before but I have an eight-year-old son? I guess I am just worried how he will react… and with the way Danny is behaving lately…"

"You're afraid that will put him off?"

"Well yeah I really like him, Paul that is, and he makes me feel better about myself like I haven't felt in a while…things are just so simple…"

"And Danny will complicate things." Krystle answered for him playing the role of Devil's advocate to a tee watching as Steven squirmed.

"God that makes me sound like a terrible father." Steven sighed running his hands through his hair in a gesture that was so familiar it caused the breath to catch in Krystle's throat.

"It doesn't sound great." Krystle admitted.

"I want you to be happy Steven and if this Paul makes you happy then that is wonderful but it can't be at your son's expense. Danny is your son and when you become a parent, even if it isn't exactly by choice, you have to put what that child wants and needs before what you want." Krystle added, knowing only too well how it feels to be caught in that particular conundrum, she was living it.

"You're right but what I can I do?"

"The only thing you can do." Krystle replied reaching up and squeezing Steven's shoulder. "If this Paul cares about you the way you do about him and if he really is the right one for you then it shouldn't matter that you have a child. Give him some credit and tell him the truth…let him decide if you are worth it Steven, god knows I think you are!"

Smiling as he fought back his tears Steven pulled Krystle into a hug. "Thank you…I will…I'll fly back to New York and tell him straight away, if I don't I'll probably lose my nerve."

"It'll be alright Steven." Krystle soothed him resting her head on Steven's broad shoulder as she blinked back her own tears, composing herself before Steven went to pull away.

"Oh and before I forget…Dad was looking for you…I don't know what it was about, but from the look on his face it must have been important." Steven paused watching the way Krystle's face seemed to freeze. "There isn't something going on between the two of you I should be aware of is there?"

Ok so perhaps it was a little cruel.

No scratch that Dex knew he was here to get his own measure of payback but considering how badly he had been used he supposed that a little petty vindictive rubbing of salt into the wound could be excused. That's why he had chosen to do this now rather than wait until Monday when Alexis might be safely out of the way at Colby Co, she needed to face what she had given up when she had chosen Blake over him.

So it was with this thought in mind that Dex arrived at Colby Acres, the back of his car filled with empty boxes.

Knocking at the door Dex wasn't surprised when Lin answered the door with his usual unflappable calm.

"Good Morning Mr Dexter."

"Morning Lin I am here to gather my possessions unless you are under orders to keep me off of the premises?" Dex grunted.

"No such orders exist Mr Dexter, I am sure if Mrs Colby wanted you excluded she would not have hesitated to inform me so." Lin answered politely as if merely commenting about the weather.

"Oh I have no doubt about it…unless she's been too preoccupied." Dex mumbled bitterly under his breath before following Lin into the house, unable to stop himself from asking. "Are the happy couple currently in residence?"

As diplomatic as always Lin's answer was concise and gave away nothing else. "Mrs Colby has gone riding I am not sure when she will be back."

"And Mr Carrington?" Dex couldn't resist asking, like a splinter in his finger he couldn't resist prodding it even though it stung. "Is he out riding too?"

"I haven't seen Mr Carrington this morning Mr Dexter... Might I suggest you enquire at the Carrington Mansion with Gerard if you need to contact him, I would be happy to telephone on your behalf?" Lin added his dark eyes serene and yet knowing as Dex squirmed slightly under his gaze.

"No thank you." Dex answered like a chastised school boy. It had been unfair of him to put Lin in that position, Alexis was his employer and Dex knew Lin took his position as mojodomo seriously, guarding his employer's privacy was his honour and duty.

"I did take the liberty of starting to gather your things together as per Mrs Colby's instruction. I have placed them in one of the guest rooms…of course Master Jack's belongings are still in the nursery."

"Thank you Lin I'll start in the guest room…would you have the boxes from the back of my car brought in?" Dex asked handing his car keys over to him and Lin accepted them leading Dex to the guest room before disappearing out to the car.

Taking a deep breath Dex turned the handle and stepped inside. There laid out on the bed neatly folded were his freshly laundered clothes. Shoes were set in regimental lines and even some of the paperwork for the Brazilian Mining project that Dex thought he had misplaced was stacked on the bedside table. Other than that there was a small box with the few memento's Dex had gathered over the years and that he had cared enough about to move out of the apartment. A framed picture of Jack as a newborn and in the matching frame a picture of Alexis laughing that had been taken down in Acapulco…the oil conference…back when they had still been married.

Shutting the double frame so he didn't have to look at Alexis's laughing mocking face a moment longer Dex's scowl only deepened when he caught sight of another item…a velvet ring box…That little bitch…Dex bit the inside of his cheek and clenched his fists.

He had dropped that in Fallon's room the night this whole mess began…the night he accused of Fallon of stealing the engagement ring he had brought for Alexis. If she hadn't taken the ring things might have been completely different now…If he had actually proposed to Alexis when he had intended, they might even be married and raising Jack in a proper family. If…

If if's and ands were pots and pans there'd be no need for tinkers…

Damn Alexis. He could hear her voice so clearly in his head, her and those damn old English sayings that didn't seem to make any damn sense whatsoever.

Just what was it going to take to get this woman out of his head and out of his heart? Dex didn't know and part of him couldn't help but wonder if he really wanted to in any case. He had sworn he was over her this time…once and for all and yet here he was turning up to pack his belongings in person just so he would have the opportunity to twist the knife in over Jack…or was it just a chance to see her? To make Alexis realise just what she was loosing and give her one last chance to change her mind?

Blake knew the moment Krystle had returned to the mansion. Even seated comfortably in the library trying to catch up on all of his business affairs he could hear Krystina's excited chatter. Knowing it was now or never, and that it was better to talk to Krystle now before she vanished once more Blake set his paperwork down and wandered out into the hallway; watching as Krystina rehashed her lesson step by step it seemed for the captive audience of her mother and Steven.

"And then…"

"Well I am glad to hear someone is turning into such a fine horsewoman." Blake commented drawing attention to himself standing off to one side.

"Daddy you're back!" Krystina exclaimed excitedly and Blake couldn't help the pang of guilt as his youngest child rushed towards him and flung her arms about his neck. "When did you get back did you get me a present?"

Hugging Krystina close Blake could see the accusing glare on Krystle's face and the curious expression on Steven's.

"No not this time Krystina it was only a short trip." Blake fibbed; able to quickly grasp the excuse Krystle must have fed their daughter in order to explain his sudden and unexpected disappearance after Amanda's funeral. After all you didn't tell an almost six year old that her father had collapsed and was in hospital, nor that instead of coming home to recuperate he had chosen to sneak off and spend time with his…well whatever Alexis was?

"That's alright will you come and play with me? Steven brought me a new doll from New York and I want to have a tea party but Danny is all sulky in his room and won't come out and play with me."

Smiling indulgently Blake couldn't possibly refuse. "Of course I will darling, why don't you go and get changed and set it up…I just need to speak to your mother for a few minutes first."

"I'd better go and check on Danny." Steven added following a bouncing Krystina up the stairs and so willingly leaving Blake and Krystle to it. Something was up he knew it...he just wasn't sure what it was.

"Well shall we?" Blake asked hesitantly as Krystle continued to glower at him before reluctantly following him back into the library.

"I know what you are going to say Blake." Krystle began defensively as soon as the door had shut behind her. "There is nothing I want to hear about this…you've made your choice, it's your decision however idiotic it might be."

"Krystle please…"

"I don't want to hear about it, I don't want to know why." Krystle snapped cutting Blake off. "It was hard enough before knowing that you had gotten back with Alexis even after everything she put us both through, she blackmailed and bankrupted us…she caused the death of our first child."

"That was a tragic accident and Alexis's involvement was never proven and even if she was involved I am sure it was mere coincidence." Blake muttered shaking his head. "Besides I am not here to rehash the past or explain myself or my choice that wasn't why I wanted to talk to you."

"It wasn't?" Krystle questioned frowning in surprise.

"No." Blake answered curtly. "We haven't been a couple for sometime now and just as if you were to become involved with someone else that is your decision and you wouldn't need to justify it to me. My reasons for pursuing a relationship with Alexis are my own."

"Then what do you want to talk about other than to rub it in?"

Sighing Blake rubbed his forehead, he already had the beginnings of a headache. "Krystle please can we try and discuss this calmly. This was never meant as an attack on you, so please sit down so we can talk…All I am concerned about is how we go about managing things for Krystina. She seems to have adjusted well to us co-parenting her without being together as a couple and I wouldn't want the fact that I am with Alexis to interfere with that."

"Well she is going to notice Blake."

"I know that, I hardly intend to hide it from her. Fortunately Krystina does like Alexis, I just want her to be assured that despite the things that will change her parents still love her the same and her life will change as little as possible."

"Well I imagine she will notice when you move Alexis back in here. What happens then Blake are you planning on giving me any advance notice or were you just planning on throwing me out and moving Alexis in so the two of you can just take off where you left off?"

"No I promise you that will never happen the mansion is yours and Krystina's home. I would never ask you to leave, I want Krystina to grow up in this house and not feel like an outcast in her own family."

"But surely you can't mean for us all live together?" Krystle spluttered in shock and horror, just imaging having look across the breakfast table every morning and seeing Alexis there hanging around Blake like a bad smell. Never being able to escape them, having scenes similar to that one in the stable thrust in her face everyday for the rest of her life, for however long or short that might be.

"Krystle please Alexis and I are hardly at that stage, we intend to take things slowly this time." Blake insisted swallowing nervously as he added. "Which is why I would prefer it if you kept what you have learnt to yourself for the time being."

"Well I was hardly planning on shouting it from the rooftops." Krystle retorted her sapphire blue eyes narrowing on Blake's face as he avoided her gaze. "What aren't you telling me Blake?"

"Nothing it's just the family has been through enough upheaval lately, the last thing we want is any more press attention and you know this is something that will catch their attention."

"So you want me to lie for you?"

"No not lie just answer no comment if any reporters come digging." Blake countered. "You worked in public relations for long enough Krystle you know how damaging another scandal could be right now."

"And what about friends and family, am I supposed to lie to Steven or Jeff if they ask me? Just when exactly where you planning on telling the rest of the family about this Blake? They have a right to know too."

"Dammit Krystle I don't know…I don't have all the answers yet. This just happened and Alexis and I have barely had the chance to discuss all the details…"

"Well maybe you should have spent your time together talking about the mess this is going to cause and how to solve it instead of canoodling in her stables." Krystle retorted bitterly.

"We were doing nothing of the sort and we did talk, we spent the whole day talking…"

"What about the weather?" Krystle snorted shaking her head at Blake's blatant lies. A woman like Alexis wouldn't waste her time talking when she could get her claws deeper into Blake by dragging him into her bed.

"That is our business." Blake snapped coming close to losing a grip on his temper as he forced his voice down to a more normal conversation level. "Look I am not asking you to lie, I am just asking for a little breathing space. We will tell the family and soon I promise but I need to discuss this with Alexis first. Alright?"

"Fine providing when things do change that next time you have the decency to tell me before making any big decisions and not leave me to stumble onto the truth, or next time did you plan on leaving Krystina to spot the engagement ring before telling us?"

"What I think is that as I have told you Alexis and I are nowhere near that stage and for Krystina's sake none of us want this to become a damn media circus so please for now keep it to yourself."

Smarting at Blake's raised tone Krystle struggled to hold on to her own temper, yet she refused to allow Blake to goad her into a shouting match. "Fine for Krystina I will keep it to myself but you have to be the one to break the news to our daughter and today, one of us at least deserves to be dealt with properly."

Sighing in relief Blake nodded, although uncomfortable that had gone better than expected. "Alright I'll tell her…I'll tell her today."

It really hadn't taken long to pack his belongings and if he were a more sentimental soul Dex might have seen something telling in this…after all most of his life he had lived from one moment to the next. First in the army and then travelling around the country working on one rig or drilling site and then moving onto the next, living out of hotels or trailers, never staying in one place long enough to really put down any roots.

It was ironic that the longest time as an adult he had ever spent living in one place…a place he could actually call home was when he had been married to Alexis and living at the apartment. Although considering the number of times they fought and he ended up moving into the spare room or even out to La Mirage he could hardly consider the brief almost year they had been married as the most stable of times. Second only to that was these six months spent shuttling between his apartment and Colby acres.

And now he was packing up once more to move back to a hotel.

Jack deserved better than that. His son deserved the sort of stable, even if it was a little dysfunctional, home that Dex had himself enjoyed. Memories of being taught to ride his horse by his fath…by Sam, of his mother tucking him up in his own bed every night. Of feeling safe and secure in his own world until his mother's death ripped that all apart.

So that settled it then…

"Hey there lover." Dex froze as someone playfully slapped his backside as he bent over the last box taping it shut. "Since you're free how about you give me another riding lesson?"

"How about you sexually harass the right person?" Dex spat back straightening up and turning around to see the colour blanch from Fallon's face.

"You…what…" Fallon stammered crossing her hands across her chest, doing her best to try and cover herself up but the very sheer blouse buttoned low and the sinfully tight jeans left very little to the imagination.

"Wow something finally has shut you up." Dex remarked bitterly raking his eyes up and down Fallon's choice of outfit. "Let me guess you're off to try and make a bit of extra pin money…or is this a new service The Carlton is offering and I am unaware of it?"

"You are disgusting."

"Says the woman who just propositioned me by grabbing my arse. Tell me Fallon is that how you normally go around picking up your playboys?" Dex retorted enjoying the was Fallon blushed from the roots of her hair all the way down her neck and disappearing under the low collar of her blouse.

"What I do or don't do is frankly none of your business Dex, it was quite clearly a case of mistaken identity I assure you!" Fallon argued hotly.

"Of course it was." Dex added sarcastically. "I mean after all you're not a woman to chase after your mother's leftovers are you…oh no wait there was Mark…"

"Like you are one to talk?" Fallon scoffed her hands moving to her hips as she stalked closer. "Why are you really here Dex? You could have telephoned Lin and asked him to pack and ship your belongings. I think you're here to see Mummy and cause trouble."

"Well it's a shame that I don't particular care what you think." Dex spat back tensing even as Fallon hit the nail right on the head.

"Well it's either that or you're the one come sniffing around Mother for scraps? What's the matter Dex can't take rejection like a man?" Fallon taunted, knowing her last comment had drawn blood from the way Dex avoided meeting her gaze. "Oh my did I hit a nerve?"

"You know one day someone might be tempted to shut that smart mouth up permanently." Dex hissed hotly his eyes narrowing in anger as his blood pounded in his temples.

Laughing at Dex's threat Fallon shook her head, chestnut curls bouncing about her shoulders. "Oh am I supposed to be scared? Please don't try to act the tough guy Dex, everyone knows mother had you neutered years ago…"

"I said shut your mouth or I will." Dex grunted through gritted teeth and clenched fists, as this time he had to fight the impulse to really slap Fallon's mocking face.

"Oh I suppose you think you're just the man to do it Mr Dexter, well you weren't man enough for my mother…" Fallon began only to stop when Dex reached out and roughly grabbed her arm. "Let me go you thug…"

Leaning closer Dex's dark eyes glinted dangerously as he all but whispered in Fallon's ear. "And you will only ever be a pale imitation, living in mummy's shadow."

Ok so after that he really should have been expecting a slap, and Fallon didn't disappoint. Yet when Dex still didn't let her go she raised her hand again and this time Dex caught it before the blow landed.

"You do that again and this time I will hit you back…harder." Dex all but growled his dark eyes boring down into Fallon's blue eyes, her pupils so dilated he could barely see the blue as her breaths came faster and brushed against his face, some kind of electricity sparking between them. Leaning down Dex couldn't help himself and as if anticipating his next move Fallon wetted her lips…

"That's alright Lin I'll take them."

The sound of Alexis's voice in the corridor was a metaphorical bucket of freezing cold water and Dex dropped Fallon's arm backing away in shock and horror.

"Dex I know I am probably the last per…" Alexis's hesitant voice cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife as she appeared at the doorway spare box in hand and glanced between her former lover and her daughter. "Fallon what are you doing here? Am I interrupting something?"

For a moment Dex stared into Alexis's perplexed face. This was it. He had more than enough ammunition to lash out at the woman who had broken his heart and the selfish little brat who had started the whole process. All he had to do was tell Alexis how Fallon had come on to him…the visual evidence for which was more than a little damning right now anyway. He could hurt her the way she had hurt him and punish Fallon in the process.

The damning words were on the tip of his tongue and then…he couldn't…he couldn't do it, not willingly destroy another parent child relationship out of his own selfishness. "Nothing…You're not interrupting anything. Fallon was just being her usual pleasant self."

"Fallon?.. Fallon are you alright?" Alexis questioned turning her attention to her daughter, her suspicion turning to concern as her daughter seemed both flushed and shivering. "Are you alright you look like you're coming down with something?" Alexis added reaching out to press her hand against her daughter's forehead.

"Mother I'm fine." Fallon insisted pushing her mother's hand away.

"You're not you're burning up."

"It's nothing I just let Dex wind me up that's all." Fallon half lied watching the man in question out of the corner of her eye, unable to understand why he was covering for her? Unless Dex still secretly harboured hopes of getting her Mother back in which case admitting to almost kissing another of her daughters would sink that ship faster than any torpedo.

"Well then I suggest the two of you avoid each other. Now I would like to speak to Dex alone…if you don't mind Fallon?"

"No...I don't mind." Fallon muttered crossing towards the door yet even as she left Fallon couldn't keep her gaze from flickering over to Dex…somehow she would find out just what game Dex Dexter thought he was playing…no matter what it took to do so.

The atmosphere was tense…although that was an understatement if she had ever heard one.

Standing just inside the doorway of the nursery still dressed in her boots and jeans from riding Alexis watched as Dex hovered in the middle of the room, staring about the perfect room she had created for their…no his son. The mural she had painted by hand and the bookcases filled with toys and books.

It looked too perfect to disturb and Dex didn't have the first clue about what he should take in any case. Just taking any of it felt wrong, like he was clinging onto something that had never even been real to start with. "I don't need any of this…"

"But you have too…I mean please these are Jack's toys and his books…you know how he likes to be read too…"

"How would you know?" Dex spat back bitterly lifting his gaze to his former lover. "You haven't been near him in a month."

"Hardly by choice Dex." Alexis countered her tone clipped. "I didn't exactly choose for my daughter to drive her car off of a cliff."

"No but you chose to go to Australia and you chose to throw us out of here…and lets not forget that you did choose Carrington." Dex added watching as Alexis flinched at his accusation but otherwise remained steadfast.

"It was a little more complicated than that."

"Whatever." Dex shrugged glancing about the room, the perfect nursery, so much better than the crib in the corner of Dex's bedroom of their suite. Yet it was all a lie, a perfect lie and he was the fool who had fallen for it. "I am really not interested in hearing your excuses not anymore, it won't change anything will it? You made your choice and it sure as hell wasn't Jack and I!"

"So just because I love Blake you assume that means I don't care about you and Jack? I still care Dex…"

"You don't care enough." Dex countered his biting tone turning introverted as he couldn't bear looking at her. "Not enough to choose us and that's all that really matters."

There was nothing Alexis could say that could counter that and another awkward silence descended until Alexis couldn't bear it a moment longer. "I know you don't think you need any of this but they are Jack's things and he should have them…I can have them packed and sent to The Carlton or to the apartment if you prefer?"

"I really wouldn't bother, there isn't room for all this in the hotel and I don't know whether we will go back the apartment…I might sell it, might move Jack back to Wyoming so he has a proper home, a proper childhood."

"Wyoming but its so far away…"

Turning Dex raised an eyebrow at Alexis's panicked tone. "That's sort of the point. Far away from Denver sounds good right about now."

"But Dex please I know you are hurt and angry right now but you shouldn't make any hasty decisions you may regret." Alexis added unable to hide the desperation in her voice. "And I know I haven't got any right to ask but if I don't ask then I will never know and I will only have myself to blame… I still want to be Jack's mother…"

"You have got to be kidding me?" Dex couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Lady you gave up any right to Jack when you gave up me…"

"I know that!" Alexis retorted her eyes wide and pleading. "I knew when I made my choice, when I chose Blake over being with you that I would probably lose him…"

"There is no probably…" Dex muttered bitterly unable to hold her gaze as he clenched his fists and stared down into Jack's empty crib. "You really do have a lot of nerve lady, how the hell can you ask me this? You break my heart and throw me away for Blake Carrington after everything he has put you through and you still expect me to share my child with you?"

"No I don't expect." Alexis answered softly shaking her head. "I hope…I love Jack Dex and you were the one who asked me to be his mother. Well regardless of how we feel about each other that hasn't changed has it? He still needs a mother doesn't he?"

"I…" The outrage and refusal was on the tip of Dex's tongue.

"Look you don't have to decide now the ball is in your court and I cannot blame you if you don't want me in your son's life no matter what promises you made before about never taking him away from me. About not using him as a weapon." Alexis added, knowing her words struck home when Dex seemed to physically flinch.

Oh Alexis knew she was playing dirty, twisting and using Dex's promise made in the heat of the moment in an effort to keep her by his side months ago against him. "But please don't take him all the way to Wyoming…take some time to think about it first."

"You could really ask this of me?" Dex asked amazed. "How much more do you want to take from me Alexis?"

"I just…I just can't let another child go without a fight Dex." Alexis replied softly walking across to the crib and reaching in for something.

"However I know it is your decision and I will respect it if you don't want me in his life…But please think about it… and take this…" Alexis added thrusting a rather mangled bear into Dex's hands. "Jack has trouble sleeping without it, I know it doesn't look like much but it must be the smell or something."

Dex had no choice but reluctantly accept it. Besides since leaving the ranch Jack had been unusually fussy going down, something Dex had thought was due to the change in his surroundings. "Alright I'll take it but that doesn't mean I want or need anything else…and it sure as hell doesn't mean you have any say in my son's life…but I will think about it some more before taking Jack to Wyoming. That's all I am promising you!"

"Thank you." Alexis replied and the relief in her voice was genuine. "How is he?"

For a moment Dex considered not answering. Just talking about Jack with Alexis was like grating over already raw nerves. Yet he had never been able to be deliberately cruel and Alexis was asking because she really did want to know. "He…He's fine, he's able to pull himself up now and balance a little. He's making a lot of noise but not really saying anything. I imagine it won't be too long before he starts walking."

"He's growing up so fast." Jack had already grown so much, in a few weeks he wouldn't be her baby anymore, he would turn one and become a proper little boy…a little boy who would barely remember her. Even though it pained her to ask and the answer probably wouldn't ease her mind any Alexis couldn't help herself. "Has he asked for me?"

"No. Not once. In fact I think he's barely noticed you're not there." Dex lied swallowing down the feeling of satisfaction as Alexis flinched even as it sickened him. "Now if that is all you have to say I think I should be leaving…"

"Dex wait please." Alexis pleaded reaching out and catching his arm as Dex tried to push past her. "Please."

"Why?" Dex snapped his dark eyes narrowing down on the small hand still clutching his shirt. He could feel the warmth from her hand. "What more do you want from me? I said I'll think about it before making any decisions. What more can you expect? Absolution?" Dex added lifting his gaze to bore into Alexis's emerald eyes that seemed to shimmer with tears.

"I didn't set out to hurt you Dex and I am sorry for what it is worth." Alexis muttered softly her grip on his shirt tightening.

"It's not worth much," Dex countered sharply before sighing. "But it's better than nothing I suppose, that's if you mean it?"

"I mean it." Alexis insisted gazing up at him. "And I know this is probably not the time but thank you for everything you did for me…I wasn't exactly at my best the other day what with the funeral and Blake collapsing and I shouldn't have just blurted it all out like I did…"

"Look Alexis I get it." Dex cut her off pushing off her hand as just having Alexis so close, the smell of her perfume invading his senses and those large eyes gazing up at him so pleadingly…it was making him waver.

Was this all she had to do to reel him back him? Look at him with those damn eyes of hers? No he had come here intending to regain some of his own dignity, not give Alexis an opportunity to manipulate him. No he needed to remain strong and aloof and remember why he came here and if that took lashing out at her to accomplish…

"Let's not kid ourselves Alexis you were only with me because it suited you at the time. It has always been about you, and what you want. You love Blake, you've always loved Blake and god knows you've always been selfish and single-minded when it comes to getting what you want, and god knows I know there is no stopping you when you've set your mind on something. You are very like Blake in that way… two of a kind. I can't believe I was ever stupid enough to think things could be different. You were just using me. You're the most selfish person I have ever known and I can only curse myself a fool for letting you fool me again."

Reeling back from Dex's sudden and venomous attack that had seemingly come out of nowhere Alexis couldn't help but defend herself. "Well it seems I am not the only one who reverts to type Dex." Alexis countered her emerald eyes turning cool as she pulled away insulted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Fallon." Alexis replied pointedly her eyes narrowing as Dex shifted. "Just what really was going on earlier between the two of you?"

"I told you it was nothing." Dex countered yet he was unable to meet Alexis's gaze. "We were arguing. Your daughter has never been my greatest fan Alexis. Much like her mother she was expressing her delight that I was no out of the picture."

"Funny it didn't sound like you were arguing, surely I would have heard you. Now I am not an idiot Dex and you forget just how well I know you."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I think you know." Alexis muttered. "Besides isn't this what you usually do, find my nearest female relative and fall into bed with them in order to get your revenge? Now you have every right to be angry with me and want to lash out and hurt me but please don't use Fallon to do it. She's not as strong as everyone thinks she is and I won't have you use her and hurt her."

"Now you are imagining things Alexis there is nothing going on between Fallon and me…Although you do sound a little jealous… I can't imagine Blake would be too pleased to hear you getting jealous over me."

"I'm not jealous and I am not imagining things." Alexis spat back "And that's what you said about Amanda too if my memory serves."

"…Nothing is going on between me and Fallon, nothing will ever happen between Fallon and me!"

"You swear it."

"Not you have any right to dictate anything to me anymore but you have gotten the wrong end of the stick in this case." Dex added testily. "Now if you have finished making ridiculous accusations and demands I will be going."

Pushing past him Alexis moved to block the door. Drawing herself up to her full height Alexis tried to make herself look imposing. "Promise me Dex…Promise you will stay away from her."

"Fine if that's what it will take to get you to drop this." Dex retorted leaning down to physically tower over Alexis, close enough that he could feel the heat from her body and the brush of her breath against his face, their gazes locked and Dex could still feel the pull towards her as he whispered. "You have my word…That at least means something to me."

Of all the things Blake had planned to do this morning sitting on the floor opposite Krystina whilst his daughter poured him out a pretend cup of tea had not been one of them.

"Here you go Daddy…Would you like a biscuit with your tea?"

Accepting the tiny teacup Blake could only nod and watch as his daughter glanced around before scrambling under her bed and retrieving a small tin from which she retrieved a couple of chocolate chip cookies. Handing one to her father Krystina raised a finger to her lips in a silencing motion.

"Why thank you sweetheart." Blake added with a smile before taking one of Krystina's secret cookies. "You know I am sure Mrs Gunnerson would be only too happy to let you have cookies for your tea parties if you asked her."

"Oh but Mummy would say no…she thinks we have too many sweets." Krystina replied in a stage whisper. "I heard her telling Mrs Gunnerson not to bake us any more cookies so I hide some…You won't tell will you?"

"No I won't tell."

"Promise…Cross your heart?" Krystina prompted in all seriousness and Blake had to smother his own impulse to laugh.

"Cross my heart." Blake replied making a crossing motion across his chest. "Actually I have a special secret to tell you…if you will promise not tell anyone either."

"On pain of death?" Krystina asked dramatically and at this Blake had to chuckle.

"Well not quite that serious…where did you hear that expression anyway?"

"Danny likes reading about pirates." Krystina replied simply shrugging as she munched on her own cookie and shuffled closer to her father. "So what is the secret?"

Setting his uneaten cookie down on the picnic blanket along with his toy teacup Blake held his arms out for his daughter who was only too happy to move into her father's lap. "Now Krystina it really is important that you keep this to yourself."

"I promise Daddy."

"It's about me and…about Alexis." Blake began pausing to glance down at his daughter who stared up at him innocently. "You know how much I love you don't you?…And you know I care about your mother but that your mother and I decided that we are happier just being your mummy and daddy and not being married to each other any more because we don't love each other like married people need to love each other."

"Because you love Alexis." Krystina chipped in surprising her father to stunned silence.

"Yes because I do love Alexis." Blake managed to stutter after a few moments. "You're not upset about that are you?"

Shrugging Krystina eyed her father's cookie. "No I love Alexis too. She's fun and she has such pretty dresses."

"Yes but I love her differently than you love her…" Blake tried to explain. Yet how do you explain such things to a five almost six year old?

"You love her like married people love each other." Krystina pronounced confidently this time Blake really was stunned to silence. "Does that mean you and Alexis are going to get married and I can wear my pretty dress?"

"Well…" Blake paused tugging nervously on his hair. "We haven't set a date but I do want to marry Alexis one day."

"Can you do it soon?" Krystina asked innocently turning her blue eyes on her silently sweating father. "Otherwise my dress won't fit me anymore."

"Krystina I am sure Alexis would take you to get another dress."

"But I want to wear this one…" Krystina pouted getting up from her father's lap and stomping off to her large wardrobe, rummaging until she found the beautiful white princess dress with the lavender sash. "See it's so pretty."

"It is a lovely dress but…Krystina come here." Blake sighed opening his arms for his daughter who returned to his lap complete with her dress. "Sweetheart Alexis and I won't be getting married for a while."

"Why not?"

"Because…because well…Krystina it's complicated."

"Why?"

"Because it is." Blake insisted quickly running out of ideas. "Besides I don't think Alexis wants to get married."

"You don't think…you mean you haven't asked her?" Krystina asked aghast.

"Well no not in so many words…"

"Well then of course Alexis won't marry you, you have to ask her Daddy!" Krystina exclaimed shaking her head at her father's silliness.

"So you ask Alexis and then you can get married and I can wear my dress." She added finally before reaching for her father's cookie and taking a bite before reaching up to pat her stunned father's cheek. Honestly parents really were silly some times.

That hadn't almost happened…

Striding out of the house Fallon was so preoccupied with her and Dex's almost…well god only knows what that had almost turned into…for a moment Fallon had been certain Dex was going to kiss her and just the memory of him being so close sent frissons of excitement through her body. Then her mother had arrived and Dex had backed away from her as if she was toxic.

Of course the last thing Fallon would have wanted would be for her mother to have walked in and caught the two of them kissing. Yet she couldn't deny that Dex's overt rejection and barely concealed look of disgust hurt more than it should do.

"Fallon…Hey Fallon are you in there?"

Jackson's greeting startled Fallon and she glanced up in surprise as the stud manager was holding pace with her and she hadn't even noticed.

"Sorry Jackson I guess I was a million miles away."

"At least." Jackson commented flippantly, concern growing when Fallon barely reacted and didn't even seem the least affected by his piercing blue eyes or his flirting grin. "Fallon are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine." Fallon replied yet even she realised she sounded less than convincing. Jackson certainly wasn't convinced as he placed a restraining hand on her arm bringing them both to a stop.

"You know if you could look me in the eye and put a least a thimble full of conviction in that statement I might consider believing you…for at least a second or two."

"Jackson please…please." Fallon pleaded lifting her own large blue eyes to meet his. "Let it go will you?"

"Alright." Jackson conceded before pulling a surprised Fallon into a hug.

Leaning into his embrace Fallon breathed in the clean scent of Jackson's aftershave and the smell of fresh air and hay. It was simple and uncomplicated…just like Jackson. And simple and uncomplicated sounded pretty good right about now.

Pulling away slightly Fallon smiled softly up at Jackson running her finger down his shirt buttons. "Jackson…" Fallon drawled fluttering her eyelashes. "How about you help a damsel in distress. I've already had one hell of a day…buy me a drink?"

"You did what?" Shaking with quiet rage Alexis sank down into the chair in her study unable to believe what she was hearing.

"I…Well I thought it better to get it over with…I couldn't risk her finding out from somebody else and really there is anything to worry about Alexis she took it well…she was excited she can't wait to see you."

"You told Krystina?" Alexis echoed her fingers gripping the edge of her desk so tightly her knuckles turned white.

It seemed as though her less than enthusiastic reaction had finally filtered down the telephone line and Blake seemed to hesitate. "Look I know we didn't plan this but I really didn't have any choice Alexis."

"You didn't have any choice?" Alexis scoffed this was the last thing she needed right now. "Bollocks you didn't have any choice!"

Hadn't they agreed to keep news of their attempt of a reconciliation out of the public eye? How the hell was telling a five year old girl in line with that plan? How the hell was she going to be able to work on getting Dex to stay in Denver and letting her be part of Jack's life whilst the rest of Denver chased after him for his side of their complicated love triangle. He needed time and space to calm down and think rationally not journalists dogging his steps bringing up her choosing Blake every five seconds.

"Darling please…"

"Don't you Darling me Blake!" Alexis spat back rubbing her forehead. "Dammit can't you see you've ruined everything…Now Krystina knows we will have to tell the children and god knows how they will take it? Somehow I don't see Steven or Adam reacting well do you?"

This was getting out of control too many people were already involved…Krystle…Dex…Jackson and now Krystina. How long would they have before the story broke and their personal lives were once more thrust into the limelight? How long would it them be before some muck raking journalist decided to do a little digging…how long could she keep her secret then?

Then there was Ethan…god knows what he would do when this news broke. He was already tormenting her by mail and Alexis didn't want to see what lengths he would go to when he learnt of her reconciliation with Blake. The man was already sadistic and unhinged, and clearly obsessed with the Carrington family, why else would be try and pretend to be the long dead Carrington bastard?…That he might actually be Tom Carrington was something Alexis refused to even consider. No that boy was dead, he had to be.

Alexis was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn't realised Blake had carried on speaking.

"…it was part of the deal Alexis, I agreed to tell Krystina and she promised to keep it to herself. Darling you have every right to be angry but Krystina is my daughter she had to find out eventually. I love you Alexis and I am sorry that things aren't going the way we wanted but I am trying my best to keep it all together. It will all work out I promise, I will do whatever it takes…"

"You can't make promises like that Blake." Alexis sighed her anger subsiding enough for her to be able to hear the real resignation in his voice…besides it wasn't like staying angry with Blake would change anything. It was done now they couldn't take it back and Alexis had enough to worry about now without adding fighting with Blake to the list, not when all she really wanted to do was curl up safe in his arms and forget about the rest of the world.

"I suppose it's not the end of the world, it's not like Krystina will be phoning up any newspapers is it…"

"Not unless she has learnt to use the operator all of a sudden." Blake quipped and Alexis could hear the smile in his voice and something inside her relaxed a little.

"So she really was happy about it?" Alexis added surprisingly anxious to hear his reply.

"She was thrilled." Blake insisted unable to contain his relief. "She loves you remember."

"Yes but that was before and somehow I cannot see her mother feeling the same way, Krystle is not going to allow me to have a role in Krystina's life Blake…and as much as it galls me to admit if I were in her position I would feel exactly the same. I had to sit by and watch my own children turn to her for advice for years…to have a better relationship with your second wife than their own mother." Alexis muttered bitterly unable to stop the thought that her sons…or one son in particular might once again take Krystle's side in all of this.

"I am sorry you had to go through that Alexis…I didn't think of how you would feel at the time, I was selfish…"

Sighing Alexis could only wish she hadn't said anything at all, the last thing she wanted was to set Blake off on another round of apologies. "Blake I'm sorry please I didn't bring it up so we could go over all that again, we're trying to put the past behind us aren't we?"

"Well if you are sure?"

"I'm very sure Darling besides I really don't want to fight about this…I miss you Blake."

"Alexis you only saw me yesterday…" Blake began before relenting and admitting. "I miss you too Darling…You know there is nothing stopping us solving that problem, I have a free afternoon and I know a pretty brunette I would like to spend it with just lazing about….If you want to?"

"Oh I want to…but before we get to the lazing about I think there is something we need to do first."

Stretching out the kinks in her back Fallon couldn't help her smirk as Jackson's strong hands moved to massage her back sensually, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blades before heaving himself off of the couch in his office and reaching for his jeans. Fastening them slowly Jackson leant back against the edge of his desk staring down at his companion of the last hour who continued to stretch out butt naked along his couch without seemingly a care in the world.

"Hey who said you could get dressed?" Fallon demanded pouting like a child denied a much favoured toy as Jackson only laughed and reached for his shirt.

"Just because it's Saturday for you doesn't mean this isn't a working day for the rest of us Fallon." Jackson retorted. "I still have my paperwork to finish so you'd better take this delicious backside of yours and skedaddle and let me get back to it or your mother will be having my hide when the bills aren't paid on time." He added punctuating his suggestion with a playful smack to Fallon's bare rear.

"You're chucking me out to do your paperwork?" Fallon spluttered in disbelief turning on her side and tucking her hand under her cheek. "Are you sure it's not just because you already have another lady pencilled into your busy diary Mr Hobbs?"

"Well it would hardly be gentlemanly of me to kiss and tell Mrs Colby…now come on scram I really do have to finish my report and your being here…especially like that will be far too distracting."

"Oh you don't really want me to go…" Fallon teased reaching out with her foot and running her toes seductively up and down Jackson's calves.

"Fallon I am being serious it was fun but I do have to get on."

Scowling as Jackson backed away and moved to sit behind his desk even going so far as to pick up a sheaf of papers and begin reading them, Fallon reluctantly reached for her own clothes. Dressing in a hurry her previous frustration already returning Fallon could feel her mood souring.

"Fine I'll leave then you don't have to make up an excuse I can tell when I am not wanted."

"Fallon it's not like that I really do have to finish this report…"

"Yeah right." Fallon scoffed buttoning her blouse. "So when I bump into my replacement on the stairs I shouldn't bother to send her up then?"

Setting down his paperwork Jackson frowned; Fallon was clearly insinuating something, yet what that was had Jackson confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Shouldn't the salient question be who?" Fallon mocked as she sashayed towards the door. "Oh don't worry your secret is safe with me Jackson, still it's not really much of a secret considering the way you look at her. Really I just wish I knew what it was that seems to attract you. I mean sure she is pretty but surely that born again virgin act must get a little old…espeically at her age."

"Fallon nothing is going on between Krystle and me." Jackson answered slowly and patiently watching as his answer merely caused a smirk to appear on her face.

"Yet you knew who I was talking about…and even if nothing is going on now it's obvious that you'd like there to be, otherwise you wouldn't get so angry over the way she found out about Daddy and Mummy…which anyone with any sense could have seen coming a mile off, so Krystle must have been wearing blinkers to have missed the warning signs."

"Well clearly she is not the only one, because as much as I enjoyed your visit I cannot help but think you had something else…no make that someone else on your mind Fallon." Jackson retorted cuttingly watching closely as Fallon seemed to blanch her grip on his door handle tightening.

"Now I always have fun with you Fallon but I don't enjoy being used as a stand in for anybody …it seems to be a trend in your family, falling for men who treat you badly. So next time you have that itch to scratch pass me by."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Fallon answered tightly her pronouncement more clipped when she was angry. "And if ever dare air that disgusting suggestion again…As if I would so much as touch him after what he did to me and to mother…"

"I never said his name Fallon." Jackson countered coolly before his gaze softened in sympathy and he added. "But no need to worry it's our secret." He said echoing Fallon's earlier words yet his was sincerely meant.

"Just for your sake get over it sooner rather than later. Why not go give good ole Jeff another chance? Anything but get this insanity out of your system before more than you get hurt and I don't want to see you hurt Fallon I really don't. Just promise me you'll be careful?"

"I don't…"

"Promise me Fallon and we don't ever need mention this again." Jackson insisted relieved when this time Fallon didn't continue to deny it instead nodding sharply before opening the door and disappearing down the stairs.

Sighing Jackson waited until the door had shut, reaching into his bottom drawer for the emergency bottle of scotch, pouring himself a stiff drink before retrieving the real paperwork he needed to work on. The report from his contact down in Brazil. He had already scanned it through once but Jackson was sure something had escaped his attention the first time. It wasn't like someone could just up and vanish overnight, certainly not someone as well connected and established as Charles Davenport.

Unless of course he had already done before…which of course he had…Charles Davenport aka Tom Carrington and god knows how many other alias's in between. It had taken years to track him down to that last alias and that had merely been a fluke of luck, a passing glimpse in an airport three years ago now. Jackson knew he was unlikely to get that sort of luck again.

Jackson himself had had first hand experience of constructing a new life and history from scratch; of course his had been with the full support of the US government and was standard practice for retiree's who had been involved in the sort of missions he had been on. The sort which left people out for your blood and with the finances to extract that revenge years later if necessary.

Yet for a civilian to accomplish not once but twice that Jackson himself knew about it took money…lots and lots of money which it seemed thanks to the mysterious and recently departed recluse Mr Davenport Snr Tom undoubtedly had in the billions.

No Tom Carrington had slipped through his grasp yet again and the only possibility of finding him was to sit tight and wait for Tom to come to him…or more to the point the Carrington's.


	26. Baby blue

Setting the flowers down Blake struggled back to his feet, twinge in his back reminding him once more that he wasn't getting any younger, yet one glance at the newly filled grave before him was more than enough to confirm that fact. A parent should never have to bury their own child.

Glancing around at the flower arrangements that still remained from the funeral, some of the flowers were starting to go over and needing removing; still Blake was touched by the large number of them. He watched as Alexis crouched down and began gathering the cards and occasional plucking a flower from an arrangement, waiting until she glanced back at him before asking the question with a gaze.

"I was planning on pressing some of the flowers and writing to thank those who sent flowers…some of them are from people couldn't make it to the funeral, old friends from school. Since we couldn't say our thank you's after the funeral I thought it would be the least I can do."

"We can do. I want to help." Blake corrected her and for once it seemed he had said the right thing as Alexis smiled up at him sadly, offering up her hand for him to help her to her feet.

Squeezing Alexis's hand as he helped her stand Blake was relieved when Alexis leant slightly against him as she snuggled up in her fur the early November chill was more noticeable in the empty graveyard.

At first Blake had been resistant this idea of Alexis. The thought of returning to the site of Amanda's funeral and the place of his last attack had at first caused Blake's throat to tighten but then Alexis had turned those emerald eyes of hers on him and Blake had been unable to vocalise his objection.

So his driver had followed Alexis's Rolls in his town car, since Alexis had wisely pointed out them arriving and leaving together would definitely raise suspicions if there were any press loitering about. Although surely if the hacks of Denver press had nothing better to do than hang around cemeteries in the hope of uncovering a story then Blake was seriously about to question the state of journalism in his home city.

Yet Alexis wouldn't be swayed and as much as Blake wanted nothing more than to turn and hold her right now, to feel her tuck her head under his chin and wrap his arms around her waist and feel her body fit against his own. Instead he had to settle for walking closely side by side. She wouldn't even let him hold her hand.

"How are the boys taking it? Alexis asked softly as they turned a corner in the churchyard and came to a secluded corner.

"Honestly?" Blake asked waiting until Alexis nodded. "The two of them are back to fighting one another over everything. I thought I was going to have to break up a fist fight the morning of the funeral. Now they are back to avoiding one another."

"That bad?"

"Oh yes and it seems to be catching, have you heard about Danny and LB?"

"No!" Alexis exclaimed frowning. "Have they fallen out or something?"

"Or something." Blake echoed his concern growing as Alexis appeared completely oblivious. "Danny broke LB's nose at school, Alexis how can you not know this LB does live under your roof?"

"Well Fallon didn't mention anything." Alexis began defensively "And I haven't seen the children since breakfast on Friday. I got put off my breakfast so I went out riding this morning instead and by the time I was back Fallon had sent them out for the day with the nanny. Lauren has started ballet on a Saturday morning and LB normally goes to little league so I really didn't think…then Dex had turned up so surprisingly enough I had other concerns."

"Oh as long as the Nanny was with them." Blake drawled sarcastically. "I am sure we can depend on the hired help to take care of everything if there are any complications. Should LB even be playing sports? Although if Dexter was there I am not surprised you got distracted from your children."

"Blake!" Alexis snapped her pale cheeks flushing. " Dex was just there to get his and Jack's things and I didn't know about LB if I had done of course I would have questioned Fallon about whether it was wise to send him out. I will address it as soon as I got home along with a few other things Fallon and I need to talk about."

"Such as?"

"That's between her and me." Alexis answered finally yet Blake could tell from the way Alexis avoided his gaze that it was something worrying her.

"I thought we are supposed to be sharing things?" Blake asked reaching out and catching Alexis's arm to stop her from pacing no longer caring if there were any journalists hiding in bushes. "Alexis talk to me, if it concerns Fallon I am her father perhaps I can help?"

"Not this time you can't." Alexis muttered lowly before shooting Blake a pleading look. "Look Blake it's a girl thing please let me handle it, if it gets any further out of hand I promise I will ask for you help but for now let me deal with it?"

"By that you mean it's about a man." Blake grunted his dark eyes tracking the flush on Alexis's features; the pink in her cheeks now matched the slight pink tip to her nose from the chilly weather. "So what unsuitable delinquent has her daughter got her sights on now?"

"Blake please…"

"That Jackson fellow…your stud manager?"

"Jackson Hobbs is not a delinquent he is a very kind and thoughtful man." Alexis began defensively only for Blake to cut her off.

"Who just happens to be a serial flirt, womaniser and renowned playboy." Blake countered unable to quash the flair of jealousy as Alexis defended the handsome younger man who also lived at Colby Acres. "So is it him or has Fallon sunk even lower? I mean I thought that police detective was bad enough…is it worse than that?"

"Blake I am not going to answer you. I have asked you to leave it to me and continuing to harass me about it won't make me change my mind, it will only make me change my plans for the afternoon." Alexis warned her emerald eyes flashing threatening as Blake set his jaw and stared down at her stubbornly.

Huffing Alexis didn't pause a second longer, turning on her heel she began striding back to her waiting car.

"Alexis wait…Darling please…" Blake called out after her his hand closing around Alexis's elbow as he raced to catch up with his ex-wife who had built up quite the head of steam.

"Don't you Darling me Blake Carrington." Alexis spat wiggling to try and free herself from his grip. "I don't know why I thought this time would be different, but no it's still all about you and what you want…Can't you just trust me? For once let me handle things without having to know every damn detail?"

Clenching his jaw Blake was torn, part of him still wanted to know what was really going on.

Fallon had always been his little girl and the Daddy bear part of him reared it's head whenever she was in danger of making a terrible mistake. He had made the mistake of letting Fallon make her own mistakes…had stood back whilst scum like De Vilbis broke her heart whilst at least Alexis had tried to stop it, Blake had never forgiven himself for failing her then.

Yet Alexis was right he did operate on a double standard. When it came to her keeping things from him Blake couldn't stand it and yet had always reserved the right to keep his secrets from Alexis and shut her out of making decisions about their children…Perhaps this time he could give Alexis a chance…

"Alright." Blake muttered softly clearly surprising Alexis who immediately stopped trying to escape.

"Wha…"

"I will trust you to deal with it but if you need any help please come to me?" Blake added pleadingly and Alexis mutely nodded too stunned to speak.

"Alright then." Alexis managed to croak out whilst staring up into Blake's conflicted face. Smiling encouragingly she reached up and laid a hand on his tanned face, stroking the line of his cheekbone with the side of her thumb. "Thank you."

"No thank you…This isn't going to be easy Alexis and I know I am going to make mistakes but I won't lose you again." Blake stuttered no longer giving a damn if they had an audience as he slipped an arm around Alexis pulling her closer, leaning down he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I love you Alexis Colby."

"I love you too Blake." Alexis answered softly before lowering her hand to Blake's chest and giving him a playful shove. "So much for keeping a low profile…"

"Well…" Blake paused glancing around at the empty cemetery. "I think between you me and trees we are alright."

"Oh that's what you say now." Alexis teased looping her hand around his arm as they now began to walk leisurely back to their cars. "I guarantee if our picture appears on the front page of the Denver Chronicle you will be singing a very different tune."

It just wasn't making sense and the more Jeff searched the more things weren't adding up.

From the little details he had managed to ascertain from a rather reluctant Australian police official Senator Roberts's death was not being treated as suspicious but as suicide. It was the circumstances surrounding the reason for the Senator taking his own life that was of particular interest…the suicide letter implicating him and Alexis and Denver Carrington in a blackmail scandal.

At discovering that Jeff knew this and then who he was the official suddenly became less than helpful…yet he had let one thing slip…only Jeff and Alexis had been implicated there had been no mention of anyone else which of course had immediately started alarm bells ringing in Jeff's mind.

Jeff he knew he hadn't blackmailed the Senator…and although he wouldn't have put something like that past Alexis Jeff knew she must have had help…help in the form of that man…what was his name…Alexis had introduced them.

At the time Jeff hadn't warmed to the guy and had been concerned to see him in Alexis's hotel suite. Yet Alexis Colby wouldn't listen to anyone when it came to the people she chose to deal with in business or in bed, certainly not her ex-son-in-law.

Eli…No Ethan…Ethan Hailsworth. Yes that was the name.

So that only left three questions just who was Ethan Hailsworth, how was he involved in this, and why had he escaped mention in the Senator's when he had been ignorant of the whole process had been falsely implicated?

Glancing at the clock Jeff was horrified to realise just how much of the day had already passed him by it was coming up for six here which meant it was coming up for noon over in Australia…noon on a Sunday but still there were people who would talk for the right incentive.

So it didn't look like Jeff Colby would be going anywhere just yet.

"Blake I am not sure this is such a good idea." Alexis insisted as the town car pulled into the long gravel driveway.

Part of her wished she had ignored Blake's pleading to ride with him and have her car follow along, at least then she could have found the strength to refuse this ridiculous suggestion. After all Blake over the phone was not nearly as charismatic and convincing as Blake in the flesh…sitting next to her…his hand innocently rubbing her knee through her trousers and his voice low and pleading, dripping sweet nothings and certain suggestions in her ear.

"Darling it will be fine I promise you." Blake's voice was low and pleading unable to resist pressing a kiss to the exposed sliver of Alexis's neck that emerged from the collar of her fur. It was the sweetest torture being this close to her and yet Blake fought to remain a gentleman, the scent of her perfume in this enclosed space was driving him wild.

Yet Blake had fought against his desire for most of the ride a few more minutes shouldn't be difficult…and yet…

He felt Alexis's pulse jump under his lips and the way she tilted her head back to allow and encourage his tentative exploration. Her neck then along her jaw before finally those lips…kissing her slowly Blake took his time to tease her lips, smiling when he heard Alexis moan low in her throat under his tentative caress.

It was so hard not to simply melt into Blake, her hands sliding up around his neck her fingers sliding into his hair. Her mouth opening under his as Blake's hand slid tentatively from her knee to rest on her thigh…and just sit there…yet despite his attempt to be a gentleman there was no hiding the hunger in Blake's kiss nor the way he arched to press against her.

A pointed cough brought them back to reality with a solid bump.

Blushing bright red to his silver roots Blake couldn't bring himself to meet his driver's eye, something that it seemed was catching as the much younger man had his gaze fixed firmly on the driveway gravel. Well that was one more person who had stumbled on their little secret, at this rate they might as well take out a full page advert in the newspaper after all.

Pushing Blake's warm hand off of her thigh and leaning back so his warm breath couldn't continue to tease her skin and her senses, which right now were reeling. It took a strong woman not to melt when Blake Carrington turned those dark pools on her and looked at her like she was the only woman in the world.

"Well it seems we are here." Blake grunted and Alexis couldn't help but smirk that he suddenly seemed less than thrilled about his decision…Colby Acres would have been a longer drive on which to get reacquainted.

"Blake I am starting to think this a terrible idea…I really should take my car and head home."

Sighing Blake leant back in his chair, running his hand through his hair as he took a deep breath and regained his control, reminding a certain part of himself of that morning's resolution of abstinence.

"Darling we are here now surely it wouldn't take much to just step inside to join your own family for dinner? Blake pleaded. "The boys are at each others throats and they both listen to you."

"And of course no one will find it in the least suspicious that you invited me and that I accepted." Alexis scoffed yet when Blake fixed those pleading eyes on her and offered her his hand to step out of the car.

"I am sure they will all be so delighted to see you that any question of why you are here won't even come up." Blake insisted trying his best to convince her.

"And how can you trust Krystle to keep her mouth shut?" Alexis added pointedly. God just the thought of sitting down to dinner with her family and that woman when the last time she had eaten in their with Blake and her children they had been happy and planning their wedding.

"Krystle has given me her word…" Blake answered.

"Yes and the saintly Krystle always keeps her word." Alexis drawled staring up at the mansion double doors with a look akin to dread. "And that is not to mention Krystina? How do you expect a five year old to hold her tongue?"

Trying to take her elbow Blake couldn't swallow his disappointment when Alexis shook him off and strode off ahead of him into the mansion, leaving Blake to trail after her. May be this hadn't been one of his better ideas…yet the idea of lying to his own children and them finding out about their parents' reconciliation from anyone else, that struck Blake as far more dangerous for his family than anything else.

"And there is nothing more you can tell me?"

Jeff's question was answered only by the dull whine of the dialling tone as the person on the end of the phone decided to end their conversation in the most final of ways.

It had been like that with almost all of his contacts…well the ones that had been willing to even take his calls. It was almost like someone had gotten to them or at least that the word had gotten around that Jeff Colby and Denver Carrington were toxic and so people were just trying to protect themselves but cutting them both adrift.

Of course there was one obvious person to question about Ethan Hailsworth. Yet Jeff was hesitant to go down that route just yet. Not just because the woman, was his former mother-in-law and Jeff considered her a friend, but because Alexis had only recently suffered through burying her youngest child.

No approaching Alexis herself was a last resort, or at least could be put off for the time being. However when Jeff did approach her he wanted to be armed with as much knowledge as possible so that when Alexis chose to be less than forthcoming with the truth, and knowing her so well Jeff knew she often preferred to keep the truth to herself, he was at least aware of the basic facts.

One more glance at the clock and Jeff could feel his stomach rumble, it was getting late, they would already be serving dinner over at the house and as he wasn't getting any further here…

Jeff was just reaching out to switch out the desk lamp when the phone began to ring. Surprised and intrigued on who could be phoning direct on the private line Jeff picked up the receiver and sank back into desk chair. Glad he had done so when a voice he hadn't heard in years spoke down the line.

"Jeff Colby I hear you are looking for information on a certain Ethan Hailsworth…Well believe me you are not the only one, in fact I think it would be in our interests to meet up and discuss the matter further."

Stuttering in shock Jeff could only splutter. "How did you.."

"Oh the details my friend are rather immaterial…Meet me in New York the top of the Empire State building at noon tomorrow…until then old chap."

Then the line went dead and Jeff was left staring in shock and horror at the receiver in his hand. His mind whirling with possibilities…Just what in the hell did Ben Carrington have to do with this and what on earth could he know about Ethan Hailsworth?

"So…." Blake took a deep breath setting his knife down to reach for his water glass…anything to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the dining table and it was already an awkward assembly.

Both of his sons sat as far apart from each as they could, alternating between glaring at their father and each other. A silent Jess sat next to Krystle pushing her food around her plate and only occasionally taking a bite. The only person who could out do her for misery was Danny who was practically slumped over his plate. In fact the only person who seemed relatively pleased with the situation was Krystina who sat bolt upright in her seat in her usual spot on her father's right a bright smile on her face.

So the atmosphere was hardly relaxing to start with and as Blake swallowed down his water, shifting uncomfortably, all the eyes in the room settled on him.

Not that they had often been absent, as from the moment he had walked into the dining room with Alexis people had been alternating from staring at him or Alexis, certain unasked questions frozen on their lips stifling all other conversation. In fact the only person who wasn't staring at them was avoiding his gaze entirely. Krystle reminded him of a marble statue, she had been practically frozen in her seat since Alexis had arrived and taken Jeff's empty seat at the table.

"So…How has everyone spent their days? Danny have you been riding?" Blake grasped at straws turning to his grandson who paused in poking his dinner for a few minutes to stare up at his grandfather in bewilderment.

"Danny is grounded Dad remember, he hasn't been anywhere today other than his bedroom." Steven interjected frowning slightly as his father nodded distractedly.

"Oh yes of course…forgive me Steven I should have remembered." Blake spluttered covering his nervousness with a smile before returning his gaze to his plate, anything other than meet Steven's disapproving gaze.

"I went riding today Daddy." Krystina piped up, her blue eyes darting excitedly between her father who smiled at her and Alexis who sat a few spaces down the table next to Danny. Honestly adults were silly, why wasn't Alexis sitting next to Daddy they couldn't even see each other properly from where they were sitting let alone hold hands like they used to?

"Did you sweetheart, what did you do in your lesson?"

"Oh I did some dressage and some jumping…Princess jumps really well Daddy and my teacher thinks we will be ready for competitions in the spring."

"That's wonderful Darling, I cannot wait to see you and Princess jump, maybe tomorrow we can take Princess and one of the other horses out together?" Blake suggested watching as Krystina's smile seemed to grow; it was so big that Blake almost thought her face would split in two.

"Can Lexis come to?" Krystina's innocent question was like a bomb dropping, everyone froze, everyone turned to stare at Alexis, all except Krystle who looked like she had some unpleasant smell under her nose and was a few seconds away from excusing herself.

"Krystina I think Alexis probably already has plans?" Blake replied favouring his daughter with a smile to lesson the blow.

Yet Krystina wouldn't be a Carrington if she simply gave up at the first refusal. "Lexis please come…please…it'll be fun we haven't done anything together in ages…please." Krystina begged turning her bright blue eyes pleadingly on Alexis.

"I can't Krystina I am at the new house all day tomorrow with my decorator, I really need to finalise the design on the main reception rooms if I am to move in before Christmas." Alexis replied tempering her refusal with a soft smile, touched by the sudden appearance of a pet name from Krystina, especially when every time she said it Krystle looked like she was about to be sick.

"Oh." Krystina pouted disappointed before a mischievous expression spread across her face. "Was that where you and Daddy were today? Was he helping too?"

"No I haven't been up to the house today Krystina." Alexis answered with a tight smile avoiding Krystina's less that subtle reference to her and her father…And Blake had honestly thought telling a five year old was a good idea!

"We went to say goodbye to Amanda instead." Alexis added feeling a little guilty when that seemed to distract her sons and the probing disapproving gazes that had been locked on her face now turned apologetic.

"Mother you should have said we would have come with you." Steven began and Adam joined in. "Absolutely you shouldn't have to go through that alone."

"I wasn't alone Adam your father was with me." Alexis added reaching for her wine glass.

"But…"

"Thank you boys but this was something your Mother and I needed to do by ourselves we didn't want a big production just a chance to say a quiet goodbye without half of Denver watching our every move." Blake interjected catching Alexis's gaze as she sipped her wine, his heart warming as she shot him a small smile.

"We?" Steven pounced on Blake's slip like a cat on a mouse. "Is that the royal we Dad or is there something more to this that you'd like to tell us?"

"It is just a figure of speech son." Blake began dismissively only for Steven to cut him off.

"Really and then on the way home Mother had a sudden urge to see us, so what you invited her for dinner?"

"What is so wrong with inviting your mother to dinner?" Blake retorted defensively. "Honestly Steven from the way you are reacting people would think you aren't happy to see her?"

"Of course I am happy to see her." Steven retorted turning to favour his mother with a smile. "I am always pleased to see you Mother." He added reaching over his son to take his mother's hand before turning back to face his father.

"I just don't buy that you are telling us the whole story father. You have never just invited mother to dinner before."

"Your sister hadn't just died before." Blake countered his voice clipped and warningly tight as he fixed his dark gaze on his youngest son.

"Look I don't know what point you are trying to make here Steven but I wish for all our sakes you would just drop it. God dammit we are a family after all, is it too much to ask for us to act like one?"

"So now we're a family again because of Amanda?" Steven snorted shaking his head in disbelief.

"I am sorry you seem so opposed to the idea Steven."

"Oh I've always wanted to be a family but I just don't buy this sudden about turn." Steven added. "You never invited Mother into the family when we thought Fallon was dead." Steven countered ignoring his father's fine rhetoric; he knew he was on to something…

This was too much of a coincidence, his mother breaking things off with Dex, Krystle all of a sudden avoiding his father, his parents disappearing off together today after his mother had been the one person to insist on staying behind at the hospital…It all pointed to one rather disturbing conclusion.

"That was different…" Blake began struggling to counter his son's suspicions.

"Why? You deliberately shut Mother out back then, you shut everyone out, and then when Amanda turned up you turned it into a battle over her between the two of you. You wanted Amanda here and away from Mother and the two of you were at each other's throats instead of trying to be a family. Then you drove her away, all the way to Europe. So what is so different this time?"

"That was then and this is now, much has changed between your mother and me since then." Blake answered testily his patience sorely tested by Steven's attitude; even if Adam remained silent he still sat back in his chair and scowled.

"Why just how much change are we talking about?" Adam finally piped up his gaze moving from Blake to his mother who worryingly avoided his gaze. "Mother?"

"Adam your father and I have gone through a terrible ordeal, we have both lost a child, if that has helped us put certain things in perspective then surely that is all for the better?"

"And you're both avoiding answering the question." Adam countered his cool lawyers brain able to spot deliberate aversion from a mile away. "There is something you aren't telling us…deliberately not telling us."

Sighing Blake avoided Adam's piercing gaze instead turning his gaze on his ex-wife and current secret lover. "Alexis perhaps…"

"No Blake you promised…"

"But that was before…." Blake added only cut off when Steven suddenly exclaimed.

"You're back together, aren't you?…After all that mess you both put this family through…tearing us apart…now you've done a 180…I can't believe the two of you..." Steven spluttered in disgust getting up and slamming his napkin down on the table. "How selfish can you be?…Come on Danny we're leaving I won't spend another night in this house."

"But Dad…."

"Now Danny." Steven yelled turning his glare on his son who shrank back into his seat shaking his head.

"I said move." Steven added reaching out to grab his son's arm, his anger growing when Danny ducked away and crawled under the table.

"No I hate you…just runaway and leave me alone…I won't go anywhere with you."

"Steven Daniel Carrington I am your father and you will obey me." Steven all but growled.

"Steven please just calm down." Krystle began trying to placate him, she had never seen Steven this close to completely loosing his cool before and it scared her a little…and she certainly wasn't going to let him take Danny anywhere in this frame of mind.

"Why the hell should I calm down?" Steven yelled. "My parents have managed to screw us all over again, Dad's ruined your life and now he and Mother are going to play another round of happy families…oh until the next time something goes wrong and they break up again and expect the rest of us to pick up the pieces…"

"I know…Steven believe me I know." Krystle added pleadingly her blue eyes bright with unspilt tears. "But you're scaring the children."

Clenching his jaw and his fists Steven took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down. Krystle was right Krystina was cowering in her chair her hands covering her ears and tears in her eyes as her normally kind brother had transformed into some sort of monster and as for Danny….his son claimed to hate him…

"We didn't plan this Steven." Alexis whispered softly in the tensely silent room. "And we deserve your anger after all that we've put you children through but we love each other and when we were over in Europe all we had was each other. Even then we fought how we felt. I didn't think I could learn to trust your father again but he was there when I needed him and then when he collapsed…" Alexis broke off, her voice breaking.

"Life is too short Steven…I have just lost my daughter I couldn't loose another day with Blake just because I was afraid."

"So what we're just supposed to accept this like good little children?" Steven muttered shaking his head, his blue eyes pinning his mother in place.

"Whether you accept it or not it is happening Steven." Blake cut in solemnly drawing his son's attention back to him. "I would prefer you to accept it and be happy for us but if you cannot then I…we will understand."

Biting his cheek Steven reluctantly nodded, "I…I…I just cannot deal with this right now I'm sorry…I'm out of here…Danny please come out?"

"No." Danny's sullen reply was loud and clear.

"Fine." Steven added then shooting one last apologetic glance at Krystle he turned and strode out of the door…the slam of the front door was all loud in the silent house.

Sinking back into his chair Blake ran his hand nervously through his hair, glancing along the table to where Alexis was sitting her eyes bright with unshed tears. "Well that went well." Blake drawled sarcastically doing his best to ignore Krystle's gaze that was boring angrily into the side of his head.

"Ummm I don't know if this is the right time to mention this." A tentative voice piped up shrinking back in her chair as the room paid attention to her for the first time and it was more than a little intimidating. "Ummm but I think my water just broke."

"…I really am sorry Marin but I don't have any choice my doctor has scheduled the surgery for next week and I am going to be out for several months afterwards in recovery and that's providing everything goes according to plan."

Scowling at the receiver in her hand Marin Dexter paced agitatedly up and down in her room trying to concentrate on her conversation over the background noise of baby Jack bawling in the next room. Damn Dex and that bloody son of his…it was bad enough the little brat keeping her awake half the night now he was starting early to drive her to an early grave.

"…I am sure you will be able to find someone to cover…perhaps your brother Dex would be able to help out? He used to the run the company before for your father or perhaps you would like to step in yourself? Sam left you the company for a reason after all Marin, he must have had confidence in your abilities even if you don't…"

Gritting her teeth Marin resisted the urge to tell her CEO….former CEO as of next week… exactly where he could stick his patronising advice as he attempted to flatter her ego to soften the blow. Yet somehow telling old Uncle Bob where to stick it probably wouldn't help his heart condition any. Still Marin wasn't an idiot, she knew damn well that she wasn't ready to assume leadership of Dexter International just yet; she was learning but business deals really didn't hold her interest and it was only from necessity that she was learning the ropes at all.

Perhaps she could ask Dex to step in for a few months?

"Marin are you still there?"

"Yeah Uncle Bob I'm here." Marin grunted forcing her tone to remain polite, her honorary Uncle was one of her father's oldest friends and he had been doing her a favour coming out of retirement to fill the post in the first place. "Look I hope your surgery goes well alright say hi to Stella for me."

"Sure kid take care and come back to Wyoming and visit us sometime, we'll have a cook out like we used to."

"Yeah soon." Marin lied through her teeth feigning enthusiasm. "Take care."

As soon as Bob had finished his own farewell Marin all but smacked the phone back in its cradle.

Damn Uncle Bob and his dodgy heart and damn Dex for getting back involved with that bloody woman and landing her in this mess in the first place and damn…damn that bloody baby didn't he ever stop crying…?

Storming to the door of her bedroom that led into the communal lounge of the large suite Marin's mood didn't improve when the wailing noise actually seemed to increase, like that was even possible, perhaps the kid just really didn't like her.

It appeared he didn't much like Dex either considering the way he was bawling in her brother's ear. In fact if it wasn't quite so annoying, the sight of Dex juggling a screaming baby in one arm, papers clutched in one hand and a phone pressed between his shoulder and his ear, would have made her laugh.

"Can't you shut him up?" Marin demanded testily catching her brother's attention and worryingly Dex actually looked relieved to see her.

"Oh Marin thank goodness can you take Jack I'm on the line with my foreman in Brazil…."

"Oh no I am not taking care of your demon spawn." Marin spat back before her brother could foist his offspring on her once more.

"Marin please I have an important breakfast meeting to prepare for. Someone is actually interested in buying my share of the Brazil project for more than I paid for it and I need to make sure all the paperwork is in order." Dex pleaded turning his dark eyes on his sister.

"Well then I suggest you get Jack to shut up and get on with your work, I am going downstairs to grab a late dinner…Any longer with the screaming banshee there and I will have a terrible headache." Marin answered smugly picking up her purse and making a quick exit out of the main door, relieved when at least the thick hotel door managed to shut out most of Jack's screaming and whatever expletive Dex had probably uttered.

Well there went her chance of Dex doing her a favour and stepping in at Dexter International…

Yet somehow being relegated to playing nanny for Jack in exchange for a favour from her brother was far too high a price to pay. She would be the one employing Dex after all and she could hardly play the role of hard nosed employer if she was also changing his smelly baby's diapers.

Of course she had other options…Marin pondered reaching out and pressing the button for the elevator.

Hmmm perhaps she should try ringing Adam Carrington?

After all word on the street was the Carrington heir had finally called it a day on his relationship with that former secretary of his…dear god what was it with men in that family marrying stenographers? Well that meant the handsome Adam was once more back on the market.

Perhaps he might just be tempted away from the Colby Co giant by the prospect of being CEO of Dexter International?

A chance to really show his parents what he was made of after that bitch of a mother of his had chosen to elevate Jeff Colby over him to the CEO's position at Denver Carrington. And if Marin happened to bag herself a little something other than a capable man at the helm of her company then all to the good…although the prospect of having Alexis Colby for a mother in law now that was a sizeable turn off…

Still if she could break those apron strings and turn Adam into his own man rather than his mother's puppet then she would not only solve her own recruitment problems and bag herself a handsome new man but also piss Alexis off in the process…Win…Win…Win…

"Well fate must really love me."

A smooth baritone drew Marin out of her plotting to realise that the elevator door had opened and inside the car was a familiar handsome smirk.

Choosing to ignore his familiarity Marin sonly hesitated monetarily before stepping inside. "Lobby please."

If possible the smirk seemed to grow at her brush off and the handsome stranger leaned forward and pressed the requested button.

"So do you have time for that drink now?"

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Marin feigned ignorance shaking her head and allowing her dark curls to bounce over her shoulders.

"No the real question is whether you would like to get to know me. My name is Ethan…Ethan Hailsworth, maybe you have heard of me?"

"I can't think of any reason why I would have?" Marin retorted tartly her own smirk tugging at her lips as the doors pinged open and Marin quickly strode out, her smile only growing as her handsome stalker bounded after her.

Moving to block her from entering the dining room the dark haired Lothario caught her arm and Marin was startled by the sudden electric jolt that seemed to pass between them.

"Well join me for one drink and find out, if after that drink you would rather I left you alone I will do so…come on pretty lady take a chance, one drink, what harm can one drink do?"

Eyeing him blatantly up and down, the expensive hand tailored suit well cut hair and twinkling dark eyes that looked as tempting as the Devil's Marin could only shrug. "One drink and you're buying."

Smirking Ethan caught her hand and raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of her knuckles before he led her into the bar. "Lady I wouldn't have it any other way."

Just what the hell had she been thinking?

Alexis shifted on the uncomfortable plastic seating convinced that the facilities here in the maternity department were worse than up on the acute wards. Would it kill them to put in a nice comfortable sofa or perhaps even set aside a quiet room for people to wait in? Instead of this open area with harsh florescent lighting that greater resembled one of those communal waiting areas that poor people had to congregate in at airports before they boarded their cattle class flights.

Everyone around her smelt of sweat and blood, sweat from the nervous pacing unwashed fathers of Denver and the underlying tang of blood from the numerous deliveries that no matter the strength of the chemical cleaners used still tinged the air. It was enough to make one light headed and or queasy to boot.

Not to mention the memories it brought back…the last time she had been here was with Blake and Monica waiting for news about Sable…and thoughts of Sable automatically led Alexis to thinking about Jack, a subject Alexis had been trying desperately not to think about.

It hurt but then she only had herself to blame….

Besides Dex had said he would think about it and he was Jack's father the decision was his too make, and where in the past Alexis would have pressurised and nagged Dex until he gave way this time she wasn't so sure that tactic would work…

What if she really had pushed Dex too far this time?

If she pushed him any further was there anything keeping him and Jack here in Denver other than his business venture with Blake? And Alexis wasn't ignorant to the fact that Dex was trying to sell his shares…oh he was doing his best to be discrete about it, in fact Alexis doubted Blake was even aware that his partner was trying to jump ship. But there were still plenty of people who owed Alexis or who were anxious to get into her good books and so information tended to trickle across her desk and into her ear before reaching others.

Alexis could only count her lucky stars that no one had taken Dex up on his offer…of course those few well chosen comments about valuation and political stability in the right ears might have had something to do with that, it really was amazing how useful having a talented secretary could be sometimes….Well as long as Dex didn't find out and stayed long enough in Denver to give her suggestion serious thought not simply running back to Wyoming to sulk.

Of course waiting patiently had never been one of Alexis's best qualities and the barely muffled screams of women in labour or mewling wails of newborns wasn't helping her resolve any. Not when all she wanted right now was to run away from this damn place and cuddle her baby…

She had lost the chance with her other children, she would never get the chance to hug Amanda ever again, she wouldn't just walk away from this child without trying to still be part of his life.

Digging her nails into the underside of the plastic chair to keep herself rooted in place Alexis couldn't help grimacing in disgust when her seventy five dollar manicure came into contact with something soft sticky and disgusting stuck to the underside of her seat.

Dry retching in disgust Alexis quickly wiped her hands back into her lap, surveying the damage with a critical eye before trying to pick off the lingering blobs of something sticky and the most vile shade of Pepto-Bismol pink…that someone would willingly ever have put that in their mouths in the first place…and then to stick it under the seat like a tramp…

Shuddering in disgust Alexis resolved to wash her hands before touching anything else this place was even worse than she had first thought.

"Mother?"

Glancing up Alexis was surprised to see Adam was still here. "Yes Adam?"

"I am just going to go over to the coffee shop across the street I cannot drink the slop that passes for coffee in here…Do you want me to get you anything? Do you want to come with me? At least to get some fresh air?"

"I…" Alexis was tempted. It wasn't like she had even met this girl Jess before this evening and Alexis knew from experience first births could take hours. Yet one glance across the room reminded Alexis why she was here…Blake…

He simply couldn't help himself from jumping into the role of protector or white knight and despite knowing Blake loved her and that his relationship with Krystle was a thing of the past that didn't mean Alexis was entirely comfortable with them having anything new to bond over. Especially when that new thing was a baby…

Yet the way Blake was hovering as a worried Krystle paced and wrung her hands trying to calm her down unsettled Alexis. Perhaps she was being ridiculous and irrational and certainly more than a little jealous but Alexis didn't like the idea of leaving the two of them alone.

"Mother?" Adam's prompting jarred back to the present and she blushed when her son's knowing gaze followed hers across the room to rest on Blake and Krystle.

"I really should stay…"

"Why so you can glare at Father and Krystle some more? Or perhaps wind yourself up into imagining things that aren't there?"

Irritated by her son's observation Alexis narrowed her gaze, her emerald eyes blazing at him yet Adam was hardly intimidated by her. "I don't know what you are talking about Adam."

Sighing her son sank down into the seat next to her. "Mother if you don't trust Blake why on earth did you agree to try again?"

"I do trust him." Alexis insisted yet even to her own ears her words sounded hollow. "It's Krystle I don't trust, she wants him back Adam I know she does."

"So?" Adam countered leaning back as much as the rigid plastic chairs would allow and crossing his arms. "If Father really loves you then what Krystle wants won't matter one little bit, don't you think he really does?"

"I know he does…Love has never been our problem." At least this Alexis could state with some conviction relieved when her son's inquisitional stare melted slightly and he gave her a half smile.

"Well that's something at least…Still you're going to have trust him sometime it might as well be now." Adam suggested getting back to his feet and offering his mother his hand. "Come on I'll buy you a coffee and bring you up to speed with Colby Co, you are coming into the office on Monday right?"

"Why missing me that much? The big chair a little too daunting?" Alexis teased yet she accepted her son's hand to her feet, stretching out the aches from sitting too long in an uncomfortable chair.

"No actually it's rather comfortable and if you were gone any longer I was planning on permanently swapping offices…yours has a much better view than mine."

"Well that's the perk of being the big boss." Alexis replied with a smile.

"Hmmm talking of perks do you think it's too late or too early to get a Danish with my coffee?"

"As your mother I would have to insist on no more sweets before bedtime but since God knows when you'll be getting to bed…" Alexis trailed off allowing Adam to lead her out of the ward, allowing herself to feel a small frisson of pride in herself when she resisted the urge to glance back at Blake and Krystle.

"Well in that case I'd better get you one as well…I am sure with the large bonus my grateful employer is bound to award me with for filling in during her absence that I can afford it."

"Large bonus?" Alexis laughed shaking her head as her son smirked at her. "Well then you'd better make it one of those ones with swirley icing on it I am your mother after all who else would you spend your hard earned cash on?"

"Alright one giant iced Danish coming up…I can probably just afford it."

"That's my boy." Alexis teased reaching up to pinch Adam's cheek before withdrawing her hand as she once more caught sight of her nails and the lingering flecks of pink goo…. "On second thoughts hold the Danish…let me wash my hands first."

Krystle Carrington just couldn't shake it, every time she so much as glanced in Blake's direction she felt sick and it wasn't just her guilt about keeping Jess's secret causing her to feel that way…although knowing that right now unknown the everyone else a new Carrington was about to enter the world was probably a contributing factor.

Yet that paled in to insignificance when compared to the evening's other events…

Even now Krystle still couldn't believe that Blake had done that, to spring that little announcement on the family with her sitting at the same table? And even if Blake hadn't actually planned on telling the boys this evening he must have known that they would be suspicious when their mother just turned up for dinner. He must have known they would ask questions and he should have some credible answers.

Alexis had never just come to dinner before.

During their marriage Krystle could count on one hand the number of times Alexis had actually sat down to eat with them, and then it had only been special occasions like wedding rehearsal dinners. In fact Blake had often gone to extremes to keep his ex-wife out from family dinners so was it any wonder this sudden change of heart caused people to wonder…

And Steven…

Krystle's heart broke a little more when the memories of Steven's hurt outburst passed through her mind. Hadn't his parents hurt him enough, first as a child and then playing their perpetual game of tug of war with their children as the rope? Was it any wonder Steven had reached the end of his tether with such treatment? Was it any wonder he wanted to run away to New York and pretend that his life in Denver and all associations were just a bad dream?

Perhaps it was for the best that Blake never learnt the truth about Jessica? At least this way the young woman was free from being pulled into the Carrington family feuding; she could live her life with her child without Alexis looking down her nose at her…to be forever labelled the Carrington bastard line.

And God knows what Alexis would be capable of if she ever found out about Jess?

After all Alexis's jealousy over Krystle carrying Blake's child had led to Alexis causing the accident that had robbed Krystle of her first child. If she was capable of something like that how would Alexis react to learn that another woman had carried Blake's child and that his grandchild now lived under his roof; a grandchild and great grandchild that would be a threat to her children and grandchildren's inheritance?

"Krystle are you alright you look very pale? Perhaps you should have taken Adam up on his offer to get you something from the coffee shop?"

Shaking her head Krystle shook the cobwebs of her thoughts away…glancing around the waiting room that now contained only herself and Blake and a few nervous pacing fathers…there was now no sign of either Adam or more reassuringly Alexis and her piercing disapproving gaze…just why Alexis had even been here bemused Krystle it wasn't like she even knew Jess.

Unless she already knew the truth…that thought caused Krystle to shiver with fear. Alexis had always displayed an uncanny ability to discover the skeletons that other people would prefer remained hidden. Plus Jackson lived in Alexis's house, and he certainly gave the impression that they were friendly…What if Jackson had confided in Alexis?

That idea twisted in her stomach…for some reason the idea of Jackson trusting Alexis with the truth and not her unsettled her far more than it had any good reason too, or any reason Krystle could imagine.

"Sorry I guess I didn't hear him." Krystle answered softly turning from Blake's concerned gaze to turn to squint down the corridor, trying to put thoughts of Alexis and what she might or might not know and what she might or might not be plotting out of her mind.

"God I wish we knew what was going on…If only they let more than one person in with her."

"Krystle I'm sure Mr Hobbs has it all under control." Blake began unable to completely contain his disapproval as he mentioned Jackson, as despite Alexis's assurances Blake couldn't quite shake the feeling that he was the young man Fallon was involved with.

"He strikes me as a man used to handling himself in difficult situations."

"Oh I know Jackson will do great." Krystle muttered scowling slightly at Blake dig towards her friend.

"I just wish someone would come out and tell us something. Jess wasn't due for another three weeks and the baby hadn't turned the last time the doctor examined her, what if they have to operate? What if there is something wrong…"

"Krystle stop." Blake insisted reaching out and catching her hands that Krystle had unconsciously began to wring together. Taking them firmly in his own hands.

"Jess is in the best of hands right now and working yourself into a state won't help her."

Sighing Krystle had to admit he was right, closing her eyes she hung her head slightly nodding as she automatically gravitated towards Blake for strength, relieved when he didn't push her away but drew her into a comforting hug. For a moment Krystle could forget and almost forgive his earlier insensitivity…Blake was here for her now and there was nobody quite like him for making her feel secure and protected.

If only it could always be like this…if Alexis had never come between them. Yet that was the problem with Alexis Colby she was like a bad penny, she always turned up precisely when you didn't want her too…

As much as she hated to admit it Marin was having a wonderful time…Ethan had a rather wicked sense of humour that appealed to her own rather caustic wit, plus he seemed to know everything about people around them and had no compunction about keeping such secrets to himself.

So one drink had turned into several and then dinner in a secluded corner of the hotel restaurant which had gradually emptied until now other than the odd waiting staff that came over to check on them it was just the two of them.

"So you've told me half of Denver's dirty secrets." Marin paused running her fingertips around the edge of her wineglass before gazing up at the handsome puzzle that was this Mr Ethan Hailsworth. "And I've talked about my life such as it is, heard me complain about Dexter International but you still haven't told me anything about yourself. I don't even know what business you actually consult in?"

"Oh this and that." Ethan answered cryptically waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he took a deep sip of the excellent burgundy. "I am an expert in many fields."

"There you go again!" Marin explained in exasperation. "Come on Ethan tell me something real about you…your family for example do you have any siblings."

Setting down his glass Ethan leaned back in his chair his eyes boring deep into Marin's and for a moment she shivered at the intimacy and penetration of his gaze, it was like he was stripping her bare and Marin couldn't contain her blush. "I do and I don't." Ethan finally replied reaching for the bottle of wine and topping up both their glasses.

"That is not an answer." Marin spluttered yet she accepted her glass and took another sip. "You know if you don't want to answer you could just say so."

"It is the only answer I can give." Ethan answered his mischevious expression slipping for a moment. "I grew up in an orphanage, my mother died when I was eight and my father was never part of our lives. He went off and had his own family, so biologically I have siblings…half siblings however we have never met and frankly I have never cared enough to change that…they probably have no idea I even exist."

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't think." Marin muttered this time flushing with embarrassment. "That's awful…"

"Why should you?" Ethan countered his dark eyes glinting in the candlelight as his jaw tensed and Marin shivered from a combination of fear and excitement. This man was dangerous, the way he coiled like a predator ready to strike…Marin couldn't help but find that devilish streak alluring.

"Still I shouldn't just have assumed…"

"People who grew up with family around them always assume that is the same for everyone else." Ethan cut in taking another sip of his wine before those devilish glinting eyes were back again and Marin was back to wondering if the flicker of something else she had seen in his eyes had just been her imagination. "Now lets talk about you…and your plans…"

"My plans?" Marin questioned frowning slightly in confusion at the abrupt change of subject. "What plans?"

"For your future…For tonight?" Ethan added with a salacious smile. "It seems a shame to end the evening just because the restaurant staff want to evict us…How about a nightcap?"

"In the bar?"

Leaning forward Ethan plucked the wineglass from Marin's hand setting it down on the table and reaching across to take her hand in his, rubbing the back of her knuckles with his smooth well manicured hands. "Actually I was thinking my room or yours if you prefer?"

Tempted…Marin couldn't deny she was sorely tempted. How long had it been since a handsome, educated, wealthy, single man was interested in her? In Wyoming Marin was the Dexter daughter; she either attracted pathetic fortune hunters or deadly dull ranchers out to conclude some sort of dynasty merger of land. In Denver her luck had hardly changed, her initial flirtation with Adam Carrington hadn't amounted to anything and since then it was either young con artists trying their luck of old married perverts who should know better.

Ethan Hailsworth was definitely neither of those…though what he actually was after other than her warming his bed for the night was yet to be discovered.

It was an adventure of discovery that Marin was eager to begin….and besides even if Ethan didn't live up to his promising beginnings it would at least mean one nights sleep without being woken by a screaming baby.

Smiling seductively Marin slipped her hand into Ethan's, tugging him to his feet a frisson of excitement thrumming through her as Ethan moved to press against her his tall frame towering over her his dark eyes twinkling with the thought of the night yet to come.

"Your place."

It was to her son's credit that Adam tried his best to distract her, raising his voice and commenting loudly that at least the coffee across the road tasted a sight better than the swill they had the nerve to call coffee in the hospital and that a good lawyer could probably sue them under trade descriptions and they wouldn't have a credible defence. Yet he wasn't quick enough nor it seemed were the people Adam was trying to alert.

Blake and Krystle…for a moment Alexis felt her stomach lurch, was this how it had felt for Krystle finding her and Blake in the stables together?

This sickening moment when the world seemed to slow down and you could feel your blood pounding loudly in your ears and you couldn't so much as tear your eyes away from them. Blake holding Krystle…her tucked up with her head under his chin…that was Alexis's place and no damn trailer trash blonde tramp was going to take it away again.

"Well isn't this touching…Here's your coffee Blake darling, now would you prefer to drink it or wear it?" Alexis's less that thrilled voice was like a bucket of cold water and Krystle felt Blake suddenly freeze against her before gently pushing her away and stepping back out of their embrace.

"Alexis it's not…" Blake began hesitantly raising his arms placatingly as he tried to ward off a worryingly silent and tightly smiling Alexis from following through on her barely concealed threat and the deadly promise glinting in her emerald eyes. "It was nothing...just a friendly hug…"

On your part perhaps Alexis silently mused although that was still to be determined. Oh Blake claimed he no longer had feelings for Krystle but then a few years before he had claimed the same about Alexis herself and look how that had turned out. Perhaps it was time the gloves came off? But not here not now…let Krystle think she had gotten away with it for now.

Swallowing down her anger Alexis chose to refine her fury into a sharply edged blade, smiling tightly despite her real feelings. "Of course darling what else could it be?"

Pausing in stunned surprise Blake could only splutter his flow of eloquent explanations and excuses cut off in dumbfounded surprise as he gaped at Alexis's unexpected acceptance even as she continued to glare at him. "You….You believe me?"

"If you tell me it was innocent that it meant nothing then of course I believe you Blake, after everything we have been through even you wouldn't be that stupid as to throw it all away just like that…Of course other people might not be quite so on the ball." Alexis added her emerald eyes narrowing as she slid across to the other guilty party, and when Krystle flushed under Alexis's knowing gaze Alexis just knew Krystle had the instigator of that embrace and Blake the unwitting bystander.

"Alexis it wasn't Kr…"

"Now lets not dwell on the matter. Coffee Blake?" Alexis cut Blake off before he dig himself an even deeper hole. Punctuating her words by thrusting the cardboard coffee cup roughly into Blake's hands, unable to complete contain a slight evil smirk when a little of the hot liquid slopped over the top and had Blake wincing as if it had stung him.

"Thank you darling." Blake replied with forced smile of his own even as he resisted the urge to suck on his singed finger. Even he had the sense to know when to shut up as despite Alexis's words and outward acceptance of his explanation for finding Krystle in his arms no matter how innocent a gesture, Blake knew her well enough to know he would paying for it until Alexis was satisfied her point had been well and truly made…Probably with one of her stiletto's.

Still that didn't mean he had to enflame the situation further and shifting his coffee into his unburnt hand Blake took Alexis's elbow in the other and guided them both over to the chairs…the furthest chairs from Krystle.

"Alexis I…"

"I already said I believe you Blake." Alexis cut in sipping at the remains of her own coffee as she squinted and watched Krystle pace from across the room. "Let's drop the matter shall we?"

Wrongfooted and unsure Blake couldn't just believe it was that simple…Alexis had never backed down this quickly in the past and her jealousy was not a rational creature...Something was up and Blake was going to drop the subject until he had worked out what Alexis was really up to. "I will I just need you to understand she was upset I was just lending a friendly shoulder…"

"How touching… Should I start playing the violin now?" Alexis sarcastically commented taking a sip of her own drink. Damn Blake Carrington he really was like a dog with a bone sometimes and his need to justify his own behaviour and force everyone to accept his point of view had always been one of his least attractive qualities…memories of many similar one sided conversations during their marriage soured her mood further.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Alexis." Blake countered his instincts right on the money as Alexis's pretence of civility dropped quicker than a whore's underwear. "You cannot think there is anything still between Krystle and I, it was an innocent gesture I swear it."

"Perhaps." Alexis murmured running her thumb nail along the cardboard ridge of her cup staring into its dark liquid depths that reflected her image back up at her. "On your part at least…" Alexis conceded blowing on her hot drink. "But any fool can see the way she still feels about you and I am no fool Blake, not to mention the fact that you still live with her…"

"In the same house." Blake corrected Alexis immediately his frown deepening as Alexis scoffed. "That is very different from living with some one."

"Details Blake." Alexis shrugged, shrugging off Blake's hand as he reached out and placed it on her arm.

"Yes a rather important detail Alexis, we have separate rooms and separate lives."

"So you say." Alexis replied innocently taking a sip of her own coffee and watching out of the corner of her eye as Blake spluttered into his own drink.

"It happens to be the truth!" Blake blustered hurriedly brushing the split coffee from his beige chinos, yet it still left a damning stain over his crotch that would have Blake blushing. "Please Alexis I love you but what more do you want me to do? Ignore Krystle? Move out of my own home?"

Rolling her eyes Alexis couldn't contain her sarcastic remark, her control wasn't that good and since Blake refused to drop the topic… "I suppose the idea of simply asking Krystle to move out has never even occurred to you?"

"And what about Krystina?" Blake interjected barely keeping check on his own temper. He could understand Alexis being upset about walking on him hugging Krystle but she claimed to believe him when he told her it was innocent then the next moment demanded he evicted Krystle. "Hasn't she had enough upheaval in her life, would you have her separated from her own mother?"

"No because the idea of letting Krystina live with her mother seems perfectly natural to me unlike you Blake who clearly would never even consider it." Alexis retorted bitterly. "Most children do live with their mothers you know and see their fathers at the weekend, and with your normal work schedule I doubt Krystina would notice any difference."

For a moment Blake stared at Alexis in stunned surprise, "I can't believe you just said that." Then lowering his voice to a dangerous hiss Blake added. "You know me well enough Alexis to know I will never willing give up my children…"

"Oh yes I have more than a little experience with that." Alexis added cutting Blake off with one look. "A fact that you apologised for as I recall, yet you seem quite happy to make the same mistake again."

"Yes and I have apologised for that, surely you should appreciate the fact that I am not making the same mistake again?" Blake retorted hotly glancing around the waiting room acutely aware this was hardly the place for this conversation. Yet fortunately there didn't appear to be anyone close enough to overhear their little spat, even if Adam and occasionally Krystle glanced nervously over at them. The irony of which wasn't lost on Blake.

"Lucky Krystle…and a convenient excuse for you…" Alexis countered fumbling in her purse for her cigarette case, cursing when it proved illusive.

"Why because I am only supposed to learn from my mistakes when it benefits you?" Blake asked tartly earning himself a blazing glare from Alexis who paused long enough in her search through her handbag to deliver it.

"Well I am sorry Alexis but I am not asking Krystle to leave just because you don't trust me, and certainly not in her condition she needs the support of the familiar right now. The mansion is big enough for the both of us to live quite separate lives…besides you told me you don't ever intend to move back into the mansion so how can her staying there hurt you? It is just your jealousy trying to force the issue?"

"My irrational jealousy?" Alexis countered her emerald eyes narrowing as a scowling Blake nodded his dark eyes blazing in turn.

"Yes."

"Fine then well I will take my irrational jealousy away along with myself and leave you to comfort the oh so sterling and innocent Krystle to your hearts content without me here ruining your evening." Alexis huffed getting to her feet and snatching up her purse cigarette and Blake Carrington be damned.

"Alexis that is not…" Blake began his own irritation only growing as Alexis changed tactic once again, one moment outwardly accepting, the next accusing and now petulant and demanding. "Dammit woman I won't be emotionally blackmailed

"Of course not you would have to have real feelings to influence." Alexis spat back. "And clearly mine mean little to you, or do you think it was easy for me to come here tonight? To sit here surrounded by all these children when I gave up my baby for you…you insensitive bastard!…Dex won't even let me see Jack not that you give a damn, not as long as you get what you want."

"Alexis please…" Blake tried to calm her reaching out as Alexis's raised voice was certainly drawing attention in the waiting room, prospective fathers even momentarily stopping their pacing to stare at the arguing couple in interest.

"No Blake you listen for once. You don't even need to be here, you barely know the girl and don't give me any of that you feel you need to be here. You aren't here for Jess, you're here because of Krystle."

"Now you are being ridiculous." Blake countered unable to keep his own voice down in the face of such accusations. "You are irrational and overwrought and jumping to preposterous conclusions…Now I can understanding that being here has brought back some unpleasant memories but that is hardly my fault. I didn't force you to come here, I didn't force you to give up anything Alexis you made that choice all by yourself. If you are regretting it now…well I had hoped you loved me enough that it would be enough for you… Now before you wake up the entire hospital I think I had better take you home."

"Don't bother I am not a child Blake I am quite capable of getting myself home and I don't think I could stand being around you a second longer than necessary let alone trapped in an enclosed space with you." Alexis retorted the knife of his words twisting in her gut…he was right about one thing she had made the choice herself and she had been a fool to not realise the real price of it.

As she turned on her heel and left a confused and hurt Blake in her wake Alexis couldn't help but torment herself with that question. Was Blake's love really enough to overcome all their past hurts and all the barriers that were already in the way of them being together, not just Krystle but Steven's outraged reaction still hung heavy in her thoughts.

Had she been a fool to think that this time she could have it all? The man Alexis loved and her children's affection, all of her children, or had she made a terrible mistake, one step too far that would rip their fragile family irrepealably apart?

Hope was that all she had to cling to that it wasn't too late?

She needed a sign, something to give her strength to cling to that despite how black things seemed right now that there was light at the end of the tunnel…that it was possible to have Blake and her children and be happy. One thing to give her strength to keep fighting for that future…

One last toss of the coin…heads or tails…yes or no…

Reaching the front of the hospital Alexis didn't pause before hailing a cab, for once relieved that she had sent her driver home, she certainly wouldn't want loose tongues discussing this particular detour.

"The Carlton hotel."

He was tired…no scratch that he was dog tired.

Dex's nerves were frayed, he hadn't felt quite this bone tired and on edge since that time he had been captured in Moldavia…although their torture methods were not quite as sophisticated as this, sleep deprivation and the constant low level grizzling which occasionally peaked into full out wailing. This was enough to drive the strongest man to crack.

"Jack please." Dex begged abandoning his paperwork to move back into his bedroom where his son was supposed to be sleeping.

Yet instead of resting Jack was standing up in his crib, one hand clutching the edge, the other fisted and stuffed into his little mouth as he chewed and sucked on it alternatively, his cheeks a flaming red as his eyes as tears and snot from crying dripped down his face. Jack looked the picture of misery and Dex felt a fraction of his annoyance abate. His son was hardly doing it on purpose, even if he was slowly driving Dex insane.

"Come on Jack it's alright…" Dex tried to reassure his son, lifting Jack out of his crib when his son lifted his arms to be picked up, grimacing when his son immediately rubbed his sore snotty face against his father's shoulder.

"Thank you you little germ monster." Dex sighed rubbing his son's back yet within minutes Jack was back snivelling.

"Do you want teddy is that it?" Dex tried crouching down to pick up the well chewed toy that had fallen outside the crib. Dancing it in front of his son's face for a moment Dex held his breath as Jack paused in his crying to grab his favourite toy and pull it close, rubbing his face against it.

Yet that reprieve was short lived as Jack soon began to cry again.

"Come on Jack I am running out of ideas here…you don't want teddy…how about a bottle hmm?"

Picking up the bottle Jack had half finished a few hours earlier Dex tried to coax his son to drink yet after a few pulls Jack pushed the cold liquid away his cries only increasing as unswallowed cold milk joined his tears in dribbling down his face and on to Dex's shirt.

Grimacing in disgust Dex dropped the old bottle and reached for a towel to mop up the mess from his son before unbuttoning and shrugging off his own soiled shirt. "Maybe a fresh one then?"

Moving to the nearest phone Dex despaired when he caught sight of the time…after midnight and it didn't look like he was going to get to sleep any time soon. His son certainly could pick his moments, but why pick tonight when Dex had an important brunch meeting that could directly influence both their futures? If Dex were paranoid he might think Jack really had picked this sixth sense from his second mother, after all Alexis sure as hell could pick her moments.

Punching the buttons for room service Dex had to sigh as the less than enthused voice of the room service clerk. "Suite 22 yeah can I order a warm bottle for my son…as soon as you can manage it please."

God willing that would be soon and god willing that would work because right now Dex was quickly running out of ideas.

Pacing the room as Jack continued to grizzle Dex patted his back by rote…back and forth…up and down… As he paced Dex couldn't shake the feeling that this was punishment. Someone somewhere didn't like he very much right now.

Inwardly Dex couldn't help turning over in his mind all that had happened that day. His return to Colby Acres to punish Alexis and rub in the fact that Jack was no longer part of her life. Yet his somewhat petty vindictiveness had had unexpected consequences. That strange almost angry kiss with Fallon…

Just the memory of it made Dex flush in shame and something else. It almost frightened Dex to admit but in that moment he would have kissed Fallon…he would have more than kissed her but he wasn't sure why. Sure she was a beautiful woman on the outside but on the inside she was one mixed up girl and Dex couldn't explain the pull towards her.

Was it just that right now Dex still felt so angry about everything, Blake and Alexis, his father and grandfather, his whole life had been turned upside down and Dex couldn't deny the barely contained rage that bubbled just under his skin… just like Fallon seemed to be.

Or perhaps was Alexis right and he was subconsciously seeking out ways to get his own back with whoever would hurt her most. And there was no denying the fact that sleeping with the last of her daughters would do just that. Yet was that a step that Dex could take just for revenge on the woman who had ripped out his heart and stomped all over it? Would it solve anything, would it make him feel better or would it just lower him to the same level?

He didn't really want Fallon not in that way, once upon a time they had been friends, and Dex would only be using her to assuage his own wounded pride and get a measure of his own back. Some might argue after all that Fallon had done to destroy him and his relationship with Alexis that she had it coming and he didn't owe her anything.

Yet despite his sleep deprivation and lingering rage Dex wasn't a bastard, and only scum set out to use a woman like that…and he wouldn't let Alexis drag him down that low.

The knock on his suite door had Dex sighing in relief as Jack's cries still hadn't lessoned despite Dex's best efforts. It was times like this he really did miss Alexis, even if it was just someone else to turn to for advice, someone who at least had a clue what they were doing. Dex wasn't exactly surrounded by fellow parents who he could turn to for advice and his own family were less than useless, a childless sister and a spinster aunt were all that were left of the once large Dexter clan.

The knock repeated this time louder and more impatient.

"Hold your horses I am coming." Dex called out, hurrying towards the door not caring about his shirtless state it was only a bellhop with Jack's bottle after all.

Yet yanking the door open Dex wished he had taken a moment to redress properly as standing across the threshold was no bellhop but a rather flustered looking Alexis Colby.


	27. The uninvited guest

She was really here…

Dex had half convinced himself he was seeing things that lack of sleep and emotional turmoil meant he was now seeing things. Yet when Alexis pushed passed a mute Dex and stepped into his suite, the scent of her perfume and the brush of her fur against his bare chest was enough to assure Dex that this was no mirage.

Dumbly Dex shut the door, juggling a bawling Jack as Alexis made herself at home. Shrugging off her fur and draping it over the back of the couch Alexis moved over to the decanter and poured herself a brandy.

"Do you want one?"

Shaking his head Dex watched as Alexis poured herself a large brandy and took a savouring sip, her emerald eyes locked on the dark depths of her drink, and not even glancing over at him.

Jack's growing wails jarred Dex out of his stupor. "What are you doing here Alexis?"

Snorting Alexis still didn't so much as glance at him, her beautiful face slightly sour as she answered, her lips curling. "I don't suppose you would believe me if I said I was just in the neighbourhood?"

"No I wouldn't." Dex replied his momentary confusion warping quickly into irritation and anger as he shifted his son onto his shoulder.

"Look Alexis its late, I'm tired and I still have work to do…I don't have time for whatever this little visit is or you right now, so why don't you forget what little whim brought you here tonight and leave before I lose my temper?"

"I didn't come here to fight Dex." Alexis replied softly, this time lifting her gaze from her glass to meet Dex's angry scowl before transferring to the wailing Jack.

"I told you I would think about it." Dex answered hotly. It didn't take a genius to guess why she was here and Dex would bet his bottom dollar it was really Jack Alexis was here to see.

"Now I think you should leave…I mean you wouldn't want your precious Blake to wonder where you are…"

"I am my own person Dex and Blake Carrington will just have to learn to accept that."

Snorting Dex shook his head…the pieces falling into place and the picture forming an all too familiar one. "Trouble in paradise already and its back to good ole Dex…Well you won't use me to make Carrington jealous Alexis, leave now before I throw you out."

"That is not why I am here Dex." Alexis argued her tone unusually soft…

"In fact I don't even know why I am here…It's not about Blake…It's about me and you and Jack and what we are going to do…I just can't sit around wondering what is going to happen it's driving me crazy, so if it's a no then please just tell me straight and don't string it out any longer."

"Oh you are a fine one to talk about not stringing people along." Dex answered bitterly, his angry rant only cut off by the knocking on his suite door.

Yanking the door open Dex's angry glare all but terrified the bellhop carrying Jack's fresh bottle. He certainly had too much sense to linger in the hope of a tip all but shoving the bottle into Dex's hand before beating a hasty retreat. Turning back to face his unwelcome guest Dex tried to calm a wiggling wailing Jack pushing the bottle into his son's mouth and praying that this at least would go according to plan.

Still it seemed either Jack hadn't gotten this memo or he was deliberately being difficult.

"Come on Jack please…" Dex muttered testily his patience strained close to breaking. "Cooperate please…"

"Dex…"

"Alexis this is not a good time…"

"Yes I can see that." Alexis replied and Dex jumped as her voice sounded close to his elbow. For a moment their eyes locked and Dex's throat closed up…she was so close…too close and the hair on Dex's forearms stood on end.

"Earth to Dex…come in Dex."

Jarring back to the present Dex glanced up, meeting his sister's concerned expression reflected in the full length mirror. Marin's scowl left him in little doubt just what she was thinking and Dex shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny returning to studying his own reflection and fidgeting with his tie.

"Stop it Marin." Dex answered gruffly tugging on his cuffs and fiddling with his gold cufflinks.

"Stop what I haven't said a word and believe me that is more restraint than you deserve right now." Marin's words were sharp and to the point and Dex winced as if cut to the quick. "You need to pull yourself together Dex or you will blow everything you've worked so hard for."

"I only came in to remind you should get moving otherwise you'll be late for your meeting…and don't worry I'll watch Jack for you…although I don't know why you didn't get a full time nanny in the first place?"

"Because I don't want my son raised by strangers that's why." Dex countered gruffly, scrutinising his own appearance…this was as good as it was going to get…even if nothing could hide the dark circles under his eyes and Dex wasn't vain enough to start using concealer.

Still it wasn't all bad news. His suit trousers were a little big but a slim black belt pulled them in at the waist. His reducing waistline was thanks to time spent burning anger and energy in the Carlton's gym was the only positive fallout from the break up with Alexis. At this rate Dex would soon be back to his former shape which would mean another trip to the tailors but it was a small price to pay to feel more in control of his own life.

Now if he could just gain the same control over his errant feelings. Yet after last night Dex was certain of only one thing and that was he was that he was no longer certain about anything. Marin was right about one thing, he did need to pull himself together; he couldn't keep going on like this.

But first brunch…it was time to meet his illusive potential buyer and hope that when the problem of his shares in the mining corporation was finally solved everything else would also fall into place.

"You know when you invited me to come and see your new house and give you the benefit of my vaunted opinion I was expecting our discussions to be a little more interactive."

"Hmmmm." Alexis murmured staring down into the black depths of the coffee that Mark had brought with him stirring it aimlessly with the little wooden stick that had the brand name imprinted along the side.

Frowning Mark watched as Alexis stirred her coffee aimlessly staring down into it rather than the swathes of fabric swatches laid out all over the trestle table, which had been set up in the empty shell that would one day be the largest reception room of the New Colby Acres mansion. It looked like half the fabric shops in Denver had been emptied on Alexis's whim, it would take most of the day to simply look through them all and that was before they even got onto looking at wallpapers samples.

Not that this room needed any such fripperies…Mark had to credit Alexis…or her architect with that, this room was a stunning centrepiece for the house.

With it's incredible high ceiling and the far wall made completely of glass, the view overlooking the lake with incredible panoramic views of the distant hills it was already a show stopper but the rest of the décor needed to be chosen with care and this was the reason for his presence. Well that at least was the reason Alexis had given when she had woken up him up at the ungodly hour of seven on a Sunday morning imperiously demanding his presence at her pet building project.

It was a credit to how much Mark had missed her diva-ish attitude at the office that with barely a grumble he had complied to her royal command…even if it meant braving a Sunday morning before ten and leaving his hot ballet boy toy to warm his sheets alone.

"I was thinking we should probably go minimalist in his room, too much décor would just take away from that spectacular view." Mark tried again…surely a compliment would work, Alexis normally pounced on compliments like a lion on a luckless zebra, along with champagne and couture they were like oxygen to her…expect for today when she seemed oblivious to even Mark's blatant smoozing.

"If you say so…"

His frown deepening Mark watched Alexis closely for any sign of reaction. "Or of course you could always brick up the window and drape plastic sheeting everywhere."

"hmmm"

She really wasn't listening…And after being woken up at seven in the morning just then to be ignored was a little too much for even the most devoted of employees.

"Or perhaps we could just toss paint cans around and make the whole room a piece of expressionist art?" Mark drawled sarcastically and this time his tone if not his words jarred Alexis back to the present and their conversation. "You get the green I'll find some red lets have ourselves a Jackson Pollock adventure!"

"What?"

"I said you should go for an inlaid marble floor something that would reflect some of that sunlight but would also make a statement for an evening party." Mark answered not surprised when Alexis nodded cluelessly.

"Yes that does sound like a good idea." Alexis replied forcing a smile that quickly slipped from her face in the face of Mark's irritated expression.

"Look if I am boring you Your Highness?"

"No…no Mark it's not that…it's not you." Alexis hurried to clarify, setting down her coffee and tugging her fur closer around her shoulders as a sudden chill made her shiver.

"I really am glad you are here I guess I am just a little…" she trailed off shrugging apologetically and leaving her assistant to fill in the blanks.

"Distracted…depressed…" Mark suggested knowingly and Alexis offered him a wry smile.

"Maybe a little of both."

"Trouble sleeping?…I mean not that you look anything other than your gorgeous self but even your little Marky can detect slightly darker circles than normal…So either someone forgot the concealer this morning in her beauty regime or Your Majesty had yourself a late night?"

Snorting Alexis narrowed her gaze, glaring at her impudent assistant. "Greater men have been fired for such impudence Mark."

"Well lucky me that I am such pond scum and beneath Your Majesty's notice." Mark cheekily retorted relieved when that at least brought a slight smile to Alexis's face.

"So tell me was it a late night…or a LATE night?" He added impudently wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't think that is any of your business." Alexis haughtily retorted not that it dissuaded her secretary in the slightest, in fact he took her evasion as further proof steamrolling on.

"Cause if a night in bed with Blake Carrington leaves you looking this sour might I suggest lassoing yourself back that studly cowboy of yours….I mean those Abs alone…" Mark added swooning dramatically.

"I'll pass that along the next time I see Mr Dexter, perhaps he'll return the favour Mark?"

"Don't tease." Mark giggled fanning himself dramatically with a sample book. "Besides I've got my own muscular stud right now….a stud I left alone in my bed to come here and freeze my backside off in this draftee shell of yours…You're a billionaire Alexis would it kill you to put the heating on?"

"It gets fitted Tuesday, underfloor heating so until they you'll just have to freeze Darling." Alexis answered with a smirk tugging her own warm fur tighter around her body and picking up her coffee cup to cradle between her gloved hands. "Now you were saying about the floor…"

Tutting Mark let her get away with it, they both recognised the abrupt change of subject but for now he would let it go…Alexis was his employer after all and Mark had survived this record length of time in her employ by being able to know when was the right time to push or joke about and when it was the right time to drop the subject.

Still that didn't mean he couldn't do a little digging of his own…After all anything that was upsetting Alexis made itself his business, it was his job to see that she had everything she needed after all and a good administrative assistant knew that role included more than just her professional life.

And if it just happened to sate his own curiosity at the same time…well then so be it!

Staring down into the sea of cribs and scrunched up little faces Krystle Carrington felt a pang of regret and nostalgia. Once upon a time her Krystina had been equally as tiny and there was just something about a tiny baby that had her gushing and made Krystle hunger for another child of her own.

It was irrational and impossible; women in the forties just didn't go around falling pregnant and besides the medication she was on would surely make those already distant odds even more remote. Yet even if another baby was a possibility it didn't change the fact that the only man Krystle would even want another child with couldn't stand to stay in the same room with her.

Alexis Colby had seen to that.

In fact Alexis didn't so much as even need to be there to drive a further wedge between Krystle and Blake…

As after Alexis over reacted to finding them innocently exchanging support, and then treated the waiting room to one of her temper tantrums before storming out, Blake had become even more distant. He had remained seated on his own across the waiting room staring down into the coffee that Alexis had actually threatened to throw over them…it was said in jest but honestly Krystle really wouldn't put such an act past Alexis Colby.

Concerned and yet a little relieved Alexis had finally left Krystle had tried to reach out to Blake yet when she had offered him the usual support and sounding board Blake had closed off even further.

"Blake are you alright?" Krystle asked hesitating from taking the seat beside him…the seat Alexis had recently vacated.

"I'm fine…we're fine…It's just been a difficult few days for us all…Alexis is tired so she's called it a night." Blake covered his eyes flickering up and Krystle could practically see him withdrawing into himself…shutting down and pulling away from her and Krystle's aching heart broke a little more.

"Blake you don't have to make excuses for her…This is me…Krystle…I know Alexis…"

"No…No you don't." Blake muttered his dark eyes flickering down to stare at the floor before he took a sip of his now tepid coffee.

"Blake please talk to me…you used to trust me enough to talk to me."

"This is not about trust." Blake interjected surprising her and for a moment Krystle fished for a reply

"Then what is it about?…You'll have to explain it to me because I really want to understand what is happening here."

"Krystle please I can't talk about this with you."

"Why not you said you wanted us to be friends and it's my understanding that friends talk to one another, they support each other when things get difficult and deny it as much as you want Blake but the man before me doesn't look happy."

"Because it just wouldn't be right." Blake argued his tone gruff and with a hint of temper. "And I'd thank you to keep assumptions about my feelings to yourself Krystle."

"I am sorry Blake but I am just saying it like I see it, you look miserable and Alexis is the one making you so." Krystle retorted hotly her own gaze narrowing defiantly on Blake.

"You may think she loves you Blake but what I just saw earlier wasn't love it was possession. Alexis has always wanted everything she couldn't have. She pursued you when she first came back to Denver because you refused to have anything to do with her. Now she has you at her back and call she can treat you like dirt and you are letting her and it is breaking my heart to see you like this."

"No Krystle you look but you don't see a damn thing. You've never liked Alexis and dammit I am not asking you to but you'll forgive me when I say your opinion is more than a little biased…."

"Blake!"

"Now I don't want to talk about this anymore…In fact I would prefer to wait by myself if you don't mind."

Of course that request was anything but and Krystle had retreated to the opposite side of the waiting room. It had been a long few hours. First births normally took a while and Krystle had felt every minute of it.

Still it had been worth it…Jess's baby was gorgeous.

"Hey Krystle still here?"

Startled by the greeting all but whispered in her ear Krystle jolted slightly, her solumn expression replaced by a small smile as an exhausted looking Jackson Hobbs appeared by her side to gaze down into the glass.

"Pretty cute isn't he."

"He's perfect." Krystle agreed nudging Jackson with her shoulder her eyes automatically scanning over the so far nameless little boy behind the glass. Unable to stop herself from looking for any similarities. From this distance it was a little difficult; the baby hat even stopped Krystle from getting an idea of his hair colour.

Maybe there was something of Blake about him around the eyes but the could have been from his father or perhaps Krystle was imaging it entirely?

"How's Jess doing?"

"Tired…the doctors have given her something to help her sleep so it's probably a good job this little man is in here, he's got quite the pair of lungs on him." Jackson added proudly his blue eyes twinkling despite being up for over thirty hours.

"He's just the tiny little thing and his fingers…Krystle he has fingernails and they are just…well they are perfect…"

"Sounds to me like someone is smitten." Krystle teased her smile growing in the face Jackson's genuine delight that brought out his dimples. And he really was that much was obvious Jackson thrummed with excitement and in that moment Krystle knew

what she had to do…she couldn't keep lying like this…

"I know Jackson…I know who Jess really is…"

"Come on…Come on…" Leaning against the phone booth Blake willed someone to pick up the phone, he had been awake for hours, he was tired his patience was shot and he wanted someone to pick up the damn phone now!

"Colby Acres.."

Not even waiting for Lin to finish Blake was speaking. "It's Blake Carrington I want to speak with Alexis."

"Apologies Mr Carrington but Mrs Colby isn't here if you would like me to take a message…."

Which knowing Alexis when she was mad at him she would purposefully ignore…no Blake knew a better way. "No thank you Lin is my daughter at home may I talk with her?"

"One moment Mr Carrington Miss Fallon is having breakfast with the children I will see if she is able to speak with you."

Resting his head against the cool plastic Blake sighed in relief…Fallon would be able to help him. Relaxing slightly Blake couldn't help beginning to slowly doze off until…

"Daddy?"

"Huh…Oh sorry Fallon I was miles away." Blake grunted blinking his tired eyes awake as he ran a hand over his jaw that was covered in rough stubble.

"You sound exhausted."

Smiling at the sympathy in Fallon's voice Blake answered his voice gruff from lack of sleep and lack of use. "Jess finally had her baby an hour ago I was just ringing to let your mother know but Lin tells me she isn't home…"

Blake paused unable to stop the concern from creeping into his voice. "…I was a little surprised with it being so early and your mother has never been an early riser…I thought she might have given him instructions not to put me through…"

"And why would she do that?"

The underlying accusation was hardly hidden and Blake sighed.

"…we might have had a little disagreement last night…"

"You've had a fight already!"

Sighing and swallowing guilty Blake twirled the telephone cord around his fingers. "It was a misunderstanding nothing more…You mother saw me giving Krystle a hug and jumped to the wrong conclusion and then a lot of things came out that had been bubbling beneath the surface…Dex…Jack…It needed saying but perhaps last night wasn't exactly the right moment."

"So Mother sees you hugging Krystle, you have words and then let me guess Mother stormed out and you stayed at the hospital, with Krystle, instead of going after her." Fallon added sarcastically and Blake could picture her rolling her eyes down the phone at him.

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time." Blake offered weakly. "I thought if I gave her time to calm down…"

"Daddy when has giving Mother space every done anything but give her time to stew on things and get even more wound up?"

On that Fallon might have a point…Blake rubbed his befuddled head…Alexis would have spent the night dissecting everything he had said and probably have warped it into him carrying on with Krystle behind her back or some other such nonsense.

"Of course Mother is going to think you stayed for Krystle I mean what is Jess to you? She's just a houseguest right? Krystle's the one who has befriended her and didn't think you were close to her?"

"I didn't think of it like that…" Blake trailed off cursing himself. "I just felt I should be here…Jess's is so young and she doesn't seem to have any family and there is something about her…Perhaps I am just being crazy, maybe it's just because she reminded me a little of Amanda when she first turned up in Denver, looking lost and needing a family."

"Daddy…Jess's not Amanda, helping her won't change what happened with Amanda."

"I know that Fallon." Blake answered gruffly. "Believe me I am well aware that your sister is beyond helping but maybe it's not about helping her but helping myself…atoning…I don't know…I just felt I needed to be here. I know it's not rational but it is what it is."

For a long moment there was no answer and Blake panicked….had he ran out of money…had he been talking to himself?

"And did you try telling Mother this?"

For a moment Blake reached for an excuse, there hadn't been time; Alexis had been on the attack from the moment she had returned with coffee, she wouldn't have listened in any case…

"No….No I didn't." Blake relented, admitting to himself that he hadn't bothered to explain his real reasoning or feelings to Alexis, for fear of what?

Ridicule? That she wouldn't understand? Or worse that she would easily find the holes in his reasoning and bring up the real mess behind the whole thing, that he had failed and pushed their daughter away and into the arms of the man responsible for killing her. The man that he as her father had done nothing whatsoever to punish!

"Daddy are you still there?"

"Yes I'm here Fallon." Blake answered his voice croaking.

"Mother's up at the new house, she's spending the day with her decorating team. However if you were to turn up to talk to her I am sure she will take the time. She looked as unsettled as you sound when I bumped into her this morning."

"Thank you Fallon."

"Oh but Daddy one last word of advice…"

"Yes?"

"Swing by the mansion and shower and change first. I imagine Mother will be more likely to want to kiss and make up if you don't look and smell like a homeless person."

"I know Jackson…I know who Jess really is…she's a Carrington isn't she?"

For a moment Jackson didn't believe his own ears. He had been up for hours after all and Krystle couldn't possibly have said or meant that…It was only when she repeated it adding on the Carrington birthright that it registered. For a moment he even opened his mouth to joke it off but catching Krystle's cool piercing gaze was like a sudden bucketful of ice cold water tossed over him.

Panic clenched his stomach and Jackson had to fight against the instinct to flee, to bundle up Jess and her little boy and run…run away from the truth that was staring back at him in Krystle Carrington's sapphire blue eyes.

A Carrington knew the truth…not a blood Carrington and one with a tenuous connection at best to the family he had hid from all these years. Yet it was far closer than any other Carrington had been since the night Jackson had taken Jess's pregnant mother under his wing and fled Las Vegas leaving Tom Carrington to believe she was dead.

"And what is it you think you know Krystle?" Jackson's question was hard and his voice was brittle. His usually warm and welcoming cobalt gaze turned icy and guarded and for a moment Krystle felt panicked and intimidated.

Perhaps it had been a mistake telling Jackson first…perhaps she should call for Blake and yet her throat closed up and no words would come…certainly nothing loud enough to bring Blake running back to her side.

"I…I…"

"Well spit it out." Jackson sneered. "You obviously had something you wanted to say otherwise you wouldn't have even brought it up Krystle…Personally I am amazed by your restraint. Just how long have you known?"

"Just a few days…after the funeral I overheard the two of you talking…I didn't mean to eavesdrop but when I heard the Carrington name mentioned…"

"You just couldn't help yourself." Jackson finished bitterly unable to contain his disappointment.

Had it all been for nothing?

Arranging the meeting with Alexis, his hard work with the stud, all to position himself close enough to the Carrington family to be around for when Tom made his inevitable entrance. A chance finally to be able to trap and put an end to that slippery bastard who had ruined countless innocent lives including his own less than innocent one…

Unlike the others Jackson had at least realised partly what they were getting into trying to con those Las Vegas casino bosses.

Yet it was irony itself that out of team it was the innocents that suffered the most…That Ethan kid who used to follow Tom around like a lost puppy…The beautiful and vulnerable Valarie…

Jackson kept his life but lost the chance to live it openly and Tom…the bastard mastermind behind it all, got to keep his life and steal other people's all whilst enjoying the patronage and protection of one of the very men he set out to fleece.

Well Jackson had sworn revenge on the day Valarie lost her life in the shittiest clinic in the back of beyond because that was all the medical care Jackson could afford. He had sworn to avenge them all by serving Tom Carrington with his own brand of justice. He was so close he couldn't fail now…he had to protect Jess like he promised Valarie; he had to make Tom pay for his crimes…

"Jackson?" Krystle's tentative voice and touch on his arm Jackson back from his little trip down memory lane and she shrank back in horror and concern when he lifted his eyes to meet her gaze. She had never seen eyes so pained and conflicted. Jackson almost looked like he was being torn in two and despite his hostility Krystle couldn't help the sympathy and compassion that welled up in her.

"Jackson I don't understand why you have both kept this a secret but I do…I trust you must have a good reason." Krystle began gently, hesitantly, watching as the distance in Jackson's body language seemed to thaw slightly.

"Besides it's not my secret to tell, it should be Jess's decision is she wants to tell the family who she is…What I mean…What I am trying to say is that I won't tell Blake what I've learned…"

For a moment Jackson stood there dumb, unable to believe what he was hearing. Krystle would keep their secret, a secret from Blake Carrington, because she trusted him to have a good reason. No one had ever believed in him like that before, no one had ever had faith in him other than Jess and her belief was one born from childhood hero worship.

Reaching silently for Krystle's hand Jackson gripped it tightly like a lifeline, his voice gruff and his eyes suspiciously shiny as he turned to stare back at the row of cribs and in particular the one filled with the newest member of the illustrious Carrington clan. His reply soft barely audible to Krystle's own ears, yet she squeezed his hand back just the same.

"Thank you."

e had sworn

"….And then that damn ole fool only went and married the girl…."

Stirring another spoonful of sugar into his coffee Dex Dexter tried to force himself to concentrate on the conversation flowing around the breakfast table, although since it was nearing ten perhaps brunch was the more accurate description. Normally Dex avoided sugar completely preferring to take his coffee as it came hot and fresh out of the pot, yet this morning Dex could use whatever spare energy he could come by…after last night…

"…And then he had the nerve to act surprised when he caught her with the pool boy…I told him Joe old boy you buy a young filly like that you gotta be prepared to spend the time breaking her in properly…"

Pushing thoughts of last night from his mind Dex tried one last time to rejoin the flow of conversation. It was perhaps fortunate that his potential buyer, a loud raucous Texan called Dursley who enjoyed the sound of his own voice so much and so all he required was an audience. An audience that a distracted Dex and the business consultant Dursley had brought along provided.

Yet if Dursley himself seemed oblivious to Dex's distraction caught up laughing hard at his own anecdotes to notice the same could not be said of his companion…No this Mr Hailsworth was a different fish altogether, and there was something about those dark knowing eyes that said shark to Dex.

It was nothing specific that Dex could put his finger on but from the moment Hailsworth had reached out to shake his hand Dex had felt a shiver of something…it was instinctive like someone had walked over his grave. It was probably nothing just one of those first impressions. A coincidence that was all, the memories of that morning were just hard to shake. After all the man had barely spoken two words to Dex directly and when he had Hailsworth had been the picture of polite disinterest and yet there was something…something off about the man and it made Dex feel uneasy throughout the meal.

Perhaps he was being ridiculous, perhaps the lack of sleep was making him crazy, make him see things that weren't really there? Why else would he think whenever he turned to give Dursley his full attention he could have sworn he saw Hailsworth smirk out of the corner of his eye?

Or perhaps just perhaps his judgement had become so warped over the years that he had lost the ability to tell friend from foe? How else could you explain the mess he had found himself in last night? After all any sane person would have thrown Alexis out, from self-preservation if nothing else.

A sane person wouldn't have found themselves being drawn to very person who had not once but countless time taken her heart and ripped it into shreds before stomping all over it in her stilettos. They certainly wouldn't have felt their pulse quicken with excitement just at the memory…Of course if he had known what was to come later he might have done all manner of things differently…

For a long moment their gaze held and Dex could feel Alexis rapid breaths on his cheek, was Alexis going to kiss him or he could learn forward and kiss her. Then something seemed to change in her expression and for a moment Dex could have sworn he saw something else in her face.

Fortunately or unfortunately Dex wasn't sure which Jack chose that moment to violently push the bottle out of his mouth and spit out his mouthful of milk all over himself.

"Jesus Jack…" Dex cursed holding his screaming son away from himself his nose wrinkling in disgust as his son managed to sick up yet more curdled regurgitated milk.

"Dex let me help…"

"I can manage…"Dex spat shaking the sick off his hands in disgust.

"I know you can manage Dex but still let me help, at least let me hold him whilst you go wash that off."

It was a reasonable suggestion, and perhaps it was testament to how unsettled Dex really was by their almost kiss, the fearful expression on Alexis's face or perhaps it was the way the tacky curdled milk felt sliding down his skin that really did it. Either way Dex was only too happy in that moment to hand over the regurgitating monster that was his son.

Still that didn't mean he had to stare as Alexis's face lit up like Christmas now that she had Jack in her arms and she barely gave him a second glance…Of course the smattering of baby spit up that now adorned his bare chest might also have been contributing factor, it hardly made Dex feel attractive.

Striding into the bathroom Dex grabbed a washcloth and quickly wiped the mess from his chest, curling his nose at the smell. Hurrying back into the bedroom he grabbed a shirt from the wardrobe and pulled it on buttoning it quickly as he hurried back into the great room.

Pausing in the doorway Dex tried not to watch the way Alexis interacted with Jack, even as his son continued to grizzle Alexis didn't seem to care cooing over him as if were smiling. It was natural and easy and it unsettled Dex. For a moment it was like nothing had changed and yet everything had…

"Alexis it's getting late Jack needs to go to bed and you need to leave…"

"I agree."

Surprised by her easy acquiesce Dex stopped dead, frowning in confusion as Alexis rose from her perch of the arm of the sofa heading towards the open bedroom door.

"Alexis?"

"I am agreeing with you Dex it is time Jack was in bed but he needs a bath first…."

"Alexis." Dex began yet unsurprisingly Alexis breezed past him ignoring the warning tone in Dex's voice.

"Look Dex Jack needs bathing, now either you let me do it or you find the time to do it yourself?" Alexis retorted sharply her gaze drawn to the pile of papers scattered across the coffee table. "Providing you can spare it…"

Running his hands through his hair Dex resisted the urge to reach out and shake her and that superior look from Alexis's face. "I can look after my son just fine without you Alexis…"

"Excuse me I never said you couldn't."

"No you didn't say it….out loud." Dex spat back his dark eyes narrowing. She didn't need to say it, not when it was written all over her face. He was one second away from demanding Alexis had Jack over and take whatever problems that had caused her willingly darken his door out of his hotel suite, when Jack began to wail properly once more.

"Alright fine. You bath him, you put him down and then you leave." Dex spelled it out scowling as Alexis had the nerve to look smug and pleased with herself. He could stay out of the way, finish up with his paperwork and ignore the fact Alexis was even here, he had no interest in finding out why she was really here. Dex Dexter had officially hung up his armour where Alexis Colby was concerned…

"I am boring you Dexter?"

Jarred suddenly by the abrupt interruption Dex started, his coffee sloshing over the edge and into the saucer. One moment he had been back in his hotel suite facing off against Alexis and the next he was staring into Dursley's frowning face.

"No sorry of course not I was just thinking about what you said." Dex covered surprised when it was Mr Hailsworth of all people who came to his rescue.

"Perhaps we should get to business gentlemen it is a Sunday after all and I am sure we all have other places to be…. and remember Gerry you are paying me by the hour."

That seemed to take the irate wind out of Dursely's sails and Dex watched as the older businessman huffed but dropped the attitude after one warning glance from the dark eyed Ethan Hailsworth. Perhaps Dex had been wrong about the man? It had just been his mind playing tricks on him, a coincidence, after all there was more than one man called Ethan in the world, wasn't there?

"Alright so that's the grand salon, two of the sitting rooms and the library sorted. Just how much overtime am I getting for this?" Mark joked glancing at his watch that confirmed just how long they had been at this already. Right now it was approaching lunchtime and his stomach was starting to grumble loudly. Yet unfortunately for his complaining stomach Alexis showed no sign of stopping soon.

"My everlasting gratitude." Alexis deadpanned waving the team of decorators and pack mules to follow her up the grand staircase, sweeping up the stairs unencumbered.

The lady was clearly in her element and Mark was relieved that by the time Don Jon's decorating team had shown up around ten Alexis had been back to her usual demanding self. Being that she ordered him and her decorator around like lackey's; demanding they bring that fabric swatch over to this window and then held that wallpaper sample up against that wall, changing her mind a dozen times before finally settling on a combination she was happy with.

Still at least Mark got to see Snr Don Jon's, the self-appointed pretentious cradle snatching leader of Denver's cultural gay movement, nose put firmly out of joint. Mark still vividly recalled an uncomfortable previous encounter with the ugly little man at a party when he had still been with the ex. Back then Mark had been no one, temping office jobs just happy and in love with his talented artist boyfriend. The same boyfriend that not an hour or so later he found down on his knees worshipping at the Don Jon alter for a meagre foot up on the Denver Society ladder and the chance to place one of his paintings in a upcoming redecorating project.

Back then it had been a dose of harsh reality. Still it was a rather smug Mark that sat back now, the right hand man of the real Queen of Denver, watching as Snr Pompous Boyfriend Stealer had to run around and grovel. Every time Don Jon mopped at his brow Mark gave an internal cheer. Clearly he was not used to having a client interfere quiet so much, or one who was happy to call his pre selections "over done with pretentions of swamping a beautiful building in pointless excessive ugliness" at least not to his face.

Anyone who was intimately familiar with Alexis's myriad of mood swings would have assumed this morning's earlier introverted depression was a thing of the past. Still Mark prided himself on knowing his employer a little better than most, by now he liked to think he could spot the small tells of Alexis Colby playing Alexis Colby. When in doubt or feeling vulnerable the "bitch" persona came out. That wasn't to say Alexis Colby couldn't genuinely be a bitch some or even most of the time if he was being honest, yet there were a differences and today it was definitely bitch performance time. A double dose in fact.

That Don Jon was the poor sucker receiving the full Alexis Colby treatment was merely the icing on the top of an otherwise perfect cake.

Still that couldn't distract Mark from knowing that Alexis Colby had something else on her mind other than decorating. Although to be fair Mark himself had something else on his mind too…that young thing assistant Don Jon had brought along with him was one fine piece of… Well Mark could tell young Philip was there as a piece of window dressing himself, after all any serious design student wouldn't have needed to have been yelled at twice to bring the lilac printed fabric and then returned with a hideous roll of something that was clearly nearer lavender.

So perhaps Philip was Don's latest conquest given a job to keep him close should his lord and master feel the need for devotee worship at his alter during the course of a busy day. Or perhaps the boy was being set up as the next in what had been a long line of conquests, each younger and prettier than the last. At the first sign of a wrinkle good old Don would trade them in and upgrade to the newer model, like he was merely trading in his car and not playing with people's lives.

Time at least was catching up on Don Jon, even good expensive tailoring couldn't hide that growing waistline forever and wearing sunglasses all the time may indeed hide those wrinkles but they were still there when you took them off. The knowledge that back in his own fashionable and tastefully decorated loft apartment, fully paid off due to the high paying salary that was paid to those surviving Alexis Colby on a daily basis, was a gorgeous toned specimen that was the best the Russian ballet school had to offer only made Mark's smile grow.

Now he could only put a real smile on Alexis's face it would be a day's work well done.

Waiting until the rabble had moved on down the hallway Mark popped his head around the vacant space where the door to the master bedroom would eventually go. Although to call it a bedroom was doing it a disservice. This was a Master Suite in every sense of the word, the foot space alone was about the size of his entire apartment and that was just what he could see from the open doorway.

Alexis was leaning against one of the large windows gazing out at the spectacular view of the ornamental lake clearly lost in her own thoughts once more.

"So this is where the magic happens?"

"Very funny Mark." Alexis retorted yet when she didn't turn around to glare at him like usual Mark felt confident enough to edge inside.

"So does Carrington get any of this closet space or are you making him keep his clothes in another room down the hall? Hey I know why don't you knock through into that little room next door and use that as extra closet space, it's far too small for a proper guest bedroom in any case…"

"I don't recall when I brought you up to speed even hinting that Blake Carrington would be moving in Mark, where did you get that ridiculous idea from? And as for suggestions for my house limit those to the questions I actually want answering!" Alexis snapped tearing her eyes from the soothing view to scowl at her secretary. Unable to understand why people seemed to be trying to rush things? Couldn't they see that she was far from ready to make those sorts of decisions?

First Blake with his less than subtle suggestions for their future that Alexis had been forced to put her foot down over. Now Mark leaping to the assumption that Blake would be moving in here. That she should turn the room that would have been Jack's nursery into closet space for the man who just a few hours ago she had caught hugging his former wife.

Besides the very idea of Blake moving in with her, it was ridiculous… Only if she got a crowbar to lever him out of the Carrington Mansion first. That man was like a limpet and the mansion his shell, Blake would never willingly give it up, certainly not for her…Besides that was jumping to the conclusion that Alexis even wanted to live with him again or with any man…Right now the prospect was less than tempting.

"I just ass…"

"Yes you did just like every other idiot in this town will do, why people think they have the right to make judgements and assumptions about my life then have the nerve to look surprised when I don't follow their expectations I will never know." Alexis spat back.

"Ok hold on there I was just joking Alexis I didn't think…"

"No you didn't think, you just said the first thing that came into your stupid brain well from now on I don't care to hear it alright. Do your job and keep your opinions on how I should use my own house to yourself."

Stepping back as if slapped Mark was stunned to sullen silence and could only nod his assent. The merry-go-round of Alexis Colby mood swings had swung around and bitten him where it hurt and it had been so sudden and come out of nowhere that Mark couldn't completely squash the hurt that flared up inside him.

"Yes Mrs Colby." Mark replied polite yet distant as he edged out of the room and away from the ticking time bomb that was his employer. Clearly something wasn't right and as Mark hurried down the stairs, anxious for some distance both figuratively and emotionally, he realised things were probably about to get a whole lot more explosive. Blake Carrington had just arrived.

She shouldn't have bitten Mark's head off.

It didn't take long for Alexis to realise that, he had just been his usual self always teasing her into not taking herself too seriously he couldn't have known that today and that particular topics were complete no go areas. In order to realise that Alexis would had to have opened up to him and Alexis barely confided the truth in herself let alone other people.

She could have called out to him, swallowed her pride and apologised but that would invariable lead to having to explain things and Alexis was too tired and already ran out of patience with having to explain herself to other people.

Things had just been going so well and then…

Being with Jack had been a blessing, he demanded her complete and total attention and whilst she indulged and played with him Alexis found she could put the rest of the mess of her life aside and ignore it.

Sloshing the warm water and bubbles back towards the baby Alexis couldn't help but smile as Jack giggled, his whole face lighting up with delight at playing in the bath with Mama. Slapping his pudgy hands down on the water Jack laughed as the water sloshed everywhere and made a wonderful smacking noise like a drum.

"Oh look at you your making such a mess." Alexis chided Jack as the baby managed even to splash her with water. Yet when he turned those large innocent dark eyes up at her adoringly, his smile so broad it brought out the dimples in his cheeks, Alexis couldn't find it in her to stop his fun even if it meant getting a bit wet herself.

Reaching for the flannel Alexis ran it under the warm water before lifting it back out of the water and running the wet cloth over Jack's shoulders. If he was going to have a bath she at least had to make sure he actually got clean otherwise god knows what Dex would think she was doing in here all this time.

He would probably jump to the conclusion, correctly in fact, that Alexis was dragging out bath time to avoid having to put Jack down just yet and as such delaying her departure as long as possible. Yet the longer she spent playing with Jack the more it confirmed in Alexis's mind that she just couldn't lose this child to. After losing Amanda the way she did Alexis couldn't help but think what an idiot she had been giving up her daughter in the first place and for what?

To avoid the social stigma of being a single mother? To give Amanda the sort of stable family environment that she deserved?

Those had been the reasons she had told herself over and over again after she had handed over her own child to Rosalind like she was nothing more than another heirloom passed around the family. They hadn't been the real reasons, oh Alexis did think Rosalind would be a better mother than Alexis could have been at the time but it had nothing to do with social stigma. It was more that Alexis couldn't bear to look at let alone hold her own baby.

She had loved Amanda, loved her fiercely from the moment the midwife had placed her on her chest shortly after her delivery. It was the strength of that love that her frightened her. Alexis had felt it three times before and each time it had ended up ripping her heart to shreds.

Adam she had lost to kidnappers less than a year after her firstborn had entered her life and at the time Alexis had thought she would die from the pain of his lose. She had wanted to die and if it hadn't been for Tom Carrington watching her like a hawk she might have been tempted to do something stupid.

Then with Fallon and Steven Alexis had been naive enough to think that lightening couldn't strike twice. Oh she had taken pains to protect her children from anyone that might come to snatch them away but she hadn't thought to guard herself to threats from within. Blake had known where to strike when he banished her from her children, it was a mortal wound and one that had bled for years.

So when this last child had arrived Alexis refused to give fate the chance to take this child away from her. To let her guard down and make her new baby the centre of her world only for some kidnapper or Blake or one of these terrible childhood diseases to come along out of the blue and steal yet another child from her arms.

It was that fear that kept her from ever having another child, from getting into a relationship that might lead to talks of marriage and a family. Alexis had been vigilant to the point of obsessed with her own contraception, that was one thing she could control so there would be no more surprises.

Was it any wonder when Dex had asked her to mother Jack Alexis's initial response had been to refuse, or at least to try to, but there was something about being thrown together and before Alexis knew it this child had managed to worm his way around those barriers and into her heart.

She couldn't give up on him without a fight, even if it meant fighting dirty.

"." Jack pronounced gleefully splashing another wave of water in Alexis's direction.

"I think that is quite enough young man." Alexis playfully scolded reaching for a large fluffy towel and setting it in her lap before reaching into the bath and pulling a protesting Jack out.

"Oh come now Jack any longer and you would have turned into a little fishy." Alexis cooed when the baby began to grizzle.

Not that Jack was much of a baby any longer in little over six weeks it would be his birthday, the year had passed so quickly. One moment Jack had been this tiny little thing hooked up to monitors and scaring them all with worry about his chances of pulling through. Now he was a healthy if slightly tubby eleven month old, the only sign of his early struggles the thin red scar on his chest from his heart operation that was already starting to fade.

Wrapping him up in the fluffy towel Alexis tickled his sides and under his armpits making the pouting baby squeal and reach up to cover her smiling face with his pudgy hands. Blowing bubbles against his palms Alexis found herself laughing as Jack squirmed away but then immediately raised his hands again and placed them against her lips.

Blowing against his palms, Alexis then tugged the towel open and blew a bubble against his chest and then his stomach all whilst Jack giggled and squealed and tried to squirm away before reaching up to grab her hair and pull her back down to do it again.

Finally even Jack grew tired of this new game, fighting sleep as he rubbed his closing eyes with his fist.

"I think it's time someone was in bed little man." Alexis muttered gathering a pouting stubborn Jack up even as he shook his head and used the only other word he seemed to have picked up.

"No…No…No…"

"Alright then how about cuddling with Mummy a little longer then." Alexis suggested before wrestling the stubborn baby into a new diaper and sleeper suit.

For a while they paced the room, Jack stubbornly fighting sleep as he curled one of his little fists in Alexis's curls and gnawed on the other drooling like a champion now that all other distractions from his aching teeth were removed. Yet when Alexis was certain he had finally drifted and she went to lay him down in his crib Jack would suddenly wake up and begin to grizzle.

Worn out from her own lack of sleep and all the pacing Alexis settled herself on the edge of the bed, kicking off her shoes so she could curl up and cuddle with the baby. Jack was just so wonderful and warm and he smelt that wonderful baby scent. Leaning back against the headboard Alexis allowed her own eyes to drift closed, lulled by the little breathy huffs as Jack slept nestled against her body. It was just a cat nap…just five minutes to make sure Jack had really drifted off…

It wasn't like she had meant to fall fast asleep on Dex Dexter's bed of all places but somehow Alexis couldn't imagine Blake would see it quite the same way.

Glancing at his watch Jeff Colby watched the time tick away. Well he at least was here where and when he had promised to be it was just typical of Ben Carrington not to keep his word. Blake's younger brother was notoriously fickle, as despite the pretence at turning his life around to ingratiate himself back into big brother Blake's good graces Jeff had never completely bought that act.

Leopards very rarely changed their spots and Ben Carrington was a born feckless waster.

How often during the campaign to make Blake Governor had Jeff spent late nights working Ben's daughter Leslie, who despite loving her father was more aware than most of his terrible qualities. Having endured his own fair share of father issues himself Jeff had been able to sympathise, you could still love your parents despite their faults but that didn't mean you had to like them very much.

Ben Carrington had never been high on Jeff's list before this wild goose chase but now imaging the damn man sitting in some bar smirking over duping Jeff Colby, well lets just say Ben had sank even lower in Jeff's estimation.

"What's the matter Colby you look like you've just swallowed something unpleasant." A familiar mocking tone drew Jeff out of his own thoughts and he turned to glare at the laidback proverbial black sheep.

"You said noon and it's nearly twenty past."

"Oh is that all? What are you Colby the time police? It's New York there was traffic on the interstate and then a jam backing up 5th" Ben barked laughing running his hands through his mop of dirty blond hair now liberally streaked with silver.

Narrowing his own gaze Jeff took a moment to study the man before him. The years had left their impact on the man before him. Ben's eyes crinkled with a few more wrinkles than Jeff remembered, his face a little ruddier and broader, his jawline a little looser probably from living a little too well. Probably all thanks to that wealthy widow he had conned into marrying him. What was her name again…

"So how is the family doing? I really have been terrible at keeping in touch. Perhaps I should drop by and say hello to Blake and Krystle whilst I am over here, give the old boy a surprise."

"They are well." Jeff replied tersely. "Things have changed though but of course you'd know that if you bothered to keep in touch with your brother yourself. Now since I didn't come all this way to exchange idle chitchat…"

"So impatient aren't you Colby so like your old man…Jason never could restrain himself either…but then you'd know all about that wouldn't you Jeff, you wouldn't exactly be here if the old man had any form of impulse control or restraint when it comes to his brother's wife…"

Scrunching his nose slightly in disgust Jeff shook his head. "You are hardly one to proclaim moral judgements on anyone Ben, just how many women did you cheat on your wife, Leslie's mother with? How many of them were also married and that is before we even mention the name Emily Fallmont…"

"You know nothing about anything Colby." Ben spat back.

"I know enough of what Leslie told me and I can only imagine what your current wife has to suffer through having you for a husband."

Huffing Ben's eyes narrowed his tone clipped as he replied. "Shows what you know Jeff, not that you would give a damn about it but my wife passed away a few months ago, cancer, and I was with her through it to the end so I'd be careful about throwing those accusations about."

Smarting Jeff could only mumble his apologies backing down to an uneasy truce as Ben turned to glare out of the panoramic window taking in the vast urban jungle that was New York City, allowing the bustle of the living around him to ease some of the sting.

"Look Ben I'm sorry I didn't know…You have my condolences…"

"There was no reason you should have but at least now you know I had a decent reason for losing touch with the rest of the family." Ben muttered his blue eyes narrowing as he glanced back over his shoulder at a contrite Jeff Colby.

"Now as touching as your sincere condolences are Colby that was not the reason I called you…Tell me what does the name Ethan Hailsworth mean to you?"

Intrigued Jeff moved to join Ben by the window anxious that their conversation wouldn't be overheard by the bustle of tourists.

"I met him when I was down in Australia trying to negotiate a settlement. I wasn't getting anywhere until Hailsworth turned up, I didn't deal with him directly he preferred to work with Alexis, however strangely for a consultant he didn't seem anxious to take any of the credit. Of course now I have my own suspicions…" Jeff trailed off unwilling to give voice to the growing idea in his mind that Ethan Hailsworth was the man at the centre of this conspiracy to destroy Denver Carrington…Perhaps he also worked for the Davenports?

"Why what do you know about him?" Jeff asked. This was the whole reason for him dropping everything and flying here in the first place, Ben had claimed to have information for him yet so far the information exchange had been decidedly one sided at best.

"I suspect that the real Ethan Hailsworth is in fact dead and buried." Ben pronounced gravely watching as that curve ball hit Jeff off balance.

"What? You mean the current one is an imposter?" Jeff spluttered unable to believe what he was hearing, corporate espionage was one thing but this was real cloak and dagger stuff and more than a little far-fetched.

"That is exactly what I mean." Ben retorted brazenly as if daring Jeff to call him a liar. "The man walking around now cannot in fact be the real Ethan Hailsworth. The real Ethan was adopted by my late wife Camille and her first husband an old army Colonel in the late 50's from a London orphanage. They then emigrated to Australia to join Colonel Hailsworth's brother who had started an oil company, Hailsworth Oil. Neither brother had any natural children of their own and so Ethan was poised to inherit everything. From the little Camille would talk about I understand the two much older men were very hard on the boy, they expected a great deal and were rather more heavy on the criticism than praise. Then one day it all exploded in a rather heated argument over a girl, by then the boy was in his late teens cut all ties with his adoptive family and disappeared god knows where."

Frowning Jeff struggled to understand the leap of logic from a fight decades ago to Ben's assertion the real Ethan Hailsworth was dead and gone. "I still don't understand…"

Sighing Ben shook his head returning to gaze out of the window. "Until my wife's death she had been placed in trust of Hailsworth Oil, upon her passing ownership of the company passed on to the only available heir…"

"Ethan?" Jeff supplied the light bulb finally turning on.

"Indeed." Ben remarked his tone clipped. "I have had the pleasure of conversing with that gentlemen on numerous occasions. He has a somewhat striking appearance don't you think? Devilishly handsome I believe it is called."

"I still don't see…" Jeff began only to stop as Ben reached into his pocket and withdrew an envelope. Opening it he handed the contents over to Jeff.

"When I was clearing through my wife's things I found this in the attic. I understand after Ethan ran away the Colonel destroyed most of his possessions and forbid his wife from keeping any photographs of the boy in the house. However it seems Camille wasn't completely cowed by her husband…"

Glancing down Jeff flipped the photograph over. It was unmistakably a family portrait. A stiff rather sever looking gentleman who screamed army standing behind the seated figure of his much younger and pretty looking wife and by her side a gangly looking teenager scowling slightly as the photograph was taken. It was an old photograph and the boy was hardly fully grown but as Jeff stared into the boy's face he could immediately see what Ben had seen…That was not the man Jeff now knew as Ethan Hailsworth, the man really was an imposter after all.

Blake Carrington had taken his daughter's advice to heart and had driven home first. He showered, shaved and dressed himself carefully in a casual blue shirt, knowing Alexis preferred that particular colour on him, pairing the shirt with cream linen trousers and a pair of smart dark brown leather brogues. Then caving into his own insecurity not to enter the lion's den without any form of protection Blake had taken the jaguar and had driven back into Denver so he could visit Jergens and pick up a bouquet of roses, which of course wouldn't be complete without a stem or several of lavender roses nestled in a lovely collection of white and pink blossoms.

Still Blake had to resist the nervous reaction to crush the delicate stems in his sweating palm as he stepped out of his car in front of the impressive frontage of Alexis's new house. His nerves were only heightened when the front door opened and out strode Mark Alexis's assistant, his usually jovial expression missing. Normally Blake found Mark to be a little too much, he found the younger man's irreverent attitude and the way he was so involved in Alexis's personal life to be unsettling.

Blake himself preferred to keep a certain distance from his team of secretaries but that was his personal style and considering the fact that Mark had held his post for a record breaking six months Alexis clearly felt differently. Even though he didn't know the young man that well, having only met him a few times in passing whilst going to and from meetings with his boss, Blake knew him well enough to know that a serious Mark was not a good sign.

"Good Afternoon Mr Carrington."

"Mark." Blake returned the greeting briefly his dark eyes taking in the sour expression on Mark's face as his own spirits sank yet further. Yet gathering his courage Blake deliberately forged ahead.

"Is the lady of the house about?"

"Oh she's about alright and in a fine mood which I suppose I have you to thank for." Mark spat back testily.

Wincing at Mark's tone Blake had to bite his tongue to stop the retort that it was frankly none of the secretary's damn business what happened between him and Alexis. Yet clearly if Alexis had confided in Mark…perhaps biting the head off of the one person who could help him might not be the smartest move and Blake Carrington liked to think he wasn't a perpetual fool where Alexis wasn't concerned, he may be a slow learner but at least he was learning.

"I suppose there might be a slight chance of that." Blake forced himself to admit shifting between his feet as he nervously clutched the flowers closer to his chest like a shield.

Huffing Mark let out his frustration in one long sigh. In other circumstances he would be milking this situation, it wasn't every day that Blake Carrington was knocked off of his high horse and normally Mark would have taken full advantage to make the old man squirm uncomfortably. If Carrington thought he had managed to hide his uneasiness around him then he really was delusional and it didn't take a leap of imagination to understand what made Blake uncomfortable.

This was the man who was convicted of unlawfully killing another man just because said man had once been in a relationship with his son and Carrington had apparently walked in on the two of them embracing. Well Blake Carrington may have come a long way in accepting his son's sexuality but that didn't mean underneath that personal growth there still wasn't a deep seated personal aversion to homosexuals in general, and Mark had never been shy in coming forward. The fact that being around Alexis Colby the unofficial queen of Denver seemed to bring out the queenly behaviour in Mark probably didn't help matters.

Still Carrington was trying to be civil and keep the peace and Mark could do with a little more peace in the world…in particular around the fuming maelstrom that was his employer and if Carrington could accomplish that miracle…well perhaps it wouldn't hurt to give the man a little push in the right direction?

"Those for Her Highness?" Mark asked as Carrington moved to walk past him into the house.

"Of course who else…." Blake spluttered his brows drawing together as he came suddenly to a stop.

"I wouldn't care to even begin to imagine." Mark drawled a measure of his previous humour returning in the face of Carrington's delightful uncertainty.

"I wouldn't lead with the flowers; she'll just think you're trying to buy your way out of her bad books…I'd do the grovelling first and then when she is softening bring them in as a last shot… oh and it's probably best if you avoid mentioning her living arrangements she's rather sensitive about that for some reason…"

"I…" Blake had been about to say he knew precisely how to handle the situation but then Mark's advice began to filter through along with the resigned long suffering tone of voice. So perhaps the younger man did have a point, sometimes when they had argued in the past flowers or a piece of jewellery had been enough to bring Alexis out of her mood and yet on other occasions just the presentation of such tokens had driven an already angry Alexis into greater fits of tantrums.

Perhaps this was one of those occasions? In which case Blake needed all the luck he could get, as this time Alexis had her own estate on which to hide from him if she wanted to and didn't need to kiss and make up for the children not if she didn't want to.

"I'll keep that in mind." Blake replied warily his sense of foreboding only increasing as Mark gave him a jaunty little salute before hurrying over to one of the well-built young decorators who had appeared from the front door struggling under the weight of several bolts of heavy fabric.

Taking the steps up to the front door slowly Blake stepped into the large welcoming hall and into a hive of activity, decorators were fluttering everywhere, colour charts and fabric swatches in hand as a short, plump, oddly dressed man wearing sunglasses in doors bossed them all about. Having already had more than enough strangeness for one day Blake made a point of avoiding the odd little man as he waddled towards him, forcing a polite smile as he dashed up the stairs from where he could hear Alexis's voice barking instructions.

"….And I want large mirrors along the corridor here to reflect the light from the end window…and wall sconces opposite them…something neo classical maybe even art nouveau...The Matisse will go on that stretch of wall there…"

Reaching the top of the stairs Blake followed the sound of Alexis's voice, pausing when he caught sight of her issuing her instructions to yet another of the army of clipboard holders. For a moment Blake simply stood and watched her work, unwilling to interrupt her mid flow and sour her mood towards him even further.

Yet his presence couldn't go unnoticed forever and on catching the clipboard owner become distracted Alexis paused momentarily to follow his line of sight. Her lips becoming a tight unforgiving line when she caught sight of Blake standing there eavesdropping. That he had the nerve to simply turn up without an invitation and bearing a bouquet of flowers like her forgiveness could simply be bought…

Although he wasn't the only one who had acted foolishly last night, Alexis's conscience couldn't help but prompt her. Of course the difference being Blake had no idea of her indiscretion whereas she had caught him red handed with his arms around Krystle…

"Can we talk?" Blake asked softly all too aware of their silent audience. "In private?"

Nodding Alexis dismissed her decorator with a regal wave of her hand before striding into the nearest bedroom. It may be lacking a door but it was at least away from prying eyes and the most privacy the two of them could practically attain right now.

Yet before Blake could even open his mouth to speak Alexis was already on the attack. "I suppose you came here to apologise for your behaviour yesterday Blake but right now I don't care to hear it…I frankly don't care to see you either…"

"Alexis…"

"And I don't care for any more of your half-baked attempts to placate me either." Alexis carried on as if Blake hadn't even attempted to speak. "You made your feelings perfectly clear last night…"

"I don't recall making anything clear last night Alexis." Blake finally managed to cut in, his carefully constructed apology already in tatters. "I understand why you would be upset walking in on that scene but as I have already told you it was perfectly innocent from my perspective and you said you believed me."

"I said I believed you honestly thought it was innocent not that it was." Alexis corrected him her emerald eyes narrowing. "And I believe your retort was that I was delusional and jealous and seeing things that weren't there because your sainted darling Krystle would never stoop so low as to play the vulnerable female card just to get your sympathy and attention."

"Alexis I know you have never gotten along with Krystle but do you honestly think her capable of feigning concern for Jess just to get my attention?" Blake retorted utterly bemused by Alexis's accusations. The more he heard the more it was less about trusting him and much more about Alexis's lingering resentment of Krystle.

"Why not? I would have!" Alexis spat back honestly her eyes flashing. "Not that you would have given me the time of day, even when it was our children we were talking about you preferred to shut me out completely, but not sainted Krystle no you opened up to her..."

Alexis paused, her throat closing down unexpectedly and she turned away from Blake to maintain some of her dignity. "You didn't want me back then, so what is to stop you from changing your mind again?"

So that was it… Blake felt some of the tension leave him. Setting the flowers down on the floor Blake came up behind her, ignoring Alexis's initial protest when he wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Because I won't…because I love you Alexis…"

"You said that before…"

"And I meant it before." Blake insisted pressing a kiss to her neck before continuing in a whisper.

"I made a terrible mistake…no I've made several terrible mistakes. When we were first married I loved you so much but I just couldn't show you, I was frightened by how much you meant to me that I thought it was weakness to be so dependent on another person. But I had to have you in my life; I couldn't imagine not being with you so I rushed you into marriage before you could come to your senses."

"I hardly objected Blake." Alexis scoffed yet there was something soothing about his hushed confession and the warmth and solidity of his chest against her back that she felt the monster in her chest uncoil a little.

"Not then no." Blake chuckled.

"Yet when I had caught my prize I honestly thought that would be enough. You were my wife, you couldn't leave me. We had children, we were a family, so I could have both you and my independence. It was selfish of me to want to keep you all to myself and then give you scraps of my love to live off of. I should have included you, confided in you but instead I kept my distance emotionally…I was afraid of losing myself in you, in us, and letting everything else go. I always justified that there would be time later, after the business was established, after the children had left home. When it was just the two of us on that desert island then I could trust all of myself to you."

"I wish you would have told me this back then…I loved you so much Blake, one moment you were everything, my world, you could make me so happy and the next you shut down, shut me out. There were times in our marriage I felt so alone and I hated you for that."

"I hated myself for it. I was a coward Alexis." Blake added covering Alexis's hands with his own and stroking her fingers.

"Yet I never stopped loving you, even during all those years apart. Oh I pretended I didn't, I squashed those feelings down until I didn't even think about them anymore but they were still there I was just deluding myself. I even convinced myself I was finally over you when I found Krystle. Yet I had gone out of my way to pick a woman that was so completely your opposite that that very fact screamed the truth that it was still you. I picked her because I knew this was a relationship that couldn't break me the way our love had."

"So what you're saying is that I shouldn't be jealous of Krystle because the reason you found it easier to confide in her was because you never loved her the way you loved me?" Alexis question frowning at the convoluted logic as she twisted her head to stare up at Blake.

"I never said it wasn't twisted." Blake chuckled at Alexis's disbelieving expression. "But it is the truth. You get to me on so many levels Alexis, there isn't a part of my heart you don't reach and I'll admit giving somebody else that sort of power over me is somewhat terrifying."

"So now being with me is terrifying, hardly the most romantic of statements Blake." Alexis huffed but Blake could tell from the way the corner of her mouth twitched that she wasn't as offended as she claimed to be.

"Yes well as you told Steven last night you couldn't lose another day with me just because you were afraid. So just as you have to trust me not to change my mind and go back to Krystle, I have to trust you and let you in on every part of me... the good as well as the bad."

"Hmmm you're not doing a marvellous job of selling this deal Blake." Alexis teased raising an eyebrow, watching as Blake's face showed all his feelings, fear, love, longing.

"Fortunately for you I am already committed to this joint venture of ours…I wasn't really considering calling it off you know? I was just mad at you."

"I had hoped that was the case." Blake replied yet the relief in his voice was palpable. "I thought if I gave you the space to cool down it would be alright but then all I could think about was what if I was wrong?…What if giving you your space made you think I didn't love you the way I do?"

"Was that where the flowers come in?" Alexis retorted smugly. "Because it would take more than a bunch of roses to change my mind if I really was mad at you about something."

"Oh believe me I know that." Blake chuckled leaning down and pressing his lips to her cheek before breathing in the perfume that clung to her hair. "No the flowers were for after…"

"After?"

"After this." Blake prompted turning Alexis gently in his arms and pulling her close, leaning down he caught her lips softly with his own, kissing her softly and slowly as his hands rubbed the small of her back.

Pulling apart to catch her breath Alexis ran her hands along the collar of Blake's shirt tugging the ends and holding him close. "So was that your actual apology Mr Carrington."

"Just as long as you accept it Miss Morell." Blake replied his dark eyes boring down into hers. "I love you Alexis, now forever, I want to be with you and as god is my witness I won't let anything come between us again. I can't be whole or happy without you and I will do whatever it takes to make you realise the depth of my feelings even if it takes the rest of my life to do so but you have to trust me Darling."

"I…" The words were on her lips but they stalled on her tongue. The coiled beast that had fuelled her anger now resided in her stomach making it churn in guilt. She had to tell him.

"Alexis?"

"I do trust you Blake and if you trust me then you will understand and not get mad…" Alexis trailed off glancing up at Blake from beneath her lashes biting her lip. "Nothing happened I swear it."

"Alexis what are you talking about?" Blake questioned forcing down his fear, she was right if he wanted Alexis to trust him then he had to trust her, yet the reality was very different than the theoretical and Blake knew it would take some practice. Yet he couldn't fail at the first hurdle. "Please just tell me."

Girding her courage Alexis ignored the little voice that screamed at her that this was a very bad idea, that they could get away with and Blake would never know. Yet part of her was more afraid of what would happen if she didn't mention it and Blake found out some other way, he really would never trust her again.

"Last night after leaving the hospital I went to see Jack…"


	28. Forsaking all others

"….I went to see Jack…"

For a few seconds Blake Carrington struggled to believe what he was hearing…Jack who…then the penny dropped…and his whole world inverted…

Pushing Alexis away, unable to bear her touch, Blake shook his head firing the accusation at her like bullets, "You mean you went to see Dexter!"

"NO!" Alexis denial was immediate and insistent and she reached out once more to try and reassure Blake physically as well but he brushed her hand away and backed away to keep the physical space between them.

"Oh but now it makes sense…" Blake muttered shaking his head. "We fight over an innocent misunderstanding with Krystle and to punish me you run off and see that over sexed cowboy…That's how it used to happen wasn't it? We'd fight and you'd find a warm bed to sulk in…So tell me Alexis was it just a quick revenge fuck or did you spend the whole night with him?"

"I stayed but that was because I was tired and fell asleep with the baby…nothing happened between Dex and I. He was asleep on the couch when I left this morning; we barely even spoke ten words to each other last night." Alexis argued yet it seemed Blake was a long way from believing her.

"It's not what you talked about that bothers me it's that you ran to him in the first place!" Blake hit back, his mind whirling unable to determine the truth among her excuses…Alexis always sounded so sincere but her track record….

"I am sure Dexter was only too happy to provide you a strong shoulder to cry on, was that before or after he took you to bed?"

Unable to believe what she was hearing when only a few moments before Blake had been asking her to trust him…

"It wasn't like that Blake, and you of all people should know the last thing I want right now is sex!"

"With me yes, I got that message loud and clear, but maybe Dexter is a different case altogether…I mean how do I know you haven't made the whole rape thing up just avoid sleeping with me?"

Blake should have seen it coming, even as he cursed the cruel words that fell from his tongue, cursed his own lack of control of thinking before he spoke. First it was a choked cry, a scream of rage, then Alexis was picking up the flowers he had set down. Wielding the bouquet like a weapon she charged at him, lifting her hand up she brought the roses down hard.

First they bounced off his shoulder, petals scattering everywhere, Alexis's face a storming rage as she lifted the bouquet for another attack. This time she hit him several times in quick succession, on the chest, the face….fragrant white, pink and lavender blossom scattering like rainfall around him. Even when most of the blooms had fallen Alexis didn't let up, hitting Blake with the dead heads and even scratching his cheek as several of the thorns caught him.

"You…selfish…bastard…I….I…." Alexis gasped for breath her rage filling her and yet leaving her empty at the same time. "How could you….even think…."

Did he honestly think she would lie about something like this?

God knows yes she had lied a lot in her life, could have even been tried for perjury on occasion, but to lie about this….why would she?

Did Blake honestly think she wanted an excuse to avoid sleeping with him? It was so ridiculous that it hurt he could even consider it.

Grabbing her wrists as he saw Alexis falter for a moment, Blake wrestled the remains of the bouquet from her hands. Then even as she continued to fight him he pulled her closer wrapping one arm around her waist as her rage gave way to deep body wracking sobs.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…I didn't think…I don't think you made it up…" Blake pleaded as Alexis continued to struggle against him. "I believe you…I don't know why I said that…I was just angry I said the first thing…"

"You think… I'm a liar and… a whore." Alexis choked out in between sobs. "You think I made it up…"

"No…No!" Blake added for emphasis. "I don't."

"Now who's lying Blake?"

"I was an idiot." Blake tried to explain. "I was just so jealous I couldn't think straight, I didn't know what I was saying."

"Funny from my perspective you seemed damn certain of everything. I made up being raped to avoid sleeping with you and all along I've been fucking Dex instead….and what else?" Alexis retorted bitterly wishing she could find the strength to push him away, to silence the part of herself that needed him.

"Oh yes and you don't believe a word I say…so much for trust Blake!"

"I do believe you…"

"You didn't a moment ago…" Alexis began her eyes flashing. "How am I supposed to know that wasn't the real you and this is the lie?"

"I was out of my mind a moment ago. I was so jealous of you turning to Dexter…" Blake cut in, cupping her jaw and forcing her meet his gaze. Reaching down he wiped the mascara stains from her cheeks. "I love you and I'm sorry."

"Do you honestly think that can make it all better again? Its ok I called you a whore and liar but I still love you? Well it doesn't work that way Blake, you've really hurt me…. You called me a whore and a liar to my face and all after asking me to believe and trust you when you say nothing is going on between you and Krystle. You expect me to simply accept the fact that you live in the same house as her and don't give into temptation even though we aren't sleeping together, and I'm to take your word for it but you won't accept mine!"

"Because nothing is going on Alexis I swear it." Blake answered patiently. "And I do believe you."

"Now you say you do but do you really? Well I swear nothing happened with Dex, I went to see Jack not Dex. I spent most of last night in a maternity ward surrounded by babies, and whilst I was there all I could think of was Amanda and then Jack. How I had missed my chance to raise our last baby because I just didn't fight hard enough to make it happen, because I was too stupid and selfish to realise what I was giving up. Well I have decided not to let that happen with Jack. I love him like my own and I will do whatever it takes to keep my place in his life! So yes I went to see Dex but not to have sex with him, but to show him that Jack still needs me."

Sighing Blake's eyes drifted closed. God what an idiot he had been. All this time they had both been feeling this way and searching for their own way to deal with it…Blake with this sudden protective instinct towards Jess simply because she reminded him of Amanda the way she was when she first arrived in Denver and Alexis with Jack because he was her last chance to really be a mother.

"We are both complete fools." Blake muttered opening his eyes to stare down at the reluctant woman in his arms, her beautiful emerald eyes hardening.

"Speak for yourself Blake."

"Believe me I was…" Blake answered his throat closing. "I insisted on staying at the hospital because of Jess…I can't really explain it…"

"Try." Alexis all but growled. "Explain how any of this makes any sense Blake Carrington or I swear this time…"

"She reminded me of Amanda." Blake cut in before Alexis could finish that sentence, Blake could imagine what she was going to say he didn't need to hear it said aloud.

"Jess turned up in Denver so lost and alone and I don't know why but the moment I first lay my eyes on her I felt a pull…like I knew her from somewhere but couldn't quite remember where from." Blake stumbled over his explanation his brow furrowed as he tried to find the words, or any way to explain this inexplicable pull towards this virtual stranger.

"The only other time I have felt anything like that was the first time I laid eyes on Amanda…at the restaurant at La Mirage, remember?"

"I remember." Alexis replied her voice raspy and hollow. "I tried to get her to leave because I didn't want the two of you to meet but Amanda was so headstrong even then, she just marched right across the room and introduced herself…I thought I was going to have a heart attack my heart was pounding so much."

"You hid it well but even I could tell you were uncomfortable." Blake replied stroking the damp curls away from Alexis's cheek. "It made me curious why…"

"And Blake Carrington cannot resist a mystery."

"Yes but even without that I would have sought her out again…it was like dejavu…I knew her or I knew I was supposed to know her. I know it doesn't make sense but I always explained it away to myself later that some part of me knew she was mine…."

"That doesn't explain Jess…" Alexis paused lifting an eyebrow to narrow her gaze at Blake. "Unless of course you have more illegitimate children running around the place you haven't told me about?" Alexis paused the mere illusion to Tom Carrington making her blood run cold…Not that Ethan really was Blake's son…no that boy had died years ago, Blake had visited his grave, so whatever sick little game Ethan was playing it was all about messing with her head.

"What is Jess twenty one, twenty two?"

"Twenty five I think…" Blake replied his heart sinking.

"The same age as Amanda…She looks younger." Alexis retorted the pieces starting to come together along with one other worrying thought. "You're certain she couldn't be yours? I mean you can't have lived like a monk after our divorce Blake."

"There were a few other women yes." Blake answered honestly. "I am not built to be a saint Alexis but they were just passing flings and we remained friends, I would have known if there had been a child."

It was stupid and irrational. Krystle Alexis had grudgingly come to accept as the other woman in Blake's life, that they must have had sex because of Krystina was a reality she couldn't ignore but the thought of Blake with other women. Now that brought out the jealous shrew in her, and the idea that he had remained friends with them…

God just how many of Blake's past conquests had she been in soirees with completely unaware? Had he danced with them and shared a joke about the old days? Did he still find any of his former bed partners attractive…where any of them better in bed than her?

Perhaps it wasn't just Krystle she needed to keep an eye on?

And Blake had the nerve to interrogate her….

"So you're just as flawed as the rest of us you just act like you're above us….saintly Blake Carrington, who never make mistakes unlike the rest of us mere mortals." Alexis spit bitterly.

"Alexis please…"

"No! You don't get to ask any favours of me Blake Carrington. Not after the vile unfounded accusations you just came out with…How I can love you at all astonishes me you're such a bastard at times!" Alexis hissed this time finding the strength to push Blake and his comfort away and put some much needed space between them.

"But you do love me and I love you and I am sorry, I overreacted." Blake tried to placate her but he could tell something had changed, something had shifted in Alexis's mind and he was left floundering to keep up.

"That is the understatement of the century if ever I heard one." Alexis bit back sarcastically resisting the urge to glance back over her shoulder at Blake, instead drawing strength from the beautiful view before her.

As far as she could see this was all hers, her land, her kingdom, and she had done this all by herself. She didn't Blake Carrington in her life to accomplish things and he certainly wasn't the centre of the universe, despite what Blake himself thought.

Yet just because she didn't need him it didn't mean she didn't want him…God things would be so much simpler if she didn't…

Despite all the bad blood and harsh words that had passed between them over the decades they had known each other Blake's arms had always been the place she felt at home. When something terrible happened it was him she had clung to, even if at times she had practically thrown herself into his less than welcoming embrace…she hadn't cared whether he resented holding her or not she had needed him…

Eventually Alexis knew she would forgive him for the vile things he had said earlier…

Just how had they gotten here from where they had started, Blake promising to love her no matter the obstacle one moment the next accusing her of cheating?

"Darling?" Blake's voice was low and tentative, his breath soft against her cheek as he came close enough to touch her but held himself back from doing so.

"We need to talk about this properly…you and me…Amanda…we need to talk about what happened to you, we can't keep ignoring the elephant in the room when it's the real reason we keep fighting like this…You wouldn't even worry about Krystle or me about Dexter if we were really together."

"Not now Blake…please…I just can't…" Alexis gasped. "Can't you understand I just can't…Besides sex won't solve our problems."

"No but real intimacy might…" Blake added insistently trying to find the words to say this and not have Alexis accuse him of thinking solely with his second brain.

"It's not about sex Alexis, I need you to let me in and you need to really feel it when I tell you it's only you for me, and although sex doesn't solve anything on its own it does help achieve that…and more than anything I miss you Alexis."

"Funny you didn't seem to miss me when you through me over to rush to Krystle's side, you didn't miss me all those years when we were apart since you obviously had adequate alternatives…I mean who could miss a whore and a liar?"

Gritting his teeth Blake had to resist the urge to shake some sense into her. It was almost ironic, over the years it had been Alexis or Krystle urging him to open up and talk to them about his feelings and now he was finally ready to talk, to let someone in, Alexis was the one slamming the door shut.

"I made a terrible mistake but this…" Blake paused turning Alexis to face him, unable to continue trying to connect with her cold shoulder. "This is not about anyone else but the two of us…"

Rolling her eyes as Blake once more succeeded in stating the bloody obvious Alexis refused to meet his pleading gaze. "Congratulations on finally catching up Blake would you like a prize?"

"Hide in sarcasm all you want Alexis I at least want to try and get past this. I miss holding you in my arms after we've made love; I miss the way in that moment there is nobody else in the world but us. I miss sleeping next to you and being able to protect you from harm. I miss sharing my life with you. I miss you so badly that it makes me angry and I lash at you because I am so afraid you don't feel the same way. And right now I am more afraid than anything that you would rather walk away than face what is really happening here. Just so you can go on pretending you are coping when it is becoming increasingly clear to me that you aren't."

"You think I don't know that?" Alexis spat whirling on Blake her eyes misting with angry tears. "You think I like feeling like this that I want to feel afraid anytime I feel out of control? That I don't miss being with you and sharing that joy, that feeling of fitting perfectly with someone?...with you? Of just being happy without this thing hanging over me just waiting to ruin the moment…"

"Then stop shutting me out, tell me something, anything…." Blake demanded grasping her shoulders. "Alexis I am begging you please."

"What you want to know all the gory details?" Alexis hissed poking Blake hard in the chest, pushing him harder and harder but still Blake didn't let go.

"Is that it? You want to know how it felt being drugged and pushed into a situation I couldn't control, I couldn't stop, and he made me enjoy it…That bastard used me and then tried to make out I had wanted it…And it makes me sick Blake that every time you touch me all I can think of his him and how deep inside part of me was aware and screaming for it all to stop but I couldn't stop…I couldn't make him stop, I couldn't do anything…"

Pulling Alexis close for a moment Blake felt her struggle in his arms before the battle between her anger and her pain was over with no clear victor. Instead Alexis clung to him like a lifeline and Blake held her just as tightly, running his hands soothingly up and down her back, whispering reassuring nonsense in her ear. About how nobody would hurt her again, he had her, it was going to be alright, somehow he was going to make it alright.

However as Blake cradled the body of his broken lover tenderly in his arms he couldn't help but wonder how the hell he was going to accomplish that?

For a moment Alexis didn't know where she was…her clothing clung to her sweat covered body in an unpleasant manner and her heart was still racing wildly in her chest. It had been so real, and on waking it had taken a good few seconds before Alexis realised she was in fact back in her own bedroom and not back in Australia. Yet it seemed she wasn't alone and her heart jumped into her throat…

At first Alexis struggled against the arms that held her. Then a low voice was whispering soothing words in her ear, those strong hands stroking her back and down her arms.

"shhushhhhhhh Darling I've got you it's alright…you're safe…no one can hurt you I'm here…It was just a nightmare…it can't hurt you."

"Blake?" Alexis questioned her eyes finally adjusting to the gloom.

The curtains in her room had been drawn yet there was still a sliver of dull sunlight streaming in through a small gap, casting the room in deep shadows but it was just light enough to see…light enough to see that it really was Blake holding her in his arms and not a phantom…or worse Ethan come back to torment her.

Turning in Blake's arms Alexis clutched tightly at him, willing her heart to calm down. It had just been a nightmare, Ethan wasn't here it was just her and…Blake…?

But how did Blake come to be here?

Alexis remembered leaving the new house, she had been emotionally and physically exhausted and between Blake and Mark running interference she had managed to leave without the decorating team catching sight of her. The last thing she needed right now was for some damn nobody reporting having seen Alexis Colby in that state to the press.

She had been in no condition to drive so Blake had volunteered to drive her home and Alexis could remember them leaving but after that…

She must have drifted off…

Yet that didn't explain how she had ended up in her bedroom with Blake beside her…not that it really mattered, not as she buried her head into Blake's chest and drew comfort from his presence. Right now Alexis didn't care why or how he was here she was just glad he was. For the moment she was safe.

Sighing as he felt Alexis finally relax Blake reached up and brushed her damp curls from her forehead. Threading his fingers into her hair Blake stroked it softly leaning back against the pillows as Alexis gripped onto the collar of his partially buttoned shirt. He hadn't undressed earlier when he carried a dozing Alexis in from the car, instead simply shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes after setting Alexis down. He had been rather exhausted himself and unwilling to leave Alexis after their earlier fight; still Blake had only intended to rest his eyes for a few minutes…

However he had been more than half asleep himself when Alexis had begun to groan in her sleep.

At first Blake had thought simply holding her and whispering reassurances would be enough…it had worked before back in California but it didn't seem to work this time. Instead it seemed to make things worse, Alexis had cried out and began to thrash wildly. At one point Blake was left reeling from a flailing arm yet he ignored the throbbing of his cheek, which was already smarting from Alexis's earlier attack with a bouquet of roses, undoubtedly he would now have an impressive bruise to accompany his scratches.

He could only imagine the conclusions people would draw…

Still Alexis was calm now and to Blake's eternal relief when she had realised it really was him and not her attacker Alexis had seemed relieved, she had sought comfort from him rather than pushing him away…it was definitely a step in the right direction. Yet Blake couldn't help but wonder how many nights she had woken like this? Alone, afraid and disorientated, trapped back in a nightmare situation that she couldn't free herself from only to finally waken and not have the reassurance that it hadn't been real after all.

"What's the time?" Alexis's voice was groggy from sleep and rough from crying but even so there was no ignoring the command in her voice.

"Around five ish…" Blake replied squinting down at his watch. He really needed his glasses these days, either that or to swop in his old Rolex for one of those new digital versions, yet Blake was rather fond of this watch, he had had it most of his life after all preferring to change the strap whenever it wore out rather than buying a new watch.

If only it were as easy to replace his failing eyesight….old age was finally catching up with him and after last night with no sleep and only a disturbed few hours napping beside Alexis Blake felt every day of his 65…no almost 66 years.

"It'll be dinner soon." Alexis muttered her fingers toying with a loose strand of cotton on Blake's shirt, wrapping the thread around her finger as her stomach rumbled and gave its own opinion on the subject.

Apart from picking at her food at the 'family' dinner last night, then the late night Danish and coffee with Adam, Alexis hadn't eaten. She had deliberately avoided breakfast, unwilling to face Fallon's inevitable questions about Jess and the baby. Instead she had changed and headed straight up to the new house, hoping her daughter would simply assume her mother had stayed the night with Blake.

Unwrapping the cotton from around her finger before she cut off the circulation entirely Alexis then spun it around a loose button on Blake's shirt. Preferring to distract herself rather than address the tense and awkward atmosphere that hung in the air as memories of their fight and the things Blake had said filtered back in.

How could he have said that….and now he seemed sorry, like he really didn't mean it and he had stayed with her… Blake had apologised and he had said he believed her but there lingered some doubt that Alexis just couldn't shake…What if Blake was just saying that to get her to calm down? What if he was just waiting for an opportunity to leave her and run back to Krystle?

It was just so hard loving and needing someone, and at the same time fighting the urge to hit them over and over until they felt as badly as she did. Of loving someone the way she had Blake for the vast majority of her life and always doubting that he felt a fraction of the same for her…always waiting for the other shoe to drop, to wake up from this dream and realise it was all in her mind, that Blake had never…would never leave Krystle for her and that she was once more alone with her demons.

"Was that an invitation?" Blake asked bravely after a few moments tense silence, his hopes sinking as Alexis tensed and then shrugged.

"That depends…"

"On what?" Blake added frowning slightly as Alexis continued to avoid his gaze.

"On a lot of things…"Alexis replied vaguely finally lifting her head from Blake's shoulder and pushing herself to sit up. And it did depend on a lot of things that right now Alexis didn't feel ready or able to delve into. She was just too tired and her heart too battered to take another beating.

Better to just let him go without a fight….

"I'm going to take a bath, you can…." Alexis paused unsure whether she wanted Blake to leave or stay, right now her feelings were too confused. "…decide for yourself what you want to do…I won't stop you Blake…"

There she had given him an opportunity to leave, if he really thought she was a whore and liar then he could leave now and run back to the sterling Krystle and Alexis would find a way to cope, she always did.

Swallowing nervously Blake's frown deepened as he watched Alexis pull away literally and emotionally. She was being deliberately cold and distant, practically pushing him out the door, and normally Blake would have reacted badly and taken it personally. He kept reminding himself that this Alexis was still the same person that a moment ago had held on to him like her life had depended on it.

This sudden change in attitude was confusing and hurtful but Blake wouldn't gain anything by being a coward now…

"If you don't mind I'd rather stay."

"Suit yourself." Alexis shrugged coldly not even sparing him a glance as she retreated to the sanctuary of her bathroom, shutting the door behind her on Blake Carrington…at the same time wishing it was quite so easy to shut the door on all of the feelings the man himself stirred up.

Marin Dexter could never be described as patient.

As a girl she had never been able to sit and complete puzzles, nor did she have the mind-set needed to study for exams. Great Aunt Josephine had always insisted it was because Sam had spoiled her rotten from the moment she entered the world. Preferring to appease her toddler tantrums rather than say no, anything for an easy life…

So even as an adult Marin found it difficult to wait for things, a new car, a divine new outfit….they had always been there whenever she wanted it, only having to wait as long as it took for the payment to clear.

So right now her brother was severely testing her patience…and it wasn't like it was a difficult question to answer….

Was he selling his shares in his doomed joint venture with Blake Carrington or not?

Where they finally going to be able to leave Denver and its associated headaches behind and head back home to Wyoming?...Where naturally Marin would persuade her big brother to help her out with Dexter International finally leaving her free to live her own life…

Yet from the way Dex was dallying it was like he had no idea just how his decision would impact on those around him.

"Marin I can feel you glaring…" Dex quipped a wry smile pulling at his lips as he tried to coax his stubborn son into eating his mashed up vegetable casserole, a task already challenging enough without his baby sister burning a hole in the back of his head. "I told you I am going to sleep on the offer…"

"Yes and I don't understand just what there is to think about, they made you a good offer didn't they?" Marin retorted petulantly her eyes narrowing on her brothers head, perhaps if she stared hard enough she would be able to understand just what was holding him back…or was that who?

Not that it would take more than one guess there…after all it didn't take a genius to realise…Alexis Colby that damn snake was obviously trying to get her poisoned claws back into Dex and what was worse her brother was fool enough to let her.

"It was on the lower side but I would see some return from my investment, not a real reflection of the hard work I put in." Dex replied, frustration seeping into his voice as Jack once more stubbornly pushed the spoon away and refused to eat.

"Come on Jack….here it comes…." Dex added encouragingly whooshing the spoon through the air like an aeroplane.

"He's obviously not hungry Dex just leave it will you, when he's hungry he'll eat." Marin muttered disinterestedly examining her nails.

"Did he eat his lunch earlier?" Dex fussed reaching out and rubbing his hand across his son's forehead which did feel a little on the warm side.

"Yeah some of it…"

"How much is some Marin?" Dex snapped his irritation growing as his sister merely shrugged.

"I don't know, I gave him that mushy stuff you left but he managed to get most of it all over himself, god knows how much he actually ate."

"Yes I did notice that when I got back." Dex retorted shaking his head. "Would it have killed you to change him?"

"It might actually." Marin spat her dark eyes narrowing. "Besides it's not like you bothered to ask me before dumping him on me Dex, he's your son, it's your job to look after him not mine."

"Alright fine I won't ask again." Dex muttered. "Even so he is your nephew you'd think you might show him a little more affection."

"Look I like Jack just fine, I am just not a baby person Dex, besides he's the one you should be talking to, he's the one that doesn't like me…I swear whenever I get anywhere near him he automatically starts bawling his eyes out and screaming for that…well that woman…honestly the sooner she is removed permanently from our lives the better…"

"If by that woman you mean Alexis and you do." Dex paused to shoot his sister a glare as he tried to clean the mess from Jack's chin with a baby wipe. "Then you should know she is already out of our lives…"

Snorting in derision Marin couldn't help but roll her eyes and mutter sullenly under her breath. "You could have fooled me."

"What?"

"I'm not an idiot Dex, unlike you! I have eyes and what other conclusion am I supposed to come to? I mean there I was walking along the corridor minding my own business when low and behold the door to our suite opens and much to my shock and horror just who should emerge…looking somewhat sheepish and in what was undoubtedly yesterdays rumpled clothes, sneaking out at the crack of dawn…."

"You don't know anything and you should keep your guesses to yourself Marin." Dex hissed his handsome face contorting. "Nothing happened between me and Alexis…"

"Yeah right big brother, I am sure it was perfectly innocent…I know she probably just came to see the baby and then just happened to accidentally fall on top of you!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you Marin and speaking of last night just where were you coming back from at that time in the morning?" Dex demanded his dark eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I was out." Marin answered deliberately vague; after all if Dex was going to lie about his personal life then he had no right to demand to hear about hers…he was her brother not her father…

Besides it wasn't like Ethan had called yet and Marin was slightly unsure whether it had just been a one night thing or if her luck was finally changing. Perhaps the handsome financial consultant might be looking for something more and with her track record of picking men Marin wasn't about to jinx it.

"Besides Dex it's not me you should be worried about its Jack and what allowing that woman back into your life will do to him…she's poison, I thought you had finally woken up to that fact? Or are you really so whipped by that bitch that one crooking of her finger as you falling back under her spell…god I thought you had more backbone that to let her use you like this."

"Hey nobody uses me!" Dex snapped the vein in his forehead throbbing as he struggled to retain control of his temper, yet Marin's taunts had struck an exposed nerve…Just how many times had Alexis ran to him when things got tough, and how many times had he ridden to her rescue only to be dumped the moment she no longer needed him?

Well not this time, this time Alexis could deal with whatever demons haunted her nightmares all by herself, it was time to put his needs and his family's needs first.

Staring down Marin's mocking expression Dex made a snap decision. "You don't believe me, well believe this I have made up my mind and I think that it would be better for everyone if Alexis was no longer part of Jack's life."

Snorting once more Marin could only shake her head, inwardly celebrating that her goading had finally driven Dex to make up his mind. Yet he still had time to change it, and that woman had some unearthly pull over Dex, if she wanted to Alexis Colby could make her damn fool of a brother believe that grass was blue and the sky was green…unless she wasn't given the chance to….

"Yeah sure Dex I'll believe that when I see it!"

"Well watch and learn Marin. I swear to you by the end of the week the Dexter family will have left Denver, this time for good!"

Fallon Carrington Colby was concerned…no she was more than concerned she was worried.

Something was wrong and that didn't take a genius to figure it out but the what, why…the who? Now that that was the difficult part…

Yet there was no denying what her eyes and her gut was telling her and that was things had shifted dramatically from just a few mornings ago when her father had arrived all chipper and excited for a clandestine breakfast with her Mother. Now the tension between her parents was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife.

"So has anyone heard from the hospital? How's the baby doing…does he have a name yet?" Fallon tried to stimulate some conversation, all this silence was putting her off her food. Yet clearly this topic was the wrong one to choose…although just what a baby had to do with her parents fighting Fallon had no idea.

"No I don't think so." Blake answered briefly a frown pulling at his brow as he toyed with his food, and Fallon could assume either he really wasn't hungry or he seemed to be postponing finishing for some reason.

If only Jackson were here Fallon could ask him what had happened at the hospital, hell if worse came to worse Fallon would even deign to phone her brother, although knowing Adam he would make her pay for the information somehow. There were times Fallon was still convinced her brother was an imposter, he was just so damn stoic and unfeeling, he barely even seemed affected by the break up from Dana.

Still at least Adam would have broken this tense silence…hell even Jeff would have been welcome right about now. Yet god knows where he had run off to as no one at the mansion seemed to have a clue and he hadn't turned up to take LB and Lauren out like usual. Although perhaps her father would know?

Yet Fallon hesitated from asking…

Dinners like this one was an experience, one that as a little girl Fallon had become unfortunately all too familiar with. In the months prior to their divorce so many of the few family meals they actually had often proceeded under a tense silence. With both small Carrington children shifting uncomfortably under the cloud of what earlier argument their parents had had. The hurtful things said and left unspoken had hung in the air between their parents, souring any attempt at conversation and relaxation, and even healthy digestion.

Her father would sit at one end of the table his eyes fixed on his plate as he all but wolfed his dinner down avoiding conversation and anyone's gaze before he could find any excuse to slink away to his library and his work, to shut the world and his wife out before she could start on at him again about this trip or his long hours…

By contrast her mother would sit with her gaze fixed on her husband, her expression either pleading or more often than not glaring her anger at him from over her Merlot. So it was almost ironic that tonight it was the other way around. Alexis was the one avoiding Blake's pleading gaze, and was instead pushed her food around her plate, barely touching it despite her claims of being famished.

Yet didn't matter who was to blame it still had the same effect...

Only this time it was LB and Lauren who shifted uncomfortably, unaccustomed to the tense atmosphere between their grandparents, who for most of their childhood had avoided being together in the same room. So this on again off again pattern had to have been incredibly confusing for them. Yet it was unfortunately all too familiar to Fallon.

It was times like this she wanted to be able to bash their heads together, or even lock them both in their bedroom until they sorted themselves. Either that or yell and scream like that confused and frightened eight year old that had woken one morning to find no mother and a silent distant father who refused to answer any questions about 'Mummy' and all but ordered them never to mention 'that' woman again, not to him.

They simply could not keep doing this...not to themselves and not to their family...dear god it just wasn't fair!

Someone had to do something...and that someone was undoubtedly going to have to be her. Steven had ran back to New York and Adam...well her big brother had never shown a particular interest in anything family related unless is had a dollar sign or share price attached.

Yet just how was she going to get them to sort this out. As a child the idea of locking them in a room and not letting them out until they said sorry and made up had seemed like the answer...Yet as a grown up Fallon knew that naive approach would hardly be effective...Unless...

"So next Saturday…are we doing something to celebrate? Perhaps a nice family get together…a few close friends…" Fallon tossed the question out like a grenade, before sitting back and watching the fallout.

"Your Father hates a fuss Fallon you know that." Alexis's response was immediate, her emerald eyes flickering up to glare at her daughter. "And I really don't think a party is a good idea right now."

Clearing his throat Blake Carrington added. "Besides your mother and I had planned to go away…" Blake trailed off his eyes now locked on Alexis's face as if pleading with her not to contradict him. "That was the plan wasn't it Alexis?"

"It was." Alexis's reply was crisp, as she focused her gaze on her coffee cup. "H…"

"Well I think that's a marvellous idea." Fallon chipped in before her mother could even get another word in. "Some time away from Denver is just what you need, in fact why not take a whole week or even two?"

"I do have Colby Co Fallon and I've already been away for several weeks. I have things I need to pay attention to here."

"Yes but those were hardly relaxing Mother and what is the point of being the boss if you can't occasionally put yourself first. Besides Adam can handle Colby Co..."

"Yes but your father doesn't have anyone to delegate his work to and I doubt that…" Alexis paused momentarily her lips twisting as she avoided mentioning his name, "… his business partner would be happy to keep managing things just so we could go away."

"I am sure Dex is perfectly capable of coping." Fallon countered her blue eyes narrowing suspiciously, her mother was being deliberately evasive and the way her father's face had tensed at the mere mention of Dexter…Well that at least answered the who….although why her father was the one looking sheepish if Dexter was the root of this latest argument then Fallon would never know.

Perhaps it would be worth dropping by a certain suite tomorrow morning and politely reminding a certain cowboy to stay the hell out of her mother's life from now on…Dex Dexter was a complication nobody needed right now…Not her mother, not her father and certainly not Fallon herself, Jackson was right she just couldn't go there, no matter how visually tempting it might be.

Still even if she couldn't remove Dexter permanently from their lives there was no reason why her parents couldn't get away and put him far from their thoughts, and find the time to really deal with whatever they were currently fighting about. So their plans to get away for the weekend seemed like a god send…

Of course looking at the behaviour of her parents tonight Fallon could only guess if those plans would hold.

Unless of course someone else stepped in to make sure that they did, and if something happened and they just happened to get stranded together for a little longer than planned...

Well perhaps that would give them the time they needed away from Denver, it's distractions and their other problems to finally sort themselves out? And maybe, just maybe then they could all finally get back to being a family again?

Stretching in contentment Marin arched as her skilful lover trailed kisses up her neck before whispering in her ear.

"It seems so fortunate that I caught you that day." Ethan teased just as he teased her earlobe with his teeth.

"Hmmm." Marin all but purred in response, it had certainly been a change of luck on her part. In fact everything finally seemed to be going her way, her day had gone from better to brilliant in a matter of hours. Not only had Dex finally made a sensible decision that would cut that witch out of their lives, leaving him finally free to solve her CEO problems with Dexter International but less than half an hour later Ethan had actually called her and invited her to join him for dinner…in his suite…

It was an invitation Marin was more than delighted to accept…god and to think there had been a time when she had actually been considering Adam Carrington!

Ethan put Adam in the shade in every way, a man who made his own way in the world, who went after what he wanted and didn't wait for Mummy or Daddy to lend him their toys. Besides Marin couldn't imagine Adam would ever be able to match Ethan in bed…the man was insatiable and inventive and he had Marin's toy's curling.

"I love the way you touch me." Marin sighed unable to keep the sentiment to herself as Ethan stroked his fingertips down the curve of her spine.

"And I enjoy touching you so…it really…is a…win…win situation." Ethan replied his dark eyes glinting as he punctuated each pause with a teasing kiss along Marin's shoulder. "You have certainly been the icing on the cake of this particular trip. For the first time I am actually grateful a deal is taking so long to be finalised since it gives me an excuse to stay…"

"Hmm well then perhaps you should stick around a while longer." Marin replied lowering her lashes to study Ethan's toned chest, yet even if she could hide the desire in her eyes there was no hiding the slight waver of neediness in her voice, and inwardly Marin cursed herself for allowing her guard to drop.

"I would like but I suppose that depends on your brother…I mean I doubt my client will be happy to wait much longer, once the initial agreement is in place he might be happy to leave me behind to work on all the details and see to the handover but if Dexter dallies much longer…." Ethan paused letting his voice drop warningly.

"Do you really think Dursley will pull out altogether?" Marin asked, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

Shrugging Ethan leant back against his pillow reaching over to the bedside table and retrieving a cigar. Lighting it Ethan took a deep breath, pausing he frowned before answering. "Maybe…He's a proud man and if he thinks your brother is toying with him, if he thinks Dex is stringing him along and not just playing hardball then I think he would withdraw the offer completely and then he wouldn't go quietly."

"And if he heard from a reliable source that Dex had decided to accept…" Marin suggested reaching out and trailing her fingers along the toned muscles of Ethan's chest. "If you encouraged him to be patient a little longer…"

"So Dexter is thinking favourably then?" Ethan questioned his dark eyes glinting dangerously as he eyed the suddenly hesitant Marin. "You can tell me Marin I won't name my source I give you my word."

For a moment Marin hesitated…an internal warning echoed somewhere…some long forgotten lesson her father had tried to drill into her…family first…

Yet Ethan's dark eyes were locked on her expectantly and for a moment Marin felt useful and important and she would actually be helping her brother in the long run… helping Dex and at the same time keeping Ethan close and thinking favourably of her….it was win win surely…

So then why was she hesitating?

"Well that's LB finally settled." Blake called out forcing levity into his voice as he stepped over the threshold and into Alexis's study. He had hovered just outside the doorway for a few minutes waiting and hoping for an invitation to enter yet when one hadn't been forthcoming Blake had decided to brave the lion in its den and invite himself inside.

Crossing to the sideboard Blake poured himself a small brandy. "Can I get you one?" Blake asked hopeful that he might be able to persuade Alexis to leave her paperwork and join him in a nightcap by the fire. Yet the shake of Alexis's head, as she didn't even lift her gave to look at him, quickly dashed those hopes and Blake fought against the unsettling feeling Alexis would much rather he leave.

Blake couldn't shake the feeling that if he left now with Alexis so angry and distant towards him that it would cause more damage than his stubborn refusal to leave her alone. Still an angry Alexis was unpredictable and dangerous and this silent distance was a new tactic, one that Blake was at a loss of how to deal with…

So instead he settled on ignoring it in return…perching himself on the arm of the sofa he took a deep sip of his brandy before continuing.

"The little tyke insisted on two stories tonight." He added when Alexis barely lifted her head from whatever she was reading.

"I guess he just missed having his grandfather around. Still I promised to be around more to read him stories. They really do grow up so fast…Lauren is a proper little girl now isn't she, one minute she's still toddling about all dimples and tantrums and now she is talking in sentences and going to dance classes…It really makes you wonder where the time has gone…"

Blake sighed, his dark eyes locked on Alexis's tense face, watching as Alexis's eyes seemed to bore into whatever she was reading.

"Alexis please I am trying to talk to you about our grandchildren do you really need to read that now?"

"Yes actually I do." Alexis replied tersely her accent particularly clipped. "I know you have washed your hands of Denver Carrington Blake but someone of us still to deal with the mess you left it in…"

"Why what's wrong?" Blake demanded instantly concerned.

Denver Carrington had been an integral part of his life for so long of course he was interested in anything that effected what he still considered to be 'his' company, even if Alexis temporarily owned his shares. Their agreement was still in place even if Blake currently couldn't afford to buy them back, he still had five months to raise the capital he needed.

"I take it you haven't read the papers today?" Alexis snorted for the first time lifting her gaze to glare at Blake as though he was personally responsible for her situation, which in a convoluted way he was…at least in her eyes.

"No." Blake admitted there simply hadn't been time between leaving the hospital and then heading over to see Alexis…apart from the afternoon nap he hadn't even had time to sleep let alone read the Sunday papers.

"Well perhaps you should have found the time." Alexis spat back throwing the paper across to Blake who scrambled to catch it juggling his glass, the contents of which sloshed perilously close to the rim.

"Hey!" Blake exclaimed saving his brandy at the last minute and setting it down on the edge of Alexis's desk. "Honestly Alexis you could have just passed the paper."

Yet Alexis's response was cut off by Blake's gasp as he caught sight of the headline…Denver Carrington implicated in Senator's Suicide!..."What on earth? Alexis what on earth are they talking about?"

"Senator Roberts committed suicide a few days ago." Alexis answered simply. "Or at least it appears that he did, and he apparently left a suicide note accusing Jeff and I of blackmail to secure the Denver Carrington compensation deal."

For a moment Blake was too stunned to speak, processing what Alexis was saying and more importantly what she was not saying. "Apparently? Yet you don't exactly sound surprised."

"No." Alexis answered simply. "Someone…" She added cryptically yet unable to completely contain the loathing she felt towards that particular someone from her voice. "…Sent me an advance copy of an Australian paper, it was only a matter of time before the press picked up on it over here."

"And you didn't think to mention this earlier? You spent the day decorating your house rather than dealing with this?" Blake spat back as he stared down into the face of a pleasant looking gentleman, his kind eyes and strong jaw reminded Blake of Joseph and Blake felt a pang of compassion. What could have driven such a man to take his own life…Or more to the point who?

"Alexis is any of this true?...Did you…"

"Blackmail him?" Alexis finished for him, her emerald eyes narrowing as she reached for a cigarette and lit it, taking a deep lungful and blowing it out before answering. "Are you sure you really want to ask that question Blake?"

"God Dammit!" Blake all but exploded slamming the paper down on the desktop. "I didn't sell you my company just to have you destroy it!"

"No you sold me Denver Carrington because you had no other option and you wanted it to stay in the family, well I still had to try and solve the mess you left the company in. The compensation claims against Denver Carrington would have ruined the company; it would have dragged on for years and cost a fortune in pay-outs and terrible publicity…not to mention we would have lost the board vote over Jeff's appointment!"

"Whereas headlines like this are just what? Fine? As long as you retain control?" Blake countered shaking his head. "You're dragging my life's work through the mud Alexis…you're spitting on the company I built with integrity and hard work…"

"Oh spare me Blake!" Alexis scoffed leaning back in her chair. "I was there remember, you may prefer to look back on your past with rose tinted spectacles but I know exactly what you did to build Denver Carrington. I remember the competition you forced out of business, the workers you lured away with promises of higher wages if they disclosed company secrets. I helped tend to your bloody knuckles or more than one occasion after you can back from a 'business meeting' you are hardly a saint."

"I never stooped this low." Blake retorted angrily pointing at the newspaper. "I never caused a man's death."

"I imagine others would argue the contrary…Rashid Ahmed… Tosscani's brother…Ted Dinard to name but a few." Alexis countered icily. "And let's not forget that you blackmailed me into signing back control of Denver Carrington not once but twice, first with that forged order form and the second time with Emily Fallmont's letter. So don't go claiming the moral high ground here you're no stranger to blackmail."

"Only to get back what was rightfully mine after you had stolen my company from me, I could have used them to force you to hand over far more…I could have taken Colby Co from you as well Alexis but I would never…."

"Stoop so low? Please spare me, I paid for those shares fair and square, it was a perfectly legally takeover. Yet you refused to accept that I had beaten you. So blackmail is acceptable as long it's you doing it and as long you only take it so far? Such an interesting moral compass you have Blake, so it's alright when you are using it but when I am using it to protect your life's work from ruin then it's going too far?" Alexis scoffed rolling her eyes and taking another drag of her cigarette, watching in perverse amusement as Blake turned an interesting and familiar shade of red and a vein began to pulse in his forehead.

"That is not what I meant and you know it." Blake retorted sharply his dark eyes narrowing as Alexis continued to smoke her cigarette, her aura of calm coldness shaking Blake to the core. "How can you be so cold about this? This is a man's life we are talking about here."

"I am cold because I have to be hard to survive, because I can't afford to fall apart because I still have to fix this."

"You wouldn't need to fix it if you hadn't been such a fool in the first place!" Blake spat back. "Dear god what was I thinking giving my company to you…"

"Giving?" Alexis hissed getting to her feet. "I recall paying for those shares Blake…God this is so typical of you. You excuse yourself because you are so much wiser and more moral than the rest of us mere mortals yet you are just as guilty and as flawed. But when you do it its acceptable because it's you but when I use the same tactics then it suddenly becomes wrong. Your hypocrisy astounds me!"

"And your cavalier attitude astounds me!" Blake countered his voice rising in volume. "A man is dead Alexis."

"And I suppose in your eyes it's all my fault?…I didn't put that noose around his neck Blake he did that by himself!"

"Because you backed him into a corner and he couldn't live with what you forced him to do!" Blake retorted hotly not caring that their discussion had escalated into a full blown row. "You as good as put that noose around his neck, just like you did with Joseph!"

"Joseph Anders was a week vindictive little man." Alexis hissed. "He took pleasure in my misery and suffering during our marriage because I had the nerve to turn him down, his wounded pride turned into an obsession and he did everything in his power to destroy our marriage!"

"I think you managed that perfectly well all by yourself Alexis." Blake spat. "Or are you telling me Joseph pushed Grimes into your bed?"

"Oh so we're back to that again." Alexis countered her emerald eyes narrowing as she pushed herself up from her desk chair and stalked around her desk like a lioness stalking her prey. " I had wondered how long it would be before you threw that back in my face Blake…Oh you make a big show of forgiving and forgetting, of moving on but when the chips are down you always fall back on Roger Grimes."

"This is not about Grimes Alexis this about the lengths you will go to to get what you want and to justify your own appalling behaviour!" Blake retorted closing the gap between them glaring down at her, yet even as he felt disgusted by her actions Blake couldn't deny the attraction that sparked as Alexis's emerald eyes flashed and her cheeks flushed with temper.

"To protect your life's work! Let's not forget that fact." Alexis insisted reaching up and prodding Blake's chest. "You dragged me into this mess in the first place Blake and I did what I could to keep Denver Carrington out of the Davenports hands. Don't go getting squeamish now."

Grasping her arms Blake resisted the urge to shake some sense into her. "And what happens now? What happens to Denver Carrington, to you? Dear God Alexis don't you ever think of the consequences before you act. You could go to jail!"

Scoffing Alexis shook her head. "From what? One unsubstantiated rumour, a dead man's letter that can't be cross examined? Any decent lawyer would be able to get that thrown out of court as inadmissible. Do you really think I am that much of a fool Blake that I would leave any proof? There is no evidence to tie me to this, just an accusation from beyond the grave which we can play off as being the ramblings of a man mentally ill enough to take his own life!"

"And that makes it alright then." Blake added his voice soft and disbelieving. "Because you can get away with it and drag a good man's name through the mud in order to do so…don't you feel any guilt at all?"

"Guilt is for insecure people Blake, it is not a failing I suffer from."

Letting Alexis go as if scolded Blake couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You cannot mean that? You're angry with me and…"

"My feelings for you have nothing what so ever to with it." Alexis countered coolly, picking up the paper and dropping it into the trash can.

"You know exactly what I was and am capable of Blake. Do I wish there could have been another way? Yes of course I do but the man was intractable, he was going to build his prime ministerial campaign on scapegoating Denver Carrington and hanging us out to dry, he was using the situation for his own ends…He left us no choice!"

"There is always a choice, it may not be one you want to make but it is always there." Blake insisted. "I know I am no saint Alexis, I have pushed that line myself so many times but I like to think I have grown over the years. I am not the ruthless man that you remember…"

"No the old Blake Carrington would never have gotten into this mess in the first place." Alexis cut in bitingly.

"Perhaps not but the old Blake Carrington used to leave you alone, the old Blake Carrington used to work late and never had time to read bedtime stories to his children, the old Blake Carrington would never have forgiven you let alone given our relationship another chance."

"Oh and I am supposed to be grateful that the magnanimous new Blake Carrington deigns to take me back?" Alexis drawled sarcastically. "How very noble and self-sacrificing of you…so isn't it about time the new Blake Carrington stormed out of here in disgust and went home, back to the waiting arms of the oh so perfect and sterling Krystle. Because she would never stoop so low as to blackmail anyone and so the new Blake Carrington's conscience won't keep him awake at night!"

"No." Blake all but growled his expression turning feral.

"No of course sainted Krystle would never…."

"No I am not leaving." Blake cut in correcting Alexis who was stunned to silence for a few moments.

"Why keeping an eye on me Darling?" Alexis drawled sarcastically.

"Something like that." Blake countered. "Plus this…"Then reaching out he grasped her arms and pulled a surprised Alexis into his arms, too stunned to protest as Blake kissed her hard, swallowing her squeak of surprise and hold her squirming body tight in his embrace.

When he decided to release her both were panting for breath and Alexis was staring up at him with a mixture of confusion, outrage and arousal.

"I know what you are trying to do and you are not getting rid of me that easily Alexis, not this time!" Blake pronounced his dark eyes glinting with both desire and conviction. "No I am going to stay and help you sort out this mess, whether you like or not."

It was early far too early for any sane person to be awake, especially on a Monday morning when she had a full day at the office to look forward to. Yet Alexis Colby was a woman with a lot on her mind right now and just laying in bed staring up at the damn mocking crack in the ceiling, with all her doubts and fears going around and around in her mind like some nightmarish conveyer belt, certainly wasn't helping any.

Even the fact that her bed was far from empty wasn't the sufficient distraction it usual was…In fact the constant buzz of Blake's breathing as he managed to sleep peacefully oblivious actually set Alexis's teeth on edge.

Perhaps it was the fact that Alexis hadn't asked him to be here in the first place, that the stubborn man had somehow managed to insinuate his way into her home and then into her bed for the night was bad enough. That he then had the audacity to sleep on untroubled, the deep sleep of the righteous whilst she tossed and turned half the night, her dreams troubled once more, demons that even Blake's presence couldn't chase away. Well it all just combined to make Alexis even more furious.

So furious in fact that she wanted to roll over and slap Blake Carrington, to hit and scream and wake him up, until he couldn't sleep and felt as badly as she did. Yet if she did so despite feeling momentarily vindicated and smug Alexis knew such tactics would have limited effectiveness. It would make her feel better and exorcise some of her frustration but then Blake would want answers and they would be right back to where this all started…

The distance between them an ever widening gulf.

It seemed even with the man she loved once more by her side, sleeping in her bed, and despite Blake's repeated protestations that it was her he loved and that he would never leave her side again, Alexis struggled to believe him…she still felt adrift…alone…like waiting for the other shoe to drop or to wake up completely and realise this had all been a product of her own desperation.

She had always ended up disappointed and alone before so why should this time be any different? An old lonely woman with nothing and nobody in her life, wasn't that Dex's prediction?

It was a bleak picture and one Alexis couldn't help but fear was her fate…

And as she lay in bed staring up at that damn mocking crack and listening to Blake snore softly Alexis blinked back the tears that seemed always just below the surface these days. How long would it be before she alone once more?

How long would Blake stick around this time, when Alexis didn't even have sex to keep him distracted from everything else he loathed about her? When all she offered were yet more problems and a cold shoulder to his advances…how long before he made the easier choice to run back to his simple sterling Krystle?

Sighing Alexis squashed down the sick feeling that rose up at the image of Blake in Krystle's arms. Instead she fled from those thoughts and her bed. Kicking back the covers Alexis all but sprinted into the bathroom. Yet she wasn't really sick, more like sick at heart and instead paused at the sink to splash cold water on her face.

The cold water was soothing and refreshing yet as Alexis reached to pat her face dry with one of her luxurious cream hand towels she was startled to catch sight of her own reflections. Staring back at her was an old woman, the dark circles under her eyes made her face look hollow…almost corpse like…like…

Alexis swallowed, mentally trying to shove away the memory of her little girl, of Amanda lying out on that hospital bed, so cold and lifeless. Her baby girl gone for good this time and it was all her fault…

This time the nausea was real and Alexis barely made it to the toilet, loosing the scant remains of the little dinner she had managed to actually eat before dry retching, choking on her tears as they streamed down her face and mucus clogged her nose.

The tang of acid and tears burnt her throat and Alexis unsteadily pushed herself back to her feet and back over to the basin to swill out the foul taste from her mouth and wash away any signs she had been crying.

Now she could add bloodshot eyes to her already unattractive appearance.

Reaching for her concealer Alexis began to slowly assemble her mask. The dark eyed, scarlet lipped visage that was the Alexis Colby the world was used to seeing. Her make up like her extensive wardrobe was her armour against the world. All crisp sharp lines it threatened to cut those who got to close so they had better stay away. Yet despite her appearance of invincibility Alexis felt far from it.

In the privacy of her own thoughts Alexis could even admit, if only to herself, that she honestly wasn't sure how much more she could take before she snapped and that illusion of Alexis Colby shattered for good.

"I brought you a cup of tea…I thought I heard…Well I thought you could use it." Blake's tentative voice cut through Alexis's introspection and she couldn't help but stiffen as she caught sight of his reflection in the mirror…For a moment the parallel was so strong…too strong and a scream was trapped in her already raw throat and when Blake went to wrap his arms around her it was all Alexis could do react kicking and screaming.

Yet Alexis's rigid statue like state could hardly escape Blake's notice, nor the way her pulse seemed to race like a frightened mouse as he rested his cheek against the slope of her neck.

"I wish you would talk to me Alexis…Darling let me in please." Blake whispered, his breath tickling her skin, lifting his dark gaze to meet her reflected one.

For a moment Alexis couldn't tear her eyes away, she wanted so badly to believe him but then her fear gripped her throat. "I need to get ready for work." Alexis scrambled from freedom, pushing Blake's warm hands and pleading expression away.

"Alexis it's still early you don't need to be at the office for hours…and I honestly think going in today is a mistake you need time to come to terms with everything…"

"No I need to catch up and I'm fine Blake." Alexis countered, forcing a smile. "And I am sure you have plenty to sort out yourself…" She added grasping for something, anything to distract the sighing Blake whose dark pleading gaze seemed to follow her everywhere.

"I mean don't you have your own business to check on?"

"I am sure Dexter has been protecting our investment he does own 50% of the company." Blake countered frowning as he followed Alexis who seemed to flee from him into her dressing room. "I would much rather spend my time with you…"

Yanking open her wardrobe door Alexis cursed as she had opened the wrong one in her haste, closing it and hiding her blush as she pulled open the right one that contained her numerous suits. "Yes but I am sure now you are back and considering the circumstances that Dex is hardly going to cut you any slack from now on Blake."

"I will deal with Dexter and my company in my own good time Alexis, other things are more important." Blake replied evenly watching in confusion and growing concern as Alexis's movements seemed panicked. One moment she had pulled out a dark suit and a cream blouse, the next the whole outfit was discarded for some reason and replaced with a navy blue suit dress with a white pinstripe.

"Besides first on my list at the moment is this mess with Denver Carrington!"

"Denver Carrington is my problem I don't need…"

"No it's OUR problem!" Blake corrected his tone stern as Alexis dropped her latest selection on the floor and turned around to scowl at her him, her hands falling to her hips as she squared up to him.

"I own…"

"You may own the company Alexis." Blake began his eyes firm and unyielding like dark steel. "But it is my name on that company logo and it is my fault this mess started in the first place. Besides…" Blake paused the steel softening with deep affection. "I love you and we are together and that makes your problems my problems too….unless of course you've changed your mind and you don't want to be with me anymore?" Blake added nervously.

Despite knowing in his heart Alexis loved him Blake couldn't shake the feeling she was deliberately pushing him away. Perhaps it was just the reality of being home, of loosing first Amanda in that terrible way and then Dexter separating her from Jack, then add to that this latest scandal over Senator Roberts? Maybe it was all too much and Blake would be the first to admit he was worried especially when Alexis still hadn't answered his question.

"Darling?" Blake prompted, reaching out when Alexis avoided his gaze and stared at the crumpled red suit lying abandoned on the cream carpet. Taking Alexis's hand in his own Blake stroked his thumb over the back of her knuckles. "You do still want us don't you?"

For a long moment Alexis stared down her throat closed up. She could feel every nuance of Blake's touch; the roughness of his palms still calloused from all those years of hard manual labour. It seemed despite the years and the wrinkles they were still the same strong tanned hands that had held her close and safe for so many years…

Yet they couldn't keep her safe now…no one could…not if Ethan was determined to destroy her peace mind...something that was already close to breaking…

Pulling her hand out of Blake's Alexis reached down and retrieved her scarlet red suit, "Don't be ridiculous Blake. Honestly I don't know where these fancies of yours come from, just because I want to get to the office a little early…and you accuse me of being dramatic and overreacting!"

"Alexis please…" Yet Blake could only watch as Alexis brushed his pleas and concerns aside rushing back into the bathroom with her suit in hand leaving him to stand and stare after her, now certain of one thing that things were far more serious than even he had realised.

Was he doing the right thing?

Of course he was…Dex pushed his doubts aside taking another sip of his coffee and letting out the breath he had been holding as the hot liquid burned on the way down. He still had hours until his meeting but Dex needed to be awake and alert, it was funny but when Dex had put the call through to Dursley's room the older man had sounded too smug…almost as if he had been waiting for Dex's call and that put Dex's nerves on edge.

Still despite his feelings Dex had arranged to meet him at nine and then had rang down to reception to book a babysitter for Jack, Marin's scornful reminder that just because she was family it didn't mean she had nothing better to do than provide him with free childcare was still ringing in his ears. When they got back to Wyoming Dex would have to look into getting his son a proper nanny, there just hadn't seen any point whilst they were staying in Denver less than a week.

Not that Dex could rely on Marin in any case, god knows where his sister had vanished to this time, she certainly hadn't turned up so far this morning and after a peak in her room Dex could immediately tell the bed hadn't been slept in. Not that his sister's love life was any of his business but Dex couldn't help but feel concerned.

There was just something that didn't feel right.

Or perhaps it was just his own nerves that were faulty; god knows he had been through enough in the last few weeks to try even the sanest of men. From learning the truth of his own parentage to this latest heartbreak with Alexis and the almost constant lack of sleep, Dex was a man so close to the edge there were times he could have sworn he saw the precipice.

Taking a seat on the edge of his bed Dex stared over to the crib where Jack was still sleeping…finally sleeping that was after he had kept his poor father up half the night with his crying. Yet as welcome as the peace was it also left Dex feeling all alone in the suddenly quiet hotel suite with only his thoughts for company. Well with one thought in particular going around and around in his head…

Was he really doing the right thing?

Was cutting his losses and heading home to Wyoming really about making a new start, of doing the best for Jack or…and this nagging thought turned Dex's stomach, was he simply running away because he couldn't face staying? Staying and having to see Alexis with Carrington, of having to find a way to share his son with her?

Was such a thing even possible?

Dex couldn't believe it could be but then he had never been a parent before and the depth of his love for Jack had taken him by surprise the first time he had seen and then held his only child. At the time Dex had vowed to ensure his son was loved and had everything he could possibly want, that he never had to experience Dex's own childhood, of a loving father turned increasingly distant.

Yet by taking Jack away now wasn't Dex himself robbing Jack of a loving parent…for as much as it would make his decision easier and sooth his own conscience Dex couldn't deny that Alexis did love Jack. He couldn't help but think of the other night…

It had been late when Dex could have sworn he heard hear giggling coming from the bathroom. For a moment he actually considering leaving his paperwork to check that he wasn't actually starting to hear things now…perhaps the lack of sleep had finally driven him around the bend?

Yet a few minutes later just as he was trying to concentrate he heard it again, the clear sound of giggles and splashing. The bath…now Dex honestly hadn't considered that a solution for teething even though Jack loved the water, so perhaps it was the distraction Alexis was going for? Well whatever it was it seemed to be working as despite the fact that Jack should have been in bed hours ago Dex would much rather hear his son giggling than screaming.

However that didn't stop a part of him curdling a little in jealousy that it was Alexis who could inspire such a reaction, Dex struggled to remember the last time Jack had done anything but scream at him.

Still the sooner he finished his work the sooner he could ask Alexis leave…

A couple of hours later Dex could feel his own eye lids practically fusing together and it was probably telling that he had all but forgotten Alexis was even here until he stumbled into his bedroom…

To find Jack fast asleep in his second mother's arms.

For a moment it was like a stiletto had been driven into his stomach, and Dex's grip tightened painfully on the door jam. It was a vivid visual reminder of everything that he had so recently lost and it hurt. Part of him wanted nothing more than to cross the room and wrench his son out of Alexis's arms. Jack was his and Alexis had already taken so much from him…his heart, his life…he wasn't a masochist but then why did he keep letting her back in?

Because you still love her and you'll probably always love her, the truth mocked him just like the perfection of the scene before him.

Alexis curled up on his bed, Jack's fingers gripping her hair tightly as if afraid to let go.

Knowing that separating them would wake Jack up Dex pushed aside his own wishes for the sake of his son and the promise of a good night's sleep and so forced himself to turn around, to walk back into the living room resolving to talk to Alexis in the morning.

Still he should have known better than to jinx himself.

Since moving into the hotel with Jack Dex had become a much lighter sleeper. He had been disturbed so often of late by his son in the night that his body was alert for any little sound, so when he heard muffled crying his body reacted on automatic. It was only as he half asleep stumbled into the coffee table and bashed his shin, a rather painful way to wake up, that Dex realised where he was and why.

Stumbling rubbing his sore shin Dex made it over to the open bedroom door where he stopped suddenly because to his amazement it wasn't Jack crying out.

Instead Alexis seemed to thrash about on the bed in the throes of a nightmare, crying and pleading with someone named Ethan to let her go. For a moment Dex automatically stepped inside before suddenly stopping himself.

This wasn't his problem anymore…she wasn't his problem anymore.

It was cruel but Dex couldn't help the flicker of pleasure at his sudden resolution and the power it filled him with.

Alexis Colby was not going to rule his life anymore. She had chosen Blake after all, let him fight her dragons and if Carrington was too feeble to do so then it was hardly Dex's problem. Maybe then Alexis might finally realise all that he had sacrificed for her, might actually learn to appreciate just how good to her Dex had been…might regret her choice and…

No he was not going down that fool's path again!

Stepping back into the living room Dex watched from the doorway as Alexis finally seemed to wake both herself and Jack up. The baby's cries at his mother's distress seemed to pull Alexis out of whatever horror her mind had created and Dex could only watch a shadowy voyeur; as Alexis pulled Jack into her arms and cuddled him close breathing in his baby scent as she tried to calm herself down.

"Mam mam mam." Jack pouted and chanted insistently reaching up to pat Alexis's tear stained cheeks with his chubby little hands and Dex watched stomach churning slightly as Alexis smiled and kissed his son on the top of his head.

"I'm alright Jack…shush go back to sleep. It was just a bad dream Mummy's sorry for waking you up."

Unable to watch any longer as guilt warred with bitterness churning his stomach Dex slipped back silently to his sofa, tugging the blanket back over his body, feigning sleep when not ten minutes later a still shaken and dishevelled Alexis emerged from the bedroom.

Perhaps it was cowardly to pretend to be asleep rather than let Alexis know that he had witnessed her nightmare. He was only putting off the inevitable after all. Alexis was nothing if not stubborn, her turning up here tonight was proof enough of that, and if she wanted to keep her place in Jack's life then Dex knew she would try every trick in the book to accomplish that. And playing on Dex's sympathy and protective feelings for her had always been one of her favourites.

Well not this time lady…Dex thought even as he could feel Alexis's burning into his back. He kept up the pretence and the hold on his anger until he heard the suite door open and shut, only then did he let out the breath he had been holding.

Swinging his feet off of the sofa Dex padded back into his bedroom, his heart painfully constricting as he caught sight of his son nestled in a cocoon of blankets hugging a pillow instead of his mother. Easing himself down beside him Dex lifted the sleeping Jack onto his own chest, lifting and propping the pillow behind his own head, only then realising why his son had clung on to it…

It smelt of her…The whole bed smelt of her, the scent of her perfume clung to the sheets and Dex took a guilty deep breath. Swallowing back the tears that sprung to his eyes even as Jack's little fists gripped at his shirt.

This had to stop…he had to stop this otherwise Dex was certain it was going to drive him mad.

A brisk knock at the door jarred Dex back to the present and with one glance at Jack who was still fast asleep in his crib Dex rushed to answer the door. At least this babysitter should have an easy time of it, knowing Dex's luck Jack would probably sleep his way all through his father's meeting and then wake up screaming just when Dex arrived back.

Tugging on his jacket and fiddling with his tie Dex pulled the door open before reaching back to grab his briefcase.

"Just head into the bedroom I've left everything you might need out on the side, I'll only need you for an hour maybe two, if you need anything more just order whatever you need from room service, now do you want paying up front or do you have an account with the hotel?"

"I don't know what type of hotel you think I am running Mr Dexter or what kind you are used to although I can probably guess... But I'm afraid at The Carlton we don't provide services that charge by the hour might I suggest trawling up and down the strip...although at this time of day you might struggle" The familiar mocking tones of Fallon Carrington rang out in the air and Dex whirled around to scowl at her disdainful smirk.

Now what the hell was she doing here?

"What the hell do you want Fallon?" Dex didn't bother wasting his breath on the social niceties, after all Fallon had made her contempt for him plain on more than one occasion recently and with his relationship with her mother dead and buried Dex didn't need to even pretend to tolerate the spoiled Carrington princess.

"To talk obviously." Fallon countered dryly, her amusement growing as Dex's irritation only grew as she pushed passed him and into the hotel suite. "Do shut the door Dex there is a draft, besides I doubt very much that you would want the whole world to hear what I have to say to you."

"Lady I doubt even I give a damn what you have to say so why should the rest of the world care?" Dex spat yet he still shut the door. After all the quicker Fallon got whatever poison she came here to spew out of her system the sooner the spoilt little brat would leave and he could get on with his day.

"Oh I think you do care and that's precisely the problem." Fallon retorted her lip curling in disgust even as her eyes wondered of their own accord down from Dex's clenched jaw along his tie mentally outlining the firm pectoral muscles she could just see through his shirt as Dex stood with his hands clenched.

That she still found him remotely attractive after everything made Fallon even angrier and it fuelled the cattiness of her reply. "I think you care so much you don't even have the self respect a beaten dog would have. You are so obsessed that despite Mother kicking you to the curb you still sniff around begging for scraps. Well I am warning you Dexter I want you to stay the hell away from my mother!"

"Oh that is rich." Dex sneered. "Get your facts right Fallon I have left Alexis alone it's her who won't give me a moment's peace." He added unable to squash a flicker of satisfaction at watching that truth hit home.

"You're a liar Dexter…."

"Oh grow up Fallon why would I lie? Huh…Alexis made her choice and although I think…no although I know she made a mistake I am not hanging around this time. I am through with being her lapdog. So I told her I am leaving Denver for good this time and since then I haven't been able to get rid of her!" Dex added, exaggerating the truth slightly but it was worth it to see Fallon's righteous façade fracture.

"What's the matter little girl did I upset your perfect little picture? Let me guess Mummy and Daddy are fighting already and you came here ready to blame the big bad Dex for ruining everything…" Dex sniggered, his dark eyes flashing with vindictive pleasure. "Well sorry Red I am not the big bad wolf in this story."

"You are lying, Mummy loves Daddy she would never…" Fallon began to protest, shaking her head in disbelief. After everything her parents had gone through to get back together, her mother wouldn't now want Dexter back surely? Yet after the cold shoulder mother had shown daddy at dinner…God it was just so confusing…

That the thought of her mother falling back into Dexter's arms had more than a frisson of jealousy underlying it Fallon chose to stamp down and ignore. No Dexter was lying stirring up trouble to get some sort of sick revenge.

"So where was she the night before last?" Dex countered, his dark eyes mocking as he all but towered over a trembling Fallon, her rage making her shake as she clenched her fists and glared up at him.

"At the hospital with Daddy!" Fallon spat back smugly. "Your lies are getting worse Dexter a five year old could see through them."

"Maybe at first but she didn't stay there all night, so where did she go afterwards?" Dex countered watching as a flicker of uncertainty entered Fallon's eyes.

"I can answer that Fallon she came here…she spent the night here… in my bed…" Dex added only finishing that sentence in his head that Alexis had in fact slept there with Jack and not him.

In hindsight he should have been expecting the slap. Still his reflexes were fast enough that he caught her wrist before the second could land, then it was like holding the fishing rod whilst trying to reel in a floundering eel. Fallon lashed out with her free hand and Dex could only lean back from the nails that came preciously close to his cheek. Wrestling a squirming out of control Fallon back, Dex trapped her against the hotel door finally catching her flailing wrist and pinning it back above her head. It was only then as he could feel her panting warm body pinned beneath his own that he realised what was going on but he lacked the restrain to stop himself.

It was almost like he was outside of himself watching…something had just snapped…he was always the one being dumped on.

Staring down into Fallon's furious face he caught a glimpse of something dark and dangerous beneath her anger and it called to the barely contained anger that he had bottled up inside him. He could feel himself becoming aroused, the situation, this woman, were so similar to the one he wanted. How often had he made love to Alexis after one of their fights?

Yet he was teetering on the edge, their faces so close he could feel the heat from Fallon's breath as she angled her face up to glare at him a taunting smirk pulling out her lips…those lips…so similar…

"You don't have the balls Dexter!" Fallon hissed mockingly rocking her hips against the decided bulge that was pressing against her stomach, ignoring the voices in her own head that screamed at her to stop.

At her mocking a switch seemed to flip and Dexter's eyes blanked over just before his mouth was down on hers, demanding and hot and Fallon returned his kiss just as wildly…Moaning as Dexter's hands began to rip at her clothing and Fallon more than happily returned the favour.

She didn't even notice as Dex dragged her away from the door and pressed her down on the floor…the only thing in Fallon Carrington Colby's world was Dex Dexter's talented mouth and what exactly he was doing with his hands…everything else had simply ceased to exist.


	29. Secret lovers

Had he finally lost control of his mind entirely?

Anyone else would have been better, he could have had his pick in most bars about town but no Dex had to go and lose control with the worst person imaginable and for the most unforgiveable of reasons.

Because she was as close to Alexis as he was going to get…

Just saying it even if only in his mind made Dex feel sick to his stomach and it must have carried over to his posture as the dozing brunette tracing the outline of his chest suddenly paused in her exploration.

"This was a mistake wasn't it?"

Sighing in relief as Fallon actually vocalised his own thoughts, Dex couldn't contain his sigh of relief as he sat up and pulled the blanket from the sofa offering it to his companion as he shielded his eyes from the view of her naked body, and so missed the expression of hurt that flickered across Fallon's face before she quickly locked it down.

"A mistake, a catastrophe, a right royal f…." Dex began only for Fallon to cut him off.

"I think I get your point Dex." Fallon added her tone clipped as she tucked the blanket around herself.

"Do you?" Dex questioned reaching for his underwear and dragging them back on hurriedly.

"Do you have any idea how much worse we have made an already terrible situation? I was married to your mother Fallon and I've already had affairs with both Amanda and Sable…Jesus people are going to start saying I have a problem and the worst of it is I am not entirely sure they are wrong!" Dex spat his voice rising in pitch as he ran his fingers through his hair as panic truly beginning to take hold.

Why had he done this? To hurt Alexis back for hurting him? Using her daughter to even the score, dear god what type of man did that make him? What possible role model was he setting for his son, that it was alright to sleep with anyone providing they were willing and had enough of a resemblance to the woman he loved?

"So what if we don't say anything?" Fallon suggested, already able to picture her mother's horror and disappointment so clearly in her mind.

Even though Alexis was with Blake the idea of Fallon and her ex lover together would surely hurt and disgust her and Fallon wasn't ready to see that look of hurt and disappointment on her mother's face. They had worked so hard to rebuild their relationship and Fallon enjoyed the intimacy she now shared with her mother, the trust they had worked so hard to achieve.

"If we agree never to talk about this again…even between ourselves…then it will be like it never even happened…" Fallon added warming to her own idea.

"After all no one else can know…or needs to know." She paused turning to fix her blue eyes determinedly on Dex meeting his dark gaze.

"Nobody!" And by nobody Fallon knew Dex knew she meant Alexis. "What they don't know can't hurt them and as you're leaving Denver it really shouldn't be difficult to avoid each other until you do."

Swallowing nervously Dex nodded, surprised at how reasonable Fallon was being about this. Perhaps this was just some sick thing they both needed to get out of their systems, now the anger had been extinguished continuing to bicker between themselves suddenly seemed pointless.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Dex offered softly and clearly his cooperation surprised Fallon as well as she fixed him with a scrutinising glare. "What?"

"I am surprised that's all." Fallon offered hugging her blanket closer. "I thought you would want to hurt her back, you could use this…"

"I am not sadistic Fallon." Dex cut her off not truly surprised by Fallon's low opinion of him yet it till stung, especially after they had just slept together. How could Fallon go to bed with a man she actually thought so little of or was her own self esteem really that low that respect for her bed partners was no longer an issue?

"Your mother and I have our problems and she has hurt me and I have every right to be angry with her." Dex paused sighing grappling for the words to explain his complicated relationship and feelings for Alexis.

"But I won't use this; I won't destroy your relationship with Alexis just to even the score. As much as she has hurt me I just can't help loving her and I won't set out to deliberately hurt her; it's going too far…besides she has been a wonderful mother to Jack, she loves him like her own and I am already taking him away from her…I won't destroy another one of her relationships with her children out of little more than spite."

"That's very big of you Dex." Fallon grudgingly admitted even as she swallowed her own guilt. "And I'm sorry about before…It's just my family is very important to me and when I think they're threatened I have a tendency to lash out without thinking…and the things you said…" Fallon trailed off her stomach churning but she had to ask.

"Dex did Mummy really come here?"

Now it was Dex's turn to feel the prick of guilt. "She came…to see Jack." He added quickly watching as Fallon's head snapped up surprise and relief written clearly all over her face. "I slept on the couch."

Closing her eyes as she sagged in relief Fallon felt some of her tensions uncoil. Thank god at least she didn't have to carry that burden as well. Having to struggle with the decision of whether to tell her father what her mother had been up to, or of having to live with the knowledge that her parent's reconciliation was really a sham.

"Thank god." Fallon muttered before reaching for her clothes. "I guess I should be going…It's getting late and people might wonder where I am…" She rambled surprised when Dex suddenly swore.

"Shit….Shit…Shit!"

"Dex what?"

"I'm so late God dammit." Dex exclaimed grabbing for his trousers and dragging them on as he searched the hotel room for his shirt, yet when he found it and pulled it on only to have to pull it off again as it seemed Fallon shared her mother's tendency for ripping off his shirt buttons.

Darting into his bedroom and retrieving another shirt from the wardrobe Dex had barely gotten it buttoned when he was rushing back into the lounge and rescuing his tie and jacket from the floor. Dressing himself quickly Dex deliberately avoided even glancing in Fallon's direction as she dressed equally quickly.

Of course that still left him with one problem…Jack…the babysitter had probably turned up and then left when he hadn't answered the door…being otherwise distracted at the time. Still he couldn't leave Jack on his own…unless…

"Fallon I know it's a lot to ask but could you please just stay here with Jack for a moment I'll ask at the desk to send the babysitter up as soon as they can but I can't miss this meeting….I'm already half an hour late as it is!" Dex exclaimed his dark eyes pleading. Surprised when instead of arguing Fallon simply nodded her head.

"Thank you!" Dex added grabbing his briefcase and darting for the door, not sparing a second thought for the woman he was leaving behind who sank down on to the sofa the moment he left with her head in her hands…

No he had badder fish to fry and if this one got away, well then he could kiss his quick getaway goodbye as well. And it was now in all their interests that his tenure in Denver came to as swift an end as possible!

The first sign that something was wrong was the sound of shouting…

Yet the loud drone of the shower spray muffled the noise and Marin could only frown in confusion. However when after the initial exclamation there was no more yelling Marin simply shook her shoulders and continued to enjoy her shower. The water was warm and it soothed her back which she would admit to herself ached a little after the previous night's exploits…

Perhaps the stupid room service had gotten their order wrong, from what she already knew about Ethan Hailsworth Marin could tell the man was a perfectionist. The type who would send back a steak unless it was cooked exactly how he liked it. Ethan was a perfectionist in the bedroom as well and Marin had to admit there were times she struggled to keep up with his extensive appetite for sex.

He certainly spared no expense and Marin appreciated that quality in a suitor, when she arrived last night Ethan had already ordered a wide selection of the finest things on The Carlton's menu just on the off chance she might fancy it. Not a bottle but a magnum of the best vintage champagne to accompany it and…

Giggling like a school girl Marin couldn't help but reach up and run her fingers along the fine gold chain that now graced her neck, and the three floating diamonds that hung off it like little charms. Ethan had surprised her with it last night draping it around her neck after another round of lovemaking; one diamond for the past, another for the present and the largest…for their future.

Finally to find a man like this who wanted her!

Marin couldn't contain her excitement and delight, it bubbled up inside her and she had to smother another giggle behind her hands lest Ethan hear her and think her totally immature or worse unbalanced and change his mind about being with her.

The only drawback in the whole bright future was that Ethan thought, and Marin reluctantly could understand his argument that they had to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. Ethan assured her that it wasn't that he didn't want people to know about them, or that he didn't want to be with her openly, but simply that it might cause awkward questions around his business dealings; especially if he was going to advise her around Dexter International.

As his business was built upon his reputation the last thing he needed was an unfounded accusation of insider trading floating about. It was a difficult sacrifice to make but Ethan and the promise of a future together was worth it, at least it was in Marin's eyes.

Marin was so engrossed in her daydreaming that when the shower door was suddenly opened and in stepped Ethan dressed only in his suit trousers she all but jumped out of her skin.

"Ethan you startled me…Darling what on earth you're getting soaked…"

Yet one glance into Ethan's face and the hard furious expression he wore had Marin worrying less about his trousers and more about why he was here. Then when Ethan's hands reached out and roughly grabbed her upper arms and shoved her hard against the back of the shower Marin couldn't contain her squeak of surprise or subsequent moan as her already sore back suffered further abuse.

"Ethan…"

"You lied to me." Ethan all but roared in her face and Marin felt fear grip her body as Ethan held her captive in his strong arms like a limp doll.

"I didn't…I don't know what…" Marin stammered wincing as Ethan lifted her away only to slam her back against the shower wall, her feet slipping on the tiles as she tried to recover her balance. "I wouldn't lie to you!"

"Don't lie to me again…its always the same with you bitches you think you've found one to trust and then she goes and stabs in the back…I thought you were different Marin!"

"I am…I swear Ethan I don't know what is wrong but I will fix it please…please." Marin added babbling unable to stop tears from trickling down her face to mingle with the showers spray. "I haven't lied to you I promise."

"Oh really then you don't recall telling me that your brother was going to go for the deal?" Ethan all but spat in her face. "You led me on Marin I told my client it was a sure thing and then what happens…"

"I don't know Ethan I'm sorry." Marin pleaded. "Dex told me he was going to go for it…"

"Really then why is it Dexter didn't even bother to show for the meeting?" Ethan countered his dark eyes burning into her own. "You made me look like a fool and for what, all so you brother could act the big man?"

"I didn't know I swear I didn't know…Ethan I would never do that to you…"

"Oh and you expect me to believe that, that if it came down to siding with family or with me that you'd actually chose me?" Ethan scoffed shaking his head, his hair now slick with water hung down over his face making it look dark and haunted.

"I would baby I would." Marin insisted relieved when Ethan seemed to relax his grip on her arms slightly which wasn't saying much since he had held her so tightly it was sure to have left bruises behind. "Let me prove it to you…I promise from now on it's just you and me."

"I want to believe you Marin." Ethan retorted. "But I have been hurt and used too many times, I honestly thought you were different."

"Baby I am different." Marin added a spark of hope growing in her breast as she lifted a trembling hand to cup Ethan's cheek. "If you just give me one more chance I will prove it…please Ethan I know I am asking a lot but trust me."

Finally releasing her completely Ethan stood up and crossed his arms staring down at the shaken woman who still cowered slightly before him even as she all but begged for his love and a second chance…the feeling of power it gave him was somewhat intoxicating. Yet now he had regained control of himself there was only one question Ethan was interested in having answered.

"How?"

"Mrs Colby I have a Blake Carrington for you."

Sighing Alexis set down her paperwork and punched the intercom. "I told you to hold my calls Mark and that also includes Blake Carrington." Alexis spat testily.

In truth she had been expecting Blake to call ever since she had stormed out of the house that morning not even pausing for so much of a cup of coffee let alone a bite of breakfast.

In fact Alexis was a little surprised it had taken Blake this long to call. Part of her even was a little hurt, even as she tried to concentrate on catching up on her outstanding work, that her plan to push Blake away for his and her own good was finally working. It seemed no matter how hard she tried to concentrate images of Blake enjoying a leisurely family breakfast with Krystle and Krystina kept invading her thoughts and tying her heart in knots. It was bound to happen in the end so perhaps it was better that it happened sooner rather than later, before Blake had the chance to fully integrate himself into her life and before losing him again would completely destroy her.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Your Highness." Mark's snappy retort dragged Alexis out of her funk. "And I never said he was on the phone, he's here, in person, and getting rather annoyed at being kept waiting…He said he has an appointment with you."

"Oh." It was all Alexis could think of to say. Blake turning up here was not something she had expected, as despite his assurances that they would deal with this mess together Alexis had taken that to be his male pride rearing its head and not that he was actually serious…not serious enough to turn up at Colby Co.

"So shall I show him in?" Mark prompted her once more and Alexis found her hand automatically flying to her hair to check everything was in place just as the door to her office was barged open and in strode a less than amused Blake Carrington himself.

"No he can show himself in thank you…Good Morning Alexis." Blake added before setting down a paper bag and two cardboard cups of coffee on the edge of Alexis's desk.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was coming in today." Blake added choosing to ignore Alexis's less than warm welcome; instead he leant down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before Alexis could jump up from her chair.

"But…"

"And since you skipped breakfast and barely ate anything at dinner last night I had Mrs Gunnerson pull together a little something before I left the house. It's nothing fancy just a couple of her homemade wholemeal blueberry muffins and I stopped and picked up some coffee from that new coffee place that opened up around the corner. Did you know it's like going into one of those fast food outlets only for coffee? They don't come to the tables you have to stand in line and then there is an insanely large selection of choices. Honestly they looked at me like I was the one insane when I just asked for two coffees!"

"Blake…"

"So the young lady behind the desk recommended something called an Americano, I got them to add a splash of milk to yours but I didn't add any sugar as I knew you would prefer to do that yourself."

"Blake…"

"Still it was surprisingly busy and there couldn't have been anyone over the age of thirty five in there..."

"Blake!" Alexis all but screamed in frustration watching as Blake's head whipped up from where he was decanting their muffins onto little plates and their coffee into proper cups.

"Yes Darling?" He asked innocently watching as the warning eyebrow twitch gave him notice that he had pushed Alexis close to her limits already.

"I don't recall inviting you here this morning…"

"Ah but Darling I do believe you might recall my telling you, not once but twice that I am going to help you with this Denver Carrington mess, so how else would I do that?"

"Yes and I recall telling you that I could manage it perfectly without your assistance Blake!" This time there was no need for a warning eyebrow twitch the icy tone of Alexis's voice was clear enough.

"So you want me to leave is that it?"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea to me!" Alexis spat back leaning forward in her chair to glare at Blake Carrington, her fury only growing when Blake had the nerve to take the guest chair opposite her and start on his muffin.

"Blake didn't you hear me I want you to leave?"

"No." Blake replied succinctly tearing off a piece of the still warm muffin and placing it in his mouth, leaning back he watched as Alexis's face took on a decidedly angry flush.

"No you didn't hear me or no you won't leave?"

"No I am not going anywhere." Blake replied after swallowing his mouthful of muffin. "Now darling please sit down and eat some breakfast, Mrs Gunnerson made them especially…"

"Damn you and damn your bloody muffin." Alexis hissed rising to her feet and grabbing the muffin Blake had placed before her before shirking it at Blake's head.

Yet then infuriating man had the nerve to duck out the way and then to stare up at her sadly, turning those damn dark eyes on her and lowering his voice. "I am only here because I love you Alexis, it is not a criticism or passing judgement that you can't deal with this Denver Carrington mess…"

"Oh really…" Alexis drawled sarcastically.

"Yes really." Blake replied keeping his tone soft and unthreatening. "Just because you can cope alone doesn't mean you have to. I love you and I want to help, let me."

Groping for a cutting reply that just wouldn't come Alexis settled for only other option, avoidance. She grasped her cigarette case and paced angrily to the window. Finally lighting the damn cigarette on the second attempt she took a deep lungful of calming smoke.

"You know how much I wish you wouldn't do that…" Blake's voice was sad and yet resigned and Alexis tried to ignore the way his disappointment tugged on her already aching heart strings.

"I am not quitting smoking for you Blake." Alexis retorted testily, watching warily in the reflected glass as Blake rose from his seat and approached her.

"I am not talking about the smoking, although I must admit I would prefer it if you at least cut down. They aren't good for you Alexis and besides I much prefer tasting you when we kiss and not your cigarette." Blake cautioned taking it as half a battle won when Alexis didn't immediately flee as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

Resting his cheek against hers Blake could feel the tension running through Alexis's body, she was like a frightened deer girding herself to flee. "I meant that I wish you would stop pushing me away, it's like you are testing me all the time Alexis and judging me on things I can't even begin to understand. I can only hope that by being here I can prove that I really do love you and I will have your back in whatever life throws at us."

Scoffing Alexis shrugged aside Blake's embrace, stalking back to her desk to stab out her barely smoked cigarette in the crystal ashtray that sat on the edge of her desk. "That is most entertaining Blake, tell me did you come up with that pep talk on the way over here or did you ring up that old football coach of yours for some advice."

"I mean every word…"

"No." Alexis countered whirling around pointing her finger accusingly in Blake's direction. "You meant every word last night when you were raking me over the coals, that was the real Blake Carrington…"

"They are both real." Blake insisted. "Dammit woman yes I was angry last night and I was probably a little harsh but I've calmed down now and the thing that matters is not what happened in the past but how we deal with it now. We can't go back and change things and my lecturing you about it won't accomplish any good so let's draw a line under it and move on. I am here because I want to help and I am going to help but it would be a hell of a lot easier to do so without you throwing up roadblocks every time we hit a bump."

"Me…"

"Yes you." Blake snapped at Alexis's faux innocent expression. "I know you Alexis and you seem to be doing your damnedest to either make me mad or push me away. Well it won't work. I think after every vile thing one or other of us has put the other through over the years we have just about pushed the limits and it hasn't made a damn difference. I still love you despite all your faults and mistakes…No dammit I actually think I love you more because of them!"

"Now I know you are delusional." Alexis retorted her eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Or have you been drinking this morning?"

"Stop it Alexis it won't work, insult me all you want I am not leaving."

"That doesn't stop me from leaving." Alexis countered unable to complete squash the nervous tone in her voice as Blake crept closer. "I could walk right out of that door, or I could call security to come and remove you…"

"You could but you won't." Blake finished for her, finally close enough to reach out and pull Alexis's unresisting figure back into his arms. "Because you love me and deep down underneath all the fear you want me here."

"You're very sure of yourself Mr Carrington." Alexis bit back but this time there was a hint of amusement in her tone and playing about her emerald green eyes.

"Maybe but I also know that even if you had me dragged out of here I would be back just as quick." Reaching up Blake brushed his fingers across her cheek. "I tried living without you Alexis and I can never go back there, so I am afraid you are stuck with me…at the office…as a squatting houseguest...I need you in my life."

"Oh and I suppose I have no choice in the matter?" Alexis retorted her tone finally lightening to teasing as the warmth from Blake's body and the depth of the love in his eyes began to thaw out the ice that had slowly been growing over her heart. In the light of day and with Blake by her side her night terrors and fears seemed so distant, perhaps they could make it work after all?

"No Darling I'm afraid you don't." Blake answered simply smiling at Alexis's faux irritation, leaning down he pressed the sweetest of kisses to her mouth before adding. "I'm sorry Alexis but you are just going to have to find a way to live with it."

Stepping off the elevator Marin forced herself to smile politely at the other hotel guests, suppressing the wince that threatened as she turned right and twisted her back a little. Pushing aside the pain, after all it really wasn't that bad all she needed was a couple of painkillers and to remember to lie on her stomach tonight when she went to bed. Ethan had at least apologised for his outburst and Marin had to admit it was hardly his fault he had overreacted, he clearly didn't know his own strength and he hadn't intended to hurt her Ethan had insisted and he had seemed so sincere that Marin had no reason to doubt him.

It wasn't his fault after all, he had been used badly by Dex just as she had been herself and the thought of Ethan getting into difficulties because of Dex made Marin's blood boil…Was it too much to ask for her brother to act responsible for once?

Knowing Dex he had probably allowed that woman to influence him, had fallen back into her arms and allowed that selfish bitch to ruin not only his future and Jack's but unknowingly Marin's as well. Well not if Marin had any say about it, Alexis Colby would rue the day she ever heard the name Dexter!

With that thought in mind Marin stormed as fast she could down the corridor to the Dexter suite. Retrieving her key to the communal living room Marin quickly opened the door, determined to catch Alexis red-handed this time. So when she stepped inside and caught sight of a very different Colby woman seated in the couch cuddling Jack Marin actually stopped dead in the doorway in shock.

However her arrival didn't go unnoticed for long and it was if her nephew had a built in response whenever she came within ten feet of him. Jack's face puckered in tears and he began to scream loudly pointing towards the door where Marin stood in stunned silence.

"Oh I didn't see you there…It's Marin isn't it? We met at the art exhibition at the university…I'm Fallon Carrington Colby…"

Frowning slightly at the flushed almost breathy way Fallon Colby stumbled over her own name and hurriedly got to her feet hand outstretched for Marin to shake, leaving Marin no choice but to accept. Yet she dropped the handshake as soon as it was no longer rude, before discretely wiping her palm against her skirt; after all the Colby curse could be catching.

The morality was certainly genetic as it seemed Fallon shared her mother's predilection for showing flesh, that blouse was barely fastened and Fallon Colby had certainly earned her bed hopping reputation.

"I wasn't aware that babysitting was among the hotel manager's responsibilities. My it must keep you very busy…" Marin drawled her dark eyes narrowing in suspicion as Fallon Colby's fair complexion seemed to flush and the Carrington princess suddenly found Jack far more interesting.

"I was just doing Dex a favour. He was running late…"

"So you just happened to be passing by and offered to help? My you are a Good Samaritan; nothing short of cold hard cash could get me to look after that screaming monster again." Marin quipped her suspicions confirmed as Fallon seemed even more flustered.

"Well teething can be difficult and I was only meant to be here until the babysitter arrived still now you're here…" Fallon countered handing the screaming squirming Jack over to a less than thrilled Marin.

"I've changed him and he's had a bottle." Fallon added unable to help the smile that tugged at her lips as Marin practically held the baby at arm's length. "I'm sure Dex won't be long and I can have reception check on that babysitter for you."

"Yeah whatever." Marin retorted her irritation growing as Fallon had the nerve to enjoy her discomfort. "You do that."

"Well it was nice to see you again." Fallon added politely, even if it was a transparent lie to them both.

"It's been enlightening." Marin countered smirking as her comment made Fallon squirm on her heels and all but race for the door.

The moment the door shut behind Fallon Marin wasted not a second depositing a screaming Jack onto the floor and kicking off her heels. Surprised by the sudden change of perspective Jack actually stopped crying and blinked his tear stained eyes. Relieved that the terrible noise had at least stopped for the moment Marin set off to investigate.

Stalking into her brother's room she wasn't surprised to find the bed unmade. Yet to find only one side disturbed when she had expected to either find the bed completely demolished or hastily remade, undermined her suspicions. Still something here didn't add up.

Why was Fallon Colby here? Marin didn't buy the just passing by for one second.

True Fallon did manage the hotel and might have a valid reason to be on this floor but that didn't change the fact that Marin had always picked up the vibe that Fallon and Dex didn't always get along. That far from being a supporter of Dex and Alexis's relationship Fallon had been a rather vocal supporter of her parents reconciliation….something that Marin could almost approve of if it meant Alexis Colby got her damn claws out of the Dexter family and went off to ruin someone else's life for a change!

That Dex would willingly leave Jack with someone who was hostile to him…that Fallon would even agree even if Dex was desperate enough to do it…No something didn't add up here.

It certainly didn't make sense that if Dex had Fallon to babysit why hadn't he turned up on time for his meeting, five or even ten minutes wouldn't have mattered. However according to Ethan Mr Dursley had sat and waited for Dex for over half an hour, before his temper got the better of him and he had stormed off out for Ethan's blood.

What had held Dex up for that long?

He couldn't have overslept for something this important surely?

Finding no answers in the bedroom Marin stalked angrily back into the living room, her mind and feelings a whirling dervish. She couldn't go back to Ethan with no explanation, not after she had promised to find out the truth for him and Ethan loathed being lied to…

The prickles of hair stood up on the back of Marin's neck as she couldn't help but recall the terrifying expression on Ethan's face as he cornered her in the shower…for a moment she had actually been afraid of him. However then Ethan had calmed down and apologised for his behaviour and Marin had decided to put it behind them, after all everyone was entitled to lose their temper once in a while…

Yet if she went back to Ethan with vague suspicions but nothing concrete to base them on he was not going to be happy…he might lose his temper again…shivering Marin decided it was probably better for everyone if Ethan was not given any more reasons to lose his temper.

Marin was so lost in her own thoughts that it took a few minutes for the unusual noise to even register; it was like a wheeze and then a choke…

Glancing down Marin actually her heart stop for a moment, Jack was red in the face but he wasn't crying…He wasn't making any noise at all apart from…a dry wheeze.

He wasn't breathing properly…

Picking up the baby Marin acted on instinct turning him over and slapping his back hard…If he was choking perhaps she could dislodge it.

It didn't work and she tried again…this time feeling panic grip her and cause her hands to shake. So she struck him harder and nothing.

Reaching for the phone Marin dialled reception. Not waiting for the receptionist to speak she all but screamed down. "I'm in suite 204 my nephew has swallowed something and he can't breathe I need help….I don't know what to do."

"I'll send the hotel doctor up to you and call an ambulance…try slapping his back."

"I tried that already!" Marin screamed back yet she continued to try, her fears only growing as Jack grew limp in her arms. "It's not working."

The next few minutes felt like hours, Marin tried slapping Jack's back until suddenly something seemed to give and he took a breath and then another. Crying in relief as nephew started to breathe again and then started awake immediately beginning crying, yet Marin couldn't have cared if he drooled snot all down her blouse as she cuddled him close.

He could have died and it would have been all her fault, she had left him alone and on the floor without a second thought. True she may not enjoy having a baby around keeping her awake and giving her migraines but that didn't mean she wanted any harm to come to him. He was family after all.

Then suddenly there was banging at the door and Marin rose to answer it, gladly handing over the screaming baby to the very relieved looking hotel doctor.

"You got it loose then. Still I'd better give him the once over, do you have a changing mat?"

"Yes it's in the bedroom." Marin replied all but sinking back down onto the sofa with exhaustion and relief as the far more competent doctor took the problem out of her hands. It was only as she allowed the panic to subside and calm herself down that she spotted it. Sitting innocently on the top of glass coffee table surrounded by a liberal amount of baby spit…a button…a shirt button that was what Jack had been choking on.

Standing up Marin couldn't help but look and when she found one it was easy to find others, two more were scattered on the floor and then the real prize. Unlike the others this one was larger and fancier, red with a thin black edging. Just like the ones on Fallon Colby's blouse or more to the point the one missing from Fallon Colby's blouse...

Smirking Marin placed the incriminating evidence in her pocket. Dex and Fallon Colby…Ethan would certainly want to hear about this. However as she ran her finger over the button Marin found herself faced with an impossible choice...her lover or her brother?

"Where the hell is Jeff?"

It was a valid question and Alexis had to admit Blake certainly had a point. Even if the captain of the helm way he jumped in and assumed control of the situation both amused and irritated her in equal measure. He certainly had the Denver Carrington secretaries shaking in their dime store stiletto's, clearly this was a side they were not used to seeing of the benevolent Blake Carrington.

Yet Alexis knew the grandfatherly persona he preferred to present was the real illusion…the man underneath was far more ruthless particularly when it came to defending his own and despite the fact that it was her name on those shares Blake still very much viewed Denver Carrington as his own. Knowing Blake the way she did Alexis knew the man would go to his grave still trying to run Denver Carrington despite whichever of their children eventually assumed control.

Still Alexis could understand Blake's frustration.

After all they had battled their way through the gathering packs of paparazzi both at Colby Co and then again when they arrived at Denver Carrington. That in itself had been an unsettling experience…these packs of reporters crowding in shouting their questions had been unsettling and Alexis had found herself glad of Blake then….his strong hand at her back as the company security tried to reach them and secure a safe path into the building.

That little weasel Gordon Wales had been there, his ever present tape recorder in his hand as he practically shoved it under her nose.

" _So Mrs Colby who is next or your hit list…Not Mr Carrington it seems…" Gordon Wales added with a suggestive glint his keen eyes taking in the physical closeness of the two magnates which was close even despite the crush._

" _How about Frank Dobson? Word has it you kicked him off of the Colby Co board?"_

" _No Comment!" Blake retorted furiously on her behalf and Alexis was more than a little relieved when the security guards managed to push back the press to give them a little more breathing room._

" _Well then perhaps something closer home then…perhaps Mr Carrington you'd be happier enlightening the public about your relationship instead. I mean you are obviously back together, after that touching scene at your daughter's funeral." Gordon added a dark spark of glee entering his normally sarcastic expression._

" _In fact I am surprised to see you up and about Mr Carrington you had us all worried collapsing like that…So either Denver Memorial is performing miracles these days or was it a stay in Mrs Colby's bed which has miraculous restorative properties?"_

_For a moment Blake had looked ready to wipe that suggestive leer off of Gordon Wales face, and as much as Alexis would have loved to have seen that slime beaten into submission by a man twenty plus years his senior, she was relieved when the staff got them inside before the Carrington family could generate yet more unflattering headlines._

Still on reaching the relative sanctuary of Denver Carrington armed with a provisional strategy for dealing with the press sketched out the last thing either of them had expected was to find the CEO's office empty. Then to make matters worse and test Blake's patience further the secretaries at Denver Carrington apparently had no idea where Jeff was or when he was likely to return.

"I cannot believe Jeff would be this irresponsible." Blake muttered his brow drawn together in a frown as he paced back and forward behind what was once his desk in his office before turning back to Alexis.

"He didn't leave you a message to tell you where he was going?"

"Oh do not turn this around on me Detective Carrington." Alexis snapped when Blake continued to scowl at her. "I have been a little too busy to play social secretary to Jeff. Besides you're the one who lives in the same house as him…surely you must have noticed he was missing?"

Sighing Blake ran his hands through his silver grey hair before striding over to join Alexis and leaning against the window. "I have been more than a little busy myself Alexis and I've barely been at the mansion over the last few days…"

"Oh which I suppose is my fault?" Alexis added brusquely her emerald eyes narrowing as Blake at least had the sense to look a little contrite.

"No one is talking about assigning blame." Blake began placatingly only for Alexis to huff and half turn away from him.

"Darling I didn't mean…."

"I told you don't darling me Blake Carrington!" Alexis retorted cattily, maintaining her frosty exterior as Blake sidled up behind her and began to rub her back. "And don't think that is going to work this time either!"

"I was wrong and I'm sorry you're right Jeff kept this from both of us for some reason and rather than wondering what we could have done differently we need to focus on what we can now instead." Blake tried instead, wrapping his arms snugly around Alexis's waist and leaning down to rest his chin on her shoulder.

"I would think that is obvious we proceed as planned without Jeff so that means we need to call a press conference…I will just have to lead it instead of Jeff…"

"I know but Alexis are you sure you are up to that?" Blake had to ask even as he felt Alexis tense in his arms.

"Darling don't misunderstand me, normally I wouldn't even ask but after everything you have been through lately…To have that pack of animals asking questions and demanding answers…And I couldn't help but notice downstairs when we arrived…Alexis I could feel you trembling."

"I was cold it's been far cooler this year and I should have worn my fur, that is all there was to it. I am perfectly fine to deal with Gordon Wales and his ilk Blake!"

"Well if you are sure…" Blake began only to have his sentence cut off as the doors to the office opened.

For a moment he hoped it was Jeff suddenly returned but then another far too familiar and equally unwelcome appeared and Blake felt his stomach turn in disgust and it appeared the feeling was more than mutual as the interlopers lips curled in disgust on spotting Blake at Alexis's side.

"Dobson what the hell are you doing here?"

For a moment Frank Dobson seemed to swill his answer around in his mouth before finally replying, disdain dripping from his every word.

"I don't recall needing to answer to you Carrington about anything. I am here to see Alexis not some dried up old has been."

"Whatever you can say to Alexis you can say to me!" Blake argued hotly his temper getting the better of him as he clenched his fist and imagined punching the former convict back down into the dirt where he belonged.

"Why don't we let the lady in question decide that herself?" Dobson questioned mockingly, tilting his head and locking his unflinching steel grey eyes on Alexis.

"Unless of course you are now speaking for her in business matters as well as personal?" He added his eyes flicking down to their loose but still intimate embrace a sneer of disgust playing about his lips. "Honestly Alexis I admit I thought Dexter was a mistake but falling back into Carrington's arms…"

"I am not interested in your opinion Mr Dobson and I cannot imagine why you would think it would matter in the slightest." Alexis cut in her emerald eyes narrowing even as she stepped out of Blake's arms and up to the desk.

"Now did you actually want something or should I call security now to come and have you removed?"

"I would imagine by now you're the one who is wanting something Alexis…other than a better choice in partners that is." Frank added his grey eyes flicking to Blake Carrington who looked fit to burst a blood vessel at being so easily dismissed from conversation.

"Mr Dobson…" Alexis prompted reaching for the receiver her manicured nail hovering above the intercom button.

"I was just paying you the courtesy of letting you know now before it became public knowledge…The Denver Carrington Board are calling an extraordinary meeting to call you and Jeff Colby to account for your actions in Australia for this Friday."

Tight lipped Alexis refused to allow her dismay to show on her face, she should have been expecting this, with the board hung between her supporters and those paid off by the Davenports it was only a matter of time. Still she had hoped to at least contain some of the damage before the board waded in demanding answers she couldn't or more the point wouldn't give. Even if she was pretty certain she was safe from actual prosecution the board wasn't dependant on needing proof and with yet another trial by press Alexis wasn't certain her luck or more the point her supporters would hold through this latest firestorm.

"Well then you've delivered your message like a good little errand boy I am sure your masters have other places for you to be." Alexis drawled watching with satisfaction as Frank flinched almost imperceptible but used to seeing through masks Alexis caught it and her smile grew. At least she still had her razor sharp wit if nothing else.

Yet as Frank Dobson turned and on his heel and stalked off angrily out of the office, slamming the door behind him for good measure, Alexis could only hope all of her other adversaries would be so easy to silence.

He was a beautiful baby and staring down at the sleeping child nestled contentedly in her arms Krystle Carrington felt a heart give a lurch. Now up close and a couple of days old and with the redness from birth faded a little it was possible to study his features a little more closely. There was certainly more than a little of Blake in this little boy's face and for a moment it was almost possible to see a child that might have been….the baby that had been lost…no not lost…taken so cruelly due to the jealousy of one woman who couldn't bear the thought of Blake having a child with anyone else.

Oh Blake might like to pretend that it had been an accident that Alexis had fired the shot that caused Krystle's horse to bolt, that she hadn't done it deliberately but had then chosen to lie about being out shooting to avoid being blamed for the accident. Only Krystle knew it had been no accident, knew deep in her bones that Alexis had done it deliberately.

All to keep her from giving Blake a child because Alexis couldn't bear the idea of Krystle and Blake sharing that kind of a bond…the very bond that Alexis had always bragged would always keep Blake and her connected and Alexis hadn't been wrong in that. The children had certainly kept Alexis tethered to Blake like some terrible sort of weight around his neck, always there interfering and meddling in their lives.

Krystle could still recall the unmistakable look of jealousy on Alexis's face when Krystle had smugly announced her second pregnancy to her rival at LB's birthday party, if looks could have killed Krystle would have dropped dead on the spot. Still Krystle had survived Alexis's rage but her rival had gotten her revenge eventually, Alexis now had Blake back in her claws and had somehow managed to win Krystina's affections as well.

Krystle wasn't sure she could take another weekend like this last one. First that disastrous dinner when Blake had sprung Alexis on the family and Krystle had to watch that woman interacting and smiling at Krystina like she was her daughter. Yet as bad as that dinner had been it was nothing compared to what the weekend had left in store for her.

Just why did Krystina have to pick now to start being a difficult child? The only possible reason had to be Alexis…every time that woman pushed herself back into Krystle's life she caused yet more damage and now Alexis was interfering with her relationship with Krystina.

Just thinking about breakfast only a few hours ago caused Krystle's normally calm and serene temperament to spike and prickle with anger…

"… _.But Daddy promised!….Mummy you remember he promised at dinner…"_

" _Krystina I know your father promised to take you riding yesterday but that was before Jess went and had her baby, then we were at the hotel all night so your daddy was probably too tired and besides you have to go to school today."_

" _Why? Danny doesn't!" Krystina pouted pushing her breakfast around her bowl as she scowled down at the healthy breakfast of unsweetened cereal and fruit her mother had insisted on, only allowing her one tiny pancake and hardly any syrup. Danny even got to eat his breakfast in his room; he probably had gotten as many pancakes as he wanted._

" _Danny has been suspended he is not on holiday, he will not be doing anything fun." Krystle reminded her daughter, unable to hide her scowl as Krystina's attitude grated on her already shredded nerves…something not helped by the tight feeling behind her eyes that had dogged her since waking this morning._

_Still Krystle could understand her daughter's disappointment; Blake had let her down once more. Only this time Krystle suspected it wasn't business that was keeping Blake from his obligations as a father, and when Krystle caught up with him Blake Carrington was going to get a stark reminder of the facts from her._

" _Besides I am sure your Father will make it up to you. Why don't you ask him when he comes down?"_

" _I can't do that." Krystina remarked tartly her blue eyes narrowing on her mother who squirmed uncomfortably. "Daddy hasn't been there since yesterday!"_

" _Krystina how do you know your Father…"_

" _Because the suit he wore to dinner was still lying on the bed when I checked this morning and his bed hadn't been slept in so Daddy can't be here…I am not stupid Mommy." Krystina answered sharply her disrespectful tone too much for even Krystle to tolerate._

" _That is enough Krystina, I understand you are upset but that is no reason to talk to me like this!"_

" _But …"_

" _Krystina stop it…just eat your breakfast." Krystle added as she rubbed her aching forehead, unable to completely quell the flicker of worry that sprang up that this might be more than just a simple headache, before she quickly squashed that fear back down._

_No it was just a headache, the medication was working, was it any wonder she had headache with the stress she was currently under?_

" _No I don't like it!" Krystina retorted, dropping her spoon back into her bowl, not caring when it splashed milk all over the tablecloth._

" _Krystina look at the mess you just made!" Krystle admonished her daughter her concern growing when instead of being suitably chastened her daughter merely shrugged her shoulders, reminiscent of another spoilt Carrington daughter Krystle remembered._

" _It's just milk." Krystina replied coolly. "Jeanette or one of the other staff will clear it up."_

" _Krystina Carrington….." Krystle began her blue eyes flashing as she fought to control her temper. "You will clean it…."_

" _Daddy!"_

_Krystina's excited squeal cut Krystle off mid rebuke and Krystle could only stare mutely as Krystina jumped up from her seat at the table and rushed to greet her father who gladly scooped his darling little daughter up into his arms._

" _Well hello there Princess." Blake greeted his daughter affectionately ruffling her long blonde hair as Krystina kissed his cheek._

" _Daddy where have you been, you promised to take me riding remember?" Krystina demanded her blue eyes narrowing down on her father who squirmed uncomfortably under her scrutiny._

" _I know Princess I'm sorry I was busy but perhaps I can pick you up from school today instead and then we can go riding?"_

" _Could you drop me at school as well?" Krystina's excitement was palpable. Able to imagine the looks on her friend's faces when she pulled up in her father's limousine instead of the ugly boring station wagon her mother preferred to drive, at least it was a Mercedes but everyone at school had one of those, not everyone had a limousine!_

" _Well I suppose but I do have to quickly shower and change."_

" _And then Krystina will be late for school!" Krystle cut in finally finding her voice as she scowled across at the scene in front of her. Just a few minutes before Krystina had been upset with her father and suddenly now he was here all was forgiven and Krystina was all smiles again whereas Krystle couldn't seem to do anything right!_

" _Oh well then…." Blake began only to be cut off by his daughter_

" _Please take me Daddy I've missed you!"_

" _And I've missed you to Princess." Blake replied guilt warring with concern. "Well I suppose if I am very quick then you won't be more than a few minutes late and that can't hurt anything..."_

" _Blake…" Krystle began warningly yet Krystina's excited squeal as she flung her arms around her father's neck put paid to any counter argument._

" _Thank you….Thank you Daddy! I'll go get my bag and wait in the car Daddy!" Krystina added before her mother could ruin everything, barely waiting until her father had set her back down before bounding out of the room, leaving behind her half eaten breakfast and the mess she had made before her mother could rebuke her further._

_Clearly Blake had the same idea and Krystle practically had to stalk him up the staircase. "Blake…Blake!"_

" _Not now Krystle I am in a hurry you said yourself Krystina will be late and you wouldn't want her to miss too much school!" Blake called back over his shoulder as he pushed open the door to his bedroom._

" _She wouldn't be missing any school if you weren't trying to assuage your guilt about neglecting your daughter in favour of that….woman…." Krystle spat, not caring that Blake was retreating back to the sanctuary of his bedroom…the bedroom they once used to share._

" _That woman happens to be the woman I love Krystle and she has a name." Blake countered his eyes narrowing clearly uncomfortable with having Krystle in his bedroom but unwilling to make a scene about it as he moved to rummage in his wardrobe for an appropriate suit._

" _Yes I am unfortunately aware of that Blake." Krystle spat back, frowning in slight confusion as Blake pulled a suit out his extensive wardrobe…_

_Yet Blake hadn't worn a suit, well apart from Amanda's funeral, since he had been forced out of Denver Carrington. He certainly hadn't needed to wear a suit to work in the library and since he and Dex hadn't yet sorted out any offices yet…_

_The question was tripping off of her tongue before she could stop herself. "Where are you going today?"_

_Sighing loudly Blake laid out one of his favourite suits, the dark grey with a light grey pinstripe out on the bed before quickly finding a light blue shirt and darker blue tie that would complement and adding them to the growing pile._

" _Not that it is any of your business Krystle but I am off to Colby Co…"_

" _Colby Co?" Krystle spluttered her sapphire blue eyes narrowing accusingly. "So what are you Alexis's lackey at work as well now?"_

" _What I am doing at Colby Co is my business, now if you don't mind Krystle would you please leave?" And this time there was no mistaking the warning tone in Blake's voice or the way his gaze turned foreboding and unaccustomed to having that gaze turned on her Krystle shrunk back as if slapped._

Then since Blake clearly didn't want her and Krystina preferred to spend time with her father Krystle had rushed off to the only other place she felt wanted and needed. Now sitting in Jess's room cradling her darling little boy Krystle could try and calm her tumultuous feelings.

There was just something so grounding about holding a little baby…the world seemed so much brighter, so full of possibilities.

It had been so long since Krystina had been this little and had been completely dependent upon her as her mother for love and protection. Her little girl was growing up so fast and part of Krystle couldn't help but wish she would stop, that she could be her little girl forever and not this wilful spoilt creature that seemed to be emerging despite Krystle's best efforts.

Still as much as she wished he was, this baby wasn't really hers to fuss over. Glancing up at the unusually quiet Jess Krystle shot the younger woman an encouraging smile. "So have you decided on a name yet?"

"No…I just can't seem to think of anything…Nothing that seems to suit him." Jess answered softly as her own blue eyes flickered over her son before she shifted uncomfortably as the baby began to fuss and cry in Krystle's arms before shifting her gaze to the window.

"Oh well I am sure something will come to you." Krystle replied politely squashing down her own surprise as the baby began to cry and Jess didn't offer to take him.

Perhaps the poor thing was just so overwhelmed?

After all she was a young new mother and so Krystle resolved to do what she could to help, doing her best to sooth the small baby whose cries seemed to upset his mother.

That Jess didn't even seem to have any ideas for her son's name worried Krystle yet it was probably because the poor girl had thought she had plenty of time. After all until Krystina had actually been born Krystle had herself decided on the name Helen only to change her mind later on.

The soft knocking on the door drew Krystle back to the present and she smiled in relief as the door opened to reveal one of the nurse's, bottle in hand.

"I think the little one is ready for this…" The nurse spoke with a smile as she turned to her young charge. "Here you go Jess it's the right temperature." The nurse added handing the bottle over to Jess who took it with a shy half smile but made no move to reach for her son.

"Well then you'd better have this little man back then." Krystle added to cover the awkwardness, handing the grizzling baby back to his mother who handled him awkwardly, her relief palpable when the bottle managed to silence his cries.

The poor girl was so out of her depth it tugged at Krystle's heart strings. She needed help and right then and there Krystle resolved to do whatever it took to help. Jess was family after all, even if Krystle was the only one who knew it. The poor girl had suffered so much already and she had no mother to help her….

That the fact it would mean the baby would also be around was simply an additional benefit.

"You don't have to do this now."

Fiddling with her hair Alexis reached into her Dior purse for her compact, cursing when she accidentally pulled out her cigarette case instead. Setting it aside on the desktop Alexis rummaged some more before pulling it out. Flipping it open Alexis checked her reflection, removing the pad Alexis dabbed a little powder on her nose and then her chin and along her jaw line.

There now she looked ready to face the world….or more to the point the vultures of the Denver media. If only she felt as a ready as she looked, and Blake asking her if she was alright and reminding her she didn't have to do this every few minutes wasn't helping matters.

"I do and we both know it." Alexis retorted curtly, punctuating her remark by snapping her compact shut and turning to face Blake as she tugged on the bottom of her suit jacket. The red should look good on camera; even if yellow was a more photogenic colour and the red made her look a little pale for Alexis's tastes.

Perhaps going away this weekend was still a good idea, there was no way Blake was going to drop it and it was for his birthday.

Besides Alexis didn't exactly loath the idea of getting out of Denver for a while. Not now the press would be dogging her every move. They probably already had the entrances to Colby Acres staked out by now. Blake wouldn't be able to visit or she wouldn't be able to go anywhere in Denver without the press harassing her. And god knows after the extraordinary DC board meeting was over one way or another Alexis would need to recuperate somewhere peaceful.

"Alexis did you hear me?"

"Of course Darling." Alexis replied forcing a smile onto her face even as Blake frowned over his spectacles at her from his seat across the desk.

"Then what did I say?"

"You told me yet again I didn't have to do this now Blake only we both know that I do…"

"Yes and then what did I say?" Blake replied setting down the papers he had been reading to give Alexis his full attention.

"You….said….Fine…" Alexis huffed stuffing her compact and cigarette case back into her purse and snapping it closed. "I admit I wasn't really listening…honestly Blake I have enough on my mind right now you can't expect me to pay attention to every little thing you say."

"I said." Blake replied his concern mounting as Alexis's unusual distractedness merely convinced him how not ready she was for this press conference. "You look beautiful so stop fussing."

"I look like a wreck." Alexis retorted sharply yet she couldn't completely smother her smile.

"If this is you looking like a wreck then I would hate to see you on a really bad day." Blake tutted shaking his head as he took off his glasses and folded them up before slipping them into his breast pocket.

Easing his old bones out of his chair Blake checked his watch. They only had a few more minutes and Blake couldn't shake the bad feeling he had about this but Alexis was nothing if not stubborn and Blake knew it was next to impossible to change her mind when she had made it up.

"Well then shall we?" Blake added offering Alexis his arm, relieved when she took him up on it, at least if something did go wrong Blake could be there to offer support.

"Mrs Colby….Mrs Colby….Nick Parker Denver Chronicle…"

Nodding Alexis made a fist, her nails digging into the soft inside of her palm, the room was heaving there was certainly more than just local press here. There were even television cameras and Alexis felt her nerves bubble up causing her voice to sound throatier than usual. She had already delivered the prepared statement to the press naturally denying the accusations made in the press but now came the part Alexis had been dreading….throwing the floor open to questions from the press.

"Yes Mr Parker."

"Mrs Colby you have given a statement denying the accusations levelled at yourself by the Australian press however there is no denying that you did meet Senator Roberts whilst you were in Australia, can you tell me was the relationship between the two of you cordial?…just how close did you get to the late Senator Mrs Colby?"

"The relationship between Senator Roberts and myself was cordial and strictly business, we met only a handful of times during the negotiations…" Alexis paused her eyes narrowing in contempt of the odious reporter who she remembered actual wrote for one of the gossip columns and not the regular news editorial. "There was certainly none of the smut you are obviously angling for Mr Parker."

Then ignoring Mr Parker when he opened his mouth to reply Alexis quickly moved on to the next reporter with their hand up, a smartly attired woman that Alexis vaguely recognised as being from the local news station.

"Mrs Colby you have given us your side of the story but we cannot help but notice the absence of Mr Jeffery Colby at this press conference…Is that a deliberate omission? Can we assume that Mr Colby no longer speaks for Denver Carrington?"

"Mr Colby remains Denver Carrington's CEO he is not here today because of a pressing personal commitment. Next question." Alexis snapped deciding that the woman wasn't that smartly dressed after all…that was definitely a fake Louis Vuitton down at her feet and on closer inspection it became obvious to Alexis's critical eye that her face had suffered from an obvious lift.

"Gordon Wales World Finance Magazine." A familiar sleazy voice called out and Alexis felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle at the smug knowing look on Mr Wales face.

"Mrs Colby this is not the first time either yourself or Denver Carrington have been accused of corruption. Do you really expect the general public are so gullible as to believe you are entirely blameless in this affair?"

"I have given you my statement as to what happened Mr Wales now…."

"Only you left out a few key facts didn't you Mrs Colby, for example you conveniently forgot to mention that you and Mr Colby were not alone in negotiating with Senator Roberts…in fact I have it on good authority that you hired the services of a consultant whilst you were in Australia."

"Are you planning on asking a question Mr Wales or were you just planning on insinuating something unpleasant?" Alexis retorted yet as she caught sight of the triumphant gleam in Gordon Wales eye Alexis felt her confidence slip, just the mention even in passing of that man was enough to punch a hole in her carefully crafted armour, something that Wales seemed to have either the instinct to grasp or he had been tipped off….

No that was impossible…the only one who knew enough was Ethan himself and…just the thought of Ethan whispering certain secrets in Gordon Wales ear was enough to make Alexis's blood run cold and her breath catch in her throat…No it couldn't be true, after all for all his faults Gordon Wales was a good reporter one more than capable of digging up dirt all by himself, the little weasel seemed to have quite the talent for it.

"It is in the public interest to know Mrs Colby just exactly what services this consultant carried out on your behalf….where they professional…or, " Gordon Wales paused dramatically his piggy eyes narrowing as his quarry shifted, "or where they personal as well?"

Swallowing down the bile that jumped to her throat Alexis had to resist the urge to reach out and take a swig from the water glass in front of her, knowing full well that her every movement and reaction was being watched, analysed and dissected.

"Denver Carrington hired a consultant to assist in interpreting the legal complications and pulling together the more than generous compensation package that was accepted by not only Senator Roberts but by the entire committee assigned to oversee the process. That was the extent and limit to their involvement!"

"With Denver Carrington or with yourself Mrs Colby? I understand the two of you spent considerable time together….all alone… " Gordon Wales called out, clearly striking out for blood, something he achieved when Alexis visibly flinched. "Tell me did this consultant of yours agree to blackmail Senator Roberts for money or did you offer him a more personal reward for his efforts?"

Staggering back from the podium as if punched in the gut Alexis could barely stop her head from shaking as she reached out to grasp the edge to try and keep herself on her feet. A moment later she all but sagged as she felt Blake's strong arm wrap around her waist all but holding her up.

A moment later Blake's strong baritone barked out at the assembled press, "No more questions."

"Oh Mr Carrington I am disappointed the public has the right to know what one of their leading citizens deems appropriate behaviour and I would have thought given your relationship with Mrs Colby you would be interested in just how she conducts her business."

"Mrs Colby has delivered Denver Carrington's statement." Blake retorted his dark eyes narrowing in disgust on Gordon Wales smug face. "She deigned to answer additional questions not to listen you sling slander and ridiculous accusations around Mr Wales."

"Oh they aren't as ridiculous as you or Mrs Colby would like us to believe and if Mrs Colby won't tell us the truth then I know someone who will." Gordon Wales pronounced smugly and Blake felt Alexis tense in his arms as the doors to the room suddenly opened as if timed to perfection and in strode a handsome, well-dressed man who Blake would had guessed to be in his mid-forties. Yet it was his eyes that drew Blake, as dark as his own they appeared slightly hooded and dangerous, like a predators and they locked with Blake's for a moment before sweeping across to lock with Alexis's.

Shaking even as Blake's grip on her tightened Alexis felt powerless to move, her horror growing as her worst nightmare seemed to take on flesh and step out in daylight. Then it had the nerve to smirk at her, those familiar and yet unfamiliar dark eyes glinting sadistically.

"Hello Alexis."


End file.
